Carpe Diem
by rasaaabe
Summary: Bella se va a vivir con su padre Charlie a Forks, una vez allí se enamora completamente de Rosalie nada más verla. ¿Cómo logrará enamorar la recién llegada a una chica como Rose que siempre le han gustado los chicos? Todos son humanos. B/R, J/A, E/E
1. Chapter 1

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Primer fic que escribo de Twilight y espero que a las personas que lo lean le guste, aunque sea de una pareja no muy normal Bella/Rosalie, tengo que decir que también es el primer femmeslash que escribo en toda mi vida.**

**Disfrutar del capítulo.**

**CAPITULO I**

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, acabo de cumplir los dieciocho años y me acabo de mudar a Forks con mi padre Charlie hace dos escasos días. Antes de ser mayor de edad vivía con Reneé, mi madre, y su novio Phil, en Arizona pero tras terminar allí el instituto he decidido cambiar de aires para dejar disfrutar a mi madre de su relación.

— Bella, estás muy cambiada

— Ya tengo 18 Charlie— le contesto a mi padre mientras voy sentada en su coche patrulla

— Los años pasan demasiado rápido— escucho decir a mi padre en un susurro más para si mismo que para que yo lo escuche

El resto del trayecto hasta casa pasa en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablamos. Mi padre es de esas personas a las que les cuesta hablar, de los que prefiera estar en silencio, todo lo contrario a mi madre.

— Esta noche va a venir a cenar Billy con Jacob— me comenta mi padre justo antes de que yo suba a mi habitación

Una vez me cerrada la puerta de mi habitación, enciendo mi equipo de música y me tumbo en la cama buscando relajarme y no pensar en nada. Los minutos pasan y mi mente no puede relajarse, no puede hacerlo por una mujer aunque mejor sería decir una Diosa de cabellos rubios, figura esbelta y preciosa mirada azul verdosa.

Esta mañana en la biblioteca municipal mi corazón se paró al verla, nunca había visto ni estado con una chica como aquella. Si, a mi Bella Swan me gustan las mujeres aunque mi padre no lo sepa. A los dieciséis, tras besar a un chico, por fin acepté lo que no había querido aceptar antes, me gustaban las mujeres y si eran tan bellas como la Diosa de esta mañana mucho más. Y así, pensando en ella mis ojos se van cerrando y yo me voy quedando dormida.

— Bella, Bella— escucho que me llama alguien mientras unos fuertes golpes suenan en la puerta de mi habitación

Lentamente abro los ojos, tras volver a escuchar los golpes en la puerta de mi padre. Lo más rápido que puedo me levanto de la cama y quito el seguro que evita que mi padre entre.

— Billy y Jacob están abajo

— Ahora bajo— le dijo dirigiéndome al baño para mojar mi cara y acabarme de despertar

La noche pasó lentamente, demasiado para mi gusto. El estar rodeada de tres hombres era algo realmente aburrido para mi, más cuando uno era mi padre, otro era un amigo suyo con el que no dejaba de contarse sus historietas de tiempos pasados, y el tercero era un chico de 16 años que intentaba ligar conmigo sin ninguna posibilidad de éxito.

— Charlie voy a dar una vuelta por Forks

— Es tarde Bella— me advierte él dejando de conversar un momento con su amigo

— Solamente voy a ir a tomar a dar un paseo con mi coche y si acaso a tomarme algo en el bar que está en la carretera camino a La Push— aclaro cogiendo las llaves de mi Chevrolet

— Jake va contigo— dice Charlie con un tono que no serviría de nada negarse, así que con un movimiento de cabeza le digo a Jacob que me siga

En mi coche se instala un silencio bastante incómodo, por lo menos yo lo percibo de esa forma. Conduzco durante más de diez minutos hasta que mi acompañante abre la ventanilla

— Gira a la derecha— me pide

— ¿Para qué?

— Hay un club donde se reúnen los fines de semana la juventud de la zona, tanto de Forks como de La Push

Asiento con la cabeza y giro a la derecha, donde unos cientos de metro más adelante diviso un local iluminado y con gente en la puerta fumando. Una vez aparco el coche, ambos bajamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta donde los escasos chicos que hay saludan a Jacob.

— ¿Una nueva chica?

— Sam, Leah y Quil, ella es Bella la hija de Charlie, el jefe de policía de Forks— me presenta Jake mientras se acerca a la chica y la abraza, a lo mejor antes he interpretado erróneamente su interés por mi.

— Encantada— saludo a los tres entrando al local que al ser un sábado aun tiene a bastante gente

En el pub, o discoteca, Amanecer hay una pequeña pista de baile y un lugar donde se encuentran una docena de mesas para poder disfrutar de las bebidas y de las charlas con los amigos. Después de inspeccionar un poco el local me acerco a la barra y pido un whisky con lima. El camarero, un chico joven y guapo, me sonríe mientras me prepara la bebida que le he pedido.

— Me llamo Emmett Cullen

— Bella Swan— contesto una vez sentada en uno de los asientos que hay para quedarse en la barra

— La hija del jefe de policía— afirma

— Sí, mi padre es Charlie. Tú eres hijo del doctor Cullen— afirmo yo esta vez

— Carlisle, el mejor médico del mundo— me susurra sonriendo como si fuera un gran secreto— mi madre se llama Esme, mi novio Edward Hale, su hermano Jasper Hale, que a la vez es novio de mi hermana Alice y después está mi hermana Rosalie— termina diciéndome con su gran sonrisa que hace que a mi también se me forme la misma.

— Veo que todos estáis muy bien emparejados— bromeo yo

— Excepto mi hermana que rompió hace un par de meses con su novio James, todos estamos colocados

— ¿Y solo trabajas tú en este lugar?

— Por el momento sí; antes tenía un compañero pero se fue del pueblo y como tampoco hay mucha gente aun puedo manejarlo. Si algún día necesito de tus servicios ya te lo haré saber— me contesta mientras saluda a un grupo de cuatro personas que están entrando al local, entre ellas está mi Diosa.

Si Emmett era guapo, las dos chicas y los dos chicos a los que estaba saludando no podía describirlos de otra forma, además de perfectos. Esos cinco eran algo realmente espectacular. Al llegar todos a la barra, un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos oscuros, se inclina y besa tenuemente a Emmett en los labios, supongo que es Edward Hale.

— Te dejo un rato solo y ya estás ligando— bromea el chico con su pareja

— Es una nueva cliente, se llama Bella y es la hija del jefe Swan. A las personas influyentes en este pueblo hay que tenerlas contentas, quien sabe cuando podré pedirle que su padre me quite una multa de conducir— dice inocentemente mirándome y guiñándome un ojo

— Si tú me invitas a las copas de esta noche prometo hacer desaparecer las multas que te haya puesto mi padre en los últimos tres meses— comento cómplice guiñándole ahora yo el ojo

— Eso está hecho— susurra dirigiéndose a servir a Jacob y a sus amigos

— Ya que el maleducado de mi novio no nos ha presentado lo haré yo. Mi nombre es Edward Hale, él es mi hermano Jasper, ella su novia Alice Cullen y Rosalie Cullen— me indica mientras su hermano me da la mano, Alice se me tira encima abrazándome como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, y mi Diosa solamente me sonríe

— Nos hemos visto esta mañana en la biblioteca— indica Rosalie a su hermana

— Encantada de conoceros, la verdad que está bien poder hablar con alguien aparte de mi padre y sus amigos. Todo el día rodeada de hombres no es algo que me apasione en exceso— comento sacando un cigarro y dirigiéndome fuera del local para fumármelo.

La noche es fría, pero no demasiado al ser principios de septiembre. Pensando en ella enciendo el pitillo y le doy una larga calada, sintiendo como el humo recorre mis pulmones y me tranquiliza.

— ¿Compartes cigarro?— escucho preguntar— me dejé mi cajetilla de tabaco en casa y mis hermano no fuman

— Claro, Rosalie— digo sonriendo y pasándolo

**TBC...**

**Este ha sido el primer capítulo de este fic, deseo que me hagáis saber que os ha parecido el principio.**

**Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Es domingo, son las once de la mañana y me acabo de despertar. Ayer llegué a casa pasadas las dos de la mañana, tras despedirme de mi Diosa, los otros dos Cullen, los Hale y de Jacob y sus amigos. Aun con sueño me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño. Antes de entrar a ducharme, suena el mi móvil y tengo que volver corriendo a mi dormitorio chocando con algún que otro objeto por el camino.

— ¿Sí?

— Bella, soy Alice Cullen

— Buenos días

— Se que es domingo y que puede que tengas planes. Si no vas a hacer nada quizás quieras venir con Rose y conmigo a Port Angeles— me dice rápidamente

— Claro que me apetece, me has ahorrado tener que estar todo el día aburrida en casa sin hacer nada— contesto alegre

— En veinte minutos te pasamos a recoger, iremos en el coche de mi hermana

Una vez cuelgo el teléfono corro a la ducha, donde de no ser por la cortina me habría roto el cuello. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vuelvo a estar fuera y ya en mi habitación. Me visto con unos tejanos ajustados medio rotos, una camiseta negra en la que en rojo pone Kiss me y encima una chaqueta. Antes de que pueda plantearme si la ropa que me he puesto es demasiado informal, o no, escucho como llaman al timbre.

— Ya bajo— digo cogiendo mi bolso con las llaves de casa, el móvil, el monedero, el paquete de tabaco y el ipod.

— Buenos días, Bella

— Hola Alice— contesto sonriéndole mientras mi mirada se dirige al precioso deportivo rojo en el estaba apoyado Rosalie

— Le gusta llamar la atención de los hombres— bromea la menor de los Cullen— Hoy conseguirá mínimo un par de números de tíos que babeen al verla— dice con una sonrisilla pilla, aunque a mi me entran más ganas de llorar tras sus palabras que de reír.

Arrastrando mis pies me dirijo hacia el coche, donde empieza mi infierno particular con una Diosa de cabello rubio.

— Bella

— Rosalie, bonito coche— observo acariciando el lateral

— Es mi mayor capricho, me dejé gran parte de mis ahorros en esto al terminar el instituto y comenzar en la universidad de Seattle. Este año he vuelto a Forks para trabajar en el hospital

— ¿Eres doctora?— pregunto sentada en el asiento del copiloto, y preguntándome cuantos años tendrá

— Abogada, terminé este verano con honores

— Nuestra pequeña Rose, a sus 22 años, fue la primera de su promoción. Emmett no ha querido seguir estudiando después del instituto, es más un hombre de acción que de hincar codos— comenta Alice desde el asiento trasero— ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?

— Acabo de cumplir los 18. Este año trabajaré aquí en Forks y el año que viene me pagaré la universidad en Seattle, quiero estudiar económicas— declaro intentando mirar fijamente para delante y no mantener mi mirada fija en Rose

— Un buen partido serás— dice mi Diosa poniéndose las gafas de sol— el chico que logre que te fijes en él se llevará a una joven brillante; no como Jasper con mi hermana, pobrecillos tanto él como Edward— bromea a la vez que la pequeña de los Cullen le da un suave golpe en la cabeza

— La chica, no el chico— aclaro yo, sabiendo que el no decir desde un principio que me gustan las mujeres es una completa tontería

— Creo que a mi Jasper lo vas a hacer inmensamente feliz, por fin podrá con alguien hablar de chicas— dice Alice— ni Rose, ni Edward, ni Emmett, ni yo podemos tener ese tipo de charlas con él, a todos nos van los tíos. Le vas a caer incluso mejor de lo que ya le caías— comentó riendo la pequeña duende— y a nosotras nos vas a venir perfecta para opinar sobre como nos queda la ropa.

Estoy a punto de decirle a Alice que no me gusta ir de compras pero su hermana mayor me hace un movimiento con la cabeza para que no lo haga. El resto del trayecto pasa en silencio, con la música de la radio llenando el ambiente que se ha creado entre las tres, uno tranquilo y que nunca había sentido con personas que conozco desde hace menos de 24 horas.

Al llegar a Port Angeles, Alice me coge del brazo y me arrastra a una calle llena de tiendas, la pesadilla va a empezar aunque cuando siento SU mano en mi hombro realmente nada me importa, como si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida de tiendas. Demasiado pronto, a mi parecer, separa su mano de mi.

— No sabes donde te has metido— me advierte caminando detrás de nosotras, con su paso provocativo y que logra que varios hombres se giren a verla

— En la boca del lobo— le contesto mientras mis manos son llenadas de ropa entre la que puedo distinguir una minifalda, una camiseta con un escote de vértigo y un vestido que solamente he visto puesto a las estrellas de Hollywood— ¿Piensas que me voy a poner algo de esto?— pregunto a Alice con el ceño fruncido, lo que hace hacer reír a Rose

— Por supuesto que te lo vas a poner, tienes que mostrar bien tus atributos para que los chicos babeen por ti aunque sepan que eres inalcanzables para ellos, y para que las chicas hagan lo mismo— me contesta sonriendo y abordando ahora a su hermana que pone cara de resignación ante aquello

Cada prenda de ropa que Alice le pasa a Rose hace que mis hormonas se disparen un poco más, a este paso voy a tirarme encima de ella. Suspirando profundamente salgo de la tienda, a la acera, donde con los dedos temblando saco un cigarrillo que se me medio resbala de los dedos. Tranquila Bella, tranquila que solamente es una mujer como tú, me digo mentalmente apoyada en el escaparate mientras cierro los ojos y le doy un par de caladas al pitillo para intentar que mis nervios remitan.

— Hola— escucho que me saluda una voz femenina

— Hola

— ¿Tienes fuego?— me pregunta la chica mirándome profundamente

— Claro, claro— respondo pasándole el mechero

— ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

— Bella, ¿y el tuyo?

— Joy, encantada— contesta acercándose a mi y dándome dos besos, justo en el momento en que Rosalie y Alice salen de la tienda

— No se te puede dejar ni dos segundos sola que ya andas ligando— dice Alice— a este paso le vas a quitar el puesto a Rose— bromea ahora la pequeña

Entre Joy, mi Diosa y yo se instala un incómodo silencio. No se si es porque no le ha hecho gracia la broma de su hermana, o que, pero su semblante es completamente inexpresivo.

— Es imposible que yo le quite el puesto a tu hermana, ella es simplemente hermosa y yo soy una más del montón— comento levemente

— ¡Tonterías! Espera a que te cambie la ropa que llevas, te arregle ese pelo y te ponga unos zapatos con tacón— me recrimina Alice a la vez que Kate me da un papel con su número de móvil

— Bella 1, Rose 0— sigue burlándose la menor de los Cullen de su hermana quien pasa completamente de la provocación

Toda la mañana nos la pasamos de una tienda a otra, al final he acabado con unos tejanos nuevos, una minifalda demasiado corta para mi gusto, un vestido al que le faltaba tela se mirase por donde se mirase, y un par de camisetas de las que me gustan a mi.

— No puedo más

— Tranquila que ahora comemos y después vamos al cine

Las palabras de Alice me dejan más tranquila, aunque mi tranquilidad se esfuma tan pronto como ha llegado cuando pienso en una sala a oscuras y Rosalie. Nunca me ha pasado lo que me está sucediendo ahora, el pensar en algo tan inocente y ponerme como una moto, creo que este va a ser un largo año de duchas frías.

— Por hoy terminó el la Alice adicta a las compras— susurra aliviada la mayor de las hermanas Cullen

— Hemos sobrevivido, habrá que celebrarlo— le contesto yo también aliviada

Una vez terminamos de comer, las tres vamos caminando al cine. La película es una de estas románticas sin sentido pero que hacen creer en el amor para toda la vida, aunque todo el mundo sepa que es una utopía, o casi todo el mundo porque Alice si que cree en él.

La vuelta al pueblo, una vez terminada la película, es relajada sin tener que soportar a Alice hiperactiva por las compras. Antes de volver a encerrarnos en nuestras respectivas casas, las Cullen deciden ir a ver a Emmett y los chicos a Amanecer.

— Mi clienta preferida— grita el hermano de mis dos nuevas amigas mientras me abraza fuertemente

— Jasper, cariño, tengo una buena noticia para ti— dice Alice con su cantarina voz después de separarse de los labios de su novio

— ¿Qué noticia?

— Ya tienes con quien hablar de mujeres, con Bella. Tranquilo que ya no te quedarás aburrido mientras nosotros hablamos de chicos

— ¿Eres...?

— Sí, Jasper. Me gustan las mujeres como a ti, tu novia y su hermana están realmente buenas— bromeo con él guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole sonreír.

— Alice es mía— comenta en tono bromista rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpecito de su chica— si quieres te puedes quedar con Rose, no me importa nada que te quedes con mi cuñada

— Si me proporcionas inmunidad policial durante el resto de mi vida te permito quedarte con mis hermanas, incluso si quieres te las envuelvo en papel de regalo— interviene Emmett

— En papel de regalo es como te tendríamos que haber enviado a Edward, santa paciencia la suya. No me quiero imaginar que le haces para que no te haya mandado ya a tomar viento— contraataca ahora Rose logrando que su hermano se pusiera de morros

— Si yo te contara lo que me hace para que lo soporte, te garantizo cuñada que te tendrías que tapar esas bonitas orejas que tienes. Tú mente no soportaría las perversiones que hacemos tu hermano y yo— declara Edward cogiendo la mano de su chico

Después de esa frase del mayor de los Hale, empieza una graciosa disputa entre él y mi Diosa, que nos logra hacer reír a los demás. Pasada la una, Alice se va con Jasper a casa, Edward se queda conversando con su chico y yo le pido a Rose si puede acercarme a casa.

— Gracias por la invitación de hoy— agradezco bajando del coche y cogiendo las dos bolsas de ropa

— No ha sido nada, me has ayudado a soportar a mi loca hermana obsesionada por las compras— comenta condescendientemente Rose

— Buenas noches— me despido caminando hacia mi casa, cuando mi torpeza se hace presente y me tropiezo

Cierro los ojos y me preparo para estamparme contra el suelo, pero eso nunca llega a suceder porque unos brazos me cogen y lo evitan. Su aroma me intoxica completamente, su tacto quema en mi piel y su presencia me llena por completo.

— Ten más cuidado, no quiero tener que escuchar los gritos de mi pequeña y duende hermana al verte con algún rasguño

— Gra...gracias— logro vocalizar tras abrir los ojos y encontrarme con esos ojos azules verdosos, que me miran fijamente con preocupación— por salvarme de una estrepitosa y avergonzante caida— digo poniéndole un cigarro en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa

— Ya te debo dos— me comenta soltándome y acercándose a su coche para emprender el retorno de vuelta a su casa.

Y allí fuera, en plena noche me quedo estática, viendo por donde se pierde su coche. Si algo tengo claro en estos momentos es que estoy enamorada, completa e irremediablemente, de Rosalie Cullen porque aunque hasta ahora pensara que el amor incondicional a alguien era una utopía, su presencia me ha demostrado lo equivocada que estaba. Camino lentamente los metros que me separan de mi casa y me dirijo directamente al baño, a darme una o varias duchas de agua helada, pensando en ella, mi Diosa de cabellos rubios.

**TBC...**

**Hola de nuevo. Se que es un fic raro pero no suelo escribir cosas muy normales así que me alegro que la gente que se anime a leerlo aunque sea una minoría, este lo escribo porque me apetecía a mi sin esperar que muchos compartan mi gusto por él.**

**Quiero agradecer a Caaaaaaaaaaaaami y a , por dejar sus comentarios en el primer capítulo.**

**Un saludo y espero que este segundo capítulo os haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Me encuentro tras el mostrador de la tienda de deportes de los padres de Mike Newton, es martes y mi primer día de trabajo. Han pasado dos días desde que fui con Alice y Rose a Port Angeles; ayer hablé con mi Diosa por teléfono y hoy he quedado para comer con ella en su casa porque no le gusta ir a ningún bar, o restaurante, y tener que soportar a todos los viejos del pueblo mirándola sin pestañear.

— Isabella

— Bella, por favor— contesto ante el llamado del señor Newton

— Bella— dice ahora— ves a colocar estos chalecos reflectantes y estos balones— me ordena amablemente

— Ahora mismo voy, señor Newton

Media hora más tarde estoy de nuevo tras el mostrador, realmente aburrida. Ahora estoy pensando que este año que me queda por delante va a ser demasiado largo, los días de trabajo se me van a hacer verdaderamente eternos ya que casi no entra gente en la tienda. Después de lo que a mi me han parecido años, pero que han sido solo 2 horas y media, la señora Newton me deja irme.

— Bella— me saluda mi padre al entrar en casa

— Charlie ¿no tendrías que estar en la comisaría?— pregunto extrañada de ver a mi padre allí

— He venido a buscar unas cosas para Billy, después del trabajo me pasaré por La Push para ver el partido con él. Si quieres venir por allí a ver a Jacob ya sabes

— No te preocupes, ya sabes que no me gusta el deporte y solamente os molestaría. Ahora si me permites, voy a cambiarme y a comer a casa de los Cullen— le informo subiendo las escaleras camino a mi habitación

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo?— me pregunta mi padre gritando desde la primera planta

— No ha ido mal del todo pero es un trabajo aburrido— contesto para segundos después escuchar como se cierra la puerta de entrada, lo que me indica que mi padre se ha marchado

Diez minutos más tarde estoy ya preparada y subiendo en mi camioneta, inspirando profundamente. Emprendo el camino que me indicó ayer Rose por teléfono, salgo de Forks y entro por un camino a mano izquierda. Tras unos trescientos metros, más o menos, aparece ante mi una casa moderna que parece sacada de una revista de gente famosa. Frente a la entrada se encuentra ella, y la que supongo que será su madre, Esme Cullen. Las dos están riendo de algo, no se que será pero me da igual con tal de verla así de feliz.

— Bella— me saluda una vez he aparcado y bajado de mi Chevrolet— esta es mi madre, Esme

— Encantada señora— saludo un poco avergonzada— una casa preciosa— comento mirando de nuevo esa maravilla

— Nada de señora, llámame Esme cariño— dice mientras me abraza como si fuera su hija— me alegro que hayas aceptado venir, mis pequeñas y sobretodo mi grandote me han hablado muy bien de ti en estos últimos días— me susurra contenta haciéndome entrar en casa.

— ¡Mamá!— se queja mi Diosa al ser llamada pequeña por su madre

— Siempre serás mi pequeña aunque no te guste que te lo diga— dice Esme haciéndome reír por lo que me gano una mirada asesina de Rose— Y no mires así a Bella— la regaña Esme aunque yo le haga un movimiento con la cabeza dándole a entender que da igual.

Si por fuera la casa es impresionante y espectacular, por dentro no hay calificativos para considerarla. Es una mezcla perfecta entre lo moderno y lo antiguo, lo sofisticado y lo en cierto punto salvaje, no se quien lo ha diseñado pero realmente es un genio. Por ejemplo, la cocina es enorme con nada fuera del lugar que le corresponde; o el salón con una gran televisión de plasma, un sofá que encaja a la perfección con los colores de los muebles y las paredes, o la mesa que derrocha majestuosidad.

— Impresionante

— Tampoco es nada del otro mundo— dice con humildad Esme

— Es preciosa, todo conjunta a la perfección. El decorador de las estancias tiene que ser un auténtico prodigio— comento aun impresionada por aquella maravillosa casa, que comparada con la que tiene mi madre en Arizona o la que tiene Charlie aquí en Forks es otro mundo.

— Rose, subir a vuestra habitación mientras termino de preparar la comida y llegan tu padre y tus hermanos— ordena la que me gustaría que fuera mi suegra— después de comer te bajaremos a nuestro lugar de entretenimiento

Subimos las escaleras en silencio, ella relajada y yo completamente de los nervios. En el segundo piso veo diversas puertas, cuatro a un lado y cuatro al otro. Las puertas son de color blanco y bastante sencillas.

— La primera puerta de la derecha es la habitación de Edward, después la de Emmett, el despacho de mi padre Carlisle y la del fondo la de mis padres. La primera puerta de la izquierda es la de Jasper, la siguiente la de Alice, la habitación de invitados y la del fondo es la mía

— No sabía que vivían aquí Edward y Jasper— digo sorprendida de que los hermanos Hale vivan con los Cullen

— Hace tres años se mudaron a vivir con nosotros, mis padres eran los mejores amigos de sus padres, además de ser sus padrinos, y cuando ellos murieron vinieron aquí con nosotros. En estos tres años Alice ha descubierto al hombre de su vida y tanto Emmett como Edward han caído en las redes del amor, aunque al principio no querían aceptarlo porque antes de estar juntos a los dos siempre les habían interesado las mujeres, recuerdo haberle conocido dos pequeñas relaciones a mi hermano— me explica Rose entrando a su habitación

Es un lugar amplio, con una cama que tiene aspecto de ser muy cómoda, una pequeña televisión, un gran armario y unas cuantas cosas más. Las paredes son color salmón suave, resulta muy relajante.

— Muy bonita— opino sentándome sobre la cama

— Mi madre que es una gran decoradora, antes le has subido su ego al decirle lo de que quien hubiera decorado todo era alguien realmente excepcional— comenta haciendo que eso me suba los colores de la vergüenza

Antes de que pueda decir nada escucho la voz cantarina de Alice en el piso de abajo saludando a su madre, tras eso escucho la potente risa de Emmett.

— Se acabó la calma— anuncia Rose soltando un suspiro

Efectivamente medio minuto más tarde la puerta de la habitación se abre y por ella entra una hiperactiva Alice que primero abraza contenta a su hermana y luego a mi.

— Me alegro que estés aquí Bella, no sabes lo aburrido que ha estado hoy el instituto. Ahora ya nos podemos relajar el resto de la tarde, después podemos jugar al billar o usar la piscina

— ¿Billar, piscina?— pregunto completamente despistada

— ¿Rose y mamá no te han enseñado nuestra sala de entretenimiento?— me mira con una mueca de incomprensión en su carita de niña que tiene a pesar de tener 17 años

— Después de comer, Alice. Mamá ha dicho que una vez hayamos terminado la verá— informa la mayor de las hermanas

— Ni hablar, la verá ahora— contesta mi duende particular cogiéndome del brazo y sacándome de allí a toda pastilla; por el camino nos encontramos con Emmett, Edward y Jasper a los que saludo con un hola

Definitivamente esta casa es una mezcla entre DisneyWorld y la casa de las estrellas de Hollywood. Al fondo una piscina cubierta preciosa con unas tumbonas, a pocos metros una especie de sauna y frente a nosotras, nada más entrar en el lugar una mesa de billar con un par de bicis estáticas y unas pocas pesas. Alice se ríe al ver mi rostro estupefacto y yo empiezo a creer que los Cullen tienen negocios oscuros, no es normal que un médico de un pueblo como Forks y una decoradora de interiores tengan una casa tan espectacular además de mantener a 5 jóvenes.

— ¿Estás pensando que somos narcos?— escucho la voz de Jasper detrás— ¿o quizás que Carlisle y Esme son miembros de la mafia?

— La primera opción

— Luego lo apuntaré en la lista que tenemos, y le pediré mis veinte pavos a Emmett y Edward que opinaban que pensarías que éramos capos de la mafia— bromea Jasper abrazando a su novia

En ese momento aparecen la pareja de los dos chicos más hermosos que nunca he visto, Emmett y Edward que bromean mientras andan molestando a Rosalie que viene tras ellos.

— Me debéis 20 pavos

— ¿No cree que podamos ser mafiosos?— pregunta Emmett enfadándose como un niño pequeño, lo cual es verdaderamente gracioso— Eso es porque no me ha visto con mi gabardina puesta y con mi voz grave— termina diciendo el chico

— La comida está lista, subamos que acaba de llegar Carlisle— anuncia Rose logrando que Alice se separe de su novio y suba corriendo las escaleras.

Subo las escaleras hablando con Jasper sobre que chica está mejor o peor proporcionada, mi respuesta a eso es mi Diosa pero no puedo decírselo a él. Una vez en el comedor los chicos se van a sentar a la mesa y Rose me indica que la siga. En la cocina encontramos a Esme y a Carlisle, un hombre apuesto y perfecto, besándose tiernamente y a mi, de nuevo, me parece que aquello es algo que solamente en las mejores películas parece tan perfecto. La magia se rompe cuando Rose carraspea para hacerle notar a sus padres que no están solos

— Papá, ella es Bella la hija del jefe Swan

— Encantada de conocerlo, señor Cullen— le saludo educadamente— tienen una casa increíble y muy bien decorada por su mujer

— Puedes llamarme Carlisle, señor me hace sentirme demasiado mayor— me comenta con una sonrisa en la cara mientras me da la mano— Alice y Rose me han explicado que este año estás aquí en Forks para trabajar y conseguir dinero para ir el año que viene a estudiar economía en Seattle

— Así es, hoy he empezado a trabajar en la tienda de los Newton aunque el sueldo no es demasiado alto pero para mi primer año de universidad me llegará, después me pondré a trabajar media jornada mientras estudio— explico a Carlisle que me escucha con atención.

— Lo tienes todo calculado

— La verdad que sí, me gusta tener planificadas las cosas importantes— contesto— Esme voy llevando esto a la mesa— le indico cogiendo una bandeja de ensalada y un plato con carne

— No hace falta, Bella. Hoy eres nuestra invitada

A pesar de que ella me diga que no yo ya he cogido las cosas y las estoy llevando, en casa con Charlie y en Arizona con Reneé estoy acostumbrada a hacer la comida y organizar todas las cosas de casa.

La comida ha sido realmente entretenida, Emmett gastando bromas y contando chistes, Esme y Carlisle negando con la cabeza al ver a su hijo hacer el payaso, Edward dándole algunos golpes en el brazo a su chico para intentar callarlo, Alice comentando las últimas tendencias en ropa, Jasper poniendo los ojos en blanco de vez en cuando y Rose pues hablando conmigo diciendo que su familia estaba completamente loca, sobretodo su hermano.

— ¿Cómo se tomó tu novio que te vinieras a Forks?— me pregunta Esme

— No tengo pareja actualmente

— ¿Qué chico no querría estar con una chica tan trabajadora, estudiosa y guapa como tú?— vuelve a cuestionar la señora Cullen logrando que me ponga roja por sus palabras, tan favorables, que hacen que tenga que bajar la cabeza para fijar mi mirada en el postre

— Chica, mamá— salta Alice en ese momento haciendo que quiera yo quiera que me trague la tierra, cosa que nota mi Diosa

— Enana, mamá— advierte— ¿podéis dejar una de hacer preguntas inapropiadas y la otra de avergonzar a todo el mundo?

— Lo siento Bella, Rose tiene razón

— No se preocupe señora... quiero decir Esme— me corrijo— no es nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarme o esconderme

— Claro que no— salta Emmett levantándose de su mesa y estrujándome en un abrazo de oso— Eddie y yo no nos avergonzamos de lo nuestro y tú tampoco te tienes que avergonzar

— Suéltala— escucho decir cuando ya me estoy quedando sin respiración por el abrazo en el que estoy aprisionada

— Tienes envidia de que a ti no te abrazo así hermanita

— La estás asfixiando pedazo de idiota— contesta la misma voz que logro descubrir que es de Rose

Emmett se da cuenta que lo que dice su hermana es verdad, y avergonzado me suelta. Me da pena verlo con los ojos tristes, es como un niño grande y realmente se hace querer.

— No ha sido nada, tranquilo grandullón— digo una vez recuperada, apretando tenuemente su brazo para trasmitirle que no se sienta culpable

— ¿Te puedo cambiar por Rose?

— Más quisieras tú librarte de mi— le contesta su hermana sonriendo y haciendo que la escandalosa risa de Emmett vuelva a llenar la habitación donde estamos

— Ahora que ya está claro que te has ganado a mi novio, ¿podemos ir abajo?— pregunta Edward

— Sí, sí, vamos a darnos un chapuzón y a jugar al billar— canta Alice entusiasta levantando ya a Jasper y llevándolo al piso de arriba para cambiarse

Esme y Carlisle empiezan a recoger la mesa, mi intención es la de ayudar pero Rose me coge del brazo y me guía a la planta inferior. Por el momento solamente estamos nosotras dos, minutos más tarde aparecen las dos parejas con sus respectivos bañadores.

— ¿No venís a disfrutar de la piscina?

— Ahora vamos a jugar al billar— contesta Rose a su hermana, a la que estoy mirando lo bien que está con ese bikini que lleva

— Esa mesa de billar, que recuerdos— susurra Edward sonriéndole de medio lado a su chico, mejor no me imagino la situación de ellos dos y la mesa

Las dos parejas se van al agua y tres partidas más tarde, Alice está enrollándose con Jasper en una tumbona y Emmett está haciendo lo mismo con Edward dentro del agua. Mi adrenalina va en aumento, como me gustaría estar haciendo lo mismo que esos cuatro con mi Diosa pero eso por el momento es imposible.

— Vivo rodeada de hormonas con patas— me dice Rose detrás de mí mientras señala con la cabeza a esos cuatro, y también hacia arriba dándome a entender que Esme y Carlisle estarían haciendo lo mismo en su habitación— está bien tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato y que me entretenga para no tener que ver esto y tener pesadillas por las noches

— Salgamos fuera, creo que sino voy a terminar por unirme a Alice y Jasper, o te voy a tumbar sobre la mesa de billar para seguir el ejemplo de tus hermanos— le digo bromeando aunque yo sepa que nada me gustaría más que hacer eso.

— Para tumbarme en la mesa de billar primero te tendría que llevar— siguió con la broma saliendo del lugar

— Encontraría la forma de convencerte— digo sugestivamente lo que hace que ella me mire y ambas empecemos a reír sin control.

Seguimos hablando y riendo hasta que se me hace la hora de volver a casa. Una vez me despido de Rose, pidiéndole que me despida de los demás y agradeciéndole la hospitalidad que me han proporcionado, enciendo mi camioneta para dirigirme a mi casa que estará vacía porque Charlie estará en La Push con Billy y Jacob.

Una vez duchada, me preparo un sándwich y subo a comérmelo a mi habitación. Ceno tranquilamente sentada en la cama mientras saco mi diario, hasta el momento vacío pero que a partir de ahora ya no lo estará, en él voy a escribir sobre mi Diosa y espero que en la última página pueda escribir que soy una Cullen además de una Swan, a ver si como en los cuentos Disney todos terminamos felices en paz y armonía.

**TBC...**

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia que es un poco loca pero bueno me está gustando escribirla. **

**Agradecer a Annie, a Caaaaaaaaaaaaaami y a Alice Cullen -Luisa- por dejar sus comentarios, y decir que se que es complicado ver a Emmett y Edward gays pero siguen siendo los mismos, no los voy a poner como unos mariposones (con todos mis respetos) que lloren y griten por todo.**

**Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Y ahí está de nuevo Mike Newton sonriéndome, lleva más de dos semanas igual. Llevo trabajando en la tienda de sus padres casi tres semanas y parece que desde el primer momento que me vio no ha podido dejar de intentar ligar conmigo. Hoy se ha puesto su camiseta del equipo de fútbol del pueblo y unos tejanos caídos, el chico no está mal pero es demasiado idiota, y pesado, como para que alguna chica con dos dedos de frente se fije en él.

— Arizona, paso esta noche a buscarte por tu casa para llevarte a Amanecer a tomarnos algo con Jessica y Tyler

— Me llamo Bella y ... — intento replicar pero no me hace ni caso por lo que opto por callar y pasar de él

— Esta noche voy a poder alardear de chica— comenta sentado en el mostrador y sin bajarse de él a pesar de que por la puerta acaban de entrar dos clientas, aunque mejor sería decir las dos Cullen

Mi día se ha iluminado al ver a mi Diosa y a mi duende particulares, es la primera vez que se pasan por la tienda de los Newton pero no han podido escoger mejor momento para aparecer. La sonrisa de Alice se hace más grande ante el agradecimiento que aparece en mis ojos.

— Mike voy a salir fuera un par de minutos— le comento cogiendo mi paquete de tabaco

— Te estaré esperando nena— me responde dándome un cachete en el culo ante lo cual me giro y si no fuera porque acaba de aparecer al señor Newton aparecer le hubiera dado un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo habría noqueado

Alice y Rose me esperan fuera, apoyadas en el descapotable de la rubia Cullen, indignadas por la actitud del chico Newton. Las dos saben lo pesado que llega a ser porque yo se lo he contado, y según ellas soy demasiado buena persona al no mandarlo directamente a tomar viento.

— Tendrías que haberle dado un rodillazo en sus partes y dejarlo estéril para toda su vida— comenta Rose cogiéndome de la mano, poniéndome a su lado y el de Alice para después robarme un cigarro

— Nena eso es lo que tendrías que haber hecho— dice ahora en tono sarcástico la duendecillo utilizando el mismo apelativo que ha utilizado el hijo de mis jefes, el cual sale a buscarme en ese momento

— Arizona, vamos a trabajar— me insta pero no me muevo del lugar básicamente por que la pequeña de los Cullen me tiene cogida de una mano y Rosalie me rodea la cintura con otra

— Mike espera a que termine el cigarro— le contesto viendo como se aproxima a mi y me lo quita para darle una larga calada y pisarlo en el suelo— ya está, ahora volvamos dentro que tenemos que seguir hablando de nuestros planes para esta noche

— ¿Qué planes?— pregunta mi Diosa

— Una cita doble en Amanecer con Jessica y Tyler

— Lo siento pero ella ya tenía planes con nosotras esta noche, tendrá que aplazar vuestra cita doble— informa Alice inventándose aquello pero queriéndome salvar de ese plasta

— Mira Cullen eres guapa pero entre tú y yo no hay punto de comparación, además eres una tía y Arizona para divertirse prefiere a los chicos— sentencia agarrándome del brazo y tirando de mi hasta el interior de la tienda, desde la que les hago a mis amigas la señal de que ya las llamaré luego cuando esté en casa.

Tras ver como el descapotable de mi Diosa se pierde por la carretera, vuelvo al trabajo. Una hora soportando a Mike hablándome de esta noche y sobre lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar. Si no fuera porque no deja de mirarme a la cara cada segundo haría el gesto de vomitar porque eso es lo que me están entrando ganas de hacer. Un suspiro de alegría y felicidad se escapa de mis labios cuando aparece la señora Newton

— Hasta el lunes

— Hasta el lunes, señora Newton— respondo rápidamente saliendo de la tienda y subiéndome en la camioneta sin darle tiempo a Mike a acercarse

Llego a casa y Charlie ya está sentado en el sofá esperándome para que prepare la comida. Al verme me sonríe levemente y me indica con la cabeza que suba a mi habitación, intrigada lo hago y en mi habitación me encuentro a mi Diosa y a Alice, la primera tumbada en mi cama y la segunda cotilleando mi ropa

— Pensábamos que estarías secuestrada por el idiota ese— habla Rose con desprecio que cambia a tono malicioso para decir— bonito conjunto de ropa interior— termina diciendo tirándome un tanga y un sujetador que recuerdo me regaló mi última ex

— Mi antigua chica tenía muy buen gusto para éstas cosas aunque era mejor para quitarlas— bromeo haciendo que a la menor de los Cullen se le escape una carcajada ante mi respuesta— Voy a hacer la comida para Charlie y para nosotras, veréis las facultades de Bella Swan como cocinera

Mientras yo preparo la comida, Alice va al comedor a hablar con Charlie y Rose se queda conmigo en la cocina. En el tiempo que nos conocemos tengo que admitir que nos hemos convertido en personas realmente cercanas, lo que me ha hecho enamorarme más aun de ella cosa que realmente no pensaba que fuera probable. Mi diario contenía todas las sensaciones que en estas tres semanas han ido apareciendo en mi interior, lo que he ido sintiendo.

— ¿Qué estás cocinando?

— Unas cuantas hamburguesas con patatas fritas con acompañamiento de una ensalada— contesto atendiendo a lo que se está friendo en la sartén— ¿cómo te va el trabajo en el hospital?— cuestiono— ¿muchas denuncias por negligencia a las que tengas que prestar tus servicios?— bromeo sirviendo la ensalada en la mesa

— Alguna que otra pero todas eran sin fundamento, la gente es muy lista e intenta conseguir dinero por algo que el hospital no ha causado. Me está sirviendo mucho para seguir aprendiendo porque en la carrera te explican la teoría pero luego enfrentarte a los casos es completamente diferente

— Supongo que como en todo; no es lo mismo entrar en la tienda de los Newton a comprar que trabajar en ella y tener que reponer las cosas y todo lo otro que hay que hacer. Ves a avisar por favor a Alice y a Charlie que la comida ya está en la mesa— le pido a Rose cuando siento como me coge del hombro y quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos

— Esta noche te vienes a dormir a casa, no voy a dejar que ese idiota de Newton te incordie, pero antes creo que lo mejor sería darle su merecido en vuestra cita doble— me comunica sonriendo maliciosamente y yendo a buscar a su hermana y mi padre para comer.

Sin decir palabra salgo de casa, conduzco mi Chevrolet hasta Port Angeles y allí voy me pierdo en una calle transitada, donde veo un bar en el que entro a comer. No podía quedarme en mi casa, no en el estado que me ha dejado mi Diosa. Su cercanía, su tacto, su olor y su determinación en sus bellos ojos me han excitado muchísimo y si me hubiera quedado allí me habría tirado encima suyo, sin importarme nada que ella se asustara o que me viera Alice y Charlie.

Una vez termino lo que he pedido, salgo del local y me dirijo a una librería que está unos metros más allá. Mi móvil sigue vibrando en mi bolsillo, seguramente es mi Diosa o el duendecillo, sea quien sea no quiero hablar con ninguna. Tras más de veinte minutos termino comprándome un par de libros, Sentido y Sensibilidad de Jane Austen y Cometas en el cielo de Khaled Hosseini.

La tarde oscurece dando paso a la noche, lo que me hace darme cuenta que ya es hora de volver a casa. Conduzco lentamente disfrutando de la libertad que siento al estar al volante, libre del fuerte deseo y amor que tengo hacia Rosalie Cullen. Al pensar en ella viene a mi mente Emmett y Amanecer, creo que me pasaré a tomarme un par de copas antes de ir a casa y escribir en mi diario la perdida de papeles que he tenido en el día de hoy.

— Bella, buenas noches— me saluda mi chico preferido junto con Jasper y Edward

— Hola Emmett— le devuelvo el saludo— Ponme un whisky doble, necesito algo fuerte— pido sentándome en una mesa del fondo sin darme cuenta que acaba de entra Mike, Jessica y Tyler.

Estoy sentada sola, en mi mundo pensando en como puedo sacarme a Rose de la cabeza cuando aparece delante de mi su hermano con un semblante preocupado, sin traerme lo que le he pedido para beber y en vez de eso me trae una botella de agua.

— Una botella de agua para mi clienta más exclusiva, invita la casa— me guiña un ojo

— Gracias grandullón pero te he pedido otra cosa. Ahora voy a ir a bailar un poco y luego espero tener en mi mesa mi whisky doble

La música que suena en Amanecer no es del todo mala, tiene ritmo y es bailable. En la pista hay varias personas del pueblo, algunos chicos de quince o dieciséis años liándose con algunas chicas, otros solo bailando y yo allí intentando olvidarme de todo.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Victoria?— pregunto mirando a una de mis ex parejas

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— me pregunta de nuevo besándome y recordándome de esa forma porque estuve con ella

— He venido a vivir aquí con mi padre una temporada, ¿y tú que haces aquí?— pregunto mientras nos sentamos en mi mesa

— Mi hermano James va a abrir un negocio con su amigo Laurent por la zona, están valorando todos los pueblos de por aquí. Estamos visitando cada lugar de por aquí, ya hemos estado en la reserva de La Push y ahora pasaremos una semana por Forks.

Victoria seguía tan habladora, y bella como siempre. A sus 21 años es una sobreviviente nata, ya que tras el instituto se puso a trabajar con su hermano en el bar que este tenía con Laurent para salir adelante. Estuvimos medio año juntas hace un año, luego ella se tuvo que ir y hasta ahora aquí en el pueblo más perdido de Estados Unidos.

— Bella, Bella— me llama Alice entrando en el local— ¿por qué desapareciste así? — pregunta preocupada con Rose detrás

— Lo siento, es que me llamó Victoria, la del conjunto que me lanzó Rosalie y hemos estado recuperando el tiempo— miento esperando que mi ex me siga el rollo

— Podrías haber contestado a alguna de nuestras llamadas— me reclama enfadada mi Diosa sentándose entre Victoria y yo

— Bella no estaba en condiciones para hacer otra cosa que gemir, créeme rubia. El teléfono quedó olvidado, tú me entiendes seguro guapa

— No le hables así a Rose— defiendo a la mujer de la que estoy enamorada de mi ex

— Bueno queridas, nosotras nos vamos que nos espera una larga noche de recuperar tiempo

Victoria se levanta y me hace el gesto de levantarme con ella pero la mano de Rosalie me detiene. De nuevo siento que un calor interior me recorre y eso mi ex lo puede notar, se ha dado cuenta de lo que me pasa con ella y sonríe de forma maliciosa. Esa sonrisa juguetona de mi antigua chica pelirroja es peligrosa.

— Ella se queda con nosotras aquí, ¿verdad Alice?

— Claro, Emmett no la va a dejar salir si nosotras se lo decimos

— Arizona que guapa estás— viene Mike sentándose en la silla anteriormente ocupada por mi ex

— Mi chica siempre ha sido una belleza— contesta Victoria— y lo siento chavalito pero su corazón ya está ocupado por la rubia

Definitivamente tras estas palabras voy a matarla, acaba de lograr que Rose deje de hablarme o algo peor porque ya me ha soltado la mano que me tenia agarrada.

— Vámonos Victoria— ordeno levantándome y cogiéndola de la mano, saliendo como un rayo del local— ¿por qué lo has hecho?

— Para ayudarte— comenta como si fuera obvio— para navidades estarás con ese bellezón rubio, tú serás feliz y eso es lo que a mi me importa. Ahora llévame al motel de la carretera principal que es donde nos estamos quedando Laurent, James y yo

Una vez llevé a Victoria al motel fui a casa, Charlie ya estaba durmiendo y yo aproveché para coger una de sus botellas de vodka. No me había podido emborrachar en Amanecer pero esta noche necesitaba ahogar y olvidar mis penas de alguna manera, y una botella de vodka con unos pocos porros era la mejor combinación para no pensar en como mi Diosa me iba a odiar a partir de mañana.

— Rose lo sabe— fue lo último que escribo en mi diario notando como dos lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, mientras bebo un largo trago de la botella y le doy una calada a mi cigarro de marihuna.

**TBC...**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo donde ha habido un pequeño problemilla para Bella que se solventará pronto, porque esta historia es de humor y no va a haber drama.**

**Gracias a Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaami, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA- , watchTHEclouds y a Amalia Eloisa Cortez de Cullen por sus comentarios, y a todas las personas que lo han leido. Se que es una historia rara pero lo convencional no me va, sobre lo de Jasper y Alice está en proceso que salga más la parejita solamente darme un poco de tiempo para todo.**

**Un saludo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

No hace falta decir que hoy domingo me levanto con una resaca considerable, además de con un dolor de cuello increíble al haberme quedado dormida en una muy mala posición. La botella de vodka yace tirada vacía sobre la moqueta de mi habitación, como las colillas de los cigarros de marihuana que me fumé hace tan solo unas horas. Me voy despejando poco a poco, siendo la hora que es Charlie ya estará con Billy en La Push aunque puede que también esté con Sue, a la que le veo muy cercano.

Me ducho tranquilamente pensando en lo acontecido en el día de ayer, el día en que hice el idiota y me comporté como una cría. Tengo que hablar con Rose y con Alice, debo disculparme con ellas por el desplante que les hice. Tras un buen rato bajo el agua templado de la ducha salgo y me visto, unos tejanos cómodos, una camiseta con una chaqueta de esport y unas zapatillas, ya estoy lista para ir a casa de los Cullen y disculparme.

En el camino que tardo en llegar a aquella preciosa casa medito lo que voy a decir, esta vez no me voy a dejar llevar por mis nervios ni por nada. Hablaré con las dos y les explicaré todo, le diré a Rose lo que siento por ella y que ante todo quiero ser su amiga porque se que no me puede corresponder y me disculparé por la actitud de Victoria.

— Bella, buenos días

— Buenos días, señora Cullen— saludo educadamente— Me gustaría saber si Alice y Rose están en casa, necesito hablar con ellas— pido bajándome de la camioneta y acercándome a la madre de mis dos amigas

— Están dentro, en el salón viendo la televisión con Jasper y Emmett, Edward está tocando el piano un rato— me responde sonriendo y abrazándome mientras me guía al interior de la casa

Si la primera vez que estuve en aquel lugar me pareció precioso esta segunda vez aun me lo pareció mas. Al llegar al salón vi como Alice estaba acurrucada contra Jasper, quién le acariciaba la espalda creando un momento muy íntimo, y Rose estaba con Emmett peleando por dios sabe que cosa.

— Chicas, mirar quien ha venido de visita— anuncia Esme haciendo que los cuatro se giren a verme para sonreír después a excepción de mi Diosa

— Bellaaa— me saluda el grandullón levantándose y abrazándome— te necesitaba, Rosalie dice que no tengo razón pero yo se que la tengo, a que Sherlock Holmes iba con gabardina y pipa— cuestiona aun con sus brazos rodeándome

— Claro, Em. Los detectives todos van así, es su uniforme laboral— contesto con una sonrisa para hacer feliz al enorme chico, aunque realmente no se si es verdad o no lo que le he dicho

— Lo ves Rose— dice Emmett sacándole la lengua a la chica como si fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que me hace sonreír

Mi rubia nos mira a los dos con exasperación, creo que no le ha gustado que me ponga de parte de su hermano pero en él tengo un aliado y él en mi. Soltándome de los brazos del chico volteo a ver a Edward que ha dejado de tocar con el escándolo que ha montado su pareja.

— Emmett sabes que me gusta mucho estar contigo pero he venido a hablar con Rose y con Alice. Así que vete con Edward que a este paso se va a poner celoso y no es algo que me apetezca especialmente— bromeo cómplicemente con el pianista de la familia que llega para besar levemente a su particular Cullen

Alice se levanta tras un intercambio de besos con Jasper, quien me sonrie, y Rosalie también se dirige a mi aunque no es algo que realmente le apetezca. Las tres subimos al piso superior y entramos en la habitación de la menor de la familia. Una vez allí inspiro profundamente para poder comenzar a decir lo que tengo que decir, esperando que ninguna de las dos me interrumpa.

— Lo siento— empiezo diciendo— ayer me comporté realmente como una idiota, primero dejándoos plantadas en mi casa con mi padre tras haber preparado la comida. Estuve todo el día en Port Angeles meditando, luego por la noche me encontré con mi ex y todo se descontroló. Victoria no es una mala chica pero si tiende a ser bastante de bromas sin gracia y ayer se quiso divertir a mi costa— paré para meditar como diría lo siguiente— no nos acostamos juntas, nunca lo hago con mis ex, pero lo que si que es verdad es que me gustas y mucho Rose. Ahora que ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir espero que perdonéis mi comportamiento irrespetuoso de ayer— acabo diciendo sin mirar a mi Diosa pero si mirando a Alice que me primero me sonríe y después me abraza

— Bonito discurso Bella, cuando tenga que hacer alguno para pedir perdón a alguien por algo que no necesita pedirse te avisaré— me susurró en el oído para después hablar de nuevo en voz alta— Ahora si me perdonáis voy con Jasper un rato para que me abrace que hoy ando algo mimosa, ando un poco Emmett— bromeó cerrando la puerta y dejándonos allí a las dos sin hablarnos durante un rato.

— Bella

— Lo se Rose, se que yo a ti no te intereso. No te gustan las chicas y de verdad que lo entiendo pero me da igual, yo quiero seguir siendo amiga tuya. Se que al principio costará que tengamos una relación de amistad normal por lo que yo siento y la incomodidad que eso te comporta pero al final se logrará. Además tengo que decir que intentaré que no coincidas más con Victoria en esta semana para evitar momentos como los de ayer— digo yo elevando mi mirada chocolate hasta la suya azul cielo

— No era eso lo que iba a decirte

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Quieres jugar una partida al billar y apalizar a Emmett y a Edward?— sonríe levantándose de la cama para darme un abrazo, en el que yo realmente me siento en paz.

— Claro, ese grandullón llorará como supongo que lo hace con Bambi— bromeo siguiéndola de nuevo al salón donde están las dos parejitas.

— Em, Bella ha dicho que os vamos a apalizar a ti y a Eddie al billar— comenta mi Diosa haciendo que su hermano se levante como un tiro para dirigirse hacia nosotras herido en su orgullo.

— Lo primero de todo Eddie solo lo puedo llamar yo en determinados momentos— dice elevando y bajando las cejas dándole un tono pícaro y lascivo a la frase lo que nos hace reír a ambas y avegonzarse a Edward— y lo segundo, eso de la paliza lo veremos enanas

Jasper ya está cargando en su espalda a Alice, ella le va besando el cuello mientras bajan las escaleras; cada vez que los veo juntos me parece que hacen mejor pareja y que realmente están hechos el uno para el otro. A continuación de bajan los dos chicos, con Edward intentando calmar las ansias de Emmett de darnos una paliza en el juego, y finalmente bajamos Rose y yo seguidas de Esme, y Carlisle que acaba de aparecer.

— ¿Sabes lo que pasará si perdéis no?— pregunta el doctor Cullen a Rose— tu hermano va a estar insoportable, además de que no os va a dejar en paz durante un tiempo, ya sabes que es como un niño

— Tranquilo papá, no perderé de nuevo contra Emmett por mucho que haga las trampas de siempre y además Bella es buena jugando al billar

La partida comienza con los señores Cullen de espectadores, Alice y Jasper están ahí pero no nos prestan demasiada atención. Las manos del chico Hale se encuentran masajeando los hombros de la duendecillo Cullen, disfrutando al máximo de ese momento que en otras personas hubiera sido sin importancia pero que en ellos parecía un momento íntimo.

— Vamos Eddie— regaña Emmett a su novio— tenemos que ganar y a ellas solo les queda una bola y la negra

— Em, tranquilo

Finalmente es Rose quien acaba metiendo la bola negra, ganando la partida y sonriéndome, cosa que yo también hago. Antes de poder hacer nada más suena mi móvil, en el que al descolgar escucho la voz de Victoria.

— Bella

— Pelirroja, ¿necesitas algo?— pregunto extrañándome de su llamada

— ¿Puedes venir a buscarme ahora por el motel?— me cuestiona— mi hermano y Laurent se han ido esta mañana a mirar locales

— Dame veinte minutos, te llevaré a mi casa a comer

— Perfecto, hasta ahora morenaza— se despide haciéndome sonreír

— Me tengo que ir, gracias por aceptar mis disculpas tanto Rose como Alice. Chicos siento que hayáis perdido, otro día os tocará ganar a vosotros— me excuso diciendo despidiéndome de los señores Cullen

Como le dije a Victoria en veinte minutos ya estoy en el motel recogiéndola. Se nota que nos conocemos y que no tiene que aparentar nada porque se ha vestido con la escasa ropa esport que tiene. Tiene una sonrisa magnífica que hace que su rostro se ilumine.

— He llamado a James y me ha dicho que luego se pasará por tu casa para saludarte, tanto él como Laurent tienen ganas de volver a verte. Una de las pocas novias que he tenido que le cae bien a mi hermano

— ¿Lo ha dejado con la que le conocí?

— Sí, ella tenía que quedarse con sus padres para ayudarlos y mi hermano no quería cambiar sus planes. Ya sabes como es James, un cabezota.

Seguimos hablando de su hermano mientras hacemos la comida. El volver a compartir parte de mi tiempo con ella hace que me olvide por unos instantes de mi vida en Forks, me hace recordar mi vida en Arizona cuando estábamos juntas y hacíamos este tipo de cosas pasando tiempo juntas. El estar como ahora yo tumbada en el sofá sobre su regazo viendo la televisión tranquilamente y contando anécdotas graciosas, parece que nada ha cambiado y me doy cuenta cuando ella me besa, ha cambiado todo por una chica llamada Rosalie Cullen

— La quieres— me dice suavemente separándose de mi y sonriéndome

— Sí— contesto simplemente— aunque eso tú ya lo sabías

— Ella también te querrá, cualquiera puede enamorarse de ti Bella

— Le gustan los chicos, no tengo ninguna posibilidad pero he llegado a la conclusión que con su amistad me es suficiente

— No mientas, no a mi Bella. Se que nada te gustaría más que recorrer su cuerpo con la lengua y que sus manos te acariciaran— dijo seriamente mi pelirroja haciéndome sonrojar

No fue hasta media tarde que nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por James y Laurent. En aquellas horas que estuvimos solas le conté todo lo que Rose despertaba en mi cuando la tenía cerca o cuando me acordaba de ella. Una vez llegados los dos chicos se acabó el clima íntimo y de confesión que habíamos logrado crear.

— James, Laurent me alegro de veros— digo sonriendo y abrazando al hermano de mi ex pero sobretodo al amigo

— Te perdimos la pista enana; rompiste con mi hermana y nos abandonaste a esté morenazo y a mi

— Ahora que esta pelirroja te ha vuelto a encontrar no volveremos a dejar esfumarte que ya sabes que yo solo no puedo con los dos hermanos— bromeó Laurent aun abrazándome

Los cuatro sentados en mi pequeño comedor, bromeando como hacíamos antes de que Victoria y yo rompiéramos. Parece que no ha pasado el tiempo, y como siempre también James y Laurent suben a cotillear mis cosas, a pesar de que tienen ambos 25 años en algunas cosas son como críos y en eso se parecen a Emmett.

— ¿Jugamos?— pregunta el hermano de mi ex sin decir nada más aunque todos sabemos a lo que se refiere

— No— me niego aunque se que voy a acabar cediendo como pasaba siempre, ellos son más y además más mayores

— Si sabes que te encanta irte quitando ropa— bromea Laurent abrazándome de nuevo como el hermano que nunca tuve

Como había pronosticado mi chaqueta, camiseta y pantalones tardaron poco en desaparecer, quedando solo en ropa interior. Odio el strip poker, cada vez que juego con ellos le cojo más manía. Las cervezas se acaban y bajo tal como estoy bajo a la cocina a coger más, dejando a Victoria sin camiseta, a Laurent descalzo y sin pantalones y a James solamente en boxers

— Porque le vas a mi hermana y no le pienso levantar nunca un ligue que sino no te me resistías enana— dice mi rubio ex cuñado sonriéndome y cogiendo un par de cervezas

— No tiene porque enterarse— bromeo sacándole la lengua y cogiendo otro par de cervezas

— Sigues siendo igual a como recordaba aunque según me contó mi hermana ayer tu joven corazón está atado a una rubia despampanante. Quiero verla y darle el visto bueno— comenta dejando las cervezas en la mesa de la cocina y atrapándome en brazos para cargarme hasta el sofá y comenzarme a hacer cosquillas.

Definitivamente había extrañado a este trío de locos, sus bromas y sus jueguecitos. Pero la felicidad no puede durar para siempre y mi padre tiene que ser el que la rompa esta vez, bueno él y los Cullen al completo incluyendo a los padres.

Decir que es la escena más vergonzosa es quedarse corta, James y yo únicamente vistiendo ropa interior, él encima mío y ambos jadeantes tras la tanda de cosquillas a la que me ha sometido. Lentamente nos fuimos separando y yo oculté mi cara entre mis manos, sentí el brazo de mi ex cuñado confortándome en aquella situación. Mi padre está blanco como la tiza y los Cullen pues se encuentran sin saber que decir aunque Emmett, Jasper y Alice me estén enviando sonrisillas.

— Bella, James— bajan de mi habitación Victoria y Laurent llamándonos para encontrarse con la escena que estamos protagonizando

— Rubia, hola— saluda mi ex a Rosalie que no deja de mirar a James como él lo mira a ella

— Hola

Ahora si que no podían empeorar las cosas. Rose y Victoria cruzan miradas evaluándose. El que rompe aquel ambiente tenso es, como no, Emmett que se acerca a mi y me abraza.

— Bella

— Papá, esto no es lo que parece— contesto dentro del abrazo del gran Cullen, sabiendo que mi padre está por explotar— James es solamente un amigo y estamos escasos de ropa porque estábamos jugando

— Señor Swan— dice James levantándose— tiene una hija increíble y nunca me propasaría con ella

Dicho esto tanto él como Laurent y Victoria suben a vestirse, yo voy detrás de ellos con la cabeza gacha pensando en lo que me dirá Charlie cuando todos se hayan ido de casa.

**TBC...**

**Otro capítulo más de esta loca historia que parece que está gustando más de lo que yo me esperaba, si es que al final somos muchos los que somos anticonvencional.**

** ALICE CULLEN -LUISA- : Victoria novia de Bella sip, es la única que se me ocurrió xD y ciertamente cada vez es más loco todo jaja. Rose no se está enamorando aun lo que pasa es que empieza a tener celillos pero hasta que se enamore queda un poco aun. Jasper y Alice irán saliendo más tranquila que todo a su ritmo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario Mary Alice Brandon Cullen de Whitlock Hale, nombre largo el tuyo eh xD.**

** Rubirene Jonas Cullen: Edward gay, es que me va probar cosas nuevas y esta cosa nueva son las parejas Rose/Bella y Emmett/Edward, se que es muy raro pero bueno para convencionales otra gente jaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

** Fabyta: me alegro que te esté gustando. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

** Annie Clairie: No te preocupes yo entiendo perfectamente portugues, puedes hablarlo tranquilamente. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, tampoco creo que sea el mejor fic de Twilight aunque realmente me gusta saber que está gustando a la gente. Brigada por o review. Un saludo.  
**

** Chikane Mimemiya: Tus oscuros deseos coinciden con los mios no me lo puedo creer, si es que tenemos que haber gente para todo porque mira que es raro que alguien más aparte de nosotras dos quiera ver las parejas de Emmet/Edward y Rose/Bella xD. Estas dos parejas se quedan juntas como la de Alice/Jasper y la de Carlisle/Esme o la de Charlie/Sue. La redacción intento que siempre sea lo mejor posible. Emmett es un sol y me encanta escribirlo a él con su comportamiento infantil. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

**Una vez contestadas a las personas que me dejando comentario en el capitulo anterior solemente espero poder siguendo esta historia y vernos en el próximos.**

**Un saludo y nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Ya estamos los cuatro vestidos, James y Victoria se están riendo por la escena que acabábamos de vivir en mi salón, Laurent sin embargo me está reconfortando para que no me sienta tan avergonzada. No se si lo que me hace sentirme así es que me haya visto mi padre, que me haya visto Rose o todos los Cullen en general.

— Enana no pasa nada, tu padre parece un hombre comprensivo.

— Tú no le conoces Laurent, Charlie me va a matar y suerte que no tiene ahora mismo la escopeta a mano o James— susurro— además no es solo por él por quien me siento así, también es porque estaban los Cullen

— Lo que quiere decir Bella es que le da vergüenza que la chica rubia, su enamorada, la haya visto medio desnuda con mi hermano encima y excitado accidentalmente— resume Victoria sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación

Respirando profundamente salgo tras mi ex, con el brazo de Laurent proporcionándome un poco de la paz que necesito. Bajo las escaleras en silencio, la mano que tengo en mi hombro se aprieta un poco más y siento la presencia de James a mi lado reconfortándome.

— Nosotros nos vamos, señor Swan— anuncia Laurent— ha sido un placer conocerle

Acompaño a mis tres amigos fuera, hasta el coche de mi ex cuñado. Prometo que después de cenar me pasaré por el motel en el que están para contarles como ha ido todo, si es que aun sigo con vida. Victoria se despide dándome un rápido beso, James un abrazo y Laurent despeinándome

— No sabía que tenías amigos tan guapos, ¿sabes si el mito de los negros es cierto? — bromea Emmett que viene con Edward

— La verdad que si que están buenos tanto James como Laurent pero ya sabes de mis gustos así que prefiero a la pelirroja— sigo con la broma— sobre lo del mito de los negros en mi casi hermano se cumple, te lo puedo asegurar porque nos hemos visto sin ropa

— Nos has salido pervertida eh

— Grandullón lo mejor será que te dediques a hacer guarradas con Edward y dejes de imaginarte cosas raras

— Por cierto, Bella estás muy buena— intercede Jasper quien está también con Emmett, intuyo que lo que ha dicho es más para que no derivemos en perversiones sexuales que porque en realidad sea verdad

— Gracias Jasper pero Alice es mucho más guapa que yo— le contesto devolviéndole el halago sobre su gusto con las mujeres, en especial su novia

— ¿Y yo que?— cuestiona Rose saliendo con su hermana y apoyándose en el Jeep de Emmett

— Tu hermanita eres una engreída que le has echado el ojo al rubito ese que estaba casi en pelotas sobre nuestra Bella— suelta Emmett sin darse cuenta que esa confesión a mi me duele de verdad

— Será mejor que entremos antes de que Charlie convenza tanto a Esme como a Carlisle de que a este paso me voy a convertir en un desecho de la sociedad

Sin decir una palabra, ni mirar a ninguno de los jóvenes Cullen o Hale, entro en mi casa. No quiero encontrarme con la mirada de mi Diosa, no después de saber que se ha sentido atraída por James. A pesar de no mirar a ninguno escucho como Edward le da una colleja a su chico y Alice le riñe por el poco tacto que ha tenido al decir aquello.

— Un placer haberlo conocido señor Swan, Bella— se despiden educadamente los señores Cullen al verme entrar, para después ordenar a sus hijos que hicieran lo mismo

— Siento que hayan tenido que presenciar esa imagen de mi hija, doctor y señora Cullen— se disculpa mi padre avergonzado

— Es normal en los jóvenes hacer estas cosas— dice Esme antes de abandonar nuestra casa en la que se instala un incómodo silencio.

La mirada de mi padre me está taladrando, su silencio me está matando y su expresión de enfado mezclado con vergüenza me está destrozando. Se que cuando empiece no va a parar y efectivamente así sucede.

— Bella Swan estás castigada

— Pero Charlie... — intento quejarme

— ¿Te piensas que puedes estar medio desnuda con un chico bastante mayor que tú encima?— pregunta ofuscado mi padre— ¿Dónde has conocido a esos tres?. No sales nunca con Jacob y en cambio te juntas con esos chicos que lo único que quieren es aprovecharse de ti, suerte que he llegado a tiempo sino te hubieran emborrachado y sabe Dios lo que te hubieran podido hacer

— Son mis amigos, Laurent es como el hermano mayor que nunca he tenido. Ellos nunca me hubieran hecho nada que yo no hubiera querido, te aseguro que no me tocarían un pelo aunque se lo pidiera, para ellos soy como su hermana

— Eso dicen todos los chicos, no confío en ellos y no quiero que los veas más. Bella aun eres una niña

— Ya tengo 18 Charlie, soy mayor de edad. El año que viene me iré a la universidad y solo nos veremos un par de veces al año, asúmelo— protesto— y ahora voy a hacer la cena para después ir con Victoria, James y Laurent

— ¿Qué parte de estás castigada no has entendido?

— Como te he dicho soy mayor de edad. Te quiero Charlie pero creo que necesitas asumir que he crecido, que ya no soy esa pequeña que venia a pasar los veranos a Forks y que le gustaba la tarta de mora.

Sin decir una palabra más salgo del comedor para dirigirme a la cocina y hacerle la cena a mi padre. Unos huevos revueltos con un poco de carne y una ensalada, le sirvo una cerveza y le aviso que ya puede venir a degustar su cena.

— ¿Tú no cenas?

— Me voy a pasar por el motel de mis amigos, cenaré con ellos

— No

— Sí, Charlie. Me voy a pasar la noche con ellos, con ellos disfruto y me divierto, los extrañaba y por eso voy a pasar el máximo tiempo posible con los tres

Mi padre ya no dice nada más, él sabe que cuando me obceco en algo no hay quien me haga cambiar de opinión, en eso soy igual a Reneé. Mi madre a la que tengo que llamar porque sino me llamará ella histérica intentando saber el porque no me he puesto con ella en toda la semana.

— Estás de una pieza— dice divertida Victoria haciéndome entrar en su habitación de motel

— Aparte de pensar que James y Laurent quieren propasarse conmigo por lo demás ha ido muy bien la discusión con mi padre

— Se le pasará, tu padre parece un hombre que sabe aceptar las cosas

— Mañana por la mañana me pasaré por la comisaría para hablar con él; ahora si sois tan amables vamos a cenar algo

La cena consiste en tres pizzas grandes, una para cada chico y Victoria comparte la pizza conmigo. Durante la cena James me explica que han estado mirando locales y que han encontrado uno bastante interesante en Port Angeles, sin contar que la competencia por la zona no es demasiada, así que todo hace indicar que tendré cerca a tres nuevos apoyos. Una vez con el estómago lleno volvemos al motel desde donde llamo a mi madre mientras los tres liantes que tengo como amigos sacan cervezas y cigarros para volver a jugar al strip poker

— Estáis realmente obsesionados— me quejo

— Es que en este pueblo no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. No tenemos nuestra preciosa Play3 para jugar, no tenemos nuestro ordenador con conexión a internet para poder chatear y no tenemos a ninguna chica con la que follar— plantea en tres puntos irrevocables James— lo único que nos queda es desnudarnos y hacer la danza del vientre— termina haciéndonos estallar a todos en carcajadas por semejante tontería

Y esta vez todos terminamos sin nada de ropa, no es la primera vez ni la última que estamos o estaremos en estas condiciones. Decido darme una ducha, a la que se incluye Victoria por decisión propia y para tentarme a una noche de pasión

— Odio que estés enamorada— me comenta bromeando bajo el agua de la ducha

— Yo también odio estar enamorada de una chica con la que no tengo nada que hacer, a ella le gusta James— confieso enjabonándome sin mirarla

— Es que James está muy bueno y no lo digo porque sea mi hermano— sigue bromeando— no te preocupes que mi hermano no te va a levantar a la chica, más le vale si quiere seguir con vida

— Pero yo quiero que Rose sea feliz— confieso bajo el agua de la ducha que cae sobre nosotras dos quemándonos casi la piel

— Con mi hermano no lo sería, contigo lo será Bella pero solamente necesita que le des tiempo

Se que Victoria como siempre tiene razón, tengo que creer que con un poco de tiempo haré cambiar de gustos a mi Diosa para que se fije en mi como algo más. Siento los brazos de mi ex rodearme la cintura y girarme para quedar cara a cara con ella. Nos miramos a los ojos, en los suyos veo la pasión que siempre han tenido cuando estamos juntas. Y pasa, simplemente ella se acerca a mi que como acto reflejo acorto la distancia, necesito sentir una paz que solamente ella me puede proporcionar en estos momentos

— Bella— susurra separándome de ella tras escasos segundos— tú la quieres y yo no soy de piedra— me advierte

— Lo siento

— No te disculpes, no sabes las ganas que tengo de continuar y de hacerte el amor bajo la ducha pero no me voy a aprovechar de que estás en un mal momento

— Gracias pelirroja— digo realmente agradecida de que haya frenado todo antes de que se nos hubiera ido de las manos y yo me sintiera culpable por el resto de mi vida

— No es nada pequeña— comenta saliendo de la ducha y enrollándose una toalla alrededor del cuerpo— por cierto, lo mejor será que salgamos o mi hermano y Laurent se van a pensar lo que casi ha sido pero al final no ha llegado a ser

Una vez con la toalla puesta alrededor de mi cuerpo salgo del baño tras Victoria, en la habitación nos encontramos con los chicos ya vestidos, y con ... mi Diosa.

— Rubia, ¿qué haces aquí?— pregunta mi ex tan asombrada como yo al verla allí

— Ha llamado al móvil de Bella y le he dicho que se pasara, lleva un par de minutos aquí. No hemos querido deciros nada por si acaso interrumpíamos algo entre vosotras dos que ya se sabe que donde hubo fuego siempre quedan cenizas— comenta divertido James sin notar la mirada seria de Rosalie

— No hubierais interrumpido nada

— Hermanita que te conozco desde que naciste

— ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?— pregunta enfadada Victoria a su hermano, se está aproximando una pelea

— Solamente quiero decir que Bella te sigue poniendo

— Pues claro que sigue gustándome y claro que me volvería a acostar con ella— confiesa sin temblarle la voz— pero no lo voy a hacer, no me voy a aprovechar de su estado de debilidad. Ella está enamorada de la rubia a la que le gustas tú

El silencio se cierne sobre las cinco personas que estamos en la habitación. Esta vez no pienso avergonzarme, no pienso volver a hacerlo más. Levanto mis ojos para mirar a mi ex que me está pidiendo perdón con la mirada por decir todo, James no sabe como reaccionar ante la declaración de que a Rose le ha gustado, Laurent niega todo con la cabeza sabiendo que aquello no estaba bien y mi Diosa estaba allí como la mujer de hielo sin mostrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

— Creo que no ha sido buena idea que viniera esta noche, mañana tengo que madrugar. Buenas noches Bella— se despide besándome en la mejilla y saliendo muy dignamente del lugar sin mirar atrás

Después de que Rose se marche vuelvo a entrar en el baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese beso en la mejilla me ha hecho olvidar todo lo que ha pasado con anterioridad. Varios minutos más tarde salgo con una sonrisa soñadora, con la que me duermo siendo abrazada por Laurent. James y Victoria comparten cama, ellos lo suelen hacer desde pequeños así que no les importa y saben que esta noche realmente necesito dormir entre los brazos de mi hermano negro, él es el único que me puede calmar de los tres.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— Buenos días enana— me despierta Laurent besando mi frente a las seis y media de la mañana— tienes que ir a tu casa a cambiarte para poder ir a tu trabajo

— No quiero ver a Mike

— Si quieres me presento como el novio protector, ya sabes que intimido mucho— bromea aunque realmente eso sea cierto

Laurent es un chico alto y fuerte, más que James y que Mike. Al principio cuando Victoria me lo presentó me intimidó pero al conocerlo me di cuenta que solamente eran las apariencias, interiormente es un chico que no le haría daño ni a una mosca, siempre era él quien tenía que poner paz entre los dos hermanos cuando discutían por algún tema.

— Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa y luego a donde trabajas

— Gracias— digo levantándome y arreglándome un poco mientras Laurent le deja una nota a James contándole que está acompañándome

En casa me espera Charlie, quien la verme entrar acompañada frunce el ceño. No le hago caso, subo a mi habitación para cambiarme lo antes posible y evitar que mi padre cometa un asesinato. En un par de minutos ya estoy preparada y lista para irme con Laurent a tomarme un café en un bar cercano a la tienda de los Newton.

— Charlie nos vamos, vendré a comer

— Hoy voy a comer con Sue Clearwater en la reserva

— Me alegro que hayas decidido rehacer tu vida, papá— digo realmente contenta de que por fin mi padre pueda dejar de estar solo— hasta la noche entonces— digo yendo a abrazarlo y besándole la mejilla

— Señor Swan, un placer haberlo visto de nuevo

— Un mínimo exceso que cometas tú o tu amigo con mi hija y no vuelves a ver la luz del Sol— amenaza mi padre en su papel de jefe de policía

— No se preocupe señor

El desayuno, a pesar de que las miradas están puestas en nosotros, es realmente como una balsa de aceite. Hablamos de todo y a la vez de nada, recordamos como nos conocimos y como conectamos desde el minuto uno, también hablamos de su próximo en Port Angeles, y por supuesto de Rose.

— James no se va a meter aunque le guste, porque te puedo asegurar de que gustarle le gusta

— Pero no es justo para ninguno de los dos, ellos dos se atraen

— Él quiere lo mejor para ti y sabe lo que sientes por ella, no va a liarse con ella porque te haría daño. Acuérdate de nuestro pacto de no levantarse las chicas

— No me acordaba de ese tonto pacto

— Pues por ese pacto voy a ayudarte a librarte de ese Newton, nadie se fija en mi chica— bromea Laurent pagando nuestros desayunos y abriéndome la puerta, para dejarme salir, como el caballero que es

Al dejar el bar me doy cuenta que voy a ser la comidilla del pueblo durante un buen tiempo, pero sinceramente me da igual. Mi Crevrolet lo conduce Laurent, siguiendo mis indicaciones para llegar hasta la tienda de deportes donde ya está Mike esperándome

— Empieza el plan: Ahuyentar al moscardón— me susurra Laurent al oído aparcando, bajándose del coche y abriéndome la puerta— disfruta del trabajo, cariño— me termina diciendo besando mi frente y dejando a Mike sin poder articular palabra por un instante

— Bella— saluda el hijo de mis jefes una vez recuperado de la impresión de verme abrazada por un negro musculoso y en esos momentos simulando ser celoso de lo que es suyo

— Me he enterado por ahí que has estado acosando a mi chica— comenta Laurent utilizando su pose más amenazadora— como me entere que la vuelves a molestar o incordiar ya puedes darte por muerto, rubito

— No te tengo miedo

— Pues deberías, no solamente de mi sino también de James. Te lo advierto mocoso, deja a Bella en paz

Y así es como empieza mi semana, con la amenaza de mi amigo sobre el hijo de mis jefes. No se si Mike le hará caso a la amenaza, espero que si lo haga porque sino voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas, la nueva Bella no va a soportar a personas como Mike Newton.

**TBC...**

**Otro capítulo más de esta historia que cada vez me gusta más escribir, me lo paso realmente bien con esta historia que está creciendo en personajes. En el próximo capitulo saldrán más los Cullen, este capitulo ha estado centrado sobretodo en James, Victoria, Laurent y la amistad que tienen con Bella, una vez presentados ya pues empezaré a juntarlos con los Cullen, la conquista de Rose, el ahuyentar a Mike y demás.**

**Ahora voy a responder a los comentarios de las personas que lo dejaron en el capítulo anterior, personas a las que realmente estoy muy agradecida por la acogida que le están dando a este fic locura, no me imaginaba para nada que fuera a recibir tantos mensajes de agrado como estoy recibiendo, gracias.**

** Chikane Himemiya: me alegra saber que te divertiste con el capitulo 5, yo pienso que hay que leer cosas que nos hagan sacar una sonrisa que el mundo ya es demasiado serio xD. James no es el ex de Rose, la mirada de ellos es porque se atraen pero James no va a liarse con ella para no hacerle daño a Bella. Jasper&Alice me encantan, en este capitulo casi no salen pero prometo que saldrán más en los siguientes. A mi mis padres me pillan así como Charlie ha pillado a Bella y me muero de verguenza seguro xD. Para alegrar los días está esta locura de historia, me agrada que sirva para eso. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

** elisabet: si es que siempre hay que dejar las cosas en un punto interesante jaja, siento haberte dejado ahi con las ganas pero he actualizado bastante rápido para no teneros ahi en ascuas xD. Terminan juntas tú no te preocupes, costará un poco porque tienes que darte cuenta que el que Rose se de cuenta que en verdad le gusta una chica no puede darse de un dia para otro, pero al final terminan juntas. Me alegra que te guste el fic, la verdad que me estoy sorprendiendo de que esté teniendo tan buena aceptación. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

** Caaaaaaaami: no te preocupes por no haber dejado comentario en el capitulo anterior, primero es arreglar el ordenador y una vez arreglado pues a leer jaja. Me gusta que te siga enganchando el fic, es una satisfacción para mi saber eso. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

** AmAlia: James y Laurent son una especie de "hermanos" protectores de Bella, es que ella es varios años menor y la ven como alguien a quien defender. La frase que me has preguntado, la de "— Porque le vas a mi hermana y no le pienso levantar nunca un ligue que sino no te me resistías enana— dice mi rubio ex cuñado sonriéndome y cogiendo un par de cervezas" es una broma que le hace James a Bella diciendole que él tendría algo con ella si no fuera la ex de su hermana, pero es solo una broma, James no ve a Bella como un posible ligue. Me pasaré por tu pequeño refugio. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

** Annie Clairie: o que eu entenda portugues facilita muito as coisas para você. Rose surpreendese da cena en que esta Bella. Se meus pais me pegassem de roupas íntimas no sofá com um homem fazendo cócegas em mim, eu estaria en problemas. Desculpa meu mau portugues. Cumprimento e obrigada pol o comentário.**

** Inmans: me alegra que te guste la historia, ciertamente es diferente a la que suelen haber porque un Bella/Rose no es una pareja que abunde demasiado per a mi me está gustando escribirla, me divierto y me agrada que tú también te diviertas leyéndola. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

** Annia: me gusta escuchar que te encanta la historia, no creo que sea una de las mejores historias que hay de Twilight pero a mi me divierte escribirla y disfruto sabiendo que hay gente que la sigue y le gusta, a mi con eso me llega. La verdad que Edward para mi es demasiado perfecto, al principio me encantaba pero luego con él tengo mis reservas jaja. Sobre quien es el activo y quien es el pasivo en esa relación pues van cambiando, depende de como les de aunque es más activo Emmett que Edward como bien dices. No te preocupes que tu Jacob saldrá solo que hay tantos personajes que necesito un poco de tiempo para organizar todo un poco xD. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

** Rose-rosy: historia de Rose y Edward me lo plantearé pero para más adelante, primero voy con esta tranquilamente y cuando la termine ya pensaré si hacer un Rose/Emmett, un Rose/Edward o otra historia de una pareja diferente. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

** ALICE CULLEN -LUISA- : no me des las gracias, te doy yo a ti por ser mi primer comentario en el capítulo anterior. No te preocupes por el retraso, lo primero es el castigo y después ya leer mi fic xD. La actitud de Rose es de dama de hielo pero a la vez de chica sincera y simpática, ¿no te gusta Rosalie? a mi al principio no me caia bien pero ahora me encanta, uno de mis personajes preferidos. Yo te presto a Jasper si te lo deja Alice o no ya es otra cosa jaja. No soy grande, aqui las grandes sois vosotras que leeis mi historia. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

**Pues hasta aquí el responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior, espero que el capitulo 6 os haya gustado.**

**Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Hoy se cumple un mes de mi llegada a Forks, 30 días en los que mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados, estoy enamorada de una de mis mejores amigas actualmente, mi ex es mi mayor confidente con la que puedo llegar a caer alguna noche, mi padre me va a presentar esta noche formalmente a la mujer que lo vuelve a hacer feliz, Mike Newton sigue en su plan conquista sin darse por vencido a pesar de que Laurent hace de novio celoso y protector, además mi madre quiere que me vaya unos días con ella a Seattle donde está Phill con su equipo de béisbol, resumiendo que la Bella Swan de hace un mes es otra diferente a la que hay hoy en día.

Todos estos pensamientos me cruzan la cabeza al levantarme el sábado por la mañana en la cama de "mi novio" según piensa ya todo el pueblo de Forks. El rumor se extendió el pasado lunes cuando me vieron desayunando con Laurent en el bar del pueblo, pobres ilusos que se piensan que me van esos gustos, pienso sonriendo levantándome y saludando a mi ex, su hermano y mi acompañante de cama.

— Hoy es el gran día

— Cierto, hoy tienes que llevarte a Laurent para hacerlo pasar por tu chico en la cena en que tu padre te presentará oficialmente a la mujer con la que está comenzando

— Deja ya de bromear Jamie

— No te pongas celosa porque nuestro amigo le haga el favor a Bella, hermanita.

— Para nada hermanito, los celos no existen cuando las probabilidades de que mi chica se acueste con Laurent son cero

— Así que tu chica— intervengo divertida, sentándome en la cama solamente con una camisa de James, dejando ver mi piernas las que según veo en la mirada de mi ex pelirroja el deseo de recorrerlas con la lengua como antaño

— Eres mi chica hasta el momento en que la rubia de hielo se te lance al cuello, y le doy de plazo hasta año nuevo

— Se lo diré ahora cuando la vea— digo levantándome y entrando en el baño para ducharme rápidamente, ya que he quedado en 20 minutos con Alice y Rose en su casa

Me despido del trío calavera una vez duchada, recordándole a Laurent que a las seis tiene que pasarse por mi casa para ir junto con mi padre a La Push. Me subo a mi Chevrolet y conmigo mi ex que parece que no tiene nada que hacer en el día de hoy.

— Victoria

— James y Laurent van a ir a Port Angeles para cerrar ya el negocio— me explica sonriendo mientras conduzco

— Está bien pero nada de comentarios sobre lo que siento por Rose— le hago prometer a lo que ella acepta

Cinco minutos más y ya estaremos en la casa de los Cullen, durante nuestro trayecto de diez minutos le he hablado a Victoria de lo impresionante que es la casa de mi Diosa, haciendo que crezcan sus ansias de poderla ver.

— Bella— me llama mi pelirroja preferida haciendo que me gire a verla

En ese momento todo sucede demasiado rápido, en el cruce que da acceso a la residencia de los Cullen sucede, un coche a gran velocidad choca por detrás contra nosotras al no parar en un Stop. Veo como el cuerpo de Victoria se mueve bruscamente hacia delante golpeando su cabeza contra el cristal, mi cuerpo no me responde cuando intento recuperar el control de mi coche. La angustia que siento ante el inminente impacto contra los árboles se ve frenada cuando mi ex vuelve en sí para poder controlar el coche. Con una brecha en la cabeza, que sangra copiosamente, logra hacer lo que yo no logro, evitar una gran tragedia controlando el coche y frenándolo.

— Victoria, ¿cómo estás?— pregunto cogiendo su cara entre mis dos manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos

— Salvándote la vida después de que un loco nos de por detrás, creo que me merezco un agradecimiento— bromea sonriendo levemente para después encontrarse con un tenue beso sobre sus labios

— Gracias pelirroja, gracias por todo

— Deberías llamar a tu padre, denunciar el incidente— me dice aun mirándome fijamente ahora ya un poco más seria

— Cuando lleguemos a la casa de los Cullen lo llamaré, le diré lo que ha pasado y que el conductor del otro coche se ha ido sin importarle nada, ahora lo importante es llegar donde Carlisle para que te cure esa fea brecha que te has hecho en la frente

Dicho y hecho, nos ponemos en marcha y en dos minutos llegamos a la gran casa de los Cullen. Rose y Alice están esperándome fuera. Al ver el desastroso estado de la parte trasera de mi camioneta, mi Diosa se acerca rápidamente mientras que Alice corre dentro de la casa llamando a su padre y a todo el mundo

— Bella— habla mi Diosa abriendo la puerta de mi coche y cogiéndome una mano

— Rose, ayuda a Victoria— le pido mirándola sin soltarme de su mano— yo estoy bien

Mi ex niega con cabeza levemente, indicándole que no hace falta. Ninguna de las tres actúa de forma alguna en esos instantes. Al levantar mi mirada de la figura de Rosalie veo como de la casa salen rápidamente todos los Cullen, con Carlisle al frente

— Bella

— Yo estoy bien, la que necesita ser atendida es Victoria— le comunico a mi futuro suegro que le dice a Emmett que la cargue hasta el interior de la casa, hasta su despacho

Carlisle, Esme y Edward entran tras Emmett, que carga de mi ex como si no pesara nada. Jasper abraza a Alice, se que el chico a pesar de ser serio es muy sentimental, así que comprendo que en momentos como estos quiera sentir a su amada al lado. Y pensando en el amor tan transparente, bonito y real que le profesa Jasper a la duendecillo y que ella le prodiga a él lloro, lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos por mi deseo de alguna vez lograr que alguien me quiera así

— Bella, ¿estás bien?— pregunta Alice separándose de su chico— ¿por qué lloras?

— Victoria hubiera podido morir— contesto abrazándola contando una parte del porque y aun teniendo mi mano entrelazada con la de Rose

— Lo mejor será que vayamos a dentro y le sirvamos un té caliente para calmar sus nervios— propone Jasper uniéndose al abrazo

Los cuatro entramos en la casa, la pareja se dirige a la cocina y Rose me guía hasta su cuarto. Me tumbo en su cama, en otro momento hubiera fantaseado sobre muchas cosas pero ahora solamente lloro abrazada a mi Diosa que me tranquiliza lentamente acariciándome la espalda

— Todo va a estar bien, solamente ha sido un susto— me habla suavemente limpiando las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas.

— Gracias Rose, por todo

— Somos amigas Bella, para eso estamos— me contesta mirándome de una forma tierna que no he visto antes en sus ojos

Y es esa mirada la que me hace actuar sin pensar, la que me hace hacer lo que más deseo, besar a mi Diosa. Se que más tarde si salen mal las cosas y ella se lo toma a mal puedo darle la culpa a mi confuso estado, pero ahora solamente pienso en lo que me hacen sentir esos labios. Si yo había pensado alguna vez en este mes que la conozco que mi primer beso con mi Diosa iba a ser un simple roce de labios, ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que he estado. Nuestros labios saboreándose, nuestros ojos cerrados y mi lengua pidiéndole permiso para encontrarme con la suya, cosa que me concede sin duda. Saboreamos y disfrutamos el momento, o eso siento yo, pero como nada es eterno nos tenemos que separar y ahora viene el momento incómodo.

— Rose, yo ...

— Esto no debería haber sucedido— me corta para no escuchar lo que yo tengo que decirle, y lo que tengo que decirle es que la quiero sinceramente y que nuestro primer beso ha sido impresionante— voy a ir a la cocina para ver como Jasper y mi hermana llevan tu té, descansa— me aconseja saliendo de la habitación mientras yo me enciendo un cigarro y me levanto para ir al despacho de Carlisle, no pienso quedarme tumbada en su cama tras que ella se haya ido

En el despacho del cabeza de familia está siendo curada Victoria, que sonríe a pesar de que se ha llevado un buen golpe. Carlisle acaba de poner puntos en la brecha para que deje de sangrar. Esme al verme, y tras quitarme el cigarro, me abraza, cosa que también hace Emmett, Edward al ser más reservado se mantiene al margen. Entre los brazos de Esme siento el amor que solamente te hace sentir una madre, entre los de Emmett siento la paz que siempre me hace tener estar entre los brazos de Laurent o James.

— Tienes que llamar a tu padre— me comenta la matriarca

— Primero quiero asegurarme que Victoria está bien— confieso una vez libre del abrazo, acercándome a mi ex que me abraza fuertemente contra ella

La familia Cullen abandona la estancia sin decir nada, creo que sienten que es una escena demasiado íntima como para que ellos la presencien, si incluso hasta Emmett toma esa decisión sin hacer ningún comentario pícaro al que me tiene acostumbrada.

— Debes llamar a James

— No nos ha pasado nada Bella, sabes como es y como se pondría si le llamo ahora. Ellos necesitan estar tranquilos para cerrar el negocio.

— Me ha besado— confieso feliz entre los brazos de mi pelirroja— y ha sido genial

— ¿Y qué haces aquí y no revolcándote con ella en su cama?— me pregunta Victoria riendo, lo que me hace soltar una carcajada— tienes que enseñarle a esa rubia lo que puede hacerle una mujer y que no le puede hacer un hombre, que aun recuerdo jovencita lo que te enseñé a hacer con esa juguetona lengua

— Cuando quiera volver a besarme se lo enseñaré, pelirroja. Ahora vamos abajo a intentar olvidarnos del susto que nos hemos llevado— digo ya totalmente serena aun con los brazos de mi ex rodeándome

— Sí, bajemos que no quiero que tu rubia se ponga celosa

Entramos en la cocina hablando en susurros, con Victoria rodeando mi cintura con su brazo. Ella necesita mi cercanía y yo la suya, en un momento así las dos sabemos que somos como dos hermanas. Notamos como las miradas de los Cullen se fijan en nosotras. Emmett está abrazando a Edward y besándole el cuello, consiguiendo que el siempre estoico chico se deje llevar, no se como serán estos dos en la cama pero al ver la escena me da que son bastante insaciables. Esme y Carlisle tienen las manos entrelazadas, me hubiera encantado que mis padres pudieran notarse tan enamorados el uno del otro como los señores Cullen. Alice esta hablándole a Jasper, de las nuevas tendencias en la moda otoño-invierno, sentada sobre sus rodillas y con sus labios pegados a su cuello. La única que desentona en esta imagen que destila amor es mi Diosa, Rose tiene su vista fija, y seria, en mi cintura donde reposa tranquilamente la mano de mi ex, que al ver la trayectoria de la mirada sonríe abiertamente.

— Si quieres rubia te cedo el lugar, no quiero quedarme sin brazo por tu mirada celosa— bromea Victoria haciendo que Emmett estalle en carcajadas y Rose le eche una muy mala mirada

— Por mi como si quieres tirártela aquí en medio, me da igual lo que hagáis— contesta secamente mi Diosa haciendo caso omiso a la mirada que le da su madre por una contestación que considera desproporcionada

— Hermanita que no sabes aceptar una broma

— Oso amoroso ¿por qué no te subes a la habitación con Edward y descargas esa adrenalina que hace que tu cerebro no funcione correctamente?

— ¡ROSE!— exclama enfadada Esme por el comportamiento de su hija mayor, y a la vez siempre más correcta

— Déjala mamá, está celosa de que yo haya aceptado que me gusten los hombres y tenga a uno hecho y derecho al lado

— Em, será mejor que te pierdas con mi hermano un rato. Tu hermana no va a tardar mucho en sacar todo su carácter y ya sabes como se pone— interviene Jasper riendo al sentir la naricilla de su chica recorrerle el cuello de una forma cariñosa

— Iros todos a un motel, que no tenéis quince años para estar como perros en celo— termina saltando Rose viendo también a su hermana y a su cuñado en una actitud tan amorosa

— Nosotros parecemos perros en celo pero tú una monja, a este paso se te va a olvidar lo que se disfruta con el sexo— dice esta vez Alice que ha dejado su faena de hacer mimos a Jasper— Rose, por si no te acuerdas todos hemos tenido que soportar desde hace tiempo tu lívido de leona con tus novios, así que ahora no te quejes

Victoria y yo estamos en silencio, presenciando el enfado y los reproches de los Cullen, algo que resulta bastante cómico. Mi pelirroja sigue con su sonrisa en la cara observando todo, viendo como la pequeña de los Cullen imprime respeto a todo el mundo, en momentos así ni el mismísimo jugador chino Yao Ming le discutiría nada, por más que ella no le llegará ni a la cintura.

— Chicos, ya está bien— intercede Carlisle— tenemos a dos invitadas que han sufrido un buen susto hace poco tiempo, así que si no os importa dejar esta tonta discusión para otro momento. A veces me gustaría trabajar también los fines de semana para no tener que soportar vuestras niñerías— termina diciendo serio el señor Cullen saliendo con Esme de la cocina, dejando a sus hijos con la cabeza agachada

La imagen de Carlisle Cullen serio es algo que realmente me ha impactado, las pocas veces que lo he visto siempre había tenido esa sonrisa en su rostro y ahora sin ella parecía otra persona, otra clase de ser sobrenatural que no es el ángel al que lo asocio.

— Podemos ver una película— propone mi ex intentando que los chicos Cullen y los Hale recuperen su buen humor habitual

— Hoy me toca a mi elegir— salta Alice que corre hacia el comedor, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Emmett que quiere ser él quien elija la película

— Dime hermano que les hemos visto— le pregunta Edward a Jasper dirigiéndose también hacía el comedor

— Yo a Alice le he visto que es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, tú a Emmett pues no lo se quizás es que está muy bien dotado— termina bromeando Jasper ganándose una colleja de su hermano

En la cocina nos quedamos Rose, Victoria y yo

— Bésala, arrincónala contra la encimera y tirátela— me susurra al oido mi ex antes de darme un pequeño beso en el cuello y dirigirse también al comedor

Rosalie al no tener nada que hacer decide que unas palomitas para la película serán necesarias. Una bolsa de palomitas saladas, mi Diosa poniéndolas en el microondas, mi rubia de espaldas mostrándome su perfecto trasero que me atrae como un imán. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo, arrinconándola de espaldas

— Bella, ¿qué se supone ...?— intenta preguntar Rose pero sin poder terminar al sentir como mis labios se posan sobre su cuello y mi mano sobre su cadera

— Te quiero Rose Cullen— confieso en su oído haciéndola temblar— tengo 18 años, tú 22, no te gustan las mujeres pero yo te quiero— sigo con mi momento declaración, aunque ahora ya ambas cara a cara— se que te ha gustado tanto como a mi el beso, no me lo puedes negar porque seré menor que tú pero no soy idiota. Te niegas a aceptar que puedes sentir algo por mi, te da miedo y lo comprendo pero te garantizo que cuando me dejes mostrarte todo lo que puedo hacerte para darte placer no te lo podrás negar por más tiempo, leona— finalizo mi confesión con un suave beso en los labios de una muy sorprendida Rose, no reacciona hasta que yo me separo de ella y giro para irme

— No me subestimes Bella, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me provocan y quieren jugar conmigo— dice cogiéndome del brazo para que la mire y sienta la amenaza implícita

— Me encantaría saber lo que puedes hacer cuando se te provoca, me gustaría poder hacerte demasiadas cosas que te provocarían cosas diferentes al enfado, cosas que te producirían un placer desbordante— le comunico soltándome en el momento en que el microondas termina de hacer las palomitas

Salgo de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, ahora si que ha empezado la guerra por conseguir el amor de mi chica. Ella sabe ya mis intenciones, sabe que al final lo que quiero conseguir es tenerla a mi lado en la cama cada mañana, exhausta después de noches de sexo desenfrenado.

**TBC...**

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo 7, en el que han aparecido más los Cullen como dije en el capítulo anterior. Aquí os he traido el primer beso de Bella y Rose, un pequeño susto que han tenido con el coche, el como Rosalie pierde un poco los papeles tras besar a una chica por primera vez. Un poco más de Alice/Jasper y Emmett/Edward también ha aparecido el gran doctor que es Carlisle y Esme, y como siempre Laurent con James siendo un encanto. **

**Ahora contestaré a los comentarios que me habéis dejado en el capitulo anterior, para todos solamente tengo palabras de agradecimiento**

**— Inmans: Bella lo es nada tímida ciertamente, es que en su vida nueva ha decidido dejarse llevar por lo que le gusta hacer que tiene bastante riesgo xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

**— ALICE CULLEN -LUISA- : me dije no voy a hacer que pase nada entre Victoria y Bella porque no les gustará a las que lo leen y ahora tú me dices que querias que la violara jaja me has dejado flipando un poco xD. Me alegra que te vaya gustando más Rose y nuestra Bella va a ir a piñón fijo a por ella. Alice y Jasper en este capitulo salen más. Emmett y Edward son un poco el dia y la noche, pero me gusta como contrastan. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

**— Annie Clairie: realmente me quitas un peso de encima diciendome que puedo contestarte en castellano, porque yo de escribir portugués estoy limitada lo entiendo y lo leo perfectamente pero escribirlo me cuesta. La escena del baño entre Victoria y Bella me pareció tierna, porque aun queda amor entre ellas pero no es igual al que han tenido, se siguen deseando pero saben que su tiempo ha pasado y ahora son como "hermanas". Entendí todo lo que me pusiste. Cumprimento e obrigada pol o comentário.  
**

**— Nessi Black: ya he visto que no eres muy discreta jaja no te preocupes yo acepto las opiniones de todo el mundo y entiendo que a mucha gente no le guste esta rara pareja. Esto es un Bella/Rose y no va a cambiar de serlo, ni Bella se va a enamorar de Edward ni Emmett de Rose, entiendo que no te guste pero creo que hoy en dia el que las personas homosexuales te den asco no creo que sea algo positivo. Gracias por expresar tu opinión al respecto de lo que te produce esta historia.  
**

**— Karla Priscylla: entiendo portugués así que puedes ahorrarte el escribir en castellano, mucho mejor para ti. Me alegra saber que aunque no te guste el slash esta historia te ha conquistado, es muy gratificante saberlo. Ciertamente es raro ver el Rose/Bella y el Emmett/Edward pero todo es acostumbrarse. En el capítulo de hoy ha habido ya alguna escena de Rose y Bella, para ti que eres directa jaja. No te preocupes por no poder dejar comentarios en todos los capitulos, en los que puedas dejarlo dejalos y en los que no tengas tiempo con saber que los lees ya me llega. Cumprimento e obrigada pol o comentário.  
**

**— Chikane Himemiya: creo que tengo alma de payaso xD mis fics suelen ser disparatados porque me gusta que la gente se ria y olvide los problemas que puede tener en su vida. Bella es que tiene los ovarios muy bien puestos jaja. El trio calavera me encanta si es que son para comérselos a los tres a mi James, Laurent y Victoria me gustan mucho la verdad. Mike es un plasta y no entiende las cosas a la primera. Rose es complicada de ligar pero entrará al juego te lo aseguro. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

**— SammerLitth: me alegra que te parezca interesante el fic y te haya gustado la pareja de Bella/Rose. La amistad de Bella con Victoria se fortalecerá capitulo a capitulo, presiento que dará momentos de gloria jaja. James no es el mismo que el que era ex de Rose, quizás yo haya tenido la culpa por poner el mismo nombre y no aclararlo. Aquí tienes ya el capítulo 7 que espero que te haya gustado. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

**— Annia: si es que hay gente rara como nosotras a las que les gustan las cosas bizarras y no convencionales y cursis como suelen ser todas las cosas en este mundo xD. Bella es diferente porque tengo que decir que no creo que algun adolescente hoy en dia sea tan mojigato como la pinta Meyer en los libros, en su nueva vida se deja llevar por lo que le gusta hacer y pues está enganchada al mal vicio que es el tabaco, bebe de vez en cuando, nada que sea un sacrilegio xD. El tequila, la sal y el limón quedan para más adelante, para algun jueguecillo entre Rose y Bella jaja. ****Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

**Hasta aquí ha llegado hoy el agradecer los comentarios a la gente.**

**Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado, creo que ha tenido más cosas interesantes que algunos anteriores. Próximo capitulo cena en La Push con Charlie, Seth, Leah, Sue, Bella y Laurent, y aparecerá Jacob por fin, que al pobrecillo lo tengo un poco abandonado.**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 8, un saludo gente.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Hora de volver a casa y prepararse para la cena con los Clearwater, momento de despedirse de los Cullen. El día ha pasado sin ningún nuevo acercamiento entre Rose y yo. Ha sido un muy buen sábado, disfrutando de una película con mis amigos, estirada en el suelo entre los brazos de Victoria, que disfruta mucho lo ayudarme a hacer reaccionar a mi Diosa, quien no nos ha quitado los ojos de encima en todo el rato.

— Gracias por todo, señores Cullen— se despide educadamente mi ex de Carlisle y Esme que le sonríen cariñosamente

— Las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para vosotras— comenta el padre de Alice, Emmett y Rose

Emprendemos el camino hacía mi camioneta, que tendré que llevarla al mecánico para que me arreglen la parte trasera. Durante todo el escaso camino desde la puerta de los Cullen hasta mi Crevrolet, noto el brazo de Victoria rodeándome la cintura, además de escuchar los murmullos de toda la familia de mis amigos

— Hacen muy bonita pareja— escucho que dice Esme

— Se nota que se quieren, quizás se den una segunda oportunidad— oigo decir esta vez a Edward

No me da tiempo a escuchar nada más, ya hemos llegado a mi coche. El trayecto de vuelta a mi casa es tranquilo, no hay tráfico del que preocuparse y la pelirroja que llevo a mi lado me lo hace todavía más ameno todo. Al llegar a mi casa, mi padre ya está allí a pesar de que aun queda una hora para que nos tengamos que ir hacia La Push.

— Bella, ¿qué le ha pasado a la camioneta?— me pregunta Charlie desde la puerta del porche

— Esta mañana en el cruce que hay cerca de la casa de los Cullen, un coche se ha saltado un Stop y nos ha dado, Victoria se ha hecho esta brecha— comienzo a contar señalando la cabeza de mi amiga— Carlisle la ha curado y después hemos pasado el día allí

El teléfono móvil de mi pelirroja suena, cortando lo que estoy contándole a mi padre. La cara de mi ex va pasando de la sonrisa a la seriedad, algo tiene que ir mal con su hermano, así que cuando cuelga le pregunto.

— Mi hermano y Laurent no van a venir

— ¿Por qué?

— Según me acaba de contar James ambos han comido algo en mal estado. Tras cerrar el acuerdo para montar el negocio han ido a celebrarlo a un restaurante chino o japonés, no me lo ha aclarado, y desde entonces han estado con vómitos. Ahora están en el motel descansando y esperando a que se le pasen las náuseas.

— Deberías ir a cuidar a tu hermano— interviene Charlie en la conversación, arreglándose de mientras la camisa que lo hace ver atractivo

Las dos nos miramos, sin decir una palabra subimos a mi habitación. Una vez haya decidido que llevar puesto llevaré a Victoria al motel, para que cuide de su hermano y mi supuesto "novio". Mi ex pelirroja se tumba en la cama mirando el techo, sin decir una palabra, y jugando con mi móvil a sabe Dios que juego de todos los que tengo. Tardo una media hora en elegir lo que me voy a poner y en arreglarme, quiero dar una buena impresión, aunque normalmente eso me de igual pero quiero que alguien importante para mi padre me tenga bien considerada, aunque me conozca desde pequeña. Pelo suelto, una camiseta de manga larga, un jersey rojo que me compré antes de venir a Forks, unos tejanos y unas botas.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— A mi me gustaría más que llevaras minifalda para poder ver tus bonitas piernas, pero creo que así vas informal, cómoda y correcta— bromea Victoria apoyándose sobre la cama con su codo para contemplarme mejor

— Ya, pero no creo que la señora Clearwater quiera lamer mis piernas como hacías tú— digo para picarla

— Ella se lo pierde, muñeca— dice bromeando y cogiéndome de la cintura para tumbarme en la cama con ella, poniéndose encima mío y quedando a escasos milímetros

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y yo la empujo para que se me quite de encima, porque las dos sabemos que no somos de piedra y que estando a tan corta distancia podríamos caer en lo que con tus ex no se tiene que caer nunca jamás.

— Me parece que voy a tener que fumar un poco de maría para tranquilizar mis hormonas tras tu arrebato— le digo a mi ex que se ríe a carcajadas

— No vas a ir fumada a la primera cena formal con la mujer que está tu padre— me dice una vez termina de reírse, quitándome el porro de los labios

— Esto es culpa tuya, me tendrías que dejar aunque tengas razón en que no sea lo más adecuado

— Además, no querrás que la rubia te vea drogada ¿verdad?

— ¿Rose?

— Sí, tú acompañante esta noche a la cena— confiesa como si tal cosa

—¿CÓMO?— grito impresionada por lo que se le ha ocurrido hacer a Victoria

— No me lo agradezcas ahora pero mañana quiero detalles de todo, sin mi aun estarías sufriendo en silencio— bromea golpeándome levemente el hombro— y bajemos ya que es la hora de que vayas al gran evento de conocer a tu madrastra, y que ésta acepte al amor de tu vida— sigue bromeando mientras bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos con mi padre y con... un ángel.

Ahí está Rose con una minifalda, unas botas, unas medias de rejilla, una camisa y una chaqueta. Decir que es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida no es exagerar en absoluto, incluso mi ex se ha quedado sin palabras y ahora se está lamiendo los labios ante una imagen tan espectacular.

— Me estaba diciendo tu amiga que la has invitado a cenar con nosotros donde los Clearwater— habla mi padre sin darse cuenta de la cara de idiota que tengo, cara que no se me quita hasta que mi pelirroja me da un codazo para que despierte de mi sueño

— Sí, cuando me he enterado que Laurent no podía venir he pensado en Rose, espero que no te moleste Charlie— digo más para tener contento a mi padre que porque me importe la respuesta

— Prefiero que venga ella al moreno ese que no me quiero ni imaginar lo que te ha hecho, tanto él como el rubio de la coleta— comenta mi padre saliendo y yendo a coger su coche pero mi Diosa se presta a que vayamos con su cochazo

— Como ves Bella a este juego pueden jugar dos— me susurra Rose cuando paso por su lado con Victoria, y vaya si podían jugar dos

— O te la tiras tú o me la tiro yo— comenta seriamente mi ex al sentarse en la parte trasera del coche conmigo— está buenísima, tiene dinero, un carácter con ese punto borde que te pone a mil y es abogada— me resume algo que ya se

— Ni te la acerques— le advierto marcando terreno divertida justo antes de que se baje del coche frente al motel

El trayecto, una vez dejada a Victoria, hasta La Push es tranquilo y en silencio. Ninguno de los tres hablamos, ninguno de los tres es como Alice o Emmett que no pueden estar callados, nosotros disfrutamos del silencio. Ahora Charlie le está dando unas indicaciones a Rose para saber por donde tiene que ir. Y después de veinte minutos llegamos a una casa similar a una cabaña.

— Aquí es, cerca de aquí también vive Billy— comenta mi padre bajándose del asiento del copiloto

Fuera de la casa nos está esperando Sue con los que supongo que serán sus hijos y con Jacob, que rodea la cintura de la chica. Espero hasta que Rosalie sale del coche, desprendiendo una seguridad y una superioridad que me asombra. Tengo que admitir que esta nueva faceta suya hace que mi corazón comience a latir más rápido si es posible

Los ojos del hijo de la "novia" de Charlie no se apartan de la figura de mi Diosa, normal que él también esté impresionado de que una mujer tan bella y perfecta exista. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, mi padre hace las presentaciones formales.

— Bella, ella es Sue Clearwater y estos son sus hijos Leah y Seth— dice mi padre incómodo y frotándose las manos

— Encantada de volver a verla señora Clearwater, Leah y Jacob, un placer conocerte Seth— hablo suavemente— ella es Rosalie Cullen, una amiga— presento a mi Diosa que pone una sonrisa en su rostro

Una vez hechas las presentaciones todos entramos en la casa, resulta ser pequeña pero acogedora. Charlie y Sue se dirigen a la cocina, mientras Leah nos manda malas miradas a Rose pero sobretodo a mi, supongo que no le hace gracia que nuestros padres estén saliendo. Jacob me sonríe mientras le acaricia la espalda a su novia, supongo que sabe lo que significan las miradas que me está enviando.

— Eres muy guapa— escucho decir a Seth detrás de mi a mi Diosa

— Tú también eres mono pero demasiado pequeño

— Tengo casi 16

— La edad perfecta para que esta noche tengas sueños húmedos conmigo— contesta Rose directamente— pero los sueños, sueños son

En mi rostro aparece una sonrisa por la respuesta de ella a él, el pobrecito chaval no sabe que decir tras las palabras de mi ángel rubio. Un corto silencio se instala entre nosotros, uno que es roto por Jake

— Seth deja de intentar algo con la chica de tus sueños, y tu cariño deja de mirar mal a Bella porque su padre esté con tu madre

Después de las palabras de Jacob todo se relaja, creo que voy a empezar a apreciar a este chico aunque su novia no me caiga demasiado bien. No tenemos que estar demasiado tiempo allí, ya que pronto salen nuestros padres de la cocina con la cena.

La cena consiste en unos leves entrantes, una sopa caliente, un poco carne y una tarta de mora. Mientras comemos Charlie habla con Jacob, Sue y Seth, sobre pesca y béisbol, temas que sinceramente aborrezco por lo que decido hacer mi velada un poco más interesante.

— Bella, no vayas por ahí o te arrepentirás— me susurra Rose al oído cogiendo mi mano, que estaba subiendo por su muslo, y quitándola

— Me gusta el riesgo— digo volviéndola a colocar sobre su muslo, haciendo que se levante de golpe logrando atraer las miradas de los demás comensales.

— ¿El baño?— pregunta

— Al fondo a la izquierda— le indica Seth que se levanta para acompañarla y volver

Han pasado diez minutos y Rose aun no ha vuelto, quizás me he pasado o quizás se encuentre mal. Me levanto disimuladamente para ir a ver que le pasa. Al ir al baño veo que no hay nadie, que la puerta está abierta y que igualmente lo está la puerta trasera. El frío del otoño se comenzaba a notar, mi piel se estaba comenzando a poner de gallina pero el tener a mi Diosa allí fuera, fumando y con sus preciosos ojos cerrados es más importante que el pasar frío

— Lo siento— me disculpo sentándome a su lado

— No tienes porque hacerlo— me responde con voz neutral— el que te gusten las situaciones peligrosas y me metas mano en medio de una cena en la que conoces formalmente a la acompañante de tu padre es algo de lo más normal— ironiza dándole una calada a su cigarro y volviendo a cerrar los ojos

— Es que esta noche estás realmente preciosa y mis manos necesitan tocarte— admito francamente— no sabes lo que despiertas en mi corazón Rose, no lo sabes

— No lo se pero tú tampoco sabes lo que yo siento, solamente estás pensando en lo que yo te hago sentir— me comenta muy sabiamente abriendo los ojos y mirándome— no sabes nada Bella, se nota que aun eres joven

— Solamente se una cosa, estoy enamorada de ti Rosalie Cullen— le vuelvo a repetir por segunda vez en el mismo día, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas— quizás esté siendo demasiado directa pero me gusta el jugar y se que a ti también

— Una cosa es el juego y otra es aceptar que me atraen las mujeres, porque jugar te aseguro que jugaremos pero lo de aceptar que de verdad me gustas me está llevando mi tiempo— confiesa ella

— ¿Lo hago?

— Sí, lo haces. No se que exactamente porque pero me atraes, quizás tu insistencia sexual hacia mi— bromea sonriéndome de medio lado

Y simplemente tras esas palabras la beso, no me importa nada si mi padre me ve o si nos ve el mundo entero. El cigarro en las manos de Rose cae al suelo al colocar éstas en mi cuello, acariciándolo de arriba abajo suavemente. Al separarnos para volver a respirar con normalidad nos encontramos con la mirada impactada de Jake y Leah

— Podéis seguir liándoos si queréis— comenta divertida la chica Clearwater apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su chico

— Creo que en Forks se han extendido los rumores equivocados al respecto de tus escarceos amorosos— comenta Jacob— yo había escuchado que la hija del jefe Swan estaba con un negro enorme y bastante mayor que ella, y resulta ser una chica rubia espectacular— termina riendo el chico acercándose a nosotras

— Ya sabes, la mayoría de la gente en este pueblo son viejos que no distinguen a un gorila de un cocodrilo— bromea Rose levemente apartándose de mi— y por cierto, vosotros dos no habéis visto nada

— Tranquila Cullen, no desvelaremos que te hemos visto con la lengua de la joven Swan en tu campanilla y además tampoco nos creería nadie. ¿Quién va a creer que la más deseada del pueblo, que ha tenido diversos novios, ahora se da cuenta que le gustan las mujeres?— ironiza Leah divertida

— Que hablen lo que quieran, me da exactamente lo mismo lo que comenten sobre con quien me acuesto o con quien me levanto— dice Rosalie de forma indiferente— en un pueblo ya se sabe que más del noventa por ciento de la gente no tiene vida propia y tiene que hablar de los demás, ya pasó cuando mi hermano y Edward comenzaron

Y tras esa declaración de mi Diosa cambiamos de tema, los cuatro ya más tranquilos. Nuestra charla me hace ver que Leah y Jake realmente son unos jóvenes simpáticos, sobretodo el hijo de Billy. En un determinado momento de nuestra conversación se nos une Seth, que aporta esa alegría extrema y logra hacernos reír a carcajadas.

— Bella

— Ya vamos Charlie— grito— un placer el haberos conocido mejor, espero que algún día os paséis por casa— invito amigablemente a los hermanos Clearwater y a Jacob

— Tomaremos la invitación en cuenta— me dice Leah guiñándome un ojo a mi y a Rose que suspira pesadamente ante el gesto

Las manos de mi Diosa sobre el volante, más apretadas de lo normal, me indican que debe de estar dándole vueltas a nuestro beso y como se ha dejado llevar. Mi padre no se da cuenta de los tormentos que está sufriendo la mayor de las hijas de la familia Cullen.

— Buenas noches— se despide mi padre bajando del coche, una vez éste ha frenado delante de casa

Un silencio se instala sobre nosotras, pero mi mano no entiende de silencios y si de atracción corporal. Toco su cintura desde la parte trasera en la que estoy, siento como ante mi toque su cuerpo deja esa tensión de lado y se relaja, más aun si cabe lo hace cuando mis labios recorren levemente su cuello

— Bella, en el coche no

— Pasa la noche conmigo, en mi casa— le pido colando mi mano por debajo de su camisa, tocando su piel— no haremos nada, prometo que lo máximo que haré es besar tu cuello aunque me muera por hacer otras cosas

Un poco dubitativa acepta la mano que le extiendo, ésa con la que acepta que además de gustarle los hombres le gustan las mujeres, en especial yo. En silencio entramos en mi casa, donde Charlie ya está roncando en su habitación del piso superior.

— ¿Un poco de alcohol para aceptar tus nuevas preferencias descubiertas?

— Para eso me tendría que emborrachar hasta perder el sentido y no es bueno para la salud— comenta señalando una botella de tequila

Con la botella, un poco de limón y sal subimos a mi habitación. Rose se tumba en mi cama tranquilamente, parece que esta noche ha decidido dejarse llevar y olvidarse de todo. Me tumbo a su lado y comenzamos a hablar, hablamos de todo lo que sentimos en estos momentos. Yo le explico que nunca jamás había sentido lo que siento por ella, que ahora entiendo lo que es enamorarse de alguien; ella me explica que se siente confundida, que me ve como algo más que una amiga pero que tiene miedo a dar un paso más.

— Creo que lo que necesitamos es dejar de pensar, un canuto nos vendría bien

— Dame uno y mientras tú tomas el tequila— dice Rose

Al final ella termina fumando tranquilamente, relajada tumbada en mi cama; y yo sobre ella lamiendo la sal que he puesto desde su parte superior del estómago hasta su ombligo, esa parte que antes ya había lamido para humedecer el recorrido.

— Me haces cosquillas— susurra una vez termina de fumar y se coloca el limón entre los dientes

— Te podría hacer más cosas— susurro antes de morder el limón de entre sus dientes, subiendo mi mano izquierda por su muslo

— Y yo a ti te podría hacer enloquecer— comenta situándose sobre mi y sacándose lo que queda de la rodaja de limón de entre sus dientes— pero creo que por el momento no estoy preparada para que una mujer me las haga, dame tiempo— pide quitando mi mano de su muslo y abrochándose la camisa

— Te doy todo el tiempo que necesites— confieso mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja— y ahora me voy a dar una ducha helada para poder controlar mis hormonas, porque el lamer tu ombligo y ver ese sujetador negro que llevas me ha vuelto completamente loca

Con la sonrisa de prepotencia, y alteraría, que me encanta me da un rápido beso en los labios para empujarme fuera de mi habitación

— Alice sabía que te gustaría mi sujetador negro, ha sido la que se ha ocupado de mi modelito de esta noche. Ella sabe que te pongo a mil y yo simplemente he querido jugar un rato como tú lo llevas haciendo conmigo todo este tiempo, a éste juego como ya te dije pueden jugar dos personas— dice a través de la puerta haciéndome reír por esa faceta suya tan juguetona y maliciosa que me encanta

Y así, dándome una ducha de agua helada, pasadas las dos de la madrugada, termino la noche, del sábado más raro de toda mi vida pero también el más feliz y especial.

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 8 terminado, se que había dicho que sería Laurent el que iría con Bella pero en el último momento se me ocurrió que la idea de que fuera Rose era mejor, y pues tuve que hacer un cambio de última hora. Espero que el cambio os haya gustado, es que así voy adelantando en la relación de estas dos que sino aquí me dan las uvas y no pasa nada, suerte que Victoria ha tomado la batuta de todo xD. Momento tequila, sal y limón para tener contenta a Bella y luego hacer ver que Jake, Leah y Seth son personajes con los que se van a llevar bien. **

**Ahora voy a contestar a los comentarios que me dejasteis en el capitulo anterior, y que agradezco de verdad.**

— **SammerLitth: **Hola again xD. El beso de Rose y Bella pues ya me lo estaban reclamando jaja. Me alegra saber que no soy la única a la que le van los fics "bizarros" y alternativos, es que yo siendo snarry lo normal no me puede ir xD. Rosalie es una máquina de mujer, a mi en los libros no me convenció hasta al final que me encandiló, es que ese carácter que tiene que nadie lo entiende me gusta, es como House que tiene un carácter peculiar pero que a mi me encanta. Bella hace lo que le sale de los ovarios y muy bien que hace, además Charlie tampoco es de los padres que se impongan, en los libros tampoco sale así. Pues aquí tienes el 8, con un poco de tequila, sal y limón xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Karla Priscylla: **Hola. Bella está decidida a ir a por Rose, y la Cullen no es de piedra. Victoria y nuestra pequeña Swan otra cosa no pero pasionales un rato, aunque Rosalie lo sea más aun. En la cena con Charlie y los Clearwater he hecho el cambio de última hora de meter a Rose en vez de a Laurent como habrás leido ya. Obrigada por el comentario y un saludo.

— **ALICE CULLEN –LUISA- : **Me he dado cuenta que Victoria te gusta jaja, y siento haberte dejado sin la escena de Bella presentando a Laurent como pareja aunque espero que te haya gustado que haya ido Rose. El trío contigo y con Jasper de Victoria no eh aunque Bella secuestre a su Diosa jaja. Emmett y Edward son insaciables pero te garantizo que Bella tiene más líbido que Ed y que Rose es tan insaciable como Emmett, así que la pareja de estas dos es una bomba sexual de relojeria. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Melina S.C. : **yo tampoco me imaginé nunca escribiendo un Bella/Rose xD pero es que la idea surgió y no se quiso ir, así que tuve que plasmarla y publicarla. Me alegra que te guste el fic aunque las parejas sean diferentes a las que hay normalmente. A Bella poco le dura la vergüenza de ser pillada en esas situaciones, tú no te preocupes por ella xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Chikane Himemiya: **Bella va a por todas, nada de medias tintas. La pareja más sexual por el momento son Edward y Emmett pero cuando se junten nuestras chicas les quitarán el puesto. Pobrecillo Jake, espero que con este fic logre que no lo aborrezcas demasiado. Lo de quien chocó contra ellos no es algo importante. Victoria y Bella siempre estarán bien. En este capítulo has tenido otro beso que espero que no se te haya pasado a la primera xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Esme Anne –Marlene- : **Hola. No te preocupes por no haber dejado un comentario hasta ahora, lo importante es que te gusta la historia y que has decidido dejar un review. Así que tú le dijiste a la que quiere un trío junto con Jasper, Alice y Victoria que lo leyera xD. Lo de Emmett y Edward es impresionante, lo reconozco porque a mi cuando se me ocurrió me costaba bastante imaginármelo, ahora ya me he hecho a la idea. Bella es que se ha enamorado de verdad y a primera vista, Rose es la mujer mas bella del mundo, según los libros así que no es extraño. Si llego a cambiar la pareja de Jasper y Alice creo que me hubieran maldecido algunos xD. Espero que te haya sorprendido de nuevo con este capitulo 8. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Annie Clairie: **No te preocupes por no haber dejado comentario antes, no pasa nada, no hay problema alguno. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno en este capitulo de hoy se puede ver como juegan tanto Rose como Bella. Obrigada por el comentario y un saludo.

**Y tras responder a los comentarios pues solamente puedo decir que próximo capítulo siguen los jueguecitos de Bella y Rose, conversaciones diversas en las que se incluyen una con Victoria, que estoy empezando a darme cuenta que cae bastante bien.**

**Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Ruidos en el piso inferior me despiertan, miro el reloj de mi mesilla y veo que marca las seis y media. Intento levantarme pero un brazo rodeando mi cadera me lo impide. Con mucho cuidado, y sin gana ninguna, separo ese brazo de mi cuerpo y me levanto con cuidado de no despertar a mi acompañante de cama. Antes de salir para saber que ocasiona el ruido en el piso de abajo, echo una ojeada a mi cama, a ella. Sus cabellos rubios dispersos por mi almohada, su rostro normalmente serio ahora tranquilo y su camisa desabrochada en los primeros botones dejando a ver sujetador negro.

Muy sigilosamente abro la puerta, intentando no despertar a Rose. Una vez estoy en el piso inferior me dirijo al lugar de donde procede el ruido: la cocina. Allí está mi padre buscando algo que no se lo que es.

— Charlie ¿qué haces?

— Bella, siento haberte despertado. He quedado con Billy para ir a pescar, pasaremos el día fuera. Ayúdame a coger unas cervezas y algo de comer

Rápidamente accedo a su petición, ahora que se que voy a tener la casa para mi todo el día quiero volver lo antes posible con Rosalie. Un día con ella en la cama, bajo la manta pinta como el día perfecto. En cinco minutos escasos, mi padre ya está saliendo de casa. Tras la marcha de Charlie vuelvo a la cocina para preparar un desayuno conjunto, nunca antes le he preparado y llevado el desayuno a ninguna chica a la cama pero mi Diosa es especial.

Subir las escaleras con una bandeja cargada de café, zumo de naranja, tostadas, mermelada, un poco de fruta y algunos bollos no es fácil, menos para con mi torpeza natural, pero poco a poco lo logro. Al abrir la puerta la veo aun dormir, con mucho cuidado dejo la bandeja llena en una silla que tengo en mi habitación. Me acerco lentamente y con cuidado comienzo a besar su cuello.

— Emmett dejame dormir, vete a molestar a Eddie o a Alice— dice entre sueños, seguramente su hermano cuando quiere molestarla la despierta abrazándola.

Sin darle importancia a la queja sigo besando su cuello, lamiendo y degustándolo con toda la calma del mundo.

— Alice, Emmett dejarme ya en paz— se vuelve a quejar moviendo los brazos ante lo que suelto una risa que termina por despertar a Rose

— Parece que tendré que buscar una forma única de despertarte para que no me confundas con tus hermanos— bromeo levantándome y cogiendo la bandeja— Servicio de desayunos a domicilio— le informo mientras se apoya en la cabecera de la cama bostezando

Sus ojos azules se asombran ante la variedad y la cantidad de alimentos que he puesto en la bandeja del desayuno. Su mirada me mira sin creerse que sea para ella, creo que ningún chico le ha llevado jamás el desayuno a la cama, es nuestra primera vez juntas en algo, pienso divertida

— No tienes porque molestarte en un desayuno tan abundante, un poco de café me llega— comenta cogiendo una de las dos tazas de café con leche

— No es ninguna molestia— afirmo sinceramente— es la primera vez que le traigo a alguien el desayuno a la cama y no estaba muy segura de que te gustaría, así que un poco de todo resulta lo más sano, además que te tengo que conquistar con estas pequeñas cosas— comento en tono de broma a pesar de que sea cierto

El desayuno lo hacemos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y de la variedad de alimentos.

— Deja de mirarme— me pide Rose al pillarme por tercera vez durante todo el desayuno mirándola

— ¿Y si no quiero?— pregunto de una forma infantil

— Acabas de ser Emmett— comenta en plan catastrofista

— Pero Emmett no te hace lo que yo te voy a hacer— le digo quitando la bandeja y colocándola a un lado para ponerme a horcajadas sobre ella y terminar besándola lenta y candentemente.

En un instante cambian las tornas, ella está encima mío. Mis manos son apresadas sobre mi cabeza por uno de sus brazos y su boca deja la mía por irse a recorrer mi cuello. Sus labios y su lengua recorriendo mi tráquea y mi oreja, una y otra vez, me hacen gemir deseando más.

— No...no pares— pido medio ida notando como me muerde levemente la clavícula

Creo que estoy descubriendo la parte más sexual de Rose, me estoy empezando a dar cuenta que es una bomba de relojería, y ella era la que necesitaba el tiempo. Como pare ahora no servirá una ducha helada como la de hace unas horas.

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunta mirándome directamente a los ojos y quitándose de encima mío

— Estaría mejor si no te quitaras de encima mío

— Me tengo que ir a casa— me contesta haciendo oídos sordos a mi última frase— Alice y Emmett tienen que hacerme un tercer grado para el cual no estoy preparada aun, como tampoco estoy preparada para que alguien nos pueda ver juntas.

— Si tú no quieres nadie nos verá juntas, aunque esto de las normas no va conmigo— advierto

— Regla 1: nada de muestras de afecto en público, eso incluye el coche sea cual sea la hora— dice rememorando el porque la noche pasada no quiso que siguiera— regla 2: no contar a nadie lo que hagamos, no me apetece que mis dos hermanos puedan burlarse— comenta atormentada por lo que puedan decir sus dos demonios personales— regla 3: menos toqueteo con tu ex pelirroja, no me gusta que cuando esté con alguien pueda caer en la tentación

— Estoy deacuerdo en las dos primeras reglas pero no voy a dejar mi estrecha relación con Victoria, entre nosotras no volverá a pasar nada y si mi palabra no te sirve tenemos un problema— rebato a la vez que empieza a vibrar mi móvil en la mesilla

Y como si mi ex tuviera poderes mentales para saber que estamos hablando de ella es la persona que me está llamando. Sin mirar a mi Diosa cojo el teléfono

— Buenos días, pequeña— me saluda con una voz cansada

— Victoria, buenos días. ¿Cómo están James y Laurent?— pregunto interesada mirando a Rose que está levantándose y arreglándose un poco la ropa.

— Han pasado toda la noche turnándose para entrar al baño pero ahora hace un rato que se han quedado dormidos— me informa— ¿y tú que tal con la rubia espectacular?

— Conmigo bien— contesta Rose cogiéndome el teléfono

— ¿Habéis pasado la noche juntas?— escucho que pregunta a pesar de que la respuesta es obvia— Bella me tiene que contar los detalles para que tú la dama de hielo hayas cedido

— Regla número 2, nada de contar lo que hagamos o dejamos de hacer— informa mi Diosa a mi ex que suelta una carcajada

— Bella me lo contará igualmente. Si no quieres tenerla enfadada evitarás ponerle reglas, es una chica muy testaruda que no le gusta que nadie le mande aunque sea el amor de su vida— le confiesa mi ex a Rose, sabiendo lo poco que me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer

— No me gusta que la gente sepa sobre mi vida privada, así que o cumple las reglas o se queda sin el amor de su vida— dice mi Diosa pasándome el teléfono para marcharse ya, cosa que no me apetece nada que suceda.

Una vez que mi Diosa se ha ido le pido a Victoria si puede venir con James y Laurent a casa, para pasar el día con alguien. Mientras esos tres locos llegan llamo a Jacob, recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que era bueno arreglando motos y coches, a ver si puede arreglarme la camioneta

— ¿Jacob?— pregunto al notar como descuelgan el teléfono

— No, soy Leah

— Hola Leah, soy Bella— saludo amablemente a la que si todo va como tiene que ir será mi hermanastra o algo similar

— Buenos días

— ¿Está Jacob?— pregunto— me gustaría hablar con él un momento

— Espera, lo voy a avisar— me dice

Espero un minuto, más o menos, hasta que escucho la voz del hijo de Billy al otro lado

— Hola Bella, ¿necesitas algo?

— Me gustaría saber si te podrías pasar por mi casa para mirar de arreglar unos daños que tiene mi camioneta, Charlie me dijo que arreglabas motos y algún coche también

— Sí, sí— contesta entusiasta— no te preocupes que Leah y yo iremos dentro de un rato

Tras hablar con Jake y con mi pelirroja decido irme a dar otra ducha helada que necesito. Una vez que mi fuego interior se ha apagado, salgo de la ducha y me visto con unos cómodos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera. Hasta que no lleguen decido escribir en mi diario los últimos acontecimientos, como Rose me acompañó a la cena de ayer, como hemos dormido juntas, como le he preparado el desayuno y como ella ha impuesto tres normas de las cuales solamente cumpliré por el momento la de no muestras de cariño en público

— Bella— oigo llamarme desde la calle, a la vez que llaman al timbre

Guardo mi diario y bajo a abrir a Victoria, a James y a Laurent. Los dos chicos traen la cara pálida por lo que les hago acomodarse en el sofá rápidamente. No se si tendríamos que llevarles al médico, quizás si más tarde no mejoran.

— Así que has triunfado— comenta con una leve sonrisa mi supuesto novio para todo el pueblo— Victoria nos ha contado que ha pasado la noche contigo, la belleza rubia

— Solamente hemos dormido, ella no está preparada para nada más— cuento viendo las caras de escepticismo de los tres— hay que darle su tiempo, no voy a tirarme a la yugular y perder la oportunidad. La voy a intentar enamorar con pequeñas cosas, como lo que he hecho esta mañana de llevarle el desayuno a la cama

— ¿Le has llevado el desayuno a la cama?— pregunta Victoria sorprendida— porque no me lo hiciste a mi que sino me casaba contigo hoy mismo— bromea mi ex

Los tres siguen bromeando y burlándose de mi por llevarle el desayuno a la cama a Rose, pero se que realmente tienen envidia. Nuestra charla se corta cuando vuelve a sonar el timbre, supongo que serán Jacob y Leah por lo que voy a abrir. En el porche están los dos, Jake abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

— Gracias por venir— les digo haciéndoles pasar y presentándoles a mis tres amigos— Ella es Victoria, mi ex pareja, James, su hermano y Laurent un amigo y mi supuesto novio para el resto del pueblo— les indico a la pareja— y ellos son Leah, la hija de la mujer que está con Charlie, y Jacob, hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre.

— Hasta que llegaste a este pueblo era todo muy aburrido— bromea la chica Clearwater— ahora tú haces que a la chica más deseada del pueblo le gusten las mujeres, tienes en tu salón a tu ex, a un rubio que está buenísimo y a un negro impresionante con el que todos especulan que estás saliendo

— Así es Bella y eso que te has dejado el que es una fiera en la cama— dice malintencionadamente mi ex haciendo soltar una carcajada a todos, y a mi me hace sonrojar

Rápidamente, Jacob se pone a hablar con mis malogrados amigos. Victoria y Leah por su parte parece que se entienden a las mil maravillas, tienen ese carácter puñetero pero simpático que creo que las hará hacerse buenas amigas. Aprovechando que los cinco están entretenidos voy a la cocina y saco algunas cosas para beber y comer.

Agua, unas cervezas, unas Coca Colas, unas patatas fritas y unas cuantas cosas que compré el jueves en el supermercado al ir a hacer la compra. Cargada vuelvo al comedor y pongo todo sobre la mesita del salón.

— Como un poco y voy a mirar como está tu camioneta— me dice Jacob cogiendo una Coca Cola y unas pocas patatas fritas— si no es muy grave te la arreglaré en La Push, sino tendrás que llevarla al taller de Tom

— Sino que la rubia te regale su coche— interviene mi ex

— No me veo conduciendo su descapotable, además daría mucho que hablar en el pueblo y ella quiere evitar los comentarios, así que Laurent creo que tendrás que seguir simulando ser mi maromo particular

Mi hermano negro acepta, se que no le importa hacerme el favor y más porque a partir de esta semana se van a ir a vivir a Port Angeles. Pronto tendré que gastar gasolina para ir a disfrutar de mi trío de amigos, algo bueno es que me pueden prestar la casa para estar con Rose si me apetece.

Al pasar más tiempo con Jacob me doy cuenta de lo mal que lo juzgué el primer día. Es más joven pero es muy bromista y maduro, además Leah lo controla cuando saca su vena más infantil y él le da a ella esa alegría que le faltaba a veces, otra pareja perfecta.

— James— llamo a mi antiguo cuñado al verlo salir del baño— ¿quieres que te llevemos al hospital?

— No

— Vete a tumbar a mi cama hasta la hora de comer— le indico acompañándolo a mi habitación para asegurarme que está bien

Espero que se recupere pronto mi rubio preferido, no me gusta verlo sin gastar sus bromas o sin molestarme con sus comentarios como hace su hermana. Tras ver como descansa tranquilamente, vuelvo al salón donde solamente encuentro a Laurent que me indica que los otros están fuera.

Leah y Victoria están sentadas en el porche charlando y riendo, definitivamente se van a llevar a las mil maravillas, solamente espero que mi ex no se enamore de alguien que no la corresponderá jamás porque quiere a su chico Jacob.

— ¿Cómo lo ves?

— Te lo puedo arreglar, no es tan grave como parece— me dice Jake acercándose al porche

— Gracias, ya sabes que si algún día necesitas una tienda de campaña o algo de la tienda de deportes te lo puedo sacar— bromeo con hacer un favor por otro

— Lo tomaré en cuenta— me contesta con su sonrisa contagiosa— voy a hacerle mimos a Leah que aunque no lo parezca le gusta— me confiesa como si fuera el secreto mejor guardado

Jacob coge a su chica de la cintura y la sienta sobre sus rodillas, Victoria hace lo mismo conmigo. Los cuatro descansamos así, viendo a la gente pasar por la calle. Algunos de los vecinos con más edad del pueblo se nos quedan mirando. Es relajante estar así sin hacer nada, relajarse de los acontecimientos semanales.

— Mira el jeep de tu futuro cuñado— bromea el hijo de Billy al ver el coche de Emmett aparecer por el final de la calle.

— Creo que tu familia política ha decidido venir a verte. Me imagino a los tres armarios y a la menudita Cullen amenazándote con si haces llorar a la dama de hielo, suerte que aquí también tienes a quienes te defiendan aunque estén corriendo cada diez minutos al baño— dice socarronamente Victoria sin mover sus manos de mi cintura

En el Jeep vienen las dos parejas de jóvenes y mi Diosa que al verme tan cómodamente sentada sobre mi ex se enfurece, ve que las normas con Victoria no van a servir. Alice sale como un rayo en mi dirección, tirándoseme encima sin poder evitarlo y haciendo que las dos terminemos en el suelo

— Cuñada, sabes que te aprecio pero espero que trates bien a mi hermana— dice aun encima mío y abrazándome

— Eso mismo— comenta Emmett levantándonos a los dos y abrazándonos— si le haces daño a Rosie no te lo perdonaré ni por todas las multas del mundo que me quite tu padre, y es una amenaza— termina de decirme achuchándome

Con el escaso espacio que me queda para poder ver algo que no sea el cuerpo de mi cuñado, oso mimoso, observo como Edward niega con la cabeza y como Jasper intenta hacer que su pequeña duende particular. No puedo ver a mi Diosa pero por lo que puedo escuchar está hablando con mi pelirroja amiga

— Em ¡suéltala!— exclama Edward al ver que me voy a morir de un momento a otro si no puedo volver a coger aire

— No te enfades Eddie, ahora la suelto y te voy a achuchar a ti que te me pones celoso

— Vaya familia vas a tener, por un lado a los asesinos en potencia con sus abrazos y por otro a la sarcástica en potencia, contando también conmigo y con los dos enfermitos que están dentro— dice mi ex mirándome directamente a los ojos y haciendo que respire e inspire

— Emmett, si quieres ir a sodomizar a Edward puedes ir a la primera habitación de la primera planta, es la de Charlie pero él no tiene porque enterarse— ironizo sabiendo que no se lo tengo que decir dos veces a mi camarero predilecto

Si las miradas mataran Eddie ya me habría fulminado, creo que es igual que Rose y que Jasper para el tema de las relaciones privadas. Parece que los hermanos sean Emmett y Alice y después mi Diosa, Edward y Jazzie.

— ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

— Rosie que no podía aguantar más tiempo sin verte— comenta Jasper guiñándome un ojo de manera socarrona— así que como sabíamos que tu padre está de pesca pues decidimos venir a hacerte compañía, para que no estuvieras sola aunque veo que estás bien acompañada— dice mirando a mi ex y a la bonita pareja que forma mi mecánico y mi futura hermana.

— Y dentro tenemos a Laurent y a James para completar el tándem. Ahora que ya estamos todos entremos que nos espera una comida divertida, pizzas y unas hamburguesas, ensalada y fruta. Si queréis algo más abrir la nevera y coger lo que queráis.

Entramos todos y Laurent está medio tumbado en el sofá. Al ver entrar a todos los Cullen se incorpora. Me acerco a mi casi hermano y le digo que me acompañe a la habitación de arriba, creo que necesita dormir y descansar como James.

Una vez los dos enfermo están instalados arriba, en mi habitación y en la de Charlie, les preparo un arroz blanco y unas pechugas a la plancha mientras los demás están en el comedor riendo y conversando. A la vez que cocino para mis dos enfermos pongo una pizza en el horno.

— Si es que he perdido a una mujer capaz de todo— me susurra Victoria en el oído detrás de mi

— Me dejaste escapar y ahora ya pertenezco a otra mujer— le indico girándome y quedando cara a cara, a escasos milímetros

— Lo se, yo también tengo que encontrar a una mujer a la que pertenecer.

— Eso mismo, el día que la encuentres preséntamela y le advertiré junto con James y Laurent lo que le pasará si te hace daño— bromeo abrazando a mi ex y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello

— Lo haré enana, lo haré— me dice besando mi frente y separándose, cogiendo uno de los dos platos

Victoria y yo subimos a ver a los enfermos, mientras ella va a dejarle la comida a su hermano a mi habitación yo voy a dejarle la comida a Laurent a la habitación de mi padre.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— pregunto tocándole la frente para ver si tiene fiebre aunque no lo creo

— Ya me encuentro mejor, este arroz y este pollo me harán recuperarme del todo, no te preocupes y ves a disfrutar con los demás.

Beso su frente y me voy sonriendo, realmente es un gran hombre. Frente a la puerta de la habitación de mi padre me encuentro con Rose y a Alice apoyadas en la barandilla.

— Así que te gustó el sujetador negro— dice condescendientemente la duendecillo con una sonrisa pícara

— Y a quién no— respondo sonriéndole de igual forma— pero lo que lo hacía perfecto era que lo llevara tu hermana, supongo que lo mismo pensarás tú cuando le veas los boxers a Jasper. No te será lo mismo que ver los mismos puestos a Emmett o a Edward

— Vamos a comer, que sino con todos esos pozos sin fondo que son los chicos no nos van a dejar nada

Las tres bajamos y nos sentamos en el salón cogiendo unos trozos de pizza. Victoria baja cinco minutos más tarde y se sienta a mi lado, me comenta que James está mejor y que bajará dentro de un rato.

— Saca un poco de alcohol— me susurra mi ex al oído— y dame un pitillo— comenta metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo del pantalón y robándome uno

Me levanto negando con la cabeza ante la acción de mi ex y me dirijo a sacar algo de alcohol para mi tormento pelirrojo. Un poco de ron, un poco de ginebra, un poco de whisky y un poco de tequila, y que cada cual beba lo que quiera.

— Como postre si queréis una copa de alguno de estos licores podéis beber

— Yo quiero un poquito de tequila, ya sabes como me gusta a mi— comenta Victoria guiñándome un ojo

— Sois un par de pervertidas— interviene divertida Leah que se ha servido un poco de ron para compartirlo con Jake

— No es ser pervertidas lo que nos conocemos muy bien

— Eso ya lo vemos pelirroja, pero recuerda que ahora Bella está con mi hermana así que menos confianzas que me caes bien y no quiero tener que tomar represalias— entra ahora en la conversación Emmett con un toque serio en la voz que se me hace extraño

— Bella besa ya a la rubia para que se callen y dejen de ver cosas donde no las hay— pide Victoria mirando a Rose que está con los brazos cruzados y traspasándola con la mirada

El ambiente se vuelve tenso. Leah está entre los brazos de Jacob, Emmett tiene su cabeza apoyada en el cuello de Edward mientras rodea su cintura con uno de sus musculosos brazos, Jasper tiene a Alice sentada sobre sus rodillas y le está besando suavemente el cuello y el pelo, y después quedamos mi Diosa, mi ex y yo que estoy a la misma distancia de las dos.

— Ven conmigo Rose— le digo a la rubia cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola hasta la cocina

— Esto no va a funcionar

— Si lo hará, Victoria solamente quiere bromear pero sabe lo importante que eres para mi. Prometo que no hará más comentarios como los que suele hacer y que intentaré no estar tan cerca suyo— termino diciendo para besarla contra la nevera con un poco de oposición al principio pero tras unos segundos termina cediendo ante el beso y lo continua por mi cuello

— Me parece que se acabaron nuestras noches tranquilas, Emmy— comenta una feliz Alice desde la puerta— nuestra hermana mayor ya tiene con quien soltar esa lívido tan grande que suele tener, cuidado Bella que Rose es más incansable que el grandullón de mi hermano y Edward te puede decir lo que puede durar Emmett

— Bella también es puro fuego, creo que al pobre señor Swan le esperan noches sin pegar ojo— bromea mi ex en el momento en que Rose me marca como suya, con un chupetón que mañana será bien visible y que yo luciré alegremente frente a Mike Newton y el resto del mundo.

**TCB...**

**El capítulo 9 llegó a su fin con un signo de que Rose por fin da un paso más, por una vez es ella la que actúa y no Bella. Aquí ya están todos juntos, los Cullen, el trio y la parejita de Jacob, más la protagonista de todo que es Bella. **

**Antes de contestar a los comentarios quiero preguntaros una cosa y espero que me digáis lo que pensáis y queréis. ¿Queréis que el fic tenga sexo explicito entre Bella y Rose, entre Jasper y Alice, y entre Emmett y Edward?. No pensaba ponerlo porque no sabía si os haría demasiada gracia pero tras algunos comentarios que recibí en el capítulo anterior he pensado que si es lo que queréis pues algo de eso escribiré, y si queréis relaciones explicitas subiré el fic de rating a M. En el próximo capítulo os informaré de lo que he decidido tras leer los comentarios que reciba.**

**Ahora si que voy a contestar a los comentarios.**

— **Inmans: **Ciertamente avanzaron un poco. La relación de Bella con Rose es como las de las hormigas que poco a poco avanzan. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: **Hola. Se nota que te encanta Victoria xD a este paso me vas a pedir un fic solo de ella jaja. No puedes acostarte con tu hermana, aquí incesto jamás. Eso parece que escribió tu mami y que también le gustó el fic. Parece que Rose le da una oportunidad aunque tiene sus reservas todavía, poquito a poco esto tirará para delante. Leah es que es un poco complicada de aceptar en los libros y aquí pues a Bella le pasa lo mismo al principio pero como van a ser hermanastras pues tras un inicio dubitativo su relación pasa a ser muy buena, gracias en parte a Jake y Seth. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **SammerLitth: **Sííí, sal y tequila con limón xD. Efectivamente nuestra Bella se tuvo que dar una ducha fria porque con Rose Cullen no se juega. Jake en los libros a veces es cargante pero a mi me cae muy bien y por eso aquí lo he puesto con Leah que me cae también estupendamente, yo en Amanecer también pensé que acabarían imprimando entre ambos pero al final resultó suceder eso con Nessie xD. La escena del tequila, sal y limón no te preocupes que volverá a aparecer más adelante y será más larga. Rose dice que en el auto no porque a pesar de ser de madrugada nunca se sabe quien puede estar observando en un pueblo, y a ella no le gusta que la gente sepa de su vida privada. Te agregué pero creo que no hemos coincidido, y sobre lo de darte consejos pues no se si seré la más adecuada porque escribo como lo siento pero bueno xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Esme Anne-Marlene-: **Es reconfortante que te guste la historia, a mi aun me sorprende que sigáis una historia tan rara como la que se me ha ocurrido. Me pasaré por tu fic pero ahora mismo no tengo demasiado tiempo, intentaré pasarme la semana que viene. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Annie Clairie: **Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo 8. Sobre lo de describir la escena de sexo entre Rose y Bella pues ya he puesto en el párrafo de arriba si queréis que lo haga, depende de lo que la gente me ponga en los comentarios pues decidiré si me animo a hacer un femmeslash potente y explícito o no describo la escena de sexo de forma explícita, aunque no se como me saldría al ser mi primer femmeslash. Obrigada pol o comentario.

— **veronica paola: **Lo del trio de Jasper y Alice es una broma, con ellos no me veo capaz de escribir un trío xD. Es una historia rara, rara, rara pero creo que eso y la dinámica un poco loca es lo que está haciendo que a más gente de la que esperaba os guste. Sobre lo de describir más a fondo en las tres relaciones espero a ver que me decís y entonces depende pues profundizaré y escribiré más las relaciones o no. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Karla Priscylla: **Cada vez se pone más interesante, me agrada escuchar eso porque como esta historia comenzó como una cosa loca que se me ocurrió que me digan que está interesante me llena. Sí, sí, Bella está liberada y Rose cada vez se va a ir soltando más en lo que a sentimientos se refiere. Obrigada pol o comentario.

— **Chikane Himemiya: **Me alegra que notaras el beso a la primera xD y también que te gustara el capítulo. La historia va para delante con buen paso, espero que siga así y que no se me tuerza. Rose es un amor de personaje, en los libros se ve que realmente no es tan mala como la hacen ver y aquí he intentado transmitir que es buena gente pero con otro carácter diferente al de Bella y como los polos opuestos se atraen. A ver si consigo que poco a poco Jake te vaya cayendo mejor. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **M.-Way: **Esto es completamente enserio y yo respeto que no te guste que Bella sea lesbiana o que Emmett esté con Edward. Un saludo y gracias por dejar un comentario con tu opinión, aunque sea de desagrado porque no a todo el mundo le va a gustar esta locura.

**Y hasta aquí el contestar a los comentarios. Ahora antes de despedirme decir que el capitulo 10 irá dedicado al que sea el comentario 50 de esta historia.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo la próxima semana, hasta el capítulo 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo dedicado a SammerLitth por ser la que dejó el comentario 50 en esta historia.**

**CAPITULO X**

La nieve cae, me estoy preparando para ir a la tienda de los Newton. Mi cabeza piensa en el regalo que le puedo comprar a mi Diosa para su cercano cumpleaños. Queda una semana para que pase a tener 23 años, siete días en los que tengo que lograr encontrar el regalo perfecto. El fin de semana he decidido ir a Port Ángeles a intentar comprar un regalo que le pueda gustar, aunque no se si acertaré. Antes de salir de casa, bajo mi jersey de cuello alto para ver el chupetón que me dejó Rosalie hace escasos dos días. Una vez que paso mis dedos por esa marca vuelvo a dejar el jersey como corresponde y me coloco mis guantes, bufanda y gorro. Al haber dejado a Jacob mi camioneta voy caminando hasta mi lugar de trabajo.

— Muñeca ¿quieres que te lleve?— escucho una voz masculina decirme

— Se caminar— contesto secamente girándome y encontrándome con Tyler, un amigo de Mike Newton— ahora si me permites seguir con mi camino, no quiero vomitar el desayuno por estar hablando con un fantasma

Creo que mi respuesta le ha dejado sin palabras, a uno de los chulitos del pueblo nunca le deben de haber hablado así. Sigo mi camino sacando un cigarro, disfrutando del frío que antes de mudarme donde mi padre no me gustaba nada. El sentir los copos de nieve caer y manchar mi abrigo me hace sentir feliz, tanto como el sentir el humo llenar mis pulmones.

— No te hagas la dura, se que te vamos los morenos— vuelve a decirme el amigo de Mike refiriéndose a mi supuesta relación con Laurent

— Los que tienen cerebro, algo que os falta tanto a ti como a tu amigo Mike Newton

— Me ponen las tías con carácter, las que van de duras

— A mi también, nunca pensé que tú y yo pudiéramos coincidir en algo así. Ahora si me disculpas voy a despedirme de la tienda de los Newton y después a suicidarme porque nos gusten las mismas tías— sentencio girándome con la cara de estupefacción del chico grabada en mi mente, a partir de ahora cuando tenga malos momentos rememoraré esta cara y se esfumarán.

Tras diez minutos más caminando llego a mi lugar de trabajo, sitio al que voy a renunciar porque no me gusta nada. Desde que Laurent y James me contaron que estaban por abrir su nuevo negocio he estado poniendo los pros y los contras de pedirles trabajo. Los pros finalmente han ganado a los contras, aunque haya un par de cosas negativas importantes, el vivir lejos de Rose y el vivir con mi ex cuando mi querida novia, aunque no tengamos nada formal, no quiere que me acerque a ella.

— Swan— me llama la señor Newton— ves al almacén y saca los esquís, con este tiempo empieza la gente a querer comprarse unos

— Señora Newton— digo aclarándome la voz— siento tener que decirle me ha salido un trabajo mejor y que hoy únicamente he venido a comunicarle que renuncio. Gracias por haberme dado un trabajo

Sin esperar respuesta salgo de la tienda, tengo todo el día libre por delante. Mis piernas me guían hacia el hospital, hacía ella. Entro en el edificio y me dirijo al mostrador, pregunto por la señorita Rose Cullen y me indican cual es su despacho.

Tercera planta, segundo pasillo y quinta puerta a la derecha. Antes de entrar paro delante de la puerta, cogiendo aire golpeo la puerta con los nudillos de mi mano izquierda. La imagen de mi rubia chica no es la que me encuentro abriendo la puerta, la imagen que me encuentro es la de un chico de pelo moreno, alto y dolorosamente guapo.

— Creo que me he equivocado de despacho, yo estaba buscando a Rose Cullen— digo mientras recibo una gran, y preciosa sonrisa, del chico

— Para nada te has equivocado, este es el despacho de mi querida compañera Rose— me dice con su voz grave— mi nombre es Garrett, pasa

Entro en el despacho, solamente lo encuentro a él. No se que estará haciendo allí pero no me gusta que alguien tan atractivo esté allí con mi chica, me provoca mucha inseguridad.

— ¿Dónde está Rose?

— Ha ido a por un par de cafés, enseguida volverá— me informa el chico poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros comenzando a masajeármelos de una forma muy placentera, creo que es su táctica para intentar ligar con las chicas.

— No eres mi tipo

— Ni tú el mío, en cambio tu amiga Rose si que lo es y ten por seguro que yo también soy el suyo— me contesta igual de sonriente— veo en sus ojos la pasión contenida que le genero

La puerta se abre y por ella entra mi Diosa con un par de cafés en la mano. Al verme sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio se asombra realmente. Las manos de Garrett ya no están sobre mis hombros sino que están en contacto con las de mi chica al cogerle los cafés que trae.

— Bella ¿por qué no estás trabajando?

— Me he despedido— digo mirándola directamente a los ojos, olvidando que aun sigue allí el compañero de trabajo de Rose

— Garrett luego hablamos y planteamos el tema— despide mi rubia a su compañero tras echarlo del despacho

Se apoya en la puerta, su cabeza agachada respirando lentamente, su cabello de oro cubriéndole la cara y un aura de fragilidad que nadie pensaría que ella tiene. Me levanto y me acerco a ella, con un dedo de mi mano izquierda levanto su rostro. Nuestras miradas conectan y mis labios se juntan con los suyos sin poder ni querer evitarlo. No es un beso lento, es un beso lleno de pasión, un beso en el que vuelco los celos que he sentido hace escasos segundos. Mi cuerpo está completamente descontrolado, mis manos sortean su jersey y acarician su perfecto abdomen.

— Bella— suspira Rose al romper el contacto de nuestros labios

— Quiero hacerte el amor, aquí y ahora— digo directamente mientras mis manos suben por su espalda hasta el broche de su sujetador

— No— dice de nuevo suspirando y separándose de mi

Las dos quedamos en silencio intentando hacer que nuestras respiraciones vuelvan a su ritmo normal. Nuestras frentes una contra la otra, sus ojos azules cerrados y su mano derecha acariciando mi mejilla. Se que ella también quiere hacerme el amor, lo noto por como me acaricia.

— Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil Bella, mucho. Si estuviéramos en tu casa o en la mía no habría parado— confiesa— no sabes lo difícil que es para mi ahora mismo no tumbarte sobre mi mesa y hacerte gemir, pero este no es el lugar

— Lo entiendo, siento este arrebato que he tenido pero es que los celos de saber que ese chico tan guapo te va detrás me ha superado

— No estés celosa, no te pega— bromea levemente— y ahora respóndeme porqué te has despedido de la tienda de los Newton, ¿no se habrá pasado contigo el idiota de su hijo?

— Me voy a vivir con Victoria, James y Laurent a Port Ángeles— suelto directamente

— ¿Cómo?— pregunta incrédula

— Tengo que hablar con James y Laurent para que me contraten en su nuevo negocio. Lo he pensado mucho, he valorado todo y he llegado a esta decisión.

— No, tú no te vas a ir a vivir con tu ex— dice acercándose a donde estoy yo sentada— antes vas a trabajar con tu padre como policía, no pienso permitir que duermas abrazada a esa pelirroja, no después de haberte besado y haber dormido conmigo

Esta vez es ella la que se lanza sobre mi, creo que también son los celos los que dejan claro que le importo. El no querer que comparta piso con Victoria hace que sus barreras bajen y su precaución se esfume, algo que realmente no me importa. El momento se rompe al ser interrumpidas por, ni más ni menos, que Carlisle Cullen. La cara del padre de Rose es de incredulidad unos instantes, el que su hija mayor se esté besando con una chica lo ha dejado sin habla.

— Doctor Cullen no es lo que parece— digo yo al ser la primera al reaccionar

— Es lo que parece Carlisle— confiesa mi Diosa cogiéndome del brazo evitando que me vaya— lo que has visto es lo que es, Bella y yo besándonos

El doctor más perfecto del hospital está mirándonos firmemente, sin decir nada. Mis nervios van en aumento aunque el sentir el agarre de Rose hace que me tranquilice.

— Me alegro de que hagas feliz a mi hija— dice mi suegro mientras me abraza tiernamente— ahora creo que Rose debe trabajar, ya habrá tiempo más tarde para lo que estabais haciendo

— Claro, señor Cullen, tiene razón— digo soltándome del agarre de mi Diosa y despidiéndome levemente de padre e hija que sonríen al verme salir, menuda familia política me he buscado

El trayecto de vuelta a casa es tranquilo, la nieve se ha acumulado en la acera y por eso voy con más cuidado del habitual. Hacia media mañana saco pescado del congelador. Mi padre viene a comer, le digo mi decisión respecto a mi trabajo pero no dice nada.

Una vez que mi padre vuelve a ir a la comisaría subo a mi habitación. Me quito mis tejanos, mi jersey y mi camiseta. Con la calefacción encendida en casa tengo calor por lo que me pongo uno de mis pantalones cortos y una sudadera. Tras recogerme el pelo me dispongo a hacer limpieza general, supongo que mi padre no lo notará cuando llegue por la noche pero es algo que le va haciendo falta a la casa.

Dos horas más tarde estoy sin la sudadera, únicamente con una camiseta de tirantes. El calor que hace con la calefacción encendida es mucha. Llaman a la puerta y tal como estoy voy a abrir encontrándome con Mike Newton que entra sin pedir permiso

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto con el ceño fruncido al ver como ese chico se sienta en el sofá tranquilamente

— ¿Cómo que has encontrado otro trabajo?

— Una que tiene sus contactos, ahora si eres tan amable de irte y perderte en el bosque con tu amiguito Tyler harías un favor a la humanidad

— No me voy a ir hasta que vuelvas a trabajar a la tienda de mis padres— me contesta levantándose y acercándose a mi— se que eres una viciosilla a la que le va todo

— Me van las cosas de calidad, algo que escasea en este pueblucho— rebato mientras soy acorralada entre la pared y la puerta

— Nena acepta que te pongo a mil— me susurra al oído para acto seguido lamérmelo, cosa que me revuelve tremendamente el estómago

El que coloque su mano en mi cintura es más de lo que estoy dispuesta a soportar, con un lento movimiento cojo de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón corto un bote de spray de pimienta que me dio mi padre la primera semana.

— La próxima vez utilizaré la escopeta de mi padre— le digo la abrir la puerta y echarlo de mi casa tras rociarle los ojos con el spray y tras darle un rodillazo en sus partes

A trompicones subo a mi habitación, las lágrimas comienzan a caer sin descanso por mis mejillas. Una repulsión enorme me inunda, el haber sentido tan cerca de Mike me horroriza. Necesito hablar con alguien y se quien es la persona adecuada para escucharme en estos momentos. Solamente tarda un par de tonos en coger la llamada.

— Vic— digo sollozando

— Bella ¿qué te pasa?— me pregunta preocupada al escucharme llorar— ¿por qué estás llorando?— vuelve a cuestionarme nerviosa por no obtener respuesta

— Mike

— ¿Se ha atrevido a tocarte ese hijo de puta?

— Victoria

— ¿Dónde estás?

— En casa— contesto intentando secarme las lágrimas

— Ahora mismo le digo a James y Laurent que necesito ir a verte. No te muevas de casa, por favor pequeña

Al terminar la llamada cojo mis rodillas e intento serenarme, el haber llamado a mi ex ha sido una tontería. Lo que me ha hecho Mike no ha sido nada pero a mi realmente me ha dolido y me ha dado miedo. Se que he actuado como una niña pequeña pero lo he hecho porque mis sentimientos están a flor de piel.

El timbre vuelve a sonar, bajo rápidamente y abro encontrándome con mi Diosa y con sus hermanos. Los cinco se miran y antes de que ninguno pueda reaccionar me tiro directamente a los brazos de Rose. De nuevo vuelvo a llorar sin poder evitarlo, odio sentirme tan débil delante de la gente.

— Bella ¿qué te pasa?— me pregunta Alice acariciándome la espalda

— Mike— susurro entre sollozos en los brazos de mi chica

— Ese desgraciado no sabe lo que ha hecho al atreverse a tocarte— dice Emmett que está siendo agarrado por Edward y por Jasper para no ir a pegar al hijo de los Newton

— ¿Qué te ha hecho?— me susurra Rose al oído intentando tranquilizarme— si se ha atrevido a propasarse contigo te aseguro que mi hermano comparado conmigo será un ángel

Alice sigue acariciándome la espalda lentamente mientras que su chico me ofrece un vaso de agua. Todos los Cullen se están mirando gravemente, pensando en lo mismo. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hacen que el silencio se rompa. Edward es quien se dirige a abrir, por la puerta entra como un rayo mi ex quien lleva tras ella a su hermano y a Laurent

— Lo voy a matar— dice mi supuesto novio abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho— juro que lo haré— termina diciendo

— No, por favor— pido suavemente soltándome de los brazos de Laurent y volviendo a los de Rose que me abraza protegiéndome de todo y de todos— no quiero que por mi os metáis en líos

Mi padre llega a casa antes de que ninguno de mis amigos pueda rebatir lo que les he pedido. Charlie al verme allí con lágrimas y con mis amigos en casa veo que no sabe que decir.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— Nada papá. Me he caído fuera con el hielo y me he hecho daño en la pierna pero gracias a Rose, Alice y Victoria ya estoy mejor— miento a Charlie que se queda más tranquilo al saber que solamente ha sido mi torpeza característica lo que me tiene así

— Voy a ir a buscar tu camioneta a La Push, cuando vuelva quiero que no haya nadie en casa— dice mi padre saliendo

— Esta noche te vienes a casa— dice Rose con un tono que no admite lugar a ninguna réplica, es una mezcla de hermana mayor y pareja protectora

Tras llamar a casa de Jacob y decirle que le comunique a mi padre que voy a pasar la noche a casa de los Cullen todos nos vamos. Mi ex, James y Laurent van en su coche, mis cuñados en el Jeep de Emmett y Alice, Rose y yo vamos en el cochazo rojo de mi Diosa.

Los tres coches se ponen en marcha dirección a la preciosa casa de los Cullen. En diez minutos llegamos, yo ya estoy completamente serena y en mis cabales. Sintiéndome perfectamente al notar como tengo personas a los que les importo y que me protegen de lo que me pueda pasar.

— Creo que tienes que prestarle algo de ropa a mi cuñada— le dice Alice a su hermana al notar que aun sigo yendo con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes

Entramos en la casa de revista en la que vive mi chica y nos encontramos con Esme que se asusta al verme con los ojos rojos y así vestida. Su hija pequeña se acerca a ella mientras mi Diosa me guía a su habitación. Llegamos y mientras yo me siento en su cama, ella buscando ropa que me pueda venir bien.

— Rose— la llamo haciendo que se gire para mirarme— solamente quiero dormir

— Antes vamos a darnos un baño— me dice mirándome a los ojos acariciándome la cara

— ¿Las dos?— pregunto incrédula

— Las dos— me responde cerrando su habitación con pestillo para que nadie nos pueda interrumpir

El baño de la habitación de mi chica no es demasiado grande pero no me importa. Lentamente Rose se desabrocha la camisa, se la quita para acto seguido quitarse los pantalones. Delante de mi tengo a la chica que enamoró a primera vista solamente en ropa interior, la que también se está quitando. En unos segundos delante de mi está la mujer más bella de la tierra sin ningún tipo de ropa. Una vez ha terminado de desnudarse empieza a quitarme tiernamente mi ropa, nunca pensé que alguien en apariencia tan altiva como Rosalie pudiera ser tan delicada con las personas. Tras haberme desabrochado el sujetador y haberme quitado el tanga, las dos nos metemos en la bañera que ha puesto con espuma y sales relajantes.

— Esto es el cielo— digo acurrucándome contra el pecho de esa gran mujer

— No te creía tan cursi— bromea Rose besándome levemente el cuello, a la vez que su mano derecha me acaricia, bajo el agua, el pezón derecho y su mano izquierda masajea me masajea el abdomen

— No suelo serlo pero este baño y lo de Mike me ha hecho bajar mis defensas— comento susurrando y disfrutando de los mimos que me está dedicando la princesa de hielo

Muchos minutos después las dos salimos de la bañera, limpias y muy relajadas. Rose se enrolla en una toalla y me seca tranquilamente con otra, me está tratando como una niña pequeña pero me encanta que se preocupe por mi. Una vez secas salimos a la habitación de mi chica y nos ponemos cómodas con un pijama.

— Ahora ya puedes dormir— me dice mientras me acuesto en su cama bajo las mantas y ella hace lo mismo a la vez que enciende la televisión en la que encontramos que están dando la película Love Actually.

Poco a poco me voy quedando dormida, completamente relajada sin importarme el resto del mundo. Siento como su mano me acaricia la espalda y como la felicidad me embarga al caer el los brazos de Morfeo, al caer dormida entre los brazos del amor de mi vida, Rose Cullen.

**TCB...**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, ya 10 capítulos de esta locura que está teniendo mucha aceptación cosa que no me esperaba pero que realmente me alegra. Se que lo de Mike no es para que Bella llore tanto pero bueno la pobrecilla ha tenido un bajón en sus sentimientos y se ha sentido débil al respecto pero ahí estaban todos para serenarla, en especial Rose.**

**Respecto a la pregunta sobre si sexo explícito si o sexo explicito no hay que decir que la mayoría ha dicho que si quiere, sois tan pervertidas como yo xD. A partir del próximo capítulo la historia será de rating M, por acontecimientos venideros que llegarán.**

**Ahora voy a responder a los comentarios que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior y que tengo que decir que estoy asombradísima de haber recibido 17 comentarios, algo que jamás había pensado. Muchísimas gracias a todo el mundo.**

— **Karla Priscylla:** Bien, bien eso de escribir en español, si es que somos tan mujeres intelectuales que nos da lo mismo un idioma que otro xD. Sexo explícito entre todas las parejas esto parecerá una bacanal al final ya veréis pero bueno yo intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible para cumplir vuestras expectativas. La relación de Bella y Rose en este capítulo da un paso de gigante como verás. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario en un castellano perfecto.

— **SammerLitth: **Aquí está mi comentario 50, un placer la verdad. Rose es un amor pero con todas las letras de la palabra, es dura por fuera pero por dentro me encanta, en los libros cuando se sabe el porque es como es se la entiende y se ve que en realidad es una persona que es buena y que no lo parece porque odia su vida. Bella quiere enamorar a su Diosa cuando ya la tiene enamorada, aunque no lo sabe ni ella ni tampoco lo sabe la propia Rose. Está bien que te entretengas, es el gran objetivo porque yo escribo para entretenerme y entonces el que vosotros os entretengáis leyéndolo me gusta. Sobre tu pregunta lo que dice Rosalie es que no quiere que sus hermanos se enteren de lo que haga con Bella en terminos sexuales, a ella le da relativamente lo mismo que su familia se entere de que está con Bella. La semana que viene me pasaré por tu historia alternativa, que ahora ando un poco pillada de tiempo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Inmans: **Otra pervertida más para el club, me alegra saberlo que hay más pervertidas en el mundo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Annia: **Hola de nuevo, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti xD. Se que te gusta el fic, de eso aun me acuerdo jaja. Una pervertida más que quiere sexo explicito y ya subes un grado más al pedirme entre todos, aquí o me estas pidiendo que lo escriba entre todas las parejas que hay en el fic o sino que describa explícitamente una orgía xD, la primera opción es más factible que la segunda porque a mi lo de describir orgías no se me da bien, mejor participar en ellas jaja. Primer año de universidad y con siete más por delante, te acompaño en el sentimiento futura médico supongo porque no conozco otra carrera que sean tantos años. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **fany de cullen: **Aquí está la continuación, ya lo tienes seguido xD para que no os podáis quejar de que tardo mucho. Pobrecillo Laurent que quieres meterle en líos junto con Bella jaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: **Hola. Sobre lo del sexo explícito más adelante lo pondré, nunca he escrito sexo femmeslash así que a ver que tal me sale espero que cuando lo escriba me convenza a mi y a vosotras. Escribir slash explícito entre Edward y Emmett no me costaría porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir slash explícito en otras historias que tengo, aunque siempre me de vergüenza, pero lo del femme pues no se como me saldrá. Vale tendré que buscar una pareja para Victoria ahora que la has rechazado por Jasper xD. Me alegra que te guste que Rose se haya decidido más o menos. Espero que a mami y a ti os guste este nuevo capítulo y me lo hagáis saber xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Chikane Himemiya: **Todos juntos está bien pero la verdad que me cuesta escribir cosas con tanta gente porque siempre pienso que unos hablan demasiado y otros están allí de espantapájaros sin decir nada xD. Eres la segunda en la cola para cuidar de James y Laurent, detrás de mi vas jaja. Rose es celosa y Bella también pero son unos celos controlados. Jake es un sol y lograré al final del fic que te guste ya veras. Lo del sexo explícito lo escribiré más adelante. Yo también amo a Rose, podemos crear el club de fans I Love Rose Cullen xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Diana: **Me alegra que te guste el fic y te parezca bueno. El tema es que soy especialista para los temas raros la verdad xD sino no sería snarry. Victoria es un encanto de muchacha, disfruto escribiendo sobre ella y sobre James y Laurent que son unos locos de la vida muy carismáticos. Bella en este fic es hago lo que me da la gana y punto, Alice genio y figura hasta la sepultura como dice el refrán xD. Leah es que es una chica muy maja, a la pobre en los libros la ponen como una repelente pero a mi me cae bien. Aun me tengo que pensar con quien quedara Victoria tengo alguna opción que otra. Un saludo y gracias por tus dos comentarios.

— **Veronica Paola:** La historia se pone interesante porque ya va tomando forma. Otra más que vota a favor de explicito, en este mundo solo existimos gente pervertida por lo que veo jaja. La verdad que escribir me relaja, es como una terapia así que no me agradezcas el que escriba, me ayuda a mantenerme cuerda xD. Sobre Laurent y James pues son como unos hermanos mayores, y bueno serán los jefes de Bella. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Annie Clairie: **Hola. Me gusta saber que disfrutaste y que amaste el capítulo 9, es reconfortante leer que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes, aunque sea una locura. Habrá escenas explícitas de sexo entre Bella y Rose pero un poco más adelante. Obrigada pol o comentario.

— **Caaaaaaami:** Ya te había perdido la pista, pensé que te me habías extraviado o algo así xD. La mayoría de la gente ha dicho que si que le apetecería lo de leer escenas de sexo explícito así que escribiré alguna escena explícitamente lo mejor que pueda porque yo femmeslash no lo he escrito nunca, en escribir slash estoy curtida pero en el femme no. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **FabyTa: **Me alegra que te guste mi fic y el que quieras que ponga escenas explicitas. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Kimmi-Ronnie: **Una gran satisfacción que sea el mejor Rose/Bella que te has leido, tampoco creo que haya muchos más xD. ¿Así que con la bala atravesada te he dejado? Es la primera vez en mi vida que escucho esa frase hecha xD. Otra que quiere escenas explicitas, veo que la perversión en este mundo es mucha jaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Laura: **Siempre gusta saber que lo que escribes, aunque sea algo no convencional gusta a la gente. Sobre lo de que escribo bien creo que escribo como puede hacerlo cualquiera, me gusta escribir pero no me considero algo excepcional. Respecto a los personajes pues te agradezco que te guste como los estoy manejando. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Amelie 666: **Hola. Me alegra que te guste la historia aunque sea de lesbianas, una locura. La relación de Rose y Bella es la relación de dos personas sin importar el sexo que tengan ambas. Rosalie no quiere aceptar que se está enamorando de Bella, no es lo mismo liarse con alguien que aceptar que está enamorada pero en este capítulo se ve como la cuida, y eso si es amor xD. Aquí tienes un capítulo desde la distancia. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Hasta aquí el responder a los comentarios y el agradecimiento que cada persona que ha gastado un poco de tiempo en dejarme un review se merece. Próximo capítulo creo que será el del cumpleaños de Rose, se admiten apuestas de cual será el regalo de Bella, yo ya lo tengo claro a ver si alguien acierta cual será.**

**Un saludo y nos vemos en el 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI**

Ha pasado una semana desde que me despedí de la tienda de los Newton, desde que disfruté de un relajante baño entre los brazos de mi Diosa. En estos siete días he estado limpiando y ordenando la casa, mirando los posibles regalos que le puedo hacer a Rose y también hablando con Laurent además de James sobre trabajar con ellos en el nuevo negocio.

— Bella— mi padre me llama desde la cocina, se nota que tiene prisa porque se tiene que ir a trabajar, poner multas, atrapar malos y esas cosas que hacen los polis

— Ya voy Charlie— le digo mientras bajo las escaleras desde mi habitación

— Siéntate— comenta— te he conseguido un trabajo— dice dejándome sin palabras ante tal declaración

— Lo siento papá pero ya tengo trabajo nuevo

— ¿Dónde?

— En el bar que van a abrir en Port Angeles mis amigos Laurent y James, me voy a vivir con ellos

— No— me dice muy serio, nunca lo había visto con esa actitud— no te voy a dejar irte a vivir con esos dos y con la pelirroja, además que el trabajo que te he conseguido no vas a rechazarlo

— ¿Y se puede saber donde voy a trabajar?— pregunto entre curiosa y enfadada, no me gusta que nadie dirija mi vida

— En el Correccional de Olympia

— ¿Me has conseguido trabajo en la cárcel?— cuestiono totalmente atónita

— Un amigo me debía un favor y he conseguido que te contraten para la administración del correccional, empiezas el lunes y no hay más que hablar— termina dando por cerrada la conversación

— Pero...

— Nada de peros, soy tu padre Bella y esta vez me harás caso. No voy a quedar mal con mi amigo para que tú te vayas a vivir con esos tres

Charlie se va a trabajar y yo me voy a arreglar para ir a Port Angeles y ultimar el regalo de Rose. Conduzco tranquilamente en mi Crevrolet, el cual Jacob ha arreglado, pensando en lo que me acaba de comunicar mi padre. Bella Swan trabajando en la cárcel por un enchufe de su padre, eso quedará muy bien en mi currículum cuando vaya a buscar trabajo. Tengo que hablar con mi ex, James y Laurent para contarle la decisión de mi padre respecto a mi.

El trayecto es relajante, los bordes de la carretera y la vegetación está cubierta de nieve. En Arizona nunca nieva, allí siempre hace buen tiempo y creo que es por eso que me ilusiona tanto ver todo blanco, porque nunca hasta ahora había podido disfrutar de ella. Rose ya me ha dicho incontables veces durante esta semana que me parezco a su entusiasta e hiperactiva hermana. Se que le molesta que me comporte como si fuera una niña, una pequeña que se emociona al pensar que el hombre que hay en los centros comerciales en navidades es el auténtico Santa Claus. Pensando en ella y en lo que le molesta y le gusta me doy cuenta que ya he llegado a mi destino. Primero iré a por el regalo de Rosalie y después a comer y pasar unas horas con mis amigos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Viernes noche, casi preparada para ir a casa de los Cullen y celebrar con unas horas de antelación el cumpleaños de mi Diosa. Alice lleva toda la semana preparando las cosas, después de salir del instituto. Cuando le conté a la duendecillo de mi cuñada lo que iba a regalarle a su hermana tuvo que cambiar algunas cosas, se puso histérica en ese momento, pero gracias a la tranquilidad con que Jasper la cogió y la miró se relajó y se puso manos a la obra para cambiar los detalles que debía de cambiar.

— Esos tejanos no me gustan para esta noche— me dice Victoria que está tumbada en mi cama, ella también ha sido invitada a la pequeña fiesta— deberías ponerte esta minifalda, seguro que le encanta a la rubia y la hace pecar

— No voy a ir así a su casa, por si no lo recuerdas están sus padres

— Tienes a los dos en el bolsillo, te adoran Bella— me responde tirándome la minifalda que termino por probarme junto con una camiseta de tirantes y un jersey encima

Si mi madre me viera vestida así hubiera pensado que yo no soy su hija. Reneé con la que estuve hablando ayer y que quiere que vaya a pasar Navidad con ella y con Phil. Le conté que tenía una relación sentimental para que comprendiera que no iba a ir pero ella no le dio importancia al dato para aceptar mi negativa, es más, se puso a gritar como una loca y me hizo explicarle algunas cosas sobre Rose

— ¿Y si así no le gusto?

— Estás buenísima y muy follable, Bella— me susurra Victoria al oído cogiéndome de la cintura por detrás— si no le gustas a la rubia es que ha perdido completamente el norte— bromea dándome un leve beso en el cuello que me hace reír

— Creo que va a ser tarea imposible para Rose que tú y yo tengamos una relación más separada

— Opino lo mismo, además ahora que solamente nos vemos los fines de semana hay que aprovecharlo. Tengo que comprobar que estarás de una pieza tras tu semana de trabajo en el correccional— dice separándose de mi y volviendo a tumbarse en la cama

Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo, no me siento cómoda así de arreglada pero tengo que asumir que me veo bien. Según me ha contado Alice estarán unas primas suyas de Alaska, su compañero Garrett del hospital, algunos amigos de derecho de Seattle, Jacob y Leah; James y Laurent no han podido venir porque están ultimando todo para la apertura del negocio.

— Señor Swan nosotras nos vamos a casa de los Cullen y después a pasar el fin de semana a Port Angeles— comenta Victoria, explicándole la coartada a mi padre, mientras las dos salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos hacia el coche de la pelirroja, este fin de semana mi camioneta se quedará en casa.

La cara de mi Charlie al verme vestida así ha sido todo un poema, a pesar de que suele ser bastante inexpresivo. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que se pensará y en realidad me da igual, en estos momentos solamente me importa el disfrutar de esta noche y del fin de semana.

Al llegar fuera de la casa de los Cullen, Victoria aparca su coche. En la entrada están Emmett y Edward hablando aunque mi oso preferido tenga ganas de hacerle otra cosa a su chico. Al vernos llegar se acercan, Emmett va al maletero y coge mi maleta para meterla en el Volvo de su chico, que me prestará su coche este fin de semana.

— Bella, Victoria que bien que ya estáis aquí— dice Alice que sale como un rayo de la casa

— Me das miedo— le dice mi ex a la menor de los Cullen que se ríe

— Ya hay algunos invitados dentro, os presentaré a nuestras primas— comenta la pequeña duendecilla que me coge del brazo y me ayuda a salir— Si te vistieras así más mi hermana tendría muchas adversarias

Ante el halago de mi futura cuñada mis mejillas se tornan de un color carmín. A nosotras tres se unen Edward y Emmett que silva, haciendo que ponga aun más roja. Entramos y allí está Garrett, quien me sonríe, y dos chicas realmente espectaculares, no se que tiene la familia Cullen que todos parecen modelos de revista.

— Ellas son nuestras primas Tanya e Irina, él es Garrett— los presenta Alice

A las dos primas de Rose las saludo con dos besos mientras que al compañero de mi rubia solamente le saludo con la mano. Victoria sin embargo no se mueve ni un centímetro, tiene su mirada fija en Tanya lo que significa que le ha gustado y mucho

— Ella es Victoria y yo soy Bella— digo presentándonos a ambas.

— Nosotros vamos a buscar a Jasper, vente con nosotros Garrett— invita Edward al otro chico, dejándonos allí a todas las chicas juntas.

— Bella ves a buscar a Rose a su habitación, yo llevaré a mis primas y a Victoria a la cocina donde está Esme. Aun faltan por llegar Jacob, Leah y algunos amigos de la universidad de mi hermana— me comenta Alice dándome a entender que tenía tiempo para hacer algunas cosas malas con su hermana, eso me hace sonreír.

Subo las escaleras, antes de entrar a la habitación de Rose me encuentro con Carlisle que me sonríe paternalmente

— Hoy estás preciosa Bella, a Rose le encantarás— confiesa dándome un beso en la frente y bajando las escaleras.

Entro en la habitación de mi Diosa y no la encuentro pero oigo el agua de la ducha. Me tumbo en la cama aguantando las ganas que tengo de ir y meterme bajo el agua con ella. Cinco minutos más tarde sale solamente enrollada con una toalla, dejando a la vista sus perfectas y largas piernas.

— Eres un auténtico pecado, fuiste creada para caer en la tentación y te aseguro que pronto cederé a la lujuria que creas en mi— le susurro al oído mientras suelto su toalla— no sabes lo que me ha costado no entrar al baño contigo

— Te estaba esperando bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, te estaba esperando mojada y caliente— me habla muy suavemente besándome los labios, logrando que las piernas me tiemblen y que me tenga que agarrar a sus hombros desnudos

— Me estás poniendo muchísimo diciéndome eso y sin nada de ropa

— Lo se— sonríe besándome la frente y volviendo a coger su toalla que tengo yo en mi mano

Mientras ella se viste, yo me tumo en su cama con los ojos cerrados y respiro profundamente, intentando acompasar de nuevo los latidos de mi corazón que van a un ritmo completamente loco.

— ¿Estáis presentables?— escucho la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la puerta preguntando con un tono socarrón, más típico de Emmett que de él

— Puedes pasar cuñado, Bella está recuperándose de un multiorgasmo— sigue la broma Rose soltando una carcajada

Jasper entra y se tumba a mi lado en la cama, noto que está cansado pero teniendo que aguantar a todas horas esta semana a Alice lo encuentro normal. Abro los ojos y lo miro

— Te estaban buscando, Emmett y Edward

— Lo se, los acabo de dejar en la habitación metiendose mano— me comenta— Alice está con Esme, Victoria intentando ligar con Tanya y Garrett haciendo lo mismo con Irina. He venido a avisaros de que acaban de llegar Aro, Cayo, Alec, Jane y Jacob con Leah y Seth

— ¿También está Seth?

— Sí, intentando arrimarse a Jane nada más bajarse de su moto

— Pues no hagamos esperar más a la gente— interviene Rose con un vestido que quita la respiración, otro vestido más que logra hacerla ver perfecta

Jasper se levanta y yo le sigo dispuesta a irme pero mi Diosa me coge levemente del brazo logrando que me gire. Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, sabiendo que lo que tenemos es real. Me besa levemente y tras eso salgo junto con Jasper que me está esperando fuera de la habitación. Bajamos juntos hablando del regalo que le haré a la Diosa rubia y que según me han dicho todos los Cullen le encantará

Una vez llegamos al salón, Jasper se va con Alice y yo me voy a reunir con Jacob y Leah. Están cerca de la cristalera que da al exterior, abrazados y riendo de los intentos fallidos de Seth a la hora de ligar con la que supongo que es Jane. Al verme me saludan con la mano.

— Alguien se ha arreglado hoy— me dice socarronamente Leah— cuidado con mi hermano que se lanza a por cualquier chica

— Apuesto a que Charlie al verte así ha pensado que te estás dando a la vida fácil y al dinero rápido— comenta riendo Jacob haciéndome sonreír, se nota que conoce bien a mi padre porque con la cara que puso Charlie al verme salir de casa así cuadra perfectamente con las palabras que me acaba de decir Jake

— Algo así habrá pensado— contesto justo en el momento que entra Rose sonriendo, deslumbrando a toda la sala

Algunos silbidos se escuchan, provinientes de Emmett y de Garrett, en la sala. La pequeña fiesta comienza con la entrada de la afortunada cumpleañera, se nota que los Cullen están felices de poder celebrar el cumpleaños de Rose porque han estado los cuatro años en que ella estaba estudiando derecho sin poder hacerlo.

— Parece que tu pelirroja ha ligado, o lo está intentando como mi hermano— me comenta Leah señalándome con la cabeza a Victoria riendo y hablando muy cerca de Tanya, una de las primas de los Cullen.

— Creo que lo ha logrado, tiene mucha más práctica que Seth en estos temas. Te garantizo que cuando Victoria quiere seducir a una mujer sabe muy bien como hacerlo

— No queremos saber detalles— interviene Jacob con una cara de repelús que me hace reír

Seguimos hablando los tres hasta que Seth se acerca con su perpetua sonrisa soñadora. Se nota que el adolescente está contento y disfrutando entre tanta chica perfecta. Los cuatro nos acercamos a una mesa donde hay cosas para poder paliar el hambre.

— Creo que no nos han presentado— escucho una voz tras de mi— Aro y estos son mis amigos Cayo y Alec

— Soy Bella— saludo a los tres sonriendo— encantada de conoceros

Entablo una amena conversación con los tres chicos compañeros de mi Diosa durante sus años estudiando derecho. En un momento de nuestra charla Alec señala hacía un lugar de la sala, allí se encuentra Rose y Garrett hablando muy alegremente.

— Es su tipo de chico, acabarán en la cama— comenta Cayo haciendo que esa afirmación me dañe terriblemente.

— Le vendría bien tener un lío, cuando está satisfecha en el plano sexual es mucho más amable— bromea Aro callando al ver como se acercan

La mano de Garrett en la espalda de mi chica me hace bajar la cabeza un instante hasta que me repongo del comentario que acabo de escuchar. Rose saluda a sus compañeros abogados de la carrera, se nota que tienen confianza y que se conocen.

— ¿Estáis tratando bien a Bella?

— Ya sabes como somos de educados nosotros, sabemos tratar a una dama tan espectacular como lo es tu amiga

— Porque os conozco se el peligro que tenéis

— Deja a los chicos ligar con Bella, cariño— habla Garrett poniendo su mano en la cadera de Rose que la aparta rápidamente sin ningún miramiento mientras me mira

— Eso, cariño, deja a tus amigos intentar ligar conmigo— digo imitando la voz del compañero de hospital de mi chica, logrando hacer reír a Alec, Cayo y Aro— ahora creo que iré a hablar con Alice y a felicitarla por como ha organizado todo

Me acerco donde está la pequeña de los Cullen junto con sus padres, al verme los tres me sonríen. Esme me dice que hoy luzco muy bien y Carlisle me dice lo contenta que va a estar su hija mayor con mi regalo. En este momento entra Emmett con la tarta

— Vieja ven a apagar las velas— grita el oso a su hermana rubio que le pega una colleja al llegar a su lado— tan buena que estás y tan borde que eres, no se como te soporta B... — no da terminado su frase porque recibe un pisotón por parte de su hermana que no quiere que comente su vida privada

— Gracias por venir— dice antes de apagar las velas y coger un trozo de pastel.

Emmett y Edward tras comerse su trozo de pastel se van ya que el moreno tiene que ir a abrir Amanecer. Alice ha puesto música lenta para poder bailar abrazada de Jasper, Esme y Carlisle se han marchado, Jacob y Leah están bailando agarrados, Victoria ha desaparecido con Tanya a sabe Dios donde y mi Diosa está bailando con Garrett. Los celos me están matando pero objetivamente tengo que aceptar que hacen una perfecta pareja.

Me saca de mi bucle de negativismo el ver que la puerta que guía a la sala de juegos está levemente abierta. Mi curiosidad es mucha por lo que me dirijo hacía ella. Bajo lentamente las escaleras, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Antes de que llegue a la sala alguien coge mi mano.

— La fiesta es arriba, aquí abajo no hay nada— me habla Rose apoyándome contra la pared y muy cerca de mis labios

— Es tu fiesta, cariño

— ¿Cómo puedes estar celosa de Garrett?

— No se, quizás porque ha estado toda la noche tocándote y riéndose contigo

— Es mi amigo como lo son mis compañeros de la carrera, tú eres algo más actualmente— dice rozando mis labios con los suyos

— Te quiero Rose— susurro contra sus labios mientras con una mano le acaricio su perfecto trasero

Interrumpe el momento un gemido que proviene de la planta inferior, de la sala de juegos. Lentamente terminamos de bajar los pocos escalones que nos faltan y nos asomamos al lugar, encontrándonos en una tumbona a mi ex y la prima de mi Diosa en pleno momento de pasión.

— Mejor las dejamos seguir— propongo a mi chica que asiente con la cabeza aunque esas palabras han hecho que mi pelirroja deje lo que está haciendo y se gire a vernos

— Bella, joder

— Lo siento pelirroja

— Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy en pleno momento pasional— me comenta disgustada vistiéndose y haciendo que Tanya haga lo mismo

— No sabía que eras tú la que estabas aquí

— Yo no te interrumpo cuando te lo estás montando con tu rubia, joder— vuelve a echarme en cara, se que cuando le cortan el rollo se pone de muy mal humor

— ¿Mi prima está con ella?— pregunta Tanya

— Sí, tu prima se lo está montando con mi ex. Ahora nosotras nos vamos a mi coche a seguir con lo que estábamos, no más interrupciones

Al pasar por nuestro lado Tanya sonríe a su prima y Victoria me da una mirada molesta a la que le sonrío sabiendo que mañana estará feliz y me pedirá perdón. Al salir la pareja Rose cierra la puerta, creo que pasaremos una gran noche.

— ¿Nos damos un baño?— propone sugerentemente mi Diosa bajándose un tirante de su vestido

— Uno y los que quieras— contesto quitándome el jersey

Sonriéndonos, olvidando a todos los demás, terminamos de quitarnos la ropa y es ahí cuando descubre mi primer regalo.

— ¿Y eso?

— Un tatuaje— digo acariciando la pequeña rosa roja bajo mi ombligo con un par de pétalos cayendo en dirección sur hacia el lugar del que solamente gozará Rose

— Muy sugerentes los pétalos— comenta metiéndose en la piscina

— Lo se, espero que tu lengua haga muchas veces ese recorrido— digo metiéndome al agua— este fin de semana puedes probarlo

— ¿Este fin de semana?

— Sí, mañana y el domingo nos vamos a esquiar a la estación de esquí Hurricane Ridge, he conseguido un hotel cerca de las pistas. Ese es mi gran regalo para ti

Sin decir nada me besa ardientemente, creo que realmente he acertado con el regalo que me he arruinado. Siento sus manos recorrerme y hacerme cosquillas notando el agua contra mi piel. Con una pierna rodeo su cintura

— Va a ser la primera vez que lo haga en una piscina

— Y yo la primera que lo haga con una chica— me contesta Rose mordiéndome la oreja haciéndome gemir, a la vez que me apoya en las escaleras para no morir ahogadas en pleno momento de éxtasis

— Creo que a primeras veces me ganas tú— bromeo para acto seguido gemir fuertemente al notar como sus dedos están borde de mi zona más privada— por eso pienso que debería darte una gran primera vez, tranquila y cómoda tumbada en esa cómoda tumbona

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano separo unos centímetros de mi a mi Diosa, los justos para salir ambas de la piscina y llegar hasta la tumbona. Esta noche voy a hacer disfrutar a Rose, es su noche.

— Bella

— Solo relájate y disfruta— le digo contra sus labios bajando mi lengua

Por fin, después de haber soñado desde que la conocí con poder disfrutar de su sabor, puedo hacer realidad ese ferviente deseo. Mi lengua y mis labios recorriendo su magnífico cuello, mordiéndolo levemente, bajando hasta su pecho en el que primero mordisqueo, lamo y juego con su pezón derecho. Tras endurecerlo, haciéndola gemir, me paso al pezón izquierdo con el cual juego de la misma forma. Con mi mano derecha sigo rozando su anteriormente estimulado pezón y con la izquierda masajeo su excitado clítoris.

— Bella, por favor— pide Rose con la cabeza hacia atrás tensionada por el placer mientras que con una mano me indica que baje a mi lengua por su estómago hasta su ya preparado clítoris

— Tranquila y disfruta

Intento jugar un poco con su ombligo pero siento como quiere que baje un poco más, podría jugar un poco más pero no me apetece hacerla esperar más. Mi lengua y mis labios siguen bajando hasta llegar al punto de no retorno, el punto que para ambas marca el paraíso. Mis manos siguen excitando sus pezones mientras que mis labios besan su preciado tesoro, lamo lentamente su sexo y juego con mi lengua entre sus labios mayores. Noto a mi Diosa terriblemente mojada, excitadísima y a punto de venirse y llegar al orgasmo.

— No aguantaré

— No lo hagas— susurro contra su clítoris justo antes de meter mi lengua en ella

Ese movimiento logra que finalmente las paredes de su vagina se cierren entorno a mi lengua y llegue al orgasmo. El sentir a mi Diosa temblar con mi lengua, el sentir que le he producido un momento de placer máximo, el escuchar su gemido de éxtasis y el verla retorcerse, me hacen llegar a mi también al orgasmo más placentero de toda mi vida, el primero de tantos que espero que lleguen a partir de hoy y pasando por nuestro fin de semana romántico esquiando.

— Sabes deliciosa— susurro recuperando el aliento lentamente y lamiéndome los labios, sintiendo aun el magnífico sabor de mi chica

— Y tú sabes dar placer— me dice levantándose y besando mi frente— gracias por este regalo

— Aun queda mucha noche, tenemos una sauna, una piscina, una mesa de billar y alcohol

— Me gustan como suenan tus palabras— comenta levantándose y tirándose a la piscina de nuevo, creo que necesita agua fría para bajar el calor que tienen nuestros sudados cuerpos tras una sesión tan placentera.

Antes de meterme de nuevo con ella en la piscina voy a coger un par de botellas de alcohol, una con vodka y otra con ginebra.

— Nos pueden haber escuchado— comento dejando las dos botellas al borde de la piscina

— Ahora mismo no me importa en absoluto, quizás dentro de unas horas— sonríe diciéndolo— Y ahora por favor vamos con sexo, alcohol y rock'n'roll

— Sí porque el sexo, drogas y rock'n'roll no se puede que me he dejado los canutos arriba

— El cigarrito de después no ha podido ser— termina bromeando Rose antes de coger una botella de vodka, beber un trago y besarme profundamente

**TBC...**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 11 que no tenía pensado escribirlo tan pronto porque tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, pero cuando viene la inspiración viene y no hay nada más.**

**Tengo que decir que he fundado el club de fans I Love Rose Cullen como algunas me pedían ya xD.**

**Antes de contestar a los comentarios quiero hacer un par de apuntes: el primero es que se que los Vultori (Cayo, Aro) en los libros son viejos pero aquí les he adaptado la edad como me ha venido mejor; la segunda cosa es que he puesto sexo explícito entre las dos, es la primera vez que escribo femmeslash así que no se que tal me ha salido, no se si ha estado bien escrito o no, o que os parecerá a quienes lo leéis, la verdad que es algo que realmente es un reto para mi, todo el fic en general porque nunca pensé que fuera a escribir sexo entre dos chicas.**

**Ahora a contestar como siempre a los comentarios**

— **Sorja:** Todas aquí somos pervertidas, tranquila xD. Me alegro que te guste la trama, el texto y lo demás. Espero no defraudar a nadie, no digo a mis seguidoras porque no creo que las tenga pero bueno. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **SammerLitth:** El comentario 50, efectivamente. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo 10. Rose es un encanto que disfruta del momento y no niega lo que hay aunque no le guste que nadie sepa que hace en sus momentos de sexo. Otra pervertida más con lo del sexo explícito. Lo del club de fans de Rose pues ya lo he puesto un poco más arriba que está fundado jaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Chikane Himemiya:** Wow es una gran cosa xD. Por mi cabeza pasan una de cosas que no te puedo ni contar. Todas tus teorias muy sexuales eh jaja. Si estás leyendo este fic no puedes ser buena niña xD. Mike y Tyler son un caso aparte. Sexo en el hospital pues la verdad que me has dado un par de ideas. Mi historia es una locura que parece que está gustando y yo no me lo esperaba. Club de I(L)RC fundado xD. Una nunca se acostumbra a recibir comentarios y menos con una historia que normalmente la gente ni se plantea leer. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Caaaami:** Es bueno saber que no te extraviste que sino hubiera tenido que mandar a los SWAT a buscarte xD. Alguna vez dijiste que te gustaba mi fic, si jaja. Lo del femmeslash la verdad que no se que tal habrá quedado, yo lo he escrito como mejor me ha salido. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Kimmi-Ronnie:** No mueras xD. Rose se ha lanzado completamente ya a la acción y a la piscina, nunca mejor dicho. Ya habrás podido leer lo que ha pasado en el capítulo y bueno lo de fiesta privada sí, lo del streaptease, no. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Diana:** El contestar a los comentarios creo que es algo que os merecéis ya que os molestáis en gastar un poco de vuestro tiempo haciéndome saber que os parece lo que escribo. Bella y Rose ya se tienen ahí las dos para lo bueno y para lo malo. Si, sí todas tenemos nuestra parte M. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-:** ¿Pervertidas? Madre de Dios como puedo pensar algo tan impensable. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo 10. Si no tienes tiempo márchate no vayas a llegar tarde. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Esme Anne-Marlene-: **No te preocupes por olvidarte de dejar un comentario, si fue porque estás enamorada te lo perdono, porque comprendo que el amor atonta a la gente xD. Lo de que cada vez es más sorprendente la historia me alegra saberlo, es reconfortante saber que engancha. Alice tiene su parte pervertida jaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **little cullen:** Me alegra que te guste el fic y te parezca cool (adjetivo que nunca antes me habían dicho) aunque sea diferente. Gracias por darme luz verde con el sexo explícito xD. Por cierto una pregunta, ¿estás en el foro de la web de just cullen? es que me suena tu nick de allí, quizás me equivoque. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Karla Priscylla:** Entiendo el portugués, quizás no todo pero la gran mayoría si que lo entiendo así que por mi puedes seguir comentando en portugués si te es más fácil. Soy de España respondiendo a tu curiosa pregunta. Rose es un amor, con celos incluidos xD. Mike es el plasta pesado del fic, pobrecillo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **fany de cullen:** Actualicé, efectivamente. Mike se ha ganado todo el odio de la gente en este fic xD. Espero más desvaríos de los tuyos. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **... :** Me alegro que te gustara el fic y que te empacharas de él leyéndotelo en unas horas. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Fran Ktrin Black:** Gran opción la tuya de Bella con un conjunto sexy y un lazo como regalo de cumpleaños. Entiendo perfectamente el que vieras el fic de una manera rara, yo también lo veía cuando se me ocurrió la idea, pensé definitivamente se me ha ido la pinza. Edward y Bella 0 romance y eso es complicado porque todo en los libros es amor entre ellos. La amistad de Victoria con Bella me gusta escribirla, me divierto. La relación principal entre la Diosa del Olimpo y la chica terrenal la intento poner atrayente y a la vez tierna, no solamente que sea algo sexual o mimos, mitad y mitad. Todo el mundo acepta que las dos son felices juntas y eso es lo que les importa a los que las quieren, excepto el pobre Charlie que aun no lo sabe xD. Lo de Reneé se dirá más adelante, sobre si irá o no para Navidades. El no ocultarse ya lo harán esquiando en el próximo capítulo, disfrutarán juntas sin esconderse. No se va a Por Angeles con Victoria, Charlie le ha encontrado un trabajo interesante en la cárcel o correccional, como quieras llamarlo. Love Actually es una de las pelis que más me gusta, no solo por la peli en si sino también porque salen actores como Alan Rickman, Emma Thompson, Liam Neeson o Laura Linney que me encantan. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Annie Clairie:** Sexo, sexo, sexo para pervertidas como nosotras xD. Me gusta que te gustara el capítulo 10. Rose es protectora con la gente que quiere y como Bella está en ese grupo pues se comportó de esa forma. Victoria encontró a su chica en este capítulo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Antes de despedirme decir que el regalo de Rose no era la sesión de sexo, eso ha venido sin tenerlo yo planeado, el regalo es lo del fin de semana esquiando, además del tatuaje de la rosa. Como me he alargado con lo de la fiesta y tal pues he decidido que dejo lo del esquí y el nuevo trabajo de Bella para el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta el capítulo 12, un saludo a todo el mundo y gracias por leer esta locura de historia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII**

Noto como algo me recorre y se mueve por mi brazo, no se que hora es ni donde estoy porque en mi cama no. Lentamente abro los ojos y con ello me vuelven todos los recuerdos de hace solamente unas horas. Lo primero que veo es ella, mi Diosa sonriéndome y ya vestida. Apoyada en sobre su codo izquierdo y acariciándome con su mano derecha el brazo, llenándome de estúpidas mariposas el estómago.

— ¿Qué hora es?— pregunto tras bostezar e incorporarme en la tumbona que he estado durmiendo

— Las seis— me contesta sonriendo

— No hemos dormido ni tres horas

— Tú has dormido, yo he estado viéndote descansar y pensando en todo lo que ha pasado esta noche. Será mejor que te vistas, mientras yo voy a coger un par de cosas para este fin de semana

— Te espero en el Volvo— digo levantándome, besándola levemente y comenzando a recoger mi ropa que está tirada por el suelo

— Perfecto, _cariño_— escucho que me dice con sorna mientras abre la puerta para salir de la sala de entretenimiento de su familia.

Al Rose abrir la puerta el resto de los Cullen entran de golpe en la estancia, se nota que estaban apoyados contra la puerta intentando saber que había pasado allí durante toda la noche. Mi Diosa y yo nos miramos, ella se ríe y yo me muero de vergüenza ya que solamente me ha dado tiempo a ponerme la ropa interior. Lo más rápidamente que puedo me pongo la minifalda, el top y el jersey, estando en menos de quince segundos arreglada.

— Tu amigo Garrett estaba muy mosqueado cuando se fue— escucho decir a Alice sonriendo y abrazando a su hermana para después venir saltando hacia mi

— Que se joda

La respuesta de mi chica hace que sus hermanos y yo soltemos una carcajada, que Carlisle y los Hale sonrían, y que Esme la regañe por hablar de una forma tan vulgar.

— Bien dicho hermanita— dice Emmett dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi la desmonta— y ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa a todos, no te creas que hemos madrugado tanto para que os vayáis sin contestar a nuestras preguntas

— ¡Hijo!— le grita Esme a su hijo que recibe un golpe en el brazo de su hermana y una colleja de su novio

— ¿QUÉ?— pregunta girándose molesto hacía su madre— Ahora no hagáis como que no queréis saber nada, que sois todos unos marujos y unos cotillas— expone molesto mi cuñado oso, al que me acerco y abrazo

— No pasa nada Emmett, tranquilo. Entiendo que tanto tú como Alice, porque es vuestra hermana, como tus padres, porque es su hija, os preocupéis por Rose

— Véis, ella es una chica comprensiva, no como vosotros panda de desalmados— dice el grandullón haciendo un puchero que nos hace reír a todos— ahora me la llevaré conmigo a arriba y me contará que tal eres en la cama, hermanita

— No puedo contarte nada, grandullón. Rose puso eso como regla número 1, no contar nada de lo que hagamos o dejamos de hacer— contesto viendo como Alice y Emmett se entristecen por un momento

— Creo que será mejor que vayáis a disfrutar de vuestro fin de semana de esquí— interviene Carlisle— y nosotros creo que lo mejor será que durmamos unas horas más, porque aquí querida esposa y vosotros hijos, nos habéis tenido a Edward, Jasper y a mi casi sin poder descansar

Subimos todos las escaleras tranquilamente, yo siendo agarrada por mi cuñado y mi cuñada, Jasper y Edward delante conversando para no quedarse dormidos, y Carlisle con Esme y Rose varios metros más atrasados. Al llegar al salón los dos Hale y el patriarca Cullen se despiden de mi para subir a sus respectivos dormitorios a descansar, Rose los va a seguir pero entonces su madre la llama

— Rose, tu hermana ya puesto tu ropa en una bolsa y tu hermano la ha metido junto con lo de Bella en el Volvo

— Si ya está todo listo, creo que nosotras podemos ir yéndonos— digo separándome de Emmett y Alice

— Que os lo paséis bien, cuidado en la carretera— dice Esme besando a su hija y sonriéndome a mi

— Tranquila señora Cullen, traeré a Rose sana y salva— contesto

—Mira mamá ahora tienen que cuidar a nuestro bebé Rosie— bromea el grandullón logrando que su hermana le mande una mortal mirada

— Deja de molestarla Emmett y no tengas envidia porque a ti nunca Edward te ha llevado a esquiar en un fin de semana romántico— comenta Alice corriendo y subiendo las escaleras con su hermano persiguiéndola muy de cerca

— Nunca crecerán— suspira Esme subiendo las escaleras tras darnos una última sonrisa

En silencio caminamos las dos hacia el coche, ella se sienta en el asiento del copiloto y yo en el del conductor. Una vez encendido y arrancado el Volvo, prendo el reproductor de música que tiene el coche, el cd que Edward lleva puesto es el de Decode, un buen grupo. La carretera está tranquila, el Sol aun no ha aparecido a pesar de que el amanecer debe de estar cerca, antes de que lleguemos a Port Angeles.

— Ha sido una gran noche— susurro en el coche esperando respuesta pero al no obtenerla fijo un momento mi atención en mi Diosa

Rose está dormida, por eso no me ha contestado. Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en la oscura y vacía carretera. Ahora empiezo a ser consciente de lo que realmente he hecho esta noche con mi chica, en el silencio del coche que solamente se rompe por la música y las letras de las canciones de Decode. El rememorar a Rosalie teniendo un orgasmo hace que en mi rostro ya completamente despierto aparezca una sonrisa. Sus piernas largas, sus perfectos pechos, su delicioso sexo y su colosal cuerpo, el recuerdo de todas y cada una de las partes de toda ella hacen que me suban los calores y más lo hacen al recordar sus gemidos, susurros picantes y gestos juguetones.

Necesito un café por lo que me paro en un área de servicio en el que normalmente siempre me detengo a tomar algo, ya que aun quedan unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar al hotel cercano a las pistas de esquí en el que nos hospedaremos. No se si despertar a mi rubia o no hacerlo, el dejarla durmiendo en el coche no me hace ninguna ilusión pero el romper su descanso tampoco. Al final decido ir dentro y dejarla dormir, pido al chico que está sirviendo en la barra un café para llevar y en dos minutos ya lo tengo en mis manos. Vuelvo al coche y sentada en el asiento del conductor me relajo, me saco un cigarro y tras coger mi anorak de los asientos traseros salgo a tirar el recipiente del café además de a fumarme un cigarro. Apoyada en el maletero del Volvo le doy una larga calada, muy relajante, a mi cigarro, después doy otra y otra hasta que casi queda solamente la colilla que piso contra el suelo, se que no hay que hacer eso pero es un hábito que no puedo evitar.

— Se empieza tirando una colilla al suelo y se terminan talando miles de árboles para hacer unos chalets de gente pija sin oficio ni beneficio— escucho a alguien hablarme serenamente

— Lástima que me haya dejado la sierra eléctrica en casa— bromeo girándome hacia la persona que me ha hablado— soy Bella

— Haces honor a tu nombre— me comenta sonriente y pausada la otra chica tendiéndome una mano que acepto— yo me llamo Sandie, encantada

— Si quieres tengo fuego— ofrezco sacando mi mechero al ver su cigarro sin encender

— Tenía pensado encenderlo con el mío pero ya que me lo ofreces me ahorras el tener que hacer el gran esfuerzo de llevar mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón— dice sonriendo cogiendo el mechero de mi mano

— Siempre estaré a tu servicio aunque ahora me tenga que ir— termino diciendo sonriendo— quédate el mechero y ha sido un placer

— Lo mismo digo, espero que nos volvamos a ver Bella

Más relajada por el cigarro que me he fumado, y por la pequeña charla, entro en el coche y vuelvo a emprender la marcha ahora con música de Muse. En una hora, casi son las ocho, ya estamos con el Volvo frente al hotel. Leves movimientos en el brazo de mi rubia para intentar despertarla, beso su mano y lamo sus dedos.

— Bella...para— susurra casi de forma inentendible Rose entre sueños, lo que me hace sonreír y seguir con mi tarea de despertador oficial de la señorita Cullen

Cinco minutos más tarde logro por fin que mi mirada contacte con la suya azul. Sus ojos aun adormilados me hacen enternecerme y sonreírle para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente. No se como he logrado que alguien como Rose se haya fijado en alguien como yo pero lo importante es que lo ha hecho y que doy gracias a todo el mundo por ello.

— Ya hemos llegado al hotel, vamos a subir las cosas a la habitación que tenemos. Yo me quiero dar una ducha y si quieres tú puedes seguir durmiendo un poco más, es tu regalo de cumpleaños

En silencio salimos del coche, cada una cargando su propia bolsa. El conserje del pequeño hotel nos da nuestra llave de habitación. En el ascensor subimos al segundo piso y allí nos dirigimos al cuarto que tendremos para pasar la noche. Una cama de matrimonio, moqueta en el suelo, una pequeña mesita, una televisión de lo más cutre, el típico minibar y un ventanal bastante grande con vista a las pistas de esquí.

— Bonita moqueta— me dice Rose dejando su bolsa en el suelo y yendo a tumbarse en la cama, por su cara parece cómoda

— Por el dinero que tenía es lo más decente que he encontrado, ahora voy a darme una ducha rápida mientras inspecciono los jabones y las toallas para ver si merece la pena llevármelas mañana o no

— ¿Vas a robar las toallas y los jabones?— me pregunta mi Diosa levantando la cabeza de la almohada y mirándome

— ¿Nunca lo has hecho?— cuestiono incrédula— es lo típico que hace todo el mundo cuando va a un hotel, mangar las toallas y los botecillos de jabón. Creo que a Charlie le hará ilusión un pequeño regalo— termino diciendo y cerrando la puerta

Media hora más tarde ya estamos las dos preparadas y listas, Rose con su tabla de snowboard y yo con unos esquís que me ha prestado Alice. Nunca en mi vida me he puesto unos y con lo patosa que suelo ser he valorado la opción de este fin de semana romperme una pierna, aunque no se lo haya contado a ningún Cullen pero si a Victoria, mi pelirroja que me tiene que contar como le fue con la prima de mi chica.

— La nieve tiene un muy buen estado hoy para poder disfrutar— me dice Rose sin yo tener ni idea de que me está realmente hablando, para mi la nieve es toda igual de blanca sin diferencia alguna

— Perfecta, sí

— ¿Has esquiado alguna vez?— me pregunta mi Diosa tras escuchar mi anterior respuesta dudosa

— Lo he visto por la televisión pero nunca antes lo he intentado por lo que pienso que es mejor que tú vayas a disfrutar de las pistas complicadas ahora y esta tarde tras un curso intensivo ya estemos juntas.

— Disfrutaría más estando contigo y viéndote caer— me dice burlonamente acercándose a mi— enseñándote a esta primera vez tuya, como tú me enseñaste anoche en mi primera vez

— Esta tarde te prometo que seré toda tuya y mañana, y si me apuras el resto de tu vida pero ahora necesito aprender cosas básicas del tipo no tropezarse cada tres metros recorridos y tú necesitas poder aprovechar algo del fin de semana para esquiar tranquilamente— sentencio sonriendo y convenciéndola

— Tendrás 18 años pero eres una gran manipuladora

— Lo se, una de mis grandes cualidades el siempre lograr lo que quiero

— A las 12 y media en la cafetería de la estación de esquí

— Perfecto allí estaré esperando, es una cita— bromeo dándole un leve beso y dirigiéndome al lugar donde se supone que hay clases para principiantes en este mundo del esquí

Cuatro horas, mil tortazos y caídas, después estoy con dolor de todo. En el curso express de aprender a mantenerse sobre los esquís me he vuelto a encontrar con la joven a la que le he dado el mechero en el área de servicio esta mañana, Sadie. Y con ella estoy sentada en la cafetería, esperando a que aparezca Rose.

— Nunca en toda mi vida me había caído tanto y mira que suelo tener poco equilibrio— comento haciéndola reír

— Tampoco ha sido para tanto, después de tu centésima caída he dejado de contar— se mofa de mi por lo que le tiro una bola de papel echa con una servilleta, logrando que ella se ría todavía más— estás muy mona así enfurruñada

— Eso siempre se lo digo yo a mi chica— contesta Rose cogiendo mi cintura por detrás y besando muy sabrosamente mi cuello, no se porque lo está haciendo pero me encanta que lo haga

— Ella es Rose, mi chica— presento a mi Diosa— ella se llama Sandie, _cariño_— termino la presentación sin darme cuenta la miradas que está enviando mi chica a mi nueva conocida.

— Creo que es mejor irnos al hotel Bella, necesitamos comer bien y descansar un poco porque esta noche no lo hemos hecho— me dice Rose de forma insinuante, logrando que me levante de inmediato

— Un placer haberte vuelto a ver, Sadie

— Lo mismo digo Bella, me he divertido mucho viéndote caer en nuestro aprendizaje para dejar de ser unas negadas con los esquís. Tenemos que volver a repetir la experiencia, ha sido muy placentera— comenta con sorna dándome su número de teléfono en una servilleta

Con el brazo de Rose rodeando mi cintura salimos del bar y nos dirigimos al hotel. Una vez en la habitación nos quitamos la ropa y nos ponemos algo más cómodo y seco, aunque mi Diosa vaya a ducharse antes. Una vez cambiada y pedida la comida decido llamar a Victoria

— Buenos días, pelirroja

— Aun no me he teñido el pelo enana— escucho que me contesta Laurent desde el otro lado

— ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Vic?

— Se lo ha dejado esta mañana en casa. No se que habrá pasado entre vosotras ayer pero la has dejado muy feliz, el sexo siempre la hace ponerse así de contenta

— Yo no le hice nada aparte de cortarle el rollo con la prima de Rose pero supongo que después de eso se resarció bien y durante toda la noche. Bueno Laurent tengo que dejarte porque están a punto de subirnos la comida a la habitación y mi chica acaba de salir de darse una ducha, hermano mañana o pasado intentaré pasarme por allí

— Disfruta y hazla disfrutar— me aconseja mi amigo para después colgar

Cubierta solamente con una pequeña toalla sale Rosalie del baño, su rubia melena mojándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué habéis hecho en tu familia para tener semejante belleza natural?— pregunto

— Ser los mejores, _cariño,_ ser los mejores— me contesta secándose el pelo con una pequeña toalla

— Me ha salido bien el intercambio entonces, yo he logrado estar con la chica más inteligente y más bella del planeta, y tú estás con la más manipuladora y la más fogosa

— Si lo pones así no se quien de las dos ha salido ganando, y por cierto te has dejado una cosa de mi

— ¿Cuál?

— Vampiresa que te va a chupar la sangre

— Por favor chupa toda la que quieras— bromeo dejando bien a la vista mi cuello para que si quiere se abalance sobre él

Los toques en la puerta cortan nuestra pequeña conversación sobre como Rose me estaba a punto de morder el cuello. El chico del hotel entra con el carrito y tras dejarlo al lado de la pequeña mesa. Un buen par de platos de pasta, spaguetthis carbonara, fresas, chocolate, nata y champán. Una comida que hace que mi chica se lama los labios, ya me dijo Alice que las fresas la ponían completamente loca y que la pasta a la carbonara le encantaba.

— Vamos a comer que después tenemos que volver a esquiar, tienes que verme caer estrepitosamente

— Eso no me lo puedo perder, es lo que estoy deseando ver— bromea sentándose frente al plato de pasta

— Comencemos a comer, vampiresa

Tranquilamente degustamos nuestro menú, mi mirada no se aparta de su figura en ningún momento. Jamás he creído en los flechazos o que una persona me pudiera importar tanto como lo hace Rose desde el primer segundo que la vi.

— Gracias

— ¿Por qué?— cuestiono extrañada

— Por el regalo, por gastarte dinero que estás ahorrando para ir a la universidad en mi solo conociéndome de un mes y medio

— Lo he hecho porque he querido, no te preocupes por el dinero que con el nuevo trabajo que me ha buscado Charlie lo recuperaré pronto. El trabajar en la cárcel está muy bien pagado— digo sonriendo mientras juego con una fresa entre mis dedos antes de mojarla en chocolate líquido para llevármela a la boca— el chocolate estaría mejor degustarlo de sobre tu cuerpo, igual que la nata, pero si lo hiciera ahora malgastaríamos una preciosa tarde de disfrutar de la nieve que es para lo que estamos aquí

— Te va la marcha que parece que te has quedado con ganas de más después de lo de anoche

— De ti siempre quiero más, de ti lo quiero todo— confieso acercándome a ella mirándola a los ojos y cogiéndole la mano

— Pues todo lo tendrás— me promete apretando mi mano, con su mirada fija en la mía y con un juguetona sonrisa

Le robo un beso tras su promesa, uno que comienza suave, sigue juguetón, se vuelve fogoso y termina cuando ambas necesitamos respirar. Sabiendo que como siga no voy a parar y vamos a perder toda la tarde decido separarme completamente de ella.

— Será mejor que vayamos a esquiar, yo a intentarlo y tú a verme hacer el inútil

— Y yo a tirarme encima de ti cuando estés en el suelo, siempre me ha dado mucho morbo el poder hacerlo sobre la nieve— dice agarrándome el brazo y besándome para después salir.

Vamos caminando las dos hacía las pistas de esquí, yo con mis esquís prestados que son el doble de grandes que mi persona, y mi chica con su tabla de snow de diseño. En un gesto espontáneo, y que estaba deseando poder hacer libremente, paso una mano por su cintura

— Está bien esto de no tener que esconderse, nunca lo había podido hacer

— Así que siempre has sido una ilegítima— bromea besando rápidamente mi cuello

— Eso mismo, con Victoria o estábamos en discotecas o en mi casa, lo de salir por la calle de la calle con ella o con alguna de mis otras ex nunca

— Muchas primeras veces nos quedan aun por hacer juntas

— Efectivamente— asiento poniéndome los esquís y comenzando a bajar poco a poco

Rose es una especialista de la tabla del snowboard, no se como lo hace para mantener el equilibrio. Si me vieran Charlie o Reneé intentando esquiar por tener contenta y feliz a mi pareja no se lo creerían, no me lo creo ni yo y más después de decir siempre que jamás intentaría hacer deporte o bailar por nada o por nadie.

— Veo que sigues igual que a la mañana— me dice la voz de mi nueva conocida mientras me tiende la mano para ayudar a levantarme del suelo

— Sí, no tengo remedio. Empiezo a creer que mi trasero tiene un imán que lo hace estar siempre contra la nieve, con tanta caída no se como voy a ir el lunes a trabajar— respondo cogiendo la mano que me tiende para ayudarme a levantarme, quedando frente a frente

— ¿De qué trabajas?— pregunta bajando lentamente

— Mi padre me ha buscado un trabajo en el Correccional de Olympia— contesto sin ganas

— Chica dura, me gustan las chicas así— habla suavemente a mi lado haciendo que me gire a verla porque conozco ese tono, está intentando ligar conmigo

— A mi chica, Rose, también le ponen las chicas duras— comento alejándome un poco e intentando acelerar, el resultado de mi cambio de velocidad es rodar por el suelo

— Hacéis una bonita pareja aunque ella no es para ti

— Ella es lo mejor que se puede conseguir

— Lo mejor que se puede conseguir eres tú— me contesta Sandie intentando levantarme ante lo que aparto su mano

— Ya puedo sola

— Como quieras pero ya sabes mi número para cuando te des cuenta que tu chica no es para ti, chica dura

— Lo tendré en cuenta, no sufras que cuando ella se de cuenta que no soy para ella o yo me de cuenta que no lo es ella para mi pues antes de llamarte iré a pedirle al cura del pueblo a que nos haga un exorcismo a ambas— digo sarcásticamente, lo que logra sacarle una sonrisa a la chica

Sin decir ni una palabra se va. Termino de bajar lo que me queda de pista para encontrarme con Rose que me está mirando fijamente. Siento como su mirada me traspasa hasta el alma. Se acerca a mi sonriendo y cogiéndome de la mano me guía de nuevo hacia el telesilla para volver a subir para bajar de nuevo.

— Si mi padre me viera pensaría que está soñando

— El mismo jefe Swan que no sabe que te gustan las chicas, ¿ése pensaría qué soñando?

— Efectivamente— afirmo sonriendo y acurrucándome contra Rose en el telesilla

Esta vez volvemos a bajar pero las dos juntas y a la vez, haciendo que en un momento determinado mi Diosa me desvíe hacia unos árboles que hay fuera de pista. Al intentar seguir bajando por aquel lugar con tantos árboles noto como mi chica aprieta fuertemente mi mano

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije antes de mi fantasía de hacerlo sobre la nieve?— ante su pregunta me quedo pensativa un momento, instante del cual salgo rápidamente al notar como los labios de Rose están besando el tatuaje de mi rosa, ése que me hice expresamente por ella y para ella, está besando los pétalos que caen de la rosa roja en dirección a mi lugar de placer máximo

— No tienes porqué hacer esto— digo intentando sonar coherente algo realmente complicado teniendo presente que Rosalie está arrodillada delante de mi en la nieve, bajando cada vez más con sus besos

— Lo se pero quiero hacerlo, así que ahora si me hacer el favor de tumbarte y callarte— me ordena a lo que obedezco sin rechistar

Lo siguiente que puedo decir es que su lengua es definitivamente una obra maestra que sabe como darme placer, Dios esos movimientos no son normales aunque parece que ella tiene mucha práctica en lo de que respecta a utilizarla. En estos momentos no quiero pensar con cuantos chicos habrá practicado para tener esa destreza, y ese arte, con su lengua. Ahora lo único que pudo lograr es con una mano acariciar su rubio cabello y con la otra tirarme nieve encima de la cara para evitar que me suba demasiado la temperatura del calentón que me está haciendo tener, aunque lo que sucede es que en vez de enfriarme se deshace. Si alguien nos viera porque también ha decidido salirse de pista para inspeccionar por los árboles me importaría una mierda, en este momento no me importaría ni que me tiraran al río con piedras en los bolsillos, me ahogaría feliz.

— Sabes bien— escucho decir a la voz de Rose sacándome de mi trance con un grito de satisfacción máximo

— Será mejor que nos vayamos, necesito cambiarme de ropa interior que esta la tengo ya toda empapada

— Sí que con este frío puede ser que cojas un gripazo— se ríe de mi Rosalie levantándose y ayudándome también a hacerlo

El resto del camino de bajada, ella se lo pasa sonriendo y lamiéndose los labios en busca de más sabor de mi esencia, algo que me hace de nuevo volver a estar como una moto.

Sin caerme ni una sola vez, creo que la desesperación y el calentón hacen que se me quite hasta la torpeza natural que tengo, llegamos las dos abajo. Ambas nos quitamos lo que tenemos en los pies, yo los esquís y ella la tabla de snow. Sin previo aviso me subo a caballito en su espalda, haciendo que casi nos vayamos ambas al suelo pero en el último momento Rose logra mantener el equilibrio.

— Podrías avisar— me dice medio enfadada

— No te mosquees, por favor— pido bajando mis labios hasta su oreja derecha para después morderse y hacerla temblar

— Bella...no hagas eso o nos vamos a caer las dos al suelo, espera a que lleguemos a la habitación

— Como ordenes, _cariño_— respondo soplando levemente en su nuca mientras que en una mano llevo su tabla y en la otra mis dos esquís con los palos esos que se necesitan para impulsarse, voy un poco cargada

Al llegar a nuestra habitación me bajo de la espalda de Rose, un suspiro de alivio sale de sus labios. Dejo caer al suelo suavemente todo lo que cargo en mis dos brazos para así poder comenzar a quitarme la ropa e ir a darme un baño. En el trayecto hacía la ducha me veo asaltada por mi fogosa Diosa, que ha decidido unírseme de forma irrevocable para jugar bajo el agua de la bañera.

Media hora, unos cuantos gemidos y chupetones más tarde las dos estamos tumbadas en la cama descansando con ropa cómoda y mirando un regalo que ha encontrado Rose dentro de la bolsa de su ropa. Según la tarjetita pone en el papel de envolver es de Emmett

— ¿Qué crees que será?— pregunto curiosa

— Siendo de mi hermano la cosa más inútil del mundo, no es lo suyo hacer regalos— me contesta cogiendo la tarjeta

En la pequeña tarjeta pone "Porque ahora te va a hacer falta esto. Espero que te guste tanto a ti como a Bella, lo podéis compartir, es mejor que la porra de Charlie aunque de menos morbo. Te quiere tu hermano Emmett y Edward también, la idea fue suya"

— Si es que es un buenazo— digo antes de que Rose comience a abrir el regalo

— Y un pervertido— termina diciendo mi chica al ver que lo que le ha regalado su hermano, y su cuñado, es nada más y nada menos que un vibrador

Sin poder evitarlo me entra un ataque de risa a pesar de la mirada que me está enviando la cumpleañera, una que podría matar a cualquiera. Creo que el regalo no le ha gustado demasiado pero cuando lo estemos utilizando seguramente se lo agradezca mucho a esos dos.

— Mira si es bueno que...que hasta nos ha puesto las pilas— bromeo intentando recuperar mi normal estado de seriedad, pero es bastante complicado

— Necesito una copa y un canuto— me dice

— Tengo de las dos cosas, me he traído un poco de ambas de contrabando

Y tranquilamente mientras Rose se tranquiliza, y se relaja, yo pido que nos traigan la cena. El que haya servicio de habitación es algo realmente cómodo, no tener que bajar al comedor me agrada, más momentos de intimidad con mi pareja.

Un poco más relajada tras el regalo broma de su hermano, Rose vuelve a sentarse conmigo en la cama. Enciendo la televisión y tras hacer zapping varias veces termino dejando una película de época, Sentido y Sensibilidad. Al llegar la cena, ambas cenamos tumbadas en la cama mirando la película, mi Diosa suspirando por el Coronel Brandon y yo por Marianne Dashwood.

— Creo que me tendría que preocupar

— Si hubiera hombres como ese en el mundo real deberías hacerlo pero como en Forks lo más decente de hombres que hay es mi hermano y mis cuñados no deberías, si hasta has logrado que me gusten las tías, mira si está mal el tema— bromea tumbándose boca abajo en la cama, dándome a entender que quiere un masaje

Me subo sobre la espalda de ella a horcajadas comenzando con un masaje relajante que pasado un tiempo pasa a ser sensual, tanto que sin darme cuenta Rose se ha dormido.

Destapo la cama intentando hacerlo con la menor brusquedad posible para no despertarla. Tras eso me acerco a la ventana un instante para guardar en mi retina lo perfecto que es el paisaje blanco, una vez guardada esa impresionante vista en mi mente vuelvo a la cama y me tumbo al lado de mi Diosa, cubierta con las mantas y abrazando su cintura. El tener a la hora de dormir a Rosalie Cullen entre mis brazos, descansando tranquilamente y haciéndome descansar a mi.

— Mañana te voy a llevar a ver algo precioso— le susurro al oído antes de hacer como ella y dejar que el cansancio que me embarga desparezca tras unas horas de sueño.

**TBC...**

**Y aquí está el capítulo 12 que he tenido que cortar antes de lo que tenía pensado porque me he extendido demasiado y he decidido sobre la marcha hacerlo en dos capítulos, sino puede llegar a resultar pesado el leer cosas demasiado largas. **

**Ahora voy a agradecer los comentarios del capitulo anterior que permitirme decir que estoy muy impresionada y agradecida porque nunca jamás me hubiera esperado recibir tantos con esta locura de historia, es que cada capítulo que pasa alucino más de que esté gustando el fic, me alegra y me enorgullece, muchas gracias por leer esto y dejar comentarios haciéndome lograr llegar ya a los 100.**

— **Fran Ktrin Black:** Sí, sí, el capítulo ha estado...interesante xD. Eso de hot pero bueno no se como calificarlo, espero que sea por la parte buena jaja. Bella celosa si porque sabe que ella puede competir contra cualquier tía pero contra tíos no sabe como hacerlo, y lo de Victoria y su corte de rollo me hizo gracia ponerlo. Love actually es una gran peli, los actores todos son una pasada, que grande es el cine británico. Bella trabajará en la cárcel como administrativa, no será una guarda por lo que creo que gendarme no será pero algo aproximado saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Esme Anne-Marlene-:** Es que la pequeña Alice a pesar de tener ese lado maligno y pervertido se hace querer xD. Si a la pobre Victoria le cortaron el rollo pero ella no se va a quedar con el calentón y al ser como Juan Palomo que ella se lo guisa y ella se lo come pues decide ir con Tanya a su coche donde no las molestarán. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Karla Priscylla:** Hola, pues ando un poco en mi mundo por diversos temas. Siempre sexys éstas dos y en el capitulo de su primera vez juntas no podía ser de otra forma. Ya se puede decir que Rose y Bella están enamoradas y felices de la vida. Seth en los libros es un amor, un chaval super majo y muy divertido. Efectivamente Dakota Fanning hará de Jane en la peli, ya está rodando en Vancouver junto los demás Vultori. Soy de España, si que está bien es un país interesante en todo general jaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **SammerLitth: **Pues ya ves que con Carpe Diem nunca se sabe cuando habrá nueva ración, puede tardar más o menos pero siempre hay más. El tatuaje de la rosa se me ocurrió y me pareció un detalle muy interesante y bonito tanto para Rose como por Bella. Victoria se queda con el calentón aunque poco tiempo que si le cortan el rollo en una tumbona pues ella se va con su acompañante al coche. Marco no está porque como pongo en el capítulo él y Rose tuvieron una relación que no terminó demasiado bien, así que se dan su propio espacio los dos. Ese fin de semana nuestras dos protagonistas aquí está, no todo pero si una parte. Formas parte del club, no te preocupes xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Diana:** Lo del tatuaje de la rosa me pareció un buen detalle y un bonito regalo, supongo que a todas nos gustaría que alguien hiciera algo así por nosotras xD. Por fin Victoria encontró a alguien, que a este paso se nos iba a quedar soltera de por vida jaja. Emmett es el puto amo con sus frases tipo la que tú has dicho de 'Vieja ven a apagar las velas!' xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-:** Para nada, como vamos a ser nosotras unas pervertidas xD. Gracias por la recomendación de los libros, la tendré en cuenta y me miraré alguno cuando tenga tiempo que ahora mismo no voy sobrada de él. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Sorja Peace Reed: **Pues si quieres participar en el club ya estás dentro. Me gusta saber que a alguien que suele leer femmeslash le parece que ha estado bien escrito el lemmon y que ha estado bien aplicado el lema de sexo, alcohol y rock 'n' roll xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Laura: **Hola. Siempre suelo utilizar un lenguaje fácil de comprender y con el que la gente se sienta identificado porque realmente el utilizar cosas muy complicadas y formales no es lo normal en las personas de la calle normales, las cosas complicadas pues para los eruditos de la RAE xD. Me alegra que te guste la historia y que te sientas identificada con ella. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Veronica Paola:**Pobrecilla Victoria si ella no ha hecho nada aparte de molestarse un poco porque le han cortado el rollo, algo que si me pasara también me molestaría. Rose tiene las de perder si quiere que la pelirroja y Bella se alejen, se tendrá que acostumbrar la Cullen a verla revolotear por ahí. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Caaaaaami: **Se hace lo que se puede y me alegra saber que os parece que está lo bastante correcto, me quitáis todas en general un peso de encima porque lo de escribir relaciones sexuales entre dos chicas como que no lo tenía nadad claro. He intentado escribirlo de una manera formal sin ser demasiado de palabras utilizadas de forma no formal, es algo extraño pero bueno me sentía más cómoda tratándolo de esta manera. Alice y Jasper llegará algo así, no se si tanto o un poco menos pero llegará. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **FaByTa:** Si una escena impactante que se tiene que leer dos veces para poder asimilar que lo que he escrito es real xD aunque yo la escribí del tirón y no la he vuelto a leer, me da vergüenza soy así de rara jaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **fany de cullen: **Arriba el LEMMON xD gran grito de guerra. Efectivamente Victoria y Tanya se han conocido en profundidad, aquí están todas más salidas que el pico la mesa jaja. Pobrecillo Charlie no lo odies, haz como Rose que le va a montar un monumento por evitar que su chica se vaya a vivir con su ex. La reacción de Charlie cuando se entere que a Bella le gustan las chicas pues será muy al estilo suyo xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Annie Clairie: **Me alegra que te gustara la escena de sexo, sabía que tú la reclamabas ya jaja. Victoria y Tanya dos que andaban necesitadas de echar un polvo rápido aunque se deseen para más que eso. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Kimmi-Ronnie: **Pues aquí has tenido la continuación que querías, llega con un poco de retraso pero llega. Lo de escribir la escena explícita la verdad que me costó un poco y no lo quise releer al terminar, me daba vergüenza xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Chikane Himemiya:** Vamos que te enganchaste al capítulo y no lo soltaste hasta que lo terminaste, eso me gusta y me reconforta. Un regalo que solamente sea sexo me parece un poco mal, Rose se pensaría que solamente la quiere para ser su juguete sexual o algo así y como Bella la quiere porque está enamorada pues el sexo es algo importante pero no esencial. El club por el momento tiene a poca gente pero bueno si somos pocos a más trozo de Rosalie tocamos xD. Escenas hot más largas dentro de un tiempecito que aun no me he recuperado de esta. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Amelie 666:** Yo tampoco soy lesbiana xD una vez ya declarados nuestras preferencias sexuales sigamos jaja. Lo del relato del sexo la verdad que he intentado que sea lo más formal y menos soez posible, es que tampoco estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas así, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo incluido para escribir femmeslash. El otro regalo de Bella es un fin de semana romántico, vamos que se ponen las botas aunque no lo escriba explícitamente. La locura de este fic hace que todos nos enamoremos de Rose y de Bella. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **bastarda_deChuckNorris:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic, a mi me gusta tu nick xD si es que Chuck Norris es muy poderoso jaja. Otra cosa no pero originalidad a esta historia no le falta, de eso y locura está sembrado xD. Si lo típico son los Bella/Edward pero es que acabé cansada de esa pareja después de leer los cuatro libros, me parecían demasiado empalagosos ya. Esta pareja que me he sacado de la manga al final no me ha quedado tan horrible. Sobre lo de escribir esto créeme que si yo he podido cualquiera puede porque en mi vida pensé que podría escribir un femmeslash pero ahí está escrito. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **nielasol:** Hola, me gusta tener nuevas lectoras, es gratificante ver a gente nueva. Es raro y lo se, a mi cuando se me ocurrió lo de la pareja de Edward con Emmett te aseguro que se me hizo muy extraño pero bueno el que enganche parece que es lo está logrando que la rareza de las parejas quede en un segundo plano. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Jane Katrina Erzebeth Lincurt: **Hola, me alegra que haya nueva gente que se enganche a esta locura y es normal que te impacte, a mi cuando se me ocurrió la idea también me impactó xD. Supongo que querrás decir que vas a poner una relación homosexual en tu fic, una relación bisexual no calificaría lo que tienen éstas dos más que nada por parte de Bella que es lesbiana y Rose si que sería bisexual. Me alegra haberte dado ideas y lo del ruborizarte pues seguramente si yo leyera lo que escribo también me pasaría. A esquiar que nos hemos ido. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Tras responder a los comentarios solamente decir que espero que os haya gustado el capitulo 12, que siento haber tardado más de lo normal en subirlo (he tenido ciertos problemas) y que el club de I love Rose Cullen ya tiene a sus primeras integrantes: SammerLitth , Sorja Peace Reed y Chikane Himemiya**

**Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, un saludo y nos vemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

Nueve de la mañana, Rose y yo emprendemos el trayecto hacía un lugar que le quiero enseñar. Me he estado informando estos días de todos los lugares que hay en el Parque Nacional de Olimpia, a cada cual más hermoso. Nos hemos despertado pronto, las dos hemos jugado un poco para darnos los buenos días, hemos desayunado mucho y bien, hemos paseado por las cercanías de nuestro hotel, y ahora estoy conduciendo el Volvo.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

— A un lugar que pocos conocen y que te aseguro que te gustará

El móvil de Rosalie comienza a sonar antes de que pueda decirme nada más. Escucho a mi chica saludar y a Alice ametrallarla a preguntas, lo que me hace reír y ganarme una mala mirada de mi acompañante del fin de semana. La siguiente media hora estuve conduciendo escuchando la conversación de las hermanas, como la pequeña Cullen intentaba saber más cosas emocionada y como su hermana mayor intentaba cortar la conversación sin éxito, Alice y Emmett definitivamente son las dos únicas personas que pueden con mi Diosa.

— Esta noche hablamos y dile a Emmett que a Bella le ha gustado mucho su regalo

— Mucho— secundo yo parando el coche al haber llegado a nuestro lugar de destino

Las fotografías que había visto por internet del lugar eran bonitas pero no eran para nada tan increíbles como el ver el paisaje en verdad. Un lago helado rodeado de preciosa vegetación cubierta de nieve, los animales más atrevidos correteando por los límites del bosques que rodea al lago y unas pocas personas más que están gozando de semejante lugar.

— Es precioso— dice Rose bajando del coche, colocándose los guantes y el gorro, intentando paliar el frío que hace en el lugar

— Increíblemente hermoso— le contesto abrochándome bien el abrigo, poniéndome la bufanda y los guantes

Las dos nos acercamos al lago, vemos a un par de familias allí disfrutando de un lugar casi sin estar contaminado por el ser humano. Miro a Rose, está atenta a los pequeños, en su cara se refleja ternura y una calidez que nunca antes le he visto y que realmente me impresiona.

— Te gustan los niños— afirmo sentándome en una roca tras quitar la nieve

— Sí, siempre he deseado ser madre

— Tus niños serán una belleza, si se parecen a ti, su madre, entonces tendrás que apartarle a la mayoría de personas porque se les tirarán encima

— No se como serán pero realmente me da igual, lo único que me importa es el tenerlo. Hay gente que desde pequeña ha querido ser astronauta, médico o profesor, yo siempre he querido ser madre— me cuenta con la mirada perdida en los padres felices jugando a tirarse nieve y a caminar sobre el lago helado

Ella quiere ser madre, esa noticia entra con toda la fuerza inimaginable en mi cabeza. Rose quiere ser madre y está claro que conmigo no lo podrá ser, además a madres solteras que le gusten las mujeres tampoco se les concede la opción de adoptar, ni la de inseminación artificial. La quiero, yo amo a Rosalie Cullen pero si su deseo de siempre ha sido el de ser madre no creo que lo nuestro vaya a funcionar, ahora ella lo ve todo muy bonito pero al final se acabará cansando de mi porque no puedo darle lo que ella más quiere.

— Creo que esa niña quiere jugar contigo— comento riendo al ver como le ha lanzado una bola de nieve a mi Diosa

Rose no se lo piensa dos veces y acepta con buen gusto la invitación tácita de la cría, una niña que no superaría los seis años. Miro a las dos, más los padres de la niña, reír y jugar felices sintiéndome una intrusa pero a la vez feliz al ver contenta a mi chica. Siento como alguien se sienta a mi lado, alguien que al girarme reconozco sin ningún problema.

— ¿Me estás siguiendo?— cuestiono sin dejar de mirar la pelea de bolas de nieve que realmente ha crecido y ya involucra a la otra familia que está en el lugar

— Para nada, es que tenemos los mismos gustos Bella

— Si tú lo dices Sadie

— ¿Y cómo va por el paraíso con la rubia?— cuestiona acercándose más a mi

— Perfectamente

— Pues no lo parece, tú aquí mirándola con una sonrisa triste y ella disfrutando con los niños. Te has empezado a dar cuenta que ella no es para ti, tú nunca le podrás dar lo que ella realmente desea, nunca podrás hacerla madre

— Y a ti que coño te importa, déjame en paz y vete a intentar tirarte a otra tía que quiera

— No te equivoques conmigo Bella, únicamente quiero que te des cuenta de la realidad. A ella le ponen los tíos, quiere una familia y ahora únicamente solamente está jugando contigo— me dice cogiéndome y tirándome al suelo evitando que una bola impacte en mi rostro

— Pues si está jugando conmigo disfrutaré el tiempo que esté haciéndolo, cuando ella decida dejarme lo aceptaré

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, la suya refleja lujuria y la mía enfado. No soporto que nadie se meta en mi vida y menos una persona a la que conozco de menos de un día, una chica que realmente sabe que teclas tocar para que yo me sienta realmente vulnerable. Sin darme cuenta cuanto tiempo pasamos en esa situación aparece Rose que me coge de la mano bruscamente, parece que no le ha hecho demasiada gracia que esté tan cerca de Sadie

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— pregunta de forma cortante Rosalie a mi personal seguidora mientras que yo me levanto e intento aligerar la tensión del ambiente

— Entretener a tu chica mientras tú juegas a mamás y papás— contesta mordazmente Sadie

— No te acerques a Bella, te lo advierto

— Me acercaré lo que me de la gana, cuando me de la gana y como me de la gana, princesita

— Ella es mi chica— responde Rose ferozmente rodeando mi cintura firmemente, parece que la mayor de los Cullen tiene un gran concepto de propiedad sobre lo que es suyo

— Es tu chica hasta que tengas que elegir entre ella y ser madre, entonces vendrá la duda y terminarás dejándola

— Mira niñata, olvídate de nosotras. Amo a Bella y seré madre con ella, hoy en día existen formas de ser madre sin necesidad de un hombre

Sin cruzar una palabra más, mi Diosa me lleva a otro lugar para presentarme a su nueva pequeña amiga. En el trayecto hasta donde está la pequeña con sus padres intento tranquilizar a mi chica, le acaricio la mano y el brazo. El malhumor se le pasa con mis caricias y con la pequeña

— Lindsay, ella es Bella— me presenta a la niña que me sonríe y ante lo cual le desordeno el pelo de una forma juguetona

— Parece que has hecho dos nuevas, hija— escucho que nos habla su madre que está cargando con un pequeño en brazos

— Sí— contesta feliz la pequeña— Rose y su amiga Bella, ¿se pueden quedar con nosotros, mamá?

— Si ellas quieren pueden quedarse a comer con nosotras— contesta ahora el padre cogiéndola en brazos

Sabiendo que mi chica realmente adora a los niños, y antes de que nos pregunte nada la pequeña le digo que aceptamos el quedarnos con ellos. El resto de mañana, las dos familias que hay allí, Rose y yo nos la pasamos disfrutando. Comemos las diez personas juntas, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y no solamente desde hace escasamente un par de horas. Tras la comida, nos despedimos de las dos familias y nos dirigimos al Volvo.

El viaje de retorno pasa en silencio, aunque es de esos que no resultan incómodos sino que todo lo contrario. Creo que a Rosalie le ha gustado el regalo que le he dado, más que el día de esquí ayer el de hoy en un paisaje de ensueño y disfrutando de su pasión oculta, los niños.

— Ha sido el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca, Bella

— Me alegro que te haya gustado, Rose— le digo sin mirarla y con la vista fija en la carretera

— No quiero que la vuelvas a ver— me dice de improvisto

— Victoria es mi amiga— contesto pensando que se refiere a mi ex

— No digo a ella, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a esa morena que te come con los ojos

— No pensaba verla, te puedes quedar tranquila— le respondo de una forma que la tranquiliza— además si la viera no pasaría nada porque yo te amo a ti, te lo he dicho mil veces y te lo diré mil veces más, ¿puedes decir tú lo mismo?— pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos

— Puedo decir lo mismo, Bella te quiero— confiesa cogiéndome la mano que tengo sobre la palanca de cambios del Volvo— y sobre lo de tener hijos aun hay mucho tiempo por delante, si no sabemos si mañana nos caerá una maceta en la cabeza como para saber que pasará más adelante

Esa conversación deriva en una charla de temas triviales que dura el resto del viaje de retorno a Forks. Una vez en el pueblo, primero paramos en mi casa para quedarme allí y después de una rápida despedida mi Diosa se va a su gran casa.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con esos tres cafres?— me cuestiona mi padre

— Muy bien papá, ahora voy a dejar las cosas arriba y bajo a preparar la cena

Sin esperar a que Charlie diga nada subo a mi habitación a dejar la bolsa y a ducharme. El agua caliente hace que mis músculos sientan el cansancio y el dolor de las caídas de ayer. Ya con el pijama puesto, bajo a hacer la cena que resulta ser un poco de pescado con ensalada como acompañamiento

— ¿Preparada para mañana?

— Sí, con ganas de ir a conocer a los presos— contesto de forma sarcástica

— Es un buen trabajo Bella— dice Charlie bebiendo un poco de su cerveza

— No lo dudo, tranquilo papá que no haré que tu amigo piense que tienes una hija inútil

— Se que no lo eres, todos sabemos que vales mucho

— Ahora si me disculpas me voy arriba a descansar que ha sido un gran fin de semana pero muy cansado

En mi habitación, y antes de intentar dormir, escribo en mi diario. En ese pequeño cuaderno explico el fin de semana al completo, tanto lo sucedido como mis pensamientos al respecto de mi relación con Rose. Sin darme cuenta el tiempo que estoy escribiendo se me hace casi media noche, los ronquidos de Charlie como sonido de fondo. Justo en los momentos en que estoy cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo mi móvil comienza a vibrar en la mesilla, sin mirar el número lo cojo.

— ¿Sí?

— Baja a abrirme la puerta— me responde la voz de mi Diosa al otro lado

Sin entender muy bien el que está haciendo mi chica en la puerta de mi casa, bajo corriendo intentando no hacer ruido para despertar a mi padre. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con ella, imposiblemente hermosa. Antes de que le diga que pase, Rose ya está dentro cerrando la puerta y besándome bruscamente contra la puerta. Tardo en reaccionar unos segundos, al reaccionar comienzo a dirigir a mi chica a mi habitación sin separarme. Subimos las escaleras devorándonos, deseando quitarnos la ropa, cosa que hacemos al entrar en mi habitación. Mañana tendré que madrugar pero me da exactamente lo mismo el no dormir si es porque estoy haciendo el amor con mi Diosa del Olimpo.

— Te amo Bella— me susurra en mi oído entre gemidos

— Eres increíble, Rose— puedo decir entre suspiros de placer al sentir como ella me está haciendo el amor

La noche pasa demasiado rápido para ambas, parece que cuanto más estamos juntas haciéndonos disfrutar más nos gusta, cosa que no es de extrañar porque su sabor me resulta adictivo, el tacto de sus pezones me enloquece y sus gemidos ante la labor de mis dedos y mi lengua es algo que me provoca cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

— No se si hoy podré rendir en mi nuevo trabajo

— Si rindes igual que como lo has hecho en la cama, el mes que viene tendrás un ascenso— bromea Rose tumbada en la cama, besándome y lamiéndome el cuello

— El trabajo no me motiva, ni me excita de la forma que lo haces tú— confieso poniéndome a horcajadas sobre mi chica para comenzar otra vez a lamerla entera

Mi lengua saboreando primero su pezón derecho, luego mordiendo su pezón derecho, bajando la lengua por su estómago y con las mantas cubriéndome completamente, finalmente llego a mi objetivo que es su sexo. El volver a saborearlo me llena completamente, y más lo hace escucharla gemir sabiendo que es multiorgásmica. Justo en el momento en que llega ella al clímax, que recibo en mi boca su esencia, la puerta de mi habitación se abre dando paso a Charlie. La imagen de Rose desnuda, sudada, intentando recuperar la respiración, yo saliendo de debajo de las mantas con esencia de mi chica goteándome por la barbilla, y mi padre sin reaccionar.

— Jefe Swan, buenos días— dice altiva mi Diosa intentando que mi padre deje de parecer un muerto, intentando que no exteriorizar la vergüenza que interiormente está sintiendo

— Buenos días— contesta Charlie apoyándose un poco en la puerta

— Charlie ¿estás bien?— pregunto levantándome y yendo hacia donde mi padre, sin tomar en cuenta de que yo también estoy completamente desnuda, como Rose

— Bella, vístete. Te espero abajo— me dice mi padre girándose y yéndose totalmente tieso

— ¿Crees que estará bien, fiera?— me pregunta mi chica levantándose para acercarse a mi, aun sin estar recuperada de su último orgasmo

— Sí, Charlie es una persona que acepta todo y esto no será la excepción— comento saliendo dirección al baño para arreglarme antes de enfrentar a mi padre

En diez minutos estoy en la cocina frente a Charlie que aun sigue intentando asimilar que me gustan las mujeres y que me acuesto con Rosalie Cullen. Mi padre no dice ni palabra, únicamente me mira con la mirada perdida y llena de incomprensión, siendo algo para él realmente complicado de entender

— Rose es mi novia, este fin de semana he estado con ella esquiando como regalo de cumpleaños que le he hecho— confieso sabiendo que mi padre nunca me preguntará nada al respecto del tema— y por si te interesa saberlo, Victoria es mi ex pareja— termino de decir ante lo cual los ojos de mi padre se abren más de lo normal durante un segundo

— Me tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos esta noche. Espero que tu primer día de trabajo te vaya bien— me contesta cambiando de tema como si no hubiera existido la pillada del siglo, como si no se hubiera enterado hace unos minutos que a su única hija le gustan las chichas

Veo a Charlie salir de la cocina, donde se cruza con Rosalie. La mayor de los Cullen saluda nuevamente a mi padre que esta vez sí la saluda, es más, se para a su lado y la mira fijamente. Mi padre evaluando a mi novia es algo que realmente no me esperaba pero eso es lo que me gusta de Charlie, le da a las cosas la importancia que realmente tienen y no se mete demasiado en mi vida, por eso quizás otro padre hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que su hija es lesbiana pero no él

— Cuídala— dice solamente mi padre

— Siempre, jefe Swan, siempre— contesta Rose tendiéndole la mano en un gesto amigable que mi padre acepta para, muy sorpresivamente, después darle un rápido abrazo.

**TCB...**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 13 que es más corto de lo habitual pero me parecía que cortarlo aquí era lo correcto, con ese abrazo entre Charlie y Rose que indica que el jefe Swan acepta los gustos de su hija, ya se sabe como es Charlie en los libros, la forma en que él acepta que su hija es diferente en Amanecer y como Nessie crece mucho más deprisa de lo normal. **

**Capitulo que ha tenido un poco de todo, aparición de nuevo de Sadie que es un poquillo molesta pero bueno no todo va a ser felicidad (aunque sí mucho), el deseo de Rose de ser madre que es lo que realmente su personaje desea en la saga escrita por Stephenie Meyer, la segunda parte del regalo de Bella a su chica, y por último la noche de pasión con posterior pillada de Charlie para descubrir que a su hija le gustan las chicas y que está con la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra.**

**Ahora voy a contestar a los comentarios, sigo agradeciendo un montón todos y cada uno de los comentarios que recibo.**

— **Karla** **Priscylla****: **Hola. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Lo de los Cullen en la puerta es que cuando veo una escena así en una serie o una película a mi me hace gracia, y digo pues esta es la mía para poder poner esto. El regalo de Emmett, instigado por Edward, fue una idea del momento que es que nada para echarnos unas risas xD. Estas cosas salen de una mente pervertida jaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Fran Ktrin Black: **Efectivamente la idea del vibrador fue de Edward, un pervertido en potencia aunque no lo parezca xD. La peli de Sentido y Sensibilidad es muy grande, ese Coronel Brandon como me pone jaja (Alan Rickman es el mejor siempre xD). Es una mezcla de todo un poco esta historia: sexo, chismes, amor y más cosas. Sadie saca a Rose de sus casillas porque le despierta los celos y el sentido de propiedad hacia Bella. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **bastarda_deChuckNorris: **Hola. Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic. Es complicado actualizar cada día pero por lo menos cada semana si que lo hago, es que me divierte escribirlo xD. El nick es buenísimo, Chuck Norris es un crack de verdad y ya si eres la hija ilegítima suya con Bob Marley me tienes ganada jaja. La relación de B&E a mi en los libros me terminó cansando. Si quieres un vibrador pídelo para tu cumpleaños así como le ha pasado a Rose, que les mejorará la vida sexual a ambas. Edward y Emmett son unos salidos también como todos en este fic. CHUCK NORRIS MOLA MAZO. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **SammerLitth: **Efectivamente nuevo capítulo. El amor entre Bella y Rose es bonito aunque cada una tenga sus cosas, ellas se quieren mucho. El regalo de Emmett es la ostia pero fue idea de Edward, el que parece un mojigato que realmente no lo es. El club I Love Rose Cullen sigue y seguirá en pie. Un saludo Sammer y gracias por el comentario.

— **Amelie 666: **Es que tanto Rose como Bella son 100% achuchables xD. Yo tampoco me he cambiado de gustos sexuales pero la relación de estas dos me encanta jaja. Hacerlo en la nieve tiene que estar bien, algún día tendré que hacerlo aunque por el momento no ha habido suerte. Se agradece que me digas que te gusta como escribo el femmeslash y más cuando nunca lo había escrito. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **gwacquez: **Me alegra que a pesar de lo loca que es la historia te siga gustando. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: **Pues si quieres esquiar, esquía xD yo como no se paso del tema jaja. La idea del vibrador es de los pervertidos de Emmett y Edward que aunque no lo parece Eddie las mata callando. Sí, saco a Victoria y pongo a Sadie que esta si que lleva peligro, Vicky es realmente no lo era. La lengua de Rose es muy experimentada en los temas sexuales aunque no con chicas pero se adapta rápido a los cambios, total es más o menos lo mismo porque todo se reduce a dar placer. Así que has involucrado también a Lincurt, si es que cuando una tiene amigas así todas terminan igual, lo digo por experiencia propia jaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **michy:** Siento que este capítulo sea más corto en vez de más largo pero intentaré hacerlos más largos. El romanticismo es que me va mejor escribirlo que las cosas sexuales, no se porque cuando yo prefiero lo segundo xD. A todas parece que os ha gustado la llegada de Sadie, como os va el drama con lo bonito que es el humor sin drama jaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Esme Anne-Marlene-:** Estas dos lo hacen en la nieve y en cualquier parte si van más salidas y son más fogosas que los actores porno jaja, una comparación un poco rara xD. Efectivamente cada vez aprenden más cosas estando juntas, poquito a poco. El misterio de Victoria y Tanya pronto será revelado, no sufras. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Chikane Himemiya: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y que vieras que Sadie iba a tirarle la caña a Bella, consiguiendo que Rose se pusiera celosa/posesiva xD. Bella para el esquí es una inútil pero bueno ella lo intenta por su chica. Lo del vibrador fue una idea del momento, la verdad que se me ocurrió y dije pues bonito regalo xD. Está claro que contra menos gente más Rose toca para cada una jaja. Me congratula que cada vez te guste más mi historia. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Annie Clairie: **La aparición estelar de Sadie pues que puedo decir, creo que hay que meter un poco de drama (muy poco) y ella es la pieza para eso porque hace mostrar el lado oculto de Rose, su lado celoso y posesivo. La sorpresa de Bella pues es llevarla a un lugar de ensueño no muchas veces visto, es toda una romántica a la par que fogosa. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **... : **No te preocupes por no dejar comentario en el capítulo anterior, lo importante es que la historia y el capitulo anterior te están gustando. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Deanna: **Emmett es un crack pero la idea fue de Edward que se destapa como un pervertido en cubierta jaja. Otra miembro más del Club I Love Rose Cullen xD. Carpe Diem significa que hay que vivir el momento sin importarte lo que pueda pasar mañana, aprovechar el presente lo máximo posible. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Sorja Peace Reed: **Me pasaré por tu espacio, a ver si puedo esta semana leer las historias que tienes. El honor es mío de que quieras entrar en el club de Rose Cullen xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Jane Katrina Erzebeth Lincurt: **Rival, rival, lo que se dice rival tampoco será Sadie, más que nada es una chica para mostrar lo que realmente siente Rose por Bella. La sorpresa es llevarla a uno de los mejores paisajes que puede haber, un paisaje que muestra realmente lo que es la belleza de la naturaleza. Bueno, gracias por lo de que soy una inspiración xD. Un saludoy y se agradece el comentario.

**Después de contestar a los comentarios me despido ya, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos y gracias a todas las personas que seguís este fic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIV**

Acabo de contemplar el inicio del fin del mundo, mi padre ha abrazado a Rosalie y se ha despedido de nosotras como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tranquilamente desayunamos y mi chica me habla del trabajo que le espera en el hospital esta semana, preparar una defensa en un caso de presunta negligencia.

— Esta tarde te cuento que tal me ha ido por la cárcel

— Estaré esperando un gran reportaje de cómo son los convictos y de cómo te miran— me comenta yendo a dejar la taza de café vacía— y ahora sintiéndolo mucho, _cariño_, me tengo que ir a trabajar; gracias por la magnífica noche que me has hecho pasar

— Siempre a tu servicio— contesto besándola levemente para después verla salir feliz de mi casa

Media hora más tarde estoy conduciendo mi Chevrolet en dirección a mi nuevo trabajo. Ahora tengo que decir que me ilusiona el trabajar en la cárcel, una vez me he hecho a la idea es un lugar interesante, además que me servirá para coger experiencia para lo que quiero estudiar después. Vida salvaje en la cama y vida salvaje en el trabajo, empiezo a pensar que la nueva Bella Swan de Forks es mucho mejor de lo que nunca hubiera podido llegar a ser la de Arizona.

— Bella— escucho al coger mi móvil tras escucharlo tocar

— Pelirroja ayer intenté hablar contigo, Laurent me dijo que no estabas en ese momento— le explico— ¿qué tal te fue con la prima de Rose?

— Es como a mi me gustan, gatito que se deja dominar pero que cuando toca se convierte en un felino peligroso— ríe mi ex al explicármelo— ¿y tú con tu Diosa que tal?

— Me casaría con ella mismo mañana, no sabes que lengua tiene y tampoco vas a saberlo nunca

— No me interesa el tener un polvo con ella y menos si es tu mujer

— Es tan increíble— confieso frenando y aparcando el coche— se que sueno como una idiota sin cerebro pero es que estoy enamorada como nunca antes, hasta lo sabe mi padre

— ¿Se lo has contado?— pregunta incrédula

— Nos ha pillado, me ha pillado comiéndole todo— le confieso bajando de mi camioneta y yendo en busca del encargado de personal, o alguien similar

— ¿Se ha desmayado?— cuestiona curiosa Victoria al visionar la imagen de Charlie pillándonos a Rose y a mi en semejante faena

— No, lo ha aceptado muy bien. Le he dado unos minutos y luego ha abrazado a Rosalie, creo que en cierto modo le tranquiliza ver que estoy con alguien que es buena gente, de una buena familia, centrada y que ve que me quiere

— Excepto por lo de buena familia yo también soy todo eso

— Lo se, pelirroja, lo se y por eso te quiero aunque ahora te tenga que dejar porque voy a entrar a mi nuevo trabajo, los presos y las cuentas me esperan

— Te llamaré esta noche para ver que tal te ha ido

El hablar con Victoria mis nervios se han reducido y la paz ha llegado a mi, no se que tiene mi pelirroja que consigue calmarme de esta forma. Agito mi cabeza levemente para olvidarme de mi ex y poder centrarme en lo que realmente me interesa, mi nuevo trabajo.

— Señorita Swan— escucho que me llama un hombre vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata negra, supongo que será el alcaide del correccional

— Encantada de estar aquí, gracias por darme una oportunidad así

— Ahórrese los formalismos para quedar bien— dice secamente— venga conmigo a firmar el contrato, después le enseñaré donde está su despacho

Camino en silencio unos pasos por detrás de él. Entramos a un edificio relativamente bien conservado, pasamos salas de visitas hasta que llegamos a un despacho en el cual tomo asiento para firmar mi contrato hasta finales de año. Ya hecho el papeleo me dirige hasta el lugar en el cual trabajaré, un pequeño cuarto con una ventana que da al patio donde están los internos.

— Si necesita algo pregúntele a Angela, está en el despacho contiguo al suyo. Ahora la dejo para que se instale y vaya aclimatándose a su nuevo lugar de trabajo— me explica abriendo la puerta— por cierto, señorita Swan, los empleados comen a la una

Vaya tío más imbécil, ese es el primer pensamiento que se me ocurre al verlo salir de mi nuevo hogar para hacer cuentas. Enciendo el ordenador, coloco al lado una taza que me regaló Victoria cuando estábamos juntas, una que me trae suerte, y cierro los ojos un instante para pensar que hacer porque realmente no tengo demasiada idea.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, abro los ojos y miro quien entra. Una chica de aspecto tímido, vestida con unos simples tejanos, unas cómodas botas y un jersey con aspecto de cálido.

— Hola, soy Ángela Webber

— Bella Swan— contesto acercándome a ella y aceptando la mano que me tiende— iba a ir a hacerte una visita para que me explicaras un poco la rutina de este trabajo porque yo la cárcel solo la conozco por Prison Break y la película de La Roca— bromeo un poco, logrando que mi nueva compañera se ría

— Esto no es como en las películas, realmente es bastante aburrido estar en las oficinas pero alguna vez se rompe la rutina y se puede ver alguna pelea en el patio.

— Por lo menos tenemos una posición privilegiada para ver los navajazos entre bandas o los posibles motines

— Me caes bien, seguro que a Eric, mi novio, le gustarás también— me dice Ángela que está sentada en una silla que hay al lado de la puerta

Nos pasamos hablando casi media hora, en la que me explica más o menos lo que tendré que hacer y de la forma en que lo debo hacer, también mi compañera me explica un poco como son los demás de los trabajadores del lugar y que ella, como yo, vive en Forks

— Debo irme a trabajar a trabajar, nos vemos a la hora de la comida

— Hasta dentro de un rato

Una vez sola de nuevo en mi pequeño despacho comienzo a trabajar en el ordenador, con las indicaciones que me ha dado Ángela me ahorro trabajo que hasta ahora pensé que no se podía ahorrar. A media mañana dejo de mirar la pantalla del ordenador para mirar al patio, lugar donde estar unos cuantos presos en pequeños grupos algunos y otros solos. Sin darme cuenta de que el tiempo pasa y yo lo desaprovecho mirando a los reclusos, llega la hora de bajar al comedor con Ángela y con más empleados del lugar.

— Bella, es hora de bajar

— Claro, ya voy— contesto guardando lo que he hecho durante la mañana y apagando el ordenador

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estoy tumbada en mi cama, descansando de mi primera semana de trabajo y contando en mi diario que Ángela me ha parecido una muy buena chica, además que la pareja que forma con su chico Eric es ideal. El resto de los compañeros que he conocido parecen buena gente aunque algunos hayan coqueteado descaradamente conmigo.

— Bella

— Charlie estoy arriba, ahora bajo para cenar

Una vez guardado el diario y puestas mis zapatillas de andar por casa, bajo tranquilamente para encontrarme con mi padre parado frente a la escalera, con Sue Clearwater a su lado, tras ellos Seth, Leah, Jacob, Billy y los Cullen al completo. Ante tal aglomeración de gente en mi casa, que se puede confundir con el metro en hora punta, me quedo un poco sorprendida.

— Papá ¿qué hace aquí tanta gente?— cuestiono sin saber que más decir

— Una reunión familiar— me dice Charlie de forma incómoda mientras Sue le aprieta cariñosamente la mano, creo que ha sido la instigadora de todo aquello porque conociendo a mi padre es imposible que él haya querido hacer una cena familiar

— Mientras Bella prepara la cena, sentaos— indica mi padre a la gran cantidad de gente que hay

Me dirijo a la cocina viendo como Emmett mete mano a Edward, como Seth está hiperactivo interrumpiendo la conversación que tienen Charlie, Bill y Sue, y como Rose está mirando por la ventana al paisaje nevado. Al entrar en la cocina me encuentro con Alice, esa pequeña duendecillo, besando a Jasper que realmente está disfrutando por como mueve sus manos alrededor de su cadera y espalda

— Perdón, siento interrumpir pero debo hacer la cena para más personas que en las manifestaciones contra Bush— ironizo riendo y viendo como Jasper se separa rojo de su chica, Alice solamente me mira y comienza a reírse conmigo

— Él invadió Irak y nosotros hemos invadido tu casa, no se que es peor cuñada— contesta mi amiga y futura cuñada mientras le da una palmada en el trasero a su chico que pasa por su lado para retirarse

Sin esperar ayuda de ningún tipo comienzo a sacar ingredientes y comida de la nevera. Alice está sentada sobre la mesa que tenemos en mi cocina, lugar desde el que me mira hacer las cosas sin molestar. La puerta se abre y por ella entran Leah y mi chica que como siempre está preciosa.

— ¿Y como te va en el nuevo trabajo?— me pregunta mi "hermana" sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina

— Bien, los compañeros parecen buena gente y Ángela me ayuda mucho cuando lo necesito, una gran compañera— comento para acto seguido notar el cuerpo de Rose tras el mío

— ¿Me tendría que poner celosa?— me susurra al oído para después besarme el cuello

Antes de que pueda responder nada, Leah interviene

— Podríais cortaros un poco, no me molesta pero me dais envidia y me ponéis a tono, estoy a punto de ir a buscar a Jacob

— Mi habitación está libre para vosotros aunque Edward y Emmett por como les he visto meterse mano antes puede ser que se os hayan adelantado y la estén usando— comento sonriendo al sentir como Rose ya no siente vergüenza porque la vean besarme y hacerme arrumacos

— No quiero imaginarme a mi hermano con Edward en tu cama haciendo eso— me dice Alice mientras sigo haciendo las cosas para cenar

— Mañana voy a ir a Port Angeles, a pasar el fin de semana con Victoria, James y Laurent

— Vamos de compras— dice Alice saltando de la mesa y dando pequeños saltitos emocionada en mi dirección para abrazarme y separar a su hermana, mi chica, de mi— necesitas renovar el armario y yo necesito utilizar la VISA, una salida de chicas

— Yo no puedo ir— interrumpe Rose

— ¿Vas a dejar que tu chica duerma en la misma cama con su ex?— pregunta de forma malintencionada, para picar a Rosalie, Leah

— No metas cizaña— le increpo amigablemente a la chica Clearwater acercándome a ella— con Victoria aunque durmamos juntas no pasará a nada

— ¿Ni un beso?— me pregunta Leah de forma socarrona

Sin decir nada y para demostrarle que realmente un beso no significa nada en absoluto la beso en los labios, después me giro y beso también a Alice. Las dos están sin saber que decir y la mirada asesina de Rose es de proporciones considerables pero se evapora al devorar sus labios, porque puede ser que lo otro fueran besos pero esto es más que eso y nuestras lenguas unidas pueden dar fe de ello.

— ¿Y para mi no hay beso?— preguntan Seth y Jacob a la vez

— Envidiosos— digo acercándome a ellos y besándolos rápidamente como he hecho con Alice y Leah— si que andáis necesitados que necesitáis que otras os den cariño, creo que necesitas calentar más a Jake, hermana

— Yo caliento a mi novio y tú calientas a tu novia

— Me parece lo correcto. Alice calienta a Jasper, Emmett y Edward se ponen mutuamente y tu hermano pues ya encontrará a alguien— bromeo sacando la carne del fuego y comenzando a preparar una ensalada

Un cuarto de hora más tarde está casi lista la cena, mando a los chicos y a Alice con Leah a poner la mesa. Escucho el sonido de la televisión y las voces de varias personas hablando pero todo eso se me olvida cuando vuelvo a notar los labios de mi Diosa en mi cuello además de sus manos acariciando mi pecho

— Me llevo a una joya de chica, que sabe cocinar bajo presión y para varias personas

— Tócame, Rose, necesito sentirte— suspiro al sentir como una de sus manos baja por mi abdomen— fóllame— pido directamente cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de todo hasta que noto como se separa de mi rápidamente

— Siento interrumpir pero hay una chica que pregunta por ti, Bella— dice Esme sonriendo y consiguiendo que me quede sin saber que decir

Sin mediar palabra salgo sonriendo a mi futura suegra y a mi chica que me sigue, con lo celosa que estoy viendo que es el que una chica quien pregunta por mi pues eso sale a relucir. En la puerta de entrada de mi casa se encuentra Ángela que me sonríe como siempre hace

— Te dejaste antes el móvil en mi coche— me dice mi compañera de trabajo tendiéndome el teléfono

— Entra y cena con nosotros— la invito aunque noto que está intimidada por algo que tengo detrás, me giro para ver que es y me encuentro a Rose que la está mirando de forma seria— Rosalie déjame un momento hablar con Ángela a solas— pido a mi chica que no dice nada pero que se va

— No sabía que fueras amiga de los Cullen— me comenta mi compañera de trabajo

— Sí, soy amiga de la familia y te pido que te quedes a cenar con nosotros, llama a Eric también para que se venga, total dos más no importa

En cinco minutos el chico de Ángela está en mi casa, los tres entramos en mi casa hablando y riendo, nos hemos adaptado muy bien y muy rápido al ir y venir todos los días los tres juntos al trabajo porque para que utilizar tres coches cuando podemos utilizar solo uno, en este caso el Ford Focus de mi compañera.

— Charlie, ellos son Ángela Webber y Eric Yorkie— presento a mis nuevos amigos a mi padre que les da un firme apretón de manos a ambos— ellos son Bill Black, su hijo Jacob Black y viven en La Push como también Sue Clearwater la novia de mi padre y sus dos hijos, Leah y Seth. Creo que a los Cullen ya los conocéis, Esme y Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett y mi chica Rosalie— termino las presentaciones yéndome a sentar al lado de mi pareja mientras Ángela se sienta al lado de Leah y Eric a su lado, con Emmett a su otro lado.

Al principio la cena resulta un poco incómoda pero tras unas cuantas bromas del grandullón de Emmett, Jacob y Eric todo se relaja y se vuelve muy distendido. Rose está realmente entretenida hablando con su hermana que tiene la mano de Jasper rodeando su cintura y cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su chico. Miro en la dirección de mi padre que está escuchando algo que están hablando Sue y Esme, Carlisle por su parte está hablando con Billy y con Edward.

— Ahora traigo el postre— anuncio levantándome y comenzando a retirar los platos con ayuda de Ángela que noto como es su forma de agradecerme que la haya invitado a cenar tanto a ella como a Eric

— Vas a tener una gran cantidad de platos para fregar— bromea dejando unos cuantos en el fregadero

— Tendré que decirle a Charlie que ponga un lavavajillas

— ¿Realmente estás saliendo con Rosalie Cullen?

— ¿Te molesta?— pregunto a mi nueva amiga

— No pero es que al encontrar tu móvil en mi coche has recibido una llamada de una tal Sadie que me ha dicho que era tu pareja— me dice Ángela dejándome con una cara de incredulidad que debe de ser un poema

— Está obsesionada conmigo, la conocí en la nieve y no se como tiene mi teléfono. Mi pareja es Rose y espero que lo sea hasta que la muerte nos separe— bromeo haciendo que ella también ría al notar el sarcasmo con el que he simulado lo que tengo con mi chica a los matrimonios convencionales, no llevo ni un mes y ya estoy pensando en eso

— Salgamos antes de que nos vengan a buscar porque se piensen algo raro, que he visto que Rosalie es bastante celosa contigo

— Solamente soy protectora porque no me gusta que puedan dañar lo que es mío y Bella lo es— dice Rose entrando en la cocina con su aire altivo e intimidatorio, logrando que mi compañera se encoja un poco, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta el porque a mi chica la tienen bastante respeto todos en el pueblo

Las tres salimos de la cocina para terminar la cena, una que no ha resultado muy abundante pero que con la compañía el no comer demasiado ha dado lo mismo. Observo como Alice se está poniendo más mimosa de lo normal con Jasper, Emmett lo intenta con Edward que no acepta el dar el espectáculo, Jake y Leah han desaparecido supongo que a mi habitación para hacer cosas de mayores, Seth y Eric están contándose chistes muertos de risa sobre la mesa, mi padre con Sue hablando con Esme y Carlisle en una charla amena, y Billy mirando por la ventana de forma melancólica.

— Bella, ahora iré a llevar a Sue y Billy a La Push

— Perfecto, Charlie— respondo— ¿podrías quedarte con Sue esta noche y que Leah, Jake, Seth y los demás se queden a dormir aquí?— cuestiono mientras veo como mi padre mira a su pareja y asiente aunque un poco a regañadientes, creo que no le gusta que mucho de idea de que se queden tantos jóvenes en casa y menos si una de esas jóvenes es la novia de su hija con la que tiene claro que va a tener sexo.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde los padres de Rose, mi padre, Sue y Billy se van a casa. Creo que realmente esta noche mi casa va a ser el mayor picadero de Forks y de la península de Olympia. Al notar que Esme y Carlisle se han ido ya Edward da rienda suelta a su lado más picante cogiendo a Emmett de la chaqueta que lleva puesta y metiéndole un morreo que realmente me deja impresionada tanto a mi como a Ángela.

— Tu padre creo que no sabe lo que va a pasar aquí, va a arder Troya— comenta mi compañera de trabajo acercándose a su chico que deja de hablar con Seth para mirar a su chica

Por las escaleras veo bajar con el pelo desordenado a Jake y el jersey mal puesto a Leah, cruzándose con ellos en la escalera Edward y Emmett que se notan muy necesitados, tanto que el gradullón ya está desabrochándose los tejanos.

— ¿Has calentado ya a Jake?

— Mucho y lo ha disfrutado también

En un momento de la noche, de nuevo con la pareja de mi cuñado y su novio, comenzamos a jugar a ponernos pruebas, en las cuales el alcohol comienza a estar presente. El primero en caer dormido es Seth.

— Tienes que desnudar a Jasper solamente utilizando tus dientes— me propone Emmett mientras acaricia a Edward

Las caras de Alice y Alice no son de mucha felicidad pero no están demasiado molestas, creo que sobretodo a la pequeña de los Cullen le excita verme quitarle la ropa a su chico de esa manera tan salvaje. Debo reconocer que el quitarle la ropa a Jasper realmente es algo que me está gustando hacer, su cuerpo es como el de un Dios, bien torneado pero sin excederse demasiado, como el resto de la familia es perfecto pero para mi nadie puede ser tan deliciosamente exquisita como Rose, si Emmett me hubiera mandado desnudar a mi chica con los dientes juro que me la habría tirado ahí mismo frente a todos. Una vez solamente a Jasper le quedan los bóxers puestos me separo un poco y antes de volver a mi sitio le doy un leve beso en la mejilla

— Alice quiero que te beses con... — dice ahora Edward que hace una parada para dar más misterio a la cosa— ... Rosalie

Jasper y yo nos miramos, miramos después a Ángela, Eric, Leah, Jake y por último a la pareja de cachondos para comenzarnos a reír sin poder parar. Rose me mira y pasando de hacerle algo de caso a Edward a la que realmente besa es a mi y que bien besa, cada vez que siento sus labios descubro algo nuevo de los suyos, ya sea un lugar o un sabor.

— Ei Bella creo que tu chica se ha confundido, la duendecillo está detrás aunque ahora esté magreando a su casi desnudo novio— comenta Jake quitándose la camiseta y quitándole el jersey a su chica que está sentada a horcajadas sobre él

No se en que momento hemos terminado todos liándonos con nuestras respectivas parejas, Eric es el que realmente anda más colocado y ha logrado que la siempre tímida Ángela se suelte y esté lamiéndole el pecho que está mojado con tequila. Jasper y Alice directamente están follando en el sofá, así como suena, porque las embestidas lentas que está dándole el chico Hale a su novia los están haciendo gemir bien alto a ambos. Escucho como en la cocina también hay otros, y por la ropa desperdigada que hay en el suelo en dirección al lugar son el par de gays pervertidos.

— Vamos arriba— me dice jadeando en mi oído Rose y guiándome escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación que está ocupado por mi hermanastra y mi amigo Jake que como Jasper y Alice están en pleno tema

Salimos de allí y antes de entrar en la habitación de mi padre entramos en el baño. Rose comienza a forcejear con mi ropa mojada por el agua que está cayendo ya de la ducha. Tras unos cuantos minutos las dos nos encontramos desnudas bajo el caliente agua, cada vez notando menos el alcohol que corre por nuestras venas y notando más el creciente calentón que ambas tenemos, ese calentón que aumenta al notar el agua caliente recorrer nuestro cuerpo.

— Estoy realmente muy caliente— me dice Rose logrando que me vuelva loca, que me arrodille y que tenga que saborear su sexo, no puedo soportar ni un segundo más sin hacerlo— me estás volviendo loca, Bella

— Cada vez que te pruebo sabes mejor— confieso sintiendo de nuevo su sabor, a la vez que hago que el agua se vuelva templada

Salimos de la ducha todas mojadas, sin perder el tiempo guío a mi chica a la habitación de mi padre, allí mi chica me tumba y me comienza a lamer entera. Es la primera vez que alguien me lame de una forma tan sensual los dedos de los pies, disfrutando ella y haciéndome disfrutar a mi. Está unos largos minutos saboreando mis pies, sube por el interior de mis muslos, se salta mi sexo para besar el tatuaje de mi rosa, besar y lamer mis pezones, morder mi cuello y mi lóbulo de la oreja, besarme mientras sus dedos entran y salen de mi interior, finalmente rompe el beso y ahora es su turno de saborearme. Su lengua me enviste dulcemente pero sin piedad a pesar de las convulsiones de placer que siento y tengo.

— Rose eres una puta Diosa en la cama— grito al tener un fuerte orgasmo

— Lo se, _cariño_, lo se— me responde ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, abrazándome y besando mi frente tiernamente— me gusta que me grites esas cosas, me excitas mucho

— Tienes una lengua prodigiosa— le comento poniéndome cariñosa y haciendo circulitos con mi dedo en su terso estómago

— Estás hablando con la perfección hecha mujer— me dice vacilona Rosalie apretando más su abrazo

**TBC...**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 14 con la aparición de Ángela y Eric que sobretodo ella me cae muy bien en los libros, me parece una chica maja y tímida aunque aquí al final he hecho que se desatara como el resto y terminaran todos pues dale que te pego al tema. Pobre Charlie que ha dejado que su casa se convierta en un picadero realmente impresionante xD. En próximos capítulos saldrá más Sadie para darle un puntillo dramático al fic y tengo que decir que me frenaré más en poner sexo porque parece que solamente piense en eso y no quiero que esta historia se convierta solamente en lemmon puro y duro.**

**Ahora voy a contestar a los comentarios, gracias a todos por gastar un poco de vuestro tiempo en leer y en dejarme lo que opináis de la historia.**

— **bastarda_deChuckNorris: **Hola, lo de Charlie pobrecillo es que me gusta atormentarlo un poco en ese plan xD. A mi mis padres me pillan montándome con mi pareja y me da un paro cardíaco jaja. La cara de tu madre sería la misma que la de la mía aunque yo si tengo la edad para poder ir a esos sitios a comprarme uno, te estoy pervirtiendo xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Fran Ktrin Black: **Carpe Diem para mi simboliza muchas cosas y a muchos personajes, en este caso Rose y Bella xD. Efectivamente Charlie las pilló con las manos en la masa. La peli de Blow dry o Éxito por los pelos de Alan Rickman es genial, una de mis favoritas y con la cual me río bastante. Nunca antes había escrito femmeslash pero me estoy dando cuenta que es relativamente fácil al haber escrito ya slash y también al ser mujer y saber lo que nos gusta jaja. El primer día de trabajo de Bella pues conociendo a Ángela y viendo que su jefe es un poquito imbécil. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Amelie 666: **Un padre como Charlie tiene que estar guay, que acepta las cosas sin decir nada ni que se meta en tu vida. La forma en que Charlie se entera que Bella es lesbiana es clara meridiana y sobre lo de que Rose le dice que la ama es que es un encanto de chica. El tema de que Rosalie quiera ser madre es un tema del que se sabrá más en el futuro, por el momento solamente voy planteando el tema conflictivo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **SammerLitth: **Con Charlie ahora no pasará nada, todo seguirá como hasta el momento, es decir, ellas dos más calientes y salidas que otra cosa y Charlie pues aceptando las cosas como siempre. En el nuevo trabajo de Bella pasa que Ángela se hace su amiga y Eric también, sobre Sadie ya aparecerá pero como has visto no trabaja con ella. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: **Te regalaría un vibrador encantada de la vida, todo sea para que disfrutarás del sexo contigo misma xD. Hay que poner lujuria y pasión equilibrada porque eso es lo interesante de las cosas un equilibrio. La pillada de Charlie quizás es demasiado fuerte que debería habérselo dicho Bella pero es que así es todo más claro y como Charlie acepta todo aunque sea el pillar a su hija en plena faena. Sobre lo del bebé en el capítulo anterior solamente he planteado el tema que desarrollaré más adelante. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Annie Clairie: **La reacción de mis padres no sería para nada parecida a la de Charlie, sobretodo la de mi padre que primeramente si se desmayaría al enterarse que su hija es lesbiana y que se lo está montando con una chica xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Deanna: **Rosalie es directamente un amor de chica, a pesar de que tiene su lado altivo como se ha visto en este capítulo intimidando a Ángela al final solamente queda ese lado de cariño y amor hacia Bella. Realmente tanto Rose como Bella tuvieron los huevos (en este caso los ovarios) muy bien puestos por no morirse del corte ante la pillada de Charlie. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Andrea316: **Me alegra que te guste el fic, siempre es una cosa buena que a la gente le guste lo que escribas, bien porque sea una obra de arte o porque sea entretenido como creo que es este caso. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Esme Anne -Jacqueline-: **Charlie yo siempre he tenido la visión de él como que no es un padre normal porque deja a Bella hacer un poco lo que quiere más que nada porque no sabe muy bien como comunicarse con ella en temas afectivos, sexuales y de mujeres, y va a ser que quedan pocos temas que no se engloben en esos tres xD. De todo se aprende, de todo se aprende. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **... : **La pillada del siglo en esta loca historia, una pillada que me llega a pasar a mi y me muero de vergüenza xD. Llega a ser durante y no se si Charlie sufriría un paro cardíaco o se uniría a la fiesta jaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **veronica paola: **A mi me hubiera pasado como a ti que me hubiera muerto del corte si mis padres me llegan a pillar en semejante momento. En este capítulo ha habido Jasper y Alice, hasta os he puesto un poco de ellos dale que te pego, es que realmente este capítulo me ha salido muy sexual sobretodo el final, supongo que son las altas horas de la noche xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **michy: **¿me puedes decir el número ganador de la lotería? xD después de esta pregunta parida me vuelvo a centrar jaja. La historia ayer lo estaba pensando que va a ser larga porque solamente llevo 2 meses y van 14 capítulos, así que queda la tira con mucho más amor, sexo, amistad, suspense y demás. Este capítulo creo que es más largo que el anterior. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Jane Katrina Erzebeth Lincurt: **Pilladas en pleno momento de pasión, calentón, amor o como quieras llamarle. Así que te sigo sorprendiendo pues eso me gusta, es interesante el siempre sorprender a la gente. Sobre la experiencia verídica pues lamentablemente no lo es, tengo que decir que si existiera en realidad Rose posiblemente cambiara de gustos sexuales pero hasta el momento me siguen atrayendo los hombres xD. Mira que os gusta el drama, no se me suele dar muy bien pero habrá un poquillo de drama de la mano de Sadie. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **FabYta: **Hola. A mi por el momento nunca me han cogido con las manos en la masa y espero que no lo hagan nunca y menos mis padres como es el caso de Charlie. Sobre Sadie pues es el puntillo dramático que tiene un poco la historia porque a mi me gusta escribir cosas de humor pero es verdad que las historias deben tener un poco de todo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **stef cullen:** Hola, me alegra que te parezca que el fic sea cool, se que es diferente pero parece que ahí está el porque de que guste tanto. Rose y sus celos pues no están mal del todo pero yo que soy una persona que no tiene celos no podría estar con alguien celoso xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo 14 con un poco de retraso pero que ha llegado finalmente.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XV**

Día de Halloween, hace una semana que fui con Alice y Leah a pasar el fin de semana a Port Ángeles, desde entonces no veo a mi pelirroja, a James y a mi hermano negro Laurent. Esta noche al ser sábado hemos quedado todos para cenar donde los Cullen y después ir a Amanecer a hacerle compañía al pobre Emmett al que le toca trabajar.

— Bella, al teléfono— escucho que me grita Charlie desde el piso inferior

Me levanto tranquilamente del alfeizar interior de la ventana de mi habitación, por el que estaba mirando el paisaje nevado mientras escuchaba de forma muy suave música relajante. Con paso tranquilo bajo las escaleras hasta el teléfono que está en el salón.

— ¿Sí?

— Te debo un mechero— escucho que me dicen al otro lado de la línea

— Sadie, ¿cómo tienes el teléfono de mi casa?— pregunto después de unos segundos en los que me doy cuenta que es ella

— Una que tiene sus fuentes, Bella— escucho que me dice a través del teléfono— te espero dentro de una hora en el área de servicio que nos conocimos dirección a Port Ángeles, no te preocupes que ya invito yo a comer esta vez

Sin darme tiempo a contestar nada cuelga el teléfono, dejándome completamente anonadada. Sin darle ninguna importancia a la llamada voy a sentarme al sofá con mi padre que está viendo un documental sobre pesca. Es raro que dos personas sentadas en el mismo lugar a escasos centímetros puedan estar siempre en dos mundos tan diferentes como lo solemos estar Charlie y yo.

— Esta noche voy a cenar a casa de los Cullen para celebrar Halloween y luego iremos todos a Amanecer a pasar la noche— aviso a mi padre que gira la cabeza y me mira fijamente un instante

— Vale

La respuesta corta y seca de mi padre instala de nuevo un silencio entre nosotros que solamente rompe el sonido de la televisión. Varios minutos más tarde me canso de estar sin hablar por lo que me levanto para ir a hacer la comida para mi padre y para mi, pasando completamente de la llamada y la invitación recibida de Sadie.

Una vez preparada la comida, Charlie deja de ver el programa de pesca para venir conmigo a degustar lo que he cocinado. Miro como mi padre se sirve carne y algunas patatas fritas además de ensalada, desde mi llegada a Forks hace ya casi tres meses he logrado ir cambiando poco a poco la dieta de mi padre que antes iba al bar del pueblo siempre a comer grasas y ahora al cocinar yo en casa es más sano.

— Papá, quiero hablar contigo— empiezo una conversación que puede que sea larga aunque los dos seamos escasos de palabras

— Te escucho Bella

— Ayer estuve hablando con Reneé, quiere que vaya con ella y con Phil a pasar unos días en Navidad, ahora están viviendo en San Francisco

La mirada de mi padre está fija en el plato, se que él aunque no lo diga no quiere que me vaya por esas fechas y por eso voy a plantearle algo que se que aceptará

— Quiero pasar las vacaciones aquí en Forks contigo, con Rose, con los Cullen, con Leah, Jacob, Victoria y los demás— confieso— por eso lo que te quería pedir es si puedo invitar a Renée y a Phil a pasar unos días aquí. Se que te puede resultar bastante incómodo volver a vivir de nuevo bajo el mismo techo que ella y más con Phil pero me gustaría poder estar con los dos— termino diciendo esperando a su respuesta

La mirada oscura de mi padre se levanta del plato que ya está vacío, me observa unos segundos hasta que asiente con la cabeza

— Si quieres invitar a tu madre puedes hacerlo, ésta también es tu casa

— Gracias por todo, papá— agradezco realmente todo a Charlie abrazándolo, al principio se tensa pero después acepta esa muestra de cariño que hace demasiados años que no tenemos, no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí protegida entre los brazos de mi padre

El gesto de cariño se termina al escuchar como llaman a la puerta. Mi padre va a abrir mientras yo recojo la mesa y comienzo a lavar los platos y cubiertos utilizados. Antes de que pueda terminar lo que estoy haciendo, Charlie entra a la cocina con un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas preciosas

— Es para ti el ramo— me comenta sin decir nada más, esperando a que vaya a cogerlo— parece que la chica Cullen te quiere de verdad— añade al verme con el ramo y leyendo la tarjeta

— No es de Rose— digo al terminar de leer lo que pone en el pequeño papel que acompaña a las flores— ahora si me permites las voy a tirar porque no quiero tener nada que provenga de esta chica

La cara de mi padre era de completa incomprensión, normal porque él no conocía a la acosadora de Sadie. La dejo plantada y ella parece que me conoce tan bien que sabía que no iba a acudir por lo que me envía unas flores como si fuera mi enamorada de toda la vida. Salgo con el ramo de preciosas rosas rojas a la calle y voy hasta el container que hay al final de mi calle, con tan mala suerte que en el camino de vuelta, ya sin las flores, me encuentro con Tyler y Mike

— Arizona ¿me has extrañado?

— Mucho, Mike, mucho— contesto sarcásticamente y poniendo cara de asco aunque eso el chico Newton no lo ve porque pone su estúpida sonrisa de conquista

— Lo has escuchado, Tyler. Está claro que no puedes vivir sin mi nena— me contesta acercándose a mi peligrosamente mientras su amigote evita que pueda marcar las distancias.

— Lo he escuchado, colega

— Ahora si me disculpáis tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi valioso tiempo con un par de entes unicelulares como vosotros

— No tan rápido, Arizona— me dice Mike cogiéndome de la muñeca y acercándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo que comienza a temblar por tan desagradable contacto

— Suéltame, Newton— digo intentando parecer serena

— Se que te pongo. nena

— Efectivamente, me pones enferma

— Parece que tu negro novio ya no te mete caña, así que vas a tener el honor de que yo te haga el favor de dejarte estar conmigo, mientras si eso puedes llamar a tu amiga la rubia Cullen para que mantenga contento a Tyler

— Rose es demasiada mujer para cualquiera de vosotros dos micos inmaduros

Mi mente se está preguntando porque no puede Mike Newton y su amigote Tyler dejarme en paz e ir a tirarse a Jessica y Heidi que realmente desean que esos dos les hagan de todo. No se en que momento mi padre ha llegado a nuestro lado, lo único que se es que está intimidando a los dos pesados del pueblo.

— Suelta a mi hija, Newton— advierte Charlie— si sabes lo que te conviene lo mejor será que ni tú ni tu amigo os acerquéis a menos de diez metros de ella o de su amiga Rosalie Cullen, como me entere podéis iros preparando los dos para pasar una buena temporada sin ver la luz del Sol libremente

La amenaza de mi padre surge efecto inmediato, logra que esos dos se larguen escopeteados calle abajo y que yo me sienta de nuevo orgullosa de tener un padre como el que tengo, que me acepta tal y como soy además de ayudarme siempre a su manera cuando lo necesito.

— Volvamos a casa

A media tarde llega a casa Leah con Jacob, su hermano y su madre. Sue y mi padre se van a casa de los Clearwater a pasar lo que queda de día y parte del siguiente porque Jake y mis "hermanos" se quedaran esta noche a dormir en casa. Al verlos aparecer ya con sus disfraces puestos me entra un ataque de risa, el ver a Seth con un disfraz de hombre lobo es realmente algo gracioso, como también lo es ver a Jacob de James Bond y a Leah de femme fatale.

— Sentaros y coger lo que queráis, es vuestra casa

Antes de subir a mi habitación para ponerme mi disfraz de cabaretera, con el cual se que me voy a congelar esta noche, les cuento a los tres lo de la llamada de Sadie, lo de las flores y lo de mi encuentro con Mike y Tyler. Seth empieza a levantar los puños en plan de guerra hacía esos dos idiotas, a su vez Leah me mira gravemente sabiendo que Sadie se está convirtiendo realmente en un engorro en mi vida y en mi relación con Rose, más sabiendo lo celosa que es mi chica en lo que respecta a mi

— Bien por Charlie— comenta Jake que también se ha enfadado por lo de esos dos tontos y pesados

Una hora antes de partir los cuatro hacia casa de los Cullen subo con Leah, dejamos a los chicos viendo un partido de la NBA, y comienzo a prepararme con mi disfraz. Mi hermanastra se tumba en mi cama sin decir una palabra, hasta que llega el momento yo estoy esperando y es el que decide hablar.

— Si tu rubia se entera no creo que le haga demasiada gracia

— Lo se y es por ese motivo por el que no se lo diré, porque se que intentaría primero ir a ponerle las cosas bien claras a Sadie y después junto con Emmett a darle su merecido a esos dos idiotas

— Tendrías que hablar con ella, decirle bien claramente que no quieres nada. A mi me pasó algo similar con Sam, el amigo de Jake, y al final comprendió que estaba enamorado de mi chico y que nunca podría estar con él. Además tengo que decirte que a tu padre realmente le gusta que estés con Rosalie, lo escuché hablando con mi madre hace unos días y le contaba que a pesar de que fuera una chica se la veía responsable y que lo más importante era que te quiere

Estas últimas palabras logran que me gire y me la quede mirando, ella tiene una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, a veces Leah se parece demasiado a Victoria. Después de asumir las palabras que acabo de escuchar vuelvo a ponerme mi disfraz de cabaretera con un albornoz por encima.

— Chicas— nos llama Jake desde abajo— se hace tarde

— Ya bajamos cariño— responde Leah a su chico

Los cuatro con nuestros disfraces ya puestos nos dirigimos a casa de los Cullen que resulta estar decorada de una forma bastante tétrica, Alice junto con su madre han hecho un trabajo estupendo en la decoración exterior. Durante el trayecto de unos quince minutos Seth nos ha contado que su amigo Paul también se disfraza de hombre lobo y que con otro amigo más forman la manada de La Push.

Emmett y Edward están esperándonos en la puerta, al vernos bajar del coche de Leah nos sonríen. El grandullón va disfrazado de Frankestein mientras que Eddie se ha decantado por ir de Conde Drácula con sus colmillos y su capa. Jake y Seth se acercan a ellos dos y les saludan de una forma muy amigable, sobretodo el menor de los Clearwater.

Al escuchar el alboroto que han montado esos cuatro, Jasper sale disfrazado de soldado por su pasión hacía todo lo bélico, realmente está muy guapo como también su hermano, Emmett a su manera también está muy bien pero no he visto a nadie que disfrazado de Frankestein que resulte guapo.

— Alice y Rose están dentro terminando de ponerse sus disfraces, Esme está en la cocina y Carlisle tiene guardia hoy— dice Jasper tras saludar a Jake y Seth con un apretón de manos, a Leah con un beso en la mejilla y a mi con dos besos y un suave abrazo, definitivamente si me gustaran los chicos me enamoraría de Jazzy como le llama su chica

Entramos en la casa que por dentro estaba igual de bien decorada que por fuera: calaveras, esqueletos, murciélagos de plástico y algunos adornos más como telas de araña que hacía que diera realmente miedo estar allí con la luz a medio gas. Mientras que los demás se dirigen al salón yo voy a la cocina a ayudar a Esme con lo que está preparando para la cena. Mi "suegra" sonríe al verme entrar, ella se ha disfrazado de burguesa del siglo XIX con un precioso vestido que realza su innata belleza natural.

— Gracias por invitarnos

— Sabes que ésta siempre será tu casa, Bella. Haces feliz a mi pequeña Rose y eso es lo único que tanto a Carlisle como a mi nos importa

— He tenido mucha suerte en que Rose se haya fijado en mi, ella es la mujer más bella que he conocido nunca además de ser una gran persona. El haberla encontrado ha sido algo que realmente no me merezco

— No seas tan humilde, hija. Tú eres una joven preciosa, inteligente y buena persona, no habría deseado nada mejor para mi hija— comenta Esme a mi lado al comenzar a ayudarla a cortar cebolla para ponerla en una salsa para el pescado que tenemos de cena

El cocinar es algo que cada vez me gusta más, me relaja bastante y hacerlo con la madre de Rose aun me tranquiliza más. Esme está terminando de preparar el pescado, yo aliño y condimento la ensalada que acompañará al plato principal de la cena. Una vez terminado lo que estoy haciendo aparece como por arte de magia Alice que va disfrazada de duende, como no podía ser de otra forma.

— Has hecho un trabajo excelente con la decoración de la casa

Ante mi halago la hermana pequeña de mi chica viene corriendo hacia mi y dando sus saltitos característicos me abraza, aun me coge de improvisto que sea tan impulsiva.

— Lo se aunque a Rosalie no le gusta demasiado, dice que es demasiado exagerado tanto adorno, es un poco gruñona como bien sabes— bromea Alice logrando desanudarme el albornoz y emitiendo un silbido

— Ya que estáis tan ocupadas vosotras dos creo que voy a ir a ocuparme con Jasper— entra diciendo en la cocina Rosalie que va disfrazada de catwoman con un traje negro de latex que se amolda a la perfección a su cuerpo de ensueño

— No te pongas celosa, hermanita

— Rose, acompaña a Bella al salón, Alice ayúdame a terminar esto— interviene Esme para evitar, que en especial mi diosa empiece una batalla contra su hermana pequeña

Separando a mi cuñada de mi me vuelvo a anudar el albornoz y me dirijo hasta donde está mi chica. Al llegar a su lado pasa su mano por mi cintura, marcando su territorio ante una adversaria inexistente. Las dos salimos de la cocina y en vez de ir al comedor, Rose me guía hasta una pequeña sala de estar. Nada más entrar, y una vez cerrada la puerta, mi chica me besa ferozmente.

— Rose...para— digo con la escasa fuerza de voluntad que tengo

— ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunta mirándome a los ojos y con sus labios pegados a los míos— ¿ya no quieres que te bese?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?— cuestiono sin entender el porque del tono de esa última pregunta

No me contesta nada, en vez de eso me quita el albornoz e intenta comenzar a quitarme mi disfraz. No se que le pasará a mi chica pero se que algo le pasa, ella no suele ser tan fogosa y tampoco suele ignorar el que yo la pare. Inspirando y evitando excitarme logro separar a Rose de mi

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada

— No me engañes Rose, por favor— pido a mi Diosa

— No te engaño, ¿me engañas tú a mi?

— Te amo Rose, nunca te engañaría— digo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con una mano mía agarrando su barbilla y la otra apretando una suya— no se porque dudas de mi pero no tienes razones para hacerlo, ni tampoco tienes porque ser tan celosa

Siento como se relaja al escuchar esas palabras, como su mirada cambia de estar atormentada a una más suave. No se realmente porque ha sentido que yo podría estar engañándola

— Será mejor que vayamos a cenar, tus hermanos y los demás pensarán cosas que no son— le digo yendo a quitar mi mano de su barbilla aunque ella no me lo permite

— Lo siento, me he comportado como una idiota— me pide perdón para después besarme suavemente la mano, de una forma en que me está demandando el perdón que me ha dicho con palabras— he visto el ramo de rosas que te ha llegado, he visto al mensajero en la puerta al ir a tu casa— confiesa y me deja allí sin saber como decirle la verdad, creo que lo mejor es no andarse con rodeos

— El ramo de rosas era de Sadie, me llamó para ir a comer— hago una pausa y miro fijamente a Rose que me rodea posesivamente con sus brazos— no he acudido a comer, no se como ha conseguido el teléfono de mi casa y el ramo de rosas ha acabado en el cubo de la basura

Sin decir ni una sola palabra me besa, necesita saber que realmente solamente estoy con ella y se lo demuestro con un beso lleno de cariño y de amor. Antes de lo que me gustaría termino el contacto y abro la puerta para salir junto con ella. Al llegar al salón vemos como todos están sentados en la mesa esperándonos

— Os dejamos un minuto solas y ya estáis haciendo guarrerías, pillinas— suelta Emmett cuando nos estamos sentando

— Emmie cállate— le contesta cortante y de forma muy borde Rose a su hermano que como el resto de las personas que están allí se quedan muy extrañados

— ¿Qué te pasa Rose?— pregunta su madre a su hija preocupada de la contestación que ha dado

— Nada mamá, ahora vamos a cenar

El silencio inicial se rompe dando paso a los murmullos de las diversas conversaciones que se forman, y de los que ni mi Diosa ni yo formamos parte. Interiormente maldigo a Sadie, no se porque está tan obsesionada conmigo pero lo que si que se es que no pienso dejar que estropeé mi relación con Rosalie, antes cometo una locura que permitir que alguien rompa lo que tengo con mi chica.

Al terminar la cena, ayudo a Esme a recoger la mesa y además nos ayuda Jasper y Edward, los demás se quedan en el salón disfrutando de una buena conversación que espero que dure hasta el momento en que nos vayamos a ir a Amanecer a pasar gran parte de la noche.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— me pregunta Jasper una vez terminado de ayudar a recoger los restos de lo utilizado de la cena

— Nada, un pequeño malentendido que no ha sentado bien a Rose. Ella al ser tan celosa y posesiva ha malinterpretado una cosa y se lo he tenido que aclarar

— Espero que no le hagas daño Bella, aunque no lo parezca Rosalie es una persona sensible e insegura. La imagen que da al resto de las personas, la de la mujer de hielo, no es la verdadera y si que lo es la que por ejemplo desea desde hace mucho ser madre y tener una familia, una que quiere formar contigo

— Así es nuestra cuñada Rose— interviene Edward apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro— así que espero que tú también quieras formar una familia con ella o le romperás el corazón y entonces harás que nosotros, sintiéndolo mucho, tengamos que romperte las piernas, desde el más profundo cariño pero lo haremos

Con la advertencia formulada de lo que me pasará si le hago daño a mi chica, mis cuñados políticos y yo volvemos al salón, donde vemos a Leah y a Alice pegar a Seth y Emmett respectivamente. Jake, Edward y Jasper van a intentar separar a esos cuatro antes de que sea imposible y se monte la tercera guerra mundial

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La noche de Halloween resulta bastante productiva para Amanecer, Emmett tiene bastante faena esta noche por lo que el resto de nosotros estamos acomodados en una mesa charlando y disfrutando de nuestras bebidas, de vez en cuando alguna pareja se levanta y va a bailar a la pista de baile.

— Parece que tu hermano hoy hará buena caja— le comento a mi chica que está dando un trago a su gintonic

— Así podrá comprarse juegos para la consola y guarrerías demás para utilizar con Edward

Ante la respuesta recibida sonrío, me gustaría poder besarla pero el mostrar afecto en lugares públicos no es algo que pueda hacer. En la pista de baile veo como Jacob y Leah están abrazados al ritmo de la música y como también lo están Jasper con Alice. El ver a mis amigos mostrando su amor hace que les tenga envidia, el poder estar como ellas con mi Diosa sería algo perfecto pero me esperaré a llegar a casa para poder abrazarla y besarla.

— Mirar, acaba de llegar Paul y Jared— nos informa Seth que se levanta y se va a reunirse con sus amigos igual disfrazados que él

En la mesa solamente quedamos Rose y yo, Edward ha ido a ayudar a Emmett a atender a la gente, para ahorrarle trabajo a su chico. Esta noche de truco o trato, de ir por las casa a pedir caramelos, Emmett está poniendo más música romántica que de costumbre y creo que es porque Alice y Jasper le han sobornado con no quiero saber el que.

— ¿Te gustaron las rosas?— escucho que me pregunta alguien muy cerca de mi oreja

— Déjame en paz, Sadie— contesto arrimándome aun más a mi chica que me rodea con sus brazos por la cintura y coloca su barbilla sobre mi hombro derecho— no quiero nada de ti, tengo pareja y tú lo sabes

— A las novias se las puede dejar, Bella, aunque sean mujeres tan impresionantes como tu rubia

— Deja en paz a mi chica, te lo advertí una vez y no te lo volveré a advertir. No quiero que la toques, que la mires, que la hables, que la envíes flores o que pienses que ella existe— interviene Rose

— Y ya por último solamente te falta decir que quieres que me tire por un precipicio y me estampe contra el suelo— ironiza mi pretendienta, acosadora— no pienso hacer lo que tú me mandes, que te quede una cosa clara rubia, tu chica me pone mucho y haré lo que me de la gana

— No sabes con quien estás jugando— advierte mi Diosa mientras le acaricio las manos que rodean mi cintura

— Ni tú tampoco, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer para conseguir lo que me propongo, en este caso a Bella. Habría sido mejor que nunca hubieses dejado de lado a los chicos para juntarte con ella

— ¡Ya está bien!— exclamo enfadada, haciendo que gran parte del pub se gire a verme— déjame en paz, deja de acosarme de una puta vez que no me gustas y no me gustarás jamás aunque fueras la última tía sobre la faz de la Tierra

A la mesa llegan Jacob, Leah, Jasper y Alice con cara de circunstancias. Mi "hermana" intenta que Jake no se le tire a la yugular a Sadie, aunque ella también tenga ganas de decirle un par de cosas bien dichas, Alice por su parte se sienta al lado de su hermana y la intenta tranquilizar como Jasper que se situa detrás de mi y de su cuñada, transmitiéndonos relajación que ambas necesitamos de una forma bastante importante

— Aquí llegan tus defensores rubia, que no sabes ganar una batalla dialéctica tú sola y te tienen que venir a ayudar— pica Sadie a Rose que si no fuera porque Edward acaba de aparecer y la ha cogido se habría levantado para agredir físicamente a la chica

— Lárgate— escucho decir a Emmett— desde este mismo instante no se te permite volver a pisar este local, si te vuelvo a ver por aquí llamaré a la policía

— Acabaremos follando Bella— comenta en voz alta Sadie al estar saliendo del local en el que a la entrada estaba Seth con sus amigos

— Nunca vuelvas nunca a acercarte a mi hermana, zorra asquerosa— le rebate Seth seria y ferozmente, de una forma que jamás lo he visto

Leah y Jake van rápidamente hacia donde está el pequeño Clearwater, creo que su hermana si que ha visto alguna vez así a su pequeño hermano por lo que sabe que puede desbocarse, y eso es lo que sucede justo antes de que puedan llegar. Seth empuja a Sadie fuertemente que cae al suelo, a pesar de tener escasos 16 años mi futuro hermano es un chico fuerte y que realmente tiene fuerza.

— Seth— le grita su hermana— déjala, no vale la pena

— Pero Bella...

— Ella ya hará lo que tenga que hacer, no merece la pena que te rebajes a su nivel— comenta Leah a la vez que Jacob abraza a Seth para evitar que pueda seguir con su arrebato

Después de semejante espectáculo, en el que todas las personas que estaban en el pub se nos quedaron mirando, lo único que pude hacer es levantarme lo más dignamente y salir de allí. Las miradas y las risitas de Mike Newton, Jessica, Tyler y su pandilla de amigotes idiotas es lo último que escucho antes de abandonar el lugar. Sin mirar atrás, sin importarme si alguien me sigue o no, comienzo a andar de camino a mi casa, necesito aclarar mis ideas y quitarme el sentimiento de vergüenza que ha aparecido en mi interior.

— Te llevo a casa— escucho como me dice la voz de Rosalie— súbete al coche que sino te vas a congelar y no quiero que te resfríes, tu padre no me perdonaría que enfermaras

Le hago caso sin decir nada, me siento en el asiento del copiloto del cochazo rojo de mi Diosa. Ella conduce en silencio, se que a ella también le ha afectado todo lo que acaba de pasar con Sadie, lo noto en su mirada y en la tensión de su cuerpo. No se cuando pero lo que si que se es que al aparcar delante de mi casa, lágrimas están cayendo de mis ojos, recorriendo mis mejillas y mojando mi disfraz

— No llores, por favor— me pide Rose intentando por todos los medios evitar ella también ceder a las lágrimas que desea dejar ir

— No es justo

— Lo se— me contesta limpiando con sus pulgares el recorrido que han dejado mis lágrimas

En silencio entramos a mi casa, subimos a mi habitación. Saco un pijama para mi Diosa y otro para mi, para poder dormir y descansar toda la noche. Rose se cambia en mi habitación mientras que yo lo hago en el cuarto de baño, donde aprovecho para lavarme la cara y eliminar completamente cualquier símbolo de lágrimas, pero no pudiendo hacer desaparecer la rojez de mis ojos.

— Métete en la cama o te vas a helar— me advierte mi chica levantando las mantas de mi pequeño lecho

— Siento todo lo de esta noche, Rose— me disculpo tumbándome a su lado y apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho

— Tú no has hecho nada, pequeña, no tienes nada por lo que pedirme perdón— me responde besando mi cabeza suavemente y levantándome la barbilla para que la mire— haremos que ésa te deje en paz, tanto mis hermanos como los tuyos y como yo, no dejaremos que te vuelva a molestar

— Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte Rose— confieso cerrando los ojos y abrigándome más en su cálido y relajante abrazo, en el que además con una mano me acaricia levemente la espalda, logrando hacer que me vaya quedando dormida sin darme cuenta

— No dejaré que nadie te haga daño nunca, no permitiré que nadie te separe de mi— escucho decir muy suavemente y desde muy lejos a mi chica momentos antes de caer definitivamente en los brazos de Morfeo, en una noche de Halloween que al final no ha terminado tan mal como podría haberlo hecho.

**TBC...**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 15, espero que os haya gustado aunque no haya tenido lemmon pero bueno he decidido hacerlo un poco más relajadito y con más sentimientos, metiendo a Sadie a tocar un poco las narices al personal y añadiendo el pelín de drama que la gente desea, eso si Seth se ha quedado bien a gusto xD. Rose al final ha visto que Bella sufre por el tema y que no tiene porque estar celosa pero los celos no es algo que se pueda controlar porque forman parte del carácter, así que nuestra querida Rosalie seguirá siendo igual de posesiva y protectora con Bella que siempre**

**Hoy lo siento por no poder agradecer persona a persona todos los comentarios pero es que tengo bastantes cosas que hacer entre la uni, problemillas personales y demás, espero para el próximo capítulo si poder responderos a todas porque realmente me gusta mucho hacerlo, el poder responderos es algo interesante. Agradezco especialmente por dejar un comentario en el capítulo anterior a: **stef cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, SammerLitth, Amelie 666, Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle, Esme Anne -Jacqueline-, Deanna, fany de cullen, michy.

**Hasta el próximo capítulo que no se cuando será porque ahora empiezo los exámenes de la uni, además de unas cosas de familia que tengo así que no se si tardaré una semanita o quizás algo más.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** no seria lo mismo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XVI**

Si llegan a decirme antes de las vacaciones de verano que el lugar en el que voy a sentirme mejor y más tranquila es en la cárcel hubiera pensado que me estaban tomando el pelo, pero realmente eso es lo que estoy sintiendo tras pasar los primeros días del mes de noviembre. En mi trabajo del Correccional de Olympic tengo una paz interior que no tengo en mi casa al tener siempre revoloteando a mi acosadora particular, Sadie.

— Bella

— ¿Qué necesitas Eric?

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?— me pregunta el novio de mi mejor amiga del trabajo

— No, no tengo nada planeado con Rose o con alguien más para mañana y pasado— le digo al chico remarcando que ya estamos a viernes

— ¿Me acompañarías a Seattle?— me pide, e implora, con la mejor cara de cordero degollado que he visto en la vida, una cara así hace que me sea imposible negarme a semejante petición

— Está bien— acepto— pero ¿por qué no vas con Ángela?

— Dentro de un par de semanas será su cumpleaños y quiero comprarle algo especial, por eso necesito tu ayuda en esto

— Yo te acompaño, no te preocupes

— Gracias Bella— me dice Eric besando mi mejilla— y por favor no le digas a nadie nada sobre esto que quiero que sea una sorpresa, esta tarde te paso a recoger por tu casa

— No diré a nadie que nos vamos juntos a Seattle este fin de semana aunque me traerá problemas con Rose— advierto pesadamente al chico

Esto de hacer las cosas sin que nadie se entere nunca me ha gustado pero es un favor hacía un chico, que tanto él como su novia me están ayudando muchísimo para integrarme en mi trabajo, así que no me importa demasiado. Sabiendo lo celosa que es mi Diosa cuando vuelva voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones y más porque ahora mismo tampoco le puedo decir a donde voy, estas promesas que le hago a Eric pueden cavar mi propia tumba.

A la hora de comer me reúno con Ángela, la cual ha tenido una reunión esta mañana con el alcaide del correccional. Hablamos tranquilamente de cómo le ha ido la reunión, de cómo me siento cada vez mejor haciendo las cuentas del correccional y en como se presentan las vacaciones de navidad dentro de poco más de un mes.

— Mi madre vendrá a pasar unos días a casa con Phil, su pareja.

— ¿Y a tu padre no le incómoda?

— Charlie quiere que yo pase las navidades con él en casa y si para eso tiene que volver a compartir casa con Reneé y Phil lo acepta, aunque no sea algo que lo haga sentir especialmente feliz— comento a mi compañera de trabajo y amiga— la verdad que se está comportando muy bien conmigo, aceptando mis preferencias y aceptando a Rose

— Pues la verdad que si porque en Forks la gente estas cosas no las suele aceptar, recuerdo perfectamente el escándalo que se montó cuando se enteraron que tus cuñados Emmett y Edward estaban juntos

— La mayoría son como Mike Newton y compañía, unos idiotas patentados

— O como Sadie, una loca obsesiva— bromea Ángela sacándome una sonrisa al calificar a los dos tipos más comunes de fauna humana que habitan en Forks

Seguimos hablando sobre los despojos que hay en el pueblo en el que vivimos, nos quedamos bastante a gusto despellejando a la mayoría de gente que no tragamos que son casi el noventa por ciento del pueblo. El diez por ciento restante es mejor que cualquier otro cien por cien que pudiéramos encontrar en cualquier otro lugar.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, que nuestro turno de trabajo ha terminado por esta semana— comenta Eric apareciendo y besando suavemente a su chica

El trayecto de vuelta a casa es entretenido con la música que pone mi compañera de trabajo en su coche. Media hora más tarde estoy ya en casa, metiendo en una pequeña bolsa algo de ropa para pasar el fin de semana fuera. Mientras espero a que aparezca Eric decido llamar a Victoria, hace unos días que no hablo con ella y la extraño

— Pelirroja

— Bella, necesito verte— es lo primero que escucho de una forma suplicante por parte de mi pelirroja

— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto preocupada, Victoria no es de las mujeres que digan a alguien que la necesitan— ¿dónde estás?

— Estoy cerca de tu casa, necesito verte y hablar contigo

— Me estás preocupando pelirroja, por favor ven pronto y cuidado en la carretera— le pido a mi ex novia que realmente me importa mucho

Se que Eric llegará en cualquier momento y por eso subo a mi habitación, para poner más ropa en mi bolsa porque me voy a llevar a Victoria conmigo, necesito hablar con ella y saber que le pasa. Una vez ya he puesto más ropa para mi y para mi ex bajo de nuevo al salón y decido llamar a mi Diosa, a decirle que este fin de semana tengo que ir a Seattle

— Rose

— Bella, estoy a punto de entrar en una reunión

— No te entretendré mucho

— ¿Qué te pasa?— me cuestiona con voz preocupada— ¿otra vez te está acosando ésa?¿quieres que le diga a Emmett que vaya?

— No tiene nada que ver con Sadie, tiene que ver con Victoria. Este fin de semana tiene que ir a Seattle a hacer unas gestiones y yo la voy a acompañar

— No— se niega mi rubia celestial a que vaya a pasar un fin de semana con mi ex

— Rose ella me necesita en estos momentos, está mal y no se porqué. Voy a ir con la pelirroja este fin de semana aunque no quieras, eres mi novia pero no mi ama por mucho que te quiera y esté enamorada de ti, tú no me mandas— contesto enfadada por sus continuos celos y por no confiar en mi

— Si vas con ella a pasar el fin de semana ten en cuenta las consecuencias que pueden producir tus actos— me advierte con un tono serio en su voz, suena como una amenaza aunque realmente no lo sea

— Siempre tengo en cuenta las consecuencias de mis actos, y esta vez no va a ser diferente. Voy a pasar el fin de semana con una amiga que me necesita. Hasta el lunes, _cariño_— termino la conversación al escuchar un coche aparcar delante de mi casa

Es un Nissan, el coche de Eric. Antes de salir de casa escribo una nota a Charlie explicándole que me voy a Seattle con Victoria, que la acompaño porque tiene que solucionar unas cuestiones legales. Durante el tiempo que tardo en escribir la nota escucho otro coche aparcar delante de mi casa, tiene que ser el de mi ex pelirroja. Al salir con la bolsa a la espalda me acerco a mi ex que sin decir nada me abraza y llora, ahora si que estoy preocupada

— Victoria ¿qué pasa?— pregunto separándola de mi y mirándola directamente a los ojos

— Aquí no— me contesta por lo que la llevo dentro de mi casa, a mi habitación donde le pido que se quede tumbada tranquila, que descanse mientras yo vuelvo a bajar para comunicarle a Eric que sintiéndolo mucho no lo voy a poder acompañar, no en el estado en que está mi pelirroja

El chico, que ha visto el como ha llegado mi antigua novia, comprende perfectamente que no la pueda ir con él. Pidiéndole perdón por no poder ir con él subo rápido de nuevo a mi habitación. Ver a Victoria tan derrumbada me rompe el corazón y el alma, ella que siempre anda feliz y que nunca la había visto llorar.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?— pregunto tumbándome en mi cama y abrazándola, acariciando su rojo cabello

— Puede ser que esté enferma— confiesa mi ex— y tengo miedo Bella

— Todo va a salir bien, nada malo te va a pasar

— Eso no lo sabes, ya perdí a mis padres por esta maldita enfermedad y ahora soy yo la que puede ser que sea la siguiente

— Vamos a superar esto juntas te lo prometo, no te pienso dejar sola. No voy a permitir que una enfermedad te aparte de mi lado y del lado de James, o del de Laurent

Por el momento no quiero saber la enfermedad que tiene mi pelirroja. Se que sus padres murieron de cáncer pero no creo que a sus veintiún años a ella le pueda haber aparecido, no puede pasarle eso a ella

— ¿James y Laurent qué han dicho?

— Mi hermano está destrozado y nuestro negro amigo ha intentado tranquilizarme. Me enteré ayer, por un chequeo que hago cada seis meses. Cuando pasó lo de mis padres tanto mi hermano como yo decidimos que debíamos controlarnos para evitar este tipo de cosas

— ¿Y el médico que ha dicho?

— El doctor ha dicho que tendrán que hacerme una biopsia para saber si es benigno o no, pero que al cogerlo a tiempo, si realmente es un tumor maligno, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que las cosas salgan mal. Se que me estoy comportando como una idiota, asustada como una niña de cinco años cuando aun no se si lo que tengo puede ser algo normal o no, pero es que odio a los médicos

— Te entiendo, pelirroja— susurro suavemente calmándola y acariciándole la espalda para que lentamente se vaya quedando dormida

No se cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que mi móvil suena, lo cojo antes de que el sonido pueda despertar a la pelirroja que duerme entre mis brazos, a esa fuerte y dura mujer que se ha derrumbado frente a mi como una temerosa niña pequeña. Aun pensando en lo duro que debe de ser para Victoria saber que puede tener la misma enfermedad que sus padres, los que murieron por ella, atiendo a la llamada de mi móvil

— Bella

— Rose, al final no hemos ido a Seattle

— Bella, siento haberme comportado así antes. Se que no soy quien para mandarte hacer nada que tú no quieras

— Ahora no puedo hablar pero pásate luego por mi casa si quieres que aclaremos esto. Entiendo que no te guste verme con Victoria o con cualquier otra pero te aseguro que ahora la pelirroja me necesita más que nunca, no la pienso dejar de lado en estos momentos, no puedo ni quiero hacerlo

— Puedes contarme que pasa, puedes confiar en mi Bella— me dice con voz suave y sincera mi Diosa

— Está enferma, Rose— cuento en un susurro a través del móvil mirando si la he despertado— puede ser que tenga cáncer, sus padres murieron de eso y ella tiene miedo. No puedo dejarla ahora, siento que no quieras que esté cerca de mí pero es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, así que guarda los celos para otro momento, por favor— pido suplicante esperando que mi chica entienda las cosas y no me haga más difícil todo, no quiero tener que pelear con ella ahora

— Mi padre puede ayudarla, es el mejor médico que conozco. No tienes porque hacer esto sola, yo estoy para ayudarte en estos momentos. Ni ella ni tú estáis solas en esto; ella tiene a su hermano, a Laurent y te tiene a ti, tú tienes a Charlie, a toda mi familia, a Leah, Jacob y me tienes a mi

— Gracias, Rose

— Y no llores, por favor— me pide mi novia al escuchar mi voz temblar intentando evitar derramar de esta forma alguna lágrima traicionera que quiere escapar por mejilla— tan pronto pueda librarme de lo que tengo que hacer iré por tu casa

Esperando que el momento en que mi Diosa haga acto de presencia, para ayudarme a paliar este golpe moral a mi y que de esta forma yo pueda ayudar a Victoria, me vuelvo a quedar dormida con mi ex entre mis brazos, más frágil que nunca. Debería llamar a James y a Laurent, debería decirles que ella está conmigo pero el sueño puede conmigo como también lo hace el cansancio.

Me despiertan unos ruidos en el salón, miro la hora que es en el despertador que hay en mi mesilla, las ocho de la tarde. Intentando hacer los movimientos más suaves posibles para no despertar a mi pelirroja, bajo a ver a Charlie. Mi padre se sorprende al verme en casa después de haber leído la nota pero en pocos segundos le resumo la situación, como era de esperar mi padre no pone ninguna objeción a que Victoria esté en casa.

Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que nuestra pequeña conversación termine, yo voy a abrir esperando encontrarme con Rose pero con quien me encuentro es con Sadie, es que esta chica no se cansa de molestarme a todas horas. La ecologista obsesiva me sonríe con todo el morro del mundo, intentando entrar en mi casa aunque le corto el paso, terminando encerrada entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

— Cada día estás más guapa, Bella, aunque hoy te noto triste— dice tocándome suavemente la mejilla con su mano, una que yo rápidamente quito para después darle un pequeño empujón y alejarla de mi

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Solamente ver a mi chica

— Entonces creo que te has equivocado de casa porque tú y yo no somos ni seremos nunca nada, métetelo de una vez en la cabeza

— Me gusta tu carácter y tu ironía pero un día me cansaré de irte detrás, entonces cuando tú quieras tendrás que insistir

— Lo que tú digas, ahora si haces el favor de irte antes de que llame a mi padre para que te detenga y pases la noche en una celda de la comisaría de Forks

Y como si Charlie hubiera estado escuchando detrás de la puerta aparece con su mirada más severa y seria, la que siempre suele tener cuando está trabajando. A su lado está una demacrada Victoria, aun con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando. La mirada tanto de mi padre como de mi ex se centra en Sadie, el que ande todo el día rondándome no es algo que le guste a nadie en especial a Charlie y a Rose.

— ¿Otra vez tú por aquí?— cuestiona mi padre

— Buenas noches, jefe Swan. Bella y yo estábamos hablando tranquilamente de ir esta noche a divertirnos por ahí— miente de una forma magistral la chica con una cara de ángel, de no haber roto nunca un plato

— Esta noche no va a poder ser— interviene Victoria cogiéndome del brazo y metiéndome para dentro de mi casa

Las dos subimos de nuevo a mi habitación, donde una vez cerrada la puerta con el seguro, evitando que Charlie pueda subir a molestar aunque es lo más improbable del mundo, yo intento volver a abrazar a mi ex pero ella me aleja. Su reacción ante mi abrazo me deja un poco descolocada pero mucho más lo hace el que empiece a quitarse toda la ropa delante de mi, no se el porque de quedarse completamente desnuda frente a mi

— Victoria, ¿qué haces?

— Díme que ves, Bella— me pide suplicante haciéndome que todavía me extrañe más si es posible

— Te veo a ti, veo tu perfecto cuerpo que me vuelve loca. No entiendo porque haces esto, aun no sabes si realmente estás enferma y si lo estás saldrás de ello

— No te he podido olvidar y no podré hacerlo nunca— me confiesa acercándose a mi— si realmente estoy enferma, si realmente tengo cáncer, quiero que me prometas que volveremos a hacer el amor una sola vez más

— No puedo prometerte eso Victoria, lo sabes perfectamente, no puedo hacerle eso a Rose, no puedo hacerte eso a ti y no me lo puedo hacer a mi. Nada te va a pasar, tú podrás comenzar una relación con la prima de mi Diosa y podrás ser feliz como yo lo soy con Rosalie— le contesto sinceramente abrazándola sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo entre mis brazos y el como sus labios rozan mi cuello— ahora por favor vístete, te voy a hacer algo de cenar, Charlie ha dicho que puedes quedarte a dormir este fin de semana, y también voy a llamar a tu hermano

**TBC...**

**Mil años después actualizo este fic que la verdad llevo bastante adelantado aunque no haya subido capítulos en un tiempecito en el que he estado de exámenes y en el que estoy de vacaciones. Agradezco el que muchos de vosotros enviarais los comentarios deseando saber si lo iba a seguir o no, lo seguiré y lo terminaré porque me gusta escribir este fic y porque la pareja se lo merece aunque sufran un poquito tanto Bella como Rose.**

**Ahora voy a contestar a los comentarios que me habéis dejado y que os agradezco profundamente en una historia tan rara como es esta.**

— **Ktrin Black: **me alegra que te guste el capítulo, para eso se escribe al final xD para que guste a quien lo lee. He tardado un poco en actualizar pero ya hay otro capítulo más. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Deanna: **siempre hace falta un capítulo como el 15, a uno u otro nivel. Sadie es una acosadora y una mosca cojonera porque no para de molestar a todas horas a la pobre Bella aunque siempre nos quedará la gran Rose como mujer a la que adorar xD. Sobre Charlie yo es que de verdad lo adoro es mi personaje favorito junto con Rosalie y me encanta escribirlo siempre. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: **Charlie es que es un sol de hombre, yo me lo llevaría a casa envuelto en papel de regalo y más si es Billy Burke el actor que lo interpreta. Emmett a mi me gusta de cualquier forma, de oso o desnudo, me da igual jaja. ¿Por qué será que el que más te gustó fue Jasper? Pregunta complicada eh xD. Sadie es una maldita que va a su puta bola y hace lo que quiere, suerte que Bella está enamoradísima de Rose y no le hace tampoco ningún caso. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **stef_cullen: **¿Sadie agresiva con Bella? Como puedes decir eso si es una santa con ella xD. Rose y sus celos son inofensivos aunque puedan cansar un poco si tienes que sufrirlos como le pasa a Bella pero al fin y al cabo más que celos es inseguridad porque todo para Rosalie es nuevo en salir con una mujer, aunque parezca muy segura no lo es tanto. La familia Cullen y Swan me la imagino de una forma muy variopinta xD. Embarazaría a Rose sin ninguna duda, tanto a ella como a Bella, a mi no me tiembla el pulso para escribir este tipo de cosas. Ya he regresado, mejor tarde que nunca. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Amelie 666: **Rose es siempre de armas tomar, más si se trata de Bella y su seguridad. La sensibilidad es algo que les sobra a nuestras dos protagonistas y a algunos personajes más del fic, a otros les falta. Nadie cumple el papel de hombre porque nadie tiene porque cumplirlo, las dos son mujeres jóvenes. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **SammerLitth: **me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, le he puesto un poco de todo. No te preocupes por lo del comentario que ya suficiente difícil es estar sin internet xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Chikane Himemiya: **Está bien que cada día te guste más mi historia, creo que el fic es raro pero una vez le coges el punto va gustando. Rose es un amor de chica, Bella tiene suerte aunque tenga que aguantar sus celos. Sadie es una plasta de tres pares de narices a ver si va dejando ya a las pobres chicas vivir su vida y formar su familia. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Serena Princesita Hale: **Hola, me alegro de tenerte por aquí y de que te esté gustando la historia loca que estoy escribiendo. Rose es bisexual aunque bueno no se que decirte porque en verdad a ella le gustan los chicos pero se ha enamorado de Bella, no le gusta ninguna chica más. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **veronica paola: **A ver vamos por partes a contestarte a las preguntas o peticiones que me has sugerido: a Seth le tengo que encontrar una pareja en algún momento no muy lejano y sobre el lemmon de Eddie y Emmett pues quizás haya depende de cómo me de y depende de muchas cosas, como también me pasa con un posible lemmon de Alice y Jasper, la idea en mente está pero por ahora es eso solamente. Sadie es una pesada obsesionada con Bella, se podría perder en medio del mar pero no tenemos esa suerte xD, sobre lo del matrimonio de Bella y Rose pues también se me ha pasado esa idea por la mente. La actitud protectora de nuestra rubia Cullen es encantadora. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle: **Los exámenes me matan a mi y a ti te traen las consecuencias de no poder leer, vaya por Dios. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo a tus tres personalidades xD.

— **=( : **Claro que continuo más, no te preocupes. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **michy: **No te preocupes por no haber podido dejar comentario antes, cada cual deja lo deja cuando puede y cuando se le quitan los castigos xD. Así que te gusta el drama, tú eres de las mías aunque normalmente cuando escribo me salen cosas de humor y no demasiado dramáticas pero que le voy a hacer. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Una vez contestados a todos los magníficos comentarios que me habéis dejado con paciencia decir que espero en una semanita, o menos, subir el siguiente capítulo todo depende de si consigo internet o no.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** no seria lo mismo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVII**

Una vez he llamado a James y he hecho la cena para Victoria decido salir fuera para fumarme un cigarrillo y así aclarar toda mi mente. El frío feroz que hace en el exterior de mi casa hace que me sienta libre, que olvide todo por unos segundos. Tras terminar el cigarro subo a mi habitación, mi ex vuelve a estar dormida por lo que le pido a Charlie que esté pendiente de ella mientras voy a hablar con Rose, que aun sigue en el hospital trabajando.

— No tardes, no me gusta que salgas a estas horas— me dice mi padre viéndome salir y coger mi camioneta

El corto trayecto hasta el hospital lo recorro sin pensar en nada, la verdad que mi mente está bastante cansada. Antes de dirigirme al despacho de mi Diosa decido comprar unos cafés calientes, para ella y para mi. El hombre que está delante de mi en la máquina se lleva un capuchino que huele increíblemente bien. En la máquina marco dos cafés, el mío largo de café y el de mi chica un cortado largo de leche con dos de azúcar. Al ir por el pasillo que va a dar al despacho de mi Diosa me suena el móvil, es Alice.

— Bella estamos por Amanecer, ¿te pasarás un rato?

— Ahora estoy en el hospital, he venido a buscar a Rose— le digo a mi cuñada a la vez que abro la puerta del despacho de mi rubia, encontrándomela a ella durmiendo en una muy mala posición, en el sillón que tiene detrás del escritorio.

— Os esperamos a las dos entonces — escucho la voz de Alice llamarme desde el otro lado del teléfono pero yo ya no le presto atención

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, para no despertarla, entro en el despacho y dejo con prudencia los dos cafés que llevo en las manos. Cierro la puerta para que nadie más nos pueda interrumpir y tras esa acción me aproximo a mi chica lentamente, me arrodillo delante de ella, la coloco en una mejor posición y la cubro con una chaqueta que traigo bajo mi abrigo. Una vez asegurada de que ella está cómoda y no pasará frío, me siento en el sillón que hay frente a ella. Con el café caliente entre mis manos descanso y me relajo viéndola dormir. Simplemente es preciosa, cada vez que la veo me parece más perfecta, Rose es un ángel y viéndola dormir tranquila aun lo demuestra más.

Rosalie y Victoria, las dos mujeres más importantes que hay en mi vida. Una rubia, la otra pelirroja; una seria y reservada, la otra alegre y desinhibida; una realmente celosa y protectora, la otra nada celosa pero igual de protectora; en definitiva dos mujeres que alguien como yo no se merece tener al lado pero que tiene.

Unos golpes en la puerta del despacho me sacan del estupor en el que había entrado. Con cuidado de no despertar a mi Diosa voy a abrir, a ver quien puede venir pasadas las once y media de la noche a ver a mi chica a su lugar de trabajo. Al otro lado de la puerta está Garrett, el compañero de Rose que se la quiere tirar, porque en todas las ocasiones que he coincidido con él no le quita la vista de encima a mi chica. El también abogado está vestido de una forma elegante pero no en exceso dándole un aspecto tremendamente atractivo, en el rostro del chico luce una tremenda sonrisa que se reduce un poco al verme allí

— Vengo a buscar a Rose porque había quedado de venir esta noche a mi casa a ya sabes que— comenta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que realmente me molesta

— Pues la verdad que no se a que— le respondo al chico sin moverme ni un milímetro de donde estoy, no quiero mal pensar de mi novia

— Si quieres, ya que Rosalie no está, puedo enseñarte a que iba a venir ella a mi casa, me gustará estrenarte en el mundo del sexo porque pareces una jovencita inexperta muy dada a aprender— me susurra Garrett al oído para después intentarme besar el cuello

Ninguno de los dos nos hemos dado cuenta de que la mujer más atractiva y espectacular de la Tierra ha despertado y está viendo y oyendo todo

— Ella no necesita aprender nada Garrett, te lo aseguro— interviene Rose cogiendo mi cintura y alejándome de su compañero que la mira fijamente con lujuria— ahora si haces el favor de irte por donde has venido. Mañana espero que tengas ya pensada una defensa para el caso de los Williamson

— No te pongas celosa Rosalie que a mi solamente me interesas tú, las clases a tu amiga para iniciarla en el mundo de las relaciones sexuales únicamente eran para que cuando esté con un hombre no estuviera tan insegura— explica el chico besando a mi chica que tras dos segundos se separa de él y le cruza la cara de una bofetada

— Vamos a llevarnos bien y a ser amigos Garrett, de verdad que no quiero enemistarme contigo pero como me vuelvas a besar o te vuelvas a acercar a Bella para enseñarle cualquier cosa, habrás ganado una enemiga que no te conviene— advierte mi chica que está más imponente y seria de lo que nunca, si a mi me ha sentado mal el beso que he visto entre ella y él, parece que a Rose le ha sentado igual de mal el recibirlo

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ante las palabras escuchadas, mi Diosa cierra la puerta y respira profundamente, parece que se está conteniendo para no salir fuera y montar toda una discusión.

— Tus hermanos nos están esperando en Amanecer— le digo a mi rubia después de darle un rápido beso en los labios, cogiendo su mano para salir del despacho en dirección al bar donde trabaja Emmett

— Lo siento Bella, de verdad. ¿Cómo está Victoria?

— Tiene miedo, espero que todo se quede en un susto y que le digan que no tiene nada. Nunca la había visto tan mal y James está igual, he hablado con él por teléfono. Ahora la he dejado durmiendo en mi cama, si despierta y necesita algo está Charlie en casa. Así que si no estás demasiado cansada podemos ir a tomarnos una copa a Amanecer— propongo fijándome en como Rose ha visto el café que le había traído hace ya un buen rato, y que al estar dormida no se ha podido tomar

— Tú necesitas una copa y yo también la necesito para no ponerte encima de esta mesa y hacerte el amor durante toda la noche— me susurra mi chica al oído apoyándome contra la puerta y subiendo una mano por mi muslo— te haría el amor toda la noche porque eres demasiado buena para mi Bella, te comportas como nadie de las personas con las que he estado antes lo han hecho, estás pequeñas cosas como taparme con la chaqueta o traerme un café caliente son las que hacen que me haya enamorado de ti y que realmente te desee— vuelve a susurrar Rosalie besando lenta y suavemente mi cuello logrando que me estremezca

Y por primera vez desde que ella me tocó le pido que pare, le reclamo que por favor no siga. Con Victoria como está no estoy centrada para nada, incluido para hacer el amor con mi Diosa. Mi rubia novia al escucharme rechazarla me mira, fijamente, creo que se ha dado cuenta que esta noche no puedo hacer nada porque tengo la cabeza en otro lado. Sin decir una palabra se separa de mi y me guía al exterior del hospital

— Hoy no he traído el coche así que tendrás que llevarme tú en tu camioneta

— No hay problema— respondo esperando a que se suba para encender mi Chevrolet y poner rumbo a Amanecer

Diez minutos más tarde estoy aparcando mi camioneta frente al pub, en el que por los automóviles que hay no parece que tenga demasiados clientes. Rose se baja con agilidad y espera hasta que también bajo yo, bastante más torpemente, para entrar al local. Emmett al vernos sale de detrás de la barra y como es característico en él nos da un abrazo de oso que quita la respiración

— Emmett, suéltame— escucho que dice mi rubia a su hermano, el cual no le hace ni caso y aun la abraza más fuerte

— Mi clienta preferida y mi hermana más borde por aquí, yo pensé que estarían haciendo cosas malas— bromea el gran joven Cullen

— Bella no tiene un buen día para hacer cosas malas sino no estaríamos aquí, prefiero estar con ella a tener que soportar tus abrazos que me hacen dejar de respirar

— ¿Qué te pasa Bella?— escucho la voz de Jasper preguntar detrás de mi

— No he tenido un buen día, eso es todo

Es una respuesta corta pero no tengo ganas de explicarle a nadie más que Victoria está mal. Sin ganas de seguir con el tema me voy a sentar donde están Jacob, Leah, Alice, Edward y Jasper. Unas mesas más al fondo veo que está Jessica con Tyler y Mike, que me saluda alegremente con la mano, lo que me hace poner los ojos en blanco por lo cansino que resulta

— Una copa de vodka con lima, Em

— ¿Y para ti, hermanita?

— Un poco de ron

En pocos minutos las dos copas ya están frente a las dos clientas vip. La conversación que hay en la mesa es bastante trivial, Alice está contando que en el instituto los están llenando de exámenes, Jacob está diciendo que un par de chicos de La Push le han pedido que les arregle sus motos, y Rose habla de que tiene un caso entre manos bastante interesante. En un momento de estas conversaciones superficiales me excuso para ir al baño, mi mente está en otra parte y necesito estar un tiempo sola para serenarme y no ponerme a llorar frente a todo el mundo. En el baño me cierro en un cubículo, y me siento sobre la tapa de un inodoro. No escucho el momento en que entra alguien y se sitúa frente a mi, es Leah.

— Bella

— No tengo ganas de hablar, Leah— susurro sin mirarla, mirando al suelo para evitar que pueda ver como una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla

— ¿Has discutido con Rose?— me pregunta agachándose y limpiándome con el pulgar la lágrima que recorre mi rostro

— No tiene que ver con Rosalie, tiene que ver con Victoria— vuelvo a susurrar aunque esta vez lo hago entre los brazos de la que va a ser mi hermana— ha venido esta tarde porque tiene miedo, puede ser que esté enferma y está destrozada. A Rose le molesta que se quede en mi casa, lo veo en sus ojos aunque intente simular que no, los celos que tiene no son algo que me gusten y menos en un caso como este, mi ex es mi mejor amiga

— Todo va a salir bien, Bella

Y allí nos quedamos Leah y yo sin decir nada más un buen rato hasta que unos golpes en la puerta nos hacen volver al mundo terrenal. Con una leve sonrisa mi futura hermanastra se separa de mi, el estar entre sus brazos me ha reconfortado mucho y con un beso en la mejilla se lo agradezco. Al otro lado de la puerta están Alice y Rose. Ambas nos miran, mi chica entendiendo todo y su hermana no entendiendo nada

— Por esta noche ya ha sido suficiente, me tengo que ir porque le prometí a Charlie no volver tarde

— Mejórate Bella

— Lo haré Alice, gracias— le agradezco a mi cuñada dándole un beso en la mejilla que no se esperaba

Salgo del baño y cruzo el local despidiéndome de los chicos, veo al joven Newton levantarse y acercarse a mi, lo que me faltaba para terminar el día. No le hago caso y me voy del local, con él detrás de mi. Me subo a mi camioneta y él abre la puerta del copiloto

— Mike hoy no tengo un buen día para tener que soportarte

— Arizona tu día se acaba de iluminar, como también tu noche, al tenerme aquí en tu coche. Vamos a mi casa que no están mis padres y te haré sentir como toda una mujer

— Mike no me interesas, date ya por vencido y ves a acostarte con Jessica

Y nuestra conversación no sigue porque aparece Edward que coge al pesado Newton del jersey y lo baja de mi camioneta. Realmente es de agradecer que mi cuñado me haya quitado a ese plasta de encima. No está solo Eddie también está Jasper, Emmett y Jacob, un cuarteto que da miedo pero que al temerario de Mike solamente le hace sentirse importante. Va a haber una pelea por como veo que están todos posicionados, es la típica situación de machitos, por parte de Newton y su amigote, y de hermanos mayores, por mis cuñados y Jacob.

En la entrada del pub veo como están mirando Alice y Leah, que está sujetando del brazo a Rose.

— Te ha dicho que no quiere nada contigo Newton— advierte Edward cogiendo con más fuerza a Mike de la sudadera

— Suéltame maricón— le grita ahora el chico Newton soltándose y trastabillando para atrás

Me gustaría quedarme a ver como termina todo pero no tengo fuerza para soportar una pelea. Enciendo mi Chevrolet y me pongo en marcha de retorno a casa, lo último que escucho es como Mike me llama puta y que Jasper se quiere acostar conmigo, una sonrisa amarga aparece en mi rostro.

Con cuidado de no despertar a mi padre subo las escaleras camino a mi habitación. Sentada mirando por la ventana me encuentro a Victoria que al verme entrar me sonríe levemente. Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado, mirando también por la ventana hacia el exterior nevado. Pasamos toda la noche sentadas mirando hacía el precioso paisaje blanco, en un momento de la oscura y fría noche Victoria apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y así quedamos tranquilas, olvidándonos de todo y de todos, existiendo únicamente las dos Victoria Lefebre y Bella Swan.

**TBC...**

**Aquí os he dejado el capítulo 17 de Carpe Diem, este fic que es para gente a la que nos van las parejas raras y las cosas fuera de lo común. Después de haber tardado tanto en actualizar la vez anterior agradezco que tanta gente aun me siga, a mi me pasa que cuando alguien no actualiza en un tiempo cuando vuelve a hacerlo a veces la historia ya no me tiene gracia ninguna y por eso que aun sigáis leyéndome, y comentando, los mismos es algo que me hace especial ilusión. **

**Ahora a contestar a los comentarios que me habéis dejado y que os agradezco mucho como siempre, porque esta historia sobrevive por ellos y porque en ellos me demostráis que sois unas motivadas de la vida como yo, algo de agradecer al saber que no soy la única en este mundo xD**

— **Amelie 666:** Hola, pues yo la verdad que ahora bien aunque he pasado por un poco de todo xD. Ya era tiempo de volver después de un par de mesecitos sabáticos, que extrañaba el leer lo que me comentabais. Lo de Victoria es para darle un poco más de dramatismo a la cosa y lo que le ha pedido a Bella pues es más que nada algo que ha dicho por decir que porque en realidad lo sienta, ella sabe que Bella solamente quiere a Rose y que únicamente hará eso con la rubia Cullen, sabe que no tiene posibilidades. Sadie es que no se va ni con agua caliente, es más pesada que una tonelada de patatas xD. Aquí tienes la publicación de mi historia, para que la disfrutes. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Me alegra que te ha haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad que después de tanto tiempo no sabía como sería la aceptación de esto pero ha sido mejor de lo que me esperaba sobretodo con el tema Victoria. La verdad que yo tampoco recomiendo a nadie estar en la posición de Bella porque es una putada de las grandes. Sadie es una pesada que no se va ni con agua caliente. Rosalie más que celosa lo que pasa es que es insegura porque aun no tiene aceptado del todo estar enamorada de una mujer. La petición de Victoria es más que nada algo que se dice en un momento de ver todo negro porque ella sabe que Bella no va a engañar a Rose. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle: **no te he hecho esperar como la otra vez, esta vez solamente ha sido una semanita que comparado con la última actualización es poco. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **michy: **Hola, la verdad que si está bien haber terminado los exámenes y poder actualizar esta historia. Me siento halagada al leer eso que pones de que entrabas cada día para ver si había actualizado, es muy reconfortante. Lo que pasó con Victoria es más que nada para darle un poco de drama a la cosa que no puede ser todo felicidad y armonía, eso sería un poco falso que en la vida hay mas dramas que comedias. Está bien no estar castigada y poder leer con tranquilidad. Sobre meter más a Sadie la verdad que cuando aparece ella crea odio por donde pasa. Ahora voy a contestar a tus preguntas: Sadie es una chica morena, guapa, delgada y una plasta obsesionada con Bella; Bella lo que va a hacer es apoyar a Victoria en estos complicados momentos; Victoria insistirá pero como sabe que no tiene nada que hacer con Bella pues lo dice ya más de cachondeo que otra cosa aunque ella lo suelta igual; En el romance entre Bella/Rose pasarán algunas cosas más que no te voy a contar ahora xD; Garrett insistirá un poco en Rosalie aunque no tiene opciones con ella. La Rose que he creado es una mezcla de lo que escribió Stephanie y una chica normal, porque aunque parezca que no tiene sentimientos en los libros es una chica con sus deseos y sus anhelos, algo que estoy intentando escribir. Bella tengo que admitir que no es santo de mi devoción, me cae un poco mal porque es demasiado paleta y por eso en este fic la he puesto un poco diferente, más despierta. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Yo también os extrañaba a vosotras, a vuestros buenos comentarios, en los que me decís que os gusta esta historia loca que se me ocurrió una tarde hace unos meses y que seguiré hasta terminarla espero que no dentro de mucho tiempo aunque aun queda fic para largo. Puede ser que tengas razón en eso de que después de tanto tiempo el leer un nuevo capítulo sea algo especial, cosas que tardan en volver cuando vuelven las coges con más ganas. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef_cullen: **Hola, me alegra de haber regresado y que aun estéis aquí leyéndome y siguiendo esta historia. El tema Victoria es más que nada para darle un poco de drama a la cosa, con lo bien que a mi me cae la pelirroja xD, y no puede hacer nada por dejar de querer a Bella. La promesa de Victoria es más que nada por desesperación de ver que puede morir, en estos casos supongo que se suele pensar que te llega el final. Sadie es la odiada nacional por lo que veo en los comentarios, ciertamente es una chica muy pesada con Bella.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Inmans: **la historia resalta de todo lo demás porque es diferente a lo que suelen escribir las demás personas, es que no me gusta seguir la corriente a lo que se apuntan todos, soy así de especial xD. Hasta yo pensé que no actualizaría más pero al estar en el pueblo tengo tiempo para escribir y escribir sin nada más que hacer. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **: **me gusta leer que te pasabas para ver si había actualizado, es algo que me hace sentir feliz porque veo que esta loca historia gusta y que por eso tiene aun mucho recorrido. La situación de Victoria es mala, un poco de drama para tensionar las cosas y mostrar lo profundo que llega a ser el sentimiento de amistad que hay entre Victoria y Bella. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Serena Princesita Hale: **Hola, me alegra recibir tu comentario, sobre los exámenes pues unos bien y otros mal, es ley de vida eso pero que se le va a hacer, por el momento yo sigo escribiendo esta historia para divertiros a vosotras. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: **Desquiciada Victoria no está lo que pasa es que tiene miedo porque ve la muerte que puede estar cerca y mira pues lanza un deseo a Bella que sabe es irrealizable. Nuestra Bella Swan no se dejará llevar porque ella ama a Rose y solo tiene ganas de eso con la rubia. Si me puedes regalar a Charlie y a Billy Burke te estaría eternamente agradecida, no lo dudes xD. Tardé tanto por los exámenes, porque que estoy de vacaciones y porque estaba en una pájara de inspiración. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Deanna O'shea: **Un cambio radical con lo de Victoria, aquí pasamos del humor al drama en menos que canta un gallo, es lo que tiene esta loca historia con esta loca autora xD. Charlie con Sadie está teniendo paciencia a ver cuando se le termina de una vez y la manda desaparecer del país. Rose siempre es un amor con sus celos y sus inseguridades al respecto de Bella pero es un amor. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Una vez contestados a todos los magníficos comentarios que me habéis dejado con paciencia después de tanto tiempo, decir que espero en una semanita, o menos, subir el siguiente capítulo todo depende de si consigo internet o no.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** no seria lo mismo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y lo acabo de comprobar con Charlie. Esta mañana, tras encontrarnos dormidas mirando a la ventana, mi padre ha accedido a que tanto James como Laurent se queden a vivir en casa. Se que nunca le han caído bien ninguno de los dos pero sabe que lo de Victoria les ha afectado a ellos tanto como a la propia pelirroja, aunque quizás estemos haciendo una montaña de un granito de arena porque todavía no sabemos que tiene, hasta la semana que viene que le van a hacer las pruebas pertinentes no lo sabremos.

— Gracias, señor Swan

— Eres importante para Bella, se que si no hiciera todo lo posible por ti ella no me lo perdonaría— contesta mi padre a Victoria mientras toma su café con una cucharada de azúcar

Si hace tres o cuatro meses, cuando me planteé el venirme a vivir a Forks con mi padre, me dicen que Charlie se comportaría así y me aceptaría a mi tan bien no me lo hubiera creído

— Se que no le cae demasiado bien mi hermano y Laurent

— Ellos también son importantes para Bella

No dicen nada más porque la respuesta de mi padre es tan simple y sincera que nada más se puede apuntar. Ambos desayunan en silencio hasta que suena el timbre de la puerta. No espero a que ninguno de ellos se levante para intentar abrir, me dirijo yo hasta la puerta donde me encuentro con mi hermano negro y mi antiguo cuñado.

— James, Laurent

Es lo único que puedo decir antes de que ambos me abracen, formamos una piña y ahora más que nunca. Los tres apoyamos a Victoria, los tres vamos a estar ahí si dentro de diez días las pruebas dan positivo. Unos segundos pasan hasta que nos separamos y le indico que me sigan, sinceramente la casa de Charlie es bastante pequeña pero nos podemos apañar para estos días.

— Hermanito, morenazo— los llama mi ex alegre, parece que ayer ya derramó todas las lágrimas que tenía dentro, ahora vuelve a ser la misma Victoria que yo he conocido siempre

— Enana ¿cómo estás?— pregunta James a su hermana abrazándola y besando su pelirrojo cabello rizado— ¿te ha cuidado bien nuestra pequeña Bella?

— Ella siempre me trata muy bien, es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y tiene un padre muy legal— comenta mi ex logrando que tanto a Charlie como a mi se nos suban los colores ante semejante halago— ahora a comportaros bien y a demostrar al señor Swan que sois unos chicos encantadores, tanto vosotros como yo le debemos eso a él

Mi padre no les deja decir nada porque ya les está indicando que suban las cosas a mi habitación. Los cuatro dormiremos en mi cuarto, cada día nos jugaremos quien duerme en la cama y quien en el cómodo colchón que Charlie ha puesto entre la cama y la ventana. Hemos probado la pelirroja y yo el colchón, y al contrario de lo que pensábamos al principio es más cómodo que mi cama.

— Si estáis cansados podéis echaros en la cama y podéis dormir un rato, si tenéis hambre ir a la nevera y coger lo que os apetezca, estáis en vuestra casa— ofrezco educadamente cogiendo mi móvil y llamando a mi madre, que hace ya casi una semana que no hablo con ella

Dejo a mis tres invitados arriba y yo bajo abajo, al porche de la casa a fumar mientras escucho a Reneé contarme como el equipo de Phil ganó antes de ayer el partido que jugaron contra los Suns de Phoenix. Después de contarme durante veinte minutos lo feliz que está viajando con su pareja me pregunta como me va por Forks, le cuento que sigo mejor que nunca con Rose pero que una amiga mía ahora está pasando una mala época y mi chica aunque no lo quiera mostrar está celosa

— Cómprale un ramo de flores, hija— me aconseja mi madre— eso a las mujeres siempre nos gusta, que nos recuerden que seguimos siendo importantes, seguro que a ti también te gustaría que ella te comprara un ramo o unos bombones

— Vale, mamá— le digo de forma mecánica sabiendo la rabia que le da eso a Reneé— tengo que irme pero estoy deseando veros tanto a ti como a Phil en navidades. Recuerdos para los dos y cuídate

Así termina la conversación de hoy con mi madre, la cual siempre se quiere enterar de todo, es lo opuesto completamente a Charlie y sinceramente por mucho que lo piense no se como ellos pudieron estar juntos, no tienen nada en común el uno con el otro. Sin darle más vueltas al tema le doy la última calada al segundo cigarrillo que me he fumado mientras estaba hablando con mi madre, debería dejar el tabaco pero sinceramente no tengo ganas ni fuerza para intentarlo en estos momentos. Y haciéndole caso por primera vez a un consejo que me da mi madre, decido ir a comprarle un ramo de rosas rojas a mi chica.

— Charlie voy a ir a comprar unas cosas y a ver a Rose, vendré para hacer la comida

— Lleva a tus amigos contigo Bella, tu amiga necesita hacer cosas para pensar lo menos posible— me aconseja mi padre como un verdadero progenitor, un consejo que nunca pensé que saldría de la boca del jefe de policía de Forks

No hace falta repetirle a Victoria dos veces lo de salir, sinceramente parece que la pelirroja de ayer y la de hoy sean dos completamente diferentes. James y Laurent también vienen aunque están cansados de haber madrugado para venir conduciendo desde Port Ángeles.

— Le van a gustar mucho las flores— escucho decir a mi hermano negro desde el asiento del copiloto del coche de James

— Eso espero— comento sin mucho ánimo, la verdad que no estoy demasiado segura de que Rose sea de esas chicas que se vuelven locas por un ramo de rosas rojas

— Si no le gustan a ella me gustan a mi— bromea Victoria intentando apropiarse de cachondeo de las flores— me voy a poner celosa porque a mi nunca me regalaste nada, ni rosas, ni bombones, ni un desayuno en la cama

— Era joven e inmadura, no sabía nada de cómo tener contentas a las mujeres— sigo con la broma y le guiño un ojo

El airearnos nos está viniendo bien a todos, el que más serio está es James que va conduciendo. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde llegamos a la mansión Cullen, espectacular como siempre, aunque la vea mil veces siempre me parecerá impresionante. Los coches de todos los miembros de la familia están aparcados frente a la gran casa, hasta el de Carlisle.

— Coge tu ramo y a por ella— me susurra muy suavemente Victoria al oído una vez estamos ya fuera del coche— ya sabes que si a ella no le gusta puedes dármelo a mi

No le presto atención a la última frase de mi ex, paso de sus mofas y sus burlas cariñosas. Mirando que James y Laurent nos sigan, cojo de la mano a mi pelirroja y la guío hasta la puerta principal donde llamo y espero a que alguien abra la puerta. Noto como Victoria rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y apoya su barbilla sobre mi hombro mientras huele las flores; al estar atenta a la acción de mi ex no me doy cuenta que Alice, junto con Esme, me han abierto la puerta

— Bella, querida, buenos días— me saluda sonriendo ampliamente mi suegra— Victoria, ¿cómo estás?

— Muy bien señora Cullen, gracias por preguntar— responde educadamente mi ex sin soltarme— Bella viene a ver a Rosalie para darle este ramo de rosas rojas, cosas de enamoradas ya sabe— bromea mi ex logrando hacer que Esme y Alice suelten una contagiosa risa

— Está desayunando con Emmett y Edward— contesta la pequeña Cullen corriendo hasta la cocina, ilusionada por ver la forma en que comienza el día para su hermana

Al llegar a la cocina, no solo me encuentro a la pareja de Em y Eddie sino que también a Carlisle y a Jasper, con una venda en la mano, además de por supuesto a mi Diosa. Rose me mira directamente a los ojos, yo la miro a los ojos, ambas nos entendemos ya sin necesidad de hablar. Nunca me había pasado algo similar con nadie, nunca antes me había enamorado tan perdidamente como me ha pasado con mi chica

— Para ti, espero que te gusten— logro decir sin pestañear y sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, ofreciendo las rosas a la rosa más hermosa

No dice una palabra, no hace ni un movimiento. Pasan un par de minutos sin que nadie se mueva del lugar, mis nervios están todavía más a flor de piel y Victoria que sigue agarrada a mi cintura lo noto por que con una de sus manos decide acariciarme la parte inferior de la espalda. James y Laurent están sentados cerca de la puerta de la cocina, junto con Alice y Jasper

— Eddie podrías tú también regalarme algo de vez en cuando— se queja Emmett rompiendo el silencio— Vamos a bañarnos a la piscina— propone de forma inmediata sin darle tiempo a su novio para decir nada, ni a él ni a ninguno más

Carlisle pasa por mi lado junto con Esme, me sonríen de forma condescendiente. El hermano de Rose sale cargando a su chico de la cocina. Los pequeños de la casa también se van a preparar para darse un chapuzón, aunque Jazzy no pueda sumergir su mano por la venda que lleva. Al final solamente quedamos mi ex, mi actual chica y yo, porque mi hermano negro y mi ex cuñado han bajado ya a jugar una partida de billar

— Arrincónala y tirátela

Con un suave empujón Victoria me suelta y se va, la verdad que la actitud de no respuesta de mi chica no me gusta. Esta vez no voy a ser yo la que de el primer paso, si quiere algo que Rose comience. Dejo las flores con cuidado sobre la encimera de la cocina y ahí me veo cazada por detrás por una cazadora realmente experimentada

— Gracias, _cariño_— me susurra mordiendo mi lóbulo de la oreja logrando que me agarre fuertemente a la encimera— son muy bonitas las flores pero no entiendo el porque si no es mi cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo

— Solo es un detalle, ya sabes hay que cuidar la pareja para que no se deteriore— contesto sin poder girarme porque ella me lo impide apretándose más contra mi, acariciando bajo la ropa mi vientre suavemente logrando que descargas eléctricas me recorran en los lugares que ella toca

Y antes de que las cosas puedan subir de nivel, antes de que ella conteste nada más, aparece Alice seguida por Garrett. Rose me suelta rápidamente como si quemara, empiezo a pensar que se avergüenza de estar con una mujer, porque sino no entiendo que me suelte de semejante forma, ni a una amiga se la separa de semejante forma.

— Buenos días Rosalie

— Garrett

— Bonitas rosas— comenta el chico al ver el ramo que le he regalado a mi chica la cual no dice nada

— Me las ha regalado mi novia— suelto ganándome una mirada seria de Rose, una graciosa de la duendecillo de Alice y una de interés de Garrett

— ¿Eres lesbiana?

— Sí, creo que dentro de poco lo publicaré en el diario de Forks para que se entere todo el mundo— bromeo viendo como Victoria aparece por la puerta con un bikini que le ha prestado mi cuñada

— Bella, ¿ya te has tir...?

La pelirroja, con el perfecto cuerpo que ya le conozco, se corta antes de terminar la frase porque me ve haciendo gestos raros. Mueve su mirada hacia donde le indico y ve a Garrett al lado de Rose, intentando rodearle la cintura con un brazo. Una sonrisilla peligrosa, que conozco muy bien, aparece en el rostro de Victoria. Me alegra que vuelva a hacer maldades, a sentirse viva y que se olvide por el máximo tiempo posible de lo de su potencial enfermedad.

— Vamos a darnos un baño Bella y así dejamos que Rosalie hable con este chico tan guapo y apuesto— mete cizaña mi ex cogiéndome del brazo y de la cintura hasta fuera de la cocina, no sin antes rememorar un recuerdo por el que se lleva un fuerte pisotón de mi parte— acuérdate del día en que hicimos el amor en la piscina de tus antiguos vecinos, si mal no recuerdo nuestra primera vez

Alice está a nuestro lado, con su típica sonrisilla a pesar del comentario. Garrett tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, creo que acaba de cumplírsele uno de sus mayores sueños eróticos al escuchar como dos tías se han acostado.

Cinco minutos más tarde estoy en la piscina de los Cullen a caballito de Laurent, James está en la tumbona hablando con Jasper sobre las batallas más importantes de la historia, ambos son muy aficionados a lo bélico, Alice está en el agua con Victoria riendo y cotilleando, la pareja de Emmett y Edward está jugando al billar aunque al final lo de meter las bolas en los agujeros es lo de menos

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser padre?— cuestiono a mi hermano negro agarrándome más a su cuello y rodeando con mis piernas su cintura

— Aun soy muy joven pero si que me gustaría tener hijos, ampliar la familia que tengo con estos dos hermanos y contigo, ¿por qué?

— Si en algún momento quiero ser madre quiero que tú seas el padre del niño— le propongo a mi amigo que no se lo espera y se asombra por la forma en que reacciona su cuerpo

— Alguien con tus genes y los míos no se si será una gran mezcla— bromea Laurent una vez recuperado de la sorpresa inicial de mi petición— si cuando crezcas, y quieras ser madre, sigues deseando que yo te preste mis espermatozoides lo haré encantado

— Es una promesa— advierto soltándome de su espalda y mirándolo a los ojos firmemente

— Es una promesa— acepta sonriendo y hundiéndome de forma cariñosa

Sigo hablando con mi amiga hasta que viene mi ex por detrás y me comienza a hacer cosquillas. Alice se une a ella subiéndoseme a la espalda para que sea más complicado que me pueda salir del agua. Una gran mañana de sábado la que estoy pasando aunque tenga que volver dentro de un rato a mi casa para hacer la comida a mi padre y a mis invitados.

El peso de Alice en mi espalda hace que me empiece a hundir, mi cuñada no pesa demasiado pero tengo que reconocer que no soy la persona con más fuerza y más resistencia del mundo. Intento decirle a la duendecillo que se suelte y a Victoria que deje de hacerme cosquillas pero lo único que logro es tragar agua y comenzar a toser fuertemente

— Si ahogáis a mi clienta preferida, Rosie os va a matar— escucho el comentario de Emmett entrando en la piscina y acercándose a nosotras, cargándome en su hombro y sacándome fuera— por cierto, ¿dónde está mi hermana gruñona preferida?

— La hemos dejado con un chico guapo que intenta llevársela a la cama, el típico lugar al que todos y todas quieren llevarla— bromea Victoria sentándose a mi lado en el borde de la piscina y palmeando suavemente mi espalda, intentando que deje de toser después de echar el agua que me he tragado— yo también me la querría llevar a la cama si no fuera porque Bella está enamorada hasta las trancas de ella

— Le tengo que marcar a ése los límites para que no se ponga pesado con mi hermana, como ayer se los marcamos a Mike Newton y su amigote

Al decir eso Emmett le pido que me explique como terminó todo y durante media hora larga me cuenta que pasó, siempre con la intromisión de Edward y Jasper que le quitan toda la emoción al relato espectacular del chico Cullen quien cuenta como casi se van llorando como niñitas pidiendo por su vida. Miro la hora en una pausa que hay de la conversación sobre lo que pasó anoche, ya son casi las doce del medio día

— Me tengo que ir a hacer la comida, gracias por este rato de historietas Cullen— bromeo levantándome y yendo a cambiarme al cuarto de Alice junto con mi ex novia, nos hemos visto tantas veces desnudas que la verdad no nos impresiona nada

Un par de minutos más tarde estamos despidiéndonos nosotras dos, James y Laurent de la familia Cullen, a excepción de mi Diosa que según su madre está en el despacho de Carlisle preparando un caso con Garrett. Debería de estar celosa pero únicamente estoy un poco molesta, si ella quiere hacer algo lo va a hacer igual esté yo celosa o no, así que confío en mi chica.

La comida que preparo al llegar a casa es una simple ensalada de pasta y para mi padre además un chuletón. El que Charlie sea carnívoro y yo vegetariana no es algo que me de demasiada lata a la hora de hacer nuestros menús, simplemente hace falta hacerle un buen trozo de algún tipo de carne y para mi un poco de pescado, y ya está todo arreglado. James y Laurent se pasan la comida contándole a mi padre como les está yendo el bar que esta semana mantendrán cerrado para estar del lado de Victoria.

— Me voy a subir a acostar un rato

Los tres hombres se quedan en la cocina y mi ex sube conmigo, no le debe de interesar demasiado el tema del bar porque debe de estar cansada ya de él. En la habitación me tiro encima de la cama sin contemplaciones, no tengo que aparentar nada delante de Victoria, ni ella tiene que aparentar nada frente a mi. Con una sonrisa y una negación me hace ver que está pensando que soy como una niña pequeña, quizás a veces si que lo sea

— No me digas que estás cansada

— Pues entonces no te lo diré, pelirroja

— Y yo que pensaba que quizás podríamos tener una sesión de secretos jamás confesados antes— bromea mi ex rememorando viejos tiempos en los que también nos tumbábamos en alguna parte y hablábamos de lo que sentíamos

— Una sesión no me iría mal, necesito hablar un poco de todo

— Pues hablemos, cielito

Por llamarme cielito, Victoria se lleva un cojinazo. Sabe que odio los nombres cariñosos tan tontos, en eso me parezco a Charlie porque Reneé es lo más empalagoso que puede haber para estas cosas, el pobre Phil la quiere mucho porque sino hay algunas cosas que no haría, el poder del amor.

— No me gusta que me llames cielito

— Lo se— me contesta con toda la cara del mundo y enseñándome su sonrisa más deslumbrante con lo que me hace a mi también reírme

— Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto, deben de haberte pasado muchas cosas

— No te creas, lo más destacable es que estuve viviendo un par de meses con una chica que al final me dejó porque se estaba viendo con otra.

— Pues vaya tía más idiota— comento mirándola a los ojos y dándole a entender que ella vale mucho más que la chica ésa

— Me gustaría encontrar a alguien como te ha pasado a ti con la rubia

— ¿Y la prima de Rose?

— Me gustó mucho pero vive en Alaska, hay que aceptar que solamente fue un polvo, una noche y nada más— dice Victoria con leve toque de tristeza en la voz

— Ya verás como encontrarás a la adecuada cuando menos te lo esperes— comento intentando reconfortarla

— La adecuada ya la he encontrado, la adecuada está ahora mismo frente a mi y mirándome a los ojos— me comenta con un leve tono de sorna en su voz pero a pesar de eso se que lo está diciendo completamente enserio

— Pelirroja lo nuestro no funcionó, no estamos hechas para estar juntas. Yo estoy enamorada de Rosalie, ella es la adecuada para mi y la que sea para ti la descubrirás pronto estoy segura, y sino solterona toda la vida molestándome a mi como la acosadora de Sadie— bromeo ganándome que mi ex empiece un ataque de cosquillas

— Más te gustaría a ti que estuviera toda la vida molestándote así, petarda. Nunca nadie te molestará con el mismo arte que yo, y jamás me vuelvas a comparar con la lunática esa que no te deja en paz

Me encanta pasar tiempo con mi ex, cada vez que estamos juntas recuerdo el porque mantuvimos unas relación. Victoria es tan diferente a Rose, son dos extremos en todo incluidas en la cama. No se como termino solamente en sujetador, con la pelirroja encima mío haciéndome cosquillas y riéndose libremente. Lo que si que se es que la puerta de mi habitación se abre y por ella entran James, Laurent y mi chica que al vernos deja de lucir su preciosa sonrisa. Victoria también ve el cambio en la cara de Rosalie pero pasa de hacerle caso alguno, no estamos haciendo nada malo y se que está pensando que si le molesta tiene que aguantarse, mi ex está poniendo a prueba el temple de mi actual chica para que se deje ya de sentir celos de ella

— Tu padre se ha ido a trabajar, creo que ha habido un robo violento en una tienda en el centro del pueblo. Nos ha dicho que llamará para decirte si vendrá a cenar esta noche o no, depende de cómo se desarrolle todo— me informa Laurent mientras yo me estoy poniendo la camiseta otra vez, bajo la atenta mirada de todos en la habitación

— Y después de que nuestra querida Bella se haya adecentado tras un ataque de cosquillas de mi pesada hermana, nosotros tres nos vamos y os dejamos vía libre a vosotras dos para que hagáis cosas malas— bromea James agarrando a su hermana del brazo

La habitación se queda en silencio. Ninguna nos movemos de nuestro lugar, la primera que camina hacia la otra es Rose con un paso tranquilo. Su cuerpo se para a escasos diez centímetros del mío, su mano izquierda sube hasta acariciar mi mejilla suavemente, ella me sonríe tenuemente iluminando también mi cara con una sonrisa.

— Siento lo de esta mañana— se disculpa sabiendo que ha sido brusca al aparecer Garrett— no quería comportarme así pero ha aparecido tan de repente que ha sido un acto reflejo

— No te preocupes Rose, entiendo que aun te cueste aceptar que te gusten las mujeres. Se que para ti esto no está siendo fácil y también entiendo que te avergüences de mi, no estoy a tu altura

— Deja de decir tonterías Bella— me pide besando mis labios— eres una gran chica a la que quiero y de la que nunca podría avergonzarme. Tienes que quererte más y ver lo maravillosa y especial que eres, no por nada tienes siempre a alguna revoloteando para intentar estar contigo, pero tú eres mía Bella Swan. Te prometo que apartir de ahora voy a cambiar, voy a dejar de ser insegura respecto a ti y voy a confiar ciegamente como debería de haber hecho desde el principio

— Rose te quiero— susurro bajando la cabeza y aguantando las lágrimas al sentirme realmente vulnerable frente a ella— no entiendo como puedes estar conmigo, tú eres preciosa y muy inteligente

— Estoy contigo porque te amo Bella Swan, estoy celosa de tu amistad con Victoria porque veo como ella te toca y no quiero perderte, tengo miedo a dejarte escapar— dice rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos suavemente, acariciando mi espalda de arriba a abajo

— No me perderás, no te dejaré escapar y Charlie tampoco me lo permitiría que está encantado contigo, me lo ha contado Leah que escuchó como lo hablaba mi padre con su madre

Gentilmente junto mis labios con los suyos, mi cuerpo pegado a su perfecta figura se relaja. Lentamente ambas nos vamos tumbando en el colchón que mi padre ha puesto para que esta noche duerman mis invitados. Sin prisas nos vamos quitando la ropa, tocándonos en puntos que nos hacen soltar alguna que otra risita. Hemos hecho diversas veces el amor pero esta es la vez que veo a Rose más centrada y menos pasional, la vez que lo hace más sinceramente y siendo plenamente consciente de lo que está haciendo. Con sumo cuidado le retiro los tejanos que lleva puestos mi Diosa, sus preciosas piernas se enrollan con las mías logrando ella ponerse encima y soltando una gran carcajada

— Me excitas mucho, _cariño_— me susurra Rosalie besando y lamiendo mi cuello hasta el oído— quiero oficializar lo nuestro— me vuelve a susurrar acariciando mi vientre y repasando con su pulgar el tatuaje de mi rosa

— Quiero casarme contigo Rose Cullen, quiero formar una familia contigo, simplemente quiero vivir a tu lado— digo temblando bajo su toque, acariciando su espalda y desabrochando su sujetador

Ninguna de las dos vuelve a hablar, no hace falta que digamos nada más porque ya está todo dicho. Las caricias, los besos, las lamidas, las succiones y los gemidos cierran una etapa y abren otra, por fin mi Diosa deja atrás sus inseguridades y miedos, por fin pasa del que dirán.

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 18 de esta loca historia con parejas raras pero que a mi cada día me van gustando más, será porque a mi lo convencional no me gusta nada. Este capítulo lo he subido rapidito porque me gusta bastante y porque sinceramente creo que es importante en la historia, es un punto de inflexión importante, el momento en que Rose admite lo que siente por Bella y que quiere que todo el mundo lo sepa porque no quiere perderla, una cursilada en toda regla pero que es bonito xD. **

**Y ahora a contestar los comentarios del capítulo anterior, esos que siempre os molestáis en dejar y que me encanta leer porque algunos sinceramente me hacen bastante gracia, es entretenido leerlos y después contestaros lo que pienso al respecto. Bueno no me enrollo más y a responder a lo que me habéis puesto.**

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle: **No he entendido muy bien eso de 1,2 y 3 toquemos las paredes xD pero me ha causado gracia. Me alegra saber que ver que la actualización de mi historia te alegró el día, es muy reconfortante para mi saber estas cosas. Si mi historia te alegra en los momentos en que estás medio pachucha pues ya es algo importante lo que logra, un propósito que me gusta poder conseguir. Sobre la pregunta de los capítulos que tendrá más o menos la historia pues sinceramente no lo se, porque llevo escritos 24 o así y voy por la mitad de la historia así que supongo que entre unos 40 o 50 capítulos, depende de cómo me de y de lo inspirada que me sienta. Mejórate de lo que andes medio pachucha. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666: **Hola, pues yo la verdad que ando bien ¿y tú cómo vas?. Rose más que celosa es insegura porque aunque se muestre como una mujer de hielo pues también tiene sentimientos como los demás y tiene sus momentos de bajoncillo e inseguridades, lo que pasa es que Stephenie Meyer pues solamente muestra su parte de mujer de hielo. No creo que Rose esté celosa por estar en una pareja lésbica, quizás un poco si pero la gran parte es porque todos los esquemas en su cabeza se han roto y ahora está sintiendo con el corazón, algo que sinceramente le da bastante vértigo. Lo de Victoria en el capítulo 19 ya se sabe como termina, si lo hace para bien o para mal. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Y a mi me encanta que te encante xD. El comentario de Mike a Edward llamándole maricón la verdad que no estaba muy convencida de ponerlo pero pensé que encajaba perfectamente con el estado mental en el que Newton está en esta historia, la mentalidad de un chulito de pueblo al que nunca se le ha resistido una chica y que ahora se le resiste una porque le gustan las mujeres, el típico frustrado que rechaza a los gays porque se piensa que es mucho más macho que ellos cuando es una mentira como un templo. Bella cuida mucho a Rose porque la ama como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo con una persona y lo de Garrett pues si se ha enterado pero tampoco le ha hecho demasiado caso al tema, el va a por Rosalie aunque no tenga ninguna oportunidad. La escena de Leah con Bella pues la típica de hermanas que es lo que son ellas dos aunque lo vayan a ser porque sus padres están juntos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Inmans: **¿Quién está demasiado decaída? Supongo que te estarás refiriendo o a Bella o a Victoria pero tú por ellas no te preocupes que son jóvenes y fuertes, superan estos bajoncillos puntuales que les dan. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **SammerLitth:** Ei Sammer hola otra vez, tengo que decirte antes de contestar a tu comentario que hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto leyendo un review, es que ha sido muy grande. Ahora voy por partes, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, el saber que no solamente me gusta a mi escribirlo sino que a vosotras también leerlo es muy guay. A mi también me pasa que cada día me enamoro más de Rose y también de Bella, es que las veo a las dos muy parecidas y a la vez muy diferentes, son dos chicas frágiles cada cual en su estilo pero también muy fuertes. Rosalie es muy atractiva y bella pero en los libros yo descubrí que es mejor por dentro, que todo ese odio que simula tener es porque su interior está roto desde que se convirtió en vampiro, no puede ser madre y encima fue violada, eso tiene que cambiar a cualquiera el carácter. Está bien sentirse identificada con alguien ya sea una persona o en este caso un personaje, identificarse con unos valores. Esto de que mi fic te hace dudar de tu sexualidad me ha causado gracia, es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo similar desde que escribo fics y mira que he escrito de todo pero nunca me lo habían dicho y por eso me siento orguyosa xD, aparte en esta vida dicen que hay que probar de todo pues si dudas ya sabes xD, yo como no dudo por el momento de mi heterosexualidad pues me quedo con los tíos, en el futuro quien sabe lo que pasará. No te preocupes que este fic no se termina aun, creo que habrá entre 40 o 50 capítulos así que mira si queda, el día que lo termine a mi me va a dar una pena poner el punto y final que no te lo imaginas. El día que me ponga a escribir otro fic de Twilight aceptaré sugerencias, si quieres ir planteándomelas ya, como por ejemplo la pareja que te gustaría pues puedes, a mi Jasper/Rose me llama o Charlie/Rose, mis dos personajes favoritos, o tengo más opciones con Jake/Rose, Leah/Rose, como ves todos tienen a Rose como principal xD. Yo también me voy despidiendo de ti con aprecio y admiración porque me estoy enrollando más que una persiana xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef_cullen:** Hola. Un poco estresante todo para Bella si que es pero como es nuestra protagonista y la que narra todo pues no va a tener todo fácil y aburrido, sino esto sería un muermo y no os gustaría ni a vosotras ni a mi xD. Rosalie no baja sus celos, llamados también inseguridades, pero en este capítulo 18 ya si que ha decidido dejarlos a un lado para no llegar a la situación de poder perder a Bella. El momento de Bella en el hospital me pareció tierno, son estas pequeñas cosas las que hacen que las parejas se vayan fortaleciendo. Las cosas mejorarán para todos pero antes pasarán algunas cosillas más para nuestras protagonistas que no pueden vivir mucho tiempo tranquilas.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-:** Si haces todo lo posible por intentar regalarme a Charlie o Billy Burke pues no estás obligada a hacer nada más, la intención es lo que cuenta xD. Bueno pues si no tienes más tiempo para contarme nada más por hoy te voy dejando y despidiéndome de ti. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Deanna O'shea:** Efectivamente se armó la pelea con el idiota de Mike, más tonto no puede ser este chaval, y con los protectores de Bella liderados por Edward el justiciero y eterno galán de la saga de Meyer xD. Lo que dices que dijo de Jasper creo que te has confundido porque si yo no me equivoco creo que te refieres a lo de maricón que dice Mike y eso se lo dice a Edward, quizás me esté colando yo aquí por suponer cosas. Algo distantes en el capítulo Bella&Rose pero no te preocupes que pronto solucionarán su distanciamiento y estarán más juntas que nunca. Siempre está bien el leer que es imposible el dejar de seguir mi historia, creo que se está convirtiendo en igual de adictiva para vosotras que para mi el escribirla. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95:** Hola, me alegra ver que hay gente nueva que se engancha a la historia, se que es un poco pesado el tenerse que leer todo de golpe y por eso se agradece aun más que hagas el esfuerzo. Queda mucho por hacer en este fic, lo sé pero como me gusta tanto escribirlo pues no me importa el ir poquito a poquito escribiéndolo. Hace tanto tiempo que me leí Eclipse que si quieres que te sea sincera he tenido que buscar por internet quien era Bree porque no me acordaba que hubiera alguien en la saga con ese nombre, de Riley si me acordaba, como puedes observar con este comentario estoy bastante majara pero para escribir algo así tengo que estarlo xD. A Mike le han pegado pero bueno el chaval ha estado ganándoselo a pulso mucho tiempo, él y Sadie unos incordios para todos. No te preocupes que no eres una plasta, a mi me gusta leer lo que opináis o lo que pedís, es entretenido. Me he pasado por tu historia a ver que pareja era y prometo que me la leeré porque es el primer Charlie/Esme que veo y puede estar bien. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **soraya:** Hola, bienvenida a mi fic. Me encanta ver que hay gente nueva que encuentra mi historia y se incorpora a seguirla, es algo que me llena de satisfacción y más si leéis lo que llevo de fic de un tirón como parece ser tu caso. Así que esta historia es de las primeras que lees en pues anda que no has empezado intensamente con una pareja de lo más normal xD, si es que nada mejor que un Bella/Rose para aclimatarse a un fandom en el que esencialmente predominan los Edward/Bella, hay que ir a contracorriente como nosotras. Pues aquí tienes un capítulo más y espero que te haya dejado con ganas de leer el 19 que es más interesante y mejor, o eso espero que te parezca. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Serena Princesita Hale:** La pobre Bella es que es muy sentida y la putada que esta pasando con lo de Victoria pues es mucha, pero ahí tiene a super Rose para apoyarla en todo lo que necesite. La pregunta de cómo dividirte entre dos amores sin lastimarlos no creo que sea la correcta en el caso de Bella porque ella ya ha elegido a quien quiere como pareja y a quien como amiga, cuando se elige de una forma tan clara no se puede hacer más, los corazones eligen y mandan por mucho que duela o cueste. La reacción celosa/posesiva por parte de Rose pues es la que suelen tener las personas cuando alguien les toca mucho las narices y además se está inseguro, aunque tu pareja no te de ningún motivo para eso como es el caso de Bella. Mike es un poco duro de mollera además que el que una tía le diga que no pues es algo que nunca le ha pasado y que sinceramente no puede asimilar aunque deba ir haciéndolo de una vez. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Ale y una vez contestados a todos los magníficos comentarios que me habéis dejado con paciencia decir que el próximo capítulo será subido ya la semana que viene, éste debería haber sido para la semana que viene pero es que me gustaba y no me he podido aguantar más tiempo, soy una ansiosa lo se xD.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO XIX**

Ha pasado una semana desde que James, Laurent y Victoria están viviendo en mi casa. Han sido siete días un poco raros, a veces felices y otros no tanto, los bajones de mi ex por las noches han sido los momentos no felices y los que he estado con Rose los felices. El cambio que ha sufrido mi chica desde que hicimos el amor en el nuevo colchón del suelo de mi habitación ha sido increíble, está más feliz y relajada aunque sigue igual de protectora respecto a Sadie, mi acosadora particular.

— Hoy es el día, hoy es el día que te dirán que estás sanísima y buenísima, el día en que nos correremos una buena juerga y terminaremos con las existencias de alcohol de Amanecer, con una cogorza— le comento a Victoria que está tumbada en una camilla, preparada para entrar en quirófano— tú no podrás beber pero Rose y yo nos emborracharemos por ti, ¿a que si?

— Nada de excesos— dice mi chica mordiéndome el cuello sin ningún pudor de quien pueda verla o no— solamente excesos a la hora de hacer el amor, _cariño_

— Cortaros un poco que estoy a pan y agua— se queja mi ex pelirroja sonriéndome levemente al ver lo feliz que estoy por el cambio que ha sufrido Rosalie

— Déjalas que se coman la boca si quieren, están enamoradas y eso es bonito— interviene Leah en la conversación que acaba de entrar a la habitación con Jacob y Laurent— además que si fueras tú quien estuviera haciéndole eso a Bella seguro que no te molestaría en lo más mínimo, un poco de objetividad— bromea la que ya considero como mi hermana, no como mi hermanastra

Rose sigue a lo suyo que es mimarme y magrearme un poco, creo que al final está disfrutando esto por las caras que pone cuando ve a la mayoría de gente del pueblo. En esta semana muchas personas han estado cuchicheando sobre nosotras dos, pensando que no nos enteramos de nada como si fuéramos dos idiotas algo que para nada. Lo mejor del caso es que cuanto más la gente nos mira mal, más mi Diosa se pone cariñosa, solamente para molestar y joder al resto del pueblo. Charlie está como siempre, aunque recuerdo que soltó una amplia sonrisa cuando mi chica contó en la cocina de mi casa el miércoles, teniendo como espectadores al trío calavera, la forma en que reaccionó Mike Newton y sobretodo Garrett

— Mi hermana con Bella no puede ser objetiva— comenta James abrazando a Victoria y besando su frente

— Yo la entiendo— interviene en la conversación mi novia dejando de mordisquearme el cuello por un momento— mira si la entiendo que me he cambiado de acera solamente por no ser objetiva con Bella— bromea de nuevo mi rubia mientras le acaricio la mano

Y de nuevo somos el centro de atención de la habitación del hospital, por lo menos estamos haciendo más llevable la espera hasta que mi pelirroja vaya al quirófano. A mi sinceramente me importa poco que mis amigos me vean besarme y hacer más cosas con Rosalie, perdí la vergüenza hace mucho tiempo creo que fue el mismo día que perdí mi virginidad con Victoria.

— Cuando quieras llevamos a cabo tu promesa— suelta Laurent divertido mirándome fijamente, es un cabrón de campeonato

— Eres un capullo hermanito— respondo separándome de Rose y golpeando su brazo— pues por esto olvídate de elegir el nombre del hijo que tengamos en un futuro y no me toques más la moral o te cambio por James— amenazo sabiendo que le puede molestar mucho eso

— A lo mejor él no quiere prestarte su esperma para que tengas un niño con Rosalie

El comentario de mi hermano negro hace que todos en la habitación se fijen en nosotros, y nadie puede llegar a hablar porque por la puerta aparecen Charlie y Carlisle hablando, el primero con el uniforme de policía y el segundo con su bata de médico

— ¿Cómo estás?— cuestiona el padre de Rose a Victoria entrando en la habitación

— Bien, aquí entretenida escuchando la conversación entre Bella y Laurent que hablan de que él le donará su semen a ella para cuando se quiera quedar embarazada y tener un hijo, ya sabes para formar una familia con tu hija— termina de explicar mi ex como si hablara del tiempo

La cara de mi padre es todo un poema, la de Carlisle tiene una sonrisa que lo hace ver aun más perfecto de lo que normalmente ya es. El síncope que casi le dio a Charlie cuando me vio manteniendo sexo oral con Rose casi fue menos shock que esta noticia.

— Un niño mulato, interesante mezcla Bella— me dice el padre de Rose riendo— ahora Victoria vas a entrar ya a quirófano, no te preocupes que es un procedimiento fácil y sin riesgos

James le da un gran abrazo a su hermana, por mucho que se peleen por tonterías se quieren muchísimo y se ve en este momento, el uno sin el otro no podría vivir. Laurent es el siguiente en abrazar a la pelirroja, le acaricia el cabello y le susurra algo al oído que no llego a escuchar. Leah y Jacob le dan un abrazo y Rose un apretón de manos. Es mi turno, pido a ver si nos pueden dejar unos segundos a solas, todos salen y nos quedamos solas las dos

— Todo va a ir bien, pelirroja

— Tengo miedo, Bella. Si algo me pasase cuida del loco de mi hermano, James es muy bueno pero ya sabes que a veces se le cruzan los cables

— Estaré aquí esperando a que vuelvas, no vamos a separarnos ahora— susurro besando suavemente sus labios y después besando su frente

A pesar de lo que ha dicho Carlisle no puedo evitar estar nerviosa por lo que puede pasarle a mi ex pareja. Charlie se acerca a mi y me pasa un brazo por los hombros, con un poco de incomodidad pero intentando reconfortarme, algo que consigue. Rose, Leah y Jacob están hablando en una esquina de la sala de espera, mi Diosa me mira de vez en cuando y me sonríe de forma tranquilizadora, Jake y su novia están abrazados disfrutando de la cercanía mutua. James está sentado apartado de los demás, tiene su cabeza entre sus manos que las tiene situadas en sus rodillas, está mirando al suelo deseoso de que todo acabe. Laurent es el que más interioriza sus cosas, el más místico, y esta vez no va a ser diferente; él está escuchando música con su ipod, seguramente música clásica para mantener su mente mística en orden, si Laurent se deja ir el equilibrio de los hermanos se rompería.

Han pasado casi dos horas, mi padre se ha tenido que ir con Jacob y Leah. Rose está sentada a mi lado, acariciándome la mano y dejando que apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Pasan los minutos y nadie sale a decirnos como ha ido, al final después de más de dos horas y media es Carlisle quien viene a hablar con nosotros. James al verlo se levanta rápido, la sonrisa del padre de Rose lo tranquiliza un poco.

— Todo ha ido perfecto, le hemos extraído un trozo del posible tejido enfermo y después analizarlo ha dado negativo. No tiene cáncer, es un tumor benigno que le ha sido extraído y por el que le hemos dado puntos de sutura que deberá venir a quitarse en unos días— informa el doctor Cullen— si quieres puedes pasar a ver a tu hermana— termina diciéndole a James que afirma con la cabeza y se va siguiendo a Carlisle

Laurent sonríe y me abraza, ambos nos acabamos de quitar un peso de encima inimaginable

— Creo que ahora voy a ir a descansar un poco a casa, esta tarde vendré a verla

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Amanecer está esta noche lleno, Emmett ha logrado contratar a Muse, uno de los grupos de moda. Jóvenes de toda la zona han venido a verlos, se nota que pocas veces tienen la oportunidad de contar con alguien conocido. Aunque todos estén por el concierto, yo estoy para celebrar que esta mañana Victoria ha salido perfecta. Mi cuñado está estresadísimo, creo que nunca ha tenido a tanta gente en el bar y por eso Edward está ayudándolo a servir copas.

— Esta noche no la olvidará Emmie jamás— escucho la voz cantarina de Alice decir— Eddie deberá aplicarse más que nunca para lograr erradicar esa tensión, nuestra casa va a temblar

— Son unos salvajes, Esme no estará contenta de tener que comprarle otra cama a Emmett— ironiza Rosalie llegando a la mesa con su copa de ginebra y mi copa de whisky— llevan ya rotas cinco, la de hoy será la sexta, lo estoy viendo venir

— Vuestros hermanos se acaban de convertir en nuestros ídolos— comentan riendo Jacob y Leah— nosotros aun no hemos roto ninguna cama, ese será nuestro próximo objetivo

— Estáis todos locos— digo yo tomando un trago de mi copa y levantándome para ir hasta donde acabo de ver que están Ángela y Eric

Mis compañeros de trabajo están con un par de amigos más, los invito a los cuatro a sentarse en nuestra mesa. Los dos amigos no están muy convencidos de sentarse con los Cullen pero al final acceden porque Eric les insiste en que cuando se conoce a la familia son muy buena gente, nada que ver con la imagen que se suele tener en el pueblo de ellos

La música del grupo de moda comienza a sonar a media noche, Alice y Jasper se han perdido ya entre la multitud del local donde andarán saltando y gritando, sobretodo mi cuñada. A Jake el grupo le da completamente igual, él está a lo suyo que es excitar a Leah, creo que lo de romper alguna que otra cama lo han dicho enserio. Eric y Ángela también se han perdido en dirección a la barra para irse a pedir otra bebida.

— Vamos a bailar— digo agarrando a Rose del brazo y arrastrándola a donde están todos saltando como locos

Nunca pensé que en un lugar como Forks la gente pudiera llegar a ser tan loca, normalmente son unos estirados. Entre la multitud localizo a Jasper y Alice en dirección a los baños del personal, entre ellos va a arder Troya porque puedo ver las pupilas del chico dilatadas de la excitación que lleva encima. Cerca de la barra localizo a Seth, anda con un par de chicas bastante guapas que seguramente se las habrá ganado por lo alegre y buen chico que es.

— Sois todos una familia muy sexual— susurro en el oído de mi chica para que me pueda escuchar

— Nos va la marcha en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento

Y está claro que les va la marcha a todos, con Emmett y Edward salta a la vista, con Alice y Jasper no tanto pero por como se han metido en el sitio vip se nota que también, y a mi Diosa no es que le vaya la marcha sino que ha nacido con ella. Rose es el sexo elevado al máximo exponente porque es apasionada y a la vez sensible. Los Cullen que familia más rara pero a la vez que perfecta

— Bella, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti

— Día y medio Sadie

— Treinta y seis horas, demasiado tiempo sin verte. Cada día eres más como una droga, Isabella Swan

— Se acabó el turno diario de acoso a mi novia— interviene Rosalie comiéndome literalmente la boca— ahora si te puedes largar a molestar a otras personas mientras nosotras seguimos a lo nuestro, vete a buscar otra droga— grita para después seguir con lo suyo que también es lo mío, el placer es para ambas

Por primera vez desde que conozco a Sadie se va sin dar ninguna respuesta mordaz o irónica, parece que el vernos mejor que nunca a mi Diosa y a mi la ha dejado bien jodida.

— Gracias

— A su servicio joven Swan— bromea mi chica recuperando la respiración después de un gran beso— ahora creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar más tranquilo que la noche aun es joven y hay mucho que celebrar

Rose me guía por el mismo lugar que Jasper y Alice han desaparecido, la despensa de Amanecer parece un picadero. Hay un par de puertas más la que va a dar a la barra, en una se escuchan gemidos y en la otra no se escucha nada. El lado pervertido y voyeur de mi rubia sale a relucir cuando se asoma un poco por la habitación en que se encuentran su hermana y su cuñado

— Siempre me ha dado morbo Jasper— me confiesa Rosalie comenzando a acariciar mi espalda bajo la ropa

— A mi tu hermana, ese aire infantil que tiene la verdad que tiene su punto— le comento a la rubia Cullen empotrándola contra una pared y abriendo la puerta de la habitación vacía

Antes de que pueda pasar algo más, antes de que podamos quitarnos la ropa, suena mi móvil. Al principio ninguna de las dos nos enteramos pero al final me separo de Rose para atenderlo. Es Victoria, que oportuna resulta ser mi ex chica

— Pelirroja, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Podrías venir a tu casa?— me pregunta suavemente a la vez que noto como mi chica me va desabrochando los pantalones y guiando su mano hasta mi lugar más íntimo, nunca olvidándose de besar mi cuello

— ¿Es...importante?— logro preguntar casi entre gemidos al notar como la lengua de Rose juega en mi cuello y como un par de dedos suyos juegan con mi clítoris

— Puedo esperar diez minutos a que tu rubia te haga correrte, sinceramente no creo que algún minuto arriba o abajo empeore la cosa, esperaré a que Rose termine de llevarte al cielo. Nos vemos luego— se despide la chica pelirroja

Una vez cortada la llamada apago el móvil

— No pares— pido suplicante frotándome contra ella y logrando que aumente el ritmo del masaje a mi punto más erótico

En cinco minutos estoy llegando al clímax, cinco minutos en los que he estado en el cielo entre los brazos de la chica más espectacular de todas, cinco minutos en los que nos hemos devorado mutuamente una a la otra.

Una vez acompasada nuestra respiración, yo me abrocho los pantalones mientras que Rose se acomoda la minifalda que lleva y que le hace ver unas piernas preciosas. Con una sonrisa en nuestra cara ambas salimos del pequeño lugar cogidas de la mano, en el pasillo nos encontramos a Alice y Jasper que salen también del otro cuarto. La pequeña duendecillo tiene las mejillas todas rojas, aun está acalorada por haber estado haciendo el amor con Jasper quien tiene una imborrable sonrisilla de medio lado en la cara. Ninguno de los cuatro dice nada porque todos sabemos lo que hemos estado haciendo y lo que los demás han hecho, todos somos mayorcitos y nada inocentes en este tema. Alice y Jasper tienen 17 años pero la verdad que no se cortan un pelo en demostrar cuanto se quieren.

— Me voy con Bella esta noche, decírselo a Esme— comenta Rose a su hermana antes de volver a salir donde están todos bailando con la música de Muse

El que Rosalie tenga iniciativa me gusta, somos dos chicas muy predispuestas a todo. A veces he estado con chicas pasando la noche que sinceramente me han parecido unas petardas, o eran unas repipis inaguantables o unos marimachos, es complicado encontrar a alguien como mi ex o como Rose.

Nos cuesta salir del abarrotado local, veo como mi chica se despide con la mano de su estresado hermano y su también estresado cuñado. Una vez fuera de Amanecer nos subimos en el coche precioso de mi rubia, ella conduce y yo voy fumando un canuto con la ventanilla abierta y helándome un poco. El trayecto hasta la casa de Charlie se me hace corto, al llegar entro cogiendo la mano de mi Diosa intentando no hacer ruido pero noto que la luz del salón está encendida.

— ¿Papá?— pregunto extrañada viéndolo sentado en el sofá— ¿qué te pasa?— vuelvo a preguntar soltando la mano de Rose y acercándome a mi padre que está pálido y sudando frío

— Bella, me alegra que estés aquí tan rápido. Antes te he llamado porque tu padre se ha empezado a encontrar mal— me dice Victoria acercándose

— Ir a dormir, yo me quedaré con Charlie. Pelirroja tú necesitas descansar te lo ha dicho el médico esta tarde. Rose sube a dormir con Victoria, James y Laurent que esta noche me quedo yo aquí con mi padre

Mi ex no me dice nada, acepta que quiere descansar y ahora que ya estoy yo puede hacerlo tranquilamente. Rosalie no está muy conforme con dejarme a mi toda la noche sin dormir por tener que cuidar a mi progenitor pero al ver mi ceño fruncido acepta derrotada lo que le he dicho. Veo como ambas suben a mi dormitorio después de dar un suave beso de buenas noches en los labios a mi novia.

— Charlie túmbate en el sofá, intenta ponerte cómodo mientras yo voy a por unas cuantas compresas de agua para ponerte en la frente

Las horas pasan y mi padre con algún medicamento que tenemos por casa y las toallas de agua se va encontrando mejor. Sobre las cinco de la mañana se queda dormido sin ya temblar, no se porque le habrá venido de repente esta fiebre y los sudores fríos, mañana tendré que acompañarlo al médico porque solo con el odio que le tiene a los hospitales no va a ir

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido me levanto del suelo, con los músculos entumecidos. Apago la luz del salón, subo a la habitación de mi padre para bajar una manta y taparlo. Paso por mi habitación donde veo a Laurent y Rose durmiendo en mi cama, mi hermano rodeando protectoramente a mi novia, y a James abrazando a su hermana en el colchón del suelo. Con una sonrisa bajo de nuevo al salón y cubro a mi padre. Estoy realmente cansada, el día ha sido muy largo pero no puedo descansar aun por si Charlie se despierta y se vuelve a encontrar mal. Para evitar caer en los brazos de Morfeo voy a la cocina y me preparo un café muy cargado, también preparo una infusión para mi padre y el desayuno para mis cuatro invitados. Al hacer cosas comienzo a tener calor, la calefacción está muy alta, y al final debido a eso me quedo en ropa interior. A las seis ya tengo preparado todo, estoy combinando mi café cargado con tostadas embadurnadas de mermelada de fresa

— Estás muy erótica y provocativa, Bella— comenta James bajando a la cocina sin camiseta, es un chico muy caluroso— ¿puedo lamerte yo el brazo?

— Si quieres, puedes que a mi no me importa— contesto a mi ex cuñado cediéndole mi brazo pringado de mermelada para que haga lo que quiera con él

Si fuera heterosexual no dudaría en tirarme a James después de cómo me ha lamido el brazo y los dedos pero como mis gustos no van por ahí únicamente le sonrío, además de mancharle un poco el pecho con la misma mermelada, vaya pringada que estamos haciendo.

— Ahora esta guarrada que me has puesto por mis formidables pectorales vas a limpiarlo con tu lengua— me amenaza el rubio cogiéndome de las muñecas

— No sabes aceptar una broma— le contesto resignada— está bien, no te preocupes que mi lengua volverá a lamer tu pectoral lleno de mermelada

Estoy en la labor de despringar a mi ex cuñado cuando aparecen por la puerta de la cocina los otros tres invitados. Laurent y Victoria sueltan una carcajada al vernos con semejantes pintas y Rose una sonrisa no tan amplia. Los tres se aproximan a nosotros, siendo mi hermano negro el que le da un golpecito en el hombro a quien considera su hermano

— Te está cundiendo la mañana, eh James— bromea el chico— que Bella te lama el pecho enterito medio desnuda no es algo a lo que se le pueda decir que no, ¿verdad Rosalie?

— Verdad Laurent, el que mi novia lama el pecho no es algo a lo que se le pueda decir que no— sigue el cachondeo Rose acercándose a mi y besándome

— Os he preparado el desayuno— informo a los cuatro señalando cuatro bandejas con café, zumo de naranja, un poco de fruta, cereales y unas tostadas con mermelada— como no tenía nada que hacer pues he decidido consentiros un poco y alimentaros para que no tengáis quejas

— Que chica más apañada te llevas rubia, no la dejes que estoy al acecho de encontrar alguien así— dice socarrona mi ex pelirroja mordiendo una tostada

— No la dejo, es un partidazo. Lo siento Victoria

— No problem, reconozco cuando las causas son perdidas y el intentar que Bella esté con alguien que no seas tú lo es. El amor tan fuerte que siente ella por ti es lo que tiene— explica mi ex— a mi me gusta tu prima Tanya pero eso de que viva en Alaska como que hace lo nuestro imposible

**TBC...**

**Otro capítulo más traigo y ya van 19. Esta historia cuando a comencé a escribirla sinceramente no pensaba ni que gustara a nadie, ni que a mi me gustara escribirla pasados unos capítulos pero parece que me equivoqué en las dos cosas porque ya son casi 20 capítulos los que llevo publicados y varios más, casi 30 los que llevo escritos y muchos más los que me quedan por escribir porque no veo un final cercano, o a lo mejor si y después meto una secuela, depende todo de cómo me de.**

**Y ahora a contestar los comentarios del capítulo anterior, esos que siempre os molestáis en dejar y que me encanta leer porque me entretiene y aparte veo si os gusta el rumbo que le estoy dando a la historia, que a la mayoría os gusta, demostrándome que hay muchas locas en el mundo como yo xD. Bueno no me enrollo más y a responder a lo que me habéis puesto.**

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-:** A Garrett se lo dice pero no pongo el momento en que dan a conocer la noticia, pero se dan a conocer algunas reacciones de la gente. Rosalie y Bella son tan la una para la otra en esta historia, como tú dices son muy lindas y hacen que todo sea lindo xD. Lo de que Rose y Bella sean madres me lo estoy planteando pero no en la historia porque se alargaría todo mucho sino que en una secuela, quizás la vida de ellas como madres y tías, ahí con todos con críos y tal, pero ya veré si lo hago o no porque tengo que pensármelo bien. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666:** Me alegra que estés estupendamente, sobre lo de no tener tiempo para escribir las historias te comprendo a mi me ha pasado en ocasiones. Rosalie por fin ha decidido dar el paso que faltaba, aceptar que quiere a Bella y que no le importa que la gente lo sepa. Sobre el porque terminaron Victoria y Bella pues se dice en los siguientes capítulos, así que dentro de poco ya tendrás tu respuesta. Sadie anda muy tranquilita pero volverá a dar señales de vida, nuestras chicas entre Garrett, Mike y Sadie no pueden estar tranquilas. Me alegra que te guste la historia y que seas tan poco convencional como yo xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Charlie está hecho un padrazo, tanta predilección que tengo por el personaje se tiene que notar un poco xD y como tú dices él por Bella acepta a James, Laurent y Victoria. La pelirroja lo lleva todo bastante bien sí y sobre lo de que si fueras Rose le darías un golpe como te pasas con la pobrecilla Vic xD con lo maja que es, muy puñetera también. Lo de la piscina la verdad que cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo se me había olvidado por completo pero tienes razón lo que en lo que dijo Bella, pero puede ser que una vez fuera una piscina llena y otra vacía que en Arizona hace mucho Sol y se puede evaporar el agua xD. Garrett es como todos los tíos, su sueño es ver a dos tías montándoselo y él estar también, un trío de toda la vida. Lo de la petición a Laurent a mi me pareció bien ponerlo lo que no estaba segura es si tendría aceptación entre quienes seguís la historia. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Deanna O'shea:** A ti te encanta leer la historia y a mi me encanta escribirla, veo que nos entendemos xD. Por fin Rose dice el porque de siempre estar tan celosa, si es que para la pobre todo esto de enamorarse de una mujer es demasiado grande. Garrett, Sadie y Mike son tres pesados a los que dan ganas de abofetear. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo Sammer, sobre Rose ya se que te encanta cada día más, a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo que a ti. La contestación a tu anterior comentario estuvo bien y lo de la persiana era la realidad porque te escribí un pedazo párrafo que no era ya normal xD. Ya he visto que el review es cortito pero mejor eso a que te quedes dormida encima del teclado y te levantes a la mañana con dolor de cuello por dormir en mala posición xD (se me ha ido la pinza eh). Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **:** No te preocupes por retrasarte un poco que yo estuve bastante tiempo sin actualizar y todas me perdonasteis y seguisteis leyéndome, así que quien esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra xD. Rosalie por fin ha dejado ya sus celos e inseguridades a parte, si es que lo peor que puede pasar en una pareja es que haya celos de alguno de los dos o de los dos. La historia es fuera de lo convencional y estoy viendo que hay a mucha más gente de la que me esperaba que las cosas no convencionales les gusta, ya no me siento tan rara al escribir un fic de la pareja Rose/Bella. Otra trasnochadora como yo, si es que somos gente de la noche. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **stef_cullen:** Hola, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Ciertamente ha tenido un poco de todo y sobretodo determinación por parte de Rosalie para dejar atrás sus inseguridades y sus celos, Bella ya puede estar más relajada.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Serena Princesita Hale:** Hola. La conversación entre Rose y Garrett es una reunión de trabajo, no tiene nada de interesante aunque con la aparición del abogado lo haya podido parecer. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle:** Ostia lo del 1, 2, 3 pica pared, que juego más mítico de mi infancia, es que claro no caía porque con las palabras toquemos a la pared no lo conocía, pero ahora ya me he ubicado xD. La película del Orfanato no la he visto aunque quiero verla porque tiene bastante buena pinta. El próximo ya ha llegado y espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alinita28: **Hola, me encanta ver que hay gente nueva leyendo la historia y comentando que le ha parecido y más después de tantos capítulos que leérselos da bastante palo, mejor que lo leyeras en dos veces y así no da tanto empacho xD. La relación de Bella y Rose al principio cuando se me pasó por la cabeza no me convencía demasiado, pensé que era una desviada sexual por escribir algo así y no un Edward/Bella o un Emmett/Rose pero ahora me encanta como me está quedando su relación, a veces tierna y otras apasionada, pero siempre con cariño. Lo de la pareja Emmett/Edward creeme que te entiendo, a mi cuando se me ocurrió tampoco es que me gustara demasiado pero sinceramente pienso que se complementan muy bien, el humor que tiene uno pues contrasta con lo serio y suyo que es el otro. James, Victoria y Laurent que encanto de personajes, si es que son un solecito los tres y paso de ponerlos malos porque en verdad en los libros son los verdaderos vampiros que beben sangre humana y no los vegetarianos de los Cullen xD. Me siento muy halagada porque te unas a mis seguidoras, una loca más para venirse con nosotras la manicomio xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **michy:** Hello. Mejor no dejarme comentarios si tienes el ordenador con virus que estas cosas no son buenas propagarlas xD. El cambio de Rosalie pues ya iba tocando que eso de ser tan celosa y tanto tiempo no es algo que guste, quizás al principio está bien pero al tiempo ya cansa. La historia casi llevo escritos 30 capítulos y veo que aun queda mucho por delante, más después no se si hacer una secuela, así que como puedes ver queda fic para rato. Con Sadie pasa algo raro, unas me pedís que salga más y otras que no salga, así que en el punto medio está el equilibrio. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **runningtoofast 95:** Victoria es más para Tanya que para Sadie, es que la pelirroja se merece algo mejor y la Denali es una chica de categoría, no tanto como Rosalie pero casi. Lo de Bree no se la verdad si la meteré en la historia, demasiados personajes y es muy complicado hacer que salgan todos lo bastante para que no se me queje alguien. Aquí nadie es plasta, bueno en verdad la que si que lo es soy yo pero de las que me leéis ninguna xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **paoCullen:** Hola, otra nueva lectora en este capítulo y estoy encantadísima de la vida, como me gusta que os animéis a leer una historia tan fuera de lo común como es ésta. El fic otra cosa no tendrá pero original si que lo es bastante, mi mente perturbada no puede pensar cosas convencionales y parece que hay bastantes mentes como las mías porque esto tiene mucha más aceptación de la que me esperaba. Ahora voy a preguntarte una cosa ¿has leído más fics de la pareja Rose/Bella? Yo es que no encuentro así que cuando me puse a escribir éste no había leído ninguno. Lo de la pareja de Edward y Emmett a mi cuando se me ocurrió me pareció raro rarísimo pero dije: ya he puesto la rara pareja de Rose y Bella así que lo de estos dos también puede ser y además que como bien dices ambos tienen unos puntazos divertidos que están bastante bien. La relación de Bella y Victoria pues la verdad es una mezcla de mejores amigas y ese puntillo ex amantes que parece que puedan volver a caer una en brazos de la otra si tienen una noche tonta pero ambas saben que no caerán. El tema de los padres (Esme, Carlisle y Charlie) me pasa como a ti, me encantaría tener a padres tan libres y que se tomarán todo tan bien pero lamentablemente va a ser que no son tan permisivos los míos xD. Mike, Sadie y Garrett son unos incordios y moscas cojoneras de la pareja de Bella y Rosalie pero no puede ser todo de color de rosas para nuestras chicas. Lo de la enfermedad de Victoria es para darle un poco de dramatismo a la historia y para consolidar relaciones, tanto la de Bella con Rose como con Charlie también que al aceptar a Laurent, James y la pelirroja en casa se gana el cariño ya perpetuo de Bella. La reacción de Rosalie al ver aparecer a Garrett no fue la mejor pero se dio cuenta y supo que hacer para solventar su error. Adicta a mi fic y nuevo miembro para el club de fans de Rose, ya lo tengo apuntado en mi libretita imaginaria xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Tere Uzumaki:** Hola, yo es la primera vez que escribo un fic homosexual lésbico así que creo que más o menos andamos las dos a la par xD. Yo soy más de leer slash pero bueno se me ocurrió esta pareja y aquí ando metida en este proyecto que parece que está gustando aunque no se aun como. Me alegra que aunque no te guste el género la historia si lo hace, es algo peculiar entonces. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Fabyta!: **Hola. La uni nos quita tiempo a todas, yo te entiendo perfectamente que dicen que los estudiantes vivimos bien pero en verdad nos explotan con trabajos y demás. Aquí te he traído el capítulo 19 que espero te haya gustado más o por lo menos igual que los anteriores, espero que no te hayas colapsado de esperar esta semanita que he tardado en actualizar xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Ale y una vez contestados a todos los magníficos comentarios que me habéis dejado con paciencia decir que el próximo capítulo será subido la semana que viene, creo que actualizaré semanalmente a partir de ahora los lunes o martes.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XX**

La pensión Swan está vacía aunque no lo estará por mucho tiempo, Reneé está a punto de llegar con Phil. Ya ha llegado la navidad, ha pasado el horrible mes de noviembre y la mitad del último mes del año. Victoria, James y Laurent han vuelto a Port Ángeles aunque creo que en breve los tendré viviendo en Forks porque mi ex cuñado y mi hermano negro han hablado con Emmett para comprar Amanecer y ampliar el negocio, una idea que al hermano de mi chica parece que le atrae bastante.

— Ya deberían estar aquí— dice mi padre nervioso sentado en el sofá

— Reneé nunca llega a la hora, deberías saberlo papá— comento sin darle importancia, intentando que tanto Charlie como Rose se tranquilicen

No me llega con que mi padre esté de los nervios, encima mi novia lo está también por tener que conocer a mi madre y eso que le he dicho que no se preocupara por Reneé. Se que a mi madre le va a encantar Rosalie, ya me lo ha dicho por teléfono, y que si a mi madre le gusta a Phil también lo hará

— Relajaros los dos que Reneé no muerde, quizás está un poco como una cabra pero nada más. Rose estás preciosa y le vas a encantar, te lo garantizo. Papá estás muy guapo, esa corbata te hace ver muy bien así que no te preocupes

— ¿Tú crees que le gustaré?

— Estás espléndida, _cariño_— comento acariciándole la mejilla y colocando un mechón de su rubio cabello tras su oreja— Reneé es parecida a tu hermana Alice, no tienes nada de que alarmarte, le gustarás y mucho porque Rose Cullen gusta a todo el mundo

— Gusto a todo el mundo pero las suegras son un caso aparte— dice seria y mirando a Charlie, el que él la haya aceptado ha facilitado todo mucho

La verdad que no entiendo como puede mi chica estar nerviosa por conocer a mi madre que es la mujer más loca que he conocido nunca. Rose es una mujer preciosa, inteligente, buenísima persona y muy protectora, todas las cosas que una madre desea que encuentre su hija en la persona con la que comparte su vida. Que yo estuviera nerviosa al conocer a los padres de mi chica es normal, todos los Cullen son tan perfectos que el resto de la gente a su lado resultamos ser de lo más simple, y si Esme me ha aceptado Reneé también lo hará con Rose que hoy se ha vestido elegantemente con unos pantalones de pana y una camisa con un escote bastante pronunciado

— Si yo le gusté a tu madre ¿cómo no le vas a gustar tú a la mía?

Antes de que me pueda contestar nada suena el timbre de la puerta de entrada. Le doy una última mirada a Charlie y a Rosalie antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Reneé y Phil están al otro lado, mi madre con un abrigo que es tres tallas más grande que ella y Phil con las maletas de ambos. Sin poder evitarlo noto como mi madre se tira encima mío y me da un abrazo enorme, tantos meses sin verla me habían hecho olvidar lo afectuosa que podía llegar a ser en un principio la mujer que me dio a luz. Al terminar Reneé de abrazarme y besarme, saludo a Phil con un abrazo que el hombre se merece por ser un santo y soportar las neuras de mi madre

— Bella estás muy crecida

— Mamá por favor, no he crecido un solo centímetro desde que llegué a Forks

— Si yo digo que has crecido es que has crecido— me rebate mi madre en un ataque de niñería mezcla de Emmett y Alice— ¿está ella aquí?

— Sí, Rose está en el salón con Charlie. Te ruego que te comportes de una manera normal y no la asustes— pido sabiendo que no va a servir de nada

— Yo siempre me comporto de forma normal hija, lo que pasa es que tu padre y tú sois demasiado lejanos a la gente

Es una misión imposible lograr que Reneé se comporte así que resignada la acompaño hasta el salón donde mi padre y mi novia están de pie uno al lado del otro, me acerco hasta ellos y cojo la mano de mi rubia con fuerza para transmitirle tranquilidad. Me aclaro la garganta para que me salgan las palabras firmes y seguras.

— Mamá, Phil, ella es mi novia Rosalie Cullen

La siempre correcta chica Cullen saluda con un gesto de cabeza muy educado pero para Reneé eso no es saludo y sin decir nada la aborda con un abrazo que no se espera. Phil y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír sin poder parar, es tan previsible mi madre que ha hecho lo que sabíamos que haría a pesar de que le he pedido que se comportara. Después de lograr que Reneé suelte a Rose, y deje de besarla como ha hecho conmigo, Phil saluda a mi chica con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa. El saludo de mi madre con mi padre son unos dos besos muy civilizados, parece que ambos ya no se afectan tanto

— Eres preciosa, Rosalie. Bella has tenido muy buen ojo para elegir chica, eso me gusta— elogia mi madre mi buen gusto y la belleza de Rose

— Vamos mamá, os voy a enseñar donde dormiréis tú y Phil

Ambos me siguen escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, la que ocuparán hasta que se vayan pasados estos días de navidad, yo me pondré un colchón en el suelo del salón y Charlie se quedará en su habitación. Dejo a Reneé y Phil instalándose tranquilamente y vuelvo a bajar al salón, allí me encuentro a Charlie más tieso que una vara y a Rose aun sin reaccionar por el abrazo que le ha dado mi madre, creo que por mucho que la haya advertido no me había creído al respecto de que Reneé es parecida a su hermana Alice, que no tiene nada que ver con mi padre o conmigo.

— Le has encantado, te lo dije— comento dándole un suave beso en los labios para intentar hacerla reaccionar

— Tu madre es un poco... — comienza a decir Rose sin encontrar la palabra adecuada para poder calificar a mi madre, normal que no la encuentre porque yo que la conozco desde que nací tampoco tengo la palabra adecuada

— Un poco... especial, impulsiva o loca— le doy a elegir— pero lo importante es que le has encantado y tú puedes ya estar tranquila

El salón se queda en silencio porque ninguno de los tres decimos nada más, hasta que suena el timbre de la puerta. Cogida de la mano de Rosalie voy a abrir, encontrándonos ambas con mi acosadora particular que aun sigue detrás de mi. Al ver a Sadie los brazos de Rose me rodean la cintura de forma posesiva y me pega a su cuerpo. Desde el día que estuvimos en Amanecer escuchando a Muse, Sadie está más que nunca detrás de mi y creo que es por cuestión de orgullo, que nunca nadie la había rechazado de tal forma como lo he hecho yo, no está acostumbrada a que una chica le de calabazas porque está enamorada de otra persona

— ¿Ni en navidades nos vas a dejar tranquilas?

— No he venido a verte a ti rubia, he venido a ver a Bella

— Pues ya la has visto, ahora puedes irte— comenta de forma borde y cortante mi chica— vete a molestar a tu familia en estos momentos tan bonitos, si es que alguien puede soportarte que es algo que dudo— termina de decir Rose cerrando la puerta en la cara de Sadie

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, me pone mucho la faceta de Rosalie protectora y borde, la hace ver realmente inaccesible para todo el mundo menos para mi. En Forks es esa la imagen que tienen de mi chica: la de la mujer más sexy y bella que puede haber pero completamente borde. Excitada al pensar en su comportamiento me giro entre sus brazos y quedo cara a cara frente a ella, la beso con fiereza. Rose apoya su espalda en la puerta de entrada, un poco impresionada por mi arranque de pasión pero después del momento inicial acepta contenta, y participativa, el beso que va subiendo de nivel porque mis manos no se pueden estar quietas y comienzan a acariciar sus perfectos pechos

— Bella— logra susurrar en un gemido Rose al romper el beso

No puedo contestar nada porque aparece Reneé muy emocionada al haber visto todo, se acerca a nosotras y nos abraza. Que pesadilla va a ser tener a mi madre aquí, el intimar con Rosalie en mi casa va a ser imposible.

— Si es que se nota que os queréis— dice mi madre mientras nos abraza— como me alegro por ti hija que hayas encontrado a la chica perfecta, estoy deseando conocer a sus padres para poder felicitarles por lo guapa y educada que es su hija

Ahora es el momento en que mi madre se pone a divagar, el momento en que desconecto del mundo, el momento en que me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que estoy siendo al vivir con Charlie quien no se mete en mis cosas. En el salón veo como Phil está sentado hablando con mi padre, quien sigue incómodo aunque es educado. Reneé me arrebata a mi chica y le comienza a contar su vida y milagros.

— Mamá, por favor, contrólate— pido suplicante, no quiero que la asalte de esta forma tan pronto

— Ay, hija, de verdad, a veces te pareces demasiado a tu padre— me responde resignada Reneé ganándose una mirada seria de mi padre y una graciosa de Rosalie y de Phil— solamente quiero conocer un poco mejor a la chica que está con mi pequeña

Niego con la cabeza, es que nunca cambiará su forma de proceder con las cosas. Mi chica se excusa diciendo que tiene que volver a su casa para ayudar a su madre en las típicas tareas navideñas de adornar la casa e ir a comprar algunos regalos. La acompaño hasta su precioso cochazo y me despido con un suave roce de labios que termina siendo algo más que eso, no se como pero terminamos las dos en la parte trasera de su precioso coche rojo haciendo el amor, no es demasiado cómodo pero la incomodidad frente a un calentón de semejante tamaño da igual. Las ventanas del coche terminan empañadas completamente por el cambio de temperatura que hay dentro con nosotras sudadas y desnudas, y fuera con la nieve cubriendo todo el paisaje, una escena que me recuerda a la película Titanic entre Kate Winslet y Leonardo DiCaprio.

— Somos unas pervertidas y unas salidas— bromeo abrochándole el sujetador negro a Rose, prenda que resalta la palidez de su cuerpo— me encanta

— Siempre me había gustado hacer una escena como la de la película Titanic, es muy sensual— dice riendo Rose pasando una mano por el cristal trasero, a veces ella también se permite parecer una niña pequeña como me pasa a mi con la nieve— deberías entrar y pasar tiempo con tu madre, aprovechar lo poco que la ves— me recomienda mi chica besando mis labios y echándome de su cochazo

Suspiro largamente, me arreglo la ropa y saco un cigarrillo. Con toda la lentitud del mundo fumo sintiendo el humo llenarme los pulmones, al terminar tiro la colilla al suelo nevado para apagarlo. Con la colilla apagada entro en casa de nuevo, voy a la cocina a tirarla a la basura y me encuentro con Reneé sonriendo. Me va a hacer un quinto grado, que cruz de madre metomentodo

— Me gusta mucho para ti, es una chica muy centrada y te protege mucho— observa Reneé cogiéndome del brazo y haciéndome sentar con ella en la mesa de la cocina— nunca pensé cuando me dijiste que te gustaban las chicas que pudieras cazar a semejante partidazo

— Mamá, por favor, no he cazado nada, simplemente me he enamorado de Rose— comento mirando por la ventana sin esperar que mi madre me apriete entre sus brazos y no me suelte

— Si es que parece que fue ayer cuando naciste y cuando decidiste venir a vivir con tu padre a Forks— comenta sin soltarme— ¿y en la cama te satisface?

— RENÉE— grito enfadada y soltándome, la pregunta de si mi chica me complace en la cama ha colmado mi paciencia— ves a descansar y después hablaremos

Antes de salir de la cocina mi madre me dice con una sonrisa que si no he contestado nada es que es una respuesta afirmativa. Si llega a tardar dos segundos más en desaparecer de la cocina juro que le hubiera tirado una manzana o un colador o cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano. Había olvidado lo cotilla que puede llegar a ser Reneé, aunque por teléfono ya me había estado preguntando

— Bella

— ¿Qué pasa Charlie?

— Voy a ir a La Push a ver a Billy, después iré a casa de Sue a cenar

— No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de que Reneé y Phil— le tranquilizo y le libro de su responsabilidad— disfruta con Billy y con Sue, si ves a Jacob y a Leah diles que mañana me pasaré por allí

— Se lo diré

Veo a mi padre partir hacía el lugar donde está la mujer que lo hace de nuevo feliz y hacía donde está su mejor amigo. En el salón encuentro a Phil sentado en el sofá tranquilamente, viendo la televisión que hay un partido de béisbol. Me siento a su lado pero sinceramente no me fijo en lo que él está viendo porque el deporte no me gusta nada.

— Veo que te has adaptado bien a vivir en Forks con tu padre

— Al principio pensé que no me iba a aclimatar tan bien pero ahora estoy encantada. A veces el estar lejos de Reneé es relajante— bromeo logrando que el novio de mi madre ría

— Me alegro que te guste tu nueva vida Bella, me gusta que hayas encontrado una chica que te quiera

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, no hace falta decir nada más porque ya está todo dicho. Me despido de Phil diciéndole que voy a ir al supermercado a comprar algo para hacer de comer. Una vez puesto ya el abrigo, los guantes, la bufanda y el gorro, salgo a la calle y me dirijo a comprar un poco de comida. Las calles están concurridas de gente que va en busca de regalos, de comida y de adornos de navidad. En las casas veo a hombres adornando los tejados y a las mujeres haciendo postres en las cocinas

— Arizona, buenos días

— Mike— digo sin tener ganas de encontrarme a semejante personaje justamente ahora

— ¿Sin tus cuatro guardaespaldas y tu noviecita?

— Puedo comprobar que no eres ciego, yo que pensé que te no contabas con ninguno de los cinco sentidos— ironizo entrando en el supermercado

— Te está pegando su gilipollez la chica Cullen— me comenta Mike entrando detrás de mi en el establecimiento

Puedo soportar casi de todo en lo que se refiere a mi pero no voy a soportar que insulte a Rosalie, y menos que la insulte alguien tan patético como el chico Newton. A pesar de que hay varias personas cerca nuestro me giro y sin decir una palabra le cruzo la cara de un fuerte bofetón

— No vuelvas a nombrar a Rose en tu vida Newton, a mi me puedes decir lo que quieras pero no a ella— digo en voz baja de una forma espeluznante

El chico que no se esperaba para nada que yo le cruzara la cara aun no reacciona, y no lo hace hasta que se escucha a una mujer increparme desde el otro lado del pasillo de las verduras, la señora Newton

— Maldita niñata, ¿quién te has creído para pegar a mi hijo?

— Su estúpido hijo a insultado a mi novia y eso no se lo voy a consentir. Si su hijo está celoso porque le he dado calabazas para estar con una mujer lo único que le puedo decir es que se joda— le contesto harta ya de tener que soportar el acoso y derribo que sufro por parte de Mike, me da igual parecer una maleducada y el que vaya a ser la comidilla del pueblo por mucho tiempo

Las personas han ido agolpándose alrededor nuestro, creo que este va a ser un gran espectáculo y si la gente quiere eso pues eso va a tener porque Mike es el objetivo perfecto como carnaza para verter todo mi malhumor y poder disfrutar de las fiestas navideñas en paz y armonía

— Eres una maleducada, una sinvergüenza que no sabe trabajar y una desviada sexual viciosa

— Mire señora Newton, lo que tendría que hacer es cuidar mejor de su hijo y vigilar mejor sus amistades. Hasta hoy he estado soportando que me acose y que intentara violarme pero desde este momento como vuelva a molestarme a mi o vuelva a insultar a mi novia que se ande con cuidado, es una advertencia y no una amenaza— digo ante ya un considerable número de personas que está presenciando todo

— Más te gustaría que mi hijo sintiera por ti algo más que asco, degenerada. No te acerques a mi Mike, nunca más

El que alguien como la señora Newton me llame degenerada es algo que en vez de sentarme mal me hace sentir orgullosa, que una fascista y cerrada mujer de pueblo opine eso sinceramente me la suda. La siempre correcta y tímida Isabella ha dejado paso a la indignada y liberada Bella

— Soy una degenerada muy feliz, no creo que nadie en este pueblo de cotillas sin vida haya alguien tan contenta como lo estoy yo en estos momentos— rebato— y estese tranquila porque no pienso acercarme a su hijo, solamente le pido que haga que él tampoco se acerque a mi a más de diez metros o mi padre tomará medidas, y esto si es una amenaza— termino de cortantemente de decir y escucho unos aplausos, me giro para ver quien es y me encuentro con Victoria y James, los que faltaban

— Así se habla Bella, que les den a todos estos cerrados de mente que no aceptan que te gusten las mujeres— suelta feliz Victoria cogiendo mi mano, sacándome del supermercado porque la gente se está indignando y podemos llegar a correr peligro

**TBC...**

**El capítulo 20 ya, no me lo imaginaba al principio que llegaría a tanto con esta historia pero parece que me equivocaba completamente y sobretodo porque ya se han sobrepasado los 200 comentarios, muchas gracias a todas las que os molestáis capítulo a capítulo en gastar un poco de vuestro tiempo en escribir aunque sean unas pocas palabras y también a los que ponéis el fic en favoritos o en alerts para leer cada capítulo que voy actualizando. **

**Esta semana que no he subido capítulo tengo que comentar que me he aficionado a una serie que sino hubiera sido porque estoy escribiendo esta historia no me hubiera enganchado, la serie es The L Word y trata sobre un grupo de lesbianas a las que se les va bastante la pinza en ocasiones y que me han hecho más o menos saber como escribir mejor los lemmons porque otra cosa no pero polvos en esa serie hay muchos, si tenéis la oportunidad de verla hacerlo porque es muy divertida y os reiréis bastante.**

**Y ahora a contestar los comentarios del capítulo anterior, esos que siempre os molestáis en dejar y que me encanta leer porque me entretiene y aparte veo si os gusta el rumbo que le estoy dando a la historia, que a la mayoría os gusta, demostrándome que hay muchas locas en el mundo como yo xD. Bueno no me enrollo más y a responder a lo que me habéis puesto.**

— **Serena Princesita Hale:** Una noche interesante en la que se ve lo pervertidas que llegan a ser Rosalie y Bella, que están más calientes que una estufa. Hago abiertos a los personajes porque me parece que en los libros son demasiado cerrados y eso me exaspera bastante. Lo de Bella y James me alegra que te guste como me quedó escrito. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **michy:** Eso de poner antivirus al ordenador está muy bien aunque yo tengo la teoría de que no hay ningún ordenador en el mundo que no tenga virus por muchos antivirus que se utilicen. No podía poner a Victoria enferma, es que me niego a hacer que a la pelirroja le pase algo, eso era más por meter un poco de drama y tensión que por otra cosa. Sadie tiene que fraccionarse con Garrett y Mike, no se pueden poner los tres a la vez o sería demasiado repugnante. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **SammerLitth:** Amiga ¿cómo te va la vida? XD. Me alegra que el capítulo te animara en un momento de bajón. Parece que cada día amas a más gente que ya no solamente a Rosalie sino que también al trío calavera. A mi el actor que hace de James, Cam Gigandet, me parece un pivonazo que quita el hipo de lo guapo que es pero si a ti te parece que tiene cara de mono pues para gustos los colores xD. Lo que le pasó a Charlie no fue nada, una pequeña gripe sin importancia pero que sirve para ver como Bella cuida de su padre. Lo de tu epifanía ha sido buenísimo, si es que el cuarteto de rubios es genial. James ya tiene preparada una novia, si hubieras hecho la petición antes te la hubiera concedido, aun queda Laurent si lo quieres xD. Tus reviews me encantan señorita cara de persona modesta. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666:** Hola, pues a mi me va todo bien ¿y a ti?. Si es que no podía poner a Victoria enferma, mis principios morales me lo prohibían. Si la pelirroja llego a poner que está enferma Bella hubiera sufrido muchísimo porque la quiere mucho, es un cariño muy fuerte el que ambas se tienen. Dentro de unos capítulos te enterarás del porque terminó la relación de la chica Swan y Victoria. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Deanna O'shea:** Hola, pues aquí tienes otro capítulo para que no extrañes las historia. Pronto no va a acabar, tenga secuela o no, pero si tiene secuela pues aun se alargará más y parecerá más largo que un día sin pan. La verdad que si hay bastantes personas que leen esta historia, algo que sinceramente como siempre digo no me esperaba para nada que fuera a ser tan seguida. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen: **Me acordé si, la verdad que no creo que seamos muy distantes en edad así que tenía que acordarme si o si. Así que te he sorprendido una vez más, pues me hace sentir orgullosa. A estudiar para aprobar todas que el distraerse leyendo fics no va bien para después poder sacarse el curso limpia, te lo digo por experiencia propia.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y que te haya gustado el detalle de que haya salido Muse, es que si hay que meter música pues que sea similar a la de la saga. Los Cullen son unos calentorros y unos libertinos pero lo bien que se lo pasan no se lo quita nadie. Charlie yo creo que el pobre hombre ya está curado de espantos con Bella, más fuerte que ver a tu hija comiéndole todas sus partes a su novia no creo que haya otra cosa, a su lado lo de ser madre con un padre negro es una minucia xD. Lo de Victoria no podía hacer que fuera una mala noticia, me cae demasiado bien. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Tere Uzumaki:** Hola, me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado y que vayas a ser lectora asidua, así podremos charlar un poco e intercambiar opiniones al respecto. Yo leo de todo: hetero, slash y un poco de femmeslash que era lo que hasta este momento jamás había escrito. Mi pareja de Crepúsculo preferida sería Emmett y Rosalie, también la de Jasper y Alice me gusta y la de Carlisle y Esme, excepto Edward los demás Cullen me gustan bastante. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Inmans:** Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo que espero te haya gustado. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **stef_cullen:** A mi me va todo bien, espero que a ti también te vaya bien todo. En este capítulo ya comienza a notarse el cambio de Rosalie, deja a un lado sus celos, o gran parte de ellos por lo menos. La escena de Bella y James pues ya se sabe que estos dos son así, sobretodo el rubio que cuando le da el punto parece más un crío que un adulto de 25 años. El momento Rosalie vs Sadie y como la corta metiendole el morreo a Bella ya iba tocando porque sino la acosadora se pensaría superior a la rubia y no puede ser. A Charlie no le pasa nada, una leve gripe que sirve para ver como Bella cuida a su padre. Victoria no podía ponerla enferma, demasiado cruel hubiera sido para la chica Swan. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te rieras con esa frase que ha dicho Victoria, si es que de vez en cuando hay que poner a los personajes con estas salidas. Las reacciones de Charlie y Carlisle son las que han tenido siempre, de padres liberales que apoyan a sus hijas y sus amigos en todo dando igual el tema que sea, en este caso la maternidad futura de Bella. Emmett siempre rompe camas, este chico es un portento físico y sexual de la naturaleza, tanto en los libros de Stephenie como en mi fic. Victoria no podía morir porque no me veía con cuerpo de matarla, solamente ha sido para añadirle un poco de drama a todo esto. Yo es que lo de fics de Rose y Bella he leido algunos en inglés pero en castellano de más de un capítulo no he encontrado ninguno, así que este ya es bastante largo y único en su especie. ¿Arriba las mentes no convencionales! Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Jane Katrina Erzebeth Lincurt:** Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿qué es de tu vida?. Si que me acuerdo de ti, aunque hace algunos capítulos que no me hayas dejado comentarios no olvido tan fácilmente a las personas que me apoyaron en los capítulos iniciales. Me alegra que la historia te guste y que te parezca muy buena, sobre lo de que estás en una relación con otra chica si eres feliz me alegro mucho por ti que eso es lo que importa al final, ser feliz. Lo de que te inspiro y que si un cazatalentos leyera mi historia se convertiría en un icono de lo lésbico me llena de orgullo que me lo digas, sobretodo porque nunca había escrito nada entre dos mujeres y siendo hetero escribir algo así pues te hace dudar de si lo harás bien o no. Victoria ha estado en ascuas pero al final se ha salvado de que nada malo le pasará. James no está planeando hacer nada perverso, puedes quedarte tranquila. Lo del bebé volverá a salir más adelante, así que a tomárselo con calma el tema. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Ale y una vez contestados a todos los magníficos comentarios que me habéis dejado con paciencia decir que el próximo capítulo será subido la semana que viene aunque todo depende de cómo me vaya la semana, si tengo mucho tiempo libre o no.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XXI**

Ahora entiendo porque nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, porque siempre he controlado mi temperamento. Si ayer me sentí de libre soltando todo lo que pensaba de mis vecinos del pueblo hoy me arrepiento, no por haber dicho la verdad sobre lo que pensaba sino por decirlo frente a todo el mundo. Esta mañana mi padre me ha castigado sin salir de casa, estaba muy enfadado por el saber que había dado semejante espectáculo, lo he puesto en evidencia y en vergüenza frente a todo el mundo de Forks. Mi madre también me ha echado una bronca por un comportamiento tan inmaduro, se ha puesto de acuerdo con Charlie en algo después de muchos años.

Ahora mismo estoy tumbada en mi cama, encerrada en mi habitación. No quiero ver a nadie, estoy bastante jodida porque no me merezco que mis padres me traten de esta forma, ya no soy una niña. Odio llorar y más por algo así pero es que realmente estoy sintiendo mucho coraje por dentro, porque el que debería estar siendo repudiado por todo el mundo es el imbécil de Mike Newton y no yo. Desde mi ventana veo como esta noche mi camioneta ha sido pintada con las palabras de Putita Lesbiana

Ya que no tengo nada que hacer, porque estoy de vacaciones, saco mi diario y me pongo a explicar la llegada de mi madre, hacer el amor en el coche de Rose, y sobretodo el espectáculo de poner a parir a toda la gente del pueblo. Escribo junto a la ventana, veo como está nevando fuera y como el coche de mi chica aparece al final de la calle

— Bella, estás castigada— me grita Charlie al ver como salgo corriendo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras y salgo a la calle sin preocuparme del frío que hace

Frente a mi casa encuentro a cinco chicos jóvenes increpando a Rose cuando pasa con su cochazo, si no se lo permití a Mike Newton no se lo voy a permitir a nadie y me da igual que me saquen dos cabezas o que sean el doble de fuertes que yo, si total ya estoy castigada de por vida y ya he ridiculizado a mi padre frente a todo el pueblo

— La desviada Cullen viene a ver a su putita particular— comenta uno de los cinco chicos al ver como Rose baja de su cochazo rojo y se acerca a mi

— No vale la pena Bella— me susurra Rosalie sabiendo que quiero partirles la cara a todos— déjales que digan lo que quieran, a los estúpidos no se les puede hacer caso

En otro momento le hubiera hecho caso a mi chica pero ahora mismo no, lo siento mucho pero toda la rabia que estoy sintiendo por dentro se desboca y me lanzo a por esos idiotas, no se ni que les hago ni que no les hago. Mis puños golpean a lo que se me ponga por delante igual que mis piernas, solamente quiero descargar toda la rabia e impotencia que siento por dentro. No se en que momento llega mi padre, me separa de ellos y me lleva dentro de casa, a mi habitación

— Quédate aquí con ella— escucho como Charlie le dice a Rosalie

Mi chica se tumba en mi cama a mi lado, me acaricia el pelo y al abrazarme se da cuenta que estoy helada, por lo que me pone una manta por encima. Sinceramente pienso que soy patética, cada vez lo pienso más profundamente porque aunque me vanaglorie mucho de que soy feliz tampoco me diferencio mucho de los idiotas de este pueblo, al final acabo actuando como ellos harían

— Rose...lo siento— pido perdón entre susurros a mi chica que está tumbada a mi lado mirándome directamente a la cara

— No tienes porque pedirme perdón, no has hecho nada malo o que yo si estuviera en tu posición no hubiera hecho. Me has defendido frente a todo el pueblo, te has peleado por mi y les has dado su merecido a esos cinco idiotas sin cerebro para defender mi honor

— Pero... — intento rebatir a lo dicho por mi chica

— Pero nada Bella, déjales que piensen lo que quieran sobre nosotras. Tú y yo sabemos lo que tenemos y lo que sentimos, nadie más lo sabe y a nadie más le importa— dice muy sabiamente Rose— Ahora deja de llorar, nadie en este pueblo merece que derrames una lágrima, mi heroína— termina bromeando levemente mi chica refiriéndose a la forma en que he pegado a los chicos que se han metido con ella

— Gracias, Rose— susurro apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras su pulgar borra de mi rostro el recorrido de mis lágrimas

— A tu servicio, Mohammed Ali— sigue bromeando mi chica metiéndose conmigo debajo de la manta y cerrando los ojos

El despertar abrazada a mi Diosa es algo que me hace estar en paz, más en unos instantes en los que me siento tan turbada como los actuales. Al abrir los ojos me encuentro con la figura de mi padre, sentado en el alféizar de mi ventana, mirando al exterior todo nevado. Mi chica aun sigue descansando en los brazos de Morfeo por lo que intento no despertarla al levantarme

— Charlie, lo siento mucho

— No pasa nada Bella

— Sí que pasa, ayer te dejé en ridículo frente a todo el pueblo, me comporté como una idiota que no sabe medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Aunque me provoquen no tengo perdón de contestar de semejante forma

— No estoy contento con tu comportamiento— comienza a decir mi padre— pero creo que le diste su merecido al chico Newton, espero que a partir de ahora no vuelvas a tener semejante comportamiento o sintiéndolo mucho te mandaré a vivir con tu madre de nuevo. Ni un lío más, Bella

La advertencia de Charlie me hace temblar, no quiero irme de Forks, no puedo alejarme de Rosalie. Acepto con la cabeza a comportarme de forma modélica, por mantenerme al lado de mi novia aceptaría hasta tirarme de un puente. Veo a mi padre salir de mi habitación y cinco minutos más tarde entra mi madre que me suelta un discurso igual al de ayer por la tarde, la irresponsabilidad de haber pegado a cinco chicos no es algo que ellos me hayan enseñado

— Otra más y te vienes con Phil y conmigo, Bella. Lo hemos hablado Charlie y yo, nada de comportarte de forma similar otra vez

— Sí, Reneé

En ocasiones como estas es cuando odio vivir en un pueblo y no hacerlo en una ciudad. Mi madre aun tarda unos minutos más en irse y dejarme sola con mi chica, dormida, en mi habitación. No quiero molestar a mi Diosa así que enciendo mi portátil y me pongo a ver cosas por internet mientras me bajo alguna película. Miro a ver que le puedo comprar a mi Diosa, a mis padres y a todos los demás. Unas entradas para un concierto de Madonna en Nueva York el día de Año Nuevo es lo que voy a regalarle a Rosalie, se que le encanta la cantante

— ¿Qué miras?— escucho la voz de mi rubia detrás de mi

— Nada, solamente me entretenía mientras tú estabas durmiendo— contesto— vamos a La Push, ayer quedé en ir a ver a Leah y Jacob

— Me cae bien tu hermanastra, _cariño_— comenta para hacerme rabiar Rose entre tanto yo estoy apagando el portátil, esta noche miraré de comprar también los billetes de avión y encontrar alojamiento

La distancia que separa a Forks de La Push cada vez se me hace más corta, sobretodo yendo en el cochazo de Rose. Durante la media hora que dura el recorrido voy mirando por la ventanilla al exterior, todo tan blanco, todo transmitiendo tanta paz que hace que se olviden todos los problemas, la nieve logra que me olvide de que Forks es un pueblo en su gran mayoría de paletos como los Newton.

— Mi madre y mi hermana se están volviendo locas con lo de adornar la casa— comenta Rose— por cierto, Esme me ha dicho que vengas a comer el día de Navidad a casa

— No se si podré ir a vuestra casa el 25 de diciembre, tengo que preguntarle a Charlie que hará, si va a comer con Sue me tendré que quedar con Reneé y Phil en casa a comer. Dile a tu madre que le agradezco de todas formas la invitación

— Se lo diré de tu parte, _cariño_

Al llegar a casa de los Clearwater encontramos que solamente está Seth. El pequeño de la casa nos viene a saludar alegre, estado permanente en él, y nos comenta que Leah ha ido con Jake a los acantilados y que él también estaba a punto de ir. Los tres subimos de nuevo al cochazo de Rose y un par de minutos después nos encontramos con la imagen preciosa del océano de fondo con la nieve en primer plano

— Allí están— escucho comentar a Seth señalando a un lugar apartado de los acantilados

El sitio donde señala el chico está bastante lejos pero parece que él está seguro de que alguna de todas las personas que hay allí son su hermana y su cuñado. Seth sale corriendo hacía el lugar, yo espero a que Rose cierre el coche y voy a su lado lo más abrigada posible porque hace un frío que a pesar del abrigo se cuela en mis huesos. Mi Diosa nota que estoy temblando como un cubito y me pasa un brazo por los hombros mientras me acerca más a ella, mis temblores ahora no son tanto por el frío sino por la cercanía de Rosalie

— Aquí llega la heroína de Forks— escucho decir la voz de Leah— un aplauso por haberle dicho a la paleta de la señora Newton las cosas claras

— Como corren las noticias— comento sentándome al lado de Jacob quien me despeina un poco de forma graciosa

— Hasta en Port Ángeles ya sabrán de tu escenita prodigiosa de ayer— bromea Jake logrando arrancarme una sonrisa— te has convertido en la heroína de los hermanos Clearwater, Seth hasta quiere un poster tuyo firmado aunque si estás sin ropa mejor

Todos los que estamos comenzamos a reírnos por la broma del hijo de Billy, aunque el hijo pequeño de Sue esté un poco molesto por el comentario. Es bueno haber encontrado un grupo de gente tan amigable como la gente de La Push, personas de las que no me quiero separar para irme con mi madre y Phil. Reneé y Charlie, mis padres, que para una vez que se ponen deacuerdo con algo tiene que ser el fastidiarme mi nueva vida

— Bella, ven un momento— escucho que me pide Leah— te la robo un rato Rose, si quieres venir para asegurarte de que no le hago ni un rasguño, puedes— bromea mi hermanastra sabiendo que mi chica va a venir con nosotras dos y no va a quedarse con Jake, Seth y sus amigotes

Al llegar al cochazo rojo de mi Diosa, Leah propone que vayamos a su casa con el calor de la calefacción. Dejamos a los chicos pasando frío y contándose historietas de las que ellos se suelen inventar, nosotras tres pasamos del tema.

— ¿Qué queréis de beber?

— Un café caliente— comento a Leah yendo a ayudarla

— Lo mismo que Bella— pide Rose dirigiéndose a la habitación de Leah y tumbándose en la cama

El café ardiendo hace que vuelva a recuperar el calor de mi cuerpo, el que he perdido durante el tiempo que he estado en los acantilados de La Push. Rosalie y Leah están tumbadas ambas en la cama de mi futura hermana. Las dos me miran porque saben que hay algo que no les he dicho, me van conociendo muy bien ambas para saber que he obviado algo

— Suéltalo— pide la chica Clearwater levantándose de la cama y mirándome fijamente

— No se de que hablas, Leah

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Mis padres me han castigado casi de por vida, además tengo casi pie y medio para volver con Reneé y Phil— comento como quien no quiere la cosa aunque las reacciones de ambas son bastante similares, incredulidad y negación de los hechos

Ahora que me fijo en las dos, una al lado de la otra, tengo que decir que son bastante similares en sus reacciones

— No pueden hacer eso, ya eres mayor de edad y además que lo que dijiste ayer era la pura realidad

— Lo se, Leah— le respondo— ayer dije todo lo que pensaba aunque quizás me perdieron un poco las formas, más que nada para no poner a mi padre en ridículo como lo puse

— Hiciste lo que hiciste para defenderme, no tienes que lamentarte de nada— me susurra Rose en el oído para después besarme ferozmente

Disfruto tanto con el beso que me olvido de donde estoy, cada contacto con mi chica me hace perder el sentido. No reaccionamos hasta que escuchamos como Leah nos silva divertida

— No os cortáis ni un pelo, voy a tener que darle la razón a Victoria sobre lo de que dais envidia

Mi pelirroja, eso es. Ella, Laurent y James, van a ser los que me salven de tenerme que ir con Reneé, más ahora que ya han encontrado una casa en Forks y están ultimando la compra de Amanecer.

— Leah, te quiero hermana— digo saltando del asiento en el que estoy y tirándome sobre ella para darle un beso en los labios que deja tanto a ella como a mi chica sin saber que decir— Victoria, eso es

Sin perder un instante cojo mi móvil y llamo a mi ex pelirroja, que desde que salió sana del hospital anda más feliz que nunca. Espero tres toques hasta que al otro lado escucho la voz de Victoria contestar un poco agarrotada

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Puedo irme a vivir con vosotros?— pregunto de sopetón sin andarme por las ramas

— Sí, claro que sí pero ¿qué pasa?— cuestiona preocupada mientras yo noto como me miran con incredulidad tanto Rose como Leah

— En realidad aun no pasa nada pero mis padres, debido al espectáculo de ayer, se han puesto deacuerdo en que una más y me envían con Reneé otra vez. No quiero irme y antes de que vuelva a pasar pues me voy de casa, me independizo con vosotros— explico

— Puedes instalarte cuando quieras, no te preocupes por nada. James y Laurent estarán encantados

— Gracias pelirroja, te debo una y bien grande

— No me debes nada Bella, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de cómo te portaste conmigo cuando pensé que estaba enferma, aparte ya sabes que te quiero y te consiento estas cosas

— Hasta esta tarde, consentidora— termino cortando la llamada sonriendo

Con una sonrisa en la cara me enfrento a las miradas de incredulidad que tienen Rose y Leah, aunque esta última más que de incredulidad la tiene divertida tanto por la idea que me ha dado como por el beso que le he dado. Si es que mi ex pelirroja siempre está ahí para lo que necesite, porque no le iba a pedir a mi chica que me dejara vivir en su casa con sus padres, no estoy preparada para vivir con mi familia política aunque sea tan amable como la familia Cullen

— Yo voy con vosotras a Forks, no me quiero perder la cara de Charlie cuando le digas que te vas a vivir con Victoria, Laurent y James— comenta riendo Leah— ya tenéis un picadero oficial— indica señalándonos a Rosalie y a mi

— Mejor comer antes de tener que enfrentarme a mis padres, puede ser algo apoteósico aunque Charlie ya les haya cogido cariño a los tres, en especial a Victoria

— Te sale competencia, rubia

— Confío en Bella, se que aunque la pelirroja se le ponga desnuda delante no hará nada— dice Rose abrazándome y volviéndome a besar

Mi Diosa tiene razón, nunca haría nada con Victoria por mucho que ella se me insinuara como ya ha sido el caso. Noto como Leah sale de la habitación con una sonrisa al ver como nos estamos enrollando en su cama, esta chica es una cachonda mental y eso me encanta. Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que paremos, y tras arreglarnos, salgamos a ver que hay para comer. En el comedor encontramos a Seth y Jacob, además de a Leah. Los cinco comemos tranquilamente, comentando como se presentan las navidades

— Billy me ha dicho que este año quiere que el 24 por la noche vengáis Charlie y tú a cenar— me informa Jacob

— ¿Vais vosotros?— pregunto a los chicos Clearwater

— Sí, mi suegro nos ha invitado también— contesta Leah besando suavemente a Jake— entonces ya tenemos un buen plan para Nochebuena, falta encontrar uno para Nochevieja

— Yo ya tengo un plan para Nochevieja y Año Nuevo, Rose también— comento logrando que todos me miren, sobretodo mi chica con una cara de no saber de que estoy hablando

— ¿Y qué plan es?

— Espera a que Santa Claus te traiga el regalo, _cariño_— respondo a mi chica que está completamente intrigada— Y ahora después de comentarle a la señorita Cullen que no haga ningún plan, vamos a decirle a Charlie y Reneé que me voy de casa

Jacob, Leah y Seth van en el coche del chico Black siguiendo al coche de Rose. Al llegar de nuevo a casa de mi padre veo otra vez mi camioneta con esa estúpida pintada, que asco de gente. En el salón está Phil y Reneé viendo una película, Charlie está bajando del piso superior

— Rosalie querida— saluda mi madre a mi chica que educadamente la saluda con una sonrisa en la cara— Jacob como has crecido

— Encantado de volverla a ver Reneé— se acerca Jake a mi madre para saludarla

Leah y Seth están a la entrada del salón sin decir nada, me aproximo a ellos y se los presento a Reneé y Phil. Ahora que ya nos conocemos todos y que Charlie ya está en el salón, pido a mis padres que se sienten porque les tengo que contar una cosa. Mi padre me hace caso sin decir nada pero mi madre como siempre tiene que pasar de lo que le pido y hacer comentarios

— Se que ayer no debería haberme descontrolado de esa forma frente a todo el pueblo— comienzo a decir— a pesar de eso tengo que decir que no me arrepiento para nada de lo que le dije a la señora Newton— aclaro— Siento haberte puesto en una situación así frente a todo el pueblo, Charlie— pido perdón antes de seguir

— Bella por mucho que ahora pidas perdón el castigo sigue y el venirte conmigo si se vuelve a repetir algo así, también

— Reneé, Charlie no os preocupéis por tener que lidiar conmigo más, me voy de casa

— Bella...

— He estado hablando con Victoria sobre el tema y está encantada de que me vaya a vivir con ella, con James y con Laurent— explico sintiendo las manos de Rose masajeándome el cuello— Yo no me quiero ir de Forks, aquí tengo ahora una vida con Rosalie, una familia contigo Charlie, con Leah, con Jake, con Seth, con los Cullen, unos amigos con Ángela y Eric— cojo aire para seguir con mi discurso mientras noto el tacto de las manos de mi Diosa por mis hombros y la parte de atrás de mi cuello— ya soy mayor de edad y gano dinero por lo que he decidido irme de casa, vivir mi propia vida como quiero vivirla sin tener que ser castigada por decir lo que siento

— Bella no estás preparada

— Reneé esto es una decisión tomada, te guste a ti o no— comento tranquila— No te preocupes Charlie que vendré a verte mucho, te seguiré haciendo la comida y te seguiré manteniendo ordenada la casa— comento abrazando a mi padre que no dice nada— me voy de casa pero estoy a dos calles de aquí, Victoria además te ha cogido cariño y seguro que está encantada de verte por allí

Mi padre no dice nada aunque se que le duele el que me vaya a vivir a otro lado, a pesar de que esté a cinco minutos y nos vayamos a ver casi lo mismo. Phil está observando todo con una mirada de comprensión, cosa que no hace mi madre quien no está nada contenta

— Ahora que Bella ha soltado la noticia bomba, nosotras vamos a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas— interviene Leah subiendo a mi habitación

Mi chica sube conmigo, Seth y Jacob se quedan en el salón con Charlie y Phil. En mi habitación como tengo las cosas bastante ordenadas es fácil recoger todo y meterlo en una maleta, cuatro meses en Forks han dado para mucho pero no para lograr que mis pertinencias sean mucho mayores a las que tenía cuando llegué. Cuando casi esta todo recogido, Reneé entra en la habitación con la intención de hablar solamente conmigo, algo que no va a pasar porque si quiere decirme algo lo puede decir igual delante de Leah y de Rose

— Bella, hija, tenemos que hablar de esta decisión tuya a solas

— Ellas no se van a ir Reneé— comento cogiendo la mano de mi chica y de mi hermanastra— no voy a cambiar mi opción de irme a vivir con Victoria, es lo que resultará mejor para todos, tanto para mi como para Charlie, él podrá tener un lugar que compartir libremente con Sue, además seguiré viéndolo cada día

— No se preocupe señora Dwyer que cuidaré bien de su hija— interviene Rose acariciando mi mano entrelazada con la suya— además las chicos con los que se va a vivir la protegen mucho

— Victoria la trae en palmitas, Laurent la trata como si fuera su hermana pequeña y James como a su mejor amiga, el trío calavera es muy majo cuando se le conoce. Como dice Rose, Bella estará bien cuidada por todos nosotros y también por Charlie, ahora parece algo doloroso pero estarán viviendo al lado, más cerca que de Rosalie o de mi en La Push— comenta Leah

Parece que Reneé al escuchar las palabras tranquilizadoras de ambas chicas empieza a pensar que mi idea no es tan mala, supongo que el aceptar que tu hija se hace mayor es algo que cuesta, y más a alguien como a Reneé. Con mi maleta llena de ropa y una bolsa con mi portátil, algunos libros y algunas cosas más bajo las escaleras, tropezándome y siendo atrapada por los brazos de mi padre que me mira con una mezcla de tristeza y abandono

— Hasta mañana, Charlie— me despido dirigiéndome a la salida— Te quiero papá— le confieso a mi padre en un susurro mientras lo abrazo en la puerta de entrada de la casa

— Yo también, Bella, yo también

**TBC...**

**Superada ya la barrera de los 20 capítulos, dejada atrás con gran orgullo para mi, espero y deseo llegar a la barrera de los 30 con tan buenas palabras como las que me habéis brindado todo el mundo hasta el momento. Después de 20 capítulos tengo que decir que me he dado cuenta de que antes de comenzar a escribir esta historia me era "raro" imaginarme a dos personajes femeninos como Rose y Bella juntas pero que ahora pasado el tiempo, una vez ya establecida la pareja sinceramente me parece que hacen un tándem muy normal. Creo que la gente debería aceptar del todo a las parejas del mismo sexo porque son igual a las de sexos contrarios, ya sean de hombres (ej: el guapísimo Jesús Vázquez y su marido Roberto) o de mujeres (ej: la gran Ellen DeGeneres y Portia de Rossi), aquí termino mi charla de hoy con speech pro igualdad en gustos sexuales xD, se que nadie cambiará de opinión por lo que acabo de poner pero bueno yo me he quedado a gusto como chica que acepta cualquier inclinación sexual de cualquier persona.**

**Y ahora a contestar los comentarios del capítulo anterior, esos que siempre os molestáis en dejar y que me encanta leer porque me entretiene y aparte veo si os gusta el rumbo que le estoy dando a la historia, que a la mayoría os gusta, demostrándome que hay muchas locas en el mundo como yo xD. Bueno no me enrollo más y a responder a lo que me habéis puesto.**

— **Fabyta!:** Hola. Reneé está loca perdida pero eso en los libros ya queda bastante patente, no tanto pero un poco si. The L Word está plagado de polvos y ciertamente la que tiene muchos es Shane, que me encanta como también Alice y bueno luego la pareja de Tina/Bette por supuesto xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **SammerLitth:** Siempre está bien poder haceros reír, la verdad que el arrancar una sonrisa está bien porque con las desgracias que suceden en el mundo loco que vivimos pues eso de arrancar risas complace. Yo también me alegro de que la historia tenga tanto éxito xD. Cierto la vida es así de rara, nosotras estamos haciendo una amistad extraña mediante los reviews, quien nos lo iba a decir. Siento decirte que James ya está pillado, hay que ser más rápida, ten en cuenta que queda Laurent aunque no por mucho tiempo ya. La actriz que eligieron para Victoria la han cambiado para la película de Eclipse, así que ya no será Rachelle Lefevre. James y Victoria, a los dos los pillas tarde xD. Estaré esperando tu radiografía de Laurent en este capítulo. A mi me encantan los comentarios largos, la verdad que mucho más que los cortos porque son más entretenidos normalmente. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** The L Word es una serie que al principio no me llamaba la atención pero después de ver el primer capítulo tengo que decir que me enganchó porque me río bastante y porque hay tramas que me gustan. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, es reconfortable saberlo. Reneé loca perdida pero bueno como siempre la suelen pintar en la saga, un poco exagerado de más quizás pero bueno. Phil yo es que me lo imagino como un buenazo. Charlie el pobre hombre es como siempre, aguanta todo sin inmutarse. La escena Titanic moderna xD, me gusta el nombre que le has puesto. El escándalo montado por Bella es una perdida de los nervios que ha tenido la pobre chica. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666:** Hello darling. Ya ves que se destapó la olla y la caja de los truenos, Bella no ha aguantado más y la ha liado bien liada sin importarle nada más en ese momento, en este capítulo pues ha tenido que aceptar las consecuencias aunque ha salido ganando al fin y al cabo porque irse a vivir con el trio calavera es bastante bueno. La serie The L Word está bien, a mi la verdad me entretiene y me hace soltar varias risas. La temática de mi fic pues me alegro que te agrade, para eso estamos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **Hola, de nada que no se merecen las gracias por actualizar. Las reacciones hacia Rose pues las típicas de Reneé, una mujer que está un poco como una cabra en los libros y en mi fic más aun xD. Los padres frees molan un montón, lástima que no tengamos la mayoría unos padres así. La señora Newton ciertamente es la cotilla y la recojechismes que hay en todo pueblo. The L Word si que tiene mucho sexo pero bueno el sexo es bueno para el cuerpo y aparte es natural así que no hay que extrañarse, aunque sean todo mujeres. Yo la serie me la he bajado de internet porque no se si la han dado en donde yo vivo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Inmans:** La postura de Bella frente a todo el pueblo es para quitarse el sombrero, a ver quien se atrevería a decir eso frente a todo el mundo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Jane Katrina Erzebeth Lincurt:** No creo que casi nadie pudiera hacer lo que ha hecho Bella en un momento de desquicio total por Mike y por su madre. Sinceramente yo no creo que se deba proclamar los gustos sexuales de cada uno, si te gustan los chicos o las chicas pues solamente tiene que importar a uno, debería ser tan normal como si prefieres una manzana o una naranja, sinceramente se le da demasiada importancia en el mundo a algo que no tiene tanta. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Soraya: **Hola. Me alegra que te guste el fic y la pareja, si que es verdad que Edward y Bella cansa ya un poco porque es lo convencional pero a la gran mayoría le gustan los convencionalismos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que te guste el capítulo nuevo que acabas de leer.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **escorpiotnf: **Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y es que el que gente nueva se vaya enganchando va bien. El fic es raro por la pareja y todo en general pero me he dado cuenta que la gente ya está cansada de convencionalismos y sobretodo del carácter apocado de Bella. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95: **Genial y wow son palabras que están en un nivel muy alto eh xD. Sobre lo de ser tu beta la verdad que me siento muy halagada porque hayas pensado en mi pero no puedo aceptar semejante honor por dos motivos: nunca he sido beta de nadie y no me veo capacitada, y segundo motivo porque empiezo la uni la semana que viene y voy a andar muy escasa de tiempo; lo siento. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-:** Hola. No te preocupes por no dejar comentario en el capítulo anterior, la gente a veces suele no tener tiempo para leer o dejar un review, yo lo comprendo perfectamente. La verdad que me da igual si quieres poner algo sobre el capítulo anterior o no, lo dejo a tu libre albedrío. Así que la novia de Jane, pues encantada de conocerte, espero que os divirtáis las dos mucho que es bueno para la salud xD, veo que os habéis encontrado mutuamente y eso es bonito. Ya era hora de hablar de lo importante y de plantificárselo a todo el mundo, salir del armario a lo grande es lo que ha hecho Bella. Reneé es madre free como diría PaoCullen, y los padres frees molan mucho, lástima que la gran mayoría de padres no lo son. La señora Newton es tonta perdida, a mi me cae mal porque me la imagino como la misma cotilla de pueblo que no tiene vida propia y se mete con la de los demás. No te preocupes por escribir mucho, a mi los comentarios largos me gustan. Yo también me despido de ti y de tu chica, a ver si hacéis comentarios conjuntos parejita xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef_cullen:** Hola otra vez, pues a mi me va todo perfectamente ya a punto estoy de comenzar la uni ¿y tú como estás?. Bella defiende a Rosalie a capa y espada, no hay nada más. Rose está ya cansada de Sadie y no se corta ni un pelo en demostrar que Bella es suya, nada más que suya. La primera vez en el coche pues está bien para ambas que son unas calentorras de cuidado, pero bueno más que eso es que se quieren y se aman. Reneé es muy grande, muy simpática la mujer y muy free. Si miras la serie de The L Word es entretenida y está muy bien a pesar de que tiene mucho sexo pero las historias de las protagonistas están muy bien. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **michy:** Es que es cierto que los ordenadores todos tienen que tener virus o por lo menos todos los que yo he tenido el placer de utilizar. En la historia me puedes decir lo que tú quieras y te parezca mejor, lo que está genial me parece estupendo xD. Se que te gusta el drama y no te preocupes que vendrá drama más adelante, que iré alternándolo con lo de color de rosa, tú no te preocupes porque parezca todo perfecto que aun queda bastante para que se termine esto. Buen consejo el de que yo ya se lo que me hago, esperemos que sea verdad xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Ya termino mis vacaciones así que con el horario tan completo que tengo este semestre supongo que haré actualizaciones semanales, porque entre que tengo que ir escribiendo cosas y subiéndolas en menos tiempo no creo que pueda hacerlo porque me quiero centrar en terminar ya la carrera, y hay que sacrificar este tipo de cosas un poco.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO XXII**

La casa que desde ahora compartiré con el trío calavera no es demasiado grande, tiene tres habitaciones, un pequeño baño y un salón con cocina americana. Las tres habitaciones cuentan con camas de matrimonio por lo que deberé compartir cama con alguien, ya sea James o Laurent a Victoria la dejo fuera de la puja por respeto a Rose, a mi me daría igual dormir con ella pero se que a mi Diosa no le gustaría. Una vez llego junto con ella, Leah, Jacob y Seth, me encuentro con un abrazo de mi ex pelirroja

— Bella, nos alegra tenerte aquí

— Ya lo veo Victoria, tu abrazo me está dejando sin respiración

— Lo siento, sígueme que te llevaré a la que va a ser tu habitación— me comenta mi ex— compartirás dormitorio con Laurent, espero que no te importe el tener que dormir con él

— Ya sabes que no me importa dormir con Laurent, es mejor que dormir con James porque se mueve mucho o que dormir contigo— bromeo mientras veo como Seth se queda impresionado al ver la pipa de agua, narghile, que tienen estos tres en la mesita del salón para fumar cualquier tipo de sustancia

Otra cosa no pero a psicodélicos no los gana nadie a ellos tres, yo aprendí a fumar en pipa al juntarme con Victoria, con ella tuve muchas primeras veces en diversos campos. La habitación que hasta ahora era de Laurent exclusivamente es bastante grande, las paredes son de un color ocre que sinceramente no me gusta nada quizás dentro de un tiempo le proponga a los tres habitantes de la casa el pintar todo, tiene que ser divertido. En el marco de la puerta aparece James con su sonrisa más radiante y con su pelo rubio goteando

— Nuestra nueva compañera de piso ha llegado con su chica y todo su séquito— bromea mi ex cuñado

— Y hubiera traído también a Charlie si estuviera recuperado después de recibir la noticia, creo que aun no ha asimilado que su hija se ha venido a vivir con los que él pensó en un principio se querían aprovechar de ella— sigo con el tono bromista recordando lo poco que podía verlo mi padre antes que pasara lo de Victoria

Mientras yo estoy hablando con James, mi Diosa se tumba en mi ahora cama junto con Leah y Victoria. Jacob y Seth están en el comedor con Laurent quien les está enseñando como funciona la pipa y los lugares donde tienen colocado el incienso que ambienta la casa. Empiezo a abrir mi maleta con ayuda de mi ex cuñado, que en un momento puntual me golpea suavemente en el brazo para que mire a la cama donde Victoria está hablándole algo al oído a Rose y Leah que las hace tener un ataque de risa incontrolable, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro ante semejante imagen.

Solamente falta en la imagen Alice para que estén presentes las cuatro chicas que más me han apoyado desde que llevo en Forks. Espero poder dar una fiestecita para celebrar que mi nuevo estado de independiente de los padres, y está claro que todos los Cullen y Hale van a venir, como Eric y Ángela también. El ver como Rose se está intentando llevar bien con mi ex me gusta mucho, también lo hace que la pelirroja ponga de su parte para mostrarle a mi Diosa que no hay nada que temer con ella aunque en el fondo quisiera volver a acostarse conmigo

En silencio salgo con James de la habitación, vamos hasta el salón y nos sentamos con Seth, Jacob y Laurent. Los dos chicos de La Push están sonriendo por algo que les ha contado mi hermano negro, creo que no es una buena influencia para ellos como tampoco lo fue para mi aunque gracias a su influencia soy más feliz. A los 16 años me comenzaron a pervertir el trío calavera, a esa edad conocí a Victoria y me lié con ella, mi primera relación con una mujer y en general mi primera relación amorosa

— Si tanto os gusta podéis quedárosla— ofrece James a Seth la pipa, nuestro regalo de Santa Claus para vosotros— nosotros tenemos más, alguna de las que tenemos es regalo de Bella

— La naranja y amarilla con la goma verde— digo

— Esa misma— dice asintiendo Laurent

— ¿Y Leah?

— En la habitación con Rose y Victoria, están muy entretenidas

— ¿Se están montando un trío?— pregunta Laurent alzando una ceja en señal de duda— Si la pelirroja quiere hacer esas cosas por lo menos podría irse a su cama, no es que me moleste pero no quiero cambiar las sábanas

Un trío con mi Diosa, Victoria y Leah tiene que tener su morbo pero el que alguien más pueda tocar a Rosalie no me hace especial ilusión por mucho que la imagen sea de lo más erótica. Jake me mira porque no sabe si lo que está diciendo mi hermano negro va enserio o es simplemente una broma, no parece que le haga demasiada ilusión que su novia pueda estar haciendo esas cosas con alguien más que no sea él, le pasa lo mismo que a mi, al final resultamos ambos celosillos y con un sentido de la propiedad importante, como también lo tienen con nosotros Rose y Leah

— ¿Un strepoker?— propone James, está obsesionado con ese maldito juego y con desnudarse y ver como se desnudan los demás

— Si no hay más remedio— contesto resignada

Después de casi media hora de jugar al poker para intentar no tener que quitarse la ropa, salen las chicas de la habitación que comparto con Laurent. A Victoria le aparece una sonrisa socarrona al vernos con poca ropa, sin duda ella ha heredado de su hermano el gusto por el juego. Leah tiene la mirada clavada en su chico, creo que se está poniendo cada vez más caliente, y además el ver a James y Laurent sin camisetas no ayuda en nada porque tienen unos cuerpos esculturales. Rose por su parte tiene la mirada fija en la mía, una conexión que no se rompe y mejor que no lo haga porque sino sentiría vergüenza por estar únicamente con un conjunto pequeñísimo de ropa interior rojo

— Dios Bella— escucho la voz de mi ex detrás mío

— ¿Qué pasa Victoria?

— ¿De donde has sacado este conjunto de lencería?— me pregunta en un susurro por detrás la pelirroja pasando sus dedos por mi cadera, algo que me hace temblar levemente

— Un regalo que le hice yo— salta Leah con una sonrisilla en los labios— pensé que le vendría bien para que a la rubia se le cayera la baba con mi hermana, y por lo que veo no me equivoqué nada— termina de comentar la chica Clearwater al ver como Rose ha dejado de mirarme a los ojos y recorre intensamente mi cuerpo con su mirada

¿Qué me ven? Esa es la pregunta que me hago siempre que noto la mirada de Rose o de Victoria, no soy nada impresionante físicamente como para lograr que alguien tan despampanante como ellas dos me miren así. El tener a Laurent, Jacob, Seth y James casi desnudos con mucho mejor cuerpo que yo al lado y que todos se fijen en mi es algo realmente incomprensible.

— Ahora que vivirás aquí que sepas que si algún día necesito ese conjunto de ropa interior te lo pienso coger

— Tendremos que poner en nuestra habitación una cerradura— bromea Laurent solamente en boxers blancos que resaltan la protuberancia de su miembro

Noto como Victoria aun sigue detrás de mi y sin apartar su mano de mi cintura, su tacto quema sobre mi piel y parece que ella la puñetera lo sabe porque en vez de intentar evitar eso se recrea. Mi hermano negro que sabe lo fastidiosa que puede ser la pelirroja decide acudir en mi ayuda y rodearme él con su brazo hasta dejarme entre los brazos de Rose quien le da una sonrisa que él le corresponde amablemente, éstos se van a llevar a las mil maravillas. Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que todos nos giremos y que mi ex vaya a abrir, al otro lado está Sadie que después de echarme un vistazo con mirada lujuriosa se lanza a los labios de la pelirroja

— Victoria, ¿pero qué coño...?— intento preguntar aun sin entender nada de lo que estoy viendo, suerte que Rose está igual de impresionada que yo porque así no me siento tan estúpida

Noto que James y Laurent están también sin entender nada, es complicado dejar a estos dos sin palabras y eso es lo que ha pasado. El que la pelirroja esté devolviendo el beso que le ha comenzado a dar Sadie nos está dejando a todos flipados, aunque visto de una forma objetiva mi acosadora es una tía que está bastante buena por no decir que mucho. Hay un momento que desde detrás de Rose, quien me está tapando por mi casi desnudez, observo como Sadie quiere romper el beso pero mi ex pelirroja la obliga a seguir y es que con Victoria no juega una mujer y ésta sale finalmente de rositas. El beso se rompe y todos esperamos a ver que dice o una o la otra

— Si quieres jugar a juegos de mayores con mayores aprende a medir las consecuencias, acosadora de pacotilla— suelta mi ex dándole un empujón y cerrándole la cara en las narices, logrando dejarla sin palabras

Leah se pone a silbar, Seth hace el gesto de ir a vomitar al haber contemplado como alguien ha besado a la petarda de Sadie, Jacob se está riendo, Laurent y James se han aproximado a la puerta y le están diciendo algo entre susurros a Victoria, Rose me está acariciando los brazos y yo estoy sonriendo tontamente al notar como sus caricias logran que todo mi cuerpo tenga la piel de gallina

— Será todo lo acosadora que sea pero la tía besa que quita la respiración Bella, he disfrutado besándola y me he quedado bien a gusto cerrándole la puerta en las narices; ésto y verte con la lencería de encaje me ha alegrado la tarde

— Córtate un poco con mi novia, pelirroja— le increpa Rose a mi ex que le enseña la lengua— ¿qué te parece si yo estuviera todo el día tirándole los tejos a tu hermano?

— Me parecería bien, tú con mi hermanito y yo con Bella, me gusta el cambio si quieres que te diga la verdad— bromea Victoria subiéndose caballito de James— no te preocupes que no te dejaría que le tiraras la caña a mi hermano porque harías daño a Bella y yo no quiero eso, hay que respetar la felicidad de esta enana

Odio que me traten como a alguien pequeño, la pelirroja lo sabe y por eso lo ha dicho con esa sonrisa tan grande. Laurent niega todo, creo que está viendo que al final esto acabará mal porque sabe que Victoria dice las cosas enserio, él sabe que en el fondo ella desea acostarse conmigo y que Rose también lo sabe aunque haga lo posible por no pensar en ello.

Al llegar la noche, con todos ya solamente en ropa interior, Leah y yo vamos a la cocina para preparar la cena. La chica Clearwater está un poco colocada después de haber fumado en el narghile pero se ha prestado para ayudarme a hacer algo sencillo. Cortamos un poco de cebolla, echamos pasta en una cazuela con agua, freímos un poco de beicon, ponemos nata y esperamos a que la pasta a la carbonara se haga. Mientras esperamos le digo a Leah que se siente en una silla, le sirvo un poco de agua para ver si se le pasa el colocón, creo que es la primera vez que fuma marihuana mezclada con las hierbas que tenía James

— No está acostumbrada a estas cosas— escucho decir la voz de Rosalie en la entrada de la cocina

— A los malos vicios nadie tendría que acostumbrarse— contesto yo que si que estoy acostumbrada a los malos vicios, son divertidos pero no tendrían que existir— ¿qué haces aquí Rose?

— Huele muy bien lo que estáis cocinando, aunque debería decir mejor lo que tú estás haciendo porque ésta anda que no sabe donde está— comenta mi Diosa acercándose a mi y señalando a Leah con la cabeza— me encanta tu conjunto rojo— me susurra Rose lamiendo mi oreja con una lentitud desesperante y metiendo una mano bajo mi parte inferior de la ropa de encaje

— No hagas eso, me estás poniendo realmente cachonda en un muy mal momento— susurro sintiendo el cuerpo semidesnudo de mi novia apretado contra mi espalda

— Da igual que se queme un poco la cena, necesito follar contigo aquí y ahora Bella porque sino te juro que me voy a volver loca. No puedo estar un segundo más separada de ti sin tocarte si andas tan ligera de ropa— comenta besando mi cuello con cariño y comenzando a desabrochar mi sujetador

Y este es el momento en que mi cabeza pasa de todo lo demás y se centra únicamente en sentir la presencia de Rose que me ha guiado hasta la mesa de la cocina donde me siento. Leah está sentada en la silla con su colocón aunque observándonos sin perder detalle, es una morbosa impresionante. La ropa interior verde oscuro de mi chica está molestando más que otra cosa y por eso se la quito de un plumazo. Mis dedos juegan con su clítoris, su boca muerde y lame mi cuello, mis piernas se enredan en su figura y mi boca está cerrada fuertemente para no comenzar a gemir y que en el comedor se enteren de lo que estamos haciendo aunque lo puedan llegar a suponer

— Vosotras seguir a lo vuestro que yo me ocupo de la cena— dice con retintín y con la voz pastosa Leah que pasa a nuestro lado

— Gracias...hermana— digo entre gemidos después de escuchar como se cierra la puerta de la cocina

Termino tumbada en la mesa con mi Diosa debajo mío. Desde mi puesto privilegiado puedo observar ese portento de la naturaleza que es su cuerpo, es la belleza hecha mujer. Su pelo rubio, su mirada lujuriosa y profunda, sus senos redondos y perfectos, su abdomen plano, su cintura estrecha, sus caderas voluptuosas e hipnotizantes, su sexo indescriptiblemente delicioso y sabroso, y sus torneadas piernas, todo en conjunto forma a mi mujer perfecta

— No...pares— me pide la mujer a la que le estoy lamiendo el clítoris que he embadurnado de nata para comérmelo con más ganas si es posible eso

— No pararé Rose— comento relamiéndome los labios y notando sus manos en mi castaño cabello

Antes de poder terminar toda la nata que le he puesto por la zona, mi novia se corre en mi boca. Mientras ella trata de recuperar la respiración yo termino de hacer desaparecer la nata que me ha sabido mejor que nunca porque no hay nada que se pueda comparar al sexo de mi chica. Una vez con la respiración acompasada, Rose me besa los labios y yo le retiro el sudor que perla su rostro

— ¿Hemos hecho esto delante de Leah?

— Gran parte sí— contesto divertida ayudándola a levantarse de la mesa y pasándole su conjunto de ropa interior que está en una silla— creo que la hemos puesto realmente caliente, Jacob nos lo tendrá que agradecer

— Vamos a cenar que tengo hambre— me dice cariñosa y mimosa Rose, abrazando mi cintura

— Yo no tengo nada de hambre— respondo con una sonrisilla en la cara— comer tu sexo me ha dejado completa y muy llena, es el mejor manjar— bromeo ganándome escuchar el magnífico sonido de mi Diosa particular

— Eres una pervertida y me encanta

Al salir vemos que únicamente están en la casa el trío calavera viendo la televisión, los hermanos Clearwater y Jake deben de haberse ido. Laurent nos mira unos instantes pero vuelve a mirar a la pantalla, James ni se molesta en mirarnos, Victoria no solamente nos mira sino que se levanta con su típica sonrisilla perversa y se acerca a nosotras con paso lento.

— Tienes un poco de nata en la barbilla, rubia— comenta divertida mi ex a mi actual novia lamiéndole de una forma muy pícara el lugar donde yo sin darme cuenta la he manchado

— Victoria eso me gusta hacérselo a mi sino te importa— comento condescendientemente

— No seas avariciosa Bella— responde haciéndose la indignada la pelirroja— tienes a un pivonazo de novia que al verla en ropa interior me estoy dando cuenta lo buenísima que está, tenéis un sexo de puta madre en nuestra cocina y encima a mi no me dejas ni lamerle un poco de nata que tiene en la barbilla y que sabe Dios donde habrá estado antes, eso es avaricia

— Pues sí, soy avariciosa con Rose— sentencio— a ella no la comparto, lo siento pelirroja

— Tenéis la cena encima de la mesa pero creo que os sería mejor ducharos antes— escucho decir a la voz de James— estáis bastante sudadas y un poco pringosas— nos dice con un guiño mi ex cuñado

Después de un relajante y placentero baño, ambas nos vestimos y cenamos tranquilamente. Los macarrones a la carbonara han salido realmente exquisitos, Leah los sacó en el momento adecuado. Victoria quien nos está viendo cenar comienza a contarnos que Jacob y Seth se han ido porque mi hermana estaba demasiado inquieta, es decir caliente, y que eso se lo hemos provocado nosotras con nuestras perversiones llevadas a cabo en la cocina

— Me tengo que ir— me dice mi chica pasada la media noche

— Conduce con cuidado— pido besando suavemente sus labios

— Eso siempre— me responde Rose— Laurent cuida a Bella, no dejes que la pelirroja se la acerque demasiado— bromea mi chica sacando una sonrisa de todos, hasta de Victoria

— Oye, rubia— se queja mi ex con una gran sonrisa en la cara

— No te preocupes Rosalie que tu chica estará bien protegida por los hombres de la casa, no dejaremos que esta pelirroja se acueste con ella— sigue la broma mi hermano negro que se levanta hasta llegar a nuestro lado

— Entonces ya me puedo ir tranquila

Al irse mi chica me voy a sentar con James al sofá, Laurent y Victoria se unen a nosotros. Los cuatro nos ponemos a ver una película de acción interesante. No se en que momento me quedo dormida, solamente recuerdo que las manos de mi ex me estaban acariciando el pelo cuando caigo en los brazos de Morfeo. Mi primera noche como joven independiente que comparte piso con amigos, la primera de muchas noches en que duermo abrazada a mi hermano negro.

**TBC...**

**Primeras horas en casa del trío calavera y ya se ha desatado la lívido entre Rosalie y Bella, si es que vayan donde vayan estas dos no pueden estar despegadas ni un segundo aunque por allí ande Leah que la pobre se ha quedado con un calentón de tres pares y que Jacob el chico está encantado de quitarle. La relación de amistad entre Victoria y Rose va afianzándose poquito a poquito, parece que la rubia se ha dado cuenta que por mucho que le interese a la pelirroja Bella no va a hacer nada. Respecto a Sadie pues ya se ha visto que ha vuelto a aparecer y Victoria ha disfrutado de un momento mezclado con furia.**

**Y ahora a contestar los comentarios del capítulo anterior, esos que siempre os molestáis en dejar y que me encanta leer porque me entretiene y aparte veo si os gusta el rumbo que le estoy dando a la historia, que a la mayoría os gusta, demostrándome que hay muchas locas en el mundo como yo xD. Bueno no me enrollo más y a responder a lo que me habéis puesto.**

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: **Mejor estar juntas y revueltas jajaja. La valentía de Bella es mucha en esta historia pero si fuera una chica como nosotras no creo que la valentía que demuestra se llevara a cabo. Todos son muy liberales en este fic y muy amigos de sus amigos, lo que viene siendo una gran familia en toda regla. Reneé es muy loca y Esme es menos loca pero igual de cariñosa, no la menciono mucho porque es que tengo demasiados a los que manejar y es complicado que todos salgan equitativamente. La relación de Charlie y Sue a mi me gusta mucho, creo que ambos son muy parecidos en cuanto a personalidad callada. Me alegra que te guste mi historia y que te haya servido para aclararte tus sentimientos respecto a Jane, con la que espero que seas feliz durante mucho tiempo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666:** Yo estoy bien ¿y tú?. La decisión de Bella respecto a irse a vivir con Victoria y los otros dos maromos es gracias a Leah así que gran idea. El castigo la verdad que no fue justo porque dijo lo que pensaba, lo que pasa que en los pueblos estas cosas te dejan estigmatizado de por vida y eso es lo que Bella después de decirlo se ha dado cuenta, que a veces no tienes que decir lo que piensas y mantener la educación para demostrar a los demás que no te rebajas a su nivel. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Hombre Sammer cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti eh xD. La actitud de Bella es un poco de rebelde y rehivindicativa, lo típico que suelen hacer hoy en día los adolescentes y los padres suelen regañarles por ello como ha pasado aquí con Reneé y Charlie que son de manga ancha pero esto no es algo que se pueda pasar por alto. A ver el análisis de Laurent, pues a mi el actor que han elegido para interpretarlo me encanta porque salió en House varios capítulos y desde entonces Edi Gathegi me gusta mucho, ciertamente Jasper y Laurent son bastante bohemios los dos. Pues entonces serás la pareja del Laurent de tu mente, el que a ti te gusta xD. Un verdadero descontrol el que Bella se vaya a vivir con el trío calavera. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **Hola Pao. Efectivamente es la primera vez que vemos actuar a Bella como una niña y a Charlie actuar como padre, vemos actuar a ambos como se supone que deberían hacerlo todos los padres e hijos. La idea que Bella y Victoria vivan juntas es un poco arriesgada para Rose pero ella confía en su novia y sabe que no hará nada con la pelirroja, pero no le gusta demasiado que viva con su ex. Normal que te pareciera raro, es que si esta pareja no te parece rara serías de otro planeta xD. Nunca hay que juzgar a una persona sin conocerla aunque sea de distintos gustos a los de la mayoría.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Deanna O'shea: **No pasa nada porque no pudieras comentar en el capítulo anterior, no siempre hay tiempo para poder dejar un comentario. The L Word es muy grande, yo me río mucho viéndola y a mi también me encanta Shane, es la puta ama la verdad. Reneé es mas pesada que Charlie en todos los sentidos, tanto cuando está de buenas como cuando se cabrea. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black: **Me alegra que hayas amado el capítulo. Pues la verdad que no sabía que en algún capítulo de Queer as Folk habían pintado el coche de Brian como lo de putita que le he puesto a Bella, y eso que Queer as Folk la he visto. Leah y Rose forman un gran equipo en el que también está Victoria aunque entre ella y Rosalie quieran lo mismo que es Bella. Ciertamente Phil es una víctima de Reneé, pobre hombre que es un santo varón xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Jane Katrina Erzebeth Lincurt: **Sí, sí ya me dijo Alice lo vuestro xD me alegro por las dos. Es bueno que estés orgullosa de tu relación con Alice, las novias normalmente están orgullosas de sus parejas y esta no iba a ser la excepción, ya sabes ahora a independizarte como Bella. A mi sinceramente el romanticismo no me gusta nada porque no soy nada romántica pero con esta historia me estoy coronando como romántica oficial del reino xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **michy:** Me alegra saber que cada vez te está gustando más este fic y que no te está aburriendo, es algo que sinceramente gusta escuchar porque yo hago los esfuerzos para escribir cosas locas y amenas, y ver que eso es lo que os transmite gusta. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen: **Otro diez más para añadir a mi colección xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95: **Siento de nuevo no poder ser tu beta. La historia a veces pienso que es demasiado simple pero con eso que me has dicho que está llena de matices me has alegrado la noche sinceramente xD. Lo del disco de Natalia me lo apuntaré en pendientes para escucharlo más adelante. Mike pobrecillo no puede morir atropellado por un coche que es una muerte muy poco lenta y dolorosa. Reneé ciertamente al final no fue una madre tan guay como se pudo pensar que lo sería. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ALEXANDRA: **Siempre son bienvenidas las felicitaciones y más si son por parte de gente nueva, la primera vez siempre hace ilusión. Sobre lo de la historia de Rosalie parece que me leas el pensamiento porque en pocos capítulos llegará ese mal y amargo trago. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef_cullen: **Yo también ando bien aunque ahora que he comenzado la uni pues con un poco de sueño al tener que madrugar y seguir acostándome tarde. La actitud de los padres de Bella es más que nada que a nadie le gusta que su hija falte al respeto a la gente aunque lleve razón en lo que ha dicho. Leah sinceramente es un personaje que me encanta escribir como también Rosalie que ha cambiado y ha dominado el sentido de pertenencia que tiene sobre Bella y también sus inseguridades. La convivencia con el trío dinámico puede ser muy interesante. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Kimmi-Ronnie: **Si es que Madonna es la reina del pop, normal que te guste xD. Así que solamente has dejado el comentario porque Madonna es tu ídola, pues entonces dime más cantantes que te gusten para así poder ponerlos e ir sabiendo más de ti xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Primera semana de uni y no tengo mucho tiempo así que como prometí actualizo una semana después, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Dentro de una semana más y mejor de esta loca historia en la que estoy un poco ahora estancada a nivel de inspiración xD.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO XXIII**

Día veinticuatro de diciembre, Nochebuena, después de comer tranquilamente con el trío calavera me preparo para la cena en casa de los Black, mañana tengo comida en casa de los Cullen, mi familia política. Reneé, quien aun está enfadada conmigo por no vivir con mi padre, conocerá a Esme y Carlisle por lo que ya le he dicho que ejerza de madre responsable y deje sus locuras aparte, a Charlie no le he tenido que decir algo porque ya conoce a los Cullen y porque es completamente discreto, lo opuesto a mi madre

Victoria está en mi habitación cotilleando lo que me voy a poner para ir a casa de Jacob. Unos tejanos ceñidos, una camisa, un jersey encima y unas botas, esa va a ser mi indumentaria de esta noche, tengo ganas de ver a Leah después del espectáculo que vivió hace dos días en la cocina con Rose y conmigo.

— ¿Y que le has comprado a tu rubia?

— Si te lo digo ¿prometes guardar el secreto hasta mañana?

— Claro que sí, no le diré nada a nadie— me jura Victoria besándose los pulgares, señal de pacto de silencio inquebrantable

— Una entrada doble para el concierto que Madonna da el día de Año Nuevo en Nueva York, con alojamiento y vuelo incluido

Un silbido sale de los labios de mi ex pelirroja, si no la conociera como la conozco pensaría que está impresionada por los gastos que hago con mi actual chica. Este año tengo que reconocer que me he gastado bastante dinero en los regalos, lo que no me había gastado nunca antes pero sinceramente me da lo mismo, estas navidades tengo a muchas personas a mi alrededor y por eso me gasto el dinero con mucho gusto.

— Le gustará el regalo. ¿A quien no le gusta que le regalen un viaje romántico con actuación incorporada de la reina del pop?

— No tengo tiempo para contestar a tu pregunta— contesto cogiendo las llaves y mi documento identificativo— he quedado en pasarme por casa de Charlie para ir con él en el coche, mi madre y Phil se han ido a Port Ángeles en una cena romántica

— Diviértete y nos vemos esta noche después de la cena en Amanecer— se despide de mi la pelirroja con un beso en la mejilla

Cojo mi camioneta hasta casa de mi padre, antes de entrar me enciendo un cigarro y lentamente me lo fumo. Noto como el humo me recorre los pulmones, mientras miro como mi camioneta ha dejado su color naranja para pasar a ser rojo y todo debido a la pintada que hicieron en ella. Ayer estuve pintando mi Chevrolet de rojo con la ayuda de Alice, Jasper, Eric y Ángela. Terminamos todos cansados y llenos de pintura aunque fue bastante divertido el hacerlo para dejar de ver como me degradaban por mi condición sexual

— Bella

— Charlie— comento apagando la colilla y acercándome a mi padre— estás muy guapo y elegante

— No me siento muy cómodo vestido así pero Sue ha dicho que hoy quería verme con corbata

— El poder que ejercen las mujeres es mucho— comento con una sonrisa de medio lado pensando en como Rose me ha dicho la ropa interior que quería verme puesta esta noche para sacármela ella— y más las de carácter como Sue en tu caso, Rosalie en el mío

Mi padre sonríe un poco mientras sube en su coche patrulla para dirigirnos ya a casa de Billy y de Jacob. Durante la poco más de media hora que dura el trayecto hasta La Push vamos en silencio, nos gusta a ambos mantener ese estado de relax en el que estamos. Noto las manos de Charlie nerviosas apretando el volante más de lo que debería, el ir vestido con corbata y camisa no es su estilo, se nota. Al llegar a la casa de los Black está Jake esperándonos fuera junto con Leah, ambos cogidos de la mano

— Billy y Sue están dentro— indican a mi padre después de los saludos formales

Charlie entra a la casa, yo me quedo fuera con Jacob y Leah. Ambos me miran con una sonrisilla, la de ella es más marcada. Cuando estás en medio de un calentón te da igual todo pero cuando vuelves a estar en frío te mueres de vergüenza y eso es lo que me está pasando, no me arrepiento de nada pero el ver como me miran ambos hace que mis mejillas se tiñan de un color rojo que se puede confundir fácilmente con el frío que estoy pasando por las bajas temperaturas que hace esta noche

Veo como Seth sale de casa de Billy y sin pensármelo acelero el paso hacía él, creo que nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver al pequeño de los Clearwater. Intento olvidarme de la mirada de Leah pero se que en algún momento de la noche me va a coger por banda y voy a tener la charla que ella quiere tener. Cogida del brazo de Seth, más alto que yo a pesar de que le saco unos pocos años, entro al salón de los  
Black, donde saludo a Billy y a Sue cariñosamente, me gusta que mi padre haya encontrado a una mujer como la señora Clearwater para compartir su vida

— Bella, ayuda a Sue a servir— me pide mi padre acompañando a su amigo hasta la mesa

— Vale Charlie— acepto con una sonrisa

La cocina no es muy grande pero para dos personas llega perfectamente. La madre de Leah carga con el primer plato, una sopa ligera, y yo me quedo mirando que la carne de ternera no se pase demasiado. Tan metida en mi mundo estoy que no me doy cuenta de cómo unos brazos me apresan contra los fogones

— Interesante numerito el de hace dos días, me excitasteis de mala manera— me susurra Leah medio riendo en el oído

— Eres una morbosa hermanita— comento con un tono jovial quitándomela de detrás

— No lo sabes tú bien— me contesta— pero tengo que decir que hacéis una pareja muy mona, si no fuera porque soy completamente heterosexual me hubiera unido a vosotras pero preferí ir a buscar a Jacob

— ¿Jake nos tiene que agradecer algo?

— Os tiene que agradecer a ambas que me pusierais tan caliente al montároslo delante de mi porque estuvimos follando toda la noche como dos lobos en celo— me cuenta Leah a mi lado sonriendo

— Entonces me alegro de que hayas presenciado semejante espectáculo y eso que te perdiste lo mejor

Ya está todo dicho, sabemos que no hace falta hablar más del tema porque está todo claro. Cambiando de tema de conversación seguimos unos minutos más hasta que la carne está lista y ambas salimos para unirnos a los demás en la mesa

— Y ahora que ya estamos todos, a comer

Tras la invitación de Jacob para comenzar la cena, todos empezamos a degustar los alimentos. Esta Nochebuena es la mejor de las que recuerdo, el ambiente es muy distendido y alegre porque Jacob pero sobretodo Seth se encargan de eso. Billy, el anfitrión está cómodamente sentado en su silla de ruedas observando lo feliz que está su hijo con su novia al lado, como mi padre está feliz con Sue y como yo le sonrío en señal de agradecimiento por todo. Mientras que todos comen carne de ternera de segundo yo como una trucha, soy vegetariana. Jake se mete conmigo porque no entiende como no me puede gustar la carne, según él está buenísima y según él también la trucha es un ser vivo y me la estoy comiendo

— Déjala que se coma lo que quiera Jacob— le dice Leah a su novio mientras me guiña un ojo a mi, es una Victoria dos en potencia por como deja caer las cosas

Charlie quien ha entendido la indirecta que me ha enviado mi hermanita, aunque no lo parezca mi padre no es nada tonto, escupe toda la cerveza que está bebiendo. El trauma que creo que pilló cuando me vio comiéndole todo a Rose creo que aun no se le ha pasado y no se yo si se le pasará en la vida

— Nabos o almejas, ¿qué más da?— bromea de una forma muy irónica y fina Jake, como se nota la influencia de Leah en este chico

Ahora si que todos los de la mesa menos Seth saben de que están hablando estos dos jóvenes pervertidos. Sue intenta echarme un cable más que nada para que a Charlie no le de un soponcio y tengamos que terminar la noche en la sala de urgencias del hospital

Al terminar de cenar, Leah y yo recogemos la mesa, nos encargamos de fregar mientras Jacob anda molestando un rato y achuchando a su chica que se presta a los arrumacos. Al final, termino yo fregando todo porque esos dos se están besando profundamente y pasan del tema. Seth entra a la cocina y al ver lo que está haciendo su hermana hace el gesto de ir a vomitar, no le hace demasiada ilusión el ver como su cuñado tiene su mano en el culo de su hermana y como ésta tiene la lengua en la campanilla de él

— Nosotros dos nos vamos para Amanecer, tortolitos— comenta el pequeño de los Clearwater a la parejita de enamorados que poco a poco se va separando

— Mira que eres oportuno, enano— contesta Leah a su hermano pegándole en el brazo— siempre interrumpiendo

La peleilla entre los hermanos Clearwater sigue mientras nos despedimos de Billy, Sue y Charlie. En el coche de Leah ambos hermanos siguen discutiendo, suerte que conduce Jacob y pasa completamente del tema aunque se divierte viéndolos a ambos manteniendo la charla porque sabe que lo dos se quieren mucho pero que no pueden evitar las pequeñas discordancias. Poco antes de cuarenta y cinco minutos volvemos a estar entrando en Forks, dirección al pub que regenta Emmett y que pronto será propiedad de Laurent y James

En el aparcamiento de Amanecer hay más coches que de costumbre, parece que desde que vino a actuar Muse el lugar se está volviendo más importante. Mañana por la noche vendrá a actuar Paramore y ya se están frotando las manos todos por la caja que se logrará hacer

— Si me hace el honor, bella dama— escucho que me dice Seth ofreciéndome su brazo para entrar

Con una gran sonrisa entro agarrada del brazo de Seth, Leah entra cogida de la cintura por Jake. Dos parejas de lo más variopintas pero muy sonrientes. En la barra veo a Emmett trabajando junto con Victoria, la que a partir de que James y Laurent sean los nuevos propietarios será la compañera laboral de mi afectivo cuñado. Seth me guía entre la gente hasta la barra, él se pide una Coca Cola y yo un cóctel que aun no había probado antes

— Esto está llenísimo— me comenta al oído mi hermanito pequeño— no me va a ser posible encontrar a Quil y Jared

— Los he visto al lado de los baños, intentando ligar con dos chicas— le digo con una sonrisilla— ves con ellos y consíguete una buena chica para pasar un buen rato

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento enorme, Seth se va camino de sus dos amigos de La Push. Me quedo sola en la barra, pensando en hace un año y en como ha cambiado todo. No se cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que noto que alguien me está hablando, me he quedado absorta en mis propios pensamientos sin darme cuenta. Al girarme para ver quien me habla me encuentro con Sadie lo que me hace girar los ojos en señal de cansancio, comienza a ser una cruz el tener que haberla conocido

— No es bueno que alguien esté bebiendo solo en Nochebuena, y menos si ese alguien eres tú— me dice acariciando la mejilla

— Prefiero beber sola a hacerlo en tu presencia

Estoy siendo una maleducada pero me da igual, no tengo ganas de guardar las formas con alguien a quien no soporto. Sadie se sienta a mi lado y se pide una copa que le sirve Emmett, quien le exige amablemente que abandone el local porque no es bienvenida y porque tiene prohibida la entrada. Termina de tomarse la copa que ha pedido, paga y se gira para despedirse

— Tienes a tu rubia bebiendo muy entretenida acompañada de un chico muy guapo que se la quiere llevar a la cama— dice como despedida

No me preocupo demasiado por lo que me ha dicho Sadie, seguramente Rose esté con Garrett así que no hay problema, es su compañero de trabajo. Termino mi copa y me pido otra, otra vez el mismo cóctel que está realmente bueno. Al terminar me meto de lleno entre la multitud donde veo a Ángela feliz bailando con Eric, ambos están muy acaramelados desde que él le regaló por su cumpleaños un precioso anillo de compromiso. Alguien choca contra mi y me hace dejar de observar a mis amigos, me giro para encontrarme con un chico medio borracho que ha descargado su bebida sobre mi jersey. El chico me intenta limpiar torpemente el estropicio causado pero sinceramente no me gusta nada que me toqueteé, así que me marcho hasta chocar con otro chico que está de espaldas y que cuando se gira veo que es Edward

— Eddie, hola

— Bells— me saluda el novio de Emmett— ¿llevas mucho por aquí?

— No demasiado, he estado en la barra tomando un cóctel y ahora estaba buscando a alguien conocido

— Vente conmigo, estoy con Alice y con Jasper— me dice Edward cogiendo mi mano y guiándome hasta un lugar en la zona vip donde, además de la hermana de Rose y el hermano de Eddie, están James y Laurent

Los cuatro nos miran al entrar, la sonrisa aflora en la carita de Alice. Mi cuñada viene saltando contenta y tiene la intención de abrazarme cuando la freno para que no se manche su precioso vestido morado. La pequeña de los Cullen está espectacular, el pequeño vestido que lleva hace que esté realmente guapa y sexy, algo que Jasper nota por como la mira con lujuria y por la sonrisilla que le sale a James al mirarla el trasero, mi ex cuñado es un pervertido

— Si es que no se te puede dejar sola, mira que eres torpe— bromea conmigo Laurent ofreciéndome una camisa de las que llevan los empleados del bar

— Gracias por un comentario tan favorable, hermanito— ironizo arrebatándole la camisa de la mano

Me voy a poner la camisa negra al baño de empleados, fuera escucho como Jasper está comentando no se que de un juego de guerra para la Play3 que van a sacar en Año Nuevo. Me quito el jersey y la camiseta que tengo debajo porque también se ha ensuciado. Antes de terminar de abrocharme la camisa escucho como Rose entra a la sala donde están todos, va con Garrett porque también se escucha su voz. Antes de reunirme otra vez con todos respiro profundamente, algo que me templa para no cometer una locura.

Alice salta sobre mi al verme salir, ahora si que puede abrazarme tranquilamente sin pringarse su vestido. Se me hace raro tener una cuñada tan cariñosa, no es que a mi no me guste que me abracen pero es algo raro el encontrar a gente tan afectiva como la duendecillo o como el oso de Emmett. Jasper, Edward, Laurent, James y Garrett están sonriendo, éste último además de por la imagen porque tiene su brazo rodeando la cintura de mi novia que está negando con la cabeza ante la actitud infantil de su hermana pequeña. A veces Rose es demasiado seria y responsable, debería dejarse llevar un poco más con los comportamientos de niña que tiene su hermana

— Alice ¿podrías dejar de comportarte como si tuvieras cinco años?

— Rose no seas aguafiestas— contesta la duendecillo a mi chica— ya se que a ti te gustaría tirarte a Bella pero déjame a mi que la disfrute un poco que hace muchos días que no la veo, la tienes siempre muy ocupada

Si no hubiera gente delante y solamente estuvieran ellas dos tengo claro que mi Diosa habría encarado claramente a Alice, ahora simplemente la deja pasar. Noto como el brazo de Garrett se ciñe más a la cintura de Rose, ella simplemente no hace nada porque lo está ignorando mientras habla con Jasper y Edward. Se que no me tiene porque molestar que él la pueda tocar la cintura pero me molesta, se que no va a haber nada entre ellos porque Rosalie me quiere. Laurent que ve a donde se dirige mi mirada se acerca a mi, me abraza suavemente y me acaricia la espalda

— Ella te quiere Bella— me susurra mi hermano negro en el oído mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho

— Lo se pero eso no quiere decir que me tenga que gustar, como a ella tampoco le gusta que Victoria me toque. Es muy complicado esto de estar completa y perdidamente enamorada— comento contra su pecho

James se despide de nosotros porque sale a ayudar a Emmett y Victoria en la barra, ha llegado más gente y necesitan ayuda. Laurent me sigue acariciando para intentar que se me pasen los celos tontos que estoy teniendo. No se en que momento levanto mi cabeza del pecho de mi amigo y me fijo en que todos los Cullen más Garrett nos están mirando. Rose se acerca a nosotros, Laurent le deja su lugar

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— me pregunta en un suave susurro mirándome profundamente y cogiéndome la barbilla para que yo también tenga que mirarla

— Perfectamente, solamente me duele un poco la cabeza— miento sin dudar— quizás si nos fuéramos para casa a descansar— propongo con una sincera sonrisa que ella me corresponde después de darme un tierno beso

Rose y yo nos despedimos de todos, no parece que Garrett esté demasiado feliz porque mi chica acepte rápidamente el que nos vayamos del lugar para estar las dos solas en casa. Laurent me comenta que esta noche disfrute de mi Diosa, que ellos no vendrán hasta que vuelva a salir el Sol, con toda la gente que hay en Amanecer y después el tener que recoger todo más hacer caja los mantendrá ocupados. Edward y Jasper nos dan dos miradas pícaras, Alice simplemente me recuerda que mañana me quiere ver espectacular en la comida que darán en su casa

Salimos entre la gente, a empujones casi, yo con la camiseta del pub puesta y con mi ropa sucia en la mano. Rosalie tira de mi hasta que logramos salir de Amanecer, aun cogidas de la mano nos dirigimos a su cochazo rojo. Conduce mi chica sin ninguna prisa, creo que se ha dado cuenta que le he mentido y que no me pasa nada. Al estar conduciendo puedo mirarla con tranquilidad, lleva un vestido corto negro que resalta su figura, deja a la vista sus largas y mareantes piernas que mi mano como acto reflejo no puede dejar de acariciar

— ¿Se te ha pasado ya ese dolor de cabeza que te ha entrado al verme con Garrett?

— Completamente, _cariño_— bromeo acariciando su pierna— ha sido dejar de verlo y esfumarse

— Si es que es un poco pedante, como todos los abogados— dice con sorna mi chica acariciando mi mano y guiándola más arriba de su pierna, haciéndome notar que no lleva ropa interior

Una gran sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, puedo notar como al descubrir que no lleva lencería mi sexo se comienza a humedecer abundantemente, ella lo nota y mientras aparca me sonríe de medio lado. Es una abogada rubia y muy perversa, una pedante de mucho cuidado como según ella todo buen abogado. Si Rose Cullen quiere jugar entonces jugaremos las dos a ver quien es la que hace antes ceder a la otra, quien a la que menos le afecta el roce carnal

Sin ningún tipo de prisa salimos del coche, mi rubia cierra su coche y me abraza por la cintura mientras saco las llaves. Abro la puerta con Rose enganchada a mi espalda, está cariñosa desde que le he comenzado a acariciar la pierna

— Parece que hoy necesitas mimos— comento sentándome en el sofá y dejando que ella se tumbe

Acaricio el pelo de mi chica, su cabeza reposa sobre mis rodillas. Miro el reloj que hay frente a la televisión, son casi las tres de la mañana. Con mucho cuidado me levanto y pongo un par de cojines bajo el rubio cabello de mi Diosa. Sin perder un momento voy al baño y enciendo el agua de la bañera, si Rose quiere mimos los tendrá, ya habrá más noches para jugar y demostrar quien es la que más aguanta a la tentación de la carne. Mientras se va llenando la bañera vuelvo al salón y me arrodillo en el suelo, al final del sofá, al lado de los pies de mi novia. Con mucho cuidado le desabrocho los zapatos de tacón, se los quito lentamente. Mis manos van subiendo por las piernas de Rose, masajeándolas con cariño, primero son los pies, después los gemelos, las rodillas y finalmente los muslos. El trayecto que van haciendo mis manos es el que también siguen mis labios repartiendo besos

— Umm— escucho un suspiro mezclado con un gemido que sale de Rose al notar como mis labios están besando sus muslos

Sonrío al verla tan relajada, tan vulnerable, porque no es algo que ella muestre a la gente. Al fin y al cabo Rose es una mujer que quiere ser amada y mimada como todas en algún momento de nuestra vida. Al mirarla fijamente me he quedado atontada y he dejado por un instante de masajearla además de besarla

— Que gusto Bella

— Relájate y disfruta, amor

Después de pedirle a mi chica que no se preocupe por nada, mis manos hacen descender el vestido negro. El cuerpo desnudo de Rose queda al descubierto sobre el sofá. Mis manos masajean sus senos y mi boca besa su abdomen, sin ninguna prisa la hago levantarse y desnuda la guío hasta la bañera ya llena. Rosalie entra en el agua con la espuma, espera a que yo entre con ella pero primero corro al salón, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea

— ¿Dónde vas?— escucho que me pregunta mi Diosa

— Espera un momento _cariño_

La música empieza a sonar y descalza entro en el baño, voy a hacerle un streptease. Rose sonríe divertida, parece que la idea le está gustando, se apoya en el mármol de la bañera. Primero me desabrocho la camisa y me la dejo puesta abierta dejando entrever el sujetador que mi chica quería verme puesto esta noche. Los pantalones me los quito poco a poco, me tropiezo y si no llega a ser por la puerta me mato, mi demostración de torpeza se hace patente y le arranca a mi novia una carcajada

— Estás muy sexy toda colorada, con esa lencería y la camiseta del bar encima

— No te rías de mi— pido a mi chica

— Nunca me reiría de ti y ahora si puedes quitarte la camisa que yo quiero quitarte ya la ropa interior

Lentamente me voy quitando la camisa al ritmo de la música. Los ojos de mi chica muestran amor y diversión, creo que debería ir terminando el numerito para seguir dándole mimos. La camisa termina en el suelo del baño, cuando me voy a desabrochar el sujetador Rose me silba para que le preste atención

— Eso es tarea mía

No digo nada pero me acerco a ella, sus manos con espuma me desabrochan el sujetador y me lo quitan. Me voy a alejar para quitarme yo el tanga pero ella me coge por la cintura y arrodillándose en la bañera me lo empieza a bajar con los dientes de una forma muy, pero que muy, sensual. La imagen de mi rubia utilizando sus dientes para quitarme la última prenda de ropa que cubre mi cuerpo, lo que hace que me sienta muy húmeda

— Estás muy mojada

— Eres tú que me estás poniendo mucho, pareces una leona

Entro en la bañera llena de espuma y sales aromáticas, pero lo más importante es que está mi rubia muy pero que muy mimosa, parece que el calentón se le ha pasado al quitarme toda la ropa y meterme con ella en la bañera

— Me encanta verte así de sentimental y mimosa— confieso besándole suavemente el cuello y masajeándole por debajo del agua su vientre perfecto

— A mi no me gusta verme así— me susurra dejando que le de cariño, creo que está a punto de llorar y no se porque

— ¿Qué pasa Rose?

— Nada

— ¿Si no pasa nada porque estás llorando?— pregunto mirando su perfecto rostro y viendo una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla— ¿cuéntame que te pasa?

— No me pasa nada Bella, de verdad que no. Las navidades no son fechas que me gusten demasiado, me deprimen bastante, aunque mi familia esté conmigo pero me siento sola

— No estás sola, me tienes a mi para lo que necesites— le prometo besando sus mejillas y sus párpados, bebiendo con mis labios las lágrimas que ha derramado

— Gracias

No contesto nada porque no hay nada que contestarle, la quiero y estaré a su lado pase lo que pase. Cuando ya nuestra piel está arrugada por el tiempo que hemos estado dándonos el relajante baño, salimos fuera y con mucha paciencia y amor seco a mi Diosa de hielo que se ha venido abajo en Nochebuena. Una vez está completamente seca, yo me enrollo una toalla a mi cuerpo mojado y salgo con Rose de la mano en dirección a mi habitación

— Vamos a dormir— comento quitándome la toalla de mi cuerpo para secarme— mañana tenemos gran comida en tu casa con tu familia y la mía

Las dos nos acostamos en la cama desnudas, solamente cubre nuestros cuerpos un edredón blanco. Lentamente Rosalie se va quedando dormida abrazada a mi cuerpo desnudo, mi mano a pesar de que ella ya está disfrutando del mundo de los sueños no deja de acariciarle la espalda de arriba abajo con suavidad

— Feliz Navidad Rose— susurro contra su frente dándole un tierno y casto beso— tú eres el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca

**TBC...**

**Y llegó el día 24 de diciembre al fic, llegó y pasó Nochebuena, con cena en familia en La Push, con Jake y Leah más calientes que una estufa y muy irónicos. El momento celos de Bella al ver como Garrett rodea la cintura de Rosalie y luego el momento íntimo que tienen las dos en el piso que comparte la joven Swan con el trío calavera. Pensaba hacer que tuvieran pasión desbordada pero pensé que debía poner alguna escena donde se demostrara que Rose también es débil y tiene sus momentos de bajón como Bella y los demás de los mortales.**

**El momento que todos esperáis, aun más que leer el capítulo, ha llegado y es el de leer la contestación surrealista que suelo dar a los comentarios tan cariñosos y benévolos que me dejáis capítulo tras capítulo, ésos que me han dado muchas fuerzas para continuar con esta historia sin fin xD.**

— **michy:** Hola de nuevo. Intento ser puntual por el momento, el día que se me acaben los capítulos que tengo como colchón pues no se cuanto tardaré, pero por el momento a tiempo. Lo de Sadie y Victoria se me ocurrió y me pareció algo simpático y sorprendente en cierta manera porque no se espera. El drama llegará un poco más adelante, no es mucho drama pero si que le añade un punto al fic. Sobre lo de que salga un poco más la familia Cullen pues tranquila que saldrán, es que como tengo tantos personajes en la historia es muy complicado que todos salgan mucho, va a capítulos. Alice tendrá dentro de un par de capítulos bastante protagonismo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Jane Katrina Erzebeth Lincurt: **Pues vamos por partes xD. Lo del trío me lo he planteado mucho con Bella, Rose y Victoria o sino Leah pero es que tampoco se muy bien como plantearlo, es algo que me gustaría poner pero que me tengo que pensar muy bien antes para saber como meterlo en la historia y que no parezca metido con calzador, algo que es bastante complicado. La independencia de Bella es la que deseamos muchas creo xD. Laurent es un gran hermano y James lo mismo aunque no lo demuestre tanto pero es igual de protector, lo que pasa es que Laurent es más centrado y serio mientras que James pues es más desenvuelto y despreocupado. Rose es según Stephenie Meyer la mujer más preciosa del universo en cuanto a su físico y yo digo que aparte lo es interiormente, Bella es como el resto de los mortales pero con un buen corazón.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Deanna O'shea: **La verdad que Sadie salió ganando al besar a Victoria que es una gran mujer y aparte de armas tomar. El trío calavera al que de verdad estan pervirtiendo es a Seth, porque a Leah y Jacob no los pervierten que son unos salidos como el trío. Me alegra que te guste el trío calavera y me hace gracia que vayan por detrás de Rose, si es que Rosalie es mucho Rosalie xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95: **Gracias por el halago al decirme lo de que soy una de las inspiradoras para escribir tu historia y me alegra tener a algún hombre entre la gente que me lee xD, es que siempre está bien tener diversidad de grupos, ya sea de sexo, edad, religión o gustos sexuales. Yo sinceramente lo de los crossovers entre historias no lo veo eh xD. Si fuera en el fandom de Harry Potter te podría recomendar más que en el de Crepúsculo porque conozco a bastante gente pero en el de Twilight pues soy bastante nueva para que mentir xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ALEXANDRA:** Hola. Siempre está bien que la gente espere con ganas lo que tú estás escribiendo con tanto cariño. Pues ya sabes a hacer los trabajos que tienes que hacer de la escuela, y a lanzarte a por el chico que te gusta (esto ya parece un consultorio amoroso xD). Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **Hola de nuevo Pao. Un cumplido del que estoy muy agradecida lo de que me gano mis reviews xD, no creo que sea para tanto. Rose y Bella están descontroladas perdidas, parecen lobas en celo pero es que su lívido se dispara al estar juntas y no hay remedio; tengo que decir que este capítulo lo escribí tiempo antes de ver The L Word así que mi imaginación es muy amplia xD. El strepoker es el alma de este fic, el momento en el que todos se despendonan sin ninguna preocupación. El momento Victoria y Sadie lo puse porque se me ocurrió y pensé que era gracioso y sorpresivo, me alegra que te haya gustado y no te haya dado un ataque. El trío calavera es un peligro pero en el fondo es los amigos que todos querríamos tener. Leah después de ver la escena entre Rose y Bella está más caliente que una estufa y va a utilizar a Jacob para que le quite ese calor interno que le ha producido la imagen. James va a emparejarse en breve, tan en breve como el próximo capítulo, el 24. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **ester cullen:** el que te rías con los personajes y como los he emparejado es el punto que he querido hacer con esta historia, el que tanto como yo (escribiéndolo) como vosotras leyéndolo disfrutáramos y nos olvidáramos por el tiempo que lo estamos leyendo de las cosas malas que suceden a nuestro alrededor, si he conseguido solo un poco de eso contigo ya estoy contenta. Edward y Emmett son la pareja revelación y la que a todo el mundo le cuesta más de imaginarse, cosa normal por otro lado. Rose y Bella pues pareja rara donde las haya pero que después de tantos capítulos he aprendido a que me encante y me parezca de lo más normal ya. Parece que me hayas leído el pensamiento con lo de la fiesta y verdad o reto porque capítulos más adelante ya lo tengo escrito, es que todos queremos lo mismo en esta historia y es desfase total xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666:** Hello darling. Ya veo que estás por aquí de Nuevo y yo que me alegro de verte otra vez por esta historia de locura continua. Calentón, calentón el de estas dos calentonas sin remedio xD, Rose y Bella son imposibles de saciar sexualmente hablando, una alegría para sus cuerpos serranos. La universidad por el momento va, me lo paso bomba con la gente y lo demás por el momento no importa. Ya sabrás en el próximo capítulo, el 24 porque rompieron Bella y Victoria, aunque es un poco floja. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **FaByta!:** Hola. El vivir sola sin unos amigos tan locos no hacen la convivencia tan interesante, lo se xD. Si el trío calavera existiera de verdad sintiéndolo mucho me lo quedaría yo, ya te los prestaría algún día que en este mundo hay que compartir. La escena de la mesa fue intensa y a la vez se demuestra el cariño y el calentón que se producen la una en la otra. No se merecen los agradecimientos por este fic, lo estoy escribiendo con mucho placer para todo el mundo que desee leerlo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black: **Si es que Brian de Queer as folk es el puto amo, follamovil xD que crack de tio. Pipa de agua, strepoker, trío calavera y calentones, es el resumen del capítulo en pocas palabras. El sueño de una cama redonda donde estuvieran Leah, Victoria, Rose y Alice no creo que lo llegues a leer en este fic, no me veo yo con fuerzas xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Kimmi-Ronnie: **La escena de la cocina parece que ha marcado un antes y un después en el capítulo, que no os ha dejado a nadie indiferente y eso está bien. Se agradece saber que te gusta mi fic y te aseguro que aun hay bastante por delante, cosas que ni yo misma se que pasarán, como voy escribiendo más o menos sobre la marcha pues tanto para vosotros como para mi es todo sorpresa. Con el efecto sorpresa de que pasará en siguientes capítulos te dejo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef_cullen: **Hola. Bien que te hayas reído, para eso es esta historia. Se agradece que me digas que me está quedando muy bien. Victoria es una mujer de armas tomar. Leah de pobre nada que se va a pasar toda la noche mojando con Jacob después de semejante calentón que le ha entrado al ver a las otras dos teniendo sexo salvaje en la cocina. Bells y Rose están muy pero que muy calientes que esa es una de las grandes cosas de esta gran pareja que nos ha enamorado poco a poco, a mi me tienen completamente conquistada. A mi todo me marcha como siempre, nada nuevo que contar. Otra más que se engancha a The L Word, vamos a formar una secta a este paso. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: **No te preocupes por la tardanza del comentario, lo importante es que lo has dejado cuando has podido. Tienes mi apoyo siempre para que lo quequieras y necesites, en este tema o en otros. Mi fic es raro pero tiene una cosa especial que ha enganchado a gente de forma aun incomprensible. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Hasta el jueves/viernes que viene que vendré con el capítulo 24 en que será la comida de Navidad en casa de los Cullen, a ver que les deparará a Bella, Rose y los demás protagonistas la historia xD. Antes de terminar decir que el único chico que por el momento se que lee mi historia me ha pedido que a ver si lo puedo recomendar a él y a su historia así que si tenéis tiempo espero que os podáis pasar a leer lo que escribe ****runningtoofast 95****.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO XXIV**

Ya está Victoria como siempre molestándome, ni el día de Navidad me deja dormir tranquila que tiene que venir a despertarme. Intento quitármela de encima sin querer abrir los ojos, tengo demasiado sueño porque anoche tardé mucho tiempo en dormirme. Unos labios me están mordiendo y lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, no hay quien soporte a mi ex cuando se pone pesada

— Pelirroja déjame en paz, quiero dormir— murmullo poniéndome la almohada sobre la cara— no te pongas pesada

— No soy Victoria— escucho la voz seria de Rose en mi oído

El cálido aliento de mi chica logra que abra los ojos y me quite la almohada de la cara. Los leves rayos de Sol que pasan por la ventana hacen que tenga que volver a cerrar los ojos un instante para no cegarme de buena mañana. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y me encuentro con los ojos preciosos de mi novia a menos de dos centímetros de mi, nuestras frentes se tocan y nuestros labios también

— ¿Estás mejor?— pregunto contra sus labios

— Mucho, estoy mucho mejor que hace unas horas— me contesta mi Diosa— para que veas lo agradecida que te estoy por lo de anoche te he preparado el desayuno

Una taza de café para cada una y un par de tostadas con mermelada es lo que ha hecho Rose para desayunar el día de Navidad. La bandeja con el desayuno es puesta sobre el edredón blanco que cubre nuestra desnudez. No me doy cuenta cuanto hambre tengo hasta que le doy el primer mordisco a mi tostada con mermelada de mora, mi preferida. Desayunamos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Al terminar de beberme mi café miro la hora que es, son las nueve de la mañana

— Bella, yo... — comienza a decir mi rubia sin poder terminar porque la puerta se abre dando paso a la oportuna Victoria

— Siento interrumpir parejita

— ¿Qué quieres pelirroja?

— Te traigo mi vestido azul que tanto te gusta, para que te lo pongas hoy al ir a comer a casa de los Cullen— comenta mi ex tirándome el vestido

Al ir a cogerlo suelto el edredón que me cubre y termino dejando mis pechos al descubierto. Rosalie me cubre rápidamente pero la sonrisa pícara de mi ex no tarda ni un segundo en aparecer, ella conoce demasiado bien mi cuerpo como para darle importancia a verme semidesnuda

— No hace falta que la tapes rubia que todo lo que tiene ya lo he visto muchas veces— comenta socarrona mi ex pelirroja— Ahora si me disculpáis voy a dormir que llevo toda la noche trabajando y estoy que me caigo de sueño

— ¿Laurent y James?

— En la habitación de mi hermano durmiendo, han caído en los brazos de Morfeo al tocar la cama— explica Victoria saliendo de la habitación

Antes de ir a casa de Rose quiero darle mi regalo de Navidad, así que sin preocuparme por tapar mi desnudez me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al escritorio, allí tengo los billetes de avión Seattle-Nueva York y las entradas del concierto de Madonna. Ahora que es el momento de la verdad siento nervios, quizás no le guste y me he aventurado demasiado

— Cierra los ojos— pido— te voy a dar tu regalo

Obedientemente mi Diosa los cierra, yo me aproximo con los billetes de avión y las entradas. Me siento sobre la cama, frente a ella, pongo el regalo en medio y cuando creo que es el momento le pido que vuelva a abrir los ojos mientras le acaricio los labios con mi pulgar. Al principio Rose me mira directamente a los ojos, después baja su mirada a mis pechos excitados por el fuego de su mirada y finalmente llega a ver el regalo. Su mirada al observar las entradas se muestra impresionada, creo que le ha gustado pero como aun no ha dicho nada pues no tengo muy claro que está sintiendo

— ¿Te gusta?— pregunto impaciente de obtener ya una respuesta

— Bella, esto es demasiado— logra contestar la mujer más impresionante del mundo— no puedo aceptarlo

— Nada es demasiado para ti Rosalie, nada. Espero que no le rechaces el regalo a Santa Claus— bromeo

Mi sonrisa se hace más amplia cuando veo que ella también está sonriendo. De un momento a otro me encuentro entre sus abrazos, lo único que separa el contacto de nuestra piel es el edredón. Sus brazos rodean mi espalda y sus manos acarician suavemente mi nuca, un suspiro de tranquilidad y gozo sale de mi boca. Estamos un rato en esa posición de confort, nos separamos lentamente sin ninguna gana de hacerlo pero hoy no es el día para quedarse abrazadas sin levantarse de la cama

— Coge la ropa interior que quieras— le digo a mi chica— no es seguro que una chica tan espectacular como tú vaya por ahí sin nada debajo de ese provocativo y corto vestido

— Es que quería excitar al personal, y según pude notar anoche contigo lo conseguí porque estabas muy pero que muy húmeda

— Tú excitarías a la gente aunque fueras con una braga faja y unos leotardos rosa chicle— bromeo— y sobre lo de que estaba muy húmeda pues igual que ahora al contemplarte completamente desnuda frente a mi, es que estás hecha para pecar mucho, _cariño_

— Pecar es muy excitante— me susurra al oído mi chica que me está acariciando un pezón

— Rose tenemos que prepararnos para irnos— intento decir serena— Debo pasar por casa de Charlie a recoger unos regalos para tus hermanos y tus padres

Las manos de mi chica son prodigiosas y lo noto al sentir su tacto acariciando mis pezones. Una corriente eléctrica me recorre entera al apreciar como un par de dedos de Rose están jugando con mi clítoris sin vergüenza alguna, una mano me acaricia los pezones, otra juega con mi clítoris, su lengua recorre mi oreja, y yo lo estoy viendo todo en el espejo que tengo en mi habitación. La sesión de porno visionado termina cuando me corro y los dedos de mi Diosa salen de dentro de mi todos llenos de mi esencia, la cual mi novia saborea sin dudar

— Estás muy rica, sabes muy bien

Media hora más tarde, casi son las once de la mañana, ya completamente preparadas salimos de mi nuevo hogar, donde dejamos al trío calavera durmiendo, y nos dirigimos a casa de Charlie en el cochazo de Rose, en el cual he metido los regalos para todo el mundo

— ¿Papá, mamá?

— Ya estamos todos casi preparados Bella— escucho la voz de mi madre desde la cocina

Mi padre en esos momentos baja las escaleras vestido con una camisa y unos pantalones elegantes, creo que al pobre Charlie está llenando su cupo de vestir bien estos días. Pido por favor a mis padres y a Phil que se sienten un momentito en el sofá. En la entrada he dejado los regalos, los cojo y me aclaro la garganta para entregárselos

— Espero que os gusten

A Charlie le he comprado unos útiles de pesca y un reloj nuevo, el que tiene ya está medio roto, a Reneé una novela romántica de las que le gustan a ella y a Phil un bate de béisbol, se que tiene varios pero este lleva inscritos su nombre y el de mi madre. Antes de que me de cuenta Reneé me está abrazando y dejándome sin respiración, Rosalie tiene una sonrisilla en los labios

— Gracias Bella, me gusta mucho el regalo— me dice Phil con un corto abrazo una vez que mi madre me ha soltado

Charlie solamente asiente con la cabeza en señal de que el regalo le ha gustado, no puedo esperar más de mi padre

— Ahora nos toca a nosotros daros vuestros regalos— dice mi madre emocionada al ver como mi chica se pone a mi lado y me coge la mano

Reneé le ha comprado a Rose una camisa escotada azul oscura muy sexy y Charlie le ha comprado un libro de mecánica de coches, una de las grandes pasiones de mi novia. Mi madre a mi me ha comprado un equipo de música y mi padre me da un álbum con fotografías suyas y mías veraneando en Forks de niña, además de fotografías en mi nueva etapa en el pueblo con mi chica, mi familia política, mis amigos y el trío calavera

— Papá, mamá, gracias

— Señor Swan y señora Dwyer, no deberían haberse molestado

— No es ninguna molestia querida, para la chica que hace feliz a mi pequeña hija el regalarle un detalle no es molestia

Como siempre Reneé teniendo que decir cursilerías como lo de llamarme pequeña, como odio eso

Después de toda la ronda de agradecimientos, casi son ya las doce, los cinco partimos camino a la casa de los Cullen. Charlie va en su coche, Reneé con Phil en el coche de él y yo con Rose en su rojo deportivo. Frente a la casa de revista de Rosalie y su familia nos encontramos a los Clearwater y a los Black. No tenía ni idea que iban a venir también, no sabía que Esme y Carlisle los habían invitado, aunque me alegra que estén hoy con nosotros comiendo también

Me bajo del coche y cogida de la mano de Rose camino en dirección a Leah y Jake quienes están de muy buen humor, se nota que han pasado una buena noche. Una vez ya todos reunidos, mi chica decide ir conmigo al frente y llamar a su casa para que sepan que los invitados ya han llegado. La puerta la abre la duendecillo de Alice, que se tira sin pensárselo encima de su hermana para abrazarla y desearle una muy feliz Navidad. Mientras la pequeña de los Cullen abraza a mi Diosa me fijo que al otro lado de la puerta está Jasper hablando con Tanya, la chica con la que se acostó mi ex pelirroja en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose

— Alice, por favor, compórtate como una adulta— refunfuña mi novia soltándose del abrazo al que se está viendo sometida aunque no le sirve de mucho porque Emmett la está aplastando ahora entre sus brazos

— Mi pequeña Rosie que ha pasado la noche fuera haciendo cosas malas con Bella

— Emmie déjame ya que tenemos invitados— se queja Rose dándole un empujón a su hermano oso

Cada vez entiendo menos como Alice y Emmet pueden ser hermanos de mi chica, por comportamiento ella se parece más a Edward y Jasper. Creo que ellos se parecen más a Esme y mi Diosa es más parecida a Carlisle, más serios ambos aunque apasionados en lo que realmente les gusta

Mientras espero a que los hermanos se dejen de abrazar miro la forma en que está adornada la casa, como siempre impecablemente perfecta. Guirnaldas, adornos típicos de navidad, muñequitos de nieve pequeñitos, en el tejado un trineo grande, luces y unos calcetines típicos de Santa Claus. Mi atención deja de centrarse en la decoración al ver aparecer a mis suegros, dolorosamente elegantes y perfectos. Esme vestida con un vestido largo y relativamente ceñido de color dorado, con pelo recogido y suavemente maquillada, Carlisle por su parte va vestido con un traje negro que le queda perfecto, con una camisa granate oscuro y como siempre perfectamente peinado su cabello dorado. Edward aparece poco después con Irina aferrada a su brazo, el novio de Emmett al igual que él está guapo hasta decir basta, todos están perfectos porque Jasper y Alice quitan la respiración

— Bella estás preciosa— me dice mi suegra mientras me abraza— Feliz Navidad

— Feliz Navidad, Esme— contesto feliz separándome de ella tras el abrazo— voy a presentarte a mi madre

Mi futura suegra sonríe y coge la mano de su marido para que yo les presente a Reneé y Phil. Estoy un poco nerviosa aunque no se porque, quizás el que ya mi familia conozca oficialmente a la de Rose tiene mucho que ver en mi nerviosismo

— Esme, Carlisle, ella es mi madre Reneé Dywer y él es Phil, su pareja— hago la presentación mientras se saludan afectuosamente, sobretodo las dos mujeres

Dejo a mi madre hablando con mi suegra y me acerco a saludar a los hermanos Hale, Edward y Jasper. Jake y Leah están hablando con Alice, Seth está bromeando con Emmett e Irina, mi padre está con Sue y Billy quien no se nota muy contento de estar en la casa de los Cullen

— Estáis muy guapos, chicos— piropeo a Eddie y Jazzy que sonríen de medio lado— si fuera heterosexual no dudaría en ir por vosotros

— Me extraña que Rose te haya dejado salir así de escotada de casa, cualquier depravado o depravada sexual podría asaltarte— bromea Jasper— comenzando por tu ex pelirroja

Y al recordarme a Victoria miro de encontrar a Tanya, no la veo por ninguna parte así que decido ir a investigar para ver si la localizo. Me despido de los hermanos Hale con la excusa de que debo ir al baño. Primero miro la cocina, después el salón, el baño y no hay ni rastro de ella por lo que decido subir al segundo piso. No tengo intención de cotillear ninguna habitación pero quiero encontrar a la prima de mi novia por lo que estoy en una encrucijada, al final decido mirar en el despacho de Carlisle, la habitación de mi Diosa y la de los invitados. Al abrir la de invitados noto como está ella sentada en la cama, parece ser que me estaba esperando porque sonríe al verme aparecer. Antes de acercarme o hablar me fijo en que va vestida con un simple jersey y unos simples pantalones que en ella quedan como si fueran exclusivos, otra auténtica belleza la chica Denali como lo son la familia Cullen y Hale al completo

— Tienes a Victoria colada por ti— empiezo a hablar

— Me gustaría verla, he pensado en ella bastante— me contesta serena ofreciéndome asiento a su lado en la cama

— Después de comer en familia puedes venir conmigo a casa, comparto piso con ella, con su hermano y con un amigo— comento a su lado

— ¿Por qué terminasteis?

La pregunta me pilla bastante por sorpresa, no me esperaba que ella me preguntara el porque acabé mi relación con Victoria. Pienso un poco en la respuesta que le voy a dar porque tampoco se que contestarle, no tengo aun demasiado claro el porque lo dejamos mi pelirroja y yo, un día estabamos perfectamente y al siguiente lo dejamos sin ninguna explicación que dar, poco tiempo después dejé de verla porque ella se fue con James y Laurent a otro pueblo

— Sinceramente no te puedo dar una respuesta para eso, simplemente un día ella se tuvo que ir y lo dejamos. No hay otra explicación, se que suena raro pero es lo que sucedió. Ahora nos hemos vuelto a encontrar y estamos disfrutando de la especial amistad que tenemos

— ¿Os habéis vuelto a acostar?

Noto que al preguntarme eso Tanya está deseando escuchar un no como respuesta, creo que tiene dudas de lo profunda que es mi amistad con la pelirroja ahora, la veo muy dispuesta a hacer algo con ella y quiere saber que hay entre nosotras dos. Mi Diosa y su prima son realmente muy parecidas, quizás Rose es más celosa que su prima, pero eso no quita que a ambas les preocupe lo mismo, la amistad que tenemos entre mi ex y yo

— No— contesto sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora— lo nuestro ya pasó, fue algo precioso y que guardo con mucho cariño pero que es pasado. Ahora yo estoy con tu prima y estoy profundamente enamorada de ella como para hacerle eso, aunque Rosalie tenga celillos de la relación de amistad que tenemos entre las dos

La respuesta la deja más tranquila, seguramente se imaginaba que al vivir bajo el mismo techo habríamos compartido algo más que palabras aunque yo estuviera con su prima. Es algo que puede llegar a ser comprensible aunque no me guste pensar en ello demasiado

— Se que estas preguntas que te estoy haciendo pueden resultar incómodas de contestar y fuera de lugar— intenta disculparse Tanya

— No te preocupes, entiendo que quieras saber más sobre Victoria y que eso me involucra a mi— comento de forma condescendiente— y ahora bajemos que deben pensar que nos hemos perdido

Sonriendo la prima de mi chica se levanta de la cama y me ayuda a hacerlo a mi. Es una chica interesante, guapa y con carácter, el que sepa lo que quiere y como lo quiere me gusta en alguien para Victoria, tengo que convencer a Rose para que me ayude a emparejar a estas dos, sino siempre me quedará Alice o Emmett. El último pensamiento me hace sonreír

— Rose ha tenido suerte al encontrarte

— Yo he tenido suerte al encontrarla a ella— contradigo a Tanya— sinceramente creo que tengo más de lo que me merezco. Rose es inteligente, preciosa, buena persona, trabajadora y muy sexual— termino de enumerar con una gran sonrisa— Como puedes ver después de todo lo que te he dicho, a la que le ha tocado la lotería sin jugarla es a mi

Sin comentar nada más llegamos al salón donde ya están todos sentados a la mesa. Observo como al vernos llegar todos se nos quedan mirando con diversas expresiones, me separo de Tanya y voy a sentarme al lado de Leah y de Rose. Al estar ya las dos sentadas la comida de Navidad comienza en un ambiente muy distendido y jovial. Reneé está hablando con Sue de una forma correcta, Charlie con Billy, Phil conversa con Carlisle y Edward, Alice está hablando de moda con el pobre Jasper y con Irina, Seth bromea con Jake y con Emmett, Esme está diciéndole algo a Tanya y yo estoy escuchando en silencio como Leah habla con mi Diosa, la cual me está acariciando suavemente y con cariño la pierna desnuda. No se demasiado bien que está hablando la gente, solamente estoy un poco al tanto de lo que cuenta mi chica a mi hermana, le está explicando mi regalo. Mi mente está pensando en Victoria, espero que la prima de Rose no le haga daño porque sino voy a tener que recoger yo los pedazos de mi ex y no es algo que me guste el verla triste

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo con Tanya?— escucho que me pregunta susurrando en mi oído mi chica

— Nada especial, me ha estado preguntando por Victoria. Quería saber que tipo de relación hay entre nosotras y porque lo dejamos, creo que le interesa de verdad la pelirroja— le contesto también en un susurro

— Claro que le interesa de verdad, en esta familia no nos acostamos con la gente por pasar el rato

Leah al verse ya completamente ignorada por nosotras, con una sonrisa se centra en la conversación que tiene su hermano y su novio con Emmett. Rose sigue susurrándome cosas al oído al ver que la chica Clearwater ya está en otra conversación, lo que me susurra ahora mi Diosa no tiene nada que ver con su prima sino que es algo mucho menos inocente, son cosas más sucias y pícaras que me hacen excitarme enormemente, esta mujer me trae completamente loca

— Rose, cállate— le pido en un susurro autoritario aunque lo único que consigo es que siga con más ganas poniéndome a prueba

— Pensé que te gustaba jugar sucio, _cariño_— comenta contra mi oreja, logrando que su cálido aliento me excite aun más

— Y me gusta pero no en la comida familiar frente a tus padres, quiero parecer una chica respetuosa y seria— susurro llevándome a la boca un poco de ensalada y así no gemir por la caricia que me está dando en el muslo mi chica

Al terminar de comer, Esme se levanta y yo veo mi oportunidad para escapar de la tortura a la que me está sometiendo Rose. Como un resorte comienzo a recoger los platos, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de mi Diosa. Al llegar a la cocina veo como mi suegra está preparando los postres en una bandeja de cristal. Llevo los platos al fregadero y me presto a ayudar pero ella me dice que no me preocupe, que vaya a la mesa a seguir hablando con su hija y los demás. Salgo de la cocina pero no con intención de volver al salón sino que con la intención de ir al baño, necesito refrescarme un poco antes de volver a la mesa. En el pasillo me cruzo con Emmett que me sonríe como un niño con la chuchería que más le gusta

— ¿Al baño?

— Eso mismo— contesto de una forma neutral a pesar del tono nada inocente que le ha dado él

— Rosie te pone como una moto— comenta— mi hermana es una Harley, aprende a conducirla y a mimarla

— Siempre Emmie, ahora si me permites debo ir al baño

Con una palmadita en la espalda y una sonrisa mi cuñado se dirige de nuevo al salón. Emmett cada día me parece más enorme y más fuerte, ahora al verlo de espaldas con esa camisa blanca me impresionan sus músculos. Aun pensando en lo fuerte que está mi cuñado entro en el baño, allí enciendo el grifo y me mojo la cara. El sentir el agua fría contra mi piel caliente hace que se me quite un poco la turbación que he tenido durante toda la comida. Vuelvo a abrir el grifo y esta vez el lugar de mi cuerpo que refresco es la nuca, eso me ofrece un cambio de temperatura corporal realmente significativo

— Te noto acalorada— escucho con sorna la voz de Tanya entrando al baño

— Un poco, es que con tanta calefacción

— Calefacción Rose, si es que toda la comida cuchicheando cosas no es lo mejor para conservar la compostura en una comida con los suegros y la familia política

Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de mi estado durante la comida, ahora tras el comentario de la prima de mi chica me doy cuenta. Pensar que Esme y Carlisle pueden haber notado que estaba excitada o que mis padres pueden haberse dado cuentan hacen que me enfade conmigo misma, debo tener más control sobre lo que siento pero es complicado con Rose

— Salgamos para comer los postres

Con un asentimiento sigo a Tanya fuera del baño, lugar donde nos encontramos a mi chica y a su hermana. Alice como siempre me sonríe y me abraza, parece que quiere que le preste atención un rato

— Alice deja ya de hablar de moda

— Bella tienes que darle más marcha a mi hermana, está de muy mal humor— me comenta la duendecillo sonriendo ampliamente, parece que les gusta a los dos hermanos poner en evidencia a su hermana

— Será mejor que tú sujetes a Rose y yo me adelante con Alice— me propone Tanya

Cinco minutos más tarde, y con mi chica ya un poco más relajada, entramos las dos cogidas de la mano en el salón, con Esme y Carlisle detrás nuestro portando ambos un par de bandejas con dulces

— Tienen muy buen aspecto— escucho que dice mi madre que mira los pastelitos— señora Cullen es usted una gran anfitriona

— Me alegra que estén disfrutando, estaba un poco nerviosa al tener que cocinar para tanta gente— contesta educadamente Esme a mi madre

Mi madre y mi suegra comienzan una conversación sobre nada en general, pero a mi me gusta ver que se han caído bien. Antes de Rose nunca jamás había presentado a mis padres a ninguna pareja, y menos a la familia de ellas, esta es la primera vez que lo hago y me alegra que se lleven de una forma tan cordial y correcta

— Están exquisitos estos pasteles, mamá

— No seas pelota Emmett— le recrimina Rose a su hermano que le saca la lengua

Los hermanos Cullen son un caso patológico y me encanta, me lo paso muy bien con ellos. Mientras escucho, el intercambio de puyas entre mi cuñado, mi cuñada y mi novia, miro a ver como está Charlie. Mi padre está escuchando algo que le está diciendo Sue, se les nota felices aunque ambos sean muy poco dados a mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Al mirar a Leah veo que también está mirando a mi padre y a su madre, ella me sonríe porque nota lo mismo que yo, que los dos son felices juntos y que eso es lo que necesitaban

Terminamos los postres y le pido a Rose que me acompañe al coche para sacar los regalos de su familia. Las dos nos excusamos y salimos de la casa, en pocos segundos ya tengo conmigo la bolsa donde están los detalles. Al ir a entrar en casa escuchamos como un coche llega al claro donde está la casa de los Cullen. Rose al ver el coche pone los ojos en blanco, yo hasta que no veo bajar al conductor no se quien es

— Garrett, ¿qué haces aquí?— pregunta mi Diosa frunciendo el ceño y sin soltarme la mano— ¿acaso no tienes familia?

— Solamente he venido para traerte tú regalo, Rose— contesta el chico con una sonrisa que me gustaría quitarle de un puñetazo— esta noche me voy a Chicago, a ver a mis padres y no quería que te quedaras sin recibir nada de mi parte

Excusa mala la que se ha buscado el compañero de trabajo de mi chica para venir a verla, pero como no quiero molestar pues guardo silencio. El guapo chico le está tendiendo un pequeño regalo a mi Diosa, ella parece pensar que cuanto antes lo coja y lo abra antes se podrá quitar de encima al pesado

— Gracias por el regalo— dice educadamente Rose abriendo el paquete que resulta ser un libro policiaco— una novela que quería leer desde hace algún tiempo

— Lo se, tenemos gustos similares. Cuando vuelva de Chicago y tú te lo hayas leído podemos comentarlo

— Lo que tu quieras Garrett, ahora tenemos que volver dentro porque sino nuestras familias saldrán a buscarnos. Emmett seguramente ya estará pensando en guarradas— bromea mi chica logrando sacarme una sonrisa pícara con la que la beso suavemente

Rose al notar mis labios sobre los suyos se deja llevar, pasando completamente de que su compañero de trabajo esté delante. Lo que ha comenzado siendo un beso de agradecimiento se convierte en un profundo y húmedo morreo. No es hasta que se cae al suelo la novela que le acaba de regalar Garrett que vuelve en si y lentamente se separa de mi

— Os dejo solas— se despide ya sin sonrisa el chico

Al cerrar la puerta de entrada a Rose le entra un ataque de risa, es un poco complicado entender el humor de mi chica a veces. Sin darle importancia a que Rosalie parezca una loca, camino hasta el salón donde ya están todos sentados en los sillones sin preocupación ninguna. Emmett y Alice al verme entrar cargada con la bolsa llena de regalos corren hasta mi y me asaltan sin miramientos, ya debería estar acostumbrada a semejantes acciones

— ¿Qué es mi regalo?

Estoy por decirle a Emmett que me he olvidado de él pero me da pena al ver lo emocionado que está, es como si le dijera a un niño que Santa Claus no existe y que en realidad son los padres, eso es algo que a todos nos ha marcado de pequeños

— Ahora lo verás

Espero a que estén todos los Cullen, los Hale, los Clearwater y los Black. Tengo regalos para todos, este año como estoy ganando un dinerito al trabajar puedo ser espléndida con los que quiero, siempre manteniendo un fondo para poder pagarme la universidad el año que viene

A Emmett una colonia, a Edward un libro con partituras de grandes compositores clásicos por si quiere tocar algo diferente al piano, a Alice un vestido que a ella le va a quedar perfecto, a Jasper un juego bélico para la Play3, a Carlisle un estetoscopio, a Esme unas pinturas que le servirán para que pinte cuadros cuando necesite desestresarse, a Sue no sabía que comprarle y al final termino regalándole un pequeño joyero que le servirá para meter joyas o lo que quiera, a Seth un libro de técnicas para ligar con las chicas que lo vi y me gustó, a Leah un conjunto de lencería negro que le debía porque ella me regaló uno para usar con Rose, a Billy unos utensilios de pesca para cuando vaya con mi padre, y a Jake un libro sobre mecánica que según me contó el librero es imprescindible para los amantes del mundo del motor. Una vez entregados todos los regalos ya estoy tranquila, he cumplido con mi deber de Santa por un día

— ¿Y a Rosie no le regalas nada?— pregunta Emmett

— Me ha dado el regalo esta mañana

— ¿Qué te ha comprado?— pregunta esta vez Alice a su hermana

— Una entrada doble para ir a ver a Madonna el día de Año Nuevo a Nueva York, además los billetes de avión de Seattle hasta allí y la noche de hotel

La boca de la pequeña de los Cullen se abre en señal de incredulidad, parece que ella también es una gran seguidora de la reina del pop porque comienza a rogarle a su hermana que la lleve a ella. Esme pide a su hija pequeña que se comporte, le dice que su hermana irá conmigo

— Si tú quieres ir Alice no me importa que Rose vaya contigo— ofrezco más por buena educación que porque en realidad me apetezca

Los ojos de mi cuñada me miran agradecidos, llenos de esperanza de que yo quiera cederle la entrada y el viaje. La mirada de mi Diosa se vuelve seria porque va a ser ella la que tenga que decir en si hacer feliz a su hermana o vivir un viaje romántico conmigo. Todo el mundo está ahora mirando a la primogénita de Esme y Carlisle, algunos como Jake o Emmett se ponen a hacer apuestas sobre quien ganará

— Lo siento enana pero el regalo es de Bella y quiero disfrutar con ella en Nueva York— se disculpa Rose ante su hermana— traeré fotos y algún video para que puedas ver a Madonna

— Pero Rosalie— intenta protestar Alice

— Tu hermana quiere ir con su novia hija, deja ya de comportarte como una niña consentida— habla serenamente Carlisle

Alice deja de quejarse, sabe que sus padres y su hermana no van a cambiar de opinión. Me da mucha pena el ver la tristeza dibujada en el rostro de la pequeña duendecilla por lo que cojo de la mano a mi chica y me la llevo a un lado para hablar con ella un momento

— Quizás deberías llevar a tu hermana, me da mucha pena— le comento a mi chica en el pasillo

— No pienso llevar a Alice, quiero ir contigo y disfrutar ambas de mi regalo. Caminar por Central Park, visitar el Empire State, subir a la Estatua de la Libertad, disfrutar de Madonna, y muchas cosas más que quiero hacer contigo y no con mi hermana

El escuchar esas palabras de la boca de mi chica hacen que me sienta en las nubes, un momento que se esfuma al escuchar como suena mi móvil. Al cogerlo escucho la voz de mi pelirroja preferida. Apoyo mi frente en el hombro de Rose mientras me preparo para escuchar que me quiere decir Victoria

— ¿Vas a venir a cenar?

— Sí, iré a cenar con Rosalie y te llevaré una sorpresa

— ¿Os apetecerá un poco de pipa?

Miro a mi chica y le pregunto, ella contesta afirmativamente a la respuesta. Parece que quiere colocarse un poco, a mi sinceramente no es algo que me apetezca demasiado pero le contesto que si a la pelirroja

— Las dos querremos así que estiraros, que James saque su alijo secreto de hierbas varias— bromeo sabiendo la cantidad de substancias que tiene mi ex cuñado para fumar

— Se lo diré de su parte, que hoy tiene que sacar las buenas para que cojáis las dos un buen colocón, nosotros no podemos que tenemos que trabajar. Hoy es el día que viene Paramore y no podemos estar tan colocados para no saber ni donde estamos, hay que dar una buena imagen

— Ahora nos vemos pelirroja

— Hasta ahora

A pesar de haber terminado ya la llamada sigo apoyando mi frente contra el hombro de mi chica que me besa el pelo con cariño y suavidad. Cierro los ojos un instante para sentir con más intensidad sus caricias, las que me hacen sentir mariposas en el estómago

— Vamos a despedirnos de mis padres y de los tuyos

— Como quieras Rose. Voy a llevar a Tanya a que vea a Victoria, que con suerte se acostaran y la pelirroja andará feliz unos cuantos días

Al volver al salón encontramos que Charlie, Sue, Bill, Reneé y Phil se están despidiendo porque también se van ya. Aprovecho para despedirme de los Cullen y en pedirle perdón a Alice por no haber comprado otra entrada para ella, la pequeña hermana de mi chica me dice que no tiene importancia que ya habrá otra ocasión. Me acerco a Tanya y le comento que se venga con nosotras para ver a Victoria, ella acepta pero también propone el que venga su hermana Irina, a mi me da igual así que acepto. Una vez aclarado ya todo con la prima de mi chica me acerco a Leah, Jacob y Seth

— Si queréis pasaros por casa a cenar, ya sabéis

— Nos quedaremos un rato aquí con Emmett y tu familia política, después ya veremos que hacer— contesta Jake

— Si no venís nos vemos por Amanecer esta noche

Y las cuatro chicas, las dos hermanas Denali, mi Diosa y yo, nos vamos en el capricho rojo de Rose. Al llegar a mi casa compartida abro la puerta, en el salón está solamente Laurent que sonríe al verme entrar cogida de la mano de mi novia. Se levanta educadamente del sofá y espera a que haga las presentaciones con las primas de mi chica

— Esta son Irina y Tanya, las primas de Rosalie que viven en Alaska— digo a Laurent para que sepa a quien me estoy refiriendo, y por la forma en que me mira se que lo ha entendido a la perfección— él es Laurent, mi compañero de habitación y de cama, es completamente inofensivo para mi porque somos como hermanos

— James y Victoria están en la habitación sacando el alijo secreto del rubio, que ha costado convencerlo para que lo sacara— bromea mi hermano negro— ¿Te ha gustado el regalo Rose?

— Mucho, aunque he tenido que decirle a mi hermana que iría con Bella

— Pobre Alice, si es que Bells eres una egoísta que monopolizas a la abogada despiadada— comenta socarronamente Laurent ganándose que le de un golpe en el brazo

Y como si fuéramos dos niños pequeños nos ponemos a pelear ante la mirada de mi novia y sus primas. En algún momento de nuestra pelea dejamos de tener espectadores porque mi ex y su hermano han aparecido en el salón. Rose hace las presentaciones aunque Victoria y Tanya se conozcan muy bien, tanto que antes de que Laurent y yo terminemos nuestra pelea ellas se pierden dentro de la habitación de la pelirroja

— Parece que tu hermana no pierde el tiempo— comento a Irina que se está comiendo con los ojos a James, el cual le sonríe de medio lado

— En nuestra familia cuando encontramos lo que queremos nunca perdemos el tiempo— lanza indirectamente la frase hacía mi ex cuñado, protegiéndose en la excusa de su hermana y Victoria

— Necesito encontrarme una novia— suelta Laurent viendo tan claro como yo que su amigo y la prima de mi chica van a tener lío— pero por el momento vamos a fumar en el narghile un rato

Varias caladas de la pipa más tarde, James se está liando con Irina como era de esperar y Rose anda con la risa floja. Con la ayuda de mi hermano negro logro llevar a mi chica hasta la cama donde nos quedamos con ella. Laurent enciende su portátil y pone música para intentar no escuchar el repertorio de gemidos de las dos parejitas de las habitaciones del lado

— Esos follando, ésta con un colocón que es para verlo y nosotros dos aquí sin hacer nada, así resumido suena a que somos un par de pringados

— Yo abusaría de Rosalie pero no me parece ético, se que a ella no le importaría por como me está metiendo mano pero voy a comportarme

— No esperaba otra cosa de ti, si intentaras aprovecharte de ella en su estado no te dejaría hacerlo— me comenta Laurent tumbándose a mi lado, la cama para los tres se queda un poco pequeña

Unos golpes en la puerta de entrada hacen que las dos únicas personas que estamos en plenas facultades de la casa nos levantemos a abrir. Leah, Seth, Jacob, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Edward están en la puerta con una sonrisa. Los dejamos pasar encantados, al pasar al salón escuchan creo que es un gemido de Victoria

— Victoria está tirándose a Tanya y James está follando con Irina, además que Rosalie tiene un colocón considerable al fumar con el narghile las hierbas del alijo secreto del rubio— sintetiza Laurent a los recién llegados que se miran como pensando que están en una casa de locos

— Si que la liáis— comenta Leah— no se os puede dejar solos que os montáis una bacanales y unos colocones que ni las estrellas de Hollywood

— Mejor que mis padres no se enteren de esto Bella o dejarás de gustarles— confiesa Emmett— te ven muy responsable y sin vicios, como sepan que Rose fuma en pipa por tu culpa no verán bien que esté contigo

— Emmie si tu hermana quiere fumar no es por Bella, durante su estancia en la universidad habrá ido a fiestas mucho más salvajes que lo que puede hacer aquí con Bells

Una pequeña discusión comienza entre la pareja de chicos, nadie les hace caso porque comenzamos a jugar al Monopoly. A la hora de cenar escuchamos como la retahíla de gemidos termina, dejando que nuestros preciosos oídos descansen. El primero que sale en dirección al baño es James que al ver a toda la gente allí se sorprende un poco aunque los saluda sin ningún problema. Tras él desfilan por el baño Tanya, Irina y Victoria

— Esto parece una casa de putas— dice sorprendido Jasper al ver salir a las chicas tan escasas de ropa en dirección al cuarto de baño

— Aquí lo bueno es que hay sexo gratis— bromea James sentándose al lado de Laurent y de Victoria

— Es que de vez en cuando echar un polvo va bien, el sexo es bueno para quemar endorfinas— comenta Irina muy profesional ella

— Estáis todos salidos

— A ti te tenemos que buscar una novia urgentemente Laurent, hace demasiado tiempo que no mojas con una mujer y no puede ser, que tanto dormir con nuestra Bella y no excitarte te va a volver de la acera de enfrente— bromea James con su amigo

Antes de que nadie pueda decir nada más Rose sale corriendo de la habitación en dirección al baño. Por el aspecto verdoso de su cara se que va a vomitar, así que me levanto y voy allí a sujetarle el rubio cabello y acariciarle la espalda. Una vez vaciado todo lo que tiene en el estómago la ayudo a levantarse, la guío hasta el lavamanos y dejo que se enjuague la boca y se refresque un poco la cara

— Voy a prepararte un buen café para quitarte el colocón del todo

Ella asiente con la cabeza y su rostro todo pálido. En la cocina se sienta y espera a que le prepare el café. Alice y sus primas entran para ver como está, creo que la pequeña de los Cullen nunca ha visto así a su hermana porque está un poco asustada ante su aspecto

— Esta noche no salimos, nos quedamos en casa viendo películas en el sofá con la manta y las palomitas— le digo a mi chica mientras le pongo entre las manos la taza de café caliente

Y efectivamente eso es lo que hacemos Rose y yo, quedarnos las dos en casa estiradas en el sofá, tirándonos palomitas y haciendo especulaciones de que pasará en las películas que estamos viendo. Los demás se van a Amanecer unos a disfrutar de la actuación de Paramore y otros a trabajar sirviendo copas, nosotras disfrutamos de las pequeñas cosas que nos da el estar juntas.

**TBC...**

**Ya ha pasado Navidades en la historia, un día con toda la familia y amigos que han pasado estas dos chicas que forman una gran pareja. Bella se ha dejado la pasta con los regalos para todos, Alice ha cogido celos por no poder ir a Nueva York, Rose le ha dado en las narices a Garrett con el beso a la joven Swan, los suegros se han conocido ya, James y Victoria ya están emparejados con Irina y Tanya, un capítulo largo pero navideño. Por cierto debo decir que ya más o menos se como terminar esta historia, y creo que tendrá segunda parte pero para el final aun queda bastante así que no os preocupéis por eso, calculo que tendrá unos 60 capitulos. Otro dato es que ahora comenzaré a escribir el capitulo 30 apartir del cual dejará de estar escrita la historia desde el punto de vista de Bella y pasará a estar escrito desde el punto de vista de Rosalie, ya me diréis que opináis del cambio, yo creo que es algo interesante el que medio fic este visto desde el punto de vista de una y medio desde el de otra, además que saldrán más los Cullen.**

**Momento de responder a los comentarios que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior, espero que os gustara a todos los que lo leísteis, si tengo que guiarme por lo que me dejasteis escrito veo que si os gustó pero quizás a alguien no le gustara y me gustaría saber que cosas negativas también veis. A contestar vuestros comentarios que voy ya**

— **PaoCullen: **Creo que si es el único chico, por el momento es del único que tengo constancia xD, ciertamente andamos escasas de hombres y eso que estoy escribiendo de la mayor fantasía sexual que suelen tener los tíos y es ver a dos tias enrollándose jaja. Bueno gracias por decirme que me gano los comentarios, es un honor escuchar eso. El trío calavera son unos grandes amigos, a mi me gustaría tenerlos. Lo de nabos o almejas fue una paranoia que se me ocurrió y me pareció graciosa así que la puse. La actitud de Rose se que puede parecer rara pero las personas que se hacen las duras tienen sentimientos y alguna vez los muestran, eso si, siempre en la más privada intimidad como ha pasado esta vez con Bella y como pasará en capítulos venideros.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **ALEXANDRA: **Hola. Me alegra que te encantara, para eso lo escribí. Un capítulo navideño, familiar y tierno sobretodo con la actitud final de Rosalie, la rubia demuestra que siente y padece como las demás personas que hay en este mundo. Ves a buscar a alguien para que te de ese abrazo que necesitas ahora que te has puesto mimosa xD. ¿Ya te has leido tres veces mi historia? Si es la historia entera sinceramente me has sorprendido, si es el capítulo también aunque menos. No es nada lo de lanzarte a por el chico ese que te gusta, habla con tu amiga del tema y a ver a que acuerdo llegáis al respecto porque eso de que a las dos os guste el mismo es una putada importante. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666:** Hello. Rose es tierna y tiene momentos de debilidad como todo hijo de vecino, aunque parezca la mujer sin sentimientos no lo es. Ciertamente Rosalie debería ser más abierta con respecto a Bella pero cada persona es como es, hay que aceptarlo como tal. Garrett es un pesado de tres pares pero bueno ya llegará su momento de decir adiós, no te preocupes por eso. Jake y Leah están calientes siempre y son unos calentones de tres pares pero ellos que lo disfrutan xD. Seth tengo que buscarle alguna chica interesante, está en mi lista de pendientes. Bella es un poco posesiva más que celosa. Estoy bien gracias, espero que tú también lo estés y que también te cuides. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ester cullen:** Rose muy tierna en este capítulo, la chica tiene sus momentos de bajón como todo el mundo sobre el planeta Tierra. Lo de la patada en el culo a Garrett lo tendré en cuenta porque muchas me pedís eso tanto con él como con Mike o Sadie. Eres una Edward lectora de mentes, que guay debe de ser eso xD. Actualizo hoy, no desesperes. Ideas para que la historia sea un desfase, sinceramente no se que recomendarte porque a mi estas locuras se me ocurren sin planearlas antes, mi mente que está desequilibrada xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **michy: **Me alegra que te encantara tantas veces el momento de debilidad de Rosalie, ese que la ha hecho parecer humana. Hay momento protagónico con Alice y Rose en un par de capítulos. Los consejos siempre son bien recibidos, nadie es perfecto y todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda de los demás. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle: **Pues la vida me va tratando bien gracias al cielo, ¿y a ti cómo te trata?. Eso de que leíste el fic religiosamente me ha causado gracia, buena expresión. Pringada significa más o menos alguien que se deja engañar fácilmente por los demás, el típico o típica al que en los colegios le hacen bullying para que me entiendas. Espero que este capítulo 24 también te haya dejado con la intriga. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black: **La historia va tomando forma por lo que parece y yo orgullosa que estoy de ello. El resumen de que es Navidad me encanta, espero que en el capitulo 24 no me digas solo eso como resumen jaja. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95: **No es nada lo de la recomendación, lo he hecho encantada de la vida, al único chico que se que me lee no le puedo negar estas cosas. Me alegra que te guste la historia, sobre lo de que la vea Stephenie Meyer no creo que eso pase alguna vez y si pasara no creo que le gustara algo tan diferente a lo que ella ha escrito. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef_cullen: **Hola, me va bien todo ¿y a ti?. El momento debilidad de Rose, o de la Reina de Hielo, era necesario para ver que es humana y que siente como las demás personas. Sadie es un poco odiosa y lo que aun queda por delante. La chica que acosaba a Shane, llevas un poco de razón aunque mi Sadie sea más guapa que la que acosa a Shane xD. The L Word engancha, llevas mucha razón a mi me pasó lo mismo que a ti y a tu mejor amiga. En algún lado leí eso que dices tú de que Shane (Katherine Moenning) tiene parecido con Kristen Stewart pero a mi no se me parecen mucho, algo si pero no demasiado. A mi Shane me encanta, tiene un toque de rebeldía y pasotismo que hace un personaje interesante aunque no te gusten las mujeres. Me alegra que te guste mi historia y que me consideres buena escritoria, está bien escucharlo aunque yo sinceramente piense que soy como cualquiera ni mejor ni peor. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Hasta la próxima actualización que creo la haré el lunes/martes próximo, no lo tengo aun demasiado claro. Espero que sigáis todos ahí apoyando este fic y pasándolo bien con lo que escribo. El capítulo 25 viene fuerte con las chicas en Nueva York.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO XXV**

El avión de Seattle está a punto de despegar, estoy bastante nerviosa porque es la primera vez que me subo a un avión. Tengo asiento de ventanilla porque le he pedido a Rose que ella se quede con el del medio, Alice se ha quedado con el del pasillo, al final la hermana de Rosalie ha venido porque Esme y Carlisle le han comprado el billete de avión, nos apañaremos a la hora de dormir en el hotel las tres. Mi chica, mi cuñada y yo estamos ya sentadas con el cinturón puesto. Las azafatas están explicando que hacer en caso de emergencias, donde están las salidas, como colocarse las máscaras y un par de cosas más que me hacen sentirme aun más nerviosa si es posible

— Bella no va a pasar nada, tranquila— dice mi chica en un susurro intentando evitar un desmayo por mi parte, ella ya ha subido más veces en avión

— ¿No estabais alterada la primera vez que viajaste en avión?

— Lo estaba más la primera vez que mantuve relaciones sexuales— me contesta en voz baja contra mi oído intentando hacerme sonreír, cosa no lo logra porque estoy comenzando a rezar a pesar de que no soy creyente

El avión comienza a despegar y yo me agarro fuertemente de los reposabrazos, cierro los ojos, intento contar billetes de 100 dólares y siento como Rose me besa el cuello. Los pequeños roces de los labios de mi Diosa no sirven de mucho pero de algo sí. Diez minutos después ya noto como vuelvo a ser yo misma, si no fuera porque en los aviones no se permite subir drogada me hubiera fumado unos cuantos canutos antes para no enterarme de nada durante un buen rato

— Siempre he querido conocer Nueva York, están las mejores tiendas de moda del país— comenta emocionada Alice y logrando sacarme una amplia sonrisa

— Constantemente estás pensando en lo mismo— se queja Rose— En Nueva York hay muchas cosas más importantes que las tiendas de moda, por ejemplo el mejor buffete de abogados de los Estados Unidos

— Creo que deberíamos haber estado más días para que pudierais las dos visitar esos lugares pero se me iba ya de precio

— Ya es más que de sobra el pasar un par de días— me contesta mi novia— otro viajecito romántico con el que dar envidia a mis hermanos, es perfecto— bromea Rose sacándole la lengua a Alice que se pone de morros— No quiero que te arruines conmigo, debes de ahorrar para poder pagarte la universidad el año que viene, ¿ya tienes pensada a cual quieres ir?— me pregunta mi rubia interesada en el tema

— Antes quería ir a UCLA, la Universidad de Los Ángeles pero ahora creo que me apuntaré a la Universidad online de Seattle— comento— en Forks he encontrado todo lo que necesitaba y no quiero dejarlo de lado, te tengo a ti, tengo a Charlie, tengo a Victoria, Laurent, James, a tu familia, a los Clearwater y a Jacob, eso no se puede equiparar a gozar de un poco de Sol para ir a la playa. Además el poder seguir en mi trabajo en la parte de contabilidad me servirá para la carrera, ahora veo todo ventajas

— Deberías pensártelo, ahora quizás te parezca algo bueno pero los años universitarios son inolvidables para todo el mundo. Nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ti pero la época universitaria tiene un determinado momento

Si no supiera que a Rose le importo mucho pensaría que quiere perderme de vista, pero como se que le importo pues me tomo su comentario como algo para que yo pueda ser más feliz. En mi vida tengo unas prioridades, cada vez tengo más claro que mi chica y mis amigos van antes que los estudios, que el poder dormir todas las noches con Rose no lo supera nada, que para montarme fiestas locas ya tengo al trío calavera, que para conversaciones picantes están Leah y Jacob, que para ideas locas ya tengo a Alice y Emmett, y que en general nada de lo que me pueda ofrecer UCLA va a mejorar lo que tengo en Forks en estos momentos

— Ya lo he pensado Rosalie, el tener que desplazarme únicamente a Seattle para hacer los exámenes es lo que quiero. Me gusta ver la nieve en el invierno de Forks, dormir abrazada a ti por las noches después de gemir bajo y sobre tu cuerpo. Hace unos meses nunca habría pensado que fuera a decir que Forks es mi hogar y que por el momento quiero disfrutar de él con los míos, pero lo de vivir el presente me ha mostrado que mejor no dar nada por sentado

— Yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas, Bella

— Lo se— contesto apretando entre mi mano el colgante que me ha regalado para Navidad mi chica

El fino colgante de oro que dio Rose como regalo de Santa me hace sentir feliz, es el escudo de la familia Cullen y una R entrelazada con una B, una cosa muy significativa que me llena de gozo por el futuro que nuestra relación puede tener. La sonrisa que me surgió al ver su regalo de mi Diosa se amplió al ver el vestido de vértigo que me compró Alice junto con Jasper, no creo que me lo ponga nunca porque no me veo con tanto escote. Emmett y Edward pusieron el lado pervertido a mis regalos de Navidad, si a Rose para su cumpleaños le cayó un vibrador a mi me dieron unas bolas chinas y más juguetitos sexuales. Esme y Carlisle, mis suegros, me proporcionaron un detalle simbólico que me hizo mucha ilusión, una foto de todos los Cullen conmigo en la que los padres de Rosalie han escrito que ya soy una más de la familia

— Ya te enviaremos Jasper y yo una sudadera desde Michigan— escucho la voz de Alice que hace que salga de mi ensoñación

— Perderte de vista, que bien estará eso ya que en este viajecito me ha sido imposible— dice Rose llevándose un codazo de su hermana

Siempre están igual, mi chica picando a la pequeña duendecillo para hacerla enfadar y al revés. Me relajo sin prestarles atención y me pongo a ver la película que dan en el avión, Los padres de ella. Es entretenida la película, no me doy cuenta del tiempo que pasa hasta que termina, que han pasado casi dos horas. Pruebo no despertar a Rose, cosa bastante difícil por no decir casi imposible, para intentar salir al pasillo e ir al baño. Alice que me ve me ayuda y también se anima a ir conmigo.

— Bella gracias por dejar que viniera, se que has tenido que enfrentarte a mi hermana— me agradece Alice— se que es un regalo romántico para Rose pero es un concierto de Madonna en Nueva York, no me he podido resistir

— No te preocupes por nada Alice, tú solamente disfruta este par de días— le comento sin decirle que a su hermana la convencí tras un par de buenos orgasmos hace un par de noches, la duendecillo no necesita saber eso

Las dos volvemos por el pasillo hasta nuestros asientos y esta vez si que despierto a Rose para poder pasar, no he podido hacerlo sin despertarla. Me siento y el resto del viaje, tres horas más, lo paso mirando por la ventanilla. A la hora de aterrizar me aferro otra vez con fuerza al reposabrazos, el vuelo lo he pasado tranquila pero a la hora de despegar o tocar suelo no me siento nada segura

Al no haber facturado ninguna maleta no tenemos que esperar en la cinta de equipajes del aeropuerto de JFK nada de tiempo. Las tres con nuestras pequeñas maletas, las cuales hemos subido al avión, cogemos el autobús que nos llevará a la ciudad de Nueva York, al barrio de Queens que es donde está el hotel que tenemos. Hemos salido de Seattle a las seis de la mañana, son pasadas las cuatro de la tarde aquí aunque en Olympia ahora sean las once más o menos. El cambio de horario entre la costa este y la oeste.

El hotel no es nada del otro mundo, por internet parecía algo mejor, pero para dormir y desayunar ya nos llega bien. La habitación doble tiene una cama de matrimonio, un cuarto de baño bastante mini, una televisión y un sofá que no tiene aspecto de ser demasiado cómodo

— ¿Qué queréis hacer esta tarde?

— Ir a ver tiendas de ropa— contesta Alice

— Es fin de año, no creo que estén abiertas— comenta Rose tumbándose en la cama— podríamos ir a ver Central Park que hay un lago helado sobre el que patinar

— Sí, sí— aplaude emocionada Alice— vamos a patinar sobre hielo

Patinar en mi idioma de torpeza significa caerse cada dos por tres pero si las Cullen quieren iremos. Enfundadas en nuestros abrigos, con nuestros gorros, nuestras bufandas y nuestros guantes tomamos el metro camino de Manhattan y de Central Park. Los vagones van bastante llenos, niños con sus madres sentados, gente mayor, grupos de jóvenes y personas que van a trabajar, todos de diferentes nacionalidades, eso es lo bueno de esta ciudad. El que Nueva York sea tan cosmopolita es algo que me encanta ver, ahora que estoy aquí puedo notar lo diferente que es esto a Forks, a Seattle, a Phoenix o a cualquier otro lugar de Estados Unidos. Al llegar a la estación que pertenece a Central Park las tres nos bajamos contentas, Rose rodea mi cintura con su brazo

— Hacéis una pareja preciosa— nos dice Alice a las dos— habéis encontrado a vuestra media naranja como yo la encontré en Jasper o Emmett en Edward

— Lo que tu digas, enana

Caminamos a buen paso hasta llegar a un lago helado en el que hay muchas personas patinando. Los árboles de alrededor están adornados con luces navideñas, dándole al lugar un aspecto muy bonito. En las cercanías hay varios tenderetes de comida, para que los que se divierten patinando puedan descansar y alimentarse un poco. Perritos calientes, castañas, boniatos, gofres, patatas fritas, churros y chocolate ardiendo, los olores de todo se juntan logrando montar un mundo de sensaciones completamente distinto a lo que había vivido hasta el momento

— Ir vosotras a patinar que yo voy a comprarme un perrito caliente con ketchup y mostaza— les digo a mi chica y mi cuñada

— ¿Pero tú no eras vegetariana?— pregunta extrañada Alice poniéndose los patines de cuchillas

— Salchicha de tofu, todo vegetariano

Rose se enfunda también en unas los patines y junto con su hermana entra en la gran pista helada. Con el perrito caliente entre mis manos, que se están pringando de ketchup y mostaza, disfruto de ver como las dos Cullen se divierten. Una vez me termino de comer voy a donde están los patines de alquiler y cojo unos. Antes casi de entrar en la pista de hielo me tropiezo pero logro agarrarme a la barandilla, al fondo veo como Alice se está riendo y como Rose viene sin problemas hasta mi para ayudarme

— Soy una inútil— me quejo al estar ya sobre el hielo y entre los brazos de Rosalie que me dan estabilidad aunque no demasiada

— Torpe es la palabra, pero a mi no me importa. En la cama eres impresionante, nada torpe ni inútil

Siempre que me siento como un despojo humano de la sociedad, por mi poca destreza a la hora de quedarme derecha sin irme al suelo, mi novia saca mis habilidades a la hora del sexo o a la hora de cocinar, no se si sentirme feliz o no. Cogida de las manos de mi chica comienzo a patinar de una forma muy insegura, cayéndome en un par de ocasiones y haciendo caer conmigo a mi acompañante. Alice está ahora a nuestro lado y me está ayudando a no romperme la cabeza, en un instante noto como me suelto y patino recta sin poder frenar. Al final choco contra un chico que estaba de espaldas con otro amigo. Antes de poder levantarme veo como el chico contra el que he chocado se gira con un considerable enfado. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, no puede ser él

— ¿Isabella Swan?— escucho su voz de nuevo, nunca pensé que iba a volverlo a ver

— La misma Riley— contesto intentándome levantar

Frente a mi tengo al hermano de Victoria y James, el que mi ex dejó de considerar de su familia poco después de que yo la conociera. Para la pelirroja y el rubio su hermano mayor está muerto, lo hizo el día que sus padres enfermaron y él se desentendió de todo para vivir la vida. Pensando en la historia familiar de mi ex estoy tan absorta que no me doy cuenta de que Rose y Alice han llegado hasta nosotros, y que no entienden nada aunque noto como la cara de mi chica palidece hasta tal nivel que me levantó tan rápido como puedo

— Royce— exclama en un pequeño susurro mi Diosa, dando varios pasos hacía atrás

— Rosalie Cullen, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti— dice el amigo de Riley en voz baja, aproximándose a mi chica aunque me pongo yo en medio

Si el ver al hermano de James y Victoria no me ha gustado nada el que su amigo conozca a Rose me ha gustado aun menos. No son celos, es algo más profundo, siento que algo está mal con él por como ha reaccionado la siempre y dura mujer de hielo, le tiene miedo y eso es algo que aun no había visto en ella hasta ahora. Alice también se ha dado cuenta porque coge a su hermana de la mano y la saca rápido del lugar, yo voy retrocediendo como buenamente puedo sin perder nunca de vista ni a Riley ni al tal Royce, dos chicos que no me dan buena espina. Una vez fuera, ya con mi calzado normal puesto veo como Alice le está dando a su hermana un chocolate caliente que acaba de comprar, Rosalie lo bebe lentamente como si estuviera ida

— ¿Quién era él?— pregunto viendo como un pequeño brazito de la pequeña Cullen rodean los de mi chica

— Era él, Alice— dice mi chica a su hermana que tras unos segundos de incomprensión lo entiende

— Vámonos— ordena mi pequeña cuñada mortalmente seria y abrazando a su hermana

Se acaba de ir al garete mi gran regalo para mi chica, ahora realmente estoy agradecida a que Alice haya venido con nosotras a este viaje. La vuelta en el metro es completamente en silencio, las dos hermanas andan juntas y veo como la duendecillo está intentando quitarle el miedo del cuerpo a su hermana mayor, algo que no logra. No se si acercarme a ellas o mantenerme al margen, es una situación muy extraña y en la que me siento completamente fuera de servicio

— Rose, ¿qué pasa cariño?— pregunto acariciándole la cara, saliendo de la estación del metro en dirección a nuestro hotel de Queens

— No me toques, Bella— me dice en un susurro mitad feroz y mitad atormentado— Alice, por favor

La aun menor de edad de la familia Cullen asiente con la cabeza ante la petición de su hermana. Creo que empiezo a vislumbrar que le puede pasar a mi novia, una verdad que me da pánico aceptar que pueda ser cierta. De nuevo en la habitación del hotel, yo me intento de nuevo acercar a mi chica pero vuelve a ser imposible. Alice, la pequeña y frágil, se mete con Rose en el baño y enciende el agua de la bañera. Mis nervios están a flor de piel, no se que hacer para calmarlos porque un cigarro no me va a servir de nada, quizás hablar con la pelirroja o con Laurent. Llamo primero al móvil de mi ex, lo tiene desconectado porque seguramente estará con Tanya, acto seguido llamo a mi hermano negro que me lo coge al segundo toque

— Laurent

— Bella ¿qué pasa?

— Es Rose— contesto en un susurro— algo le ha pasado y no se como ayudarla, necesito consejo porque me siento muy inútil al ella no dejar ni acercarme

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?— pregunta preocupado al otro lado Laurent

— Estábamos patinando en Central Park, yo con mi torpeza natural he chocado contra un chico y al girarme he visto que era Riley— digo haciendo una pausa para encenderme un cigarrillo— el hermano de James y Victoria estaba con otro chico, supongo que un amigo suyo, un tal Royce y que Rose al verlo ha entrado en un estado de pánico que nunca había visto antes

— ¿Riley?— pregunta exaltado— ¿ése desgraciado que dejó tirados a James y Victoria?

— Laurent, esto no se trata de él— le digo seriamente dándole una calada a mi cigarrillo— esto se trata del tal Royce y mi Rosalie

— Será algún admirador suyo pesado, como Newton o Sadie en tu caso— intenta decirme esperanzadoramente mi amigo, algo que no logra porque yo se que no es eso, que es algo más grave

— Es algo mucho peor, Laurent, lo se porque mi instinto me lo está diciendo. La mirada de Rose es de pánico, no me deja tocarla, solamente quiere estar con Alice, ese hijo de puta le hizo algo— suelto con mucho miedo de que eso sea verdad, de que mi Diosa haya podido ser tocada en algún aspecto por ese idiota

— ¿Qué estás insinuando Bella?— me pregunta con mucho tacto mi hermano negro

— Lo que estás pensando, una mirada como la que tiene mi rubia solamente puede ser por dos cosas, o ése la pegó o la forzó

— Primero tienes que hablar con ella, debes cogerla de la mano y mirarla a los ojos. Tienes que demostrarle que puede y debe confiar en ti, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo, éste puede ser un momento malo pero lo superaréis

El tono de voz de Laurent es envolvente y adictivo, el que suelen tener los mentores ante sus fieles para tranquilizarlos cuando les surgen dudas de fe. Mi cigarrillo ya está casi terminado, una calada más y solamente queda la colilla que apago en un cenicero

— No me deja tocarla— le explico

— Bella, escúchame bien— me dice ahora mortalmente serio Laurent— debes darle su tiempo, estar ahí siempre a su lado para cuando ella esté preparada y decida contarte que le pasó con ese chico, no la presiones ni lo más mínimo. Si ella no está preparada el que tú andes encima no le hará bien, tienes que dejar que vuelva a recomponerse del miedo de ver a un fantasma del pasado

— Pero... — intento quejarme porque quiero ayudar a mi chica

— Si ese hijo de puta la ha violado o la ha maltratado alguna vez— me advierte ya llamando las cosas por su nombre Laurent, sin andarse con rodeos— si le ha hecho alguna de esas dos cosas lo peor que puedes hacer es forzarla a intentar ayudarla, cuando ella esté preparada para aceptar tu ayudar te la pedirá. Deja que Alice se encargue de todo, al ser su hermana se sentirá protegida y no tan vulnerable

— Eso haré— le prometo— gracias Laurent

— Siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites Bella— me dice mi hermano negro colgando la llamada

He estado hablando por teléfono durante más de un cuarto de hora y aun siguen las dos Cullen en el baño. Preocupada me levanto y me dirijo a preguntar si están bien aunque a mitad de camino me freno recordando lo que me ha dicho Laurent, nada de agobios, decido ir a sentarme al sofá. Diez minutos más tarde salen los dos, Alice primero y mi chica después. La pequeña de los Cullen me mira un instante, lleva un albornoz blanco del hotel, Rose también lleva uno del hotel pero de color negro. No me acerco, espero sentada mientras veo como interaccionan entre las dos, la gentileza que tiene Alice para con Rosalie me impresiona

— Bella— escucho como me llama mi cuñada

— ¿Sí?— pregunto con voz ansiosa aunque intento controlarla

— ¿Puedes ir a por algo para cenar?

— Claro, iré a por unas pizzas o algo similar— le contesto cogiendo mi monedero y saliendo de la habitación, dándole una última mirada a mi chica que está aun ida

En la esquina de la calle en la que está nuestro hotel hay una pizzería italiana, está bastante vacía por el simple hecho de que es el último día del año. Pido un par de pizzas, son bastante grandes. Tardan diez minutos en atenderme y cobrarme, salgo del local y muy lentamente vuelvo al hotel, subo por las escaleras tomándome mi tiempo

— Tienes que decírselo Rose— escucho la voz de Alice decir a mi Diosa— Bella debe saberlo

— No puedo decírselo, no quiero perderla— oigo a mi Diosa decir— no por algo que pasó hace ya cinco años

— Si se lo cuentas no la perderás, si no se lo cuentas si que lo harás— comenta la pequeña de la familia Cullen

Golpeo la puerta, tengo llaves pero no quiero que sepan que he podido estar escuchando por lo que no las utilizo, Alice me abre ya con el pijama puesto. Me sonríe tenuemente, cogiendo una de las pizzas y llevándola hasta encima de la cama. Con la otra pizza me acerco a la cama, no miro a Rosalie por si acaso la molesto, nada de presionarla. En silencio cenamos, esto va a ser una noche de pesadilla porque lo que habíamos planeado de salir a celebrar la entrada de un nuevo año ahora no va a ser posible

— Mañana tenéis el concierto de Madonna al mediodía— les digo una vez terminamos de cenar— yo creo que iré a visitar los rascacielos de Manhattan

Ninguna responde nada ante lo que he dicho, a pesar de que haya dejado bien claro a mi cuñada que le cedo mi puesto en el concierto de su ídolo. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al armario donde hay un par de mantas, las coloco en el sofá que ocuparé esta noche. Si Rose no quiere que la toque el compartir cama es algo impensable, que comparta con su hermana que si la puede ayudar

— ¿Qué haces?

— Instalarme en el sofá para dormir esta noche, Alice— le contesto como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo

— No tienes porque hacerlo

— Si tengo que hacerlo— digo seria— prefiero que tú cuides a Rose, yo no puedo ayudarla porque no se que le pasa pero tú eres su hermana y si puedes. No me importa dormir en el sofá si es por el bien de Rosalie

— Gracias Bella— me susurra mi chica encontrándose con mi mirada

— A tu servicio siempre

Voy al baño para ponerme yo también el pijama. Salgo ya lista para irme a dormir, beso la mejilla de mi cuñada y también la de mi novia que tiembla ante el contacto, debería haberme controlado. Aun no es media noche pero estoy muy cansada, necesito dormir. Mi móvil suena cuando ya estoy casi en el mundo de los sueños, no tengo ningunas ganas de cogerlo pero mejor eso a que siga sonando

— Es Victoria— les digo a las dos Cullen

Me meto con el teléfono en el baño, la verdad que no tengo cuerpo para hablar delante de ellas dos

— Bella

— Hola pelirroja

— He hablado con Laurent, se lo de Riley y lo de Rosalie— me suelta directamente— ¿cómo estás tú y cómo está la rubia?

— Ella se estremece al tocarla, antes le he besado la mejilla y se ha asustado. Victoria creo que ese hijo de puta amigo de tu hermano la violó— le digo llorando a mi ex por teléfono— deberías haber visto como se puso blanca al encontrárselo

— Tienes que hablar con ella, cariño— me susurra mi ex dulcemente— tienes que decirle que la apoyas, que no la dejarás sola

— Laurent me ha dicho que no la obligue a aceptar mi ayuda, que espere hasta que ella esté preparada para decírmelo y Rose no me lo va a decir porque la he escuchado hablando con Alice sobre lo de decírmelo o no decírmelo

— No puedes forzarla a nada, si no quiere no la toques pero debes de hablar con ella

— Te quiero pelirroja, disfruta de la noche de fin de año con sexo salvaje— le declaro y le deseo a mi ex

— Cuida a tu Diosa, cielito— me aconseja de forma socarrona para colgar el teléfono

Me lavo la cara con agua templada, miro mi rostro con los ojos rojos en el espejo. Salgo cuando acaba de sonar la última campanada, ya hemos comenzado otro año que espero vivirlo junto con mi novia. En la cama me encuentro dormida a la pequeña duendecillo, Rose está mirando por la ventana con la mirada serena. Prefiero no acercarme a ella demasiado aunque si me aproximo a la ventana para ver como ya está la calle llena de gente medio borracha celebrando el año nuevo

— Deberías irte a dormir— aconsejo a mi Diosa

— No voy a poder dormir, esta noche no

— Te amo Rosalie Cullen

— Yo también Bella

— Puedes confiar en mi— le digo suavemente cogiendo su mano notando como ella quiere esquivar mi contacto— puedes contarme que te hizo ese desgraciado

— No puedo decírtelo, no quiero que sientas pena por mi, no quiero perderte

— No me vas a perder porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, estamos juntas para lo bueno y lo malo, no únicamente por el sexo. Si ese desgraciado te ha pegado o te ha violado por favor dímelo, te juro que superaremos esto las dos juntas y que si lo vuelves a ver alguna vez más le partiremos las dos la cara— digo muy seria mirando a los ojos serenos de mi chica

Noto que he acertado con mis cábalas, por la mirada y porque tras unos momentos de debate interno me comienza a contar lo que pasó. Ella tenía diecisiete años, era la fiesta de graduación del instituto de Alaska, donde vivían antes de instalarse en Forks. Mi chica fue a divertirse para celebrar que ya se iba a convertir en una estudiante universitaria, bailó durante un buen rato con varios chicos hasta que lo vio, hasta que Royce King se acercó a ella para bailar. Pasaron las horas bailando y besándose, al final casi a las seis de la madrugada mi chica le pidió que la llevara a su casa, él la violó para terminar golpeándola y dejándola tirada sobre el asfalto. Su padre Carlisle fue quien la encontró ya que al ver que no llegaba salió a buscarla. Esa misma semana fue cuando la familia Cullen dejó atrás Alaska para instalarse en un pueblo tan perdido como lo es Forks.

— No dejaré que se acerque nunca más a ti— le prometo guiándola hasta la cama donde se tumba con lágrimas en los ojos— y ahora duerme tranquila con tu hermana, olvídate de que has vuelto a encontrarte con ese despreciable ser

Ella no me contesta nada, a pesar de que tiene ya 23 años y que hace más de cinco años que pasó todo no lo tiene superado, se pensaba que si lo había superado pero el volver a encontrarse con él le ha demostrado que no, que lo que le pasó es algo imposible de borrar o de olvidar, algo que siempre tendrá dentro de ella y con lo que tanto los que la rodeamos, su familia y yo, como ella misma debe aprender a vivir. Suelto su mano un momento porque voy hasta el sofá a buscar las mantas, después vuelvo a agarrar su mano, me siento en el suelo apoyada contra su colchón y me dispongo a dormir. Resulta muy incómodo pero me da igual, no voy a soltar su mano porque no voy a dejar de estar a su lado ni un solo instante

**TBC...**

**El 25 ha llegado con la historia del duro pasado de Rosalie, quizás me ha quedado escrito todo de una forma un poco extraña o a mi me lo parece por lo menos. Al volver a leerlo creo que he puesto todo muy rápido sobretodo el encuentro entre Riley-Bella y Royce-Rose, pero bueno tampoco sabía de que otra forma plantear el momento así que lo dejo como me salió. Otra cosa que me he planteado con lo del drama del pasado de nuestra queridísima Rosalie es que no se nota hasta este momento que ha sufrido una violación, que mantiene relaciones sexuales sin ningún problema y sin ningún miedo, el que ya hayan pasado cinco años es lo que le ha dado esa estabilidad emocional aunque como se vio en el anterior capítulo a veces tiene sus momentos de bajón y tal. La llamada de Bella a Victoria demuestra que es realmente alguien indispensable en su vida, como también lo es Laurent que la aconseja de la mejor forma posible. Alice por fin ha sacado una parte desconocida, la parte protectora que normalmente pertenece a Rose, esta vez se han intercambiado los papeles. Agradecería muchísimo que en este capítulo me dejarais vuestra opinión porque no estoy del todo convencida de si el resultado es aceptable o no, es uno de los pocos que he escrito con los que tengo mis reservas y por eso encuentro importante saber que os ha parecido a quienes lo leéis.**

**Y llegó la hora de responder a los comentarios que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior, fueron muchos y muy buenos, como siempre que me dejáis comentarios. Ahora a divertirme respondiendo a lo que me escribisteis. A contestar vuestros comentarios que voy ya**

— **Amelie 666:** Hello. Un nuevo capítulo de Navidad, efectivamente. Se dejó su sueldo en regalos pero eso es lo que tiene tener mucha familia, política y carnal, y muchos amigos de los buenos. La relación y ruptura de Bella con Victoria es un poco rara pero quizás por eso ahora se llevan tan bien porque no acabaron como el rosario de la aurora anteriormente. Bueno parece una casa de citas pero ahí todo lo hacen con pasión y amor, un poco de vicio también pero nada más. En eso estoy, intentando buscarle una chica a Seth que creo que ya se quien va a ser pero el tema es que no tengo muy claro aun como voy a hacer que se conozcan, tantos personajes a la vez me es complicado de manejar y administrar. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black: **Yo tampoco ando muy inspirada para contestar pero me gusta hacerlo, es entretenido xD. Lo de la casa de putas que ha dicho Jasper pues una realidad como un templo aunque dicho sin nada de delicadeza impacta más, el colocón de Rose pues a veces pasa que esta chica se nos desboca, la elegida para Laurent no tardará aparecer su futura chica aunque irán poco a poco, no será nada tipo a lo de James con Irina, el aquí te pillo aquí te mato. Las Denali se irán pero irán apareciendo cada cierto tiempo, en vacaciones ya las pondré con los demás en su destino de veraneo que ya tengo pensado donde los mandaré. Lo de las endorfinas que dice Irina es una frase que yo utilizo bastante en plan gracioso. Me alegra que te guste, es algo que aun no me explico como gusta este fic xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ester cullen:** Muy contenta de que ya estés aquí de nuevo, me encanta que andes leyendo y diciéndome que te parece, así que no te preocupes que no quiero deshacerme de ti tan rápidamente, ni a largo plazo vamos. Pues apartir de ahora tardaré un poco más en publicar porque me tengo que dosificar para que no se me acaben los capítulos y esté en una época de sequía como la otra vez que estuve dos meses. Garrett ese gran personaje como Sadie y como Mike que solamente están ahí para molestar al personal, es su función existencial xD. Lo que Rosalie iba a decirle a Bella antes de que Victoria las interrumpiera es que la amaba (que cursi ha sonado xD). Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu: **Una nueva incorporación, como me alegro de ver que gente nueva se anima a dejar comentarios. Se montan unas fiestas que ya las quisiera Paris Hilton o Lindsay Lohan xD. La gente normal no es de entrada de las parejas Rose/Bella o Edward/Emmett pero todo es cogerles el punto, a mi al principio la pareja de las chicas se me hacia muy rara pero ahora les tengo mucho cariño y las veo como algo normal, con Emmie y Eddie me pasa algo similar. El fic en si se fomenta en la amistad de todos, la confianza y el respeto, además de la lujuria que tienen cada uno de ellos, ejemplo el de Victoria con Tanya xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Ostras la desaparecida ha vuelto, ya notaba demasiado tu ausencia sinceramente xD. No te preocupes que no estás en falta conmigo por no poder conectarte a leer el fic, si no tienes internet pues no tienes. El comentario largo, largo no es pero a mi con estas pocas líneas que has puesto me sirven y me sobran, ahora que has dado señales de vida ya estoy yo tranquila xD. Por Alice no sufras que ella va a ser feliz como siempre lo es, la pequeña duendecillo es muy buena gente. Lo de la novia de Laurent ya lo tengo solventado en algunos capítulos más adelante, tranquila que lleva tu nombre como te prometí. Cuídate la espalda, es lo importante. Por cierto, leí tu fic de Rose/Bella/Jasper y te dejé el correspondiente comentario con mi opinión. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **Hola nena xD. La fantasía de muchos tíos, son tan simples algunos al solamente pensar con sus partes xD. El largo capítulo navideño tuvo un poco de todo. Bella sufre los encantos de Rosalie pero ella al estar con la rubia los acepta perfectamente aunque sea en una cena familiar. Victoria y Tanya, James e Irina, dos parejas muy pasionales que aprovechan cada segundo que pasan juntos porque como están bastante lejos deben no perder el tiempo. Bueno Rosalie enferma no está, está con un colocón que no se tiene en pie pero enferma no está, lo que Bella es una gran novia y se queda cuidándola y mimándola. Lo de la casa de putas pues un punto de humor al capítulo, aunque lo parezca un poco xD. Tengo planeados de 55 a 60 capítulos, que locura me ha dado a mi para escribir tanto pero bueno como me lo paso bien pues no tengo ganas de que se termine y menos teniendo a lectoras fieles como tú. Lo del punto de vista de Rosalie es más por cambiar y ver como ella siente y sufre, dejando de lado esa visión que dices tú de que siempre la ponen como superficial, pondré a la Rose persona que engloba todo.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **ALEXANDRA: **Hola, no se merecen las gracias por el consejo porque yo encantada de dártelo. Así que te hice sufrir porque no publicaba, no era mi intención pero es que a veces falta tiempo para estas cosas. Así que en México estas cosas son raras, en España la gente se está abriendo de más de mente ahora aunque aun queda bastante que no quiere abrirse pero bueno yo acepto todas las tendencias de la gente y con eso me sirve. Bueno pues si te has leído la historia tres veces ya lo has hecho dos más que yo xD si te entretiene entonces léela cuantas veces quieras, no soy yo quien para decirte que no lo hagas. Así que piensas lo que podrá pasar en capítulos venideros, seguramente lo piensas más que yo que me va saliendo solo. Lo de quien pidió que fuera la novia a quien pues sinceramente no lo puse pero tampoco lo pidieron, hubo tema que te quemas y una vez hubo ambas asumieron que había una relación entre ellas, sin necesidad de pedirse para salir. Alice/Rose yo también he leído alguno en inglés porque en castellano llevas razón que no hay. En la historia se viaja a Nueva York pero de una forma un poco particular, no es una guía turística como habrás podido apreciar y seguirás apreciando en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **FaByTa!:** Hola**. **La cena con los Cullen y demás es la típica comida familiar aunque aquí se lleven todos bien y gobierne la armonía que no suele hacerlo en las de verdad xD. El viaje a NY creo sinceramente que esperáis algo diferente a lo que yo tengo en mente pero bueno a veces las cosas diferentes son las que acaban gustando, sobretodo si os gusta un poco de drama. Rosalie es una gran desconocida a la que siempre pintan demasiado tonta y superficial, algo que con este fic estoy intentando no hacer, demostrar que tiene sentimiento, pasiones y que es juguetona como lo pueden ser los demás.A mi también cada vez me gusta más Rose, y eso es complicado xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle: **Bonjour para ti también. Si tu te sientes vieja con casi 18 años, yo con 21 ¿cómo me debería sentir?. Bullying es lo que se les suele hacer a los empollones de clase: hacerles la vida imposible y hasta de vez en cuando pegarles, hay que estar a la última en vocabulario juvenil aunque sea en cosas malas como esta. Te gusta el lado tierno de Rosalie pero tú quieres lemmon, pues aun te queda un poco para volver a leerlo. Y yo espero religiosamente tu comentario xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95: **La idea del cambio de punto de vista es porque escribir una historia tan larga desde el mismo punto de vista puede llegar a ser aburrido, si hubiera empezado ahora el fic quizás hubiera hecho un capitulo desde un punto de vista de una y el siguiente desde el punto de vista de la otra, pero bueno es lo que hay y ahora será media historia de una y media de la otra. El picadero es la casa de Charlie, también podría haberlo puesto en casa del trío calavera pero para eso es los otros tienen la noche del 25 para disfrutar en su casa tranquilamente. Te agradezco lo de mi esclavo pero no hace falta, lo de recomendarte en mi historia lo hice encantada de la vida, todo por el único chico que se lee mi historia. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **yulibar: **Ei me alegra que haya gente nueva leyendo mi historia, y que me dejen comentarios también, sangre nueva es buena tenerla. Creo que en la diferencia de la historia, lo rara que es radica su éxito porque sino no lo entiendo. Lo del cambio de punto de vista creo que era necesario porque sino podría llegar a aburrir, lo suyo habría sido ir alternándolos capítulo una y capítulo la otra pero eso se me ha ocurrido ahora que ya llevo bastante, así que nada. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti por aquí. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef_cullen: **Espero que la gripe se te haya quitado ya o sino que esté a punto de desaparecer, que cuando se tiene se pasa bastante mal estando en cama y con fiebre. Ciertamente tuvo un poco de todo este capítulo, hasta momento pasional de James y Victoria con las Denali. La historia de Bella y la pelirroja intriga a bastante gente, es un poco rara la relación que tienen y el porque de su ruptura pero si hubieran terminado mal no se llevarían así de bien. A mi también me encanta Kate Moenning y su look de rebelde sin causa, y que te encante una chica no significa que te gusten las tías a nivel sexual, o por lo menos en mi caso. En Nueva York no les va a ir demasiado bien a nuestra querida pareja aunque fortalecerá su relación lo que allí pase. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **: **Me alegra que te guste el fic, la pareja principal y la forma en que escribo, es todo un halago el recibir tan buenas palabras de tu parte. Espero que sigas diciéndome que te parece la historia, siempre esta bien que la gente nueva me comente que le parece, la sangre fresca sirve para revitalizar la cosa un poco. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Hasta la próxima actualización que la haré el martes próximo, no actualizaré muy seguido desde ahora (1 vez por semana o semana y media) porque se me están acabando los capítulos que ya tengo escritos y si se me terminan la reserva pues entonces si que no actualizaré semanalmente, así que prefiero ir dosificándolos ahora y no actualizar rápidamente para después quedarme estancada uno o dos meses como la otra vez.**

**Por cierto quiero felicitar a Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle que dentro de poco es su cumpleaños y como no se si volveré a actualizar antes de que lo sea pues ya la felicito ahora.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO XXVI**

Me duele todo el cuerpo, no se cuanto tiempo habré dormido pero si tuviera que decirlo por el dolor que siento en cada parte de mi pienso que no habría sido menos de un mes. Aun tengo agarrada la mano de Rose, ella está despierta porque la escucho hablar con su hermana. Ninguna de las dos se ha dado cuenta de que estoy escuchando, no he hecho ningún movimiento para que ellas lo sepan. Se que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero entre que me duele todo y voy a tardar un poco en poder moverme, y que la conversación me puede interesar no escatimo de sacar mi vena cotilla por una vez en mi vida

— Anoche se lo conté

— ¿Y que te dijo?— preguntó curiosa mi cuñada

— No le importa el saber que ése me ensució, que me quitó la virginidad sin yo querer— explica mi novia

— Te lo dije, Bella te quiere Rose y no va a dejarte por algo como eso. Tienes que mostrar más tus sentimientos, no es bueno guardarte todo para ti

— No es fácil decirle a la persona que amas que no te toque porque recuerdas al cerdo que te violó y que dejó tirada en la calle medio muerta— comenta seria mi chica a su hermana— pensé que lo tenía superado ya, con Bella nunca antes me había afectado en nuestras relaciones sexuales, me encanta que ella me toque

Ante semejante declaración en mi rostro aparece una sonrisilla juguetona en mis labios. Sigo sin moverme y sin abrir los ojos, pero mis labios han cambiado sin poder evitarlo

— A veces aun me extraña verte besarte con Bella, demasiados años viéndote con tíos— bromea mi cuñada a su hermana— Marco, James, Edward y Paul

— Son algunos más pero ahora no quiero enumerarlos, enana

No quiero moverme pero la espalda me está matando y me tengo que levantar. Las dos Cullen me miran escépticas al ver las cosas raras que estoy haciendo, los estiramientos espasmódicos para evitar que me quede clavada de la espalda

— ¿Qué haces Bella?

— Evitar los tirones cervicales, Alice. Si estuviera aquí la pelirroja me daría un masaje que tiene unas manos prodigiosas para darlos, no he conocido a nadie mejor que ella

— ¿Y tú porque lo dejaste con Victoria?— me pregunta mi cuñada sin prestarle atención a su hermana— ¿mal sexo?

— Para nada, el sexo era espectacular— le respondo a Alice— como le dije a tu prima el otro día que me preguntó lo mismo, lo dejamos porque ella se tuvo que ir y porque un día lo nuestro dejó de ser amor para ser amistad. No me arrepiento de la relación que tuve con ella como tampoco lo hago de ya no estar con la pelirroja, es pasado y el presente es Rose como también el futuro

— Qué bonito

Los estiramientos están haciendo crujir todos los huesos de mi cuerpo, veo como mi cuñada se estremece ante los sonidos y por eso decide ir a cambiarse al cuarto de baño. Rosalie está sentada en la cama mirándome, puedo observar como sus ojos están serios. Paro y me acerco a ella, me siento a su lado en la cama sin tocarla por si acaso, poco a poco cojo lentamente su mano y ella con la otra me acaricia la mejilla

— Sabes que te deseo

— Me lo demuestras muy seguido, eso me gusta mucho— me sonríe mi Diosa acariciando mi cara

Alice interrumpe nuestro momento tierno, la duendecillo ya está vestida y preparada para afrontar un día duro de concierto inolvidable. Nos dice que baja al comedor del hotel a desayunar, que nos espera allí. Le prometemos que no tardaremos mucho, que en menos de un cuarto de hora estaremos con ella tomándonos un café y unas tostadas

— Desnúdate— me ordena mi chica quitándose ella también la ropa

La verdad que no entiendo demasiado en que consiste esta técnica que está haciendo mi Diosa. Las dos estamos desnudas, frente a frente, sin tocarnos pero notando el calor que emanan nuestros cuerpos deseando tocarse. La perfecta figura de Rose me deslumbra como hace siempre aunque esta vez es algo más profundo lo que me provoca, es la debilidad que pocas veces se muestra en alguien como ella porque en alguien como yo es más normal

— No entiendo

Mi novia no me contesta nada, solamente alza su brazo y con su mano me toca un pecho. Mis ojos se salen de orbitas, si antes entendía poco ahora ya si que no entiendo nada. No me muevo ni un milímetro, dejo a ella hacer lo que está haciendo porque me gusta que me toque y porque no doy reaccionado. La otra mano suya me acaricia la cadera y el tatuaje de la rosa que me hice como regalo para su cumpleaños

— Rose

Me manda callar con los ojos cerrados. Sin abrir los ojos recorre mi cuerpo con sus manos: mi pubis, mi cintura, mis pechos, mis brazos, y finalmente mi cara. Creo que empiezo a comprender lo que quiere lograr, quiere estar segura de nuevo a mi lado y por eso se está familiarizando, comprobando que soy inofensiva tanto como mi cuerpo desprotegido y desnudo

— Tenemos que bajar ya— susurro después de unos minutos de ser tocada por mi Diosa sin yo hacer ni un solo movimiento— Alice nos está esperando para desayunar y a ti para ir al concierto

— Mi hermana siempre tan oportuna para todo— se queja Rose comenzando a vestirse con unos tejanos, una camiseta cómoda y una sudadera

Así de manera informal, sin llevar los escotes o las faldas de vértigo que suele llevar está muy mona. Las dos bajamos en el ascensor, yo voy guardando las distancias, no quiero obligarla a nada, pero es ella la que coge mi mano como un acto reflejo, como si el estar agarrada a mi fuera un acto de protección para ambas

En una mesa encontramos a la pequeña Cullen ya casi habiendo terminado su desayuno. Sonríe al vernos entrar y ver como su hermana tiene cogida mi mano, parece que está feliz de ver a Rose afrontando lo que le pasó con alguien al lado que la apoya y no la obliga a nada que ella no quiera. Tomamos un café cargado, un par de tostadas y mi chica aparte un croissant con chocolate

— Nos vamos de compras— anuncia mi cuñada emocionadísima— y no me podéis decir que no

— Pero Alice...

— Nada de peros Bella, tú vendrás y Rosalie también— dice con un tono que es imposible llevarle la contraria— no puedo volver a Forks después de haber estado en Nueva York y no comprar ropa

— Recuerda que el concierto es a las doce

La duendecillo no contesta nada a su hermana, la coge de la mano y la arrastra fuera del lugar. Yo las sigo un poco de lejos, ver a la pequeña de los Cullen en acción a veces es un poco vergonzoso por lo frenética que se pone a la hora de ver tiendas y comprar. Con lo poco que a mi me gusta ir de compras, el soportar las maratonianas y entusiastas sesiones de Alice es un suplicio bastante grande, entiendo perfectamente al pobre Jasper

— Esto es el cielo— grita al llegar a una calle solamente de ropa exclusiva y tremendamente cara

Entramos en todas y cada una de las tiendas, cada una nos tenemos que probar miles de prendas de ropa, aunque yo intento escaquearme lo mejor que puedo sin lograrlo. Rose termina comprándose un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que es espectacular, le marca cada curva de su esbelta y perfecta figura, un par de camisas con un escote considerable, unos tejanos medio rotos y una minifalda. Alice ha arrasado con las tiendas, se ha dejado la VISA al comprarse cuatro vestidos, siete pantalones, diez camisetas, ocho pares de zapatos y varias cosas más de las que ya he perdido la cuenta

Me despido de ellas en las puertas del Madison Square Garden, les deseo que disfruten del concierto de Madonna. A mi novia le doy un cariñoso apretón en la mano y un beso en la mejilla. El lugar es una locura, hay gente con camisetas, gafas, pancartas y sombreros de la reina del pop. Vuelvo al hotel en taxi cargando las enormes bolsas llenas de ropa comprada en las tiendas más exclusivas y caras de Nueva York. Una vez en el hotel subo a la habitación, me tumbo encima de la cama y se me ocurre una idea para llenar mi tiempo a la vez que le demuestro a mi chica que la apoyo porque la quiero

— Necesito un empleado del hotel en la habitación 102

Un par de minutos más tarde están llamando a la puerta. Un chico de unos veinte años empleado del hotel está fuera esperando a que le diga el porque lo he solicitado. Le hago entrar, le explico que tengo una novia a la que quiero que cuando llegue le entregue un ramo de rosas rojas preciosas que le voy a salir a comprar, le enseño una foto para que pueda identificarla a la hora de entregarle el pedido

— Ahora voy a comprar las flores, cuando vuelva te las dejo en recepción para que se las entregues

Salimos los dos de la habitación, el chico baja a recepción y yo me dirijo dos calles más allá, a una floristería no muy grande pero con mucho encanto. Un ramo con veintidós rosas rojas y una en medio blanca. Le pido a la chica que me atiende que me deje escribirle una pequeña nota. Una vez pagadas las flores vuelvo al hotel, en recepción está esperando el chico al que le doy las rosas y una propina de diez dólares

— Gracias

— No es nada, tú entrégale el ramo a ella y con eso me llega

Subo a la habitación rápido con el ascensor, guardo la ropa que hemos comprado en las maletas y vuelvo a bajar ahora a comprar unos bombones de chocolate negro con un poco de canela que le encantan a mi chica. Al llegar a la habitación de nuevo dejo el detalle sobre la cama, después me ducho tranquilamente disfrutando del agua caliente que cae. Más relajada salgo y me pongo mi conjunto de ropa interior azul oscura, unos tejanos, una camisa y una chaqueta por encima. Mi teléfono suena mientras me estoy poniendo las botas, lo cojo y escucho las voces de Jacob y de Leah

— Feliz año Bella

— Feliz año chicos, ¿cómo os fue ayer por la noche?

— Bien, tu padre te extrañó pero en general la cena fue interesante. Quizás te lo tendría que decir Charlie pero no puedo callármelo: le pidió matrimonio— me suelta Leah contenta

— ¿Nuestros padres se van a casar?

— Sí, aun no hay fecha pero es un hecho

Empiezo a saltar de alegría por la habitación hasta que me da un tirón en la espalda y me tengo que quedar sentada. Mi padre va a rehacer del todo su vida, volverá a tener una mujer a su lado que lo quiera y que lo comprenda, algo que no creo que haya pasado nunca con Reneé debido a sus diferencias

— Creo que voy a pedir una botella de champán— les comento para llamar desde el teléfono de la habitación al servicio de habitaciones para que me traigan tres copas y una botella de champán dentro de una cubitera helada— cuando lleguen Rose y Alice del concierto de Madonna lo celebraremos

— ¿Cómo está Rosalie?— la voz de Jake es seria, seguro que Victoria o Laurent han hablado con ellos

— Está un poco distante pero es normal, el volver a ver a ese hijo de puta la ha marcado pero espero que con el paso de los días vuelva a bloquearlo en su mente, olvidarlo es imposible. Alice no se separa de su lado, con ella se siente bien y no tiene miedo, a mi rehúsa tocarme demasiado

— Emmett está que se sube por las paredes. Ayer cuando Laurent se lo contó a Victoria, él lo escuchó porque había ido a recoger a Tanya e Irina y se quería plantar en Nueva York a matarlo. Edward y Jasper se enteraron porque se lo dijo tu cuñado y estaban muy pero que muy enfadados, Carlisle tuvo que ponerse serio para evitar un desborde de locura— me explica Leah

— Esta noche ya estaremos por allí, podréis comprobar todos como está Rosalie

— Cuidaros

— Felicita a tu madre de mi parte, dile a mi padre que yo quiero llevarlo hasta el altar— bromeo como despedida

— Se lo diremos Bells

Unos golpes en la puerta me hacen abrir, es el del servicio de habitaciones con el champán. Entra con el carrito y se va sin decir nada, tiene una sonrisa afable en la cara pero nada más. Ya está todo listo, ahora solamente falta que ellas vengan, para eso supongo que aun queda una hora, sesenta minutos en los que bajo a caminar por las calles del barrio de Queens. Quizás Manhattan sea el barrio más conocido pero no por eso los demás son peores, en el barrio que está nuestro hotel hay lugares interesantes donde hay gente de todos los lugares del mundo. Al pasar por una tienda de souvenirs veo las típicas camisetas y gorras de I love NY, decido comprar dos camisetas, una para Victoria y otra para Leah, y siete gorras, para Jacob, Seth, James, Laurent, Jasper, Edward y Emmett. Cargada con una bolsa vuelvo al hotel suponiendo que ellas ya estarán. Al pasar por recepción veo al empleado del hotel guiñándome un ojo dándome a entender que ya ha entregado el ramo

— Le ha gustado mucho, ha derramado alguna lágrima, la chica que la acompañaba tenía una sonrisa muy amplia— me informa amablemente

— Gracias por todo

Subo con la bolsa de los regalos, antes de abrir la puerta suspiro profundamente. Al llegar y sin darme tiempo a nada noto como Alice se me tira encima, la bolsa se me cae por el suelo. Rose noto que está sentada en la cama con una copa de champán y degustando uno de los bombones que le he comprado

— Eres genial Bella, ¿quieres ser mi hermana?

La pregunta de la pequeña Cullen me coge totalmente por sorpresa, esta chica está como una regadera cuando le da la venada. Como no se que contestarle miro a mi chica que está sonriendo tenuemente ante el numerito de su hermana, se levanta de la cama y viene a separarnos. Coge a Alice y la sienta sobre la cama, se gira hacia mi y se aproxima lentamente, con paso seguro y confiado. La duendecillo está sobre la cama mirando todo emocionadísima, casi como si estuviera presenciando el momento cumbre de su película preferida. Podía esperar cualquier cosa de mi chica pero no el que me besara tan entregada, no después de rememorar lo que le hizo ese tal Royce. Alice ya está encima de la cama saltando como una loca, a la vez aplaude y silba, está feliz de ver a su hermana mayor feliz

— Rose— suspiro al separar sus labios de los míos

— No digas nada Bella, no tienes que decir nada después de lo que has escrito en la tarjeta del ramo de rosas

— ¿Te ha gustado?

— ¿Como no me iba a gustar?— me pregunta ella— Cada rosa representa un año de tu divina existencia, las rosas rojas representan la pasión que tengo por ti, la rosa blanca simboliza el amor más puro que hay y que yo te tengo a ti Rosalie Cullen. Me da igual lo que hayas hecho o te haya pasado en el pasado, soy tuya para siempre y por eso te querré, protegeré y cuidaré hasta el fin de mis días. Bella Swan— termina de recitar el contenido de la targeta mi Diosa volviendo a besar suavemente mis labios

— Es precioso, ojalá Jazzy hiciera estas cosas— comenta Alice con un suspirito muy gracioso— rosas, bombones y champán

— El champán no es por eso, es porque me han llamado Leah y Jacob

— ¿Y cómo están?— pregunta Rose comiendo otro bombón más

— Mi padre se casa con Sue, el champán lo he pedido para celebrarlo un poco— comento bebiendo un poco

Mi novia y su hermana se alegran de la noticia, saben lo contenta que me hace el que mi padre esté con la señora Clearwater. Al hablar de Jake y Leah recuerdo a Emmett, debo decirle a mi Diosa que su hermano, sus cuñados y en general toda su familia sabe lo de su encuentro con ese despojo humano violador y violento

— Rose— digo seria dejando de beber— debo decirte una cosa

— Dime

— Tu familia sabe lo de ese desgraciado, lo siento porque todo es mi culpa. Ayer llamé a Laurent cuando llegamos al hotel para pedirle consejo sobre como actuar, él me aconsejó y después le contó a Victoria y a James lo que pasaba. Emmett estaba en nuestra casa porque fue a buscar a Irina y Tanya, se enteró y sino llega a ser por tu padre tanto él como Edward y Jasper vienen a Nueva York para reventarlo

Alice me mira muy seria, su sonrisa se ha esfumado por completo. Rose ha empalidecido de golpe, parece como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Mi cuñada se levanta y va a llamar por el móvil, según escucho está hablando con Jasper aunque Emmett le quita el teléfono a Jazzy

— Lo siento

— Tú no has hecho nada que yo no hubiera hecho— me dice Rosalie mirándome aun sin recobrarse demasiado— entiendo que llamaras a Laurent y que él lo comentara con Victoria y James, son su familia casi

— Riley, el chico que estaba con el tal Royce, es el hermano mayor de la pelirroja y el rubio— le confieso a mi novia— los dejó tirados cuando sus padres se pusieron enfermos, desde entonces no han sabido nada de él, para Victoria solamente existe un hermano que es James, nunca nombra a Riley porque para ella está muerto, igual que para el rubio

— Cuando pasó fue muy duro para mi familia. Alice era solamente una niña de doce años, estuvo unos cuantos meses sin sonreír, Emmett a pesar de tener dieciséis años lo quería ir a buscar para machacarlo, mi madre lloraba por las noches por mi infortunio y mi padre intentaba mantenerse sereno pero al verme llorar día y noche no podía. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado nadie en mi familia lo ha podido olvidar, el volverlo a ver ha reabierto otra vez la historia maldita, Alice me protege como puede, Emmett debe querer partirle la cara, mi madre debe de estar destrozada y mi padre intentará mantener la casa bajo control, espero que Jasper le ayude a mantener los ánimos relajados— me explica Rose— Así que el tal Riley es hermano de la pelirroja

— Exactamente, lo vi cuatro o cinco veces al principio de estar con ella

Alice ya está de nuevo a nuestro lado, un poco exaltada después de hablar con su hermano mayor que debe de echar humo por las orejas y machacar todo lo que se le ponga por delante. En silencio recogemos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto JFK en taxi. Al llegar y pasar las medidas de seguridad, nuestras maletas han costado cerrarse bastante, esperamos a que sea la hora de embarcar para volver a nuestro perdido pueblo en la península de Olimpia, estado de Washington. Después de una hora esperando nos dejan subir al avión en el que la gente se queda mirando el ramo de rosas que le he regalado a mi chica. En el avión Alice coge ventanilla, yo me pongo en medio y Rose asiento de pasillo. Las cinco horas del viaje nos las pasamos hablando del concierto de Madonna, del que hasta el momento no habíamos hablado por falta de tiempo

— Ha estado impresionante, el mejor concierto al que he ido nunca— repite emocionada Alice un montón de veces

— Insuperable— comenta Rose— gracias por el regalo

— Me alegra que os haya gustado a las dos, que hayáis disfrutado y que haya servido para olvidarte un poco de todo

Alice sigue hablando de lo que ha disfrutado, de que es mucho más guapa y sexy en persona aunque la haya visto a más de cien metros de distancia. El escuchar a mi cuñada tan emocionada hace que se me olvide el miedo que tengo a volar, eso y que Rose me coge suavemente la mano en señal de cariño y unión. A la hora de aterrizar me agarro un poco al reposabrazos pero no demasiado porque pienso que en caso de que se estrelle tampoco va a servir de mucho. Las tres cargadas con nuestras maletas salimos del avión, esperándonos en el aeropuerto de Seattle veo que están Esme y Carlisle. La madre de mi chica al verla corre a abrazarla, Carlisle me sonríe levemente y va a abrazar a su hija pequeña. En el abrazo de mi novia con su madre veo el sufrimiento que tiene Esme dentro, el que nunca pensé que alguien como ella pudiera tener pero que es normal si se piensa que una madre por sus hijos mata si hace falta

— Bella acércate— me pide mi suegra— Carlisle y yo queremos darte las gracias

— No tenéis que agradecerme nada Esme— digo viendo como ahora es el doctor Cullen quien abraza a mi chica— no he hecho nada que merezca dar las gracias

— Has cuidado de Rose en un momento tan duro

— En verdad la que se ha ocupado de ella es Alice, ella ha podido ayudarla mejor que yo— contesto sinceramente caminando al lado de mi suegra, tras mi cuñada, mi suegro y mi novia

Esme no me contesta nada pero me sonríe tenuemente, sus ojos aun están llorosos logrando que a pesar de sus aspecto triste parezca más que nunca una criatura desamparada y espectacularmente hermosa. Los Cullen deben de ser una especie de ángeles divinos o unos vampiros que beben belleza de la madre naturaleza, alguien tan perfecto como ellos no ha existido jamás, el Olimpo de Zeus al lado de la belleza tanto interior como exterior de los Cullen es una minucia

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 26, se terminó Nueva York ya con un bonito detalle de Bella a Rosalie donde le muestra su apoyo incondicional. También aquí se ha podido ver a Alice en todo su esplendor de locura cuando le dice a Bella si quiere ser su hermana y en toda su faceta protectora cuando llama por teléfono a su casa al enterarse que saben lo de Royce. Futura boda de Charlie y Sue, esto es algo que deseaba hacer desde que comencé a escribir el fic porque creo que ambos se lo merecen en los libros el ser felices teniendo esa estabilidad en su relación.**

**Por cierto, este capítulo es para ti JUGÓN porque siempre recordaremos esas retransmisiones deportivas que las narrabas de una forma muy peculiar. Porque la vida puede ser maravillosa, hasta siempre Montes, los amantes del deporte siempre nos acordaremos de ti.**

**Hora de responder comentarios, hora de entretenerse respondiendo a lo que me habéis dejado escrito aquí.**

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black: **Siento que el capítulo te dejara plop, es un poco durillo pero creo que era necesario tener algo así. Siento que tu día fuera una mierda pero si el capitulo te sirvió para sentirte mejor y para que te identificaras es algo que a mi me sirve mucho para estar contenta. Sip, Riley es el hermano de dos de los tres del trío calavera. Royce es un desgraciado que no merece vivir, si lo llega a pillar Emmett lo revienta. Espero que tu día mejorara. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **michy:** no te preocupes por no comentar antes, se comenta cuando se puede. Lo de Rose es que quería ponerlo, porque creo que es una parte muy importante en los libros, para poder comprender la mentalidad del personaje. Bella apoya a su chica incondicionalmente aunque eso signifique tener que dormir en el suelo. Por el momento no tengo previsto volver a sacar a Riley o a Royce, en el futuro todo puede pasar. Alice ha mostrado su parte oculta, la protectora, la que normalmente es más de Rose que de ella, pero en este capítulo los papeles se cambiaron. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** De nuevo por aquí, como me alegro de tenerte xD. Rose en este capítulo ha mostrado la parte más amarga y dolorosa de su pasado. A Royce si se lo dejara a Emmett ten por seguro que no salía vivo. Laurent y Victoria siempre estarán ahí para Bella porque la quieren, de formas diferentes pero ambos de una manera incondicional. Alice ha mostrado una parte de ella que no es muy normal, la de protectora que como bien dices pertenece más a Rose que a ella. Alice fue al viaje porque a mi me dio pena dejarla en Forks. A veces si que parece que tratemos a los fics o a los libros como algo real cuando siempre son irreales, creo que el sentirlos como algo real es muy positivo porque nos indica lo metidos que estamos en él. A partir de ahora se verá a una Rose fuerte pero con los sentimientos un poco más a flor de piel. Me tengo que pasar a leer tu nuevo capítulo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **yulibar: **Normal que te esperaras todo menos esto, iba a ser un regalo idílico y termina siendo un desastre recordando el horrible pasado de Rosalie. La reacción de Rose yo creo que es la normal, a tu violador cuando le vuelves a ver debes de sentirte de esa forma. La relación con Bella seguirá y se fortalecerá. Te agradezco el apoyo incondicional que me das. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **Hola otra vez. Me gusta saber que te gustó como me quedó el capítulo, a mi no me acababa de convencer sinceramente. La historia de Rose es una verdadera putada, la pobre ha pasado por tanto que no me extraña que tenga ese carácter en los libros. Quería poner la historia triste de Rosalie pero no alargarme demasiado, no me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente en exceso en las historias. El punto de vista de Rose me está costando un poco hacerlo, es normal supongo, además de que al no ser vanal es complicado. El lado oculto de Alice, el lado tierno estaba muy escondido. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ester cullen:** Hola. Me alegra que el capítulo te parezca magnífico. Se que el capítulo ha sido bastante duro, para mi lo fue al escribirlo, pero creo que hacía falta el explicar la historia de Rose, la que en los libros nos hace entender porque ella es como es. Esto aunque pueda parecer lo contrario fortalecerá la pareja de nuestras chicas, tardarán un poco más pero saldrán fortalecidas. Esas grandes fiestas con el trío calavera. El top 5 de desgraciados tienen a Royce, Riley, Sadie, Garrett y Mike. El lemmon tardará aun en llegar un poco, pero lo pondré. Tu idea sobre el karaoke y la canción I Kiss a Girl la tendré en cuenta de una u otra forma, tenlo por seguro. Yo estoy orgullosisima de que queráis leer mi historia, cada vez más. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu: **Ha tardado en llegar pero el momento pasado de Rosalie pero ha llegado. Alice y Bella estarán ahí para Rose siempre que las necesite como ha pasado en este caso. La paliza a Royce se la daría Emmett sin dudarlo ni un solo instante, llega a estar allí y lo revienta. Nuestra rubia tiene pánico a Royce y creo que es normal. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95: **Te agregué a Riley ciertamente y creo que ya tengo pensado como meter a Bree en la historia. Sadie, Garrett y Mike volverán a salir, estos no se cansan. Royce siempre ha sido un cabrón de campeonato, no es de extrañar que se repitiera la historia con él de protagonista. Victoria no se va a ir a vivir a Alaska eso ya te lo digo desde ahora mismo, en todo caso Tanya e Irina irían a vivir a Forks pero tampoco entra en mis planes. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle: **Bonjour again xD. No se merece el agradecimiento por la felicitación adelantada. Se que a algunas cosas les debería dar un poco más de desarrollo pero a mi eso de enrollarme me cuesta mucho y por eso hay veces que voy tanto a piñón fijo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ALEXANDRA: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, las buenas sensaciones que os ha transmitido me hacen feliz. Aquí tampoco es lo más normal que la gente sea tan abierta de mente pero si que hay bastante que como yo acepta los gustos sexuales de todo el mundo. Sobre lo del chico yo creo que deberías lanzarte a por él, dar el primer paso ahora que tu amiga parece que no está interesada en él. No te preocupes en tomarme como psicóloga, a mi no me molesta y soy gratis, así que si te puedo ayudar ya sabes xD. No pienso como tús amigas, tú tranquila xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **MaxiPau: **Efectivamente, pobre Rose. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666:** Hello again. Mejor tarde que nunca dice el dicho y yo estoy deacuerdo con él, así que no te preocupes por la tardanza. Lo que le pasó a Rose es una putada y yo entiendo que no quiera acercarse a Bella, debe sentirse mal consigo misma y sucia, algo que según tengo entendido es normal en estos casos, aunque ella no haya hecho nada malo y no tenga porque sentirse de esa forma. Bella es más madura de la edad que tiene pero hay que comprender a Rose porque no tiene que ser fácil el confesarle a tu pareja que has sido brutalmente violada y agredida tiempo atrás. Lo superarán juntas y eso las unirá más a las dos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef_cullen: **Hola pues yo por aquí trasnochando para contestar a los comentarios ¿y tú?. Como me alegro de que ya no estés griposa, eso de estar enfermos contra menos tiempo dure mucho mejor. El capítulo buscaba el ser diferente y contar el pasado de Rosalie, uno duro y doloroso para ella y para los que la rodean, incluida Bella. Efectivamente este hecho fortaleció la relación de estas dos. La madurez de Alice es la que no había mostrado hasta el momento y que le sale en momentos puntuales. Yo también amo a Laurent, no se poque no podré tener un novio así xD, y que decir de mi queridísma pelirroja, la que apoya incondicionalmente a Bella aunque sea con su vida. Tienes razón en que Bella y Rose se aman demasiado y es por eso que superaran juntas el pasado doloroso de la rubia. Yo también terminé en shock al ver el final de la primera temporada de The L Word entre lo de Bette/Tina y lo de Alice con Dana. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **carooo: **No he abandonado el fic, lo que pasa es que ahora actualizo menos seguido que antes. Veo que estás impaciente por la actualización para pasarte casi cada día xD. Hay que machacar a Royce por hacerle eso a Rosalie. Yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi. Siempre está bien que gente nueva se vaya añadiendo a la historia, a mi me encanta ver como comentáis gente que hasta el momento no lo habíais hecho. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Hasta la próxima actualización que será la semana que viene. Ya he comenzado con lo del punto de vista de Rosalie y el primer capítulo me está costando narrarlo, estaba tan acostumbrada a la mentalidad de Bella que ahora me es complicado adaptarme a la de Rose pero creo que todo lleva su tiempo y en un par de capítulos más ya me será más fácil, o eso espero.**

**A ver si con este capítulo puedo llegar a los 300 comentarios, quedan 14 para poder llegar a algo que aun no me creo que sea posible pero prometo que quien sea el 300 el capítulo siguiente le estará dedicado.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Y como lo prometido es deuda este capítulo va dedicado a por ser mi comentario 300**

**CAPITULO XXVII**

Finales de enero, han pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que volvimos de Nueva York. Desde entonces mi relación con Rose es casi más de amistad que de amor, no hemos vuelto a hacer el amor y tampoco a hacer algo más que besos tenues acompañados de caricias gentiles. Lo que me reconforta es que como Tanya e Irina se han ido Victoria y James están tan a dos velas como yo, Laurent ya lo estaba antes así que nuestra casa se ha convertido en un lugar de descanso solamente, con sesiones de narghile por las noches cuando yo llego a casa de trabajar en el correccional. A veces está en ellas Rosalie, se queda a dormir en nuestra casa donde compartimos cama pero nada más

— Te has esmerado cocinado, hermanito— comenta Victoria tumbada en el sofá mirando la cena que nos ha preparado James, unos sandwiches de pan de molde con atún, lechuga, tomate y mahonesa

— No tengo la culpa de que hoy me tocara cocinar a mi y esté tan cansado— contesta el rubio a mi ex— Haz como Bella y Laurent que comen sin quejarse por todo, no son tan señoritos como tú

Estos dos siempre están igual, pelean por cada cosa más tonta que no es normal y menos a su edad de veintiuno y veinticinco años. Mi hermano negro ya los ignora, está degustando su cena con una Coca Cola y viendo The Big Bang Theory a la espera del nuevo capítulo de Lost y de The L Word, tres series por las que en casa hay especial devoción. Decido hacer lo mismo que Laurent y ponerme a ver la televisión mientras como el sándwich que está delicioso.

— Siempre están igual— susurro arrancando una sonrisa de entre los labios de mi compañero de colchón

— La falta de sexo los tiene así, la abstinencia es muy mala

— Dímelo a mi

— Tú tienes a Rose— interviene Victoria en la conversación

— Si pero no hacemos nada desde que fuimos a Nueva York, cuatro semanas

— Laurent lleva seis meses— comenta James sentándose a mi lado y masajeándome los hombros para evitar un cojinazo o un puñetazo de su amigo— yo no se como puede dormir contigo en la misma cama y no excitarse después de tanto tiempo, quizás se vaya también a cambiar de acera como vosotras dos

— Tendría mucho éxito con los chicos tanto como tiene con las chicas, aunque las de aquí de Forks sean tan tontas y racistas

— A Bells le gustas— bromea Victoria con el que considera su hermano

— Me encanta— digo levantándome para acercarme a él y darle un suave beso en los labios— pero no se lo digas a Rose que puede ponerse celosa

La sonrisilla pícara de Laurent aparece después del suave beso, si es que no me puedo resistir a salir en su ayuda cuando los dos hermanos se meten con él. James niega graciosamente con la cabeza y Victoria nos sigue mirando a ambos con una mezcla de diversión y ganas de que la bese también a ella pero eso si que no va a suceder, a James o Laurent me da igual porque no significa nada pero con la pelirroja no. Se que si beso a Victoria hay probabilidades de que me deje llevar por el cariño que le tengo y no quiero ni por un segundo engañar a mi novia, Rosalie, a la que amo profundamente

— Si te hubiera visto Charlie estarías en peligro— se ríe el rubio mientras va a abrir la puerta, raras horas tiene la gente para venir de visita

En la puerta está esperando Garrett, el compañero abogado de mi chica. James lo mira de arriba abajo con mirada seria y de advertencia, sabe quien es pero lo que no entiende, tampoco yo, es que hace en nuestra casa. Victoria se levanta y se pone a mi lado como también Laurent, aquí todos nos protegemos a todos cuando es necesario

— ¿Qué haces en nuestra casa?— cuestiona de forma hostil mi ex

— Rosalie está muy rara desde después de vacaciones de navidad, solamente he venido a advertir a tu amiga que si es por su culpa se ande con cuidado. Espero que el trabajo de Rose vuelva al mismo nivel, no quiero que vuestras discusiones de pareja perjudiquen a los casos que llevamos

— Mira tío vete a defender a criminales y deja tanto a Rosalie como a Bella en paz, que sabemos que a ti lo que te interesa es tirarte a la novia de nuestra amiga y no lo de tus casos— susurra muy suavemente Laurent cogiendo de las solapas de la chaqueta a Garrett— aquí no tienes nada que hacer aparte de provocar y conseguir que James y yo te acabemos dando una paliza, algo que no me apetece en absoluto hacer pero que como sigas aquí un segundo más no me temblará el pulso

Mi hermano negro es el que se ha encargado de dejar ya las cosas claras con Garrett, nada de andarse más por las ramas. Mis dos amigos ejercen de hermanos mayores protectores, no quieren que ni mi Diosa ni yo suframos por la intromisión del compañero de mi chica. Victoria coge mi mano en señal de apoyo, sabe tan bien como yo que la advertencia sobre que afecta en su trabajo el estado de Rose es falso, que como bien ha dicho Laurent lo que a él le importa es acabar con ella en la cama

— Ya puedes irte— dice amenazante James después de darle un puñetazo en el estómago y cerrarle la puerta en la cara

De nuevo los cuatro solos en casa, de nuevo el rubio masajeando mis hombros para relajarme aunque realmente el que lo necesita es él. Pegarle a un abogado tan trepa como Garrett no creo que haya sido demasiado buena idea pero cuando consiste en protegerme, tanto a mi como a Victoria, estos dos no miden las consecuencias

— Vamos a dormir— propone mi ex

Y después de eso los cuatro nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas camas. Laurent me acaricia la espalda para intentar que me duerma antes, su fuerte pecho me sirve como almohada y es el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, y no sus caricias, lo que me hacen quedarme dormida con más rapidez de la que podía esperar

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Han pasado un par de días desde que Garrett se presentó en la casa que comparto con el trío calavera. Ahora estoy comiendo en el correccional junto con Ángela, le estoy contando lo que pasó para ver que me puede aconsejar ella que para estas cosas es muy buena, además porque después me va a tocar a mi ayudarla a ella con las cosas de su futura boda

— Supongo que quiere forzar que tú la dejes— me comenta mi amiga de trabajo— él la ve mal y se piensa que es porque está mal vuestra relación, no le hagas caso

— No le hago caso, lo que me molesta es que James y Laurent puedan meterse en líos por mi culpa, por defenderme

Ángela no me contesta nada porque acaba de llegar Eric con una compañera del área de enfermería. Es la primera vez que veo a la chica, que todo hay que decirlo es muy guapa, no a la altura de mi Diosa pero casi

— Ella es Sammer, nueva asistenta de la doctora Green— nos dice Eric a Ángela y a mi que la saludamos educadamente— estás son Ángela, mi novia y futura esposa, y Bella

— Cuando mi padre me dijo que trabajaría para gente necesitada me imaginé un hospital en medio de Etiopía y no una cárcel en el lugar más húmedo de los Estados Unidos— bromea la chica

Parece una chica maja y simpática, otra a la que su padre la ha enchufado sin ella querer, como me pasó a mi. Su figura delgada pero con curvas, su estatura bastante alta, su pelo castaño oscuro, su mirada azul y su sonrisa amplia muestran una belleza considerable, su edad debe de ser similar a la de Rose. Por el reloj que lleva debe de ser de una familia adinerada, además de que sus modales son recatados

— ¿De que estabais hablando?— pregunta Eric a su novia

— De Rose

— No puedes dejar de hablar de ella, eh Bella— bromea mi amigo y compañero de trabajo

— Ya sabes que no

— ¿Quién es Rose?— pregunta Sammer intentándose integrar en la conversación, se nota que a la chica no le gusta no conocer a nadie porque le da vergüenza ser nueva, en eso se parece a mi

— Es mi novia, Rosalie Cullen

— ¿Es la hija del doctor Cullen?— pregunta sin darle importancia al hecho de que sea mi novia y si dándoselo al hecho que sea la hija del señor Cullen

— Sí, Carlisle es su padre

— Es un médico muy reconocido a nivel estatal. Sabía que vivía en Forks pero no que lo conocierais

— No le gusta demasiado ser el centro de atención— comenta Ángela— aunque es bastante complicado que no se fijen en él con lo atractivo que es, esa familia la belleza es tanta que casi duele mirarlos a todos, en especial a tu chica

Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios ante lo dicho por mi amiga, si es que mi novia es tan espectacular que eclipsa a los demás. Eric también sonríe y asiente con la cabeza dando la razón a su novia por lo dicho; los Cullen son diferentes a las demás personas de Forks, no tratan con casi nadie del pueblo. Ángela y Eric antes de conocerme a mi no habían cruzado ni media palabra con Rosalie, ella con su porte de mujer de hielo les imponía demasiado, ahora ambos se llevan con ella estupendamente

— Pasaros esta noche por casa— les invito— si quieres venir Sammer también puedes— agrego con una sonrisa— Le diré a James, Victoria y Laurent que a ver si montamos una reunión aunque sea jueves. Leah y Jacob seguro que se apuntan, a Rose la convenzo de que venga, Emmett y Edward no se pierden una ya los conocéis

— Unos cachondos mentales— afirma Eric riendo

Eso mismo es lo que son mis cuñados, lo demuestran con cada regalo que me compran. Los juguetes sexuales que me regalaron por Navidad tengo que reconocer que me están siendo muy útiles para saciar mi lívido, las bolas chinas inclusive me las roba de vez en cuando Victoria, es que el calor vaginal es muy malo pienso riéndome por el camino hacia donde han derivado mis pensamientos

— Entonces esta noche os quedáis en casa

— Vale— afirma Ángela levantándose conmigo y dirigiéndose también otra vez a trabajar

Al llegar al piso después de trabajar me encuentro solo a Victoria, ésta tumbada en el sofá leyendo una revista del cotilleo para distraerse un rato. Al verme entrar en casa se levanta y me viene a saludar, anda bastante escasa de ropa pero no es incómodo para ninguna de nosotras

— Has tenido un día duro, eh— comento con sorna— Voy a ir a ver a Charlie y luego me gustaría pasarme por Amanecer a coger un par de botellas de alcohol, esta noche le he dicho a Eric y Ángela que vinieran a olvidarse de todo el estrés de la semana

— ¿Tu Diosa vendrá?

— Tengo que llamarla, también tengo que decírselo a Leah y Jacob. Supongo que Emmett y Edward se apuntarán

— ¿James y Laurent están al tanto?

— Todavía no pero no les importa, ya los conoces. Además también he invitado a una nueva doctora que hay en el correccional, es muy guapa

— ¿Debe temblar Rose?

— Para nada— le contesto viendo como se está vistiendo mejor para acompañarme a ver a mi padre

Victoria conduce mi Chevrolet, aunque no le guste nada, mientras yo llamo a mi novia y mis amigos para ver si se apuntan, como ya esperaba vienen todos además de Alice y Jasper que aunque sea jueves, y al día siguiente tengan que ir al instituto, Esme los deja

Mi camioneta es aparcada por la pelirroja frente a la casa de mi padre. El coche patrulla de Charlie está, eso quiere decir que está en casa y que no está en La Push con Sue. Victoria camina a mi lado con sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, se ha olvidado los guantes en su habitación. Al llegar al porche golpeo tres veces en la puerta, después de unos segundos aparece mi padre que se sorprende un poco al vernos pero nos deja pasar

— Bella

— Papá, ¿necesitas que te ponga alguna lavadora o te limpie algo?

— No. Sue estuvo aquí el otro día y se ocupó de eso, ya sabes como se me dan a mi estas cosas— comenta mi padre un poco incómodo ante el tema y más por la presencia de Victoria que le está sonriendo de forma cómplice, tranquilizadora

— Entonces si no tienes nada que yo pueda hacer por ti nos sentaremos un rato a hacerte compañía— contesto a mi padre

— Esta noche tenemos una pequeña cena con Rose y Leah— le explica mi ex a Charlie que asiente con la cabeza ante la información aunque tampoco le interese demasiado, quizás si supiera lo que hacemos en nuestras reuniones se interesaría más

Estamos en casa con mi padre durante casi tres cuartos de hora. Esta vez conduzco yo la camioneta hasta Amanecer, lugar en el que la pelirroja abre con la llave para coger un par de botellas de tequila y whisky. Yo espero en el coche a que salga, no debe tardar más de cinco minutos. Con mis dedos comienzo a tamborilear el volante para no aburrirme tanto en el tiempo que no está Victoria

— Ya está

Veo a mi ex con un par de botellas, las cuales pagaré su importe más tarde, y con una gran sonrisa por tener algo de entretenimiento esta noche. Tranquilamente llegamos a casa, aun no están los chicos, por lo que tranquilamente decido ir a darme una ducha. Diez minutos más tarde salgo relajada del baño solamente con mi albornoz puesto

— Dame un masaje— pido de forma lastimera a mi ex que pone los ojos en blanco pero accede, la pelirroja no puede negarse cuando le pido algo así

Tumbada en el sofá estoy, dejando a Victoria hacerme el masaje. Noto sus manos en mis hombros, bajando por mi espalda, y también su cuerpo sobre la parte baja de mi espalda. Hay un momento en que estoy tan relajada que desconecto totalmente, disfruto hasta que noto como mi ex baja más de lo estipulado en lo que tiene que ser solamente un masaje

— Pelirroja— advierto

— Bella— me contesta— relájate, ya sabes que te respeto y que también respeto a tu rubia

Se que ella respeta la relación que tengo con Rose, sino la respetara ya hubiera hecho algo para que yo cayera en sus redes de nuevo. Estoy tan relajada que no me entero en el momento que entran James y Laurent, aunque no solamente ellos sino que también viene Rose, Leah, Jacob, Emmett, Edward, Jasper y Alice. Mis compañeros de piso no se sorprenden en absoluto al ver la imagen, nos han visto demasiadas veces así

— Día duro, eh— bromea mi futura hermana al lado de un sonriente Jake

— Todo el día rodeado de números y de presos es lo que tiene— respondo yendo a besar suavemente a Rosalie— me voy a cambiar

Entro en la habitación con mi chica agarrándome la cintura, los demás se han quedado en el salón preparando algo para cenar. Me quito el albornoz y miro que ponerme, algo cómodo para estar por casa. Estoy tentada a no ponerme ropa interior aunque sería un peligro porque con la adicción que hay en este apartamento a jugar al streapoker no sería conveniente. Al final termino con un pijama de pantalón largo que tengo, muy cómodo, y una camiseta de manga corta. Rose ha estado mirándome todo el tiempo con bastante lujuria pero sin tocarme, ella me ha observado estirada en la cama

— El otro día estuvo Garret aquí— le cuento tumbándome a su lado

— Lo se— me contesta sonriendo— me dijo que un negro lo cogió de la chaqueta y lo amenazó, luego que un rubio coletudo le pego en el estómago— termina de contarme riendo— No le está mal por venir a provocarte a casa, es más tonto de lo que pensaba

— ¿Cómo estás?— pregunto cambiando de tema y acariciándole la mejilla

— Deseándote cada día más, me es muy complicado el no encerrarte aquí conmigo durante un mes para poder gozar contigo

— Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites para superar lo que pasó, no para que lo escondas en tu interior, sino para que lo superes y puedas vivir feliz. Hasta que llegue ese momento seguiré utilizando los juguetes que me regaló tu hermano y Edward en Navidades, que el tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte deja mi lívido muy arriba

— Parece que por una vez esos dos pervertidos han regalado algo útil a alguien

La risa fresca de Rosalie es como música para mis oídos, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no la veía tan relajada. Si no fuera porque en el salón se escuchan gritos y barullo en general me quedaría toda la noche así, con mi chica a mi lado y disfrutando de tener su cuerpo junto al mío, solas ella y yo. Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta y nos levantamos sin ningunas ganas de salir pero sabiendo que sino Emmett soltará alguno de sus graciosos comentarios y no hay ningunas ganas de ser las receptoras de ellos

Agarradas de la mano salimos y encontramos que quien ha golpeado a la puerta es Laurent. Mi amigo me señala con la cabeza levemente la dirección de la puerta, lugar en el que están Ángela, Eric y Sammer rodeados de todos que quieren presentarse a la recién llegada, parecen críos sobretodo los hermanos de mi Diosa. Una vez ya se han presentado todos me acerco con Rosalie a mis compañeros de trabajo, aunque Ángela éste hablando con Victoria y Leah, y Eric bromee con Emmett

— Hola Bella— me saluda la doctora o enfermera del correccional— si que tiene ambiente tu casa

— Estos se apuntan a un bombardeo— bromeo— Ella es mi chica Rosalie, la hija del doctor Cullen

— Encantada— dice Sammer dándole dos besos a mi Diosa que se queda bastante quieta en el sitio— tu padre es un gran médico y bastante reconocido, algún día me gustaría conocerlo

— Pásate por el hospital de Forks un día y te lo presento, sino mis hermanos seguro que pueden hacerlo

Dejo a mi novia hablando allí con la nueva compañera, parece que son un poco parecidas en carácter además de en edad. Me dirijo en dirección a la cocina pero antes de poder llegar me veo arrastrada por la pelirroja y Leah. Las miro con cara intrigada pero no digo nada, espero hasta que ellas me encierran en el baño para cuestionar que están haciendo. Victoria y mi hermana tienen la típica sonrisa peligrosa que hace temblar a las personas que les es dirigida

— No es tiempo de ducharnos juntas— ironizo sentada en el borde de la bañera— si eso más tarde cuando estemos borrachas o colocadas

— Muy graciosa Bella pero no estamos aquí para eso ¿verdad Victoria?

— Verdad Leah. Estamos aquí para planear la forma en que haremos que Laurent termine su abstinencia sexual con la chica que ha venido con Ángela y Eric. Ambas nos hemos fijado en la primera mirada que le ha dirigido nuestro amigo al verla, pero después ha vuelto a tener su compostura habitual, ya sabes lo correcto que es siempre

— No me parece lo correcto que ya la primera noche que nos conoce a todos queramos montarle una encerrona a la chica, quizás a ella no le guste Laurent

— No me jodas Bella que nuestro amigo negro está tremendamente bueno, aunque a nosotras dos no nos gusten los tíos hay que aceptar la realidad y ésa es que mi hermano y él están que lo rompen, si ésa no quiere acostarse con Laurent hay dos opciones: tonta o lesbiana, y la segunda no es porque no se ha fijado en mis tetas o en tu rubia, espero que no sea la primera— bromea Victoria

Leah y yo nos reímos por la ocurrencia de la loca de mi ex, si es que las deducciones de esta chica son muy interesantes. Quizás ellas tengan razón y deberíamos hacer algo por ayudar a nuestro amigo a quitarse esa abstinencia sexual que tiene desde hace más de medio año ya

— Está bien pero no os paséis, si ella no quiere beber o no quiere usar el narghile la dejaréis en paz

— Lo que tú digas mamá— responde irónica y sarcástica mi ex

Las tres salimos del cuarto de baño. Todos están sentados comiendo pizza y hablando aunque al vernos a las tres se nos quedan mirando, creo que Laurent y James ya sospechan algo al ver las caras de Leah pero sobretodo de Victoria. Sin decir nada me voy a sentar al lado de Rose quien me da un trozo de pizza para que muerda. Mastico tranquilamente mientras noto como mi chica me pasa su brazo por mis hombros pegándome más a ella, está bien que sea ella quien en estos momentos tome la iniciativa de los movimientos que quiere hacer y hasta que punto los quiere llevar. En un momento de la velada me doy cuenta que todo somos parejas a excepción de mi ex, James, Laurent y Sammer, aunque Victoria y su hermano estén emparejados con las Denali

— Parece que se llevan bastante bien— me susurra Rosalie al oído, señalando levemente con la cabeza a mi hermano negro y la recién llegada al grupo— ¿qué les vais a hacer?

— ¿Cómo sabes que les vamos a hacer algo?

— Conozco a Leah, conozco a Victoria y sobretodo te conozco a ti, _cariño_

— Quieren emborracharlos y que se acuesten, Laurent ya no puede estar más en abstinencia sexual— le dijo contra su oído muy bajito, mordiéndole el lóbulo

— Nos espera una noche divertida entonces

— Eso parece— afirmo sonriéndole de forma cómplice a Rose que me da otro trozo de pizza para que le pegue un mordisco

Una vez terminamos todas las pizzas, quince en total, James saca un par de botellas de alcohol y el narghile. Sammer al verlo se queda un poco alucinada, por su mente debe de estar activándose la alerta de gente a la que evitar en futuras ocasiones. Laurent está atenta a ella, parece que también se ha dado cuenta de la impresión que se está llevando. Desvío mi mirada hacía Emmett que está achuchando a Edward quien está encantado aunque se haga el digno, ya voy conociéndolo bastante como para darme cuenta. Alice anda distraída acariciando el pelo de Jasper que está hablando con Eric y Jake del próximo partido de béisbol de la temporada regular. Ángela conversa con Leah que me está mirando con una sonrisa pícara al ver lo cariñosa que está esta noche Rose conmigo, mi hermana sabe lo que deseo y necesito que mi Diosa comience de nuevo a darme mimos y no asustarse ante nuestro contacto

— Ya está todo preparado para pasar un rato entretenido— comenta Victoria dejando limón y sal encima de la mesa para combinar con el tequila

— ¿Beso o trago?— pregunta James a su hermana

Victoria asiente con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su hermano, hay que aceptar que estos dos se entienden siempre a las mil maravillas. Empiezo a sentir pena por Sammer y por Laurent, si es que no puedes ser el centro de atención de mi ex o peligro asegurado.

— Los menores que mañana tienen que ir al instituto nada de alcohol— advierte Laurent por Jasper y Alice, si es que es el más atento

A ellos parece que no les importa demasiado el tener que beber Coca Cola o Nestea, quizás todos deberíamos beber refrescos y así evitemos hacerle la encerrona a la pobre chica

— Yo tampoco voy a beber alcohol— anuncio ganándome una mirada de escepticismo de todos, necesito estar lúcida para evitar que la pelirroja y Leah hagan de las suyas contra mi invitada

— Mañana me espera un día muy largo de trabajo, así que necesito estar lúcida y no con resaca. Haré como Bella y mi hermana, a beber refrescos— dice Rosalie evitando también como yo el tener algo que ver con lo que vayan a hacer desde este mismo instante las dos liantas

El juego empieza, el primero en coger el puntillo es Eric como suele pasar habitualmente, Ángela se une a los que hemos preferido no beber alcohol en esta ocasión. Los besos mandados comienzan con el que James les manda darse a Jasper con Jacob, que después de unas cuantas quejas acceden y no está nada mal aunque sea sin lengua. Emmett manda a Alice besar a James, Rosalie hace lo propio con Victoria y Leah que sinceramente el verlas me da un morbazo tremendo, Ángela se apiada de mi y me concede darle un buen morreo a mi Diosa que participa encantada

— Eso es trampa— se queja mi cuñado— no puedes hacer que se besen si ya son pareja

— Puede hacer lo que le de la gana Emmie, y si ha ordenado a Bella que me bese pues eso ha hecho

Después de ese reclamo seguimos todos ordenando besos hasta que llega el turno de ordenar a Victoria y decide llevar a cabo su plan. Laurent la mira directamente a los ojos dándole a entender que más adelante se la cobrará. Sammer parece que está contenta con la orden que ha dado mi ex, quizás es porque ya está un poco contentilla. El beso comienza indeciso pero empieza a hacerse más candente al profundizar, al final James le tiene que dar un leve codazo en el costado a nuestro amigo para que se separen. Pasan unas cuantas rondas en las que me tengo que besar con Edward y también con Jacob, en las que Rosalie besa a Laurent y Jasper que la tratan de una forma muy gentil, saben que la presión no es buena en estos momentos. En la última orden de la noche, pasada ya la una de la madrugada, mi hermano negro se venga de mi ex y me mete a mi por el medio, me voy a cabrear con la pelirroja cuando estemos a solas

— Victoria tienes que besar a Bella

Esas palabras hacen que nosotras nos miremos y que todos se centren en nosotras, ningún beso antes ha levantado tanta expectación. La sonrisilla de Laurent de devolverle la jugada a mi ex es bastante considerable, sabe donde pinchar para fastidiar de la misma forma que él ha sido molestado. Nos levantamos a la vez, paramos una frente a la otra, nos miramos fijamente a escasos centímetros y ella es la que junta sus labios con los míos. Al principio empezamos lentamente, cuando noto que su lengua quiere encontrarse con la mía y me dejo llevar pasando mis brazos por su cuello, Victoria rodea mi cintura y no es hasta que Leah nos separa que rompemos el contacto que nos ha hecho olvidarnos de todo el mundo

— Se os ha visto muy sueltecitas, sobretodo a ella— me comenta Rosalie al oído muy celosa después del espectáculo del morreo en condiciones que me he dado con mi ex

— Me soltaría más contigo pero entiendo que te sientas molesta, yo también lo estaría si te viera besarte con una ex pareja tuya

— Quiero enseñarte una cosa esta noche— me responde mi chica otra vez suavemente contra el oído— es un regalo que me han hecho mis padres esta tarde y quiero compartirlo contigo, será tan mío como tuyo

Estoy realmente muy cansada, lo único que me apetece es dormir pero si Rose quiere mostrarme algo voy a complacerla soportando el cansancio y el sueño que tengo. Una vez recogidas las botellas que hemos utilizado, todos se acuestan en el suelo del comedor tapándose con mantas. James, Victoria y Laurent entran a sus dormitorios para descansar tranquilamente sobre sus cómodos colchones. Sin que nadie se de cuenta mi chica me saca de la casa y me mete en su coche, confío en que ella sepa a donde me está llevando. Atravesamos Forks, que pasadas las dos de la madrugada, está todo vacío. El cochazo rojo enfila el desvío que hay hacía la casa de los Cullen y antes de llegar frente al lugar donde vive mi Diosa, nos volvemos a desviar por un pequeño camino en que no me había fijado nunca que estaba ahí. Pocos minutos más tarde llegamos a un claro con una preciosa casa de madera, no es grande pero tiene un encanto que me ha conquistado

— ¿Qué te parece el regalo de mis padres?— me pregunta con una sonrisa mi chica

— ¿Te han regalado está casa?

— Puedes mudarte cuando quieras, es nuestra casa— dice Rosalie abriendo la puerta

Es un lugar pequeño pero muy, muy confortable y acogedor. El suelo del salón está enmoquetado como también la habitación principal y la de invitados, que puede ser perfectamente un despacho; el baño cuenta con una ducha preciosa que nos va a dar muy buenos momentos futuros, supongo que Esme lo ha tenido en cuenta a la hora de decorar y elegir los muebles. Al volver al salón me fijo que tenemos una chimenea como la que solamente se ven en las películas y en que la cocina es una barra americana, dando más impresión de amplitud. Una perfecta casa para una pareja joven sin hijos y con amigos gorrones

— Me encanta

— Lo se— contesta suavemente contra mi oído mi novia— sabía que te gustaría tanto como a mi, en especial la ducha con chorros de agua y la confortable cama

El notar las manos de Rose en mi cintura, su aliento en mi oreja y cuello, me hace excitarme a pesar de lo cansada que estoy. El camino que estamos haciendo es hasta la habitación donde pasaremos la noche relajadamente, como las noches del último mes. Lentamente mi chica me quita el anorak y me hace sentarme en la cama, ella se sienta sobre mis rodillas y todo el cansancio se me esfuma en un segundo. Mi Diosa coge mis manos y las sitúa sobre sus muslos, no las muevo por si acaso, aunque eso esté suponiendo todo mi autocontrol

— Rose...

— Quiero que me hagas el amor, Bella— me pide mi chica suavemente— Necesito que me hagas el amor, necesito sentirte o me acabaré volviendo loca

El escuchar esas palabras me hacen emocionarme a la vez que excitarme, tantos días esperando poder volver a tocarla que el que ella me haya dado permiso ha puesto las lágrimas en mis ojos. Con suavidad subo mis manos por sus muslos hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón, el cual desabrocho tranquilamente sin ninguna prisa porque tenemos varias horas por delante para gozar. A medida que voy bajando su cremallera, mi novia profundiza más en el beso que ella misma ha comenzado. Siento las manos de Rose posarse sobre mis pechos, por encima de mi camiseta. Lentamente me tumbo sobre la cama con mi chica estirada sobre mi, sus pantalones son quitados lentamente y tirados a un lado de la habitación. En un determinado momento me sitúo encima de mi Diosa y le quito la camisa que lleva, la tengo bajo mi solamente en ropa interior mostrando un cuerpo que ya quisieran todas las famosas les quedara tan bien. Mis labios se separan de los suyos y lentamente mi boca va descendiendo por su cuerpo, repartiendo besos y succiones cariñosas por el cuello, los hombros, sus pechos que ya están al descubierto y en los cuales me entretengo bastante lamiéndolos y logrando poner sus pezones duros. El estimular sus pezones un rato es algo que va bien para volverla más sensible a mi toque y que le resulte todo más placentero. Mi ropa desaparece gracias a la ayuda de Rosalie que a pesar de estar gozando me desnuda sin vacilar ni un solo instante

— Lo extrañaba tanto

La voz de mi chica ha sido la que ha dicho eso al sentir como he introducido un par de dedos en ella, dedos que poco tiempo después son acompañados por mi lengua ya deseosa de volver a juguetear con su clítoris. Poder volver a lamer su zona más privada es algo que me hace tener corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, las mismas que logran excitarme de una forma que no recuerdo en toda mi vida. Las manos de Rose acarician mi pelo para obligarme a que acelere porque quiere llegar ya al orgasmo y quiere venirse en mi boca, algo que sinceramente yo estoy deseando, el volver a probar su sabor

— Me corro...Bella— grita mi rubia al llegar al orgasmo

Pocos segundos más tarde soy yo la que gimo porque el ver a Rose todo sudada, yo tener su esencia en mi boca y el utilizar mis dedos para masturbarme, han hecho que termine llegando al clímax

— Has estado fantástica

— Todo lo has hecho tú, yo solo me he dedicado a dejarme mimar y a que me hicieras el amor

— Has estado fantástica— vuelvo a repetir acariciando su cara sudada y tapándonos a ambas con el edredón

— La noche aun no ha terminado y el fin de semana acaba de comenzar, mañana las dos nos tomaremos el día libre porque cosas de la vida nos pondremos enfermas a la vez. Nos vamos a pasar tres días aquí haciendo el amor y recuperando el tiempo perdido— escucho la voz de mi Diosa detrás de mi, rodeándome con su brazo que me acaricia suavemente el pezón, y enlazando sus piernas con las mías

**TBC...**

**Al escribir este capítulo 27 tenía dudas si hacer que fueran los días seguidos o de un plumazo hacer pasar casi un mes que es lo que al final he hecho. Garrett ha demostrado aquí que es un idiota de campeonato, plantándose frente a la casa que comparte Bella con el trío calavera y ganándose que James y Laurent ejerzan de protectores. Después también ha aparecido la futura de nuestro querido Laurent, la cual las liantes de Victoria y Leah querían montar el espectáculo pero se les giró la tortilla y resultó que el que la lió fue Laurent que mandó besarse a la pelirroja y Bella, algo que traerá cola los siguientes capítulos porque la relación de estas dos es muy peculiar y aunque Bella ame a Rosalie con toda su alma lo que siente por Victoria también es muy fuerte. Y bueno el final con nuestra querida pareja haciendo el amor de nuevo, un mes ha tardado Rose en querer que Bella la tocara de nuevo. La relación de las protagonistas se hará más fuerte y estrecha a pesar de todo lo que las rodea y todo lo que les vaya a pasar.**

**Y ahora después de contaros mi vida y milagros es hora de responder a los comentarios que me habéis dejado, a entretenerse se ha dicho.**

— **SammerLitth:** Así que buen capítulo, eh, si es que aun me asombra que guste tanto lo que escribo. Lo de la nota es lo más pasteloso que recuerdo haber escrito en muchísimo tiempo pero dije hay que poner una cursilada que derrita el corazón de alguien como Rosalie que lo está pasando tan mal, que demuestren que la quiere. Yo también cada día estoy más metida en este mundo de Carpe Diem, es lo que tiene comenzar una locura tan adictiva como esta. Pues si ya 26 capítulo, el día que termine de escribir la historia me va a dar muchísima pena porque me he encariñado mucho con ella y divertido escribiéndola, aunque para eso aun queda mucho. Cierto tu fuiste mi comentario 50 en el capítulo 10, cuando aun no tenía todas conmigo respecto a esta historia. Yo como ya soy hippie pues siempre soy de paz y amor hermanos xD que hay que pasar de los malos rollos y vivir la vida felices. Espero que se te haya pasado el dolor de espalda. Por cierto te voy a poner un cuñado en la historia que te va a encantar xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y me hace gracia que a ti te haya pasado lo que a Bella con Alice de pedirle que si podía ser su hermana xD. Rosalie anduvo con Edward antes de que éste estuviera con Emmett, aunque no pasaron de unos cuantos besos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **yulibar: **Hola de nuevo. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, una hace lo que puede y si eso al final os termina entreteniendo y gustando yo ya estoy contenta. Lo del POV de Rosalie me esta costando bastante sinceramente no me esperaba que me fuera a costar tanto pero opino que me esta quedando bastante decente por el momento que llevo dos capítulos escritos desde el punto de vista de Rose. Esta bien saber que tengo a gente que me apoyáis en este largo viaje que es mi historia. Bella a Rose la quiere mucho y por eso quiere que ella ha querido demostrarle que pase lo que pase estará a su lado. Sobre lo de que es modesta llevas razón, no le gusta ser el centro de atención aunque en los libros le gusta menos que en mi historia. Bella y Seth entregando a sus padres en el altar, eso va a ser algo apoteósico explicado desde el punto de vista de Rose dentro de muchos capítulos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ester cullen:** Me alegra que te guste y sobre lo de que cada vez me luzco más yo no creo que sea así pero me alegra que a vosotras cada vez os guste más la historia. Lo de que la bomba explotará pues va a ser que no porque como he hecho pasar un mes pues me he ahorrado el tener que poner las conversaciones en la que todos compadecen a Rose. Las semanas o se pasan volando o se pasan lentísimas, parece que no hay punto medio. Las fans tienen que dar la lata e interesarse por las cosas de las que son fans xD eso es lógica pura. Si actualizo más seguido entonces estaría sin actualizar más adelante más tiempo, voy dosificando lo que tengo ya escrito mientras escribo cosas nuevas. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **antcullen:** Siempre me alegra ver que nuevas personas se enganchan a la historia y el ver que tú te has enganchado me llena de alegría, aunque te hayas tenido que meter un palizón de leer porque ya va siendo bastante larga la historia y lo que le queda aun. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu: **Al final no fuiste mi comentario 300 pero da igual porque te estoy igualmente agradecida. El acercamiento entre Bella y Rose tiene que ser lento y gentil, cariñoso, porque a la rubia el recordar lo que le hizo Royce la dejó muy tocada. Lo de las flores y los bombones pues es un detalle para demostrarle que la quiere por sobre de todas las cosas, pase lo que pase siempre estará a su lado. Seguiré con esta historia que según tú es una de las mejores que has leído. Abajo a Royce y Riley jaja. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666:** Hello again. Pobre Rose aunque tiene a Bella y a gente que la quiere y la apoya en todo momento para lo que sea que necesite. Efectivamente de lo malo siempre se tiene que sacar algo bueno, ellas dos gracias a esto han fortalecido su relación y la seguirán fortaleciendo apartir de ahora con más cosas que pasen. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ALEXANDRA: **Hola. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Los Cullen tienen mucha unión familiar aunque a veces Emmett y Alice exasperen a Rosalie xD. En mi familia no te creas que se expresan las cosas y los sentimientos demasiado pero he aprendido con el tiempo a desmarcarme de ellos y a aprender a sentir y a actuar como a mi me de la gana, porque a veces las familias son un poco tipo mafia con sus leyes y tabús xD. Sobre lo del libro para el chico que te gusta pues estaría bien que existieran esos manuales pero por desgracia no lo hacen. Nunca pensé que esta historia fuera a gustar tanto por eso no pensé que fuera a llegar a los 300, con una pareja principal así no es muy normal esperar que guste tanto el fic. Felicidades por lo de tu historia para el colegio, me alegro mucho por ti y me alegraré más si ganas y quedas exenta del bimestre. Lo de la serenata me lo pensaré pero no prometo nada eh. Gracias por tus tres comentarios y un saludo

— **michy:** Hola lectora fiel a la que aprecio xD, devolviéndote el halago por lo de escritora favorita de fic. Nada de otros dos meses sin actualizar, lo que pasa es que como me estoy quedando sin existencias de capítulos escritos en la recámara tengo que ir dosificando esto para evitar quedarme sin y estar dos meses sin dar señales de vida. A Bella la he querido poner muy buena gente y preocupándose mucho por la gente que quiere, porque a mi me pasa como a ti que no me cae muy bien en los libros. Lo de Rosalie y la violación es que es esencial para saber porque es ella, en los libros cuando lo explican se entienden muchas cosas y por eso decidí era importante ponerlo aquí también. La Alice protectora sale en contadas ocasiones pero siempre lo hace cuando se la necesita mucho. Los momentos románticos entre Bella y Rose seguirán. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **Hola a ti también. La parte medio romántica de Bella y Rose sinceramente con lo poco romántica que soy yo me costó escribirla pero creo que era necesaria por lo que le ha pasado a Rosalie y el apoyo que le tiene que brindar Bella. Pues si que Bella fue muy generosa dejándole a Alice que fuera al concierto de Madonna cediéndole su entrada, yo no creo que lo hubiera hecho porque como bien dices Madonna es Madona, que egoístas y mala gente somos xD. Charlie y Sue se nos casan, que ganas tengo de poner la boda de mi Charlie aunque aun quede bastante porque hasta verano no será la ceremonia pero claramente la escribiré, eso es algo que no se duda. Me sigue costando adaptar el fic al punto de vista de Rose pero creo que voy por el buen camino. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Kimmi-Ronnie:** Yo puedo llegar a entender a Alice aunque no haya ido a ver nunca a Madonna pero he ido a ver a algunos otros cantantes o actores que me hicieron ilusión xD. Si tuviéramos a Royce delante creo que todas le partiríamos la cara por lo que le hizo a Rosalie, un desgraciado de tío. La boda de Charlie y Sue aun va para largo porque será en los meses de verano y recien estamos en enero, pero llegará porque tengo muchas ganas de escribirla. Lo de cómo saldrá la historia desde el POV de Rose espero que bien aunque me esté costando bastante por el momento escribir los primeros capítulos. Realmente es increíble que con 26 capítulos y siendo la pareja principal Bella/Rose lleve más de 300 comentarios, me parece una locura, el día que llegue a los 60 capítulos estaré agradecidísima a todas y cada una de las personas que me habéis dejado comentarios, el número me dará igual. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **: **Efectivamente eres mi comentario número 300. Me alegra que ames a esta pareja y que ames la forma en la que escribo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95:** Efectivamente ya llegué al comentario 300, tú eres el 301. Bree estará porque ya he encontrado la forma de meterla en la historia aunque eso signifique tener a más personajes aun xD. La boda de Sue y Charlie es algo que me apetecía poner porque me quedé con ganas de leerlo en los libros. Lo de tarjeta no me había dado cuenta, pero gracias por decírmelo. Royce lo puse únicamente para mostrar un poco el porque Rosalie es como es, no como a Mike o Sadie o Garrett que los pongo para que incordien un y caigan mal xD. Lo de Lady GaGa me lo pensaré porque sinceramente puede estar muy bien pero a saber como ponerlo. Yo encantada de cederte el nombre del pub Amanecer, me pasaré por tu fic cuando pueda. Sobre lo del disco que me recomendaste aun no lo he escuchado porque ahora ando escuchando el soundtrack de New Moon. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef_cullen: **Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo. Si no sabes que decirme no me digas nada jaja. Ciertamente a mi la segunda temporada de The L Word también me asombró con algunas cosas. Yo ando bien, con faena y tal pero bien, espero que tú también andes bien. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle: **Bounjour again cherié amié xD. Me cuanto poco la verdad que mi vida es bastante tranquila y sin cosas nuevas. Ya llegué a los 300 comentarios gracias a vosotras. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Muchísimas gracias por hacerme llegar en el capítulo anterior a los 300 comentarios, sinceramente sois la ostia y me encanta poder conoceros cada capítulo que pasa un poco más, es algo realmente reconfortante el saber que cada capítulo que escribo va a ser respaldado por vosotras. Los 18 comentarios del capítulo anterior me hicieron muchísima ilusión, no me esperaba ni muchísimo menos tantos y tan positivos, sinceramente pensé que al pedir para llegar a los 300 algunos pensaríais que vaya cara tenía y no dejaríais pero no fue así, y todos os portasteis mejor de lo que merezco. Y ahora me despido ya hasta la próxima semana, día 31 de octubre Halloween, un capítulo que traerá el preludio de una noticia bomba.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

Un calor corporal me recorre entera, muchos días han pasado desde que no me sentía así al despertarme por la mañana. Noto el cuerpo desnudo de Rosalie rodeándome posesivamente, demostrando incluso en sueños que soy solamente suya. Lentamente voy abriendo los ojos, leves rayos de luz entran por la ventana lo que es normal si se tiene en cuenta que estamos rodeadas de árboles y vegetación

— Buenos días, Bella

— Pensé que aun estabas dormida— contesto a mi chica girándome y mirándola directamente a los ojos

— He dormitado un poco pero gran parte del tiempo he estado pensando en nuestra relación— susurra mi Diosa contra mis labios— el como me he enamorado de ti, una mujer menor que yo. Hasta que te conocí nunca me había fijado en ninguna chica, a pesar de las fiestas a las que fui con las fraternidades de la universidad

— Siempre tan seria y a la mínima te desmelenas— bromeo

— No lo sabes tú bien— me contesta juguetona Rose, besando mi cuello lentamente— aquí en Forks con mis padres y mi familia al acecho tengo que comportarme pero en esas fiestas que hay mucho desfase me olvido de mantener las apariencias— termina de decir mi chica que, además de seguir besando mi cuello, comienza a juguetear con sus dedos en mi sexo

Hay muchos lados ocultos de mi rubia que no conozco y que creo me gustará ir conociendo, el que me está mostrando ahora me está encantando. Estoy en la gloria pero se que tengo que llamar a Ángela para decirle que hoy no iré a trabajar y que me cubra, no está bien el escaquearse de ir un día al trabajo pero el quedarse en la cama con mi chica es algo que pinta mucho mejor. Antes de que pueda llegar al orgasmo que está intentando provocarme Rose unos golpes en la puerta rompen el momento. Mi cabeza cae sobre la almohada y la frente de mi chica se apoya sobre mi hombro

— Si son mis hermanos los mato— dice Rosalie logrando arrancarme una sonrisa

— Voy a darme una ducha, tú ves a ver quien es

Con la misma ropa que ayer por la noche en los brazos me meto en el cuarto de baño, enciendo el agua de la ducha y me meto dentro. El agua caliente me relaja los músculos, me está dejando como nueva aunque una ducha de agua fría me quitaría la excitación pero con el frío que hace fuera prefiero el calor. Cinco minutos tardo en ducharme, mientras me seco con las toallas que hay escucho la voz de Esme en el salón. La suave risa de mi Diosa ante algo que debe haber dicho su madre es lo siguiente que llega a mis oídos en el momento que abro la puerta y reaparezco

— Bella, querida, buenos días

— Buenos días Esme— devuelvo el saludo educado a mi futura suegra con una sonrisa

— Siento haber venido a molestar pero ayer por la tarde Carlisle vino a casa con un perro que le regaló un paciente y he pensado en regalárselo a Rose que le encantan

Fijo mi mirada en mi novia, en sus brazos tiene un pequeño cachorro blanco con pelaje corto también marrón. El cachorro es realmente precioso, por lo poco que se de animales se que es de la raza beagle, mi tía en Arizona tenía uno igual y era de lo más cariñoso. Con cuidado me arrodillo en el suelo frente a las piernas de Rosalie y frente al pequeño perro, al cual le comienzo a rascar y acariciar las orejas. Parece que el animal está encantado de las atenciones que le estamos dando

— Parece que le gusta que le rasquen detrás de las orejas— comento con una sonrisa levantándome

— Si lo haces tú a cualquiera le gustaría— contesta mi novia levantándose y dejando al cachorro en el suelo enmoquetado— Creo que si nos quedaremos con él, mamá

— ¿No deberíais estar preparadas para ir ya a trabajar?— cuestiona Esme viendo como su hija me está besando el cuello de forma juguetona y ninguna de las dos está vestida adecuadamente para ir al trabajo

— Deberíamos, pero hoy nos tomamos el día libre por lo de la mudanza— explica mi chica a su madre— nuestros trabajos pueden sobrevivir sin nosotras dos un día, no creo que ni el hospital vaya a ser denunciado masivamente ni que el correccional se arruine

La excusa bananera que acaba de dar Rosalie no convence a nadie, intentar camuflar nuestro escaqueo del trabajo para hacer el amor como algo de la mudanza no es nada creíble. Mi suegra sabe que su primogénita no está siendo del todo sincera más que nada por la forma en que está situada detrás de mi, muy sugestiva

— Muy bonita la casa Esme

— Me alegra que te guste Bella. Rosalie ya ha crecido y debe comenzar una vida independiente, fuera de casa donde Emmett y Alice siempre están incordiándola— me comenta con una sonrisa tierna mi suegra— Rose es muy diferente a sus hermanos, después de que le hizo ese chico todos nos unimos más pero aun y así nunca será como mi hijo y mi hija pequeña

Mi suegra se despide de su primogénita con un beso en la mejilla y de mi con un cariñoso apretón en el hombro. Mi novia sale con su madre fuera de la casa y mientras yo llamo a Ángela para decirle que hoy no podré ir al trabajo y que me cubra si se resulta el caso de que el jefe se presente por el despacho que compartimos. No hablamos más de medio minuto pero puedo escuchar la voz de Eric y de Sammer, además del sonido del motor del coche

— Voy a ir a recoger mis cosas a casa de la pelirroja— comento a Rosalie que se acaba de sentar en el cómodo sofá, con nuestra nueva mascota lamiéndole los pies

— No tardes mucho que Fox y yo te extrañaremos mucho— responde mi Diosa prestándome las llaves de su coche, la camioneta la tengo aparcada en la casa del trío calavera

Conduzco lentamente, al pasar cerca de casa de los Cullen veo que el Volvo y el Jeep de Edward y Emmett están aparcados, ellos estarán en casa haciendo sabe Dios que. La carretera está mojada debido a la humedad que hace durante la noche y primeras horas de la mañana, es por eso que debo ir con mucho cuidado. Tardo unos cuantos minutos más de lo normal en llegar pero eso me sirve para pensar en la maravillosa noche que he pasado con mi Diosa. Una vez aparcado el coche, y antes de abrir con mi llave la puerta de entrada, veo como Charlie sale acompañado de Victoria

— Bella, tu padre ha venido a verte

— Ya lo veo Victoria— comento de forma obvia

— Sue nos ha invitado a comer mañana a La Push, Leah me ha pedido que te diga que Rosalie y Victoria vengan— me informa mi padre— ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo?

Y la pregunta de Charlie me da pie a soltar la noticia que me tiene tan contenta, además del haber vuelto a hacer el amor con Rose

— Hoy me he tomado el día libre para mudar mis pocas cosas a la casa en la que voy a vivir con Rosalie. Anoche me llevó a la casa que le han regalado sus padres y hemos decidido vivir juntas. El domingo papá tienes que venir a comer y tú pelirroja puedes pasarte cuando quieras— termino de contar e invitar a dos de las personas más importantes de mi día a día

Charlie se va sin decir nada, se sube a su coche patrulla sin comentar nada al respecto de que me vaya a vivir con mi pareja, mi padre es así por lo que no me preocupo. Victoria es la que me preocupa porque se ha quedado callada y mirándome sin pestañear. Cojo de la mano a mi ex y la hago entrar en casa, parece que no están ni James ni Laurent, la guío hasta la habitación donde tengo mis cosas. Mientras yo comienzo a hacer otra vez mi maleta, la pelirroja está sentada en la cama mirándose las manos según puedo ver a través del espejo

— Bella— escucho un suave susurro detrás de mi— me alegro por ti y por Rose— me comenta con la tristeza visible en sus ojos

— Se que para ti esto es duro— contesto girándome y quedando a escasos cinco centímetros de ella

Nuestros ojos están conectados, ninguna de las dos parpadea. El estar tan cerca de mi ex pelirroja me turba en exceso, el que su nariz acaricie la mía y nuestros labios casi se toquen me desestabilizan, lo malo es que como estoy apoyada en la pared no puedo marcar las distancias. El recuerdo del beso que compartimos ayer por la noche llega a mi mente y veo en los ojos de Victoria que ella también lo tiene muy presente, que por mucho que mantenga una relación con Tanya una parte de su corazón sigue queriéndome a mi

— No quiero que engañes a tu rubia, ella no se merece eso, pero después del beso de ayer me he dado cuenta que te hecho de menos y que extraño hacerte el amor— confiesa mi ex posando una mano suya en mi cintura y la otra acariciándome la mejilla con mucha suavidad

— Victoria por favor no hagas eso, yo amo a Rosalie y por mucho que en estos momentos desee besarte no lo voy a hacer por respeto a mi novia. Esta noche he vuelto a hacer amor con ella, se ha entregado a mi en cuerpo y alma, hemos superado en pareja lo suyo y no lo pienso echar a perder por un momento de debilidad contigo

Bajo mi cabeza y apoyo mi frente en el hombro de mi pelirroja, quien después de un suspiro me abraza tiernamente. Ambas sabemos que por mucho cariño que nos tengamos, y que por mucho que ahora deseemos dejarnos llevar, no puede ser porque hay una persona que ocupa completamente mi corazón y que me está esperando en casa para disfrutar de un gran fin de semana

Al tener mi furgoneta aparcada frente a la casa de mis amigos, y también el coche de mi Diosa, le pido a Victoria si puede hacerme el favor de conducir el deportivo rojo mientras yo voy en mi Chevrolet. Mi antigua novia acepta hacerme ese favor aunque preferiría seguir abrazándome mientras tenemos sexo salvaje

— Ahí viene tu querida acosadora, a ver si le da un soponcio al enterarse que te vas a vivir con tu rubia— bromea Victoria subiéndose al coche de Rosalie y arrancando, le he explicado como se tiene que desviar de la casa de los Cullen para llegar a mi nueva casa

Sadie al ver que nos quedamos solas sonríe, noto como se acerca a mi sin dudar. A pesar del frío que hace ella viene con una minifalda, unas medias, unas botas y un jersey de cuello alto. No entiendo porque se ha obsesionado conmigo cuando si quisiera podría tener a cualquier otra chica aunque tampoco se le puede buscar lógica ninguna a alguien como ella

— Buenos días, Bella

— Muy buenos días Sadie, ¿a qué vienes hoy?

— A tomarme un café contigo— me dice mostrándome los dos cafés que trae, muy bien preparados

— Lo siento pero tengo prisa, me estoy mudando a vivir con Rose y no tengo tiempo que perder en una conversación insustancial como la que me puedes administrar tú

Puedo haber sonado un poco seca, cortante y borde pero es que no hay ningunas ganas de quedarme a compartir una conversación intrascendente mientras tomamos un café y hacemos que somos amigas de toda la vida. La espléndida sonrisa de Sadie, a pesar de ver como le he contestado, no se borra e incluso puedo apreciar que se vuelve más amplia porque momentos más tarde me está intentando limpiar el jersey tras simular que los cafés se le han, de forma inexplicable, volcado. Intento subir a mi furgoneta e irme de allí pero me es imposible porque sin saber como me encuentro siendo acorralada y besada por Sadie, la primera vez que nuestros labios están en contacto. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero lo hago cuando noto como la lengua de mi acosadora intenta contactar con la mía, la empujo y le cruzo la cara. Sin mirar atrás me marcho muy enfadada por tener que haber soportado una vez más a Sadie. Antes de salir de Forks veo a Tyler y Mike haciendo campana del instituto y fumándose un par de canutos, otros dos parias que me dan asco. Por un solo instante se me pasa por la cabeza atropellarlos con mi Chevrolet pero la cordura vuelve a mi mente y decido volver cuanto antes con Rose. Diez minutos más tarde estoy aparcando frente a mi nueva casa, con mi enfado aun bastante notable y quitándome el jersey todo manchado de café

— ¿Qué haces sin jersey con el frío que hace?— escucho que me pregunta Victoria que está jugando con Fox mientras Rose me besa ferozmente, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no nos hubiéramos visto

— No preguntes, pelirroja

— ¿Sadie?— cuestiona otra vez mi ex

— Sí pero no quiero hablar del tema

— Te ha besado— asegura Victoria, no es ninguna pregunta porque sabe que lleva razón— Te ha hecho el típico truco de derramarte el café encima y después atacar en plan loba en celo— sintetiza

— Parece que tu también lo utilizas— comenta mosqueada mi Diosa al enterarse que esa psicópata ha osado besarme— Esta chica ya ha sobrepasado mis limites de paciencia, como me la encuentre voy a tener más que palabras con ella y voy a hacer que tu padre le ponga una orden de alejamiento de ti, no la quiero cerca de nosotras

— Super Rosalie al rescate

La pelirroja bromea para evitar que caigamos en un estado de negativismo, me alegra tenerla ahí siempre. Noto los brazos de mi chica rodeándome la cintura, sus manos acariciando gentilmente mi vientre y subiendo hacía mis pechos protegidos con el sujetador. Me gustaría dejarme llevar pero no puedo hacerlo teniendo delante a Victoria, quien ha volteado la mirada al ver como se están caldeando las cosas entre mi Diosa y yo

— Rose, tenemos visita— susurro al notar como una mano suya se cuela por mi pubis, en dirección clara a mi sexo

— Te deseo ahora Bella, no me importa quien esté delante

Me está volviendo loca, joder, no puedo concentrarme en nada más que la mano de mi novia, cada trozo que roza de mi piel se incendia en un calor indescriptible. Victoria al notar claramente que sobra se levanta, deja a Fox en el suelo y se dirige a la salida. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano me separo de Rosalie y me dirijo hasta donde está mi ex, la cojo del brazo impidiéndole que se marche.

— No te vayas— pido cogiendo su mano bajo la atenta mirada de mi novia que ya está otra vez rodeándome con sus brazos por mi cintura, y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro

— Bella se cuando sobro y esta es una de esas veces

— Un poco si sobras, pelirroja— comenta en un susurro Rosalie lamiendo mi cuello pero también llevándose un leve codazo en las costillas de mi parte por su poco tacto

— No le hagas caso a Rose

— Tu novia quiere echarte un polvo y yo aquí no pinto nada de espectadora, si quieres una voyeur búscate a otra Bella

No quiero que ella nos mire mientras lo hacemos, eso sería demasiado cruel, pero no quiero que se marche aun. Con mis dos manos rodeo una de mi pelirroja, mirándola directamente a los ojos, notando la lengua de mi novia, y mujer que amo, recorrerme el cuello y morderme el lóbulo de la oreja

— Bella suéltame, por favor— me pide Victoria— No puedo soportar ver como Rosalie hace eso, me estoy poniendo realmente caliente viéndote a ti medio desnuda y a tu tremenda novia convirtiendo una simple lamida en algo tan sexual. Si no me sueltas ahora mismo voy a besarte, algo que sinceramente deseo pero que no haré porque tu rubia me mataría

No digo nada, no suelto la mano de Victoria pero quien si me hace romper el contacto con ella es mi Diosa. Una simple mirada entre mi ex y mi rubia sirve para que la pelirroja salga sin mirar atrás. No tengo tiempo de lamentar el que Victoria se haya ido porque nada más cerrarse la puerta me veo empotrada contra la misma mientras los labios de Rose no se separan de los míos. Noto como las manos de mi chica desabrochan el botón de mi pantalón de forma demandante

— Eres mía, nadie más puede atreverse a besarte o a tocarte de la forma en que lo hago yo, ni Sadie, ni Victoria, ni nadie

— Solamente...tuya— logro decir entre placenteros gemidos

Sin saber como encuentro mis piernas, ya desnudas, rodeando la cintura de mi Diosa y mis labios mordiendo su cuello. Rosalie carga conmigo hasta la habitación, sus manos en mis glúteos para poder mantener el equilibrio mejor y para de paso hacerme gozar un poco más al sus dedos juguetones rozar mi sexo pero no querer entrar, logrando que tenga más ganas aun de que mi novia me haga el amor.

Unas horas más tarde, después de diversos orgasmos y jugueteos cariñosos decidimos darnos un descanso. Las dos juntas decidimos quitarnos el sudor y el olor a sexo en nuestra impresionante ducha con chorros de hidromasaje. Una vez ya limpias nos vestimos con ropa cómoda para estar por casa cocinando y jugando con nuestro cachorro.

— Impresionante— exclamo al abrir la moderna nevera y ver que está llena de cosas apetecibles, nunca dejarán de sorprenderme los Cullen— Nunca había visto tanta comida con buen aspecto junta, tu familia es increíble

— Ha sido mi madre la que nos ha abastecido de tanta comida, se preocupa por nuestra buena alimentación, ya sabes como son las madres

— Las madres normales no se como son, Reneé no se puede decir que sea una madre convencional. Sinceramente comparo tu familia con la mía y te envidio mucho porque sois todos tan perfectos y tan amables

— Ya eres parte de los Cullen, Bella

— Y tu de los Swan-Dywer, menuda joya de familia política te llevas— bromeo sacando del fuego los spaguettis— una novia torpe, una suegra chalada perdida con mentalidad de adolescente y un suegro que no habla a menos que le saques las palabras con sacacorchos— ironizo sirviendo la mitad para Rose y la mitad para mi— en cambio yo me llevo a una chica perfecta, una suegra que tiene muy buen gusto para decorar y un suegro que es un médico muy reconocido; creo que salgo ganando

— Te has olvidado de enumerar a la cuñada loca por las compras, al cuñado con complejo de oso e infantilismo, al novio de la cuñada que es un obsesionado de los temas bélicos, y al novio del cuñado que va de santito y frígido pero que cuando se desmelena es un salido

Visto de la forma en que lo ha puesto Rosalie la verdad que su familia también es bastante rarita, pero más divertida que la mía cien mil veces. No le digo nada pero le sonrío, ella también me devuelve la sonrisa. Sentadas tranquilamente en el sofá disfrutamos de nuestro plato de pasta, mientras Fox dormita cerca de la puerta

— Me gusta estar así contigo, las dos tranquilas y solas en casa. Nunca me había planteado el estar así de cómoda con ninguna chica de las que he estado, con ellas siempre habían sido simples calentones, un polvo y nada más, contigo es algo más profundo— confieso besando suavemente el cuello de mi Diosa que se deja querer— Llevamos poco tiempo juntas, menos de seis meses pero tengo que decirte que son los mejores meses que nunca he vivido

— Eres un poco cursi— bromea Rosalie riendo tranquilamente, dejando su plato en la mesita que tenemos frente al sofá y recostándose en él

— Lo se— respondo con una sonrisa acurrucándome contra ella tras dejar el plato junto al suyo en la mesita— pero soy así, _cariño_

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos estiradas en el sofá sin hacer nada más aparte de relajarnos. Nuestro perro se despierta y viene hasta donde estamos nosotras, bajo mi mano hasta su cabeza y le rasco detrás de las orejas, mi Diosa está dejando que Fox le lama los dedos. Me levanto de entre los brazos de mi novia y me dirijo a la nevera para coger un poco de leche y servírsela a nuestra nueva mascota, le pongo la leche en un pequeño bol que encuentro en uno de los armarios de la cocina. No tengo muy claro aun lo que comen los perros, espero que Rose lo sepa porque sino el pobre animal va a pasar bastante hambre estos primeros día

— Rosie, abre

Emmett está fuera de nuestra nueva casa esperando a que le dejemos pasar, mi chica intenta hacer como que no estamos y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Entiendo que a veces mi cuñado exaspere un poco pero no es para que su propia hermana lo evite de semejante forma. Al ver que mi novia no se va a dignar a abrirle la puerta a su hermano soy yo quien lo hace. No solamente está Emmett, también está Edward, Jasper y Alice, los cuatro al completo

— Bells, a mis brazos— grita mi cuñado favorito mientras me da uno de sus abrazos que me dejan sin respiración y que hace que Rosalie venga a salvarme de morir ahogada— has conseguido que mi pequeña Rosie se vaya de casa, te tiene que querer mucho y le tienes que dar muy buen sexo para que me abandone a mi con lo que me quiere— bromea como un niño y achuchando también a mi Diosa que se deja bastante porque sabe que su hermano es imposible

Jasper y Eddie van a sentarse al sofá mientras que Alice está muy emocionada con Fox. Emmett, al ver que su hermana pequeña tiene entre los brazos al pequeño cachorro, suelta a Rose y va a intentar jugar con él. Mi novia me mira con una mirada de resignación dirigida hacia sus dos hermanos, lo que me hace esbozar una sonrisa

— Bonito lugar— comenta Edward cuando me siento en el sofá a su lado— Esme lo ha decorado con mucho estilo

La apreciación de mi cuñado político es muy cierta, si es que mi suegra tiene mucho gusto en lo referente a su profesión y lo demuestra en cada lugar que se pone a trabajar

— Parece que esos dos ya tienen un nuevo juguete con el que disfrutar— dice Jasper señalando a su novia y a Emmett que están sentados en la moqueta dejando que Fox les lama la cara y se les suba encima

No tienen remedio, ambos son como niños casi el cien por cien de su tiempo y no hay nada más que decir, por mucho que eso exaspere a mi Diosa que al verlos retorcerse por el suelo, sobretodo a Emmie, sopla en señal de desaprobación a actos que serían típicos de niños de cuatro años y no de una chica de diecisiete y un chico de diecinueve casi veinte

— Bella, tu móvil está sonando

Me levanto del lado de Edward y voy a la habitación a coger mi móvil, es Victoria. Antes de cogerlo noto los brazos de mi novia rodeándome la cintura y sus labios besando y mordiendo mi cuello. Un mes sin sexo y ahora está desatada, eso me gusta pero sobretodo me gusta que esté por fin haya superado esa mala experiencia que la marcó su vida.

— Pelirroja ¿qué pasa?

— Creo que deberías venir— me dice con un tono de voz muy serio— tengo aquí a Leah

— Ven con ella

— Estaremos allí en diez minutos, y Bella prepara algo fuerte que lo vamos a necesitar todos

Una vez cuelgo me giro entre los brazos de Rose y la beso, noto que voy a necesitar las fuerzas que ella me da para cuando vengan mi ex y mi hermana. Me separo y le pido que acompañe a sus hermanos a casa, que va a venir Victoria con Leah y que algo malo pasa. Volvemos a al salón y mi novia les dice a sus hermanos y sus cuñados que se acabó la visita, que tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido por lo que le produjo el reencuentro con Royce. Los cuatro se marchan con grandes sonrisas pícaras en sus caras, incluso Emmett al aplastarme otra vez en un abrazo me recomienda utilizar los juguetes sexuales que me regaló

— No te preocupes Emmie, Bella ya sabe lo que hacerme y yo ya se lo que hacerle a ella

Tras la intervención de mi novia con su hermano la casa se queda en silencio. Cinco minutos más tarde escuchamos el sonido de un coche, el de Victoria. Rose abre la puerta y lo cojo su mano de forma cariñosa, Fox sale corriendo de casa para rodear los pies de nuestras dos visitantes. Noto que la cara de Leah tiene una mezcla de emociones importante, sus ojos muestra alegría y felicidad pero su sonrisa triste indica miedo además de desesperación

— Bonito nidito de amor

El cumplido de mi hermana de La Push rompe el silencio que se había instalado desde que habían bajado del coche. Una vez las cuatro dentro, Victoria se excusa diciendo que tiene que irse ya para Amanecer y nos deja con Leah. Durante un par de minutos no se escucha nada más en la casa que el viento y los casi ladridos de Fox

— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunta Rose

— ¿Has discutido con Jake?— cuestiono yo notando que se está mirando las manos intentando saber como decir lo que la tiene tan angustiada

— No me he peleado con Jacob

— Puedes contarnos que te pasa, sabes que te apoyaremos en todo— dice mi chica sentándose a su lado y abrazándola, logrando que por primera vez desde que la conozco comience a llorar

Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas de preocupación mientras yo le acaricio con suavidad la espalda. Entre los brazos de mi novia y mis caricias se le va pasando a mi hermana el momento de debilidad, unos segundos más tarde coge aire y empieza su confesión

— Yo...

**TBC...**

**Y con el día de Halloween traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, y ya van 28 quien me lo iba a decir cuando lo comencé que llegaría a tantos y que aun me faltarían muchos más para terminar esta loca historia que os gusta tanto. En este capítulo mucha cosa no ha pasado, se ha llevado a cabo la mudanza en la que los sentimientos que aun se tienen Bella y Victoria han aflorado aunque entre ellas no haya habido ni un beso ni nada pero las dos saben que por mucho que ya no estén juntas siempre se seguirán queriendo y serán necesarias la una en la vida de la otra. Aparición estelar de Sadie que por fin ha pasado los límites y ha besado a Bella logrando que Rosalie al enterarse se cabreara y con razón, en próximos capítulos nuestra Cullen le dará su merecido a la acosadora. La visita de los hermanos y cuñados de Rosalie, que se han enamorado del perro es algo que me gustó escribir porque Emmett y Alice son tan achuchables, y Jasper junto con su hermano Edward unos picantes encubierta. Y el momento final de Leah va a marcar un poco el desarrollo de la historia desde ahora hasta el momento en que se termine el fic. **

**Tengo que decir una cosa sobre lo que comenté el capítulo anterior de Victoria y la pareja de Bella/Rosalie, a ver que creo que algunas personas no me entendieron demasiado bien porque no me expliqué demasiado bien asumo. Para comenzar no dije que lo fuera a hacer, solamente era una opción que barajaba y me apetecía aunque creo que voy a ahorrarme líos, porque siempre mis historias las lío mucho y esta quiero que todo sea paz y amor, sin ningún contratiempo. Lo que quise decir en el capítulo anterior no era que Bella le fuera a poner los cuernos a Rose con Victoria, ni que Rose se los fuera a poner a Bella, lo que quise decir es que me estaba planteando poner a las tres juntas montándose un trío con cariño, amor, confianza y amistad, aunque como he dicho creo que voy a hacer por una vez en mi vida una historia sin líos añadidos como sería este.**

**Y ahora sí, después de contaros mi vida y milagros, ya es hora de responder a los comentarios que me habéis dejado, a entretenerse se ha dicho.**

— **escorpiotnf: **Hola. Tengo que decirte que ha sido tu comentario el que más me ha servido para darme cuenta de muchas cosas en esta historia, de que a veces las ideas peregrinas que se me ocurren no son adecuadas y que debo desecharlas, que tengo que escribir cosas con coherencia y no todo a la aventura. Lo que yo dije sobre Rosalie, Victoria y Bella no era que fuera a hacer Rose/Victoria o Bella/Victoria siendo engañada Rose, lo que yo quería decir es que entre ellas tres hubiera alguna relación sexual, un trío. Llevas razón en algunas cosas pero creo que hay otras que fue porque no me expresé bien yo que habéis pensado cosas que no son. Nada pasará con Victoria, lo máximo será que ella y Rose se harán muy amigas, ellas dos con Bella y Leah van a formar un grupo muy cerrado y en el que confiarán ciegamente las unas en las otras, y en el que Bella y Rosalie seguirán enamoradísimas y juntas. Reitero que tu comentario me ha servido para recuperar el norte que había perdido, te lo agradezco de todo corazón por haber sido tan directa con lo que me dijiste.Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **michy:** Así que siempre se complacer lo que quieres leer pues eso me reconforta enormemente xD. Es normal que Rosalie tarde un tiempo en volverse dejar tocar por Bella, lo que no sería normal es que no lo hiciera eso demostraría que sufre algún problema y que no siente las cosas. Lo de Victoria y Rose yo es que creo que me expresé mal en el capítulo anterior porque no era mi intención decir que ellas dos se liarán sino que era más bien que lo hicieran las tres en plan una noche así en que estuvieran Bella y Rosalie en su casa, también andara por allí la pelirroja y una cosa llevara a la otra pero con ternura y nada de drama o celos, pero he decidido comportarme en esta historia y por eso nada de terceras personas ni tríos ni nada de nada, aquí una relación monogama y preciosa entre Rosalie y Bella aunque me suba el azúcar por escribir pasteladas xD. Nada pondrá en riesgo la relación de nuestras dos chicas, por una vez en mi vida voy a escribir algo sencillo, alegre y que espero que siga gustando como hasta ahora. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Ei tú por aquí que raro eh xD. Me gusta que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno espero que conforme vayas saliendo te sea menos raro, que supongo que será raro ver a un personaje que te representa en una historia. No se me ocurría otra forma de meterte en la historia, así que dije pues médico y así cree al personaje, la faceta artística ya si eso para los momentos de intimidad o los hobbies. La frase de tonta o lesbiana a mi también me causó gracia cuando se me ocurrió. Un capítulo divertido según parece porque muchas me lo habéis comentado. Efectivamente parece que Carpe Diem se hace cada día más popular, yo agradecidísima os estoy por hacerme lograr llegar a los 300 comentarios algo que aun no me lo puedo creer, me parece demasiado increíble. Sobre lo del beso de Bella y Victoria pues la cara de Rosalie debió de ser un poema, entre celos y resignación porque sabe que entre su novia y la ex existen sentimientos que por mucho que se esfuerce no va a poder borrar. Lo de Rose/Victoria no era eso, yo decía de un trío con las tres pero he decidido comportarme por una vez en mi vida con un fic que escribo, así que solamente nuestra pareja sin terceras personas por medio. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle: **Bonjour madmoiselle. Me alegra que el capítulo te haya parecido tres bien xD. Ça va bien et comment ça va tu?. Siempre me gusta escuchar que os gusta lo que escribo, me motiva a seguir con la historia y no tomarme un tiempo sabático como me pasó la otra vez. Siento decirte que no me ha llegado tu email y sobre lo de hacer un fic juntas pues es una idea que nunca me había planteado con nadie, lo de escribir conjuntamente es que yo soy muy independiente para estas cosas y a mi no se me ocurren xD. Me ha gustado mucho chapurrear contigo francés, hacia años que no lo chapurreaba. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666:** Hola. La abstinencia de Bella para ella fue complicado pero sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento, que no podía forzar a Rose porque debía de ser ella quien diera el paso cuando estuviera preparada para darlo. Lo de irse a vivir juntas una locura de las mías que me dio y que dije las voy a hacer ya felices y pareja completamente, que me hacía ilusión. El beso entre Victoria y Bella solamente puedo decir que despertó en ambas algo que pensaban ya no existía pero que se han dado cuenta que existe y existirá toda la vida, es más que amistad pero menos que amor como el que sienten Rosalie y Bella. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef_cullen: **Hola, espero que sean más altos que bajos. Siempre está bien que os haga gracia lo que escribo, me gusta lograr arrancaros alguna risa. En un momento yo también pensé que iba a poner a Bella montándoselo con Victoria pero después me volvió la razón y dije que nada de cuernos ni nada por el estilo, con este fic me comportaré como no he hecho en ninguno anterior. Yo también quiero unos hermanos tan buenorros y protectores como James y Laurent, aunque preferiría tirármelos sinceramente xD. Garrett es idiota, Laurent se quedará con la chica nueva aunque vayan despacio y el regalo de los señores Cullen ya me lo podrían regalar a mi mis padres, les estaría eternamente agradecida xD. A mi también me alegra haber llegado a los 300 comentarios, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión aunque pueda sonar extraño. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Orgullosa estoy de que te encante mi historia y te parezca que está fabulosa. El beso de Bella y Victoria será problemático en cierto sentido, no en que se vayan a liar ni nada por el estilo pero si en que se darán cuenta que por mucho que quieran sentir solamente amistad siempre será algo más que eso lo que haya entre ellas, por mucho que Bella esté enamoradísima de Rosalie o Victoria de Tanya. El regalazo de Esme y Carlisle ya me gustaría a mi que me lo hicieran mi padres pero no tengo esa suerte. A mi nunca me había pasado lo pedir ser la hermana de alguien, seré así de rara xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **yulibar: **Hey me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Si que da alegría de que por fin Bella se pueda desahogar con Rose y no con los juguetitos sexuales, más que nada porque significa que Rosalie ya está superando el reencuentro con Royce. Laurent se quitará la abstinencia aunque como es todo un caballero irá poco a poco, no como Victoria o James que en la primera noche ya liados con Tanya e Irina xD. La bomba la leerás en el capítulo 29 porque aquí la he dejado a punto de caramelo, para que tengáis más ganas de leer el próximo capítulo, soy mala lo se xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu: **Me alegra que te haya gustado como he descrito el acercamiento entre Bella y Rosalie, las cosas no se tienen que forzar y por eso he querido ponerlo de la forma más suave y natural posible, haciendo que Bella saque su vena más comprensiva y cariñosa con su chica. Las fiestas de estos van a dejar de ser tan desfasadas en lo que a alcohol se refiere, quiero que se vuelvan sanos que no es buena imagen xD. La noticia bomba está al caer en este capítulo, la he cortado para dejar un poco de emoción en el siguiente. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ester cullen:** Hola. Me alegra que te haya parecido genial el capítulo. La relación entre Bella y Rosalie saldrá fortalecida, lo prometo. Entre Victoria y Bella no pasará nada aunque yo tenga ganas de ponerlo pero comprendo que sería bastante incongruente, si decidiera poner algo entre ellas también pondría a Rosalie pero por el momento esa idea no será llevada a cabo. Avisaré a la pelirroja que las manos quietas y fuera de su ex no te preocupes xD. A ver si sigues comiéndote la cabeza con lo que le puede pasar a Leah. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ALEXANDRA: **Hola. Drástica porque estén tres días haciéndolo sin parar no es eh, soy buena persona aunque por desgracia no creo que tengan la suerte de los tres días seguidos. Sí, sí, Bella tiene su recompensa por ser tan paciente con su chica. Gracias por tus tres comentarios y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **Veo que del capítulo anterior te gustaron las frases eh xD. Bueno no se si alguien dirá que este fic no deja enseñanzas, yo creo que enseña a reírse de uno mismo y de algunas absurdas situaciones que a veces suceden. Efectivamente por fin le sale a Laurent una chica que a este paso se nos iba a morir de no mojar xD. Leah y Victoria forman un dúo que es muy grande, me lo paso pipa escribiendo cosas de éstas dos juntas y más cuando se juntan con Bella y Rosalie. Lo de tonta o lesbiana y espero que no sea la primera me hizo gracia cuando se me ocurrió y pensé en mi fic le pega bastante a Victoria decir estas cosas. Escribiré la boda de Charlie y la de Ángela con Eric, así que ya sabes a comprarte los vestidos para ambas que van a estar interesantes. Claramente que no somos mala gente, solamente que nos gustan otras cosas para leer que a las demás personas, eso no es nada malo. Efectivamente nuestras dos chicas se han ido a vivir juntas después del ofrecimiento de Rosalie, a una casita en medio del bosque como la de Amanecer, hay que intentar ser fiel al libro en algo por lo menos xD. Victoria sabe los límites que hay en su relación con Bella y los respeta, porque no quiere hacerle daño a Rosalie y tampoco quiere que Bella se sienta culpable de nada. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95:** Lo de los besos pues que decir, ellos son muy liberales porque saben hasta que punto pueden serlo y todos saben que un beso no hará cambiar a nadie lo que sienten por la persona a la que quieren. Lady Gaga es un espectáculo de mujer. Garrett, Mike y Sadie de damos de honor es algo que no tendría precio pero como que es algo que no va a pasar por lo absurdo que es xD. La boda de Ángela y Eric tendrán una boda especial, te garantizo que será entretenida. Laurent con novia y Renesmee, o Nessie en mi caso, va a salir porque lo tengo planeado desde hace ya un tiempo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **MaxiPau:** Hola. Efectivamente Rosalie se está reponiendo con la ayuda de todos, tanto familia como amigos, la gente que la quiere resumiendo. Nuestras chicas ya tienen nidito de amor aunque vaya a ser concurrido mucho por los amigos y familia, pero ellas ya tienen su lugar. Las reuniones de estos personajes siempre son locas e interesantes y sobre lo de Laurent vengativo ni que lo digas, ha servido su venganza contra Victoria en frío y sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Muchas gracias como digo siempre por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios que son la ostia, no me cansaré nunca de repetirlo. Ya casi 320 comentarios, cada vez que lo pienso me da como vértigo xD. Esta es la historia que he escrito que más reviews está recibiendo y con lo rara que es aun sigo sin explicármelo, pero lo importante es que os gusta a quienes lo leéis y nada más. Hasta la próxima actualización que será el día 7, el sábado que viene y en el que quien escriba el comentario más largo será el afortunado o afortunada de tenerlo dedicado, en el último desde el punto de vista de Bella.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Último capítulo desde el punto de vista de Bella y va dedicado para michy por su larguísimo comentario del capítulo anterior**

**CAPITULO XXIX**

De todas las noticias que nos podría haber dado Leah esta es la que no me hubiera esperado jamás, por la mirada que veo de Rose observo que ella tampoco se lo hubiera esperado. Mi hermana rompe el abrazo que le está dando mi novia, ya no llora y parece que después de soltarnos la noticia bomba se ha quitado un peso bien grande de encima, aunque su problema siga siendo el mismo pero el compartirlo y no guardárselo para si misma es lo mejor que ha podido hacerlo

— ¿Estás segura?— pregunta Rose

— Sí

— ¿Se lo has dicho a Jacob?

— No

— ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

— A Victoria

Rosalie se levanta y va a hacer un poco de leche caliente para las tres, noto que está bastante afectada por lo que nos ha contado Leah. Se que mi Diosa a partir de ahora va a fortalecer aun más su relación de amistad con la chica Clearwater

— ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a Jake?

— Pensaba decírselo a él, a mi hermano y a mi madre mañana en la comida que haremos y que vendrá Billy, tu padre, tú, Rose y Victoria

— Pues si que tienes los ovarios bien puestos— digo con admiración— Informar a tu novio, tu hermano, tu suegro y tu madre, que estás embarazada así de sopetón sin preparación ninguna puede llegar a ser un pelín traumático sobretodo para Jacob

— Todo esto es culpa vuestra— nos echa en cara— Si no me hubierais puesto tan extremamente cachonda aquel día con vuestro derroche de pasión en la mesa de la cocina, esto no hubiera pasado. Esa noche al volver a casa estaba tan necesitada que no le di tiempo a Jacob de ponerse un preservativo, y ahora mira las consecuencias de dar rienda suelta a vuestra pasión

Así que voy a ser tía por un hecho que provocamos Rosalie y yo, no se como reaccionar ante semejante confesión. Una sonrisa brota de los labios de mi novia por lo que acaba de decir Leah, parece que ella está encantada al enterarse de ese dato

— ¿Te apetece una película?

— ¿Tienes alguna de acción?

— La jungla de cristal, la preferida de Emmett y que me ha hecho ver más de cien veces

— Bruce Willis en acción, interesante

Con lo poco que me gusta a mi ese tipo de películas y voy a tener que soportar más de dos horas de tiros y mamporros entre tíos, vaya planazo de viernes por la noche. Mientras Rose pone la película en el dvd, Leah llama a Sue para decirle que pasará la noche con nosotras, y yo voy a la cocina para hacer algo de cena. Al volver a abrir la nevera me vuelvo a quedar maravillada de lo bien abastecidas que estamos

— Me apetecen unas tortitas con mantequilla de cacahuete y sirope de chocolate— me pide Leah poniendo su barbilla sobre mi hombro y mirando el interior del frigorífico

— ¿Un mes y ya tienes antojos?

— Eso parece— comenta con una risa suave

— Te voy a complacer con tu antojo solamente porque eres mi hermana favorita y porque mi sobrino o sobrina es lo que quiere

Cierro la nevera tras sacar lo que necesito para hacer las tortitas, y antes de ponerme a ello me giro para quedar mirando a Leah a los ojos. Una mano mía se posa sobre su estómago aun recto y nada abultado, levanto su jersey y le acaricio sin obstáculo el que dentro de unos meses será muy prominente

— ¿Metiéndome mano?— dice en plan de mofa mi hermana

— Meter mano es esto— contesto con una gran y peligrosa sonrisa bajando mi mano hasta meterla bajo su culote, rozando su pubis, y con mi otra mano rozando sus pechos sobre el sujetador— esto es meter mano, hermanita— termino susurrando a escasos centímetros de sus labios sin apartar mis manos

La sonrisa peligrosa también aparece en el rostro de Leah, parece que le gusta el jugar porque sabe que hay un límite que no sobrepasaré jamás porque amo a Rose y porque a ella no le gustaría. Unos segundos pasamos así, los que tarda en aparecer mi Diosa y ver la escena rara que tenemos montada

— ¿Qué haces Bella?

— Demostrarle a Leah lo que es meter mano, si quieres te lo demuestro a ti también

— Esta noche me lo demuestras, _cariño_— me sonríe de medio lado mi rubia agarrando la mano de mi hermana y llevándosela para el salón

No tardo más de diez minutos en preparar un buen número de tortitas. Cojo tres platos, la mantequilla de cacahuete, el sirope de chocolate, batido de fresa con plátano y una pequeña bandejita donde van las tortitas. Coloco todo frente a la mesita que hay delante de la gran televisión de plasma que han comprado Esme y Carlisle para nosotras

— Suerte que esto me vas a hacer quemarlo esta noche porque la cantidad de calorías de esta cena ni Emmett comiéndose un oso— bromea Rosalie cogiendo un plato y poniéndose un par de tortitas con mantequilla de cacahuete

Leah come cinco tortitas, yo solamente como dos y Rose termina comiendo cuatro.

Antes de terminar la película, viendo como Bruce Willis se va con su mujer tras acabar con un montón de malos, siento que me empieza a invadir un calor abrasante por todo el cuerpo, además de que Leah se queda dormida con su cabeza apoyada contra mi hombro. Con mucho cuidado, Rosalie se levanta del sofá y va a por una almohada además de una manta.

— Dejémosla dormir, ha tenido que ser un día muy duro para ella al enterarse que está embarazada— me susurra Rose al oído mientras coloca con mucha delicadeza el cuerpo de Leah estirado en nuestro cómodo sofá, con la manta cubriéndola casi entera

Caminamos con mucho cuidado hasta nuestra habitación, una vez dentro me tumbo en la cama mirando al techo. Mi cabeza después de tantos tiros y peleas está un poco cargada, con un ritmo lento me masajeo las sienes bajo la atenta mirada de mi novia que se está quitando la ropa sin ningún tipo de pudor. Una vez está completamente como su madre la trajo al mundo camina hasta situarse detrás de mi, sin ningún tipo de prisas me va quitando la ropa

— Estás caliente, ¿te encuentras bien?— me pregunta mi chica preocupada al tocar mi piel que está casi ardiendo, yo afirmo con la cabeza— Déjame a mi— pide quitando mis manos y comenzando ella a masajearme las sienes con muchísima delicadeza

Las dos sentadas desnudas, cubiertas por el edredón. A pesar de que no me siento demasiado bien por el calor que tengo, las manos y masajes de mi novia hacen que el dolor de cabeza remita un poco. En un momento noto su lengua recorrer mi cuello como si fuera realmente exquisito

— Rose...no me encuentro bien— consigo decir a duras penas, tengo la boca seca y me cuesta vocalizar

— Ahora vuelvo— me susurra al oído mi Diosa levantándose de detrás de mí, poniéndose una camisa que le llega por las rodillas, debe ser de Emmett, y saliendo de la habitación

A pesar del dolor de cabeza que tengo y del calor que siento, puedo escuchar como corre el agua del baño. Rosalie vuelve antes de que la haya podido ni si quiera extrañar, trae con ella una compresa con agua fría para ponérmela en la frente. Una vez mi caliente frente contacta con la fresca compresa noto un cambio de temperatura en la zona bastante agradable, no así en el resto de mi cuerpo que sigue ardiendo

— Gracias— susurro con los ojos cerrados— creo que me voy a acatarrar

— No me tienes que agradecer nada, cariño— me dice Rosalie con un tono de voz muy tierno— voy a llamar a mi padre para que venga a ver que te pasa, que te de algún medicamento para que te baje la fiebre

— Es más de la una...no le molestes

— Si no estuviera aquí Leah te metía ahora mismo en mi coche y te llevaba a mi casa, pero está ella y no voy a dejarla dormir sola en casa en su estado

Aunque yo no quiera que moleste a su padre, mi Diosa lo llama por el móvil. A estas altas horas de la noche llamar porque tengo fiebre es algo que sinceramente no me parece bien pero como no estoy para nada decido centrarme únicamente en sentir el agua fría que moja mi frente. No se cuanto tiempo pasa desde que llama Rose hasta que llega Carlisle, mi suegro se sienta a mi lado en la cama

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El padre de Rosalie, ahora doctor Cullen, me quita la compresa mojada de la frente y me acaricia un poco la cara. Nota que estoy ardiendo pero no muestra ningún cambio en su rostro, únicamente noto que me mira las pupilas con una pequeña linternita y que me coloca el termómetro bajo el brazo

— Siento que Rose...lo haya despertado

— Nuestra hija ha hecho lo correcto— escucho la voz de Esme decir— Estás ardiendo en fiebre

— Un simple catarro...como mucho una gripe— logro decir apretando mi cabeza porque me martillea

Cierro mis ojos e intento que se me pase el dolor que va en aumento en mi cabeza

— Todo parece indicar que es el inicio de un proceso gripal, como bien ha dicho Bella— comenta Carlisle— aunque también puede ser producto del consumo excesivo de drogas— deja caer mi suegro esperando a que yo le conteste

Me gustaría poder contestarle que estoy limpia pero mi cabeza me va a explotar y no puedo decir nada. Al ver que yo no puedo contestar es mi chica la que contesta a su padre, con un tono enfadado en la voz al insinuar que mi estado puede ser debido a una sobredosis de drogas

— Tómate esto, te ayudará con la cefalea— escucho a Carlisle decir mientras me hace tragar una pastilla y me hace beber agua— Dentro de un rato te administraré otra pastilla, esta noche nos quedaremos aquí para vigilar como te vas encontrando

Mis suegros salen de la habitación, Rose en cambio se tumba a mi lado bajo el edredón. Sus manos me acarician suavemente la cabeza para intentar que remita el dolor y poco a poco lo consigue, como también consigue que me vaya quedando dormida casi sin darme ni cuenta. Tan bien me encuentro entre los brazos de mi chica que, a pesar de la fiebre no me despierto más en toda la noche, ni las veces que viene Carlisle para revisar que no haya empeorado

— Bella, despierta

— ¿Leah?— pregunto extrañada al escuchar su voz

— La misma, la que va a darte un sobrino— bromea cogiendo mi mano y posándola sobre su aun terso y firme estómago— Rose te está preparando el desayuno, se está esmerando bastante tanto ella como tu suegra en cuidarte

La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra mi suegro que al verme sonríe levemente, gesto que yo también le devuelvo. Leah sale de la habitación para darnos un espacio de médico-paciente. Al estar los dos solos en la habitación, Carlisle primero toca mi frente que ya no está tan caliente como hace unas horas. Parece que está contento al ver la mejoría que he experimentado

— La fiebre te ha bajado, aun tienes unas décimas pero es normal en estos procesos víricos

— Gracias, de verdad que siento que Rosalie lo molestara ayer por la noche

— No pidas perdón por algo así, Bella. A mi familia la cuido a cualquier hora del día y tú eres ya una Cullen más como indica el colgante que te regaló mi hija para Navidad

El que mi suegro me haya englobado en su familia hace, que a pesar de mi estado, mi pecho sienta una felicidad y un orgullo enorme. Me gustaría abrazarle pero prefiero no hacerlo para mantenerlo alejado de mi estado griposo. Estamos los dos en silencio sin hablar, yo agarrando el edredón y tapándome con él porque sería vergonzoso completamente que se me cayera y mi suegro me viera desnuda. Carlisle parece que quiere preguntarme algo por el leve fruncir de una de sus cejas

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No es nada Bella, solamente preocupaciones de padre

— ¿Tiene que ver con Rose?— cuestiono algo preocupada

— Solamente quiero que ella esté bien, como a cualquier padre le preocupa lo que hagan sus hijos y el con quien salen o dejan de salir

Creo que entiendo por donde va, no se atreve a preguntármelo abiertamente pero no hace falta que lo diga. Me apoyo mejor en el cabecero de la cama con su ayuda, suspiro pesadamente y me dispongo a contestar lo que él desea saber pero no se atreve a preguntar

— Si lo que desea saber es si tomo drogas y por eso puedo llevar por el mal camino a su hija, no se preocupe que la quiero demasiado como para hacerle eso. No le puedo negar que de vez en cuando antes fumaba algo de cannabis pero desde que estoy con Rosalie no lo he vuelto a hacer, no quiero que ella pueda dejarme por semejante acto— termino mintiendo un poco en lo de que ya no fumo marihuana, no le puedo decir que si que lo hago y acompañada de su hija, además de mi ex y mis amigos— Entiendo su preocupación, un padre debe preguntar estas cosas a la gente que frecuenta a sus hijos y más si su hija nunca había estado antes con una mujer, Charlie también estaba preocupado al principio aunque no lo demostrara o lo dijera

— Gracias por no haberte ofendido y entender tanto mi preocupación como la de Esme. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Rosalie nos preocupa mucho por lo que le sucedió con el chico ése, la queremos proteger para que no vuelva a sufrir y por eso espero que no la dañes de ninguna forma. Mi mujer y yo te hemos cogido mucho cariño y queremos seguir teniéndotelo porque ya eres una Cullen más

La puerta se abre entrando por ella Rose con una bandeja con tostadas, tortitas, mermelada, mantequilla de cacahuete, leche y zumo de naranja. La sonrisa de mi Diosa se hace más amplia al ver como su padre besa mi frente y sale, dejándonos un poco de intimidad. Mi novia coloca la bandeja a un lado de la cama y antes de poder ni si quiera coger una tostada siento sus labios sobre los míos. A pesar de que me encantaría seguir la separo al instante, no quiero contagiarle la gripe y que se enferme ella también

— Deberías vestirte e ir a por Victoria con Leah

— No voy a ir a ninguna parte, este fin de semana voy a ser tu enfermera particular

— Rose soy mayorcita, puedo cuidarme sola por unas horas mientras tú estas apoyando a Leah con el anuncio de su embarazo. Por favor, cariño, vístete y disfruta de la comida espectáculo en La Push que esta noche voy a pedirte un informe detallado de lo que ha sucedido, la reacción de Jacob y también de mi padre, a ver si se desmaya Jake o no— bromeo cogiendo las manos de mi rubia entre las mías, no está demasiado convencida de dejarme pero sabe que si no lo hace me enfadaré y no me conviene en mi estado griposo

No está muy convencida de irse pero termina haciéndome caso cuando entra su madre y le dice que ella me cuidará. Se viste con un vestido corto negro, unas botas negras también y su abrigo, está realmente preciosa aunque eso no me sorprenda nada porque ella siempre lo está.

— Cuídate— dice mi novia contra mi frente mientras la besa— vendré lo antes que pueda para estar aquí contigo y con Fox— termina de decir sonriendo al ver como nuestro pequeño perro entra a la habitación

Escucho como Leah y Rose salen de casa, despidiéndose antes de los señores Cullen. Al estar sola en la habitación intento seguir con mi abundante desayuno, aunque no tenga ningunas ganas. Fox lanza un ladrido lastimero que me hace cogerlo y rascarle detrás de las orejas para que se sienta bien a gusto

— Hoy estamos los dos solos amigo, nuestra reina se ha ido a apoyar moralmente a Leah así que nos tenemos que portar los dos bien, ¿te ha quedado claro?— acabo preguntando al perro que me lame la mano juguetonamente

— Será mejor que te vistas Bella, hoy pasarás el día en casa con nosotros y nuestros hijos

El cuerpo me pesa pero lentamente voy levantándome y preparándome un poco para pasar el día en la magnifica casa de los Cullen, donde toda mi familia política se ocupara de mi cuidado

— Hoy pasaremos el día con la familia de nuestra reina, hay que portarse bien Fox— advierto al perro que parece que me entiende porque mueve la cabeza de una forma afirmativa, al final voy a tener una mascota superdotada

Una vez vestida salgo de la habitación con Fox entre mis brazos, siento un cansancio como hacía tiempo que no sentía. En la cocina están Esme y Carlisle hablando en susurros, que preciosa pareja forman mis suegros, él tan apuesto y ella tan delicada, los dos tan atentos y buenas personas. Al verme ya vestida y con el abrigo puesto, mi suegro se aproxima a mi y me ayuda a caminar hasta el coche, sabe lo débil que me siento

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, Emmett me estruja como siempre entre sus brazos en un abrazo de oso. Esme al ver como me está desmontando su hijo le pide que me deje que estoy enferma, el hermano de mi novia me suelta y me coge la cara para mirarme y ver que efectivamente me encuentro bastante mal

— Bella está enferma, hoy tenemos que cuidarla todos— grita Emmie al resto de gente de la casa que deben de estar en cualquier estancia— No te preocupes Bells que si mi hermana te ha abandonado yo no lo haré, cuidaré de ti y Eddie también lo hará

— Rose no me ha abandonado

— ¿Y dónde está entonces?— pregunta mi cuñado cogiéndome en brazos y mirando para todas partes, intentando encontrar a su hermana— no te de vergüenza aceptar decir que mi querida hermana te ha dejado, ya se las verá conmigo cuando venga por aquí al hacerle esto a mi clienta preferida

Cuando Emmett se pone en plan justiciero no hay quien le haga entrar en razón así que no le respondo nada y le dejo que me lleve donde tenga pensado hacerlo. No paso ni medio minuto en los brazos de mi cuñado porque termino tumbada en el magnífico sofá que tienen en el salón, cerca de la televisión de plasma y del piano de Edward. El novio de mi cuñado está tocando una suave melodía con tanto sentimiento que me da pena cuando Emmett va a molestarlo besándole el cuello, aunque no logra que su chico deje de tocar ni se desconcentre, algo que desespera a Emmie.

— Ya está mi hermano intentando que Eddie pierda los papeles y le entre un gran calentón— entra diciendo Alice con su perpetua sonrisa

— Diez dólares a que mi hermano en menos de dos minutos está tan caliente que está arrastrando a Emmett hacia su habitación

Y Jasper tiene razón porque en menos dos minutos está el siempre serio Edward perdiendo los papeles y guiando al, siempre caliente Emmett, hacia sus habitaciones en el piso superior. Definitivamente, los Cullen y los Hale son una familia muy sexual de la cual me encanta, a mi Bella Swan, formar parte y más por estar completa y locamente enamorada de Rosalie Cullen.

**TBC...**

**Y hasta aquí ha llegado el punto de vista de Bella en esta historia, espero que os haya gustado la forma en que he narrado estos 29 capítulos, la Bella que he descrito y los sentimientos que ha sentido. Tengo que confesar que antes de escribir esta historia el personaje de Bella me caía un poco mal pero que ahora ya le tengo cariño y afecto porque aunque haya descrito a una Isabella Swan diferente a los libros algunos puntos si que los he dejado en común entre el personaje original de Stephenie y el mío.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo 29 aunque sea un poco más corto de lo habitual, una especie de epílogo de lo que siente nuestra Bella por Rosalie y viendo que ya tiene otra familia. La noticia del embarazo de Leah va a marcar un poco la guía argumental de aquí al final de la historia que ya se como va a terminar, así que espero que os guste que la haya dejado embarazada porque sino mal vamos xD. He visto que algunas/os habíais llegado a pensar que la noticia era que a Leah le gustaban las chicas pero es que no le podía hacer eso a Jacob, en cambio verlo de papá si se lo podía hacer a nuestro queridísimo chico Black. El momento Carlisle y pregunta sobredosis sinceramente lo puse para que en este capítulo Bella y en otro venidero Rosalie escuchen lo que siente Carlisle por su hija, la preocupación que tiene por ella, porque los sentimientos del doctor Cullen y Esme al respecto de lo que le hizo Royce a Rose merecen ser tratados y esta era una de las pocas opciones que se me ocurrían de introducirlo. El final con Emmett me gustó escribirlo, porque ya se sabe que él es un trozo de pan y My monkey man xD.**

**Y ahora llega mi parte preferida de cada capítulo, contestar a vuestros magníficos comentarios que cada capítulo que pasa son mejores y más gratificantes, cosa que os agradezco profundamente**

— **escorpiotnf: **Me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo. Sobre lo del capítulo anterior y el trío no te preocupes que la culpa fue mía por no expresarme correctamente, daba bastantes posibilidades a error xD. Así que eres un tío, me alegra saberlo porque eres que yo sepa el segundo que lee mi historia, hasta hace poco pensé que todas las que leían mi fic eran chicas pero que haya chicos me gusta, un poco de variedad nunca viene mal. Sobre lo del trío con Alice no lo haría porque eso ya sería incesto y demasiado pervertimiento junto xD. Estoy completamente deacuerdo contigo en lo de que aquí lo realmente importante es que Bella y Rose tengan una vida felices, por ese motivo es por el que les voy a poner las cosas más o menos fáciles, no voy a montar líos raros que puedan fastidiar esa felicidad. Si quieres que te confiese una cosa yo también en el fondo (muy en el fondo xD) soy una sentimental y soy chapada a la antigua como tú, el final feliz de Disney y lo del sexo con amor me gusta, aunque pueda parecer que con las ideas peregrinas que pongo no lo sea realmente lo soy. Efectivamente como bien afirmas desgraciadamente hoy en día no abundan estas cosas, he tenido que pasar por algunas cosas de esas que no le deseo a nadie y por eso a veces soy reacia a escribir tanta felicidad, porque no es lo que realmente te encuentras hoy en el mundo pero luego pienso si ni las cosas imaginarías son idílicas que nos queda, así que todo flower power xD. Lo que pasó con Leah y Jacob ya está desvelado. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **michy:** Antes que nada felicidades por los dos pedazo de comentarios que me enviaste, sobretodo el segundo que te habrá llevado tu tiempo escribirlo xD. A mi no me aburrió nada leer los dos comentarios, me gusta que la gente se enrolle aunque penséis que me llegáis a aburrir nada más lejos de la realidad. Victoria es que bajo esa capa de bromista y lujuriosa que la he descrito es una persona que siente y que es sensible (exactamente como dices que también es Rose), que por mucho que quiera no puede dejar de querer a Bella como Bella tampoco puede dejar de quererla a ella, la única diferencia es que Bella está completamente enamorada de Rosalie y Victoria aun no está completamente enamorada de nadie, Tanya le importa pero no está enamorada de ella por el momento. Emmett y Alice son niños grandes aunque cuando se tienen que comportar como adultos maduros lo hagan, pocas veces sucede. Esme si que es la madre perfecta y el que haya aceptado a Bella tan bien es porque a ella únicamente le importa que Rose sea feliz y ve que con Bella lo es, que la ayuda en todo lo que le es posible como está haciendo en el tema de Royce. Carlisle es un padre comprensivo, un gran médico y muy protector con su familia por eso quiere estar seguro de que Bella no vaya a dañar a su hija mayor, porque conoce a Rosalie y sabe que otra ruptura sería para ella muy dura, después de lo de Royce y de que la dejara Marco. Jasper y Edward no salen demasiado porque tengo tanto personaje que me es complicado poner a todos más o menos por igual. Jacob en los libros a mi me acabó cargando aunque en el último libro cuando Leah se unió a su manada dije me gustan estos dos juntos y desde entonces me comenzó a caer mejor, realmente me decepcionó bastante que no terminaran juntos en los libros. Tu imaginación supongo que será como la mía, que se imagina de todo fuera de lo común y lo que es más normal no nos lo imaginamos o nos lo imaginamos en último lugar. La pareja de Charlie (gran padre porque no se mete en las cosas de su hija y es feliz a su manera si ella lo es) y Reneé a mi en los libros me sorprendió porque no puede haber dos personas más diferentes en todo el mundo aunque ya se saben los polos opuestos se atraen. Phil a mi me cae bien porque creo que es el punto que le hacía falta a Reneé para tener una vida estable y en cierto punto relajada. Sobre lo de que me admiras porque mantengo un equilibrio no creo que sea para tanto, yo es que tengo claro que esto es un entretenimiento y que solamente lo hago como un pasatiempo más que me sirve para a veces como terapia de sacarme unas risas con las ideas peregrinas; tengo una vida con familia y amigos que no dejaré por meterme a escribir esta o cualquier otra historia. Cada capítulo que escribo de esta historia me es más fácil y se me hace menos complicado, si te soy sincera no quiero terminar de escribirla porque cuando lo haga dejaré una parte de mi con ella. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ALEXANDRA:** Hola. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo 28. Mataros del suspenso no quiero que os tengo ya mucho cariño por el tiempo que llevamos juntas en este largo viaje que es la historia de Carpe Diem a la que cada día no se como se va sumando más gente. No se yo si este fic será mejor que una telenovela o si engancha más, tampoco me lo había planteado hasta que tú lo has dicho xD. Espero que tú andes bien, yo perfectamente. Gracias por tus tres comentarios y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Feliz Halloween aunque ya haga una semana que ha pasado xD. Me alegra que el capítulo te haya parecido fabuloso, no creo que sea para tanto pero si a ti te lo ha parecido me alegro porque es para vosotras para quien está escrito. Lo de Leah te suena a embarazo y efectivamente tu instinto no te ha fallado porque es un embarazo con todas las letras de la palabra xD. Efectivamente Rosalie recuperando el tiempo perdido aunque siempre con delicadeza y amor por mucho sexo que quiera tener con Bella. Fox el perrito me pareció que era una idea tierna de poner, para sacar otro lado desconocido de nuestra Diosa Helada. Alice y Emmett ciertamente son unos niños eternos el 95% del tiempo. Efectivamente Victoria y Bella siempre se amaran, se tendrán cariño, porque no rompieron de una forma mala sino que lo dejaron pero casi sin dejarlo, una ruptura un tanto rara que les permite aun mantener sentimientos la una por la otra aunque Bella esté enamoradísima de Rosalie y Victoria no quiera estropear esa felicidad. Sadie no te preocupes por ella que ya le tengo algo preparado que seguramente os va a gustar. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu: **Efectivamente lo produce en Rose un mes sin sexo, luego está desbocada completamente y bastante necesitada de darle alegría a su perfecto cuerpo. El que a Rosalie le de igual que la vean manteniendo sexo con Bella es hasta cierto modo verdad, le da igual que la vean sus amigos o incluso sus hermanos, para el resto de la gente no le da lo mismo porque hay que recordar que ella para el pueblo de Forks y alrededores es la Dama de Hielo más inaccesible de todos los tiempos. He cortado el capítulo en un momento clave del fic porque he dicho voy a dejarles un poco con la intriga aunque era bastante asumible que lo que le pasa a Leah es que está embarazada de Jacob. Emmett es un encanto de hombre niño aunque a veces esa niñería que llega a tener puede resultar un pelín cargante, pero a mi me encanta lo bonachón que es my monkey man xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ester cullen:** Por un solo instante pensé en poner que se besaran pero luego pensé que no sería ni coherente y tampoco sería justo para ninguna de las tres; Rosalie, Victoria y Bella. La pelirroja sabe que hay un límite que aunque esté deseándolo no debe pasar porque eso dañaría a la larga a Bella y es algo que ella no se perdonaría jamás, así que aunque ambas lo desearan saben que hay unos límites muy claros (Rosalie) en su relación de amistad. Un calentón no va a estropear la relación que mantienen Rose y Bella porque ninguna de las dos se merece sufrir más, sobretodo nuestra Cullen después de lo que le pasó con Royce. Me gusta que la gente sea dada de opinar, yo cuando leo soy de las que opina mucho. Sobre lo de que la relación Rosalie/Bella deberían ser más cariñosa quizás tengas razón aunque creo que a pesar de ser tan sexuales siguen siendo cariñosas a su estilo, en capítulos venideros lo podrás ver mejor. Por Sadie no te preocupes que se llevará su merecido muy pronto, ya lo tengo pensado y escrito, espero que cuando lo leáis os guste la forma en que Rosalie la pone en su lugar. Lo de Leah es un embarazo y por descontado va a tener el hijo o hija, es que el aborto no se me ha pasado por la cabeza jamás. No se yo si el último capítulo del POV de Bella os habrá parecido espectacular y si os habrá parecido una despedida digna, yo he intentado que fuera lo mejor posible, luego ya el resultado que he obtenido no lo puedo evaluar yo, eso os toca a vosotros. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle:** Bonjour mademoiselle. Felicidades por tu 18 cumpleaños, ya eres mayor de edad con todas las consecuencias. La aparición estelar de Sadie para joder al personal es algo que me apetecía poner en este capítulo, que hacía mucho que no salía. A Leah le pasa que va a ser madre con 17 años, y tiene que decírselo a Jacob además de a su madre, un panorama que no quisiera yo para mi. Se que es mi historia y que puedo hacer lo que quiera pero quiero mantener la coherencia que en otras historias que he escrito anteriormente no he tenido, esta vez voy a escribir cosas locas pero con sentido y sin emborronar con cosas fuera de lugar. En lo de tu mail solamente me sale .ar no se porque, vaya mierda xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95:** Me alegra que te parezca que está genial todo xD. Un par de bodas, Charlie/Sue y Eric/Ángela que son de diferente tipo pero que me ilusionan escribir las dos por igual. Supones perfectamente en eso de que Leah está embarazada, porque has dado con la respuesta como también muchas/os de los que han comentado en este capítulo, si es que tengo unos lectores muy inteligentes y avispados. Nessie marcará el inicio del fin de Carpe Diem. Sobre lo de que Edward es frío efectivamente lo es pero es un calentorro mental aún más que Emmett xD. Me pasaré por tus historias, hasta por la de inglés haré el esfuerzo jaja. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **yulibar: **Yo mala no soy lo que pasa es que el espíritu de Halloween me afectó y quise pararlo en el momento clave de la historia, un punto de inflexión de ahora en adelante. No quiero que te de un paro cardiaco eh, así que tomate la historia con mucha tranquilidad y nada de alteraciones por cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a poner que no me quiero sentir culpable de nada que os pueda suceder. Tu teoría sobre que Leah engañó a Jacob con una mujer no es correcta, aunque te imaginas que lo engaña con Victoria, eso sería el despiporre madre xD, y la teoría del embarazo de Jake es la buena y la que marca el inicio del fin de la historia Carpe Diem, y hasta ahí puedo leer. Nada de engaños de Charlie a Sue o de Sue a Charlie, como queréis liarla eh. Rosalie es muy posesiva con Bella en lo que respecta a Victoria porque tiene miedo de perderla frente a la pelirroja aunque con el paso del tiempo va comprendiendo mejor que la relación que tiene su novia con su ex es la que es y no va a cambiar aunque ella quiera. Lo del trío se me pasó por la mente pero como he decidido hacer una historia más o menos coherente por una vez en la vida pues aquí Bella/Rosalie pareja monógama y feliz. Me alegra que siempre me escribas comentarios largos y aunque no hayas sido el más largo y no te lo haya podido dedicar pues te lo agradezco mucho que te hayas molestado en escribir un comentario tan extenso. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Me gusta que te decidieras a entrar al ver la puerta abierta, ya estaba yo extrañando que no entraras e iba a cerrar la puerta xD. Así que tu imaginación anda de vacaciones pues anda que no tiene suerte porque ya me gustaría irme a mi estar de vacaciones. Espero que te hayas podido imaginar lo del embarazo de Leah y que no te haya pillado completamente traspuesta. Estáis obsesionadas en que Leah descubra que le gustan las chicas xD pobre Jacob que queréis dejarlo sin novia aunque suerte que aun estoy yo cuerda para no hacer que mi querido Jacob se quede sin novia sino que vaya a ser padre adolescente. Sadie es una pesada que muy pronto se llevará su merecido, Rose se quedará muy a gusto y supongo que a vosotras también os gustará lo que va a hacerle. A mi la estrategia del café me la hicieron con bebidas alcohólicas en alguna que otra discoteca a la que he ido, y eso que yo no bebo alcohol así que más rabia me daba todavía. Lo de Fox y la raza es que estuve mirando a ver que raza poner para que pareciera dulce, así que la raza beagle es la que elegí al final. Yo prefiero los perros a los gatos aunque no me gustan los animales. Anda que acostarte a las 6, como trasnochas eh, pues eso no es bueno te lo digo yo por experiencia propia muy seguida xD. Ya sabes que la puerta de este capítulo 29 está abierta para ti y para lo que te apetezca comentarme. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **MaxiPau:** Yo nada xD. Y Leah pues está embarazada, no va a dejar a Jacob aunque la mayoría teníais esa opción en mente y también la de que ahora le gustaban las chicas, si es que pongo a unas pocas lesbianas y ya todas lo tienen que acabar siendo xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **Hola! La idea del trío parece que se os pasó a bastantes por la cabeza, yo reconozco que a mi también se me pasó pero luego recuperé la cordura y puse a Rosalie marcando las distancias con Victoria y mostrándole que Bella es solo suya, aunque eso la pelirroja ya lo sabe porque conoce a Bella mejor de lo que podemos llegar a pensar. No te sientas tan pervert porque en verdad pensé muy seriamente lo de hacer el trío, así que puedes compartir tu perversión mental conmigo sin ningún problema. Se notó que te gustaron las frases, no hace falta que lo jures xD. Lo de irse a vivir juntas y la mascota es más que nada por comenzar a crear la pareja idílica que ellas se merecen, porque Bella/Rose son cada día más la una para la otra. Jake y Leah también son mi pareja frustrada en el libro, por eso le doy tanto protagonismo porque desee que se juntaran en Amanecer pero Meyer se sacó de la manga lo de Nessie y me jodió la pareja que ahora he escrito yo. A Leah le pasa que está embarazada, ni más ni menos. Sobre lo del póster tengo que decir que me encantaría que lo hicieras, me hace mucha ilusión porque no me lo hubiera esperado nunca que alguien quisiera hacer nada parecido de esta historia o de cualquiera de las anteriores que he escrito, así que muchas gracias por ofrecerte a semejante cosa tan guay. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef_cullen: **Siento mucho lo de tu tía, si necesitas hablar de algo ya sabes que puedes desahogarte escribiendo un comentario aunque no sea lo más ortodoxo ni lo más normal. Yo ando bien y mirando de organizar un viaje con mis amigas de la universidad para dentro de un par de meses, así que feliz y contenta. Un poco hot si que estuvo pero ya se sabe que Rosalie es una chica muy sexual y Bella también la he puesto muy sexual en esta historia. La tensión sexual entre Victoria y Bella existe y existirá aunque no pasará de ahí porque el amor que hay entre Rose y Bella es demasiado grande como para ceder a un deseo carnal, además que la pelirroja tiene más fuerza de voluntad de la que parece y no se enrollaría con Bella sabiendo que un momento de calentón va a significar que sufra en un futuro por que la dejaría Rosalie y eso no lo soportaría. Lo de Leah es embarazado, afirmativo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **antcullen:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, cada capítulo intento que esté a la altura de lo que llevo escrito que tampoco es una altura demasiado alta pero bueno es lo que hay y no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo xD. El bombazo es que Leah está embarazada. La consecuencia que traerá el embarazo de Leah en la pareja de Bella/Rose no será que Rosalie se planteé lo que significa estar con una mujer, eso ella ya lo sabe porque no es tonta y sabe que estando con su chica la posibilidad de quedarse embarazada es por fecundación in vitro o alguna otra técnica similar; la consecuencia que traerá es que Leah y Rose se junten más porque ya se sabe que la rubia Cullen tiene un instinto maternal muy desarrollado y a flor de piel. La tensión sexual entre Bella y Victoria siempre estará ahí aunque no pase nada entre ellas porque está Rosalie de la que Bella está completa e irremediablemente enamorada. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666:** Hello! Rosalie es celosa pero está aprendiendo a mantener sus celos controlados aunque hay momentos en que salen a relucir y efectivamente muestra de una forma muy pasional que Bella es únicamente suya, que su corazón solamente le pertenece a ella. Rose ahora que empieza su punto de vista se verá que siente cosas realmente intensas por Bella, por su familia y amigos, que no es la mujer de hielo que ni siente ni padece como la pinta casi en plenitud Stephenie Meyer. Victoria sabe que por mucho que pueda desear y querer a Bella no va a tocarla más de lo debido, por respeto a la relación que tiene con Rosalie y porque sabe que ambas cedieran a un calentón eso dañaría irremediablemente a Bella después porque ama con toda su alma a Rose. La hipótesis del embarazo de Leah es la acertada pero no lo es la de que Rosalie se ponga celosa, el embarazo lo que va a hacer es unir más a las dos justamente por lo que dices que a nuestra chica Cullen lo el tener un hijo es lo que más desea. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter: **Una persona nueva comentando, como me alegro siempre de ver nuevos nombres. Me alegra que te guste la forma en que llevo la historia y mis ideas fuera de lo común, si es que lo normal no va conmigo ni ahora ni han ido nunca xD. Es normal que al principio de una historia te puedas bloquear un poco, yo pasé por ese momento de bloqueo sobre el capítulo 15 o 20, me pasé dos meses sin escribir y pensé en dejarlo pero luego llegaron las vacaciones en el pueblo y allí sin internet pues comencé a escribir y todo volvió a la normalidad, ahora escribir esto me divierte y no se me hace nada pesado. Sobre lo de que te sorprendo es que a mi me gusta que no sean cosas previsibles, cuando leo algún fic y puedo adivinar paso a paso lo que sucede acabo perdiendo las ganas de leerlo. Leah está embarazada, ni le gusta una chica y tampoco está enferma de nada. El tema de la relación entre Victoria y Bella pues que decir que no se haya dicho, ellas tienen esa química indudable que no perderán jamás aunque Bella esté con Rosalie y esté enamoradísima como es el caso. No me agobias con tus comentarios y tus palabras, a mi me encanta leer lo que me escribís y después contestaros yo porque esta forma interactiva de comunicación con vosotros sirve para cogeros cariño xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Muchas gracias como digo siempre por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios que son la ostia, no me cansaré nunca de repetirlo. Hasta la próxima actualización que será el día 14, el sábado que viene y en el que comenzaré con el punto de vista de Rosalie, que ya le he cogido el tranquillo y no me cuesta tanto escribirlo como al principio. Estoy escribiendo un capítulo de lo más surrealista que cuando os llegue el momento de leerlo pensaréis ésta está más loca que una cabra, algo que ya lo habráis pensado antes en alguno de los 29 capítulos que llevamos.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Rosalie, a ver que os parece el cambio**

**CAPITULO XXX**

El tener que dejar a Bella enferma en casa no es algo que me guste, aunque mi madre la esté cuidando. Se que ella quiere que esté con Leah en el momento en que anuncie su embarazo, que le de el apoyo moral para cuando Jacob se quede blanco como la tiza o cuando Sue, recuperada del shock de saber que va a ser abuela, le grite que es una descerebrada por quedarse embarazada con diecisiete años.

— Ya era hora de que aparecierais— se queja Victoria al vernos aparecer en mi precioso coche rojo descapotable— ¿y Bella?— pregunta al buscar y no encontrar a mi novia, la relación que tienen ambas no me gusta demasiado pero o la acepto o pierdo a mi novia, así que me toca aguantar y quizás conocerla mejor para comprender la extraña relación que tiene con Bella

— Dando su apoyo moral a Leah desde la cama con fiebre y una gripe en puertas— contesto a la ex de mi chica que se sube en la parte de atrás de mi precioso y caro capricho— me ha obligado a venir, todas tenemos que apoyar a esta menor de edad inconsciente— termino bromeando y llevándome un leve golpe en el brazo de por parte de la chica de La Push

Una vez la pelirroja sube a mi coche lo vuelvo a arrancar, de cero a cien en un par de segundos. Noto que Leah está muy nerviosa, sabe lo que le espera y no lo quiere enfrentar, algo lógico y más a su edad. Tardamos media hora en llegar a La Push, fuera de la casa de los Clearwater está Jacob con Seth, el chico Black al vernos se acerca y besa a su novia con ternura, nota que algo va mal con ella.

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo en vuestra noche de chicas?

— Bella se ha puesto enferma, tiene la gripe— contesta de forma evasiva la futura hermana de mi novia a su chico

Los dos, junto con Seth entran a la casa, donde se que además estarán mi suegro, la señora Clearwater y el padre de Jacob. No me apetece nada entrar, si pudiera hacer lo que deseo me volvería a ir, me metería en la cama con Bella y no me levantaría de allí jamás. Se me hace muy extraño el ser tan dependiente de una persona, nunca antes me había pasado algo así con mis anteriores relaciones

— Será mejor que vayamos para dentro, no quiero que Bella pueda culparme de que he dejado que te resfriaras, rubia— comenta con un toque de humor en su voz— aunque pensándolo bien si tú también te enfermas podréis estar las dos en la cama durante unos días y eso a pesar de la fiebre, es algo que todo el mundo querría

Parece que las dos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión, esa placentera idea de estar en la cama con Bella y un montón de clínex a nuestro alrededor, medicamentos y diversas porquerías como chocolate o palomitas mientras vemos películas malas. El plan suena muy bien pero creo que otra vez será porque ahora tenemos que entrar en la casa de los Clearwater y apoyar a Leah

— O entramos o se van a pensar que estamos haciendo algo raro en tu cochazo rojo, y aunque me apetezca echarte un buen polvo no tenemos tiempo

— ¿Quién te hace pensar que yo quiero que me eches un polvo?— pregunto a la pelirroja con una ceja levantada en señal de escepticismo hacía la frase que acaba de decirme

— Soy muy buena en la cama, puedes preguntarle a Bella— susurra cerca de mi oído de una forma que únicamente busca molestarme— si no fueras solamente de mi ex ten por seguro que ya nos habríamos acostado, pero respeto a Bella y también a tu prima Tanya

— Eres una pedante Victoria— contesto en el mismo tono de voz y sin apartarme ni un centímetro de ella— pero a mi eso no me impresiona, lo que a mi me gusta es lo que puede darme únicamente mi novia, a la que como te acerques más de la cuenta ten por seguro que te haré sufrir— amenazo abiertamente sin importarme nada más aparte de mi relación

Sin mirar atrás comienzo a caminar, a los pocos pasos noto como llega a mi lado la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. No se ha inmutado por lo que le acabo de decir, algo que al resto de los mortales les hubiera hecho tener miedo a ella la ha divertido mucho.

Al entrar en la casa nos quitamos nuestros gruesos abrigos, los que hay que llevar en Forks para no congelarse debido al frío que siempre hace y a la nieve que no se va hasta principios del mes de abril. La casa de los Clearwater es pequeña, nada parecido al lujo que siempre han tenido los lugares donde he estado viviendo o que he frecuentado pero cada vez que entro en casas como esta, o la de la ex de mi novia, me gustan más por la felicidad y el ambiente familiar que se respira.

— Rosalie, Victoria

— Señor Swan, ¿cómo está?— pregunto educadamente al padre de mi chica

— Charlie, buenos días— saluda menos formalmente la ex de Bella a su antiguo suegro— Aquí estaba hablando con Rose sobre la gripe que tiene tu hija, creo que nuestra joven abogada Cullen preferiría estar cuidando de Bella

A veces Victoria me recuerda tanto a mi hermana Alice que me exaspera, sobretodo cuando habla más de la cuenta frente a quien no tiene que hacerlo, entre ellos mi suegro. Suerte que Charlie no se mete en nada y acepta todo lo que tiene que ver con las elecciones de su hija. Algo que me estoy dando cuenta mi padre no hace, aunque haya dicho que acepta a Bella no creo que lo termine de hacer del todo, no después de la pregunta que había hecho sobre si su gripe podría ser una sobredosis de drogas.

Los pensamientos al respecto de lo que puede llegar a sentir mi padre con mi relación con otra mujer se ven interrumpidos, una mano cogiendo mi brazo hace que pierda la concentración. No es Victoria, es Leah quien ahora si que tiene los nervios a flor de piel. Noto la mirada de Jacob sobre nosotras dos y sobre la mano de su chica que está en contacto con mi brazo. El chico Black no es tonto y sabe que algo pasa, lo puedo ver en su mirada un segundo antes de que las dos entremos en el baño, yo siendo arrastrada por ella

— Nada va a pasarte, te lo prometo— aseguro al estar las dos solas, la pelirroja supongo que estará fuera dándole conversación a Seth y también al futuro padre— Jacob va a estar encantado, aunque tardará unos día en asumirlo— digo sinceramente— ese niño o niña es tan tuyo como suyo, y se que ambos seréis los mejores padres

— Mi madre me va a matar— dice apesadumbrada Leah mientras se sienta en el suelo y apoya su espalda contra la bañera

Después de un suspiro de resignación hago lo mismo que ella. Como me gustaría que estuviera Bella en estos momentos, ella es mucho mejor para estas cosas de expresar los sentimientos y escuchar a los demás cuando se sinceran. Paso un brazo sobre sus hombros, ahora me doy realmente cuenta que tiene los mismos años que mi hermana aunque aparente más de los diecisiete que tiene. Leah aun es una niña, una que debido a las circunstancias va a tener que convertirse en mujer a marchas forzadas

— Si tu madre y Jacob no lo aceptan nos tienes a Bella y a mi, ya te dijimos que en nuestra casa hay una habitación para ti

— Toda mi vida he crecido rodeada de chicos: Jacob, Seth, Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul y Sam— empieza a sincerarse Leah aun sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus manos— Bella ha llegado a mi vida en el momento más oportuno, y con ella habéis llegado tú, Victoria, Alice y Ángela

— Si es que mi chica es muy especial

— Te he jodido el plan romántico del fin de semana con mi hermana— comenta con una leve sonrisa brotando en los labios— lo siento

— No te preocupes por eso, ahora que vivo con Bella ya encontraremos más momentos para dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión

— La suerte que tenéis vosotras es que no os podéis quedar embarazadas, podéis follar tantas veces al día como os apetezca

— Bella y yo nos hacemos el amor, no follamos— aclaro con una tonta sonrisa en los labios que le pego a Leah— Algún día espero formar una familia con ella, tener hijos es algo que siempre he deseado— confieso ahora

— Nuestros hijos jugando juntos, eso puede ser algo terrorífico— bromea la hermana de mi chica ya sin casi nervios

En cinco minutos hemos pasado de un ambiente decaído a uno más distendido, como el que tenemos siempre con los demás. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos, y me doy cuenta que las dos somos muy parecidas. En su mirada puedo ver el miedo al rechazo, el dolor por la incertidumbre de la nueva situación que está viviendo, la esperanza de su nueva vida y el humor que le produce hablar de sexo conmigo. Me levanto y ayudo a levantarse a Leah, con delicadeza porque en su estado no puede tener movimientos muy bruscos

— Salgamos ya o Jacob se pensará que estamos haciendo algo raro, pensará que me estás llevando al lado oscuro como Bella hizo contigo— bromea la futura madre mientras le beso la frente en señal de cariño

Seth aparece a mi lado sin saber como, es un adolescente simpático y dicharachero que me recuerda mucho a Emmett. El menor de los Clearwater me empieza a hablar de coches, algo que yo domino y que según noto él también, a pesar de sus quince casi dieciséis años. Nos sentamos los dos a la mesa, a mi otro lado se sitúa Victoria, al lado de Seth se coloca su hermana con Jacob, Sue, Billy y Charlie

La comida comienza en silencio, manteniendo conversaciones en voz baja. Victoria está comentándole algo a mi suegro que la escucha y en momentos puntuales contesta levemente. Billy come en silencio, de vez en cuando mirándome con una mirada de no entender demasiado bien que estoy haciendo yo allí, algo que me cuestiono yo también aunque sepa el motivo. Sue se levanta de vez en cuando a la cocina para coger o dejar platos. Jacob está susurrando cosas al oído de Leah, no se que le estará diciendo pero no parece servirle de demasiado, está más callada que normalmente con su novio y noto por como juega con los cubiertos que conforme se acerca el momento se pone más nerviosa aun. Seth está contándome que este verano con Jake, Paul, Embry, Quil y Jared ha estado arreglando unas motos. Tan enfrascada estoy en la conversación que no me doy cuenta que la comida ha terminado hasta que me llevo a la boca la última cucharada de pastel de mora.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Leah ahora aumenta a cada segundo, yo lo noto y Victoria parece que también se ha dado cuenta. Nos miramos, sabemos que no podemos hacer nada por ella en estos momentos, solamente quedarnos sentadas en la mesa y esperar a ver como reaccionan todos para mostrar nuestro apoyo en todo.

— Estoy embarazada— dice Leah con la cabeza baja y casi en un susurro aunque todo el mundo lo ha escuchado

Noto como después de dar la noticia juega con sus dedos nerviosamente, Jacob se ha quedado inmóvil y se está quedando blanco como la tiza, Sue está más o menos en las mismas condiciones que el futuro papá, Billy mira alternativamente a su hijo y a la que le va a dar su primer nieto, mi suegro no dice nada pero también se le nota sorprendido por la noticia, el único que está feliz por la noticia es Seth que tiene su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Victoria se levanta y se sitúa a la espalda de Leah, apretándole cariñosamente los hombros en señal de apoyo.

Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, estas acciones de la pelirroja son las que me hacen darme cuenta porque Bella la aprecia tanto y el porque yo la quiero lejos de mi novia. Con toda la calma que tengo, me levanto y me coloco al lado de Victoria posando una mano sobre la espalda de la futura hermana de mi novia. No se que imagen debemos dar, seguramente la de sus protectoras.

— Gracias, chicas— susurra Leah levantándose y siendo abrazada por la pelirroja

Seth se levanta feliz, con una grandísima sonrisa. Victoria al ver al pequeño de los Clearwater rompe el abrazo y le cede el momento a los dos hermanos. Los hermanos no cruzan palabra, se miran y Seth abraza a Leah.

— Voy a ser tío

— Vas a ser tío— afirma sonriendo la futura madre a su hermano menor

— Que guay, voy a ser tío— vuelve a repetir riendo Seth ahora— Ninguno de mis amigos tiene sobrinos aun, voy a poder presumir delante de ellos. Por fin haces algo bueno hermanita— bromea Seth ganándose una colleja por parte de su hermana

Una sonrisa aflora entre mis labios al ver que por lo menos alguien ha aceptado desde un inicio el nuevo estado de la chica Clearwater. Victoria golpea el hombro de Jacob para que reaccione de alguna forma, a poder ser apoyando a su chica que es lo que necesita.

— Hija ¿en qué estabais pensando?— pregunta Sue levantándose y acercándose a sus dos hijos— Sois demasiado jóvenes e inconscientes para tener un hijo

— Mamá estoy de poco más de un mes y voy a tenerlo. Se que piensas que esto estropea mi vida y la de Jacob pero después de pensarlo ayer durante todo el día he decidido que quiero tenerlo, con o sin la ayuda tuya o de Jake— contesta Leah a su madre

Y ahora es el m momento de que por fin el futuro padre se pronuncie. Jacob se levanta de la silla, agarrándose con una mano a la mesa. Leah se acerca a él y le acaricia una de sus manos. Parece que el pobre chico está sin poder decir ni una palabra aunque con el beso que le da muestra que él estará a su lado en todo. La imagen de ambos abrazados y llorando es demasiado íntima como para que estemos todos mirándola sin pestañear.

— Nosotras nos vamos— anuncia Victoria cogiendo mi mano y arrastrándome hacía la salida

Una vez puestos nuestros abrigos, caminamos rápido hacia el coche sin comentar ninguna de las reacciones más o menos positivas que ha habido

— Al final Bella tampoco se ha perdido nada del otro mundo— dice Victoria sentada en el asiento del copiloto de mi precioso capricho rojo— no ha habido ni gritos, ni desmayos, ni nada espectacular

Tiene razón, al final todo ha resultado mejor de lo que se podía esperar para Leah. Algo realmente positivo para alguien tan joven en su estado, si no encontrara apoyo de su madre o su novio le sería mucho más complicado tirar hacia delante aunque nosotras la apoyemos en todo, no es lo mismo. A mi mente acude el recuerdo de lo que me hizo Royce y como mi familia me apoyó, el momento en que demostramos ser todos uno

— ¿Estás bien?— escucho que me pregunta Victoria

— Perfectamente— contesto seria sin mirarla y recomponiéndome lo mejor que puedo

— ¿Qué te pasa rubia?— me vuelve a preguntar sabiendo que algo me pasa, resulta ser una persona muy empática con los sentimientos de los demás

— Bella— miento no queriendo hablar con ella de mi pasado, aunque sepa lo que me pasó— Me he dado cuenta que me importa más de lo que alguna vez lo ha hecho cualquier chico con el que haya salido— digo esta vez sinceramente a la ex de mi novia, noto que su rostro se tensa un poco aunque sigue con una sonrisa en los labios

— Ella te ama como nunca ha amado a ninguna otra persona— me confiesa la pelirroja mirando por la ventana, haciendo más fácil el decir esas palabras que noto como a ella le están resquebrajando el corazón porque aunque esté con mi prima Tanya sigue sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por Bella— por ti daría su vida si hiciera falta, algo que tú también harías por ella aunque aun no te hayas dado cuenta. Bella es como una droga de la que por mucho que quieras no puedes dejar de ser adicta a ella, te lo digo por experiencia

Con esas palabras flotando en el ambiente llegamos frente a la casa de la pelirroja, su hermano y Laurent. Quiero irme cuanto antes para ver a mi novia y para alejarme de los sentimientos que tiene a flor de piel Victoria. Antes de bajarse del coche la ex de mi chica me pide que entre un momento con ella que me tiene que dar una cosa que se dejó Bella. Las dos caminamos una al lado de la otra sin comentar nada, no hace falta decir nada porque todo está ya dicho. Ella ha dejado claro que sigue amándola pero que la ha dejado ir para que sea feliz conmigo, y eso es algo que honra en exceso a Victoria

— ¿Cómo ha ido?— pregunta al vernos entrar Laurent que está tumbado en el sofá sin camiseta

— Mejor de lo que esperábamos— contesto— Seth está muy emocionado con lo de ser tío, Jacob no ha dicho nada pero no se ha desmayado y ha acabado besando a Leah, la que peor se lo ha tomado es su madre pero en unos días estará feliz de tener un nieto

— Me alegra tanto escucharlo, Leah merecía tener el apoyo de su familia

Del baño sale James solamente con ropa interior, secándose su largo pelo con una toalla, debe de acabarse de duchar. Me quedo mirando su cuerpo unos segundos, los que tarda en llegar su hermana con un pequeño cuaderno entre sus manos

— Dale esto a Bella, es su diario

— Después de esto me voy ya, a ver que tal está mi chica y como la están cuidando por mi casa, que Alice y Emmett pueden llegar a ser muy sobreprotectores cuando alguien está enfermo— comento dirigiéndome a la salida

Los diez, casi quince minutos, que tardo en llegar hasta la casa de mis padres los paso sin pensar en nada, únicamente centrada en la carretera. Una vez he pasado el cruce que hay que cruzar para llegar a casa me suena el móvil. Miro quien es y al ver quien llama pongo los ojos en blanco, mi compañero de trabajo Garrett. No tengo ganas de escuchar su voz por lo que desconecto el móvil y aprieto el acelerador de mi coche para en menos de un minuto llegar frente a la casa de mi familia

— Emmett piensa que has abandonado a Bella— escucho la voz de Edward decirme desde la entrada, donde está fumándose un cigarrillo con el abrigo puesto— y Alice la tiene embutida en mantas para que no pase frío— termina de decir divertido después de darle una larga calada a ese cigarro

No me extraña nada, sinceramente es algo que me esperaba además de que mi madre le haya hecho la típica sopa caliente. Después de quitarle a Eddie el cigarro y darle una calada entro en casa. En el comedor están mis dos hermanos y mi novia, los observo sin que se den cuenta hasta que aparece Jasper, con Fox en brazos, detrás de mi dándome un susto de muerte

— Rosie, a mis brazos— dice mi hermano levantándose del sofá y aplastándome entre sus brazos

— ¿Emmie me podrías soltar para que vaya a ver a Bella?

Parece que esas hayan sido las palabras mágicas porque me deja libre sin ponerse pesado como hace siempre. Me acerco al sofá donde está mi hermana acariciándole el pelo a mi chica que se la nota cansada y enferma. Me arrodillo a su lado y dándome igual que esté mi familia delante le doy un tierno beso en los labios, un contacto que me hace sonreír y sentir que ya estoy en el lugar que he deseado estar desde que nos hemos separado esta mañana.

— Tienes fiebre— susurro tocando la frente de mi chica y acariciándole la cara suavemente, disfrutando al ver como se relaja al sentir mi toque

— Lo mejor sería que os fuerais a casa y se tumbara en la cama— escucho que me dice mi madre

Le hago caso y con la ayuda de mi hermano, que carga a mi novia hasta el coche, ponemos dirección a nuestra casa, no sin antes pedirle a mi madre que cuando llegue mi padre se pase por allí que necesito hablar con él.

**TBC...**

**Y de esta forma comienza el punto de vista de Rosalie, con la noticia de Leah a Jacob y a Sue, con la reacción de Seth de felicidad (gran chico el menor de los Clearwater). El escribir desde el punto de vista de Rose me está costando porque ya estaba muy aclimatada a escribir desde el punto de vista de Bella y aclimatarse al cambio después de tantos capítulos lleva su proceso, aunque supongo que hasta el capítulo 60 o así me daré aclimatado en algún momento. Pienso en el final, a pesar de que queden muchos capítulos, y sinceramente no quiero que llegue el momento de terminar esta historia pero como todo pues tendrá un principio y un final que cuando lo leáis espero que os guste**

**Sobre el capítulo pues no se que decir, espero que os haya gustado el comenzar a ver como Rosalie necesita en su vida a Bella, que puede sentir algo más que orgullo y superioridad, que como toda persona y toda mujer tiene inseguridades, y siente amistad, cariño y amor tanto por Bella como por los demás. Victoria en el punto de vista de Rose se irá viendo más parte de su personalidad, se irá ganando la amistad de nuestra Cullen porque le demostrará que no tendría nada con Bella para no herirla a ella o a su ex. Todas estas cosas se irán viendo. Las reacciones ante la noticia de Leah pues han sido diversas: Sue enfado aunque lo acepte, Jacob una reacción sin reacción que significa que se ha quedado más blanco que la tiza el pobre, y Seth pues feliz de la vida porque va a ser tío y ninguno de sus amigos lo es aun. La protección que sienten Victoria y Rosalie sobre Leah también va a ser algo remarcable, como lo harían las hermanas mayores porque además ambas han pasado por mucho y quieren facilitarle las cosas a la chica Clearwater.**

**Y ahora es la hora de poder comunicarme con vosotros, y la forma es contestando a vuestros magníficos comentarios que cada capítulo que pasa son mejores y más gratificantes. Hoy los contesto mientras escucho la música de los grandes Beatles que me relajan.**

— **runningtoofast 95:** Ya iba tocando ir cambiando de punto de vista que 29 capítulos que he escrito más otros 29 o 30 desde el punto de vista de la misma persona puede llegar a ser cansino. Jake de papá, será un muy buen padre. Efectivamente Edward y Emmett son unos enfermos sexuales ambos pero eso es una ventaja para ellos que lo disfrutan. Sobre lo de la historia de Emmett/Eddie creo que por el momento no estoy preparada para escribirla, es diferente escribirlos en un fic de pareja secundaria a que sea la central de la historia. Espero que después de leer a mi Rosalie deje de caerte mal, que la pobrecilla es un personaje muy necesitado de cariño y comprensión xD. Sobre lo de mi mail, ya te acabo de agregar yo con el email que tienes puesto en fanfiction, así que cuando te salga que alguien te está agregando acepta xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **michy:** Efectivamente ganaste tú, te ganaste la dedicatoria a pulso por todo lo que escribiste. No hace falta que dejes el infantilismo de lado jaja. Como aburrirme con un comentario tan interesante, imposible. No te muerdas más las uñas y disfruta con el primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Rosalie, ese personaje al que no se tiene muy en cuenta en los libros porque predomina Alice pero que a mi me parece más complicado y por eso me gusta más (además de por Nikki Reed) A ver si es verdad lo del capítulo más grande xD. Espero que no te decepcione el primer capítulo desde el POV de Rose. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Hola de nuevo chiquilla. Me estoy dando cuenta con esta historia que puedo escribir cosas tiernas, antes pensaba que no xD. Realmente fue como un epílogo, y llevas razón en lo de que se nota un poco de nostalgia porque es un punto de inflexión que me costó escribirlo y despedirme de escribir la vista de Bella. El POV de Rose espero que os guste porque me da un poco de miedo que el cambio no os guste, a los cambios siempre hay que darles un poco de espacio por si acaso ya que no se sabe si son para mejor o para peor. La Bella que os he hecho conocer seguirá ahí muy presente, al lado de Rosalie en todo y apoyándola hasta las últimas consecuencias. La Bella del libro a mi me parece un poco "tonta" la chiquilla pero en el fondo me cae bien, la Rosalie del libro al principio me caía mal pero después le cogí el tranquillo y ahora es el personaje que más me gusta (además que en las películas la interpreta Nikki Reed que me encanta). Lo del embarazo de Leah pues va a marcar un antes y un después, básicamente en el comportamiento de Rose que se unirá más a ella por ese deseo que siempre ha tenido de ser madre. Pues ahora me doy cuenta que debería haber hecho 30 capítulo de Bella y 30 de Rose así que puede ser que haga 29 de Rose y como eso serían 58 pues los dos últimos con el POV de ambas mezclado, una especie de epílogo mixto pero aun no lo tengo decidido, lo que estoy pensando cada vez más seriamente es lo de hacer una secuela. A mi tampoco me gustaría terminar nunca con este fic, me ha dado muchas cosas que no pensaba a nivel personal creo que me ha hecho ser más abierta de mente aun. Lo de escribir otro fic cuando lo haga aceptaré ideas no te preocupes Sammer xD. Sobre lo de que escribo maravillosamente no creo que sea para tanto sinceramente, pero si a vosotras os gusta ya está bien. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **yulibar: **Ya veo que estás aquí como siempre fiel a mi historia amiga, gracias por estar. Me alegra que te gustara lo del embarazo, al principio cuando se me ocurrió la idea pensé si ponerlo o no pero dije es lo que necesita ahora el fic, y más siendo narrado desde el POV de Rosalie. La reacción pues es un poco de todo, diferente en cada persona, Sue pues se enfada, Jacob se medio desmaya y Seth feliz como siempre. Haré la boda de Charlie y Sue, es una de las cosas que más ganas tengo de escribir en esta historia. La boda efectivamente será desde el punto de vista de Rosalie, ya no hay más del punto de vista de Bella aunque puede ser que los dos últimos capítulos sean desde la visión de ambas, un poco en plan epílogo. El POV de Rose empieza donde terminó el de Bella, no es desde el principio de la historia, sino sería esto interminable. El embarazo de Leah es un punto de inflexión en la historia, marca el principio del fin de la historia, además que muestra a la Rose protectora y que quiere ser madre, lo que será si al final me decido a escribir una secuela, algo que me estoy planteando. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **MaxiPau: **Ahora a Rosalie le entrará el sentido protector sobre Leah, lo del gusanillo por tener un hijo siempre le ha picado y ahora más por supuesto. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu: **Me alegra que te haya parecido un muy buen capítulo. La preocupación de unos padres hacía su hija siempre es mucha y más si tu hija ha sufrido lo que le ha tocado pasar a Rosalie, por eso pregunta Carlisle lo menos violentamente que puede si Bella toma drogas. Esme y Carlisle únicamente se preocupan por lo que pueda sucederle a su hija en un futuro, no quieren que Bella pueda llegar a herirla. Leah embarazada y las reacciones tengo que reconocer que no son demasiado fuera de lo que se puede esperar de cada personaje, quizás el casi desmayo de Jacob sería lo más destacable. Emmett es un encanto y muy pervertido pero bueno eso es parte de su encanto xD. Edward el pobrecillo es demasiado hombre como para soportar los mimos de su chico sin que su cuerpo reaccione y quiera más. Espero que el primer capítulo desde el POV de Rosalie no te decepcione. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** La excusa de Leah de que está embarazada por culpa de Rose y Bella es muy grande, es que dije estas dos pervertidas tienen que tener algo que ver con la creación del niño/a y me acordé de aquella vez en la cocina, así que dije esa será la noche en que se engendró el niño xD. Leah confía ciegamente tanto en Bella como en Victoria y en Rosalie, ellas son las primeras amigas mujeres que tiene porque ha crecido siempre rodeada de hombres y para ella es importante eso, además que como es la menor de todas pues sobretodo Rose y Victoria son protectoras con ella, apartir de ahora lo serán más todavía. La pregunta de Carlisle no sabía como poner para hacer que fuera vista como que se preocupaba por la seguridad de su hija y no como un insulto hacía Bella. La respuesta de Bella fue una mentirijilla pero que dentro de un par de capítulos será verdad. La verdad que Leah es atrevida al soltar así la noticia pero mejor no andarse por las ramas xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666:** Hola! Sí, ya terminó el punto de vista de Bella y ahora comienza el de Rose. Si te soy sincera para mi el personaje de Rosalie es el más complejo de todos los libros porque aunque solamente se nos muestre su cara de "odio" a Bella detrás de ella se nota que tiene mucho dolor y que lo que ella quiere es que Bella no cometa la tontería de volverse un ser inmortal porque si ella hubiera podido escoger no habría escogido ser vampiro. Leah y Jacob papás, Bella y Seth tíos, Victoria y Rosalie tías postizas, Sue y Charlie abuelos, ya es toda una jerarquía xD. La gran diferencia que hay entre los libros y el fic es que como Rosalie no es vampira si puede tener hijos, aunque esté saliendo con Bella, así que lo que provocará en ella el embarazo de Leah es que sienta que debe proteger más a Leah y cuidarla más, además de que le despertará el instinto maternal que siempre ha tenido y que para desarrollarlo tendrá que esperar a si hago la secuela de esta historia porque en Carpe Diem no será madre. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **Hola! Está embarazada, sí xD. El pobre Jacob ha reaccionando quedándose más blanco que la tiza y casi desmayándose pero que se podía esperar aunque una vez recuperado del shock ha roto a llorar porque está feliz de que va a ser padre a pesar de su corta edad. La pareja de Jacob/Leah me encanta así que no iba a separarla para que Leah se fuera con Victoria por ejemplo xD. Yo a Jacob siempre le he visto muy protector con la gente que quiere, ya sea Bella o Nessie, me parece un personaje muy bonachón aunque un poco pesado en el libro. Está claro que la gente se pone mala aunque esto sea ficción, pero nadie está sano todos los días de su vida. Lo de que Bella no se haya ofendido por la pregunta de Carlisle es porque sabe que es porque se preocupa por la protección de Rosalie, como hacen todos los padres con sus hijas, y más si una hija ha sido tan dañada con Rose. La frase de My monkey man para mi es la mejor de toda la película. Sobre lo del póster como no dejar que lo hagas, si es muy ilusionante que a alguien le guste tanto lo que escribes que se planteé hacer algo basado en ello, no importa que no sea perfecto que a mi me gustará igual. Para el póster puedes utilizar a la rubia que quieras aunque a mi me encante Nikki Reed tengo que darte la razón en que está mucho más guapa de morena como es ella que de rubia de Rosalie, así que puedes usar la rubia que quieras porque para eso el póster lo haces tú xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter: **Sí, respondo a los comentarios porque me gusta estar en contacto con quienes leéis la historia que sois los que de verdad la creáis al animarme a que la siga porque os gusta. Me gusta eso de dejaros con ganas de leer más, siempre he pensado que si una historia no engancha y deja con ganas de más a quienes lo leen éstos se acaban cansando y la abandonan, o por lo menos a mi me pasa eso con los libros y también con las series. Lo del capítulo surrealista es algo que no creo que se os ocurra a nadie básicamente porque hasta a mi me extrañó cuando se me ocurrió, sinceramente es un capítulo más de relleno y de confraternización que otra cosa, aunque aun quedan un par o tres de capítulos para que llegue. Así que hay cosas que se te hacen familiares, pues que vida más entretenida llevas xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Muchas gracias como digo siempre por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios que son la ostia, no me cansaré nunca de repetirlo. Hasta la próxima actualización que supongo que será el día 21, el sábado que viene aunque con lo atareada y estresada que estoy estos día nos puedo prometer que sea ese día exactamente, pero lo intentaré. **

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO XXXI**

Bella está tumbada en nuestra cama, durmiendo completamente tapada por las mantas. La observo descansar desde el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación, aun dormida se la nota demacrada y cansada, más vulnerable que de costumbre, algo que a mi me despierta un sentimiento de protección muy elevado. Viendo que está bien decido ir al salón y ponerme a hacer cosas del caso en el que estoy trabajando en el hospital, ya que no puedo estar disfrutando con Bella por lo menos aprovechar el tiempo en algo.

No se cuanto tiempo paso trabajando en el caso de unos padres que han demandado al hospital por negligencia hacía su hijo, solo se que debe ser bastante porque Bella ya se ha despertado. Miro el reloj y veo que son casi las ocho de la tarde, hora de que cenemos las dos en la cama tranquilamente.

— Estás muy apetecible solamente con esa camisa que deja al descubierto tus preciosas y perfectas piernas— escucho decir a la voz de mi novia, la cual está más rasgada y pastosa que normalmente

— Tú si que estás preciosa con la nariz roja y viéndote tan vulnerable— le comento acercándome a ella— no pensé que fuera posible pero al verte así me he enamorado más de ti todavía— confieso a escasos centímetros de sus labios, apoyando mi frente fría contra la suya caliente

No dice nada, creo que la he dejado sin palabras aunque hace algo que me preocupa mucho más, llora. Lágrimas escapándose de sus preciosos ojos chocolate y bajando por sus mejillas. Separo mi frente de la suya, subo mi mano hasta su barbilla y hago que me mire directamente a los ojos, con el pulgar de mi otra mano limpio el recorrido de las lágrimas que está derramando

— Cariño no llores— pido intentando que vuelva a recomponerse para poder llevarla a la cama a descansar

Mi chica se abraza a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello y llora como una niña pequeña, algo que nunca antes le había visto hacer. Me estoy comenzando a preocupar de verdad

— Rose no merezco que me ames así

— No digas tonterías, Bella. Tú más que nadie se merece que alguien te quiera así y he tenido la suerte de que ese alguien me ha tocado a mi serlo

— No te merezco

— Claro que sí— le susurro al oído mientras le acaricio suavemente la espalda para intentar tranquilizarla— Has estado conmigo ayudándome siempre, sobretodo con mi pasado. No seas tonta y no te sientas menos porque no lo eres, tienes que quererte más a ti misma

— Ayer al ir a buscar mis cosas a casa de Victoria tuve ganas de acostarme con ella— me confiesa entre lágrimas en el abrazo

Esta confesión es algo que no me esperaba escuchar en estos momentos pero que tengo que confesar no me suena nada extraño, es algo que siempre había intuido. No dejo de abrazar a Bella porque ahora no necesita que le monte una escena de celos, en su estado vulnerable tanto física como emocionalmente. Lentamente quito una mano de su espalda y la guío hacia su vientre, hacia su sexo

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunta confundida y apoyándose en la pared para poder mantenerse en pie

— Se que me amas Bella, se que aprecias a tu ex y que a veces puedes estar tentada a acostarte con ella pero se que no lo harás, y lo se por el mismo motivo que yo no te lo haría a ti, porque nos queremos y no nos queremos hacer daño, estropear lo nuestro. Me alegro que hayas sido sincera conmigo, prefiero saber esto a que me lo escondas

Llegamos a la cama a duras penas, yo teniendo que evitar que ella se caiga al suelo por su debilidad, debería ir a hacer la cena para las dos pero hay algo que me apetece más hacer. Tras acomodar a mi chica con el edredón por encima me meto debajo de él y después de bajar el pantalón de pijama de Bella, además de su ropa interior, me pongo a disfrutar de su sexo con mi boca. A pesar de estar medio enferma noto como mi novia está disfrutando tanto como yo por como gime y tiembla de placer, y porque una de sus manos se posa sobre mi cabeza para que no pare de comerle y devorarle toda su parte más íntima. Y justo antes de que ella llegue al orgasmo, y se corra en mi boca, escucho la voz de mi padre en el salón, lo que me hace parar y salir de debajo del edredón por mucho que no me apetezca nada el tener que sacar mi lengua y mi boca de entre las piernas de mi novia.

— Mi familia siempre tan oportuna— me quejo levantándome de la cama

— No pasó nada con Victoria, Rose. Tanto ella como yo sabemos que hay un límite que no podemos pasar aunque en algún momento lo deseáramos

— Lo se Bella, tu ex me lo ha contado hoy. Hemos tenido una conversación muy interesante en la que me he dado cuenta de que por mucho que lo intente no podré hacer que dejéis de tener esa relación que tenéis— confieso— Ahora duerme un poco— le pido saliendo de la habitación a clarificar de una vez por todas como se siente mi padre al respecto

Sentado en el sofá encuentro a mi padre, tiene cara de estar cansado después de unas horas de trabajo. Se está relajando con una copa de vino que ha debido coger de la cocina y desabrochándose los gemelos de la camisa además del primer botón. Me gusta ver a mi padre de esa forma, como un ser humano normal y no como el hombre siempre correcto que sonríe a todo el mundo.

— Hola papá— digo acercándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla

— ¿Cómo está Bella?

— Bastante bien, tiene un poco de fiebre y está cansada pero nada fuera de lo común

— ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?— pregunta mi padre haciendo un gesto para que me siente a su lado

— Quiero preguntarte una cosa y que me respondas con sinceridad

— Lo intentaré, hija

— ¿Porqué no aceptas que esté enamorada a Bella?

Veo como la pregunta lo toma por sorpresa completamente, no se esperaba para nada que el tema a tratar fuera mi relación sentimental. Nunca he hablado con él de estos temas, siempre es a Esme a la que le he contado como iban mis relaciones. No es algo que me guste el tener que hablar de ello con Carlisle pero quiero saber la razón por la que no acaba de aceptar a mi chica, mi padre no es de esos que no aceptan a los homosexuales, a Edward lo quiere como un hijo más y está orgulloso de que esté con Emmett

— Sí que acepto a Bella, ella te hace feliz

— La pregunta de si su gripe podía ser una sobredosis de drogas me mostró que aun no lo aceptas del todo— digo directamente— No me mientas papá, ya tengo veintitrés años

— Solamente busco protegerte, si tu pareja toma drogas no te conviene

— Lo que Bella haga o deje de hacer no tiene porque importarte, yo soy mayor para hacer lo que yo crea que es lo mejor para mi, y lo mejor para mi es Bella Swan

— No quiero que te haga daño

— Rota me dejó el desgraciado que me violó y daño me volvió a hacer Marco al engañarme con otra— le aclaro apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

— Has pasado por mucho y no quiero que pases por más, tu madre y yo estamos preocupados porque hayas tenido que volver a revivir lo que te pasó— comenta mi padre acariciándome el pelo tranquilamente, disfrutando del momento que tan pocas veces desde que soy ya una mujer hemos podido hacer

Aunque entiendo que mi padre esté preocupado por mi sigo sin entender demasiado bien el motivo por el que no acepta completamente a mi novia. Aunque no lo acepte delante de mi padre es cierto que mi chica se droga fumando en pipa o algún que otro cigarro de marihuana, pero es algo que yo también hago y desde antes de conocerla, en las fiestas universitarias a las que asistía eso era lo mínimo que se tomaba

— Bella me está ayudando mucho a superar lo que pasó

— Lo se, le estoy muy agradecido por eso y tu madre también. Solamente quiero que seas feliz cariño, te mereces disfrutar de la vida más que nadie y si Bella te hace disfrutar yo lo acepto, eso no lo dudes. Me da igual que sea una chica, eso ya sabes que a tu madre y a mi no nos importa

— Tengo miedo a perderla— me sincero con mi padre, ya que está aquí voy a contarle mis inseguridades al respecto de mi novia— tengo miedo a que se pueda volver a juntar con Victoria, ellas están muy unidas y aun se desean

— No puedes pedir a una persona que solamente te desee a ti toda la vida, hay etapas en que te fijas en diferentes personas. Lo importante es que tú la quieres y ella está enamorada de ti, por mucho que tenga una amistad diferente con Victoria a la que ella quiere tener a su lado es a ti, hija

— Lo mismo pensé con Marco, él también me quería

— La principal diferencia es que él era un hombre y no una mujer, vosotras sois más complejas y también más sentimentales. Los hombres saben distinguir entre sexo y amor, las mujeres no lo diferencian. Lo que te pasó con Marco no te pasará con Bella, ella te entiende y sabe cuando tiene que cuidarte o tiene que dejar que la cuides. Tu novia es una chica muy centrada, tu madre y tus hermanos están encantados con ella

— Gracias papá— digo sinceramente a mi padre que me besa muy tiernamente la cabeza como solía hacer cuando era pequeña e iba asustada a su habitación por en las noches en que había tormenta

Nos quedamos unos minutos así, como nadie nunca nos ha visto. Me separo y le pido si puede ir a ver a Bella mientras yo preparo una simple cena para ambas. Una sopa para mi chica y una ensalada con atún, tomate, lechuga, maíz y cebolla para mi. Carlisle sale de la habitación con cuidado, lo que me indica que Bella se ha quedado dormida. Me despido de mi padre diciéndole que descanse y que cuide de que a Fox, nuestro pequeño perro, Emmett no le de demasiada comida y Alice no le ponga ningún vestidito

— Pediré a Edward y Jasper que los mantengan controlados, no te preocupes

En una bandeja llevo la sopa para Bella y la ensalada para mi, además de un poco de agua para que después se pueda tomar los medicamentos. Me da lástima tener que despertar a mi chica pero sino la sopa se le enfriaría y no serviría para nada. Un beso en su mejilla caliente, un mordisco el lóbulo de su oreja y un lametón en su cuello surgen el efecto deseado.

— ¿Qué quería tu padre?

— Nada, yo quería hablar con él de unos temas del hospital

— ¿Va todo bien en el trabajo?

— No te preocupes, todo está perfecto. Teniéndote a mi lado lo demás no importa nada más— apunto tumbándome a su lado con mi ensalada— Ahora será mejor que cenemos mientras te cuento como ha ido todo por casa de Leah

Bella se acurruca contra mi, come su sopa lentamente mientras escucha como ha ido con Leah y Jacob. Al escuchar la reacción de Seth sonríe ampliamente, una sincera sonrisa para el que será su hermano pequeño en el momento que sus padres se casen.

— Vamos a tener una gran y peculiar familia— comento a mi chica que me abraza y desabrocha mi camisa, única prenda de ropa que llevo

— Rose, la semana que viene es San Valentín

— Lo se, ¿qué quieres que te regale?

— A ti, con tenerte a ti nada más me hace falta— me dice sin separarse de mi— Tenerte a ti atada a la cama y toda untada de chocolate es lo que deseo

Me gusta la idea de estar atada a una cama completamente desnuda y untada de chocolate, sentir la lengua de mi Bella recorrerme entera, lamerme desde los dedos de los pies hasta el último lugar posible. Ese regalo sería más un autoregalo para mi que un regalo para ella. Quiero regalarle algo que no se espere, algo que no sea típico como un ramo de flores o unos bombones, quizás una cena romántica en casa y llevarla a ver las estrellas desde en mi coche, se que ver las estrellas la relaja, o también puedo pedirle a Laurent que me deje las llaves de Amanecer para montar allí una cena especial con música

— Tienes que tomarte los medicamentos

Sin decir ni una palabra Bella se toma las dos pastillas que le ha dejado mi padre en la mesilla de noche. Espero que con la medicación mañana ya se encuentre mejor, viene su padre a comer y a ver el nuevo lugar donde vive su hija conmigo. Noto como su cálida y acompasada respiración contra mi pecho, mi corazón se acelera. Quien diría que a mi, Rosalie Cullen reina de hielo, se me dispararían los latidos del corazón al notar contra mi piel la respiración suave y acompasada de una persona, nadie creería algo así.

— Me estás cambiando Bella— susurro sabiendo que ella duerme— estás logrando que vuelva a sentir otra vez

Sin saber muy bien de que forma me quedo dormida profundamente, al final resulta que toda la tensión acumulada a lo largo del día se manifiesta haciéndome llegar hasta los brazos de Morfeo en los cuales me quedo soñando tranquilamente, con Bella abrazada a mi y siendo también cobijada por Morfeo. Durante la noche me despierto un par de veces en las cuales compruebo si le ha subido la fiebre a mi chica, y para regocijo mío veo que casi ya no está caliente

— Maldito teléfono— digo nada más despertarme debido a que mi móvil está sonando, nada más y nada menos que a las siete de la mañana, a saber quien será un domingo a estas horas

No miro el número que me llama, solamente descuelgo y miro a Bella que sigue durmiendo tranquilamente. Al otro lado de la línea escucho la voz de Garrett, el que me faltaba para hacerme comenzar bien el domingo

— Rosalie

— ¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas?— pregunto— Algunas tenemos una vida más allá del trabajo

— Tú tienes a ésa que calienta tu cama, eso no es nada importante— me corta mi compañero de trabajo para dirigirse de esa manera despectiva, y despreciable, a mi chica

— Yo tengo a quien me de la gana en mi cama, si tu estás dañado en tu orgullo porque ese alguien no eres tú pues es tu problema— digo molesta por tener que soportarlo— Ahora si me disculpas, voy a seguir durmiendo y disfrutando de cuidar a mi novia

— Solamente te llamaba para decirte que nos han adelantado a mañana el juicio del niño que teníamos dentro de dos semanas, no podemos perderlo

— Nunca he perdido un caso desde que estoy trabajando en el hospital, éste no será el primero. Ahora miraré la información nueva que me has enviado, mañana ganaremos el caso, estate tranquilo— termino diciendo y colgando para levantarme a mirar con mi portátil lo que me ha enviado Garrett, que es un muy buen abogado aunque sea como persona un completo gilipollas

Me preparo un poco de chocolate caliente, con mi taza entre las manos voy a sentarme a una de las sillas del comedor. Enciendo mi portátil, lo tengo sobre la mesa, y mientras se abre todo subo mis piernas desnudas a la silla, la camisa me cubre hasta medio muslo. Yo debería de estar en la cama durmiendo con mi chica y no delante de mi ordenador estudiando un caso, el domingo es para descansar pero me va a ser imposible

No entiendo como esperan ganar esos padres el juicio cuando fueron ellos los que cometieron una negligencia con su hijo, un pobre niño de cinco años al que sus progenitores tardaron casi dos días en decidirse llevarlo al hospital. Al final el niño terminó con un problema respiratorio transitorio y ahora el hospital con una denuncia que no se entiende. No se porque Garrett está nervioso si no es un caso complicado, debería tener algo más de vida privada aunque en Forks poca se puede tener a menos que encuentres una pareja y tengas amigos, algo que mi compañero de trabajo no tiene al haber venido hace solamente un par de años a este maldito pueblo

— Buenos...días— escucho a mi chica bostezando desde la puerta de nuestra habitación

Me giro al ver a Bella, se nota que aunque esté mejor sigue débil. Está caminando hacia el baño, mis piernas me llevan como un imán hacía ella antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta para darse una ducha. Al notar mis brazos en su cintura se pone nerviosa, como me gusta cuando ante mi toque tiembla como si nunca antes la hubiera tocado

— Ya no estás caliente— digo contra su oído mientras enciende el agua de nuestra ducha, con un doble sentido claro y que ella entiende a la perfección

— Contigo siempre lo estoy

— ¿Y con Victoria?— pregunto sin poder evitarlo, mis celos han hablado sin que los pudiera parar

— Lo estaba— contesta subrayando el verbo estar en pasado— Es algo muy extraño lo que me pasa con ella, Laurent y James— intenta explicarme mientras se quita la ropa y se mete en la ducha con el agua bien caliente

Mi camisa preferida me sobra al ver como cae el agua y el jabón por el cuerpo de mi novia. Sin dudarlo un instante me quito la única prenda de ropa que tengo encima y me meto con ella dentro. Noto como el agua ardiente moja mi piel, como suben la temperatura corporal de mi cuerpo. La frente de Bella se apoya contra la fría mampara de la ducha, no se si es porque tanto calor le está sentando mal o es porque mis manos están enjabonándola con mucha tranquilidad y cariño, espero que sea la segunda opción

— Bella siento ser tan celosa— digo en un susurro aunque se que ella me ha escuchado

— ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?— me pregunta girándose y quedando frente a frente conmigo, mirando a mis ojos y perdiéndose en ellos como yo en los suyos

— Lo que quieras, puedes pedirme lo que quieras— contesto sin dudarlo ni un segundo

Sus manos comienzan a subir por la parte posterior a mis muslos hasta pararse en mi perfectos y trabajados glúteos, aunque está mal que yo diga eso pero es la verdad. Al posar sus manos ahí veo como nuestro cuerpos quedan pegados, nuestras pieles mojadas contactando centímetro a centímetro, nuestras frentes una contra la otra y nuestros labios rozándose. Antes de decir nada Bella lame con su lengua mis labios de una forma que a mi se me hace terriblemente sensual, no parece que esté demasiado enferma, y me besa tiernamente. Definitivamente como sigamos así de pegadas, y con su lengua lamiendo mis labios, me voy a volver loca y no voy a poder parar hasta que le haga el amor de todas las formas posibles

— Bella, cariño, o me dices lo que me quieres pedir o te voy a hacer el amor aquí mismo en menos de cinco segundos

— A partir de ahora voy a necesitar más sexo— susurra contra mis labios, mordiendo mi labio inferior— Voy a dejar de fumar y de beber, quiero ser una chica sana

— Si es por lo que dijo mi padre no te preocupes, he hablado con él. No tienes que dejarlo si no quieres y solamente lo haces por dar buena imagen a mi familia

— En cierto modo es por lo que dijo tu padre— comienza a decir subiendo sus manos por mi espalda hasta enrollarlas alrededor de mi cuello, yo de forma automática pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y Bella acaba posando sus labios sobre mi cuello— pero no todo tiene que ver con él. Quiero dejar de ser adicta a cualquier cosa que no sea el sexo contigo

— Me gusta como suena el ser solamente adicta al sexo conmigo, creo que voy a dejar yo también todos mis otros vicios. Desde este momento seremos unas chicas sanas, nada de drogas, tabaco o alcohol— termino diciendo apagando el agua de la ducha y echando mi cuello para atrás dejándole vía libre a Bella para que pasee sus labios y su lengua como prefiera

Mi novia me hace olvidarme de todo, lo consigue de una forma que no lo ha podido lograrlo ninguno de mis novios anteriores. Como me dijo mi padre ella me entiende y sabe cuando tiene que comportarse tiernamente conmigo, aunque quiera tener sexo si a mi no me apetece sabe ponerse el límite, cosa que con Marco si él quería tener y a mi no me apetecía daba igual porque tenía que ceder. Por eso terminó poniéndome los cuernos con otra que era una cualquiera mucho menos hermosa que yo y menos inteligente, le daba la razón y lo complacía en todo.

— Y ahora vuelve a la cama, voy a prepararte el desayuno— le digo a Bella mientras la estoy secando una toalla sin ninguna prisa, sus besos cálidos sobre mi cuello me han dejado como nueva, así si que es una buena forma de empezar un domingo y no escuchando la voz de Garrett

— No hace falta que me hagas el desayuno, ya puedo yo que estoy mejor. Mañana ya iré a trabajar, tengo que intentar que Sammer tenga un acercamiento con Laurent

Su voz decidida y firme me indica que no va a dejar que le haga el desayuno y la consienta porque esté enferma, cuando se lo propone es muy cabezota y resulta algo exasperante. Al ver que ella quiere hacerse el desayuno decido no intervenir porque se que sino se enfadará y no me apetece discutir después de una ducha tan placentera como la que hemos tenido

Sentada frente a mi portátil, siguiendo estudiando todo lo posible sobre el caso, veo como Bella se está haciendo leche con Colacao y unos pocos cereales. Se va con su tazón de leche y sus cereales a sentarse al sofá, con una pequeña manta que la tapa.

— ¿Cómo llevas el caso?

— Bien, mañana ganaremos aunque Garrett piense que no es tan fácil como me lo parece a mi. Creo que si tuviera buen sexo como nosotras y alguien lo quisiera estaría menos amargado— comento yendo a sentarme al sofá con mi chica que se acurruca contra a mi, tapándome también con la manta

Son casi las once de la mañana, debería comenzar a hacer algo de comer. En una hora vendrá el padre de mi chica y quiero que esté todo perfectamente preparado ya. Aunque conozca a Charlie, y él me conozca a mi, quiero que se lleve una muy buena impresión del lugar donde vive su única hija conmigo

— ¿Tu padre vendrá con Sue?

— No creo— me contesta Bella— con todo el asunto de Leah no creo que esté para una visita formal Sue a nuestra nueva casa. Se tiene que hacer a la idea de que va a ser abuela

— ¿Cómo se tomaría tu madre si le dijeras ahora que iba a ser abuela?— pregunto queriendo saber la reacción de mi suegra aunque conociéndola se puede esperar cualquier cosa

— O me gritaría por el teléfono durante más de media hora llamándome inconsciente, o pensaría que te he puesto los cuernos y que ya no soy lesbiana, o la opción más probable es que gritara de emoción y que se plantara aquí en Forks sin avisar para que así no nos pudiéramos ir a ningún lado— resumo— ¿Y tu madre?

— Sería feliz por mi, sabe que lo que desde siempre he deseado es ser madre. Cuando estaba con Marco una vez pensamos que podría haberme quedado porque tuve un retraso pero al final fue una falsa alarma. Mi madre y mi padre estarían felices de ser abuelos, después de lo que me pasó con Royce... — dejo la frase a medias porque el pronunciar su nombre duele demasiado en mi interior, porque sigo sin poder olvidar ese maldito día

Bella se aleja un poco de mi, se que tiene un poco de miedo a que pueda reaccionar mal si me está tocando, piensa que puede agobiarme su presencia y eso es algo que no quiere. Con un brazo la hago acercarse a mi otra vez, estoy aprendiendo a controlar la repulsión contra las personas que quiero en estos momentos que recuerdo lo que me sucedió y me cambió la vida completamente.

— No hace falta que te separes, tú no eres él y tú no me harás daño— digo lentamente, escuchando como los fuertes latidos de mi corazón van serenándose a medida que el contacto con mi novia es mayor y más estrecho

— Nunca te haría daño Rose, nunca— me susurra suavemente al oído— lo único que quiero es que me dejes cuidarte, que sigamos superando lo que te pasó juntas

Me encanta que se muestre tan gentil hacia mi, que sepa que, aunque no lo parezca, soy débil y que necesito su apoyo incondicional como ella tiene el mío desde el día en que la conocí. Creo que por fin he encontrado una persona para formar una pareja como la que tienen mis padres, siempre apoyándose tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo.

Tras besar su frente, casi no caliente, me levanto y voy a nuestra cocina. Abro la nevera y veo que dentro de una fuente hay una gran lasaña de carne para Charlie y una igual de grande con lasaña de verduras para Bella y para mi. Pongo a calentar el horno, mientras que preparo la bechamel para ponerle por encima a ambas lasañas. Un cuarto de hora mas tarde ya está el horno caliente y meto la tanto la comida de mi suegro como la de mi novia y mía.

— Bella voy a cambiarme— le digo dirigiéndome a nuestra habitación

— Con esa camisa a mi me gustas mucho— escucho que me dice desde el salón— me encanta ver tus preciosas y perfectas piernas

Una pequeña sonrisa florece en mis labios al escuchar como alaba una parte de mi cuerpo. Unos tejanos de pana negros y una camisa blanca, además de unas botas. Bastante informal pero perfecto, me miro al espejo y me doy el visto bueno. Salgo de la habitación, recojo un par de cosas que no están perfectas y en su sitio, ya está todo preparado para cuando llegue Charlie porque saco las lasañas del horno.

— Voy poniendo la mesa— dice Bella detrás de mi, besando mi cuello suavemente

El coche patrulla de mi suegro aparca fuera, escucho como sus pasos se dirigen a nuestra puerta. Bella va a abrir la puerta antes de que Charlie tenga tiempo de llamar, como ella predijo viene sin Sue. Miro la interacción que tiene mi chica con su padre, son los dos bastante raros en ese sentido y no se dan ni un abrazo ni un beso ni la mano

Mientras Bella le enseña nuestra pequeña pero confortable casa yo preparo una ensalada para acompañar a la lasaña, además para beber saco un buen vino para disfrutar de una velada tranquila en familia

— Es bonita— escucho la voz de mi suegro decirle a mi chica, quien está con ropa cómoda porque con el catarro que tiene no está para ponerse de punto en blanco

— ¿Cómo está Sue con lo de Leah?

— Adaptándose— contesta secamente Charlie a la pregunta de Bella

Al llegar yo con la ensalada y el vino a la mesa comenzamos a comer tranquilamente, en un silencio muy reconfortante. Entre mi suegro y yo nos acabamos la botella de vino, Bella bebe agua porque está tomando los antibióticos. Parece que la lasaña de carne le está gustando al padre de mi novia, se la come con gusto

— Bonita casa Rosalie

— No es muy grande pero para vivir Bella y yo es perfecta— respondo entrelazando mi mano con la suya encima de la mesa, sin importarme nada la mirada de Charlie en nuestras manos apretadas con cariño— además nadie nos molesta porque estamos en medio de ninguna parte— bromeo con una tenue sonrisa

Poco tiempo después de comer nos volvemos a quedar solas nosotras dos porque mi suegro se va a pasar la tarde a La Push con Sue, para apoyarla moralmente con lo de Leah y los preparativos de la boda

— Bella a la cama, a descansar

— Vente conmigo— me pide con una cara que no puedo negarle nada, así que cogiendo su mano me dejo guiar por ella hasta la cama donde pasamos gran parte de la tarde tumbadas, hablando en susurros y contándonos confidencias, estableciendo una confianza muy fuerte entre nosotras

— Muchas gracias por cuidarme desde que nos conocimos— me susurra al oído de una forma tan sincera que me desarma

— Siempre te cuidaré Bella, no importa lo que pase— comento— Si algún día volvieras con Victoria o con cualquier otra persona yo siempre estaría ahí para ti cuidándote de todo y de todos— digo con todo el dolor de mi corazón, sabiendo que no podría soportar ver a mi chica con otra persona, pero que si ella fuera feliz con otra que no fuera yo la apoyaría

— Quiero que zanjemos el tema de la pelirroja aquí y ahora— me dice muy seria contra mis labios— Te amo, eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar, me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante hoy en la comida con mi padre. Hasta ahora he tenido alguna que otra tentación con Victoria porque tenía miedo a perderte, porque eres demasiada mujer para mi Rose, pero hace un rato me he dado cuenta de que eres la única persona indicada para mi y que yo lo soy para ti, nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa en una comida con mi padre es algo que me ha abierto completamente los ojos. Nunca había dudado de nuestra relación pero ahora después de todo lo que estamos pasando juntas y después de ver como mi padre te acepta como una hija más se que en mi siempre había habido ese miedo de perderte

— Lo que voy a decir sonará muy cursi y negaré ante cualquiera haberlo dicho— comento sintiendo sus labios suavemente sobre mi cuello— No soy una persona romántica pero al encontrarte e ir conociéndote cada día un poco más creo que he encontrado a mi alma gemela, cada segundo que estamos juntas estoy más convencida de que nuestras almas siempre han sido compañeras de un viaje eterno, que ni mis recuerdos con Royce ni tus cosas con Victoria van a separarnos, solamente nos unen más y crean una confianza más grande entre nosotras

— Te ha quedado precioso, deberías mostrar más a menudo esa faceta tuya a la gente— dice sinceramente, sin un tono de burla en su voz por la cursilería que le acabo de decir

Y en esta tarde de principios del mes de febrero es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que realmente me importa Bella, del porque me he enamorado completa y perdidamente de ella. Porque Isabella Swan es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido jamás, una mujer con la que no me hace falta tener relaciones sexuales para pasar momentos inolvidables

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 31, segundo desde el punto de vista de Rosalie. Se que es un poco raro después de tantos capítulos asumir el cambio de personaje el cual narra la historia, para mi lo está siendo escribirlo y entiendo que para vosotras y vosotros también os pase. Este segundo capítulo desde el punto de vista de Rose ha traído el momento de Bella confesando que ha deseado acostarse con Victoria, el momento conversación entre una muy vulnerable Rosalie y Carlisle ejerciendo de padre, el momento de nuestra Cullen rubia hablando con Garrett a pesar de que no tenía ningunas ganas, el momento de Charlie comiendo en la nueva casa de la pareja y aceptando sin ningún problema sus muestras de cariño, y finalmente el momento de cálida intimidad y palabras de amor que se dedican las dos metidas en la cama.**

**Ahora mismo escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Rosalie creo que estoy haciendo que sea demasiado sentimental, comparado con los libros donde se la pone demasiado vanidosa y que parece solamente pueda sentir superioridad por los demás. Creo sinceramente que a lo mejor la debería de poner un poco más fría pero no me sale el que sea muy pasional pero después intente mantener las distancias con Bella frente a todo el mundo, incluyendo a familia y amigos, pienso que ante ellos es como cualquier otra persona aunque frente al resto del pueblo no lo sea. **

**Y ahora es la hora de poder comunicarme con vosotros, y la forma es contestando a vuestros magníficos comentarios que cada capítulo que pasa son mejores y más gratificantes. Hoy los contesto mientras escucho la música de los grandes Beatles que me relajan.**

— **ester cullen: **Me hace mucha ilusión que te E-N-C-A-N-T-E porque el empezar después de 30 capítulos con otro punto de vista no sabía yo que tal acogida tendría. El que hayas dicho que muy natural y sin exagerar me ha dejado tranquila, porque al principio al comenzar a escribirlo no tenía muy bien idea de cómo hacerlo para que fuera más o menos parecido al del personaje de Meyer pero que además mostrara los sentimientos que cualquier persona puede tener y no solamente la vanidad que se muestra en los libros. Victoria nunca se ha querido meter en la pareja de Bella con Rosalie porque si ella hubiera querido la joven Swan hubiera cedido antes o después, a la pelirroja lo único que le importa es que su ex sea feliz y sabe que con Rose lo es. Está claro que nuestra Cullen rubia cuidará perfectamente de su chica, eso no se duda. Lo de la charla de Rosalie con Carlisle comienza siendo una conversación de pedir explicaciones y termina siendo una conversación de padre/hija. A mi las semanas con todo lo de la uni se me hacen muy cortas, demasiado porque no tengo demasiado tiempo de escribir y se me están acabando los capítulos que tengo en la reserva. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu: **No sabes lo contenta que me pone el saber que no te ha decepcionado el primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Rosalie, y que por el contrario te ha parecido que he descrito muy bien sus pensamientos, es que cambiar a estas alturas de historia siempre da un poco de miedo a que no se acepte el cambio. Lo de que pensaba los primeros días de su relación con Bella irá saliendo a lo largo de los capítulos, nos queda un largo camino por delante para descubrir los verdaderos miedos, temores, inseguridades y pensamientos de este gran personaje que es Rosalie Cullen, además de sus grandes pasiones. La escena en que hablan Leah y Rose es más que nada para mostrar la faceta protectora y la confianza mutua que se tienen. Seth es un gran hermano y un jovencito de lo más majo, sabe que su hermana necesita el apoyo de alguien y él se lo presta encantado porque aparte eso significa que va a ser tío, algo que le hace muchísima ilusión. La reacción de Jacob estuve barajando varias y al final me quedé con la no reacción hasta que al final gracias a Leah mostrara que lo ha hecho feliz la noticia. Entre Victoria y Rosalie está creciendo una amistad bastante fuerte porque por fin la rubia Cullen sabe ver a la pelirroja, deja sus celos porque se da cuenta que los sentimientos que tiene Bella por Victoria y al revés van a seguir ahí siempre. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alex:** Hola. No te preocupes por no haber dejado comentario en el capítulo anterior, estas cosas de olvidos suelen pasar y más si se tiene muchas cosas que hacer del colegio o la universidad. Cuesta un poco el cambio del POV pero al final poco a poco me estoy acostumbrando. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Vaya por Dios, con lo que a mi me gustan los comentarios largos y va la página y no te envía el primero por lo que el segundo lógicamente es el resumen del primero, yo también lo ODIO xD. No sabes lo contenta que me hace leer que os ha gustado el POV de Rosalie porque yo no estaba segura de que fuera a tener aceptación ahora un cambio así, después de 30 capítulos. Así que la reacción de Jacob te pareció tierna y que normalmente lo que hace él no te parece en absoluto de esa forma, si es que nuestro lobo también tiene una parte de hombre gentil y el ser padre pues le llena de gozo aunque tarde en reaccionar. Lo de tu fic de Rose/Bella lo he visto pero no he tenido tiempo de leerlo, prometo que esta semana miraré de tener tiempo porque me apetece mucho ver como harás que pasen las cosas en tu mini historia. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Efectivamente Leah ha estado muy valiente y Seth ha sido un encanto como siempre lo es este personaje. Emmett y Alice de enfermeros de Bella, si es que son un encanto de cuñados xD. Edward a veces necesita su espacio porque puede llegar a ser cansino el tener a Emmett todo el día pegado. Efectivamente Rose ve en Leah a otra hermana pequeña, como con Alice pero más centrada y con menos carácter infantil. Rose no está resignada a no tener niños, ella los quiere tener y los tendrá, pero si que las protegen las 3 a Leah porque la aprecian y saben que ahora con lo de su embarazado va a necesitar gente que la cuide. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **michy:** Efectivamente en cada familia tiene que haber un poco de todo, en la variedad está el gusto, y el infantilismo está bien conservarlo porque ya la vida real es muy complicada como para encima no verla de vez en cuando desde ese lado de niño en que aun todo es de color de rosas y no hay ningún problema. Si es que el tener a Rose y Bella cerca hace que te olvides hasta de ponerte el condón y mira lo que les ha pasado a nuestra Leah y nuestro Jacob, felices padres adolescentes. Las reacciones si que fueron más o menos correctas aunque pensé en poner a Sue más dura pero al final dije voy a hacer que lo acepte más o menos bien la futura abuela. Te agradezco muchísimo que digas que te ha gustado el punto de vista de Rosalie, yo no estaba muy convencida de si el cambio os iba a gustar o no pero parece que al final si os ha gustado el primer capítulo, sobre lo de que escribo lo que en los libros queríamos leer de Rose pues puede ser porque yo quería que mostrara más de su carácter y no solamente esa faceta exterior de chica vanidosa que no le importa nada más que ella misma. A mi Nikki Reed es la actriz que más me gusta de la saga de Twilight, me parece una muy buena actriz con un gran futuro por delante y además los pies muy bien puestos sobre la Tierra, sabe que todo este éxito es pasajero. Intentaré sorprenderte con todos los capítulos aunque será complicado. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle****:** Bonjour chica. El que no se haya notado que me ha costado es algo que me gusta, porque si algo no soporto cuando leo o escribo algo es que se note un cambio de escritura para peor, así que tus palabras me han puesto contenta. Los capítulos los intento hacer lo más largos que me salen, yo soy una persona de hacer los capítulos cortos y lograr hacerlos más o menos largos me cuesta aunque termino contenta conmigo misma. La personalidad de Victoria se irá viendo porque esta chica tiene mucho que mostrar aun. Lo del lemmon pues en este capítulo tienes un medio lemmon aunque no entero. Sobre la conversación de Rose y Carlisle no se que os habrá parecido, a mi me gustó mucho escribirla porque el mostrar a dos personajes tan herméticos es algo entretenido. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **Me encanta que te ENCANTE xD. Espero que conforme vayan pasando los capítulos me sea más fácil escribirlos, por el momento voy poco a poco y ciertamente si es más fácil escribir que al principio pero aun me sigue costando. El punto de que se note que es Rosalie la que ahora narra la historia es importante, que se note el cambio es esencial porque sino se notara me preocuparía. La forma en que Leah suelta la bomba me la planteé bastantes veces porque no sabía cual sería la mejor. La falta de reacción de Jacob al principio es comprensible, un chico de 17 al que le dicen que va a ser padre pues como que se debe de quedar sin saber que decir, la reacción de Seth pues más o menos la que correspondería a su carácter en los libros de la saga. Sobre lo del poster y utilizar a Nikki es más que nada porque es la actriz que más me gusta de la saga pero si que es cierto que es bastante complicado encontrar una foto suya de rubia que haga justicia a la belleza natural que ella tiene de morena. Otra que ha tenido que resumir su comentario porque el anterior no se le mandó, si es que te ha pasado como a Sammer, parece que nos odia un poco esta página tanto a vosotras como a mi xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95:** No es nada lo de ponerte en primer lugar, es que siempre contesto los comentarios según el orden de llegada así que como el capítulo anterior el tuyo fue el primero en llegar, por eso el primer lugar. Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Rosalie y espero que te vayas acostumbrando a él. A ver si te puedo pasar un poco de mi suerte a la hora de que la gente empiece a leer nuestras historias de parejas raras. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **MaxiPau: **Efectivamente la sorpresa que se ha llevado el pobre Jacob no se olvidará en un tiempecito, porque que te suelten que vas a ser padre de esa forma y en medio de una comida familiar no es algo muy normal. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **FaByTa: **Hola!! Se que al principio es un poco raro acostumbrarse a los cambios pero espero que con el paso de los capítulos te acostumbres a leer desde el punto de vista de nuestra rubia Cullen. Bueno he intentado escribir lo mejor posible el capítulo y me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de que aun es un poco raro. La reacción de Seth es la de un chico encantador que se alegra además de por su hermana porque va a tener un sobrinito al que malcriar xD. Si el capítulo anterior te gustó porque se veía lo que Rose sentía por Bella entonces en este y en los siguientes seguirás disfrutando porque se profundiza en la Rosalie desconocida. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Amelie 666:** Te comprendo perfectamente cuando dices que es raro ahora leer el fic desde otro punto de vista, demasiados capítulos desde el mismo para cambiar y que no se haga extraño. A mi se me hace raro escribirlo y leerlo así que te entiendo al 100%. Cierto que se echará de menos a Bella pero ella seguirá muy presente en la historia junto a Rosalie aunque no sepamos que piensa pero su presencia y sus actos la harán seguir cerca nuestro. Efectivamente ahora se viene la percepción de Rose sobre todo lo que le ha pasado, le está pasando y le pasará, el como se sintió cuando comenzó a sentir algo más por Bella que simple amistad, el como tiene inseguridades sobre Victoria aunque sepa que ella no va a tener nada con su chica, pero su corazón no puede evitar sentir esa inseguridad. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Muchas gracias como digo siempre por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios que los mejores deseables por cualquier persona, no me cansaré nunca de repetirlo. Hasta la próxima actualización que supongo que será el día 28, el sábado que viene aunque con lo que estoy estos días y que se me está acabando el colchón de capítulos que tengo ya escritos, no puedo prometer que realmente sea el sábado que viene el de subida del 32.**

**Por cierto antes de irme decir que ya he visto Luna Nueva y mejor no daré mi opinión porque sino la despellejaría de arriba abajo porque será muy fiel al libro, eso no lo discuto en ningún momento, pero en lo referente a la realización de la película es muy cutre, espero que Chris Weizt no dirija Amanecer o sino sería una cagada monumental. Las actuaciones de los actores pues Robert y Kristen igual de inexpresivos que siempre (siguen sin transmitirme nada de nada ninguno de los dos), Billy Burke haciendo de Charlie para mi el mejor sin ninguna duda, Taylor me ha gustado bastante como hace de Jacob aparte de que está tremendo, y mi actriz predilecta de la saga, Nikki Reed, aunque casi no sale pues el escaso minuto que lo hace me ha gustado bastante, como siempre digo está mucho más guapa de morena natural que de rubia Rosalie pero me da igual porque la adoro de todas las formas posibles.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO XXXII**

Hace justo hoy una semana que estoy viviendo con Bella y solamente puedo decir que estoy metida como en un mundo de felicidad continua. Aunque hemos tenido alguna que otra desavenencia sin importancia, algo normal, el poder hacer amor cada noche repetidas veces o el poder cenar las dos tumbadas en la cama con el edredón o el ducharnos juntas, es algo que nunca había tenido y que ahora que lo tengo no me imaginaría si ya no lo tuviera.

Es viernes 14, día de San Valentín. El lunes tuve un juicio del que salimos ganadores Garrett y yo como representantes jurídicos del hospital. Ahora mismo estoy en casa intentando decidir que me voy a poner para ir a Amanecer y pasar la noche con mi familia y mis amigos, Bella hace rato que ha terminado de escoger su ropa.

— Rose vas a estar preciosa te pongas lo que te pongas— escucho su voz desde el salón— tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde— me vuelve a decir con su voz aun un poco rasposa por el catarro que es ya casi inexistente

— Ya casi estoy, cariño— respondo decidiéndome por una falda por las rodillas, mis botas de tacón, una camisa y un jersey de cuello alto

Antes de salir de la habitación cojo mi anorak, el bolso y las llaves de mi precioso coche, al que un día de estos tengo que revisar. Bella ya está al lado de la puerta, al verme vestida me sonríe con amor, uno tan inconmensurable que me deja con una sonrisilla feliz. Antes de cerrar la puerta de nuestra casa miro a la mesa donde está el jarrón con el precioso ramo de rosas rojas y la caja de bombones que Bella me ha comprado por el día de los enamorados. Yo he preferido comprarle un No me olvides de plata con nuestros nombres por delante y la fecha en que empezamos a salir por detrás, además de que mañana voy a llevarla a jugar al paintball con Laurent, James, Victoria, Jacob y los demás, quizás no sea un plan romántico pero si creo que puede ser bastante divertido y eso es algo que tanto Leah como yo necesitamos cada una por un motivo diferente.

— No me gusta nada que conduzcas con esa camioneta vieja que tienes, yo te podría regalar otro coche

— Me consientes demasiado— me dice viendo como conduzco hasta Amanecer y aparco al lado del jeep de mi hermano, el aparcamiento vip del local

Dentro de Amanecer hay bastante más gente de la normal, sobretodo parejas. El local se está convirtiendo en uno de los más importantes de la península de Olympia, algo que hasta que lo cogieron Laurent y James era impensable. En la barra veo a Emmett, Edward y Victoria, están bastante estresados porque no dan abasto. Al final, en nuestra zona reservada de siempre están mi hermana con Jasper, Jacob con Leah, Ángela con Eric, James, Seth, Laurent hablando y riendo con Sammer, y una chica joven a la que no había visto nunca antes

— Pensábamos ya que no vendríais, parejita

— Y perdernos ver a Emmett estresado, eso jamás Leah— respondo acercándome a ella— ¿cómo vas?

— Bien, Jacob me consiente mucho— nos dice a Bella y a mi con una sonrisa— ya se ha acostumbrado a eso de que va a ser papá— bromea bebiendo un poco de su Coca Cola

Me alegro mucho porque ya hayan aceptado que Leah esté embarazada. Mi novia abraza a su hermana, no la había visto desde el momento en que nos dijo que iba a ser madre. Sammer se acerca a nosotros, dejando de hablar y coquetear con Laurent un instante

— Bella, Rose, os presento a mi hermana pequeña Bree

— Encantada— dice la joven que no sabía quien era y que ha estado hablando con Seth, deben tener más o menos la misma edad

— Mi padre la ha mandado a vivir conmigo porque está en una edad bastante mala y quiere que se de cuenta lo dura que es la vida. Me ha encasquetado un quebradero de cabeza más— me dice Sammer que me acompaña a por un par de Coca Colas a la barra

— ¿Y cómo te va con Laurent?— pregunto inocentemente aunque con una sonrisa pícara

— Es un chico muy simpático

— Y que está deseando echarte un buen polvo— digo sin andarme por las ramas— Se nota que le atraes enormemente, si yo no estuviera con Bella no me importaría nada pasar una noche de pasión con él— termino comentando llegando a la barra

— Si mi padre se llegara a enterar que me he acostado con un negro...

— Ya somos mayores de edad, unas mujeres hechas y derechas, nosotras decidimos con quien acostarnos y con quien no. Mírame a mi con Bella, algo que no me habría imaginado jamás pero que me hace feliz, si a ti te lo hace el estar con Laurent olvídate de lo que opine tu padre— le aconsejo viendo como Victoria viene a atendernos

Nos sonríe de forma cansada la ex de mi chica, se nota que lleva ya un par de horas trabajando al máximo nivel. Con su uniforme de camisa negra en la que lleva el nombre de Amanecer en dorado y unos tejanos sencillos, nos atiende

— Pensaba que no vendríais ya

— Cosas de pareja, ya sabes— comento con una sonrisa de medio lado— dos Coca Colas, estamos dejando el alcohol y el tabaco como bien sabes

— Me lo comentaste el otro día y Bella también cuando hablé con ella por teléfono— afirma Victoria— y para ti Sammer otra de regalo, para que a ver si esta noche por fin le quitas a Laurent ese celibato que tiene desde hace tantos meses

— Estáis obsesionadas con lo de que me lo tire— se medio queja nuestra nueva amiga

— Te garantizo que te lo digo como un favor hacía ti— susurra la pelirroja para que sea una especie de secreto— Laurent es un amante excelente, las que se han acostado con él siempre han querido repetir

Con esa frase flotando en el ruidoso ambiente nos volvemos a la mesa con nuestras tres bebidas. Las dejamos sobre la mesa de nuestro reservado y Sammer se vuelve a donde está Laurent para seguir tonteando con él. Seth y Bree han desaparecido con Embry, Paul y Quil según dice Jacob que está abrazando por la cintura a Leah que está sentada sobre sus rodillas. James ha desaparecido para ayudar en la barra, porque está llegando cada vez más gente

— Invitación de la casa— le digo a Bella sentándome en un sillón del reservado vip en el que estamos— mientras que Victoria le ha contado a Sammer lo buen amante que es tu hermano negro— le susurro al oído mientras se sienta sobre mis piernas

— Según sus antiguas relaciones es el mejor, un semental muy complaciente— me responde mi novia mordisqueando mi oreja y haciendo que un calor me invada, el que cada noche aparece cuando empezamos nuestros jugueteos y que terminan con nosotras dos en la cama sudorosas y jadeantes

Bella sabe que me está provocando, que como siga así no voy a poder contenerme y le voy a hacer el amor aquí y ahora sin importarme quien haya delante. Justo en el momento en que mi mano ya está acariciando su vientre bajo sus prendas de ropa llegan de bailar mi hermana con Jasper y Ángela con Eric

— Todo el día estáis igual

— Somos jóvenes y estamos enamoradas— contesta Bella a la vez que yo sigo acariciándole su terso vientre— nos estamos desenganchando del tabaco y del alcohol, así que el único vicio que nos queda es el sexo

— No les des explicaciones a los envidiosos estos— digo bromeando a la vez que hago levantarse a Bella de mis rodillas, me apetece ir a bailar

La música que está sonando es lenta, para que las parejitas disfruten del contacto físico. Bella me guía hasta un lugar apartado del centro de la pista, donde no hay tanta gente y te puedes mover sin chocarte contra la pareja de al lado. La canción que está sonando es una lenta de Mariah Carey. Los brazos de Bella rodean mi cuello, los míos rodean sus caderas y acarician su espalda, su cabeza reposando contra mi hombro provocando que los latidos de mi corazón se acompasen, y mis labios cantándole en el voz baja al oído la canción que está sonando

No se cuanto tiempo estamos bailando así, lo único que me importa es lo relajada y feliz que está mi novia. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar la aparición de Sadie estropea el momento en que le estoy cantando al oído a Bella la canción de Katy Perry, I kiss a girl

— Cuantos días sin saber de ti, Bella— escucho decir con un recochineo y una superioridad que me están quemando por dentro de rabia— tenemos que volver a repetir lo de nuestro beso

Estoy intentando controlarme porque como deje de intentarlo voy a separarme de mi novia y voy a darle un buen golpe a su acosadora. Bella que nota como Sadie está sobrepasando mi paciencia hace que volvamos a bailar las dos sin prestarle atención. No estamos ni diez segundos bailando cuando noto como alguien coge mi brazo y me intenta separar de Bella

— No seas avariciosa rubia, las demás también queremos restregarnos contra tu novia. No sabes lo que me gustó poder robarle un buen beso, lo que disfrutaría saboreando su cuello, lo que...

Y definitivamente mi paciencia ya no aguanta más, sin mediar palabra le doy un derechazo que me hace polvo la mano pero que me da igual porque el poder quitarle esa sonrisa de prepotencia que tiene en su cara vale un dolor en la mano. No es hasta que noto como alguien me agarra por detrás que paro de golpearla, ahora me doy cuenta que todo el local nos está mirando y que quien me ha cogido es mi hermano que ha saltado de detrás de la barra y ha venido corriendo. James está cogiendo del suelo a Sadie, le he dejado la cara hecha un cromo pero no me arrepiento en absoluto. Hay un momento de silencio absoluto hasta que Laurent y James arrastran a la acosadora de mi chica al exterior de Amanecer donde la dejan tirada en el suelo y diciéndole que si vuelve a entrar en el local llamaran a la policía, es la segunda vez que con la entrada prohibida entra dentro y molesta a la gente

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunta Bella cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos de una forma muy suave y gentil

— Perfectamente, no sabes lo bien que sienta haberle callado la boca a ésa— digo besando sus labios, sin importarme que todos nos sigan mirando— como se vuelva a acercar a ti o a tocarte, te juro que la mato

— Vamos a ponerle hielo a tu mano antes de que se hinche— escucho que me dice Victoria

Sigo a la ex de mi chica a la despensa, donde tienen las bebidas guardadas y demás cosas necesarias en un pub como Amanecer. Me siento en una silla que hay mientras veo como Victoria coge un trapo y pone dentro una bolsa de plástico con unos cuantos hielos. Me acerca el paño para que no se me hinche mi mano, algo que le comienzo a agradecer porque me comienza a doler levemente

— Se merecía que le hubieras pegado más— comenta sinceramente la pelirroja a mi lado— cuida de Bella porque no creo que después de esto Sadie vaya a dejar las cosas como están, tened cuidado Rose— me advierte preocupada poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

— Lo tendremos y el que cuidaré de Bella no lo dudes ni un segundo, con mi vida si es necesario— digo yo igual de seria manteniendo el hielo contra mi mano

Victoria sabe que mis palabras son totalmente ciertas, por Bella daría todo lo que fuera necesario dar, como también lo daría por mis hermanos o mis padres. Se que la ex de mi novia también tiene ganas de hacer lo que yo he hecho, de darle una merecida tanta de derechazos, pero en otro momento que no haya nadie delante para que nadie la pueda parar

— Será mejor que vuelva a la barra porque tú hermano y tu cuñado estarán realmente estresados. Quédate aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, aunque quizás en la zona vip estés mejor con Bella mimándote— termina de decir con una sonrisilla pícara y sincera

Al volver al lugar donde están todos Sammer coge mi mano y me la examina, su visión como médico es que se me hinchará pero que en pocos días volverá a estar tan perfecta como siempre. Noto que mi hermana está entre divertida y asustada, creo que es porque nunca me había visto perder los papeles de semejante manera con nadie. Jacob está acariciando y masajeando el cuello de Leah quien no parece que se encuentre demasiado bien, quizás debería irse a casa y descansar para estar dentro de unas horas en plenas facultades en la guerra de pintura y día al aire libre.

— Estamos pensando en poner a Emmett de guardia en la puerta y contratar a Edward como barman— comenta James sentado tomándose un cóctel

No estaría mal la idea, a mi hermano siempre le ha apasionado lo de repartir justicia y evitar que los matones se metieran tanto con mi hermana como conmigo, ser portero de discoteca al principio de la noche y después barman puede gustarle más. Quizás pueda hablar con Charlie para que lo meta en la policía de Forks en trabajo de campo como esposar a la gente o pegar con la porra a quien se queje

— Creo que deberías llevarte a Leah a nuestra casa— le comenta Bella a Jacob, al ver como su hermana está medio dormida con los masajes que le está prodigando su chico— Toma mis llaves

Cogiendo las llaves, los futuros padres se van de Amanecer en dirección a nuestra casa que está mucho más cerca que La Push, así que en escasos minutos estarán durmiendo relajados en la cama de la habitación de amigos que tenemos en nuestra acogedora cabaña

Edward viene con un par de cócteles sin alcohol, regalo de la casa para Bella y para mi para intentar que todo vuelva a estar como antes de la interrupción de ésa pesada. Bebemos en silencio, solamente estamos nosotras dos. Mi hermana ha desaparecido con Jasper en un instante, Eric y Ángela no se donde se habrán metido y la verdad es que tampoco me importa mucho

— ¿Laurent y Sammer dónde han ido?

— Seguirán tonteando en un lugar más privado— responde mi novia a mi pregunta— nunca le ha gustado el que la gente vea lo que hace o deja de hacer en la intimidad con las chicas, es algo que exaspera a Victoria y a James que son unos cotillas— termina de contarme con una sonrisilla cogiendo mi mano con cuidado

Lentamente quita el hielo de mi mano, sustituye el frío del agua sólida por el calor de sus labios. Sin apartar su mirada de la mía besa con mucho cariño mis nudillos repetidamente, después extiende mi mano va lamiendo mis dedos y chupándolos como si fuera algo divino a lo que hace falta adorar. No se cuanto tiempo pasa haciendo eso, ni en que momento he terminado yo tumbada en el cómodo sofá de la sala vip de Amanecer. Según parece me va a tocar a mi ser la que se deje hacer y Bella la que haga, estoy completamente complacida por el rol que me va a tocar esta vez

— Me da morbo hacértelo aquí— me susurra al oído mientras se restriega contra mi— Este es el mejor regalo de San Valentín

Y si a ella le da morbo hacérmelo en el bar donde trabaja su ex quien soy yo para negarle eso. Miro un momento que la puerta esté cerrada, no quiero que nadie más pueda vernos, y al comprobar que si lo está vuelvo a mirarla a ella. Me ha subido el jersey y está a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, utilizando el hielo para hacer un recorrido por mi estómago y mi vientre.

— Mmmm...

Eso es todo lo que puedo decir o exclamar al sentir primero la lengua de Bella sobre mi estómago y jugando con mi ombligo. Sigo sin entender como mi chica siendo tan desastre algunas veces, en la cama puede ser tan espectacularmente magnífica, siempre sabe donde tocarme, besarme, o lamerme para lograr que me olvide de todo y solamente disfrute

— Estás muy mojada

— Lo se— es la simple respuesta que doy notando como sus dedos sortean mi ropa interior y se meten en mi interior

No para de hacerme el amor con sus dedos y su lengua hasta que llego al multiorgasmo, al cual me he dado cuenta que llego desde que estoy con ella. Con mis antiguas parejas, todo tíos, gozaba y mucho pero no me hacían enloquecer como lo logra hacer Bella, no se como lo consigue pero me encanta.

El dolor de la mano ha quedado completamente olvidado. La imagen de los hielos derretidos en mi estómago y la cabeza de mi chica entre mis piernas es la que se encuentran James y Victoria al ir a entrar a la sala vip, aunque al ver el panorama cierran con llave por fuera y se van para darnos intimidad

— Eres una pervertida— logro decir después de recuperarme de semejante orgasmo múltiple

— Y a ti te encanta— me contesta sonriendo y terminando de lamerse el labio inferior para degustar mi sabor al cual se ha vuelto completamente adicta— ¿se te ha pasado el dolor de la mano con este polvo de regalo?

— Ya ni me acordaba— digo sonriéndole de medio lado— y que sepas que nos han pillado los dos hermanos— advierto

— Lo se, me he dado cuenta aunque tuviera mi cabeza entre tus piernas y mi lengua dentro de ti— ironiza cogiendo mi abrigo y poniéndoselo por encima mientras se acurruca contra mi— Ya que nos han encerrado aquí hasta saber cuando, y como no nos podemos marchar a casa, voy a acomodarme para dormir un poco cariño

No me doy cuenta de lo cansada que estoy hasta que cierro los ojos y no los vuelvo a abrir. La posición en la que Morfeo nos acoge en sus brazos no es la mejor pero no me importa en absoluto para poder descansar sin ningún prejuicio. No se cuanto tiempo estamos durmiendo en la sala vip de Amanecer, solamente se que me despierto cuando noto que Bella no está acurrucada contra mi aunque escuche su voz y la de la pelirroja. Por primera vez en mi vida voy a espiar una conversación de mi pareja con otra persona, no me siento culpable aunque tampoco orgullosa. Con los ojos cerrados y el dolor de mi mano bastante más presente que hace unas horas, escucho que están hablando en susurros

— Menudo polvazo le regalaste a tu rubia

— Ninguna chica con las que he estado, y eso te incluye— matiza— había pegado a otra persona para defenderme, se merecía eso y mucho más

— Si yo también pego a Sadie ¿me harás el mismo regalo?— pregunta Victoria divertida

Ante semejante pregunta yo aguanto la respiración para escuchar cual va a ser la respuesta de mi chica, aunque se que va a ser una negativa en toda regla pero ese punto de duda siempre lo he tenido y no es tan fácil hacerlo desaparecer aunque voy por el buen camino para lograrlo

— Sabes que no, por mucho que pegaras y machacaras al hijo de puta que violó a Rose no me acostaría contigo, ni te follaría

— No dudes ni por un segundo que si vuelvo a ver a mi hermano Riley con ése desgraciado que dañó a Rosalie, lo despellejo— comenta muy seria la ex de mi novia, algo que me reconforta— Mientras estés con Rose, que espero que sea para siempre, no me acostaré contigo por respeto a ella y a ti. Aunque pueda parecer raro porque sigo sintiendo cosas muy importantes por ti no le haría eso a tu chica, y tampoco se lo haría a Tanya. Me estoy volviendo una chica con escrúpulos, antes no me hubiera importado engañar a cualquiera por un polvo

— Ya, antes eras una salvaje en el sexo

— Y lo sigo siendo, además no se te olvide que quien te enseñó a ser tan leona y a utilizar esa magnífica lengua fui yo— comenta socarrona

— Le diré a Rose cuando despierte que te lo agradezca

— Cuando venga a agradecérmelo si quiere que la enseñe a mi no me va a importar nada hacerlo, esas piernas que tiene tu Diosa están echas para pecar

Y ahora es el momento que decido para levantarme del sofá. Tanto Bella como Victoria me miran, ambas con una sonrisa. Me pongo de pie y en dos pasos llego a donde están ellas

— Así que te gustan mis piernas— comento a la ex de mi novia mientras mi chica rodea mi cintura con un brazo suyo

— Si no me gustaran no sería lesbiana, si no me parecieras atractiva estaría ciega

— Pues sigue ciega y hetero porque estas piernas como ya sabes tienen dueña— le digo— Por cierto, no te preocupes que ya se todo lo que hay que saber para darle muchos orgasmos a Bella, no hace falta que me enseñes nada

— Tampoco iba a dejar que Victoria te enseñara nada— interviene mi novia— aquí la única privilegiada que puede hacerte y enseñarte soy yo, que si lo hace la pelirroja corro el peligro de que te guste

Las tres nos miramos y estallamos en una carcajada de ver lo absurda que es la situación. Creo que las tres hemos asumido ya por fin lo que hay y lo que no con las otras dos, algo muy bueno porque así duelen menos algunas cosas. Cuanto más conozco a la pelirroja más entiendo el como Bella se pudo enamorar de ella y el porque yo siento ese miedo de poder perder a mi novia en cualquier momento. Al principio solamente me caía mal porque la veía como una rival pero ahora que estamos empezando a forjar una amistad Victoria y yo puedo ver que es una chica que al conocerla se hace apreciar

— Será mejor que vayamos a casa a ducharnos y cambiarnos para que reciba tu regalo de San Valentín— dice Bella— una guerra de pintura de la que espero no salir machacada por tu hermano y los demás chicos

— Vamos a desayunar, a ver como está Leah está mañana y después a disfrutar del regalo

— Como se hayan despertado ya Jacob habrá arrasado con nuestra nevera— me advierte mi chica— Si quieres venir a desayunar— ofrece Bella a su ex que acepta porque significa invitación de desayuno y así se ahorra tener que hacérselo

Salimos de Amanecer las tres juntas pasadas las siete de la mañana, James según nos cuenta Victoria hace poco más de media hora que se ha marchado a dormir un par de horas. Laurent se fue mucho antes junto con Sammer y Bree, así que no habrá pasado nada entre ellos teniendo a la hermana pequeña allí

Un cuarto de hora más tarde estamos llegando a casa, Bella conduciendo y yo de copiloto, la pelirroja nos sigue muy de cerca en su coche. Antes de entrar en casa, una vez aparcado el coche, olemos el rico aroma en el que predominan los huevos y el beicon

— No es sano desayunar eso Jake— comenta Bella al abrir la puerta y ver el par de huevos fritos, los trozos de beicon y varios croissanes con un batido de fresa y plátano

Me revuelve el estómago ver como puede llegar a comerse todo eso, parece que a Leah también porque corre al cuarto de baño para vomitar. Bella la sigue y le acaricia la espalda mientras echa todo el desayuno, Jacob ha parado de comer y está junto con mi chica acariciando la espalda de su novia. No pensé que el chico Black fuera a asumir tan rápidamente que va a ser padre, parece que lo juzgué mal al tacharlo de inmaduro cuando no lo es en absoluto, o por lo menos en este tema.

Victoria va a la cocina y prepara un vaso de agua con limón, no se para que pero parece que es para Leah. Deja el vaso encima de la mesa con una cálida sonrisa, a la vez que se sienta en la mesa y empieza a desayunar tranquilamente un poco de café con leche y tortitas con mantequilla de cacahuete y sirope de fresa.

— Estas tortitas están buenísimas Jake— alaba la pelirroja una vez que el chico ya está de vuelta a la mesa con su novia— por cierto Leah, bébete el agua con limón que te irá bien

Dejo desayunando a los tres en el comedor, Bella está en el baño, yo entro a cambiarme para ponerme ropa más cómoda. Le cojo una sudadera a mi chica para ponérmela por encima de la camiseta, unos pantalones de chándal y unas zapatillas para hacer deporte. Me miro al espejo y me doy el visto bueno, aunque prefiera ir de otra forma vestida, para ir a la guerra de pintura hay que ir con ropa cómoda

La puerta de la habitación se abre y veo a mi novia únicamente en ropa interior, no entiendo muy bien el exhibicionismo

— Me iba a duchar pero se me olvidaba la ropa para después

— ¿Y no podías venir vestida?— pregunto acorralándola contra la puerta— mejor no provocar con tu cuerpo semidesnudo a nadie— comento lentamente en su oreja refiriéndome a Victoria

— ¿No te puedo provocar a ti?— me pregunta haciéndose la inocente, de una forma que me hace sonreír— Entonces si no te puedo provocar, no te propondré que vengas a la ducha conmigo

— Puedes provocarme como quieras y donde quieras, otra cosa es que yo ceda— reto con una sonrisa pícara y altiva

Parece que a ella también le motivan los retos porque pone la misma sonrisa que debo tener yo. Le doy un rápido beso y salgo de la habitación porque sino no me podré contener. Me siento en la mesa con Leah, Jacob y Victoria que miran mi apariencia deportiva con una mueca rara, no están acostumbrados a no verme con los tejanos o la falda

— ¿No vas a la ducha con Bella?

— No es de buena educación cuando hay invitados en casa— le contesto a Jacob aunque lo esté deseando

— Y a quien le importa la buena educación frente a nosotras Jane Fonda— bromea Leah— te recuerdo que yo voy a ser madre por vuestra culpa, porque os lo montasteis frente a mi y me pusisteis muy caliente

— Ve a tirarte a Bella— me insta Victoria mientras come unos pocos cereales— que no te de corte, sabes que somos unos libertinos— bromea la ex de mi chica

Y en cierto modo lleva razón, todos nos tenemos tanta confianza que somos una especie de libertinos aunque cada cual sabe hasta que punto es correcto hacer algo. El libertinaje es descontrol y de eso tenemos mucho pero como no nos montamos bacanales de sexo con los demás, que somos monógamos pues ahí está la diferencia.

— ¿Y quién os ha dicho a vosotras dos que yo quiera tirarme a mi novia en la ducha?— pregunta Bella saliendo de nuestra habitación con la ropa que se va a poner en los brazos, aun luciendo cuerpo en ropa interior

— Bella que nos conocemos demasiado, tú quieres hacerle el amor a Rosalie cada segundo— dice muy cursimente la pelirroja arrancando una carcajada a Jacob y a Leah, un sonrojo en mi chica y en mi supongo que ha producido también un sonrojo más leve que en mi novia— si yo tuviera a tu Diosa también querría echarle polvos a cada momento, Bella

— Me encanta bromear contigo Victoria pero no tengo tiempo que perder, así que me voy a duchar. Quien quiera puede venir— susurra sugestivamente mirándome mientras se gira y se dirige a nuestro bonito cuarto de baño

Y como la pelirroja es una cachonda mental es ella quien se levanta y se va dirección al baño, justo cuando tiene la mano en el picaporte le cojo el brazo para pararla

— No te pases de lista— le advierto

— Has tardado poco en reaccionar— me comenta sonriente— no seas tonta y déjate de jueguecitos de a ver quien aguanta más sin caer. Las cosas a veces después cuando no las tienes las echas de menos; así que para dentro Jane Fonda, a dar lo mejor de ti misma— me comenta empujándome dentro de mi propio cuarto de baño en el que Bella ya está duchándose

Me encantaría entrar pero se que si entro no me voy a poder contener y quiero ganar este juego que tengo con mi novia, así que me quedo fuera viendo como el agua recorre de forma terriblemente provocativa su piel, como el champú resbala desde su cabello castaño bajando por su espalda y perdiéndose por sus muslos. Me estoy poniendo muy caliente, esto de ser voyeur no es lo mío pero tampoco lo es perder a nada, así que antes de empezar a quitarme la ropa me pongo a contar hasta cien missisipis con los ojos cerrados, pero no sirve de nada porque al llegar al tercero en mi imaginación aparece la imagen de Bella bajo el agua

— Te estás tomando enserio lo de no ceder— escucho la voz de mi novia cerrando el agua y saliendo de la ducha

— Los retos siempre me los tomo enserio, no me gusta perder

— A mi tampoco— me contesta Bella besándome la frente y saliendo ya vestida del baño, dejándome con un gran calentón

Pongo agua templada, casi fría, pero no sirve de nada porque sigo tan caliente como antes. Al final termino masturbándome mientras me enjabono el cuerpo, es una bendición aunque no es lo mismo que si me lo hiciera mi novia. Si ella no fuera tan cabezota podríamos discutir las dos, pero como no quiere perder nuestra pequeña batalla yo me tengo que autocomplacer pensando en su figura mojada, con la espuma resbalándole por todo el cuerpo

Justamente cuando estoy secándome con la toalla entra corriendo Leah otra vez para devolver todo lo que había comido. Jacob viene detrás, yo me arrodillo a su lado masajeándole la parte superior de la espalda, su chico le acaricia y besa los hombros. En el momento que Leah termina de evacuar todo lo que ha desayunado, Jake la ayuda a ponerse de pie y le ofrece un vaso de agua para que se enjuague

— Odio lo de las náuseas y vómitos matutinos— refunfuña la futura madre

Antes de que pueda decir nada más un trueno suena fuertemente, parece que va a empezar una gran tormenta que nos va a impedir poder hacer la guerra de pintura, maldito Forks que no tiene un día de buen tiempo

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 32 en el que me he dado el gustazo de hacer que Sadie saliera un poco escaldada ya, que tanto Rosalie como yo le teníamos ganas a este personaje que no deja de incordiar a nuestras chicas xD. Después ya hay un acercamiento más que evidente entre Laurent y Sammer, a este paso se van a hacer apuestas para ver cuando se acuestan estos dos porque Victoria ya lo ha dicho, Laurent es un gran amante al que cualquier mujer desearía tirarse lentamente durante una o muchas noches. El momento de la pelirroja diciéndole a Rose que tuvieran cuidado con Sadie creo que muestra el cambio que está pasando entre estas dos chicas que solamente miran por el bienestar de Bella. Después el momento de calentón en Amanecer que lo apañan sin ningún pudor a pesar de la pillada que sufren y que no les importa. Y finalmente la vuelta al hogar dulce hogar en el que están Jacob y Leah, con las típicas molestias de embarazada en los primeros meses.**

**Parece que la parte desde el punto de vista de Rosalie os está pareciendo extraña, bueno eso es lo que supongo yo porque el número de gente que comenta desde que comencé con el POV de Rose es menor que la que comentaba el POV de Bella, todo es habituarse supongo y además lo importante no es la cantidad sino la calidad de los comentarios y la calidad sigue siendo genial.**

**Ahora es la hora de contestaros a los comentarios, la forma interactiva entretenida para saber que pensáis al respecto de la historia. La mayoría tenéis una gran opinión de la historia, es algo muy gratificante.**

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle****:** Bonjour madmoiselle. La conversación entre Rose y Carlisle creo que era interesante ponerla para mostrar que nuestro querido doctor Cullen es un padre preocupado por sus hijos, y además buen consejero. Sobre lo de mostrar a Rosalie más femme fatal y más desinhibida lo intento hacer capítulo a capítulo pero tampoco es fácil escribirlo y a la vez mostrarla con sentimientos. Sus comentarios siempre me ayudan mucho, los aprecio muchísimo. Lo del lemmon pues si que es un añadido del que tampoco hay que abusar demasiado porque sino se pasa por alto la historia. Parece que me lees la mente con lo de la aparición de la innombrable xD aunque en este capítulo se lleva su merecido. Algún día, no muy lejano, verás que me paso por tus fics y comento pero ahora es que tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **yulibar:** Hola, yo estoy bien ¿y tú?. Por lo de no dejar comentario no te preocupes, a cualquiera se le puede olvidar o no puede tener tiempo para hacerlo. No te martirices por no poderme dejar un comentario que tampoco se acaba el mundo xD hay muchos capítulos para que lo puedas hacer. Efectivamente Rose es fría con el resto del mundo que no son o su familia, o sus amigos o sobretodo Bella, a la que protege hasta las últimas consecuencias. Aparte el hacer a Rosalie tan humana con sus seres queridos creo que es más una especie de reto que me he autoimpuesto. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo. Quien no querría tener a Seth como hermano pequeño, no solo Bella lo quiere tener. Garrett es un pesado pero bueno se mantiene ahí porque hay que tener a gente que incordie un poco la felicidad de nuestra pareja. Y efectivamente después de esta charla entre Carlisle y Rose hemos podido ver que el doctor Cullen es el padre que todas deseamos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu:** Los cambios siempre son raros, y cuesta hacerse a la idea pero al final se asumen y gustan igual que antes del cambio. Ciertamente que a Rosalie no la describen casi en los libros y lo poco que la describen es superficialmente como vanidosa y orgullosa sin remedio, algo que no me gusta especialmente. Realmente es lo normal que Rose sea protectora con Bella porque la ama y tiene ese instinto protector muy elevado tanto con ella como con sus hermanos. La escena final de ellas dos hablando y disfrutando de la intimidad en la cama es para mostrar que tienen sentimientos muy fuertes establecidos entre ellas. La conversación con Carlisle creo sinceramente que era muy necesaria tanto por él como por Rose. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Hola. Ya veo que estás otra vez por aquí, está bien por no fallarme. Rose siempre será mi personaje predilecto de Twilight, tanto de la saga como de los fics que he leido. Falta acción y creo que en este capítulo 32 ha habido algo de más acción, como pedías. Lo de ser chicas buenas y sanas se irá cumpliendo pero lo que no quiere decir que de vez en cuando se den alguna de otra fiesta de la pelirroja, Laurent y James. Me pasé por tu mini fic de RosexBella y como te dije en el comentario que te dejé, me encantó. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **michy:** Así que te gustó el capítulo porque metí más a Carlisle que es tu tercer personaje predilecto. Sí que le di un toque más paternal al doctor Cullen, creo que se lo merecía el pobre hombre. La parte de Rose y Charlie hablando está en camino, tardará unos cuantos capítulos pero habrá una charla seria y distendida entre ellos dos. Se que tengo que poner más a otros personajes como pueden ser Esme o Jasper pero es que con tantos personajes que tengo en esta historia es complicado poner a todos al mismo tiempo. A mi en los libros Edward y Bella me caen mal, los veo muy pesados a ambos pero bueno en el fic me esfuerzo en ponerlos amables y a la vez no. Carlisle podría ser el amor platónico de cualquier mujer porque es inteligente, guapo y buena gente. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **MaxiPau: **Ciertamente Rose por fin habló con Carlisle y se quitó la espinita como bien dices. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef-cullen:** Me alegra que te guste el fic desde el punto de vista de Rosalie, que te haga conocer más a la reina de hielo que hay que demostrar que no es tan de hielo y que es más como el resto de los mortales con la gente que le importa. No te preocupes por no haber podido dejar comentario en capítulos anteriores, cada cual lo deja cuando puede o tiene tiempo. No es que no me gustara New Moon pero me esperaba más, para entretener sirve y nada más. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter: **No te preocupes por no haber dejado comentario en el anterior capítulo, cada cual tiene obligaciones que atender que le hacen poder o no poder leer y comentar en unos días determinados. Rose está feliz y es más cariñosa porque solamente la describo con su familia y sus seres queridos, con el resto del pueblo sigue siendo tan Rosalie Cullen como la describe Stephenie Meyer en sus libros. Ellas viven su amor libremente y disfrutando cada segundo que están juntas, porque les ha costado establecer esa confianza que tienen ahora entre ellas. Vi New Moon y esperaba algo más de lo que hicieron pero bueno que se le va a hacer, por lo menos me entretuvo. Eso de que se note la diferencia entre lo que piensa Rose y lo que piensa Bella me ha gustado escucharlo porque es lo que ando buscando. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **Hola! Me alegra que el capítulo te pareciera genial. La conversación entre Carlisle y Rosalie la escribí porque sinceramente creo que es algo muy necesario, el que se les vea como a un padre y a una hija normales y no solamente como a dos personas que les une la sangre pero que no comparten problemas ni inseguridades, que son personas autosuficientes sin sentimientos de protección y cariño. Bella siempre se muestra autosuficiente pero hay momentos en que no lo puede ser y entonces es el momento en que Rose está ahí para ella, para mantenerlas fuertes a las dos, ambas se complementan. Lo de la frase de Rose diciendo sobre sus perfectos glúteos pues es que ella es vanidosa y claro se tiene que mostrar, aparte de que también tiene sentimientos que es lo que no se muestra en los libros. No te preocupes por lo del poster, cuando tengas tiempo ya lo harás y yo lo podré ver además de disfrutar, tengo ganas e intriga de ver como queda. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **daniela:** Me alegra de tener a una nueva lectora, siempre hace ilusión que se vayan uniendo a esta loca historia más gente. Leerte el fic de un tirón a estas alturas tiene mucho mérito porque es bastante larguito, y lo que aun queda por delante. Normal que el fic al principio te pareciera extraño, me lo parecía a mi cuando se me ocurrió la idea y comencé a desarrollarla, así que a ti te parezca rara no me sorprende nada. La personalidad de Bella y Rose pues las he puesto como me hubieran gustado que las hubiera puesto Stephenie en los libros, sobretodo a Rose que la pinta demasiado superficialmente. Sobre que te gusta la forma en que he descrito a Rosalie pues es la que pienso que ella es, una persona fría frente a la gente que no aprecia pero muy sentida con los que si que quiere. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Y hasta aquí el responder a los comentarios de este capítulo, como siempre os digo sois geniales por seguir leyendo esta locura que ya lleva con este 32 capítulos y 370 comentarios (una pasada que sigo sin creerme). El próximo capítulo será el 33, la edad de Jesucristo xD, el cual espero que os guste a pesar de que ya aviso va a ser bastante fuera de lo común, yo al ir escribiéndolo pensaba que se me estaba yendo la olla, solamente os digo eso xD.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

Y el diluvio ha empezado, hacía tiempo que no llovía tanto en este pueblucho de mala muerte en el que vivo con mi chica. En nuestra casa tenemos a una adolescente embarazada, al padre adolescente y a la ex de mi novia, mejor compañía para estar encerrado en casa en plena tormenta es imposible pienso irónicamente.

— Parece que tu regalo a Bella por San Valentín tendrá que ser otro día— dice Jacob

— Parece que sí— contesto encendiendo velas aromáticas y apagando la luz por si acaso por la fuerte lluvia estropea la instalación o provoca un cortocircuito

— Sois muy poco imaginativos— nos reprocha con sarcasmo Victoria a Jacob y a mi— En la habitación de invitados hay pintura

— No querrás que hagamos bodypainting— salta Bella conociendo a la perfección a la pelirroja y sabiendo que eso es exactamente lo que está proponiendo— la única vez que lo hicimos con Laurent y James juré no volver a pintarme

Parece que la única que está en contra de la propuesta es mi novia porque Jacob y Leah están entusiasmados como también Victoria, a mi sinceramente me parece algo que puede estar bastante divertido

— No seas aguafiestas, Bella— se queja Jacob— estamos en una casa a oscuras, sin poden encender nada por si acaso se estropea

Después de un par de segundos notando las miradas de cordero degollado de Jake, Leah y Victoria, mi chica acaba aceptando pintarse. No se que pudo pasar la última vez para que no quiera volver a hacerlo.

— Tenemos pintura roja, verde y amarilla— informo— Son las que utilizó mi familia, seguramente mi madre, para pintar y decorar toda la casa que compartimos Bella y yo

Una vez tenemos los botes de pintura en el centro del salón, necesitamos unas sábanas para no ensuciar todo el piso. Empapelamos la moqueta del salón con las sábanas limpias que van a ir directamente a la lavadora cuando terminemos de pringarnos con la pintura por todo nuestro cuerpo

La primera en comenzar a quitarse la ropa es la que ha propuesto el entretenimiento. Victoria comienza lentamente a desabrocharse la camisa, la deja abierta mostrando su sujetador pero sin quitársela, con calma se desabrocha las botas que lleva y se quita los calcetines quedando descalza sobre el caliente suelo. Su mirada juguetona pasa de Jacob a Bella, al mirar a mi novia se muerde el labio muy provocativamente pero sin ir más allá, después pasa su mirada a Leah y finalmente la posa sobre mi. No dice ni una palabra pero me coge la muñeca sin darme tiempo a negarme

— Tú me vas a pintar el cuerpo— me susurra al oído a la vez que me hace quitarle la camisa suavemente, creo que no ha escogido a Bella porque sabe que pueden pasar el límite que no deben jamás atravesar

Antes de guiar mis dos manos hacia la pintura roja vuelve a mirar hacía donde está mi novia, comprobando que con ella todo está bien y no está molesta. Al ver que con ella todo está bien guía mis manos hasta el broche de su sujetador, con un rápido movimiento ya está con los pechos al descubierto

— ¿Esto es pintarse el cuerpo o poner cachondo al personal?— pregunta Jacob que está comenzando a entonarse

— Una mezcla de ambas cosas, lo importante es disfrutar mientras fuera llueve y truena, evitar que nos entre el pánico. Mejor esto que la ouija para evocar a los muertos— dice Victoria llevándose un dedo mío a la boca y lamiéndolo de una forma muy sensual y sexual

Si Bella fuera quien está así delante de mi y quien juguetea con mi dedo de semejante forma ya me la estaría tirando, perdería nuestro reto particular pero no me importaría, ahora entiendo el porque no ha cogido a mi chica para esto. Bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres, mis manos y mis dedos van pintando de forma irregular el cuerpo de la pelirroja. El peor momento es el que sin cortarse ni un pelo Victoria coloca mis manos llenas de pintura roja sobre sus pechos

— Unas muy buenas manos— comenta riendo y haciendo que le quite el tanga, la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba— Y ya para terminar...

La respiración de los tres espectadores se acelera un poco, la de Bella además se entrecorta pensando que voy a hacer ahora guiada por las manos de su ex en mis muñecas

— Victoria... — intento decir y poner resistencia, mirándola directamente a los ojos pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, no me obedece

— Joder, que crédulos sois los cuatro— se queja soltándome con una mueca que va de la sonrisa pícara a la mortificación porque nadie haya visto que me estaba gastando una broma, un poco pesada pero una broma al fin y al cabo

Y así pintada de rojo de arriba abajo, sin incluir su parte inferior del pubis, la pelirroja empuja a Jacob hacía mi. El pobre chico está muy caliente y nervioso, creo que ninguna vez en su vida se ha visto en semejante escenario con cuatro mujeres desnudas a su alrededor, pintadas completamente de forma manual y táctil. Me comienza a quitar la sudadera de Bella bastante torpemente, como sea así con Leah la pobrecilla debe de estar bastante insatisfecha. Ya sin la sudadera, me quedo con una camiseta de la universidad de Michigan que me regaló un amigo. Parece que Jake ya se ha relajado un poco y por eso decido jugar con él para volverlo a poner nervioso, se el poder que tengo sobre los demás y de vez en cuando me gusta explotarlo

— No muerdo a menos de que me lo pidan, Jacob— susurro en su oído suavemente pasando mi mano por su fuerte pecho— puedes preguntarle a Bella

El chico Black quita las manos de mi cuerpo al quitarme la camiseta y los pantalones de chándal. Estoy frente a cuatro personas en ropa interior y no me importa en lo más mínimo porque confío en ellas y me estoy comenzando a divertir. La frente de Jacob está perlada de gotas de sudor, parece que ver a Rosalie Cullen tan escasa de ropa y tener que quitarle aun más prendas lo tiene muy turbado, seguramente la mayoría de sus amigotes estarían encantados ahora mismo de poder estar en su piel

— Y ahora me tienes que quitar la ropa interior— le digo muy lenta y provocadoramente— no te de vergüenza

Leah y Victoria se están riendo por la situación tan surrealista que estamos viviendo todos. Bella sonríe dulcemente mientras se pasa su lengua por los labios, lo que me indica que tiene tantas ganas de devorarme como yo a ella. Ver que soy tan deseada por mi chica, de una manera tan sincera, me hace morderme el labio

— ¿Es así de dubitativo en la cama?— le pregunta la pelirroja a Leah que suelta una carcajada ante la cuestión

— Para nada— niega— pero comprende que no todos los días se desnuda con tus propias manos a la mujer más inaccesible y deseada de los pueblos de la zona, además de ir a tener a cuatro mujeres a tu alrededor desnudas

Y como la ex de mi chica es lo más cachonda mental posible se sitúa detrás de Jacob, ayudándolo a desabrocharme el sujetador. El momento de quitarme la parte inferior de la ropa interior se lo deja únicamente al chico que tiembla como una hoja de papel de fumar

— Piensa que soy Leah, relájate— le digo con mi voz más sugestiva mientras fuera suena un tremendo trueno que hace temblar la casa

Las manos embadurnadas de pintura amarilla comienzan a recorrer mis brazos y piernas lentamente. Poco a poco se va relajando, aunque en momento en que le toca manosear mis pechos con sus manos llevan de pintura vuelve a sudar un poco y a excitarse bastante porque noto como un bulto bastante prominente en sus pantalones, tiene 17 años pero por lo que puedo intuir y lo que podré ver dentro de unos minutos está bastante bien dotado

— Ya...está— dice entrecortadamente el chico Black cerrando los ojos e intentando recuperar la compostura

Para terminar de mortificarlo un poco más, antes de pedirle a Bella que sea quien pinta a Jacob, le doy un rápido beso en los labios. Disfruto bastante de su reacción, tanto como de ver la sonrisa de su novia embarazada

— Cariño a desnudar y pintar al empalmado de Jake— digo a Bella riendo y haciendo que las demás también comiencen a reírse

Mi chica va muy decidida a hacer su cometido, a calentar aun más al chico que conoce desde que ambos eran niños y venía a pasar los veranos a Forks. Al pasar por mi lado no se puede contener y me besa tierna pero demandantemente los labios, sin tocarme para no mancharse

Victoria está sentada sobre una sábana, la cual está manchada de pintura roja a su alrededor. Me siento a su lado y mancho la sábana de color amarillo, haciendo que se forme un color anaranjado a nuestro alrededor

— Esto puede estar interesante— comenta Victoria concentrada en Jacob y Bella— La otra vez que le tocó pintar a Laurent fue muy entretenido— termina de decir con sorna

Leah se une a nosotras pero un poco separada para no mancharse la ropa de pintura. Parece que se está divirtiendo mucho, las nauseas han desaparecido y se han cambiado por risas incontroladas. Pensando en que si me llegan a decir que me voy a desnudar delante de gente sin estar borracha antes de conocer a Bella, noto como un brazo de la pelirroja ex de mi chica me rodea por los hombros

— Al pobre Jacob lo has dejado empalmado— me susurra al oído con un tono de guasa— Tendrá sueños eróticos contigo para un año

— Disfrutas haciendo estas cosas— afirmo mirando fijamente a mi novia desabrocharle el cinturón

La camisa de Jacob desaparece de sobre sus hombros en un segundo, los pantalones una vez desabrochado el cinturón corren la misma suerte. Al ver al chico Black solamente en slips pienso en que si estuviera mi hermano Emmett delante se lo tiraría porque tiene un cuerpo tremendamente follable. Leah silva ante el espectáculo que está presenciando, Bella está ahora bajando con los dientes los slips negros del futuro padre tras besarle el marcado abdomen juguetonamente

— Ostia...si que la tienes grande— salta Victoria al ver el miembro de Jacob totalmente erecto

— Es que mi chico es muy hombre— dice orgullosa Leah cada vez más acalorada por el desnudo integral de su novio— Suerte que aquí a todas os gustan las chicas porque sino tendría que afilar mis garras para que no os tirarais encima suyo

Mientras nosotras hablamos, Bella está tocando los fuertes y fibrados brazos de su amigo, después van las piernas, el pecho depilado, la cara y finalmente sus partes nobles. Ante el momento de tener que tocarle el miembro a Jacob con sus manos llenas de pintura, mi chica hace un parón para mirar a Leah

— ¿Te importa?— le pregunta a su hermana

— Si a Rosalie no le importa, yo te cedo el que puedas tocarle a mi chico todo por esta única vez— sentencia la futura madre pasándoselo en grande al notar el mal rato que está pasando su novio

— ¿Jake a ti te importa?— vuelve a preguntar mi chica ahora al implicado

Él niega con la cabeza mientras intenta respirar tranquilo y no correrse vergonzosamente rápido frente a nosotras. Puedo notar que no ha debido de estar tan caliente en toda su vida, pero seguro que esta noche cuando se vaya a dormir estará encantado de haber estado en semejante situación. Hay un momento que dejo de mirar a Bella casi masturbando a su amigo de la infancia, Victoria está aproximando de una forma peligrosa su mano desde mi hombro a uno de mis pechos

— Si no quieres quedarte sin mano— comienzo a advertir— déjala donde está, no la muevas ni un milímetro más. Una cosa es divertirse y otra meter mano sin pintura por medio— termino susurrando de forma peligrosa

— Vale, lo siento Rosalie— me dice sinceramente separándose, no hay ni rastro de su habitual sonrisa— No he querido propasarme contigo, lo juro

Y parece que con esa frase comprendo el porque ha cambiado completamente de parecer. Ella se piensa que me he puesto seria porque me he turbado al recordar lo que me pasó hace tiempo, el hecho que con Bella estoy superando día a día

— No eres Royce— digo casi sin voz para que nadie más aparte de ella me escuche— se que nunca te propasarías conmigo— afirmo afablemente ofreciéndole mi mano amarilla

No nos damos cuenta de que Bella ya ha terminado su tarea de pintar y que ahora nos están mirando a la pelirroja y a mi, más concretamente a nuestras manos que estan apretadas, firmando definitivamente una tregua respecto a todos los temas y asentando nuestra incipiente amistad. La cabeza de Bella se inclina un poco con curiosidad por semejante acto, esta noche en la cama ya se lo explicaré

— Ahora le toca a mi chica pintarte, Bella

Leah no se siente cohibida por la labor que le ha mandado su chico. Puedo ver que esta la vez de todas las que llevamos que están las dos partes más relajadas y disfrutando sin nervios. Leah incorpora un nuevo elemento picante a lo que estamos haciendo, venda los ojos de mi novia antes de comenzar a desabrocharle nada

— Esto se pone interesante— dice Victoria haciéndole espacio a Jacob entre ella y yo

Y ahí estamos la pelirroja, el joven futuro padre y yo viendo como Bella y Leah se están descojonando por cada cosa que hace la que va a ser madre. Parece que el privar del sentido de la vista está logrando que todo se sienta con más intensidad, noto como las manos de mi chica se abren y se cierran un par de veces indicando que está disfrutando del juego. Me alegro de que disfrute, se merece un tiempo así sin preocuparse porque quien la haga disfrutar se sienta atraída por ella, porque si algo tengo seguro es que no hay nadie quien se pueda sentir menos atraída por mi chica que su futura hermana

— Puedes hacerte una paja y relajarte, Jake— le dice su novia en un momento que desvía la mirada de desnudar a mi novia— que luego quiero que me cumplas en la cama y guardarte toda esa excitación dentro no es bueno ni para ti, ni para mi, ni para tu hijo

A pesar de estar todo pintado de color verde, el joven Black se siente completamente cohibido y avergonzado por las palabras de su novia. Me da pena ver como esconde su cabeza entre sus rodillas, rodeadas por sus brazos

— No te pases con el pobrecillo— digo a Leah defendiendo a nuestro único chico en la sesión de bodypainting

Para intentar relajarlo decido hacerle un masaje en la fuerte y musculosa espalda mientras Victoria está sentada al lado apretando la mano de Jacob, está usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse y ayudar a pintar el cuerpo desnudo de mi novia. Esto de que ella aun tenga sentimientos por Bella y que mi novia también los tenga por su ex me es realmente extraño, resulta molesto aunque cada día que pasa puedo controlar mejor la situación pero a veces aun siento celos por como se miran o por como se entienden solamente con decir una palabra

— Esto que estamos haciendo daría para un video porno— escucho decir a mi novia— no tenemos sexo pero todos estamos terminando más calientes que una estufa, o por lo menos a mi me está poniendo una barbaridad esto de la venda en los ojos y ser toqueteada por todo el cuerpo con semejante delicadeza e intención

— Intención pacifista, si fuera Rose la que te toca ya te estaría follando— contesta Leah— y si fuera Victoria también te lo estaría haciendo lenta y placenteramente

— No metas cizaña— le pide mi chica a su hermana

— No meto cizaña, es la pura realidad. Tienes una novia que está buenísima y que ha puesto como una moto a mi chico, luego tienes una ex novia que está deseando echarte un polvo cada vez que te ve, pero que por respeto a la Diosa que tienes como novia y que quieres con toda tu alma se aguanta, y se conforma con los juguetitos sexuales que ya le has dejado en herencia— termina diciendo la chica Clearwater acabando de pintar el cuerpo de Bella de color rojo

— Y ahora me toca a mi despelotar a la futura madre— dice alegre Victoria yendo hacía donde está Leah de pie y con las manos rojas de haber pintado a mi chica

En los pocos metros que hay desde donde estamos sentadas hasta donde está Leah, la pelirroja y Bella se cruzan. Sus brazos se rozan, ellas se miran diciéndose sin palabras muchas más cosas de las que podrían expresar con ellas. Un segundo después todo vuelve a la normalidad y mi novia está detrás de mi, abrazándome y prestando atención a como vuelve a empezar el espectáculo de desnudar y pintar un cuerpo humano

— Parece que a la futura madre le gusta jugar a esto— escucho la voz de mi novia contra mi oído, su cálido aliento excitándome

El tener a Bella restregándose contra mi espalda desnuda y acariciando mi vientre ahora naranja, por la mezcla de su pintura roja y la mía amarilla, hace que mi respiración se acelere un poco a pesar de que intento mantener la calma y la mente fría. Las manos de mi novia bajan y suben peligrosamente por mi estómago, quedando demasiado cerca tanto de mis pechos como de mi sexo. Para intentar no sentir tanto placer miro a Jacob pero no me sirve de nada porque el futuro padre está muy centrado en como Victoria está desnudando a su chica

La lluvia chocando fuertemente contra las ventanas solamente crean un escenario más inolvidable a toda nuestra sesión de calentamiento global. La lluvia, la chimenea encendida, las velas iluminando tenuemente el lugar, Victoria pintando de amarillo a Leah con muchísima delicadeza, los besos que reparte cariñosamente la ex de mi chica por el estómago aun nada abultado de la futura madre, el cuerpo fuerte, excitado y caliente de Jacob a nuestro lado, y las manos de mi chica masajeándome, hacen que sienta todo tan perfecto e irreal como nunca antes había sentido nada

— Que considerada eres— escucho como dice Leah a la ex de mi chica

— Necesitas mimos en tu estado, ser tratada como una reina— contesta la pelirroja pasando sus manos por los pechos de la futura madre para pintarlos

— Jacob está dedicado a mimarme las veinticuatro horas del día— comenta bromista mientras le guiña un ojo a su novio que sigue completamente empalmado — Exactamente como Bella está haciendo ahora con Rose— termina diciendo Leah mirando hacia donde estamos nosotras y viendo como estoy siento acariciada de una forma muy íntima

— Se están volviendo naranjas de tanto restriegue la una contra la otra

— Esa envidia— responde Leah con una sonrisa mirando depredadoramente al padre de su futuro hijo o hija

Se parecen demasiado, ambas saben con que molestar a la otra. Parece mentira que en los escasos meses que se conocen Victoria y la chica Clearwater hayan podido confraternizar de una forma tan fuerte. La pelirroja fue la primera en conocer el embarazo de la hermana de Bella, ellas se comprenden de una forma impresionante para no haber tenido nunca una relación sentimental

Dejo de pensar en las dos cuando noto aun más el cuerpo de Bella contra el mío, sus pechos contra mi espalda. Se que estaremos dando un espectáculo pero me da igual porque estamos entre gente que sabe como somos en nuestra fogosa intimidad

— Y ahora que estamos todos pintados, ¿qué?

Buena pregunta la que plantea Jacob porque aunque me encante el que mi chica se restriegue contra mi espero que el haberme dejado pintar haya servido para algo. Como la que domina todo esto es Victoria mi mirada se fija en ella

— Ahora podemos jugar— dice con un tono nada inocente— y terminar montándonos una orgía— sigue diciendo con una sonrisilla juguetona— o lo normal es ponernos a hacer el idiota mientras nos hacemos unas fotos para recordar este regalo suplente de San Valentín a Bella con una tormenta infernal fuera de la casa

— ¿Y eso no lo podríamos haber hecho con ropa puesta?— vuelve a preguntar Jake

— Vestidos no salen unas fotos tan memorables. Se pueden hacer fotos de cualquier manera pero sin ropa y pintados completamente son las más curiosas y peculiares

— Muy normales no parecemos— añade mi chica siguiendo en su labor de darme mimos y ponerme como una moto— pero yo estoy encantada de no serlo, si lo fuera no haría el amor con Rosalie cada noche, lo haría con Edward o con Jacob— dice ejemplificando el porque prefiere ser diferente

Me siento orgullosa de escuchar como la chica a la que amo defiende que mejor ser diferente y estar conmigo que ser convencional para estar con cualquier hombre. Hay que reconocer, modestia aparte, que ningún chico por muy atractivo y guapo que sea me iguala a mi o eso es lo que siempre me ha dicho la gente, por eso las envidias que he despertado en la mayoría de chicas siempre

— Bella— escucho la voz de Leah— ¿puedes hacerme unas tortitas con sirope de fresa?

— ¿Eso desea comer mi sobrino o sobrina?— pregunta mi chica sin separarse ni un milímetro de mi cuerpo caliente

— Lo está pidiendo repetidamente— contesta con una gran sonrisa inocente

Y sin preguntar nada mi novia se levanta para ir hacía la cocina y hacer unas cuantas tortitas para su hermana. Veo como antes de tocar nada se lava las manos para quitarse la pintura y no manchar nada, porque después es a ambas a las que nos tocará limpiarlo todo si lo manchamos. Tras eso miro a Leah fijamente, fijo mi mirada en su por el momento nada abultado vientre, deseando ser yo la que estuviera esperando un pequeño bebé. La chica Clearwater ve hacía donde estoy mirando y con una gran sonrisa coge mi mano para llevarla a su propio cuerpo, al lugar donde está creciendo su hijo. La gran y masculina mano de Jacob se posa sobre las nuestras, él tiene una gran sonrisa en sus labios

— Perfecta estampa— escucho decir a Victoria, a la vez que el sonido de una cámara haciendo una foto se oye— Ahora a ver si podéis los dos besar de forma cariñosa el vientre de Leah, será una fotografía emotiva

No discutimos ninguno al respecto, seguramente será una imagen diferente pero única. Mis labios sobre la aun nada protuberante barriga de la futura madre, los labios de Jake en el mismo lugar, separados de los míos varios centímetros a la izquierda

— Esta imagen es preciosa, muy tierna— comenta Victoria después de plasmar el momento— Al final resultará que todos somos unos sentimentales

Separo mis labios del cuerpo de Leah lentamente, doliéndome el alma de no ser yo la que tenga sobre mi tersa barriga los labios de mi novia. Me encantaría ser yo la que fuera a tener un hijo aunque me alegro enormemente de que la hermana de mi novia vaya a ser madre. En silencio me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina, necesito un poco de hielo en la mano, me ha comenzado a molestar otra vez

Bella está preciosa cocinando las tortitas, relajada y sonriendo mientras termina de hacer las que tiene en la sartén. No me puedo resistir a acercarme a ella y pasar mi pulgar rojo por su espalda amarilla. Ante mi toque tiembla, algo que siempre me gusta ver porque me demuestra lo mucho que le afecta mi presencia de una manera positiva, lo sensible que es a mi. Dejo de acariciarle la espalda para lavar mis manos y no manchar la nevera al coger los hielos y meterlos en un pequeño trapo

— Déjame a mi— me pide mi chica una vez ha terminado de cocinar— Cuando pare la tormenta deberíamos ir a tu casa, a que tu padre te mire la mano

— No es nada

— Lo se pero nunca está de más que alguien mire si necesita un vendaje o no

— Bella— susurro levantando suavemente su rostro con mi mano— yo...

— ¿Qué pasa Rose?— me pregunta con palabras mi novia, además de que sus ojos también me miran interrogantes

— Yo...te amo— termino diciendo de una forma tímida y ganándome un tierno beso de mi chica

Lo que realmente quería decirle es que me gustaría ser madre, pero al ver su mirada tan preocupada porque pudiera pasarme algo malo he decidido decirle algo que ya sabe, decirle de nuevo lo que siento por ella. Ese tierno beso lo capta Victoria con la cámara, sus ojos y sus labios sonríen de una forma cariñosa

— Otra foto única para dos chicas únicas y preciosas— dice la pelirroja mirándonos y transmitiendo la felicidad que siente por nosotras, sobretodo por Bella— Será mejor que lleves ya las tortitas con el sirope o Leah vendrá para arrasar con la nevera— bromea Victoria con mi novia

Bella le hace caso y camina hacia donde están los futuros padres. La pelirroja en cambio se pone a mi lado, mira mi mano y después me mira a mi. Noto como sabe que me pasa sin necesidad de que yo se lo tenga que decir, sabe que lo que más me duele no es la mano sino que es el tener a alguien tan cercano como es Leah que está realizando mi mayor sueño, el ser madre

— Tú también serás madre pronto, no te pongas mal por eso o sino a Bella no le gustarás y tendrá que venirse conmigo— bromea para intentar que se me quite la tristeza que me ha entrado— Si quieres esta misma tarde le digo a mi hermano y a Laurent que se hagan una paja y te den su semen— sigue diciendo con una sincera sonrisa— A mi me gustaría ser tía y un niño con los genes de mi hermano y los tuyos puede ser espectacularmente precioso, aunque los genes de Laurent junto con los tuyos eso sería crear una raza superior

Me tengo que reír ante la imagen que me he creado en la mente de ambos chicos queriendo darme su semen y peleando para el que tendría el niño más inteligente y más guapo. Con James saldrían un niño o una niña rubísimos y blancos de piel preciosos, ambos somos semejantes en lo que se refiere a características físicas; con Laurent saldrían un niño o una niña de piel morena y supongo que pelo oscuro porque predomina el castaño ante el rubio. Nunca me había planteado desde que estoy con Bella a quien le pediría que me dejara su semen para inseminarme, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que cuando esté completamente preparada para ser madre James es uno de los más adecuados para que sea el padre de mi hijo o hija porque es un chico trabajador, simpático, inteligente, tremendamente guapo y atractivo, además que es rubio como yo y sería ideal. Por mi mente cruza la imagen de Edward, él si que sería el perfecto a pesar de ser un poco rarito a veces.

— ¿Tú nunca has deseado ser madre?— pregunto curiosa a Victoria que me está mirando fijamente

— Aun soy muy joven para pensar en niños, además me dan un poco de miedo las agujas y no me pienso acostar con un tío para quedarme embarazada— comenta poniendo una cara de graciosa repulsión

— Prefieres ejercer de tía entonces— interviene Jacob después de hacernos una foto, donde se ve como nuestra amistad va forjándose de forma lenta pero segura

Miro al chico y veo como aunque sigue excitado ya no está empalmado al punto de correrse, parece que el tener a Leah cerca y darle mimos ha hecho que piense más con el corazón que con lo que tiene entre las piernas

— Si fuera contigo con quien me tuviera que acostar para quedarme embarazada creo que haría el esfuerzo, pero sino si que prefiero ser tía— bromea Victoria acariciando el marcado y musculoso torso, ahora verde, de Jacob

Dejo a ambos con su interesante charla, me dirijo con la cámara en la mano a donde están mi novia y su hermana. Sentadas las dos frente a la chimenea encendida, comiendo tortitas y mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana para ver como la tormenta comienza a remitir. La imagen que capto con mi cámara es la que sucede cuando a Bella le resbala sirope de fresa por un lado de los labios, que Leah muy cariñosamente con el pulgar izquierdo lo limpia

— No sabes comer— bromea la futura madre

— Parece que llevas razón— dice sonriendo mi novia— o quizás lo he hecho para que Rose consiguiera una tierna foto de ayuda entre hermanas

— Muy gentil por tu parte— intervengo sentándome a su lado y cogiendo una tortita

— Anda déjame a mi que te la corte— comenta Bella al notar que con el hielo en mi mano me es bastante complicado— no quiero que puedas hacerte más daño por cortar una tortita

— Estos pequeños detalles son los que me enamoraron de ti— le digo a mi novia besando suavemente sus labios— tu gentileza y amabilidad, cariño

**TBC...**

**Y por fin llegó el capítulo 33 que es en el que se me ha ido un poco la cabeza y he escrito algo que no tiene mucho que ver con nada pero que se me ocurrió y dije pues puede estar bien. Este es el capítulo del bodypainting como entretenimiento, en el que todos desnudan a todos, en el que al final se ve como entre los cinco hay un vínculo de amistad y cariño cada vez más fuerte, sobretodo entre Rosalie y Victoria que se están aclimatando a la situación que les ha tocado vivir y es la de tener que entenderse por el bien de Bella. También se muestra en este capítulo que nuestra Cullen rubia siente y padece el que Leah vaya a ser madre y ella por el momento no, aunque ya le ha dado la solución Victoria xD si quiere ella pide el semen de James o Laurent y se acabaron sus problemas xD. El más afortunado de que se haya producido la tormenta es Jacob que ha estado rodeado de 4 mujeres bellísimas que le han mimado y se han reído un poco de él al verlo todo excitado, para que vamos a mentir xD.**

**Y ahora llega el momento de contestar a los comentarios que llegaron el capítulo anterior. Hoy lo hago mientras veo un capítulo de The Big Bang Theory, gran serie que tiene al gran Sheldon Cooper con el que no puedo parar de reírme.**

— **michy:** ¿Así que sin palabras admirable escritora? Vaya pues te agradezco lo de admirable escritora xD y lo de que te he dejado sin palabras pues no se que decir porque el momento que Rose la emprende a puñetazos con Sadie no fue planeado, salió sin más. A Rosalie más que los celos lo que le hizo pegar a la acosadora de su novia es que ya estaba hasta los mismísimos de que siempre ande incordiando en su relación y que no deje en paz a Bella. Yo sinceramente lo de los celos no lo entiendo demasiado, el que pienses que alguien es de tu propiedad y te pertenezca solamente a ti no me entra en la cabeza de ninguna de las maneras, por ese motivo no creo que Rose sea lo que llamamos celosa, diría más bien un poco posesiva e insegura. Victoria, mi querida pelirroja, tengo que decir que antes de comenzar a escribir la historia a ella y a los otros dos del trío no les tenía demasiado cariño, ahora después de todos estos capítulos que llevo escribiéndolos confieso que son de los personajes que más me gustan. No me presionaste con lo de que escribiera más de otros personajes pero lo que quería que entendieras es que con tantos personajes es complicado el darle a todos una porción de espacio igual. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **yulibar: **Hola amiga. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y te haya fascinado el momento en que Rose le pegó a Sadie. Llevas razón en que la acosadora se merecía ya un poco de lo que le dio Rosalie porque no dejaba a Bella en paz pero bueno siempre hay que ir de buenas, el llegar a la violencia es algo que no es nada aconsejable. La relación de amistad entre Victoria y Rose pues se va haciendo más profunda, es que hay que entender que ambas quieren el bien de Bella y para eso tienen que llegar a entenderse, además hay que decir que se complementan bastante bien y que aparte del vínculo que las une tienen más cosas en común. La pareja de Sammer con Laurent va a ir a su propio ritmo sin necesidad que ninguna persona intente acelerarlo porque quieran quitarle el celibato a nuestro chico negro, el cual no dudes de que es un gran amante xD. Los vómitos y antojos de Leah son los habituales de las mujeres embarazadas creo, como nunca he estado embarazada pues no tengo ni idea si esto es verídico o no xD. La ganadora del reto se verá muy pronto, en un par de capítulos. Bella no le tiene miedo a la tormenta pero si que se estropean los planes que tenían aunque salen mejores planes como habéis podido ver en este capítulo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Hola, yo estoy bien aunque atareada con cosas de la universidad ¿y tú qué tal?. Efectivamente Bree tiene la edad de Seth pero sobre si va a ser la amiguita del chico Clearwater yo no digo nada, ya se irá viendo como se desarrolla el tema. Otra cosa no pero ellas lo de los calentones donde les entra les entra y ya pueden estar en un lugar público o en su casa que les da igual. Emmett como guarda de seguridad no tiene que tener precio, es muy intimidante con esos músculos que tiene. Leah y su embarazo que le dan náuseas y vómitos matutinos, a ver si ya pasan los meses y se le van pasando. Creo que llevas razón en lo de que como el punto de Rose es más sentimental que el de Bella, no tan calenturiento, por eso puede costar acostumbrarse y que a la gente no les guste tanto, por cierto si que conozco la serie Skins xD. Efectivamente ellas hacen el amooooor porque están completa e irremediablemente enamoradas xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **daniela:** Hola de nuevo. El derechazo de Rosalie a Sadie creo que ya iba tocando aunque yo siempre soy Paz y Amor pero me apetecía pasar la línea una vez con el personaje de nuestra Cullen rubia. Me alegra que te cuelgues más de la historia porque te está gustando, es lo que busco con ella, que la gente disfrute al leerla y que se olvide un poco de lo que pasa a su alrededor. El POV de Rose me resulta bastante complicado de escribir porque tengo que poner una dosis igual de pedantería (que es lo único que se muestra de ella en los libros) con pasión y a la vez con sentimientos, y a veces juntar esas cosas es complicado. El que te guste más el POV de Rose que el de Bella creo que es porque ya a Bella la tenemos muy conocida ya que es la que centra la saga mientras que Rose es bastante secundaria, a mi me atrae por eso el personaje porque a pesar de ser secundario se hace notar. Lo de mi hermano negro pues se me ocurrió cuando comencé a escribir la historia y sinceramente no sabía si ponerlo o no por si os iba a parecer algo racista, no era mi intención pero la gente suele siempre pensar mal de todo y más de estas cosas aunque tengas la mejor intención. Se agradece lo de la suerte y espero seguir escribiendo así mientras vosotras me sigáis leyendo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ester cullen:** Me alegra que te siga pareciendo INCREÍBLE y que cada día te enganches más, eso me gusta mucho. No entiendo porque queréis que pierda el reto Rosalie, pobrecilla nuestra Cullen rubia xD. Utilicé la canción aunque no de una forma muy caliente, más bien sentimental y para que Sadie hiciera su aparición estelar de la que iba a salir apaleada por una ya muy cansada Rosalie. Por supuesto un mordisco, que eso no falte xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef-cullen:** Hola pues yo voy bien aunque con trabajos de la universidad a todas horas xD. Entiendo que aun estés triste pero hay que seguir adelante que la vida es muy corta y hay que aprovecharla lo máximo posible. A mi también me encanta Rose, creo que en eso estamos bastante empatadas ambas xD. Efectivamente Victoria nunca va a pasar la delgada raya que hay entre Bella y ella por respeto a la chica Swan y a Rosalie, a quien le está cogiendo cada vez más cariño y aprecio. El coqueteo entre Laurent y Sammer va a su ritmo, al que ambos quieren y no al que desean los demás que ya están desesperados porque se acuesten juntos y le quiten a nuestro morenazo el celibato que tiene desde hace unos meses. Sobre lo de Seth y Bree ya se verá como se va desarrollando todo, con tranquilidad y pasito a pasito se irá viendo que tampoco hay que acelerar las cosas. La actitud de los nuevos padres, en especial de Jacob creo que es la que debería tener cualquier persona al estar esperando su primer hijo aunque ambos tengan solamente 17 años. Yo al leerme los libros era team Edward aunque me acabó cansando y ahora al ver las pelis con Taylor Lautner soy team Jacob xD. A mi New Moon me entretuvo pero me esperaba algo más con todos los recursos que han tenido para hacer la película, sobre lo del amor entre Bella y Edward bueno no se que decirte a mi no me transmitieron demasiado Kristen y Robert pero eso va a gustos. Me he pasado por tu blog aunque no he podido comentar, me parece que está bien y que es bastante variado con lo de algunas noticias de Crepúsculo, recetas de cocina, diversos escritos y demás cosas. Lo del porque los lemmons no son tan picantes como cuando los contaba Bella no tiene demasiada explicación, quizás es porque quiero mostrar una faceta de Rosalie diferente, la más sentimental y por eso los hago más suavecitos, aunque tampoco me lo había planteado. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu:** Efectivamente lo que les pasa a los Cullen y compañía no les pasa a nadie más pero bueno ahí está la gracia del tema xD. Han tenido un día de San Valentín movidito lo que les queda por vivir en el día post San Valentín no te creas que es más tranquilo porque para nada. Laurent va a su ritmo con lo de quitarse el celibato, no tiene ninguna prisa ninguna por liarse con Sammer porque ambos saben que se atraen y lo que hay entre ellos sin necesidad de hacer las cosas mal y rápido. Como bien dices si no se quita el celibato con Sammer que haga como Rose que se quita el calentón ella sola en la ducha xD. Ya le gustaría a Emmett utilizar la porra de policía con Edward especialmente, eso no lo dudes ni un segundo xD. Rose cada vez se da más cuenta de lo especial que es Victoria y del porque Bella la quiere tanto, porque ese carácter que tiene la hace especial y única. Jacob el mejor padre de todos va a ser, no solamente porque apoya a Leah en todo sino porque está deseando tener un pequeño Jake a imagen y semejanza o a una pequeña Leah para cuidarla de todos los chicos que se le acerquen. Y efectivamente esta fue Rose se descontroló y golpeó a Sadie que se lo venía mereciendo desde hace bastante tiempo, a pesar de que yo soy anti violencia xD. La recompensa de Bella por defenderla fue la mejor que pudo tener Rosalie, un polvo en pleno Amanecer no tiene precio para unas pervertidas como estas dos (igual que todos, la verdad xD). Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle**: Hola madmoiselle xD. Llevas razón en que Sadie venía ganándose todos los boletos para salir golpeada por Rosalie desde hace bastante tiempo. Lo del lemmon y el madurar no significa que una cosa sea negativa de la otra, más bien al contrario aunque si que es verdad que yo cuando leía antes fics o tenían lemmon o no los leía y ahora eso ya ha quedado a un segundo plano porque si la historia está bien y me entretiene ya lo demás no importa. Cumpliré mi palabra y en las vacaciones de Navidad me pasaré por tus fics. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **MaxiPau: **Parece que el que Rosalie por fin le diera su merecido a Sadie te ha gustado, eh xD llevas razón en que se lo venía mereciendo desde hace mucho tiempo y que por fin le llegó el día aunque no te creas que se terminó Sadie porque no es así, aun hay acosadora para rato. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Aquí de nuevo leyendo el reporte que me has dejado. Así que en algunos momentos Rose te parece muy Bella, si es que ese es el problema que no quiero yo tener, que veáis a ambas iguales, creo que me tendré que esmerar más entonces en lograr que no se asemeje tanto a Bella xD. Espero que la idea del bodypainting te haya gustado, es una idea un poco peregrina pero que a mi me gustaría probar alguna vez y más si me toca pintar a Jacob, en su faceta real a Taylor Lautner xD. Sobre lo de los capítulos venideros y si habrá algo que las haga pelearse ya te digo que si, tendrán su primera pelea aunque no vaya a ser muy larga pero la habrá, lo de la infidelidad ya dije que no habría porque no quiero dañar a ninguno de los dos personajes. A mi también me gusta la acción y montarme películas pero con esta historia lo de liarla parda, como suelo hacer siempre, no me apetece demasiado porque he formado un panorama más o menos estable y el poner a una Bella deprimida llorando por las esquinas como en New Moon no me apetece demasiado, como tampoco me apetece escribir de esa forma a Rosalie. El tema de dejar el alcohol, el tabaco y las drogas pues sigue ahí aunque en algunas celebraciones esa abstinencia se romperá y lo celebrarán a lo grande, pero nada de eso implica una ebriedad en la que Rose le ponga los cuernos a Victoria con Bella, que quede claro xD. Sobre tu fic de Siempre Fuerte sigo diciendo que está muy bien y que me encantó, me leí ya el capítulo que subiste el otro día y a ver si ahora te voy a dejar un comentario porque el fic lo merece. Llevas razón en que a veces hasta que no escribes una cosa cuesta concretarlas aunque parezca que las tienes claras en la cabeza. Así que amas aparecer en este fic, pues más lo amarás cuando tu personaje por fin se acueste con Laurent que te ha tocado el mejor de todos como pareja xD y sobre lo de que te encasquete a Bree como hermana pequeña me parece algo gracioso. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen:** Hola. ¿Se te ha vuelto a borrar otro comentario? Joder con que parece que te tiene manía y a mi también xD. Efectivamente Rosalie le silenció la boca a Sadie de una forma muy poco ortodoxa y también muy poco femenina pero que al fin y al cabo sirvió para taparle esa lengua viperina. La relación de Rosalie y Victoria está cambiando, para Rose empieza a ser una amistad pero para la pelirroja es aparte de una amistad algo más que eso porque para ella Bella es demasiado importante lo que convierte a la persona que está con ella en igual de importante. Otra que quiere que le quite ya el celibato a Laurent con Sammer, pues voy a ir con la calma que estos dos bien saben lo que se hacen y no tienen ninguna prisa en llegar al tema, Laurent quiere ir poco a poco y con paso seguro, no quiere estropear nada antes de acostarse con Sammer, él es muy caballero. No tengas ninguna duda que Laurent es muy bueno en la cama, lo dicen todos aunque él no le de esa importancia porque es un chico modesto y reservado para esas cosas. Y esa frase de aparte el color que tiene lo dice todo me ha gustado mucho xD efectivamente el color que tiene como muy bien has dicho lo dice todo. El meter a Bree fue algo que estuve barajando pero no sabía de que forma hacerla entrar en la historia, cuando metí a Sammer planeé ya la forma en que haría entrar a Bree para que fuera amiga de Seth, si llegan a ser algo más ella y Seth no lo voy a decir porque ya lo iréis descubriendo. La parte de Jacob y Leah pues que decir si los futuros padres están mejor y más unidos que nunca, serán los dos muy buenos padres pero Jacob un padrazo no lo dudes ni un solo instante. Sobre lo del póster con tranquilidad que yo cuando lo tengas me estaré encantada de verlo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter: **¡Arriba Rose! Yo también estoy contigo en apoyar a la rubia Cullen porque se merecía ya darle su merecido a Sadie, una pesada que aun seguirá molestando. Sammer y Laurent van lentamente en su relación pero sin torcerse ni un solo centímetro. El tan esperado capítulo es el capítulo del bodypainting, en el que demuestro lo majara que estoy xD. Sadie volverá a aparecer y a dar guerra, de eso no tengas ninguna duda. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Y por hoy ya no hay más respuestas a los comentarios porque básicamente no hay más comentarios que responder xD, han sido 13 que es según dicen el número de la mala suerte aunque yo no soy supersticiosa. Cada capítulo que pasa vamos acercándonos todos más al comentario 400, porque este fic es tan mío como vuestro ya que si no estuvierais ahí nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo del bodypainting y os voy avisando de que en capítulos venideros llegará el primer lemmon entre Emmett y Edward, os aviso para que os vayáis preparando psicológicamente si lo creéis necesario al imaginaros a ambos chicos en semejante situación xD**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

Hace unas cuantas horas que ha dejado de llover, el día ha quedado completamente despejado pero con una temperatura gélida. Ya estamos todos vestidos, hemos comido hace un rato un buen plato de raviolis con queso al pesto y espinacas. Jacob se ha quedado con hambre y por eso se ha cocinado un buen chuletón, según él solamente un plato de pasta no es comida. No se porque la gran mayoría de chicos que conozco parece que sean un pozo sin fondo en lo que se refiere a la comida.

— Parece que estaba cansada— escucho que dice Leah al ver como Victoria se ha quedado dormida en el sofá

— Ha estado trabajando toda la noche, normal que esté cansada— dice Bella cubriendo el cuerpo de su ex novia, y mejor amiga, con una manta para que no coja frío

El gesto de mi novia de cubrir a la pelirroja con una manta y quitarle los mechones de pelo que le caen por el rostro de una forma tan gentil hace que mi estómago vuelva a sentirse inseguro, se que es una tontería pero no puedo evitar sentir inseguridad ante semejantes gestos.

Para quitarme esos pensamientos decido ir a darme un paseo con mi coche, necesito airear mi mente después de todo lo que viví desde ayer por la noche. Beso suavemente en los labios a Bella que me mira sin entender muy bien a donde voy. Cojo mi abrigo, mis llaves y salgo de casa. En menos de media hora estoy en un lugar que desde que vivo en Forks me relaja, gran parte de las vacaciones de verano de la universidad me refugiaba en él para evitar a mis hermanos. Las cataratas Sol Duc están más preciosas de lo que las recordaba pero igual de tranquilas e inconcurridas

— Hogar, dulce hogar— digo en un susurro bajándome del coche

— A veces va bien desconectar del mundo, eh— escucho la voz de mi cuñado Edward, no se que hace aquí aunque ahora que lo pienso este era nuestro sitio

Me dirijo al puente de madera, veo que Eddie está allí sentado con su abrigo que le da un toque de chico de otra época. Me siento a su lado aunque me esté mojando el abrigo por la humedad y restos de lluvia que hay. Él me pasa un brazo por mis hombros, parece que los dos necesitamos un poco de apoyo. No se que le habrá pasado con mi hermano pero para que haya tenido que venir hasta aquí y no le haya servido ni el piano es porque se ha tenido que sentir muy agobiado.

— ¿Qué ha hecho Emmett?

— Nada, simplemente un hombre a veces necesita su espacio— me responde mientras mira como cae el agua por la cascada— ¿Y a ti que te ha hecho Bella?

— Una mujer necesita a veces su espacio— respondo de la misma forma y arrancando de su cara una sonrisa

Sin darme cuenta acabo apoyando mi cabeza contra su hombro. Compartir el silencio con alguien es muy placentero, y si algo es fácil de compartir con Edward es el silencio. Sin decir nada coge mi mano y mira como la llevo después de haber pegado a Sadie

— ¿Cómo llevas el estar con una chica?

— Bien, ya me viste anoche pegándome por ella— bromeo— Bella es muy especial pero todo es complicado

— La vida tu mejor que nadie sabes que no es fácil, Rose— me susurra mientras besa mi melena rubia— También es complicado estar a veces con tu hermano

Si no fuera porque Emmett es mi hermano y le quiero, muchas veces no lo soportaría, esos toques de infantilismo son bastante cargantes. Lo mismo me pasa con Alice, aunque con ella aparte tengo una sensación de protección al ser menor y ser una especie de duende saltarín

— En este sitio encuentro la paz que necesito para pensar en mis padres— me confiesa Edward

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dice nada más, ambos sabemos que no habrá más confesiones por esta vez. Él sigue pensando y recordando a sus padres, yo sigo pensando en Bella y en lo feliz que me hace sentir a pesar de que siempre tenga el miedo de su estrecha amistad con Victoria.

El tiempo que he pasado en el lugar que comparto con Edward me ha dado como siempre la paz interior que necesitaba. Ahora puedo volver a casa tranquilamente, aunque de vuelta se me ocurre un gran par de muy buenas ideas para el verano con Bella. Después de la boda de Charlie con Sue, un viaje romántico de una semana a Londres y al volver alquilar un apartamento en Los Ángeles, para disfrutar con ella y los demás de la playa, y el calor, que nunca tiene este pueblo llamado Forks

Me paso por la casa donde viven los tres mejores amigos de mi novia. Se que Victoria no estará porque está en mi casa pero Laurent y James tienen que estar. Aparco delante de su casa, intento que sea en un sitio donde no haya demasiado barro aunque con el diluvio que ha caído es imposible. Llamo a la puerta un par de veces, empiezo a pensar que no hay nadie porque no se escucha ningún ruido. Cuando estoy a punto de irme la puerta se abre, dejando ver a un recién despertado James

— Bella no está aquí, Rose— dice el rubio rascándose los ojos intentando despertarse— solamente estamos Laurent y yo

— Lo se— respondo entrando ante el ofrecimiento mudo del hermano de Victoria— He venido porque he pensado en organizar un viaje romántico a Bella en verano, una semana a Londres

— Le encantará— dice Laurent que sale de la cocina con un gran sonrisa, una cerveza en la mano y el torso desnudo— Toma— termina ofreciéndome la cerveza ya destapada

A veces cuando dejas de hacer algo te llegas a olvidar lo cómoda que te hace sentir pero al volver a hacerlo te acuerdas, eso me está pasando ahora al estar tranquila sentada con James y Laurent. Ambos también con unas cervezas, disfrutando antes de tener que ducharse, cenar e ir a Amanecer para pasar allí la noche trabajando

— Estamos pensando en irnos de acampada un fin de semana para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños dentro de un par de semanas— me informa James ya más despierto— para que sean un par de días de desfase en familia, sin ningún tipo de límites en sexo, drogas y rock'n'roll

— Y el que lleva aquí sin mojar soy yo— dice irónicamente Laurent a su casi hermano— Eres un salido y adicto al sexo

— Que tú tengas a una tía buenísima tonteando contigo y no te lances, porque eres todo un caballero, no significa que los demás tengamos que ser tan educados como tú— le contesta James— aquí la única que moja cada noche varias veces es Rosalie con Bella, que suerte tienen ambas

Los miro a ambos y les sonrío de medio lado. Si a Victoria cada vez la voy conociendo más y le cojo más aprecio, con ellos dos me pasa lo mismo exactamente. Reconozco que por James me siento bastante atraída físicamente, aunque nunca llegue a tener nada con él, y por Laurent siento una simpatía natural que no había sentido por ningún chico aparte de Jasper y Aro

— Ventajas que se tienen de vivir en pareja— respondo levantando los hombros en señal de que no es nada del otro mundo, mientras doy un trago a la botella de cerveza— Tienes sexo y discusiones, las cosas buenas a veces también tienen sus cosas malas

— ¿Y sabes donde está mi hermana?

— Durmiendo en el sofá de mi casa. Después de hacer un poco de bodypainting con Jacob, Bella y Leah se ha quedado dormida. Yo he salido a meditar un poco y los he dejado a todos en casa

— ¿Bella ha accedido a jugar?— pregunta Laurent con una sonrisa enigmática— Después de la última vez que prometió no volver jamás a pintarse el cuerpo, me extraña mucho

Lo mismo que acaba de decir Laurent lo dijo Victoria, realmente estoy intrigada del que pasó en aquella ocasión. James está muy sonriente, con una sonrisilla que parece que está rememorando una escena muy divertida, y que al verme sabe que yo no tengo ni idea de que es lo que pasó aquella vez

— Es que en aquella época nuestra joven Swan era una niña muy impresionable— empieza a decir— Hacía pocas semanas que había conocido a mi hermana, la cual tenía 19 años y Bella solamente 15 casi 16, nosotros teníamos 23. Imagínate lo que fue el momento en que le tocó desnudar a este chico morenazo que otra cosa no tendrá pero Dios lo ha dotado muy generosamente, aunque me cueste reconocerlo y me dañe el orgullo masculino

— Tampoco es para tanto, sois todos unos exagerados— se queja modestamente Laurent aunque sin una pizca de vergüenza— Siempre estáis con lo mismo Victoria y tú, hermanos pervertidos

— Ahora dices eso pero aquel momento fue completamente inolvidable y más porque mi hermana fue tan hija de puta de vendarle las manos a Bella para que solamente pudiera desnudarte con los dientes. El desmayo que casi le provocó ver por primera vez lo que tienes entre las piernas tan cerca de ella fue muy cómico

Me estoy imaginando a mi novia más joven, impresionada por lo que Laurent tiene entre las piernas, y no puedo sacar evitar sonreír

— Hoy el que casi sufre un ataque de nervios es Jacob

— No me extraña, cuatro tías que están que quitan la respiración desnudas a su alrededor— dice James— ¿a quien ha pintado y quien lo ha pintado a él?

— Ha sido el primer chico en bastante tiempo que ha tenido el honor de desnudarme de forma medio erótica— contesto sin darle demasiada importancia al dato— Bella ha sido quien lo ha pintado y ha comprobado lo empalmado que estaba después de tener que pintar mi magnífico cuerpo— termino diciendo con un poco de mi pedantería natural

— Y después de esa subida de autoestima de Rosalie a si misma, yo me voy a duchar— comenta James

— Aquí la Diosa del Olimpo y el simple siervo de los mortales nos ocupamos de hacer la cena— comenta Laurent levantándose del sofá y ayudándome a hacerlo a mi con la gentileza de un caballero de los que ya no quedan

En la cocina abrimos la nevera y al ver lo que tenemos decidimos hacer de primer plato un poco de arroz y de segundo pescado. Comenzamos a preparar la olla con agua para meter el arroz, aunque hay un momento en que se escucha como James comienza a cantar

— Mira que tanto Victoria como yo le pedimos que por favor se calle pero no hay manera, parece que el agua le motiva porque siempre mete esos alaridos en la ducha— se excusa Laurent cogiendo un colador de uno de los armarios que están encima mío

— Déjalo que cante, total más de lo que llueve en este pueblo es imposible que llueva— le respondo notando perfectamente la piel morena del torso desnudo del hermano negro de mi chica

— Seguramente si fuera tu hermano Emmett no dirías lo mismo

— Eso te lo garantizo— respondo sonriendo de medio lado y pensando que no entiendo como Sammer aun no ha cedido a ese torso musculado que tengo detrás de mi intentando coger un colador para quitar el agua sobrante al arroz— Por cierto Laurent, Sammer quiere que te lances— decido decir para que de una vez estos dos puedan liarse que es lo que ambos quieren

— Lo se, no soy tonto Rose— me contesta sonriendo mientras mueve el cucharón de madera dentro de la olla con el arroz— pero prefiero ir despacio y hacer las cosas bien que acostarme con ella un día y estropearlo, llámame chapado a la antigua si te apetece

Le diría a Laurent que no va a estropear nada por acostarse con Sammer pero nunca he sido de las que se meten en los asuntos privados de los demás, así que lo dejo estar y sigo a lo mío que es limpiar pescado, algo que me da bastante asco tengo que decir. La voz de James se deja de oír, lo que interpreto como que ha terminado de ducharse y pronto estará ya para ayudarnos con la cena. Da gusto que dos chicos cocinen sin rechistar, que les guste y no se les caigan los anillos por hacer las tareas de casa, se nota que viven solos y tienen que hacérselo todo ellos

— Eso que estáis haciendo huele muy bien

— Mientras tú estabas pegando unos alaridos insufribles...

— Perdona pero yo aparte de cantar como los ángeles mientras me he duchado también he llamado a mi hermana para decirle que tenemos aquí a Rose secuestrada con nosotros. Le he dicho que si Bella quiere volver a verla nos tiene que pagar un rescate de miles de millones de dólares— termina bromeando el rubio hermano de la ex de mi novia

— Nunca unos secuestradores fueron tan sexys— apunto mientras hago el pescado

— Nunca nadie ha secuestrado a una mujer tan terriblemente preciosa— me devuelve el halago James que se está secando el pelo con una toalla

Ninguno de nosotros dice nada más hasta que estamos sentados en la mesa del comedor con la cena delante. El arroz tienen un aspecto buenísimo y saben aun mejor. Los dos chicos están hablando de intentar contratar a alguna cantante o famosa para que vaya a Amanecer y así volver a llenar. Están barajando los nombres de Nelly, Taylor Swift, The Black Eyed Peas o incluso Lady Gaga, músicas bastante dispares teniendo en cuenta que Nelly es un rapero, Swift es de country, Black Eyed Peas son de hip hop y Lady Gaga tiene el estilo propio

— Si queréis yo puedo llamar a un amigo que tiene un amigo, que a la vez tiene un amigo que es amigo del primo de Fergie, la chica del grupo Black Eyed Peas— les propongo acordándome de Aro, que me lo repitió un montón de veces porque siempre la había querido conocer para tirársela

— Pues nos harías un gran favor porque de esa forma quizás haya que pagarle menos caché al grupo

Terminamos de cenar y prometiéndoles que llamaré esta noche a mi amigo me despido de ellos, les pido que no digan nada sobre el viaje romántico a Londres que le quiero organizar a Bella para verano. Ellos me dan su palabra de que no dirán nada a nadie y me dicen que en un rato esperan verme por Amanecer.

Conduzco hasta casa, tiene luz. Aparco mi coche y entro. Antes de casi poder cerrar la puerta noto como las manos de mi novia me empotran contra la pared de una forma casi dolorosa. Voy a quejarme pero no puedo porque se me sube encima rodeándome la cintura con sus piernas desnudas y me empieza a devorar el cuello. Estoy muy sorprendida por este recibimiento tan caluroso pero no voy a ser yo quien me queje de haber sido recibida de tal forma al llegar a casa. Caminando con ella a cuestas llego hasta el sitio que me queda más cerca, la encimera de la cocina

— Bella... — digo intentado recuperar el ritmo de respiración normal— ¿y esté recibimiento?

— ¿No te ha gustado?— me pregunta besando mis labios profundamente y logrando que me deje llevar y olvide por completo de la apuesta de que no iba a ceder

— Tú solamente en ropa interior y asaltándome al entrar en casa, ¿cómo no me va a gustar?

— Pues saluda a la cámara y di he perdido— me susurra Bella al oído bajando de la encimera y cogiendo mi mano, la cual suelto

De nuestra habitación sale Victoria con una videocámara en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara, lo que hace que mi enfado se vaya incrementando paulatinamente. Una cosa es que nos pille alguien a mitad de nuestro desborde de pasión y otra que planeen a mis espaldas la forma en que yo voy a ceder. Soy Rosalie Cullen de la que nadie se ríe, eso también incluye a mi novia

— Me voy— digo enfadadísima al ver como la pelirroja ha llegado hasta nosotras y rodea con su brazo la cintura desnuda de mi novia

— Espera Rose— intenta decir Bella arrepentida

— No espero nada Bella— la corto— A mi nadie me ridiculiza, me da igual que seas mi novia, no tienes derecho a lo que quieras por eso

— Solo era un juego— interviene la pelirroja que ve como una situación tan inofensiva se ha vuelto en una muy peligrosa para Bella

— Y tú, ¡cállate!— le grito ya cansada de que siempre esté en medio— seguramente haya sido todo idea tuya, así que mejor no digas nada

— No entiendes nada Rosalie Cullen

— Entiendo lo que tengo que entender y es que me habéis preparado una encerrona de muy mal gusto. Nadie se ríe de Rose Cullen porque no lo he permitido jamás y no voy a empezar ahora. Me voy a Amanecer y os dejo para que podáis reíros a gusto con esa maldita grabación

No quiero decir nada ofensivo porque se que después me arrepentiría, así que salgo de la casa tan rápido como he entrado. Al cerrar de un portazo puedo escuchar como mi novia comienza a llorar y le grita a Victoria que todo es por su culpa, por hacerle caso a esa idea que le parecía de tan mal gusto. Sabe que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, como también lo se yo.

Conduzco hasta Amanecer, preferiría ir a otro lado que hubiera menos gente pero en Forks no hay otro lugar. Entro al pub sin saludar a nadie, mi hermano se sorprende un poco al verme de peor humor que normalmente. En la sala vip solamente están James, Laurent y Edward

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa?— me pregunta Eddie al ver mi mal humor

— Quiero un vodka— le respondo

— No te vamos a servir alcohol en tu estado— me responde Laurent sentándose a mi lado y pasándome un brazo por los hombros, intentando que me relaje y se me quite el enfado

— Creo que mi hermana ha hecho que Bella haya hecho algo que la ha enfadado— comenta James sentándose a mi otro lado y rodeando también mis hombros con uno de sus brazos

Mejor compañía no puedo tener pero yo no puedo disfrutarla porque mi enfado aun persiste. Como se puede haber atrevido Bella a permitir que alguien me grabe en un momento de pasión, que yo abría aceptado perfectamente perder la apuesta de ceder ante ella pero no ante semejante forma. Cierro los ojos y aprieto los puños, intento serenarme y volver a mi actitud de siempre, la de indiferencia hacia todo

— Perdona a Bella y a Victoria— me dice Edward saliendo para atender en la barra

— No pienso perdonar el que Bella, sabiendo como soy, haya accedido a hacer esa escena— susurro— y ahora quiero mi vodka

Noto como James y Laurent se dan una corta mirada. En ese momento entra Leah con Sammer y Jacob. Al vernos, la hermana de la aun mi chica se acerca y se sienta a mi lado ya que Laurent le ha cedido el sitio para ir a hablar con la chica que tiene que está deseando caer en sus redes

— Creo que será mejor que los chicos vayamos a fuera y dejemos a las chicas a solas— dice Jasper apareciendo con Alice en la concurrida sala vip

Alice se sienta a mi otro lado y Sammer delante. Nadie habla durante unos segundos y cuando Leah va a hablar aparece por la puerta Bella con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando. Se me encoge el corazón al verla de esa forma pero no pienso rebajarme a perdonar una broma tan pesada tan pronto. Me levanto para salir cuando noto como me coge del brazo

— Rose...

— No me toques Bella, suéltame— le ordeno con una voz muy fría yéndome del local

No me apetece volver a casa así que decido irme a mi despacho. Entro en el hospital sin ver a nadie, recorro los pasillos vacíos del área administrativa del hospital. Se que lo que tengo que hacer es serenarme y para eso voy a necesitar llenar mi cabeza de trabajo y buena música clásica. Paseo por mi despacho escuchando un cd de Mozart, el gran enfado que tenía encima se me está pasando al recordar los ojos rojos de mi novia. Tengo que asumir que me he pasado en mi reacción pero no soy alguien que se tome bien las bromas

— Deberías dejar que Bella te explicara todo— escucho decir a la voz de Victoria, la cual no se de donde ha salido y me ha dado un susto de muerte

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí?— pregunto de forma cortante

— Resolver algo que he provocado yo— dice tranquilamente sentándose en mi cómoda silla giratoria de detrás del escritorio— No me gusta ver como Bella llora y menos si es por una idea mía

Me acerco a ella y la miro directamente a la cara, fijo mi mirada en la suya. Noto como dice la verdad y que está realmente arrepentida por el motivo que ha dicho, ver a Bella llorar. A mi novia la perdono en ese mismo instante, no puedo enfadarme con ella, pero a la pelirroja no la voy a perdonar tan fácilmente. No me gusta que nadie se meta en mi vida sentimental, por mucho que mi relación de amistad con Victoria haya mejorado mucho. Me siento en el escritorio frente a ella, haciendo que ella tenga que levantar la vista y yo tenga que bajarla

— A ella ya la he perdonado

— Lo se, lo veo en tu enfadada y preciosa mirada— me contesta desenfadadamente, medio tonteando conmigo aunque sabe que no le hago ningún caso— a la que aun no has perdonado es a mi

— A ti no tengo nada que perdonarte porque no eres nada mío— contesto muy secamente porque se que no se lo va a tomar a mal

— Me encanta ver tu faceta de chica dura e indignada— me dice levantándose de la silla y haciendo que me levante para quedar a su altura— Ya sabes que a mi no me das ningún miedo, que no me importa que me grites si con eso te quitas de encima ese enfado que tienes por algo que asumo como únicamente falta mía

Solamente pasan unos segundos hasta que cedo sin demasiadas ganas y le tiendo la mano. Ella no la acepta, prefiere darme un abrazo aunque yo no colabore en él al principio, me ha sorprendido el gesto

— He perdido— dice la pelirroja contra mi oído— he perdido a Bella— sigue diciendo— si yo puedo decir eso sin que parezca que me rebajo de nivel, tú puedes decir he perdido una estúpida apuesta sin importancia

— Me vuelvo a Amanecer— anuncio sabiendo que ella saldrá detrás de mi porque tiene que trabajar allí

— Solamente espero que mi hermano y Laurent no me descuenten del sueldo este tiempo que he pasado aquí de charla amigable contigo— comenta riendo a la vez que camina a mi lado por los pasillos del hospital— sino se van a quedar sin regalos de cumpleaños

— No te descontaran nada del sueldo, no los veo tan crueles— digo antes de subir a mi coche rojo, bastante más relajada aunque aun molesta por la encerrona que ha organizado la pelirroja y a la que Bella ha accedido

— Por cierto, toma la cinta para que puedas quemarla— me dice Victoria antes de meterse en su coche y arrancar

Veo el coche de la pelirroja partir, yo aun me quedo unos minutos parada en el estacionamiento con la cinta en la mano. Por esa insignificante cosa he tenido la primera gran discusión con mi novia, por algo que visto desde fuera no parece tan importante. Enciendo mi capricho rojo y me dirijo hasta el local donde voy a decir he perdido, porque prefiero rebajarme una vez puntual que vivir sin Bella. Al verme entrar mi hermano Emmett se acerca dejando en la barra a Edward y James. Esta noche no está siendo demasiado favorable para el local, está medio vacío si no contamos la cantidad de amigos y familiares que siempre estamos allí

— ¿Más relajada, hermanita?

— Mucho— contesto

— Me alegra mucho oírlo, no quería que mi clienta favorita dejara de ser mi cuñada

— Emmett déjame ir a hablar con Bella— pido porque como no se lo diga me entretendrá más de lo que estoy dispuesta a esperar

— Está en la sala vip llorando, Leah y Alice no han logrado que sonría. Ahora ha ido Victoria para intentar animarla— dice Edward que ha llegado al lado de mi hermano

Y después de esa información golpeo levemente el musculado hombro de Emmett en señal de agradecimiento a ambos. Al aparecer en la sala vip veo a mi hermana, Sammer, Laurent, Leah, Jacob, Bree, Seth y Victoria un poco apartada intentando que mi chica deje de estar triste. Todos me ven excepto Bella que está de espaldas a la puerta. Al verme ninguno dice nada, esperan a ver que hago al reaparecer después de casi una hora. Tengo que reconocer que soy una persona con un carácter complicado pero a la que si se da cuenta que se ha equivocado no le cuesta demasiado perdonar, aunque esta vez yo no me haya equivocado pero si me he excedido en mi comprensible reacción

— Tu Diosa será a veces una estirada pero no te va a dejar por esto

— Oye no le llames estirada a Rose— dice Bella enfadada defendiéndome sin captar la ironía de su ex

— Déjala que me llame estirada, total ella no llegará nunca a ser tan perfecta como lo soy yo

Bella levanta la cabeza y se gira a verme. Por sus mejillas caen lágrimas que ahora se esfuerza en borrar aunque total ya da igual. Todos van saliendo de la sala para dejarnos a solas y así poder arreglar lo que tenemos que arreglar. La última en salir es la pelirroja que me roza el brazo al salir en señal de apoyo moral para lo que voy a tener que hacer. Sin mirar atrás me acerco a mi novia una vez he escuchado que la puerta se ha cerrado y solamente estamos las dos en la habitación. Me siento al lado de Bella y le acaricio cariñosamente la espalda, intentando reconfortarla.

— He perdido— le susurro contra el oído a la vez que pongo la cinta entre sus manos

La cara de mi novia al escuchar un perdón salir de mi boca y ver la cinta entre sus manos es de total incomprensión

— Cosa de tu ex, que ha venido a decirme que toda la culpa es suya y que tú no querías

— Lo siento Rosalie, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo

— Otro día no lo vuelvas a hacer y ya está

— Por nada del mundo volvería a hacerlo, no te quiero perder

— No me perderás— le digo muy suavemente cerrando los ojos con cansancio— pero no me gusta que me humillen para ganar una maldita apuesta

Y de esta forma doy por terminada nuestra primera pelea seria como pareja, sin que haya llegado a mayores

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 34, me parece mentira que lleve escritos y publicados tantos. Ahora recuerdo cuando empecé esta historia no pensé que iba a tener ni 10 capítulos porque me decía a mi misma que un fic de esta pareja no gustaría pero veo que me equivoqué, ya son 34 capítulos con casi 400 reviews y con más historias de Bella/Rose que comienza a escribir la gente. Bueno volviendo a lo que respecta este capítulo pues ha habido un poco de todo: charla de Rosalie con Edward en el lugar que es de ambos, después Rose yendo a casa de Laurent y James para decirles lo del viaje a Londres que le quiere preparar a Bella, los tres pasando un buen rato y Laurent diciendo que con Sammer va poco a poco porque le interesa de verdad, Rose y Bella tienen su primera pelea porque la idea de Victoria logra que Rosalie ceda aunque no es la mejor forma para hacerlo, y por último el apaño que hace la pelirroja para decirle a la chica Cullen que Bella no tiene la culpa de nada y que la perdone.**

**Y ahora llega el momento de contestar a los comentarios que llegaron el capítulo anterior, los cuales son bastantes y como siempre con tantas buenas palabras que me siento muy halagada.**

— **daniela9590:** Hola nuevamente. Normal que te dejara un poco flipando con lo del bodypainting, me dejé a mi también de la misma forma cuando se me ocurrió xD. La relación de amistad que está empezando a crearse entre Rose y Victoria va a ir fortaleciéndose más cada vez, aunque pasarán buenos y malos momentos como sucede en este capítulo 34 que la pelirroja la lía un poco pero después es ella misma quien pide perdón para que no salga perjudicada Bella, este tipo de cosas son las que te unen a las personas. Seguiré escribiendo y espero que tú sigas apoyándome de la misma forma en que lo haces hasta ahora. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **michy:** Hola. A mi lo del bodypainting me divirtió mucho escribirlo aunque no voy a mentir diciendo que no me costó porque si me costó escribirlo, me estanqué bastante con el capítulo aunque al final no me disgusta como ha quedado. El pobre Jacob sufrió mucho para no correrse delante de las cuatro preciosas chicas o para tirarse a una detrás de otra xD, él es todo un caballero. El lemmon de Edward con Emmett no es muy largo pero bueno creí que tenía el deber moral de avisar para que así nadie se sorprendiera o se escandalizara al leerlo más de lo necesario. Victoria es una gran chica y sabe que tiene que respetar la relación de Bella con Rosalie porque quiere ver a su ex feliz, y con nuestra Rose lo es porque la quiere y porque la Diosa rubia la cuida más que a nadie en el mundo. El que Rose quiera ser madre es algo que me atrae de escribir sobre este personaje, en los libros me quedé con ganas de que ella llegara a serlo tras todo lo que le pasó. Sobre lo de quien sería el padre en el hipotético caso de que deje embarazada a Rose pues la cosa está entre James y Edward, porque son los dos que más me dan el perfil además de que Emmett es su hermano y Jasper aun es menor, sin contar que a Jacob no le puedo encolomar otro hijo y que con Laurent mantengo mis reservas en este tema. Claro que puedes llamarme amiga a escritora, es que tampoco me considero escritora tengo que decir xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** No te preocupes que lemmon de los chicos tendrás aunque te digo que no es extenso pero he preferido que para ser el primero sea algo corto y a la vez entretenido. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo de pintarse los cuerpos desnudos xD. Efectivamente Rosalie y sus ganas de ser madre que ahora aparecen más que nunca. Sobre lo de Rose con hijo de James y Bella de Laurent pues vamos por el camino de que eso sea así aunque todavía no haya dicho que vaya a embarazar a ninguna de las dos. Efectivamente Jacob y Leah dos adolescentes salidos y sobretodo Leah una cachonda mental como los es Victoria. La parte de hacer las fotos es que me quedé sin ideas una vez estaban ya todos desnudos y pintados, en ese momento me pregunté y ahora que hacen estos pobres y fue cuando se me ocurrió lo de las fotos. La relación de Victoria con Leah y con Rose es bastante fuerte, con Leah porque se entiende a la perfección y con Rosalie por el vínculo que las une que es Bella. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Hola amiga mía xD. Bueno si es por resaca que has hecho un comentario corto te lo perdono xD y más si es porque es para celebrar que has terminado la clases. Tú tienes resaca y celebras algo pero Bella, Rose y los demás montan fiestas sin ninguna excusa, únicamente para pasárselo bien xD. Efectivamente al pobre Jacob lo han dejado más caliente que el horno de una pizza, le han puteado un poquito con sus cuerpos desnudos ya que las cuatro son unas chicas bastante guapas, sobretodo Victoria y Rose. Ale pues a dormir si estás con resaca y acabas de llegar a las 6 de la tarde, no quiero que te mueras de cansancio. No se merecen los agradecimientos por haber leído el capítulo de Siempre Fuerte, es que las historias de esta pareja me gustan leerlas siempre. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **yulibar: **Hola amiga. Nunca me canso de leer que te gustan los capítulos porque la mayoría de veces no estoy demasiado segura de que tengan el nivel suficiente para no ser considerados una porquería, así que con vuestras palabras bonitas y halagos me autoconvenzo de que lo que escribo al fin y al cabo no está tan mal después de todo. Así que los balazos del paintball duelen, pues como no lo he practicado nunca no tenía ni idea xD. El pobre Jacob ha sufrido el calentón de su vida con lo de tener que desnudar a Rose y ser desnudado además de pintado por Bella, pero él es un machote que ha aguantado como un campeón el correrse delante de todas o de tirarse a Leah allí en medio con público incluido. Otra que apuesta por el embarazo de Rose con James y Bella con Laurent, por el momento no tengo pensado embarazar a ninguna de las dos pero si llegara el punto creo que esas dos asociaciones de esperma/óvulo serían las que habría. Sobre lo del lemmon de Edward con Emmett no es nada del otro mundo, es corto porque al ser el primero he dicho que parezca algo anecdótico y divertido, no me voy a explayar mucho. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **MaxiPau: **Me alegra que te guste la relación de amistad que se está creando y forjando entre Victoria y Rosalie, son dos personajes que me gustan mucho y creo que eso se nota al escribir sobre ambas. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **StephiiCullen93:** Hola, nueva integrante de esta familia que es Carpe Diem xD. Yo estoy bien aunque bastante atareada, te agradezco el interés y espero que tú también estés bien. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic hasta el momento, es reconfortante que la gente que se vaya incorporando ahora disfrute con lo que hay ya escrito. Vaya tute te has metido para leer todos los capítulos eh, pues te agradezco que lo hayas hecho y más de un tirón porque con lo largo que comienza a ser esto leérselo de una vez es casi salvaje xD. Yo nunca he leído historias normales, todas las que leo o escribo son igual de raras que esta o peores xD además de que ya estoy familiarizada con las historias slash y femmeslash (aunque éstas menos). Yo también me considero heterosexual pero sinceramente me da exactamente los gustos sexuales de las demás personas, que cada cual se acueste con quien le de la gana o quiera a quien más le apetezca, siempre y cuando no haga daño a los demás, creo sinceramente que la sociedad de hoy en día debería de ser más tolerante con los demás pero por desgracia no lo es y hay que aceptarlo. El capítulo donde le rayan la camioneta a Bella lo puse para mostrar que a pesar de que el fic es de humor y amor, donde los amigos y familiares aceptan la relación de Bella con Rosalie, también vemos la otra cara de la moneda en la que ellas viven en un pueblo y allí normalmente no acepta estas cosas, las repudia como la peor basura de la sociedad del lugar desgraciadamente. Yo me considero una persona con un estilo medio hippie con lo de Paz y Amor, además de la frase que dicen en la película de dibujos animados del Rey León xD la de Hakuna Matata vive y deja vivir, Hakuna Matata vive y se feliz. En cuanto a lo que soy una genial escritora yo no pienso que sea mejor que nadie pero gracias por el halago. Para nada te voy a echar de mi historia (ni compararte con Sadie) que me ha entretenido mucho el comentario que me has dejado, ha estado simpático. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen:** HOLA! Estoy bien aunque bastante atareada, espero que tú también estés bien. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, que te pareciera buenísimo y genial. Busqué juntar partes tiernas con divertidas, picantes y amistosas, el que lo haya logrado es algo que me tiene feliz porque con este capítulo tengo que decir que me estanqué bastante al escribirlo. La idea del bodypainting me gustó cuando se me ocurrió pero al intentar escribirlo se me hizo bastante cuesta arriba y me maldije porque se me hubiera escrito semejante idea. Efectivamente el capítulo ha servido para consolidar un poco la amistad entre Victoria y Rose. A Jacob lo pusieron como una moto y la pregunta que hace es el claro ejemplo de eso, la respuesta es calentar al personal xD. Taylor está tremendamente bueno, New Moon es lo único más o menos decente, aparte de Billy Burke y Nikki Reed que hay en la película, porque lo demás a mi no me gusto demasiado. Así que tortitas con sirope, ya eres un poco como Leah aunque espero que no sea un antojo de embarazo xD. Fotos de nuestras chicas desnudas todas pintadas con pintura y en esos momento creo que son muy significativas, además de que se muestra mejor la debilidad y humanidad de las personas sin tener ropa que las pueda proteger, a veces la ropa es como una barrera para evitar dejar el alma, para tapar una vergüenza por el cuerpo desnudo que no debería haber en esta sociedad. Así que nunca has leído un lemmon entre hombres, tampoco es nada del otro mundo el que he escrito con Edward y Emmett porque al ser el primero he intentado que sea más que nada algo anecdótico y divertido, en otras historias que he escrito slash si que he puesto lemmons entre dos tíos bastante extensos y subiditos de tono, pero en este tengo que decir que no creo que traumatice a nadie, aunque más vale prevenir que curar y por eso he avisado xD. Sobre lo del póster solamente puedo decir que tengo ganas de verlo, te he intentado agregar al mail ese que has puesto pero no se porque no me ha dejado, así que te dejo yo mi mail para ver si tú tienes mejor suerte rakirakerh....com. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu:** Efectivamente todos son pervertidísimos, en especial Victoria xD. Yo quiero pasar los días de tormenta así aunque preferiblemente rodeada de unos desnudos Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Laurent, Edward y James, no tengo nada en contra de las chicas pero es que prefiero a los tíos desnudos a mi alrededor y más si fueran estos. Pobre Jacob tener que aguantar semejante situación de una forma tan estoica, se ha comportado como el machote que es. Tensión sexual al principio y momento tierno al final con lo de las fotos, es que una vez los tenía desnudos y pintados no sabía que hacer con ellos así que cuando se me ocurrió el tema de las fotos me sentí feliz. Con lo de las fotos se muestra que todos han forjado una amistad con unos lazos muy fuertes, que se tienen todos para lo que sea tanto si es bueno como si es malo. Las cosas entre Rose y Victoria van lentas pero van, eso es algo importante, lo de los celos es natural hasta cierto punto porque el nivel de intimidad que se tienen Bella y la pelirroja es para la Diosa Cullen incomprensible en algunas ocasiones. Así que cada vez está mejor, yo pensé que no era posible pero si tú dices que si pues será que sí, los clientes o lectores en este caso siempre llevan la razón xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Kimmi-Ronnie:** Así que te encantó el calentón que le puse al pobre Jacob, si es que ver sufrir a los demás nos hace gracia, que mala gente somos las dos eh xD. Jacob lo pasa mal porque está con un calentón del mil pero que se prepare efectivamente Leah para disfrutar por la noche, ella es la que se lleva la alegría para el cuerpo. Siempre se agradece que te digan que aman como escribes aunque sinceramente piense que no hago nada del otro mundo. El lemmon de Edward y Emmett no es nada traumatizante o del otro mundo, es más anecdótico, pero he querido avisar por si alguien necesitaba prepararse para semejante acto. No se a cuantos comentarios llegaré pero 400 que casi llevo me parecen una cosa increíble. Aun no tengo claro que en esta historia vaya a ser madre, aunque ponga que ella quiera y parezca que la voy a embarazar por el momento no tengo la intención de eso. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alex: **Hola! No te preocupes por no haber dejado comentario en estas dos semanas anteriores, no siempre se tiene tiempo o ganas para ponerte a escribir un comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo en que todos se han pintado de una forma muy intima y a la vez muy amistosa. Sobre la apuesta de a ver quien cae antes si Bella o Rosalie, pues en este capítulo se ha visto. Victoria anda muy cariñosa con Rose porque ambas se están cogiendo aprecio y la pelirroja es una cachonda mental, no tiene nada que temer Bella porque no le van a quitar a la novia xD. Así que en tu ciudad también llueve, pues ya sabes búscate a compañeros o compañeras para desnudarte y pintarte el cuerpo xD, ya lo que hagáis después lo dejo a vuestra libre elección. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **nadie: **Me alegra que te guste mucho la historia, encantada de tenerte comentando por mi humilde y loca historia. Estoy intentando hacer un fic interesante que mezcle un poco de humor con drama y con mucho cariño entre todos los personajes, aunque con algunos también malos rollos. Bastante distinto a todos los otros fics es porque he escogido una pareja que no es para nada convencional, algún que otro fic de Bella/Rose leí en inglés antes de comenzar a escribir este fic, ahora en castellano ya hay también alguno escrito aparte del mío. Así que la historia se te hizo adictiva, espero que te siga pareciendo adictivo este capítulo 34. Eso de llamarme autora y tú lectora me ha sonado demasiado formal xD, es que se me hace muy raro aun el que tenga tanto éxito esta locura que comencé a escribir sin ninguna pretensión de que pudiera llegar a interesa, o gustar, tan siquiera a dos persona xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **HopePeace:** No hace falta que me agradezcas el comentario que dejé en la historia porque al leer el primer capítulo solamente puedo decir que tiene buena pinta el fic. Así que te has vuelto por decirlo de alguna forma adicta a mi fic, pues eso me gusta escucharlo ya que lo que crea adicción se supone que es interesante más o menos. A mi también hay algo que en la saga de Stephenie Meyer me atrapó en la relación de Bella con Rosalie, me estoy esforzando en intentar reflejar eso mismo en mi historia, llamar novela a Carpe Diem me suena a palabras mayores a las que no creo haber llegado aun xD. Tengo que confesar para empezar que no me esperaba tener tantísimos comentarios ni en mis mejores sueños, cuando empecé a escribir la historia pensé que no la leerían ni dos personas y ahora ya llevo casi 400 comentarios, es impresionante. Sobre lo de que he recibido comentarios de todo tipo, tanto buenos como malos, pues llevas razón en eso pero sinceramente creo que eso es lo bueno que tenemos hoy en día, la libertad de expresión y si hay gente que se mete y no le gusta pues que lo digan, a mi sinceramente no me molesta nada que me envíen comentarios diciendo que soy una desviada mental, cada cual tiene sus pensamientos y hay gente que no ve normal una relación entre personas del mismo sexo, ese es su problema sinceramente y no el mío. Si todos opináramos lo mismo sería aburridísimo el mundo, en la variedad está el gusto y el entretenimiento. El honor es mío al que tú te hayas dignado a comenzar a leer una historia con tantos capítulos publicados, y además te hayas molestado en dejar un comentario. Entiendo lo que quieres decir con extraño, que te gusta el cambio aunque se hace un poco raro el notar algunos comportamientos que en los personajes de la saga puede ser que no existan, sin ir más lejos la parte humana de Rose xD. Sadie es una pesada pero bueno es el contrapunto a lo que sin ella, Garrett y Mike sería una historia demasiado feliz como para llegar a ser creíble en algún momento. Creo que Sadie va a cambiar un poco de táctica con Bella aunque los resultados serán igual de negativos siempre, es lo que tiene que nuestra chica Swan esté enamoradisima de Rose. Lo de hacer bodypainting en un día de tormenta es algo ingenioso que solamente se me puede ocurrir a mi xD y que solamente puedo poner que sea como idea de Victoria. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95**: Bueno, bueno, no creo que sea para tanto xD pero se agradece siempre que te digan que está genial y espectacular lo que has escrito. Efectivamente puse lo de I kiss a girl, quizás debería de haberlo puesto en una escena con más de ritmo pero bueno lo escribí en plan íntimo para que solamente Bella escuchase lo que cantaba Rosalie, ya que ambas son las dos interesadas en eso. A mi también me pasaría como a Bella que preferiría no ser normal y tener a Rose que ser normal y tener a cualquier petardo que da asquito verlos. Creo a veces que con esta historia plasmo lo que cualquiera de nosotros podríamos desear y nos da vergüenza plasmar o decir en cualquier lado. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Y por hoy ya no hay más respuestas a los comentarios tan magníficos que me dejáis siempre. Tengo que decir que no creo que la semana que viene pueda actualizar, en la uni estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y ando escasa de horas de sueño, pero intentaré hacerlo para teneros a vosotros contentos y yo relajarme respondiendo a los comentarios porque he descubierto que es un gran método para descansar y desestresarse. Agradecer ya por adelantado los 400 comentarios que espero superar ya superar en este capítulo 34, si seguimos a este paso romperemos récords todos juntos como el equipo y familia Carpe Diem. Y también decir que me alegro mucho de que la gente se esté animando a comenzar a escribir historias de esta pareja Bella/Rose además de también meter por medio a mi queridísima Victoria, personaje al que idolatro tanto como a Rose.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO XXXV**

Los días que han precedido a mi primera pelea sentimental con Bella han sido bastante tranquilos. Aun me molesta lo que hizo con Victoria pero no sirve de nada ser orgullosa y perder lo que realmente me importa, a veces es mejor dar el brazo a torcer aunque cueste bastante. Después de todo me he refugiado bastante en el trabajo aunque eso haya significado el tener que soportar más horas a Garrett, con el que en estos momentos tengo un caso bastante importante

Ahora ambas estamos preparándonos para ir a una fiesta benéfica que se realiza en el hospital. Allí nos encontraremos con mis padres, y hermanos, quienes también han sido invitados por la labor que desempeña mi padre como uno de los doctores más importantes que tiene el hospital de Forks

— No se porque he dejado a tu hermana escoger mi vestido, es demasiado corto

— Estás muy atractiva, Bella— digo mirándola a la vez que me estoy poniendo unos zapatos de tacón carísimos que me he dado el capricho de comprarme

— A tu lado voy muy normalita— me contesta al fijarse en mi corto vestido negro que marca cada curva de mi cuerpo que además va ornamentado con un colgante de diamantes, regalo de mis padres, y una pulsera de oro

— Será mejor que vayamos ya, no quiero llegar tarde

— Además mañana nos toca madrugar para ir de acampada con todos y así celebrar el cumpleaños conjunto de James y Laurent— me recuerda Bella besando suavemente el cuello

Cerramos la puerta de casa y nos subimos en mi coche rojo. Al llegar en dos minutos a casa de mis padres veo como están en la puerta esperando Edward, Jasper, Emmett y mi padre. Aparco y tanto Bella como yo nos bajamos para saludar a mi familia. Van todos muy guapos de traje y corbata, pero es que hay que decir que jamás un Cullen o un Hale puede verse menos que perfecto, es una norma no escrita de la naturaleza

— Mi clienta favorita está más guapa que nunca— dice mi hermano a mi novia mientras la espachurra entre sus musculosos brazos enfundados en una chaqueta negra que le queda perfecta— y tú Rosie también estás muy bien, no te me vayas a poner celosona

— No me importa tu opinión Emmie— le contesto después de saludar a mi padre y a Jasper, y antes de saludar a Edward— y por favor no destroces a Bella, quiero que mi acompañante llegue entera a la fiesta benéfica

Antes de que me conteste nada aparece mi madre por la puerta, y detrás de ella mi hermana Alice. La pequeña duendecillo que grita entusiasmada al ver que mi novia se ha puesto el vestido que ella le regaló el otro día

— Nos vemos allí en diez minutos— digo a mi familia mientras le doy la mano a Bella y nos dirigimos así al coche

Tardamos en llegar al hospital unos minutos menos de lo que normalmente tardo cuando voy por las mañanas a trabajar. El aparcamiento está casi lleno, algo normal si se tiene en cuenta que es un gran día para el hospital, hoy se recaudarán fondos para mejorar en un futuro cercano las instalaciones y de esta forma lograr que los pacientes estén mejor

— Cuanta gente— dice alucinada Bella

— Parece que va a ser todo un éxito la iniciativa

En el estacionamiento vemos a Sammer y a Laurent, ambos muy sonrientes y muy guapos. No se que hacen aquí porque ninguno de los dos trabaja en el hospital pero me alegro de verlos. Ellos se acercan a nosotros, la mano de él está en la cintura de ella, rozando el vestido verde que lleva y que le queda perfecto

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?— pregunta Bella mientras abraza a su hermano negro que le besa la frente suavemente

— El hospital ha invitado a mi padre y como él no ha podido venir porque está en Washington, en una reunión de negocios, me ha pedido que viniera yo— nos explica Sammer— y como había que traer acompañante pues le pedí a Laurent si me podía hacer el favor

La sonrisa irónica de medio lado que se forma en mi rostro es muy evidente, el que estos dos se lo tomen tanto con la calma ya es demasiado sospechoso. Una sonrisa radiante también aparece en los labios de mi novia, que entrelaza mi mano con la suya

Al ver llegar a mis padres con Jasper y Alice en el coche de mi padre, y a mi hermano con Edward en el Volvo empiezo a caminar con Bella agarrada de la mano hacía el interior del recinto. El salón especial para estas ocasiones está perfectamente adornado para la ocasión. Hay mucha gente hablando, riendo, jugando al póker, bebiendo en la barra y comiendo pequeños canapés que ofrecen unos cuantos camareros

— Cada año se superan— dice mi madre que va agarrada del brazo de mi padre

— Este año hay más gente de la habitual— exclama mi hermana Alice que está al lado de Jasper

Pronto mis padres desaparecen entre la gente, y a mi me toca ir a hacer lo mismo para saludar a mis jefes. Dejo a Bella hablando con mis hermanos, cuñados, Laurent y Sammer, y me dirijo al lugar donde hay tres hombres de mediana edad con unas copas de vino tinto y un cigarro en la mano. Uno de ellos es el director del hospital, otro el subdirector y el otro mi jefe, el director del gabinete jurídico del hospital.

— Señorita Cullen, luce usted espectacular esta noche— dice saludándome mi jefe el señor Will Douglas

— No es para tanto, señor Douglas— digo modestamente aunque se que estoy deslumbrante— Les felicito por organizar semejante evento

— Este año han venido más personas de las habituales, recaudaremos más para poder mejorar la estancia de nuestros enfermos. Los que mayor cantidad de dinero van a aportar esta noche son tres jóvenes apellidados Vultori, parece que su familia tiene mucho dinero

Después de recibir la noticia de que Aro, Cayo y Marco están esta noche aquí me excuso muy educadamente de los jefazos, los cuales siguen hablando distendidamente. Antes de volver hasta donde está mi chica me encuentro con mi compañero Garrett, muy guapo de traje y con corbata. De la mano de mi compañero viene ni más ni menos que Sadie

— Buenas noches Rosalie

— Buenas noches Garrett— saludo educadamente sin ningunas ganas de hacerlo— Si me disculpáis tengo que ir a hablar con unos amigos, disfrutar de la noche

Me voy en dirección a donde veo que está mi hermano hablando con Aro, Cayo y mirando de forma asesina a Marco. Noto como mi ex está más atractivo de lo que recordaba, con ese aire de superioridad que tanto me gustaba de él. Al llegar a donde está Emmett y antes de saludar a mis amigos de la universidad voy a buscar a Bella quien está riendo por algo que está explicando Laurent

— He visto a tu acosadora Sadie, es la acompañante de Garrett esta noche

— Me dan igual esos dos— me responde en un susurro dejando de prestarle atención a Laurent que sigue explicándole a Sammer lo que estaba diciendo

— A mi también me dan igual pero me ha sorprendido porque no tenía ni idea de que se conocieran esos dos. Y ahora quiero presentarte a mi ex novio, el que me puso los cuernos— digo como si tal cosa

Con su mano agarrando la mía nos acercamos a donde está mi hermano y Edward con mis amigos de la universidad. Marco al verme agarrada de la mano de Bella se queda bastante sorprendido, Aro y Cayo aun no se han dado cuenta porque están muy entretenidos en la charla con mi hermano y mi cuñado

— Buenas noches Aro, Cayo— saludo con una sincera sonrisa a mis dos mejores amigos de la carrera de derecho, obviando saludar a mi ex— Podríais haberme avisado que vendríais esta noche a esta fiesta, a donar tal cantidad de dinero

— Nos gusta ser solidarios con los enfermos y este año hemos decidido donar dinero en el hospital que tú trabajas— me cuenta Aro— por cierto Rose, no sabes que es de mala educación no presentarnos a esta amiga tuya que se ve tan bien esta noche

— Se llama Isabella Swan y os la presenté en mi cumpleaños— le digo al olvidadizo de mi amigo

— Ahora la recuerdo— responde Aro besando la mano de mi novia con un toque de galantería— Estás muy bella esta noche Isabella

— Llámame Bella, todo el mundo lo hace así

— Y por cierto Aro, cuidado de a quien le tiras los tejos que ella está conmigo— advierto a mi compañero de facultad que se queda sin habla al enterarse, como también Cayo y sobretodo Marco porque fue mi novio durante 2 largos años

Las sonrisas de mi hermano y de Edward se hacen más amplias ante la reacción de los tres chicos. Bella me da un corto y suave beso en los labios, yo sonrío al ver como ese contacto ha dejado completamente sin entender nada a Aro, Cayo y Marco

— Mira si lo hiciste mal hermano que has hecho que a nuestra querida Rose ahora le gusten las tías— riñe Cayo a su amigo— y todo por acostarte con aquella petarda que estaría muy buena pero no tenía ni media neurona

— Nosotras vamos a bailar— digo sin tener ganas de recordar el único momento en mi vida que alguien me ha engañado

Bella y yo nos pasamos el resto de la velada bailando agarradas y hablando en susurros, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Yo olvido por completo la presencia tanto de Marco como de Garrett con la acosadora. Hay un momento en que veo a mis padres bailar no muy lejos de nosotras, la cabeza de mi madre reposa tranquilamente contra el pecho de mi padre

— ¿Vamos a mi despacho?— pregunto a Bella de forma juguetona mordiéndole sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja y tocando provocativamente la parte baja de su espalda

— ¿Qué estás pensando?— me pregunta mordiéndose el labio inferior sabiendo que haciéndose la indecisa me encanta

— Yo nada, solamente pensaba en ti, en mi y en un magnífico escritorio en el que tumbarte para hacerte disfrutar— le vuelvo a decir contra su oído— quiero demostrarte lo que disfruto en mi lugar de trabajo al pensar en ti— termino de decir dándole a entender muchísimas cosas que ella capta a la primera

Salimos del salón intentando que no nos vea nadie aunque en la salida nos encontramos con Laurent que viene del baño, y que nos sonríe de una forma muy juguetona al notar donde tengo puesta mi mano y donde tiene Bella la suya

— Recordar que a las siete hemos quedado todos en nuestra casa— nos advierte entrando en el salón de la fiesta y dejándonos a nosotras partir hacía mi despacho

— Lo recordaremos Laurent— responde Bella entrando en el ascensor y haciéndome entrar a mi también

Entramos en el ascensor sin darnos cuenta que no estamos solas, que dentro también está mi ex. Al verlo hago que Bella pare porque teniendo la presencia de Marco no me encuentro nada cómoda. En silencio aprieto al botón del segundo piso que es donde está mi despacho. La mano de Bella aprieta la mía dándome el apoyo moral que necesito para sobrellevar el estar en un lugar tan pequeño con mi ex. En un momento entre el primer y el segundo piso el ascensor se detiene, yo no me doy cuenta hasta que noto como la mano de Bella se aprieta más de lo normal a la mía

— Se ha parado— dice mi ex— y la alarma no funciona— comenta apretando al botón correspondiente

— No puede ser, no nos hemos podido quedar encerrados— exclama mi chica con un hilo de voz y sintiéndose cada vez más agobiada

— Cariño, tranquilízate que no nos va a pasar nada— digo cogiendo la cara de Bella entre mis manos intentando que no entre en pánico— respira lentamente— le pido mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras le paso mi móvil a Marco y le pido que marque el número de mi padre, que le avise y que nos saquen lo antes posible

Parece que he conseguido que Bella se mantenga tranquila, que no entre en un estado de pánico. Lo que no había previsto es que la forma de tranquilizarse más efectiva para ella iba a ser meterme mano sin importarle nada más. Noto como la mano de mi novia sube muy peligrosamente por mi muslo, me estoy excitando muchísimo aunque noto la mirada de mi ex clavada en mi espalda y se me corta un poco el calentón que me está haciendo tener Bella

— Bella...para...por favor— pido reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad— con él delante...no

Pero ella no me hace ni puñetero caso y sigue a lo suyo que es besarme el cuello, y mordisqueármelo. Cierro los ojos y apoyo las manos contra las paredes del ascensor, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Bella. Notar los dientes de mi novia en el cuello hace que pierda la razón y la noción, del tiempo y el espacio, logra que me importe una mierda que esté Marco a escasos centímetros detrás de mi

— Te voy a follar, me da igual que sea aquí o en mi despacho o en nuestra casa— le susurro a mi novia para que únicamente lo pueda escuchar ella

Y justo en el momento en que vamos a pasar a mayores el ascensor se comienza a mover otra vez y yo me separo de Bella, intento acompasar mi respiración mientras me arreglo el vestido y el pelo, lo mismo hace mi novia. Marco me da el teléfono sin mirarme a la cara, parece que a mi ex no le ha hecho nada de gracia ver como pierdo la cabeza por mi nueva pareja

En menos de medio minuto la puerta del ascensor se está abriendo. Fuera veo a mis padres, mis hermanos, mis cuñados, Laurent, Sammer, Aro, Cayo, Garrett, Sadie, el director y el subdirector del hospital, una decena de espectadores más y un hombre de mantenimiento que es el que nos ha logrado sacar. Mi madre no espera a que salga del ascensor para abrazarme como si hiciera mil años que no me ve, es vergonzoso pero tengo que soportarlo porque después del abrazo de mi madre viene el de mi hermana y el peor que es el de mi hermano, a Bella únicamente la abraza Laurent que no la suelta

— Lo mejor será que os vayáis a casa y descanséis— me dice mi padre besándome la frente sin importarle que los jefes del hospital estén delante

Al terminar la tanda de abrazos que me da mi familia, al verme sana y salva, me dirijo a donde Laurent tiene abrazada a Bella quien parece estar disfrutando de semejante acto afectivo. Antes de decirle a mi novia que nos vayamos veo como Aro y Cayo están hablando seriamente con Marco, quien seguramente les esté contando la casi escena de sexo salvaje que ha estado a punto de presenciar

— No se como has logrado que Bella no entrara en estado de pánico con la claustrofobia que tiene al entrar a un ascensor

— Una mujer siempre tiene sus técnicas— comento a Laurent saliendo con él, con Sammer y con Bella del hospital

Nos despedimos de ellos en el aparcamiento, vemos como ambos se acercan más al quedar solos de camino hacía el coche. No nos hace falta ni a Bella ni a mi que digan que están juntos porque eso se nota y se puede ver el cariño que se tienen ambos, la forma en que Laurent le rodea la cintura y le acaricia el brazo, o la forma en que Sammer apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de él

— Te recuerdo que aun me tienes que follar

— Esas cosas no se me olvidan— respondo entrando en el coche y arrancándolo— pero no va a ser en nuestra casa, será en la de mis padres

Y las horas que quedan hasta el momento que vuelve a salir el Sol las pasamos haciendo el amor en la piscina y en la mesa de billar de la sala de juegos que hay en la casa de mis padres. Lo hacemos de forma rápida y también lenta, nos da igual el ritmo o quien sea la que le de placer a la otra porque disfrutamos de la misma forma ambas. La manera en que me ha quitado el vestido esta noche Bella me va a ser muy complicada de olvidar, lo ha hecho de una forma muy provocativa y que me ha puesto como una moto, como una magnífica Harley

— Creo que deberíamos ir a casa y preparar la mochila para la acampada, en menos de un par de horas tenemos que estar en casa del trío calavera

— Intenta no hacer ruido para que nadie se despierte y nos vea salir, no soportaría tener que encontrarme ahora a mis hermanos

Aun sin los zapatos puestos salimos, caminando de puntillas como si fuéramos dos ladronas y estuviéramos a punto de desvalijar mi propia casa. Pero nuestro plan se va al garete cuando la luz de la cocina se enciende y veo a mi hermano con Edward en plena acción. Bella está a punto de soltar alguna palabra pero consigo taparle la boca a tiempo y ocultarla conmigo detrás del piano de mi cuñado. Ambas estamos con la mirada fija en tal derroche de pasión como el de mi hermano y el chico Hale

— No pares...Em— gime Edward contra la encimera

— Ya sabes que no lo haré, que un oso nunca se queda a medias— responde mi hermano mientras sigue embistiendo a su chico

Yo no se si es la primera vez que Bella ve a dos tíos en plena acción o no pero por su reacción pienso que si, porque sus ojos están salidos como platos y no puede apartar la mirada, es una morbosa. El ver a Edward de semejante forma, tan dominado, me parece inconcebible porque la única vez que estuve con él me pareció mucho más activo. Mientras ellos están a los suyo yo comienzo a masajear el sexo de mi novia con los dedos de una mano, la otra está tapándole la boca para que no suelte ni un gemido, yo logro callar mis gemidos mordiendo el cuello de Bella.

— No puedo más— escuchamos decir a Edward al dejar que su semen salga por fin y salpique tanto la mano de mi hermano que lo estaba masturbando como los cajones que están bajo la encimera

— Me corro...Ed— termina con un gemido lastimero mi hermano explotando dentro de su novio

Ambos están completamente sudados, de entre las piernas de Edward cae la esencia de mi hermano, y los dos están intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones

— La próxima vez me toca a mi someterte— suelta Edward— prepárate este fin de semana en la acampada porque ese culito que tienes volverá a ser mío como lo fue ayer por la noche

— Sabes que me encanta

— Lo que se me ha olvidado a que he bajado, después de semejante polvo mi mente está en blanco— responde un muy desinhibido Edward recogiendo su pijama del suelo de la cocina— aunque ahora me acabo de acordar, había bajado a por un poco de leche

— Y yo he bajado a dártela— bromea mi hermano viendo como aun gotea la suya por entre las piernas de su novio— y ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a duchar y ponernos guapos para mañana, que quiero ser el tío más bueno del lugar— termina de decir mi hermano caminando hacía el baño

— Espero que hayáis disfrutado del polvo que habéis presenciado, par de pervertidas— susurra Edward al pasar cerca de su piano con una sonrisilla de medio lado

Al reunirse Eddie con mi hermano ambos se meten en el baño a seguir haciendo guarrerías, momento en el que yo aprovecho para llevarme a una casi orgásmica Bella de allí. Al salir fuera de la casa de mis padres, con los zapatos ya puestos, corremos hasta mi coche que está aparcado entre los árboles de forma disimulada. Una vez dentro de mi capricho más caro termino de hacer llegar a mi novia al orgasmo, no hemos podido terminar contra el piano pero si lo hacemos en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez Bella recupera más o menos su ritmo de respiración normal conduzco hasta nuestra casa, a la que tardamos en llegar un par de minutos. En el corto trayecto ninguna de las dos dice nada, creo que estamos demasiado impresionadas por la escena que hemos vivido. Una cosa es escucharlos por las noches y otra muy distinta es además verlos, la primera puede resultar graciosa y la segunda traumatiza y excita a partes iguales

— No voy a poder volver a ver a tu hermano y a Edward de la misma forma jamás— me dice Bella entrando en nuestra casa

— Creo que yo tampoco— respondo— a partir de este momento cuando me de esos abrazos de oso rememoraré su estado de pasión de esta noche y me alejaré lo máximo posible— digo de forma sincera— y ahora con la vena de exhibicionista de Edward mi visión sobre él ha cambiado, solamente espero que mi hermano no sepa que estabamos presenciando semejante acto— termino diciendo y pidiendo a todos los Dioses que por favor solamente se haya dado cuenta de nuestra presencia Edward y no también Emmett, si mi hermano se llega a haber dado cuenta tendré bromas por su parte hasta el día que me muera y eso no es algo que me apetezca

Empezamos a hacer la bolsa cogiendo ropa cómoda, algo de comer y unas cartas. Una vez tenemos todo preparado nos damos una ducha rápida porque se nos empieza a echar el tiempo encima. Cinco minutos antes de las siete de la mañana estoy aparcando mi magnífico coche rojo delante de la casa del trío calavera, allí ya está Ángela con Eric, Jacob con Leah y Seth, mis hermanos y cuñados y los que organizan todo, solamente falta Sammer y su hermana

— Buenos días, parejita— nos saluda James— ¿preparadas para un fin de semana de desfase total?

— Eso siempre, James— responde Bella con un bostezo

No hemos dormido nada y eso parece que mi novia lo empieza a notar. Le paso el brazo por los hombros y ella apoya su cabeza contra mi cuerpo. Sin prestarle atención al gesto, porque es muy habitual ya, miro a mi hermano y a Edward. Están los dos muy sonrientes, se nota que han tenido sexo después de que nos fuéramos de casa. Mi cuñado ve que le estoy mirando y me sonríe de forma juguetona, creo que no se le va a olvidar que los pillamos y que él lo sabía

— Perdón por el retraso— se disculpa Sammer aparcando su coche— mi hermana que no se daba levantado

— Ha sido culpa tuya no mía— se queja Bree— Anoche saliste con Laurent, llegaste a las tantas como una tonta enamorada y hoy no te dabas despertado— termina de explicar la joven que se gana una mirada llena de resentimiento de su hermana y una divertida de todos los demás

Antes de que nadie diga nada Laurent se sube al coche de Victoria, en el lugar del conductor, James en el del copiloto, la pelirroja detrás junto con Jacob y Leah. Mis hermanos y cuñados se suben en el todoterreno de Emmett. Seth se va con Sammer y Bree. Los únicos que vamos sin ningún acompañante en el coche somos Eric y Ángela, y Bella y yo. Primero arranca Laurent y después lo seguimos los demás, porque son ellos quienes saben a donde vamos. En menos de una hora llegamos frente a una cabaña bastante grande, supongo que es el lugar donde pasaremos el fin de semana

— Hemos llegado— anuncia James— saludar al bungalow que nos servirá para pasar este fin de semana

— ¿No íbamos de acampada?— pregunta Bree imaginándose en tiendas de campaña

— Con el frío que hace y el mal tiempo de la región es imposible en esta época dormir en tiendas de campaña— le responde Laurent con una gran sonrisa

Cada cual empieza a sacar su mochila tras ese aclaración. El bungalow tiene una habitación con varios pares de literas, un salón con chimenea, una cocina americana, un baño y en la parte de arriba una buhardilla bastante confortable. A la hora de distribuir las literas nos cuesta un rato porque hay quien no quiere dormir en las de arriba y si en las de abajo, y al revés. Al final las ocho personas que dormirán arriba son: mi hermana con Jasper, Sammer con su hermana Bree, Eric con Ángela y James con Victoria. Abajo dormiremos Bella y yo, mi hermano Emmett con Edward, Jacob con Leah y Laurent con Seth. Después de mucha discusión con mi hermana porque quería la litera de arriba logramos que se aguante con la de abajo, le tenemos que convencer de que el peso suyo y el de Edward no aguantará arriba

— Ya se te comienza a notar el embarazo— le dice Bree a Leah que está sentada en la litera que le ha correspondido

— Cada día está más guapa mi chica y mi pequín o pequeñina cada vez más grande— comenta Jacob abrazando a su novia con mucho cariño

Después de esa frase del chico Black junto con los demás hombres salen a buscar un poco de madera para encender la chimenea. Mi hermana, Ángela y Bree van con ellos, Sammer, Leah, Victoria, Bella y yo nos quedamos en la habitación. Mi novia se tumba en la litera y en poco tiempo ya está durmiendo, yo debería de hacer lo mismo que ella y que Sammer pero me resisto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo

— Ahora vuelvo— susurra la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación no muy animada

— Le pasa algo— dice Leah tumbada en la cama— ayer por la noche en Amanecer estaba bastante seria, solamente hablaba con su hermano

No tendría porque preocuparme el estado de ánimo de Victoria pero lo hace. Si Bella estuviera despierta ya habría salido detrás de su ex para preguntarle que le pasa. Leah parece cansada, decido salir de la habitación para dejarla descansar. Arriba se escuchan leves ruidos y aunque ya se quien es subo a ver que le pasa, porque no es nada normal ver a la ex de mi novia tan poco bromista

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto llegando a su lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro, sobresaltándola

— Mejor que nunca— me responde Victoria con una sonrisa triste en la cara— Nada que no me haya pasado y superando antes

No se que es lo que le ha pasado otras veces, ni lo que le pasa ahora, pero se nota que bien no está. Me siento a su lado y la miro fijamente, intento entender porque está así. Tendría que alegrarme por el mal de Victoria pero asumo que le he cogido cariño y no puedo estar contenta al verla mal, a pesar de que le siga teniendo celos por la tan estrecha relación que lleva con Bella

— No soy Bella pero si necesitas hablar puedes hacerlo igual conmigo

— Lo se, Rose— me dice suspirando— Somos amigas y se supone que las amigas se cuentan las cosas— susurra con una sonrisa triste en la cara

— ¿Es por mi relación con Bella el que estés así?

— Me he vuelto a quedar soltera otra vez— me confiesa con los ojos cerrados— tu prima me ha dejado porque ha conocido a otra

— No tenía ni idea— digo extrañadísima de que Tanya haya dejado a Victoria con lo bien que se las veía juntas

Siento pena por la ex de mi novia, se la ve cansada de todo lo que la rodea. Ahora si que pienso que quien debería estar aquí para consolarla es Bella porque por más que la comience a considerar mi amiga el darle consuelo no me es posible

— Ya vendrá otra

— Soltera no me voy a quedar porque sin sexo no puedo vivir— bromea levemente la pelirroja— Y tampoco me hagas mucho caso que estoy casi en esos días del mes que me hacen mujer y me encuentro más sensible de lo normal

Un comentario como ese me hace sonreír porque es todo lo contrario a lo que me pasa a mi, que cuando estoy con la regla suelo tener peor carácter del normal

— Vamos a dar una vuelta para que te olvides un poco de mi prima— le ofrezco a lo que ella acepta

El cielo está completamente despejado pero a pesar de eso el clima es frío, por dicho motivo Victoria, Leah y yo salimos con nuestros abrigos bien abrochados. La hermana de mi chica ha decidido venir con nosotras a caminar un rato por el precioso Parque Nacional de la Península de Olympia. Vamos caminando en silencio, cada una en su mundo mental particular y pensando en lo que nos va a venir de ahora en adelante

— ¿Esta noche fiesta salvaje?

— Tú no puedes cometer ningún exceso con lo de tu embarazo— le digo a Leah que me sonríe de medio lado

— Gracias por recordármelo, mamá— me responde Leah— Yo que pensaba drogarme hasta quedar sin sentido— ironiza ganándose una mirada matadora por mi parte y una divertida de Victoria

— Yo cometeré excesos para ahogar mis penas amorosas— replica la ex de mi novia, y ahora también ex de mi prima

— ¿Lo has dejado con Tanya?— pregunta extrañada Leah— Si se os veía muy bien

— La distancia hace el olvido y por muy buenos polvos que hayamos tenido no se puede luchar contra el amor, el amor que ella ha encontrado según me ha dicho— explica la pelirroja— el mismo que tienes tú con Jacob o Rose con Bella

Y en eso ella lleva razón porque lo que yo tengo con mi chica es amor, ante ellas no pienso decirlo ni muerta pero no se puede definir de otra forma mis profundos sentimientos hacía Isabella Swan Dwyer. Una cosa es que seamos amigas cada vez más íntimas y otra muy diferente es que confiese mis más íntimos sentimientos a alguien que no sea Bella, quien sabe perfectamente lo que siento por ella y lo que me influye cada vez que me toca

— Jacob es el hombre de mi vida— dice feliz y muy enamorada Leah— y el futuro padre de mis hijos

— Entonces te borro de mi lista de futuros polvos— bromea Victoria— Cada vez me quedan menos mujeres, al final solamente me va a quedar la acosadora de Bella

— Ni en broma digas eso, a esa no la nombres en mi presencia— digo muy seria porque recordar a Sadie me hace estar de muy mal humor

Me arrepiento interiormente al ver la cara triste de Victoria de haber sido tan cortante con lo que acabo de decir, y más porque se que lo dicho por la pelirroja era una broma. Seguimos caminando en silencio un rato más hasta que decidimos volver hasta el bungalow. Allí nos encontramos con los chicos que ya han vuelto de coger madera e inspeccionar un poco el terreno. Nada más entrar vemos a Laurent en tejanos y con jersey de cuello alto, cargando con Bree a caballito en ropa de abrigo, para ser una primera imagen es bastante increíble pero me gusta ver como el hermano negro de mi novia se lleva bien con la que espero sea su futura cuñada

— Si mi hermana no se lanza yo si— dice descarada Bree, se notan sus casi 16 años, bajando su mano desde el cuello del jersey de Laurent a sus duros pectorales marcados a pesar de llevar ropa encima

— Eres muy joven para mi— le responde el chico con una sonrisa divertida en los labios— Las prefiero un poco más mayores

En el salón aparece Sammer con una sudadera tres tallas más grandes que ella, dándole un aspecto de pobre desamparada muy gracioso. Leah, Victoria y yo seguimos paradas en la puerta de entrada mirando la escena. La médico se acerca a donde están su hermana y su amigo especial, sin decirnos ni palabra

— Deja de molestar a Laurent y vete a jugar a las muñecas

— A mi no me molesta— dice muy políticamente correcto el chico bajando a Bree de su espalda

— Todos los chicos buenos te los llevas tú— se queja Bree a su hermana Sammer— no hay derecho

— Y Laurent no va a ser la excepción

Ni bien ha terminado la frase pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Laurent y le da un beso que demuestra muchas cosas. La primera que reacciona es Victoria que comienza a silbar, Leah aplaude, yo sonrío, James que acaba de aparecer con mi hermano y Edward, empieza a llamar machote a su mejor amigo. A los dos tortolos les da igual quien esté a su alrededor porque siguen a lo suyo que es el beso

— Esta noche termina su celibato— susurra Bella en mi oído apareciendo de la nada

— No creo que hagan nada aquí— le contesto situándome detrás suyo y besando suavemente su cuello— Te apuesto 50 dólares

— 50 dólares más una semana de esclavitud sexual

— Acepto— respondo mordiéndole el cuello y acariciando su piel desnuda, al pasar mis manos bajo su camisa de color morado— prepárate para perder y ser mía exclusivamente siete días

— Tuya hasta el infinito y más allá, como diría Peter Pan— bromea Bella encantada de que le esté mordiendo el cuello

— Prepárate para gemir muchísimo y para no levantarte de la cama durante siete larguísimos días— advierto a mi chica lamiendo el lugar que le acabo de morder

**TBC...**

**Y aquí está el capítulo 35 de esta historia tan diferente, que creo que será el último que suba antes del 2010. En este nuevo capítulo ha habido un poco de todo: la reconciliación ya de nuestras dos chicas, la fiesta benéfica del hospital en la que ha aparecido Marco y en la que Bella ha aplacado su claustrobia casi montándoselo con Rose, después la escena de Emmett y Edward en la cocina siendo visto todo por nuestra pareja de chicas, la llegada al bungalow, la noticia de que Tanya ha dejado a mi queridísima Victoria, y para finalizar el beso que le da Sammer a Laurent. Por cierto tengo que decir que la escena de que Garrett y Sadie vayan juntas más adelante tendrá su sentido, que estos dos no son trigo limpio no hace falta que os lo diga porque ya se ha ido viendo.**

**Y ahora el momento de contestar a los comentarios que me enviásteis el capítulo anterior ha llegado. Os los agradezco como siempre porque no puedo decir otra cosa aparte de que me hacen muchísima ilusión vuestras buenísimas palabras.**

— **michy:** Vaya por Dios, si es que a veces las peleas que se tienen con las amigas te dejan bastante decaidilla pero si realmente sois amigas esto pasará, será un bache más del que luego vuestra relación de amistad saldrá más fortalecida, te lo digo por experiencia propia. Yo estuve más de un mes sin dirigirme la palabra con una de mis mejores amigas del colegio, un día decidimos arreglar las cosas y después no llevábamos mejor incluso, lo que pasa es que hay que sentarse a hablar y dar ambas el brazo a torcer porque sinceramente el no querer perdonar es una tontería, aunque a veces cueste mucho olvidar y perdonar las cosas no se puede ser rencorosa por siempre. El momento de Edward y Rose pues demuestra que se tienen aprecio y que son más parecidos de lo que se deja entrever en los libros. Lo de meter a los demás personajes se intenta, a veces se consigue y a veces no xD. La primera pelea de Bella la vi bastante tonta, el motivo que puse quiero decir, pero no se me ocurría otro así que al final me autoconvencí de que no era tan hipotético. Espero que en este tiempo que he tardado en publicar el nuevo capítulo hayas arreglado las cosas con tu amiga porque no me gusta que andes tan decaidilla, en la familia Carpe Diem nos tenemos que animar y ayudar entre todos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **SammerLitth:** Esta vez sin resaca me deja tranquila xD. ¿Se te hizo corto? Me alegra que te guste tanto que quieres más aun, pero es que no me salen capítulos mucho más largos, no soy de las que se enrollan. La pelea era necesaria como también lo será una cosa que pienso poner más adelante y que no será algo de buen gusto pero que es necesario porque la vida no es de color de rosas a todas horas como parece que lo sea en esta historia. Con Sammer y Laurent pasaran muchas cosas, en este capítulo ya se ve un beso y mucha complicidad. En el campamento sucederán diversas cosas de importancia, ya has visto unas pocas en este capítulo con lo del beso y que Victoria vuelve a estar soltera pero aun quedan unas pocas más. Victoria creo que se nota que yo cada día la adoro más y por eso se plasma el cariño que yo le tengo en la historia, es un trozo de pan y que solamente se preocupa por la felicidad de los demás, no le importa dejar la suya de lado. Pobre Edward que extraña a sus padres por mucho que quiera a los Cullen y a sus amigos pues a veces necesitaría un abrazo de sus padres. El comentario ha sido corto pero intenso xD y Santo Carlisle se ha retrasado un poco en cumplirte la petición. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **daniela9590:** Hola nuevamente en este nuevo capítulo. Me alegra que te haya gustado y sobretodo el personaje de Victoria que sabe muy bien lo que hay, sabe que por mucho que quiera a Bella jamás volverá a tenerla y por eso la ayuda en todo lo que puede, aparte de que aprecia mucho a Rosalie. La reacción de nuestra rubia Cullen tras la broma pesada de Bella que ha ideado la pelirroja es bastante Rose, lo que no quiere decir que sea la reacción adecuada. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **yulibar: **Ciertamente es una mierda estar tan atareada pero es lo que toca en esta época si vas a la universidad, te llenan de trabajos y luego llegan los exámenes, así que lo que toca es aplicarse y dejar de lamentarse que no sirve para nada xD. Pienso que los capítulos no pueden gustar porque me extraña que algo que pueda escribir yo tenga a alguien que le interese, se que a nivel literario no vale demasiado pero parece que tiene otras cosas que os han enganchado a bastantes personas y con eso a mi me llega. El encuentro de Edward y Rose en su lugar predilecto me pareció algo bonito y que yo hubiera deseado ver en los libros. Lo del viaje a Londres pues es romántico porque Rose babea por Bella y bebe los vientos que ella crea. La pelea a mi me pareció bastante exagerada al escribirla, la reacción de Rosalie me pareció bastante excesiva pero pensé que a alguien tan altivo y orgulloso como la rubia Cullen le pegaba bastante semejante reacción. Lo de que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones yo también lo he escuchado y nuestras dos chicas lo han comprobado xD. Tú estarás esperando mi próximo capítulo y yo tu próximo comentario amiguita. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu:** Así que este ha sido uno de los mejores capítulos de la historia, a mi también me parece que ha estado bien porque ha reflejado que no siempre las relaciones son idílicas. Efectivamente no siempre en las relaciones se vive feliz, se tienen que soportar y superar peleas y discusiones que se superan si se deja el maldito orgullo de lado. Rose al dejar su orgullo ha demostrado que Bella le importa muchísimo porque le ha costado mucho aceptar que ella se había excedido en su reacción. El trío calavera se ha metido de lleno en la vida de todos, incluyendo en la de Rosalie, que a pesar de que Victoria no le caiga tan bien como debería porque siente celos, la aprecia. La pelirroja se da a ella misma toda la culpa porque es demasiado buena persona y sabe que Bella no se merece estar mal con Rose, por eso aunque le duela verlas juntas hace lo que tiene que hacer para que ambas sean felices. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Me alegra que te gustara la escena de Edward y Rosalie porque a mi también me gustó escribirla, la creía necesaria en los libros. La pelea es una tontería pero no se me ocurría otra cosa, que no fuera lo suficientemente grave, como para hacer una pelea y que Rose tuviera que ceder en su habitual orgullo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y mucho, para eso lo escribí. Rosalie reaccionó de una forma demasiado extrema pero es que ella es Rose Cullen y tiene ese pronto además de un orgullo que otras personas no tienen. Yo apoyo a la gente en general, me dan igual sus gustos sexuales, lo que importa es como son las personas interiormente pero parece que hay gente aun en este mundo que eso no lo ve porque tiene la mente cerrada. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alex: **HOLA! ¿Qué es te la rifas la neta con cada capítulo? Es que no entiendo la jerga esa, supongo que como somos de diferentes países pues allí se utilizará y donde vivo yo no. Las parejas entre las parejas son las típicas, sin ellas no se puede vivir porque no sería normal, pero luego viene lo mejor que es la reconciliación. 400 comentarios es una pasada que sigo aun sin creerme, es que cuando veo los 411 que tengo ahora me froto los ojos para asumir que una historia tan diferente con una pareja tan poco convencional tiene tantos comentarios. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** No te preocupes por no haber comentado el capítulo anterior, que no siempre se tiene tiempo para poder dejar un comentario aunque se quiera. Se que te encanta mi historia, me alegra mucho que lo haga. Si haces una sesión de bodypainting con tus amigos ya me contarás que tiene que ser una gran experiencia y muy divertida. El lugar especial de Rose y Edward opino que les va acordes a ambos porque son bastante similares en cuanto a carácter, aunque tengan grandes diferencias. Efectivamente no todo puede ser miel sobre la avena, no siempre se puede estar feliz y sin ninguna discusión, aunque estaría bien. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef-cullen: **Hola! Pues yo voy bien ya de vacaciones, gracias al cielo xD. ¿Y tú como vas? Está bien saber que el capítulo anterior te encantó, gracias por decirlo aunque sea en el comentario del de este capítulo. La relación de Edward y Rose la estoy escribiendo como me hubiera gustado a mi que la escribiera Stephenie en los libros de la saga. La broma yo creo que no fue tan exagerada pero el orgullo de Rose se ha visto dañado y ella ha sobre reaccionado porque con una Cullen no se juega jamás. La relación de Rose con Victoria es diferente a la que puede tener con cualquier otra persona porque la aprecia pero a la vez siempre va a tener ese miedo del que la pelirroja pueda tener un momento de debilidad con Bella, algo que no va a pasar, pero comprende que si tu vieras a tu actual novio tan cercano a su ex que sabes que aun sigue enamorado de él pues no te gustaría. El viaje a Londres entre Bella y Rose puede estar bien, aun no tengo pensado como será pero espero que os guste. El dúo calavera de James y Laurent a mi me encanta, secuestraría a ambos y los tendría conmigo a todas horas. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Kimmi-Ronnie:** Efectivamente la primera pelea ha sucedido, por un motivo bastante idiota xD. Yo también creo que era necesaria que esta primera discusión entre ellas porque no siempre en las parejas las cosas son de color de rosas, y menos si una broma como la que le ha gastado Bella se la gasta a Rose que es la mujer con más orgullo sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ciertamente han aumentado las historias de esta pareja, a mi eso me encanta porque a raíz de comenzar con esta historia ambos personajes me caen mejor de lo que lo hacía en los libros, de la misma forma que adoro ahora a Victoria. La revolución de esta pareja llegará, no lo dudes ni un segundo xD ¡Viva ROSE!. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen:** Holaaaa! Me alegra saber que tu antojo no es por mi mismo que Leah xD me deja más tranquila saber que no estás embarazada. Lo de que las personas se ocultan a través de sus ropas lo dije porque sinceramente lo creo, porque el cuerpo desnudo de los seres humanos es lo más natural del mundo y no es algo de lo que haya que tener vergüenza, al contrario. El momento de Edward y Rose me gustó mucho escribirlo porque me hubiera gustado que Stephenie lo hubiera escrito en la saga, algo que no hizo porque aparte de decirnos que Rose era la mujer más bella del planeta y muy odiosa no hizo nada más. El momento de amistad entre Rose junto con Laurent y James también pensé que era necesario para ver como los amigos de Bella también aprecian y quieren mucho a la rubia, de la misma forma que ella les ha cogido mucho cariño a ellos. Bella se pasó un poco con la forma de hacer ceder a Rosalie pero tampoco creo que la reacción de la rubia Cullen fuera la más adecuada, la escribí pero pienso que la puse demasiado espectacular para una pequeña bromilla que no iba con malas intenciones. Victoria como siempre sacrificándose por ver a Bella feliz, por evitar que sufra la pérdida de una muy orgullosa Rosalie. Efectivamente como dice el dicho lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones. La familia de Carpe Diem es muy bonita y cada vez le cojo más cariño. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **StephiiCullen93: **Hola! Estoy bien ahora ya de vacaciones, por fin después de tantos días de hacer trabajos de la uni. La imagen de Edward y Rose sentados en un puente húmedo me parecía bastante apropiada para ambos, es una escena que me hubiera gustado leer en la saga de Twilight pero que Stephenie no puso porque no le dio la real gana. Así que Edward aparece y roba cámara xD pobrecillos los demás que no consiguen lo que logra Eddie. Se muestra el lado orgulloso y explosivo de Rose debido a la pequeña broma que le gasta Bella y que ha sido idea de Victoria, si es que con nuestra rubia Cullen no se juega. Si es que Rose estaba de muy mal humor y pidió lo primero que se le ocurrió y eso es vodka. No te preocupes que siempre serás bienvenida en este fic que es Carpe Diem porque ya somos como una gran familia. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Y por hoy, además de este año, ya no hay más respuestas a los comentarios tan magníficos que me dejáis siempre. Ahora voy a agradecer a PaoCullen un fanart muy chulo que me ha hecho, y enviado, de Rose junto con Bella y Victoria. Dicho fanart lo he puesto en la portada de la wiki que he creado de este fic, es más que nada para colgar los capítulos como los cuelgo en fanfiction pero además también poner algunas fotos o videos que me gusten o me parezcan que van acordes con el fic, os dejo la dirección para si alguno quiere visitarla y tal, _http : // carpediemfic . wikiole . com_ (todo esto sin espacios porque aquí sino no me deja poner el nombre de la web)****, podéis poner el nombre de usuario que queráis para entrar y la contraseña para si queréis escribir algo allí es Rose/Bella. Ya me diréis lo que os parece mi última ida de olla en un momento de aburrimiento.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo.**

**Feliz Navidad y Próspero año 2010, en el que espero que todos sigamos frecuentando este lugar, porque ya somos como una gran familia.**


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

El beso lo termina Laurent muy lentamente, se nota que no le apetece nada hacerlo pero que al tener tanta gente montando escándalo a su alrededor prefiere no dar más el espectáculo. Aunque finalice el beso con Sammer no la suelta, rodea el delgado cuerpo de su amiga especial

— Vosotras tres a quitaros ya el abrigo— escucho que nos dice James

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sino vais a coger alguna enfermedad que aquí dentro hace demasiado calor

James lleva razón, mejor quitarse los abrigos y no pasar calor, evitar de esta forma el enfermar en un fin de semana que tiene que ser de completa diversión para todos, en especial para los dos cumpleañeros

Antes de que ninguna de las tres pueda tan siquiera decir o hacer algo, Leah hace un sonido raro y da un salto que nos extraña a todos. El primero en reaccionar es Jacob que corre al lado de su novia, la toca por todas partes para ver si le ha pasado algo, si se encuentra mal o cualquier cosa similar. La sonrisa de Leah indica que nada va mal, que al contrario todo va perfectamente. Me acerco a ellos y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro, el que tiene que tocar el ahora estómago destapado es Jacob, el futuro padre

— Me ha dado la primera patada— dice riendo y cogiendo la mano de su chico para que a ver si al sentir el calor paterno lo vuelve a repetir, algo que no hace

Bella ya está a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, dándome un apoyo moral que sabe necesito. Victoria está a su otro lado con James muy sonriente, Ángela y Eric lo miran todo desde un segundo plano con mi hermano y Edward. Sammer está con su hermana y Laurent ha ido a avisar a Seth, quien está con mi hermana y con Jasper en la habitación, de que su sobrino ha dado la primera patada. El futuro tío aparece en el salón corriendo y con una gran sonrisa en la cara

— ¿Se ha movido mi pequeño sobrino?— pregunta el chico abrazando a su hermana y poniendo una oreja en el estómago de Leah

— Me ha pegado una patada— afirma apretando la cabeza de su hermano contra el casi aun nada abultado estómago— mi hijo me ha dado su primera patada

Jacob abraza a Leah que a su vez está siendo abrazada por Seth. El ver a los tres abrazados casi llorando de felicidad es una imagen preciosa, una que me gustaría poder realizar a mi. Mi hermana agarra mi mano y mi hermano apoya su barbilla en mi hombro, los dos muestran señales de apoyo como también lo está haciendo mi chica. Una vez terminado el abrazo de los futuros padres y el futuro tío todo el mundo quiere tocar el lugar donde está creciendo el futuro niño o la futura niña Black-Clearwater. Nunca me han gustado las aglomeraciones de gente y por dicho motivo voy a la habitación a descansar, más tarde ya tendré tiempo de acariciar el lugar para intentar sentir una patada del futuro bebé

En la habitación no hay ninguna persona, cosa que agradezco porque no tengo ganas de tener una reunión en sociedad. Estoy realmente cansada después de haber estado toda la noche sin dormir, a pesar de haber tenido un magnífico sexo con Bella, y haber tenido una semana llena de duro trabajo en el hospital. Cierro mis preciosos ojos para descansar, no intento quedarme dormida pero si que intento quitarme el cansancio que cada vez tengo más presente en mi cuerpo

— Te estás perdiendo todo el jolgorio por la primera patada

— Lo se, Edward— respondo al escuchar la voz de mi cuñado que se ha tumbado a mi lado— pero estoy realmente cansada, no he dormido nada desde hace más de un día

— Tanto sexo no es bueno, Rose— me contesta con sorna Edward

— Aplícate el cuento— respondo— No te hagas el santo conmigo que anoche por si se te olvida vi como mi hermano te la metía

— No se que te extraña, ya sabes que nos gusta el sexo— me susurra al oído— además que tú con Bella no estabas allí rezando el rosario, la de cosas que habríais hecho antes de vernos a nosotros

En eso lleva toda la razón Edward, nuestro lugar de voyeurs accidentales hace unas horas fue porque estabamos disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos y disfrutando del buen sexo que tenemos. Y pensando en sexo, el estado de Leah y que tengo a Edward al lado lanzo al aire una petición que espero entienda, que no se la cuente a mi hermano hasta que la haya sopesado completamente

— Edward, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?— pregunto abriendo los ojos, girándome sobre mi misma, apoyándome sobre mi hombro y mirándolo fijamente a los preciosos ojos ámbar

— ¿Rosalie Cullen dudando?— cuestiona divertido— ¿Qué ha hecho Bella contigo en estos meses?— vuelve a preguntarse retóricamente— Ésta no es la Rose despiadada con la que me acosté— susurra irónico en mi oído

— Deja de hacer el tonto— pido rozando mi nariz contra la suya, estamos prácticamente pegados, si apareciera alguien ahora mismo pensaría lo que no es

— Lo siento— se disculpa— puedes pedirme lo que quieras— afirma poniéndose una mano en su pecho a modo de afirmación

— Me gustaría saber si tú...

— Lo que me vas a pedir es algo que me tengo que pensar— me interrumpe, no hace falta que termine la frase porque sabe a lo que me estoy refiriendo— pero quiero que sepas que estoy tremendamente honrado en que hayas pensado en mi para semejante cosa. Espero que comprendas que es algo que no puedo aceptar sin pensarlo muy seriamente y sin hablarlo con tu hermano

— Emmett no tiene que enterarse, Edward

— Pues si no puedo hablar del tema con él que es mi pareja siento tener que decirte que no soy el indicado— me responde apesadumbrado— Ofrécele la oportunidad a James, seguro que a él no le importa darte el hijo que tanto deseas, además de que es un chico muy atractivo, simpático e inteligente

Si le he pedido a Edward que no se lo diga a mi hermano es porque se que si Emmett se entera va a hacer lo imposible para que su novio acepte ser el padre del hijo que deseo, y quiero que él piense por si mismo sin estar coaccionado por el oso que tengo como hermano. La opción del hermano de Victoria es la otra que barajo pero no se como pedirle el favor, no es algo fácil de decirle a alguien que conoces desde hace tan poco tiempo, pedir el semen no es como ir a pedirle sal al vecino.

Sin darme cuenta me masajeo el puente de la nariz porque necesito quitarme el cansancio de alguna forma y ésta es una que me suele funcionar, cuando hago horas extras en el trabajo o cuando estudiaba más de la cuenta en la universidad. Eddie sabe que nuestra conversación ha terminado, que me ha ayudado a serenarme como solamente él sabe hacer y que su labor ha terminado. Creo que algún día le deberé invitar a un café, o algo, por todas las molestias que le pueda estar ocasionando

El sonido del móvil de Bella me hace dejar de masajearme y cogerlo. Miro quien llama y veo que es mi suegra, Reneé. Descuelgo y me levanto de la cama para ir a buscar a mi chica

— Hola, Reneé

— Rosalie, cielo, me alegra tanto escucharte— me dice alegre mi suegra— le he ido preguntando a Bella por ti. Mi hija está enamoradísima— confiesa muy feliz la madre de mi novia por teléfono, haciéndome sonreír

— Lo se— respondo vanidosamente, sabiendo que mi novia no puede vivir sin tenerme cerca— ahora voy a avisar a Bella, un placer haber conversado contigo Reneé— termino de decir educadamente para que me tenga aun en más alta estima la madre de la persona que me está haciendo ser una persona mejor

Mientras estoy diciéndole eso a mi suegra veo a mi chica sentada en el sillón que está frente al fuego, está al lado de Leah con su mano agarrada a la que ya considera como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Me acerco y le paso el teléfono, diciéndole con una mirada que tiene a su madre al otro lado de la línea. Con una mirada de resignación Bella se levanta, cediéndome el puesto, y va a aguantar la más de media hora que Reneé la tendrá al teléfono

— Eres la única que no ha intentado volver a sentir una patada de mi futuro bebé— dice Leah— a ver si tienes más suerte que los otros— comenta con una sonrisa cogiendo mi delicada mano y posándola sobre su estómago desnudo

Durante unos segundos nada pasa, solamente noto el calor que emana la piel de la joven chica. Es una sensación muy relajante pero esa relajación se ve rota en el momento que noto bajo mi mano un leve golpe, una patada. La sonrisa de medio lado de Leah me da a entender que es feliz de que yo haya podido sentirlo

— Parece que ya tienes tía preferida— susurra a su poco abultado estómago la futura madre— seguramente serás niño y por eso has escogido como preferida a la mujer más espectacular que he conocido jamás— bromea Leah— si eres niña entonces me saldrás con los mismos gustos que tu tía Bella o la cachonda mental de Victoria, si eliges a Rose es por algo

— Vaya imagen de mi hermana le estás inculcando a tu futuro bebé— interviene Emmett— Rosie es buena gente, no le hagas caso a tu mamá— habla mi hermano ahora al estómago de Leah, entusiasmado como un niño que ve a los astronautas llegar a la Luna— pero aunque sea buena gente tiene muy mal carácter que solamente se lo quita la tita Bella con un pol...

— EMMETT— le grito a mi hermano evitando que termine de decir la palabra— no perviertas al futuro bebé antes de nacer

— No lo pervierto— se queja— solamente le advierto de cómo eres, decirle que el mal carácter te lo quita Bella con polvos no es pervertir a nadie

Pongo los ojos en blanco porque se que va a ser inútil discutir con mi hermano, el mejor que podría tener pero también el más infantil, pesado y desesperante. Al ver como ha logrado sacarme de mis casillas se va con una sonrisa radiante a la buhardilla donde está Edward con Eric y James, supongo que fumándose un cigarro por el humo que baja de arriba. Ni bien se ha ido Emmett viene Alice, la pequeña duendecillo, con el pobre Jasper, que está riendo al haber presenciado la escena de la pelea con mi hermano, esa típica pelea que siempre hemos tenido y siempre tendremos

— Nunca cambiaréis

— Lo dice la adicta a las compras que arrasa con la VISA de papá— respondo de forma irónica, aun con mi mano sobre Leah para ver si puedo volver a sentir otra patada

— No seas exagerada, hermanita. No arraso con la VISA de papá y tampoco soy adicta a las compras, el que me guste ir arreglada e ir a la moda sin repetir modelito no significa lo que tú has dicho

No le puedo responder nada porque escuchamos que Laurent y Ángela nos comunican que la comida está lista. La última en sentarse a la mesa es Bella, viene cansada de estar escuchando a Reneé entusiasmada por teléfono. Seguro que mi novia hubiera preferido una llamada de Charlie que de su madre, porque su padre habría hablado un minuto y con un tono de voz normal, sin que parezca que le vaya a dar un ataque de hiperactividad en cualquier momento

— Que bien huele todo— alaba Seth feliz mientras se está sirviendo un buen chuletón de ternera

La comida pasa en un ambiente muy distendido, completamente festivo y amistoso. Me encuentro extraña en un lugar con tanta gente con la que me llevo tan bien, que la mayoría me conocen perfectamente y los que no por lo menos hasta el punto de saber ver lo que oculto bajo mi apariencia de fría reina de hielo, la que más del 90% de la gente no se molesta en ver si es cierta o no. Como postre, después las delicias que han cocinado Ángela y Laurent, hay un delicioso bizcocho de chocolate blanco y negro, además de llevar nueces en la superficie para adornar y darle un gusto diferente

— ¿Y esta tarde que haremos?— pregunta Bree al terminar de comer su trozo de bizcocho

— ¿Un partido de béisbol?— propone Laurent con una gran sonrisa— Un poco de deporte nunca viene mal, además que tenemos que quemar las calorías que hemos engordado con todo lo que hemos comido— bromea el chico

Noto como Bella no está demasiado entusiasmada con la idea de jugar un partido de béisbol, lo de hacer deporte no le gusta a menos que sea en la cama. James al ver la cara que ha puesto mi novia sonríe, sabe lo poco que le apasiona el hacer deporte, la torpeza natural que tiene para semejantes actividades

— Nadie puede negarse a participar— advierte el hermano de Victoria— Bella esta advertencia va por ti exclusivamente. No está permitido que tú te quedes aquí con Rose y os paséis la tarde disfrutando del buen sexo

Las risas ante el comentario no se hacen esperar, mi hermano es del que más carcajadas escucho. Bella ha bajado la cabeza en señal de que está avergonzada, sus mejillas se han encendido. Yo no bajo la cabeza porque no me da ninguna vergüenza que comenten lo que quieran de mi y Bella, solamente ella y yo disfrutamos y sabemos hasta que punto somos importantes la una para la otra.

— Esa envidia James— respondo

— Ciertamente es envidia— responde con una sonrisa y levantándose para abrazar a mi novia— No te pongas roja enana que me pones caliente y me la voy a tener que cortar para evitar que engañes a tu Diosa conmigo

Ante el comentario jocoso, y divertido, de su ex cuñado la reacción de Bella es darle un golpe en el brazo simulando falsa indignación. Laurent y Victoria sonríen ampliamente, más el chico que la pelirroja quien aun sigue más apagada que normalmente. La ruptura de mi prima la ha dejado realmente tocada

Leah y Ángela empiezan a recoger la mesa, tanto Seth como Jacob se levantan al instante para hacer sentar a la futura madre. Ninguno de los dos quiere que después de haber sufrido hace un rato las primeras patadas se estrese más de lo necesario, así que ambos hacen la labor de recoger mientras Leah está sentada en el sofá viendo como los dos chicos de su vida le ahorran el trabajo

Un par de horas más tarde, tras haber dormido un poco de siesta, todos estamos preparados para ir a jugar un partido amistoso de béisbol. Bella va agarrada a mi un poco contra su voluntad pero si es lo que toca es lo que toca. Caminamos unos minutos hasta que frente a nosotras se abre un claro lo bastante grande como para jugar un partido todos juntos. Al final, tras hacer la repartición de los equipos yo quedo en uno con mis hermanos, mis cuñados, Leah, Jacob y Seth. Bella queda en el equipo con Ángela, Eric, el trío calavera, Sammer y Bree. Dos equipos de ocho personas para pasar un buen rato y en el que me olvido que me enfrento a mi novia y amigos, no pienso perder y se que mi hermano menos aun. Los Cullen somos competitivos hasta las últimas consecuencias, siempre tenemos que demostrar que somos los mejores en todo.

— Prepararos para perder— dice Emmett pavoneándose además de retando a James y Laurent— Los Cullen nunca perdemos a nada

El partido empieza con mi pequeña hermana como lanzadora, Seth como receptor y Victoria como bateadora. El ritmo del juego empieza un poco lento pero a medida que van pasando las bolas, los bateos y las carreras todo se va agilizando bastante. Tengo que admitir que Jacob, Seth y Leah son bastante buenos jugando al béisbol muy al contrario que mi novia y Ángela, quienes están haciendo perder a su equipo porque tanto el trío calavera, como Eric, Sammer y su hermana son bastante decentes en lo de batear la pelota y correr a las bases

— Bella no te desanimes— veo como Victoria intenta animar a mi chica— solamente es un partido amistoso que ya está a punto de terminar con un magnífico cuadrangular que te voy a dedicar

Mi hermana tira perfectamente la bola, Victoria la golpea de una forma magistral y comienza a correr pensando que logrará la carrera completa. Mi hermano Emmett corre y también lo hace Jacob, ambos saltan para coger la pelota y chocan en el aire cayendo tras lograr pasarle la bola a Seth, evitando de esta forma el cuadrangular de Victoria. Pero al contrario de lo que debería haber pasado, y estar feliz por haber ganado, mi corazón se estremece completamente al escuchar el grito lleno de dolor de Bella. Todos nos giramos hacía el lugar donde se ha escuchado el grito, justo donde han caído Emmett y Jacob. Ambos tras su salto han caído sobre mi novia que estaba allí, fuera del terreno de juego, como mera espectadora

— BELLA— grito corriendo hasta el lugar en el que mi hermano se está levantando un poco dolorido tras semejante salto de hombre mono

Laurent es el primero en arrodillarse y abrazar el cuerpo ya inconsciente de mi novia. Sammer llega corriendo, intenta recuperar el aliento para poder decir que le ha pasado a mi chica

— Lleva a Bella hasta el bungalow— ordena Sammer a Laurent que carga sin ningún tipo de problemas el peso del cuerpo inconsciente de mi novia

El trayecto de vuelta lo hago caminando al lado del cuerpo sin conocimiento de la chica que me está cambiando, cogiendo su mano para asegurarme que todo está bien y que el que le hayan caído encima Emmett y Jacob realmente no ha sido un golpe tan importante. Detrás vienen los demás, sin el buen humor que hemos tenido hasta hace unos minutos. La más afectada es Victoria, la sonrisa que tenía al lograr dedicarle el cuadrangular a Bella se ha esfumado por completo

— Ahora voy a pedir a todos que os quedéis en el salón— ordena Sammer— Rose tú si quieres puedes venir conmigo

Una vez las tres dentro de la habitación yo me siento a los pies de nuestra litera. La futura novia del hermano negro de Bella se sienta a su lado, lo primero que hace es golpear levemente su cara, tiene que intentar despertarla y eso está haciendo. Poco a poco los ojos que me tienen completamente enamorada se van abriendo, parece que le pesan los párpados más de lo que le han pesado jamás. La puerta de la habitación se abre y por ella aparece Victoria quien no puede esperar fuera sin saber que le pasa a la chica que más le importa, porque se que para ella Bella es lo más importante

— Bella

— Sammer— dice muy suavemente

— Tienes la pierna rota y un traumatismo por el golpe— explica de una forma muy profesional la médico— Hay que llevarte a un hospital

— ¿Y Rose?

— Aquí está— contesta— tu novia no se ha querido separar de ti ni un solo instante— le comenta con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Solamente que el oso que tiene tu Diosa como hermano y el lobo que tiene Leah como novio se te han caído encima, tú has gritado y acto seguido te has quedado sin sentido— explica Victoria arrodillándose al su lado, cogiendo su mano y besándosela muy cariñosamente— me has dado un susto de muerte, yo que estaba celebrando el dedicarte un precioso cuadrangular y de repente ese grito que has metido, ni mi hermano con sus alaridos en la ducha— termina bromeando para aligerar un poco el ambiente de miedo y pesimismo que había hasta el momento

— ¿Y Rose?— vuelve a preguntar Bella

— Aquí estoy— contesto tumbándome a su lado y abrazándola por la cintura, besándole su pelo castaño— Me alegra de verte despierta aunque ahora mismo te vaya a llevar de vuelta a Forks, al hospital

— No— se queja, intentando incorporarse— Quiero quedarme, no voy a estropear la fiesta a James y Laurent

Me da exactamente igual lo que diga Bella, no pienso quedarme aquí sabiendo que ella necesita estar en el hospital. Le pido a Sammer que le diga a mi hermano o a Laurent que entren para cargar a mi chica hasta mi coche. Se que aunque Bella no esté deacuerdo me lo acabará agradeciendo y más porque cuando intenta buscar ayuda en Victoria, ella le dice lo mismo

— Me voy con vosotras— nos informa la pelirroja sin un cambio de opinión posible— y me da igual que no quieras Rosalie Cullen porque no pienso quedarme aquí emborrachándome mientras Bella está en el hospital

El viaje de vuelta es en completo silencio, Victoria va atrás con Bella. Al ir conduciendo lo más rápido que puedo no tengo ni un segundo para girarme y mirar como va mi chica, lo que si puedo escuchar son sus leves quejas y como su ex la intenta tranquilizar. Victoria no la ha dejado ni un segundo, desde que le besó la mano en la litera hasta ahora no ha dejado su mano. Si no estuviera tan ansiosa por llegar a Forks mis celos se hubieran disparado pero lo principal es que llegue al hospital donde mi padre ya está esperando la llegada de Bella

— Si es que mi hermano debería haberte dejado quedarte en casa tirándote a tu Diosa toda la tarde— susurra la pelirroja— lo máximo que te hubiera pasado sería un colapso de orgasmos

— Victoria, gracias— le dice Bella a su ex

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias?— cuestiona intrigada

— Por estar siempre a mi lado— dice sinceramente Bella mientras lanza un lastimero gemido de dolor— a pesar de que yo ahora estoy con Rose

— Ella es lo mejor para ti, Rose te quiere más que a nadie y eso es lo único importante para mi. Me he dado cuenta que cuando de verdad quieres a alguien lo que importa es que ella sea feliz, y como tú eres feliz con tu Diosa lo demás no me importa

Escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Victoria logra que aun la tenga en más alta estima. Yo no creo que pudiera tener semejante autocontrol sobre mis propios sentimientos como para dar mi bendición al ver a Bella con otra. Aprieto aun más el acelerador de mi rojo capricho, lo pongo a más de 140 kilómetros por hora en una carretera que el máximo aconsejado es 80 pero ahora mismo no estoy para mirar nada más

— Ya hemos llegado— advierto aparcando

Charlie está esperando fuera del hospital. Al ver como aparco se acerca al coche y carga a su hija en brazos, como si fuera un novio con la novia en la noche de bodas. Victoria y yo caminamos una a cada lado sin perder de vista a Bella y a mi suegro, el cual está tremendamente inquieto a pesar de no mostrarlo casi. La pelirroja ha sido la que ha llamado a Charlie para comunicarle el percance que ha sufrido Bella

— Rose— me llama mi madre que no se que hace en el hospital

— Mamá, ¿qué haces en el hospital?

— Tu padre me llamó cuando le contaste lo que le ha pasado a Bella

Mientras nosotras estamos hablando mi novia está estirada en una camilla siendo auscultada por mi padre, ahora mismo en su faceta de doctor Carlisle Cullen. Charlie está paseando de arriba abajo y Victoria tiene agarrada la mano de Bella, además de que la está acariciando el rostro para transmitirle tranquilidad. Me aproximo a ellas y la pelirroja me deja su sitio, sabe que yo tengo más derecho de coger su mano que ella.

— Es tu chica— me dice sonriendo tenuemente sentándose en una silla de la habitación

Mi padre da el mismo diagnóstico que el que ha dado Sammer en un primer vistazo médico. Una pierna rota y un traumatismo en la cabeza por el golpe, aunque no sea nada preocupante. Ahora que ya está claro que tiene la tibia rota mi padre procede a enyesarle la pierna, la cual tardará en curarse casi tres meses

— Esto ya está Bella, ahora te traeré unas muletas para que puedas caminar bien y esta noche quiero que vengas a dormir a casa para poder ver como te sientes

Mi padre sale a por un par de muletas, mi madre sale con Charlie al exterior del hospital invitándolo a él y a Sue mañana a comer a casa para que vea a Bella más descansada, además de menos dolorida. Victoria sale tras ellos diciendo que va a ir a por un café pero lo único que quiere es dejarnos a solas unos segundos.

— Mi hermano está muerto, voy a dejar a Edward viudo— susurro contra los labios de Bella

— No ha sido su culpa o la de Jacob, todo ha sido un accidente bastante doloroso que me ha dejado más torpe aun de lo que ya soy— excusa a mi hermano y se queja de su nuevo estado— ¿Qué le pasa a Victoria?— me pregunta sorpresivamente tras lo anteriormente dicho

— Está preocupada por ti— le contesto besando sus labios suavemente— Ella realmente te quiere

Llega mi padre con las muletas para Bella y la ayuda a ponerse en pie. En ese momento aparece Victoria con dos cafés, uno en cada mano, y para mi sorpresa me tiende el que tiene en su mano izquierda con una sonrisa. Ese gesto de amabilidad hace que mi madre, quien nos está viendo desde la entrada del hospital, sonría de una forma agradecida y cariñosa

— Victoria, cielo, ven a nuestra casa a pasar la noche

— Muchas gracias señora Cullen pero no hace falta, no querría ser una molestia— intenta no aceptar de forma educada la educación

— No eres una molestia, todo lo contrario— contesta mi madre abrazando a la ex de mi novia

Al final, tras ese abrazo, la pelirroja acepta pasar la noche en la casa Cullen. Mis padres se van en su coche, Charlie en el suyo de patrulla de policía, y nosotras tres en el mío. Victoria llama a su hermano para decirle que todo está bien, que disfruten de la noche de sexo, drogas y rock'n'roll

— Tu madre es una mujer muy amable— me dice desde el asiento del copiloto

— Parece mentira que yo sea su hija— respondo con una leve broma

— No lo parece porque para la edad que tiene que tener se conserva muy bien, es muy atractiva como tú, Rose. Si no estuviera casada y no fuera tu madre intentaría tirármela ahora que estoy otra vez soltera— me comenta con sorna

— Eres una viciosa— le respondo aparcando mi coche— a ti te da igual que sean más jóvenes o más mayores

Con una sonrisilla afirma con la cabeza, aunque no dura mucho ese gesto porque empieza a ayudar a Bella a incorporarse para caminar los escasos pasos hasta el interior de la casa, donde está ladrando cariñosamente Fox. Le paso las muletas a la ex de mi chica porque yo la ayudo a subir los cuatro escalones hasta el interior de la casa de mis padres. Subimos directamente a mi habitación, las últimas escaleras la tengo que coger por la cintura y subirla yo a pulso

— Ahora cenaremos un poco estiradas en la cama, después mi padre te dará algo contra el dolor para que puedas dormir toda la noche

— Quiero que me consientas esta noche— me pide Bella tumbándose en mi cama, sonriéndome cariñosamente

— Si te portas bien estaré encantada— le digo a la vez que me voy quitando la ropa y entrando en el cuarto de baño que hay en la que era mi antigua habitación

Me doy un baño rápido, salgo con una toalla rodeando mi esbelta y perfecta figura. En la habitación está Bella con Victoria y con tres bandejas que contienen la cena. Mi madre nos ha hecho unos sándwiches vegetales con unos vasos de leche caliente. Me siento al lado de mi chica quien está relajada por el masaje que su ex le está haciendo, se nota que las manos de Victoria amansan y tranquilizan a Bella.

— Te voy a buscar novia— dice mi novia a su ex— No me gusta verte soltera y triste, pelirroja

— A mi no me gusta verte a ti haciendo el amor con Rose y yo no poder participar— susurra al oído de Bella, turbándola— No te puedes ni imaginar lo que disfrutaría llevándoos a ambas al olimpo del placer

— No voy a dejar que te acuestes con Rose— responde— además te tengo que encontrar una novia pronto para evitar que te pongas más pesadita al respecto de quererte unir a nosotras, te lo he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta el número tres para el sexo y el amor

Mi madre interrumpe la conversación que están teniendo sobre los trios, la cual yo solamente escucho porque no tengo nada que decir al respecto que no sea una negativa en redondo. Me viene a informar de la llegada de Zafrina dentro de unos minutos, también me dice con una sonrisa que trae una sorpresa. La última vez que vi a la amiga de mi madre fue hace un par de años cuando fuimos toda la familia en verano un par de semanas al Amazonas, donde estaba viviendo por aquel entonces

— ¿Zafrina?

— Va a pasar un tiempo en Forks, se ha cansado de su aventura en el Amazonas— contesta mi madre— Espero que tanto tú como tus hermanos os comportéis como adultos, no quiero peleas o discusiones de las típicas que sueles tener con tu hermano

— Díselo a Emmett mañana cuando le veas; dile también que porque Bella me ha pedido por favor que no lo mate, que sino por romperle la pierna ya estaría muerto

Mi madre le sonríe cálidamente a mi novia y también a Victoria. En el momento que suena la puerta de la entrada mi madre sale de mi habitación y va a abrirle a su amiga de la infancia, la mujer con la que estudió desde que eran pequeñas hasta terminaron el curso de decoración de interiores. Después de eso Zafrina hizo lo que siempre había deseado, viajar por más de medio mundo

— Ahora vais a conocer a la mejor amiga de mi madre— informo a Bella y a la pelirroja— es una mujer poco convencional pero con muy buen corazón y gran sentido del humor

Los pasos fuertes de la enorme mujer proveniente del Amazonas se escuchan perfectamente. Antes de que suba va a tener que saludar a mi padre, así que tengo el tiempo justo para vestirme con algo cómodo que me sirva para dormir y estar presentable. Dentro del armario encuentro un pantalón corto deportivo, que Alice siempre quiso tirarme, y una camiseta de tirantes desgastada. Lo cojo sin importarme que no sea la ropa adecuada para un clima tan frío, total si necesito más calor del que ofrece la calefacción tengo a Bella para que me lo de

Justo en el momento que se abre la puerta de mi habitación yo salgo del baño. Zafrina al verme sonríe, se nota que me aprecia como yo a ella porque siempre ha sido un gran apoyo para mi madre. Ella es una mujer íntegra que ayudó mucho a mi madre cuando a mi me pasó lo de Royce, desde entonces creo que soy su preferida de mis tres hermanos aunque con Emmett y Alice se ría más. Me imagino la alegría que se van a llevar mis hermanos mañana cuando vean que Zafrina se va a quedar un tiempo a vivir aquí

— Rose, cielo, estás todavía más preciosa que hace un par de años cuando vinisteis todos de visita— me dice a modo de saludo con su voz grave e hipnótica— se nota que estás perdidamente enamorada de esta jovencita que tiene la pierna escayolada

— Se llama Bella— respondo acercándome a mi novia quien se intenta incorporar para levantarse a saludar

— No te preocupes por no poder levantarte, ya me acaba de explicar Esme lo que te ha pasado

— Un placer, señora— saluda mi novia con una sonrisa cálida

— No me llames señora que me hace sentirme muy mayor, y no considero que a los cuarenta recién cumplidos sea una vieja, llámame Zafrina— pide sentándose en la cama y ofreciéndole un fuerte apretón de manos

— Y esa chica pelirroja es la ex pareja de Bella— informa mi madre— se llama Victoria y es un encanto de chica

— Exagera usted señora Cullen porque me ve con buenos ojos— responde poniéndose roja Victoria, tanto como el color pelirrojo de su pelo

Zafrina se queda mirando a la ex de mi novia, contempla su reacción por las palabras de mi madre. Parece que le ha resultado graciosa la reacción de vergüenza que ha tenido la siempre cachonda mental pelirroja

— Encantada de conocerte a ti también, joven modesta— termina de saludar

Justo en el preciso instante que la pelirroja ha sido saludada por la amiga de mi madre, mi padre aparece en la puerta de mi habitación cargando a un bebé precioso. Por lo que puedo observar a simple vista no tiene más de seis meses, tiene el pelo negro y la tez morena como Zafrina. Me asombra ver que esa pequeña niña es la hija de la amiga de mi madre, porque aunque no me lo hayan dicho se nota tremendamente el parecido

— Os presento a mi hija Nessie— dice Zafrina cogiendo de los brazos de mi padre a la pequeña bebé— Ahora parece muy buena porque está dormida pero cuando está despierta no se la puede perder ni un segundo de vista

Victoria y Bella me miran después de ver a la pequeña bebé para ver la reacción que tengo. Mi mirada se centra únicamente en la pequeña Nessie, a la cual quiero desde este mismo instante. Mi madre sabe los sentimientos que están naciendo en mi interior por lo que decide que ya es momento de que todos vayamos a nuestros respectivos cuartos para descansar

— Zafrina y Nessie están cansadas del viaje así que por favor no hagáis ruido, además que Bella necesita descansar esta noche

Dicho esto mi madre sale con su amiga, mi padre y el bebé de la habitación, dejándonos otra vez a las tres solas. Victoria todavía está roja y mirándome, Bella tiene mi mano agarrada

— Creo que ya no hace falta que te busque novia, pelirroja. Según he notado por el carmín color de tus mejillas la amiga de mi suegra te ha conquistado sin saberlo— comenta mi chica evitando decir nada de Nessie, únicamente refiriéndose a lo que ella ha dado por sentado que siente su ex

— ¿Zafrina?— pregunto completamente alucinada de que a Victoria le haya podido gustar

— La misma— me responde Bella— Cuando ella se pone tan roja frente a una mujer desconocida es que le ha gustado más que para echarle unos buenos polvos, que es lo que le pasó con tu prima Tanya. Además que parece que la pequeña hija que tiene también se ha ganado su corazón de oro

— Pues Zafrina es heterosexual, ha estado casada hasta hace un par de años y ahora hemos podido comprobar que tiene una hija

— A ti también te gustaban los hombres hasta que te enamoraste de mi— me dice muy sabiamente mi novia, besando levemente mis labios— y que no te quepa la menor duda que a esa mujer enorme con una voz grave además de un aspecto salvaje y peligroso, si Victoria quiere conquistarla porque se ha enamorado locamente de ella lo conseguirá como yo lo conseguí contigo

— No lo he dudado ni un solo instante— respondo besándola más profundamente sin importarme que esté Victoria o ya se haya ido— como tampoco he dudado jamás de que soy la mujer más afortunada del planeta al tenerte a mi lado

**TBC...**

**Día 1 de enero de 2010 y que mejor forma de comenzar el año que con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, nuestro Carpe Diem particular. El capítulo 36 ha tenido un evento que seguramente no os esperabais, porque el fin de semana en el bungalow prometía mucho pero el desafortunado destino (y yo en particular) ha querido que Bella se rompa la pierna y se hayan ido las expectativas de fiesta salvaje, y desfasada, al garete aunque no os preocupéis que vendrán fiestas salvajes más adelante, lo prometo. Cada vez nuestra querida pelirroja va tomando más protagonismo por el simple hecho de que es la tercera en discordia, y siempre lo será aunque la acabe emparejando (o no) con otro personaje, así que nuestra estimada y querida Victoria muestra aquí lo que quiere a Bella y que Zafrina le ha gustado. El momento de la primera patada del futuro hijo/hija de Leah y Jacob lo he considerado algo bonito y más el que después le pegara la patada a Rose, la cual ha hablado con Edward y le ha pedido lo de que sea el padre del hijo que desea tener, pero bueno ya se verá que pasa porque él no se sabe si será o no el padre, por el momento quien lleva más papeletas es James, aun tengo que plantear la conversación de estos dos. Y finalmente he decidido poner a Nessie como hija de Zafrina para demostrar que lo de la maternidad en nuestra rubia Cullen no es un capricho sino una necesidad, que se irá viendo a lo largo de los capítulos**

**Y ahora, como las buenas tradiciones no son distintas con el cambio de año, llega el momento de contestar a los últimos comentarios que me dejásteis en el 2009 por el capítulo 35. Os agradezco mucho todos los comentarios del capítulo 35 y todos los que habéis dejado en la historia este año que son 422 exactamente. Sois geniales como siempre os digo y vuestras palabras cada vez me hacen más ilusión**

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Lástima que sea el último antes de 2010, aunque haya actualizado con este capítulo el 1 de enero. La fiesta solidaria y benéfica era algo que me apetecía mucho poner, porque a los enfermos hay que tenerles en cuenta. El ex de Rose que se da cuenta que ella está completamente enamorada de Bella, no le ha hecho falta nada más que ver el momento pasional que han tenido. Sinceramente no se si lo de liberar la claustrofobia de semejante forma es posible, pero bueno yo lo he puesto y me he quedado tan ancha. La escena de Emmett y Edward surgió sin yo planearlo pero cuando empecé a escribirla me animé y me gustó como quedó al final, siendo igualitario ya que se van turnando con lo de quien es el activo y quien el pasivo. Sobre lo del campamento ya has visto que se me han cruzado los cables y he decidido romperle la pierna a Bella xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen:** Buenas! Así que no podrás volver a ver nunca más de la misma forma a Edward, ahora cuando veas a Robert haciendo de Edward pensarás que en vez de besar a Kristen siendo Bella querrá besar a Kellan como Emmett o a Taylor como Jacob xD. El shock ha sido demasiado grande como para prepararse aunque se sepa. Tú me pides no más lemmon de hombres y otras me piden que sí más lemmons, así que esto está dividido xD. Ui Garrett, a ése ya le tengo preparada su propia historia junto con Sadie. Si es que Eddie es un salido cuando se lo propone, su apariencia de frígido engaña mucho. A la pobre Victoria la dejaron pero no sufras que ella se recupera de eso pronto y encontrará el amor aunque siga sintiendo cosas importantes por Bella. Rose es humana y le tiene aprecio a la pelirroja, la consuela a su manera porque sabe que ella no se merece el que la hayan dejado, Rose no es inhumana que ve a alguien que aprecia mal y pasa de intentar animarla. La idea del camping bajo techo es gran idea pero la he cortado antes de nada porque se me han cruzado los cables y le he partido la pierna a Bella. La relación de Laurent con Sammer me gusta escribirla porque voy a mi ritmo con ella, nada de prisa. Tu fanart me encantó ya lo sabes, muy guay con las tres divas del fic. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **yulibar: **Nunca me canso de leer que os gusta lo que escribo porque hay veces que no estoy muy convencida de que sea decente y vaya a gustar, así que me alegra ver que os gustan. La fiesta benéfica quizás debería de haber sido un poco más larga pero al final la acorté un poquillo. La cara de los tres Vultori al enterarse fue un poema aunque la mayor fue la de Marco que dejó escapar a Rose por gilipollas. No se si el método contra la claustrofobia que utiliza Bella es real o no pero es que sinceramente fue lo único que se me ocurrió, y aparte con la presencia de Marco me pareció algo interesante. El sexo en casa de los padres es algo que es morbo en estado puro, tengo que poner que Bella y Rose lo hagan en la cama de Esme y Carlisle. La faceta exhibicionista de Edward la tenia muy guardada pero ahora la va destapando, y para desgracia de Bella y Rose han sido ellas la que lo han tenido que presenciar. Sobre lo de que duerman juntos Seth y Laurent, es porque el meter ya juntos a Bree y Seth me parece un poco demasiado pronto, así que al que le ha tocado pringar es a Laurent xD. Victoria necesita pareja porque es un trozo de pan y no merece estar sufriendo, no te preocupes que creo le he encontrado una pero gracias por ofrecerte a querer ser su pareja. Al fin parece que se decidieron a hacer público Laurent y Sammer lo suyo, si es que ya iba tocando aunque todos ya lo dieran por hecho. Lo de Garrett y Sadie va a traer cola, ya aviso ahora que no van a ir por las buenas, y van a traer bastantes problemas. Amiga espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** HOLA. Me alegra que te haya parecido un capítulo hermoso y bueno. Lo de Victoria tengo que decir que mientras lo escribía tenia unos sentimientos encontrados, me gustaba escribirlo pero a la vez me daba pena porque es junto con Rose el personaje que más me gusta y creo que eso se nota. Como bien dices Victoria es un pan de Dios, en los libros supongo que debió tener una vida dura, y sobre lo de encontrarle una pareja ya tengo más o menos una en mente que no es Bree porque es demasiado joven para nuestra queridísima y amada pelirroja. Así que te gustó el beso entre Laurent y Sammer, tu personaje, si es que parece que vais ligadas la Sammer de la historia y tú en cuanto a no ir con prisa en estas cosas del amor, y yo parece que sea adivina. La noche salvaje no llega a suceder porque le he roto la pierna a Bella, soy así de buena gente yo xD. Bree tiene pinta de abusadora pero es una buena chica aunque es un poco rebelde sin causa, con buenos se ha ido a juntar. Disfruta de tus dos semanas de vacaciones bien merecidas seguro. Yo también te admiro y ya sabes que te aprecio xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu:** Este no es el capítulo en que todos tengan capítulo delante de los demás aunque lo parezca xD. El momento de Bella y Rose en el ascensor ha sido uno pasional y que importaba poco que estuviera delante Marco o el mismísimo Papa, a ellas les da igual porque cuando se ponen en plan pasional nada las frena. Sobre el tema de Edward y Emmett pues decir que dejaron entre traumatizadas y calientes perdidas a Bella pero sobretodo a Rose que es una morbosa, pero si que tiene que ser traumatizante el encontrarte con tu hermano en plena acción con su chico. El pequeño Eddie es un pervertido de mucho cuidado, no lo aparenta para nada pero al final es más pervertido que Emmett que se le ven más las intenciones desde el principio. El momento en que Rose consuela a Victoria se demuestra que a pesar de que se siente celosa e insegura es un ser humano como cualquier otro y no le gusta ver a la gente sufrir, menos aun si es alguien a quien aprecia y sabe que influye mucho en su pareja. Efectivamente ya encontrará a alguien, no te preocupes que no la voy a dejar soltera y sin sexo, eso sería demasiado castigo para alguien como mi querida Victoria. La apuesta ya se verá quien la gana, no te preocupes que se sabrá. Me alegra que te parezca un buen capítulo y una buena historia. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2010 para ti también. Así que te pareció bastante interesante ver a Edward de pasivo, si es que después de leer los libros de Stephenie es complicado no imaginarse a Eddie tan heterosexual y siendo dominado de Emmett. ¿Pensaste que iba a montar un trío con Bella, Rose y Marco? Pues va a ser que no, Rose con su ex después de que la engañara no quiere tener nada que ver y menos quiere volver a sentirlo demasiado cerca, con Bella las cosas cambian mucho porque pierde la cabella por ella. Sadie y Garrett no traman nada bueno ya te lo digo desde ahora, son un par de desgraciados que van a complicar bastante la vida a Rose, la pobre deberá soportar bastantes cosas aunque tendrá ayuda de gente que no espera. Así que justo y necesario que haya acción entre Sammer y Laurent, tranquila que aun falta un poquillo para eso, pero todo llegará. A Victoria no la dejaré sola, no te preocupes que emparejaré a nuestra pelirroja querida con alguien que la quiera y la trate bien. Efectivamente todos somos parte de esta familia loca y pervertida. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luci: **Agradezco que ames mi fic, es reconfortante que las nuevas personas que dejan comentarios en esta historia digan que la aman. La relación entre nuestras dos protagonistas la estoy escribiendo lo mejor que puedo, a veces me saldrá mejor y otras peor, pero bueno supongo que en eso consiste esto xD. Así que ahora estás buscando más de la pareja de Emmett y Edward porque te gusta como lo describo, pues es un gran honor, aunque no se si habrá mucha gente que se haya atrevido con tan rara pareja xD. El Alice/Jasper intento ponerlo, te aseguro que lo intento, pero con tantos personajes que hay en la historia al final me resulta casi imposible, aunque yo siga intentándolo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **siscullengranger:** No me confundo, como me voy a confundir si eres michy una de las que más me has seguido desde buen principio, eso es imposible. Yo te respondo por el nombre de tu cuenta aunque ahora se me haga un poco extraño pero tú tranquila que yo pronto me acostumbro a llamarte así y no michy. Ves como al final todo entre tu amiga y tú se tenía que arreglar, si es que está claro que al final cuando alguien se aprecia se soluciona porque se deja el orgullo a un lado para no perder lo realmente importante que es la amistad. Pues efectivamente puse a Bella claustrofóbica y con un calentón importante para quitarse el miedo de encima, sobre lo de que las viera Marco pues lo puse sinceramente para joderlo y que se diera cuenta lo tonto que fue al ponerle los cuernos a Rosalie, por no poder mantener su cosita tranquilita. El polvo entre Edward y Emmett se que a la mayoría os pareció raro pero al final parece que el avisaros ha servido para que os haya gustado. La relación de Laurent con Sammer va lenta pero muy segura y la de ella con su hermana Bree pues es un poco tirante pero se quieren al fin y al cabo. Efectivamente lo que vaya a pasar con la pareja de Garrett y Sadie no es nada bueno, es bastante peligroso el dúo de estos dos y lo iréis viendo. Eres una parte importante de esta familia Carpe Diem y no te quepa ni la menor duda de que yo te agradezco que seas tan fiel a mi historia. Bueno novio por el momento no tengo, pretendientes algunos, y con la familia y amigos lo estoy pasando bien. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle:** Hola caracola!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muy ingenioso lo del 24 de diciembre, Papá Noel y el regalo de una amiga por esta navidad, me ha gustado mucho. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95**: Así que te hizo gracia que Edward y Emmett fueran pillados por Bella y Rosalie, si es que estos dos son muy fogosos y les da igual todo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef-cullen:** Feliz Navidad y próspero 2010 para ti también. Haces bien en que Sadie y Garrett te den mala espina porque no son trigo limpio y ya se verá dentro de un par o tres de capítulos. Así que lo de Edward y Emmett te dejó con la boca abierta, y mira que os avisé para que os prepararais psicológicamente si lo creíais necesario xD. Jacob es un cielo y tanto él como Seth cuidan mucho a Leah, un encanto ambos chicos. La pena por Victoria creo que la tenéis, y yo me incluyo también, todas las personas que leéis esta historia y que habéis aprendido a apreciar a este gran personaje. La acampada va a ser sorprendente con lo de mi cruzada de cables y el que le haya roto la pierna a Bella, soy mala gente xD. Una lástima que no puedas entrar en la web que dije pero no te preocupes que la volveré a poner cuando la tenga toda bien actualizada, y entonces espero que puedas entrar. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Y hasta aquí he llegado en el día de hoy contestando a vuestros comentarios tan magníficos. Sobre el día que actualizaré pues sinceramente no tengo ni idea porque entre que tengo aun algunos eventos familiares y que estoy por empezar exámenes, puede ser que este mes de enero vaya un poco descontrolada en cuanto a ese tema, y más si tenemos en cuenta que la primera semana de febrero me piro con mis amigas a Londres. Bueno a lo que quería decir porque sino se me va el Santo al cielo y me olvido, como bien sabéis tengo planeado que la historia tenga 60 capítulos pues serán 59 más el último capítulo de epílogo y así se cerrará el ciclo de esta historia que me está dando tantos momentos buenos al escribirla y al leer vuestros comentarios. Otra cosa antes de terminar, es pedir que a ver si podéis pasaros por la historia Descubriendote de HopePeace que está muy bien y parece que le está costando arrancar en cuanto a seguimiento de la gente, espero que consiga enganchar a mucha gente y que sea un largo fic de nuestra queridísima pareja Rose/Bella.**

**Feliz entrada de año 2010 a todos, deseo que os vaya todo muy bien y muy bonito en este nuevo año.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

Bella duerme tranquilamente, son las cuatro de la mañana y yo ando completamente desvelada desde hace un buen rato. Tumbada, mirando al techo sin moverme por miedo a que mi chica se despierte y le empiece a doler su pierna escayolada, pienso en lo que sentí al verla por primera vez. Una chica del montón pero con algo especial, lo pude sentir la primera vez que la vi en la biblioteca de Forks y después en Amanecer hablando con mi hermano. Me empiezo a agobiar de estar en la cama tumbada sin poder dormir, necesito moverme por lo que con mucho cuidado quito los brazos que rodean mi cintura y me levanto de la cama. Salgo de la habitación en dirección a la cocina para beber un poco de agua, al pasar por delante del baño veo por debajo de la puerta que la luz está encendida. Abro la puerta pensando que mi padre se habrá despistado y se le habrá olvidado apagarla pero me encuentro con que Victoria está en la gran bañera que tiene el cuarto de baño, la pelirroja al verme sonríe de medio lado.

— Parece que no soy la única que está desvelada— susurra para evitar despertar a nadie mientras con su mano coge un poco de la espuma que le cubre el cuerpo para que no se le vea nada

— Eso parece— contesto entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta con el seguro

— Métete aquí conmigo en la bañera, hay espacio suficiente para ambas y creo que necesitas relajarte después de lo que ha pasado con Bella y ver a la pequeña, y preciosa, Nessie

Noto su voz cansada y eso es lo que, tras muchas negativas mentales, me hace aceptar a meterme allí con la pelirroja. Me quito tranquilamente los pantalones cortos y la camiseta de tirantes, sin darle importancia a la desnudez de mi cuerpo frente a ella porque ya me vio así el día que nos pintamos, entro con toda la calma del mundo a la gran bañera. El agua está caliente, mis músculos se relajan al entrar en contacto con el cálido líquido

— Buen método de relajación— le digo una vez ya estoy completamente dentro, y cubierta por la espuma como lo está ella

— Ven aquí— me pide— no te voy a hacer nada, lo prometo— me dice con una sonrisa en la cara

Al final acepto situarme donde ella me indica, delante suyo. No se que quiere hacer pero cuando noto sus manos masajeando mis manos empiezo a tocar el cielo, ahora entiendo el que Bella siempre diga que le encantan los masajes que da Victoria, hasta el momento mis celos habían pensado lo que no era pero al probar semejante sensación todo cobra cuerpo en mi mente

— Bella tenía razón

— Bella siempre tiene razón en todo— me susurra al oído por detrás— si ella dice que algo blanco es negro pues es negro— bromea a la vez que me masajea el cuello

— Me caes bien— le comento cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación de estar en una bañera llena de agua caliente con espuma, siendo consentida por la persona que menos lo hubiera pensado al conocerla— Sigo teniendo celos de tu amistad con ella pero me caes bien— confieso sincerándome

— Es que soy un encanto— bromea— Cuando le cuente a Bella que me has dicho que te caigo bien no me va a creer

Una sincera sonrisa aparece en mi rostro por las últimas palabras. No creo que a mi novia le sorprenda que haya dicho que su ex me cae bien, tampoco le sorprende que cada vez nos llevemos las dos mejor porque nos conoce a las dos y sabe que en el fondo no somos tan diferentes. Victoria se oculta bajo un velo de humor y yo bajo uno de frialdad pero en el fondo somos igual de frágiles por todo lo que nos ha ido pasando a lo largo de nuestra vida. Ella lesbiana y teniendo que trabajar desde muy joven mientras cuidaba de sus padres con cáncer, y yo violada por un idiota que es amigo del hermano mayor de la pelirroja; parece que hemos estado conectadas desde bastante antes de conocernos

— Podrías dedicarte a dar masajes

— Bella me lo suele decir, también Laurent, pero no creo que cobrar por ellos sea algo digno. Tiene que apetecerme y sinceramente a las personas de Forks no es algo que me apasione. Quitar la tensión del cuerpo de Bella, de Laurent o de ti es diferente, en tu caso porque el cuerpo que tienes es belleza pura y en el de ellos porque son parte de mi. Por mi hermano James, por Isabella Swan y por el Dios negro del Olimpo haría cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria— me confiesa apoyando su barbilla sobre mi hombro

— No te consideraba tan cursi— la pico un poco y me gano un pellizco en el brazo, además del final del masaje— parece que el dejarlo con mi prima y el que te haya gustado Zafrina te ha trastornado— bromeo girándome y quedando frente a ella, mirándonos sin pestañear

— Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, el percance de Bella me ha extenuado más de lo que recordaba en mucho tiempo. Desde que mis padres murieron no había sentido semejante vacío. Suerte que al final solamente ha resultado una pierna rota y nada más

— Quieres a Bella— afirmo mirándola y viendo como no le importa reconocerlo en lo más mínimo

— Con toda mi alma— confiesa— Te lo he dicho una decena de veces

— He estado pensando en como me costó aceptar lo que sentía por Bella al principio— le devuelvo la confesión con una sonrisilla de medio lado

Noto como su mano se posa bajo mi barbilla. Ella se acerca, estamos ya a escasos centímetros, la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos se acorta. Mi nariz y la suya se tocan, nuestros ojos están conectado y con el pulgar de la mano que tiene bajo mi barbilla acaricia mis labios de forma cariñosa. Se que no va a pasar nada porque lo siento, porque las dos sabemos muy bien que no sentimos nada por la otra

— ¿Te acostarías conmigo?— pregunta riendo

— Encantada de la vida— respondo con sarcasmo y riendo de igual forma— total una mujer más o una menos en mi cuenta no creo que importe— termino bromeando y mordiéndole el dedo

— ¿Sabes que me estás poniendo muy caliente?— me pregunta sin cortarse un pelo

— Lo se— contesto de la misma forma descarada

— ¿Sabes que cuando salgas de esta bañera vas a ir a tu habitación para follarte a Bella hasta que no puedas más mientras yo me tengo que autosatisfacer?— me cuestiona de la misma forma

— Lo se— le vuelvo a responder de igual forma pero con una gran sonrisa al imaginarme dentro de unos minutos disfrutando del sexo con mi novia

Después de nuestro baño relajante salimos y cada una se seca tranquilamente, total son las cinco de la mañana y no hay ninguna prisa de nada porque es domingo. La bañera se va vaciando lentamente, el líquido no tiene prisa de abandonar el lugar que nos ha dado la relajación que las dos necesitábamos. Una vez ya secas y vestidas yo abro la puerta, Victoria está detrás de mi, caminamos el pasillo hasta mi habitación

— Al lío, tigresa— me anima con una sonrisa— Que no me entere yo que Bella no llega al orgasmo

— Disfruta de tus dedos— le susurro contra su oído antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa maligna

Bella está despierta, apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama. Al verme entrar con una sonrisa me mira extrañada, igualmente no dice nada porque yo no la dejo. Me muevo en plan felino hasta llegar a la cama

— Estoy muy caliente— le digo reptando hasta quedar completamente sobre su cuerpo pero teniendo mucho cuidado con no tocar en ningún momento su pierna rota, su escayola

Empiezo a mordisquear y lamer el labio inferior de Bella mientras que ella agarra las sábanas con fuerza para evitar gemir de gusto. Mis manos le empiezan a subir la camiseta y a quitársela, mientras me meto con ella bajo la manta y lanzo su camiseta a algún lado perdido en la habitación

— Roseeeee— gime Bella contra mi oído logrando ponerme muchísimo más caliente

Mis manos suben por su estómago desnudo hasta sus pechos, los masajeo lentamente, mi boca deja el labio inferior de Bella para bajar a morder su cuello que se expone al contorsionarse de placer. Me esmero en dejarle una marca muy visible en el cuello y otra más privada en la clavícula

— Bella— digo contra su cuello y bajando por sus pechos

Primero me centro en uno de sus pezones, lo lamo y lo muerdo para terminar chupándolo. Mis manos estimulan y miman el otro para que no se sienta despreciado, que Rose Cullen es una gran amante a la hora de dar placer a todas las partes del cuerpo por igual. Noto las manos de Bella alborotando mi rubia melena y agarrándola, indicándome que no deje de hacer lo que estoy haciendo. Al haber estimulado ya uno mi boca se dirige hacia el otro besando cada centímetro de piel que roza

— Fóllame ya— me exige Bella entre gemidos que seguramente ya habrán despertado a mis padres y a Zafrina

— No te voy a follar, te voy a hacer el amor de una forma que vas a perder el sentido— respondo con una sonrisilla de superioridad, la que demuestra porque soy tan buena amante y el porque me consideran tan altiva— Vas a suplicarme, vas a desear que no pare jamás

Mis labios después de las palabras que he pronunciado siguen con el trabajo de mimar, y enloquecer, a mi novia. Lamo y beso su estómago, mis dedos mientras son lamidos por la boca de Bella, sabe como mover su lengua para que yo me ponga aun mucho más caliente, algo que no creía que fuera posible. Me detengo en el ombligo largo rato, mi lengua entra y sale de él, mis dientes lo mordisquean y mis labios lo succionan, todo es tan perfecto que detendría el tiempo en este mismo instante para que fuera eterno

— Quiero...tocarte— me pide Bella moviendo un poco su pierna escayolada

— Ahora podrás hacerlo— respondo para acto seguido hundir mi lengua en su sexo

Los profundos gemidos que salen de la boca de Bella me hacen sonreír a pesar de que mi lengua esté en pleno trabajo de dar placer. Para mis oídos semejantes sonidos son música celestial. Las manos de mi chica vuelven a coger mi magnífico cabello rubio. Durante unos minutos sigo a mi labor de lamer, besar y mordisquear el clítoris de Bella pero justo antes de que llegue al orgasmo decido ser un poco traviesa y me separo de ella, colocando mis dos rodillas a cada uno de los lados de sus caderas

— Tó-ca-me— pido cogiendo su mano y guiándola hacia mi propio sexo

Parece que Bella se ha quedado completamente prendada de la imagen que le estoy regalando. La chica más atractiva y hermosa de todo el planeta arrodillada sobre ella, masturbándose a si mismo con sus dedos, la respiración aumentando a cada segundo que pasa, mis pechos balanceándose por el creciente aumento en la velocidad de la respiración. Justo antes de llegar yo también al orgasmo, y a correrme, me sitúo completamente estirada sobre Bella para poder besarla mientras ambas llegamos al clímax a la vez. Mis manos vuelven a estimular y jugar con su sexo mientras que las suyas siguen haciendo lo propio con el mío

— ES-PEC-TA-CU-LAR— grita en un gemido Bella en el momento que llega al fuerte orgasmo que le he provocado, que parece que está repitiéndole

Noto sus manos apretando mi espalda, sus uñas hundiéndose en mi como si fuera su salvadora eterna, la que la salva de cualquier mal y le proporciona todo el placer del mundo. Mis labios disfrutan ahora de los suyos mientras antes habían estado mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello, al cual soy tremendamente adicta. Lentamente ambas vamos recuperando la respiración y yo me quito de encima suyo tras sacar mis dedos, con su esencia, de su caliente exterior

— ¿Te he hecho daño?— pregunto ahora refiriéndome a su pierna, sabiendo que he ido con mucho cuidado pero que a pesar puede haber habido algún momento que ha estado con dolor

— Me has llevado al cielo— me contesta Bella con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, supongo que es la misma que debo tener yo mientras veo como ella lame mis dedos llenos de su propia esencia

— Será mejor que durmamos un poco

Bella se abraza a mi cuerpo desnudo y cae dormida en segundos con una gran sonrisa. Lentamente voy cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo que son representados por los desnudos de mi novia. No se cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me despiertan, lo único que se es que ya es de día y la luz del día ilumina perfectamente el lugar en el que estoy durmiendo con mi novia, quien aun sigue con esa sonrisa en la cara

— Adelante— digo apoyándome contra el cabecero de la cama y tapando mi desnudez con la manta

La puerta se abre con dificultades y por ella entra una muy sonriente Victoria, la pelirroja viene cargada con una bandeja que contiene un suculento desayuno. Al ver como Bella está únicamente tapada por la manta y tiene esa sonrisa aun se le nota más la felicidad

— Creo que después de lo de hace unas horas tenéis que recuperar las energías— comenta bromista mientras se mete una tostada en la boca— porque fue ES-PEC-TA-CU-LAR— imita el grito de placer que dio mi novia al llegar al orgasmo después de semejante

— ¿Tus dedos bien?— pregunto solamente para molestarla, porque ella no ha podido gozar de mi como amante

— Fueron suficiente para quitarme el calentón pero nada del otro mundo si lo comparamos con los gemidos de Bella— se queja mientras yo cojo un poco de zumo natural de naranja— He llamado a mi hermano para saber si Laurent había mojado con Sammer pero me ha dicho que no

Una gran y radiante sonrisa crece en mi rostro, le acabo de ganar a Bella la apuesta de 50 dólares y una semana de esclavitud sexual. La puerta de la habitación se vuelve a abrir dejando pasar esta vez a mis padres, Zafrina y una muy despierta Nessie que mira todo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, incluso a mi la fría Rose Cullen

— Hija te dije que esta noche Bella necesitaba descanso completo— enfatiza mi padre la frase, dejando en claro que sabe perfectamente lo que le he hecho a mi chica porque tenemos la ropa tirada por toda la habitación

— He ido con cuidado— respondo— No le he tocado para nada la pierna que se ha roto, además ella no parecía con ningún tipo de dolor

Carlisle niega con la cabeza cogiendo el sujetador de Bella, Zafrina suelta una carcajada que despierta a mi chica, Victoria también se ríe, y mi madre está avergonzada de que su amiga haya tenido que vivir semejante escena a las pocas horas de haber llegado. Bella al abrir los ojos y ver a todo el mundo en la habitación se tapa rápidamente con la manta hasta la cabeza, puedo notar que está terriblemente incómoda con la situación

— Aquí no nos vamos a aburrir, Nessie— le dice Zafrina a su pequeña que está riendo y que está intentando que Victoria la coja— Parece que le has gustado

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se amplia aunque tenga un leve toque de vergüenza. Parece que mi novia lleva razón en lo de que a su ex le gusta realmente la amiga de mi madre, aunque desde anoche a ahora haya logrado dejar de lado, casi por completo, la vergüenza y el mutismo. Con mucho cuidado carga con Nessie, la sienta en su regazo, frente a la bandeja con el desayuno

— Os dejamos desayunar tranquilas pero después voy a venir a inspeccionar a Bella— comenta mi padre saliendo de la habitación con mi madre y Zafrina, quien nos deja a su hija

Bella se apoya contra el cabecero de la cama y besa mi cuello tiernamente. La pelirroja le tapa los ojos a Nessie para que no vea la acción cariñosa de mi chica, no querrá que se pervierta tan joven. Rio porque los labios de mi novia me hacen cosquillas y por el gesto que tiene la ex de mi chica para proteger de imágenes indebidas a la pequeña

— No pervirtáis a mi futura hija— bromea Victoria— el primer paso para conseguir algo con la madre es demostrarle lo bien que trato y educo a su pequeña— nos da instrucciones de psicología en el ámbito de ligar con alguien que yo veo como un imposible

Bella pone los ojos en blanco por semejantes palabras de su ex y luego come una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón. La pelirroja está muy distraída jugando con la pequeña Nessie, yo las miro sin pestañear

— Cógela que te estás muriendo de ganas, Rose— comenta de forma condescendiente Victoria

Con muchísimo cuidado, y también algo de miedo, cojo a la pequeña niña. Me siento en la cama, aun tapándome con la manta, los brazitos pequeños se agarran a mi cuello y yo realmente siento que necesito ser madre, es algo que necesito como el aire que respiro, no es un capricho. Bella le saca la lengua a la pequeña que sonríe y se ríe, además le coge con una manita suya un dedo

— Hacéis una pareja, y una familia, perfecta— susurra Victoria bebiendo un poco de café y alegrándose por nosotras como siempre hace

Durante media hora descansamos en la cama, desayunando tranquilamente y jugando con la que será desde este momento la consentida de la casa. Al terminarnos todo lo que nos ha traído Victoria, la pelirroja sale de la habitación con la bandeja vacía. Una vez la puerta de la habitación se ha cerrado dejo al bebé en los brazos de Bella y yo me visto tranquilamente, noto la mirada de mi novia sobre mi cuerpo y sonrío intensamente

— Rose...yo

— Bella ¿qué pasa?— pregunto sentándome a su lado una vez ya estoy vestida— ¿Te duele la pierna?

— Se que quieres ser madre, y solamente te pido que si en algún momento llegaras a dejarme porque yo no te lo puedo dar quiero que sepas que lo comprendo

Mi novia es demasiado buena persona, a veces se me olvida que esa es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ella. Sus inseguridades al respecto de mi maternidad, que ella no me pueda dar un hijo, creo que son cada vez mayores. Le sonrío, beso su nariz y salgo de la habitación hacía la habitación de mi hermana para poder cogerle algo de ropa para Bella

— Creo que esta ropa te hará ver muy bien— le respondo volviendo a la habitación con un vestido de manga larga pero que le llegará por encima de las rodillas, el cual debe de valerle perfectamente— Te dejo cambiándote, ahora le diré a mi padre que venga revisarte esa pierna

Dejo la habitación con Nessie en brazos y me dirijo al despacho de mi padre, golpeo un par de veces en la puerta y escucho su voz desde dentro. En el lugar me encuentro a mis padres hablando tranquilamente, la cara de mi madre está bastante más seria de lo normal

— Bella ya está esperándote, Carlisle— informo sentándome en una de las sillas que hay frente al escritorio, con el bebé cogido entre mis brazos

Mi padre sale de su despacho, en él quedamos solamente mi madre y yo. Se que Esme Cullen está realmente molesta por el espectáculo que ha tenido que vivir su amiga Zafrina, y el que mi madre esté enfadada es algo que no es para nada normal

— Tenemos que hablar, Rose— empieza mi madre la conversación

— Lo se, aunque no creo que haya hecho nada malo

— Cielo se que amas a Bella pero tu padre te pidió expresamente que por una noche no hicierais nada

— No pude resistirme, tú no lo entiendes— respondo sin mirarla, dejando que Nessie me estire de forma juguetona de la oreja izquierda

— Quiero a Bella como otra hija más— empieza su discurso mi madre— Es una gran chica que te ha ayudado mucho con lo que te pasó y que te está ayudando a expresar más tus sentimientos, está consiguiendo que destruyas esa armadura de frialdad e indiferencia que tienes frente al resto del mundo, y eso es algo que le agradezco enormemente porque nunca me ha gustado verte tan poco abierta al amor verdadero

Mi madre lleva razón en todo lo que ha dicho, Bella ha hecho eso por mi y mucho más, cosas que ella no sabe que mi novia me ha dado y que no planeo confesarle. Miro los ojos de mi madre y se que aun sigue molesta por mi actitud de hace unas horas, si hubiera sido mi hermano Emmett con Edward no estaría tan seria porque en él es más normal no comportarse adecuadamente en todas las situaciones.

— Tú no comprendes lo que significa Bella para mi, mamá

— Entiendo todo perfectamente, Rose— contesta— Solamente quiero que te comportes como la adulta que eres. Si de verdad amas a Bella tienes que entender que pudiste haberla lastimado al hacerle el amor, y que ahora mismo la dañas al mostrarle tan claramente que tu mayor deseo es ser madre

— No voy a renunciar a hacer el amor con ella, no voy a renunciar a formar una familia con ella, no voy a renunciar a Bella y lo que me produce ni un solo instante de mi vida. Si no entiendes que cada vez que la toque tenga ganas de no separarme de ella, o que cada vez que la mire mi corazón se acelere de una forma que jamás lo había hecho, no es mi problema Esme Cullen— le reprocho muy seria levantándome con Nessie en brazos, dispuesta a irme del despacho de mi padre

— Solamente quiero que seas feliz y que la hagas feliz, nada más Rose. Te mereces todo lo que te está pasando con ella pero por favor prométeme que te comportarás de una manera adulta de ahora en adelante, que no te dejarás llevar por las hormonas como una adolescente

De mi boca no sale ni una palabra, solamente miro a mi madre y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Se que ella comprende el significado de ese gesto de cariño que le acabo de demostrar, se que con eso ella sabe que yo me comprometo a no perder la cabeza como la pierdo al simplemente tocar la piel cálida de mi chica

Madre e hija bajamos las escaleras hacia el piso inferior, en dirección a la cocina. Allí nos encontramos a Zafrina que sonríe al ver como su pequeña hija quiere volver a sus brazos, y a Victoria que está sentada acariciando a Fox quien le está lamiendo los dedos cariñosamente

— Rose, Victoria— nos llama a las dos mi madre— ¿podéis ir preparando la mesa?

— Claro, señora Cullen. No se preocupe por eso que vamos ahora mismo— responde diligente la pelirroja dejando en el suelo a Fox que no se separa de sus pies— en unos segundos vuelvo

La ex de mi novia va a lavarse las manos y vuelve rápido, lleva puesta su mejor sonrisa. Le echa una mirada rápida a Zafrina y Nessie, después va hasta donde está mi madre y empieza a ayudarla. En menos de diez minutos entre las dos hemos dejado la mesa bien preparada, con los platos y cubiertos para todos incluyendo a mi suegro y la madre de Leah

— Me dijo Laurent que Sadie fue con tu compañero de trabajo al acontecimiento benéfico del hospital— escucho que me dice Victoria

— Sí— respondo— El que estuvieran los dos juntos no me gustó demasiado. Creo que traman algo bastante peligroso para separarme de Bella

La ex de mi novia me lanza una mirada en la que veo claramente que ella piensa exactamente lo mismo que yo, y observo también la clara determinación de no dejar que Bella pueda llegar a sufrir algo por culpa de dos personas tan envidiosas como lo son mi compañero Garrett, quien me quiere a mi cueste lo que cueste, y la acosadora que quiere lograr tener a mi chica entre sus brazos

Mis pensamientos se cortan cuando el sonido del timbre suena y voy a abrir. En la puerta está un incómodo Charlie y una seria Sue, parece que ambos son iguales en lo referente a las visitas e invitaciones. Me aparto para que puedan pasar y aceptan el ofrecimiento de una forma muy educada

— ¿Cómo está mi hija?

— Mi padre la está revisando ahora, aunque en toda la noche no se ha quejado de dolor— contesto caminando al lado de mi suegro y su futura mujer

Mi madre aparece en el salón y saluda muy amablemente a Charlie y a Sue, después de eso les presenta a Zafrina junto con la pequeña Nessie. La madre de Leah mira a la pequeña que le sonríe y extiende sus brazos para que la coja, algo que hace cuando la amiga de mi madre le deja a su hija. Con esa escena se encuentran mi padre y Bella al bajar al salón para comer

— Estoy bien Charlie— dice mi novia acercándose a su padre y respondiendo a la pregunta antes de que haya sido formulada— Carlisle ha dicho que mañana puedo ir a trabajar sin ningún tipo de problema

Me hubiera gustado que mi padre le dijera a Bella que no podía ir a trabajar, que debía coger la baja, no estoy muy deacuerdo en el diagnóstico pero él es el médico y el que sabe des estas cosas mientras que yo soy la que la quiere y la consiente

Rápidamente cada cual nos vamos sentando en una silla vacía, al final quedo al lado de Bella y de Zafrina, quien tiene a Nessie sentada en sus piernas y juguetea con el tenedor. Frente a mi están Victoria, Charlie y Sue. Mis padres están presidiendo la mesa, cada uno en la punta opuesta. La comida empieza tranquila, charlas intrascendentes mientras tomamos un poco de sopa. El momento que cambia el tono de la conversación es cuando mi suegro le dice a Bella que va a venir mi suegra unos días porque se ha enterado del percance

— ¿Por qué avisaste a Renée?

— Porque es tu madre

— Ahora mismo estará histérica, voy a llamarla y a decirle que estoy perfectamente y no hace falta que venga— responde mi chica levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose con las muletas a la cocina para llamar a su madre

Diez minutos más tarde, mientras todos estamos ya comiendo el postre, ella reaparece y se sienta a resoplando por lo que creo que no ha logrado convencer a su madre de que no hace falta que venga unos días. Su mirada se centra en su padre quien está hablando con Sue en voz baja, no se que le estará comentando y sinceramente tampoco me interesa demasiado

— Mañana a primera hora mi madre vendrá a quedarse en nuestra casa unas semanas— me dice Bella apretando mi mano

— Será bienvenida— respondo condescendiente— Tenemos una habitación para ella que prepararemos cuando vayamos después de comer

La mirada agradecida de Bella es el gesto que necesito y el que recibo, si para que esté contenta tengo que soportar la presencia de mi hiperactiva suegra pues la soportaré, al fin y al cabo llevo aguantando toda la vida a los hiperactivos de mis hermanos Emmett y Alice. Y parece que ambos me hayan leído el pensamiento porque aparecen por la puerta de entrada junto con Edward y Jasper

— ZAFRINA— grita mi hermana corriendo hacía donde está la amiga de mi madre que se levanta muy sonriente

— BELLA— grita mi hermano acercándose a donde está mi novia y abrazándola como si no la hubiera visto en cien años, cuando hace menos de veinticuatro horas que no la veía

Los demás presentes nos quedamos viendo las dos escenas sin decir nada, total no hay nada que decir aparte de que en momentos como estos pienso sinceramente que soy adoptada por una familia de locos con brotes de locuras de amor y cariño. Edward y Jasper sonríen desde el marco de la puerta del salón a la vez que niegan con la cabeza el espectáculo de sus parejas, intentan parecer serios y dignos pero ambos hermanos Hale cuando se sueltan son más peligrosos que Emmett y Alice

— Hijo, hija, por favor comportaros como personas adultas y no como niños— intenta decir mi padre— Tenemos visita

Mis hermanos no le hacen ningún caso a Carlisle. Para lograr que mi hermano suelte de su abrazo de oso a Bella le tengo que dar un golpe en uno de sus grandes brazos. Emmett me mira de mala manera pero después cambia su mirada a una pícara que no quiero saber lo que significa

— Si es que mira como protege mi hermana a su chica— dice dándome codazos y poniendo ojitos en plan confidencial— Las cosas malas se que solamente se las puedes hacer tú en la cama

La mirada de Charlie se centra en nosotros y yo maldigo interiormente a mi hermano por bocazas. Una cosa es que mi suegro acepte que a su única hija le gusten las mujeres y otra muy distinta es escuchar cualquier tipo de comentario de ella y yo en la cama haciendo cosas malas, además de jugueteos sexuales varios que solemos hacer

— Emmie, estás más guapo callado— respondo sarcásticamente

Antes de que me responda nada se gira y ve a Nessie en los brazos de Victoria, al ver a la pequeña se olvida momentáneamente de nosotras. Corre para rodear la mesa y se aproxima a la pequeña que está jugando con el pelirrojo cabello de la ex de mi novia

— Alice mira— llama mi hermano a mi hermana— Vicky ha tenido un bebé esta noche— bromea mi hermano logrando arrancar una carcajada de Zafrina, Bella, Victoria, Edward, Jasper y mi hermana

Mis padres y yo ante semejante comentario ponemos los ojos en blanco, y Charlie con Sue solamente muestran una leve sonrisa

— Ella es mi hija, se llama Nessie— responde Zafrina al ser abrazada por mi hermano

**TBC...**

**Como hoy día 6 de enero es el de los Reyes Magos de Oriente pues he decidido subir el capítulo como regalo que os hago a quienes leéis Carpe Diem xD. Ya 37 capítulos, que pasada, si alguien me lo llega a decir cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo 1 no me lo hubiera creído, le hubiera dicho que estaba chalado, porque yo lo de escribir historias largas no suelo cumplirlo, las dejo a medias al final pero con Carpe Diem no me está pasando eso. Bueno a lo que voy, un capitulo con un poco de todo: momento Victoria y Rose en la bañera yo sinceramente me tuve que contener muchísimo para no poner ni un mísero beso pero bueno como Rose ama a Bella que se bese con Victoria no pinta nada. El baño con espuma a las cuatro de la mañana es lo que yo quiero y más si después haces el amor tan al límite como Rose con su Bella del alma. La aparición de todos a la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Rose, la presencia de Nessie que se lleva a las mil maravillas con Victoria y con Rosalie. La llamada de atención de Esme por primera vez a Rose y después la comida de todos junto con Charlie y Sue. En el próximo capítulo ya aparecen de nuevo los queridísimos por todos Garrett y Sadie, además de que llega Reneé.**

**Por cierto tengo que comentar un par de cosas: la primera es que como cada vez más gente se va animando a escribir cosas de esta pareja quizás debieramos ponerle un nombre como los Draco/Hermione se llaman Dramiones, los Severus/Harry son snarry o los Edward/Bella son los Bellward, pues para un Rose/Bella o Bella/Rose a buscarle un nombre a mi se me ocurren Rosella (pero creo que es un licor xD) y Bellosalie (no me gusta tampoco xD), a ver que ideas aportáis xD; y la segunda cosa me la comentó el otro día Shury Marie Cullen Potter y es de hacer una comunidad aquí en fanfictión sobre esta pareja para meter los fics que hay o se van haciendo, porque como cada vez se escriben más pues para tenerlos juntitos y ordenados, a mi me parece una idea la que me propuso ¿qué os parece lo de hacer una comunidad? Yo no tengo mucha idea como se hace una pero si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga o que la cree.**

**Y ahora a contestar a los 10 regalos que me dejásteis en el capítulo anterior, y ya hace 25 capítulos que dejáis 10 o más comentarios por cada uno (espero que puedan seguir siendo tantos todo lo que queda de historia xD), ÍNCREIBLE familia.**

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Efectivamente para mi cuando subí el capítulo ya era 2010 xD y en fanfiction me salió que era el 2010, cosas que pasan por los cambios horarios. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. La relación de Edward y Rose se irá viendo más adelante lo especial que es, por el momento vamos poco a poco. La aparición de Zafrina con Nessie tengo que decir que fue algo de último momento al quitar a Tanya de escena. Efectivamente Zafrina viene a cumplir dos misiones, la primera es para dar estabilidad a Victoria (aunque para eso aun queda mucho) y a enseñarnos las ganas que tiene Rose de ser madre. Espero que a ti también te vaya genial el 2010 y que te traiga muchas cosas buenas. Mi viaje a Londres deseando ya de que llegue, en un mesecito estaré viendo el Big Ben, Buckinham y demás xD. Y sobre tus palabras en mi otro fic, el de Trío de vampiresas pues me alegra que te gustara y te rieras con él. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Feliz 2010 Sammer MÍA xD. Si es que no hay major manera de comenzar un año que leyendo Carpe Diem, tú di que si. Así que me odiaste durante un momento por romperle la pierna a Bella, no me extraña nada porque también me odié yo a mi misma por escribirlo xD. Habrá fiestas salvajes no te preocupes que las habrá. Gracias pos decirme siempre que te encanta, es bastante moralizante. Ya noto que estás muy amorosa amando tanto a nuestras queridísimas Rose y Victoria (ambas son unos soles xD). Así que te hice saltar casi de alegría por la actualización, que gran expectación creo jaja. Yo también te aprecio y te admiro mucho, es mutuo y recíproco. Y sobre tus palabras en mi otro fic, el de Trío de vampiresas ciertamente parece que Rose sea una super drácula mujer xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Kimmi-Ronnie: **Me alegra que te encantara. Parece que tu instinto es infalible porque pensabas que actualizaría y lo hice. Yo sinceramente no me había planteado el como es Zafrina físicamente pero el aspecto salvaje, el pelo negro y la trenza las tiene, no te preocupes que iré incorporando cosas de la apariencia de Zafrina para que te diga más xD. El fic Descubriéndote a mi me gusta mucho, está bien y espero que continue igual de bien. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu:** Feliz Año Nuevo. Así que te ha gustado el capítulo, pues eso siempre es de agradecer xD. Rosalie la pobre entre lo de los niños que la rodean y lo que le viene encima con Sadie y Garrett no está pasando su mejor época. Que Rose tenga hijos depende de Eddie y a la vez también de James, los dos afortunados que se jugarán el ser padres sin pedirlo, a eso se le llama suerte xD. Bueno pero aunque no vaya a tener hijos biológicos con Bella no pasa nada, ambas formarán una familia preciosa. Es que Victoria es una crack, a mi me gusta escribir sobre ella cada vez más, creo que se nota. El ponerla ahora enamorada a primera vista de Zafrina que le saca casi 20 años, que es hetero y que tiene una hija pues puede parecer una locura pero a la pelirroja le van los retos. La forma en que la pelirroja trata a Bella y Rose es de ser buena persona, de aprecio puro y duro. Las tres se pierden la juerga pero no te creas que ellas no saben montarse la fiesta solas, que entre el baño relajante entre Victoria y Rose, y después el polvo de Rose con Bella pues disfrutan bastante también. El momento de la primera patada me pareció el adecuado porque ese niño o niña va a ser especial para todos, por lo tanto quería buscar un momento en el que estuvieran reunidos todos. Bueno gracias por tus bonitas palabras al respecto de que la historia es muy buena al todos los personajes evolucionar y tener su propia importancia en el fic. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Inmans: **Feliz año nuevo para ti también. La relación entre Laurent y Sammer avanzará pronto, te lo garantizo. Por cierto me alegro mucho de volver a ver un comentario tuyo, ya hacía un tiempo que no sabía que era de tu vida. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen:** HOLA! Así que el lemmon te pareció gráfico pues a mi me pareció todo lo contrario xD al ir escribiéndolo decía me parece que no está muy subidito de tono pero mejor así para no traumarlas. Si es que os creo expectativas con una super fiesta salvaje y luego le rompo la pierna a Bella, no tengo palabra xD. Lo de que a Victoria le mole Zafrina pues más que nada es porque a ella le van las causas imposibles por lo tanto decidí poner a Zafrina para ejemplificar esa idea. Nessie como hija de Zafrina es un puntazo loco de esos que suelo tener, y por Nessie no te preocupes que a Victoria se la tiene ya ganada, lo complicado será que se gane a la madre hasta poder acostarse con ella. Sinceramente a Nessie la iba a poner como la hija de Jacob y Leah pero dije a Zafrina le pega más xD. La de Rose con Bella cuando la tengan no he pensado como la llamaré, eso aun queda muy lejano. Efectivamente le rompí la pierna a Bella, no se de que te extrañas viniendo de mi xD y el choque entre Emmett y Jacob que causó la rotura me pareció simpático. El momento patadita del bebé me pareció interesante hacerlo con todos allí porque no solo es importante para Jacob y Leah sino que para todos ese bebé es importante. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle:** No se merecen tus agradecimientos por publicar el capítulo y embellecerte el día, para mi es todo un placer. Sobre el nuevo fic, el de Trío de vampiresas me alegra que te gustara y yo también espero que el 2010 te traiga lo mejor para ti y los tuyos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **siscullengranger:** Ei michy hola. No te preocupes por no haber podido leer y comentar el primer día, no pasa nada en absoluto. Así que fuiste a una fiesta familiar con tu famosa amiga, ¿qué tal te va con ella?. El momento patada al bebé me pareció que era el adecuado para ponerlo. El que Bella se haya roto la pierna gracioso no es, la forma en que se la rompió si xD. Si es que de verdad que Rose y Victoria son cada vez mejores, me encanta escribir de estos dos personajes cada vez más. La pelirroja llegará a tener una pareja que la quiera y la cuide, no lo dudes ni un segundo. En el siguiente capítulo aparecen el duo maligno en todo su esplendor, no dudes que le añadirán drama a la cosa. Me la pasaré bien en Londres, seguro que si xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** Me alegra que te gustara todo el capítulo. La relación de Edward y Rose es tierna y a la vez ambos saben en que momento deben de aparecer para el otro. El tocamiento de barriguita a Leah por parte de Rose me pareció algo que debía poner y lo hice. El viaje a Londres espero que me vaya genial, ya contaré cuando vuelva xD. El como influirá Nessie en Rose se verá y no dudes ni un instante que Victoria intentará ligarse a Zafrina, que lo consiga ya eso es otra cosa. La respuesta definitiva de Edward a Rose sobre lo de ser el padre de su hijo no tardará mucho en llegar, y James sigue ahí en la recámara. Y sobre mi otro fic Trío de vampiresas, efectivamente las tres son realmente una vampiresas xD yo tampoco me imagino a Rose compartiendo con nadie externo pero si con sus dos parejas. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95**: Me alegra que te guste la historia. Yo tampoco ando con mucha imaginación, no te preocupes. Lo del embarazo a la vez de Rose y Bella lo pensaré pero por el momento no me lo tengo planteado. Bella y Rose se perdieron de sexo pero en este capítulo ya las he puesto un poco de sexo salvaje y placentero, Victoria conseguirá pareja. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Y hasta aquí mi respuesta a los 10 regalos que me dejásteis en el capítulo anterior. La próxima actualización no se cuando será pero aviso que quizás pueda tardar bastante (1 mesecito) aunque intentaré subir el siguiente la semana que viene no lo tengo nada claro que pueda con tanto exámen que tengo encima y luego el viaje a Londres con mis amigas. Solamente espero que aunque tarde un poco más de lo normal nadie deje de leer la historia xD que ya somos todos una piña a la que a ver si se va uniendo más gente que quiera disfrutar.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO XXXVIII**

Es primera hora de la mañana del lunes, en nuestra pequeña y acogedora cabaña estamos desayunando tranquilamente Bella y yo. Después de que ayer Zafrina presentara a Nessie a mis cuñados, mi hermano y mi hermana, Charlie y Sue se fueron agradeciendo la hospitalidad además de la invitación, y nosotras llevamos a Victoria al piso que comparte con James y Laurent. En el lugar se encontraban Sammer, Bree, Jacob, Leah y Seth, además de los dos hombres del trío calavera. Todos juntos terminamos de pasar la tarde allí, riendo y disfrutando del fin de semana

— Espero que mi madre no se quede más de una semana— escucho que dice Bella en un suspiro de resignación— Agota mi paciencia

— Tú agotas mi paciencia por lo cabezota que llegas a ser— le respondo peligrosamente, mirando el reloj para saber cuanto tiempo tengo antes de irme a trabajar, y el tiempo que tiene ella

— Pensé que con lo que me has hecho hace una hora escasa habías tenido suficiente hasta la noche— comenta juguetona sentándose en la mesa donde aun están las tazas de café que nos hemos tomado

Si ella quiere jugar yo voy a jugar, ambas lo sabemos. Lentamente me aproximo, me quedan veinte minutos, y los voy a aprovechar. Comienzo a besar y lamer lentamente su cuello, en el cual tiene una preciosa marca que le dejé hace un par de noches. Noto como su mano se cuela bajo mi cara camisa blanca y que acaricia mi vientre de una forma juguetona y cariñosa. Bajo mi boca de su cuello hacia su torso el cual conozco a la perfección pero eso no le quita morbo al asunto, empiezo a desabrochar su camisa cuando unos golpes suenan en la puerta

— Bella, cielo— escucho la voz de mi suegra lo que nos corta el momento pasional a ambas

Espero a que mi chica se abroche la camisa de nuevo, se baje de la mesa y se adecente un poco la imagen de preorgásmica. Una vez ambas estamos como si nada hubiera pasado voy a abrir la puerta donde me encuentro con Reneé y una muy sonriente Victoria, que no se el que hace con la madre de Bella a tan tempranas horas

— Rose— me saluda con un abrazo que hace sonreír a la pelirroja y suspirar negando con la cabeza a mi chica

— Reneé, encantada de verte otra vez

— Pero que nuera más educada y preciosa que tengo, cada vez me alegra más que a Bella le gusten las mujeres y que esté enamorada de ti— me halaga mientras abraza a su hija, quien a pesar de simular que no quiere tener a su madre se nota que la ha extrañado

La pelirroja ex de mi novia se sitúa a mi lado y sonríe por la imagen del abrazo entre madre e hija. Después de unos largos segundos mi novia se separa de su madre y dirige una mirada interrogante a Victoria

— Ha venido a nuestro piso y ya la he acompañado hasta aquí, que vuestro nidito de amor está bastante escondido si no se sabe llegar— explica la pelirroja— Como no tenía nada que hacer esta mañana ya he encontrado una ocupación, el hacer de anfitriona de tu madre mientras vosotras estáis trabajando

— Si es que no se como dejaste escapar a esta joya— dice mi suegra refiriéndose a Victoria— Ahora se aceptan los matrimonios de tres personas, hija— insinua Reneé a mi novia para que no nos deje escapar a ninguna de las dos

— Mamá, por favor— pide exasperada Bella— Deja de intentar meterte en mi vida, además yo a quien amo es a Rose, Victoria es pasado si hablamos de amor de pareja

— Es hora de irnos— intervengo para evitar que a mi novia le de un colapso ya de buena mañana— Por cierto pelirroja, si os aburrís aquí ir a mi casa que estará mi madre con Zafrina y Nessie, seguro que estarán encantadas de tener compañía

No espero respuesta, ya estoy preparada para partir aunque antes ayude a Bella a subirse a mi coche, colocando de una forma que no molesten las muletas en la parte trasera. Conduzco hasta Forks tranquilamente, sintiendo como la llegada de la primavera está al caer y los días de sol empiezan a aparecer, del mismo modo que la nieve desaparece. Llevo a mi chica hasta la casa de Ángela, quien es la encargada de llevar a Eric, Sammer y Bella hasta el trabajo en su coche. Una vez me despido de mi novia y de su compañera de trabajo voy tranquilamente con mi coche hasta el lugar donde desempeño la labor que corresponde a la licenciatura que tengo

El aparcamiento está medio vacío, se nota que hoy no hay ningún tipo de acto especial y que solamente es un día de trabajo como otro cualquiera. Antes de subir a mi despacho voy a la máquina y compro un café bien cargado, necesito cafeína recorriendo mis venas para poder soportar todo un día de estar trabajando codo con codo junto con Garrett. Subo tranquilamente en el ascensor y al salir de él en el piso que me corresponde me encuentro frente a mi con la acosadora de mi novia, Sadie me da una sonría cargada de cinismo y sorna

— Bonito día, rubia

— A mi se me ha estropeado justamente ahora al encontrarme con deshechos humanos— respondo saliendo del ascensor— Creo que ahora deberé ir a por otro café, esté se me ha estropeado

— Si es que eso es lo que me gusta de ti, cielito— susurra la última palabra con burla— que aunque te quitarán tu primera vez sigues siendo igual de inhumana y altiva

Las palabras que han salido de la boca de Sadie han sido mucho más dolorosas que si me hubiera dado una fuerte bofetada. El como sabe ella que mi primera vez me la quitaron no lo se pero no quiero darle el placer de que vea que eso me ha hecho realmente daño, ella no va a tener esa victoria sobre Rose Cullen

— No se de lo que hablas pero te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad, eres una persona non grata en este hospital y en este pueblo

— Sabes perfectamente que hablo de Royce King y estoy aquí por expresa invitación de mi amigo Garrett— dice rebatiéndome lo que le acabo de decir— No te pases de lista conmigo Rosalie porque acabarás llorando, como lo hiciste cuando Royce te violó

No puedo ni quiero evitarlo, mi mano tiene vida propia y le da una fuerte bofetada a Sadie que le cruza la cara. La sonrisa que tenía mientras me decía lo de Royce no se ha quitado tras el golpe, es más, se ha ampliado porque sabe que esta es mi forma de demostrar todo el odio que le tengo y lo que me duele recordar el tema

— No se que intentas pero no te tengo ningún miedo a ti o a ese violador. Lo único que quiero dejarte claro es que hagas lo que hagas no lograrás separarme de Bella— la reto

— Eso lo veremos— me responde igual que yo— Por cierto, como vuelvas a tocarme mi amigo y abogado, Garrett, procederá a poner la denuncia correspondiente por agresión

Antes de que pueda responder nada ya ha entrado en el ascensor con una sonrisa que empiezo a odiar profundamente. Con muy mal humor me dirijo a mi despacho en el que me encuentro a Garrett tranquilamente sentado en una de las sillas que están frente a mi escritorio. Me acomodo tras mi escritorio, en mi cómoda silla, desde la que miro fijamente a mi compañero de trabajo quien desde este mismo momento es una de mis más peligrosas amenazas. Parece que él no sepa nada al respecto de nada pero seguramente que el dúo que ha formado con Sadie para dañarnos a Bella y a mi es cosa suya, el haber encontrado a Royce ni lo dudo porque es un abogado demasiado listo y visceral

— ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

— Perfecto hasta que me he encontrado a la basura de tu amiga al salir del ascensor, desde ese momento ha empezado a empeorar y ahora al encontrarte aquí sentado en mi despacho todavía ha empeorado más

— No te enfades Rose, aunque tenga que admitir que me encanta ver tu lado más salvaje y altivo— empieza a comentar con una tenue sonrisa, sin moverse de la silla— Sadie quiere a tu novia y yo te quiero a ti, aparte de eso no hay nada más en común entre nosotros. Ella hará lo que haga falta para tener a tu joven chica, no solo investigar tú pasado y el de Bella, sino también lograr que os separéis

Me quedo completamente sin habla ante semejantes palabras dichas tan tranquilamente, como si el planear arruinar la vida de varias personas no fuera nada importante, algo que se hace todos los día al levantarse. Intento que mi mirada o mis gestos denoten el enfado, y estupefacción, que estoy sintiendo

— Estáis mal de la cabeza los dos

— Puede ser pero no hay nadie en este mundo que no esté loco de una u otra manera— responde Garrett aproximándose a la mesa y susurrando— Cuidado con los frenos de ese coche rojo que conduces y no pierdas de vista a tu familia, no querrás que tu hermana vuelva a pasar por lo mismo que tú ya pasaste, que a Royce le gustó cuando la vio en Nueva York

Ahora si que estoy sin poder asimilar lo que me está diciendo, no puedo asumir que el que ha sido mi compañero por casi un año me esté diciendo tan tranquilamente que me van a cortar los frenos del coche y que el violador que me destrozó la vida ahora quiere destrozar la de mi hermana. Todo esto es tan irreal que pienso que me están gastando alguna clase de broma pesada sin ninguna gracia. Al mirar a la cara de mi compañero de trabajo me doy cuenta que no es ningún tipo de broma, que realmente van a por Bella pero sobretodo a por mi, quieren lograrnos ya sea por las buenas o por las malas

— A mi hermana, a mi familia y a Bella no se os ocurra tocarles un pelo— respondo de una forma muy fría y cortante— Sois una panda de malnacidos, empezando por el desgraciado de King, siguiendo por la acosadora y terminando por ti, el peor de todos que se las da de persona decente y después lo único que haces es manipular a todo el mundo

— Somos gente que sabemos lo que queremos, y la forma en que lo conseguiremos nos da igual— me responde tranquilamente, ahora que se ha quitado la máscara de pretendiente para mostrar lo rastrero y cínico que puede llegar a ser le da todo igual— Y después de nuestra bonita conversación de lunes por la mañana será mejor que nos pongamos con el complicado caso que tenemos entre manos

— Fuera de mi despacho— ordeno muy seria— AHORA— termino de decir gritando

Garrett me hace caso, y como Sadie se despide con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Se que después de los dos encuentros no voy a poder estar concentrada en el trabajo, así que cojo mis cosas y salgo del despacho dando un portazo. Antes de salir del hospital me paso por el área de recién nacidos, estoy un rato observando a los bebés para intentar alegrar mi penosa mañana, y tras más de un cuarto de hora decido irme con mi coche hasta el lugar donde viven el trío calavera. Antes de arrancar mi coche miro si todo está en perfecto orden, si no hay nada que me hayan roto o cortado. Lentamente conduzco al lugar de las personas en las que confío y que al no ser de mi familia pueden hacer un balance más objetivo de esta peligrosa situación, en la que me he visto implicada por estar enamorada

Laurent es quien abre la puerta, se sorprende al verme allí a esas horas porque se supone que debería de estar en mi despacho. Me deja pasar sin preguntar nada porque puede notar el mal humor, mezclado con miedo, que tengo. James está sentado en el sofá con un tazón de leche y cereales, al verme entrar se extraña pero me lanza una sonrisa en señal de bienvenida

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunta directamente Laurent

— Garrett y Sadie— digo en el momento que la puerta de entrada se abre y aparece una sonriente Victoria

Se sienta al lado de su hermano y me mira interrogantemente, no tiene ni idea de que hago yo allí cuando se supone que debería estar trabajando en mi acogedor despacho

— He dejado a Reneé con Zafrina y con tu madre— me dice— ¿Por qué no estás trabajando?

— Garrett y Sadie— vuelvo a decir suspirando

Un vez me veo con fuerzas para explicar lo sucedido les cuento a los tres las claras amenazas que he recibido por parte de esos dos impresentables, que además implican a una tercera persona que temo enormemente. Las reacciones ante lo que yo estoy contando son de estupefacción durante todo el tiempo que estoy hablando y furia una vez que han escuchado semejante historia. Puedo notar como los tres se están controlando para no salir ahora mismo a machacar a esos dos locos impresentables que están obsesionados

— No quiero que Bella y mi familia se enteren de nada, así que ni una palabra de esto a nadie

— Deberías ir a denunciar todo esto a comisaría, Charlie seguro que hace lo imposible por mandar a estos despojos humanos muy lejos de ti, de tu familia y de nuestra querida Bella

El ir a denunciar todo es inviable porque no tengo ninguna prueba que atestigüe que lo que yo quiero lograr es verdad, primero necesitaría poder demostrar que la amenaza es cierta o sino sería mi palabra contra la suya. El meter a mi suegro por medio también sería demasiado peligroso, estaría dentro de un círculo que no quiero que toquen por lo importante que es para mi chica. Con un suspiro pongo la cabeza entre mis manos, estoy realmente cansada de que todo acabe encontrándome a mi

— Lo mejor sería que te estiraras en la cama un rato, necesitas descansar— me recomienda James levantando y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada— Tengo que ir a comprar la Wii como autorregalo, en un rato estoy de vuelta

Laurent sabe que su casi hermano lleva toda la razón del mundo y por eso coge mi mano para llevarme a su cama, la que durante muchas noches compartió con mi novia. Al llegar se tumba y me hace tumbarme a su lado, me abraza logrando que me sienta completamente protegida, que todo va a estar bien. El momento en que cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida no se cuando es, solamente puedo decir que entre los brazos del hermano negro de mi hermana descanso como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con nadie más aparte de con Bella

— Rose, Rose— escucho que me susurra alguien al oído, despertándome suavemente— Ya es la hora de que nos levantemos a comer que hoy la pelirroja nos ha preparado un rissotto con pescado que tiene muy buena pinta

Me desperezo lentamente y me encuentro con la cálida mirada de Laurent, si hubiera conocido a este hombre antes que a Bella mi corazón ahora sería suyo

— Gracias, Laurent

— Eres la novia de mi hermana y eres una gran amiga, no tienes nada que agradecerme Rose— me dice con una sonrisa, posando un suave beso sobre mis labios

Y tras ese tenue contacto que demuestra el aprecio que me tiene, y que tanto él como los hermanos no permitirán que nada nos pase, salimos de la habitación y nos encontramos a Victoria y James ya sentados en la mesa, esperando para comer tranquilamente con nosotros. Laurent me aparta la silla como caballero que es y después se sienta en el sitio que le corresponde

— Ella está comprometida con nuestra hermana, además de ex cuñada, y tú con Sammer— advierte James de forma juguetona probando el rissotto de su hermana que está buenísimo

Comemos todo tranquilamente, en paz y harmonía que es lo que realmente necesitamos. No puedo creer que me haya refugiado en esta casa pero es que es el único lugar en el que se estoy segura, porque con mi familia en estos momentos no lo estoy. Al terminar el rissotto comemos un poco de pescado, de postre un poco fruta y unas tortitas con chocolate

El sofá nos espera tras recoger la mesa y lavar los platos. James enciende la Wii que se ha comprado esta mañana como autorregalo de cumpleaños. Él y Laurent empiezan a jugar conjuntamente a un videojuego de tenis, es bastante gracioso verlos hacer el movimiento de darle a la pelota con la raqueta imaginaria. Victoria y yo estamos de espectadoras aunque la pelirroja tenga ganas de también participar en el juego

— No deberíais dormir en vuestra casa— me susurra la ex de mi novia— venir a pasar unos días aquí y Reneé que los pase en casa de Charlie

— No me voy a mover de mi casa solamente porque dos locos obsesionados quieran hacernos la vida imposible. Además que ¿cómo le digo a Bella que nos tenemos que ir de casa para evitar cualquier susto?

— Muy fácil. Te plantas delante de ella, le coges la mano y la miras directamente a los ojos. Una vez hecho eso le dices: mira cariño nos tenemos que ir unos días de esta casa porque Garrett y Sadie nos han amenazado a ambas hasta que tu ex novia, tu ex cuñado y tu hermano negro los encuentren a ambos y los maten lentamente, disfrutando del dolor que reflejan sus miradas— termina de contar la pelirroja con tanto sentimiento que logra conmoverme, algo realmente complicado

— ¿Y tú como vas con Zafrina?— pregunto cambiando de tema, a uno bastante más alegre

— Ganándome su visto bueno y el de Nessie

Niego con la cabeza sonriendo de medio lado. La pelirroja no tiene remedio pensando que puede llegar a tener alguna oportunidad con la mejor amiga de mi madre. A pesar de que no veo que vaya a tener ninguna posibilidad con Zafrina me gustaría equivocarme y que Victoria pudiera ser feliz con alguien porque se lo merece. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando James me tiende el mando de la Wii, me toca jugar contra la la pelirroja

— Apuesto por Rose— dice Laurent

— Yo no quiero apostar por mi hermana, amigo— se queja James ganándose una colleja de Victoria

Al final termino ganando yo, aunque tengo la leve intuición de que me ha dejado ganar de una forma no demasiado descarada. Al terminar la partida ya es la hora de irme, voy a pasar por casa de Ángela para recoger a Bella y después las dos para casa, necesito sentirla cerca en un día como hoy. Me despido del trío calavera y me dirijo hacia la casa de Ángela donde aun no está el coche de ella. Y cuando pensaba que mi mal día había terminado me encuentro al idiota de Mike Newton con su amigote y la chica tonta que besa el suelo por donde pisa de la cual no se que nombre tiene algo que no me importa

— La Reina de Hielo de Forks esperando a su putilla oficial— escucho que dice el idiota Newton de una forma demasiado despectiva

No le hago ningún caso porque tengo demasiados problemas como para sumarle otro más, pero en mi interior las ganas de despellejarlo vivo son bastante elevadas. Para mi suerte veo que el coche de la compañera de trabajo de mi chica aparece al final de la calle, así no tendré que soportar muchos más segundos a los tres idiotas sin cerebro que se piensan los mejores de este pueblucho

Bella al verme allí se sorprende y al ver a Mike con su amigote se indigna. Con sus muletas camina lo más rápidamente que puede hasta mi coche y yo acelero sin mirar atrás, ahora mismo conduciría hasta llegar a la frontera con México y empezar una nueva vida con mi chica pero eso no va a ser posible, menos aun con mi familia amenazada por esos dos perturbados mentales que deberían estar en un centro para gente con problemas psicológicos graves

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?— me pregunta Bella sacándome de mi mundo

— Podría haberme ido mejor si no me llego a encontrar con tu maldita acosadora nada más llegar al hospital y después con Garrett, aparte de eso ha sido un día bastante normal— respondo— ¿y a ti como te ha ido con la pierna escayolada?

— Es un poco incómodo y me ha molestado la pierna pero por lo demás como siempre, he comido con Sammer y Ángela. Hemos estado hablando de cosas de chicas, Ángela de cómo lleva los preparativos para su boda con Eric y Sammer de que aun no ha dado el paso de acostarse con Laurent

Llegamos a casa y en ella está ya Reneé con la pelirroja, quien la ha acompañado de vuelta a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Mientras mi novia saluda a su madre yo miro a Victoria que me devuelve la mirada de la misma forma, ambas estamos unidas ahora por algo más que nuestro amor por Bella, estamos unidas para intentar quitarnos del medio a Sadie, Royce y Garrett. Nuestro contacto visual se rompe al terminar el saludo entre madre e hija

— Has vuelto de una pieza y sin ningún moratón que indique tu torpeza habitual— bromea la pelirroja dando un abrazo a mi chica, aprovechando para volver a sentir su calor y aspirar su aroma

— Increíble pero cierto— responde con una sonrisa Bella dejándose abrazar

Reneé está mirando la imagen y casi está llorando por ver como la ex de su hija aun la sigue queriendo. Yo por mi parte decido ir al baño, necesito refrescarme y mantener la mente fría, no puedo dar ninguna muestra a Bella de lo que pasa y lo por que estoy tremendamente alterada. Me mojo la cara, apoyo mis manos en el lavamanos y elevo mi mojado rostro, por el cual están resbalando gotas de agua libremente. La mirada que me devuelve el reflejo de mi rostro es de alguien que está cansado, de alguien que ha vuelto a ser herido gravemente tras haberse recuperado de un golpe casi mortal, de a fin de cuentas una persona que por mucho que frente a los demás intente hacerse la insensible es como las demás y que por amor luchará hasta el fin de sus fuerzas

— Rose— escucho la voz de mi chica al otro lado llamándome— Victoria se quedará a cenar— me avisa

— Deacuerdo— respondo intentando que mi tono de voz salga normal, que no se note en él nada raro

Bella, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme. Mi novia, mi hermana, mi hermano, mis cuñados, mi padre y mi madre, ellos son a los que protegeré cueste lo que cueste. Haré lo que tenga que hacer, esta vez terminaré con Royce King para siempre y además haré que con él descansen en paz, y a muchos metros bajo tierra, mi compañero Garrett y la persona más perturbada que he conocido jamás, Sadie

No se en que momento el líquido que recorre mi cara deja de ser agua y se convierte en lágrimas, como tampoco se en que momento la pelirroja ex de mi novia ha entrado y está a mi lado, abrazándome y consolándome. Ella deja que saque todo lo que tengo dentro y que en todo el día no había sacado, sabe que no hace falta que me diga nada y que lo mejor es dejar que me desahogue. Lloro en silencio como solo lo he hecho unas pocas veces en mi vida, hasta que por fin logro serenarme y mirarla, ella está con una sonrisa comprensiva. Sus pulgares muy suavemente quitan las lágrimas que hay en mi rostro

— Tranquila que el secreto de que la Reina de Hielo también puede llorar está a salvo conmigo— dice intentando hacerme sonreír

— Nadie te creería— respondo— Sería demasiado raro que yo tuviera sentimientos

— Supongo que no— suspira cansadamente

— ¿Cómo sabías...?— intento preguntar pero ella me corta antes de que termine de formular la pregunta

— No eres tan inhumana como piensas Rose— me responde— Todo el mundo a quien hubieran amenazado de semejante forma se hubiera derrumbado al segundo uno pero tú has aguantado muy dignamente casi un día. Todos necesitamos llorar y tener a alguien que nos de consuelo, si no quieres decírselo a Bella o a tu familia pues entonces deberemos ser Laurent, James y yo esas personas— dice— Y te juro que vamos a acabar con esos tres despojos, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida te prometo que encontraremos la forma los cuatro de terminar con la vida de esa gentuza— dice muy seria, haciéndome una promesa que se cumplirá aunque se deje la vida en ello

No se que decir, nunca me hubiera esperado que fuera precisamente ella la que se preocupara por mi, la que viniera a darme ese apoyo tan necesitado. Se que debería contestar algo pero al no saber que decir, nunca he sido buena en esto de expresar mis sentimientos, decido mojarme la cara para intentar evitar que se me note que he llorado

— No tienes que decirme nada, se que no eres de esas personas que dice las cosas con palabras. Eres una mujer distinta a la que le cuesta expresar lo que siente pero que al ser humana siente amor, amistad, odio, pasión, soledad, miedo y muchas más cosas que aunque no las digas se que las sientes. Un ejemplo de que puedes sentir amor es la forma en que miras y cuidas a Bella, y se que eso es amor porque yo la miro de la misma forma— confiesa haciendo que la mire— Y ahora, que ya has logrado que no se te note demasiado que has estado llorando, salgamos de aquí o Bella pensará que le estoy quitando a la novia— termina de decir con una sonrisa saliendo del baño

Después de inspirar profundamente, formo en mi cara la típica sonrisa vanidosa que muestra a todo el mundo que soy superior a ellos y que nada me daña porque no tengo sentimientos. Mi mirada se fija en Bella que ha visto como tengo los ojos algo rojos, sabe que he llorado, se aproxima a mi con las muletas y expresión preocupada. Reneé está en la habitación que hemos habilitado para ella y la pelirroja nos está mirando

— ¿Qué pasa Rose?— me pregunta poniendo una mano en mi mejilla—¿Por qué has llorado?

— Es culpa mía, Bella— interviene en la discusión Victoria para ayudarme— Ya sabes lo que me gusta jugar y molestar a tu Diosa, así que le he tirado polvos picapica con tan mala suerte que le han ido a los ojos. Un poco más de tiempo y tenemos que llevarla corriendo a que su padre evitara que se quedara ciega— bromea la ex de mi novia sacando la lengua

— Me quería quitar del medio para quedarse contigo— sigo con la broma y meto más cizaña— Pero no lo ha conseguido porque Rose Cullen es inmortal

Y sin darle opción a Bella, de que diga una sola palabra más, la beso como si no hubiera mañana y nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Escucho como la pelirroja silva y monta un escándalo, siento los pasos de mi suegra de la habitación al salón pero me da igual. Por un momento desconecto de todo y solamente siento ese beso que es lo que me da la vida y las fuerzas para seguir, ese que hace que mi corazón de hielo se deshaga lata rápidamente. Ese beso, esos labios, esa lengua, esa mujer que tengo entre mis brazos es la hace que yo me convierta en un ser humano, en una adicta sin remedio

— Te amo, Rose

Esas tres palabras de Bella susurradas contra mis labios tras romper el pasional beso, mientras yo aun tengo mis ojos cerrados mi frente contra la suya e intento acompasar mi respiración, son las que necesitaba escuchar en estos momentos. Las palabras que me han transformado y que me seguirán transformando mientras siga oyéndolas.

**TBC...**

**Hola familia, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar xD 11 días y ya me parece un mundo. Si es que ahora que ando en pleno momento de exámenes y trabajos me es bastante complicado sacar tiempo para poder actualizar, a ver si llega ya el 26 y puedo actualizar semanalmente aunque el 6 me vaya a Londres y aparte también empiece a trabajar en febrero. Sobre el tema del nombre han salido varios, a mi el que más me ha convencido es ****rosbell**** (suena similar a Roosevelt que fue el presidente estadounidense 32) me inspira poder xD. Sobre el capítulo pues que puedo decir, Sadie y Garrett por fin se han destapado como lo desgraciados que son, haciendo chantaje y amenazando a Rose para que deje Bella, eso sin contar que tienen el as bajo la manga de Royce King II. La escena de Victoria consolando a Rose y adjudicándose el motivo de que la rubia llora lo he puesto para mostrar como se empieza a fortalecer de verdad la relación de amistad entre ambas.**

**Y ahora a responder a los magníficos comentarios que como siempre me dejáis, y que a mi como siempre me siguen asombrando por ser tan positivos además de bonitos porque así nos vamos conociendo más. Esta vez han sido 15, cada vez son más y yo sigo sin creerme que ya sean casi 450 los comentarios que lleva recibidos Carpe Diem.**

— **Bellalicious Regules: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te esté gustando la historia, bienvenida a la familia de Carpe Diem. Sobre lo de los nombres para la pareja los que propones no están mal sobretodo el de robell. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **HopePeace:** Efectivamente el deseo de Rose va creciendo conforme pasa el tiempo y tiene más contacto con Nessie. Bella ama realmente a Rosalie y el que esté dispuesta a renunciar a ella para que la rubia pueda realizar su sueño de ser madre demuestra eso, pero Rose no quiere una cosa o la otra sino que quiere las dos juntas: ser madre y estar con Bella. Si es que el amor que se tienen ambas hacen que soltemos suspiritos de tonta enamorada xD. La escena de la bañera entre Victoria y Rose es bastante increíble, lo se, pero bueno son estas pequeñas cosas las que demuestran la amistad que están forjando. El que Rosalie después vaya a hacerle el amor a Bella puede parecer demasiado extremo pero es que si por algo se caracteriza la rubia Cullen es por lo caliente que es, sexualmente hablando. Emmett suelta comentarios en el peor momento posible pero por eso es tan adorable, sino hiciera eso no sería nuestro Emmett. El tema de la posible pareja entre Victoria y Zafrina no garantizo nada, puede ser que si acaben juntas o puede ser que no, todo dependerá de si Zafrina al final cede a los encantos de la pelirroja. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **siscullengranger:** Pues si no tienes un momento para dejar un comentario largo no lo dejes, tú tranquila michy xD. Te lo dije, si es que ya sabía yo que una vez arreglaras las cosas con tu famosa amiga vuestra amistad saldría fortalecida, es lo que suele pasar siempre. Rose y Victoria son muy grandes, unas Diosas del Olimpo ambas. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y que a pesar de no tener tiempo lo fabricaras para poder dejarme un comentario, eso siempre halaga. Lo de la comunidad a mi también me han enviado la invitación pero no tengo muy claro como es, llámame torpe. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **SammerLitth: **Así que te ha parecido un CAPITULASO, que honor que provenga de ti eso Sammer. Sabía que la escena de la bañera entre Victoria y Rose iba a causar estragos en la mayoría, y también suponía que muchas de vosotras querríais un beso pero me mantengo en mis trece de parejas monógamas xD. La posible futura pareja de Zafrina y Victoria es un proyecto pero no te puedo asegurar que vaya a suceder, aunque nosotras sabemos que la pelirroja cuando se lo propone es muy convincente. Así que se te hizo corto el capítulo por todas las expectativas que tenías puestas en él, eso me hace hasta ponerme colorada xD. Sobre lo de la comunidad a mi también me mandaron la invitación lo que no tengo ni idea como se hace ahora para poder subir las historias al sitio, soy bastante inútil en cuanto a lo referente comunidades en . Ciertamente cada vez somos más en este mundo, y esta familia, llamado Carpe Diem. No te pongas melancólica al leer los primeros capítulos que por delante aun nos quedan muchos capítulos. Nada de esto es gracias a mi, todo es gracias a vosotras y vosotros que leéis, que os implicáis con esta historia que un día me animé a comenzar yo. El 6 de febrero que me voy a Londres a ver si al bajar del avión me está esperando un hermano de Carlisle xD de sueños también se vive. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle:** Si es que está claro que por muy bien que nos caigan Rose y Victoria el que las ponga enrollándose está mal, en una pareja la fidelidad es muy importante y entre nuestras dos chicas eso no puede faltar jamás, aunque tengan sus tentaciones lo importante es que ellas las rechacen por el amor que se tienen. La aparición de Zafrina y Nessie servirá un poco a todo el mundo pero sobretodo a Victoria y a Rosalie, además de a Leah por su futura maternidad. En este capítulo ya se ha podido ver un poco más lo que traman Sadie y Garrett aunque esto solamente sea el principio, dos demonios como estos van incrementando su maldad. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Me alegra que amaras el capítulo y que te pareciera ES-PEC-TA-CU-LAR, como el orgasmo de Bella que despertó a la casa xD. A quien no le gustaría un baño con espuma y un masaje relajante, eso a cualquiera supongo. Nessie es muy sociable, ella quiere estar en brazos de todo el mundo aunque tenga predilección por Victoria. Charlie y Sue tan serios porque son serios de nacimiento ya xD. La llegada de Reneé a Bella le va a traer quebraderos de cabeza, el porque es porque es demasiado activa. Emmett siempre con comentarios tan grandes, si no soltara esos comentarios no sería nuestro oso grandullón. Espero disfrutar mucho de Londres y traer nuevas ideas para el fic. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef-cullen:** No se merece el agradecer por el regalo, lo he hecho encantada. La verdad que si fue explosivo el capítulo con lo del baño y después la pasión desbordada que Bella y Rose tuvieron, si es que son muy calientes las dos. Bella ama tan profundamente a nuestra Cullen rubia que si por verla feliz a ella feliz tiene que renunciar a la relación lo haría, en eso consiste querer a una persona. Lo de Zafrina y Victoria no está seguro que vayan a formar una pareja finalmente, aun tienen que pasar bastantes cosas para que las pueda terminar juntando, no garantizo que terminen juntas. Rose se quedará embarazada, no hay ningún drama en contestar a la pregunta xD. La forma en ir plasmando la creciente amistad entre Rose y Victoria gracias por decirme que te parece adecuada, al principio no tenía muy claro como hacerlo ya que pasar de estar tan celosa a hacerte amiga es algo complicado. El nombre de Rosbell me gusta, sinceramente me parece bastante interesante. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen:** No sabes bien lo que me tuve que contener para no poner ni un mísero beso entre Victoria y Rose en la bañera, pero como me he prometido a mi misma que en esta historia las parejas sean monógamas pues lo cumplo. Lo de poner un trío es que no creo que sea posible porque al Victoria sentir tanto por Bella y ella por la pelirroja sería demasiado arriesgado, así que aquí nada de tríos. HOLA! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Así que la idea de que Victoria se gane a Zafrina por Nessie te gusta, si es que mis ideas peregrinas al final toman hasta sentido, quien lo iba a decir. La posible pareja futura entre la pelirroja y Zafrina no la deis tan por hecho que puede ser que sea o puede ser que no sea. La conversación entre Esme y Rose creo que era necesaria, porque aunque aquí todos vayan de buenas eso no quita que Esme sea madre y le diga a su hija lo que le molesta para evitar que eso pueda dañarla en un futuro. El baño a esas horas y el polvazo de después a nadie le viene mal xD. El instinto maternal hace ver a Rose más persona, muestra la parte oculta del personaje y que en los libros solamente se ve un par de veces. El rol de padre será de Edward al final, aunque James me encanta creo que es mejor que sea de Eddie por la gran confianza que hay con Rose. Lo de los nombres de la pareja es complicado porque salen algunos bastante disparatados. Efectivamente presientes bien cuando dices que el capítulo 38 ha sido complicado con Garrett y Sadie por medio. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** La escena de la tina tuvo sus momentos de expectación por el si habría beso o no, al final me he portado y ha gobernado la monogamia. Nessie es un encanto y la reacción de Emmett al ver a Victoria con la niña en brazos pues es la típica que debe de tener él, sino no seria nuestro Emmett. El capítulo estuvo bastante variado, está bien que haya cosas de humor pero el toque drama nunca está mal perderlo de vista. El nombre Rosalle no está mal, tiene un punto interesante aunque Rosbell me gusta más xD. Lo de la comunidad yo no tengo ni idea como colgar las historias, tú y yo estamos en las mismas al respecto de este tema. El tema de Bella exclava sexual de Rose aun queda un poco lejano, antes tienen que pasar algunas cosas. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Allelu:** Espero que tengas razón y nadie deje el fic de lado porque tarde un poco más en actualizar. Efectivamente Rosie no deja de hacer el amor con Bella ni aunque ésta tenga la pierna escayolada, es una máquina sexual xD. La escena de la bañera para mi es otra similar a la del bodypainting, en la que al no tener la ropa puesta sus almas se muestran libremente y ambas se sinceran. Llevas razón en que está bien que se tomen más confianza aunque ambas sepan que Victoria quiere acostarse con Bella, porque realmente la quiere. Sobre lo de la posible relación entre Zafrina y Victoria no está decidido que terminen juntas, como bien dices es complicado que alguien hetero, más mayor y con una hija se fije en otra mujer, pero Victoria lo intentará hasta el final. Yo opino lo mismo que tú en cuanto a lo de que la conversación de Esme, creo que era muy necesaria que ejerciera su papel de madre, que muestre que se preocupa por su hija y que no todo lo que hace le parezca bien. Ciertamente el que a Rose le gusten las mujeres en un pueblo como Forks es complicado y más si quieres ser madre, pero ambas lo superarán juntas. Me halaga leer que al leer capítulos como el mío te emocionas, no es para tanto mujer xD. Efectivamente Rosella es un licor, o eso creo yo xD. Me lo pasaré bien por Londres, a ver si cojo ideas de allí. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alex: **HOLA! No te preocupes por no haber podido dejar comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, antes que leer esta historia todos tenemos una vida que a veces no nos permite pasarnos por aquí, eso es lo más normal del mundo. La gran mayoría de la gente pensaba que entre Victoria y Rose iba a pasar algo pero la pareja principal es monógama y nadie se interpondrá entre ellas. La parte en que Bella le dice a Rose que si ella quiere ser madre se sacrificaría demuestra lo mucho que ama Bella a la rubia Cullen, prefiere verla contenta aunque ella no pueda estar a su lado. Espero que el viaje me vaya bien y poder disfrutar de Londres tranquilamente con mis amigas. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ana: **Hey! Me alegra que te guste mi fic, tengo que decir que al principio cuando comencé a escribirlo no tenía mucha idea de por donde ir ya que nunca antes había escrito nada entre dos mujeres, ahora conforme pasa más tiempo ya lo tengo por la mano. Me parece que en la sociedad que vivimos actualmente es necesario que se acepten los gustos sexuales de cualquier persona, que se muestre que las lesbianas, los gays o los bisexuales son tan normales como los que somos heteros, la discriminación sexual no la entiendo. Espero que las ideas que has cogido del fic sirvan para que tu pareja disfrute, ya me contarás si ha servido para algo o no xD. Yo también estoy cansada de la pareja de Bella y Edward, las parejas convencionales no me convencen demasiado porque me acaban cansando, soy rara para estas cosas xD. Cuando termine Carpe Diem haré otra historia de este tipo, supongo que de la misma pareja pero ya lo pensaré que aun queda bastante. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95**: Me alegra que te parezca muy genial todo el capítulo y la dirección que está tomando el fic. Tú te has desbloqueado y yo me he bloqueado ahora en el capítulo 40, nos hemos intercambiado los papeles. Para entrar en la comunidad es cosa de Shury, a mi me invitó a ella. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **mandy-f92**: Hola, encantada de tener a una nueva incorporación a la familia. Me alegra que te ENCANTE, a mi me encanta tenerte por aquí y saber que te gusta lo que escribo, es bastante reconfortante. Así que te leíste los doce primeros capítulos del tirón, eso ya es bastante. Es de agradecer que después de tanto tiempo te acordaras de mi historia y volvieras a engancharte a ella, otra persona no se hubiera vuelto a enganchar. La historia tiene una gran parte que es disparatada para alegraros y haceros olvidar los problemas que se tienen en el día a dia. No te preocupes por escribirme mucho que a mi me encanta que lo que dejáis comentarios os enrolléis, a mi no me cansa nada que la gente me escriba en los comentarios grandes párrafos tanto hablando de la historia como de sus vidas xD aquí somos una familia ya. Así que te gusta rosella, a mi también pero es que al ser un nombre de licor no me convence aunque en este fic con la de fiestas que se montan no quedaría mal xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **jes**: Hola. Así que eres una seguidora del fic desde el principio pero que debido a una restricción de Internet debiste dejar de leerlo y le perdiste la pista, cosas que pasan en la vida xD. Lo de la periodicidad de mis actualizaciones pues realmente intento que sea constante, porque si lo dejo entonces me olvido y no puede ser. Al principio la historia no parecía que fuera a tener más que 5 capítulos pero después fue tomando vida propia y ya llevamos casi 40 capítulos, algo increíble. Las felicitaciones por escribir Carpe Diem me hacen hasta ponerme colorada xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Y hasta aquí mi respuesta a los 15 comentarios que recibió el capítulo anterior. La próxima actualización será a partir del día 26 que termino exámenes. Ahora tengo que decir que ando bastante estancada con el capítulo 40 pero estoy a punto de salir de la estancación en la que me encuentro sumergida. Ahora ya no se ni cuantos capítulos va a tener la historia porque veo los 60 tan cercanos que pienso que me quedarán cosas por poner xD.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO XXXIX**

Si alguien me dice hace una semana que todo esto estaría pasando lo hubiera tomado por loco. En menos de siete días mi novia se ha roto una pierna, Zafrina ha venido con Nessie para quedarse, Victoria se ha enamorado, mi suegra está viviendo con nosotras en casa, mi compañero de trabajo se ha juntado con la loca acosadora para intentar separarme de Bella, y para acabar de arreglarlo todo desde el martes por la mañana recibo diversos tipos de amenazas y fotografías de mi vida privada, también de la de Bella. Todo está patas arriba en mi vida, suerte que hay tres personas que me están ayudando en todo lo que pueden, las tres únicas que conocen la gravedad de la situación

— Sigo diciendo que tendrías que denunciarlos— me repetía Laurent por quinta vez esta semana— Esto te acabará matando, Rose

Quizás llevara razón el hermano negro de mi hermana pero el meter a Charlie por medio no es algo que me apetezca demasiado. Aunque ahora que he reunido bastantes amenazas por correo electrónico, y escritas en mi despacho, debería ir a denunciar a esos dos desgraciados

— Este fin de semana lo pensaré

— Yo sigo diciendo que nada de policías, esos tres se merecen un disparo de escopeta entre ceja y ceja cada uno— interviene Victoria que está tomándose un chocolate caliente— Y si nos encontramos a nuestro hermano Riley con ellos otro disparo también

Estamos los cuatro bastante tensionados, he llegado hace una hora del trabajo a casa del trío calavera y no nos hemos relajado nada a pesar de haber estado fumando un poco con el narghile. Desde que las amenazas comenzaron mi intento de dejar el tabaco, el alcohol y las pocas drogas que tomaba, está siendo completamente inútil. Necesito alguna forma de relajarme y si no es teniendo sexo con Bella porque está su madre pues estos vicios nada sanos son los que en casa de la ex de mi novia me doy el privilegio de poder tener

Me levanto del sofá y voy a mirar por la ventana, la tarde es fría pero despejada. La nieve que ha gobernado el pueblo durante muchos meses ya ha desaparecido casi por completo. Apoyo mi espalda contra la ventana y me masajeo con una mano levemente el puente de la nariz, con el cansancio notándose en mi rostro igual que en el de ellos tres

— Creo que se lo voy a decir a Edward— digo sin saber el como ni el porque

— ¿No decías que no querías decirle nada a tú familia?— me cuestiona James confuso porque él lleva todos estos días convencerme de que lo contara a Bella y mi familia

— Solo a Edward— le respondo— Necesito que alguien más lo sepa y creo que él es el adecuado. Bella no porque es la que más en peligro está, mi hermana aparte de que es menor está amenazada por el violador, Jasper es menor, mi hermano Emmett es demasiado impulsivo, a mis padres no los quiero meter en este lío, así que Edward es el único que me queda además de que siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado

Los tres me miran sopesando las palabras que he dicho, saben que entre los cuatro no podemos sobrellevar toda la situación porque cada vez se está volviendo más peligrosa. El primero en dar su visto bueno es Laurent que asiente con la cabeza, se que él está totalmente en contra de que no le diga nada a Bella pero aun así me apoya, el siguiente es James y por último Victoria quien sigue dando sorbos a su taza de chocolate caliente

— ¿Y Zafrina?— pregunta el rubio como dándose cuenta ahora de la buena posibilidad que es la mujer venida del Amazonas

— Se lo contaría a mi madre— respondo— además que tu hermana me mataría si algo le pasara a su bella doncella— bromeo levemente

Las sonrísas de los dos hombres no se hacen esperar y la mirada despectiva pero a la vez soñadora de Victoria tampoco. En estos pocos días que llevo viniendo a comer donde viven ellos tres, y después a pasar la tarde hasta que voy a recoger a Bella, he descubierto muchas cosas de las tres personas que tengo delante. Laurent es todo un caballero, James es un gran bromista pero sabe siempre cuando es el momento de cada cosa, y Victoria solamente puedo decir que a pesar de que le gusta molestarme mucho es un cacho de pan enamorada de Zafrina. La forma en como la mira y en como mira, además de cuidar, a Nessie resulta realmente encantadora

— Me tengo que ir a por Bella, después pasaré por mi casa a ver a Nessie y a hablar con Edward. Esta noche nos veremos por Amanecer aunque no tenga demasiadas ganas de fiesta

Al llegar frente a la casa de Ángela veo que tanto ella como su compañera y Eric están ya allí. Me bajo del coche y los saludo levemente a los tres, Bella se despide hasta por la noche de sus amigos y se mete en mi caro y precioso coche. El trayecto hasta mi casa es hecho en silencio, la mano de mi chica se posa sobre la que yo tengo en el cambio de marchas, levemente la acaricia en un gesto de lo más gentil e íntimo. Una tenue sonrisa ilumina mi cansado rostro

— ¿Y como ha ido el día?— pregunto torciendo en el cruce para llegar hasta la casa de mis padres

— Bien, no ha sido nada especial

— ¿Y tú dia?

— He estado con Laurent, James y Victoria esta tarde— contesto aparcando— les he dicho que nos pasaríamos por Amanecer esta noche

La ceja de mi novia se alza interrogante, sabe que esta semana me he pasado por allí demasiadas veces como para que sea algo normal pero también sabe que no está bien presionarme para que le cuente las cosas, suerte que en eso es igual a su padre y no a su madre. Sin darme cuenta ya estamos frente a la casa de mis padres, allí están aparcados los coches de mi hermano, Edward, mi hermana, mis padres y el de la pelirroja. Parece que Victoria ha sentido unas ganas irrefrenables de venir a ver a la pequeña Nessie y Zafrina, por la que aunque intente disimularlo muy bien se le cae la baba cada día más

Fox corre hasta nosotras contento y rodea nuestras piernas. Lo cojo entre mis brazos para que no moleste a Bella, porque con las muletas cualquier cosa que la incordie un poco la hace perder el equilibrio. Antes de que pueda abrir la puerta de entrada con mis llaves es Jasper quien nos viene a recibir con una gran sonrisa. La preciosa y perfecta sonrisa de mi cuñado hace que respire tranquila, mi hermana sigue bien y nadie ha intentado hacerle nada malo a ella o a cualquiera de mi familia

— Habéis llegado justo en el momento que Edward nos iba a tocar unas canciones en su piano, Zafrina se lo ha pedido— nos explica el menor de los Hale ayudando a Bella

Al llegar al salón contemplo como Edward está preparado para comenzar a tocar, está con los ojos cerrados y relajado para sentir lo que va a crear al tocar las notas. Emmett está sentado en el sofá en silencio, mirando fijamente a mi cuñado con una mirada que demuestra todo lo que siente por él, Alice nos sonríe y se sienta sobre Jasper cuando él se dirige de nuevo al sillón, mis padres sonríen al ver como los Hale son felices en nuestra familia, para Carlisle y Esme el miedo a que tanto Jasper como Edward no se acostumbraran del todo a vivir con nosotros era bastante grande. Mi suegra se levanta a saludarnos, además ayuda a su hija a sentarse, yo dejo a Fox en el suelo y me dirijo al lugar donde está Bella, al lado de Victoria y Zafrina. Nessie está en los brazos de la pelirroja que le está sacando la lengua para hacerla sonreír. La amiga de mi madre mira como su hija está feliz entre los brazos de la ex de mi novia y sonríe ella también, se nota que le gusta que su pequeña socialice con las personas

— ¿Y James y Laurent?— pregunta Bella a su mejor amiga en un susurro mientras apoya su cabeza en mi hombro

— Laurent en casa preparando una cena romántica para Sammer y mi hermano llevando a Bree al encuentro de Jacob, Leah y Seth. Es que nuestro muchachote negro nos ha echado de casa a ambos para tener privacidad con Sammer y nos hemos tenido que buscar la vida como fuera, yo he querido venir aquí a jugar un rato con Nessie y a él le ha tocado hacer de chófer de los menores de edad— acaba bromeando la pelirroja

Ya nada más se escucha desde ese momento porque las notas del piano empiezan a sonar y la voz de Edward también. La mano de Bella acaricia la mía mientras yo con la otra acaricio levemente su espalda con mucho cariño, mi hermana apoya su cabeza contra el cuello de Jasper que la tiene bien abrazada por la cintura. Zafrina tiene los ojos cerrados escuchando la música y disfrutando de ella, Victoria aprovecha el momento para observarla sin ser vista por nadie más que Bella y yo, quienes sonreímos de forma íntima y cómplice

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one_

Edward sigue cantando pero desconecto al notar los labios de Bella sobre mi cuello jugando tranquilamente. La estrecho más hacia mi sintiendo el calor que emana siempre de dentro de su cuerpo. Hace cinco días que no le hago el amor, y que ella tampoco me lo hace a mi, su leve contacto hace que mis hormonas se vuelvan locas y me empiece a invadir un calor de pasión que me va a costar mucho no secuestrar ahora mismo a mi chica y darle unos cuantos orgasmos. Una de mis manos, la que antes estaba siendo acariciada por ella, se cuela bajo su jersey y le acaricia el vientre. Los besos que está dando mi novia a mi cuello logran que me olvide por unos minutos de que hay dos personas que quieren acabar con nuestra relación

— Rose, ven— me pide Edward

No se cuanto hace que ha terminado de tocar, y cantar, la canción Imagine de John Lennon, una de sus preferidas, pero parece que unos cuantos segundos porque todos nos miran con unas sonrisas de comprensión ante la situación que estamos las dos. Victoria es la que más ampliamente sonríe porque sabe que estoy realmente cansada, la única que conoce los temores que tengo estos días.

— Voy— le digo a mi cuñado

Saco mi mano del cálido lugar en que la tenía, me levanto elegantemente y me dirijo al piano donde me siento al lado del novio de mi hermano. Nada más mirarlo entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere hacer, quiere que toquemos a dos manos nuestra canción, My heart will go on. Es la canción que mejor se tocar, la única que he enseñado yo a él a tocarla, las otras que se yo son porque él me ha enseñado a mi. No soy una experta tocando el piano pero sinceramente tengo que decir que me defiendo perfectamente con algunas partituras tanto de música clásica como de música moderna

— ¿Sabes que me has cortado el rollo?— susurro a Edward antes de empezar a tocar

— Lo se pero tú también sabes que con esta canción vas a enamorar aun más a Bella— me susurra con una sonrisa de Eddie

Ambos cogemos aire a la vez y comenzamos a tocar la canción, la melodía sale perfecta a pesar de haber cuatro manos en el piano. Se me había olvidado lo bien que me hace sentir el tocar esta canción. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a cantar la canción sin importarme nada más que la letra que estoy cantando y el ver la imagen de Bella en mi interior

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Siento la mano derecha de Edward sobre mi mano izquierda, siempre en este punto nos pasa lo mismo, la primera vez nos molestó a ambos solaparnos pero ahora ya es algo que nos gusta porque sentimos como los dos estamos abriendo nuestros corazones con la canción

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Giro un poco mi cabeza, abro los ojos y miro directamente a Bella, se que ella sabe que le dedico la canción. Noto como sus ojos están conteniendo las lágrimas que quieren correr por sus mejillas y que están por empezar a hacerlo. Victoria rodea el cuerpo de mi chica para que llore contra su hombro si lo necesita, mientras que en el otro brazo está Nessie tirándole un poco del cabello rojo. Mis padres disfrutan de la canción como siempre que la tocamos, sus manos entrelazadas y los dedos de mi padre acariciando los de mi madre

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Y así termino de cantar, pensando en como voy a lograr hablar a solas con Edward para contarle lo que está pasando

— Tengo que hablar contigo— le susurro en su oído al levantarme para volver al sitio donde está Bella— Es importante

Mi cuñado me mira con cara de preocupación pero no dice nada, solamente sigue tocando. Al sentarme al lado de Bella yo la abrazo de nuevo, vuelvo a sentir sus labios en mi cuello y ella vuelve a sentir mi mano acariciando su vientre. La pequeña Nessie estira sus pequeños brazos en mi dirección y yo la cojo encantada. Así es como me gustaría estar siempre, con Bella besando mi cuello cariñosamente y con mi hija en brazos, pero por el momento no es posible

Al terminar Edward de tocar la novena sinfonía de Beethoven me levanto con Nessie en brazos y voy a la cocina, necesito beber un poco de agua. Puedo escuchar como nuevas notas están sonando y como Victoria acompaña a Bella hasta donde estoy yo. Las manos en mi cintura, el calor que ellas transmiten y sus labios en mi nuca son claros ejemplos de que a pesar de tener una pierna rota no le ha importado levantarse para que casi me la tire en la cocina

— Vosotras dos no paráis, eh— escucho la voz grave de Zafrina desde la entrada de la cocina

Me giro para mirar a la amiga de mi madre, ella está sonriendo de una forma que indica claramente que disfruta al vernos tan enamoradas y que yo la quiero tanto. Se aproxima a mi para coger a su hija en brazos, Bella me pega un leve codazo para que mire a la pelirroja. Victoria tiene toda su atención puesta en el trasero de Zafrina, quien seguro que se ha dado cuenta de que es observada tan detalladamente

— Mamá te va a dar de comer, que seguro que tienes hambre— dice a la pequeña Nessie su madre cargándola en brazos y sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, u otro tipo de sensación similar, Zafrina se desabrocha la camisa que lleva y da de mamar a su pequeña. Yo me quedo admirando la preciosa imagen y Bella intercala eso con mirar a Victoria, quien tiene fija su mirada en el pecho que está succionando la pequeña Nessie. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que ahora mismo está pensando la cachonda y perturbada de la pelirroja pero seguro que nada que demasiado inocente

— Tengo que hablar una cosa con Edward— le susurro a Bella en el oído al comenzar a salir de la cocina

Antes de que logremos arrancar a la pelirroja de allí, Zafrina habla sin voltearse pero me imagino que con una sonrisa franca en sus labios

— Por cierto, Victoria, se que tengo un buen culo pero no hace falta que te lo quedes mirando— bromea haciendo que Bella y yo soltemos una carcajada

— Se que no hace falta pero me gusta hacerlo— contesta la pelirroja con mucho descaro

Definitivamente la amiga de mi madre es la adecuada para la ex de mi novia, porque es tan diferente a la mayoría de mujeres de su edad que eso la hace la perfecta, además que ambas son unas cachondas mentales. Una vez ya fuera de la cocina pido a Victoria que ayude a Bella a regresar al salón, yo tengo que hablar con Edward quien me está esperando en las escaleras para subir a su habitación

Hacía bastante tiempo que no entraba en la habitación de Edward, desde que me fui a vivir con Bella. Sigue teniendo centenares de cds, libros clásicos, su ordenador y en las paredes una bandera de los Beatles además de un cuadro con una foto inmensa suya y de mi hermano, ambos se ven muy elegantes y guapos

— ¿Qué te pasa?— me pregunta sin rodeos poniendo el seguro a su habitación para evitar que mi hermano pueda entrar

— Es complicado— empiezo sentándome a su lado en la cama— y sobretodo necesito que no le digas nada a nadie, eso incluye a Emmett— le pido muy seriamente

— Lo prometo— me jura lentamente

— Sadie y Garrett están amenazándome para que deje a Bella. Los únicos que saben esto son Laurent, James y Victoria— empiezo a explicar— Bella no lo sabe y no quiero decírselo para mantenerla a salvo

— ¿Por qué no lo denuncias?— me pregunta Edward sin entender la profundidad del problema aun

— No es tan fácil, Eddie— respondo— No solo han amenazado a Bella, también a la familia, a Alice en particular. Garrett me dejó bien claro que el desgraciado que me quitó mi primera vez irá a por Alice, y eso es algo que me está pesando en mi consciencia. No pienso permitir que ese desgraciado le toque un pelo a mi hermana y le arruine la vida

Ahora es cuando Edward entiende la gravedad de todo, cuando se ha dado cuenta de que realmente están perturbados. El que mi hermana pueda ser una posible víctima lo hace reaccionar, se levanta de un salto de la cama y cierra los puños demasiado fuertemente como para no estar haciéndose daño

— Tienes que prometerme que estarás atento a Alice las veinticuatro horas del día, que no dejarás que le pase nada a ella o a cualquiera persona que ahora mismo está viviendo bajo este techo. Si te pido esto es porque yo estoy desbordada emocionalmente— confieso pesadamente con mis manos juntas

— ¿De que otras maneras te han amenazado?— me pregunta Edward ahora arrodillándose frente a mi, comprobando que realmente estoy exhausta

— Tienen fotos mías personales de cuando estaba con Marco, fotos de Bella de cuando estaba con Victoria, fotos familiares que no sabía ni que existían. No se como han conseguido todo eso pero confieso que tengo miedo por lo que le pueda pasar a Bella o a Alice. Laurent y James están intentando encontrar sentido a todo y Victoria quiere pegarles un tiro para terminar con el problema, yo estoy vigilando a Bella lo máximo posible sin que se de cuenta que algo está pasando. Llevamos desde el lunes centrados únicamente en ésto, yo no voy a trabajar nada más que un par de horas por la mañana

— ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi?

— Porque confío ciegamente en ti, y lo sabes. Porque tú fuiste mi primera vez real que me ayudaste a superar mi completo pánico al mantener relaciones sexuales, y porque se que amas a mi hermano como yo a Bella

No hace falta decir nada más, todo está dicho y la confianza está puesta ya en una persona que se no me decepcionará. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta rompen el silencioso ambiente que se ha instaurado en la habitación, seguro que es mi hermano Emmett el que casi tira la puerta abajo. Edward va a abrir la puerta antes de que su novio la rompa

— Rose, hermanita, ¿qué te pasa?— pregunta mi hermano que al verme tan cansada deja su lado gracioso a un lado y se preocupa

— No es nada Em, solamente demasiado trabajo— respondo levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome a la puerta— Edward, ¿del otro tema...?— cuestiono refiriéndome a si se ha pensado mejor lo de ser padre

— Lo estoy pensando seriamente— contesta sabiendo a lo que me refiero— en pocos días te daré una respuesta

Salgo de la habitación sabiendo que mi hermano querrá enterarse del que he estado hablando yo con su chico. Se que mi hermano no es celoso pero si posesivo con todo lo que quiere, incluyendo a Edward y a nosotros, toda su familía. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando noto como me está sonando el móvil. Voy bajando hasta la planta baja por lo que no me fijo en el número que me está llamando, aunque nada más descolgar y escuchar la voz se quien es

— ¿Y ahora que quieres?— pregunto de muy malos modos

— No sabía que tenías un corsé negro tan provocativo y que tu cama fuera tan cómoda— dice con un tono juguetón Garrett que me pone enferma

Está en mi casa, manoseando mis cosas y puede ser que también las de mi novia. El imaginarlo ahora mismo allí hace que una furia interna crezca.

— Eres un hijo de puta perturbado— escupo las palabras de muy malos modos

Me dirijo directamente a la puerta de salida de la casa de mis padres. En el salón está Bella con Jasper, Alice y Victoria, quien al verme tan enfadada y hablando con el móvil se levanta corriendo hasta donde estoy yo. Antes de que me de tiempo a salir de la casa me coge por la muñeca y me gira bruscamente

— No te enfades gatita, cuida esa boca— me advierte la voz de mi compañero de despacho, logrando enfadarme aun más

— Sal de mi casa ahora mismo porque como sigas allí dentro de dos minutos estás muerto— le juro soltándome del agarre de la mano de Victoria

A pesar de que he logrado deshacerme del agarre en mi muñeca no puedo dar ni un paso, el porque es porque la pelirroja está ahora agarrándome fuertemente de los hombros. Coge el teléfono móvil de mi mano y tras decirle todo menos bonito a Garrett corta la llamada. Ahora me hace mirarla a los ojos, intenta que vuelva a ser yo, que la fase de locura transitoria en la que la llamada me ha metido se termine. Noto como toda mi familia, Bella, mi suegra y Zafrina están mirando la escena que estamos desarrollando las dos

— Déjame, voy a matarlo— pido en un susurro soltándome y saliendo disparada hacia mi coche

Edward y Victoria salen detrás de mi porque saben lo que pasa, los demás miran todo completamente anonadados y sin entender nada. Bella mira como me voy desde la puerta de la casa de mis padres, en su rostro veo una mueca de preocupación y tristeza, cuando vuelva ya hablaré con ella. Antes de que logre arrancar en el asiento del copiloto logra subirse la ex de mi chica y detrás mi cuñado

— Tienes que tranquilizarte, Rose— me dice Edward bajándose de mi rojo descapotable

No le hago ningún caso, sigo en mi estado de locura y nada de lo que me puedan decir va a distraerme, quiero ver a Garrett y a Sadie muertos. Entro en casa abriendo con mi llave, la cerradura no está forzada, lo que significa que tienen una copia de la llave aunque no sepa la forma en que la han conseguido. Todo está en orden, nada que denote que hace unos instantes había intrusos en el lugar que vivo con Bella. Al entrar de mi habitación veo como el desgraciado ha dejado el corsé encima de la cama con una nota encima

_Para cuando disfrutemos de nuestra primera noche de pasión, póntelo gatita_

_Garrett_

Toda la impotencia que llevo sintiendo esta semana se hace patente con la patada que le doy a la cama, me da igual que haya dos espectadores presenciando mi momento de rabia

— Edward ve a tranquilizar a tu familia y a Bella— escucho que dice la pelirroja— yo me encargo de tranquilizar a Rose

El novio de mi hermano no está muy convencido de irse pero la pelirroja vuelve a insistir, y al final lo convence aunque promete que en diez minutos estará de vuelta con Bella, ese es el tiempo que tiene Victoria para que vuelva a estar en mis cabales

— O te calmas o te calmo— me dice cogiendo mi corsé de encima de la cama

— Esto me supera, yo ya no puedo más— digo sentandome en la cama— Él y ella han estado en mi casa, han tocado mis cosas y las de Bella— susurro desesperada por semejante sensación de intromisión en mi intimidad

Victoria se arrodilla frente a mi, coge mis manos entre las suyas. Logra con ese contacto que yo deje de mirar al suelo y la mire a ella, en estos pocos días ha estado siempre a mi lado, ha soportado mi malhumor y mi desesperación más que su hermano y Laurent. Le estoy tremendamente agradecida, más aun sabiendo que ella todavía no está recuperada de la ruptura con mi prima. Sus manos se separan de las mías, ahora que ya han logrado captar la atención de mis ojos, y se dirigen a mis hombros. Ella se levanta y se pone detrás de mi, subiéndose a la cama

— Intenta olvidarte durante unos minutos de esos dos desgraciados, no puedes seguir así

No volvemos a hablar, ella está masajeando mi espalda de una forma muy profesional. No se cuanto tiempo está intentando que se me quite toda la tensión acumulada tras la situación que acabo de vivir, lo único que se es que para cuando nota la presencia de su ex, mi Bella, en la puerta de la habitación. Mi chica tiene una cara de no entender nada que es hasta divertida, si fuera en otro momento hubiera soltado una carcajada pero ahora mismo lo único que logra es que me levante y que en dos zancadas la tenga entre mis brazos. Le doy el beso más violento, y pasional, de toda nuestra relación. Ella intenta separarme pero no lo consigue, parece que mi agarre es demasiado fuerte para su frágil figura aunque no me doy cuenta de eso hasta que siento su mano impactar contra mi mejilla

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta mirándome primero a mi y después a Victoria, alternando su mirada de incomprensión

— No pasa nada— respondo acariciándome la mejilla

Es la primera vez que una pareja me pone la mano encima, aunque tengo que reconocer que semejante golpe me ha hecho volver a la realidad. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo delante a mi Bella demasiado angustiada, de que con semejante beso la he asustado aun más de lo que ya estaba. La presencia de la pelirroja tampoco ayuda a que se relaje esta vez

— Díselo de una puta vez, Rose— ruge Victoria caminando hasta el lado de Bella, y abrazándola— o se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo

— No

— Esto no puede seguir así— me responde la pelirroja— Vas a terminar enferma si sigues así— me dice con voz cansada que preocupa aun más a mi chica

— No y es mi última palabra— respondo saliendo de mi casa sin ningún rumbo en particular, solamente necesito estar sola

A pesar de que no son nada más que las siete y media de la tarde ya es de noche, por lo que conduzco con cuidado. Salgo de Forks en mi capricho rojo sin un rumbo fijo, solamente el asfalto y yo. Necesito aclarar todas mis ideas lo antes posible porque sino voy a volverme loca. Al final termino en mi sitio y el de Edward, esta vez no me siento en el puente sino que necesito algo más fuerte por lo que me quito la ropa y me meto en el agua, está helada pero me da igual. Desde el río veo como cae el agua espectacularmente de la cascada y como el puente parece lejano a miles de metros sobre mi cabeza. Sumerjo mi cabeza bajo el agua congelada casi, y por un solo segundo estoy tentada a dejar que mi cuerpo no vuelva a salir a la superficie pero esa idea desaparece al imaginarme a Bella sola, no pienso hacer el cobarde y dejarla. Salgo de debajo del agua con fuerzas renovadas, mi mente en ese solo instante se ha aclarado por completo, ya no me dan miedo

— Aquí y ahora acaba de nacer una invencible Rosalie Cullen— grito nadando para no quedarme congelada

— Me alegra oír eso, y ahora si haces el favor de salir de ahí antes de coger una pulmonía— escucho la voz de Edward desde la orilla

No se cuando ha llegado, o como ha aparecido sin yo enterarme, pero me da completamente lo mismo. Él está en la orilla con una toalla entre sus manos para que salga y me seque antes de que me tengan que internar en el hospital por pulmonía e hipotermia. No me lo pienso ni un segundo, salgo de las aguas medio heladas que me han ayudado a ver todo con claridad, a quitar el cansancio emocional que llevo acumulando desde hace unos días. Edward coge mi ropa con una mano con su otro brazo rodea mi cuerpo con la toalla. Logra dirigirme a su Volvo sin ningún tipo de impedimento por mi parte

— Estás completamente loca, Rose— dice enfadado mi cuñado— Podrías haber muerto de congelación allí fuera— sigue diciendo Edward aun más enfadado por mi irresponsabilidad— Te juro que mataré a esos desgraciados con mis propias manos si hace falta pero no vuelvas jamás a hacer una tontería de semejante calibre

— No he intentado suicidarme por un acto estúpido— respondo defendiéndome de la acusación— Únicamente necesitaba relajarme

— Lo que has hecho es lo que haría tu hermano, él es impulsivo e infantil. Mi novio es un niño grande que hace este tipo de cosas, aunque él parece más inteligente que tú porque no intenta cosas tan temerarias como para quitarse la vida. Además aunque no te hayas parado a pensarlo si en vez de seguirte yo tu hubieran seguido ellos ¿qué hubieras hecho?

Se que me he comportado de una forma que no suele ser habitual en mi pero es que él no entiende como me siento, Edward no entiende lo que se llega a sentir cuando alguien se cuela en tu casa y cotillea toda tu intimidad. Y sobre la pregunta que me ha hecho si en vez de ser él quien llega a aparecer es Garrett, la respuesta es bien fácil: lo hubiera hecho entrar al agua con la convicción de que iba a dejar que me follara y una vez dentro lo hubiera ahogado

— ¿Y Bella como está?

— Llorando en los brazos de Victoria, la pobre no entiende nada. En estos momentos debe de pensar que la vas a dejar o que te vas a morir, aparte que como la pelirroja no le dice que pasa está todavía más histérica— me explica mi cuñado abrazando mi cuerpo helado

La calefacción del Volvo y el cuerpo de Edward están logrando que entre en calor lentamente. Diez minutos más tarde ya he recuperado casi completamente mi temperatura corporal normal. Me visto sin prisas y una vez lista salgo del Volvo y me voy hasta mi coche. Emprendemos la marcha de vuelta tranquilamente, yo con la paz mental más absoluta. Al pasar por delante de la casa de mis padres le hago indicaciones a Edward de que se quede allí, veo como aparca su Volvo no muy convencido de dejarme sola. Un par de minutos más tarde aparco mi capricho rojo frente a la casa que comparto con Bella, nuestra casa. Las luces están apagadas aunque dentro se puede observar algo de claridad, parece que han encendido unas velas para crear un ambiente relajante

— Bella... — digo suavemente antes de abrir la puerta

Cojo aire antes de tener que enfrentarme a la persona que menos estoy preparada para hacerlo. Al entrar nada me había preparado para lo que me encuentro, una de las imágenes más tiernas que recuerdo

— Bella— susurro— ¿qué haces así?— cuestiono completamente sorprendida

El ver a mi chica completamente desnuda, con su pelo castaño libre por sus hombros, y además lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas rojas. Me maldigo a mi misma por ser yo la causante de semejante dolor, de que ella se muestre tan frágil ante mi. Mi chica con la pierna rota, llorando, mostrándome que realmente está herida, y yo pasando únicamente obsesionada por una amenaza que seguramente jamás se lleve a cabo

— Intentar que me encuentres atractiva— responde sin moverse mirándome directamente a los ojos

— Me encantas, Bella— le contesto sinceramente acercándome a ella

Intento dominar el torrente de fuego interno que está quemándome en el interior. Si dejo que toda la pasión que me provoca el cuerpo de Bella se desborde voy a deborarla de tal forma como no lo he hecho jamás con nadie, seguro que estaría bien probarlo

— Ya no me tocas como antes, si te has cansado de mi... — empieza a decir pero no la dejo terminar

Mis labios han tomado posesión de los suyos con mucha hambre de ella, demasiada para intentar controlarla. Mis manos se enganchan a las caderas desnudas de mi novia como si tuvieran un imán, mi boca deja la suya para subir por su mejilla salada y después desviarme hasta su oreja. El momento en que Bella termina tumbada sobre la alfombra conmigo encima no se cual es, la forma en que ella ha llegado a estar tumbada no la recuerdo porque su lengua, jugando con mi cuello y mis pezones, me lo ha impedido

— Hazme el amor, Bella, por favor— pido suavemente contra su oído

La petición que acabo de hacer coge a mi novia completamente por sorpresa. Una suave sonrisa gobierna su rostro que a su vez ilumina el mio, parece que una sola frase ha logrado borrar todo lo que ha pasado antes, mi locura transitoria y el tortazo que ella me ha dado para hacerme reaccionar. Las mismas palabras que le dije el día que estuvimos en esta casa por primera vez, la primera vez que tras confesarle lo de Royce saciamos la necesidad que teníamos de nuestros cuerpos

— ¿De verdad?

— De la buena— respondo cambiando los papeles y situando mi desnuda figura debajo de la suya

El calor de la chimenea está logrando que mi cuerpo se caliente más de lo que debería. El poder contemplar el cuerpo sudoroso de Bella, su rápida respiración y sus mejillas completamente tintadas de rojo hacen que mi corazón se acelere y mis labios vuelvan a reclamar los suyos. Su pierna escayolada noto que le molesta, intento moverme para que ella se ponga mejor pero lo evita porque no quiere que pueda irme

— Estoy bien, mejor que nunca

— Pero... — intento quejarme

— Pero nada _cariño_— responde bajando su lengua por mi cuello— Solamente déjame que te haga el amor como me has pedido

Y ya no abro la boca para decir nada más, para gemir si lo hago porque es lo único que me está permitido en estos momentos. El instante en que siento los dedos de Bella entrar en mi me descontrolo completamente, agarro fuertemente la alfombra y me muerdo salvajemente el labio para evitar coger a Bella y poseerla. Mi delirio llega cuando los dientes de mi novia empiezan a mordisquear y lamer mi clítoris, desde ese instante yo me dejo llevar, mi cabeza pierde toda la noción del tiempo y el espacio. No se el tiempo que pasa hasta que su lengua me hace correrme por primera vez, ni tampoco lo se cuando lo hace por segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta vez. No se si resistiré tener tantos orgasmos seguidos pero si me tengo que morir ésta es sin duda la mejor forma

— Sabes deliciosa— me susurra Bella exhausta cayendo suavemente a mi lado en la alfombra

Nuestras locas respiraciones tardan demasiado tiempo en normalizarse, después de una sesión de sexo y amor tan al límite es lo normal supongo

— Has estado increíble— le susurro al oído girándome para mirarla y acariciando su suave y terso vientre

— ¿Qué pasa Rose?— pregunta tranquila, sin alterarse— Dímelo, por favor

Esta vez ha sido ella la que ha utilizado las palabras adecuadas, sabe que diciéndome un por favor de semejante forma yo no puedo negarle nada

— No es nada, solamente son Garrett y Sadie— contesto derrotada— pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, tu ex me está ayudando y también Laurent, James y Edward. Tenemos todo bajo control

— No me mientas Rose

— No lo hago Bella, confía en mi— susurro besando su frente— Después de dedicarte la canción a piano no podría mentirte

— Siento el haberte pegado antes pero me asustaste— se disculpa acariciando mi mejilla muy tiernamente— Y sobre lo de la canción a piano, realmente ha sido preciosa tanto por tu parte como por la de Edward

— Todo ha sido culpa mía, demasiado has tardado en hacerme reaccionar. No tienes que pedir perdón por nada, eres demasiado buena para lo que yo me merezco. Tú me has cambiado, me estás cambiando para algo mejor de lo que era antes, estás logrando que vuelva a mostrar al mundo que puedo sentir algo más que odio y vanidad

— Como sigas diciéndome esas cosas voy a volver a llorar y no quiero— me dice con una sonrisa triste— Además que mañana te voy a hacer acompañarme hacer la compra de la semana, quiero que todo el pueblo nos empiece a ver juntas y se acostumbren todos, no solamente nuestros amigos y familia

Y después de eso lo único que puedo hacer es pasar mis brazos por detrás de su espalda, además de por debajo de sus rodillas. Con ella en brazos me levanto y camino lentamente hasta la cama, vuelvo a sentir sus labios contra mi cuello y creo que esta noche recuperaremos el tiempo perdido durante esta semana. El donde está mi suegra no me importa nada, ahora mismo únicamente me importa el volver a sentir y el dejar que la pasión desbordante me invada de nuevo.

**TBC...**

**De nuevo por aquí, tras unos cuantos días sin dar señales de vida he decidido subir el capítulo 39. Tengo que hacer un anuncio, los capítulos de la historia no van a ser 60, sinceramente no se cuantos van a ser porque tenía planeado hacerlo más corto de lo que ahora realmente tengo ganas de hacerlo. Desde este momento declaro que no tengo ni idea de los capítulos que la historia durará, lo que si tengo claro es el final que voy a darle, así que voy a ir poco a poco sin intentar hacerlo todo en unos capítulos determinados porque al final me estaba ya obsesionando con meter todo en los 60 capítulos y me estaba bloqueando yo sola. **

**Sobre el capítulo pues ya podemos ver como la relación de Rose con Edward es realmente cercana, no solo porque toquen juntos el piano sino porque Rosalie confía en él para contarle lo de las amenazas de nuestra queridísima Sadie y nuestro queridísimo Garrett, a los cuales se que la mayoría si los cogierais le daríais unos buenos golpes por todo lo que le están haciendo a Rose y también a Bella aunque ésta no lo sepa aun. El apoyo del trío calavera cada vez es más claro, se que Victoria parece masoquista pero bueno la pelirroja es así de buena gente y también que ella juega con Zafrina, como se ha podido ver en la escena que le está dando el pecho a Nessie. La escena final de Bella mostrándose totalmente devastada y ellas haciendo el amor creo que era importante porque demuestra a Rose que aunque esté haciendo todo lo posible por salvar su relación lo que no puede es dejar de lado a Bella, que ella al no sentir ese calor se siente menos de lo que debería y duda más en que su relación pueda soportar el distanciamiento.**

**Y ahora a responder a los magníficos comentarios que siempre me dejáis y que yo os agradezco en el alma. Las bonitas palabras son las que me hacen salir de los bloqueos que tengo y que me hacen continuar con más fuerzas esta historia llamada Carpe Diem**

— **ester cullen: **Hola de nuevo a ti también. Pues parece que tu sexto sentido te falló porque efectivamente el 38 no fue un capítulo subido de tono, al contrario del 39 que el final ha estado levemente subido de tono con ese lemmon final. Yo llego a ser Rose y como tú bien dices Sadie no se lleva una sola bofetada sino que se lleva un buen saco de ellas y a Garrett efectivamente lo dejo sin poder tener descendencia. Bueno lo que sucede en el 39 es un poco de drama pero en el 40 hay bastante más drama así que si no te gusta el drama con estos dos próximos capítulos lo pasarás un poquillo más. Lo del sexo entre nuestra pareja protagonista pues ya has visto que lo han tenido. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black:** Me encanta que te encante y tengo que confesarte que a mi estar tanto tiempo sin poder actualizar también se me ha hecho un mundo. Normal que tengas ganas de matar a Garrett y Sadie, a dos personajes tan desgraciados es lo que siempre dan ganas de hacer. A los Vultoris mejor dejarlos tranquilos que entre ellos está Marco el ex de Rose, y los ex siempre acaban dando problemas y celos, claro ejemplo es Victoria xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **siscullengranger:** Así que ambas somos unas negadas para esto de las nuevas tecnologías y para , me alegra saber que no soy yo la única torpe para eso. Bueno lo del fic y los 60 capítulos ya he dicho que va a ser que no porque me estreso a mi misma pensando en todo lo que me queda y los 22 capítulos no dan para eso así que será más largo, no se cuanto más. Lo de amenazar a Alice es para darle un punto de drama más intenso a todo, porque esos tres personajes son unos desgraciados. Así que te ha gustado y siempre te dejo picada con los capítulos. Si es que rosbell es un gran nombre, denota poder o algo similar xD. Espero que sigas esperando con ansias el capítulo 40. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** Mi mente está chalada perdida, de otra forma no hubiera puesto en semejante encrucijada a Rosalie, el dejar o no a Bella para que los desgraciados de Sadie y Garrett estuvieran felices. Las historias necesitan drama como bien dices aunque a mi sinceramente creo que se me da mejor, y me gusta más, escribir comedia y cosas que os hagan reír, al final estoy llegando a la conclusión de que me gusta más leer drama pero que a la hora de escribir prefiero la comedia. El trío calavera lo que va a hacer es apoyar a Rose a muerte, ellos son los que van a tener que sujetar a nuestra Cullen rubia para que no caiga en el abismo de la desgracia a la que se ha visto empujada por Sadie y Garrett. Lo de que Rose no informe a Bella es algo que está haciendo mal aunque ella crea que el no ponerla al tanto es bueno, al final una persona necesita saber las cosas que pasan a su alrededor y le pueden llegar a afectar, y aunque Rosalie piense que Bella es la débil de la pareja al final es al revés. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth: **Así que esperaste mucho el capítulo 38 y debido a tanta espera al final te pareció hermoso, estas cosas suelen pasar. Pues si se acaban los adjetivos para describir el fic tendremos que inventarnos más para poder seguir diciendo lo que te parece de diversas formas diferentes. Lo de Sadie, Garrett y Royce II es para añadir un poco de drama a semejante historia tan extraña. Lo de que los tres mueran o los maten tengo que decir que soy una persona de paz para todos y no me veo capaz de acabar con las vidas de tres personajes tan desgraciados xD. Rose y Victoria son las mejores eso ni se duda un instante, Bella ha tenido la suerte de que ambas la quieran más que a nada en el mundo. Reneé es un personaje que en la saga no sale demasiado pero que cuando aparece me gusta porque es muy al estilo Emmett y Alice, todo lo contrario a lo que es Charlie y Bella por lo que no parece que tenga nada en común con ellos. Espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones, bien merecidas no me cabe ninguna duda. Si me encuentro a algún Cullen/Hale en Londres te lo envío a Buenos Aires, no te preocupes. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **marina**: Hola. Siempre es un placer que me digan que mi fic encanta, y más si proviene de gente nueva o que pocas veces me ha dejado un comentario, porque a mi me gusta conocer las opiniones de todo el mundo que sigue la historia. El odiar a Sadie creo que ya es algo que la mayoría de gente que lee Carpe Diem siente. Sobre lo de que Rose tenga un hijo con Bella y sea de James, todo está ya casi decidido y las opciones son Edward y James, se admiten apuestas xD. Seguiré escribiendo la historia hasta el final de los finales, no lo dudes ni un segundo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef-cullen:** Hola, yo estoy bien y me alegra que tú también lo estés. Como no me va a gustar rosbell si denota poderío xD. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo porque yo cada vez que lo pienso en el embolao que me he metido poniendo esto de las amenazas de Garrett, Sadie y Royce pienso que estoy chalada, que me complico la vida sin tener que hacerlo. Rose debería de contarle lo que pasa a Bella pero ella no quiere que se entere para no preocuparla, un error bastante importante porque Bella no es una inútil que se asuste por todo. El trío calavera son un amor los tres, Victoria es la que más mérito tiene porque acepta y ayuda a la actual pareja de la chica que aun sigue amando. Si existiera un trío calavera yo me lo pedía antes que cualquiera xD. Aquí tienes otro capítulo más para que no te muerdas las uñas por la espera. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alex:** HOLA! Bueno hago lo que puedo y me alegra que a ti te parezca que con eso logro hacer cada capítulo mejor y más emocionante. Tampoco creo que sea el mejor fic y siempre me sorprende cuando me lo decís, yo es que aun no me creo el gran éxito que está teniendo Carpe Diem. Cuando dije lo de los 60 capítulos yo veía todo demasiado lejano y ahora que ya voy por el 40 lo veo tan cercano que he decidido quitarme presión de encima y hacer los capítulos que salgan, que la historia tenga los que sean necesarios y nada más. ¿Ahora se te hace raro ver en las películas a Edward y Bella? Eso está bien xD parece que con este fic todo puede pasar, incluso que la pareja por excelencia resulte rara jaja. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **mandy-f92**: Hola. Por fin actualicé, que ya iba siendo hora xD. Lo de Sadie y Garrett es más que nada para añadirle un poco de drama a todo, pero no va a durar mucho porque a mi el drama escribirlo se me da bastante mal. Efectivamente aunque Garrett y Sadie sean unos sádicos no van a lograr separar a Rosalie y Bella, por mucho que lo intenten. El final con el beso y el te amo es para demostrar que el amor que hay entre ambas es puro y real. Rosalie creo sinceramente que es la gran desconocida de los grandes personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, porque sino tendría a más gente que le pareciera un gran personaje. La escena de Victoria y Rose pues demuestra que hay cada vez más compañerismo y amistad entre ellas, que nuestra Cullen está dejando de lado ya las reservas que tenía con la pelirroja. Espero que mis exámenes hayan ido bien y poder disfrutar de mis días por Londres, ya os lo contaré. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen:** Hola nena xD. La amenaza de Garrett y Sadie no te puedo decir si va a pasar a mayores o no, lo que si que va a lograr es desesperar a nuestra querida Rose que más que nunca va a necesitar del apoyo del trío calavera, y ahora de Edward. La forma en que el trío siempre está ahí para Bella pero también para Rosalie es ejemplar, porque los tres son muy buenos amigos de sus amigos. No te preocupes por extenderte menos que de costumbre, no siempre se tienen ganas para escribir un gran comentario. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Siguiente actualización con el capítulo 40 ya, hasta el día 11 de febrero o así no será porque entre que empiezo a trabajar y me voy ya a Londres no voy a tener tiempo. Como siempre espero que me tengáis la misma paciencia que hasta el momento, sois los mejores lectores que podría tener o desear.**

**Por cierto, capítulo dedicado a runningtoofast 95 que me pidió si podía dedicárselo y yo le dije que encantada de la vida lo haría. **

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**

**PD: Como veo que muchos me dejáis vuestros mails para que os agregue, y yo para estas cosas soy muy olvidadiza, si alguien quiere agregarme para charlar conmigo os dejo aquí mi dirección de correo: rakiraker hotmail . com**


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO XL **

A pesar de haberme prometido tomarme las cosas de una forma más relajada, de no darle tanta importancia al tema de las amenazas, es imposible por la imagen que estoy viendo ahora mismo. Hasta que me llamó hace media hora Laurent había pasado dos semanas bastante relajada, ahora después de ver lo que acabo de ver me es imposible

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunta Edward quien está sentado a mi lado

En casa del trío calavera están ellos, mi cuñado y yo, los cinco que estamos al tanto de lo que está pasando. El brazo del novio de mi hermano me abraza, sabe que lo necesito porque estoy a punto de caer de nuevo al vacío

— Esto ya se escapa de nuestras manos, Rose— escucho que me habla James— Tienes que denunciarlo, debes decírselo a Charlie para que meta a esos dos entre rejas

— Debes decírselo a Esme y a Carlisle— me susurra Edward en el oído— Ellos se merecen saber esto, tú los necesitas para poder superar este duro momento

Mi cuñado tiene razón, se que necesito el apoyo de mis padres. Mi madre y mi padre deben de enterarse de lo que puede llegar a pasar si no les paramos los pies a esos locos. La forma en que le voy a decir a mis padres que estoy amenazada y que me están haciendo chantaje no la se, pero ahora se lo tengo que decir como también a Bella

— Ves a por Bella— pido a Victoria— Está en casa con Reneé, no le digas que pasa

— Deacuerdo— responde la pelirroja— Estás haciendo lo correcto, rubia— susurra saliendo de casa

Con un suspiro cansado cojo mi móvil y marco el número de mi padre, Edward marca el de Esme. James y Laurent están fumando un cigarrillo, ellos dos están completamente nerviosos porque ven que el tema se nos escapa de las manos. Cojo el cigarrillo que está fumando James y le doy un par de caladas, noto como el humo me recorre los bronquios y me tranquiliza. Nunca me había planteado como se debe de sentir el presidente de un gobierno dentro de un gabinete de crisis pero supongo que debe de ser como estamos ahora los cuatro en casa

— Mi voto es ir a por ellos y matarlos, debimos hacerlo con Garrett cuando tuvimos la oportunidad— dice con muy malas pulgas James— Esos dos hijos de puta están teniendo una vida demasiado larga

Nadie dice nada más porque la puerta se abre dejando ver a Victoria con Bella, quien no entiende el porque su ex ha ido a buscarla un sábado a esas horas tan tempranas, poco más de las 10 de la mañana.

— ¿Me podéis decir qué pasa?— pregunta mi novia a nadie en particular

— En un segundo— respondo besando suavemente los labios de mi novia y sentándola encima mío, intentando que esté cómoda con su pierna escayolada

Bella está encantada de que la siente sobre mi, aunque se que nota que lo hago porque lo necesito. Apoyo mi cabeza contra su cuello, mi chica me besa la frente y me abraza cariñosamente. La tranquilidad en la que me he visto inmersa, con la cercanía de Bella, se rompe al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Laurent va a abrir a mis padres, los dos tienen caras muy serias porque saben que algo malo está pasando

— Hija ¿qué pasa?— me pregunta mi madre

Esme se sienta a mi lado, coge mi mano con una suya y acaricia cariñosamente la pierna de Bella con la otra. Edward le cede a Carlisle el sitio para que pueda estar a mi lado. Mi padre acaricia mi espalda, las caricias suyas y las de mi chica logran que pueda comenzar a hablar

— Ponlo— le pido a la pelirroja

Victoria me mira, luego pasa su mirada por James y Laurent. Los tres se miran y asienten, saben que va a ser un momento muy complicado pero que mejor decirlo todo, no ocultar nada. El inicio del video hace que mi novia se tense completamente sobre mi, que levante mi cara de su cuello y me mire directamente a los ojos. Mis padres están mirando la pantalla sin decir nada, viendo a mi novia desnuda y llorando además de verme a mi acercándome a ella para besarla. La pelirroja para el video, antes de que empiece la parte donde hacemos el amor, y el silencio completo se instala en la casa, nadie dice nada y Bella sigue mirándome profundamente a los ojos

— Ese dvd será repartido a todos los vecinos Forks la semana que viene a menos que deje a Bella, algo que no pienso hacer— explico

— Pero...— intenta decir mi padre sin que le salga nada más

— Garrett y Sadie me llevan chantajeando desde hace casi un mes— empiezo a contar en un susurro, cortando el contacto visual con mi novia— Victoria, James y Laurent me han apoyado desde el principio, Edward lo sabe desde hace solamente unos cuantos días— sigo diciendo— Ya no puedo más a pesar de tener el apoyo de ellos cuatro, esta situación se nos está haciendo demasiado grande. He intentado mantener a Bella fuera de esto para que no sufriera pero si no logramos hacer algo y el dvd llega a manos de todo el mundo quiero que lo sepa antes

— ¿Cómo han conseguido grabar esto?— pregunta mi madre apretando más aun mi mano y la pierna sana de Bella , nos da completo apoyo moral

— Se han colado en nuestra casa— respondo dando a entender que aparte de manosear nuestras cosas también habrán camuflado una pequeña cámara

Bella se levanta de encima mío, se dirige a abrazar a Victoria arrastrando los pies porque parece que la escayola ahora le pesa cien veces más que antes. La pelirroja como siempre está ahí para ella, aceptándola entre sus brazos y dándole el consuelo que se necesita en estos momentos. Me duele el observar como se aleja de mi para refugiarse en su ex novia, hubiera deseado que en vez de hacer eso me besara y me dijera que no pasaba nada, que todo lo íbamos a solventar juntas. Laurent, quien está al lado de la pelirroja, acaricia suavemente la espalda de Bella y le besa cariñosamente la cabeza

— Rose, no llores— me pide mi padre al ver como traicioneras lágrimas escapan de mis ojos

Mi madre me abraza y llora conmigo, de nuevo como hace ya más de cinco años lloramos las dos abrazadas. Mi padre, como hizo cuando pasó lo de Royce, nos abraza a ambas, nos intenta reconfortar porque sabe que él no se puede derrumbar en este momento

— Royce...Alice— logro decir en un susurro entre lágrimas— Si no dejo a Bella aparte...del dvd quieren hacerle a Alice lo que me hizo ese desgraciado a mi

Bella se gira sobre si misma al escuchar eso, parece que el saber que por nuestra relación pueden llegar a violar a mi hermana la ha hecho reaccionar. Se separa del abrazo de Victoria y de Laurent, se acerca de nuevo a mi y a mis padres. Carlisle se separa, Esme hace lo mismo y mi chica besa mis labios suavemente, mostrando que pase lo que pase estaremos juntas

— Por el momento no han intentado acercase a Alice— interviene Edward— Estos días la he vigilado de cerca al ir para el instituto y para volver de él

— Yo si queréis me intento ligar a Sadie y cuando estemos a solas termino con ella— dice con sarcasmo la pelirroja para intentar levantarnos el ánimo

Mi madre se levanta del sofá y camina lentamente por el salón, noto que intenta digerir todo lo que les he explicado. El que tengan la intención de publicar el video con mi novia y conmigo le ha dolido, pero nada le ha dolido más que escuchar que tienen amenazada a mi hermana de semejante forma

— Por el momento vosotros no hagáis nada, tú madre y yo nos ocuparemos de todo— me dice mi padre— En pocas horas esto habrá terminado te lo prometo, hija

Carlisle se levanta y, tras abrazar a mi madre por los hombros, hace que Esme le acompañe fuera del lugar. En el piso del trío calavera el silencio sigue instaurado, parece que no hay nadie lo suficientemente valiente como para decir nada. No se cuanto tiempo permanecemos en silencio, lo único que se es que el timbre es lo que rompe dicho estado de ausencia de palabras. Victoria va a abrir la puerta, fuera está esperando Sammer

— Pasa y a ver si animas este entierro

La novia de Laurent ve que nuestras caras son de velatorio pero antes de decir nada se dirige a donde está su chico para que darle un suave beso en los labios. Una tenue sonrisa aparece en todos nosotros, por lo menos a alguien le están saliendo bien las cosas. El hermano negro de mi chica abraza a Sammer por los hombros, se nota que la quiere de verdad y que ella también lo quiere a él. No se que pasará cuando el padre se entere de que está saliendo con alguien de piel negra pero seguro que superaran cualquier contratiempo

— ¿Nos emborrachamos para desayunar?— propone Sammer

— Sí, por favor— responde James sacando diversas botellas de bebidas alcohólicas— Pillemos un pedo histórico para olvidarnos de todo durante un rato

Las botellas de whisky, tequila, ron, ginebra y vodka llegan rápidamente frente a nosotros. Bella no está demasiado convencida de dejar por unas horas su abstinencia al alcohol aunque creo que lo de Sadie y Garrett la tiene bastante convencida. Los siete nos sentamos en el suelo, en círculo aunque, yo me ponga detrás de mi novia abrazándola por la cintura y Laurent haga lo mismo con Sammer.

— ¿Pipa también?— cuestiona la pelirroja antes de que comencemos con nada

— Por supuesto— responde su hermano— Si nos colocamos lo hacemos bien, con alcohol y todo tipo de tabaco fumados en el narghile

— Yo sinceramente no se que hago con vosotros que sois unos adictos— bromea Laurent

— Eres tan adicto a esto como nosotros lo que ahora quieres quedar bien delante de Sammer, para que ella no se asuste y te deje con lo que te ha costado encontrarla

Y tras ese intercambio socarrón del trío calavera empezamos con la tanda de juego más alcohol y tabaco. Empieza bebiendo Bella, ella se arranca con vodka, empieza fuerte. Mis manos siguen rodeando su cintura, ahora la acaricio levemente por debajo de la ropa. Bella al sentir el contacto con mi piel como acto reflejo se acerca más a mi, pega su cuerpo aun más contra el mío

— Y como era de esperar las dos más calentorras ya están metiéndose mano— comenta pícaramente James

Ni ella ni yo le hacemos caso, seguimos a lo nuestro que es lo único que nos importa ahora que nos necesitamos más que nunca. Bella deja que yo lama y muerda su cuello mientras Edward está dando un largo trago a la botella de whisky. Laurent está compartiendo narghile con su chica, porque a Sammer se le nota que es de las primeras veces que intenta fumar con una pipa de agua.

— ¿Lo hacemos más picante?— pregunta con su estilo propio Victoria

— Me has leído el pensamiento, hermana. Aunque las parejitas no pueden hacer nada entre ellas, solamente con los demás

Después de diversos tragos de todas esas bebidas alcohólicas y varias caladas a los tipos de tabaco del narghile, las preocupaciones sobre las amenazas de Garrett y Sadie han desaparecido de nuestra mente. Ahora únicamente estamos deseando comenzar la forma más picante que ha propuesto Victoria. La propuesta consiste en pasar el humo del tabaco que se fume de una boca a otra, lo que hoy en día llamamos hacer una buena iguana, y en lo que respecta al alcohol llenar una parte del cuerpo de alguien con un poco de líquido alcohólico para después lamerlo bien

— Empieza Edward— dice James al ver como mi cuñado está a punto de llevarse a los labios la boquilla de la manguera de la cachimba

Mi cuñado da una larga calada y se levanta en dirección a Bella aunque no es en dirección a ella, es en dirección a mi. Se arrodilla, me separa de mi chica, coge mi cara y me besa pasándome el humo que había inhalado. El momento en que deja de pasarme humo y empiezo a jugar con su lengua no lo se, solamente se que nos separamos para poder respirar. Yo vuelvo a abrazar a Bella más colocada que antes de tragarme el humo, él antes de volverse a su sitio me dice algo que me llena de felicidad

— Si quiero Rose— afirma sentándose en su sitio de nuevo un, cada vez mas desinhibido, Edward— Quiero ser el padre de tu hijo— termina diciendo entre risas que provoca el creciente colocón

Todos los demás alternan sus miradas medio perdidas entre nosotros dos, el enterarse de semejante forma que le he pedido a mi cuñado que sea el padre de mi futuro hijo les ha pillado por sorpresa. Nadie dice nada y Sammer es la siguiente, ella pone tequila sobre parte del cuello y la oreja de James. La sonrisa que tiene Laurent al ver como su chica está lamiendo a su mejor amigo es bastante enigmática, como también lo es cuando muerde el limón que tiene entre los labios el rubio

— Suerte tienes...hermano— comenta riéndose pícaramente James

Laurent no contesta nada porque está dándole una calada al narguile. A la persona que le va a pasar el humo es a mi novia, se acerca a ella y tras arrodillarse a su lado junta sus labios con los de Bella. Mi chica está encantada de poder sentir los labios, y después, la lengua del que considera su hermano. Se que si lo que está haciendo Laurent lo hiciera Victoria mis celos me estarían quemando por dentro, porque Bella estaría sintiendo cosas muy fuertes

— Yo también quiero— se queja la pelirroja de una forma demasiado cómica

Todos al ver la expresión de la cara de Victoria soltamos una gran carcajada, tras unos cuantos minutos intentando serenarnos lo logramos. No es nada fácil que estando colocados como estamos nosotros en este momento podamos parar de tener la risa tonta en un instante

— Para que no tengas celos de Bella

Laurent no se corta ni un pelo en aproximarse, a la que considera su hermana, y juntar sus labios con los de ella. El beso se alarga porque las lenguas de ambos entran en una batalla por dominar al otro, y porque los brazos de la pelirroja se enroscan alrededor del cuello del siempre calmado Laurent

— ¿Bella?— pregunta ahora Victoria relamiéndose los labios

— Ella...no— respondo

No pienso dejar que ellas dos se besen, antes prefiero levantarme y besarla yo porque se que no va a significar nada de nada. Bella si quiere en estos momentos puede besarse con todos los demás pero no con Victoria, hasta mi parte borracha sabe que es un riesgo enorme el que mi novia y su ex se den un beso. El que Bella me ame a mi y Victoria ande detrás de Zafrina no exonera el que las dos puedan tener un lío estando borrachas

— Entonces tú, Rose

La pelirroja se acerca a Bella y a mi, se sienta a nuestro lado y me besa demandantemente. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, tengo que reconocer que la ex de mi chica besa realmente bien aunque yo me quedo con Bella sin dudarlo. Al abrir los ojos tras romper el beso veo como una de las manos de Victoria está acariciando por encima de la ropa los pechos de mi chica

— Eh...— me quejo

— A ella le gusta— contesta encogiendo sus hombros Victoria y volviendo a su sitio

Pasan más tandas de besos, lametones y carcajadas histéricas. El apartamento del trío calavera huele a alcohol y a tabaco, además de a sudor por tanto frotamiento que estamos teniendo entre todos. Es algo divertido compartir con amigos momentos de desfase, y mucho más si meto mano a mi novia sin cortarme un pelo. El último en desfasarse por esta vez es Edward, él comienza y ahora él termina. Esta vez acaba haciéndose una iguana con Bella. El futuro padre de mi hijo le pasa el humo a mi novia, el verlos a ambos besarse resulta realmente extraño. Bella y Edward, un tándem muy extraño, parecería más normal incluso verme a mi besando a mi hermano Emmett o a Victoria haciendo lo propio con su hermano James

— Ahora a quitarnos el colocón con cafés bien cargados— dice riendo de forma descontrolada James

Entre todos logramos hacer una gran cafetera con café, nos volvemos a sentar en el suelo y lentamente nos vamos tomando nuestra taza. Los efectos de lo que hemos tomado y fumado se van dispersando poco a poco aunque la risa tonta y el mareo que tenemos encima persisten. El primero, y único, en correr al baño para vomitar todo lo que ha bebido es Edward, yo me levanto a duras penas para ir tras él y acariciar su espalda. El día que Emmett se entere de todo me va a matar, aunque después se que estará encantado de que vaya a darle un sobrino y que además sea hijo de su novio

Escucho como suena el timbre de la puerta demasiado lejano, mis sentidos todavía no están ni al 50% de lo que deberían. Ayudo como puedo a Edward para que se ponga de pie y se lave la boca, además de que también se refresque la cara. Ambos estamos completamente blancos, más pálidos de lo normal y pareciendo más vampiros de lo que lo solemos hacer normalmente.

— Gracias, Edward— le digo a mi cuñado besando su mejilla— gracias por aceptar

El novio de mi hermano no me contesta nada, se agarra a mi y cierra los ojos. El mareo que tiene Edward le impide moverse con la agilidad característica que suele tener, por lo que yo que estoy un poco más lúcida le guío de nuevo al salón. Allí están todos además de mi hermano, mi hermana y Jasper. Emmett y Alice al verme corren hasta mi

— Rosie, tú tranquila que yo mataré a esos desgraciados

Mi hermano lo está diciendo muy serio, se que mis padres se lo han contado por la forma en que me está apretando entre sus brazos. La protección de mi hermano menor hace que me sienta bien, aunque Emmett sea infantil el 95% de las veces cuando tiene que estar serio sabe estarlo, mi hermano es el mejor en los malos momentos. Alice, mi pequeña duendecillo, también me abraza como si me fuera a esfumar entre sus manos

— Nos los han contado mamá y papá— susurra contra mi oído mi hermana pequeña

— No pasa nada, pequeñaja— le respondo al oído tranquilizándola— Nadie puede con tu hermana mayor, nadie me va a separar de Bella y de vosotros

Nos separamos cuando escuchamos de nuevo el sonido de la puerta. La que va a abrir es Victoria, la pobre pelirroja cuando ve frente a ella a Zafrina con Nessie en brazos casi se cae de espaldas. La ex de mi chica intenta adecentarse y dar un aspecto de persona sobria, de no haberse colocado hasta niveles insospechados

— Hola— saluda con una sonrisa de medio lado Victoria

— Venía a hablar con Rosalie, pero mejor la espero aquí porque sino dentro Nessie va a sentirse demasiado excitada por todo lo que habéis fumado ahí dentro— responde riendo Zafrina

— Nosotras, no... — intenta decir la pelirroja

— Todos hemos sido jóvenes— dice la amiga de mi madre— Entiendo que por todo lo que le está pasando a Rose hayáis decidido intentar evadiros un rato—afirma con una carcajada— Solamente evitar que los demás adultos, sobretodo Esme, se enteren de lo que hacéis porque no es como yo para estos temas— termina comentando Zafrina, tocando un hombro de Victoria

Decido que ya es momento de ir a salvar a la pelirroja de morirse aun más de vergüenza. Me despido de Bella con un beso en los labios y de los demás con la mano, prometo que volveré para comer. Al salir me despido de una aun avergonzada, y colocada, Victoria

— ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?— me cuestiona la amiga de mi madre una vez estamos las dos fuera del apartamento del trío calavera— Te hubiera ayudado sin contárselo a tu madre que se que era lo que te preocupaba, aunque Esme sea como mi hermana no le hubiera dicho nada

Esta mujer cada vez me sorprende más, parece que Zafrina tiene un sexto sentido para percibir las preocupaciones de la gente. A pesar de que tiene a Nessie en brazos me abraza, me intenta dar ánimos para que sobrelleve mejor la situación que estoy viviendo

— No quería preocupar a nadie más por algo que solamente es culpa mía— le digo en un suspiro

— Nada de esto es culpa tuya— me rebate muy seria— El que alguien no sepa aceptar un no por respuesta no es culpa tuya, sino mira como acepta Victoria que Bella esté contigo

— La pelirroja es demasiado buena persona, yo no podría soportar ver como alguien que no sea yo besara a Bella. Me sería completamente insoportable el que alguien que no fuera yo tocara a Bella, en cambio Victoria lo acepta y está feliz por nosotras

Zafrina empieza a caminar tranquilamente, no dice ni una palabra al respecto de las palabras que yo pronunciado. Se que la pelirroja le cae bien porque cuida y protege a Nessie

— Ahora que ya he comprobado que estás bien puedo irme tranquila. Solamente quiero que si necesitas ayuda en algún momento me lo hagas saber

— Lo haré— le agradezco tras abrazarla de nuevo y besar la frente de Nessie

— Entra otra vez dentro y sigue disfrutando de la fiesta tan poco adecuada que estáis haciendo ahí— bromea despidiéndose

Debería entrar dentro del piso de la pelirroja pero me apetece volver tan temprano al cargado interior de dentro. Se que allí tengo a muchas de las personas que más quiero y que por mi matarían, pero ahora mismo prefiero estar aquí fuera pensando en ese video y en que Edward ha aceptado ser el padre de mi hija o hijo. Se que voy a tener que hablar con Bella al respecto de mi decisión de pedirle a Edward que aceptara ser el padre de mi hijo, se que ella lo va a entender perfectamente.

— ¿Qué te preocupa?— escucho la voz seria de mi chica a mi espalda

— Ven aquí, Bella— pido abriendo mis brazos para poder abrazarla

Ella accede a que la abrace, se que quiere sentir mi cuerpo cerca como yo quiero sentir el suyo. Al estar entre mis brazos puedo notar que estoy haciendo lo correcto que a pesar de todo lo que nos están intentando hacer no lo van a conseguir, únicamente conseguirán unirnos más. En la puerta de entrada veo a Victoria sonriendo cálidamente por ver como Bella está feliz, por como a pesar de todo nos protegemos

— Me preocupa que logren separarte de mi, no soporto la idea de llegar a perderte— le susurro contra el oído en el abrazo

— Ya sabes que eso no va a pasar— me responde tranquilamente— No tienes que estar tan insegura respecto a lo nuestro. Me da igual que el lunes todo el pueblo nos vea manteniendo relaciones sexuales, no es ningún crimen. Ahora lo importante es proteger a tu hermana y a nuestras familias, el que sean ellos los que puedan salir dañados no me gusta

Cualquiera pensaría que en nuestra pareja la que manda y la fuerte soy yo, Rose Cullen, pero la que realmente lleva las riendas de lo nuestro es Bella. Mi chica a pesar de que puede parecer débil es la que lleva los pantalones y la fuerte de la pareja, ella lo sabe y yo también lo se

— Parejita siempre estáis pegadas

La voz bromista de Leah nos hace separarnos. La hermana de mi chica está bajándose de la moto de Jacob, los dos vienen muy sonrientes y felices. Leah cada vez está mas guapa por lo de su embarazado que se le empieza a notar, la barriguita está ya empezando crecer

— Y tú a Jake— responde Bella sonriendo sin separarse de mi— Pero no me cambies de tema, Leah. Mi sobrino o sobrina no pueden venir hasta Forks en una moto como la de Jacob, es peligroso

— Te lo dije que diría eso— interviene el chico de La Push hablando a su chica— Si conoceré yo a Bella, que es la voz de Pepito Grillo. Suerte que ahora Rosalie la está cambiando y llevando por el camino del sexo puro

Bella se separa de mi para ir a darle una colleja a su amigo de la infancia aunque con su pierna escayolada cuando va a querer golpearle él ya la tiene inmovilizada. Jacob carga en brazos a mi novia hasta el interior de casa del trío calavera, Leah y yo entramos detrás riendo por la imagen de ver a mi chica intentando que Jake la baje

— ¿Cómo llevas el embarazo?— pregunto a Leah al entrar en casa y mientras Victoria la abraza

— Mejor, ya no tengo vómitos y me están creciendo los pechos— me contesta

— El que te están creciendo las tetas ya lo había notado yo— bromea la pelirroja— Estás mucho más apetecible, el ir a ser madre te sienta fenomenal

— Si quieres nos vamos a una habitación y te dejo probarlas— sigue con la broma la futura hermana de mi chica— Seguro que a Jacob no le importa compartirme contigo alguna vez

— Me encanta que seas tú la que me propones el trío, así la rubia no me llamará pervertida. Aunque quizás quieras aprovecharte de mi porque estoy medio borracha

Dejo a esas dos solas, las perversiones que una le proponga a la otra y que incluyan además a Jacob no me interesan. En el salón ahora todo está ya recogido, las ventanas están abiertas y parece que todos los que hemos participado en el colocón mañanero bastante más despiertos. Laurent ha desaparecido y Sammer también, lo que me hace intuir donde estarán y que estarán haciendo

— Jacob creo que deberías soltar a Bella e ir a por Leah, le está proponiendo un trío a Victoria— le informo al chico Black

— ¿Y se lo ha dicho sin estar yo delante?— pregunta Jake— Mira que le he dicho que cuando se lo propusiera quería estar yo presente

Definitivamente este chico y la futura madre son unos desinhibidos en temas de sexo a pesar de sus 17 años y de vivir en un lugar tan cerrado de mente como La Push, o como Forks. Mi hermano me abraza fuertemente, parece que el enterarse de todo le va a hacer protegerme más que nunca de cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a ser peligrosa, mi hermana también lo hará porque está mirando de que todo resulte seguro en el salón

— Voy a ser tu guardaespaldas personal desde este momento hasta el que termine con esos tres desgraciados. A partir de ahora soy Super Emmett en defensa de la amenazada dama Rosie

Edward y Jasper sonríen de medio lado al ver la faceta más protectora y payasa de mi hermano juntas

— Será mejor que acabes cuanto antes con esos mal nacidos o sino Super Emmett será el que termine con tu paciencia— bromea el novio de mi hermana

Y no puedo contestar nada porque un gemido sale de la habitación de Laurent, no sabemos que le estará haciendo el hermano negro de Bella a Sammer pero seguro que es algo muy placentero por la forma en que se escucha el gemido placentero

— A esos dos no les hacemos comida, cuando terminen de follar ya cogerán algo de comer— dice James con una sonrisa de felicidad al comprobar que su mejor amigo es feliz y hace feliz a una gran chica como es Sammer— Y creo que a mi hermana tampoco le va a hacer falta por la forma en que está hablando con los futuros padres, esos tres van a terminar en la cama

Todos nos giramos para ver como están los tres susodichos y comprobamos que James lleva bastante razón, parece que Victoria y la pareja de futuros padres adolescentes están demasiado cariñosos. No entiendo demasiado como pueden estar planteándose seriamente la idea del trío, aunque quizás lo hagan porque sepan que entre ellos no va a haber nada más que buenos momentos y diversión en la cama

Comemos todos tranquilamente, los que nos hemos corrido la juerga para desayunar estamos casi recuperados. Todo va perfecto hasta que empieza a sonar mi móvil y al ver el número la felicidad que había se rompe, de nuevo me está llamando Garrett

— Me han despedido del hospital— es lo primero que escucho al aceptar su llamada, su voz se nota demasiado colérica— Tu padre no sabe lo que acaba de hacer

— Garrett olvídame ya, si queréis matarme hacerlo de una puta vez— le digo por teléfono haciendo que todo el mundo en la casa del trío calavera se quede callado— Dentro de diez minutos en el hospital, en mi despacho— termino de decir cortando la llamada

Antes de que nadie reaccione yo ya estoy fuera de la casa, montada en mi coche y arrancando camino del hospital. Por el retrovisor puedo ver como mi hermano sale corriendo y acelera su jeep, lo tengo detrás a él y a Edward. Al llegar al aparcamiento del hospital me bajo muy dignamente de mi coche y espero a que mi hermano se baje de su cuatro por cuatro junto con Edward

— ¿Se puede saber que haces?

— Terminar con esto, no voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a molestarnos— digo entrando decidida a terminar con semejante situación de chantaje

Los pasillos del hospital están bastante más vacíos, Emmett y Edward me pisan los talones haciendo su función de guardaespaldas. Entro en mi despacho encontrándome de cara con Royce King II, sentado en mi silla de trabajo está Garrett y mirando por la ventana está la acosadora. Al verme entrar los tres sonríen maliciosamente pero viendo a Emmett y Edward detrás esa mueca se les borra levemente

— En Nueva York te fuiste demasiado rápido— me susurra cerca de la cara el hombre que me violó— Estás preciosa— vuelve a susurrar intentando tocarme

Mi hermano evita que pueda llegar a tocarme otra vez, yo como sucedió en Nueva York estoy sin poder moverme y temblando como una hoja. Edward me abraza por la cintura mientras que Emmett se pone delante de mi, esta vez no vamos a dejar las cosas como están, en los ojos de mi hermano veo como quiere matar a este desgraciado que me rompió por dentro hace tantos años

— No se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana, hijo de puta— escucho que dice mi hermano realmente serio y sin soltarle la muñeca— Hace cinco años le jodiste la vida pero ahora no volverás a hacerlo, no pienso permitirlo

Y como mi hermano no se caracteriza por tener paciencia suelta un fuerte puñetazo directo a la cara del hombre que me violó. En el primer golpe le rompe la nariz, en el segundo la mandíbula y en el tercero lo deja inconsciente. En tres golpes ha noqueado a la persona que tenía más ganas, al que sabe me hizo daño a mi y a toda la familia

— Tú vas a ser el siguiente— informa mi hermano a Garrett que no está ni un poco nervioso por lo que acaba de ver

Sadie sigue al lado de la ventana sin hacer nada, me da demasiada mala espina que ninguno de los dos se muestren inquietos

— ¿Cuánto dinero queréis a cambio de no airear el video donde estoy haciendo el amor con Bella?— pregunto antes de que mi hermano logre llegar a golpear a mi antiguo compañero de trabajo

— No queremos nada de dinero, rubia— empieza a decir Sadie— Yo quiero a tu novia y él te quiere a ti, eso es lo único que queremos

— Eso no lo vais a tener jamás

Y estamos como siempre, sin salir del bucle en que ellos no ceden y yo no pienso dejar que ninguno de los dos le toquen un pelo a Bella. Mi hermano está deseando volver a pegar a mi antiguo compañero de trabajo pero yo le cojo del brazo y niego con la cabeza

— No se merecen que les des lo que ellos están buscando Emmett— le pido— Déjalo

— Rosie no me puedes pedir que los deje en paz, no después de todo el daño que te están haciendo a ti y a Bella

En los ojos de mi hermano veo protección y también veo como le recorre el odio por las personas que tenemos delante. Me da lástima que mi querido Emmie esté sintiendo eso, él es un cacho de pan y no es de los que suele odiar a nadie o querer quitarlo del medio. Otra carga se añade a mi consciencia al darme cuenta de lo que le he hecho a mi hermano, el hacerle conocer lo que son sentimientos tan negativos y que él nunca ha tenido. Esos pensamientos se van de mi mente cuando veo como Charlie y cuatro policías más entran en mi despacho, tras ellos el director del hospital y mi padre

— Se acabó el chantaje al que estáis sometiendo a mi hija y a su novia— habla Carlisle— Después de que pusiera una denuncia contra vosotros esta mañana por amenazas y chantaje, ahora el jefe Swan os detendrá

Charlie accede a coger del suelo al aun inconsciente Royce. Un par de policías se acercan para coger a Garrett que intenta evitarlo, forcejea con los dos pero al final logran reducirlo. Sadie, la más inteligente de los tres, abre la ventana e intenta huir por allí, a pesar de que estamos en un primer piso, pero mi hermano es más rápido y la coge cuando está a punto de irse. Emmett no se anda con miramientos, le da igual que sea una mujer, la coge y la empotra contra la pared. El director del hospital está viendo toda la escena como no creyéndose nada de lo que ha llegado a pasar, mi padre se acerca a donde estoy yo siendo agarrada por Edward y me sonríe

— No ha sido tan difícil terminar con esto, cielo— me dice acariciando mi mejilla y besando mi frente— Ahora hay un par de policías registrando sus casas para destruir cualquier tipo de material gráfico que pudieran tener tuyo, de Bella o de la familia— me informa— Todo ha terminado ya, puedes ser feliz con Bella de nuevo

Mi padre sale de mi despacho junto con el director del hospital, quien va a tener que hacer diversas gestiones legales, y mi hermano Emmett. Solamente quedamos dentro Edward y yo, él sigue rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. El novio de mi hermano acepta sin decir ni una palabra el abrazo que le doy, él sabe perfectamente que necesito sentirme protegida en estos momentos por alguien al que quiera y nadie mejor que el futuro padre de nuestro hijo, aunque también sabe que si Bella estuviera allí ese puesto lo ocuparía mi novia. Los segundos, o minutos, que estoy rodeando a Edward con mis brazos y él con los suyos no lo se, lo único que se es mi hermano oso se une a nuestro abrazo de confort

— Gracias por todo Emmett— susurro contra su pecho— Eres el mejor hermano que podría tener cualquiera, a pesar del continuo infantilismo

— Me encanta ser tu hermano para defenderte y para molestarte, Rosie— contesta mi hermano riendo

Rompemos el abrazo y veo en Edward la determinación que tiene de decirle a mi hermano que va a ser el padre del hijo que yo siempre he deseado.

— Em, tienes que saber una cosa— empieza mi cuñado

Mi hermano sigue con su pícara sonrisa de siempre, la mueca de odio y furia ya no se ve en sus facciones. Emmie no está nada preocupado por lo que le puede decir Edward, él confía en mi cuñado y sabe que jamás haría nada que le pudiera hacer daño

— Edward ha aceptado ser el padre del hijo que quiero, Em— digo yo

Mi hermano no dice nada, lo único que hace es coger a Eddie por el cuello y besarlo salvajemente. Salgo del despacho viendo como Emmett está ya intentando quitar la camisa de Edward

— Hija— me llama mi padre— me alegro realmente de que sea Edward quien vaya a darte el hijo que ansías tener— sigue diciéndome mientras me abraza— Tu madre y tu hermana van a estar realmente felices por la noticia, y seguro que Bella también lo estará

Espero que mi padre realmente lleve razón, que mi novia acepte perfectamente que el escogido para darme al hijo que tanto quiero vaya a ser Edward. Bella me ama y se que cuando me siente a hablar con ella para explicarle el porque mi cuñado lo va a entender y me va a apoyar en todo, porque si hay alguien en el mundo comprensivo es mi pareja. Al pensar en ella me doy cuenta que no se donde está en estos momentos, como también me doy cuenta de que no se la forma en que mi padre y Charlie han sabido que Garrett, Sadie y Royce estaban en el hospital

— ¿Cómo has sabido qué...?

— Alice nos ha llamado toda asustada— contesta Carlisle— Jasper ha tenido que contarme en pocas palabras que habías venido a reunirte con las personas que te han estado amenazando. Al saberlo he ido a por Charlie y le he contado todo muy brevemente

— ¿Y mamá?

— Esme está en casa de Victoria junto con Reneé, Zafrina y Nessie. Están todos juntos allí esperando a tener noticias de cómo ha ido todo

No contesto nada porque de dentro de mi despacho sale un profundo y rasgado gemido. Parece que mi hermano está celebrando a lo grande que va a ser tío y a la vez novio del padre, que situación más extraña va a vivir Emmett respecto a mi hijo. Carlisle me sonríe por lo que está haciendo su hijo, y mi hermano, sabe que a Emmett no se le puede pedir mesura y menos en lo referente a expresar lo que siente

— Parece que tu hermano está celebrando que va a ser tío

**TBC...**

**Y llegamos al 40, el cual espero que os haya gustado como ha quedado más de lo que me gusta a mi porque no me convence nada. La forma en que he solventado lo de Rose con Garrett y Sadie no me ha gustado demasiado pero es que lo he reescrito varias veces y al final decidí que se iba a quedar así. Edward es el elegido para ser el padre del hijo de Rose, tenía pensado que fuera James desde el principio pero estos últimos capítulos que he puesto más a Eddie le he cogido cariño y creo que es mejor porque Rosalie le tiene más confianza y lo conoce más. Emmett se ha tomado bien la noticia y Bella igual aunque se ha asombrado bastante. Victoria por su parte reclamando un beso de Laurent y después de Bella pero Rose se niega y ella que no es tonta aprovecha para besar a la rubia y meter mano a su ex. Después lo de Zafrina aceptando que se monten una fiesta para olvidar y demás, es que Zafrina es una adulta muy enrollada.**

**Ahora a responder a los magníficos comentarios que siempre dejáis a Carpe Diem y que yo os agradezco mucho. Las bonitas palabras son las que me hacen salir de los bloqueos que tengo y que me hacen continuar con más fuerzas esta historia.**

— **siscullengranger:** Me la repito mil veces la frase de que te encantó y me cuesta asumirlo, quizás es porque nunca me gusta del todo como me quedan las cosas xD. Garrett y Sadie se meten con todo el mundo pero efectivamente lo de amenazar a Alice es vomitivo y asqueroso. A Jasper lo tengo desaprovechado y quiero ponerlo más pero con tantos personajes y ahora que Edward está tomando protagonismo el poner a Jasper me es complicado. El que no tengas tiempo y lo saques para dejarme un comentario es algo que te agradezco michy. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Yulibar:** Me alegra que te gustara y bueno también que te pareciera que hay demasiado drama porque yo escribiendo drama me veo una completa negada. La propuesta de Rose a Edward va a ser tomada muy bien por Emmett y también por Bella, por todos en general. Rose no denuncia porque tiene miedo de meter a Charlie por medio aunque eso sea lo que debería de hacer, la rubia Cullen está demasiado cansada para hacer bien las cosas aunque ella hace lo que puede. Sobre lo de los 60 capítulo serán más creo y no menos como he supuesto que tú has entendido. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ester cullen: **Poco tendrás que adaptarte para el drama porque ya ha terminado, tres capitulitos ha durado porque no me gusta nada como me queda al escribirlo. La pobre Rose casi se vuelve completamente loca, suerte del trío calavera y de Edward. Cuando termine este fic yo creo que ya me podré jubilar porque va para largo. A Sadie y a Garrett no los he podido matar, me dan remordimientos y no lo he podido hacer. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alellu:** Siento haber actualizado antes de que me pudieras dejar un comentario en el capítulo anterior xD pero no te preocupes que tanto la historia como yo seguimos aquí para leer los comentarios cuando los dejes. Garrett veo que te cae bien eh jajaja es un personaje que se hace querer con facilidad xD. En este mundo hay muy mala gente y Sadie, Garrett y Royce representan eso, el ir a hacer daño por hacerlo. Rose suerte que tiene al trío calavera y a Edward ahora porque si no fuera por ellos iría muy mal nuestra rubia Cullen. La escena de Victoria consolando a Rose creo que es una de las más significativas que he escrito en esta historia, le da humanidad tanto a Rose, porque se ve que padece y llora como los demás, y a Victoria porque demuestra que cede su felicidad por la de otra persona a la que a pesar de todo considera su amiga. El nombre de rosbell es bueno, a mi cuando lo leí en el comentario que me dejaron, me gustó. Y espero que estés bien porque eso de leerte en un rato el siguiente capítulo y dejar un comentario no se ha producido, así que espero que estés sana y salva, y que hayas disfrutado del otro capítulo. Por cierto, antes de despedirme y de que se me vuelva a olvidar decírtelo como siempre me pasa, eres de las mías, te gusta la pareja de Severus/Hermione xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95:** Te perdono lo de no dejarme un comentario en el capítulo anterior porque se que tu vida sentimental está muy ocupada xD. La dedicatoria del capítulo no me la tienes que agradecer, te lo prometí y lo que prometo lo cumplo. No ha habido ningún secuestro de nadie, no te preocupes por eso, no soy tan mala gente (por el momento xD). Me cuido y tú también te cuidas. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen:** Hola!! Eso de que estés lista para dejarme un comentario como los de antaño me gusta xD. Al final las mezclas de muchos sentimientos son las que resultan buenas cosas. La parte del piano de Edward y Rose me apetecía ponerla y la puse, para así también mostrar que aunque no lo haya descrito demasiado la relación entre ambos es muy estrecha. Zafrina se las trae mucho y Victoria igual por lo que ambas son tal para cual aunque aun no tenga por seguro que vayan a terminar juntas. Garrett como siempre haciendo amigos y logrando caer bien a la gente xD. Bella como no entiende nada la pobrecilla se piensa que todo es culpa suya, que quizás Rose ya no la encuentre atractiva pero va a ser que no es eso y con el final pidiéndole que le haga el amor se lo demuestra. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black: **Aparte de fabuloso no se que puedes decirme, a mi ya fabuloso me parece demasiado xD. ¿Qué amiga te ha dicho épico? Lo de Zafrina diciéndole eso a Victoria me resulta gracioso. Yo también he visto que lo mejor es no ponerse límites y dejar que salga lo que tiene que salir sin tener en cuenta los capítulos. A mi me ha encantado que a ti te haya encantado encontrarte con un capítulo a la vuelta de tu viaje. Por Londres todo ha ido increíblemente bien, ya tengo ganas de volver. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alex:** HOOOLA! Me va muy bien, gracias por la pregunta y la preocupación. Ciertamente es una lástima que todo lo que empieza tenga que terminar pero es ley de vida, aunque a esta historia le queda bastante para terminar. Efectivamente Rose y Victoria se llevan cada vez mejor, sobre el momento de cariño de la pareja principal de la historia Bella/Rose era necesario después de tanta tensión que ha habido entre ellas. Supongo que todo el mundo es algo cursi en su vida aunque no lo demuestre. Victoria y Zafrina son tal para cual, ambas a sus diferentes edades pero se complementan a la perfección. Rose y Edward están muy unidos y con lo de ser padres se unirán mucho más. No te preocupes por escribir que a mi nunca me cansa leer lo que me poneis. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef-cullen:** Hola. A mi me va muy bien, mejor que nunca casi podría decir xD. El capítulo tuvo un poco de todo, entre lo del piano, las amenazas, el baño en el río y la escena de amor del final. Las cosas se solucionarán y Bells dejará de sufrir por un tiempecito. Está bien eso de poder dejaros siempre en ascuas y con ganas de más. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Y hasta aquí llegaron las respuestas a los comentarios del capitulo 39, en donde me he dado cuenta que cada vez hay más gente que lee el rosbell pero a la vez menos que comenta y eso es una situación que llama mi atención porque por lo menos a mi me parece raro que cuanto más se amplía el fandom parece que menos motivación hay xD, me resulta un contrasentido absoluto aunque seguramente me equivoque en mi percepción como persona humana que soy. Cambiando totalmente de tercio tengo que decir que Londres es una gran ciudad y que un viaje increíble, quiero volver otra vez con mis amigas xD. **

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO XLI**

Nunca pensé que el estar tumbada en la cama con Bella entre mis brazos pudiera ser tan completamente placentero y me pudiera crear una sensación de comodidad tan increíble. No hace ni doce horas toda esta tranquilidad era impensable pero ahora que ese trío está detenido todo ha cambiado.

— Mi padre quiere hablar contigo mañana

La voz de Bella me hace salir de mis pensamientos, su aliento cálido contra mi cuello logra que tiemble de placer. El que mi suegro quiera hablar conmigo no es que me haga ninguna gracia, nunca me ha gustado el tener que tratar con la gente pero se que si quiero a la larga estar bien con mi chica tengo que seguir cayendo bien tanto a Charlie como a Reneé. Nunca hasta el momento había hecho el esfuerzo de intentar agradar a los padres de mis novios porque nunca antes había tenido algo tan serio y formal, ni tan siquiera con Marco con el que estuve más de dos años de relación

— ¿Y de que quiere hablar tu padre conmigo?

— No se, no me lo ha dicho. Charlie es un hombre bastante reservado y complicado para este tipo de cosas, al revés que Reneé

Unos golpes en la puerta evitan que pueda decir nada más. La puerta de mi habitación en casa de mis padres se abre, ya que ahora Bella y yo estaremos unos días descansando allí, y por ella entra mi hermana. Alice tiene una gran sonrisa en su precioso rostro, se aproxima a nosotras caminando de una forma que parezca que danza suavemente. Mis labios se curvan en una tenue sonrisa al ver sana y salva a mi hermana menor, a la pequeña duende que es completamente contraria a mi

— Voy a ser tía— comenta riendo y tumbándose a mi otro lado— El grandullón me lo ha contado

Si no fuera porque quiero a mi hermano profundamente, a pesar de que casi siempre termine con mi paciencia, ahora me levantaría y me iría a cortarle el cuello por ir dando las noticias tan alegremente

— Ese es el plan— digo simplemente acariciando suavemente la espalda de mi hermana

Alice se sorprende del gesto cariñoso que estoy teniendo, no suelo ser de las que se prodiguen en semejantes actos por mucho que sepan que los quiero profundamente a todos. Mi hermana se relaja y me abraza, ahora mismo siento rodeando mi cuerpo los brazos de mi chica y de mi pequeña duendecillo feliz. Las tres estamos en silencio, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad

— ¿Por qué Edward?

La pregunta de Alice me coge un poco por sorpresa, no tenía pensado el que ella me preguntara porque he escogido como padre de mi hijo a Edward. No se lo que pensará de mi petición Jasper, él es el hermano de Eddie y como futuro tío espero que haya aceptado bien todo

— Porque no hay nadie mejor que él— contesto en un susurro mientras beso el pelo de Bella— Además él fue mi primera vez real, Edward fue quien me ayudó a superar el miedo a las relaciones sexuales tras lo que pasó hace cinco años. No creo que haya nadie mejor que él aunque estuve tentada a pedírselo a James, al final no lo hice porque mi primera opción terminó aceptando

— Edward me parece perfecto— escucho que dice Bella suavemente— Se que te hará feliz y te cuidará tanto a ti como al niño

Con mucha delicadeza hago que Bella me mire, levanto su cara de mi cuello y rozo sus labios con los míos. Muerdo su labio inferior, mi hermana sigue abrazada a mi y seguro que sabe lo que estoy haciendo pero no dice nada, Alice sigue disfrutando de mis caricias. Los ojos de mi chica no dejan de mirarme mientras mordisqueo cariñosamente su labio inferior y después lo lamo. Parece que Bella quiere algo más de mi porque me expone su muy deseable cuello para que siga prodigando caricias. Ahora mismo desearía que no estuviera mi hermana para poder profundizar en lo que le estoy haciendo a mi novia pero no voy a mandar irse a Alice para poder tener sexo, no esta noche

— ¿Qué piensa Jasper respecto a mi petición a su hermano?— pregunto sin separar mi boca del cuello de Bella

— Le parece bien— responde simplemente Alice— Él respeta mucho las decisiones de su hermano, sabe que si ha aceptado es porque realmente lo desea y porque lo va a hacer igual de feliz a él que a ti

El saber que mi otro cuñado acepta sin problemas que su hermano vaya a hacerme el favor me deja completamente tranquila, tanto que poco a poco me voy quedando dormida con mi cara enterrada en el cuello de mi chica. Bella y Alice también ceden al cansancio de todo el día y a los brazos de Morfeo. Durante la noche siento como alguien nos cubre con una manta, al entreabrir los ojos con esfuerzo observo a mi padre sonriendo y cargando a mi hermana en brazos. Carlisle sale de la habitación con mi hermana pequeña cargada entre sus brazos como cuando tenía 4 o 5 años y se quedaba dormida en mi cama conmigo. Parece que nada haya cambiado al volver a pensar en mi infancia, pero todo ahora es diferente

— Ahora te tengo a ti Bella— susurro contra el oído de mi dormida novia

Apretando el abrazo que estoy dando a mi novia me vuelvo a quedar lentamente dormida, descansando como hacía tiempo que no lo podía hacer. Pero mi descanso no dura demasiado porque casi al tiempo en que un nuevo día empieza a despuntar la vibración de un móvil en la mesilla rompe mi caída en los brazos de Morfeo. Antes de que pueda tantear la mesilla y coger el teléfono es Bella quien lo hace, su voz es demasiado rasgada y queda

— ¿Sí?

A pesar de que no estoy todavía sigo con los ojos cerrados, y mi mente está demasiado poco lúcida me doy cuenta que nadie nos está llamando y que la vibración es el despertador del móvil. Al llegar esa idea a mi mente, y tomar forma en ella, tengo un ataque de risa que no puedo parar ni tampoco quiero hacerlo. Ahora ya con los ojos abiertos veo a mi chica realmente despierta y mirándome de malas maneras porque me esté riendo de su lapsus momentáneo. Bella está indignada, y lo sé por su mirada airada además del color rojo que empieza a teñir sus mejillas

— No se de que te ríes, le puede pasar a cualquiera— me dice con su voz de enfado mientras se separa de mi e intenta levantarse sin lograrlo porque yo no la dejo

— No te enfades cariño, sabes que si hubiera sido al revés tú te hubieras reído como lo estoy haciendo yo— le respondo agarrándola por la cintura

La situación ahora no es buena pero se que en pocos minutos a ella con mis caricias se le habrá pasado el enfado. Me siento detrás de Bella, entre mis piernas tengo su cuerpo, mis brazos evitan que se pueda levantar, y mis labios besando su cuello quieren que me perdone lo antes posible. En un determinado momento como mis manos son muy envidiosas y celosas entran en acción porque ellas ya quieren la ración de Bells que están teniendo mis labios

— Sabes que el sexo no soluciona todo

— Lo se— respondo siguiendo a lo mío— pero es demasiado pronto como para que pueda arreglar las cosas hablando. Además después de la tensión del día de ayer lo único que quiero es estar encerrada contigo en una habitación durante un mes y no dejar de hacer el amor en todo ese tiempo

Parece que estas últimas palabras han logrado tener un efecto en Bella importante porque se gira y me besa ferozmente. Estoy un poco descolocada ante semejante cambio pero no voy a ser yo la que se queje de la parte animal que tiene mi novia

— Sabes que al final en la relación mando yo— me susurra de forma muy caliente aun con enfado

— Lo se, tú y yo somos las únicas que sabemos que puedes manejarme— respondo sonriente al notar como está empezando a jugar con mi pecho izquierdo— y espero que siga así

Bella no dice nada pero por el mordisco que me da en el cuello se que seguirá así, siendo ante el mundo yo la dominadora de la pareja en todo momento. El juego de mi chica de parecer la débil pero que al final ella es la decidida y la fuerte me pone cada vez más, cada cosa que voy descubriendo nueva de ella me gusta más y me hace enamorarme más

— Señorita Cullen le recuerdo que le debo una semana de esclavitud sexual

Me está volviendo completamente loca, entre que sus dedos ya están acariciando mi sexo y la forma en que me está diciendo las cosas al oído. Ésta no es la Bella que conoce todo el mundo, ésta es la mía sola y lo seguirá siendo por mucho tiempo si me sigue haciendo disfrutar y gemir de semejante forma

Una hora más tarde las dos bajamos a desayunar realmente contentas. Después de que Bella me llevara al séptimo cielo nos hemos duchado juntas, yo ocupándome de limpiar a mi novia que aun sigue con la escayola. Al entrar en la cocina encontramos a mi madre, mi hermana, Edward, Zafrina, Reneé y Victoria, quien no se que hace en mi casa a horas tan tempranas

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí?— pregunta Bella a su ex que tenía en brazos a Nessie

— Tengo que hablar contigo— dice de forma apremiante y sonriente— Necesito contarte una cosa

— Desayuno y estoy por ti

La pelirroja asiente con la cabeza y devuelve su atención a Nessie, la pequeña está muy cómoda y contenta entre los brazos de Victoria. Reneé y Zafrina miran la imagen, mi suegra con una gran sonrisa que demuestra lo bien que le cae la antigua novia de su hija y la amiga de mi madre disfrutando de la felicidad de su hija. Al observar como Zafrina está atenta a la figura de la pelirroja me doy cuenta de que mi novia tenía razón, la mejor amiga de mi madre acabará cayendo en las redes de Victoria

— ¿James y Laurent dónde están?— pregunto después de beber un poco de mi café con leche

— En casa: mi hermano durmiendo y Laurent con Sammer haciendo cosas de pareja que me imagino serán muy placenteras— bromea Victoria— Y ahora Bella date prisa, que no tengo todo el día

Mi novia pone los ojos en blanco, me da un suave beso y se va con su ex que le tiene que explicar algo que no se lo que es. La pequeña Nessie ahora está en mis brazos, parece que Victoria me la ha dejado para que vaya practicando. Edward parece que piensa lo mismo porque se acerca a nosotras y acaricia con mucha suavidad la cabeza de la pequeña. Mi hermano que recién entra a la cocina se acerca a nosotros y espachurra entre sus fuertes brazos a su novio

— Mira mi Eddie que padrazo va a ser— comenta haciéndose el emocionado Emmett— El mejor papi del mundo con el mejor tío del mundo y la madre más madraza

Edward le da una colleja a mi hermano, parece que de buena mañana ya aguantar sus niñerías no le apetecer. Todo el mundo que está en la cocina al ver como Emmett se queja de que Eddie le ha hecho pupa se empieza a reír a carcajadas, Nessie y yo no somos la excepción en eso y la risa se nos contagia. Poco a poco el ataque de risa va terminando, hasta que finalmente únicamente se puede apreciar unas juguetones sonrisas en nuestros labios

— Me tengo que ir a ver a Charlie— digo en voz alta dejando en brazos de Edward a Nessie— Después me pasaré por casa de Victoria para comer allí con Bella y la pelirroja

Al salir de la cocina me cruzo con Jasper que me sonríe amigablemente, me aprieta la mano un momento y me da un beso en señal de que está conforme con lo de que su hermano vaya a ser padre. Mentalmente me apunto el hablar con Jasper esta noche del tema, quiero que él tenga claro los motivos por los que he escogido a su hermano, aunque mi cuñado menor con lo sensible que es a los sentimientos de los demás seguramente ya lo sepa.

Salgo de la casa de mis padres pensando en lo que querrá hablar conmigo mi suegro, supongo que será del tema de las amenazas que he estado sufriendo, lo más lógico es que sea algo de tipo legal que tenga que hacer, algún trámite. Conduzco tranquilamente sin ninguna prisa, es domingo y es el día perfecto para descansar. En quince minutos estoy aparcando frente a la casa de Charlie, su coche está, por lo que él tiene que estar dentro de la casa. Con un movimiento realmente elegante me levanto de mi precioso coche rojo y camino hasta la puerta antes de llamar. Mi suegro tarda unos segundos en abrir y cuando lo hace me manda entrar con un gesto

— Bella me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo— digo una vez sentada en el sofá

— He visto todo el video— susurra mi suegro sin mirarme y caminando por el salón

No se que decir ante la confesión del padre de mi novia, seguro que ahora va a comenzar a hablar de lo que hay en ese video, de la forma en que Bella y yo hacemos el amor. Al pensar en ese momento tan íntimo me ruborizo levemente, no por el hecho sino porque Charlie lo haya visto todo entero. Antes de que yo pueda decir nada escucho como mi suegro habla de nuevo

— No quiero que Bella llore por ti de nuevo, la próxima vez que dañes de alguna forma a mi hija espero que desaparezcas de su vida

Las palabras de Charlie me han dejado completamente sin saber que decir, no me esperaba que mi suegro después de ver todo el dvd únicamente quisiera hablar conmigo por las lágrimas de Bella

— La próxima vez que dañe a tu hija seré yo la que me vaya de su lado, no te preocupes. Bella es lo que más me importa y se que he hecho mal en no contarle exactamente lo que nos estaban haciendo a ambas

— Se que quieres a Bella, Rosalie— contesta simplemente— En el dvd queda muy claro eso. Lo único que espero es que no le hagas daño ahora al querer quedarte embarazada, se que es tu deseo porque tu padre me lo dijo pero espero que no perjudique a Bella

— No le perjudicará porque ambas seremos felices, Charlie— le digo sinceramente— Y sobre el contenido del video... — intento decir pero mi suegro me corta

— Lo que haga Bella contigo únicamente es cosa vuestra

Y con esa respuesta de mi suegro la conversación se da por terminada. Nos despedimos cortésmente y yo salgo de la casa, deseando entrar en mi coche y respirar profundamente. Realmente Charlie Swan es un hombre raro, la conversación que ha tenido conmigo no ha resultado lo que se consideraría normal. Lo que para la mayoría de las personas hubiera sido lógico para mi suegro no, para él lo de verme haciendo el amor con su hija no es nada de lo que escandalizarse o opinar

Antes de darme cuenta estoy aparcando mi coche frente al apartamento del trío calavera, donde sigue aparcada la moto de Jacob. Si está la moto significa que está él y Leah, lo que a estas horas quiere decir que han pasado la noche en casa de Laurent, James y Victoria. Sin haber llegado aun a la puerta puedo escuchar las risas que provienen del interior, la exagerada y masculina del chico de La Push es la que más sobresale. Deseando saber porque se están riendo aunque lo negaría ante cualquiera, porque Rosalie Cullen no es nada cotilla, golpeo tres veces la puerta hasta que Leah me abre únicamente con una camisa que le llega por las pantorillas. La futura madre está tremendamente atractiva, y vulnerable, únicamente con esa prenda y con su abultado vientre

— Rose, pasa— me dice cogiendo la mano— Ya ha llegado la Diosa del Olimpo y la que le da orgasmos a Bella— comenta en voz alta la chica Clearwater para que quien esté en la casa la escuche

En el salón está Jacob solamente con unos pantalones cortos, James muy despeinado y bostezando, Sammer con una camisa que le queda larga como Leah, y Laurent viste una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones cortos. Todos me miran con una sonrisa y me invitan a sentarme

— ¿Has dormido bien esta noche?— me pregunta James al sentarme a su lado y ofrecerme un poco de su café

— Perfectamente, una buena noche

— Seguro que no tan buena como la de mi hermana y los futuros padres— dice riendo— Se han montado una buena fiesta en la habitación, dos mujeres para alguien tan joven no debería de estar permitido— bromea James ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Jacob

— Ya te gustaría a ti tener a dos mujeres como tu hermana y como yo para disfrutar de buen sexo— contesta Leah después de besar a su chico que anda muy sonriente

Definitivamente creo que esta casa es un submundo demasiado separado del real. Me gusta estar en el apartamento del trío calavera porque se habla sin tabús de temas sexuales y de cualquier cosa que al resto del pueblo de mentes cerradas, que es Forks, escandalizaría hasta el extremo. En un pueblo, y una región, tan conservadora como es en general la península de Olympic

— El día que quiera me monto un trío con Bella y Rosalie, no te preocupes por mi vida sexual— contesta riendo James— enana— añade de modo como si fuera un ser superior

— A Bella y a mi no nos metáis en vuestras depravaciones sexuales— digo interviniendo— Yo ahora tengo que cuidar mi relación y evitar que Bella sufra, porque sino me ganaré una muy mala relación con Charlie

Todos alzan las cejas en señal de no entender nada. Como no tenemos nada mejor que hacer decido contarles mi pequeña charla con mi suegro, en la que lo esencial es que no haga sufrir más a Bella o Charlie hará lo que haga falta para separarme de su hija y eso es algo que no quiero. Al terminar de relatar lo que había sido mi visita a casa de mi suegro todos me dicen que no me preocupe por eso, y Jacob además añade que Charlie es muy buena gente y que sabe que si quiere seguir teniendo una buena relación con Bella no me intentará separar de ella aunque en un momento dado la vuelva a hacer daño

La hora de comer llega y ni rastro de mi chica o de su ex. Los demás no le dan importancia al hecho de que estén las dos juntas en algún lugar perdido de la zona y yo tampoco aunque en el fondo sepa que me gustaría que no estuvieran solas

— Me voy a ir a casa que está Bree sola— informa Sammer— y no es plan de que cuando venga mi padre la semana que viene le cuente que la tengo medio abandonada

Laurent se tensiona un poco ante la noticia de que conocerá a su suegro la semana que viene, aunque rápidamente se relaja.

— Te llevo hasta tu casa y después me voy a la de mis padres

Nos despedimos de todos, dejamos a Leah acompañada de los tres chicos. Sammer se sube en el lugar del copiloto y me deja conducir sin decirme ni una palabra. El silencio que se ha instaurado entre nosotras es muy relajado, parece que seamos amigas desde hace años cuando en realidad nos conocemos desde hace escasos meses

— Eres muy valiente por querer quedarte embarazada tan jóven y de tu cuñado— escucho que me dice— Yo no se si podría aceptar que mi pareja haya escogido al novio de mi hermano para tener un hijo, Bella es muy buena chica para aceptar eso sin plantearse las cosas

— Bella es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca y por suerte es solamente mía— respondo aparcando el coche frente a la casa de Sammer para que ella pueda bajar

Con una leve inclinación de la cabeza nos despedimos ambas y yo voy en dirección a casa de mis padres. En pocos minutos estoy entrando en el lugar donde a quien primero me encuentro es a mi suegra que en un par de días se irá de nuevo con Phil después de una corta estancia con nosotras en Forks. Mi suegra me saluda alegremente, creo que mi hermana cuando tenga la edad de Reneé no será muy diferente a ella

— ¿Qué quería Charlie?

La voz de mi hermana me saca de mis pensamientos. Alice me está mirando con una sonrisa gobernándole en el rostro

— Nada importante, solo hablar para que no dañe a Bella

Mi respuesta va acompañada de un movimiento en la mano como de no darle importancia al hecho. Mi pequeña hermana no dice nada más porque aparece Emmett para espachurrarme entre sus brazos y hacerme enfadar como siempre. No tiene remedio pero tampoco quiero que lo tenga realmente, Emmie es un niño grande que tiene enamorado a Edward hasta las entrañas

— Pensé que ya podría comerme tú ración de comida y la de Bella— dice riendo— pero ahora ya no podré comer por los tres, no lograré mantener mi tipín por tu culpa

— Esta noche te invito a cenar a Port Ángeles— le digo a mi hermano— Y Edward también se puede venir si quiere

Mi hermano acepta por los dos y se emociona de pensar que después de comer iremos a Port Ángeles a pasar la tarde y a cenar. Pienso que a todos nos irá bien el despejarnos un poco y disfrutar en familia de la tarde

Una vez mi hermano me ha soltado todos vamos al salón para empezar a comer. La comida transcurre en un silencio relajado, no de esos que resultan incómodos. Mi madre está muy sonriente, Zafrina concentrada en darle de comer a Nessie, Alice jugueteando con la mano de Jasper mientras que él está sonriendo mientras come un trozo de su entrecot, Emmett devora su comida como siempre, Edward lo está mirando con una sonrisa de medio lado y mi suegra empieza a decirme que espera que en verano vayamos a verla a Jacksonville

— Iremos a Jacksonville unos días— afirmo para tenerla contenta y porque se que a Bella le hace ilusión el estar con su madre aunque no lo diga

Después de media hora todos hemos terminado de comer, mi madre está recogiendo la mesa con la ayuda de Reneé y Zafrina. Mi hermano está entusiasmado por ir a pasar la tarde a Port Ángeles, quiere comprarse una sudadera nueva e ir al cine, más después quedarse a cenar por allí. Al final los que decidimos ir a pasar la tarde a Port Ángeles somos Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Zafrina con Nessie y yo. Mi madre y Reneé deciden quedarse por Forks a pasar la tarde de domingo

— No volváis muy tarde que mañana Alice y Jasper tienen que ir al instituto y Rosalie a trabajar— dice Esme antes de que salgamos

Para ir únicamente llevamos dos coches, el Jeep de Emmett y mi coche rojo. Alice y Jasper van con mi hermano y Edward en el Jeep, mientras que Zafrina con Nessie vienen conmigo en mi coche. Parece que a la pequeña le gusta mi precioso deportivo rojo porque nada más estar dentro mueve las manos y ríe alegremente. Una sonrisa de medio lado aparece en mi cara al ver lo contenta que está Nessie. Zafrina enciende la radio y disfrutamos de un trayecto con una música relajante, la amiga de mi madre disfruta mirando por la ventanilla aunque noto que en sus ojos se instaura una cortina de tristeza

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro

— Sí, perfectamente— me responde acariciando la cabeza de su hija— Solamente que extraño el Amazonas aunque Forks también tiene su encanto y además estáis vosotros que me entretenéis mucho

— Nos hemos juntado un grupo peculiar pero tengo que reconocer que mejores amigos no se pueden tener, y mejor familia tampoco— comento

— Tienes suerte de tener a Bella a tu lado, se nota que es una muy buena chica y responsable. Siempre te has merecido lo mejor por todo lo que has sufrido y sinceramente pienso que ningún hombre podría tratarte mejor de lo que lo hace Bella

Zafrina lleva la razón, por muchos chicos que haya en el mundo ninguno me trataría mejor y me cuidaría más de lo que lo hace Bella. Pensando en mi novia y en donde la habrá llevado Victoria llegamos a Port Ángeles. El Jeep de mi hermano gira por una calle y sigue recto hasta el siguiente cruce donde va a la izquierda hasta llegar al equivalente que en las grandes ciudades sería un centro comercial. Emmett aparca con facilidad su gran coche y todos bajan tranquilamente

— Aquí tienes una plaza Rosie— me grita mi hermano con una sonrisa

Todas las personas que están cerca se giran a ver el porque de tanto barullo, aunque muchos ya se habían girado al ver mi deportivo rojo. Negando con la cabeza aparco perfectamente en el lugar que me ha dicho Emmett. Nessie se ha despertado después de haberse quedado dormida en los últimos minutos de viaje

— Y ahora a comprar— dice mi hermana entusiasmada y arrastrando de la mano a Jasper

— Yo no quiero acompañarte— se queja mi hermano

— Jasper ves con Alice, Edward con Emmett y Rosalie conmigo y Nessie— propone Zafrina como si fuera nuestra madre— En una hora nos reunimos frente al cine y después ya vamos a cenar

— Perfecto— dice Edward siendo arrastrado ya por mi hermano hasta una tienda de ropa interior masculina

Zafrina me deja cargar en brazos a Nessie, la pequeña está muy contenta de que yo la lleve en brazos porque nos llevamos muy bien. Caminamos lentamente por la calle de tiendas principal de Port Ángeles, algunas personas se giran a verme porque mi belleza es excepcional y lo se, además Nessie también es preciosa y hacemos una imagen que llama la atención de la mayoría

— Suerte que Bella no está aquí o tendría que arrancar los ojos de muchos hombres— bromea la mejor amiga de mi madre

— Ella ya sabe que solo tengo ojos para ella por mucho que otros hombres y mujeres me deseen— respondo con una sonrisa de medio lado— Y ahora vamos a entrar ahí que quiero comprar un par de cosas— digo señalando a una tienda de ropa

Zafrina me acompaña y creo que ella también terminará comprándose algo. La tienda es bastante grande y tiene ropa bastante moderna, algo de agradecer en un lugar como el que está. Sorprendentemente está casi vacía a excepción de un par de chicas que están mirando tejanos rotos. Una chica, la dependienta, al vernos entrar se acerca para ayudarnos pero educadamente le digo que no hace falta. Lentamente miro minifaltas, tops, vestidos, camisas, tejanos, sandalias y algunas prendas más de entretiempo

— Seguro que a Bella le gustará esta falda tan corta— bromea la mejor amiga de mi madre enseñándome una mini falda de color negra que es muy sexy— y ahora si te compraras un conjunto de ropa interior para estrenar esta noche ya la vuelves completamente loca

La idea de Zafrina de ir a comprarme un conjunto nuevo de ropa interior para impresionar a Bella me gusta mucho, después de lo que hemos pasado la mejor forma de empezar a olvidarlo y superarlo. Parece que mi sonrisa juguetona le indica que la idea que me ha dado me parece estupenda, así que pagamos lo que he comprado que han sido la mini falta, un vestido verde metalizada, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y unos tejanos rotos, al final me he gastado bastante dinero pero no me importa

— Nos tenemos que dar prisa, nos queda poco para que sea la hora en que tenemos que encontrarnos con tus hermanos

Zafrina tiene razón, dentro de un cuarto de hora debemos de estar delante del cine de Port Ángeles

— Llegaremos a la hora, no te preocupes por eso

Se que la mejor amiga de mi madre no va preocuparse por llegar con unos minutos de retraso. Caminamos casi hasta el cine, cerca de allí se que hay una tienda de ropa interior bastante provocativa a la que me gusta ir a comprar. Zafrina dice que le deje a Nessie, que esperan fuera mientras yo me decido

— No tardo nada

— Nosotras vamos yendo hacia el cine, si tardas más te esperamos dentro

— Perfecto— respondo entrando en la tienda

Es pequeña pero hay ropa interior de encaje realmente preciosa y tan provocativa que al verla me hace sonreír pensando en la forma más salvaje y placentera que Bella puede utilizar para quitármela. Mis ojos recorren los diferentes tipos y al final se quedan maravillados con uno de color rojo oscuro que es realmente exquisito, la idea de tumbarme con él sobre mi cochazo rojo y dejar que Bella me lama de arriba abajo es muy excitante

— Veo que te ha gustado este conjunto de ropa interior de encaje— escucho la voz de la dependienta— Tienes gustos exquisitos y bastante caros

— Me da igual el precio, me lo llevo— contesto sacando la tarjeta de crédito

No pienso escatimar en gastos en gustar a mi chica, quiero que me vea como la mujer más bella del universo y quiero ver la llama del deseo reflejada en sus ojos. Contenta con mi compra salgo de la tienda, miro el reloj y veo que llego cinco minutos tarde por lo que acelero un poco el paso. Mis hermanos, mis cuñados y Zafrina ya han entrado a ver la película de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, la nueva de Tim Burton. Voy a comprar mi entrada, el chico me guiña un ojo como si pensara que es irresistible y me voy a tirar a sus brazos

— Cuando termine la película si quieres podemos ir a cenar que yo termino mi turno en un rato

— Tengo pareja— respondo entrando y quedándome con las ganas de torcerle la cara por ser un baboso

Antes de entrar a la sala, que está llena, me dan unas gafas de 3D porque sino no podré disfrutar de la película y de Jonny Depp. A pesar de que las entradas son numeradas y las he comprado a última hora me ha tocado atrás del todo, en el único asiento libre que quedaba. Una vez estoy instalada, con una niña a mi lado, puedo ver a mis hermanos cuatro filas por delante, y para mi sorpresa un par de filas delante de mi tengo a mi novia con Victoria. Bella está en la misma sala de cine disfrutando del día con su ex

— Mamá, ¿cuándo empieza?— pregunta la niña que tengo al lado y que creo es demasiado pequeña para ver la película

Antes de que la madre pueda contestarle a la niña las luces se apagan y yo desisto en ir a saludar a mi chica y a Victoria. Bella apoya la cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja, ella la acerca más a su cuerpo rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. Se nota que mi novia quiere mucho a su ex y que Victoria también tiene el mismo fuerte sentimiento por ella. A pesar de estar atenta a la pantalla del cine mi vista está más pendiente de Bella y de Victoria. Veo como la pelirroja besa el pelo de mi chica, como su mano le acaricia con suavidad el brazo y también como le está susurrando cosas que desde el lugar donde estoy es imposible entender pero que parece que a ella la divierten porque se está riendo contra el cuello de la pelirroja. Me tengo que autoconvencer de que no es nada malo, que ella no está haciendo nada que no deba con Victoria y que no la puedo culpar por ir al cine con su mejor amiga. En un momento determinado mi novia gira su cabeza y se que me ve por lo que me levanto para salir de la sala, esperando que ella me siga a los baños porque necesito follármela ya, lamer su sexo y demostrarme sobretodo a mi misma que ella solamente es mía, aunque ya lo sepa

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— me pregunta al entrar en el baño detrás de mi

— He venido con Emmett...— digo empujándola a dentro de uno de los cubículos— con Alice... — sigo diciendo cerrando la puerta detrás de mi— con Jasper... — sigo enumerando mientras me pego a su cuerpo y le desabrocho el boton y la cremallera de los tejanos— con Edward... — sigo diciendo mientras la beso de forma fuerte, posesiva y demandante— y con Zafrina... — termino de enumerar a la vez que meto una mano entre su ropa interior y mis dedos empiezan a entrar y salir de su sexo con fuerza y de forma muy placentera porque los espasmos que está teniendo Bella me lo demuestra

Esta mañana ha sido ella la que ha demostrado que yo le pertenezco, que ella manda en nuestra relación, y ahora soy yo quien la marca como mía. Nuestra relación cada vez es más profunda y lo se porque me voy dando cuenta día a día que no puedo vivir sin ella, y se que ella tampoco puede vivir sin mi desde antes que a mi me pasara eso. Sigo entrando y saliendo de ella sin parar, besándola profundamente y comenzando una guerra de lenguas de lo más interesante

**TBC...**

**Y después de casi un mes he podido actualizar por fin con otro nuevo capítulo, ya iba tocando hacerlo. Siento el tiempo sin subir un capítulo nuevo pero entre que se me han acabado los capítulos que tenía escritos, que la inspiración se me ha ido completamente (ahora ya me está volviendo lentamente), y que ahora curro por las mañanas y voy a la uni por la tarde no teniendo demasiado tiempo para escribir pues ahí ha erradicado el problema de la tardanza. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo en el que se ha visto a una Rosalie sensible, apasionada, responsable y muy enamorada de Bella. Tengo que admitir que la charla con Charlie quería ponerla desde hacía un tiempo porque una cosa es que él acepte que a Bella le gusten las mujeres y otra que le de igual lo que le pase a su hija. Y creo que es lo que más me ha gustado de escribir en este capítulo junto con el sexo en el baño del cine, lo del lugar público era algo pendiente que tenía.**

**Ahora voy a contestar a los comentarios que me dejáis los cuales siempre son realmente buenos y me animan a seguir con esta loca historia, porque sin vosotros no existiría ni Carpe Diem, ni por supuesto el Rosbell.**

— Ester cullen swan: Así que como siempre perfecto xD me alegra escucharlo. Bella y Rose van a poder disfrutar de las noches, las mañanas y los mediodías, en lugares públicos y privados xD. Un niño de Rose y Eddie será un rompecorazones bellísimo además muy bromista teniendo de tíos a Emmett y Alice. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Yulibar:** Me alegra que te pasara lo mismo que siempre y que te gustara el capítulo, si no te llegara a gustar mal iría xD. Lo del video fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para quitarme de en medio el problema de la trama con Garrett, Sadie y Royce, los cuales pasaran muchos años sin ver la luz del Sol. Edward será el padre perfecto del hijo de Rosalie, de Bella no pondré embarazo pero si lo pusiera el padre sería Laurent, como hace capítulos que ya puse. El drama de Sadie, Garrett y Royce tenía que terminar ya porque es que sino todo se me complicaba demasiado y después no doy salido de todos los líos en los que me meto. Lástima que Emmett se te adelantara en pegarle a esos tres desgraciados xD. Londres es una gran ciudad que ya estoy deseando volver a visitar. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **siscullengranger:** Hello! Siento haber tardado tantos días en actualizar y tenerte a la espera, y deseo que este capítulo 41 te haya gustado. Se que el final de la trama de Sadie, Garrett y Royce es bastante rápido y cutre, pero es que no se me ocurría otra cosa para finalizar la trama de intriga y eso que es lo que más leo. Es muy complicado meter a tantos personajes pero Jasper saldrá más, ahora con lo del embarazo de Rosalie. Me pasaré por tu fic cuando pueda que ahora ando escasa de tiempo. Por el momento lo que pasa es que Bella muestra que ella manda en la pareja y que Rosalie sigue estando celosa de Victoria aunque sepa que no va a suceder nada entre ella y su novia. Para nada es el fin, aun quedan los 9 meses de embarazo de Rosalie así que esto va a ser más largo que la Biblia casi xD. A mi me encanta que te encante mi fic rosbell (adoro el nombre de la pareja xD). Londres gran lugar, gracias por alegrarte por mi michy. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black: **Este grupo no necesita nada especial para montarse una buena fiesta con alcohol y otras substancias. El que Edward vaya a ser padre pues al final me he decidido por él ya que he creído que era lo más adecuado. Por fin me he quitado de encima la trama de Sadie, Garrett y Royce que ya me estaba dando demasiados dolores de cabeza. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Kimmi-Ronnie:** Edward tenia que ser el padre de ese niño que va a tener Rose, no podía ser otro aunque James ha estado a un tris de ser él. A mi Edward me caía mal cuando empecé a escribir el fic pero después de tantos capítulos le he cogido cariño al personaje que no a Robert Pattinson xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Ya era hora de saber de ti, pensé que te había perdido el rastro ya xD. De retorno a tu amado Buenos Aires y leyendo Carpe Diem, no se puede pedir más jajajaja. Esta vez has estado escasa de palabras pero ya me llega. Yo también te aprecio Sammer. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Ro 91:** Efectivamente también tienes que comer, dormir e ir a clase, porque esas cosas son mucho más importantes que el leerse de un solo tirón mi historia de locura. A mi hasta que empecé a escribir la historia tampoco se me había ocurrido esta pareja de Bella/Rose pero comencé el fic y ya parece la historia de nunca acabar. ¿Así que la que más te ha gustado es la pareja de Emmett con Edward? Pues me alegra escucharlo porque a muchos le parece una aberración. Lo del embarazo de Rose con Edward es un tema complicadillo pero que me gustará escribirlo porque creo que la rubia Cullen se merece tener lo que más desea. Aun queda mucha historia por leer, sobretodo ahora que he decidido meter el embarazo de Rose que no tenía pensado. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alellu:** Otra vez me he adelantado a tu otro comentario pero no te preocupes que no lo tomo en cuenta. El final que han tenido el trío de malhechores formado por Garrett, Sadie y Royce ha sido demasiado fácil y demasiado cutre pero es que no se me ocurría otra forma de acabar con esa trama y poder pasar a otras que no se me estuvieran complicando tanto. Rose ya necesitaba un descanso por el bien de su salud mental que estaba a punto de hacerla perder la cordura a pesar de tener a Edward y el trío calavera para apoyarse. La escena del colocón es que los pobrecillos ya necesitaban un poco de entretenimiento porque después de toda esa tensión si encima se obsesionaban más estaban apañados, por eso escribí esa escena de desfase que se que no es bueno para la salud pero como es ficción no me preocupa excesivamente. Zafrina es una adulta alternativa que sabe tiene que dejarlos con sus cosas para que se desestresen un poco. Victoria, Leah y Jake pues son unos calentorros que disfrutan del sexo y la amistad conjunta, porque el trío se lleva a cabo como has leído en este capítulo 41. Emmett es un cielo de personaje y él está encantado con el nuevo papel que va a tener como novio/tío, la reacción de Bella no será mala porque ella sabe que Rosalie es el tener un hijo lo que más desea y sabe que Edward es un gran apoyo de su novia. Estaría bien que en el mundo real todo el mundo se llevara tan bien como los personajes del fic xD. No dudes que me pasaré por tus fics de Sev/Hermione cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo porque adoro esa pareja desde hace mucho. No te preocupes por haber escrito un comentario largo que a mi me encantan largos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95:** No se merecen las gracias por lo de la vida sentimiental xD. Tenía que quitarme ya del medio a Royce, Garrett y Sadie porque cada vez me era más complicado seguir con la trama y así no podía seguir. En el libro Royce tuvo lo que se mereció por parte de Rosalie, aquí le tocó recibir por parte de Emmett. Me gusta que cada vez la historia te deje más picado, eso quiere decir que no voy por el mal camino. Rosalie es un encanto de personaje solamente que Stephenie no hace demasiados esfuerzos por mostrar completamente a este personaje. Bella no se va a quedar embarazada en este fic y si lo hiciera ya hace capítulo se lo pidió a Laurent, pero no se quedará. El colocón era para crear un ambiente más distendido y no tan tenso. Lo del trío de Victoria con Jake y Leah es real, aunque no lo vaya a describir, realmente sucede. El tema Zafrina y Victoria es complicado de escribir y narrar. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ShazadiCullen:** Hola. A mi al principio también se me hacían raras las parejas del fic pero después me he acostumbrado a escribir de ellas y ahora las adoro a todas por igual, teniendo predilección por Rose y Bella jaja. Ciertamente no es la historia de amor incondicional entre Bella y Edward, aquí se cambia a Eddie por Rose y la esencia sigue siendo la misma. La forma en que la escribo supongo que cada cual tiene la suya y eso es lo que nos hace únicos a quienes escribimos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Patho:** Me alegra que te encante la historia y que sientas las escenas con los sentimientos que escribo. Aquí tienes la continuación para no dejarte colgada xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Deseo que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto en llegar, espero poder subir el siguiente el día 28 de marzo porque ese es el día que hace justo un año comencé a publicar Carpe Diem y creo que no habría mejor forma de celebrarlo.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Antes de empezar este capítulo quiero decir que GRACIAS a todos los que leéis esta locura de historia que empezó como algo que iba a ser corto y que ahora, un año después, aun queda un trozo largo que recorrer.**

**A ver si se puede llegar a los 500 comentarios con este capítulo como regalo de cumpleaños para esta historia rosbell.**

**Y ahora si deseo que os guste lo que he escrito, es más largo de lo normal como regalo, y en señal de agradecimiento, para quienes siempre estáis ahí con vuestros comentarios.**

**CAPÍTULO XLII**

Una vez terminado el pasional encuentro en el baño las dos salimos, Bella con una sonrisa radiante iluminando su cara y yo con una sonrisa de medio lado muy provocativa. Al entrar en la sala, y antes de que mi chica se vaya a sentar de nuevo a su sitio con Victoria, le doy un suave beso en el cuello. Bella se va contenta caminando con sus muletas, las cuales no han resultado ningún impedimento para nuestro momento de sexo en un lugar público

La película termina un cuarto de hora después, la niña que tengo sentada a mi lado ha terminado encantada y está diciéndole a su madre que quiere volver a verla. Pienso que deberé de hacer como la pequeña y volver a pagar por la entrada ya que no le he prestado casi atención, primero por mis celos y después por el encuentro que he tenido en los baños con mi novia, además de que tras volver no he podido quitar la vista de ella. Ahora que se han encendido las luces veo como mis hermanos están mirando de encontrarme y como Victoria me sonríe de forma socarrona porque seguro que Bella le ha contado lo que hemos hecho

— Buenas noches, Rosalie— me saluda de forma seria, pero con una sonrisa en la cara enorme, la pelirroja

— Victoria

Bella está ya a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura, logrando con ese gesto que muchos se nos queden mirando y más porque me empieza a besar el cuello. La niña que he tenido al lado está observando todo con ojos curiosos, parece que lo de semejantes muestras de cariño entre dos mujeres aun no lo ha visto nunca. La pequeña dice un par de palabras pero su madre lo único que hace es mirarnos con asco para después salir del cine, una imbécil anclada en el pasado

— Así que en el baño, eh— comenta socarronamente la ex de mi novia

— Así que un trío, eh— le respondo de la misma forma justo antes de que llegue mi familia

Parece que la pelirroja se ha quedado con ganas de contestar a eso pero que ahora, por respeto a que está Zafrina, no va a seguir con semejante conversación

Mi hermano y mi hermana vienen emocionadísimos por la película, parece que ha sido de su agrado y más por el 3D. Edward, con Nessie en brazos, y Jasper vienen con sonrisas en sus labios al ver la emoción que embarga a sus parejas, las cuales se están comportando como si tuvieran cinco años y les hubieran regalado lo más maravilloso del mundo. Zafrina también parece feliz, además de que cada vez la encuentro más joven y atractiva, es normal que la pelirroja cayera a sus pies desde el principio y lo que aun no entiendo es como ningún hombre de Forks lo ha intentado con ella

— Bells— grita mi hermano espachurrando a mi novia entre sus brazos y separando el abrazo que me estaba dando— Te he extrañado mucho hoy aunque me haya comido tu comida

— Ya decía yo que te veía más fondón— bromea Bella

Emmett la suelta y empieza a mirarse el estómago para ver si es verdad y está más gordo, parece que no ha entendido que es una broma. Riéndonos salimos del cine, yo con mi bolsa de lencería en la mano. La pelirroja, muy curiosa ella, no puede evitar tener que meter las narices donde no la llaman y me quita la bolsa en un descuido

— Parece que vas a tener una noche provechosa, cielito— le dice a Bella tras ver el conjunto de ropa interior que me he comprado— Tu Diosa viene guerrera y tú tienes que darlo todo, dejar bien alto el pabellón de las lesbianas que tienen una novia buenorra como es tú caso

Edward le ha tapado las orejas a Nessie, su instinto paternal le lleva a evitar que se pervierta desde tan joven a la niña. Jasper, Alice y Emmett van varios pasos por delante y no se han enterado del comentario, algo que agradezco enormemente

— Dominas bien la ironía y el sarcasmo para poner en vergüenza a Rose— contesta Zafrina saliendo en mi ayuda

— Me tiene envidia por poder hacer el amor con Bella y ella únicamente tener que conformarse con la caridad de los demás como Jacob y Leah— respondo dándome cuenta que me he pasado aunque la pelirroja no se lo haya tomado a mal

— Una caridad realmente placentera la que me han dado los futuro padres, rubia. Si cuando tú estés embarazada tienes tanto libido como Leah vas a dejar a mi querida Bella exhausta— bromea la pelirroja arrancando una risa profunda de Zafrina

Seguimos la conversación por otros derroteros hasta llegar a un bar, en el que entramos para tomar algo mientras cenamos. La tarde ha pasado de estar descafeinada a ser perfecta con la presencia de mi chica a mi lado, agarrando mi mano por debajo de la mesa. Emmett está ahora cargando a Nessie y jugando con ella que está riendo feliz por las tonterías que le está haciendo el grandullón

— ¿Qué quería hablar Charlie contigo?— susurra Bella a mi oído

— Solamente se preocupa por ti, no quiere que te haga daño o que te haga llorar— contesto sin darle importancia— Ha visto el video entero y lo único que le ha importado es como llorabas por si no te consideraba atractiva, el ver como hacíamos el amor no le ha preocupado tanto

Bella se pone completamente roja cuando escucha que su padre ha visto el video aunque tampoco entiendo el porque, aun recuerdo como descubrió que estábamos juntas al ver a su hija comerme completamente todo mi sexo. Hay que reconocer que cualquier otro padre en ese momento me hubiera cogido del brazo, me hubiera alejado de su hija y me hubiera prohibido volverla a ver en la vida aunque tuviera que encerrarla en un convento perdido en medio del Tíbet; pero Charlie no es así y, aunque no sea liberal, acata los gustos y decisiones de su hija

— Va a venir el padre de Sammer— comento

— Laurent conocerá a su suegro, puede estar interesante— contesta la pelirroja— Solamente espero que no sea un racista y que acepte a mi hermano por quien es y no el color de su piel. Odio a la gente intolerante y más si puede llegar a dañar a la gente que me importa como es Laurent

— Seguro que conquistará a su suegro porque es muy buen chico, el que cada madre querría para su hija— dice muy firmemente Bella

Se que mi novia quiere realmente a Laurent, que lo considera el hermano que nunca ha tenido y que mataría a cualquiera que lo despreciara por el color oscuro de su piel. Lo mismo que ella Victoria y James, los tres defenderán a capa y espada de su suegro al morenazo

— Yo quisiera un yerno como Laurent si a Nessie le gustaran los chicos y una nuera como Victoria si a mi pequeña le gustaran las mujeres— interviene Zafrina— Seguro que el padre de Sammer acepta al novio de su hija, no os preocupéis antes de tiempo vosotras dos

Victoria creo que ha dejado de escuchar desde el momento en que la mejor amiga de mi madre ha dicho que es la nuera que toda madre desearía para su hijo o hija, quizás ella desearía haber escuchado que es la chica que cualquier mujer desearía pero por algo se empieza

La cena transcurre en un ambiente relajado y festivo tras esa conversación respecto a lo que puede pensar el padre de Sammer de la nueva vida de su hija. Pasadas las diez y media de la noche salimos del local todos juntos, Victoria se despide de nosotras y Zafrina la sigue porque dice que es mejor que Bella se venga conmigo. Nosotras nos llevamos a Nessie y vemos como la pelirroja va charlando alegremente con la amiga de mi madre, la mujer que a pesar de tener casi 20 años más que ella la tiene completamente desarmada

— Nos vemos en casa— les digo a mis hermanos subiendo a mi coche

Bella está en el asiento del copiloto con el cinturón puesto y Nessie en brazos. Antes de arrancar me quedo embobada mirando como mi chica tiene en brazos a la pequeña hija de Zafrina, aunque no lo pueda parecer a Isabella Swan le encantan los niños tanto como a mi y se que va a ser una magnífica madre de mi hijo y del hijo que ella tenga cuando crea que sea el momento

— Os veis preciosas las dos

— Eso es tú que nos ves con buenos ojos— contesta con una sonrisa dejando que la pequeña le chupe el dedo

Después de las palabras de Bella conduzco tranquilamente de retorno a Forks, no tenemos ninguna prisa en llegar a pesar de que mañana ya es lunes y se tiene que volver al trabajo, a pesar de que a mi el jefe me haya dado una semana de vacaciones por todo lo que he pasado este último mes. En el tiempo que dura el trayecto, poco más de una hora, Nessie se duerme y Bella la acuna contra su pecho cantándole una suave nana para que su sueño no se vea turbado por ninguna pesadilla

— Sabes que me parece perfecto que Edward vaya a ser el padre, ¿verdad?— escucho como me pregunta mi novia en un susurro— No me molesta y acepto completamente la decisión que has tomado

— Lo se— respondo sin mirarla, con la vista fija en la carretera— Y tú sabes que si a ti no te pareciera bien no lo haría— confieso ahora tranquilamente

La mano izquierda de mi novia acaricia suavemente mi mano derecha, demostrándome con ese gesto que realmente me conoce mejor de lo que yo creo. Creo que ambas sabemos que hay ciertas cosas que nos es imposible dejar de hacer o de desear; Bella sabe que aunque a ella no le gustara la idea de ser madre por mi lo aceptaría y yo se que ella necesita tener a Victoria cerca, no es un capricho sino que es una necesidad para ser feliz aunque a mi pueda no llegar a gustarme

El resto del camino lo hacemos en silencio y disfrutando de la silenciosa noche con la que nos estamos encontrando. El único sonido que escuchamos es el del motor de mi precioso coche rojo, el magnífico rugido del motor que me tiene completamente conquistada porque va como la seda. Pensando en mi capricho rojo llego frente a la casa de mis padres, allí está el Jeep de mi hermano pero no hay ni rastro del coche de la pelirroja

— ¿Te ha contado lo del trío con Jacob y Leah?

— Sí— responde Bella— Fue lo primero que me contó aunque después hemos estado hablando y recordando muchas más cosas. Ha sido un día genial, ya extrañaba poder pasar tiempo con Victoria a solas como antes

Me duele escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Bella aunque también se que son inevitables, demasiado tiempo pasa conmigo y demasiado poco pasa con la otra mujer de su vida que es su ex novia. Y hablando de la pelirroja, tanto Bella como yo vemos aparcar su coche en la entrada del claro en el que está la casa de mis padres

— Se va a lanzar, la va a besar— me dice mi chica antes de que pase nada

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

— Conozco a Victoria muy bien y se que este es el momento que ha estado esperando, sola y en plena noche

Las dos guardamos silencio y miramos que sucede en el coche de la pelirroja. Parece que Victoria está contando algo muy gracioso porque Zafrina se está riendo a carcajadas, logrando que su aspecto rejuvenezca y consiga ser más atrayente. Pasan un par de minutos y la madre de Nessie aun sigue riéndose, parece que no se haya dado cuenta de que la ex de mi novia coquetea claramente con ella aunque seguramente si lo sepa y le siga el rollo, lo malo será cuando al final ella no corresponda a lo que siente la mejor amiga de mi madre y sufra por ello

— Quizás deberíamos ir entrando— propongo al ver que únicamente están hablando

— Espera unos minutos más que ya está a punto de lanzarse, siempre hace lo mismo con los primeros besos

Otra vez teniéndome que recordar que ella fue quien le dio su primer beso, la que le concedió su primera vez. Intento no pensar en ellas dos como pareja y me centro de nuevo en observar como cada vez Victoria está más cerca del cuerpo de Zafrina, la cual viendo claramente lo que va a hacer a continuación la pelirroja decide actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. La mejor amiga de mi madre posa sus labios sobre la frente de Victoria, dándole así a entender que la aprecia mucho pero no de la forma que a ella le gustaría

— Será mejor que entremos— dice mi chica con cara de decepción y tristeza en su voz

Salgo de mi coche y ayudo a salir a Bella, quien me deja cargar a Nessie. Al entrar en casa de mis padres nos encontramos a Zafrina, la mujer del Amazonas. Bella no la saluda y camina lo más rápido que puede para dejar de lado la presencia de la mujer que ha rechazado a una de las personas que más quiere, que más le duele que sufra. Al pasar por delante de la cocina veo a mi madre tomándose un vaso de leche caliente, esperando a Zafrina y también a mi padre

— Hija, ¿qué tal la tarde?— me pregunta Esme besando mi mejilla y cogiendo a Nessie

— Bien, nos hemos encontrado con Bella y Victoria en el cine

— ¿Bella se encuentra bien?— pregunta mi madre preocupada— La he visto bastante desanimada y decaída

— Solamente está cansada de todo el día fuera— contesto subiendo hacía mi habitación

Antes de entrar en mi habitación escucho la voz de mi chica hablar con alguien. Al entrar y ver sentada encima de la cama a Bella casi llorando me asusto pero al escuchar como dice el nombre de Victoria me relajo. Tragándome todas las ganas que tengo de cogerle el teléfono, colgárselo y hacer el amor salvajemente, lo único que hago es dejar en el suelo la bolsa de lencería y acercarme a Bella. Me siento en la cama detrás de mi novia, dejo que ella se apoye contra mi y la abrazo para demostrarle que la apoyo. Puedo escuchar la voz de la pelirroja saliendo por el móvil, escucho como le dice a Bella que no se preocupe por ella

— No quiero que sufras por mi, cariño— dice Victoria— Yo estoy bien, no es la primera mujer que me rechaza y lo sabes perfectamente. No soy de las que tiene suerte en el amor— se escucha decir la voz resignada de la pelirroja— Y ahora descansa entre los brazos de tu Diosa, ella seguro que estará deseando que cuelgues y le prestes toda tu magnífica atención

La llamada se corta debido a que Victoria cuelga, algo que internamente agradezco porque sino se que Bella no lo hubiera hecho. Me quedo acunando a mi novia un buen rato, dejo que llore entre mis brazos por el hecho de que su ex haya sido de nuevo despreciada en el terreno sentimental. No se cuantos minutos pasan hasta que estamos las dos tumbadas en la cama con las mantas encima. Dejo que Bella llore y se desahogue, necesita demostrar el dolor que le causa el rechazo de Zafrina a la pelirroja. Poco a poco se va quedando dormida, poco a poco va entrando en el mundo de los sueños con la protección que le ofrece mi cuerpo protector

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Desde la noche del domingo al lunes mi relación con Bella se ha enfriado, ahora ella pasa más tiempo con su ex que conmigo. Estamos a sábado, han pasado cinco días y no puedo soportar ni un día más esta situación. Necesito sentir a mi novia cada noche entre mis brazos, poder hacerla llegar al cielo y que ella me haga llegar a mi, se que suena egoísta pero me da igual porque con Bella siempre soy egoísta, siempre quiero que esté para mi y no para Victoria

— Esta noche vamos a cenar a Amanecer— me dice Bella— James ha decidido que lo mejor será que el padre de Sammer conozca a Laurent con nosotros allí por si acaso. Estaremos nostras, Leah con Jacob, Ángela con Eric, también Seth, tus hermanos y cuñados, James, Victoria, Laurent, Bree y Sammer. Y tengo que decirte que Sammer nos ha advertido que nos vistamos de forma elegante, su padre parece que es un pez gordo en la costa Este

— Perfecto— contesto besándola sensualmente, subiendo mi mano por su pierna sana

— Ahora no, Rose. He quedado con Victoria para pasar el día hoy, ella me necesita

— Y yo también te necesito— respondo enfadada— Parece que esta semana te hayas olvidado de que yo soy tu novia, que yo también existo y también te necesito después de todo lo que sufrí con lo de las amenazas— digo dejándome llevar por el enfado de sentirme casi ignorada durante una semana

— Ahora no es el momento de que tengas celos de Victoria, ella lo está pasando realmente mal por culpa de Zafrina. Mi mejor amiga me necesita porque aunque no lo demuestre el rechazo de la amiga de tu madre le ha hecho daño. Si no entiendes que la pelirroja me necesita y yo voy a estar siempre ahí para ella quizás deberías de intentar entenderlo

Se que ella tiene razón, se que no voy a conseguir nada enfadándome aparte de que Bella pase más tiempo con la pelirroja

— Lo siento, Bella— me excuso— Se que Victoria te necesita pero es que cada vez me doy más cuenta de que te necesito cada segundo a mi lado

— Te prometo que esta noche voy a ser toda tuya para que me hagas todo lo que quieras y para que me pidas todo lo que quieres que te haga— me susurra al oído— Y yo también te necesito a mi lado siempre, cada segundo de mi vida, aunque hay veces que no puede ser porque otros necesitan nuestra ayuda

Mi novia me besa, me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y me vuelve a besar antes de salir de la casa de mis padres

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?— me pregunta Jasper que está frente a mi

— Problemas con mis celos— le contesto sinceramente

— Bella te quiere y Victoria te respeta, no tienes nada de que preocuparte a pesar de todo lo que sienten la una por la otra. Deberías de alegrarte porque tu pareja estuviera ayudando a una amiga de una forma tan incondicional, eso demuestra que Bella es una gran chica

Se que Jasper tiene razón, se que debería de apoyarla en la ayuda que le está prestando a su ex y no ponerle las cosas más complicadas. Siempre he sido una chica caprichosa, siempre he querido que lo mío fuera únicamente para mi, nunca me ha gustado compartir mis cosas con nadie y tengo que aprender de una vez por todas a aceptar que Bella no es solamente mía

— ¿Y Alice?— pregunto cambiando de tema

— Mirando que se va a poner para la cena de esta noche en Amanecer, ya conoces a tu hermana. Ahora he logrado irme un rato y evitar que me coja como maniquí— bromea mi cuñado menor— Y por cierto un par de cosas Rose

— Te escucho

— Estoy deseando ser tío de ese precioso niño o esa preciosa niña que saldrá de la mezcla de genes tuyos y de mi hermano Edward— comenta con una sonrisa en la cara Jasper— Y la segunda cosa es que hables con Zafrina, que le digas lo de Victoria

No se que contestarle a ninguna de las dos cosas, sobretodo a la segunda. Quizás tenga razón y lo que deba de hacer es hablar con Zafrina, pedirle que por favor bese a Victoria una vez para así se le quite el mal de amores que tiene aunque si la besara una vez y luego nada sería peor. Antes de darme cuenta ya estoy golpeando suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Zafrina. La amiga de mi madre me abre con una sonrisa y antes de que pueda decir algo soy yo la que hablo

— Tienes que besar a Victoria— pido entrando en la habitación

Al entrar me doy cuenta que Zafrina no estaba sola, veo a mi madre sentada en una silla con Nessie en brazos. Esme me mira como si estuviera loca por hacer semejante petición a alguien que tiene su edad, que le gustan los hombres y a la que le debo un respeto que no he mostrado

— Rosalie la petición que le acabas de hacer a nuestra invitada de honor es de alguien muy maleducado

— No te preocupes Esme, no me ha ofendido— bromea la mujer del Amazonas para quitarle hierro al asunto, para evitar que mi madre me de un discurso sobre el ser correcta en modales— Ha sido una buena forma de empezar el día, escuchar una propuesta fuera de lo común y sin demasiado sentido aparte de que Bella deje de pasar tanto tiempo con su ex novia

— Ella está enamorada de ti— confieso intentando que lo entienda mejor— Podrías intentarlo, ella te hará sentir la mujer más deseada del planeta— sigo intentando convencerla de que me haga el favor y de paso haciéndole ver lo que se está perdiendo por no lanzarse

La cara de mi madre es de enfado, la de Zafrina es de completa diversión por la situación. Ambas son tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes que entiendo perfectamente que puedan tener una amistad tan sólida, se complementan en los buenos y malos momentos. Antes de que me pueda decir algo más Esme, salgo de la habitación y me voy a pasar el rato a nuestra sala de juegos, donde también tenemos la piscina. Hace muchos días que no nado y creo que lo necesito para poder relajarme, para olvidarme de todos los fantasmas que tengo en la cabeza respecto a algo que se que no es verdad y que solamente daña a mi relación con Bella

— Sigues teniendo un cuerpo muy apetecible— comenta Edward con sorna al ver como me tiro desnuda a la piscina donde está él

No le hago caso, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie. Mi cuñado me mira un poco preocupado porque no le responda y siga a lo mío. Eddie sabe que esta semana estoy más distanciada de Bella de lo que me gustaría, también sabe el motivo por el que es

— Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña consentida que solamente está estropeando su relación con su novia

— Lo se pero no tienes ni idea de lo complicado que es aceptar la estrecha amistad que tiene Bella con Victoria, no lo sabes porque Emmett no está cada día abrazando a su ex, durmiendo con él o acudiendo a él cuando tiene un problema— le hecho en cara— No es culpa mía que a pesar de que solamente sean amigas no me guste que pase más tiempo con ella que conmigo

— Sigues siendo la misma Rosalie caprichosa a la que todo el mundo odiaba, no has cambiado nada aunque todos hayamos pensado que si lo habías hecho

Las palabras de Edward me han dolido y él lo sabe, por lo que me abraza fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Los dos estamos en la piscina, él dejando que deje salir todo ese dolor que me causa el ser una mujer caprichosa que no puede aceptar que su novia, y el amor de su vida, esté prestando ayuda a su mejor amiga

— No quiero que la madre de mi futuro hijo esté así. Desde este momento vas a animarte y a dejar tus caprichos de niña de tres años atrás— me dice muy serio Edward, separando nuestro abrazo y cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos— Bella ha aceptado que tú vayas a quedarte embarazada de mi y tú no puedes aceptar que ella pase más tiempo con Victoria durante unos días, ella se merece mucho más de lo que le estás dando. No puedes seguir siendo tan injusta con Bella o al final por mucho que te quiera terminará dejándote

— Lo se— digo intentando bajar la cabeza pero no pudiendo porque las manos de Eddie me lo impiden

Los minutos que pasamos mirándonos a los ojos no los se, lo que si que se es lo que puedo leer en los preciosos ojos de mi cuñado. Edward quiere que entienda ya de una vez que necesito darle confianza a Bella y que a la vez no puedo ser tan dependiente y sobreprotectora con ella porque mi novia es una persona muy capaz de defenderse por si sola y de saber hasta que punto puede ayudar a su ex y que punto ya no puede sobrepasar

— Tú también sigues estando buenísimo— digo bromeando y rompiendo el silencio— Emmett es un gay con buen gusto

— Y Bella una lesbiana con un gusto exquisito, además de con una infinita paciencia para soportar el comportamiento egoísta y caprichoso de la Diosa Rosalie Cullen— sigue con la broma y me salpica agua

Estamos un buen rato disfrutando en la piscina desnudos, haciéndonos ahogadillas como cuando éramos pequeños y nos odiábamos. Aún recuerdo como lo conocí en el hospital al nacer que me llevaron a verlo al hospital, Esme y Carlisle me llevaron con ellos a visitar a la madre de Edward y a él recién nacido. Hasta que ambos no sufrimos grandes daños emocionales, él con lo de sus padres y yo con lo de Royce, no nos empezamos a llevar bien. Todo fue un día que él acababa de llegar a nuestra casa y me lo encontré llorando, desde ese momento le tendí una mano amiga que él aceptó porque lo necesitaba

— Será mejor que salgamos y vayamos a ducharnos arriba para poder ir a comer decentes

— Esta noche tenemos que ir elegantes a la cena, el padre de Sammer es según me ha contado Bella alguien con mucho dinero

— Como sea un padre de mente cerrada creo que ni aceptará a Laurent ni a las amistades que tienen Bree y Sammer en Forks

Con una toalla, que me presta mi cuñado, subo a mi habitación y me doy un baño de espuma muy relajante. En el baño de espuma pienso en lo que ha dicho Edward, no quiero plantear la opción de que el padre de Sammer sea como toda la gente de Forks pero si lo fuera quizás la noche vaya a ser un completo desastre. Si mis padres no fueran tan comprensivos y no aceptaran lo mío con Bella, o lo de mi hermano con Edward, no se lo que haría

— Rosalie— escucho la voz de Zafrina junto con unos golpes en la puerta que me sacan de mis pensamientos y mi relax

— Pasa— digo a la mejor amiga de mi madre mientras miro de que la espuma me tape todo el cuerpo

La mujer del Amazonas tiene una sonrisa en sus labios, se sienta en el borde de la bañera y me mira. No se que necesitará pero espero que me lo diga sin yo tener que preguntarle

— ¿Realmente está enamorada de mi?

La pregunta a bocajarro de Zafrina me deja unos segundos sin saber que decir, después me recupero y asiento

— Bella la conoce a la perfección y me lo dijo desde el primer momento. La pelirroja está enamorada de ti aunque intente que pensemos que lo que siente por ti es un juego, nada más fuerte

— Necesito que entiendas una cosa, Rose— empieza a decirme la amiga de mi madre ahora poniéndose seria— Voy a aceptar ayudarte, esta noche besaré a Victoria porque se que es importante para ti que lo haga. La ex novia de Bella me cae bien y no quiero que sufra por mi culpa pero seguramente después de ayudarte hoy le terminaré haciendo más daño

Puede que ella tenga razón pero quien sabe si una vez la haya besado le gusta y ella también quiere tener algo con la pelirroja

— Se que si la besas terminará conquistándote, Victoria besa muy bien— le digo con una sonrisilla de medio lado— Bella para mi besa mejor, claro, pero la pelirroja es experta

— Os montáis buenas juergas porque sino no entiendo como sabes la forma en que besa Victoria— me contesta con una sonrisa Zafrina— Y ahora será mejor que me vaya para que puedas salir, secarte, vestirte y bajar a comer

En diez minutos estoy bajando a comer con mi familia, ahora que Reneé se ha ido, solamente estamos mis hermanos, mis cuñados, mis padres, Zafrina con Nessie y yo. Todos comemos en silencio, Esme tiene clavada su mirada en mi porque aun parece que no ha asimilado del todo que le haya podido pedir semejante favor a su mejor amiga desde la infancia

— Me voy a ver a Bella, dentro de un rato vuelvo para cambiarme e ir a la cena a Amanecer— digo levantándome sin casi haber comido nada

La mirada de mi madre sobre mí durante toda la comida me ha impedido casi probar bocado. En el trayecto en coche mi estómago ruge de hambre, espero que al llegar a donde el trío calavera pueda hacerme algo de comer que me apetezca. Frente a la casa de la ex de mi novia está el coche de Sammer y la moto de Jacob, parece que el cuartel general del desfase está bastante lleno

— Hola rubia— escucho la voz de la pelirroja saludarme— Encantada de verte por aquí, llegas justa para el gabinete de crisis pre-llegada del padre de Sammer y Bree— bromea Victoria pasándome el cigarrillo que está fumando para que le de una calada

— Si me dáis un plato de comida yo encantada de haber llegado en el momento exacto de la crisis

— Cualquiera diría que te matan de hambre en tu casa donde Esme es encantadora

— Algo tiene mi madre que ver con mi estómago rugiendo— respondo entrando tras Victoria al piso

En el salón están Jacob, Leah, Sammer, Bree y James, únicamente faltan Laurent y mi novia

— Bella está en la cocina— me dice Leah con una sonrisa

Le hago un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y voy directamente al lugar donde está mi novia hablando con Laurent mientras lava los platos y demás cosas que han utilizado para comer. El hermano negro al verme sale de una forma muy silenciosa, al pasar por mi lado me guiña un ojo. Con cuidado me aproximo por la espalda a mi chica y la abrazo de la cintura, además de besarle el cuello

— Victoria déjame que no estoy de humor para tus juegos tontos, demasiado estoy arriesgando con Rose al estar contigo esta semana— escucho la voz cansada de Bella al pensar que yo soy su ex, ya que está tan centrada en fregar que no se da cuenta de nada

— Um, um— digo siguiendo a lo mío porque no quiero hablar

— Victoria, joder, déjame en paz— dice quejándose y casi enfadada— Mira que te pones pesadita cuando te rompen el corazón— termina de decir apesadumbrada

— Tengo hambre de ti Bella— le susurro a su oído y logrando que ella se quede estática

Lentamente recupera la movilidad de su cuerpo y se gira para verme a los ojos. Sus ojos color marrón chocolate están cansados, lo noto y se que yo tengo parte de culpa de ese cansancio. Quizás Charlie tenga razón y no merezca a su hija porque la hago sufrir, mis celos y la posesión que ejerzo sobre Bella hacen que ella esté así. Abrazo a mi chica porque soy ya la que lo necesita, aunque haga como que es para ella

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— me pregunta dejándose abrazar

— Escapar de mi madre que está enfadada conmigo— digo sin dejar el abrazo— Bella, no puedo seguir así

— ¿Así como?— cuestiona sin entender a que me refiero

— Sigo estando celosa de Victoria aunque se que no va a pasar nada entre vosotras. No te mereces que yo te haga la vida imposible con mis celos y el egoísmo que siempre tengo

— ¿Me estás dejando?— me pregunta separándose del abrazo y mirándome con una mueca de pánico

— Jamás— contesto rápida y tajantemente— Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que quizás necesite la ayuda de algún profesional para que me ayude a no ser tan celosa, que me ayude a no hacerte daño

Si fuera otro momento me hubiera reído de la cara de mi querida Bella pero ahora mantengo mi rostro serio. Los ojos marrones me miran como si estuviera loca pero no lo estoy, se que necesito cambiar y que yo sola no lo podré hacer porque ya he cambiado todo lo que he podido

— No quiero que cambies, Rose— dice besando mis labios— Me gustas así, con tus celos, tu sentido de posesión sobre mi y me encanta que me protejas

— Bella se que no soportas mis celos, que te hago daño. Lo último que deseo es dañarte, así que no intentes convencerme de que estás bien con mi comportamiento porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que no es así, las dos sabemos que mi comportamiento caprichoso y egoísta terminaría rompiendo lo que no queremos que se rompa— hablo lentamente, dejando ver que me duele decir en voz alta las cosas que me hacen imperfecta— Y ahora voy a hacerme algo de comer porque sino acabaré comiéndote a ti de arriba a abajo— termino de decir riendo y separándome de ella para ir a la nevera

Al final de todo lo que tienen estos tres cafres en la nevera termino eligiendo una lasaña de espinacas con champiñones, una mezcla extraña pero que me encanta. Mientras espero a que se caliente en el microondas me voy a sentar con mi novia, ella está decaída por la noticia que le he dado de buscar ayuda de un profesional para superar el problema que tengo y que la está dañando aunque yo no quiera. Es tan tierno verla así de vulnerable por algo que no tendría que importar demasiado, ese amor incondicional que tiene por mi me llega de una forma muy fuerte al ver su rostro cabizbajo y pensativo, como echándose las culpas

— Bella, amor, tú no tienes culpa de nada en esto— susurro arrodillándome ante ella y elevando con mi mano su rostro para que me mire a los ojos— Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no te quiero perder, por eso voy a pedir ayuda— termino de decir besando sus labios

La necesidad en el beso de mi chica me hace sentirme asombrada y a la vez gustosa. Como puedo me coloco entre sus piernas, intento no hacerle daño en la que tiene rota aunque ella en estos momentos no se de realmente cuenta de nada más allá del beso. La posición en la que estoy es bastante incómoda, el estar de cuclillas delante de una silla y con una persona tirando de ti hacia arriba, no es lo más preferible

— Siempre serás mi Diosa, Rosalie Cullen— me dice jadeante Bella al separarse de mi

En el tiempo que nosotras nos hemos besado, y terminado calientes, la lasaña se ha hecho. Tranquilamente voy al microondas, la saco y me la empiezo a comer con cuidado de no quemarme

— Zafrina va a venir esta noche— le digo a Bella

Mi novia me mira de una forma que se lo que quiere decir perfectamente, no está deacuerdo con la presencia de la mejor amiga de mi madre cerca de su ex. Antes de que pueda empezar a discutir conmigo aparece Laurent de nuevo, se nota que está un poco nervioso por eso de tener que conocer a su suegro, con Bree agarrada a su brazo que está encantada con el novio de su hermana

— Así que en vez de venir a tirarte a Bella has venido a comer al restaurante— bromea el hermano negro de mi chica

— No puedo darle orgasmos a Bella con el estómago vacío, no dudes que una vez termine esto voy a arrastrarla hasta tu habitación y vais a escuchar nuestros gemidos durante unas horas— sigo con el tono de broma pero lo digo muy enserio

— Eso si yo te dejo, reina— interviene Bella cogiendo mi mano por encima de la mesa

Y así, con mi mano siendo cogida por la de Bella, termino de comer. Nunca había sentido que con un contacto tan leve e inocente, después de más de medio año de relación, las mariposas en el estómago siguieran estando ahí. Justo en el momento en que estoy por llevarme a Bella de la cocina aparece una muy sonriente Leah con una igual Victoria, esas sonrisas y el despeinado de Jacob detrás me dejan entrever que no han estado jugando a las damas

— Te secuestro a mi novia hasta la noche ahora que ya he visto que tienes a gente que tirarte— le digo a la pelirroja que me mira frunciendo el ceño, creo que su paciencia conmigo se está acabando

— No se si Bella tendrá fuerzas de follar contigo después de todo lo que ha hecho conmigo pero sabiendo lo leona que es en la cama seguro que si— me contesta bruscamente y dándome un empujón en el hombro al pasar por mi lado

El buen humor de Victoria se ha esfumado de un plumazo y ha contestado de malas maneras a un ataque de mío, por primera vez desde que la conozco. Laurent y Bella se miran directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que algo va mal en la pelirroja. Sea lo que sea intento que mi novia venga conmigo, sacarla de la cocina, a pesar de que ella no se mueve ni un milímetro

— Me voy a casa— le digo enfadada de que se vaya a quedar después de que segundos antes estuviera encantada de pasar la tarde conmigo

— Yo...me quedo con Victoria

Otra vez que pierdo delante de la pelirroja, de nuevo la elige a ella antes que a mi. Laurent niega con la cabeza como también lo hace Leah, Jacob en cambio hace algo que no me hubiera esperado y que asombra a todos los que estamos en la cocina. El chico de La Push coge a Bella por los hombros y le planta un buen beso en los labios. Como no tengo ganas de discutir, y Bella tampoco hace nada para separarse, salgo de la cocina y me voy a mi despacho para no ver a nadie. He estado una semana de vacaciones, por lo que no conozco a mi nuevo compañero, así que al ver que es una mujer me asombro

— Debes de ser Rosalie Cullen, ¿verdad?— me pregunta educadamente saliendo de su despacho al pasillo donde estoy abriendo el mío

— Sí, soy Rosalie— contesto invitándola a pasar dentro aunque deniega la invitación

— Iba a ir a tomarme un café a la cafetería, si quieres acompañarme— ofrece mi nueva compañera con una sonrisa— Por cierto, mi nombre es Siobhan pero puedes llamarme Siob

— En otra ocasión— declino su oferta— Ahora si me disculpas voy a ponerme un poco al día

Mi nueva compañera se va caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, parece una chica amable y una eficiente abogada. Al entrar en mi despacho me olvido de ella y solamente pienso en mi trabajo, no quiero recordar a Bella. Metida entre denuncias al hospital olvido en el mundo que vivo y la hora que es. Unos golpes en la puerta rompen el estado de tranquilidad y concentración en el que he estado las últimas horas. Me levanto de mi cómoda silla y voy a ver quien es, al otro lado de la puerta me encuentro con mi nueva compañera y un chico muy atractivo cogiéndole la mano cariñosamente

— No sabía si seguirías aquí o ya te habrías ido— me dice Siob sonriendo— Solamente venía a decirte hasta el lunes y de paso a presentarte a mi chico

El hombre, de unos 26 años, es alto y también fuerte. Se parece un poco a mi hermano Emmett aunque no sea moreno sino que es rubio. Su ropa se nota que es bastante cara y de marca

— Encantado, me llamo Liam

— Rosalie Cullen— digo siendo amable y devolviendo el saludo— Un placer conocerte, hacéis muy buena pareja— comento de una forma en que nadie de Forks asociaría con la engreída Rose Cullen

— Eres muy amable, seguro que tú también tienes un hombre adorable en casa— me dice sonriendo Siob— Veniros mañana tú y tu chico a comer y así nos vamos conociendo mejor, si vamos a trabajar juntas mejor llevarnos bien y comenzar a conocernos pronto

— Mi novia Bella y yo iremos mañana encantadas a comer— acepto la invitación mirando como se toman el que en vez de novio sea novia— Si queréis esta noche pasaros por Amanecer, un pub de la zona, para conocer a mi familia, mi novia y mis amigos estáis invitados

Dicen que se pasarán después de cenar a tomar una copa, que estarán encantados de conocer a alguien en el pueblo. Se van caminando por el pasillo, Liam rodeando los hombros de Siob, y ambos hablando en susurros que los hace ver muy felices y acaramelados. Al verlos desaparecer en el final del pasillo miro mi reloj, son las siete y media de la tarde. Tras dar un largo suspiro cierro mi despacho y salgo en dirección a mi coche para ir a cambiarme rápido a casa de mis padres e ir a la cena de Amanecer

— Ya pensé que no vendrías— me dice Zafrina nada más entrar— Suponía que ya no necesitarías mi ayuda porque habrías estado toda la tarde con Bella arreglando las cosas

— No tengo ganas de hablar de Bella— digo subiendo las escaleras— Me cambio y bajo enseguida

Sin darle tiempo a replicar nada más me pierdo en las escaleras para subir a mi habitación, donde me está esperando mi madre. Esme está mirando por la ventana al bosque que rodea la casa, parece que quiere hablar conmigo aunque yo no estoy de humor para tener que soportar su charla respecto a la petición que le he hecho a Zafrina. Si mi madre no va a empezar a hablar yo no voy a hacerlo

— Tu hermana te ha dejado la ropa que quiere que te pongas en la cama y ya sabes como es Alice— me advierte mi madre

Encima de mi cama está un vestido negro corto y como no quiero que mi hermana esté toda la noche riñéndome por haberme puesto otra cosa, que conozco perfectamente a Alice, me lo pongo. Mi madre sigue mirando por la ventana mientras yo me preparo, con unas botas, el vestido corto escotado y una chaqueta larga negra que me llega hasta los muslos

— Eres preciosa hija

— Lo se— contesto con un esbozo de sonrisa en mis labios

Mi madre me abraza y yo la abrazo a ella fuertemente, necesito sentir la protección que me ofrece y de la que odio depender

— Disfruta esta noche con Bella, las dos lo necesitáis— dice Esme a mi oído— Y por favor no hagas que Zafrina bese a Victoria, para ti todo esto es solamente un juego para poder tener más a tu lado a Bella, para Zafrina consiste en ayudarte para que seas feliz porque no quiere verte triste como has estado esta semana, pero para Victoria seguro que significará algo más importante y si obligas a Zafrina a hacerlo entonces su corazón se romperá del todo y Bella estará a su lado de nuevo

Me separo de mi madre, le doy dos suaves besos en las mejillas, le deseo que disfrute de la noche romántica con mi padre y bajo hasta la entrada donde está esperando Zafrina con Nessie en brazos. En silencio caminamos hasta el coche y conduzco tranquila aunque le pido a la mejor amiga de mi madre que olvide la petición de besar a Victoria, mi madre lleva razón y no quiero ser la causante de más daño a la pelirroja que me ha ayudado tanto

— Quiero besarla, Rose— me contesta Zafrina mientras estoy aparcando— Siempre me ha intrigado como debe de ser besar a una mujer, y tú me has dado la excusa perfecta

Me he quedado sin palabras, y como no se que decir me concentro en aparcar correctamente y no dañar mi precioso coche rojo. Delante de Amanecer ya están todos los coches aparcados, además de un Audi último modelo que será del padre de Sammer

— Empieza la fiesta— digo sin ánimos entrando al restaurante por una noche

Nada más entrar me encuentro con un hombre de casi cincuenta vestido con traje, y unas cuantas canas, dándole una imagen de madurito interesante que seguro ha conseguido tener a mujeres calentando su cama

— Padre, te presento a Rosalie y a Zafrina con su hija Nessie— dice Sammer al lado de su padre y de Bree

— Es un placer conocerlas, han llegado justo para empezar a cenar

Tanto Zafrina como yo saludamos educadamente al padre de Sammer, quien al tener más o menos la edad de mis padres se pone a hablar con la mujer del Amazonas de una forma distendida. Al notar que ya no tengo nada que hacer allí me voy a donde está Edward con Jasper, no voy a ir hasta donde está Bella para rebajarme a pedirle perdón por algo que no he hecho. Mis dos cuñados me sonríen levemente al verme, Eddie me pasa el brazo por los hombros

— Estás espectacular— me susurra al oído

— Sabes que después vas a tener que soportar mi ego— bromeo dándole un golpe en el brazo y sonriendo

— Prefiero tener que soportar tu gran ego a verte triste y separada de Bella— me vuelve a susurrar al oído— Además, Rosalie Cullen siempre ha sido una ególatra de cuidado

Antes de que pueda decirle nada todos empiezan a sentarse. Al no querer tener que hablar con mi novia me siento al lado de Edward y de Jasper, con Alice y Emmett cerca. Noto la mirada de Bella sobre mi de una forma triste, y la de Victoria casi enfadada porque el padre de Sammer esté coqueteando tan abiertamente con Zafrina y ella le siga el rollo

— ¿Y cómo estáis en Forks?— pregunta el padre de Sammer a sus dos hijas

— Me gusta el trabajo y he encontrado buenos amigos, además de tener pareja, así que no puedo pedir más

— Y yo he dejado de meterme en líos, como aquí no hay lugar para ir como los recreativos, estoy más centrada aunque la mayoría de mis compañeros son idiotas— se queja Bree

Le doy toda la razón a la pequeña hermana de Sammer, la mayoría de gente de aquí es idiota. Después de las respuestas la cena sigue con conversaciones distendidas entre la familia, Laurent, James y Zafrina. Mi hermano está hablando con Jacob, Eric, Ángela, Seth y Leah, los seis están riendo de algo que se están contando. El ambiente tranquilo se rompe cuando empieza a llorar Nessie, parece que necesita que la cambien porque comer ya ha comido

— Ya me ocupo yo— le digo a Zafrina no queriendo que distraiga su atención de la conversación que está teniendo con el padre de Sammer y Bree

— Eres muy amable Rose, serás una madre perfecta— comenta como quien no quiere la cosa la mejor amiga de mi madre para hacerme sentir bien

— Y Edward, que me va a acompañar, un padre diez

Sin darle tiempo a mi cuñado a que se pueda quejar le cojo de la mano y le hago acompañarme a la trastienda de Amanecer, donde cambiaremos a la pequeña Nessie. Al quitarle el pañal y cambiarla cesa en su lloro. Ahora quien la carga y la mece es Edward, en solo unos segundos logra dormirla y hace que la imagen sea preciosa porque le está cantando en susurros una nana

— Rose, tenemos que hablar— dice Bella entrando en la pequeña habitación

No quiero hablar con ella, estoy dolida con mi novia, pero se que contra antes hablemos mejor. Edward sabe que necesitamos estar tranquilas y se va con la dormida Nessie. Bella se sienta a mi lado, me coge la mano a pesar que yo quiero quitarla no puedo porque ella la tiene bien agarrada entre las suyas

— He estado hablando con Victoria— empieza a decir Bella haciendo que mi enfado se vea incrementado

— Como no— respondo sarcásticamente sin poder callarme

— Ella no quería ofenderte, solamente...

— Mira Bella, yo estoy enamorada de ti y aprecio a Victoria— empiezo a decir— pero no puedo mantener una relación sabiendo que ella siempre estará ahí, que quiere meterse en nuestra cama. Tu ex es una muy buena chica, yo no lo soy tanto y lo asumo

— Eres muy injusta conmigo pero sobretodo con Victoria— se queja Bella besando mi mejilla suavemente— Entiendo que no te guste que esté a su lado pero ella te ha ayudado con lo de las amenazas más que nadie, deberías confiar más en mi y en ella también porque te considera realmente su amiga

Se que tiene razón, se que estoy siendo injusta con las dos, lo se muy bien

— Confío en ti y en tu ex— afirmo— Se que nunca me harías daño acostándote otra vez con ella pero el que siempre la elijas me duele, tienes que poder entender eso

Parece que Bella va a decirme algo pero hace un movimiento demasiado rápido, para girarse y quedar frente a frente, por lo que se en su rostro se dibuja una mueca de dolor. Su pierna roda se ha dado contra una pequeña mesa que hay al lado de donde estamos sentadas

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto preocupada, cogiendo su rostro con mis manos

— Perdóname, Rose— pide tragándose el dolor y besando suavemente mis labios— Siento haberte hecho sentir menos que a Victoria aunque no lo serás jamás, y lo sabes, siempre serás lo más importante para mi

Nuestros labios se juntan, en un beso que más bien es una caricia y que se ve interrumpido por Leah

— Rosalie hay una chica muy guapa que pregunta por ti

— ¿Por mi?— pregunto sin darle importancia al hecho

— Sí— afirma la hermana de mi chica— Afirma que la has invitado a tomar algo después de cenar

Ahora me acuerdo, ahora recuerdo que he invitado hace un rato a mi nueva compañera de trabajo a tomar algo en Amanecer. Cojo a Bella de la mano y así salimos a la sala principal, donde en una noche normal de fin de semana estaría bastante llena de juventud de Forks y la zona

— Te voy a presentar a mi nueva compañera de trabajo y a su novio. Ella se llama Siob y él Liam, los he conocido esta tarde después de que me fuera de la casa del trío calavera

En la mesa veo como están ya sentados mis invitados, mi hermano y mi hermana les estás asaltando con preguntas e historias. Zafrina sigue hablando con el padre de Sammer y la pelirroja sigue con la mirada apesadumbrada aunque James esté intentando que su hermana se anime

— Parece que ya conocéis a mi hermano y mi hermana— digo al llegar al lado de Siob y Liam— Ahora os presento a Bella, mi chica

Una tímida sonrisa aparece en los labios de mi novia tras saludar a la pareja de recién llegados. Es tan tierna poder verla así que lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarla por la cintura y besarle la frente. Y no es hasta que salta medio histérico que me doy cuenta como se ha puesto el padre de Sammer y Bree

— ¿Se puede saber que es esta degeneración?

— Son una pareja que se ha reconciliado— explica tranquilamente Bree— Bella y Rosalie se quieren mucho

— El amor entre las personas nunca es ninguna degeneración— interviene Zafrina— No es pecado que dos mujeres se amen y tampoco lo es que haya amor entre diferentes razas como es el caso de Laurent y su hija mayor

El silencio se instaura en el local, después de que el padre de Sammer se ha quedado blanco completamente. El hermano negro de Bella intenta tocarlo pero él se aparta realmente asqueado. La mirada del suegro de Laurent está brillando en odio

— ¿Cómo has podido mezclar nuestros genes con semejante patraña?— pregunta gritando

Las siguientes palabras que salen de la boca del señor rico, intolerante, homófobo y racista que es el padre de Sammer son insultos a Laurent que se ha separado y está siendo abrazado por su novia. Lo que ninguno nos esperábamos es que Victoria, ya harta de ver como insultan a su segundo hermano y de tener que soportar toda la noche del coqueteo con la mujer del Amazonas, le de un puñetazo en la cara

— Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a insultar a mi hermano Laurent, jamás permito que se meta nadie con mi familia por muy rico que sea— susurra suave pero de una forma muy seria— Lo siento chicas— dice ahora volteándose hacia donde están Bree y Sammer— pero no podía permitir que vuestro padre lastimara a mi hermano con sus insultos y tampoco a la pareja de mi Bella con su Diosa

Y si el puñetazo ha sido completamente sorpresivo, lo que acaba de dejar a todos pasmados es el momento en que Zafrina se acerca a Victoria y la besa suavemente. Creo que en estos momentos no hay nadie que no esté mirando la cara de incredulidad que tiene la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos hasta el extremo. Pocos segundos después Zafrina se separa con una sonrisa en los labios y me guiña un ojo dando por terminada la petición que le había formulado, la que ahora no me parece demasiada buena idea porque veo que mi madre llevaba razón en lo de que la pelirroja va a salir lastimada

— Parece que hemos entrado en otra dimensión— escucho que le dice divertido Liam en un susurro a Siob

Internamente me río al pensar que los pobres no saben en que grupo de locos juerguistas y desinhibidos sexuales se han ido a meter

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 42, un año ya de historia y espero que dentro de un año, el 28 de marzo del 2011, cuando se cumpla el segundo aniversario la loca historia Carpe Diem llegue a su fin.**

**En este capítulo que han sido 26 páginas de Word, y más de 9000 palabras ha pasado un poco de todo. Tras la amistad forjada entre Rose y Victoria desde hace unos capítulos a esta parte ahora vuelven a salir a relucir los celos (inseguridades) de la rubia porque Bella pase tanto tiempo con su ex dejándola a ella un poco de lado. La estrecha relación que había con Edward ahora es mucho más estrecha todavía, si es que el ir a dar el semen para tener un hijo une mucho xD. Presentación de la nueva compañera de Rose (tranquilidad que no va a ser una trastornada como Garrett xD). Y finalmente la cena con el padre de Sammer y Bree, que es una perlita el hombre, y el beso que se era esperado por todos los que leéis Carpe Diem, el beso de Zafrina a nuestra queridísima Victoria.**

**Momento que más me gusta, momento de contestar a vuestros siempre positivísimos comentarios. Otro capítulo más he recibido todos llenos de buenas palabras, tan buenas que sinceramente no creo que me merezca tanto halago.**

— **Alex:** Hola! Ya sin preocupaciones por las amenazas pues Rose se pudo soltar un poco más y no estar tan tensionada. Tardé en actualizar pero es que el tiempo ahora me escasea un poco más, lo malo es que aparte la inspiración brillaba por su ausencia. La felicitación es para mi pero también para quienes lo leéis porque si no fuera por vosotras no existiría Carpe Diem. Siempre es mejor una vez terminado de leer que dejarlo para más tarde porque sino a mi se me olvida siempre xD. Yo también te deseo lo mejor y que todo te vaya bonito. Sobre la coincidencia de Alicia pues si que es coincidencia, yo aun no he podido ir a verla porque en España no la han estrenado pero estoy deseando verla en 3D. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black: **Alice y Rose, volviendo por unas horas al pasado cuando eran pequeñas y dormían juntas en la cama de la Diosa rubia. Todos están felices por lo del hijo de Rose porque saben que realmente ella quiere y desea ser madre. Lo del trío entre Victoria, Jacob y Leah no deja de ser algo anecdótico, algo que no tiene importancia pero que he querido poner porque la pelirroja necesitaba ya un poco de diversión. Contar el trío de estos tres no está en mis planes como lo de Edward y Emmett pero quien sabe si un día se me cruzan los cables y lo escribo. Mis vacaciones estuvieron geniales, ya quiero volver a Londres que me tiene enamorada esa ciudad. No te preocupes que continuaré esta por el comentario y un saludo

— **Patho:** Para que empiece lo del embarazo ya no queda nada. Estaría bien ciertamente que todos los padres fueran tan comprensivos y liberales, que se metan menos en la cosas, que Reneé y sobretodo de Charlie. Uy, uy, uy así que la escena del baño te hizo recordar cosas xD por el tono en que lo has dicho me puedo imaginar cuales son y seguramente tienen cosas en común con las que han hecho Rose y Bella jaja. Un año de historia, a ver si para el segundo año ya la termino y empiezo a pensar en otra de la misma pareja (no he terminado con una y ya pienso en escribir mas, soy un caso xD). Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Por fin se sabe algo de mi Sammer, si es que ando perdida por el mundo real y no por el cibernético xD. Me alegra que amaras el capítulo, ya sabes que Carpe Diem siempre será más vuestra que mía porque vosotras sois la que le habéis dado vida a la relación rosbell durante tanto tiempo, ya un año, y que espero que sigáis dándole vida a esta gran pareja. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Yulibar:** A mi también me encanta el poder celebrar un aniversario de Carpe Diem en tan buena compañía como la que siempre me ofrecéis vosotras. El capítulo del primer aniversario lo he hecho largo, es lo mínimo que podía ofreceros como regalo a tan leal seguimiento que hacéis de mi fic y también el vuestro xD. Rosalie está hasta las trancas de Bella, con ella no puede resistirse aunque con los demás sea más fría. Los ataques de celos de nuestra Cullen no son buenos aunque si que son un poco justificados por la estrecha relación que tiene Bella con Victoria. El tema de Zafrina y la pelirroja es complicado, a pesar de que he puesto el beso en este capítulo de aniversario, pero es algo que va a traer cola. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alellu:** La charla entre Charlie y Rosalie iba siendo necesaria, porque una cosa es que Charlie sea un padre que consiente ciertas cosas y otra que al ver mal a su hija le de igual. A todos le gustaría tener unos amigos como el trío calavera, unos amigos que siempre estén contigo en las juergas y buenos momentos pero sobretodo que estén en los malos momentos sin dudarlo. Todos están felices por que saben lo que desea Rosalie tener un hijo, y si ese hijo lleva los genes de alguien tan sumamente perfecto como Edward pues mucho mejor, la criatura será la más perfecta y bella del universo xD. Zafrina y Victoria, que dos grandes mujeres, que complicada es su relación a pesar del beso que he puesto en este capítulo y de que la mujer del Amazonas aunque no lo muestre a las claras siente cierta simpatía por Victoria. Lo de montárselo en los baños de un cine es una de las cosas que yo aun tengo que probar, tiene que ser interesante el poder resultar pillada, debe darte un subidón de adrenalina jaja. Un año ya, como pasa el tiempo y que a gusto he estado este año conociendo a gente como tú que compartís mis locuras (yo también me estoy empezando a poner cursi, creo xD). Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **stef-cullen:** Ciertamente mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, entre que yo no me dejo ver mucho y tú tampoco xD. Espero que con este capítulo 42 tan larguito extrañes un poco menos los capítulos de Carpe Diem. La nueva Rose es un poco como la antigua Rosalie, no hay demasiadas diferencias porque su amor por Bella y sus celos respecto a Victoria persisten. El momento de pasión en los baños es lo que demuestra lo sexual que puede llegar a ser Rose si no se controla y deja que sus celos hagan lo que ella desea realmente, nuestra Cullen no dejaría de hacer el amor con Bella ni un segundo del día si pudiera xD. En la conversación de Charlie con Rosalie se puede ver que lo único que le interesa a Charlie es que Bella sea feliz, que nadie le haga daño, que a él lo que haga su hija con su pareja le da lo mismo si a ella eso la hace una persona feliz. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** Pensé que te habías perdido ya por esta jungla que es el mundo actual xD me alegra volver a saber de ti y de ver un comentario tuyo (la vida adulta es una mierda, hay demasiados quebraderos de cabeza y demasiadas obligaciones que atender xD). La idea del hijo entre Rosalie y Edward tiene pinta de interesante, eh, ser más perfecto no podría salir sobre la faz de la Tierra, ya le gustaría a muchos dictadores que han intentado crear una raza superior xD. Bella y Victoria no tendrán nada aparte de la estrechísima amistad que tienen, aunque esa tan íntima amistad seguirá despertando los celos de Rosalie (cosa comprensible). La escena del baño la puse ahí al último momento sin haberlo planeado, todo para sacar la parte más sexual de nuestra Cullen rubia. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **siscullengranger:** No dejaste un comentario el primer día pero si lo dejaste después así que no hay nada por lo que te tengas que justificar, michy. Los celos de Rosalie de nuevo saliendo a flote aunque supongo que también es normal para ella, que siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha querido, y ahora el tener que compartir a Bella con otra persona pues no lo lleva demasiado bien, a pesar de que sepa que con Victoria no habrá nunca nada más que una intimísima amistad. La pelirroja efectivamente quería tener un momento a solas con Bella, uno de esos que no suele tener porque siempre andan rodeadas de gente en Forks. Ya pides demasiado con lo de meter a Kate jajajaja aunque me lo pensaré para futuras incorporaciones que pueda llegar a haber. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-:** ¿De verdad eres tú? Después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ti casi ni me puedo creer que estés de vuelta xD. Yo también te extrañaba, extrañaba a una de mis más veteranas lectoras xD. Así que has estado desaparecida porque habías entrado en un bucle de tarea y castigo, tarea y castigo, pues si que estamos bien jajaja. No me importa que no me escribas en todos los capítulos, mientras te pongas al día y de vez en cuando vayas dando señales de vida yo ya estoy contenta, no me hace falta que encima del palizón de leer los capítulos que tienes que leer debas dejarme un comentario en cada capítulo. Sobre la reacción de Seth al enterarse de lo del sobrino, que puedo decir de este jovencito que no sepamos ya, es un Sol de adolescente. El lado de Rosalie es interesante pero a la vez complicado de escribir, sobretodo los primeros capítulos. No te preocupes por tardar más de lo previsto, se que los ordenadores la mayoría de veces son muy molestos con sus fallos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95:** Zafrina y Victoria hacen buena pareja pero todo va a su ritmo, que no es una relación que resulte fácil de crear y que sea creíble. Hay que tener en cuenta la diferencia de edad y que hasta ahora a Zafrina no le han llamado las mujeres hasta ahora que le ha entrado la curiosidad. Lo que Rosalie siente por Bella es simplemente amor, el sentimiento más puro que existe en los seres humanos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Próxima actualización posiblemente el día 5 de abril que es mi cumpleaños y me quiero a autorregular el capítulo además de otras cosas xD, aunque quizás actualice antes porque al estar de vacaciones tengo más tiempo para escribir. **

**Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a las 7 personas que habéis dejado vuestra opinión en el shot de El otro lado de la fama, gracias a: mi amiga Hatsuan, viocullen, Ester Cullen Swan, Shury Marie Cullen Potter, Fran Ktrin Black, Kimmi-Ronnie y HarukaIs.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO XLIII**

Han pasado un par de horas desde que Zafrina besó a Victoria. Sammer y Bree se fueron con su padre pocos segundos después de aquello, Siob y Liam se quedaron casi media hora más hasta que se despidieron de todos encantados de haber presenciado tan pintoresca escena con el puñetazo y el beso, mis hermanos volvieron a casa llevándose a la amiga de mi madre, y Ángela se fue con Eric porque a ambos se les notaba agotados

— Me ha besado— dice la pelirroja sonriendo y tocándose los labios— Hermanito, me ha besado

— Todos lo hemos visto— responde James abrazando feliz a su hermana— A ver si por fin has dado encontrado a tu Cenicienta de la selva

Ante la salida de James todos se ríen, todos menos yo. Ahora mismo es cuando pienso que mi egoísmo realmente va a hacer daño a Victoria, como me había dicho mi madre esta tarde

— Cielo, ¿estás bien?— me susurra Bella al oído al girarse y ver mi cara de remordimientos, algo que no suelo sentir— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

— Estoy bien, Bella— contesto besando suavemente su sien— Solamente estoy un poco cansada de todo lo que ha pasado hoy

Ante mi respuesta mi novia decide que ya es hora de irse. Nos despedimos de todos, y Bella abraza fuertemente a su ex que está realmente radiante. Al salir y subirnos en el coche yo lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en que soy mala persona, en que por mi culpa alguien como la pelirroja va a sufrir. Antes de que me de cuenta estoy aparcando mi coche frente a la casa de mis padres, a pesar de eso sigo apretando las manos contra el volante

— ¿Qué te pasa?— me pregunta Bella acariciando una de mis manos— Y no me digas que estoy cansada porque ahora mismo no me lo creo

— No me pasa nada, solamente que ando cansada— vuelvo a decirle cerrando los ojos y apretando más las manos contra el volante

— Rosalie, dime ahora mismo que pasa— me exige mi novia girando mi cara para mirarme a los ojos— Y como me digas que no pasa nada vamos a tener otra nueva discusión

En los ojos de Bella puedo ver claramente la determinación de no parar hasta que no le cuente lo que me pasa. No puedo decirle la verdad, y no puedo hacerlo porque se que no me lo perdonaría jamás tanto por dañar a Victoria como por mi egoísmo

— No puedo decírtelo— respondo y salgo del coche

Sin poder mirar a Bella a la cara empiezo a andar hacia la casa de mis padres. Puedo escuchar perfectamente los problemas que está teniendo mi chica para intentar seguirme el paso, porque aunque se haya acostumbrado a las muletas no puede ir demasiado rápido. Al entrar en casa dejo la puerta abierta para cuando mi novia llegue que pueda entrar

— Rosalie— escucho que me llama

No le hago caso, subo a mi habitación y me encierro en el baño. Al mirarme en el espejo puedo ver como brilla la culpabilidad en mi mirada, intento no pensar pero unos golpes en la puerta hacen que tenga que salir. Abro la puerta y me encuentro cara a cara con Bella, su respiración está acelerada y sus mejillas coloradas del esfuerzo que ha tenido que hacer para subir lo más rápido posible

— No entiendo nada

— Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo— respondo bajando mi mirada avergonzada— Entiéndelo como yo debo entender tu relación con Victoria

Y de nuevo metiendo a la pelirroja por medio para justificar mis actos, de nuevo jugando sucio con mi chica para no dar la cara y demostrar que yo tengo remordimientos de conciencia. Suspiro profundamente, evito que Bella me toque porque me siento sucia, necesito estar sola

— Me voy a dar una vuelta— le digo a mi novia— Necesito pensar y plantearme muchas cosas

— No— se queja Bella cogiéndome del brazo antes de poder salir— No te voy a dejar ir sin saber que te pasa

Me guía hasta la cama. Las dos nos sentamos y permanecemos calladas durante un buen rato, a pesar de que es de madrugada y deberíamos de estar durmiendo. En mi mente estoy planteando la mejor forma de decir la verdad y a la vez encubrirla, debería de dárseme bien mentir que para eso soy abogada y lo suelo hacer frecuentemente en mis casos, pero con Bella no puedo hacerlo. La máscara de fría mujer sin sentimientos tampoco me sirve en esta ocasión, se que al mirar a Bella a los ojos toda la frialdad y altivez desaparecerá

— Si me has engañado...con algún chico o alguna chica...puedes contármelo— termina de decir Bella bastante dubitativa y con dolor en la voz

— No es eso, no podría estar con nadie más que contigo— respondo enfadada porque dude de mi fidelidad

— ¿Es por mi amistad con Victoria?— vuelve a preguntar

— No...bueno sí— corrijo mi respuesta sobre la marcha— Verás, yo...

La forma de continuar no la tengo nada clara, en estos instantes odio el estar enamorada y no querer que lo que tengo con Bella termine. Se que cualquier persona que me esté viendo pensará que soy imbécil, que me afecte tanto algo como un simple beso a otra persona, pero al ver tan emocionada a la pelirroja me he dado cuenta que he llegado demasiado lejos con todo esto. Necesito abrirle mi corazón a Bella, que pueda legar a entender el porque he hecho lo que he hecho

— Estoy aquí para ti, me da igual lo que hayas hecho— susurra acariciando mi mano con una sonrisa tímida— Sea lo que sea

Tras un último suspiro, después de escuchar las palabras y el tono de la persona que más me importa, decido empezar a hablar y contar todo de buen principio. Como esto va a llevar bastante tiempo decido acomodarme contra la cabecera de la cama, Bella hace lo mismo aunque apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y me acaricia la mano

— Para que puedas entender lo que he hecho, y de lo que estoy tremendamente arrepentida, necesito explicarte muchas cosas de mi vida que aun no sabes— empiezo a decir— Te empezaré diciendo que cuando era pequeña todo el mundo me adoraba. Las chicas en el colegio, y después en el instituto, primero querían ser mis amigas porque le gustaba a todos los chicos, y después me odiaban porque solamente me comportaba como un ser superior

— Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido nunca, cariño— me interrumpe Bella besando suavemente mi cuello

— El ser la envidia del instituto y que todos los chicos me desearan siempre me gustó, no te voy a mentir, todavía lograba aumentar más mi ego y la superioridad que siempre he sentido que tenía hacia los demás— explico tranquilamente, sin avergonzarme por pensar que soy mejor que la gran mayoría de las personas— Nunca he sido como mis hermanos, tanto Emmett como Alice han sido siempre alegres y se han relacionado con cualquiera. Yo siempre he sido selectiva, me he relacionado con las personas que yo consideraba superiores. Mis pocas amigas eran niñas que llevaban las mejores ropas y los juguetes más caros. Nunca nadie ha sido mejor que yo, nunca nadie me ha logrado arrebatar algo que yo considere mío— sigo explicando— Mi vida cambió radicalmente después de lo que pasó con Royce, estaba realmente herida aunque nadie aparte de mi familia lo supiera. Para el resto del mundo seguía siendo la misma ególatra de siempre pero algo dentro de mi cambió para siempre

Estoy poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para explicar el como me sentía de pequeña y el dolor que sentí tras lo de Royce, tras romperme en mil pedazos para siempre. Bella está escuchando en silencio, acariciando mis manos y besando mi hombro de forma muy gentil

— Me encerré en mi misma, no dejaba que nadie me tocara— explico suspirando por tan dolorosos recuerdos, aunque sintiéndome liberada por contárselos a mi chica— La primera vez que hice el amor fue casi un año más tarde, me acosté con Edward y ambos lo disfrutamos. Eddie me trató con mucho cuidado, como si me fuera a romper, él sabía perfectamente todo lo que me había pasado y me ayudó a cerrar un gran herida que había dentro de mi. Poco tiempo después empezó a salir con Emmett, yo no lo entendía pero ahora estoy realmente feliz por los dos. Mi hermano y Edward se merecen ser felices, y separados no lo estarían nunca

— ¿Emmett sabe...?— empieza a preguntar dubitativa mi Bella, sin querer saber la respuesta en caso afirmativo

— No— respondo— Nunca se lo dijimos porque tampoco creo que sea importante lo que hicimos Edward y yo por aquel entonces, y menos después de siempre habernos odiado. Porque Eddie y yo no nos soportábamos de pequeños, aunque un día poco después de que llegara aquí tras la muerte de sus padres todo cambió, le tendí una mano al verlo llorar y él la aceptó. Al darme mi primera vez, Edward me devolvió ese favor— le cuento en un susurro— Después de mi primera vez real, tuve un par de novios que solamente me querían porque soy guapa y tengo dinero— digo como si tal cosa— Entonces llegó Marco

Hago una pausa porque para hablar de mi ex tengo que coger fuerzas, aun me duele recordar como me engañó con otra y como sentí que había perdido al hombre de mi vida. Unas traicioneras lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos y recorren mis mejillas. Siento los pulgares de Bella limpiando el rastro que han dejado por mi rostro las lágrimas. Los labios de mi novia sustituyen a sus pulgares, ahora está besando mis párpados y mis mejillas

— No hace falta que sigas, no quiero verte llorar

— Sí hace falta— contesto notando como sus labios abandonan mi rostro tras besar la punta de mi nariz— Hace falta que te diga todo, ahora que he empezado ya no quiero parar por mucho que duela recordarlo todo

Bella suspira y niega con la cabeza porque no quiere verme seguir, no quiere ver como me hago daño

— Entonces llegó Marco, de él me enamoré como de ninguna otra persona antes— empiezo a contar, sabiendo que escuchar eso a Bella le tiene que doler— Los primeros meses fueron magníficos, ambos éramos los más envidiados. Marco era todo lo que yo había deseado alguna vez: el chico más guapo de la universidad, sacaba muy buenas notas, era rico y me había escogido a mi de entre todas las chicas que podía. Todo iba perfecto con él, me trataba como una reina y además gracias a la amistad de Aro, Cayo, Jane y Alec todo era mucho mejor. Al final, tras casi dos años de relación me enteré que me había engañado con su ex pareja del instituto, una fresca y caradura de mucho cuidado. La chica era muy guapa y estuvo rondándole casi medio año hasta que al final Marco cayó una noche

El volver a recordar como me encontré desnudo a mi ex, en nuestra cama, con ésa me duele. En aquel momento recuerdo que no sabía que hacer, no me podía creer que el que pensé que era mi príncipe azul me hubiera podido hacer eso. El sentimiento de que mi mundo se venía abajo otra vez fue enorme

— Al encontrarlo con ésa, en la cama que compartía conmigo, me quedé completamente sin palabras. No reaccioné hasta que vi como él se despertó y me vió. La cara de Marco era de completo espanto, se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con la sábana y dejando a su acompañante totalmente destapada. Intentó cogerme de la muñeca para que no me fuera pero lo esquivé y me fui

— Yo nunca te haría eso, no entiendo como puede haber alguien tan idiota como para hacerte sufrir de semejante manera— interviene Bella besando suavemente mi mejilla

— Eso fue antes de verano, no hace ni un año— le cuento a mi chica, fijándome en que ya son las 4 y media de la madrugada— Pasé todo el verano aquí en Forks con mi familia, Emmett y Alice intentando animarme aunque no lo conseguían. Edward era el único que lograba reconfortarme, por las noches a veces se escapaba cuando mi hermano se había dormido y venía a intentar hacerme sentir bien. Entonces llegó septiembre y apareciste tú

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al pensar en la salvadora aparición de Bella, en la suerte que he tenido de haberla encontrado. Beso su frente con suavidad y también sus labios, necesito que sepa cuan importante fue en ese momento, logró darme esperanzas otra vez. Bella ha logrado que vuelva a creer en el amor y que eso me haga ser mejor persona aunque en el fondo siga siendo igual de consentida, y siga queriendo que todo lo mejor sea mío y de nadie más

— Desde que te vi por primera vez en la biblioteca supe que eras especial, que no eras igual a las personas que había en Forks

— Era más torpe que todo el pueblo junto— bromea Bella para quitarle un poco de tensión a todo lo que estoy diciendo

— No ocultaste que te gustaban las mujeres, no ocultaste que yo te gustaba. Me volví a sentir deseada, empezó en mi a haber una confusión emocional que no llegaba a entender— cuento como me empecé a sentir al tener la atención de Bella— Entonces llegó Victoria y mi sentido de propiedad por ti empezó a crecer. No sabía que sentía por ti pero si que sabía que no quería que empezaras nada con nadie más. El tener tu amistad me quería convencer que era suficiente pero a la vez en mi interior sabía que no lo era, sabía que quería mucho más de ti

Recordar todas las dudas que tuve antes de aceptar que realmente me había enamorado de Bella me hacen sonreír, el pensar en las noches que no podía dormir bien porque aparecía en mis sueños incitándome a placeres prohibidos. El sueño que me hizo darme cuenta de que realmente me había enamorado, que Bella se había clavado en mi corazón, fue en el que me la imaginé con Victoria y yo tuve que intervenir porque no podía soportarlo, era como si de nuevo otra mujer me arrebatara a mi pareja de entre las manos

— Me gusta saber como te enamoraste de mi. El conocer la forma en que la suerte llegó a mi vida

— Desde antes de atreverme a mantener una relación contigo tenía celos de Victoria. Nunca he entendido, ni nunca entenderé, la estrecha relación que tienes con ella— apunto sin dejarla hablar— Siempre voy a tener miedo de lo que pueda pasar entre vosotras, de que volváis a caer en una noche tonta y vuelva a salir lastimada, como me pasó con Marco. Se que ninguna de las dos tenéis pensado volver a acostaros por no hacerme daño, lo se muy bien, pero yo sigo teniendo dentro de mi ese dolor que me causó el engaño de mi ex

— Jamás te haría algo así, antes de engañarte con otra persona prefiero la muerte— sentencia Bella— No te haré jamás ese daño

— Se que nunca lo harías queriendo— afirmo— Pero al mi interior siempre tener esa duda pues a veces actúo de forma egoísta. Tienes que entender que yo te quiera siempre para mi, que el tener que compartirte con Victoria y que la mayoría de veces te pongas de su parte me duele demasiado. El ver como te apoyas más en ella que en mi logra que mis heridas empiecen de nuevo a sangrar— explico señalando mi corazón— Por eso, porque yo te quiero a mi lado a cada instante he hecho algo de lo que realmente me arrepiento porque se que saldrá dañada otra persona

El silencio se instaura entre nosotras, dejo unos instantes para que mi novia pueda procesar lo que le he dicho. Necesito que Bella comprenda que no he hecho lo de la petición a Zafrina a mala fe, solamente se lo he pedido porque mi lado egoísta y dañado no quería que se volviera a repetir el sufrimiento de tiempos pasados con Marco

— Le pediste a Zafrina que besara a Victoria— susurra mi chica sin dejar de acariciarme las manos— Se lo pediste y ella accedió, lo que significa que a ella le atrae la pelirroja

Mi cara se gira rápidamente para poder clavar mi mirada en la suya. Mis ojos están completamente sorprendidos de que sin yo habérselo dicho, ella lo haya sabido tan rápidamente

— Bella, realmente siento haberlo hecho— confieso mirándola— No quiero que Victoria salga dañada

— No lo hará, confía en mi— contesta con una sonrisa afable Bella— Tengo que reconocer que no me ha gustado lo que has hecho, porque quiero mucho a Victoria, pero entiendo tus razones

— Por muchas razones que pudiera tener eso no justifica nada— digo avergonzada— He sido realmente egoísta con ella, más aun después de todo lo que me ayudó con lo de Garrett y Sadie

— Toda la culpa aquí es mía— susurra contra mis labios Bella— Te he dejado de lado, me he centrado demasiado en Victoria sin darme cuenta de lo que realmente te afectaba. Ahora entiendo el porque tienes esa inseguridad, y te prometo que voy a cambiar con respecto a Victoria— dice mortalmente seria— El cariño que yo siento por ella siempre va a estar ahí pero pasaré más tiempo contigo, y si pasa lo de esta tarde prometo irme contigo y no con ella

— No te merezco, Bella

— Que seas caprichosa, egoísta y bastante narcisista no es motivo para que no me merezcas. Desde el mismo momento en que te conocí supe que sería a veces complicado estar contigo, pero me dio igual— apunta Bella— Me gustas tal y como eres, con tus momentos de egoísmo y posesión, pero con tus momentos de demostrarme que todo lo haces porque me quieres y no me quieres perder— justifica mi novia— Si Zafrina ha besado a Victoria es porque ha querido, con más de cuarenta años que tiene no creo que si no hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho

— Pero... — intento quejarme

— No te dañes más, por favor— me ruega Bella— Lo que tenga que pasar, o no, ya se verá. Si Zafrina rompe el corazón de la pelirroja estaremos las dos para ayudarla a superarlo y si se acaba enamorando de ella estaremos para celebrarlo. Yo no quiero romperte el corazón, así que por favor olvídate ya de todo y hazme el amor como solamente tú sabes hacérmelo

A pesar de lo cansada que estoy no puedo negarme a la petición, así que empiezo a besarla suavemente con todo el amor que siento por ella. La desnudo tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa, esta noche que está llegando a su fin solamente existe ella para mi. Bella gime ante mis caricias y mis atenciones, el temblor de su cuerpo al morderle primero un pezón y después el otro logran hacer que mi sonrisa se forme en mis labios ocupados. Esta vez ella se ofrece completamente a mi, deja que yo la sienta completamente mía porque sabe que lo necesito

— Soy solo...tuya— dice entre gemidos al notar como mi lengua está jugando con su sexo— tuya Rose...no de Victoria...solo tuya

Y sella esa afirmación teniendo un orgasmo que me llena la boca de su esencia. Tras lamer todo para no desaprovechar ni una sola pizca, levanto mi mirada y observo como el cuerpo de mi chica está sudado. Las mejillas encendidas de Bella, su cuerpo aun temblando por el post-orgasmo, la sonrisa de felicidad completa y la dulce mirada que me dirige, todas esas cosas son las que hacen que mi corazón se acelere de una forma espectacular. Me tumbo a su lado, yo aun con el vestido negro que Alice me ha mandado poner para la cena en Amanecer. Lentamente nos quedamos dormidas encima de la cama

Un suave ruido en la ventana logra que despertemos de nuestro plácido estado de descanso. Bella, a pesar de haberse quedado dormida desnuda, no ha pasado nada de frío. Después de unos cuantos besos y arrumacos nos levantamos para ir a ducharnos juntas. No estamos mucho tiempo porque Bella aun sigue con la escayola en la pierna y es bastante incómodo

— Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar— comento una vez vestida— Seguro que tienes hambre

En la cocina nos encontramos con Jasper y Edward. Los mis cuñados nos miran al entrar, una sonrisilla aparece en sus caras al ver como Bella viene pegada a mi. Ambos chicos se han dado cuenta que hemos solventado la distancia que había habido en nuestra relación esta semana. Con mucho cuidado aparto la silla para que Bella se pueda sentar y desayunar en la mesa de la cocina

— ¿Dónde están Alice y Emmett?

— Alice arriba mirando catálogos de las últimas colecciones de primavera para el año que viene. Emmett ha ido a hablar con James y Laurent que lo han llamado hace un rato. Carlisle ha tenido una urgencia en el hospital por lo que ha tenido que entrar antes. Esme ha ido con Zafrina a dar una vuelta por aquí cerca, se han llevado a Nessie para que disfrutara del bonito día— contesta Edward a la respuesta de Bella

— Sois los afortunados que nos vais a ayudar con nuestras maletas— digo sirviéndole a Bella un café con leche— Nos volvemos a nuestra casa

Ninguno de los dos hermanos Hale dice nada al respecto de nuestra decisión porque saben que es lo que necesitamos, tanto Edward como Jasper seguro que se han dado cuenta de lo necesario que nos es pasar tiempo a solas, fortaleciendo y afianzando más nuestra relación

— Por cierto Bella, ha llamado tu padre

— ¿Está bien?— pregunta mi chica preocupada levantando la mirada del café con leche que se está tomando— ¿Le ha pasado algo?

— Está perfectamente, solamente ha dicho que cuando pudieras te pasaras por casa

La cara de Bella se relaja al escuchar que a su padre no le pasa nada, aunque una mueca de inquietud sigue dibujada en su rostro. Al terminar de desayunar subo a nuestra habitación para meter la ropa que trajimos en una maleta. Al bajar le pido a Edward y Jasper que si pueden llevarlas a nuestra casa, yo quiero acompañar a mi novia a ver lo que necesitaba Charlie. Los dos hermanos aceptan el fácil encargo y yo salgo con Bella al exterior para subirme a nuestro precioso coche rojo, porque para mi ya también es suyo aunque no se lo haya dicho nunca. Al caminar rodeando su cintura, para que a Bella le sea más fácil, nos encontramos a mi madre volviendo del paseo por el bosque con Zafrina y Nessie en sus brazos. Esme al vernos nos sonríe y viene a darme un beso en la mejilla, además de un cálido apretón en la mano a mi chica

— ¿Dónde vais?

— A casa de Charlie y después a comer a casa de mi nueva compañera de trabajo— respondo a mi madre— Por cierto mamá, le he pedido a Jasper y Edward que lleven nuestras cosas a nuestra casa

— ¿Estáis seguras de volver?

— Sí, además ya le hemos dado demasiado trabajo— contesta Bella con una leve sonrisa— Y, por favor Zafrina, no hagas daño a Victoria— pide mi chica muy seria ahora

— Nunca ha sido mi intención— responde la amiga de mi madre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para mi Bella— No te preocupes, tu amiga me cae bien porque es una buena chica

Después del intercambio de frases seguimos en dirección al coche. En silencio entramos y nos instalamos en los cómodos asientos. Lentamente enciendo mi capricho rojo y conduzco con una sonrisa en mis labios, el haber sentido que Bella comprende el porque actúo como lo hago me hace sentir en paz conmigo misma. Dejo un segundo de posar mi mirada en la carretera y la fijo en ella que tiene la suya mirando su pierna y tocándose la escayola

— ¿Te duele?— pregunto un poco preocupada— Si quieres te puedo llevar en el coche al hospital a que te la mire mi padre

— No me duele, no quiero que me lleves al hospital porque estoy perfectamente— responde con una sonrisa— y tampoco me has lastimado al hacerme el amor esta noche por si era lo próximo que me ibas a preguntar

Me conoce muy bien porque era lo próximo que iba a decir, iba a plasmar en palabras mi miedo de que esta noche pudiera haberla lastimado sin darme cuenta mientras la saboreaba entera

— Me dejas más tranquila— susurro aparcando frente a la casa de Charlie

Bella sale del coche con bastante facilidad, parece que las muletas cada día las domina mejor y no es tan torpe como podía pensar al principio. Cierro mi coche rojo y me acerco a ella, le coloco la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y rodeo su cintura para ayudarla a subir las tres escaleras que hay hasta el porche de la casa de mi suegro. Antes de llamar escuchamos dentro la voz de Sue, la madre de Leah casi vive más con Charlie que en La Push los fines de semana

— Parece que mi padre está bien acompañado— me susurra al oído Bella— Me alegro tanto por Charlie, porque sea feliz

Y se que mi novia está realmente contenta, porque aunque no lo diga quiere muchísimo a su padre. La relación de ellos es bastante rara porque nunca se suelen dar un beso o un abrazo, menos decirse que se quieren, pero se nota a leguas lo importante que son el uno para el otro. El que no sean demasiado dados a demostrar sus sentimientos no evita que sea una de las relaciones padre-hija con más cariño que conozco, aunque casi todas las que conozco son de personas que valoran el amor por la riqueza que tienen sus padres o las notas de sus hijos. Mi mundo hasta el momento que volví a Forks era realmente materialista, elitista y asqueroso termino pensando

— Papá— llama Bella mientras golpea a la puerta

La que nos abre es Sue, quien amablemente deja que pasemos al interior y que camina detrás de nosotras hasta el salón. En el sofá está sentado Charlie, al ver a Bella se levanta y le deja espacio para que si quiere se pueda estirar para descansar su pierna rota

— Charlie no hace falta que te levantes, cabemos perfectamente los dos— dice Bella sentándose y haciendo que me siente a mi lado

Una vez estamos las dos sentadas en el sofá y Charlie está con Sue sentados en un par de sillas el silencio se instaura entre los cuatro. Espero a que mi suegro se decida a hablar, mientras lo hago me distraigo jugando con los dedos de Bella como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo en estos momentos

— Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo, hija— empieza a decir Charlie nervioso— La fecha de mi boda con Sue es el 31 de julio y bueno... — comenta dudando y con la voz temblorosa—...espero que seas tú quien me lleve al altar

La cara de mi novia cambia de una que está a la expectativa a una completamente feliz y emocionada, el que su padre le pidiera algo que yo ya daba por hecho la ha hecho muy feliz. Se levanta del sofá y a la pata coja va hasta donde está Charlie para abrazarlo

— Claro que te llevaré al altar, ese día seré la hija más feliz y orgullosa del mundo— acepta Bella contra el cuello de su padre que le abraza la espalda torpemente

— Perdone, señor Swan— intervengo— ¿Tiene ya un sitio donde celebrar el enlace?— cuestiono educadamente, no olvidándoseme la conversación que tuve hace poco con él

— Todavía no lo hemos decidido

— Si quiere puede celebrarlo en los terrenos de mis padres. Carlisle y Esme no pondrían ningún inconveniente, además seguro que les encantará el poder ayudar con todo lo que necesiten. En la casa y los terrenos de alrededor hay suficiente espacio para el enlace si lo desean

Veo como Sue mira a Charlie no muy convencida del ofrecimiento, seguramente ambos quieran celebrarlo en otro lado pero espero que consideren la opción. Bella vuelve a mi lado y ahora soy yo la que se lleva el abrazo, con un beso en el cuello adicional

— No le digáis nada de esto a Leah o Seth

— No te preocupes Sue, dejaremos que se lo digas a tus hijos tu misma

La sonrisa afable de mi chica se amplia al ver como su futura madrastra le pone una mano en el hombro en señal de gratitud. La futura abuela se levanta para ir a la cocina y traernos un par de refrescos, que aceptamos aunque yo no tenga demasiadas ganas ahora mismo

— ¿Os quedáis a comer?— pregunta educadamente Sue

— No podemos, la nueva compañera del trabajo de Rose nos ha invitado a su casa— responde Bella— Gracias de todos modos por el ofrecimiento, Sue

Pasamos media hora más en casa de Charlie, quien antes de irnos nos da un vino para que lo llevemos como regalo a mi compañera de trabajo y su chico. Bella se despide de su padre con un abrazo que demuestra lo feliz que le hace el llevarlo al altar. Después del abrazo se dirige hasta el coche donde yo ya estoy esperándola sentada dentro

— Cuando le digamos a mi hermana que quedan menos de cuatro meses se va a poner histérica, seguro que dice que no hay tiempo y las miles de cosas que suele decir en estos casos— bromeo de forma que logro arrancar una carcajada de mi novia

— Voy a llevar a mi padre al altar, estoy realmente ilusionada

— Lo se, cariño, lo se— respondo a la vez que vuelvo a aparcar el coche frente a la que es la casa de Siob y Liam

No hemos tardado ni tres minutos en llegar, con el coche, desde el lugar en el que vive Charlie hasta aquí. La casa no es demasiado grande pero para una pareja joven, por lo que puedo apreciar desde fuera, llega perfectamente. Con la botella de vino entre mis manos y Bella a mi lado llego al momento de la verdad, el de ir de invitada a un lugar que ahora mismo me está poniendo realmente nerviosa

— Nos lo vamos a pasar bien, me parecieron buena gente— me susurra Bella antes de tocar al timbre

Se escuchan unos pasos aproximándose al otro lado, un par de segundos más tarde aparece abriéndonos la puerta Liam. El novio de mi compañera de trabajo tiene una sonrisa en sus labios, el pelo despeinado y va vestido con una camisa de manga corta además de unos tejanos rotos

— Llegáis en el momento justo— nos dice dejándonos pasar y aceptando el vino que le ofrezco— No deberíais de haberos molestado en traer nada, chicas guapas— nos halaga ayudando también a Bella

En el salón está Siob encendiendo unas velas aromáticas, al vernos nos sonríe y nos pide que nos sentemos ya en la mesa que va a poner los entrantes. Las dos nos sentamos, Liam nos sirve un poco de vino y después se sienta. Un minuto más tarde aparece Siob con dos platos de pasta a la carbonara que desprende un olor exquisito, a pesar de que solamente son macarrones

— Esto huele de maravilla— escucho decir a mi lado la voz de Bella— y sabe mejor

— Una receta que ha pasado de generación en generación— explica Siob— hay un ingrediente que hace que sepa diferente y le da ese gusto tan exquisito

— Mi novia es una maravilla— intercede Liam— Es inteligente, guapa, simpática, buena cocinera y me quiere a su lado, no se puede pedir más en una mujer y vosotras seguro que lo sabéis— dice guiñándonos un ojo de forma divertida

Parecen una pareja de jóvenes normales, no muy alocados pero si muy simpáticos. Agradezco que por fin haya alguien con dos dedos de frente y que no siempre esté malpensando como le pasa a Victoria, Leah y compañía. Entre risas y explicaciones de lo que vieron ayer por la noche con lo del padre de Sammer y el beso de Victoria llegamos a terminar nuestros platos. Después de descansar unos minutos el buenísimo plato de pasta a la carbonara, con secreto familiar de Siob, llega el postre

— Esperamos que os guste el helado de limón con sirope de fresa— dice un poco dubitativa mi compañera

— No se escucha mal— contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras Bella aprieta mi mano en señal afectuosa

La combinación del sabor del limón con la fresa, más el frío del helado, es bastante gustoso. La tranquila y distendida charla continua al empezar con el postre. Liam nos explica que creció con su hermano, un año menor, en Columbus y que fue en el campus la de universidad de Michigan donde conoció a Siob. Bella por su parte le explica que antes había vivido siempre con su madre Reneé en Phoenix, Arizona, pero que en septiembre decidió venirse a Forks para estar un año con su padre y tomarse un año sabático antes de ir a la universidad

— Y ahora has encontrado el amor— bromea Liam mirando la mano que tiene sobre la mia— Pues lo pasaréis mal separadas cuando tú te vayas en septiembre a la universidad, aunque si vas a UCLA no está demasiado lejos como para no veros una vez al mes

— Bella al final se ha decidido por hacer económicas en la universidad online de Phoenix— digo— aunque yo le haya aconsejado que disfrute de sus años universitarios— añado

— Prefiero estudiar aquí e ir solamente unos días a Phoenix. Si quiero fiesta ya la tengo aquí contigo, Victoria, Leah y los demás— susurra alegre Bella— Además que si mi chica se va a quedar embarazada quiero estar a su lado

El tema de mi embarazo sale a relucir y veo como mi compañera está muy entusiasmada, parece que le gustan tanto los niños como a mi. Seguimos hablando sin darnos cuenta de que ya es media tarde y deberíamos irnos porque mañana todos tenemos que trabajar, así que necesitamos descansar

— Gracias por la invitación, ha sido una velada muy interesante— agradezco saliendo de la casa— Mañana nos vemos, Siob

— Descansar las dos que mañana empieza una larga y dura semana de trabajo

Esperan en la puerta hasta que nuestro coche arranca, entonces Liam cierra la puerta y los dos se pierden de nuestra vista. Noto que Bella está muy relajada después de pasar un tiempo tranquila charlando con otra pareja. Nuestros amigos pueden ser los mejores, porque lo son, pero de vez en cuando nos va bien tener contacto con otras parejas más del mundo normal y no tan liberales como lo son el trío calavera, Jacob, Leah y mis hermanos

— Me han caído muy bien, por fin alguien que no está como una chota llega a nuestro circulo de amistades— bromea Bella recostando su cabeza contra la cómoda silla del coche— Liam es un chico muy simpático y muy guapo, me alegro por Siob

— Espérate a que Victoria los coja un par de veces por banda y que los pase al lado oscuro— sigo bromeando

Entre bromas llegamos a nuestra casa de nuevo, y estoy segura de que Bella se da la misma cuenta que yo de lo que la hemos extrañado estos días que hemos estado de invitados en la casa de mis padres. No me había dado cuenta de lo que extrañaba la independencia hasta que he vuelto a entrar en la casa que comparto con mi novia, un par de semanas que parecen haber sido un par de meses

— Hogar, dulce hogar— susurra Bella

— Eso mismo— le doy la razón— Hogar, dulce hogar— termino susurrando contra su cuello

**TBC...**

**Otro capítulo más que pasa de esta historia, y ya son 43. En este he decidido centrar todo un poco más en la relación de Bella y Rosalie. He creído importante que Bella entendiera un poco más el porque actúa de una forma tan egoísta a veces (aunque yo la entiendo porque no tiene que ser de buen gusto que tu pareja se pase con su ex tanto tiempo). Zafrina es buena gente, no ha besado a la pelirroja solamente porque se lo ha pedido Rose, eso sería demasiado retorcido, aunque en su bucle de autoculpa la rubia piense que solo lo ha hecho por su petición. La amistad de Siob y Liam va a venir bien a la parejita de nuestras chicas. Y por fin he podido volver a nombrar la boda de Charlie, que tengo ganas de que llegue ya y que Bella lo lleve a él al altar.**

**Ahora tengo que agradecer a todas las personas que me han apoyado durante todo este año de Carpe Diem, durante 42 capítulos y más de 500 páginas de historia. Los 502 comentarios del fic han sido demasiado (mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensé que llegaría a lograr). Un agradecimiento muy grande y cariñoso para todos los que seguís esta historia mediante Alertas, Favoritos o dejando comentarios.**

**Ahora voy a contestar a los reviews que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior, muchos de ellos felicitándome por el año de Carpe Diem.**

— **Fran** **Ktrin Black: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. El padre de Sammer se merecía una paliza no solamente un golpe. Si Carpe Diem se parece a tu grupo de amigos que divertida estarás eh xD. Pues si que está bien tener vacaciones, son necesarias de vez en cuando, y sobre lo de enviarme un mensajito el día 5 muy agradecida de que te llegues a acordar de ese dí por el comentario y un saludo

— **jess:** A mi también me sorprende que Carpe Diem haya llegado tan lejos, créeme que soy la primera sorprendida del éxito del fic xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Angelina-Black-Meyer: **Hola, bienvenida a esta gran familia que es Carpe Diem. Está bien que en el capítulo 7 ya te esté encantando la historia, espero que siga gustándote hasta el capítulo 43 xD. Así que bisexual, pues tienes más donde escoger, al final eres una suertuda y todo xD. Emmett y Edward son un par muy cachondos pero Ed a la vez muy centrado siendo el contrapunto de Emmie. Lo de las duchas frías porque te pone una amiga no lo he vivido, como te ha pasado a ti, pero si que me ha pasado con algún amigo. Me ha encantado tu comentario y me alegra saber que me seguirás leyendo, espero poder seguir sabiendo de ti. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **SammerLitth:** Me alegro que te encantara el capítulo, Sammer. Victoria es un sol de personaje. Efectivamente, quien diría que ya son 42 capítulos de Carpe Diem, yo no me lo creo aun. Parece que es cierto que todos volvemos a la normalidad después de las vacaciones. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alex:** HOLA! La sensación de que Rose iba a dejar a Bella es la que quise transmitir. Te agradezco que me digas que cada capítulo está mejor que el anterior. Sobre la historia que has propuesto a mi me gusta el argumento que me has explicado, eso de que Bella sea la profesora de Rose que está liada con Victoria me ha gustado. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Yulibar:** Suelo escribir cosas que la gente no se espera, eso no se si es bueno o malo xD. Por una vez creo que los celos de Rosalie están justificados, porque aunque Bella y Victoria no hagan nada no es del gusto de nadie. La rubia Cullen le dio a Zafrina una excusa para probar los labios de Victoria aunque lo camufle como que es por ayudar en su relación a Bella. Los nuevos integrantes le van a ir perfecto a nuestra parejita principal, traerán un poco de cordura. Ya un año y a ver si en el segundo aniversario ya se cierra el ciclo de esta historia. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Patho:** Concuerdo contigo en que la petición de Rosalie ha estado fuera de lugar aunque la chica se ha dado cuenta demasiado tarde y ahora le han entrado los remordimientos de conciencia. La actitud de Edward es la de alguien que quiere a una persona y por eso le dice las cosas como son, aunque sepa que le vayan a doler. Zafrina ha tenido la excusa perfecta para probar los labios de Victoria, aunque para los demás lo haya hecho por hacerle un favor a Rosalie, en el fondo lo ha hecho porque le apetecía. El pobre Laurent da con la chica pero no con el suego aunque a él tampoco lo vaya a ver mucho y no vaya a entorpecer su relación, que el padre sea un racista y homófobo. Felicidades por el año que llevas con tu novio, y si que es una coincidencia rara pero a la vez interesante xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

—**siscullengranger: **HOLA! Yo también os extrañaba a vosotras y no te preocupes por no haberme dejado un comentario en mi otro fic rosbell, con que me digas que te ha gustado ya me llega. Ciertamente el capítulo tuvo un poco de todo, algunas cosas buenas y otras no tanto pero en la vida no todo puede ser felicidad xD. Rosalie en verdad no creo que sea tan ególatra y egoísta como la he pintado en el capítulo anterior, lo que ha sufrido mucho y entonces pues está demasiado insegura. Victoria está depre pero después del beso de Zafrina está felicísima y no sufras por estas dos que ellas no lo harán. Sobre lo de Kate miraré si la puedo ponerla, y no me estás presionando para nada. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ester cullen swan:** Como siempre gracias! Tienes razón en que Victoria sin quererlo se ancla al pasado porque no lo hace queriendo, ella aprecia tanto a Bella que no se da cuenta del daño que se está haciendo tanto a ella como a la pareja de Bella con Rosalie. Los celos que siente Rose son plenamente justificados y Bella se dará cuenta de que o se separa un poco de la pelirroja o su relación con Rose se romperá y eso no es lo que quieren ninguna de las dos. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alellu:** Yo tampoco puedo creerme que ya haya pasado un año desde que empecé a publicar esta historia, me parece completamente increíble. Espero que lleves razón y que haya servido Carpe Diem para que a más gente le guste el rosbell y se anime a escribir sobre él. Ciertamente los celos de Rosalie están bastante justificados por lo que dices tú de que Bella pasa más tiempo con Victoria que con nuestra rubia Cullen. La charla con Edward es que creo que es el personaje con el que tenía que ser, ahora que ambos se van a ver inmersos en tener un hijo en común y sobre la charla con Bella, pues ya se sabe que tenía que llegar la pelirroja. El padre de Sammer y Bree, el señor adinerado que es racista y homófono, yo le daría una patada en el culo si lo tuviera delante porque no soporta a la gente así (me pasa como a ti). El beso entre Zafrina y Victoria, es complicado, pero no quiero que se vea como que es culpa de Rosalie porque no lo es en absoluto ya que Zafrina es mayorcita para saber lo que hace y porque lo hace. No has sido el comentario 500 pero casi, has sido el 499 que es un grandísimo número xD. Por cierto, como respuesta a mi otro fic El otro lado de la fama, pues efectivamente esta vez es a Bella a la que le toca soportar los celos (y sobre otros shots estoy en ello). Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** Efectivamente eres el comentario número 500, no sabes lo que me emociona poder escribir eso (y lo que me sorprende también). Se agradece leer que cada vez piensas que se pone mejor. El padre de Sammer y Bree es un imbécil racista y homófobo al que le daría una patada en el culo si tuviera delante. El tema Zafrina y Victoria lo único que te puedo decir es que la pelirroja no va a sufrir, lo demás ya se irá viendo. Los celos de Rosalie creo que están bastante justificados esta vez porque Bella casi no pasa tiempo con ella y si que pasa mucho con la pelirroja (y eso que yo no soy ni celosa ni posesiva xD). Lo de que tengo una excelente imaginación no te lo niego, además de que se me va la pinza con las historias que escribo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **MaxiPau:** Efectivamente ya más de 500 comentarios, una pasada que aun no me creo xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **runningtoofast 95:** Eres el comentario 502, que es un gran número. Victoria siempre es muy efusiva, sobretodo en lo referente a los temas amorosos en los que se nota que le ha faltado afecto de pequeña. Vaya tela, así que casi te lo montas con tu novio en el cine, debió ser divertido xD. La relación de Eddie y Rose es muy interesante porque se quieren pero también se dicen las verdades aunque sepan que duelan. Rosalie y Bella van a volver a estar bien en su relación después de la pequeña separación que han sufrido. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Próxima actualización no se cuando será, lo que si que se es la próxima vez que lo haga ya tendré 22 años porque el lunes 5 me hago un año más vieja (como pasa el tiempo xD).**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO XLIV**

Llevo dos semanas trabajando tras mi semana de vacaciones y nunca pensé que volver a trabajar me fuera tan necesario y me gustara tanto, aunque quizás tiene algo que ver con Siob. Desde el primer día me ha hecho la vuelta mucho más fácil, parece que en vez de ella sea yo la nueva. Al contrario de lo que pasaba con Garrett, con quien desde hacía un tiempo no trabajaba en conjunto, con ella paso todo el tiempo de nuestro horario laboral. Ahora mismo las dos estamos charlando amistosamente en su despacho, ella porque espera que venga Liam para poder comer juntos y yo porque he quedado con Edward dentro de unos minutos para el tema del embarazo.

— Deberías llevarte a Bella de fin de semana romántico— me aconseja Siob bebiendo un poco del vaso de café que tiene entre las manos— Seguro que le gusta que tomes la iniciativa y le hagas un regalo, ya sabes como somos todas las mujeres— bromea

— Estoy mirando de organizar unas vacaciones en Londres— contesto

— Una cosa no impide a la otra

Siob tiene razón, una vacaciones de una semana fuera de Estados Unidos no impiden que de vez en cuando nos vayamos las dos de fin de semana romántico. Una sonrisa de medio lado aparece en mis labios al pensar en dos días solo con mi chica, sin tener que atender a las llamadas de familia o amigos.

Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que me olvide por unos instantes del regalo del fin de semana a mi chica. Entrando al despacho está Edward, mi cuñado viene con una sonrisilla de medio lado que lo hace ver tremendamente atrayente. Camina hasta sentarse a mi lado y con un leve gesto de cabeza saluda a Siob.

— Siento el retraso— se excusa— pero he tenido que dejar a atado a la cama a Emmett porque quería venir a ver como se engendraba su sobrinito o sobrinita— dice divertido arrancando una carcajada a mi compañera

— Nunca cambiará— contesto negando con la cabeza— Siempre será un niño grande

— Por eso me gusta

La simple respuesta de Eddie es completamente acertada, si mi hermano no fuera como es no sería tan entrañable.

— Hasta mañana— digo levantándome del asiento y despidiéndome de mi compañera

— Piensa en lo que hemos estado hablando, aun es miércoles y puedes sorprenderla

Edward nos mira a ambas sin saber de que está hablando pero yo si que entiendo a lo que se refiere. Con una última mirada, en la que ella entiende que si lo haré, salgo del despacho seguida de Eddie. Mi cuñado rodea con su brazo mi cintura, el gesto me toma por sorpresa pero me hace sentir bien y protegida. Tranquilamente caminamos así, como si fueramos una pareja de enamorados, hasta la consulta de Carlisle. Mi padre sonríe al vernos pasar y nos ofrece sentarnos, él va a estar también presente en el momento que van a inyectar el esperma de Eddie en un óvulo para intentar que sea fecundado y me quede embarazada.

— ¿Estás preparada, cielo?— me pregunta Carlisle acercándose a donde estoy y besando mi frente— No sabeis lo orgullosos que estamos Esme y yo de los dos

Las palabras de mi padre me hacen sentir completa, que ellos estén conformes y orgullosos con lo que estoy a punto de hacer es importante para mi. El que también estén felices porque Eddie vaya a ser el padre me hace sentir todavía mejor, no hay otra elección mejor que él.

— Será mejor que vayamos ya a la consulta del doctor Morris— dice suavemente Edward

Los tres salimos del despacho de Carlisle, yo deseando que Bella estuviera a mi lado aunque se que está trabajando y no puede venir. Tranquilamente bajamos en el ascensor y mi padre golpea suavemente la puerta de la consulta del doctor Morris, un hombre de unos cincuenta años con pelo bastante canoso y una sonrisa bondadosa en su cara.

Al entrar en la consulta veo que mi chica está dentro, la cara de estupefacción que se me debe de poner es grande porque Bella me sonríe mientras se levanta para besar mis labios. Edward y mi padre sonríen ante semejante muestra de afecto, y también lo hacen porque saben que para mi era importante que ella estuviera aunque todos dieramos por hecho que no podía venir.

— No podía faltar en un momento tan importante para ti, recuerda que estamos juntas en esto— me susurra al oído— Ángela me está cubriendo, no te preocupes por mi trabajo

Cojo su mano de forma firme, deseando por encima de cualquier cosa demostrarle de una forma que le encanta lo importante que es para mi que ella esté a mi lado. Desde que hace dos semanas le confesé como me sentía, y lo que había sido mi vida, Bella ha dejado de estar tanto tiempo con su ex para estar más conmigo.

— Siento tener que romper este momento, señorita Cullen— escucho la voz de mi médico— Pero debería de tumbarse en la camilla y quitarse la camisa que lleva

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me quito la camiseta negra que llevo y en la que pone con letras rojas I love sex. Antes de tumbarme cojo la mano Bella otra vez, esto es algo que vamos a hacer juntas. Edward coge mi otra mano y mi padre me acaricia el pelo, aunque no lo digan están más nerviosos ellos dos que yo.

— El joven Hale hace un par de días nos trajo su semen y ahora procederé a inyectárselo para que intente fecundar un óvulo. Tengo que avisarles de que muy pocas veces al primer intento se consigue, lo importante es que sois muy jóvenes y tenéis mucho tiempo para seguir intentándolo si no sale bien

Las palabras del doctor no hacen que mi ánimo decaiga, me da exactamente lo mismo las veces que haya que intentarlo. Edward me acaricia el brazo, se que a él estará a mi lado todas las veces que sea necesario. Bella también estará conmigo en cada intento, se que siempre podré contar con su apoyo pase lo que pase.

— Relájesense todos, solo será un pinchacito

Es más que un simple pinchacito pero no pienso decir nada, el leve dolor que debo pasar no me importa. La mano de Eddie está sudando y la de Bella me aprieta fuertemente, no se si para darme ánimos o porque está tensa. El único que está relativamente normal, y muy tranquilo, es mi padre porque sabe que el doctor Morris sabe lo que se hace

— Esto ya está, ahora tienen que pasar unos días para saber si ha funcionado o tendremos que volverlo a intentar— dice mi doctor— La semana que viene venir a verme aunque también puedes hacer la prueba de embarazo en casa y venir después

Mientras está hablando yo me pongo la camiseta otra vez, contenta de que posiblemente dentro de unos días empiece a crecer dentro de mi el fruto de la mezcla de mi óvulo con los espermatozoides de Edward.

Sin hablar salimos de la consulta dejando al doctor Morris dentro. Carlisle se despide de nosotros y vuelve a su despacho, tiene algunos papeles más que firmar antes de ir a comer, Edward besa nuestras mejillas y se va hacia la salida. Bella camina a mi lado con las muletas, dentro de un par de semanas tiene que ir a revión para que ya le digan que está curada, y ambas nos dirigimos a mi despacho.

— Sabes que me voy a poner insoportable— susurro contra su oído— seré todavía más consentida

— Y más sexual, eso dice Jacob de Leah— me contesta provocativamente haciéndome entrar al ascensor

De nuevo un ascensor hace que Bella saque su parte más sexual, más provocativa y más demandante. Justo en el momento en que se cierran las puertas mis labios se ven atrapados por los de mi novia, mis brazos rodean su cintura y las suyas mi cuello. Nuestro beso es a la vez apasionado y tierno, no queremos llegar a nada más pero nuestros cuerpos nos piden que lo hagamos.

— Nunca tengo suficiente de ti Rose, y eso es raro— susurra Bella contra mis labios tras romper el beso

A mi me pasa lo mismo que a ella, nunca tengo suficiente y es algo que no me había pasado con nadie antes. Las puertas del ascensor se abren mientras yo sigo pensando en la necesidad real que tenemos las dos de tocarnos, besarnos y hacernos el amor cada noche como si fuera la última.

— Cojo unas cosas de mi despacho y vamos a comer a casa, hoy te voy a cocinar yo. Vas a ser mi más importante comensal— susurro acariciando su mejilla y pasándole un mechón detrás de la oreja

Bella se muerde el labio de forma tímida pero que me encanta, muchas veces se me olvida lo vergonzosa que es y lo parecida que es a Charlie en ese sentido.

— No tardes

Y no lo hago porque solamente tengo que coger unos papeles que antes he dejado encima de la mesa. En menos de medio minuto salgo de mi despacho, preparada para hacer de cocinera de mi novia y pasar la tarde con ella.

— No hagas planes este fin de semana, te voy a sorprender— susurro contra el oído de mi novia caminando por el pasillo del hospital hasta el ascensor

Parece que eso de recibir una sorpresa no le gusta demasiado a Bella por como frunce el ceño. Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios por semejante mueca de desagrado, es muy tierno ver como la pone. El trayecto de camino al coche pasa en silencio, con mi novia pensando como la voy a sorprender y yo pensando donde la voy a llevar. Justamente en el momento que abro mi coche se me ocurre un gran lugar a pesar de la pierna escayolada de Bella.

— Esta tarde quiero pasarme a ver a Victoria— escucho que me dice de forma suave Bella— Si te parece bien, claro

Un risita escapa de entre mis labios, ahora Bella casi me pregunta si me parece bien que vea a su ex

— Pensaba hacerte el amor durante toda la tarde pero como tengo que planear todo para que pasemos unos días perfectos no voy a poder— respondo besando sus labios antes de arrancar el coche— Y no me tienes que pedir permiso para ver a Victoria, ni tener miedo a que sienta que volvemos a distanciarnos

Bella no dice nada pero una suave sonrisa aparece en sus labios, parece que le parece gracioso que le esté diciendo lo que le estoy diciendo. Visto desde fuera tiene que ser un poco contrasentido todo, pero es que nuestra relación en si misma ya es un gran contrasentido.

— Parece que no va a hacer falta que vaya a verla porque ya ha venido ella

Y es verdad, la pelirroja está sentada sobre el capó de su coche mientras se fuma un cigarrillo. La imagen hay que decir que es bastante erótica aunque no lo intente ser, pero hay que contar que la ex de mi novia es una belleza en si misma a pesar de que no llegue a mi nivel.

Al bajar del coche, primero voy a ayudar a Bella a salir con las muletas y una vez ella ha salido yo cierro mi capricho rojo.

— Cielo, me tienes abandonada— escucho como le dice Victoria a mi novia— Comprendo que sea más interesante follar con Rosalie, yo si tú me dejaras y ella quisiera también lo haría

— Algunas tenemos que trabajar— dice Bella sonriendo y abrazando a su ex— aunque hoy he conseguido que Ángela me tape para poder estar con Rose en el momento de la inseminación

Rodeo con mis brazos la cintura de la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, y de la que estoy completamente enamorada. Beso suavemente su cuello y su risita me hace feliz, tanto que la cargo en brazos y entro con ella así en casa. La pelirroja entra detrás de nosotras, la verdad que no se que ha venido a hacer a nuestra casa pero espero que diga lo que tenga que decir pronto y nos deje a solas.

— Yo había venido para hablar con Rosalie sobre Zafrina, para que me dijera el porque le ha pedido que me besara, pero como veo que molesto ya me voy y vuelvo en otro momento— susurra Victoria en el momento que yo estoy tumbada sobre Bella en el sofa

En el instante en que escucho y logro juntar las ideas de Victoria más Zafrina y beso, me detengo y me giro rápidamente. La mirada de la ex de mi novia es tranquila, no parece que le haya afectado el enterarse aunque si que parece que no le ha gustado lo que he hecho y es normal, yo tampoco me siento orgullosa.

— Rose cometió un error y está arrepentida de habérselo pedido— sale en mi defensa Bella

— ¿Tú lo sabias?— pregunta ahora incredula Victoria a mi novia— ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?. Bella, no soy una niña y puedo aceptar las cosas. No todas tenemos la suerte que vosotras, yo he aprendido a resignarme

Me duele la mirada de decepción que le da a mi novia, se que a Bella eso la daña porque quiere a Victoria y que por eso mismo no le dijo lo de Zafrina.

Lo que había empezado como algo que la pelirroja tenía que solucionar conmigo ha pasado a ser entre ella y Bella. La tensión que se respira en estos momentos en nuestra casa es increíble, en unos pocos segundos se ha pasado de la felicidad a la decepción.

— No te lo he dicho porque me importas mucho Victoria, porque realmente te quiero y no quiero dañarte. Rosalie me lo contó al llegar de Amanecer, no quería porque estaba avergonzada y arrepentida. Se que tú sabes tan bien como yo que si ella te besó fue porque quiso hacerlo y no porque mi novia la obligara, deja de ser tan dura contigo misma y lánzate a por ella, porque te mereces ser tratada con amor y respeto

— Gracias, Bells— responde Victoria acercándose a mi novia y besando suavemente sus labios— Te quiero— le susurra al oído aunque lo escucho perfectamente— Y a ti a pesar de todo también, rubia— dice ahora besando suavemente mis labios y saliendo de nuestra casa

Me quedo mirando perpleja a la puerta, lugar por el que acaba de salir esa mujer que es tan extraña. No entiendo como me ha perdonado lo que le he hecho con tanta facilidad, no se como se lo ha tomado tan bien el que alguien se haya metido de una forma tan directa en su vida privada.

Reacciono al ver como Bella se vuelve a sentar en el sofá, esta vez para descansar y no para dejarse llevar con la pasión. Noto que a pesar de que tiene una suave sonrisa está afectada por haberse tenido que enfrentar a su ex por defenderme a mi, para ella también es cansado el querernos a las dos.

— Túmbate aquí y descansa mientras yo hago la comida— digo besando suavemente sus labios y separándome

Abro la nevera y veo un par de berenjenas, la idea de lo que voy a hacer surge en mi mente. Además de las dos berenjenas saco un pimiento rojo y otro verde, un poco de cebolla y un par de trozos de seitán, además de lo indispensable para poder hacer bechamel. Empiezo a preparar unas exquisitas berenjenas rellenas que seguro entusiasmarán a mi novia.

Sin ninguna prisa vacio las dos berenjenas y empiezo a hacer la bechamel con la leche, la harina, los huevos y la mantequilla. Es laborioso pero me encanta estar así, en mi casa cocinando para la persona que me apoya y con la que al final del día me duermo en la cama. Estos pensamientos se que pueden parecer de una mujer de cincuenta años, casi una abuelita en el fin de sus días, pero es lo que siempre he deseado: una casa, una persona que me quiera, una hija y el poder cocinar para relajarme. Supongo que todos al verme piensan que lo que más ansío es poder pero es todo lo contrario, tengo una mentalidad para esto chapada a la antigua.

Al meter las berenjenas ya rellenas con los pimientos, la cebolla y los trozos de seitán, además de la bechamel, en el horno miro al sofá donde se ha quedado dormida Bella. Al verla estirada y en paz sonrío sinceramente, parece que estaba cansada. Durante el tiempo que tengo que esperar a que se hagan las berenjenas no dejo de mirar a mi novia, me empapo de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de cada centímetro de su rostro.

— Bella, despierta— susurro arrodillándome a su lado y apretando un poco su mano— La comida ya está lista y seguro que te gustará

Lentamente sus ojos se van abriendo, su marrón chocando contra mi azul. No es hasta que yo me levanto y voy a por las dos berenjenas que ella se incorpora. Comemos sentadas en el sofá viendo un capítulo de Glee, porque a Bella le gustan los musicales y le entretiene la serie.

— Estaba buenísima la comida

— Soy perfecta hasta cocinando— bromeo con una sonrisa de lado levantándome del sofá— Y ahora si me permites voy a organizar todo para este fin de semana

La dejo sentada en el sofá viendo el capítulo de Glee, y yo me voy a la habitación para buscar destinos que puedan ser interesantes. Espero a que el portátil se encienda y después empiezo a mirar vuelos desde Seattle a diferentes sitios, el que más me llama la atención es el de la isla de Honolulu en Hawai. Pienso en un par de dias tumbadas al sol en una playa de area final, untando de crema a Bella y con unos daikiris en nuestras manos. La idea de un hotel a pie de playa, en esta época que no habrá mucha gente me ha convencido. Sin pensármelo compro los billetes de avión para el viernes por la mañana, y la vuelta para el lunes a primera hora.

— Rose— escucho que me llama Bella— Van a venir Leah y Jacob

— Me parece perfecto— respondo más atenta a ver hoteles que a lo que me acaba de decir

Al final encuentro el perfecto en Waikiki, un barrio de Honolulu, que está justo delante de la playa y es bastante pequeño. El precio no va a ser problema porque si por algo se caracteriza mi familia es porque va olgada de dinero, así que con todo lo que tengo desde siempre y mi buen sueldo en el hospital no me comporta nada de sufrimiento a mi bolsillo. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es ir a hablar con mi hermana y con mi padre, a la primera para pedirle que le regale a Bella alguno de los preciosos y pequeños bikinis que se ha comprado pero no creo que llegue a estrenarlos jamás. A Carlisle lo que quiero pedirle es que le quite la escayola a Bella, que por favor se la quite aunque le ponga una venda compresora.

— Voy a casa de mis padres, vuelvo en cuanto pueda— le digo a Bella saliendo de la habitación con las llaves del coche— Por cierto, pide de fiesta el viernes y el lunes

— Lo intentaré aunque no se si me lo concederán— responde alzando una ceja al verme salir

Con mi coche estoy llego en escasos dos minutos a la casa de mis padres. Mi hermana y Jasper aun no han llegado del instituto, aunque estén a punto de hacerlo. Al entrar en casa con las llaves no me encuentro a nadie, aunque se que Emmett tiene que estar porque tanto su coche como el de Edward están aparcados. En el piso de arriba escucho unos ruidos y al saber perfectamente lo que son prefiero esperar en el salón tocando un poco el piano, no me apetece ver como mi hermano y mi cuñado están teniendo una sexión de sexo.

Mi madre estaba en la sala recreativa pero sube al escuchar el piano. Al verme allí sentada tocando el piano se sorprende aunque sonríe de una forma maternal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— He venido a hablar con Alice y con papá— respondo— pero como no están y no quiero tener que ver a Emmett y Edward en pleno apogeo pues ando matando el tiempo

— Edward ya nos ha dicho que Bella ha estado allí contigo, que te ha hecho feliz verla sentada en la consulta del doctor Morris. Me alegra tanto que te quiera tanto hija, ha sido una bendición que encontrases a Bella

Mi madre tiene razón en que ha sido una bendición que encontrara a mi novia, porque me ha hecho realmente feliz y una mejor persona. Al terminar de tocar la canción que estoy tocando me levanto para que mi madre me de un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Y para que necesitas hablar con tu padre y tu hermana?

— Porque voy a llevar a Bella a Honolulu este fin de semana— respondo tranquilamente— Así que como no hay tiempo de ir a Port Ángeles necesito que Alice le preste alguno de sus no estrenados bikinis a Bella. A Carlisle lo necesito para que mire si la pierna está bien ya y puede quitarle la escayola

No me he dado cuenta de que los gemidos ya han parado, por lo que sentir el abrazo de mi hermano me tenso un poco. No es hasta que llega Eddie que logro que me suelta, es un gran alivio el poder volver a respirar sin sentir dos grandes brazos y un enorme torso machacándome.

— A mi nunca me has llevado a Hawai— se queja mi hermano— Rosie, eso no es justo

— Emmett no te enfades, ya iremos— le dice Edward acariciando su fuerte espalda— Además es lo mejor que puede hacer Rose ahora, descansar en un lugar con un clima cálido y con Bella para que le ponga cremita— termina bromeando mi cuñado ante lo que se gana una mirada matadora mía

Mi madre me hace seguirla hasta la cocina porque sino está viendo que vamos a empezar una discusión, y no es a lo que he venido. Me siento en una de las sillas que hay y veo como Esme se sienta delante de mí, coge mis manos y me las aprieta con cariño. La mirada de mi madre me traspasa, de una forma tan brutal y tan sincera que siento como puede ver a través de mi.

— Seguro que tu hermana está encantada de prestarle a Bella todo tipo de ropa y complementos— susurra Esme— Por cierto, hija, Victoria ha estado aquí hace un rato

— ¿Dónde está Zafrina y Nessie?— pregunto mecánicamente al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja

— Victoria ha dicho que tenía que enseñarle una cosa, así que Zafrina ha accedido a ir con ella además de llevarse a Nessie. No como terminará este tema, estoy preocupada por las consecuencias que esto pueda traer. Zafrina siempre ha sido como mi hermana pero no creo que esté haciendo lo correcto dándole esperanzas a Victoria, no creo que ella pueda enamorarse de una mujer, y se que aunque ella no quiere hacerle daño a Victoria ésto no va a salir bien

— Yo tampoco nunca me había fijado en una mujer hasta que me enamoré de Bella, yo tampoco pensé que nuestra relación fuera a funcionar y ahora ya me ves aquí con un viaje sorpresa a Honolulu. Mi opinión al respecto es de que si funcionará, porque yo si pienso que Zafrina pueda enamorarse de una mujer, cualquiera puede enamorarse de una. Al final no te enamoradas de un sexo, te enamoras de la persona, y estoy convencida de que si algún dia papá muriera y tú puedieras estar con otra persona también podrías llegar a estar con otra mujer, como lo estoy yo con Bella

Nuestra conversación no sigue porque la puerta de casa se abre dejando entrar a mi hermana contenta y medio bailando. Alice cada día está más loca, y Jasper cada día tiene más paciencia con ella. Los hermanos Hale son unos santos caidos del cielo para soportar a semejantes personajes como son mis hermanos, como también Bella es una santa por soportar mis celos y mi egoísmo.

— Hermanitaaaaaa— grita Alice al verme y venir a abrazarme— ¿Y Bella?— pregunta mirando a todas partes esperando ver a mi novia

— En casa descansando— respondo— Necesito que me hagas un favor— le digo

— Claro, lo que necesites— contesta emocionada de poder ayudarme en algo

— Necesito un bikini para Bella porque la voy a sorprender llevándola a Honolulu

Los grititos y saltitos que empieza a dar de repente, a pesar de que la conozco, me asustan. Jasper se rie y mi madre también, pero lo peor no es que ellos se rían o que Edward también, lo peor es que Emmett se ha unido a Alice y los dos están dando saltitos y gritando. Ver a mi enorme hermano saltando y dando grititos es un espectáculo muy entrañable, tanto que me arranca una carcajada que se junta con los de mis cuñados y mi madre.

— Nuestra Rosie se va a llevar a Bella a tostarse al sol— dice mi hermano al dejar de saltar— Nuestra Rosie se va a llevar a Bella a tostarse al sol— repite mientras Alice ya me está arrastrando escaleras arriba para su habitación

Al llegar a la habitación de mi hermana me siento en su cama y espero a que ella empiece a sacar cosas de su armario, porque conociéndola como la conozco no solamente va a sacar bikinis, va a sacar medio armario. Ver tan activa a Alice me hace recordar como siempre ha sido una apasionada de la moda y de la ropa. En menos de tres minutos sobre la cama ya hay cuatro bikinis que no están mal pero es le quinto el que me voy a llevar para ver puesto en el cuerpo de Bella. El imaginarme con semejante prenda tan pequeña a mi chica mi mente se empieza a nublar por el deseo.

— Este es perfecto Alice, no necesito que saques más

A mi hermana le da lo mismo que le diga que ya no necesito que saque más ropa, porque sigue sacando prendas y murmurando sobre lo que le puede quedar mejor a Bella. Cuando Alice se pone en versión estilista no hay quien pueda detenerla, el pobre Jasper lo sabe demasiado bien.

— Me llevo este bikini, enana— digo— Tengo que irme a ver a papá al hospital

Salgo de la habitación y bajo al primer piso, donde me despido de Esme, Emmett y mis dos cuñados. Escucho el silbido de mi hermano, casi cuando ya estoy saliendo, al ver los pequeños trozos de tela que llevo. No dándole importancia a ése hecho salgo y me dirijo al hospital para ver si mi padre puede pasarse después por nuestra casa, para ver si puede comprobar que la pierna de Bella está bien.

Al entrar en el despacho de Carlisle, una vez he dejado mi coche en el aparcamiento del hospital, me encuentro a mi padre con una enfermera que se lo está comiendo con la mirada, como la mayoría de trabajadoras del lugar. Entiendo que mi padre guste porque es un hombre maduro, inteligente, guapo, buena persona y completamente enamorado de mi madre. La enfermera al verme aparecer se despide de Carlisle tras darle unos papeles, y sale del despacho mirándome de mala forma por interrumpir su momento.

— Hija ¿qué haces por aquí?— pregunta Carlisle sentándose a mi lado

— Necesito que mires si la pierna de Bella está curada, necesito que le quites la escayola

— La petición que me estás haciendo no es propia de ti por lo que voy a preguntarte el porque

— He organizado un fin de semana romántico a Bella en Hawai, ya he comprado los billetes y las reservaciones del hotel. Tres días en la playa, disfrutando del Sol y de baños en el mar

La cara de Carlisle es de circunstancias porque entiende perfectamente lo que le estoy pidiendo pero sabe que si la pierna no está curada va a tener que ir con la escayola. No hace falta que me diga nada porque se la respuesta, pero aun así él habla.

— Trae a Bella para que le pueda hacer una radiografia, vamos a mirar si se ha recuperado antes de tiempo o aun no está curada del todo

Si Bella va a tener que venir al hospital entonces voy a llamar a Edward para que la traiga, se lo pediría a Emmett pero sabiendo como es seguro que nada más verla le cuenta donde la voy a llevar y no me apetece que se entere por él, quiero decirselo yo esta noche.

— Voy a pedirle a Edward que traiga a Bella— le digo a mi padre mientras saco el móvil y llamo a mi cuñado, futuro padre de mi hijo

Le explico brevemente todo a Eddie, pidiéndole que no le diga nada del viaje a Bella y que no lleve ni a Alice ni a Emmett con él. Mi primera vez real acepta y dice que en un cuarto de hora estará, que no me preocupe por nada y que descanse en el despacho de Carlisle.

— Ahora vendrán

— Siéntate en mi sillón, es más cómodo y necesitas descansar

Le hago caso y mientras él está firmando papeles en una silla yo lo observo detenidamente. Mirar a mi padre o a mi madre siempre es algo que me ha fascinado, de pequeña porque pensé que eran los mejores del mundo y ahora porque al mirarlos, ver sus gestos y reacciones, aprendo cosas importantes para poder afrontar mejor cualquier contratiempo que pueda haber. Carlisle al notar que no aparto mi mirada de los movimientos que está haciendo me sonrie y se levanta para acercarse a mi.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto, hija?

— ¿Mamá no se molesta porque todas las enfermeras te desnuden con la mirada?— respondo con otra pregunta que hace reir a mi padre

— Esme sabe perfectamente que nunca me fijaría en otra mujer que no fuera ella y yo se que ella no se fijaría en otro hombre que no fuera yo. Nos conocemos desde hace muchísimos años, sabemos que tenemos todo lo que podemos desear y lo que nadie más nos aportaría. Estoy tan enamorado de tu madre como el primer día, o incluso más, por eso aunque las amables enfermeras se me insinuen yo no las tomo enserio— contesta mi padre abrazándome— Esa confianza es a la que se llega con muchos años de convivencia y confianza plena, es lo que tú estás empezando a tener con Bella al contarle todos tus miedos y todas tus malas experiencias

Carlisle está haciendo de padre protector, de orientador a una barco que estaba a la deriva y que poco a poco se va enderezando para poder llegar hasta puerto donde tiene el amarre, donde está como en casa. No se la forma en que mi padre se ha enterado de que le conté a mi novia todo lo que sentía, no tengo ni idea pero después de lo que me ha dicho se que lo sabe. Así abrazada a Carlisle es como nos encuentran Bella y Edward al entrar en el despacho

— Os estábamos esperando— habla mi padre separándose de mi y pidiéndole a Bella que lo acompañe a una sala— Rose y Edward, será mejor que os quedéis aquí porque solamente será un momento

A regañadientes me quedo sentada, no porque no quiera sino porque deseo ir con mi novia. Eddie se queda de pie mirando a la puerta cuando se cierra, tiene una sonrisilla en los labios que se muy bien lo que significa. Me levanto y pongo mi mano en su hombro para hacer que me mire a los ojos

— Deja de poner esa sonrisita, te lo advierto

— Si no estoy haciendo nada— dice con un tono suave intentando parecer inocente

— Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que significa ese tipo de sonrisa, así que quitátela de la cara ahora

Edward no me hace ni caso y sigue con la pícara sonrisilla en la cara que significa la siempre alterana Rosalie Cullen está hasta las trancas de una mujer. No me importa que todo el mundo sepa que estoy enamorada de Bella pero la sonrisilla de mi cuñado me pone muy nerviosa, a veces es malo que nos conozcamos tan bien él y yo.

— Significa la verdad, significa que estás enamorada de Bella y que te la vas a comer cuando la veas en ese mini bikini que te ha dado Alice— responde tranquilamente— Mi sonrisita no es nada malo, por mi puedes ponerla cuando veas que Emmett me devora con la mirada

Lo dejo por imposible, en ocasiones Edward es tan parecido a mi hermano que parecen dos gotas de agua. Se suele decir que dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición, y eso en el caso de ellos dos que además de dormir hacen el amor como conejos se cumple. Mi cuñado para hacer que se me pase el enfado susurra unas palabras que me encienden.

— Imaginate a Bella con ese pequeño bikini negro, su piel blanca expuesta, las dos tumbadas en una tumbona, tú echándole crema y ella gimiendo por tus caricias— susurra con su cálido aliento en mi oreja— Tú le desatas por detrás la parte de arriba y empiezas a estimularle los pezones sin importarte nada más, solo deseando follar como una loca para demostrar que no puedes vivir sin ella

Mis ojos se cierran imaginando todo lo que está diciendo el morboso de Edward, el desgraciado que con sus sensuales palabras ha logrado que esté excitadísima al imaginarme semejante imagen de nosotras dos en la playa. Ahora no tengo ninguna duda de que voy a hacerle el amor a Bella en una de esas playas paradisíacas, me da lo mismo a que hora del día sea pero yo no vuelvo sin hacérselo como me lo ha estado diciendo Eddie, quien tiene su mano puesta en mi cintura.

— Te ha sentado bien el polvo de hace un rato con mi hermano— digo separándome de él— aunque por como gemía parece que te has dado pero bien

— Siempre le doy bien

— Me alegra saberlo— contesto con sarcasmo mientras se abre la puerta y veo a Bella entrar con las muletas pero ya sin escayola

La cara sonriente de mi novia contrasta con la seria de mi padre, quien no parece demasiado convencido de que le haya hecho lo correcto al quitarle la escayola.

— Tiene la pierna curada pero ya le he dicho a Bella que debería llevar una fuerte venda compresora además de ir con las muletas un par de semanas más, no apoyar el pie en el suelo

Los consejos de mi padre los seguiré al pie de la letra pero no mientras estemos en Honolulu, en las playas de Waikiki. Tras besar en la mejilla a mi padre, y despedirme con la cabeza de Edward, salgo del despacho junto con mi novia. Antes de salir del hospital veo a la enfermera que ha intentando encandilar a mi padre, le hecho una mirada que noto como la hace temblar de miedo porque yo sigo siendo la Diosa de hielo para todo el pueblo de Forks.

Al llegar con Bella a casa, después de conducir en silencio, entramos y yo pongo mis manos en sus caderas y mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. En la intimidad de nuestra casa solamente me apetece tocarla y sentirla cerca de mí. La sonrisa que aparece en sus labios me indica que para nada le molesta sentir que invado su espacio personal. No puedo besar su cuello porque escucho como una motocicleta aparca cerca de nuestra casa, la llegada de Leah y Jacob va a hacer que tenga que dejar lo que estoy haciendo para esta noche.

— Buenas tardes parejita— saluda Bella a su amigo de infancia y a Leah con un suave beso— Os esperábamos

— Ya te han quitado la escayola— dice la chica Clearwater ya embarazada de unos cinco meses, y luciendo cada día más preciosa— Pensé que aun te quedaba alguna semana

— Carlisle me ha dicho que no está todavía curado del todo pero que ya no hace falta la escayola. Ahora llevo una venda compresora, además de tener que andar con muletas

Los cuatro nos sentamos en el sofá, Leah encima de las piernas de Jacob que la abraza protectoramente por la cintura. Bella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y así los cuatro descansamos mientras hablamos de cómo va el embarazo de la futura hermana de mi novia, de que yo hoy he ido a lo de la inseminación de Edward, y de que tengo una sorpresa para Bella

— No se que ha preparado Rose para este fin de semana pero las sorpresas no suelen gustarme— susurra mi novia

— Te encantará— respondo con una sonrisilla

— Si Bella no quiere lo que le regales yo si lo quiero, aunque sea una sesión de sexo salvaje contigo— comenta riendo Leah— Jacob lo aceptaría, no todos los días surge la oportunidad de acostarse con un Cullen o Hale

— Tú te tiras a Rosalie y yo a Bella, solo de esa forma hay acuerdo— sigue con la broma el chico Black acariciando la barriga donde está creciendo su hijo o hija— Aunque si Charlie se llega a enterar que me he acostado con Bella me deja sin poder tener otro hijo más en la vida, tú padre me castra

Los cuatros nos reimos por la ocurrencia de Jacob, quien intenta poner cara de espanto ante semejante expectativa.

La conversación, después de las palabras del futuro padre, cambia hacia otros derroteros donde terminamos cenando pizza y poniendo el dvd de Avatar. Pasamos los cuatro un buen rato juntos, tranquilos en nuestra casa donde yo soy la mayor pero donde eso no cuenta.

— Quedaros aquí a pasar la noche, ya está demasiado oscuro como para que volváis en moto a La Push— digo a los futuros padres— y más en el estado de Leah

Después de negarse las primeras veces al final terminan aceptando el quedarse a dormir en nuestra casa, aunque mañana a primera hora se deban ir para asistir a clases. Ellos dos como mi hermana y Jasper también terminan el instituto este año, aunque su futuro no vaya a estar en la universidad como el de Alice y mi cuñado. Jacob será mecánico, tiene la ilusión de montar su propio taller, y Leah los próximos años se dedicará a cuidar a su futuro hijo.

— Si Leah necesita algo por la noche no dudéis en despertarnos— pide Bella antes de ir a la habitación

Al entrar yo cierro la puerta y le enseño el mini bikini, esperando que le guste. La mirada de no entendimiento me hace gracia, sobretodo porque se ve más vulnerable de lo que ya parece normalmente, y eso hace que mi instinto de protección salga a la luz.

— ¿Y eso?

— Es lo único que vas a llevar puesto este fin de semana— susurro caminando a gatas sobre la cama— Es lo que te voy a quitar por las noches con los dientes para después hacerte el amor lenta y placenteramente

Un gemido sale de la garganta de Bella al notar como está siendo invadida por mis dedos. Al gemido de mi novia se une otro de Leah, quien también parece que está siendo complacida por Jacob. Esta noche va a ser movidita, y muy placentera, en las dos habitaciones del nuestra casa.

**TBC...**

**Capitulo 44 de Carpe Diem en el que se puede ver como Rosalie tras seguir un consejo de Siob prepara un fin de semana en Hawai a Bella. La inseminación de Rose también es otro punto clave del capítulo, el que más relevancia tendrá para la historia. Victoria demostrando de nuevo que es buena gente a pesar de lo que le hizo nuestra querida Cullen la ha perdonado, con la ayuda de que Bella haya intercedido por ella. Emmett y Edward siguen tan cachondos como siempre, tanto cuando están juntos como cuando están separados. Alice nunca cambiará en su obsesión por la ropa, en este caso los bikinis. Carlisle un gran hombre y al que cualquier mujer intentaría seducir aunque supiera que no tiene nada que hacer. Y al final la casa de nuestras chicas es un picadero porque no solo ellas dejan que su pasión salga, sino que también Jacob y Leah (quien tiene las hormonas alteradas por el embarazo) dan rienda suelta a lo que sienten el uno para el otro.**

**Ahora voy a contestar a los reviews de las personas que no me dejaron el comentario como un usuario registrado sino como uno anónimo. A los 8 que me lo habéis dejado como usuarios registrados, y logueados, os contesté hace unos días por pm (mensaje privado). He cambiado lo de contestar a todos aquí porque ahora con otro fic que tengo los contesto por mensajes privados y me he acostumbrado, espero que no os parezca mal. Sin enrollarme más voy a contestar a los comentarios.**

— **ester cullen swan:** Me alegra que te haya parecido un capítulo perfecto como siempre. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **Alex:** HOLA! Gracias por la felicitación de cumpleaños. A ver cuando te animas a subir el primer capítulo de tu alocada historia que tengo ganas de leerlo, porque ahora no hay nada de rosbell para leer. El capítulo anterior con la sesión de sinceridad necesaria de Rosalie y la comprensión de Bella era realmente necesario, para que una relación funcione la sinceridad y el apoyo mutuo es lo básico. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— PaoCullen: Hola. No te preocupes por no dejar un comentario en los últimos capítulos, que lo primero son los estudios y entrar en la universidad. La charla de Charlie con Rosalie, además de que era necesaria por motivos obvios, también lo era para demostrar que Charlie quiere a su hija por sobretodos las cosas aunque no lo demuestre como lo suelen hacer los demás padres. Al final Edward ha aceptado porque aprecia profundamente a Rosalie y porque a él también le apetece ser padre y sabe que si deja pasar esta oportunidad no tendrá otra. El capítulo 42 tuvo un poco de todo, aunque el final tienes razón en que fue de traca con el beso y el puñetazo. El padre de Sammer es lo peor en cuanto a tolerancia, porque es homófobo y racista, pero no te preocupes que la pareja de Laurent y Sammer no se resentirá. Cualquiera que tuviera a Edward desnudo en una piscina le haría de todo pero Rosalie, como ya se lo ha hecho en el pasado, como está enamorada de Bella pues le da igual que se le ponga 1 o 1000 Edwards desnudos delante. El momento en que Rose le cuenta todo a Bella en el capítulo 43 era tremendamente necesario para que la joven Swan entendiera las cosas, para que pudiera comprender el porque tiene tanto miedo de que pueda llegar a pasar algo con Victoria (Marco cayó con su ex). La nueva pareja de Siob y Liam es necesaria para la salud mental de Rosalie, le dará un toque de pies en el suelo y no de la perversión que aportan Victoria y Leah. El trío de la pelirroja, Jacob y la chica Clearwater lo puse para dejar constancia y para dejarlo a vuestra libre imaginación xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **viohale:** Hola. Encantada de tenerte por aquí, siempre me encanta que nuevas personas se enganchen a Carpe Diem y que la familia siga creciendo. El inicio del fic es extraño y también todo el fic en general (para que mentir xD). Siento tener que decir que no voy a poner a Bella con Victoria, ese momento de duda ya lo pasé hace algunos capítulos; además ahora después de que Rose se sincere y se abra a Bella sería algo inentendible. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Próxima actualización ni idea cuando será pero lo que si que se es que será el capítulo de los días en Waikiki, Honolulu (Hawai).**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPÍTULO ILV**

El avión acaba de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Honolulu, por la ventanilla del avión se puede ver un Sol resplandeciente y un cielo completamente azul, sin ninguna nube. El vuelo ha sido realmente bueno, un par de horas de tranquilidad con Bella a mi lado durmiendo apoyada en mi hombro. Ahora que ya estamos de nuevo en tierra firme, que todo el mundo se está levantando, cojo con mucho cuidado con una mano mía una suya y con la otra mano le muevo suavemente el hombro.

— Bella, cariño, despierta— susurro viendo como va abriendo los ojos

— ¿Ya hemos llegado?— pregunta todavía medio adormilada

— Sí, ya estamos en Hawai

En unos segundos reacciona y se levanta, aunque lo hace demasiado deprisa y está a punto de irse al suelo. El golpe que se iba a llevar lo evita porque un chico la coge de la cintura, un joven bastante guapo que salva a mi a veces torpe novia de lastimarse la pierna que no tiene todavía curada.

— Gracias por evitar mi caída— agradece Bella con la tímida sonrisa que me vuelve loca

— Ha sido un placer evitar que un joven preciosa se lastimara— responde el chico haciendo que mi mirada se vuelva amenazante, quien se cree ése para decirle eso a mi chica y para todavía seguir tocando su cintura

— Gracias de nuevo— susurra ahora una sonrojada Bella quitándose las manos de ése de encima y volviéndose hacia mi— ¿Nos vamos, cariño?— me pregunta dando un suave beso en mis labios

Una gran sonrisa ilumina mi cara al ver como Bella siempre sabe cual es el momento justo para todo, como ella sabe que estaba a punto de pedirle de no muy buenas maneras a ése que quitara las manos de MI novia. La cara del chico al ver como Bella me besa es de completa estupefacción, aunque seguramente le habremos dado una imagen para que tenga sueños húmedos y fantasías eróticas por años.

— Como vuelvas a ponerle las manos encima a mi novia, te las corto— le advierto en un susurro gélido al pasar por su lado con nuestra maleta

Bella va unos pasos por delante con las muletas, por lo que no se entera de la pequeña advertencia que le hago a ese chico que me saca media cabeza.

Caminamos tranquilamente por el aeropuerto, yo llevando la maleta de ruedas y Bella con sus muletas. Al llegar fuera de la terminal cogemos un taxi para que nos lleve hasta el hotel. Sentadas de nuevo puedo notar como Bella tiene una gran sonrisa en los labios, se nota que está feliz por el viaje y porque solo vayamos a ser ella y yo durante tres días.

— Hemos llegado, señoritas— nos dice el taxista parando frente a un hotel que hace abrir la boca a mi novia

Las dos salimos del taxi después de pagar, caminamos hasta la entrada del hotel y allí nos dirigimos a recepción donde una mujer de unos 50 años nos atiende. En menos de dos minutos ya estamos en el ascensor con la llave de la habitación, ambas sonriendo pero sobretodo Bella muy ilusionada.

— No sabes lo feliz que estoy por estar aquí contigo, por tener mi primera vez en Hawai

Escuchar esas palabras me hacen estar todavía más contenta por que de nuevo va a ser nuestra primera vez juntas en algo. Tan en mi mundo estoy que no me doy cuenta de que ya hemos entrado en la habitación y que Bella está con la boca abierta.

— Rose, no deberías de haberte gastado tanto dinero en un hotel con una habitación como ésta— gime mi novia tirándose sobre la cama y levantándose después para mirar por el gran ventanal la imagen de la playa paradisíaca

— Te mereces todo esto y más— respondo abriendo la puerta que da al baño donde hay un jacuzzi en el que esta noche vamos a disfrutar

Salgo del enorme baño y veo como mi chica sigue todavía mirando por el ventanal, me acerco a ella y apoyo mi barbilla en su hombro. Al ver la preciosa imagen de la fina arena, las cristalinas aguas azules y los turistas disfrutando de un paraje así, entiendo el porque Bella no puede dejar de mirar esa imagen tan absorbente.

— Es precioso, mucho mejor que ver el bosque de Forks— bromea mi novia girándose y agarrando mi cintura, mientras yo sigo todavía con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro

La tranquilidad que siento al tener los brazos de Bella en mi cintura es máxima, con ella me siento protegida a pesar de que tienes una complexión bastante delgada. Noto como sus manos se cuelan bajo mi camiseta hasta llegar a mi piel, a mi estómago que acaricia muy suavemente. Lentamente va subiendo mi camiseta, tocando cada centímetro de mi piel. Mis brazos se levantan solos, facilitando el trabajo de mi chica.

— Hay que hacerte sentir una reina, ahora que estoy segura de que vas a ser madre— susurra contra mis labios muy suavemente— Hay que consentirte

Ahí estoy yo frente a ella, dejando que haga conmigo lo que quiera hacer. Sus manos ahora van a desabrochar el botón de mis ceñidos tejanos. En pocos segundos estoy de pie frente a ella únicamente en ropa interior, aunque poco dura eso ya que mi sujetador es desabrochado y mis pezones empiezan a recibir el cariño de sus dedos. A pesar de que me gustaría que no parara lo hace, y lo hace porque me anuda la parte superior del bikini. Con la misma tranquilidad que me ha quitado el sujetador me quita el mini tanga, acariciando mi sexo por encima.

— Eres tan perfecta— dice mordiéndome el oído y colando un juguetón dedo en mi sexo

Con todo su autocontrol, y yo ya dejando salir un placentero gemido, deja de juguetear con su dedo y me pone la parte inferior del bikini.

— Estás espectacular— suspira admirando mi cuerpo escasamente cubierto a la vez que se lame el dedo juguetón

— No hace falta que bajemos ahora a la playa, podemos hacerlo después de unos cuantos orgasmos— propongo sentándome en la cama de forma sugerente

El ver como cierra los ojos Bella intentando no dejarse llevar es muy entrañable, porque sus coloradas mejillas y su agitada respiración me hacen desearla de una forma muy fuerte.

— Esta noche, ahora será mejor que aprovechemos el viaje que para hacer el amor tenemos toda la vida

Coge el mini bikini que me dio mi hermana y va a ponérselo al cuarto de baño, seguramente porque sabe que sino vamos a perder mucho tiempo en cosas únicamente placenteras. Un par de minutos más tarde aparece de nuevo con demasiado cuerpo al descubierto.

— Ya podemos bajar a disfrutar de las paradisíacas playas de Waikiki— dice con una sonrisa enorme Bella

Noto como mi chica cogea un poco al caminar, todavía le duele la pierna. Veo que se ha quitado la venda, y aunque debería de decirle que no forzara y la llevara puesta no digo nada. Las dos salimos de la habitación con unos shorts, camisetas de tirantes encima del bikini, además de una bolsa donde llevamos la protección solar, las toallas, las gafas de sol Ray Ban y Bella un libro de un aventurero apellidado Pitt.

La playa, a pesar de todavía no ser los meses de verano, está bastante llena de turistas como nosotras. Las tumbonas al lado de los chiringuitos están ocupadas, por lo que Bella decide colocar las toallas sobre la fina arena.

— ¿Me pones crema?— pregunta Bella quitándose la camiseta de tirantes y el short

— Claro, cariño— contesto cogiendo el bote y echando en mis manos la crema

Bella se tumba boca abajo en la toalla, yo recuerdo las palabras de Edward y me empiezo a poner irremediamente caliente. Después de tragar saliva empiezo a extender la crema por la espalda de mi chica, ella se desabrocha la parte de arriba del bikini y yo ruego al cielo porque no se mueva más o mi caletón por imaginarme estimulando sus pezones será incontrolable. La voz de Eddie sensual y suave, narrando lo que le haré a Bella, me está empezando a superar.

— Ya...está— digo tragando saliva

Mi novia se incorpora sin atarse el parte de arriba del bikini, y al verla de frente mi mirada se pierde entre la imagen de sus pezones al descubierto y la de su tatuaje de la rosa de su cadera con pétalos cayendo hacia las zonas prohibidas. Bella nota perfectamente el camino de mi mirada y sonríe al ver como me estoy controlando para no tumbarme encima suyo y lamerle tanto los pezones como el tatuaje, además del camino de los pétalos.

— Ahora es mi turno de ponerte crema, no quiero que te quemes— dice poniéndose detrás de mi

El calor que hace, el cuerpo caliente de Bella y sus manos expertas hacen que mi cuello de forma involuntaria deje espacio para ser atendido, además de que mi espalda se arquea. La silenciosa invitación es tomada por mi novia cuando termina de extender la crema por mi espalda y empieza a untar mi estómago desde detrás, haciendo que su pecho desnudo se frote contra mi espalda

— Bella... — suspiro al notar el contacto con sus pechos en mi espalda

— Dime— susurra contra mi oído de una forma que logra hacer que me moje— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunta mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja y extendiendo crema por mi terso estómago

— Esto— contesto en un medio gemido al guiar su mano por debajo de la parte inferior de mi bikini

Noto como sus labios se curban en una sonrisa contra mi cuello, a veces olvido que Bella puede llegar a ser tan sexual como yo. Con otra persona el que estuviera jugando conmigo me molestaria pero con ella no puedo, realmente no puedo molestarme porque esté disfrutando de ponerme tan caliente en un lugar público y precioso.

— Sabes que nos están mirando, que estamos empezando a dar un espectáculo— dice sugerentemente subiendo sus manos por mi estómago hasta los hombros y bajando hasta terminar cogiendo mis manos

— Y tú sabes que me...importa una mierda...¿verdad?— cuestiono intentando tener más contacto con su cuerpo

— Pensé que no te gustaba que nos vieran en lugares públicos, era una de las tres reglas— brome pasando sus brazos por mi cintura

— De eso han pasado ya muchos meses...ahora solo me importa sentirte a todas horas. Eres mi droga y quiero tomarte cada...segundo, tanto en público...como privado— respondo intentando concentrarme— Llevas el colgante Cullen en el cuello...eres mi mujer para...siempre

La reacción de mi chica no es algo que me hubiera esperado, el sentir como se levanta de la toalla y me estira del brazo con fuerza en dirección al agua. No tengo tiempo de quejarme porque antes de que me de cuenta ya estamos las dos dentro del mar.

— Dímelo otra vez, Rose— me pide Bella

— ¿El qué?— cuestiono rodeando su cintura con mis brazos sin entender a que se refiere

— El que soy para ti— susurra contra mi oído a la vez que besa mi cuello y cuela un par de dedos dentro de mi

El que me esté penetrando con sus dedos en la intimidad de un agua tan cristalina hace que me vuelva loca. Mis brazos se aprietan más entorno a su cintura evitando que deje de hacer lo que está haciendo

— Eres mi mujer...para siempre

Después de eso ya no hablamos más, ella sigue con su tarea de intentarme llegar al orgasmo y yo lo que hago es disfrutar del momento. Mis brazos dejan de rodear su cintura porque mis piernas son las que se enroscan en la fina cintura de mi chica, la situación es bastante incómoda pero nos da igual. Al llegar al clímax me aprieto más contra el cuerpo de Bella, ahora mismo estoy dando uno de esos abrazos de oso que tanto odio de mi hermano.

— Lo siento— digo separándome una vez recuperada la respiración

— No lo sientas— responde sonriéndome tiernamente y comenzando a salir del mar— Me voy a tumbar un rato, tú disfruta aquí

La veo salir, con sus pequeños pero perfectos pechos desnudos. Quizás sea que estoy completamente paranoica pero veo como algunos chicos la miran de forma lasciva, aunque es normal porque yo también me la estoy comiendo con la mirada. Muevo la cabeza de un lado para otro para evitar seguir pensando en eso, para relajarme y disfrutar de un baño en un precioso mar tras un buen orgasmo. Tan relajada estoy nadando que no me doy cuenta de que en mi dirección viene nadando otra persona. El choque hace que mire quien es el o la idiota que ha interrumpido mi momento relajante.

— Fíjate por donde vas— gruño mirando a quien tengo enfrente

— Fíjate tú— me contesta de igual forma la chica que tengo delante— que no eres la única que nada aquí

Le lanzo una mirada helada, ella me lanza otra a mi, parece que no me tiene miedo como la mayoría de gente.

— Ni tampoco lo eres tú— le digo girándome para irme de camino a la arena

Antes de poder haber nadado ni dos metros noto como alguien me agarra del brazo y me hace girar, de nuevo me encuentro con la imbécil que acabo de chocar. La mano que tiene apretando mi brazo me suelta aunque mi mirada es matadora.

— Menos humos, rubia

— Mira, déjame en paz de una vez y sigue nadando lo que te de la gana

Sin mirar atrás salgo, mejor dejar a ésa imbécil e irme a tumbar a la toalla con Bella. He venido a Honolulu con ella para disfrutar no para pelearme con la primera persona que me saque de mis casillas.

Nado hacia la orilla con calma, viendo algunos metros antes de salir a Bella tumbada en la toalla leyendo el libro que se ha traido y comiendo un poco de coco, que no se de donde lo ha sacado. La imagen de mi novia tan relajada, con tan poca tela cubriéndole y viendo como el jugo del coco se le resbala por la comisura de los labios en camino a la barbilla, es muy estimulante.

— ¿Está bueno el coco?— pregunto al llegar hasta donde está y tumbándome en mi toalla

— No está mal, por lo menos es refrescante— responde pasando una página de la novela que está leyendo— ¿Tú no quieres nada?

Niego con la cabeza aunque Bella coja un trozo de coco y me lo intente dar para que me lo coma. A pesar de que me lo da mi chica no me lo como porque no me gusta.

— No me gusta— susurro— Un trauma por culpa de mi hermano

— Me pasa a mi lo mismo con el mango pero por culpa de mi madre— bromea Bella— ¿Volvemos al hotel?

— ¿Ya te has cansado de la paradisíaca playa?— pregunto pasándole mi mano todavía mojada por su caliente, y seco, estómago

— De la playa no, de tomar el Sol sí

Si ella ya se ha cansado de estar tumbada entonces será mejor que nos vayamos, podemos utilizar el jacuzzi. Bella se levanta al terminar de comer su coco, yo hago lo mismo y me empiezo a poner la ropa encima del bikini mojado. En dos minutos ya estamos caminando las dos de camino al hotel, mi camiseta trasparentándose porque no todavía mi cuerpo sigue húmedo.

Noto como mi chica tiene una mueca de dolor, sigue molestándole la pierna. Ahora pienso que quizás lo de presionar a mi padre para que le quitara la escayola no ha sido buena idea.

— ¿Te duele mucho la pierna?— pregunto preocupada al llegar a la habitación y viendo como se tumba en la cama

— Con un baño en el jacuzzi y una buena cena estirada en la cama contigo se me pasa, señorita Swan— bromea incorporándose y llamándome por su apellido

El agua del jacuzzi empieza a salir para ir llenándolo poco a poco, mientras tanto llamamos al servicio de habitaciones para que nos traiga la cena. Como quiero que sea especial pido ostras, caviar, fresas con chocolate y champán, alimentos altamente afrodisíacos aunque a nosotras no nos hagan nada de falta.

— Esta noche podemos salir a tomar algo a algun pub cercano— me propone Bella— No vamos a estar aquí haciendo el amor todo el tiempo

— Ganas no me faltan— respondo quitándome la camiseta empapada y los shorts

Al llenarse el jacuzzi de agua las dos entramos en él con los bikinis todavía puestos, tampoco es que vayan a durarnos mucho con las ganas que tienen nuestras manos de desnudarse mutuamente y nuestros cuerpos de sentirse pegados. Como habia predicho las escasas prendas de ropa que teníamos desaparecen en pocos segundos.

— Me hace cosquillas esto de los chorros

Cuando estamos a punto de entrar en faena, por segunda vez en el día, unos golpes suenan en la puerta. El poco oportuno golpeteo hace que me ponga un albornoz blanco para ir a abrir la puerta. En el pasillo está un hombre de unos cuarenta años con un carrito que trae dos bandejas y una cubitera con el champán dentro.

— Aquí tiene su cena, señorita. Buenas noches

Entro el carrito en la habitación y llevo tanto las bandejas como la botella de champán. Bella al ver todo lo que llevo se lame los labios, parece que le se le hace la boca agua por ver todo ese manjar que me costará un dineral, pero nada de escatimar gastos en este fin de semana.

— Que camarera más eficiente— susurra mi novia mordiesqueándose un labio sugestivamente, empezando un juego interesante

— Me habían dicho que la huésped era exigente, queria causarle buena intención— contesto también de forma juguetona sentándome en el borde del jacuzzi

— Y lo ha logrado, señorita— contesta acercándose y subiendo una mano por mi pierna— Lástima que tenga novia y esté tan enamorada de ella

La mano de Bella sube por mi pierna de forma juguetona, yo dejo de estar sentada en el borde del jacuzzi con una pierna fuera y otra dentro para meter las dos dentro y seguir sentada fuera. El morbo de tener únicamente el albornoz puesto, y que caiga a los lados de mi perfecto cuerpo, es mucho.

— Tiene una lengua muy travisa, señorita... — hablo entre pequeños gemidos

— Swan, Bella Swan— responde con una gran sonrisa lamiendo la parte interna de mis muslos, primero el derecho y después el izquierdo— Báñate en champán para mi— pide justo antes de apoderarse con su lengua de mi sexo, de mi excitado clítoris

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que en el baño hay un espejo en el que se refleja la imagen de Bella desnuda dentro del jacuzzi con su cabeza entre mis piernas, lamiendo y deborando, y yó agarrándome a los bordes del jacuzzi para no caer porque estar sentada con las piernas abiertas e inclinada para atrás es complicado, una postura de lo más erótica especialmente porque el albornoz se estaba desanudando y ya dejaba a la vista un pezón.

— Tiene una lengua prodigiosa, cómamelo todo señorita Swan

Una carcajada escapa de los labios de mi chica al escuchar lo que le acabo de decir

— Es usted una empleada muy viciosilla aunque se está ganando el sueldo— responde para seguir a su tarea de degustar mi sexo

Mis piernas terminan sobre los hombros de mi novia apretando para que pase lo que pase no deje de lamer, mordisquear y succionar mi clítoris, que su lengua siga penetrándome hasta que me corra en su boca y se trague mis jugos. Parece que a Bella el sentir la presión sobre sus hombros no le molesta en lo más mínimo, si tuviera que apostar un millón de dólares diría que le encanta sentirse aprisionada por mi en un jacuzzi mientras me come el sexo y siente los chorros, y las burbujas, excitarse.

— Desabróchese el cinturón del albornoz— pide una vez ya me ha llevado hasta el orgasmo

— Hágalo usted misma, señorita Swan

Bella sube sus manos delicadamente por mis piernas, una vez la he liberado del agarre, y me acarician suavemente el vientre hasta llegar al cinturón para desanudarlo.

— El champán corriendo por sus pechos, cayendo por sus pezones— me exige soplando muy suavemente a mi zona más privada

— Solamente si usted los lame después

— Me ofende la duda

Ante el tono indignado de su respuesta me rio, quien me iba a decir que semejante escenita erótica la haría yo alguna vez. Cojo la botella abierta de champán y dejo caer un chorro por mis pechos, mi estómago, mi vientre y finalmente llegando a mi sexo hasta perderse en la lengua de Bella. Mi novia empieza a subir lamiendo con su lenguna todo, al llegar a los pechos se demora bastante aunque yo ya estoy impaciente y la hago dejar todo para atender a mi necesitada lengua. El beso es completamente húmedo, hay mucha lengua en contacto y mucha posesividad por parte de las dos. Aunque el contacto de las dos lenguas empieza con ambas fuera terminamos de nuevo dentro, estiradas en el jacuzzi y yo frotándo mi cuerpo con el de mi chica.

— Es una excepcional empleada— susurra Bella contra mis labios al separarnos para coger aire— Creo que me he enamorado irremediablemente de su olor, su sabor, su forma de besar y su increíble belleza

— Y yo creo que deberíamos cenar porque como vamos a tener una noche loca de sexo debemos coger fuerzas

Entre suaves risas y toqueteos nada inocentes comemos las ostras y el caviar, aunque mejor sería decir que lo lamemos de nuestro cuello, clavícula y mentón, hubieramos puesto otros sitios más interesantes pero hay que tener en cuenta que estamos dentro de un jacuzzi y que el agua nos cubre casi por completo.

Una vez terminamos de comer salimos de nuestro relajante baño, las burbujas y los chorros nos han dejado como nuevas, además de la intimidad que hemos tenido. Mi albornoz está completamente empapado, normal si se tiene encuenta que al entrar en el agua no me lo he quitado.

— Estaba todo buenísimo, todo— repite Bella para que entienda que el todo me engloba a mi también y no solo a la comida

— Me alegra que te haya gustado todo el menú— contesto abrazándola por detrás— Y ahora a mi me toca mi postre

Nos volvemos a dejar llevar aunque esta vez soy yo la que saborea a mi novia, la que se deshace en caricias para hacerla sentir perfecta. Cada vez la conozco más y se donde tengo que tocarla para que se vuelva, que saque la leona que lleva dentro, me encanta verla de esa forma e incluso que me clave las uñas. En nuestros momentos íntimos, como éste que le estoy dando ahora, ambas damos lo mejor que tenemos dentro tanto por nosotras como por la otra.

— Roseeeeee...Roseeeeeee— gime fuertemente Bella apretando mi rubia melena para que no deje de hacer lo que estoy haciendo

Y no dejo de hacer lo que estoy haciendo, no lo dejaría ni aunque cayera a nuestro lado estrallara una bomba. No tarda mucho Bella en llegar al clímax, su cuerpo convulsiona fuertemente y yo me río por como ha temblado por mi, me siento poderosa al causarle eso únicamente con mi lengua y mis manos, nada de un pene que es lo único que los hombres piensan que sirve para dar placer.

— Ya estamos 2 a 1— digo saliendo de entre las piernas de mi novia, limpiándome la barbilla con la mano

Durante diez minutos ninguna dice nada más, únicamente permanecemos tumbadas en la cama desnudas y abrazadas. La primera que se empieza a mover es Bella, quien se levanta para entrar en el baño y encender la ducha. Un cuarto de hora más tarde sale duchada, después de sudar teniendo un orgasmo, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Será mejor que salgamos a tomar algo ahora que ya estamos sexualmente satisfechas

— Sí, será lo mejor— respondo levantándome de la cama y empezando a vestirme

Con el calor que hace yo me pongo un corto vestido de color verde pálido, en el que se muestra lo justo y necesario para que la gente deje volar su imaginación y tenga sueños húmedos conmigo. Bella por su parte se pone unos shorts y una camiseta ancha de tirantes con unas Converses, su look casual pero atractivo es como un imán para mi, creo que no voy a poder tener las manos lejos de su cintura en toda la noche. Las dos ya estamos listas para salir a disfrutar de la noche hawaiana, de la fiesta de Waikiki.

Al salir del hotel caminamos por el paseo marítimo agarradas de la mano, todavía es pronto y por la calle van familia. Los niños corriendo felices, los padres tranquilos después de un largo dia de playa, me encanta ver como será mi pareja dentro de un tiempo cuando el hijo que tenga tenga cuatro o cinco años y vayamos a la playa con Bella. Dejo de soñar despierta cuando mi chica me empuja a dentro de un pub del que sale una música bastante interesante, es un local no demasiado grande y con encanto.

— Bonito lugar y buena música— digo mientras vamos a la barra para pedir unas Guinness

El camarero que nos atiende es muy educado y eficiente, nos sirve nuestras bebidas en muy pocos segundos. Al tener nuestras bebidas vamos a buscar una mesa cerca del escenario para poder disfrutar del grupo que está tocando, formado por dos chicos y una chica que tocan los tres la guitarra.

— Quiero venir a vivir aquí— susurra Bella contra mi cuello

No sería una mala idea estar todo el año yendo a la playa, viendo a mi chica en ese minúsculo bikini, disfrutando del ambiente turístico y de semejantes playas paradisíacas. Mi mente deja de pensar en semejante idea cuando unos idiotas se sientan a nuestro lado y empiezan a faltarnos al respeto.

— Dos bolleras, que desperdicio con lo buenas que están— dice uno entre risas, se nota que está medio borracho

— Vete a molestar a otra parte— respondo muy seria sin dejar de rodear con a mi novia

— Parece que te va la marcha, nena— habla ahora otro de forma agresiva y cogiéndome del codo— Se nota que eres una viciosilla que debe de ser una fiera en la cama

Al sentir el tacto de esa mano con mi cuerpo empiezo a sentir náuseas, mi máscara de mujer dura se comienza a resquebrajar. Rosalie Cullen puede llegar a ser muy fría a distancia pero cuando se entra en contacto con ella todo cambia.

— No la toques— advierte Bella muy seria, separándose de mi y quitando la mano de mi coda— No se te ocurra volver a tocarla

El par de chicos se quedan un poco descolocados al obtener semejante respuesta por parte de mi chica, de quien descubro lo amenazante que puede llegar a verse. Una vez recuperados de la sorpresa inicial se ríen, piensan que una mujer tan frágil como Bella no les puede hacer sombra. Mi novia no se inmuta hasta que ve como intentan tocarme de nuevo, entonces sin que le tiemble el pulso alza su mano y le da una fuerte bofetada primero a uno y después al otro.

— Te vas a arrepentir de esto, maldita bollera del demonio— grita escupiendo saliva el medio borracho

Nadie en el local hace nada aparte de mirar la pelea, nadie excepto los músicos que se levantan y evitan que esos dos desgraciados golpeen a mi novia. La chica del grupo se aproxima a nosotras, primero se preocupa por mi chica y después me pregunta a mi si estoy bien.

— Rose, cariño— susurra Bella cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas— ¿te encuentras bien?— se que esa pregunta me la hace porque sabe como suelo reaccionar ante el contacto humano, lo que me hace rememorar

— Estoy perfecta, Bella— le digo para tranquilizarla— Gracias por defenderme

Como respuesta me da un beso en los labios, suave y cariñoso. Al separarnos observamos que todo el local nos está mirando, la mayoría con asco pero hay algunos que con una sonrisa, entre ellos los miembros del grupo de música. Los dos chicos son altos, delgados, guapísimos, con unas sonrisas que quitan la respiración y muy simpáticos.

— Siempre hay idiotas intolerantes— escucho a uno hablar con una voz grave muy atrayente— Mi nombre es Robert, ellos son mis amigos Thomas y Nicole

— Llamarme Tom, porque Thomas solamente me lo llama este cafre cuando quiere molestarme o cuando mi madre cuando hacia travesuras de pequeño

Una camarera se acerca a nosotros cortando la conversación, le dice algo a Robert en voz baja y se vuelve a la barra.

— Hatsue dice que aun nos queda media hora de actuación, y que estáis invitadas a lo que pidáis por las molestias de esos dos imbéciles

Los tres vuelven a subir al escenario, las personas del pub aplauden y siguen disfrutando de la velada. Bella da un trago a su Guinness, noto que sigue todavía tensa por lo que ha pasado.

— Odio a la gente que nos discrimina— escucho que dice mi novia con un tono de voz afectado— No se porque la gente es tan cruel— sigue diciendo sin poder contener las lágrimas

De nuevo las lágrimas de mi chica hacen que se me rompa el alma, y que me sienta como la peor alimaña del mundo. Todo esto es por mi culpa, porque no soy capaz de defender a la persona que más quiero de malditos homófogos como ese par de borrachos. Lo único que puedo hacer es consolarla, que llore y se desahogue por el coraje que siente ante la intolerancia a nuestros gustos sexuales. Lentamente se va relajando, sus lágrimas cesan y se separa de mi.

— Siento ésto— gime avergonzada— Me dejé llevar

— Lo se, no te preocupes por nada

Seco con mis pulgares sus lágrimas, le doy un beso en la frente y la vuelvo a abrazar por los hombros. Las dos permanecemos así escuchando la música que tocan Robert, Tom y Nicole. La media hora que les quedaba de actuación se pasa realmente rápido, su música es tan envolvente que las canciones dejan en trance a todos los que estamos en el pub.

— Y aquí termina la actuación de esta noche del grupo The British, mañana de nuevo estarán acompañándonos— anuncia la camarera llamada Hatsue

Unas cuantas chicas se acercan a Robert y Tom para hacerse fotos con ellos, Nicole sin embargo viene a sentarse con nosotras sin que nadie la asalte. La chica deja la funda de su guitarra en el suelo y nos sonríe de forma cómplice mientras que toma una Guinness fría, que le trae el camarero que nos dio nuestras bebidas.

— Tanta mujer deseándolos hace que les crezca el ego, aunque sean un par de maricones— termina de puntualizar de forma cómica— Y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que me asustan a los tíos que me gustan

— ¿Y ellas lo saben?— pregunto yo mirando como dos chicas se le cuelgan del cuello a Tom, que aguanta con una adorable sonrisa

— Si lo supieran estarían llorando por las esquinas, no agarrándolos y casi derribándoles. Cuando lleguemos a ser mundialmente famosos, porque dentro de poco llegaremos a serlo, seguro que sus fans llorarán porque se acuestan entre ellos y no con ellas

Lo que acaba de decir Nicole nos hace reir tanto a Bella como a mi, no es por lo que dice sino por como lo dice. Así de sonrientes nos encuentran los dos chicos que están sudando no por cargar con sus guitarras sino por los abrazos que han tenido que soportar.

— Vámonos ya, no soporto un segundo más aquí dentro— se queja Robert

Nicole se levanta elegantemente y Tom nos cede su mano para ayudarnos a levantarnos. Los cinco salimos del local, The British cada uno con su guitarra y nosotras caminando con ellos hacia ningún lugar en especial, aunque al final terminemos sentados sentados en la playa y escuchando como Nicole toca la guitarra.

— No hay nada más relajante que el sonido del mar, el tacto de la arena, las estrellas en el oscuro cielo y el rasgar de las cuerdas de la guitarra de Nicole. Me encanta Honolulu, es tan diferente a Londres— escucho decir a Robert

— Quien iba a decir que érais ingleses— digo con un tono de voz mordaz y sarcasmo— Llamándoos The British

— La originalidad de Tom para los nombres

La voz con que lo dice Robert y la colleja que recibe de parte de su compañero es una escena realmente graciosa, se parecen tanto a Emmett y Edward en la forma de ser. Me encanta estar tumbada en la arena con mi chica y los tres nuevos amigos que estoy segura dentro de poco tiempo se haran más famosos que The Black Eyed Peas o Lady Gaga. Pasamos mucho tiempo así de relajados hasta que a las 2 de la mañana decidimos volver a nuestro hotel. Tom y Robert insisten en acompañarnos, así que los cinco emprendemos el camino hasta el hotel.

— Gracias por una noche tan magnífica— dice Bella— y por evitar que esos idiotas hicieran daño a Rose

— Un placer ayudar a damas en apuros— contesta sonriendo Tom— Mañana si queréis venir a hacer surf con nosotros, y así disfrutaremos de un dia entre amigos

— Estaremos encantadas— asiento esta vez yo apuntándome sus números de teléfono en una hoja que me da Nicole y dándoles los nuestros

Cogidas de la mano subimos a la habitación Bella y yo. Nos desnudamos y nos tumbamos en la cama para quedarnos dormidas en pocos segundas, ha sido un día muy largo. Hemos salido casi de madrugada de Forks para llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle, después hemos pasado unas horas en la playa, hemos hecho tres veces el amor y hemos conocido a tres jóvenes muy buena gente con los que hemos pasado una noche mágica.

Los molestos rayos de Sol son los que me hacen despertarme, noto como un brazo de Bella rodea mi cintura desnuda. La respiración de mi chica es lenta y acompasada, ella todavía está dormida y realmente adorable con la boca abierta haciendo que se le caiga levemente la baba. Con cuidado me levanto, quitando la mano que me rodea, no quiero despertar a Bella porque necesita descansar. Entro en el baño y rememoro lo que sucedió en el jacuzzi hace unas pocas horas.

— Espero que no me hagas perder este cuerpo perfecto que tengo, hijo— susurro con una sonrisa acariciándome el estómago mientras me miro al espejo

Se que estoy embarazada, se que la inseminación ha sido un éxito aunque todavía no me hecho el test de embarazo. Mi instinto me lo dice, mi instinto me dice que dentro de unos meses estaré tan inchada como una peonza, tendré los tobillos inchados y la líbido por las nubes. Mi actual cuerpo es perfecto, ni un gramo de grasa donde no tiene que haberlo, mis pechos firmes y de su justa medida, mi melena rubia como el oro más puro y mis ojos penetrantes; en definitiva, estoy buenísima y no hay nadie tan bella como yo a excepción de mi y de mi chica.

— Rose, ¿estás en el baño?— escucho preguntar a la voz de Bella tras golpear en la puerta

— Puedes entrar, únicamente estoy observándome ahora y pensando como estaré cuando el embarazo se me empiece a notar

— Estarás todavía más preciosa, haras que me sienta todavía más privilegiada de ser yo quien pueda disfrutar de ti

Bella besa mis labios suavemente y después baja a besar mi estómago, mi ombligo. Es una imagen muy tierna el vernos a ambas desnudas, ella arrodillada y besándome con todo el cariño del mundo.

— Será mejor que nos vistamos y bajemos a desayunar, que sino acabaremos haciendo el amor y llegaremos tarde a nuestro día de surf con el trío The British

Mi novia sabe que tengo razón así que se separa y sale del baño, yo en cambio lo que hago es lavarme la cara y los dientes. Al salir me encuentro con Bella ya vestida con un corto vestido blanco floreado y en el que se nota que debajo lleva el pequeño bikini negro

— Me gusta el recogido que te has hecho— opino cogiendo mi bikini y después una camisa de manga corta de cuadros y un short

El cálido ambiente es realmente agobiante para una persona como yo que estoy acostumbrada al clima frío de Forks, por lo que con ropa tan escasa me llega.

— Vayámos a desayunar— dice Bella tras entrar y salir del baño, con la bolsa playera ya colgada de su brazo

El comedor del hotel es grande y moderno, todavía no hay mucha gente porque es temprano. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de donde está el bufete, en el que observo hay fruta, zumos, tostadas, pastas y cafés.

— Todo tiene una pinta excelente— dice Bella al ver unos croissants— Creo que voy a comer tanto que hasta la cena no voy a volver a tener hambre

Las dos nos levantamos para coger nuestro desayuno y volvemos a la mesa con zumos, cafés, fruta, tostadas y croissants.

— Parecen buena gente Tom, Nicole y Robert— digo— Tengo ganas de aprender a surfear

— Me gustará verlo desde la arena, porque con mi torpeza natural el surf no es para mi— responde Bella

Desayunamos en silencio, degustando el delicioso desayuno y escuchando el suave murmullo de los otros clientes del hotel. Termino antes que Bella, únicamente me he cogido un par de tostadas y un café, ella se está tomando un zumo de naranja con un croissant, un plátano y tres tostadas.

— Te vas a poner como una ballena— bromeo al ver todo lo que está desayunando mi novia

— Son animales entrañables las ballenas— contesta terminando de dar un último bocado a la tostada— Además tú me querrias igual

Con esa afirmación nos vamos del comedor y salimos a la calle, al paseo marítimo de Waikiki. Apoyados en la pared están ya nuestros compañeros de fin de semana, los tres preparados con sus correspondientes tablas para una mañana de surf. Robert lleva un look realmente curioso con un traje de neopreno y un gorrito de lana negro en la cabeza, Tom va con unas bermudas y sin camiseta dejando al descubierto su cuerpo bien formado, y Nicole con otro traje corto de neopreno.

— Ahora que ya nos habéis honrrado con vuestra presencia será mejor que vayamos a disfrutar de las olas— comenta Thomas cargando su tabla

Cruzamos al otro lado del paseo marítimo para poder llegar hasta la playa, al ser todavía temprano no está llena de turistas. Los británicos nos guían hasta llegar casi hasta las rocas, allí tendemos nuestras toallas en una tumbona y Bella aprovecha para quitarse el vestido, ponerse sus Ray Ban y leer la novela que tiene.

— Si quieres coger mi tabla un rato— ofrece Nicole— Todavía es demasiado temprano para mi

Acepto la oferta y escucho como me da unos cuantos consejos para mantener el equilibrio encima mientras estoy cabalgando las olas. No veo que sea algo tan complicado aunque quizás cuando esté en el mar me parezca todo lo contrario y no resista encima de la tabla ni dos segundos. Una vez ya mentalizado la teoria sigo a los dos jóvenes ingleses para provar lo que se siente surfeando en el mar y no por internet.

— Tú tranquila, primero ves nadando tumbada sobre la tabla y cuando veas una ola ponte de pie. Tom y yo estaremos cerca por si te caes y hay que salvarte y hacerte el boca a boca— bromea Robert

— Mejor que me lo hiciera Nicole, no quiero que entre vosotros hayan celos porque os enamoráis de mi y rompo vuestra pareja— respondo riendo y observando como sus caras de incredulidad lo dicen todo

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunta esta vez Tom— Nadie se ha dado cuenta

— Nos los dijo Nicole aunque me habría dado cuenta porque sois igual que mi hermano Emmett y mi cuñado Edward, y hombres como vosotros cuatro no pueden ser heteros, es ley de vida

No les doy tiempo de que sigan preguntándome porque empiezo a correr por el agua, me tumbo sobre la tabla y con mis brazos nado hasta estar a una distancia considerable de la playa. Al llegar a un punto lo bastante alejado permanezco tumbada en la tabla, mirando al fondo del océano y esperando ver alguna bonita ola para ser cabalgada.

— Ésa es buena— escucho la voz de Tom— Una relativamente grande para empezar la jornada

Y tengo que reconocer que Thomas lleva razón en lo que ha dicho, una gran ola para empezar en el deporte del surf. Al principio el mantener el equilibrio encima de la tabla fue bastante complicado, logré quedarme de pie a duras penas, y no pude disfrutar de la sensación de poderío que se siente al pasar por debajo de semejante cantidad de agua sin ser engullida por ella.

— Parece que las chicas están disfrutando en la arena

Al escuchar decir eso miro a la orilla y veo a Bella riéndose de algo que le está contando Nicole mientras la embadurna de crema protectora. En contra de lo que siempre suelo sentir cuando alguien está en contacto con Bella, no siento celos en ningún momento. Me alegra que la mujer que más quiero esté feliz, que sonría y se lo pase bien, que tenga amigas como cualquier otra chica de 18 años. Tras un último vistazo a mi chica sigo con otra ola, la que va a ser la última por el momento ya que Nicole se merece ya poder utilizar su tabla, y yo disfrutaré de un baño cerca de la orilla con Bella.

— Toma— digo al volver a la toalla dándole de vuelta la tabla a su dueña— Me ha encantado, es una sensación increíble

— Es muy liberador, en el mar te olvidas de todos los problemas que nos puedan atar aquí en tierra. A veces me encantaría comprarme un pequeño barco y navegar sin rumbo fijo, luego pienso lo caro que es y el escaso dinero que tengo— termina la frase riendo para después entrar en el gran espacio de color azul y agua salada.

Me tumbo en mi tumbona, sin molestar a Bella que sigue leyendo. Cierro los ojos y disfruto del cálido sol que choca contra mi piel secándola. El notar como algo esté acariciando mi brazo hace que abra los ojos y me encuentre con los felices de mi novia. Parece que ya se ha cansado de tener el libro entre las manos y ahora quiere tener otras cosas. Me giro y quedo de costado, ella hace lo mismo y quedamos frente a frente y no de lado, dejo espacio en mi tumbona para que mi novia se tumbe a mi lado, ella no se lo piensa y se tumba pegada a mi pasando su pierna izquierda por mi cadera y yo mi mano derecha acariciando su espalda. Nuestros labios no quieren ser menos y tambien se juntan, el beso es lento aunque se va haciendo más pasional mientras nuestros cuerpos se frotan sensualmente y mis labios dejan los de mi novia para pasar a su cuello. Tan centradas estamos en darnos un poquito de amor que no es hasta que escuchamos un fuerte carraspeo que nos separamos para encontrarnos con nuestros 3 nuevos amigos, completamente mojados y con el agua cayéndoles por todo el cuerpo.

— A ellas no les importa demostrarse lo que se quieren en público— dice Tom encarando a Robert— Quiero que salgas ya del armario por lo menos con tus padres y tu familia

— Venga, no discutáis ahora— pide Nicole dándoles a ambos un beso en la mejilla— Dejar vuestras disputas de pareja en la cama y vamos todos a disfrutar del agua nadando un poco

Los cinco vamos a darnos un baño al precioso agua, jugamos y terminamos las tres chicas colgándonos del cuello de los chicos. Un gran día de playa que vivo como si estuvieramos en familia, es como si lo estuviera pasando con mis hermanos y mis cuñados.

Jugando en el agua se nos hace la hora de comer, por lo que salimos y al llegar a la orilla los chicos van a por algo de comer al chiringuito que tenemos a pocos pasos. En lo que ellos van, Bella me pone crema y Nicole nos cuenta que llevan en Honolulu un mes, y que dentro de tres semanas tienen pensado ir a Los Ángeles para conseguir una discográfica.

— Si queréis os puedo dar el teléfono de dos amigos, casi hermanos, que tienen un local y bastantes contactos para conseguir a los mejores del momento— propone Bella hablando claramente de Laurent y de James— Seguro que ellos pueden ayudaros en algo, además mi antiguo cuñado está soltero y es tremendamente atractivo, te lo puede decir Rose

— Está buenísimo— afirmo abrazando por la cintura a Bella— Si no fuera porque me enamoré de ella, ahora mismo estaría o con él o con Laurent

— Parece que tenéis una relación bastante tolerante, no como éstos dos que se cabrean entre ellos cada vez que miran de más a otro chico. Son dos gays medio reprimidos, que únicamente lo muestran en la intimidad— explica

La conversación tiene que parar ahí porque Robert y Tom ya están de vuelta con unos cuencos de arroz, mango, coco y unos daikiris para todos. Los cinco nos sentamos en las tumbonas, las chicas dejamos a esos dos pedazos de hombres juntos. Se puede notar como Robert todavía no acepta que es homosexual, aunque esté con Tom, pero se nota que todavía está en el proceso de avergonzarse por lo que siente por un hombre y no por una mujer. El recuerdo de la etapa negación llega a mi mente, cuando pensaba en Bella y sabía que había algo más que una amistad pero que no podía ser solo eso por los celos tan enormes que tenía al verla con Victoria. A veces todavía se me hace raro el pensar que estoy enamorada de una mujer, luego recuerdo que esa mujer es Bella y ya me parece todo de lo más natural.

— Esta tarde podríamos ir a ver la ciudad, que hay algo más que playa en Honolulu— escucho la voz de Tom

— Apoyo la moción— responde contenta Bella

Terminamos de comer entre bromas, yo cambiándole el coco a mi chica por su mango. Los daikiris están buenísimos, fresquitos para paliar el enorme calor que hace en el día de hoy.

— Me gusta tu tatuaje, es muy sugerente— comenta Nicole al ver la rosa y los pétalos que tiene Bella en su cintura

— Regalo de cumpleaños— contesta con una sonrisilla pícara y tierna Bella

— Nosotros también podríamos hacernos uno con The British— sugiere ahora Robert, emocionado por su idea

La conversación del posible tatuaje del grupo de música dura hasta que empezamos a recoger las cosas de la playa. Ahora cargo yo con la bolsa de la playa, dejo que Bella vaya completamente libre. Primero pasamos por nuestro hotel, subimos los cinco a nuestra habitación, bastantes personas se quedan mirando el aspecto surfero de nuestros recientes amigos.

— Esto es una suite— dice Tom al ver nuestra preciosa habitación

Los tres hacen lo mismo que hizo Bella ayer por la tarde, quedarse embobados mirando por el precioso ventanal a la paradisiaca playa. Tanto mi chica como yo nos reímos al ver la reacción de los jóvenes ingleses que apuesto que tienen los tres entre 20 y 22 años.

— ¿Sois millonarias?— pregunta Robert

— La señorita Cullen tiene dinero, si vieras el precioso descapotable rojo que tiene— contesta Bella hablando de mi mayor capricho— A veces pienso que quiere más a su coche que a mi— termina bromeando

— Mi relación con mi capricho rojo viene de antes, pero quererlo más que a ti imposible

Ahora todos nos reímos por escuchar semejantes palabras salir de mi boca, si es que me estoy volviendo una persona realmente persona y no tanto reina de hielo. Pensando en eso no me doy cuenta en que nuestros tres invitados han abierto la puerta del baño y se quedan casi sin respiración al ver el jacuzzi.

— Estamos soñando, esto tiene que ser una cámara oculta— logra decir Nicole— Tienen un jacuzzi

— Si queréis después de venir del centro de Honolulu podemos meternos los cinco— propone Bella— O esta noche después de que actuéis para relajaros completamente— termina añadiendo

Los ojos se iluminan a nuestros tres nuevos amigos ante semejante ofrecimiento, aunque también es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ellos ante tan buenos momentos que nos están dando en éstas menos de 24 horas que los conocemos. La sonrisa en la cara de mi chica me indica que está feliz por poder hacer felices a los demás, una vez más demostrando que tiene un gran corazón.

— Será mejor que nos cambiemos y vayamos a donde os estáis quedando vosotros para que os pongáis ropas más adecuadas para una tarde de paseo por la ciudad— propongo entrando en el baño con Bella para arreglarnos un poco

Diez minutos más tarde salimos ya preparadas, ella sigue con su vestido corto floreado y se ha puesto una ropa interior que me ha hecho tener que tragar saliva para no tirarme encima suyo. Yo también sigo con la misma ropa, los shorts y la camisa de cuadros, me pongo unas braguitas muy pequeñas y no me pongo sujetador porque me apetece ir sugerente y que Bella me desee hasta las trancas.

— Parece que alguien quiere provocar al personal— dice Nicole al vernos y ver como llevo los primeros de la camisa desabrochados, notándose como voy sin nada debajo

— A mi me provocaría hasta con una braga faja— contesta Bella haciendo que todos estallemos en carcajadas

Todos salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos al lugar donde se hospedan nuestros amigos británicos. Su hostal está a un cuarto de hora de nuestro hotel. A pesar de que no es tan lujuso es pequeño y bonito, muy familiar. La habitación que comparten los tres es casi, casi un zulo pero está ordenada y limpia.

— Bienvenidas a nuestro palacio de 15 metros cuadrados como mucho

— Sentaros por donde podáis, en un segundo estaremos listos— dice Robert quitándose su peculiar gorrito de lana y saliendo al pasillo con la ropa que se va a poner, porque no tienen lavabo propio

Tom se va detrás de él con su ropa también en la mano, Nicole por el contrario se empieza a quitar el corto traje de neopreno en la habitación, sin darle importacia a que nosotras estemos delante y a que ella tenga un cuerpo bastante provocativo y creado para el pecado de cualquier hombre y lesbiana menos nosotras dos, si estuviera aquí la pelirroja ya se la estaría tirando. El pensamiento de Victoria hace que una sonrisilla adorne mis labios aunque se borra al pensar en como le irá con Zafrina, espero que vaya bien y entre ellas esté empezando algo más allá de la amistad.

— Siempre había pensado que los ingleses y las inglesas érais serios, que os cohibiais— dice Bella colorada ante el desnudo cuerpo de Nicole

— Y lo son, pero es que yo no soy la típica inglesa y mis compañeros no son los típicos ingleses. Somos un grupo de jóvenes músicos que queremos triunfar, llevamos casi un año fuera de casa y quieras que no vivir en zulos como estos y tener que compartir todo te hace ser más abiertos

Parece que estos tres realmente quieren llegar a algo importante, que no les importa pasar relativas penurias para lograr su sueño de ser un referente en la música mundial.

— Ya está, ¿qué os parece?— nos pregunta Nicole con una camiseta de tirantes de los Beatles muy alternativa y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla

— Estás muy bien, me encanta ésa camiseta de los cuatro de Liverpool— dice Robert entrando sonriente con Tom

— Parece que los niños ya se han toqueteado un poco mientras se vestían— responde mordaz Nicole

— Vámonos a disfrutar de la ciudad— pide mi chica levantándose de la cama y cogiendo mi mano

Los cinco salimos y caminamos por las calles, de vez en cuando paramos para que Bella pueda sacar fotos de lugares o edificios que le parecen bonitos o interesantes. El centro de la ciudad es bonito y con bastante ambiente, no tanto como en Waikiki pero más de lo que cabía esperar. En un momento determinado de la tarde pedimos a un hombre de un puesto de hotdogs que nos haga una foto a los cinco fotos, el resultado es que Tom sale despeinando a Tom, Nicole bajándole el gorro a Tom y Bella metiendo su mano por bajo de mi camisa para hacer que tiemble de placer. Tras agradecerle al señor y comprarle unos deliciosos hotdogs, el mio y el de mi chica de tofu, los de los amigos ingleses de frankfurt y con cebolla.

— Vayámos a hacernos el tatuaje— pide Tom al pasar por delante de un local de tatuajes y piercings

No deja tiempo a que nadie se niegue porque él ya ha entrado y nosotras le estamos siguiendo. El hacerme un tatuaje con un cisne al lado de mi ombligo y el nombre de Bella en mi muñeca en japonés aparece en mi mente, quiero demostrarle a ella que soy suya y que me lo quiero grabar en piel.

— Queremos las palabras The British con una leve bandera del Reino Unido— pide entusiasmado Thomas— Yo lo quiero en el pectoral izquierdo, que se note que este grupo y mi país es mi vida

El patriotismo y el vínculo de amistad de Tom se demuestra con semejante petición. Robert acepta y pide el mismo lugar que su chico, por su contra Nicole decide hacerselo en su zona baja de la espalda.

— Si estáis seguros y sois mayores de edad entonces pasar a las salas, nuestros profesionales os atenderán enseguida

Los tres entran decididos, sin que se les note el miedo si es que lo tienen. Me giro para ver a Bella y para decirle que yo también me quiero hace unos tatuajes, que voy a entrar. La cara de mi novia se queda perpleja al escuchar como yo me voy a hacer también un dibujo en la piel para siempre.

— Enseguida salgo— susurro mientras entro a una de las salas vacías

Si alguien me llega a decir cuando estaba con mis ex que por alguien voy a tatuarme un cisne, como su apellido swan, y el nombre en japonés lo habría tomado por loco. Ahora que estoy ya sentada en cómodo sillón, viendo como un hombre enorme se pone unos guantes y saca una aguja esterilizada, estoy completamente convencida de lo que voy a hacer y por quien lo voy a hacer.

— ¿Qué va a ser?— me pregunta con una voz de hombre bonachón, contraria totalmente al aspecto que tiene

— Quiero un pequeño cisne en la cadera y en el interior de mi muñeca izquierda en letras japonesas el nombre de Isabella

— Dolerá un poco pero no llevará demasiado tiempo algo de dimensiones tan pequeñas— explica el hombre sentándose en un taburete a mi lado— Primero empezaré con el cisne y después en un segundo te pondré el nombre en japonés

El dolor que siento es muy tenue, es más una especie de pequeños pellizcos. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el hombre trabaje, que haga el dibujo de un bello cisne que se roce con la preciosa rosa que tiene tatuada mi chica. Nuestros tatuajes se rozarán cuando estemos haciendo el amor, ella podrá lamer lo que en mi cuerpo está presente de ella y yo la rosa.

— Esto ya está— dice el hombre terminando el cisne y las letras japonesas— Ahora tienes que desinfectartelo durante dos semanas cada día

Al salir de la sala, con las zonas tatuadas todavía rojas, veo a Bella sentada mientras espera a que salgamos los cuatro. Me siento en su lado tras pagar lo que ha costado tener gravado en mi piel un recordatorio de por vida de la mujer que me ha hecho perder la cabeza.

— No sabía que te querías hacer un tatuaje— escucho la voz de mi novia contra mi cuello

— Solo quería tenerte en mi cuerpo

Su cara se convierte en una completa incomprensión hasta que levanto un poco mi camisa y ve el cisne que me he tatuado, entonces entiende todo y sonríe. Le muestro también mi muñeca y le digo que las letras que están escritas significan su nombre en japonés. Seguimos hablando hasta que diez minutos más tarde salen Robert, Nicole y Tom con sonrisas de oreja a oreja por llevar ya en su piel dibujado, con orgullo, el nombre del grupo de música que forman y la pequeña bandera de su país. Después de pagar salimos los 5 y nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia el hostal de los ingleses, se tienen que cambiar para actuar en unas pocas horas.

La hora de la cena la pasamos sentados en la playa, escuchando como ya tocan y preparan las canciones de esta noche The British. Su música es realmente buena, cada vez que la escucho me gusta más y pienso que la voz de los tres encaja perfectamente con los sonidos que crean con sus guitarras. Me acurruco contra Bella y comemos tranquilamente unas pizzas que hemos comprado.

— Ya es hora de ir, tenemos que preparar todo y hacer valorar si el ambiente de esta noche es favorable o no

Al llegar al mismo local que ayer, donde nos conocimos y empezamos una amistad, la chica que parece la jefa aunque sea camarera viene. Nos sonríe de forma sincera, parece que le gusta volver a vernos a nosotras también. Para los cinco sirve una copa de la casa, sabe dulzona pero quita la sed.

La noche en el pub es realmente buena: la música es increíble y el sitio privilegiado que nos han dado para estar tranquilas es muy confortable. Tras dos horas de actuación el concierto de The British termina, los tres están bastante sudados porque lo han dado todo y han bailado más que ayer. Igual que la noche anterior Nicole viene hasta nosotras dejando a Robert y Tom siendo acosado por sus las chicas que están escuchándolos en el pub. Llegan hasta nosotras con las camisetas medio abiertas y sus gorritos de lana negros descolocados. El aspecto de pobres desamparadados es adorable, dan ganas de adoptarlos aunque parezca raro pensar eso de unos hombres tan hombres.

— Vayámonos— pide suplicante Tom— Es agobiante que casi todas las mujeres quieran que me las tire

— Me cambiaría por ti— responde Bella bromeando al salir del local— Pero estoy comprometida

— ¿Os váis a casar?— pregunta con los ojos abiertos como platos Robert

— No nos hace falta casarnos para estar comprometidas y vivir como si ya lo estuvieramos— respondo entrando en el hall del hotel

Subimos los cinco en el ascensor, en un silencio muy cómodo. Al entrar en la habitación todos nos vamos a meter al jacuzzi, en el que nuestros cinco cuerpos desnudos se tocan pero no sufren vergüenza. Mientras estamos en esa bañera de chorros y burbujas, las chicas vemos como Robert y Tom se dan un beso. Parece que ahora que están más relajados después de actuar se sueltan más, se dan ese beso que ambos necesitaban. Nicole sonríe de lado al ver como sus compañeros de viaje se dejan llevar y olvidan todo por un instante.

Pasamos una hora metidos en el jacuzzi, Bella y yo decidimos salir porque ya estamos suficientemente relajadas. Dejamos a esos tres británicos dentros de nuestro jacuzzi, a la parejita ahora dándose el lote abiertamente y a Nicole pasando de la escena y disfrutando de los relajantes chorros y las burbujas.

— Necesito sentirte— susurra Rose la salir del baño— Necesito sentirte ahora mismo— vuelve a repetir haciendo que sus piernas se enrollen en mi cintura y yo deba de apoyarme en la pared

Mi piel está realmente ardiendo, sentir esas piernas rodeando en mis caderas y esos pechos apretándose contra los míos, me vuelve completamente loca. Giro sobre mi misma y ahora a la que dejo apoyada contra la pared es a Bella. Mi novia muerde mi hombro para evitar gemir y que los de dentro de nuestro baño se den cuenta que está pasando, aunque nosotras si escuchemos sus gemidos. Parece que los tres dentro también están disfrutando, ahora en medio de mi delirio de pasión me doy cuenta que seguramente Nicole se está tirando a sus dos amigos, quienes son gays pero disfrutan con su compañera de grupo.

— Son unos viciosos— susurro contra el oído de Bella— Unos músicos viciosos— vuelvo a susurrar mientras mis dedos empiezan a jugar con el sexo de mi chica

El cuerpo de Bella sube y baja rápidamente, enrollada a mi cuerpo como una cobra y haciendo fricción con la pared.

— Te quiero— gime contra mi hombro Bella al llegar al orgasmo, consiguiendo que mi mirada cambie de lujuria y pasión a amor

Tras unos segundos, mi chica se baja de mi cuerpo. Desenrosca sus piernas de mi cintura y sus brazos de mi cuellos. Al estar sudada, y como creo que no se ha enterado de nada más que de la sesión de sexo que acabamos de tener, entra en el baño se encuentra con el trío de The British. Yo al ir agarrando la cintura de mi chica también veo lo que están haciendo. Mi mirada se centra de forma involuntaria en los atributos de los dos hombres, aunque cuando me doy cuenta aparto la mirada y saco a Bella de allí para darles a los tres intimidad.

— Parece que comparten algo más que grupo— comenta de forma distendida mi chica— Parece que tenemos un imán para atraer a todos los pervertidos del planeta— bromea situándose encima de mi para empezar a restregarse de forma muy provocativa

Sobre lo que queda de noche únicamente puedo decir que el placer me nubla la razón como para decir algo coherente, y que en algún momento de la noche esos tres pervertidos aparecen en la habitación y se tumban con nosotras. La mañana nos encuentra a los cinco desnudos, durmiendo exhaustos de cualquier cualquier manera. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que hemos tenido una noche de sexo desenfrenado y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, toda esa gente se equivocaría en redondo.

La claridad que entran por las ventanas y unos sonidos en la puerta hacen que abra los ojos. Al encontrarme con Bella abrazada y ver a Tom abrazar a Robert sonrío ampliamente. Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a ninguno me levanto, me visto con un albornoz y voz a ver quien está golpeando a la puerta.

— Señorita— saluda una mujer de mediana edad— El hotel desea saber si necesita algo

— Está todo perfecto, gracias— respondo educadamente— Aunque si me pudiera subir la comida a la habitación

— En un rato tendrá aquí su comida— me asegura— ¿Qué desea?

— Traiga una fuente grande de macarrones a la carbonara y un par de botellas del mejor vino que tengan

Al volver a entrar observo detenidamente la imagen de las cuatro personas dormidas encima de la gran cama de matrimonio de la habitación. Es tan adorable que antes de despertarlos decido hacerles una foto de recuerdo. Al final no solamente saco una foto, termino sacando 3. Antes de despertar a ninguno miro todos los cuerpos con detenimiento. Mi chica está preciosa, su pelo enrredado y sus pechos pidiendo que los atienda. Nicole está casi cayéndose de la cama, tiene un brazo y una pierna fuera, es una imagen muy cómica. Robert está casi tapado por el cuerpo de su chico pero se ve perfectamente su cuerpo de adonis y su despeinado pelo que haría desmayar a cualquiera. Tom deja a la vista su cuerpo delgado pero fibrado pero sobretodo deja a la vista su perfecto culo. Dentro de mi nacen unas increíbles ganas de tocar ese perfecto trasero aunque mi parte racional me hace controlarme y no hacerlo.

— Hora de levantarse— digo mientras saco mi ipod de la maleta y pongo al máximo de volumen la canción de Single Ladies

Al escuchar el sonido de la canción de Beyoncé todos se despiertan sobresaltados. El ver como los cuatro intentan taparse con cualquier cosa es sumamente divertido, ahora están avergonzados cuando han dormido así tranquilamente. Si no fuera porque lo he vivido pensaría que lo de anoche fue un sueño, algo que realmente no ha pasado.

— Buen culo, Tom— digo riendo a carcajadas para intentar romper el ámbiente de timidez

— Gracias, la verdad que el tuyo tampoco está nada mal— me contesta ya sin la vergüenza de unos segundos atrás

— Formáis un bonito trío— habla ahora Bella levantándose de la cama para ponerse su correspondiente albornoz— Fue una imagen que no olvidaré

— No somos un trío, pero de vez en cuando yo necesito sexo y como ellos me espantan a todos los novios pues les obligo a que me tengan contenta— comenta como quien no quiere la cosa Nicole

La gran declaración viene seguida de un cómodo silencio. Bella y yo pensamos que es una buena técnica y que la chica maneja como quiere a los dos chicos con los que forma la banda. Los jóvenes británicos recogen de sus ropas del suelo y se visten.

— He pedido que nos traigan macarrones a la carbonara y dos botellas del mejor vino— anuncio

— Esta tarde no tenemos actuación, podemos cenar y disfrutar de la playa por la noche— propone Robert

La idea nos parece perfecta a todos, así que cuando llega la comida la disfrutamos relajados y viendo la televisión que tenemos en la habitación. Tras muchos cambios de canal nos quedamos en la ABC donde está por empezar uno de los últimos capítulos de Lost, del que Bella es muy fan y parece que The British también.

— Esto está buenísimo— dice Nicole al terminar su plato de macarrones y sus dos copas de vino

— Hacía tiempo que no comíamos una pasta tan exquisita— vuelve a afirmar Tom

Bella pide silencio para poder escuchar que está diciendo Desmond a Sayid. Los cuatro nos callamos y seguimos prestando atención al capítulo hasta que termina y entonces nos ponemos a jugar a cartas hasta que es casi de noche y partimos para pasar nuestra última noche en las playas de Waikiki.

Nicole intenta enseñar a mi novia a tocar la guitarra tras cenar en la arena tumbados en las toallas, Tom intenta enseñarme pero se da cuenta que no necesito su ayuda porque tanto el piano como la guitarra son instrumentos que me son familiares. Casi media hora después de intentar aprender a tocar algunos acordes, Bella se rinde y deja por imposible lo suyo con las cuerdas de la guitarra. Sin embargo yo acaricio las cuerdas como si fueran mi novia y necesitara mis más gentiles cuidados. Cierro los ojos y toco por instinto como me pasa con el piano, al pensar en tocar el piano recuerdo a mi cuñado Edward y sonrío por rememorar la imagen del futuro padre de mi hijo.

— A este paso podemos comprarnos una furgoneta, montarnos una comuna hippie y ganarnos la vida tocando por los pueblos mientras Bella hace de nuestra manager— comenta riendo Robert

— No suena mal la cosa— apoya la moción mi chica— Todo muy vive el momento hasta que puedas, aplicando el Carpe Diem que hizo famosa el poeta Horacio

— Has parecido una enciclopedia andante— grita entrando al agua Tom con la ropa puesta— Venir que está a una temperatura perfecta

No hace falta que nos lo vuelva a repetir, los cuatro nos vamos al agua con él para aprovechar las últimas horas que estaremos juntos hasta una fecha indefinida, quizás pasen años hasta que podamos volver a vernos. Bella se sube a caballito de mi en el mar y moja a Tom que está intentando hundir a Nicole.

— No está permitido ayudar— se queja girándose a donde estamos nosotras

Nicole aprovecha esa queja para darle un empujón e irse a incordiar a Robert, que estaba muy tranquilo nadando y observando la escena de sus dos compañeros de grupo pelearse completamente mojados y con las ropas empapadas. Todos nos hemos metido en el mar vestidos, una locura más del mejor fin de semana de mi vida, en el que he disfrutado de Bella y en el que puedo decir tranquilamente que hemos hecho unos amigos para siempre aunque solo nos conozcamos desde hace 48 horas.

Pasadas las dos de la madrugada salimos del agua, la temperatura es realmente muy agradable. Los cinco nos tumbamos en la arena y disfrutamos de la cálida brisa nocturna que choca contra nuestro cuerpo. No me doy cuenta de lo cansada que estoy hasta que mis músculos se relajan tumbados sobre la caliente arena, hasta que mis ojos miran las estrellas y la luna llena del oscuro cielo nocturno de un lugar completamente opuesto a lo que es Forks.

— Demos un aullido— escucho que dice de repente la voz de Nicole

— ¿Cómo has dicho?— pregunto yo pensando que el cansancio que he sentido me ha hecho escuchar mal

— Un aullido, como acuerdo para no olvidar estos días y esta amistad

Esto de dar un aullido para certificar una promesa es algo que nunca había hecho, que no se me había ocurrido. La idea es tan surrealista, tan infantil, tan contraria a mi que decido que es perfecta para cerrar un viaje tan mágico. Agarro la mano de Bella para que juntas aullemos al mundo que en nuestro primer viaje juntas a Honolulu hemos hecho amistad con unas futuras estrellas mundiales de la música, The British.

— Y ahora a descansar unas horas

Esas son la últimas palabras que se escuchan antes de que nos quedemos todos dormidos con el sonido del romper de las olas del mar a pocos metros, con el sonido acompasado de las hojas de las palmeras por el leve viento, y por la imagen de los tres músicos durmiendo agarrados a sus guitarras como si fueran parte de sus cuerpos.

Pensando en que dentro de unas horas estaré de nuevo en un avión de camino a Forks me quedo dormida, los brazos de Morfeo me mecen suavemente y me arrebatan del mundo real, aunque no del todo porque mi mano permanece agarrada y apretando a la de mi chica, de Isabella Swan.

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 45, espero que os haya gustado el viaje a Honolulu y que el capítulo no os haya cansado por la extensión que tiene, casi 12 mil palabras. Tres días que han dado para mucho a nuestras chicas, lo esencial para afianzar más que nunca su relación y para poder olvidarse por unos días de todo lo que tienen en Forks. Otro tema es el de la aparición de Tom, Robert y Nicole, el grupo musical británico, ése que volverá a aparecer en la historia más adelante y que ha servido para defender a nuestras chicas en un momento en que dos idiotas intolerantes las iban a dañar. Una amistad tan de repente no es muy normal pero puede pasar y más cuando se tiene tanto en común como estos 5. Sobre los lemmon que he puesto no se que os habrán parecido, espero que os hayan gustado y también espero que os haya gustado lo de los tatuajes de Rose. Se que el final con lo del aullido se me ha ido mucho la pinza pero es que ha sido algo que no me he podido contener de poner xD.**

**Ahora voy a contestar a las personas que me dejásteis comentarios de forma no logueada. Como siempre digo, me encanta leer vuestras grandes palabras e interactuar con quienes hacéis que Carpe Diem exista.**

— **Alex:** HOLA! Pues si todos los capítulos han sido únicos y sorprendentes éste de Honolulu es el que más me lo parece xD. Vosotros le tomáis cada vez más cariño a los personajes y yo te puedo asegurar que también. Victoria es un cielo de chica, la amiga que cualquiera querría y la novia también xD. Me gusta como ha empezado tu historia, se lo veo complicado a Bella con la pelirroja como competencia para conseguir a Rose xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **PaoCullen: **hola! Me alegra que te parezca lindo el capítulo. Los acontecimientos del embarazo de Rose empezarán a llegar poco a poco. La sorpresita a Hawai es gracias a Siob, que chica más atenta la nueva compañera de Rosalie. Edward es un cachondo mental y está claro que el poner caliente a Rosalie es algo que le gusta, le entretiene. La escena de Rose y Carlisle la puse porque en la vida no siempre se está con tu pareja, también tienes momentos familiares. La pareja de Jacob/Leah también es la que yo esperaba ver en Amanecer pero nada, a Stephanie no le dio la gana ponerla. El tema de Zafrina y Victoria va poquito a poco, lo que pasó o no pasó entre ellas en ese paseo con Nessie por el momento no se sabrá. Se que cambiaron a Rachelle por Bryce Dallas Howard, a mi tampoco me convence como Victoria pero es lo que hay. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

— **ester cullen swan:** Ya se tu comentario como siempre =), efectivamente xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo

**Próxima actualización no se cuando será porque tengo que escribir el capítulo, ya ha unos cuantos que se me terminaron las reservas y ahora voy sobre la marcha. Por cierto, quiero pedir perdón por adelantado por si hay alguna falta de ortografía o de gramática, no he tenido tiempo a volvérmelo a leer y repasármelo.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPITULO XLVI**

Al bajar del avión, en la terminal del aeropuerto de Seattle, nos están esperando Laurent, Victoria y Edward. El que espero que sea futuro padre de mi hijo tiene una sonrisa ladeada mientras escucha lo que está diciendo el hermano negro de mi novia. Caminamos lentamente hasta ellos, porque aun no se han dado cuenta que ya estamos de vuelta tras los tres mejores días que recuerdo en mucho tiempo. La primera en vernos es Victoria, que como era de esperar correr hasta mi chica para abrazarla fuertemente.

— Me tienes que contar muchas cosas, y yo a ti— escucho como le susurra la pelirroja a Bella en el oído

Con resignación dejo de observar esa muestra de afecto tan pura y hecha desde la espontaneidad, dejo de mirar a mi novia en brazos de su ex para fijar mi atención en Edward. Mi cuñado está frente a mi sonriendo, inclinándose para besar suavemente mi mejilla con su perfecta sonrisa. Una vez ha besado mis dos mejillas se aparta para que Laurent me pueda saludar.

— Te noto más relajada— comenta suavemente mientras me abraza

— Lo estoy— contesto dejando que me abrace porque entre sus brazos me siento protegida

Laurent rompe el abrazo pocos segundos después y va a saludar a Bella, la que ahora está siendo besada en las mejillas por Edward. Frente a mi encuentro a la pelirroja con la mayor de la sonrisas. Victoria parece estar de un humor excelente, así que deduzco con facilidad que algo ha tenido que suceder entre ella y Zafrina en estos tres días. La ex de mi novia me abraza con cariño, aunque no con la misma intensidad con la que ha abrazado a Bella.

— ¿Qué ha pasado en estos días?— le pregunto al oído

— Cosas— responde al separarse de mi con una enorme sonrisa

Una vez ya hemos saludado a los que nos estaban esperando en el aeropuerto, los cinco ponemos rumbo al Volvo de Edward. Mi cuñado me cede las llaves, me va a dejar conducir aunque no le guste que nadie lleve su Volvo. En la silla del conductor, tras abrir la puerta, me encuentro con un test de embarazo. Al cogerlo, y sentarme, miro a Bella. Mi novia me sonríe cálidamente, aprieta mi mano y coge el predictor para que yo pueda conducir.

— ¿Y cómo has logrado que Emmett no viniera?

— No sabe que estoy aquí, Rose— responde Eddie con una sonrisa— Se piensa que hemos ido a Port Ángeles

— Le has mentido— sintetizo

— Esencialmente es eso lo que ha hecho el futuro papá— interviene ahora Victoria desde los asientos traseros, donde tiene a un lado a Laurent y al otro a mi chica.

Por el espejo retrovisor noto como su brazo está rodeando la cintura de Bella, que tiene apoyada su cabeza en un hombro de la pelirroja. Intentando no darle importancia a semejante posición arranco el Volvo. Conduciendo me olvido de todo lo que me rodea, me siento tan relajada que las casi tres horas de trayecto hasta Forks se me pasan volando.

Al bajar del Volvo, delante de la casa en la que convivo con Bella, encuentro a mi madre con Zafrina. Las dos están muy sonrientes, se nota que la presencia de ambas las mantiene en armonía.

— Por fin estáis de regreso, hija— comenta feliz mi madre, antes de abrazarme— Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado

— El mejor viaje de mi vida, Esme— responde Bella que está dando la mano cortésmente a la mujer del Amazonas

— ¿Y Nessie?— pregunto al ver a Zafrina sin su hija

— La he dejado con Emmett en casa. Tú hermano estaba completamente entusiasmado, parece que ya empieza a practicar para ser padre/tío

Sonrío suavemente ante la respuesta, porque si algo tengo claro es que Emmett adorará a su futuro sobrino, o sobrina. Con la tenue sonrisa entro en casa, rodeando la cintura de Bella con mi brazo. Mi chica me sonríe y me da un cálido beso en la mejilla, agradeciéndome sin palabras el gesto de apoyo para que fuerce menos la pierna. Cada vez noto más que el haber pedido a mi padre que le quitara la escayola ha sido una equivocación, todavía no tiene la pierna curada y su mueca de molestia lo demuestra.

— Y ahora, mientras todos esperamos en el salón, tú a hacerte la prueba para saber si tendremos que soportar tus antojos— exclama Victoria sentándose en el sofá

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, por el tono de mofa con el que ha dicho lo de los antojos, entro al baño. Bella entra conmigo, ella lleva el predictor y va a estar conmigo como lo estuvo durante el momento de la inseminación.

— Toma

— Gracias por estar conmigo, Bella— contesto al coger el test de embarazo

Noto como me tiemblan las manos al tener el alargado objeto entre ellas, ahora ha llegado el momento de la verdad y estoy completamente nerviosa. Bella posa sus manos tranquilas sobre las mías, su mirada es serena y confiada, me trasmite toda la paz que yo no tengo.

— Todo va a salir bien, no estés nerviosa

No digo nada, únicamente procedo a utilizar el predictor para saber si voy a ser madre y Edward padre. Al terminar le devuelvo a mi chica el alargado, y fino, objeto. Mis nervios no me permiten que se sostenga entre mis temblorosas manos, se que Bella es la indicada para aguantar el par de minutos sin tener la respuesta.

— Bella, si no...

— Rose tienes que tranquilizarte— me aconseja dejando el test de embarazo en una balda del baño y acunando entre sus manos mi cara— Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Antes o después conseguirás ser madre, así que no te preocupes por nada

— Pero... — intento volver a decir, siendo de nuevo interrumpida

— Pero nada, no hay peros— sentencia firmemente, besándome posesivamente— Serás madre de un hijo de Edward aunque al final tengas que volver a acostarte con él— promete al romper el beso, bajando sus dos manos de mis mejillas a mi perfecto trasero

Me sorprenden mucho las palabras de mi novia, diciendo que antepone mi deseo por un hijo a que yo pueda llegar a mantener de nuevo relaciones sexuales con mi cuñado. La idea de volver a acostarme con Edward no me desagrada en absoluto, es algo que no había pensado por respeto a mi hermano y a mi chica, pero que si llegado el momento pudiera suceder no estaría mal.

— Ya es hora— susurra Bella

Sus manos abandonan el lugar que ocupaban en mi culo, su frágil cuerpo se distancia. Me da la espalda para que no pueda leer en su rostro las emociones al ver el resultado, al ver si la suerte nos acompaña o se resiste.

— ¿Qué ha salido?— pregunto con un hilo de voz

No obtengo respuesta, únicamente escucho un leve llanto. Ante tal sonido fijo la mirada en mi chica: la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, los hombros tensos y todo el cuerpo temblándole.

— Bella

Se gira lentamente, eleva su rostro y conecta su mirada con la mía. Lágrimas están rodando por sus mejillas, las cuales son de felicidad por el beso que recibo. No me contesta nada, no hace falta que lo haga porque con el contacto de sus labios con los míos ya me lo dice todo. Mis manos tantean sus caderas, y su cintura, hasta que logran encontrar sus manos.

— Felicidades, Rose— susurra contra mis labios al romper el contacto

Unos leves golpes en la puerta rompen el momento, nos hacen volver a la realidad. Durante unos instantes solamente ha existido Bella y mi futura criatura, la que se ha comenzado a engendrar en mi interior.

— Te amo, Isabella Swan

— Será mejor que salgamos a dar la buena noticia, a decirle a Edward que va a ser papá de la criatura más hermosa de la Tierra

Las palabras de mi novia me logran arrancar una sonrisa sincera, de ésas que desde estoy con Bella son normales en mi. Agarrando su mano, y con mi sonrisa adornando en mi rostro, vamos hasta la puerta del baño. Al otro lado nos encontramos a, un muy nervioso, Edward, Laurent, Victoria, Zafrina y a mi madre. Todos al vernos saben que sí, que ha habido suerte y que estoy embarazada.

— ¿Voy a ser abuela?

— Sí, mamá— respondo sonriendo más ampliamente— Vas a ser abuela y Edward va a ser padre

El cálido abrazo de mi madre no se hace esperar, en él me transmite toda la felicidad que tiene por la noticia. Tras el abrazo de Esme llegan los de Zafrina, Laurent y Victoria. Edward se mantiene al margen, parece que todavía está intentando aceptar que va a tener un hijo

— Gracias Rose, muchas gracias— susurra contra mis labios Eddie emocionado, se que en el fondo para él nuestro futuro hijo es tan importante como para mi

Los demás nos miran con suaves sonrisas, la demostración de cariño que nos tenemos es muy evidente. Bella observa todo recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Victoria que la rodea con su brazo, una imagen que también muestra el sentimiento tan puro que ambas se tienen.

— Seguro que tu hermano y tu hermana estarán contentísimos, apuesto a que la pequeña Alice querrá montarte una fiesta— interviene Zafrina con una sincera sonrisa

No respondo nada, ahora lo último en lo que estoy pensando es en la felicidad de mis hermanos al enterarse. En estos momentos lo único que quiero es que todos se vayan y me dejen con Bella, lo que deseo es ser lamida entera y poder ser saboreada hasta que los orgasmos me hagan gritar su nombre. Creo que mi chica sabe que estoy pensando, por la forma en que se separa de su ex y como se aproxima a mi, como besa mis labios sin pudor a pesar de la gente que tenemos delante.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos, Bella y Rosalie necesitan intimidad para celebrar la noticia— escucho la voz lejana de Laurent

Las manos de mi mujer, porque eso es lo que considero que es Bella mío, están tan ansiosas como las mías. Mi perfecto trasero las siente, nota como es apretado por las manos que saben perfectamente como llevarme al cielo.

— Te deseo, Rose— susurra lentamente contra mi oído— Necesito sentir tu piel

— Soy toda tuya, Bella— respondo intentando controlar los gemidos que sus caricias me empiezan a ocasionar

Y efectivamente, en medio de nuestro salón, le demuestro como solamente soy suya. Sus manos, las que logran que el calor más abrasador me invada, suben de mi perfecto trasero por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a los hombros y ahora hacer el camino inverso pero por la parte delante. Al recorrerme de nuevo, al tornearme sensualmente mientras nuestras lenguas juegan en un húmedo beso, sus manos empiezan a desabrochar mi camisa sin prisa. El beso que estoy compartiendo con ella me hace no darme demasiado cuenta de lo que hacen sus manos o de donde exactamente tengo yo las mías.

— Gime mi nombre— me pide rompiendo el beso unos instantes— Gime para mi, solamente para mi

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa petición? ¿Cómo negarse a gemir su nombre cuando empiezo a sentir sus dientes en uno de mis pezones y sus dedos masajeando superficialmente mi sexo?. Ante la imposibilidad de negarme empiezo a gemir su nombre, empiezo a dejar que de mis labios salga Bella. Puedo notar como en sus labios se ha formado una sonrisa y como su aliento eriza mi piel.

— Esto por la embarazada más sexy— escucho que susurra mientras chupa mi pezón derecho con gozo

Esa acción me hace perder la razón, gemir y decir su nombre sin querer evitarlo. Me encanta cuando es Bella quien lleva la iniciativa, cuando es ella la que me domina y demuestra que solamente soy suya, que la reina de hielo tiene dueña.

— Más, Bella, por favor— suplico al sentir como estoy completamente desnuda sobre la alfombra y tengo sus dedos jugueteando en mi interior

— Todo lo que quieras— responde dejando mis pezones y bajando por mi terso estómago, besándolo y lamiéndolo— El Sol o la Luna, incluso— añade lamiendo mi inchado clítoris

Mis ojos están abiertos completamente, la imagen de la cara de Bella entre mis piernas no es algo que me quiera perder. Su nariz acariciando mi escaso vello púbico, sus dientes mordisqueando mi excitado clítoris, su pelo despeinado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos destilando pasión y sus dedos penetrándome; definitivamente no es algo que mi memoria quiera dejar pasar. Mis caderas hace minutos que tienen vida propia, se alzan para tener más contacto con la cara de mi chica, mis piernas intentan rodear su cuello y mis manos deciden entrar en acción y hacer que Bella deje ya de mordisquearme el clítoris y me penetre con su lengua.

— ROSIEEEEEEEEEEEEE, BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA— escucho los gritos de mi hermano mientras golpea la puerta, los gritos del inoportuno de mi hermano se filtran entre mi parte racional, la que es casi inexistente porque me voy a correr gracias al orgasmo que se está trabajando mi novia— ROSIEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ABREMEEEEEE

El grito de la culminación coincide con el ruido de la puerta derrumbándose. Emmett, el hermano que quiero pero que me exaspera, ha tirado la puerta abajo y lo único que puede hacer Bella es situarse sobre mi para cubrir, lo máximo posible, mi cuerpo desnudo, sudado y post-orgásmico.

— ROSIEEEEEEEEE— vuelve a gritar mi hermano acercándose a nosotras con una sonrisa enorme y apartando a Bella de mi para abrazarme

Los fuertes brazos de mi hermano me abrazan, me hacen perder la respiración todavía irregular por el orgasmo que acabo de tener. La llegada de Edward, y las manos de Bella, evitan que muera asfixiada en el abrazo de felicitación de Emmie por que le vaya a dar un sobrino.

— Em, deja a Rosalie— pide mi cuñado duramente— Has interrumpido su momento íntimo de celebración con Bella

Mi hermano me suelta avergonzado, dándose cuenta por fin de que yo estoy desnuda y que mi chica está lamiéndose del labio la evidencia de que me he corrido en su boca.

— Lo siento, Rosie— se disculpa avergonzado a pesar de que en sus labios gobierna una juguetona sonrisa— Siento haberte interrumpido mientras Bella te estaba comiendo el...

Edward logra taparle la boca a mi hermano antes de que diga la última palabra de la frase tan directa, antes de que termine de decir que ha interrumpido en el momento en que mi chica me estaba llevando al cielo con su boca. Así que, sabiendo que no tiene caso avergonzarse de mi desnudez, sabiendo que Emmett va a recordarme esto por mucho tiempo, recojo mi ropa y me visto frente a tres personas muy importantes en mi vida.

— ¿Y esos tatuajes?— pregunta el futuro padre del hijo que empieza a formarse en mi interior

— Son Bella— respondo con simpleza tocando el cisne de mi cadera y las letras de mi muñeca

Una sonrisa de adoración se instala en los labios de mi novia, quien me abrocha la camisa que minutos antes me ha desabrochado. Con lentitud, con sensualidad, sin importar no estar a solas, sus dedos torpes demuestran que conmigo saben perfectamente que hacer.

— Deberíamos ir a darle la noticia a Carlisle y a Charlie— comento entrelazando los dedos de mi mano con los de la chica que me está enseñando a ser feliz— Seguro que nuestros padres se alegran

— Charlie no se como reaccionará, no tengo muy clara su opinión al respecto de ser "abuelastro"— responde Bella con una sonrisa tranquila, sin hacer caso a las muecas pícaras de mi hermano— Seguro que Reneé cuando se lo cuente se pone como loca, empezará a tejer miles de cosas y no terminará ninguna

Edward, Emmett y yo nos reímos ante las palabras dichas por Bella, ante lo que sabemos que es verdad. Seguramente cuando mi suegra se entere del embarazo vendrá a Forks, querrá ver como su hija me consiente y me cumple todos los antojos que tendré.

— Será mejor que vayáis a verlos ahora— aconseja Eddie que está agarrando a mi hermano para evitar que me vuelva a abrazar— Cuando Alice se entere del embarazo, olvídate de poder vivir tranquila

— Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos y que Emmett coloque la puerta que ha derribado

Me pongo de pie y hago que Bella haga lo mismo, suelto su mano y voy a buscar las llaves de mi capricho rojo. Decido que voy a dejar a mi novia conducirlo, que hoy quiero ver como ella lo conduce mientras yo la observo tranquilamente. Sorprendida porque la deje conducir mi coche agarra las llaves, sube con el ceño levemente fruncido por una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?— pregunto acariciando la mano que tiene en el volante— ¿Te duele la pierna, verdad?

— Solo me molesta un poco, Rose— dice forzando una sonrisa— Puedo conducir, no te preocupes

— Bella, déjame a mi y tú descansa— pido suavemente, sabiendo que si me pongo seria discutiremos y no me apetece nada, no quiero pelearme con ella ahora mismo

Tiendo mi mano, esperando que me de las llaves, lo único que sucede es que Bella enciende el motor y mete primera. Niego levemente con la cabeza, a veces odio que sea tan tozuda aunque en el fondo me encanta ver su determinación, la misma que me hizo enamorarme de ella y que a ella no le hizo desistir hasta lograr conquistarme.

— Quiero ir a La Push para decírselo a Leah y Jake

— Después de decírselo a mi padre y a Charlie— digo posando mi mano en su pierna

El resto del trayecto hasta el hospital lo pasamos en silencio, yo pensando en Bella y en lo que empieza a existir dentro de mi. Mi mente se plantea las preguntas de si sacará mis ojos o los de Edward, si será niño o niña, si sacará mi nariz o la de mi cuñado. Sonrío al pensar que ya quiero tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos, quiero alimentarlo con mi leche y quiero ver como Bella lo carga mientras le canta una nana logrando dormirlo. En el instante que noto como mis pensamientos son demasiado Disney, demasiado poco adecuados para la reina de hielo, me doy cuenta que estamos aparcadas frente al hospital.

— Voy a decírselo también a Siob— le digo a mi chica, que asiente con la cabeza mientras se quita el cinturón de seguridad— Bella

— Estoy bien— responde apretándome una mano— No soy de cristal, no me voy a romper

— Suerte que nadie conoce como eres realmente, lo atractiva que resultas cuando muestras la seguridad tan impropia de la _torpe_ _Isabella Swan_

Tras escuchar mis palabras me da un juguetón golpe en el brazo y después sale del coche. Sonrío unos segundos y salgo del coche con mi habitual mueca de superioridad, la que siempre muestro al resto del mundo que no son mi familia o Bella. Lentamente nos encaminamos al hospital las dos, intento que mi novia camine con facilidad recostada levemente en mi.

— Espero que mi padre no esté con ningún paciente

— ¿Quieres primero pasarte por tu despacho y ver a Siob?

— Sí, además desde allí lo llamaré para que venga y darle la noticia

En un par de minutos ambas estamos dentro de mi despacho, Bella sentada en mi sillón detrás del escritorio y yo mirando por la ventana. La puerta se abre y me giro a ver como entra mi compañera de trabajo, como su sonrisa no es normal en un lunes por la mañana.

— Buenos días, parejita— saluda cerrando la puerta y entrando— ¿cómo os ha sentado Honolulu?

— Muy bien— responde Bella con una tímida sonrisa, la que me vuelve loca— con regalo incluido

Siob, mi compañera de trabajo normal y no desequilibrada como Garrett, nos mira a las dos sin entender lo del regalo. Decido llevar mi mano a mi terso vientre, que ella interprete el gesto como una caricia a mi futuro pequeño. Al ver el gesto entiende que me he quedado embarazada, que la fecundación ha resultado positiva.

— ¿Una cena el viernes en casa para celebrar que vais a ser mamás?— propone con una amplia sonrisa acercándose a mi

— Si a Liam no le importa, allí estaremos

— Liam estará encantado de tener a dos chicas tan hermosas en nuestra casa, podrá alternarme— bromea apretando levemente mi brazo, una señal de afecto y compañerismo

Bella sonríe desde el sillón de detrás del escritorio, le gusta ver como soy feliz y como sonrío sin intentar demostrar que soy de hielo. Pienso que en menos de un año, en los casi 10 meses que la conozco, me ha cambiado por completo. Una mujer, MI mujer, ha logrado que no viva en el pasado y desee vivir nuestro futuro en familia. Al pensar en familia la cara de mi padre, Carlisle que va a ser abuelo pero todavía no lo sabe.

— Voy a llamar a mi padre

Siob y mi chica están en una conversación que parece interesante y únicamente asienten distraídamente con la cabeza. Con tranquilidad descuelgo el teléfono de encima de mi escritorio y marco la extensión del despacho de mi padre. Espero dos tonos y entonces escucho al otro lado la voz de Carlisle, la voz de médico que utiliza con el resto de compañeros del hospital.

— ¿Puedes pasarte por mi despacho?

— En cinco minutos, hija— responde ante mi petición

Cuelgo el teléfono y me posiciono tras el sillón, detrás de mi chica. Mis manos empiezan a acariciar suavemente su cuello, ese que es suave y que he marcado como mío en diversas ocasiones. Hago las caricias a Bella en silencio, dejando que siga la conversación que está teniendo con Siob sobre literatura. Noto como mi compañera de trabajo y mi pareja tienen gustos literarios similares, como en el fondo tienen bastantes puntos en común.

No me doy cuenta de que han pasado cinco minutos hasta que se abre la puerta y aparece la apuesta figura de mi padre, por la que las enfermeras del hospital suspiran. Sonrío al verlo, dejo de acariciar el cuello de Bella y me acercó a él, le doy un abrazo y recibo un beso en la frente.

— Os dejo en familia— dice Siob, sabiendo que no es un momento para que ella lo esté presenciando

Cierra la puerta al salir, Bella se levanta y se acerca educadamente a saludar a mi padre. Noto como mi novia al estar cerca de mi padre siempre intenta mostrar su mejor cara, quiere que Carlisle la acepte y la vea buena para mi.

— El fin de semana en Honolulu parece que os ha servido para relajaros

— El mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca, Carlisle— responde Bella

— ¿Y cómo llevas la pierna, Bella?

— Le duele, papá— respondo antes de que mi chica pueda decir que bien y que no le molesta— Todavía no está curada, deberías revisarla

El ceño fruncido de mi novia me indica que no está nada contenta por mi respuesta, intento no hacerle caso a ese hecho y centro mi atención en la noticia que tengo que darle a mi padre, en decirle que va a ser abuelo.

— Papá— empiezo a decir— estoy embarazada

— Felicidades, pequeña— responde felicitándome, abrazándome paternalmente y besando de nuevo mi frente— Espero que ahora cuides a mi hija como se merece, Bella

— Carlisle— advierto separándome de su abrazo, odiando cuando pone en duda las posibles actitudes de mi novia respecto a mi— Bella siempre me cuida más de lo que debería— respondo rodeando con mi brazo la fina cintura que solamente me pertenece tocar a mi

Mi brazo en su cadera, mi mano acariciándola suavemente, logra que Bella esté tranquila. El silencio que se instaura en el despacho después de mi respuesta se mantiene hasta que decido romperlo, hasta que decido que ya es momento de irnos para ir a ver a mi suegro.

— Tenemos que ir a darle la noticia a Charlie, además después nos pasaremos por La Push

— Ir con cuidado, si te encuentras mal o el dolor de la pierna de Bella aumenta, avisarme

Las dos asentimos con la cabeza, las dos nos despedimos de Carlisle y salimos con él del despacho. Esta vez soy yo la que conduce hasta la comisaría de policía, lugar en el que está mi suegro trabajando. Aparco frente a la comisaría, me sitúo al lado de Bella y las dos entrado caminando pero sin agarrarnos de la mano. Se que mi novia, por respeto a su padre, prefiere que no tengamos "gestos de cariño" en el lugar de trabajo de mi suegro. No le gusta mostrar gestos de cariño frente a los compañeros de su padre porque los policías de Forks son demasiado cerrados de mente, personas ancladas en el siglo XVIII.

— Está allí, hablando con Tim Smith— me susurra Bella

Localizo la figura de Charlie donde me ha indicado mi novia, efectivamente está hablando con otro hombre algo mayor que él. Mi suegro no nos ve hasta que Bella toca suavemente el brazo, entonces se despide de su compañero y centra su atención en nosotras. Ahora me doy cuenta que no se como le voy a decir a mi suegro que estoy embarazada, la frase "Charlie voy a ser madre y su hija también no me convence".

— Podemos hablar un momento contigo, Charlie— empieza a decir mi novia a su padre— Hay algo importante que queremos decirte, en privado

Mi suegro afirma y camina en dirección a la calle, lo seguimos y noto como todos los policías que hay en la comisaría nos miran, centran su mirada en mis espectaculares curvas. Interiormente siento asco, me encantaría abofetearlos a todos por babosos y machistas. Al volver a salir a la calle olvido el tema de los policías de cromañon y me centro en lo importante: la noticia a mi suegro.

— Charlie, Rose está embarazada— suelta sin rodeos Bella a su padre— La fecundación ha dado resultados, ella y Edward van a ser padres

— Felicidades, Rosalie— dice mi suegro con su tono de voz habitual, sin mostrar en él ni el más mínimo signo de alegría o sorpresa por la noticia

— Gracias Charlie— contesto— Este hijo que voy a tener será tanto mío como de Bella, aunque sea yo quien esté embarazada. Se que esto puede parecerte extraño, que no es una situación normal pero mi estado no cambiará nada lo que yo siento por tu hija

No me responde nada, lo único que hace es acercarse un paso a mi y apretar levemente mi hombro. Su cabeza asiente y de esa forma tan Swan me indica que acepta mi nuevo estado, que él está conforme con cualquier cosa si su hija está feliz.

— Ahora vamos a ir a La Push, a decírselo a Leah y Jacob— informa Bella— Si vas a comer a casa y está Sue dale la noticia— pide mi chica a su padre

Despues de la petición nos despedimos con un simple adiós. Mi suegro se dirige de nuevo a la comisaría y nosotras volvemos a acomodarnos en mi coche. Ninguna de las dos habla, creo que ambas apreciamos el silencio que se hay, el que solamente se mantiene durante unos minutos. Bella decide que le apetece poner música, que tiene ganas de escuchar a Joss Stone.

— Me gusta tu padre— susurro centrada en la carretera— Charlie acepta todo lo que a ti te haga feliz

— No me puedo quejar de Charlie, tenerlo como padre me facilita las cosas. No soportaría tener a un padre como el señor Newton, o como cualquier otro machista de pueblo, ellos se avergonzarían de mi condición sexual. Charlie acepta todo si sabe que soy feliz, es un buen padre a su estilo

— Estamos teniendo suerte— contesto— Mis padres han aceptado bastante bien que me haya enamorado de ti, quizás Carlisle no esté demasiado convencido pero Esme te quiere como a una hija más. No entiendo porque mi padre siempre tiene la duda al respecto, tú eres lo mejor que podría haber encontrado nunca

— Si seguimos la charla acabarás parando a un lado de la carretera para que hagamos el amor, y no es el momento Rose— me advierte Bella— Ahora tenemos que llegar a La Push

No digo nada a lo que he escuchado, se que ella lleva razón y que si hubiéramos seguido la conversación habríamos tenido un encuentro pasional en mi capricho rojo. Así que me mantengo en silencio escuchando a Joss Stone, el soul que está sonando me relaja y me hace olvidarme de todo lo que no sea la carretera y esa voz cantando esas letras.

Al llegar a la entrada de La Push reduzco la velocidad, medio kilómetro más adelante tuerzo a la derecha para aparcar frente a la casa de los Clearwater. Antes de que pare el coche sale de la casa Leah, al ver el coche sonríe y espera a que salgamos. Bella sale antes que yo, ella se aproxima a su "hermana" y le da un cariñoso abrazo. Miro como está la futura madre adolescente, como se le nota ya el embarazo y como la hace ver mucho más atrayente.

— La rubia más sexy de la península de Olympia— bromea Leah al romper el abrazo con mi chica— Raro verte cerca de Bella, eh— ironiza

— No puedo arriesgarme a que tú me la quites— le contesto acariciando su abultada barriga y dándole un corto abrazo— Además ahora que voy a ser madre necesito que me consienta

— Una pelea de embarazadas por el amor de Bella, no es un mal plan para pasar la tarde— vuelve a decir Leah siguiendo con la broma

— Prefiero una pelea de embarazadas por Bella que soportar a mis hermanos emocionados por ser tíos, es mucho menos peligroso— confieso con una sonrisa y besando el cuello de mi novia

— Dejaros de disputas por mi honor y vayamos dentro, que hace frío aquí fuera— interviene Bella

Las tres entramos a la casa de la futura mujer de mi padre, quien está en Forks según nos cuenta Leah. Al entrar en el salón vemos que está Jake, sin camiseta y despeinado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El futuro padre nos da una cálida bienvenida y después hace que su chica se acomode sobre sus rodillas. Noto como acaricia la parte baja de su espalda por debajo de la ropa, el efecto relajante es inmediato.

— Bella vas a tener que tener paciencia con Rose— empieza a decir Jacob— La líbido Leah la tiene disparada pero de un momento a otro se pone a llorar. No se si a tu Diosa le pasará lo mismo, ya compararemos experiencias

— Gracias por tratarnos como unas ratas de laboratorio, comparando datos— comento sentándome en un sillón del salón— Debes de ser muy bueno en la cama para que Leah te perdone comentarios así, joven de La Push

— Venga, Rosalie, no te piques que sabes es broma— se disculpa— Estoy muy feliz por las dos, vais a ser la pareja de madres más atractivas de Forks y alrededores. Aunque no hay que olvidar a Victoria y Zafrina con Nessie, que este fin de semana la pelirroja ha estado muy desaparecida

Hablando de las novedades que hay entre Victoria y Zafrina, nos damos cuenta que ya es la hora de comer. Leah nos invita a quedarnos allí y aceptamos, principalmente porque yo no tengo ganas de ver a mi hermana y soportar su alegría al enterarse de la noticia.

— Así que un cisne y el nombre de Bella— susurra con una sonrisilla Leah— Nunca pensé que fueras tan romántica, Rose— me vuelve a decir la chica Clearwater mientras la ayudo con la comida

— Bella me ha cambiado, está consiguiendo que por primera vez en mi vida sea feliz. Se que te parecerá una tontería pero llevándola en mi cuerpo me siento realmente suya— confieso sabiendo que lo que acabo de decir es una gilipollez, pero es lo que siento y se que Leah entiende lo que quiero decirle

— No le diré a nadie que la reina de hielo es un ser humano enamorado, puedes estar tranquila— bromea sacando de la nevera un salmón— Y sinceramente Rose, me alegro mucho porque seas feliz, porque mi hermana te haga tan feliz como tú a ella

— Gracias, Leah— respondo besando suavemente su mejilla— Gracias por ser la hermana que Bella nunca ha tenido, se que para ella es importante sentirse aceptada por la gente que quiere

Un gesto con la mano de "no tiene importancia" me hace sonreír y volver a mi labor de hacer una buena ensalada. Mientras hago la ensalada, que acompañará al salmón le cuento a Leah sobre los tres locos británicos que hemos conocido, sobre The British y su posible visita en unos meses a Forks.

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 46, muchos meses más tarde de lo que debería pero más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de que haya pasado tanto tiempo de una actualización a la otra y de que sea bastante "dulzón" este capítulo. La llegada de las chicas a Forks, la noticia del embarazo de Rose, las reacciones de todos y cada uno de los personajes (a excepción de la de Alice, que ya se verá en el próximo). Espero poder actualizar pronto, ahora que ya vuelvo a retomar esta historia después de unos meses complicadillos por cosas familiares y la universidad.**

**Ahora voy a contestar a los comentarios que he recibido durante estos meses, los comentarios que me han emocionado y que me han demostrado que esta historia merece la pena escribirla por vosotros, porque quienes la leéis os merecéis todo. Sinceramente pienso que os merecéis mucho más de lo que cualquiera vez pueda llegar a daros.**

— **Ester Cullen Swan:** Me alegra que no te molestaran las 12 mil palabras, la verdad que nunca había escrito algo tan largo y no sabía si se os habría hecho muy pesado. Saber que el de Honolulu fue uno de tus favoritos es una gran noticia, una que siempre gusta saber. El tema del tatuaje de Rose indica que está realmente enamorada de Bella, que ella además de en su corazón está en su cuerpo y en su mente. Los británicos volverán a salir, volverán a pervertirse todos juntos con los demás xD. El tema de los lemmons a mi siempre me da vergüenza escribirlos pero si a vosotros os gusta entonces yo soy feliz. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Fran Ktrin Black:** Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo anterior, realmente es un honor que guste lo que escribo. He seguido, meses más tarde pero lo he hecho y vuelvo con ganas de adelantar Carpe Diem, meses más tarde pero con nuevas ganas. Yo también adoro Honolulu y eso que no he estado nunca xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **siscullengranger:** Te gustó lo de The British eh, si es que un viaje de ellas dos solas está bien pero mejor si se encuentran con tres locos de la vida pero con un muy buen corazón xD. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, escribo para que os guste y seáis felices por lo menos durante el tiempo que estéis leyendo. Nicole es una gran chica, a ver si la próxima vez que se encuentre con Rose y Bella ya está emparejada. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Alex:** HOLAAA! No se si desde que me dejaste el comentario seguirás enamorada de la chaba super linda llamada Nicole, si sigues y ella en este tiempo te ha correspondido decir que me alegro mucho por ti y sino pues ya llegará otra. Espero que hayas aceptado ya que eres bisexual, que en estos meses que han pasado desde que actualicé por última vez hayas tenido las agallas que tuvieron Rose y Bella xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **MaxiPau: **Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo anterior y que te pareciera divertida la locura. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Averno y Estigio:** Está bien saber que el sin palabras era positivo. ¿Qué pasa con Siob y Victoria? Que yo sepa con ellas dos no pasa nada. El trío de música The British volverá a aparecer más adelante, irán apareciendo de vez en cuando y en eventos importantes. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Hatsuan:** Eii! Siempre te ríes con lo que escribo, eso no es novedad xD. Está bien verte de infiltrada en Honolulu y charlando con Robfri eh xDD. The British un trío musical y con relaciones personales interesantes, a quien no le va a gustar. Lo del cisne es porque Bella se llama Isabella Swan (Swan=cisne en inglés). Deberíamos de patentar tantas cosas, Hat. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **PaoCullen:** Holaaaa! Yo también estoy aquí de nuevo, eso si que es noticia xDD. Me alegra que te REMEGAFACINARA el capítulo, es una locura pero en el fondo tiene su encanto. ¿Así que el 45 y el 42 están en empate como fics que preferidos? Lo apuntaré en mi lista de datos importantes de Carpe Diem. Los amigos están ahí para pasar con ellos diversas situaciones, una gran situación como la que vivieron nuestras chicas en Honolulu. El trío de The British en el jacuzzi y el aullido final una locura para animar un poco el capítulo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **anairo:** Hola nueva lectora, encantada de tenerte entre la familia de Carpe Diem. Me alegra que te encante el fic, aunque se que el femmeslash no es demasiado atrayente para la gente en general (para mi cuando lo empecé a escribir tampoco me atraía escribir sobre 2 chicas, ahora ya me he habituado). En el fondo lo importante es que el fic sea entretenido, que atrape y no tanto la pareja principal que tenga. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **naomily4ever:** HOLA! Me alegra que te encante mi fic, que te encante Carpe Diem y que te lo hayas leído 3 veces, eso indica que realmente te gusta xD. Se agradece la felicitación y me disculpo de nuevo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Odric tasantO:** Si algo tienen las cosas que escribo son los cambios inusuales, los giros que le doy a los fics y las locuras que escribo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **shaakeeit: **Llegarías a éste mundo de los fics de pura casualidad, como me pasó a mi hace ya varios años. Me gusta saber que el fic te ha enganchado, siempre está bien saber que gente nueva se incorpora. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **natzuki-rukia:** Un fic tan largo es normal que tome un tiempo leerlo aunque lo importante es que lo terminaste y te gustó, eso es lo único que me importa. La pareja de Rose y Bella es desde mi punto de vista perfecta, porque todas las parejas tienen sus discusiones y sus cosas si todo fuera de color de rosas no sería tan perfecta la pareja. Mi forma de escribir no se si será lo máximo o no, pero cada cual tiene su estilo y a mi me gusta el mío xD. No se merecen las gracias por hacerte reír, eso es lo que siempre intento con todo lo que escribo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **flor16: **Me alegra que te guste el fic y que te gustara el capítulo 45, siempre es un placer leer las buenas palabras de los nuevos lectores. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **yalge:** Me alegra que te parezca que el fic es super, realmente sigue extrañándome recibir tan buenas palabras de la gente. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **MaxSantoyoBarron:** Ei running, me alegro de saber de ti y de ver que te has creado una cuenta nueva. No te disculpes por dejar el comentario mese despues, que yo tampoco he actualizado y lo mío no tiene perdón de Dios xD. Así que te gustó el tema de la playa e hizo que se te ocurrieran ideas, que peligro tiene nuestra mente cuando tiene ideas xD. La historia de Zafrina y Victoria se está cocinando a fuego lento. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **naomily4ever:** Me alegra que te encante la historia y no te preocupes, no eres pesada por pedirme que actualice, la pesada soy yo por no actualizar. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Kathy26: **Hola Kathy. Tengo que empezar diciendo que tu comentario me ha sonrojado por las buenas palabras que me has dedicado en él, buenas palabras que de las que no creo ser merecedora, tengo que decir. Cuando empecé Carpe Diem jamás pensé que llegaría a coger tanto cariño a la historia, mucho menos pensé que la gente fuera a cogérselo y que por ello recibiría como el tuyo llamándome majestad, demasiado para una simple mortal como yo xD. La historia es única porque es diferente a lo que he leído, en el fondo es una locura pero creo que la gente actualmente necesita locuras con un fondo importante para disfrutar y olvidarse del mundo en el que vivimos. Las parejas son bastante peculiares la mayoría, sobretodo la de Edward y Emmett. En el fic he intentado escribir de la forma más normal posible la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo en un pequeño pueblo de mentes cerradas, he intentado hacerlo de la mejor forma que he sabido y de la forma más humana que he podido, con sus momentos buenos y sus momentos complicados. En este fic como puse una vez se expresa libertat, no libertinaje, porque todos los personajes saben exactamente hasta que punto pueden llegar y cual es la línea que no deben de sobrepasar (el ejemplo más claro es el de Bella con Victoria). Quiero agradecerte de todo corazón las buenísimas palabras que has dedicado a mi historia, una que he aprendido a querer. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Volver a agradecer a las personas que os hayáis leído este capítulo, y a las personas que han hecho de Carpe Diem un fic diferente y con tanto éxito, un éxito que nunca jamás me imaginé (se que eso lo digo siempre, pero es la pura realidad).**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPITULO XLVII**

Alice se ha vuelto completamente loca al enterarse de que va a ser tía, desde que le di la noticia al volver de La Push no me ha dejado casi ni un segundo. Tan entusiasmada está que ha decidido organizar una fiesta de chicas esta noche, después de la cena que tenemos Bella y yo en casa de Siob y Liam, para celebrar mi nuevo estado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Bella estoy embarazada no enferma o inválida— respondo con paciencia— Vamos a cenar tranquilamente con nuestros amigos, la pareja más normal de todas con la que nos relacionamos

— Perdóname por preocuparme de ti, por querer saber si estás bien o sientes cansancio— contesta mi chica casi avergonzada por su insistencia en mi bienestar

Notar como se sonroja avergonzada, porque ya me ha preguntado en diversas ocasiones desde que ha llegado de trabajar si estoy bien, consigue hacerme sonreír y enternecer mi frío corazón. Con cuidado acuno su cara entre mis manos y beso sus labios suavemente. Bella cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por mis labios, se deja acariciar, y en definitiva se deja querer. Tan centrada estoy en el beso que no me doy cuenta que Siob ya ha abierto la puerta de su casa, y no lo hago hasta que ella carraspea para que nos demos cuenta que estamos en la calle y que podemos entrar ya.

— No perdéis el tiempo— saluda dejándonos pasar con una sonrisa

— Es la única forma que conozco para que Bella se crea que estoy bien, que no me voy a desmayar o a vomitar

Liam aparece riendo al escuchar mi respuesta, parece que el novio de mi compañera de trabajo encuentra divertidas mis palabras. Sin decir nada más nos dirigimos al salón, donde cenaremos con tranquilidad los cuatro. Siob se excusa para poder terminar de preparar las cosas en la cocina, mientras ella y Liam acaban de preparar todo Bella se sienta en el sofá. Al ver a mi novia esperando, sentada en el sofá, decido ir a su lado y hacerle compañía. En los días que han seguido a la noticia de mi embarazo no hemos tenido casi ningún momento a solas, entre que ambas hemos trabajado todos los días y que por la noche al llegar a casa teníamos con nosotras a Alice y a Emmett, poco he podido disfrutar de ella.

— Como mis hermanos sigan mucho tiempo tan atentos a mi y sin dejarme tiempo a solas contigo no llego al final del embarazo— susurro en el oído de Bella que ríe despreocupada y contenta

— Se preocupan por ti, nada más— sentencia Bella apretando suavemente mi pierna— Si no tuvieras a Emmett y a Alice todo el día detrás de ti desearías que lo estuvieran. Tienes mucha suerte de tener hermanos Rose, yo siempre he deseado tener una hermana o un hermano. Ahora tengo a Leah pero no es lo mismo, no será nunca lo mismo porque nunca tendré lo que tienes tú con tus dos hermanos

Noto como para Bella lo de no tener hermanos o hermanas es doloroso, nunca me he planteado mi vida sin mis dos infantiles incordios. Se lo que es la sensación que tiene mi chica con Leah, es lo que yo siento con Jasper y Edward porque a pesar de quererlos como mis propios hermanos no son lo mismo que Alice y Emmett.

— Definitivamente no podría estar sin los pesados de mis hermanos— acepto casi a regañadientes— Pero juraré haberlo negado si decides decírselo a ellos, te lo advierto

No recibo respuesta porque Siob y Liam entran en el salón con una botella de vino y una fuente llena de raviolis de setas al pesto. Nos levantamos del sofá y nos dirigimos a sentarnos a la mesa. Una vez los cuatro estamos ya sentados, con el vino llenando nuestras copas y los raviolis ocupando nuestros platos, comenzamos a cenar con tranquilidad. El ambiente que se instaura en la mesa es relajado y amigable, resulta extraño que poder estar disfrutando de una cena sin ningún tipo de estrés y locura. Mientras mastico relajada un par de raviolis de setas noto como mi chica está contenta, como su charla con Liam respecto a la película El discurso del Rey la tiene así. Disfruto al verla así, relajada y contenta, viendo su lado más apasionado y hogareño.

— Parece que hemos perdido ya a nuestras parejas— me susurra con una sonrisa Siob y yo asiento

— Déjalos hablar y comentar la película. Bella necesita, tanto como yo, hablar con gente normal de vez en cuando y no solamente con los locos que solemos frecuentar

Continuo cenando en silencio, disfrutando en silencio de las frescas risas de Bella. El poder degustar los exquisitos raviolis con la risa de mi chica de fondo es una delicia, una que últimamente no puedo tener porque siempre hay alguien en mi casa que me priva de tal momento de tranquilidad con ella. Siob parece que se da cuenta de que estoy en un momento importante, de que es mejor no cortar mi silencio con palabras que no son necesarias.

— ¿El baño?— pregunto en un susurro después de tomar un trago de vino de mi copa

— Acompáñame— responde Siob con delicadeza

Bella, al ver como me levanto, deja la conversación que mantiene con Liam y me mira preocupada. Noto como mi chica está dispuesta a levantarse, por eso antes de que lo haga coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros y le doy un suave beso en el cuello.

— Puedes seguir tu conversación con Liam, no me pasa nada

Noto como se queda más tranquila, como sus hombros dejan de estar tensos y como asiente con la cabeza suavemente. Una vez convenzo a Bella, sigo a mi compañera de trabajo fuera del salón, caminamos en silencio por el pasillo y tras dejar de lado un par de puertas me indica que el baño es la siguiente. Lo agradezco con un leve asentimiento y entro en silencio, lo primero que hago es abrir el grifo y hundir mis manos bajo el chorro de agua fría. Mojo mis manos, mis antebrazos y mi cuello para evitar sentir el calor que he empezado a sentir hace unos minutos.

— Rosalie— escucho la voz de Siob al otro lado de la puerta— ¿te encuentras bien?

— Sí, ahora salgo— respondo secándome el cuello, los antebrazos y las manos, respirando lentamente

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con el rostro preocupado de la dueña de la casa, parece que todo el mundo piensa que el estar embarazada es lo mismo que estar enferma. Sonrío de lado, intentando tranquilizarla y que vea que estoy perfectamente a pesar del calor que he empezado a sentir hace unos minutos. Mi gesto parece que la tranquiliza, que la convence de que no he vomitado o de que no estoy al borde del desmayo. Ambas caminamos en silencio de vuelta al salón, aunque noto como la mano de Siob se sitúa en la parte baja de mi espalda para transmitirme calma y serenidad, parece que sabe que no estoy bien del todo a pesar de que me haga la fuerte.

— Bella me estaba explicando que tu hermana se ha alzado como tu mayor protectora, que prácticamente duerme contigo

La sonrisa cálida de Bella y la risa de Liam logra que yo suspire con resignación ante la excesiva protección que me dan mis dos hermanos, ambos entusiasmados por la idea de ser tíos. También es importante destacar a Edward, quien está pendiente de mi a cada momento aunque de forma menos obvia.

— Así es Alice y también Emmett, ambos demasiado afectuosos. Tan cariñosos son que a veces dudo de no ser adoptada— bromeo sentándome en la silla de nuevo para terminar mis raviolis y empezar con el postre, helado de nata con nueces y sirope de chocolate como acompañamiento

La cena termina hablando de Victoria y su buen entendimiento con Zafrina. El si tienen algo o no es una incógnita, la única persona que podría arrojar algo de claridad al asunto es mi Bella y ella está asombrosamente callada. Intento leer sus sentimientos a través de su mirada y de sus expresiones pero me es imposible, no deja nada al descubierto, nada que indique que hay realmente entre su ex y la mejor amiga de mi madre.

— Ahora te toca recoger todo cielo— dice Siob a Liam— Nosotras nos vamos ya a la reunión de chicas que ha organizado la hermana de Rosalie

— Soy un hombre del siglo XXI no se me caen los anillos por recoger y fregar, cariño— responde con una sonrisilla juguetona el chico a mi compañera de trabajo

Bella y yo nos despedimos de Liam y salimos del salón, esperamos en la entrada a que se despidan. Siob aparece segundos más tarde con su bolso y una clara sonrisa. Las tres salimos de la casa y nos subimos a mi capricho rojo, dirección a la casa que comparto con mi chica y en la que Alice se ha encargado de preparar todo. El trayecto se hace en silencio, el único sonido que se escucha es el del rugir del motor de mi mayor capricho rojo. Al llegar al claro en el que está nuestra casa veo como hay diversos coches, empezando por el de Victoria y acabando por el de Sammer.

— A ver que nos tiene preparado mi saltarina cuñada

Las palabras de Bella nos hacen reír levemente a Siob y a mi antes de bajar del coche. En la puerta de nuestra casa ya nos están esperando mi hermana, Ángela y Bree enfundadas en sus ligeros pijamas. Tranquilamente bajamos del coche y entramos en casa, aunque antes de poder entrar Alice me abraza como si hiciera siglos que no me ve y solamente han pasado un par de horas. Todas las chicas nos miran divertidas, tanto por el entusiasmo de mi pequeña hermana como por mi cara de "no tiene remedio".

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunta mi hermana— ¿No estás mareada o cansada?. Si quieres podemos anular la fiesta

— Estoy bien Alice— respondo— Podemos pasar la noche que has organizado de chicas, la noche de celebración por mi embarazo

Con mi hermana pequeña abrazada a mi entro en casa, donde ya están todas esperándonos. Sammer, Bree, Victoria, Leah, Ángela, Siob y mi Bella son las personas con las que compartiré la noche que nos ha organizado mi pequeña duende personal.

— ¿Qué haremos esta noche?— escucho que pregunta la ex de mi novia, que casualmente tiene los brazos rodeando su cintura y la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de mi Bella

— Primero jugaremos al Sing Star y después veremos algunas películas que me he encargado de traer

Un buen plan para pasar una noche entre amigas y con mi chica, un plan tranquilo y divertido.

— Me voy a poner cómoda— escucho como le dice Bella a Victoria que sonríe y le besa la mejilla, sin importarle que yo esté mirando la escena

Al soltar la cintura de mi novia veo como la pelirroja me mira y sonríe, a ella le parece muy gracioso el comportarse así. Abrazar a Bella tan escasa de ropa, demostrando con su camiseta de tirantes y su short de seda que está buenísima, es algo que me hace necesitar ir a mi habitación y besar a mi chica para asegurarme que es mía, que no me dejará por su ex. Me excuso con mi hermana, que me suelta y se va a donde está Bree conectando la Play 3.

— ¿Podemos pasar de la gente del salón y follar?— pregunto entrando en la habitación, pegándome a la espalda de Bella desnuda

— Um, um— ronronea Bella

Mis manos suben por los costados del cuerpo de mi chica y se acaban adueñando de sus desnudos pechos. El masajear sus tetas es lo que consigue hacer ronronear a mi Bella, a la mujer que llevo tatuada en mi cuerpo. El ambiente se caldea cuando a mi chica se le resbala de entre los dedos la camisa que desde hace un tiempo utiliza para dormir, y que me ha robado a mi que a la vez se la robé a Emmett.

— Mi hermana vendrá en cualquier momento, lo sabes— afirmo antes de besar y mordisquear el cuello que está expuesto a mi hambrienta boca

Aparte de suspiros placenteros y gemidos nada más sale de la boca de Bella, ella se deja hacer por mi y eso me hace sonreír en mi tarea de morder el cuello. Nuestros cuerpos completamente pegados, sin ningún milímetro entre ambas y sabiendo que no podremos profundizar porque seremos interrumpidas. Con mucho pesar me separo de ella, rompo los arrumacos que le estoy dando a su cuello y los masajes a sus pechos.

— Extrañaba sentirte tan sexual, _cariño_

— Todo culpa de Alice y su marcaje— respondo recogiendo la camisa del suelo— No nos deja tiempo para estar a solas y me encuentro muy necesitada— sigo hablando, empezando a abrocharle la camisa que le cubre hasta la mitad de los muslos— muy mojada— termino de susurrar en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo y dejándole un par de botones abiertos

La imagen de Bella, solamente con una camisa y sin sujetador, consigue que mi temperatura corporal suba y que mi corazón empiece a latir más deprisa. Su cálida sonrisa me invita a saborearla, la invitación no puede ser aceptada porque la puerta se abre y por ella aparece Leah junto con mi hermana. Las dos sonríen al vernos, se nota que les gusta ver como aprovechamos cualquier momento que nos dejan libre para pegarnos como si tuviéramos pegamento.

— Será mejor que me lleve a Bella— comenta Leah llegando a donde estoy con mi chica, separando mis manos de ella y guiándola fuera de la habitación sin encontrarse con ningún tipo de impedimento

Una vez ambas han desaparecido de la habitación, y solo queda mi hermana pequeña, empiezo a desvestirme. Alice se sienta en la cama, cama que comparto con mi novia, y se dedica a mirarme mientras me quito la ropa. Antes de que pueda ponerme unos shorts mi camisa para dormir, siento como mi incordiante tormento me abraza y pega su cabeza a mi pecho. A pesar de todo lo pesada que me pueda resultar a veces mi hermana, sentirla abrazada a mi me enternece y hace que yo también la abrace como si no hubiera mañana.

— Te quiero enana— susurro contra la cabeza de mi hermana, besando su corto pelo— Aunque seas hiperactiva y muy protectora como nuestro pesado hermano

La risita de Alice consigue que me de cuenta de que Bella tenía razón antes, de que por mucho que me queje estoy encantada, y muy orgullosa, de que mi hermana sea como es. Parece que Alice sabe lo que estoy pensando porque aparta su cabeza de mi pecho y me mira, alza su mirada para permitirme observar su risueña mirada. Beso su frente con cariño, como si fuera la hija que está creciendo en mis entrañas. Una vez separo mis labios de su frente ambas nos alejamos, yo todavía con la camisa sin abrochar aunque eso cambia en pocos segundos.

— Demostremos a las demás quienes son las hermanas Cullen en el Sing Star— comenta entusiasmada Alice, cogiéndome de la mano y sacándome de la habitación

En el salón nos encontramos con Sammer cantando la canción Bad Romance de Lady Gaga. La novia de Laurent, porque ya lo han oficializado para todo el mundo, lo hace bastante bien. Bree al ver a su hermana cantar intenta molestarla para que lo haga peor, aunque no lo consiga y solamente haga reír a las demás. Leah por su parte está sentada entre las piernas de Victoria, quien acaricia suavemente la considerable barriga de embarazada.

— Cuando cante yo va a llover— escucho que le dice Ángela a Bella que sonríe afablemente, con la misma tímidez que comparte con su compañera de trabajo

— Suerte que Forks es el pueblo más húmedo de Estados Unidos y no se notará que por nuestra culpa diluviará

La respuesta de mi novia hace reír a Ángela, quien me ha sorprendido al conocerla mejor porque me ha demostrado que no es la típica paleta de Forks que me pensaba que era. No puedo prestarle más atención a la conversación que están teniendo porque Siob me pregunta donde puede ir a cambiarse para ponerse más cómoda. Con esfuerzo logro que Alice me suelte para guiar a mi compañera de trabajo a la habitación de invitados, lugar en el que veo que todas han dejado sus respectivas ropas.

— Aquí puedes cambiarte y ponerte cómoda— digo antes de salir de la habitación

En el salón Sammer ha terminado de cantar Bad Romance y ahora está Victoria con el micro. La pelirroja escoge la canción más significativa que podría escoger, My heart will go on de Titanic. Al empezar a sonar la música lo que hace es acercarse a donde está mi Bella con Ángela, coge su mano con mucho cariño y la obliga a ponerse de pie. Todas miramos la escena mientras parece que ellas no se dan cuenta de nada que no sean ellas dos. Alice me obliga a sentarme en el suelo, me abraza la cintura y observa como para mi novia en estos momentos solamente existe su ex. Victoria canta, susurra las románticas letras a Bella, la mira fijamente diciéndole sin palabras que para ella siempre será importante a pesar de que lo suyo no podrá ser. Las manos de la pelirroja acarician los brazos de mi novia, su cuello y sus mejillas.

— Está colada por Bella— escucho que dice Leah con una sonrisa amarga en los labios

Todas nos estamos dando cuenta que es cierto, que entre ellas siempre quedará amor aunque no vuelvan a estar juntas. Contrariamente a lo que siempre siento, celos de la pelirroja, en estos momentos la envidio profundamente. Nunca he conseguido amar a una persona de semejante forma, jamás he podido soportar ver a mis ex con otras mujeres y no creo que lo sea nunca. Victoria siempre tendrá a mi chica en el corazón pero soporta estoicamente estar a su lado sin poder hacerle el amor.

— Espero que Zafrina no la haga sufrir— susurra mi hermana contra mi oído— No se lo merece

La canción termina, todas estamos pendientes de mi chica y su ex. La pelirroja acaba con su mano, la que no tiene el micro, en la mejilla de Bella que no despega sus ojos de los de su ex. Todas las que estamos de espectadoras vemos como se aproximan casi a cámara lenta, como en el último instante mi novia gira levemente la cara para besar a Victoria en el espacio que hay entre la mejilla y los labios. Al romper el contacto ninguna de las dos dice nada, solamente se separan y mientras que Bella se coloca en el espacio que hay entre mis piernas, la pelirroja se va a sentar detrás de Leah otra vez.

— Voy a cantar Halo de Beyoncé— digo levantándome besando la nuca de mi chica y descendiendo mis manos dentro de su camisa para después sacarlas con lentitud

Alice se levanta porque quiere cantar conmigo la canción, porque no me va a dejar ni un momento a solas. Al iniciar la música noto como Siob se sienta al lado de mi chica. Sammer habla en susurros con su hermana Bree y con Ángela, mientras que Victoria se dedica a mimar a Leah. La pelirroja acaricia con mucha suavidad la barriga de la hermana de mi chica, le susurra cosas al oído y hasta deposita suaves besos en su cuello.

En el tiempo que dura la canción me olvido de todo excepto de que estoy embarazada de pocos días. Canto con sentimiento y combinando a la mi voz a la perfección con la de mi hermana. Alice y yo demostramos, una vez más, que las Cullen rozamos la perfección en todo lo que hacemos.

— Que asco dais las Cullen— dice con sorna Leah, encantada por recibir tantos mimos por parte de la pelirroja— En todo sois perfectas, completamente repugnante— termina de decir riendo y consiguiendo que mi hermana le saque la lengua mientras baila y da vueltas por el salón

— Envidia futura señora Black, envidia— respondo dejándole el micro a Siob

Durante los siguientes minutos, en los que canta mi compañera de trabajo y Ángela después, yo me sitúo entre las piernas de Bella. Esta vez hemos intercambiado los papeles y soy yo la que se deja mimar y acariciar. Las letras de la canción Love the way you lie de Eminem con Rihanna se filtran en mi mente primero y después, con la voz de Ángela, la canción Too lost in you de las Sugababes. La compañera de mi chica en el correccional no lo hace mal, mejor de lo que pensaba al escuchar como antes le decía a Bella lo poco dada que era a cantar.

— Eres la próxima, Bella

Con cuidado se levanta de detrás mío, se dirige a donde está Leah con Victoria. Mi novia le ofrece la mano a su futura hermana, la que lo será cuando se celebre la boda de Sue con Charlie. La adolescente embarazada no lo duda y acepta la mano que le es ofrecida, con cuidado se levanta y guiña un ojo a mi Bella. Las dos muy sonrientes eligen la canción All I want for Christmas is you de Mariah Carey. Empiezan alternándose las frases, al llegar al estribillo hacen movimientos alternos señalándonos como en la película de Love Actually. Terminan la canción con mi Bella arrodillada frente a Leah, descubriendo su barriga y besándola con tanta ternura que Bree y Alice suspiran como quinceañeras enamoradas. Sammer, Siob y Victoria ríen ante la reacción de las benjaminas del grupo, quienes como revancha deciden que lo que necesitan las tres son unos buenos cojinazos. Aprovecho que todas están distraídas, con la guerra de cojines y el Sing Star, para desaparecer discretamente hasta el baño.

Abrir el grifo, mojarme las manos con agua helada primero y después los antebrazos es lo que necesito. No entiendo muy bien los calores que de repente me aparecen, solo se que es algo típico del embarazo y que no tengo de que preocuparme, se que todo va a estar bien. Me siento en el suelo y me apoyo en la pared disfrutando de la soledad, la que entre Bella y Alice me es imposible tener.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras?

La voz de Sammer me saca de mis pensamientos, la voz de la chica de Laurent que entra en el baño sin encender la luz y se sienta a mi lado en el suelo. Sin decir nada coge mi mano.

— ¿Cómo llevas los primeros días del embarazo?— pregunta Sammer, como amiga y como médico

— Bien— respondo— A pesar de las subidas de temperatura corporales que estoy empezado a tener

— Eso entra dentro de lo normal— contesta con una tenue sonrisa— ¿Y el tema de la libido que tal va?

— Iría mejor si mis hermanos, tanto Alice como Emmett, no estuvieran todo el tiempo detrás mío. Desde que di la noticia no he tenido tiempo a solas con Bella casi, no he vuelto a hacerle el amor desde que volvimos de Honolulu y me estoy volviendo loca

Se me hace raro hablar de este tema en voz alta, contarle a alguien cosas sobre mi vida más íntima. Forks me ha cambiado, Bella me ha cambiado y mis nuevos amigos me han cambiado.

— Piensa que en septiembre tu hermana se irá a Michigan, a la universidad con Jasper— intenta animarme Sammer

— Si tengo que aguantar hasta septiembre sin sexo, casi diario, creo que entraré en incandescencia. Como mis hermanos sigan así, su sobrino o sobrina nacerá chamuscado del calentón que estoy acumulando— respondo haciendo soltar una carcajada a Sammer— Además tengo miedo de que si no le puedo dar yo a Bella lo que necesita lo vaya a buscar fuera, que lo vaya a buscar a Victoria

Al escuchar mis últimas palabras la sonrisa de la novia de Laurent se evapora, se borra para dibujarse en ella una mueca de seriedad. Con su nuevo semblante me doy cuenta lo que ella piensa al respecto de mi miedo.

— He hablado este tema con Laurent en diversas ocasiones— empieza a decir— ¿Sabes lo que piensa él?— pregunta esperando mi negativa con la cabeza— Él piensa que por mucho que la pelirroja se obceque en Zafrina jamás podrá quitarse a Bella de su corazón, él cree que lo mejor para las tres sería compartir un momento íntimo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Laurent piensa que lo mejor para las tres es que hagamos un trío?— pregunto intentando asegurarme de que he entendido bien el tema y no he sufrido alucinaciones

— Tú las has visto hoy, Rose— me contesta Sammer— Tú ves siempre como Victoria mira, habla y cuida de Bella. Se que puede parecer una locura, se que puede ser que mi novio muy posiblemente esté equivocado pero también se que él las conoce perfectamente a las dos, sabe que tanto Victoria como Bella siempre van a mirarse, hablarse y acariciarse de la misma forma. Bella te ama intensamente pero también ama a Victoria.

Sammer se levanta del suelo del baño, me ofrece su mano pero la rechazo porque no tengo ganas de volver al salón. Al ver mi negativa a salir del lugar, Sammer me sonríe tenuemente y desaparece. En mi mente miles de ideas se agolpan, centenares de pensamientos me hacen pensar que lo que cree Laurent es una puta locura. Compartir a Bella con Victoria, ver a mi novia siendo follada por su ex, la sola idea me vuelve loca de celos y me revuelve el estómago. Siempre he sido alguien egoísta, siempre he querido que lo mío sea solo mío, nunca me ha gustado compartir y mucho menos nunca me he planteado el compartir mi pareja con otra persona.

— Rose, _cariño_

El escuchar la voz de mi chica consigue que salga de mi mundo, un mundo en el que ella es la principal atracción. La mirada preocupada de Bella me hace ponerme más nerviosa, consigue que vuelva a pensar en las palabras de Sammer que son los pensamientos de Laurent. Tan centrada estoy en mi nuevo problema, en las putas palabras pronunciadas, que pasan unos segundos hasta que me doy cuenta que estoy siendo besada por Bella. Una vez reacciono participo en el beso con mucha pasión, olvidándome de todo lo que no sea la chica que tengo abrazada entre mis piernas.

— Bella, Bella— susurro enfermizamente rompiendo el beso y yendo a devorar su cuello, marcándolo como muestra de que solamente es mía y no pienso compartirla con nadie

Mi novia se acomoda sobre mis caderas, sus piernas desnudas frotan las mías, su braguita mojada me humedece el short y los botones de su camisa se desabrochan. Frente a mi tengo totalmente entregada a Bella, intentando no gemir y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sonrío de medio lado mientras sigo devorando su cuello, me enloquece ver como ella se entrega completamente a mi, como durante unos segundos desaparece de su mente la imagen de su ex. Pero mi suerte cambia rápidamente al aparecer mi hermana por la puerta, encendiendo la luz y rompiendo el clima mágico que se había creado. Alice al vernos, en vez de avergonzarse y salir sin decir nada, lo normal en estos casos, se acerca a nosotras y nos mira enfadada. Mi hermana con su mirada consigue que Bella se levante de mi rápidamente, parece que el ver molesta a Alice le da miedo.

— Siempre tan oportuna— respondo con sarcasmo, levantándome del suelo

Salgo del baño cogiendo la mano de mi novia, sin dejar que mi hermana pequeña diga nada. En el salón todas están viendo Pretty Woman, con el guapo de Richard Gere y Julia Roberts como la prostituta más conocida de la historia del cine.

— ¿Ya habéis hecho cosas malas?— pregunta en un susurro Victoria a Bella una vez nos hemos sentado a su lado y el de Leah

— Estábamos en ello— responde mi chica que todavía tiene los botones de la camisa abierta y los labios hinchados

— ¿De nuevo interrumpidas?— bromea contra el oído de Bella— Bienvenida a mi mundo de celibato y unos pocos besos

La conversación entre ellas sigue, se susurran cosas al oído que seguramente son confidencias. Leah no se entera de nada, está demasiado cómoda siendo acariciada de forma inconsciente por Victoria. Bree, Ángela y Siob están mirando la película tranquilamente sin prestar atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor. Alice me mira enfadada todavía por lo que ella piensa que es una irresponsabilidad, querer follarme a mi novia en el suelo del baño, y Sammer me está diciendo claramente con la mirada lo que antes me ha dicho con palabras.

— ¿Cómo te van los intentos con Zafrina?— escucho que Bella susurra en un tono casi imperceptible

— Ya sabes que para ella soy como una especie de experimento— responde con resignación— Solo quiere experimentar, unos pocos besos y cuando quiero pasar a mayores se aparta. Ella me gusta, realmente me gusta, pero se que yo no voy a ser su elección a largo plazo o para un polvo

— Es idiota— dice tranquilamente mi novia a la pelirroja, apretándole una mano para darle apoyo— Si solamente te quiere para experimentar, para ver lo que se siente al ser tocada por una mujer, realmente no te merece

Interiormente se que Victoria lleva razón, que la mejor amiga de mi madre no va a querer formalizar nada con la ex de mi novia. Zafrina ya tiene su vida con su pequeña Nessie, dentro de un tiempo se irá de Forks y buscará un lugar donde instalarse definitivamente, seguramente de nuevo el Amazonas.

Pretty Woman termina, la siguiente película para ver es El diario de Noa. Mi pequeña hermana prepara palomitas aunque ya empiecen a aparecer los primeros síntomas de sueño. Poco a poco todas vamos cayendo en un estado de duermevela que nos hace cabecear durante gran parte de la noche. En uno de mis momentos de lucidez, y no de sueño, veo como Bree está abrazada a su hermana y como Victoria carga en brazos a una dormida Leah. Al verlas desaparecer en mi habitación me levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Ángela y Siob, que las tengo a mi lado. Sigilosamente, como si fuera a robar algo en mi propia casa, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación que comparto con Bella, que casualmente está durmiendo en la cama.

— Todo va a ir bien— escucho que susurra la pelirroja mientras acaricia a Leah suavemente— Tu pequeño y el de la Diosa van a estar bien— vuelve a decir tocando la barriga sin despertarla

Esas palabras logran que me siga quedando de pie, sin interrumpir y sin dejar a las tres solas. No se porque de un segundo a otro parece que mis piernas se han petrificado y mis pies se han clavado en el suelo. En mi mente el cuerpo de Leah desaparece y aparece el mío, situándome con mi chica y su ex en la misma cama. Mis labios besando a los de Bella, la pelirroja mirando y acercando su mano al culo de mi novia, una visión que no puedo soportar y que me hace salir de mis pensamientos instantáneamente.

— Te quiero Isabella Swan— escucho antes de centrar de nuevo mi mirada— Te amo, Bella— vuelvo a oír otra vez con un toque de temblor en la voz que me deja claro que va a llorar

No quiero ver como llora, no puedo verla rota porque la persona que ama está tan enamorada de mi como yo misma lo estoy de ella. Dejo a Victoria acariciando, por una parte la barriga de Leah y por otro la otra la mejilla de mi chica, y con una solitaria lágrima recorriéndole la mejilla.

— Te odio Victoria Lefebre, te odio

**TBC...**

**Antes que nada decir que siento mucho, otra vez, el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar con este capítulo 47. Decir que esta vez se me ha juntado todo, yo tenía pensado actualizar poco después de la otra pero primero por problemas familiares, después por la universidad en la que ya he terminado mi diplomatura (gracias a Dios, ya tocaba) y finalmente porque se me ha roto el portátil, pues no he podido subir antes este capítulo. Ahora que estoy en el paro (espero que por poco tiempo) espero poder escribir y actualizar más seguido. **

**En este capítulo 47 no han sucedido demasiadas cosas, he denominado a este capítulo como un capítulo de transición o la segunda parte del capítulo anterior (la parte que faltaba de las reacciones al embarazo de Rose). Alice como se ha podido ver está detrás de su hermana para que no le suceda nada, la cuida tanto que a este paso veo que habrá una matanza xD. La cena de Bella y Rose en casa de Siob y Liam muestra que hay un halo de normalidad en la historia. Lo de la noche de chicas con el Sing Star, el calentón no resuelto de nuestra parejita, la idea que ha planteado Sammer a Rose del trío y el final con Victoria declarando abiertamente lo que siente por Bella (aunque ella esté dormida) es lo que ha sucedido en el capítulo.**

**Y ya no me enrollo más, voy a proceder a responder a los comentarios que con tanto cariño me dejáis siempre y que siguen asombrándome. Siempre digo lo mismo pero sigo pensando que no me merezco tan buenas palabras por una historia tan loca y que desde hace ya mucho tiempo es muy valiosa para mi personalmente, porque Carpe Diem siempre será recordada por mi con mucho cariño, espero que por vosotros también. Gracias por los comentarios y a continuación van mis respuestas.**

— **Fran Ktrin Black:** Ei Fran, hola. Efectivamente había un fallo al final, gracias por decírmelo para que lo pudiera corregir. Este fic lo seguiré hasta el final, tarde más o menos pero (a menos que me muera) lo terminaré. Te agradezco mucho tus palabras y ver que todavía sigues ahí a pesar del tiempo que he pasado sin actualizar. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **siscullengranger:** Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo 46. Yo tengo que confesar que también os he extrañado pero no he tenido un año demasiado bueno y con tiempo para seguir con Carpe. Rose es soberbia pero en el fondo es muy frágil, una mujer con miedos y que por mucho que se esfuerce en ocultarlo vive al borde del precipicio, de romperse definitivamente. Bella está enamorada de Rosalie hasta límites insospechados, daría su vida por la rubia. Edward es buen tipo aunque yo lo "odie" en los libros xD. Carlisle acepta la relación, tiene sus reservas pero la acepta. He intentado no tardar tanto pero como ya he comentado arriba se me ha acumulado todo. Los problemas familiares han seguido pero hay que seguir adelante, no se puede caer y estancarse, hay que intentar llegar cuanto antes al amanecer. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Guacha:** Si a ti te parece super emocionante volver a ver un mail en tu correo que anuncia nuevo capítulo de Carpe Diem, yo te aseguro que para mi el volver a escribir esta historia es muy emocionante también. Es un honor que veas mi historia diferente al resto que te has leído, que te parezca que consigo que simpaticeis con los personajes en mayor o menor grado. Intentaré no dejar de escribir nunca, más que nada porque es una terapia que me sale gratis xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Kathy26: ** Hola Kathy. Gracias a ti por el comentario que dejaste en el capítulo 45, simplemente gracias por eso. Yo también amo este fic, se hace querer de una forma peculiar. Si algo he descubierto con Carpe Diem es que los que lo seguís sois muy fieles tarde el tiempo que tarde. Efectivamente Rose está embarazada y el regalo a la bonita noticia ha sido el cunnilungus xDD. Emmett es muy loco, un gran oso amoroso encantador. Ahora que he conseguido sacar tiempo me pasaré por tu perfil y me leeré los fics que tengas escritos. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **naomily4ever:** Me alegra que te haya hecho ilusión ver la actualización de Carpe pero no te me mueras que yo aprecio mucho a mis lectores xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter****:** Volví y espero no volver a desaparecer otra vez, que ya tres veces es demasiado. A mi me encanta que te ENCANTE, para mi es una gran satisfacción. Mis fieles sois los mejores, siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **shaakeeit: **Por fin actualicé, por fin he podido seguir con Carpe. Bella y Jacob los que sufren a las embarazadas, los que compararán síntomas y experiencias xD. Rosalie todos la tenemos como la dama de hielo y en el fondo yo creo que es el personaje más débil de todos, el que más daño ha sufrido y que para evitar seguir sufriéndolo se ha creado una barrera con el resto. Al principio la pareja de Bella y Rose me resultó muy extraña, ahora ya me resulta más normal que el Edward/Bella. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **xAlexandra-RRR****:** Encantada de que te haya encantado, de que te alegraras al ver que había actualizado. Siento haberte hecho esperar para el capítulo 47, no pensaba tardar tanto pero cosas en la vida que hay que priorizar. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **keiren:** Esta actualización ha tardado bastante en llegar, siento la espera pero no he pasado por mi mejor época. Te agradezco la felicitación, de verdad lo hago. Espero que el capítulo 47 te haya gustado como lo hizo el 46. Para mi leer como dices que revisas cada pocos días si he actualizado es un gran halago, uno que no crea que me merezca. Intento no decepcionaros, intento escribir lo mejor que se esta historia y me alegra poder haceros felices. No creo que sea el mejor fic, es mi fic y es muy importante para mi pero en absoluto es el mejor xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **anivech:** Espero que cada vez siga gustándote más la historia, que este capítulo de Carpe esté a la altura. Con Victoria y Zafrina lo que sucede no es nada serio, lo que pasa entre ellas es experimentación por un lado y búsqueda de cariño por el otro. Tenía planeado que la historia tuviera 60 capítulo pero creo que habrá más al final, se nota que no quiero terminarla eh xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **stephcullen****:** Mucho tiempo sin saber de mi cierto. Pues bueno las cosas no están en su mejor momento pero como he dicho antes hay que seguir adelante y nada más. La actitud de Carlisle es reticente pero bueno también hasta cierto punto es normal. Alice solo ejerce de tía preocupada por el sobrino/sobrina que está engendrando su hermana aunque para eso tenga que evitar los momentos de pasión de nuestras chicas. Charlie es el padre ideal, yo quiero un Charlie para mi xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **MaxSantoyoBarron:** Me alegra que el capítulo 46 te pareciera muy bueno. Ahora que espero tener tiempo me pasaré por tus historias, que hasta ahora mi tiempo ha brillado por su ausencia. La reacción de Alice es de incordio total a Rose, de no dejarla ni un segundo a solas con Bella. La relación de Victoria y Zafrina es un sí pero no, un tira y afloja continuo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **MaxiPau: **Rose va a ser mamá, la Cullen rubia por fin va a cumplir su sueño xD. Emmett siempre siendo Emmett, no puede ser de otra forma. Bella y Leah se han adaptado mucho a su estatus de hermanas aunque no lo sean de sangre. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Valentina Whitlock****:** Aquí tienes la historia continuada, un par de meses después. Todas somos un poco pervertidas y a todas al principio nos parece realmente extraña la pareja de Rose/Bella, tan extraña como lo es Carpe. Con 14 años y ya leyéndome, ahora siento remordimientos morales por "pervertirte" tan joven xD. La pareja de Alice y Jasper la dejé tal como estaba porque me gustan juntos, porque son entrañables. Intentaré poner más a Jasper pero el problema de este fic es que hay muchos personajes y manejarlos a todos resulta muy complicado. No te preocupes que a mi me gustan los comentarios contra más largos mejor, un comentario largo me entusiasma. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **ALEXITACULLEN****:** Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Entiendo que para ti sea raro ver las parejas cruzadas de Edward con Emmett y Bella con Rose, para mi también lo es aunque ya me he acostumbrado. La relación de tus amigos si es como las del fic tiene que ser entrañable. Los British volverán a salir en unos pocos capítulos, no tardaré mucho en volverlos a sacar a escena. No hacer sufrir a Victoria y a James será complicado pero se intentará xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **HiMKo-cHaN****:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya enganchado el fic, que Carpe haya logrado otra nueva persona siguiéndola. El capítulo en Honolulu es realmente una balsa de aceite y amor, con tatuaje incorporado para evidenciar los sentimientos de Rose por Bella. Por fin Rosalie se ha quedado embarazada, ya le tocaba a la chica lograr lo que siempre ha deseado. La pareja de Rose y Bella una vez te acostumbras es realmente encantadora. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **oso:** Aquí tienes la continuación de la historia que te parece buena y que deseas seguir leyendo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Agradecer a las personas que os hayáis leído el capítulo 47, a las que dejéis comentario con vuestras opiniones y a las 101 personas que tenéis a Carpe Diem marcada como favorita. Agradeceros a todos el apoyo y la paciencia que demostráis con esta historia, porque sin vosotros Carpe Diem habría muerto hace mucho tiempo y no hubiera llegado a tener jamás tanto éxito. **

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Este capítulo es especial, este capítulo es sorpresivo, así que por eso me gustaría pedir a todos los que lo leáis un comentario para saber que os han parecido las sorpresas que se van enlazando a lo largo de este capítulo 48.**

**Y ya me callo para dejaros con el capi.**

**CAPITULO XLVIII**

No he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, después de escuchar la declaración de Victoria me ha sido imposible. Le he dado vueltas al tema miles de veces y he llegado a la conclusión de que odio a la pelirroja por no poder odiarla, porque me es imposible hacerlo cuando la veo cuidar de mi chica o tratar con tanta gentileza a Leah. Antes del amanecer, cuando todavía está oscuro, decido que hoy necesito alejarme con Bella de todos y de todo, pasar el día solamente con ella. En silencio me levanto, voy a mi habitación y miro de nuevo la imagen de las tres en la cama. Durante la noche Leah se ha girado y está alejada de mi novia y de su ex. Bella ahora está completamente pegada a Victoria, la pelirroja la abraza y mi chica duerme con una cálida sonrisa. Mis ánimos al verlas decrece, mi miedo a perderla crece de una forma realmente enorme, porque yo soy Rosalie Cullen y contrariamente a lo que todo el mundo piensa el rechazo de las personas que me importan es lo que más me puede llegar a doler.

— Bella— susurro con la cabeza agachada y acariciándome la barriga donde dentro de unos meses empezará a notarse que voy a ser madre

Lentamente, sin intentar hacer ruido, abro el armario para coger una pequeña manta para el coche. Salgo de la habitación y voy a la cocina para preparar unos sandwiches. En pocos minutos ya tengo algo de abrigo y algo para comer, salgo de casa sin hacer ruido porque se que cualquier persona de todas las que está durmiendo en mi casa se puede despertar. Salgo fuera y dejo todo en el coche, vuelvo a entrar y me dirijo a la habitación casi de puntillas. Me arrodillo al lado de la cama donde está mi novia, con la máxima precaución posible intento quitar la mano de Victoria que rodea su cintura. A pesar de que lo hago de una forma casi imperceptible, la pelirroja se da cuenta y abre los ojos. No dice una palabra, solamente me mira a los ojos y se da cuenta de que lo se, sabe que la vi ayer por la noche declarándole a Bella lo que siente por ella.

— No voy a luchar por ella— susurra casi sin voz, únicamente vocalizando— Isabella Swan siempre ha sido tuya

Intentando calmar mis sentimientos, intentando calmar mi odio, deseando gritarle que la reto a que pelee por ella porque yo no quiero inspirar lástima, me levanto con Bella en brazos. Antes de salir de la habitación vuelvo a mirar a como Victoria se levanta de la cama, abre el armario y coge un par de prendas de ropa para cada una. No dice ni una palabra, se mueve como una autómata, como si fuera un robot al que le han dado la orden y la obedece sin preguntarse el porque lo está haciendo.

— Pronto va a despertarse alguien— me advierte al tener ya la las prendas de ropa metidas en una mochila de mi chica

Le hago caso, salgo de la habitación y salgo de mi casa con mi Bella en brazos y la pelirroja detrás cargando la mochila. Con mucha delicadeza dejo el cuerpo de mi novia en la parte trasera de mi coche, la tapo con la manta y después me giro para encontrarme con Victoria tendiéndome la mochila. Intento evitar mirarla a los ojos, lo intento evitar por todos los medios pero me es imposible porque una vez he cogido la mochila, que me tiende, noto mi rostro apresado entre sus manos. Un firme agarre, con gentileza pero duro, para pedirme algo que me hace empezar a pensar que es una jodida vidente.

— Se que me estás deseando pegar— dice— Pégame, dame fuerte y no tengas remordimientos por lo que estás haciendo

— ¿Perdona?— cuestiono sin saber que más decir, sus palabras me han dejado anonadada

— Pégame, Rosalie Cullen— vuelve a repetir, casi a implorar— Se que quieres hacerlo, lo veo en tus ojos, además que me lo merezco. Si alguien estuviera siempre detrás de mi novia, si alguien le dijera que está enamorada de ella yo desearía golpearla y reclamarla como mía. Se como te sientes Rose, se que me odias por estar cerca de Bella siempre, se que estás insegura y tienes miedo a mi posible competencia pero no tienes porque. Isabella Swan te ama a ti como no amará a nadie en su vida, para ella solamente soy una amiga y yo lo he asumido

— ¿Cómo puedes...?— intento preguntar sin llegar a terminar la frase

— Ella está contigo y es feliz, esa es mi respuesta a como soporto a su lado sabiendo que por las noches es a ti a quien besa, a quien lame, a quien hace gemir. Amo a Bella y lo que me importa es que ella sea feliz, que tú la hagas lo feliz que yo no fui capaz en su día

— Yo no podría— digo seria, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos que me penetran y casi me dejan sin respiración de la seguridad que los gobierna

— Tú también lo harías, harías cualquier cosa por ver feliz a Bella— sentencia— Se que aunque ahora pienses que no, lo harías. No soy una persona especial, no soy alguien admirable como tú o todos pensáis. Soy egoísta, la más egoísta porque se que os estoy haciendo daño a ti y a Bella con mi presencia pero no puedo alejarme de su lado— sigue diciendo— Por eso te pido que me pegues, porque tanto tú como yo es lo que necesitamos en este momento

Al terminar de hablar me suelta, su mirada me indica claramente que es lo que quiere, que es lo que tengo que hacer. Mi cabeza me dicta que no lo haga, mi corazón me lo pide a gritos. Decido dejarme guiar por mi corazón, por mis sentimientos, porque desde que estoy con Bella creo que he perdido el norte.

— ¿Estás segura?— pregunto realmente insegura, mirando al coche para controlar que mi novia no se haya despertado

— Rose, no te estoy tendiendo una trampa— dice al ver como observo el coche para mirar si Bella sigue dormida— Tranquila y dame fuerte— comenta sonriendo

Suspiro intentando asimilar lo que estoy apunto de hacer. Intento relajarme, intento controlar los latidos de mi corazón, que me golpea muy fuerte en el pecho. Dejo la mochila en el suelo y vuelvo a mirar a la pelirroja sonriendo de medio lado. Alzo mi mano, la cierro y dirijo mi puño hasta la cara de Victoria. La golpeo en el pómulo con toda la fuerza que soy capaz de reunir, con toda la rabia contenida que tengo hacía ella por hacerme sentir insegura respecto a mi relación con Bella. Noto como su labio empieza a sangrar, como le he dado más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes— susurra intentando tranquilizarme— Ahora vete ya, que está a punto de amanecer y todas empezarán a despertarse

— Sabes que te odio— advierto seria

— Lo se— responde limpiándose la sangre del labio— Y tú sabes que yo te agradezco el puñetazo, ¿verdad?

No le contesto nada, cojo la mochila del suelo y me giro en dirección al coche. Antes de que pueda entrar, cuando ya tengo la puerta abierta, vuelvo a escuchar la voz de la pelirroja.

— Nunca haría un trío contigo y con Bella— dice para tranquilizarme— Tengo un límite, se que si volviera a sentir íntimamente a Bella entraría en una lucha que no lograría ganar y en la que saldría demasiado herida. Puedes estar tranquila, puedes decirle a Sammer que le diga a Laurent de mi parte que se vaya a la mierda

Sin esperar mi respuesta, sin esperar ni un segundo más, entra en mi casa con su firme figura erguida. Me quedo unos segundos realmente asombrada, unos segundos en los que mi mente no logra procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. Todavía medio atontada entro en el coche, todavía sin poder asumir todo lo que me ha dicho Victoria, en especial la última parte. Arranco el coche y pongo rumbo al lugar que hasta el momento solamente había sido mío y de Edward pero que ahora necesito compartir con Bella. Durante el trayecto a las cataratas de Sol Duc pongo música para intentar relajarme, para intentar no pensar en que Victoria sabía todo desde que Sammer habló conmigo en el baño. La pelirroja me estuvo provocando, primero compartiendo confidencias con Bella y después confesando lo que sentía por ella sabiendo que yo lo estaba viendo todo. Victoria lo sabía todo el tiempo, ella sabía lo que iba a sentir y como iba a reaccionar, ella está intentando que la separe de Bella. La ex de mi novia quiere que la aleje de mi chica, que rompa el vínculo de ellas para que pueda liberarse y ser feliz. Intento pensar como sería separar a mi chica del lado de la pelirroja, intento imaginarme la reacción de Bella y me doy cuenta que no puedo hacerlo. No quiero romper a mi novia, no puedo hacerle el favor que Victoria está deseando que haga, por mucho que desee verla alejada de mi Bella, no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Rose?— escucho interrogantemente una voz, medio dormida, desde el asiento trasero

— Sí, Bella tranquila— contesto apretando el volante y cogiendo una salida de la carretera por la que hasta entonces estábamos

— ¿Dónde vamos?

— Te voy a mostrar mi lugar secreto, un sitio que descubrí cuando pasó lo de Royce y al que acudo cuando quiero estar a solas. Quiero compartir mi lugar contigo, _cariño_— termino de decir tranquila, sin dejar notar en mis palabras la turbación que en estos momentos gobierna en mi interior

Bella no dice nada más, se mantiene en silencio pero por el espejo retrovisor puedo notar como se ha sentado y como una cálida sonrisa se ha dibujado en su rostro imperfecto pero para mi perfecto completamente. Observar su mirada entusiasmada, su sonrisa feliz y su expresión soñadora, logra que yo sienta un sentimiento de calidez tan grande como no pensé posible antes de conocerla.

— Te quiero Rose— susurra Bella— Gracias por ir a compartir conmigo algo tan importante para ti como este sitio. Me siento muy honrada de ser la primera persona a la que se lo muestras, gracias por tu confianza

— Es mi sitio y el de Edward— confieso insegura de decírselo a mi novia, no demasiado segura de que esté haciendo lo correcto

Al contrario de lo que podría pensar, lo único que hace Bella es llevar su mano hasta mi cuello y acariciarlo. Con sus gestos, sus caricias, me está demostrando que ella sigue estando agradecida porque me haya decidido a mostrarle el lugar.

— Es un honor que me muestres tu lugar— vuelve a repetir más firmemente, dejando más claro que sigue estando agradecida por mi gesto

Pocos minutos después llegamos al lugar, llegamos a las cataratas de Sol Duc. El paisaje tan conocido a mis ojos vuelve a deslumbrarme, vuelvo a sonreír al sentir que estoy más que nunca en casa. Las cataratas siguen pareciéndome espectaculares, tanto como la primera vez que las vi.

— Es precioso

La suave voz de mi chica me saca de mi ensimismamiento, de mis recuerdos en el lugar. Bella acaricia mi cuello, baja sus manos y las cuela por entre mi camisa. Sonrío porque mi chica me está turbando, porque está arrodillada en el asiento mientras se inclina para besarme el cuello y poder tocar más.

— Tú eres preciosa— me susurra con un mordisco en el lóbulo— Preciosa, gentil, espectacular, espléndida y sobretodo mía, eres mía

Con cada adjetivo, con cada palabra salida de su boca hago un movimiento. Cinco movimientos, eso es lo que he necesitado para pasar de estar frente al volante a estar encima de Bella. Nuestras miradas están hambrientas, nuestras sonrisas también, ambas sabemos lo que queremos hacer y lo que vamos a hacer.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunta dudosa, acariciándome la parte baja de la espalda— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mi respuesta es morderle juguetonamente un pezón que su camisa medio abierta ha dejado al descubierto. Bella entiende el mensaje de que estoy perfectamente, de que puedo hacer el amor sin ningún tipo de problemas. Mientras muerdo y lamo el pezón con mi boca, dientes y lengua; con mis manos desabrocho lo que queda de camisa, dejando bajo mi cuerpo el de mi chica solo con una pequeña prenda de lencería cubriendo su zona más erótica y mojada.

— Fóllame, rápido y duro— me pide sorpresivamente mi chica, la que no me ha pedido nunca algo así

La miro asombrada, dejando por unos instantes de darle atención a los sensibles pezones. Bella aprovecha para desabrocharme también mi camisa, besar con pasión mis labios y frotar su cuerpo contra el mío. El desborde de pasión que tenemos, después de una semana sin poder hacer nada, va a más cuando coloco una pierna de mi novia entre las mías. El roce, el rápido roce de nuestros cuerpos, nos arranca gemidos enterrados en la boca opuesta. Mis manos acariciando el culo de Bella, mi boca devorando la suya y mi cuerpo sintiendo los primeros espasmos preorgásmicos. Bella tiene sus manos en mi espalda, sus uñas me arañan y eso solamente logra excitarme y mojarme más. No duro mucho, no muchos minutos más consigo seguir frotándome contra mi novia. Con un seco gemido, recogido dentro del beso húmedo que comparto con Bella, llego al orgasmo y me corro en la pierna de mi máximo placer. Tardo unos segundos en poder pensar, en darme cuenta que ella aun no ha terminado, que todavía no la he hecho llegar al orgasmo y que antes de relajarme tengo que lograrlo.

— Rose, ¿que...?

Al verme descender por su cuerpo, alejarme un poco, Bella ha intentado preguntarme que me pasaba pero al notar lo que hago solamente guarda silencio. Una lamida por aquí, un mordisco en el sensible, y excitado, clítoris por allá y en menos de lo que se tarda en decir PER-FEC-TA ya ha llegado al orgasmo. Sus flujos por mi barbilla, su cuerpo con leves espasmos placenteros, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su toque de inocencia casi virginal, son los que consiguen que mi boca hable sola y que pronuncie las palabras que cambiarán nuestra vida.

— Vamos a casarnos a Las Vegas, tú y yo solas

Bella me mira como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo por todo el cuerpo, como si pensara que su mente ha sido la que ha dicho las palabras y no yo. Noto como en sus ojos hay mucha sorpresa pero también felicidad.

— ¿Lo estás diciendo enserio?

— Nunca he hablado más enserio en mi vida— respondo apoyando mi barbilla en su pubis— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo en Las Vegas esta noche, Isabella Swan Dwyer?

— Llámame Bella Cullen Swan

Sonrío ampliamente con sus palabras, unas palabras que consiguen que mi corazón se altere y lata más rápido que con cualquier orgasmo posible. Casada con Bella y con un hijo o una hija, parece que la locura en que se ha convertido mi vida desde que conozco a mi chica me dará la vida que siempre he deseado. Voy a tener mi propia familia con ella a pesar de las reservas que pueda tener mi padre o de la cercanía que siempre tenga Victoria.

— Ahora conduzco yo— escucho que me dice Bella— Tú necesitas dormir y descansar. Necesitas relajarte y que el bebé que estás gestando también lo haga

No me deja replicar, me da un beso de "No digas nada, _cariño_", se abrocha la camisa y se pasa al asiento del conductor. Antes de que arranque logro recordar que tenemos ropa, que Victoria puso ropa en una mochila de Bella.

— Será mejor que te pongas algo más de ropa, no quiero tener que matar a nadie porque te mire con deseo— bromeo con un tono de voz que deja claro que sería capaz de hacerlo

Bella asiente y coge unos pantalones tejanos de la mochila, parece que seguirá dejándose puesta la camisa del pecado y las braguitas completamente húmedas. Yo la imito, cojo el otro par de pantalones que hay en la mochila y también me dejo puesta la camisa, aunque abrochada. Cuando nota que ya estoy "arreglada", Bella arranca y yo levanto la cabeza para decirle hasta la vista a mi lugar. Las cataratas de Sol Duc añaden otro momento mágico a mi lista, el de petición de matrimonio a Bella.

— ¿Para ir a la Interestatal?

— Recto hasta que veas el desvío y entonces a la derecha— indico— Después de eso ya te indica Portland

Una vez le he prestado mi ayuda, indicándole como se coge la carretera para salir del estado de Washington dirección al estado de Oregón y al de Nevada, me tumbo tranquila con la manta tapándome y la mochila haciendo las funciones de almohada. Toda la tensión de la noche sin dormir por lo de Victoria, que ahora parece tan lejano, y después la conversación de esta mañana más el momento con Bella, consiguen que termine quedándome dormida con una sonrisa.

Unas voces lejanas, un par de voces consiguen que abra los ojos con lentitud y sin ganas. Las voces son de fuera del coche, Bella está hablando con un hombre mientras pone gasolina y en sus manos lleva un par de bolsas con bebidas y algo para comer. Me doy cuenta que el Sol está bajo, que ya es más de media tarde y que yo he dormido demasiadas horas.

— ¿Donde estamos?— pregunto cuando mi chica entra al coche otra vez y deja las bolsas en el asiento del copiloto

— Sigue durmiendo, necesitas descansar— contesta tranquila y casi tarareando la canción Hey, soul sister de Train— Cuando lleguemos a Las Vegas te aviso

— Bella no voy a dormir mientras tú conduces durante más de 12 horas seguidas

— Si no vas a dormir entonces come alguno de los sandwiches que he visto has preparado. Necesitas alimentarte por ti y por el bebé, porque si os morís de hambre demostraré que no se cuidar de vosotros y que no merezco ser tu mujer y su madre

Sonrío al escuchar como se preocupa por mi, como quiere estar a la altura de poder ser la madre de mi pequeño y mi futura mujer. Bella sigue creyendo que no me merece, que soy demasiado buena para ella y no entiendo como no ve que es al revés, que yo siempre tan orgullosa y caprichosa soy la que no se merece estar con alguien que siempre está pendiente de ayudar a los demás.

— Está bien, general

Abro un Nestea, cojo un sandwich y también me apropio de un Toblerone que ha comprado Bella en la gasolinera. Miro por la ventanilla mientras veo como pasa rápidamente el terreno desértico de seguramente el estado de Nevada. Dejo mi mente en blanco, mis retinas ven pasar el paisaje como si fueran motas de polvo a las que no darles importancia.

— No creo que a Carlisle le haga feliz enterarse de que te has casado conmigo— escucho decir a Bella— Tu padre todavía no ha aceptado que te gusten las mujeres y que estés conmigo

— Me da igual lo que piense mi padre— miento para tranquilizar su mente, para que no se sienta culpable si Carlisle al enterarse discute conmigo— Si de verdad le importa mi felicidad aceptará mi decisión y mis sentimientos, lo hará como lo hace mi madre o Charlie

— A Reneé puede que le de un infarto al enterarse de la noticia, casi le pasó cuando le conté lo de tu embarazo. Mi madre querrá matarme por no habérselo dicho para estar presente, siempre ha deseado verme en el altar a pesar de saber que me gustaban las chicas y que no nos dejan casarnos

El que mejor se va a tomar la noticia será Charlie, mi suegro no dirá nada y seguramente solo se encogerá un poco de hombros como si el tema no fuera con él. Esme se alegrará por nosotras aunque interiormente piense que estamos locas, que yo he perdido el norte al dar un paso así de importante sin meditarlo lo suficiente. Lo que ninguno entenderá es que si lo he pensado, que de verdad si que es lo que deseo y que es lo que me va a hacer feliz, y a Bella también.

— Hemos tenido la luna de miel antes de la boda— argumenta Bella refiriéndose a nuestro viaje del fin de semana pasado a Honolulu, Hawai— Hasta para eso vamos al revés del mundo

Me encanta ir al revés del mundo con Bella, con ella iría hasta el fin del mundo sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Se que me he convertido en una persona dependiente, se que no es bueno pero con ella me siento querida y protegida, todo lo que deseo para el resto de mi vida. Comparo lo que siento ahora con lo que sentí con Marco, con él aunque no lo aceptara, interiormente sabía que él acabaría cediendo a la primera pelandrusca que lo buscara y no tuviera miedo de recibir la ira de Rosalie Cullen.

— Podríamos llamarla Abigail, ¿qué te parece?

Al principio no entiendo de lo que Bella me está hablando, no se a quien podemos llamar Abigail, aunque segundos después me doy cuenta que habla de mi futuro bebé.

— Me gusta el nombre de Abigail si es niña, Abigail Cullen Swan

— Abigail Cullen Hale— corrige Bella dejando claro que la pequeña deberá llevar el apellido de Edward y no el suyo

— Si es niño me gustaría llamarle Calum

— Es un nombre raro Calum, la primera vez que lo escucho, pero me gusta— acepta mi chica tomando un desvío por donde pone Las Vegas a poco más de 100 kilómetros

— Abigail y Calum— susurro con una sonrisa al pensar en formar una familia con dos personitas preciosas

Mi mente imagina a una pequeña niña, rubia con el pelo largo y un par de trenzas que me encargo de hacerle cada mañana. Su pelo rubio como el mío, los ojos verdes como los de Edward y espero que una sonrisa tímida e insegura como la de mi chica. A mi pequeño me lo imagino con el pelo despeinado de Eddie, mis ojos azules y espero que el aura de serenidad que destilará el tío Jasper.

— ¿De que quieres ir vestida para casarte conmigo?

— De Marilyn Monroe— respondo— ¿y tú?

— Caperucita roja— dice riendo— Solo una capa y un vestido blanco, con mi cestita— bromea sin parar de reír

Durante lo que nos queda de trayecto hablamos de como será nuestro inminente enlace. Las dos sabemos que casarse en Las Vegas a efectos legales no tiene demasiada validez, no la misma que tiene casarse por la iglesia, pero a las dos nos da lo mismo porque es lo que deseamos. En la conversación que mantenemos noto como Bella tiene signos de cansancio, como está reventada de conducir tantas horas y tantos kilómetros seguidos. Lleva más de 14 horas al volante, sin descansar y sin dejarme relevarla porque está empeñada que con mi embarazo necesito estar relajada y conducir no me hará bien.

Al ver al fondo las luces de la ciudad de Las Vegas mi corazón late más rápido, ya estoy casi rozando con la mano el momento de mi boda. A mi mente llega la imagen de un anillo, pienso que antes de casarnos tengo que comprarle uno a mi novia, uno que esté a su altura a pesar de que eso sea complicado.

— Nos faltan los anillos— comento

— No me importa un anillo en mi dedo, Rose— responde— Con la argolla de la lata de Nestea que te has bebido me sirve

Bella siempre tan fácil de contentar, siempre dándole tan poca importancia a las cosas materiales. Mi mente vuela hasta la imagen de su camioneta, el Chevrolet que le regaló su padre y que a ella le encanta conducir a pesar de que parezca que se vaya a caer a pedazos en cualquier momento.

— Tú te mereces un anillo de brillantes porque vas a ser mi mujer

— Eres desesperante con los lujos— contesta dejándome por imposible

— Y tú con pasar de ellos— digo riendo— Siempre queriendo pasar desapercibida, sin sacarte ni el 10% del partido que podrías sacarte para demostrarle a los demás que yo tengo mucha suerte

— No soy ningún trofeo, Rose— advierte con el ceño levemente fruncido— Soy como soy, una torpe muchacha con una madre infantil y un padre peculiar. Me gusta conducir mi camioneta vieja y vestir mi ropa que no es de marca

— Lo se, Bella— respondo seria, parece que se ha tomado mal mis palabras como si la estuviera ofendiendo de verdad— Se que prefieres tu camioneta a mi capricho rojo, que prefieres una camiseta sencilla con unos tejanos desgastados y unas converses a un vestido y unos zapatos de tacón. Eres lo opuesto a mi, eres sencillez y realidad, eres la chica que logra contrarrestar mi ego y mi prepotencia.

Mi respuesta parece que la relaja, parece que se da cuenta de que no había dicho las cosas para hacerla parecer un trofeo. Quizás en mi época anterior, antes de conocerla, si que había querido inconscientemente a mis parejas como trofeos, quizás mi mente sin proponérselo podía llegar a pensar que al estar con los chicos más guapos y más populares, como yo, estaría protegida para que no me volviera a suceder lo de Royce. Con Bella me he dado cuenta que estaba equivocada, que quizás Marco o los otros chicos con los que he estado me aportaban protección masculina llena de vanidad, una protección que no es la real. Bella me protege con pequeñas cosas pero sobretodo mostrándome que puedo sentir y hacer sentir, que no solamente soy una cara bonita y una niña mimada.

— Bienvenida a la ciudad de los casinos y del juego

— Y de las bodas temáticas express— añado alucinando con la cantidad de casinos que hay, porque saberlo es una cosa pero verlo es otra

— Vayamos a buscar algún lugar para casarnos— dice Bella— Un lugar con un Elvis que nos case, que nos de su bendición para poder volver a casa unidas en lésbico matrimonio— bromea, llevándose un leve golpecito en el brazo de mi parte

Algunas de las personas que caminan por la calle, pasadas las 11 de la noche del sábado, se quedan alucinadas al vernos pasar en mi precioso capricho rojo. Estaremos en Las Vegas, ciudad donde la gente tiene dinero y viene a gastárselo, pero seguramente nadie ha visto nunca una preciosidad equiparable a mi coche. El observar como lo miran, como desean ser ellos los dueños de semejante joya me hace estar orgullosa de mis caros gustos, de que mi pasión por los coches de calidad deje huella en los demás. Mientras yo estoy casi babeando, Bella está mirando en donde hay algún pequeño lugar en el que oficialicen bodas 24 horas.

— Parece que estos sitios están bien escondidos— se queja, frotándose levemente un ojo e intentando controlar un bostezo

— Eso o que tú no sabes mirar, _cariño_— digo para molestarla un poco y consiguiendo que me saque la lengua

— Yo pensé que eligiéndote a ti había quedado más que demostrado que mi visión y mi gusto son exquisitos— rebate girando por una calle en la que tras un enorme casino hay una pequeña edificación con la frase "Bodas temáticas 24/7"

Bella aparca en el pequeño aparcamiento que hay delante al lugar que nos unirá en matrimonio. Al bajar del coche me doy cuenta de que estoy cansada, de que han sido demasiadas horas viajando.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte conmigo?— pregunto otra vez, dejándole claro que si no lo está no pasa nada, nos vamos a jugar a un casino sin ningún problema

— ¿Te estás echando atrás?— me contrapregunta ella, demostrando que ella sí lo está y que quizás soy yo la que no lo estoy

— Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida— digo firme, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y besando sus labios con hambre, demostrándole que la devoraría si me dejara

— Entonces será mejor que entremos— susurra contra mis labios, rompiendo el beso que deja claro todo lo que sentimos

De la mano, y con mi VISA guardada en mis tejanos, entramos al lugar. Es una sala bastante variopinta, con unos bancos para los pocos invitados que quieran presenciar los enlaces y un altar pequeño. Al entrar se nos acerca un hombre, su edad deben de ser unos 40 años, su pelo es entrecano y lleva barba de pocos días que le hace ver atractivo.

— Buenas noches, mi nombre es Greg— saluda tendiéndonos una mano que acepta primero Bella y después yo— Bienvenidas a Las Vegas, forasteras

— Queremos casarnos— digo mirando todo otra vez— Mi chica de Caperucita Roja, yo de Marylin y tú oficializando todo como Elvis

— Habéis venido al sitio adecuado

Una vez pronuncia las palabras nos hace un gesto para que le sigamos a una de las dos puertas que hay en la sala, la otra puerta es la de entrada. En la nueva sala que nos muestra están todos los disfraces, todas las prendas que puede la gente que se casa utilizar.

— Cambiaros y después me vestiré yo

— Perfecto— contesta Bella

Al dejarnos solas en la habitación yo voy a coger el vestido blanco de Marylin Monroe. Decido centrarme solamente en mi, si miro a Bella cambiarse la iré a besar y perderíamos mucho tiempo. Sin ningún pudor me desabrocho mi camisa, me la quito, hago lo mismo con los tejanos pero no con el culote. El vestido blanco me queda levemente apretado, marca en exceso todas y cada una de mis curvas.

— Te queda perfecto— escucho la voz de mi chica contra mi oreja— Rose Monroe

— Te comería entera, Caperucita— contesto girándome para verla vestida con una capa roja sobre sus hombros y un vestido blanco vaporoso debajo

— Será mejor que salgamos

Le hago caso, dejo que me ella coja mi mano y me guíe fuera de la sala en la que estamos para aparecer en la sala de nuestro enlace. Sentado en un banco está esperando el hombre que nos casará, el que pasa por nuestro lado para ir a enfundarse su traje blanco de Elvis. Mientras esperamos a que salga con su performance realizada nos sentamos en los dos asientos que hay en el altar.

— ¿Tenéis anillos?— pregunta el casamentero Greg al salir, con su traje blanco y la peluca del tupé de Elvis

— No, no tenemos— respondo

— Como regalo de boda— dice— Tomad

Nos da un par de anillos sencillos de madera, de los que suelen venderse en las ferias y que no cuestan más que un par de dólares. La idea de poner ese anillo, de tan poco nivel, en el dedo de Bella no me gusta pero parece que ella está encantada de la sencillez que destilan y de que los aprecia más que cualquier anillo de oro, o plata, con brillantes.

— Gracias por tan bonito regalo— agradece Bella con una sonrisa

— Y ahora vamos a empezar con el enlace

Greg, el bueno de Greg, habla un par de minutos sobre lo complicado que es el matrimonio y las cosas que implica. Tras la breve advertencia, en la que nos pregunta si estamos seguras de la locura que estamos a punto de cometer, llega la parte típica de todas las bodas, la que nos pregunta a nosotras.

— Rosalie Cullen ¿quieres a Isabella Swan como esposa en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza que pueden ocasionar los casinos de esta ciudad, hasta que la muerte os separe?

— Sí, quiero— respondo segura de mi respuesta mientras le coloco el anillo a Bella en el dedo anular de la mano derecha

— Isabella Swan ¿aceptas unir tu vida en matrimonio a Rosalie Cullen tanto en los momentos de salud y abundancia como en los de enfermedad y escasez, hasta el final de vuestros días?

— Sí, acepto unir mi vida y mi destino a mi Diosa— contesta colocándome el anillo en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda

Al notar como mi Bella contesta y como me coloca el anillo siento humedecerse mis ojos, siento que voy a llorar de emoción y felicidad. Es sorprendente el notar como mis sentimientos están a flor de piel, como la mayor locura que he cometido en mi vida es la que me hace sentir más humana.

— Por el poder que me ha otorgado la escuela de casadores oficiales de la ciudad de Las Vegas, yo os autorizo como matrimonio legal— anuncia Greg con una sonrisa— Podéis besaros tranquilamente, chicas

No esperamos ni un segundo más para unir nuestros labios, para besarnos por primera vez como santo matrimonio de Las Vegas, como el matrimonio de Marilyn y Caperucita Roja de Forks. Bella parece que, a pesar del cansancio, está ansiosa de besarme y yo no me niego en absoluto.

— Aquí al lado hay un hotelito pequeño y resguardado para quienes estrenan matrimonio— nos informa Greg cuando aun nos estamos besando

— Tenemos que volver, emprender de nuevo el camino a casa

— Ha sido un placer joven Marylin y joven Caperucita

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 48, el de las sorpresas y giros inesperados xD. Primero con la conversación de Victoria y Rose, en la que hay un puñetazo de por medio pero en la que lo importante son las palabras. Victoria por fin demuestra que si sufre y que es egoísta al anteponer su cariño por Bella a la felicidad que en determinados momentos por su culpa no ha conseguido la joven Swan. Después de eso ha llegado el momento de la noticia bomba, la que no creo que nadie que siguiera Carpe Diem se esperara, la de la boda en Las Vegas. Bella de Caperucita, cuidando de su mujer y su futura criatura, y Rose de Marylin. Tampoco me quiero olvidar de otro punto importante, el de los nombres, de Abigail o Calum depende de lo que sea lo que vaya a tener Rose. **

**Y nada, me callo ya y procedo a contestar a los comentarios que me dejasteis en el capítulo 47 con tanto cariño.**

— **Fran Ktrin Black:** Seguiré actualizando a pesar del tiempo, porque Carpe me encanta. Rose es sexual, muy sexual, pero no puede evitar querer a sus hermanos aunque le impidan tener sus momentos sexuales con Bella. El trío de Bella, Rose y Victoria con lo de la boda queda invalidado completamente, bueno con lo de la boda y la conversación de la pelirroja y la rubia. La relación de amistad pura entre Leah, Bella y Victoria es muy bonita. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Guacha:** A mi también me alegra mucho seguir viéndote, saber que todavía sigues mi historia. Siempre salgo adelante, antes o después pero salgo y esta vez no es la excepción. No te preocupes por la complicada situación que ahora con lo de la boda ya se ha solventado todo, además de con la charla de Victoria y Rose. La pelirroja es egoísta, de otra forma diferente a la de Rosalie pero también lo es porque no quiere alejarse de Bella a pesar de que sabe el daño que le causa el que tenga que elegir a veces entre estar con ella o con Rose. Como bien dices Rose es demasiado frágil y no soportaría el trío que al casarse con Bella ya es una utopía. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **naomily4ever:** Gracias por felicitarme por lo de la carrera, la verdad que me he quitado un gran peso de encima xD. Rosalie que va más quemada que una estufa y que no puede desfogarse con Bella por culpa de sus hermanos, lo que tiene que soportar la pobre xD. Las palabras de Sammer son las que piensa Laurent no los pensamientos de Victoria, que son dos cosas diferentes. Nos gusta el drama pero yo he pasado de drama para meterle aquí un cambio estratégico y pasarlo de nuevo a un romance perfecto y envidiable xD. Siempre es un placer escribir Carpe, una historia que os tiene enganchadas y que a mi también me tiene igual xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **siscullengranger:** Alice es una hermana demasiado sobreprotectora que se preocupa en exceso de su hermana mayor y su futuro sobrino/sobrina. Victoria sigue enamorada de Bella hasta las trancas pero su confesión no obedece tanto a eso como a la intención de que Rose se entere e intente hacer algo para separar a Bella de su lado. Rose odia a la pelirroja porque no puede odiarla, porque a pesar de todo la aprecia por la forma en que cuida siempre de Bella. Mis problemas poco a poco se van solucionando, no hay que ir con prisas. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **shaakeeit: **Pobre Victoria con lo buena gente que es a pesar de que en el fondo sea egoísta porque necesita a Bella a su lado, causándole de vez en cuando problemas con Rosalie. Sobre lo del trío, con lo de la boda de Bella y Rose en Las Vegas queda descartado, el enlace ha fortificado la relación y sobretodo le ha dado una seguridad a Rose que hasta el momento no tenía por miedo a perder a Bella. Espero que hayas disfrutado con el capítulo en el que nuestra parejita tiene muchas escenitas para ellas 2 solas. Gracias por lo de la felicitación de mi diplomatura. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Nora masen pattinson lutz****: **Me alegra que te pareciera que el capítulo estuvo lindo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Hatsuan****:** Eiiiiiiiiii Hat, compañera del catalonian team xD. ¿Solo un poco pastelillo? Un mucho diría yo pero eso es lo que tiene juntarse con Lara xD. Tú leyendo algo de Crepúsculo porque es mío y es un total UA, no le busques más explicaciones al tema xD. Me alegra saber que te gusta aunque lo alargue más que un chicle Boomer. Apuntado en mi agenda imaginaria tu deseo de reunirnos y hacer la noche de chicas jajaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **MaxiPau: **La relación de Rose y Victoria de ahora en adelante será más real, un poco más tensa al principio y más profunda porque la pelirroja ya se ha abierto a la Diosa rubia de Bella. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **miros-ale****:** Siempre me gusta saber que los que seguís la historia la amáis, me hace sacar una sonrisa. La relación de Bella, Rose y Victoria va a seguir siendo similar aunque ahora entre la rubia y la pelirroja ya se haya hablado claro de una vez por todas, además que lo de la boda también influirá levemente a que no sea igual. Rose no odia a Victoria, lo que dice que la odia por no poder hacerlo porque ve como ella cuida de Bella y eso se lo agradece. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **keiren:** La relación de las chicas se mantendrá en el número 2, en el número que han sido casadas en Las Vegas xD. Llevas razón que lo que hay entre Rose y Bella es demasiado fuerte, pero también te diré que si no ha sucedido con Victoria es porque la pelirroja no ha querido intentarlo porque no quiere sufrir más de lo que ya lo hace. Alice solo se preocupa por cuidar de su hermana pero no entiende que Rose necesita sexo con Bella xD. Mi imagiescrituración yo creo que ha llegado a su límite con lo de la boda en Las Vegas, creo que después de eso no os podré sorprender nunca más xD. Aquí llego con nuevas señales de vida. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Agradecer a las personas que leísteis el capítulo anterior y a las que dejasteis comentario. Vuelvo a pedir que a ver si en este capítulo me podéis dejar un comentario con vuestra opinión respecto a lo de Victoria, los nombres de Abigail y Calum, y por supuesto lo de la boda en Las Vegas. Espero que me deis vuestro parecer, deseo que os hayan gustado las sorpresas en la trama porque se que quizás me he arriesgado demasiado con lo de la boda tan sorpresiva y puede ser que no os convenza pero a mi me ha parecido que era necesario hacerlo.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPITULO XLIX**

En el viaje de vuelta a Forks nos hemos turnado para conducir, porque Bella era incapaz de poder volver a conducir más de 15 horas seguidas. La noche ha sido tranquila, conducir por el desierto del estado de Nevada en silencio bajo la compañía de las estrellas y con la felicidad de mi nuevo estado civil. Durante la noche, que ha sido el tiempo que yo he llevado el coche, mi atención se ha turnado entre la carretera y la figura dormida de mi mujer. Tras desayunar en una semidestartalada área de servicio, un par de cafés con leche, nos hemos cambiado los papeles y a mi me ha tocado dormir.

— ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a todos que nos hemos casado?— pregunta Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

— ¿Los reunimos a todos en Amanecer para dar la noticia solo una vez?— respondo a la pregunta formulada por mi chica con otra preguntado

— No se si será buena idea, Rose— me dice aparcando mi coche frente a nuestra casa— A tu padre quizás deberíamos decírselo a solas, porque puede ser que no se lo tome demasiado bien. No quiero que discutas con Carlisle por mi culpa Rose, sea cual sea la reacción que tenga ante la noticia, prométeme que no discutirás con él— la petición de mi mujer consigue que un vacío incómodo se instaure en mi estómago

La sensación de angustia de Bella, el tono de "miedo" que ha puesto para pedirme que por favor no discuta con mi padre si no se alegra por nuestra boda, me rompe el alma. Espero por el bien de mi padre que acepte bien la noticia porque no quiero tener que hacer una elección en la que él saldría perdiendo, tanto él como el resto de mi familia. En un lado de la balanza, el lado ganador, tengo a mi mujer y en el resto a mi familia y amigos, espero que nadie me haga elegir porque siempre perderá contra la mujer que amo.

— No tienes que preocuparte por mi padre— le contesto saliendo del coche aparentando tranquilidad— Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo

Le doy un suave beso para decirle sin palabras lo que acabo de decirle con ellas. La cojo de la mano tras romper el beso para caminar hasta nuestra casa las dos juntas. Al entrar vemos como la luz de nuestra habitación está encendida, caminamos hasta llegar el marco de la puerta y allí nos encontramos sentado a Carlisle. Mi padre está sentado en nuestra cama, apoyando la palma de sus manos en el colchón que comparto cada noche con mi ahora mujer.

— Buenas noches señor Cullen— saluda educadamente Bella a mi padre

— ¿Qué haces aquí, papá?— pregunto sin entender el porque está mi padre en mi casa, el porque está sentado en nuestra cama como si nos estuviera esperando desde hace horas

— Esperándoos— responde simplemente mi padre a mi pregunta y sin responder al saludo educado de mi compañera de vida

Noto como Bella se ha puesto nerviosa en un segundo, como casi está temblando como una hoja por lo que nos pueda decir Carlisle. Me sitúo detrás de ella, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, pego mi cuerpo al suyo y coloco mi barbilla sobre su hombro para intentar tranquilizarla.

— Aquí estamos— digo serena, más preocupada por el estado de nervios que tiene Bella que por lo que pueda decirme mi padre

— ¿Dónde os habéis metido el fin de semana?— cuestiona serio— Nos habéis tenido muy preocupados a todos, a pesar de que Victoria dijera que estabais bien y que solamente os habíais ido a Port Ángeles a pasar un fin de semana romántico— explica Carlisle dejándonos claro que sabe que la pelirroja nos ha encubierto para no preocupar a todo el mundo

— Hemos ido a casarnos a Las Vegas, las dos solas— digo directamente, sin andarme con rodeos

Noto como mi padre se queda sin saber que decir, en un estado de completa estupefacción que hace reaccionar a Bella. Mi mujer se separa de mi abrazo, me da un apretón en la mano y me susurra unas palabras al oído.

— Me voy al salón para que tú puedas hablar tranquilamente con tu padre, Rose

La consideración de Bella me demuestra una vez más que es perfecta para mi, que he tenido mucha suerte al encontrar a alguien tan especial que sabe darme mi espacio cuando es necesario, como en esta ocasión.

— Papá, ¿estás bien?— pregunto acercándome lentamente a la cama, sentándome a su lado y cogiéndole una mano suavemente— Se que no te hubieras esperado recibir la noticia pero yo estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Bella es la persona que más me importa, la persona a la que más profundamente quiero o he querido jamás

— Es una locura lo que habéis hecho, Rose

— Lo se, lo sabemos— corrijo al darme cuenta de que he hablado solo por mi y también lo tengo que hacer por Bella— Sabemos que hemos actuado en un arrebato pero es lo que necesitábamos las dos, lo que ambas deseábamos. El estar casadas, aunque no tenga demasiada validez legal, para Bella y para mi es importante. Espero que lo aceptes papá pero yo no voy a obligarte a hacerlo, si no lo ves normal o no estás deacuerdo estás en todo tu derecho— termino de decir con suavidad, dejándole claro que yo no voy a suplicarle que acepte nuestra decisión

Los ojos de mi padre se cierran, noto como su mano se tensa y como intenta controlar su respiración. Se perfectamente que Carlisle está intentando contenerse, que mi padre no quiere montar una escena porque sabe que solamente va a servir para dañarme a mi. Pasa unos segundos sin decir nada, no se que estará pasando ahora por su mente pero puedo llegar a tener una idea aproximada.

— No voy a perderte por esto, hija— dice mi padre— No estoy deacuerdo con la boda, no porque Bella sea una mujer sino porque pienso que has cometido una gran equivocación. No pongo en duda que estás enamorada de Bella, que ella te cuida y te protege, pero el matrimonio es algo mucho más profundo que eso y no creo que ambas estéis todavía preparadas para experimentarlo de manera positiva.

Carlisle ha sido realmente sincero, me ha dicho lo que siente y lo que piensa aunque no sea lo que quería escuchar. Mi padre me ha dejado bien claro que seguirá estando ahí para mi aunque crea que he cometido una equivocación al dar el paso con mi chica.

— Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida— respondo igual de serena que él— Tú sabes que lo que siempre he deseado es formar una familia tradicional, casada y con hijos. Voy a ser madre y estoy casada con una mujer que me aporta lo que ninguna persona ha conseguido aportarme nunca, yo soy feliz. Bella es mi todo, me he dado cuenta que la necesito siempre a mi lado porque es todo lo que necesito para ser mejor persona, para no ser la Rose Cullen vacía que todos se piensan que soy. Bella es sencilla, sincera, amable, cariñosa, inteligente, buena conmigo y con los demás— enumero las principales cualidades de mi mujer

— Se como es Bella, se que es buena chica y que realmente está enamorada de ti porque eso lo ve cualquier persona que se fije en como te mira y en como te protege— responde mi padre— Esto no es por Bella, nunca ha sido por ella aunque las dos penséis que si lo es, que yo no acepto que tú estés con ella. Nada es por Bella, todo es por ti por lo que te sucedió y por lo que sufrimos con lo de Royce, por las lágrimas que derramó tu madre, tu hermana y las que derramaste tú. Solamente quiero que tú estés bien, que reflexiones las cosas bien, que no hagas locuras de las que más adelante puedas arrepentirte y sufrir otra vez.

Nos quedamos en silencio tras las palabras de mi padre, tras la declaración en la que me ha dicho que sus reservas no son por Bella sino porque tiene miedo por mi. Carlisle tiene un pánico tan atroz por mi, un miedo tan profundo a que pueda volver a ser lastimada por alguien a quien de verdad quiero que desearía poder evitar que descubriera cosas como las que siento por mi mujer. Entiendo a mi padre, entiendo su sincera preocupación por mi pero me enerva que no confíe que lo mío con Bella será para siempre.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mi papá pero creo que ya soy mayor como para que aceptes mis decisiones. Se que con lo de Royce os hice sufrir mucho a mamá, a ti, a Emmett y a Alice, pero también se que Bella es la mujer de mi vida. Ella no me hará daño, quizás tengamos discusiones pero se que ella es la única para mi como mamá siempre ha sido la única para ti

Mi padre me abraza, me acuna entre sus brazos para demostrarme que por mucho que yo tenga ya 23 años para él siempre seguiré siendo su niña, la que es mucho más frágil de lo que nadie pueda llegar a imaginar. De mis tres hermanos soy la más frágil, la que parece de hielo pero a la que en el momento de la verdad Emmett y Alice siempre tienen que proteger. Tanto mis padres como mis hermanos siempre están pendientes de mi, de una u otra forma pero lo están.

— Espero que tengas razón con Bella y que no salgas dañada, cielo— susurra Carlisle en mi oído sin romper el abrazo

Permanecemos así largo rato hasta que mi mujer interrumpe la escena con una voz suave, casi pidiendo perdón por romper el momento.

— Rose voy a ir a ver a Charlie, a darle la noticia— informa con una sonrisa tímida, apretándose las manos nerviosa— Y después me pasaré por casa de Victoria para darle la noticia a ella, James y Laurent

Me levanto de la cama donde he hablado con mi padre, del lugar en el que he entendido el porque tiene tantas reservas con Bella y mi relación con ella. Carlisle sigue sentado en la cama, nos mira a ambas fijamente, se está intentando convencer de que ya no soy su pequeña indefensa y de que mi mujer no me acabará de romper de una forma irreparable.

— Voy contigo

— No— niega suavemente, apretándome cariñosamente una mano— Tú tienes que ir a decírselo a tu madre, a tus hermanos, a Edward y Jasper

— Quiero que se lo digamos juntas a mi familia— respondo sin entender el porque no quiere venir conmigo y que yo no vaya con ella a decírselo a su padre

— Rose necesito hacer esto sola— vuelve a decir— Quizás con Charlie no pero si que con Victoria quiero hacerlo a solas, ella y yo. La pelirroja me quiere, se que sigue enamorada de mi y se que aunque estará feliz porque yo soy feliz también el enterarse le va a hacer daño. Piensa como te sentirías tú si yo me hubiera casado con ella y fuéramos las dos a darte la noticia

Se que tiene razón, se que su lógica aplastante es buena pero no quiero que ella tenga esa conversación a solas con su ex. Todavía recuerdo sus palabras en mi cabeza, ella aceptando en mi cara que está enamorada de Bella, que no va a luchar por ella como si me la estuviera regalando. Victoria quiere olvidar a mi novia pero no puede, el puñetazo que le di es la más clara muestra de que lo intenta por todos los medios, hasta suplicándomelo.

— Está bien— contesto resignada— Yo le doy la noticia a los míos y tú a los tuyos, ningún problema

Niega con la cabeza ante mi respuesta, ante el tono con el que le he contestado, pero no dice nada. Me da un beso en la mejilla y se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Resignada vuelvo a sentarme en la cama al lado de mi padre, él me rodea los hombros con uno de sus brazos y yo me dejo abrazar.

— Será mejor que vayamos a casa a dar la noticia

— Sí— afirmo intentando quitarme de encima la incomodidad de recordarme pegando a la pelirroja— Vamos a decirle a mamá que tiene una hija casada

— Te aseguro que ni ella, ni tus hermanos, ni Jasper, ni Edward, ni Zafrina se esperarán la noticia— dice mi padre levantándose de la cama y ayudándome a hacerlo a mi— Puedes estar muy orgullosa de que Bella tenga tanto tacto con los sentimientos de Victoria, es una chica muy especial que debe de estar sufriendo mucho viéndola cada día contigo

— Vayamos a casa— repito sin tener ganas de hablar respecto al tacto que tiene Bella con Victoria y lo que sufren las dos

Juntos salimos de la casa que comparto con Bella, juntos subimos a mi coche y juntos entramos en casa de mis padres. Sin darme tiempo ni a decir una palabra Emmett y Alice se lanzan encima mío a abrazarme. Mis dos hermanos se han enganchado a mi como si hiciera siglos que no me vieran, como si fuera su Papá Noel particular el día de Navidad.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Rosie?— pregunta Emmett alzándome en brazos y tumbándome en el sofá— No puedes estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, el pequeñín Scottie de mi Eddie no se lo merece

— No quiero saber quien es Scottie— digo intentando ponerme en pie pero no lográndolo porque mi menuda hermana me lo evita— Ir a buscar a mamá y Jasper

En los minutos que tardan en aparecer en el salón mi madre, Jasper y Zafrina, intento no pensar en nada y relajarme. Los párpados empiezan a pesarme, el cansancio del viaje express a Las Vegas comienza a notarse en mi cuerpo.

— Ya estamos todos

La voz del padre de mi futuro bebé me saca de mi estado de sopor, casi de somnolencia. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con Edward sonriéndome, con sus ojos verdes preciosos y con esos labios que besa mi hermano cada noche. Lentamente me incorporo y noto como está toda mi familia a mi alrededor, todos esperando a escuchar lo que tengo que decirles. Miro a mi padre, noto como él abraza a mi madre pero asiente con la cabeza para que sepa que es el momento. A mi mente acude la imagen de Bella justo antes de hablar, la imagen de Bella vestida de Caperucita Roja y diciendo _" Sí, acepto unir mi vida y mi destino a mi Diosa"._

— Me he casado con Bella en Las Vegas

Silencio. No se escucha nada tras la noticia, todo se mantiene en un inquietante silencio. Mis hermanos se miran confundidos, Edward y Jasper no mueven ni un ápice su expresión, Zafrina empieza a formar una sonrisa en sus labios, y mi madre me mira sin verme. Espero a que alguno diga algo, a que se rompa el silencio incómodo que hay en el lugar, pero parece que eso no sucederá pronto.

— ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?— grita mi hermana enfadada y con una mirada asesina— Dime que es una broma

— No lo es Alice— contesto tranquila sin entender el porque de su enfado— Anoche me casé con Bella en Las Vegas

— Te odio, te odio— repite marchándose del salón y corriendo escaleras arriba

Las palabras de mi hermana pequeña, de la misma que durante toda la semana no me ha dejado ni un minuto, me dejan sin respiración. No entiendo porque me ha dicho eso, no comprendo porque nadie me ha felicitado, no entiendo porque Bella no está conmigo dando la noticia, no entiendo nada. Noto como empiezan a acumularse lágrimas en mis ojos, intento hacerme la fuerte y no dejar que me afecte.

— Felicidades Rose

La voz de Edward susurrada en mi oído, sus brazos abrazándome protectoramente, consiguen que las ganas de romper a llorar se evaporen. El cuerpo del padre de mi hijo me da la estabilidad que necesito, su aroma masculino me tranquiliza y mis manos se aferran a su pecho, a su camisa.

— Gracias Eddie, parece que eres el único que se alegra— respondo en un susurro con mi cara oculta en su cuello

Sus manos me acarician suavemente la espalda, me calman y logran que la mujer de hielo vuelva a poco a poco. Otras manos se unen a las de Edward, levanto mi cabeza y veo a un sonriente Jasper, el otro Hale se sienta a mi lado y me besa la mejilla.

— Me alegro por ti y por Bella— me dice mi cuñado— Muchas felicidades— termina de decir besándome otra vez la mejilla y desapareciendo del salón

Rompo el abrazo con Edward, me giro a ver a Zafrina y a mi madre. Emmett sigue sin reaccionar, sin empezar a gritar y a abrazarme como siempre hace él. Parece que vuelve en si cuando nota como Eddie le pisa el pie disimuladamente.

— Hermanita, ¿qué le has hecho a Bella para que aceptara casarse contigo?— pregunta socarronamente envolviéndome con su característico abrazo de oso— ¿qué le has hecho para que se olvidara lo cascarrabias, egoísta y altiva que eres?— vuelve a cuestionar alzando las cejas picaronamente y ganándose un golpe juguetón de mi parte

— Le he hecho mucho más de lo que tú le llegarás a hacer a Eddie— contesto riendo para molestarlo

Mi hermano ha conseguido evaporar el vacío que sentía en mi interior al no obtener buena respuesta por parte de Alice y una falta de ella por parte de mi madre. Emmett siempre es Emmett, siempre estando ahí aunque me moleste su perseverancia pero siempre lo tengo. Bella no tiene hermanos que la apoyen, no tiene a nadie que la reconforte si Charlie no lo acepta.

— Hija— escucho la voz de mi madre llamándome

Mi hermano rompe su abrazo de oso, sabe que ahora es el turno de nuestra madre y de que ella de su opinión del tema.

— Si me vas a decir que es una locura, ya lo se— respondo a la defensiva

— Mi pequeña— dice repetidamente mientras me abraza y rompe a llorar

Saber que mi madre está llorando, que se ha dado cuenta por fin de que yo ya he dejado de ser su pequeña, consigue que yo también me vea desbordada y no pueda contener las lágrimas que antes tanto me ha costado no derramar. Emmett decide añadirse al abrazo, cogiendo a Edward para que haga lo mismo y se acople a la piña familiar que mi padre mira con una cálida sonrisa. Carlisle disfruta viendo como estamos todos unidos, como somos gente peculiar pero nos queremos.

— Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hija— susurra mi madre contra mi oído— Eres una mujer bellísima, fuerte, valiente, inteligentísima, gran persona y que ha tenido la suerte de encontrar a una gran mujer que la ama sin reservas

Escuchar esas palabras de mi madre, que me las esté susurrando entre el llanto de felicidad, consigue hacerme sentir perfecta. Mis padres aceptan mi locura con Bella, mi familia lo acepta porque saben que mi mujer me hace feliz y me quiere sin reservas. Al pensar en mi familia, pienso en la reacción de mi hermana y de que tengo que hablar con ella.

— Voy a hablar con Alice

— Ella se alegra por ti, hija— me dice mi madre rompiendo el abrazo después de quitarnos de encima a Emmett y Edward— Se que considera a Bella una hermana más

Se que Alice no me odia, se que ella quiere mucho a Bella, lo único que no entiendo es la reacción que ha tenido al saber la noticia. El trayecto hasta la habitación de mi hermana lo paso dándole vueltas al tema de porque ha podido reaccionar así, ella nunca ha sido como ha mostrado antes. Tranquila, con energías renovadas, después de recibir el apoyo de mi familia, golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Alice. Jasper se asoma, me sonríe amablemente y sale de la habitación antes de dejarme pasar.

— Está muy avergonzada por su reacción— comenta mi cuñado antes de marcharse por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras

Las palabras de Jasper me hacen entrar con una sonrisa en la habitación. Alice está encima de la cama, sentada y abrazándose las rodillas con la cara oculta entre ellas. La imagen es de un hada completamente indefensa, una niña que tiene miedo de que sus padres no la quieran después de romper el jarrón principal del salón.

— Alice— digo con un tono de voz suave— Alice, mírame— pido parando frente a la cama

Lentamente mi hermana levanta la cabeza y me mira, en sus ojos veo vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Me siento a su lado en la cama, la abrazo y le beso la cabeza para demostrarle que no estoy enfadada con ella.

— Lo siento, Rose— escucho que dice angustiada— No te odio

— Lo se, enana— respondo— Se que no me odias y que quieres a Bella como otra hermana más. ¿Por qué te has enfadado?

— No me has dejado organizar la boda— contesta como si eso fuera la explicación de todo

Las palabras de mi hermana, de mi pequeño tormento, logran arrancarme una carcajada. Alice nunca cambiará, siempre obsesionada por organizar fiestas y todo tipo de eventos tanto escolares como familiares. Mi particular hada se ha enfadado porque no me ha podido organizar todo, no me ha podido poner histérica durante más de medio año con el vestido, los invitados, la comida, los preparativos y la perfección del lugar.

— Si quieres el próximo fin de semana puedes organizar una merienda aquí con la familia y los amigos

— ¿Sí, de verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza mientras me veo estrujada entre los bracitos de Alice que me besa toda la cara feliz y contenta. En un momento de locura me coge la mano, me hace ponerme encima de la cama y empezar a saltar. Riendo y saltando pasamos bastante rato hasta que Alice recuerda que estoy embarazada y entonces me hace parar.

— Eso no le va bien a mi pequeña Maggie

— Si es niña se llamará Abigail y si es niño Calum, nada de Maggie o Scottie— respondo ganándome una expresión de morritos por parte de mi hermana— Y apartir de ahora no estés tan encima mío y de Bella. Nosotras necesitamos tiempo a solas Alice— intento explicar a mi hermana— Se que tú y Emmett solamente queréis que esté bien, que me encuentre bien, pero yo necesito hacer el amor con Bella y eso no va a perjudicar al bebé

— Pero...

— Alice he pasado la peor semana de mi vida sin poder hacer nada con Bella, ha sido una absoluta tortura. Espero que Emmie y tú sigáis preocupándoos por mi pero me dejéis espacio para pasarlo con Bella

— ¿Mi cuñada dónde está?— pregunta mi hermana extrañada porque yo esté con ella dando la noticia

— Informando a Charlie y a Victoria— contesto— Espero que lo hayan aceptado bien

Seguimos hablando de Bella y de como ha sido mi boda en Las Vegas. Alice se lleva a las manos a la boca cuando me imagina a mi vestida de Marilyn y Bella de Caperucita con el bueno de Greg disfrazado de Elvis. Al pensar en la forma que me casé, mi hermana comienza a reír porque no creo que se llegara a imaginar las locuras que hago por Bella, lo que la fría Rosalie Cullen siente al estar con la persona más importante de su vida.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando tenía miedo por las noches e iba a tu habitación?

— Abrías la puerta con cuidado y corrías de puntillas hasta meterte en mi cama— recuerdo con un sonrisa tumbándome en la cama— Entonces yo te abrazaba y tú te relajabas y nos dormíamos. Siempre te esperaba despierta porque sabía que vendrías

Recordar las noches con mi hermana me hace recordar mi infancia, recordar como siempre he intentado proteger a Alice y Emmett, como ellos también lo han hecho conmigo.

No me doy cuenta de lo tarde que es hasta que por casualidad mi mirada ve el despertador de mi hermana en la mesilla. Al saber la hora decido que ya es momento de volver a casa, de meterme en la cama con Bella y descansar para empezar con fuerzas la semana. Me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación con mi hermana a mi lado, las dos bajamos en un silencio relajado y encontramos a Zafrina en el primer escalón.

— Felicidades por tu enlace con Bella

— Gracias— contesto— Estamos muy contentas con nuestra decisión a pesar de lo precipitado que ha sido

— Nessie también felicita a la tía Rose

La pequeña hija de Zafrina está estirando los brazos en mi dirección, quiere que la coja en brazos y eso hago. Cargo con Nessie unos minutos, dejo que me toque la cara y me estire suavemente del pelo. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo disfrutando de la pequeña pero mi cuerpo me reclama que vaya a descansar, a dormir.

— Me voy a casa a descansar y a estar con Bella

Dejo a Nessie en los brazos de su madre, entro a la cocina a despedirme de mi familia y salgo. Conduzco los dos minutos que hay de trayecto hasta la casa que comparto con Bella y en la que me extraña no esté mi mujer. Extrañada entro en casa, me quito los zapatos, me siento en el sofá y enciendo la televisión mientras espero que llegue Bella. A media noche empiezo a estar seriamente preocupada, que no esté en casa no es normal. Me levanto del sofá y voy a buscar mi iphone para saber donde está y porque tarda tanto. Al cogerlo veo que tengo 10 llamadas perdidas desde el número del móvil de mi mujer, al ver eso empiezo a temblar de miedo porque le haya podido suceder algo malo mientras yo he estado en casa de mis padres. Intentando controlar el temblor de mis dedos consigo marcar el número y llamar. Un tono y nada, la inquietud crece, dos tonos y al tercero se descuelga.

— Bella— digo angustiada antes de que pueda decir nada desde el otro lado— ¿estás bien?

— No soy Bella, Rose— escucho responder la voz de Victoria cargada de seriedad y preocupación, consiguiendo que un miedo atroz me invada el alma

— ¿Dónde está?— consigo preguntar sentándome en la cama, con la voz temblando de miedo— ¿dónde está mi mujer?

— Rose, tranquila— responde la pelirroja por teléfono— Bella está bien, ella está con Charlie

— ¿Entonces que haces tú con su móvil?— cuestiono un poco más tranquila pero sabiendo que algo va mal, que algo va muy mal— ¿Dónde está Bella?

— Estamos en el hospital porque a Charlie le ha dado un infarto— explica seria— Bella está con él en la habitación, yo estoy en el pasillo. Te he llamado varias veces para que lo supieras pero no lo has cogido. Bella está muy nerviosa desde que Sue la llamó al móvil para informarla de lo que había sucedido, ella me estaba contando lo de vuestra boda cuando recibió la llamada

Cuelgo y me levanto rápido de la cama. A pesar de que estoy cansadísima, de que lo que deseo es dormir, el sentimiento de protección y apoyo que deseo darle a Bella hace que mi cansancio se evapore. Me pongo los zapatos, meto el móvil en el bolsillo de mis tejanos, cojo las llaves del coche y salgo de casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Arranco mi capricho rojo y conduzco deseando llegar, deseando estar al lado de mi mujer para demostrarle que yo estaré ahí para que ella siempre. Aparco en la plaza de aparcamiento más cercana a la puerta de entrada del hospital, cierro el coche y salgo corriendo. El hospital está realmente tranquilo, solo me cruzo con una enfermera que me saluda pero a la cual no respondo nada porque no tengo tiempo que perder. Miro en un par de pasillos hasta encontrar en uno a Bella al final. Está de pie al final mirando por un cristal, solo veo su perfil pero puedo notar como resbala una lágrima por su mejilla. Victoria está detrás suyo, sus brazos rodean la cintura de mi mujer y sus labios besan suavemente su nuca mientras su nariz acaricia el pelo castaño. Intento controlarme, no ver nada más que una situación de una amiga consolando a otra que tiene a su padre mal. Al verme llegar la pelirroja se separa de Bella y me deja su lugar, me deja el sitio que me pertenece como mujer que soy de Isabella Swan.

— Bella, _cariño_— susurro contra su oído— Mírame— pido suavemente, cogiendo una mano de mi chica para que deje un momento de mirar por el cristal donde veo que está Sue con mi suegro

El ver a mi mujer llorar consigue que mi preocupación se convierta en plena seguridad de que yo soy el muelle que la debe de mantener a flote. Al tener a Bella frente a mi, con su cara llorosa a escasos centímetros de la mía, lo único que hago es besar suavemente sus labios. Al separarnos con mis pulgares seco las lágrimas que ha derramado y que la hacen ver preciosamente frágil y vulnerable.

— Bells— escucho que llama la voz de la pelirroja a mi chica— Ahora que ha llegado Rose yo me voy. Mañana por la mañana vendré a ver como ha pasado la noche Charlie

— No te vayas, Vic— pide con voz rota mi mujer— No me dejes esta noche, pelirroja— suplica Bella otra vez cogiéndome una mano y cogiendo otra de su ex

— Cielo yo no debo estar aquí— intenta decir casi sin fuerzas Victoria— Ahora ya tienes a tu Diosa, ella es quien debe de estar aquí contigo— vuelve a intentar hacer entrar en razón la pelirroja, queriendo que mi Bella se de cuenta de que ella no tiene espacio en la ecuación— Sabes que no podemos seguir así, Bells, que os estoy haciendo demasiado daño a Rose y a ti siempre estando en medio

— Pelirroja te necesito— dice la mujer que amo profundamente mientras acaricia con sus dedos la herida en el labio que le causé yo a la pelirroja— Quédate conmigo y con Rose, por favor

Victoria me mira demasiado indecisa, se que ella daría su vida por Bella pero también se que me está pidiendo permiso para quedarse con nosotras. Resignada le hago un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, le digo sin palabras que se quede para tener feliz a mi mujer. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver como ha accedido a quedarse, Bella abraza a la pelirroja que me mira con pesadumbre sabiendo que yo me siento exactamente igual que ella. Mientras dura el abrazo me doy cuenta que se puede estar enamorada de dos personas, que mi mujer está enamorada de Victoria aunque el amor que tenga hacia ella no sea igual de fuerte al que tiene hacia mi.

— Rose— escucho su voz llamarme— Ha sido culpa mía lo que le ha pasado a Charlie

— Bella no ha sido culpa tuya, no ha sido culpa de nadie— digo intentando tranquilizarla— Tu padre ha sufrido un infarto porque así lo ha querido el destino, no por culpa tuya o mía— termino de decirme mientras la guío a sentarse en uno de los bancos que hay para sentarse y descansar

— Le he contado que nos hemos casado en Las Vegas y media hora más tarde me ha llamado Sue. Rose es culpa mía que Charlie esté así

— No lo es Bella— interviene seria Victoria— Deja de culparte ya por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo. El casarte con Rose en Las Vegas no tiene nada que ver con lo que le ha pasado a tu padre, además él se va a recuperar y en un par de días ya volverá a estar en casa

En silencio pasan los siguientes minutos hasta que de la habitación sale Sue con rostro serio y pálido. La madre de Leah y Seth está sufriendo, supongo que estará recordando la muerte de su marido Harry y deseando que Charlie vuelva cuanto antes a casa. Bella se levanta para entrar en la habitación con su padre mientras la señora Clearwater va en busca de un café para mantenerse bien despierta lo que resta de noche. En el pasillo, por lo tanto, únicamente quedamos mi persona más odiada, por tener el amor de mi Bella, y yo. Victoria se sienta a mi lado, noto que está exhausta emocionalmente y que realmente parece que de un momento a otro se vaya a desmayar.

— ¿Estás bien?— cuestiono sabiendo que no lo está y que eso es algo demasiado obvio de adivinar

— No me lo pone nada fácil, Rose— comenta cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, elevando levemente el rostro— Bella me lo está complicando mucho, más de lo que es bueno para mi ahora que ya está casada contigo. No puedo seguir así, la cercanía de Bella sabiendo que solamente me ve como su mejor amiga me está matando.

Las palabras llenas de cansancio y dolor de la pelirroja me conmueven, por primera vez noto a una Victoria realmente agotada. La ex de mi mujer está al borde de sus fuerzas y de su cordura.

— Está también enamorada de ti, Victoria— digo con tranquilidad y consiguiendo que abra los ojos asustada, como si yo hubiera blasfemado de la peor forma posible— No me mires así, no me mires como si no supieras que ella también está enamorada de ti

— Ella solamente me ve como su mejor amiga, esa amiga a la que contarle todo lo que hace con su pareja y a la que pedirle consejo. Bella no está enamorada de mi y no entiendo porque me estás diciendo eso, sinceramente no comprendo porque Rose

Su tono cansado incorpora un nuevo matiz, la incomprensión ante mis palabras que son la pura realidad. Bella quizás no lo sepa y Victoria quizás no quiera darse cuenta pero mis palabras son reales, tan reales que me duele aceptarlas tanto como a la pelirroja oírlas.

— Deberías haberme molido a golpes, apalizarme sin ningún remordimiento por lo que te estoy haciendo sufrir. Cada mañana al despertar me odio por no poder marcharme de Forks, por no poder hacer la maleta y abandonar a mi hermano, a Laurent y a Bella. Muchas veces en los últimos meses me he planteado irme, un par de veces he tenido la maleta preparada, pero al final nunca he podido dar el último paso de irme sin mirar atrás. Soy una cobarde que prefiere hacer daño a la persona que ama antes que enfrentarse al mundo sola, algo que ni siquiera cuando murieron mis padres tuve que afrontar porque tenía a James y Laurent conmigo

De nuevo vuelvo a sentir lástima por ella, porque al escucharla hablar noto el dolor que guarda dentro no solamente por su amistad con mi Bella sino también por la muerte de sus padres. Por primera vez desde que la conozco, hace ya varios meses, la veo completamente vulnerable y necesitada de cariño. Incómoda por la situación me levanto y camino hasta el cristal donde veo como Bella está con un despierto Charlie. Los dos están en silencio, aunque mi mujer tiene la mano de su padre entre las suyas, demostrando lo mucho que le importa a pesar de que su relación no se base en mostrarlo.

— Voy a entrar

Mis palabras no son dirigidas a nadie en especial, mis palabras son pronunciadas para convencerme de que yo debo estar dentro formando parte de la familia Swan, como también formará parte de ella el bebé que llevo dentro.

— Y yo me voy a marchar

No me giro, no miro a la pelirroja mientras camina por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, y no la miro porque lo único que me importa es lo que hay dentro de la habitación. Bella deja de fijar su mirada en su padre para mirar al cristal, para mirarme a mi dirigirme a la puerta y abrirla.

— Hola Charlie— saludo acercándome a la cama y parándome al lado de mi mujer— ¿Estás mejor?

Mi suegro me mira sin decir nada, parece que quiera encontrar algo en mi que no está a simple vista.

— Haz feliz a mi hija

Esas son las únicas palabras que salen de la boca de mi suegro, unas palabras parecidas a las que me dijo después de ver nuestro video haciendo el amor cuando detuvieron a Sadie. Charlie solamente quiere eso, tiene miedo a que haga sufrir a Bella, lo único que le importa es que yo la haga feliz y no daño. Mi suegro y mi padre temen por lo mismo, de diferente forma pero el temor es el mismo.

— Siempre Charlie, siempre

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 49, telonero ya del 50 una bestialidad que aun no me creo. Aquí han llegado todas las reacciones a la noticia de la boda, unas mejores y otras peores. Carlisle opina que se han precipitado y teme por si su hija sale lastimada, Alice se enfada porque no ha podido organizar la boda que se merece a su hermana aunque después se avergüenza de su reacción, Esme simplemente reacciona como cualquier madre que ama a su hija y la apoya en cualquier cosa que haga si la hace feliz, Edward y Jasper muestran su apoyo a la Diosa de hielo, y Emmett pues es Emmett nada más que decir al respecto del gran oso con un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Por parte de Bella pues ya habéis visto que a Charlie le ha dado un ataque al corazón (no por la noticia) y que Victoria está completamente exhausta a nivel emocional. Creo que las reacciones han sido un poco variadas y que algunas como la de Alice pueden haber llegado a ser sorpresivas.**

**Llega ya mi apartado más apreciado, el de contestar a vuestros comentarios y poder agradeceros vuestras palabras.**

— **siscullengranger:** Boda express para evitarse lo de los preparativos que puede volverte loca xD. Alice ha reaccionado mal por lo mismo que apuntabas tú, por no poder organizar nada pero después se ha arrepentido xD. ¿Y te pegaron cuando dijiste lo que dijo Victoria? Espero que no te pegaran, que no hicieran lo que hizo Rose jajaja. Intento poner a todos lo más humanos que puedo pero respetando sus principales rasgos de personalidad, me alegra además de intentarlo poder lograrlo. La situación de Victoria es horrible y la de Rose sabiendo los fuertes sentimientos hacia la pelirroja también, las tres tienen una complicada situación. ¿Deprimente final? Espero que lo digas porque no quieres que termine y no porque te esperes una mierda porque intentaré no decepcionaros xD. Para el final no se cuantos capítulos quedan, en un principio tenia pensado escribir 60 capítulos pero creo que tendréis algunos más (yo tampoco quiero terminar de escribir Carpe). Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Fran Ktrin Black:** Me alegra ver que a alguien le gusta el nombre de Calum, el bonito nombre británico que resulta raro la primera vez que lo escuchas xD. La boda express en Las Vegas creo que es algo que nadie se podía esperar, una locura que salió sobre la marcha. El puñetazo a Victoria por parte de Rose es algo que gustó porque en el fondo todas somos un poco crueles jaja. Hasta la próxima Fran. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **shaakeeit: **Tiernas y con momento de intimidad, un capítulo perfecto para ti el 48 eh xD. La boda es como bien dices un paso más, lo mismo que cualquier persona decide pasar por el altar para llevar su relación a un nivel más pues Bella y Rose lo mismo. Nuestras dos protagonistas se aman de una forma tan profunda, tan verdadera que ha dejado de parecer raro que estén juntas. No sigo Skins y lo único que se de la serie es que sale Dev Patel xD y sobre el nombre del chico es Calum, un nombre peculiar pero que me gusta, así soy yo. Ser rara mola, yo también lo soy y contenta que estoy de no ser convencional xDDD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **MaxiPau: **Se casaron en un acto de locura y ahora deberán enfrentarse a las opiniones de la familia. Carlisle no va a ser quien peor se lo tome, ese honor caerá sobre Alice, la dulce y terremoto Alice xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Hatsuan****:** Eiii Hat. Si es que yo me estoy azucarando demasiado, antes no hacía estas cosas de bodas express en Las Vegas tan preciosas. Salvaje que eres tú que quieres que Rose le pegue la ostia a Victoria por sorpresa, que no prefieres que se la de como respuesta a una suplica por parte de la pelirroja. Flechazo con Greg será porque es un encanto y se llama como House xD. Abigail no se de donde viene pero a mi me gusta y me suena mu americano porque perteneció a la mujer de John Adams, segundo presidente de los Estados Unidos. Calum lo utilicé ya en otro fic yo y lo cogí porque Hugh Laurie tiene de segundo nombre Calum, el grande de Hugh. Crack del catalonia team que ya sabes que te agradezco un montón que sigas Carpe cuando no te va el fandom de Twilight. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **naomily4ever:** El golpe a Vic ha sido sorpresivo para todas, incluso hasta para Rosalie xD. ¿Has llorado con la boda? Eso si que no me lo esperaba pero si ha sido de emoción y no por lo mal que lo he hecho te lo agradezco xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Guacha:** Cuando se ama demasiado a una persona se está dispuesto a perdonar y a soportar demasiadas cosas que no son buenas para uno mismo. Victoria y Rose son igual de egoístas, son las dos caras de una misma moneda. La pelirroja es egoísta por no querer romper definitivamente con el vínculo que tiene con Bella y Rose es egoísta porque quiere que Bella sea solo para ella aunque sabe que eso no va a ser posible, que si quiere que lo suyo funcione va a tener que soportar a Victoria. El golpe era más algo simbólico que algo físico, algo necesario para ambas aunque en el fondo no sirva como un punto de inflexión. Exactamente no hay fórmulas mágicas, no hay fórmulas para borrar el amor por alguien y así dejar de sufrir. Calum es un nombre británico que me gusta desde hace tiempo aunque la gente no lo conozca demasiado. Bella sabe que el padre de los pequeños va a ser Edward, que son él y Rose quienes deben darles sus apellidos. Lo de la boda es una locura para demostrar lo importante que es para las dos lo que tienen, lo que desean llevar hasta el máximo nivel que es el matrimonio. Lo que dijo Bella en el momento de su aceptación era lo que sentía, para ella no puede nada más allá de unir su vida a la de su Diosa. A mi no deja de emocionarme leer tus comentarios tan extensos y cuerdos, la verdad que me encantan tus comentarios. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **miros-ale****:** Hola, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo 48. El puñetazo a Victoria era necesario, ella lo deseaba más que nadie. Me encanta saber que te gustan Abigail y Calum, porque sobretodo Calum como no es muy normal pues cuesta de apreciar. Bella sabe que ella solamente será la mujer de Rose, que aunque ejerza de madre del bebé quienes serán los padres son Rose y Edward. Bonita boda express en Los Angeles con Bella como una moderna Caperucita y Rose de Marylin como no podía ser de otra forma. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **natzuki-rukia****:**Como bien dices Victoria tuvo su oportunidad con Bella en el pasado y por una cosa o por otra no funcionó. Actualmente Bella es ya de otra persona pero Victoria todavía sigue siendo de Bella y eso es complicado de olvidar, por mucho que quiera que un puñetazo lo logre. La boda express es loca como todo el fic pero es que sino esto no seria Carpe. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **stephCullen:** Hola, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. La verdad que me va bien, ahora estoy en paro así que tengo tiempo de escribir xD. Tengo que decir que yo también te extrañaba ya pero parece que las dos estamos por fin de vuelta eh xD. Alice se pasa de sobreprotectora con Rose aunque en este capítulo 49 ya le ha pedido la Diosa de hielo que le de espacio para estar con Bella. La declaración de Victoria fue real como la vida misma, una declaración sincera de una persona que sabe no tiene nada que hacer. Bonito entretenimiento tienes con Carpe en el trabajo eh xDD. El puñetazo a Victoria parece que tiene aprobación porque nos gusta el morbo, en el fondo esto de que alguien marque el territorio atrae de forma increíble y más si es la Diosa de hielo que se demuestra que con Bella es de todo menos de hielo. La propuesta de matrimonio después de hacer el amor, después de mostrar el sitio secreto, es la guinda para nuestras chicas. Bella acepta bien que Rose va a ser madre y que el padre a todos los niveles va a ser Edward, y eso de todos los niveles engloba el legal con lo de los apellidos, para Bella no es ningún problema. Agradezco tu felicitación y tus palabras hacia la historia, la verdad que leer vuestras magníficas palabras me resulta todavía increíble. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Ailyn:** Me alegra que te gustara. Sobre lo de tener gemelos pues no diré nada porque es sorpresa, así que puede ser que sí o puede ser que no, ya se desvelará en su momento. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** No te preocupes por no dejar un comentario en el capítulo anterior, lo importante es que lo has dejado en éste y no hay problema. Normal que quedaras en shock con lo de la propuesta de Sammer y el "odio" de Rose a Victoria. La boda fue express y simpática, solo así puede ser una boda en Las Vegas con las contrayentes disfrazadas de Marylin y Caperucita xD. La reacción de Carlisle es la más esperada por lo que estoy viendo en los comentarios, espero que no os decepcione ninguna reacción. Abigail es un nombre bonito y Calum la primera vez que lo escuchas no convence pero luego acaba conquistándote xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **keiren:** Esperando siempre se suele encontrar lo buscado xDD. Me alegro que te gustara la sorpresa de la boda express de nuestras chicas en Las Vegas. El puñetazo de Rose era necesario pero no creo que se lo mereciera, Vic está sufriendo demasiado y no merece ser golpeada por ello aunque ella piense que se merece eso y mucho más. Bella no reaccionará de ninguna forma por lo del puñetazo porque no se enterará, el golpe es algo únicamente entre Rose y Victoria. Las reacciones al matrimonio espero que te hayan gustado y no decepcionado. Nunca me cansaría de leer los comentarios que me dejas, al contrario a mi me encanta. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **anairo:** Hola! Me alegra que el capítulo 47 y el 48 te hayan parecido espectaculares, me honra mucho saberlo. El impulso de Rose al pedirle matrimonio fue una locura del momento que normal que te dejara parada hasta a ti xD. Más original fue Bella escogiendo a Caperucita que Rose escogiendo a Marylin pero bueno es que lo de Marylin y Elvis en las bodas de Las Vegas es un clásico. Deseo que te hayan gustado las reacciones de todos en este capítulo 49. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Mis más sinceros y cálidos agradecimientos a las personas que leéis cada nuevo capítulo de Carpe Diem, que disfrutáis gastando parte de vuestro tiempo en lo que yo escribo y que está a punto de llegar a los 600 comentarios (una completa bestialidad y locura que os agradezco más de lo que soy capaz de expresar). Es un verdadero placer escribir esta historia que algún día terminará pero que siempre guardaré con mucho cariño en mi corazón.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPITULO L**

Dos semanas sin sentir el cuerpo de Bella a mi lado en la cama, dos semanas en las que extraño su calor y su suave aroma. Desde que Charlie sufrió el infarto mi mujer se ha instalado en casa de su padre para cuidarlo, a pesar de que para eso ya esté Sue, quien también se ha volcado con el que va a ser su futuro marido.

— Rose

La voz susurrada de Edward contra mi oído consigue que deje de pensar en mi mujer, que deje que extrañar su cercanía para darme cuenta que tengo la cercanía de Eddie. Mi cuñado se ha quedado conmigo esta noche, ayer lo hizo Jasper con Alice y antes de ayer Emmett. En mi familia se han turnado para que cada noche alguien esté conmigo por si durante la noche tengo algún tipo de dolor o de malestar debido al embarazo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto sin alzar la voz, ni sacar mi rostro del hueco entre su hombro y su cuello

— Eres tan diferente a Emmett pero a la vez tan parecida— contesta con suavidad, acariciándome con su voz igual que con sus manos acaricia mi desnudo cuerpo— Tan Cullen como supongo que será nuestro bebé, el que está creciendo en tu interior

Al escuchar con el cariño que habla del hijo que crece en mi interior levanto mi rostro de su cuello y lo miro a la cara. El novio de mi hermano, mi cuñado, tiene la mirada fija en mi y en sus ojos verdes puedo ver como está contento y feliz con lo de ser padre. Cariñosamente, mostrándole que lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano, le acaricio el pálido pecho desnudo. Mis dedos recorren los pectorales tranquilamente, sin avergonzarse porque esté teniendo tal escena con mi cuñado, porque ambos estemos desnudos en la cama que comparto con Bella.

— ¿Porqué no funcionó lo nuestro?— pregunto de forma inconsciente, sin darme cuenta de las palabras que han salido de mi boca porque estoy demasiado centrada en la mirada verde de Edward

— Emmett y Bella eran nuestros destinos, por eso no existió nada entre nosotros— contesta con una sonrisa en sus labios y abrazándome más contra su masculino cuerpo desnudo— Por eso ahora estamos desnudos en tu cama manteniendo esta conversación, por eso ahora nos queremos como hermanos y no nos hemos dejado de hablar como ex amantes— bromea consiguiendo por mi parte un suave golpe de indignación en el hombro

— Si es niño quiero que se llame Calum y si es niña Abigail— digo temblando levemente al sentir como Eddie acaricia con la yema de sus dedos mi, todavía plano, vientre— A Bella le gusta como queda Abigail Hale Cullen o Abigail Cullen Hale

En silencio, saboreando el nombre de nuestro futuro bebé, si es que resulta ser una niña, pasamos mucho rato. Edward acariciándome suavemente la espalda con una mano y el vientre con la otra, mandando descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. El bienestar se magnifica cuando besa mi frente, cuando continua posando sus labios sobre mis párpados, mi nariz, mis labios y finalmente mi vientre. Se que estos momentos tan personales entre Edward y yo quedan entre nosotros, en nuestra intimidad y que ni él ni yo se lo contaremos a nadie. Pienso en como Jasper me acunó ayer y como Emmett hizo lo mismo anteayer, los tres hombres de mi vida actualmente junto con mi padre.

— Bella está enamorada de Victoria

— ¿Acaso te extraña que Bella siga enamorada de Victoria?— pregunta Edward sentándose en la cama— Yo lo veo algo normal Rose, completamente normal

— ¿Normal?— cuestiono sin entender las palabras de mi cuñado, el porque él lo ve normal

— Completamente, piénsalo— comenta reflexivo Eddie— Victoria es una chica preciosa con su rizada melena pelirroja, su cálida mirada y su sonrisa juguetona. Bella debería estar ciega para no seguir enamorada de ella, con ese físico pero sobretodo con su buen corazón. Victoria la cuida, la escucha y la quiere, para las mujeres es muy importante el sentirse querida y protegida. Los hombres somos más de acción y vosotras más de comprensión, por eso tú te has enamorado perdidamente de Bella y por eso ella sigue amando a su ex, de un modo distinto al tuyo pero amándola al fin y al cabo

Puede ser que Edward tenga razón, que su punto de vista sea el válido pero yo no encuentro normal el amar a dos personas a la vez.

— Ella está sufriendo mucho— susurro— Victoria está realmente sufriendo mucho y yo no puedo decir que me de pena. La pelirroja me cae bien pero si no estuviera siempre en medio sería feliz, si mañana mismo desapareciera de nuestras vidas se lo agradecería aunque se que es demasiado cobarde para hacerlo

El ceño de mi cuñado se frunce, los ojos verdes se oscurecen y la expresión se vuelve completamente helada. El cambio que mis palabras han ejercido en Edward es notable, parece que se ha enfadado con lo que he dicho.

— La pregunta aquí no es el como puede estar enamorada de Victoria sino de ti Rose— sentencia duramente mi cuñado— Parece mentira que te alegres de que alguien que protege tanto a Bella se sienta como una mierda, que esté mal. Si ella no se va es porque no tiene a donde ir Rose, sus padres están muertos y su hermano aquí, ¿dónde coño quieres que se vaya para que tú puedas monopolizar la atención de tu mujer?— pregunta subiendo el tono— No sabes lo que es no poder contar con tus padres, no poder ir a pedirle consejo a tu madre o a buscar la aceptación en tu padre. Aunque no te lo creas eres muy afortunada, vas a tener un hijo, tienes a dos hermanos extremadamente protectores, una mujer que te ama profundamente y una persona que protege a tu mujer de una forma tan incondicional que daría su vida por ella— explica levantándose de la cama y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación— La única que me da pena en vuestra ecuación es Victoria, la que sobrevive con la migajas que tú dejas y encima lo hace con una sonrisa y apoyando en todo a Bella, sin quejarse de nada.

— ¿Si eres tan amiguito de ella porque estás entonces aquí conmigo?— pregunto enfadada, despreciando la estima y comprensión que tiene todo el mundo con la buena de Victoria

Edward me ignora, sale muy enfadado de la habitación y entra dando un portazo en el baño. Sin entender el porque de un momento a otro hemos pasado de estar plácidamente desnudos tumbados en mi cama, hablando de nuestro hijo o hija, a discutir por mi poca humanidad para Victoria. Sentir el vacío en la cama, que no esté ni Bella ni Edward me hace levantarme, ir hasta el baño para ir a pedir perdón a mi cuñado aunque no esté arrepentida de mis palabras.

— Eddie

No me contesta nada, simplemente sigue escuchándose el sonido del agua de la ducha caer sin pausa. No me resigno a ser ignorada, a que él esté enfadado conmigo. Entro en la ducha con sigilo, encontrándome a Edward enjabonándose el pecho con la mirada fija en el suelo.

— Eddie— vuelvo a repetir alzando con mi mano su barbilla para contemplar su mirada verde— Sabes que no me alegro de que la gente sufra, sabes como soy y lo que siento

— Los extraño tanto Rose— susurra cerrando los ojos y haciéndose el fuerte, evitando llorar por el recuerdo de sus padres— Tanto, a pesar de los años que hace que se fueron

Le acaricio la mejilla con mi mano libre, la mejilla por la que además de resbalar gotas de agua también empiezan a resbalar traicioneras lágrimas. Me duele ver a Edward así, saber que he sido yo la que ha provocado que él ahora esté así de sensible.

— A ellos no les gustaría verte llorar, Eddie— susurro contra su oído, abrazándolo y dejando que bajo la ducha llore sin vergüenza

Lentamente se serena y se separa de mi, del abrazo que nos estamos dando. Noto como sus ojos verdes están enrojecidos, como su pelo mojado está totalmente despeinado y como se avergüenza de que lo haya visto llorar, a pesar de que no es la primera vez. No dice nada, simplemente sigue enjabonándose como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiera tenido que consolarlo. Se que él no quiere hablar del tema, que solamente quiere enterrar otra vez el recuerdo de sus padres en su interior, el recuerdo que yo he hecho que saliera a flote con mis duras palabras sobre lo que me inspira Victoria.

— No se lo cuentes a Emmett— me pide a pesar de que sabe que no le diré nada a mi hermano porque no quiero preocuparlo

— Mis labios están sellados— respondo con una sonrisa de medio lado y besando castamente sus labios— Completamente sellados, Edward Hale

Más tranquilo sale de la ducha, se seca todo el cuerpo con una toalla y con otra el pelo. Al salir de la ducha y notar el cambio de temperatura siento un mareo, me agarro a la mampara y Edward me rodea entre sus fuertes brazos rápidamente. Una toalla me rodea el cuerpo antes de ser sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— cuestiona el futuro padre de mi bebé— ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?

— Estoy bien— respondo con los ojos cerrados y controlando mi respiración— Solamente ha sido un leve mareo, nada de lo que preocuparse

Edward me carga en brazos fuera del baño, me lleva de nuevo a la cama. Tras dejarme tumbada, saca del armario una camisa y me la pone una vez me retira la toalla. Admiro en silencio como Eddie se ocupa de todo, como me cuida y como será un padrazo con nuestro bebé.

— Voy a prepararte el desayuno, no te levantes de la cama

Le veo salir de la habitación únicamente con la toalla anudada en la cintura, con su pelo mojado todo despeinado. Una vez me quedo sola en mi cama cojo el iphone de mi mesilla y llamo a Bella a pesar de que acaba de amanecer. Espero un par de tonos hasta que escucho su voz dormida contestar al otro lado.

— ¿Rose?

— Buenos días, cariño— saludo en un susurro— ¿Has soñado conmigo?

— He soñado con tus juguetones labios— responde— Primero me besabas el cuello, después me mordías la oreja y me hacías gemir como ahora— dice dejando escapar un gemido que me indica se está tocando pensando en mi— Me besabas los labios, jugueteabas con mi lengua mientras tus traviesas manos empezaban a tocarme

— ¿Dónde te tocaba?— pregunto cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar

— Subías una mano por mi costado, tu pulgar acariciaba mi pezón y yo empezaba a notar la humedad entre mis piernas— explica con la respiración acelerada, gimiendo entrecortadamente— Tu otra mano primero me acariciaba el trasero y después pasaba a acariciarme el interior de los muslos para finalmente colar un par de dedos en mi

Ahora no solo es Bella quien tiene la respiración acelerada y gime entrecortadamente, ahora yo también estoy en las mismas que ella. Es la primera vez que tengo sexo telefónico, que me excito escuchando como alguien me explica como ha soñado con que yo me la follaba. La sensación es terriblemente excitante, terriblemente erótica a pesar de que pueda parecer lo contrario. Pero como siempre tiene que haber interrupciones en mi vida al abrir los ojos me encuentro con un muy sonriente Edward con la bandeja del desayuno en sus manos.

— Buenos días, Bella— saluda mi cuñado en tono alto de voz al acercarse a la cama— Rose va a desayunar y después te la llevaré sana y salva

Corto la llamada y empiezo a desayunar junto con Eddie, quien sigue con la sonrisilla en los labios. Un vaso de zumo de naranja, una taza de leche, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, un plátano y unas tortitas con chocolate y sirope de fresa, todo eso es lo que hay en la bandeja para que desayunemos los dos en la cama.

— Se nota que sabes comer plátanos muy bien— digo socarronamente al ver como se mete gran parte del plátano en su boca

— Mucha práctica con tu hermano— contesta con una gran sonrisa— La misma practica que debes de tener tú al masturbarte para Bella, para poneros calientes por teléfono

— Mi mujer me pone caliente con su voz y con su cuerpo— respondo sin avergonzarme de decirle eso a Edward

Seguimos desayunando sin hablar, sonriendo por nuestro intercambio de frases. Lo que nos hemos dicho ha sido porque el otro era quien era, porque ni Edward ni yo diríamos lo que hemos dicho frente a otra persona. Eddie y yo tenemos una confianza realmente profunda, lo considero mi mejor amigo y el que ha aparecido siempre en el momento precioso.

— Vístete que vamos a ver a Bella

No hace falta que me lo repita dos veces, no tardo nada en empezar a levantarme de la cama y dirigirme al armario. Primero saco un conjunto de ropa interior negra, después una sencilla camiseta negra de manga corta de Bella, unos tejanos rotos y las converses negras de topos blancos de mi mujer.

— ¿Tú vas a salir así a la calle?— pregunta Edward con un tono divertido— ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con la Rose Cullen que yo conozco?

— Me ponga lo que me ponga siempre estoy perfecta, no me hace falta cada día ponerme cortos vestidos y zapatos de tacón

— Bella te está haciendo tener otras prioridades, ¡increíble!— exclama con un tono de falso asombro— Casada y sin pasarte tres horas para decidir que trapito te hará ver más atractiva, que zapatos realzan más tus tonificadas piernas. Lo que ha logrado Bella contigo es realmente asombroso, bueno ella o su lengua— termina añadiendo con un tono demasiado Emmett

Pongo los ojos en blanco y levanto los brazos en señal de _"Oh Dios que he hecho yo para merecerme esto"_. Edward se carcajea de mi reacción a sus palabras mientras termina de abrocharse la camisa y de coger las llaves de su Volvo. Una vez los dos preparados, cómodos pero perfectos, salimos de mi casa para subir al coche de mi cuñado. Eddie enciende la radio para que en el trayecto hasta casa de mi suegro escuchemos los magistrales acordes del grupo británico The Who.

— No sabía que Bella y tú teníais el mismo número de calzado

La observación de mi cuñado me sorprende, no pensé que diría algo así porque tampoco me había planteado el tema. Ahora que lo pienso es cierto, mi mujer y yo también coincidimos hasta en el número del calzado que utilizamos. Disfruto pensando que tenemos tantas cosas en común, que hasta una tontería como el calzado es igual.

— Estamos predestinadas a estar juntas

— Como la Cenicienta y el príncipe del cuento, de nuevo un zapato ha unido el destino de dos personas— bromea Edward aparcando frente a la casa de Charlie

La camioneta de Bella, el coche patrulla de mi suegro y la moto de Jacob están aparcados frente a la casa en que mi mujer pasa las noches de las últimas dos semanas. Antes de bajar del Volvo de Eddie le doy un beso en la mejilla y él me responde con un suave apretón en mi mano. Salgo del coche y mi cuñado se marcha sin esperar a verme entrar, apostaría mi capricho rojo a que no tardará nada al llegar a casa en hacerle el amor a mi hermano. Intentando no pensar en eso, no recordar la vez que Bella y yo vimos a Emmett clavarlo contra la encimera.

— La Cullen bollera viene a ver a su "amorcito"

Se de quien es la voz antes de girarme y ver al imbécil de Mike Newton medio borracho. El gilipollas que se atrevió a intentar propasarse con mi mujer, y al que tengo demasiadas ganas de romperle la cara, viene ahora de fiesta intentando parecer sobrio pero fallando estrepitosamente. Decido ignorar al perdedor de Newton y caminar hasta la puerta, malgastar mi tiempo con los idiotas como él no es una de mis prioridades.

— Buenos días, señora Clearwater— saludo al ver como me abre la puerta la madre de Leah— ¿Cómo está Charlie hoy?

— Ha pasado buena noche, no se ha despertado con dolores o cansancio— responde dejándome entrar y cerrando la puerta

Me alegra que mi suegro mejore, esencialmente porque eso significa que mi mujer pronto volverá a casa conmigo. Extraño tener a Bella por las noches, poder ver la televisión con ella tranquilamente sentada en el sofá, hablar un poco en la cama antes de dormir o hacer el amor en la ducha por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar. Sabiendo que esas pequeñas cosas podré volverlas a tener en pocos días entro a la habitación de Bella, donde me encuentro con Leah y Jacob. Los futuros padres adolescentes están sentados en la cama de mi mujer, ligeros de ropa y compartiendo un beso.

— La Diosa de Bella— bromea Leah al romper el beso con su novio y levantándose a saludarme

— ¿Cómo estás hoy?— le pregunto mientras acaricio la bastante notable barriga— ¿Ha dado mucha guerra el futuro Wyatt?

— El pequeño Wyatt se comporta muy bien a pesar de las patadas que da cuando nota como su padre lo acaricia o como lo hace su tía Rose— señala Leah, haciéndome sentar en la cama— ¿Y el pequeño Calum o la pequeña Abigail?

— Tranquilidad absoluta, parece que el tener cerca a su padre le da tranquilidad al bebé— contesto dejando que Jacob me acaricie la, todavía, inexistente barriga— ¿Y Bella?

— Duchándose, picarona— dice en tono jocoso Leah, un tono demasiado parecido al de Victoria— Seguramente te estará esperando mojada bajo la ducha para que le frotes la espalda y lo que no es la espalda

Todos bromean con lo mismo, todos se divierten a costa mía y de mi mujer. Edward, Emmett, Leah, Victoria y en general el resto del mundo, debería de importarme pero sinceramente paso completamente de sus mofas al respecto de mis ansias de estar con Bella.

— ¿Te tengo que recordar que esta noche te he dejado mi cama para follar con Jacob?— pregunta Bella a Leah al entrar en la habitación— Así que mejor no bromees tanto o otro día te quedas sin picadero

— ¿Dejarás sin sexo a una pobre adolescente embarazada con antojo de él?— cuestiona con tono de cordero degollado la chica Clearwater— Eres cruel Isabella Cullen

Mi mujer pone los ojos en blanco y yo me levanto para saludarla. Beso sus labios suavemente mientras rodeo su cuerpo, tapado con una escasa toalla, con uno de mis brazos. La sonrisa de Bella me hace ser feliz, me hace sentirme en casa a pesar de que estemos delante de gente.

— Dejaré a un pobre adolescente sin sexo, solo me da pena Jacob en todo esto

— Gracias Bells— responde agradecido el chico Black— Sabía yo que entre consortes de embarazadas con antojos nos entenderíamos

— Por supuesto Jake— contesta mi mujer separándose y yendo a sentarse en las piernas de su amigo de infancia— Hay que apoyarse entre los consortes o sino estamos perdidos

Bella despeina a Jacob, él sonríe contento y le da un beso en la mejilla. Leah se acerca a mi y también me da un beso en la mejilla, parece que ha decidido que si su chico hace equipo con mi mujer pues ella hará equipo conmigo. Paso el brazo por los hombros de Leah, sin perder un solo movimiento de los que hace mi Bella. Su risa, sus pequeñas manos comparadas con las de Jacob, su tierna mirada feliz ante algo que le está siendo susurrado en la oreja.

— Te la estás comiendo con la mirada ¿eh?— susurra burlonamente Leah en mi oído al ver como miro a Bella— Y pensar que te llamaba reina de hielo antes de que Bella se instalara en Forks, que sorprendente eres Rose

— Sorpresas que da la vida— respondo yendo a por mi mujer para perdernos un poco por la casa y terminar lo que hemos empezado hace un rato por teléfono

Al salir de la habitación, dirección al baño, noto como tanto Jacob como Leah nos miran con picardía al saber que no vamos a jugar al parchís precisamente. Esos dos adolescentes calentorros seguramente tampoco se pongan a jugar al ajedrez teniendo para ellos solos una cama tan cómoda como la de mi chica. Al ir a entrar al baño escuchamos como dentro alguien está duchándose así que tenemos que cambiar el destino y nos dirigimos a la cocina, besándonos mientras miramos de no matarnos al bajar las escaleras.

— Como baje ahora Charlie...

Se que mi mujer tiene miedo a que su padre nos encuentre así, con ella sentada en la encimera rodeándome con sus piernas y yo devorándole el cuello mientras le desanudo la toalla. Bella desde que Charlie ha sufrido el infarto es mucho más mirada a la hora de las muestras de cariño conmigo, si hay posibilidad de que su padre aparezca se contiene bastante porque sigue culpándose de su infarto.

— No pasará nada— digo besándole los labios y acariciándole la mejilla— No pasaremos a mayores en casa de tu padre

Me agradece con la mirada que sea tan considerada, que comprenda su preocupación al respecto. Mi mente evoca la conversación que he tenido con Edward está madrugada, evoca sus palabras de que nosotras queremos comprensión y sentirnos queridas. Mi cuñado ha dado en el clavo, él lleva razón en eso y con Bella el mostrarle que comprendo su situación, que la respeto, me vale recibir un beso en los labios.

— Te amo— susurra contra mis labios mi mujer, al romper el beso

— Y yo también, Bella

Sabiendo que tenemos algo pendiente, que más tarde cuando ella venga a casa terminaremos lo que hemos empezado en casa de mi suegro, Bella se baja de la encimera y me coge de la mano. Las dos caminamos hasta el salón donde nos sentamos, donde yo la abrazo para que no pase frío. Encendemos la televisión para ver que dan, en la mayoría de canales no dan nada destacable, al final nos quedamos viendo la repetición de los mejores momentos de la semana del programa de Ellen.

— Podríamos ir algún día de público a su programa cuando tengamos vacaciones— propone mi mujer al ver como aparece en la pantalla el teléfono para asistir como público

— Mi hermana se moriría si algún día llega a conocer a Ellen— le cuento a Bella acariciando con la yema de mis dedos su brazo desnudo— Alice está obsesionada con el merchandaising de ella, le encantaría tener una taza de las que saca en el programa

Nos mantenemos en silencio, disfrutando de las caricias y los inocentes besos que yo le doy a mi mujer. El silencio es roto por el sonido de unos pasos descendiendo por las escaleras, unos pasos toscos que solamente pueden ser de mi suegro. Efectivamente Charlie aparece segundos más tarde por las escaleras, todavía levemente demacrado y con un color de piel que indica que aun no está recuperado del todo. Me levanto para saludarlo, para mostrar mis exquisitos modales con el padre de la mujer que amo y al que no quiero decepcionar porque confía en que protejo a su mayor tesoro.

— Buenos días Charlie, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

— Bien— responde— Ya estoy bien aunque Bella y Sue no me hagan caso— se queja mi suegro de tantas atenciones que recibe por parte de su hija y de su futura mujer

Le sonrío levemente como muestra de que se lo que es eso de que te cuiden más de lo que piensas necesario, pienso en que Emmett y Alice se comportan conmigo como Bella y Sue lo están haciendo con Charlie. Parece que tengo algo más en común con mi suegro, el que se preocupen por nosotros cuando lo creemos innecesario.

— Todavía no estás recuperado, papá— se queja Bella situándose a mi lado, dándome la mano mientras mira seriamente a Charlie

Mi suegro no dice nada, no responde, únicamente se gira y se dirige a la cocina dejando molesta a mi mujer. Para intentar que se le quite el mal humor, que vuelva a sonreír y a no tener su ceño fruncido, coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros y se los masajeo. Al sentir mis manos en su cuerpo se relaja, se deja hacer y se deja manejar como si fuera un muñeco a mi antojo y placer.

— No me gusta que duermas en el sofá por dejarle la cama a Leah y Jacob para que echen un polvo— susurro contra la oreja de Bella— Prométeme que mi mujer no volverá a dormir en un sofá, incómoda, porque una adolescente embarazada quiera mantener relaciones sexuales

— No soy una muñeca de porcelana Rose— responde— No me pasa nada por dormir una noche en el sofá, he dormido varias veces en uno tanto sola como acompañada

Cuando mi mujer se pone así, tan sumamente comprensiva y buena persona, me enerva. Bella debería de ser más egoísta, mirar antes por su bienestar y su comodidad que por la de los demás, por la felicidad de los demás como en este caso resulta la de su "hermana". Sabiendo que si le respondo lo que siento recibiré otra frase made in Bella decido guardar silencio, acariciando y masajeando los hombros desnudos.

— Ya podéis subir, ya hemos terminado

La voz contenta de Leah nos hace reaccionar y salir del estupor en que habíamos entrado al guardar silencio. Al cruzarnos en el inicio de las escaleras con los futuros padres adolescentes noto sus amplias sonrisas, sus expresiones de felicidad post-orgasmo.

— Parece que vais bien servidos

— Definitivamente lo vamos— responde Jacob dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar, para engullir media nevera

Al entrar en la habitación me apoyo en el escritorio de Bella, evito sentarme en la cama porque las sábanas están tiradas por el suelo y hay claras evidencias de la sesión sexual reciente. Bella se quita la toalla, la deja sobre la cama y camina desnuda por el lugar primero buscando la ropa interior que quiere ponerse, de la que aun tiene en casa de su padre, y después el resto de la cómoda indumentaria que utilizará para vestir el domingo.

— Ayer hablé con Reneé— dice Bella mientras se está abrochando los tejanos— Quiere que vayamos a Jacksonville porque creo nos tiene un regalo preparado por lo de la boda y tu embarazo— me informa mi mujer terminándose de colocar una sudadera granate encima de su camiseta de manga corta— La intenté convencer de que no podíamos con lo de Charlie y la inminente boda que tiene con Sue, pero Reneé ha hecho oídos sordos de mis excusas y me ha enviado los resguardos de los billetes de avión por mail

Cruzarme todo el país de norte a sur y de oeste a este es lo que menos me apetece en estos momentos pero si mi suegra ya ha pagado los billetes de avión para que nosotras vayamos pues habrá que hacer el esfuerzo. Por lo tanto, resignada a hacer ese viaje, me aproximo a mi mujer y le demuestro con un beso que estaré encantada de cruzarme el país para recibir los abrazos de mi afectiva suegra.

— Si tu madre nos quiere allí, entonces allí estaremos para pasar unos días con ella

— Gracias por ser tan comprensiva con las locuras de Reneé, y más en tu estado— me agradece acariciando el lugar donde está creciendo mi bebé

— No tienes que agradecerme nada— respondo restándole importancia— Eres mi mujer y nos casamos en Las Vegas para afrontar las cosas juntas, ya sea una visita a tu madre o la situación de tu padre. Siempre estaré a tu lado Bella, porque eres mi mujer y porque te quiero

Mentalmente agradezco que no haya nadie más aparte de Bella, que ninguna otra persona pueda comprobar en lo cursi que me ha convertido, yo la gélida Rosalie Cullen. Nos mantenemos de pie, abrazadas, hasta que mi iphone empieza a sonar. Antes de cogerlo pienso que serán Alice o Emmett pero al ver el número que es se que no son ellos porque no me suena. Intrigada por saber quien me está llamando inicio la comunicación, todavía manteniendo el abrazo con mi mujer.

— ¿Rosalie?

— Sí, soy yo— respondo a la voz femenina que me está hablando— ¿quién eres?

— Nicole de los The British— contesta con un tono de voz alegre— Los locos que se montan tríos y que conocisteis en Honolulu— añade por si no me había quedado suficientemente claro quien es

Se me hace extraño estar recibiendo una llamada de los tres ingleses pero a la vez me alegra volver a saber de ellos. Ahora que pienso ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que estuvimos en Hawaii, el tiempo que ellos dijeron que estarían allí antes de viajar a California.

— ¿Seguís en Honolulu?

— Ayer llegamos a Los Ángeles— responde— Estamos instalados en un hostal de mala muerte buscando pubs en los que actuar mientras una discográfica se fija en nosotros y nos hacemos mundialmente famosos— bromea la chica consiguiendo que Bella sonría al escuchar sus palabras

— Que tiemblen Lady Gaga y Justin Bieber entonces— añado riendo y escuchando como al otro lado del teléfono Robert y Tom también están carcajeándose

Seguimos hablando unos minutos, en los que pongo el manos libres de mi iphone para que Bella también escuche todo y hable cuando quiera. Los tres, turnándose el teléfono, nos cuentan que por Honolulu todo ha seguido igual en las tres semanas que no hemos mantenido contacto. Han seguido tocando en pubs de la zona turística, Robert y Tom han seguido siendo asaltados por chicas jóvenes, han seguido haciendo surf, y sobretodo han mantenido sus grandes ganas de triunfar.

— Cuando queráis venir a Forks a hacernos una visita os tendremos preparado un lugar en el que tocar— afirma mi chica haciéndome gestos que significan ir a hablar con James y Laurent

— Siempre está bien saber que tenemos un lugar donde acudir a tocar antes de caer muertos bajo algún puente— dice Tom con un tono de voz profundo pero alegre

La conversación finaliza cuando Leah y Jacob aparecen de nuevo en la habitación, es entonces cuando nos despedimos del trío The British que promete mantenerse en contacto con nosotras. Al centrar nuestra atención en los futuros padres adolescentes notamos como tienen cara extrañada, por lo que Bella procede a explicarles quienes son las personas con las que estábamos hablando. Conforme mi mujer va contando quienes son los The British, Leah no puede aguantarse la risa y Jacob la emoción de saber que conocemos a futuras estrellas musicales.

— Vayamos a hablar ya con James y Laurent, tienen que traerlos ya para Amanecer— dice entusiasmado el chico Black cogiendo con una mano la muñeca de su novia y con la otra la muñeca de mi mujer

Antes de salir, Bella avisa a Charlie que vamos a ir a casa de Victoria, Laurent y James, que seguramente nos quedaremos allí a comer. Mi suegro simplemente asiente con la cabeza, mi chica sabe que eso es un "puedes irte, no te preocupes". Los cuatro salimos y empezamos a caminar dirección a casa del trío calavera. Parece que por fin ha llegado el buen tiempo a Forks, que el Sol calienta como hace en el resto del mundo cuando es inicio de verano.

— Bells— llama Jacob a mi novia, que me está rodeando la cintura con su brazo— ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has conseguido?

Mi mujer no entiende la pregunta de su amigo de infancia, no sabe a que se está refiriendo y sinceramente yo tampoco. No se que habrá conseguido mi Bella pero tengo ganas de saber por donde va a salir el chico quileute.

— ¿Qué he conseguido de qué?

— Rosalie Cullen vistiendo una simple camiseta negra de manga corta, unos tejanos rotos y unas Converses. Bella, tú eres la mujer que ha conseguido que la rubia más elitista del estado se vista sin preocuparse de arreglarse

Otro como Edward, otro tío diciendo lo mismo que me ha dicho mi cuñado. Parece que el vestirme sin parecer una abogada pretenciosa con falda y tacones, o una femme fatale, todos lo encuentran un acontecimiento. Ante las palabras de Jacob resoplo, eso consigue que Leah ría y que Bella me bese el cuello mientras presiona más su brazo en mi cintura.

— No te metas con ella, Jake— responde mi mujer— Rose está completamente preciosa de todas formas y me alegra que empiece a darse cuenta de ello

Las palabras de Bella son música para mis oídos, sus halagos y su tono lleno de amor. Marco nunca me "defendió" con el tono de entrega y de amor incondicional que lo hace mi mujer, porque él era un hombre de acción y Bella una mujer que me da comprensión y me hace sentirme la más especial.

— Déjalo cariño, es un envidioso de no poder lograr que todo lo que se ponga le quede bien como a mi— respondo con superioridad— Tendrá muchos músculos pero no tiene el cuerpo perfecto que tengo yo

— Y habló miss humildad— apostilla con una gran sonrisa Leah

El resto del paseo, del trayecto entre casa de Charlie y del trío calavera, es en silencio. Disfrutando del templado clima que empieza a hacer en Forks, de la compañía y obviando los cuchicheos de las personas del pueblo al verme con Bella demostrando nuestro afecto. Al pasar por al lado de la iglesia dos señoras mayores, arregladas porque es domingo, escucho como nos llaman pecadoras y como claman al cielo porque somos la reencarnación del demonio en la tierra.

— Ellas serán la reencarnación del demonio pero por lo menos follan y son felices, no como vosotras, viejas amargadas— contesta la hermana de mi mujer defendiendo nuestro amor profundo y verdadero, el que no demasiadas personas llegan a comprender

Tras ese leve incidente volvemos a establecer la situación de silencio plácido que teníamos anteriormente. Cinco minutos más tarde estamos esperando frente a la casa de la ex de mi mujer, que es quien nos abre la puerta y nos deja pasar. Victoria está vestida únicamente con una fina camiseta de tirantes y un culotte, su despeinado cabello pelirrojo y sus bostezos indican que se acaba de despertar después de trabajar toda la noche en Amanecer.

— ¿A que debemos el honor de esta visita?— pregunta sorprendida y caminando descalza por el salón hacia el sofá para sentarse

— ¿Acaso no te alegras de vernos?— pregunta Leah con una sonrisa sentada sobre las piernas de su novio, encantada de que la pelirroja le esté acariciando la notable barriga mientras Jacob le masajea la parte baja de la espalda

— Siempre me alegro de poder mimar a una embarazada tan apetecible como tú— coquetea con una sonrisa Victoria haciendo reír a los futuros padres

Bella mira la escena con una mueca de felicidad, disfrutando de ver feliz a su ex la que lleva unos días más apagada de lo normal en ella. Mi mujer está preocupada por su ex, porque según me ha ido contando está desanimada. Desde que la vi en el hospital con lo de Charlie no había vuelto a ver a Victoria, dos semanas he pasando intentando evitar el encuentro.

— ¿No están James y Laurent?— cuestiona Bella con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y una sonrisa en sus labios

La pelirroja se levanta del sofá y se aproxima a nosotras, sus pasos son lentos y calculados como si fuera el gato que quiere cazar al ratón. Al llegar frente a nosotras nos mira de una forma que me pone realmente nerviosa porque no evidencia nada en su expresión. Mantengo mi cabeza alta, noto como mi mujer me abraza un poco más y como una leve sonrisa aparece en los labios de Victoria.

— Mi hermano está durmiendo en su habitación y Laurent haciendo lo mismo en la suya con Sammer, ¿acaso no te sirvo yo Bella?— cuestiona acercándose unos centímetros más a mi novia

Desde mi posición, ahora que se ha acercado un poco más y se ha inclinado levemente hacia delante, puedo observar sus bien formados pechos. La maldita pelirroja tiene un cuerpo demasiado apetecible, demasiado provocativo para que mi mujer alguna vez no desee volver a sentirlo. Si Victoria no fuera una mujer tan atractiva y tan atrayente a nivel intelectual yo no tendría el miedo permanente a que Bella tenga un desliz. Se que mis palabras son vergonzosas pero a mi nivel de superioridad le molesta que haya alguien que le llegue a hacer sombra.

— En este caso no me sirves, Vic— responde con un tono de voz alegre Bella, inclinándose adelante y besando la mejilla de su ex— Hoy vengo por "negocios" no por placer

La risa de Leah y Jacob llega a mis oídos segundos después que la frase de mi mujer, una frase con un doble sentido claro si se quiere malpensar. Victoria sonríe levemente, le da un beso en la punta de la nariz a mi mujer y se gira en dirección a la habitación de James. Golpea un par de veces en la puerta hasta que escucha la voz de su hermano, después procede a hacer lo mismo en la puerta de Laurent.

— Los hombres de negocios enseguida saldrán— dice volviéndose a sentar en el sofá y acariciando de nuevo la barriga de Leah

Esperamos en silencio, Bella afloja el abrazo que me está dando hasta que termina por romperlo. Camina en dirección al sofá donde se sienta sobre las rodillas de Victoria y le susurra algo al oído. La pelirroja rodea como acto relejo con un brazo su cintura en señal de protección, en señal de cariño.

— Me voy a meter a monja a este paso, Bella— contesta con un tono de cansancio que me hace fijarme en su expresión, que ha dado un cambio de 180 grados tras lo que le ha susurrado mi mujer— Tú ya estás casada con esa Diosa de ahí— dice señalándome con la cabeza—, la prima de tu mujer me deja por otra, Zafrina ya he hablado con ella para que no siga jugando conmigo, esto ya no es normal. ¿Porqué ninguna mujer se enamora de mi?¿qué hago mal, Bella?

Las dos preguntas están dichas en un tono tan amargo que nos sorprende a todos, a todos menos a Bella que la abraza contra su pecho. Mi mujer cierra los ojos intentando no derramar una lágrima por la desdicha de su mejor amiga, la que al aparecer su hermano intenta recomponerse. Leah y Jacob se miran con preocupación y Bella me mira con un dolor demasiado claro en sus cálidos ojos.

— No haces nada mal, Vic, nada— susurra Bella— Tú eres perfecta cariño y estoy segura que pronto conocerás a la mujer que te hará feliz, a tu propia Diosa que te tratará como la reina que eres— termina de susurrar besando su cabeza con infinito cariño y amor

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 50, ya medio centenar de capítulos tiene Carpe Diem. El capi de hoy ha empezado con momentos privados entre Edward y Rosalie, los cuales comparten conversación y sentimientos. Edward intenta hacer ver a Rose que tiene suerte, que tiene una mujer que la quiere y unos padres que la apoyan, algo con lo que no cuenta Victoria. Momento sexo telefónico post-ducha y pre-desayuno entre Bella y Rose. Después ha llegado el cambio de escenario, la casa de Charlie donde Leah y Jacob están como animales en celo. Tras terminar la sesión de sexo de los futuros padres adolescentes, de un niño llamado Wyatt, llega la noticia por parte de Bella de que Reneé las espera en Jacksonville y de la llamada de los The British. El grupo británico aparecerá próximamente para dar un poco de juego a nuestros queridos personajes. Tras la llamada llega el paseo hasta casa del trío calavera con la respuesta de Leah a las viejas cerradas de mente. En casa del trío calavera llega el momento en que Victoria se medio derrumba, pobre mujer que ya se merece algo bueno y lo va a tener (no puedo dejarla amargada, le he cogido demasiado cariño).**

**Ahora toca contestar a los magníficos comentarios que siempre me dejáis y que me encantan leer para saber que os despierta la historia.**

— **Fran Ktrin Black:** Me alegra que te gustara aunque el punto del infarto de Charlie no, obviamente. La culpabilidad de Bella es comprensible pero no ha sido culpa suya, como tampoco lo es lo que dices de tu abuelo. Aquí lo sigo, aquí está la rápida actualización. Los amigos de Hawaii volverán a aparecer, ya han dado señales de vida en este capítulo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **siscullengranger:** HOOOOOOOOOOOLA! Bueno intento no decepcionaros, intento escribir cosas que os puedan gustar y me alegra ver que lo logro. Pobre Charlie, le hago tener un infarto que mala gente soy xD. Así que le quitaste un novio a una compañera y ella te pegó, pues vaya escena tuvo que ser. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **naomily4ever:** La reacción de Alice es cómica, el futuro de Victoria será feliz. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **MaxiPau: **Victoria no se merece sufrir tanto pero al final cuando te llega la felicidad si te ha costado conseguirla la disfrutas más. Victoria como tú dices no puede irse, no porque no quiera sino porque no tiene donde ir sin familia, amigos y dinero. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Guacha:** Yo también prefiero Calum y Abigail, pero todos pueden dar su nombre predilecto y eso es lo que han hecho tanto Emmett como Alice. La felicidad como muy bien dices no es algo que se pueda tener durante demasiado tiempo pero la vida es eso, momentos felices alternados con momentos tristes, hay que saber encontrar el punto preciso de unos y otros para vivir una buena vida con la gente que apreciamos. Bella ama a Victoria, la ama incondicionalmente aunque esté enamorada hasta las trancas de Rosalie. Estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez yo sinceramente no se si es posible pero si que creo que la gente puede amar a dos personas de modos diferentes, en el plano romántico no lo se pero en el plano sentimental sí. Victoria es la que verdaderamente está sufriendo pero ella no se puede ir, no solo porque sea egoísta y no se quiera ir del lado de Bella, sino porque no tiene a donde ir y tampoco tiene dinero. A mi también me pasa lo mismo que a ti, creo a Victoria es al personaje que más cariño le tengo junto con Rose. Yo tampoco me canso de leer tus magníficos comentarios, todos me hacen disfrutar por tus interesantes puntos de vista. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **miros-ale****:** holaaa. Las reacciones intenté que fueran un poco diversas y alguna relativamente sorpresiva como la de Alice. Bella la pobre chica se culpa de lo de Charlie, se culpa pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Victoria encontrará a alguien que la trate como se merece, como una reina. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **EmiiiB:** Hola. Carlisle solamente se preocupa por Rose, quizás en exceso pero es su padre y después de lo que ha pasado nuestra rubia también encuentro normal ese grado de sobreprotección. Victoria la pobre chica tiene una situación bastante complicada pero al final acabará teniendo suerte y siendo feliz. A Charlie el infarto no le dio por lo de Bella, le dio porque le tenía que dar, aunque ahora Bella se siente culpable. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **stef-cullen:** Pues la verdad que estoy bien, sigo sin trabajo pero estoy bien xD ¿y tú cómo vas? A mi también me alegra que hayas vuelto, es un placer tenerte de vuelta. El infarto de Charlie no ha sido por culpa de la noticia que ha recibido, ha sido porque tenía que pasarle y nada más. Para Bella el tener a Victoria a su lado es importantísimo, la necesita a su lado para ser feliz indiferentemente de tener a Rose. Las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora entre nuestras 3 chicas, aunque Victoria terminará siendo feliz porque se lo merece. ¿Te esperabas todas las reacciones de los Cullen? Soy demasiado previsible entonces. Rose siempre ha sido egoísta, siempre ha sido posesiva, y con Bella que es lo que más quiere en el mundo pues mucho más. Si quieres mi mail envíame un mp y te lo daré encantada para poder charlar. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **ka:** Yo tampoco quiero que Victoria sufra porque junto con Rose es mi personaje preferido, tranquila que acabará siendo feliz con una mujer que la quiera. Rose no comparte y yo no creo en la poligamia así que Victoria y Bella lo llevan mal xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Hatsuan****:** Eiii! Al final has sido el comentario 599, te quedaste a las puertas del 600. El infarto a Charlie no ha sido por la noticia, el infarto ha sido porque yo lo he querido poner así y porque tenía que ser, nada más. Te han gustado solo las reacciones de Carlisle y de Edward, solo 2 de 6 que bajo porcentaje xD. Scottie es la opción de Emmett, no será porque será Calum que es mi opción xD. ¿Raro pero bonito? No sabía que eso era posible. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **zzzzzzzzzz:** Me alegra que Carpe te parezca lo máximo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Shiio95****: **Un placer que te guste el fic entero hasta el momento, un placer que Carpe te haya enganchado de tal manera que te lo has leído en 2 días. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **shaakeeit: **¿Odias a Victoria profundamente alguna vez? Yo no puedo odiarla, me parece tan buena chica, tan buena sufridora en silencio que no puedo hacer más que querer a su personaje. Ser fiel a Rose/Bella no creo en absoluto que sea opuesto a querer al personaje de Victoria, por lo menos ese es mi punto de vista. La suerte que tienen nuestras chicas que como regalo de bodas tienen el infarto de Charlie, esa suerte yo no la quiero sinceramente. El porque Bella está enamorada de Victoria lo explica (creo que bastante bien) Edward en este capítulo 50, la ama porque la protege, la cuida y la entiende. A mi también me da pena que Carpe se vaya dirigiendo a su fin, no quiero terminarlo pero todo en esta vida tiene un principio y un final. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **anairo:** Gracias por lo de que soy increíble pero no creo que sea para tanto, para que vuestras palabras capítulo a capítulo sean tan favorables. Las reacciones intenté que cada cual fuera única, que se adaptaran al carácter de todos los personajes. Alice en su línea de querer organizar todo, de querer siempre ser la organizadora reacciona mal pero luego se disculpa porque sabe que ha reaccionado de un modo infantil. Charlie aun tiene que casarse, no puede morir de un infarto el hombre y menos en un momento así que a Bella la hundiría. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Otro capítulo más a vuestro lado, otro capítulo más con vuestras cálidas palabras. Más de 600 comentarios recibidos ya, una cifra increíble y que no deja de crecer gracias a vosotros y a que os gustan las locuras tanto como a mi cuando se me ocurren y las escribo.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	51. Chapter 51

**CAPITULO LI**

Ir con Alice de tiendas es lo más desesperante que hay en la vida, pero he descubierto que ir de tiendas con Alice estando embarazada es muchísimo más desesperante de lo que pensaba que fuera posible. Mi hermana ha logrado convencernos, a Bella y a mi, de pasar el día en Port Ángeles para comprar los vestidos de la boda de Charlie y Sue. Después de haberme probado más de 10 vestidos estoy completamente segura de que mejor habría sido pegarse un tiro a tener que soportar a mi hermana diciendo que no es el adecuado. Ahora estoy sentada en un taburete dentro de uno de los probadores, escondiéndome de mi hermana que piensa que sigo probándome vestidos.

— Rose

— Pasa, Bella— respondo al susurro de mi mujer desde fuera del probador— Escóndete conmigo— bromeo mientras ella abre la puerta del probador y la cierra una vez dentro

El notar su tímida y cálida sonrisa me hace sonreír, consigue que me olvide del hastío que me produce mi obsesiva hermana. Bella consigue que me olvide de todo lo demás, que solamente exista ella y eso en el fondo es demasiado peligroso por si algo llegara a salir mal entre nosotras.

— No está bien que te escondas de Alice— dice riendo y sentándose en mis rodillas, rodeando mi cuello con uno de sus brazos— Además a mi el verte con tantos vestidos diferentes me ha gustado, estabas muy apetecible con todos

Mi mujer se coloca frente a frente, sentada sobre mis rodillas pero con sus piernas situadas una a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Parece que mi gatita quiere jugar, que no solo se esconde de Alice, y si ella quiere jugar yo también estoy dispuesta a hacerlo porque aunque no hayamos parado de hacer el amor en toda la noche vuelvo a estar deseosa.

— ¿Así que a ti te he gustado con todos?— pregunto con tono juguetón para lamerle el cuello y abrazarle la cintura

— Has conseguido que me mojara con todos y cada uno— responde suspirando por mis atenciones a su cuello— Siempre perfecta, siempre preciosa

Mi corazón se acelera al escuchar como ella expresa lo que le produzco, lo que mi perfección le despierta. Bella es tan única, tan real, como el beso que ahora me está dando. Sus labios contra los míos, su lengua queriendo encontrar a la mía para juguetear y disfrutar. Ambas nos dejamos llevar por las sensaciones, por las mismas que desde hace un par de días compartimos cada noche, las sensaciones que nos aceleran la respiración y nos arrancan suspiros callados por la boca de la otra. Sin embargo cuando estamos a punto de profundizar, de pasar a tocamientos más explícitos que un simple beso húmedo, noto como un pinchazo. Mis manos dejan de rodear el cuerpo de mi mujer para posarse sobre mi estómago, algo que Bella nota y que la hace romper el beso además de levantarse rápidamente de mis piernas.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunta con tono de preocupación, arrodillándose en el suelo y colocando sus manos sobre las mías— Lo siento, Rose. De verdad que siento no haber pensado en tu estado— se disculpa con un tono arrepentido por haberse dejado llevar, en vez de haber actuado con la mente fría

— Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Bella— respondo con un tono tranquilo, intentando que no se sienta culpable aunque en su mirada noto que si se siente de esa forma

Se que ella estará pensando que no debería de haber sido tan atrevida, que no debería de haberse colado en mi probador y ponerse juguetona estando yo embarazada. Con lo que le ha pasado a mi suegro he aprendido que mi mujer tiende mucho a culpabilizarse de cosas que no son culpa suya.

— Será mejor que salgamos antes de que Alice ponga el grito en el cielo

Bella asiente, se levanta y me besa en la mejilla. Antes de que me pueda dar cuenta noto como su mano está enlazada con la mía y como estamos saliendo del probador. Caminamos unos pocos pasos hasta encontrarnos con mi hermana, que lleva más vestidos para que nos probemos Bella y yo.

— Ya hemos elegido, Alice— sentencia firme mi mujer, queriendo que cuanto antes podamos salir y que yo me relaje— Rose se queda con el vestido negro y rojo pasión, yo con el color champán

Sin dejarle decir ni una palabra, Bella me guía hasta la caja donde están muchos de los vestidos que nos hemos probado. Una vez le aclara a la dependienta los vestidos que hemos elegido, saca su VISA y los paga. No me da tiempo a que yo pueda hacerle el regalo, a que le pague el vestido, ella ha sacado a relucir su parte más autosuficiente. Durante el intercambio de palabras que tiene con la chica de la tienda, la que está demasiado sonriente, rodeo con mi brazo la cintura de Bella para dejar claro que es mía. Escucho detrás nuestro la risita de mi hermana, cada vez que muestro mi posesión sobre Bella a Alice le divierte en exceso.

Fuera de la tienda, con los dos vestidos ya pagados, caminamos por la transitada calle. Se nota que es sábado y que la gente sale a comprar para el resto de semana, además de también a pasear en familia. El buen tiempo ya empieza a prevalecer en la zona de la península de Olympic, que las constantes lluvias del otoño, invierno y primavera han desaparecido para dar paso al calor del verano. Por la calle noto como algunas personas nos miran, como su mirada se posa en la mano que llevo entrelazada con Bella. No se si mi mujer se dará cuenta de que disimuladamente nos llevamos la atención de una parte de los viandantes de Port Ángeles, pero si se da cuenta pasa del tema.

— ¿Cuándo vendrán vuestros amigos músicos?

— Estarán para la boda de Charlie y Sue, el tema del grupo de música está solucionado— contesto a la repentina pregunta de mi hermana— Nicole nos dijo ayer que vendrían la semana entrante, así que espero que mientras nosotras estemos en Jacksonville visitando a Reneé vosotros los acojáis bien.

La llegada de los British tiene a todos nuestros amigos revolucionados, todos están ansiosos por conocer al grupo que les hemos vendido como un futuro trío de músicos famosos. Laurent y James ya han hablado con ellos por teléfono, ya les han prometido que durante el tiempo que estén en Forks actuarán en Amanecer y que intentarán hacer todo lo posible por conseguirles algunos contactos para actuar en grandes ciudades.

— Deberíamos sentarnos en algún restaurante para comer, Rose necesita alimentarse y descansar

Diez minutos más tarde estamos sentadas en un restaurante italiano, yo al lado de Bella, y Alice frente a nosotras. Las tres comemos tranquilas, conversando y hablando de todo y de nada. Mi hermana nos cuenta de que ella y Jasper ya han sido aceptados en UCLA, así que a partir de septiembre cuando queramos podremos hacer alguna escapada a Los Ángeles. Bella sigue la conversación relajada, disfrutando de un día de fiesta y sin tener que estar pendiente de Charlie. Al terminar la relajada comida, con helado como postre incorporado, pagamos y volvemos a pasear por las calles, ahora vacías, de Port Ángeles.

— Esta noche quiero pasarme un rato por Amanecer— me susurra Bella— Quiero ver a Victoria, a ver si está mejor

Asiento con la cabeza, se que mi mujer está muy preocupada por su ex y que como no la ha visto durante toda la semana hoy quiere pasar un rato con ella. En realidad no solo Bella está preocupada, Laurent y James también lo están. El hermano de la pelirroja ha llegado a plantear la idea de pagar a alguna chica para que se acueste con su hermana, a lo que mi mujer le contestó con un golpe en el pecho y una mirada asesina cuando ambos vinieron a cenar el miércoles para tratar el tema de The British.

Sin decir nada más llegamos al coche, las tres subimos y mientras Alice coloca las bolsas con los vestidos a su lado en el asiento trasero yo arranco. En la casi hora y media de trayecto hasta Forks, Bella enciende la radio y escuchamos música variada, pasamos de Lady Gaga a Justin Bieber sin descanso para terminar en los Beatles o Seal. Por el espejo retrovisor veo que Alice se ha quedado dormida, sonrío al ver como mi pequeña hermana al descansar no parece la desequilibrada por la ropa que realmente es.

— Cuando duerme parece un angelito

— Tú también lo pareces, Rose— bromea mi mujer consiguiendo que alce una ceja en señal de no entendimiento a sus palabras— Cuando estás despierta pasas de ser un ángel perfecto a una Diosa sexual inagotable

— Todavía no he escuchado que te quejes de hacerlo mucho— apunto sin apartar mi mirada de la carretera— De lo que sí me acuerdo es de como me pides más, de como gimes mi nombre, gatita

— ¿Acaso te gustaría que dijera el nombre de otra cuando tú me estás dando placer?

— El día que mientras estemos haciendo el amor me llames Victoria te aseguro que no me vuelves a ver más— advierto muy seria, sabiendo que Bella lo dice en broma pero yo tomándomelo enserio

Tras mi respuesta, de forma seria y seca, Bella no dice nada más. Al entrar en Forks me permito el placer de mirarla un instante, está mirando por la ventanilla del coche con expresión serena. La expresión de mi mujer la hace ver madura, adulta, no refleja los 18 años que tiene y que por todo lo que ha vivido parece que tenga bastantes más. Pensando en lo rápido que ha pasado todo, en que hace menos de un año no la conocía y que ahora no puedo imaginarme estar sin ella, llegamos frente a la casa de mis padres. Jasper está fuera con Edward, los dos hermanos se encuentran sentados en las escaleras del porche con Fox. El perro al vernos bajar del coche corre hasta nosotras, los hermanos Hale se levantan y también se dirigen hasta nosotras.

— ¿Cómo ha ido por Port Ángeles el día de tiendas?

— Cada vez que voy con Alice de compras te admiro más, Jasper— respondo cogiendo a Fox y acariciándole el lomo al perro— Tanto probarse ropa para que nunca termine de gustarle ninguna al completo, por eso ahora está dormida tras el ajetreado día y una buena comida

Jasper sonríe y Edward me rodea los hombros con su brazo. Mi cuñado menor entra al coche para cargar a mi hermana en brazos, para llevarla a casa a dormir, y de paso también llevarse las bolsas con los vestidos. Fuera quedamos Bella, Eddie y yo, además del perro que me está lamiendo un brazo. Mi mujer no dice nada, solamente me mira y después empieza a caminar por el camino que conduce a nuestra casa. El futuro padre de mi pequeño borra su sonrisa, en sus labios aparece una mueca de seriedad porque ha visto como Bella se ha retirado de una forma silenciosa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunta sin dejarme ir tras Bella— ¿Por qué está así la chica más santa y con más paciencia que he conocido nunca?

— No lo se— respondo evitando su mirada, no queriendo hablar del tema aunque se que Edward no va a dejarlo estar

— Sabes que hasta no me cuentes que ha pasado no voy a dejarte ir

Como se que hasta que no le cuente que por tomarme enserio una broma de Bella no va a dejarme ir, decido contárselo. Los dos nos sentamos en mi coche, tranquilamente, él escuchando y yo contando todo lo que ha pasado en el día de hoy, incluido el momento en que casi nos lo montamos en los probadores de la tienda. En los labios de mi cuñado se forma una divertida sonrisa al escuchar el inicio de momento pasional, además de su negativa con la cabeza como diciendo que no tenemos remedio. Al terminar de contar todo, de que se de cuenta que realmente no ha pasado nada grave y que solamente ella está cansada de que yo siempre ande pensando que nuestra pareja tiene a una tercera por medio, Eddie suspira y se relaja en el asiento.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ser siempre el centro de atención?

— Soy Cullen, somos así

— Alice tiene el síndrome de las compras, Emmett el del infantilismo animal y tú el de los aires de diva con mucho ego— enumera— Jasper, Bella y yo somos unos santos, deberíamos de huir de vuestro lado pero en el fondo nos encanta

Le doy un golpe en el brazo, no tengo ganas de bromas y menos de que se haga el falso inocente.

— Hablo enserio, Rose— susurra serio— Bella está teniendo mucha paciencia contigo, agradece que pierde la cabeza por ti y que soporta tus egocentrismos. Se que ella también tiene sus cosas, que tú también aguantas su carácter y sus decisiones, las parejas consisten en eso de dar y recibir— dice con un tono divertido la última parte

— Ya se que a ti te gusta mucho recibir y que Emmett te de

— Siempre pensando con tu entrepierna, esa tan gloriosa que te ha dado Dios— dice continuando con la broma que él mismo ha empezado

— Seguro que a ti te gusta más la entrepierna de mi hermano y lo que tiene entre ella pero lo comprendo, tranquilo que de mi entrepierna únicamente saldrá nuestro hijo

La conversación amistosa continua hasta que vuelve a aparecer Jasper, el menor de los Hale viene sonriendo y se sienta frente al volante, en el asiento del copiloto me he acomodado yo sobre las piernas de Edward. Notar el cuerpo de mi cuñado, del padre de mi hijo, me da seguridad y se que eso lo sabe tanto él como Jazzie. Debería de estar con Bella, pidiéndole disculpas por mi salida de tono pero se que ella estará en casa cuando vuelva y que me perdonará, que cuando me disculpe me perdonará como hace siempre.

— Parecéis un matrimonio— escucho decir a la voz de Jasper— Suerte que Bella no es celosa y que Emmett no se entera realmente de lo unidos que estáis

— Isabella Swan Cullen es una santa— asegura Edward— Estoy seguro que si me encontrara acostándome con Rose lo único que haría es irse a llorar en brazos de Victoria y Leah, pero no montaría ninguna escena. Bella es de las personas que si viera a Rose más feliz con otra persona la dejaría marchar, algo que no podemos decir de la soberbia que tengo sobre las piernas

— Los hermanos Hale siempre igual de perceptivos y de molestos, siempre dejando claro el lado negativo de Rosalie Cullen— les echo en en cara molesta porque aunque estén bromeando se que lo dicen de verdad, que aunque me quieran me ven como una egoísta imposible que está con un cacho de pan como Bella

— Deberías irte a casa, deberíamos llevarte a casa— termina de corregirse Jasper mientras enciende el coche y conduce los escasos dos minutos que hay de trayecto

A pesar de que no quieren bajar los obligo, les hago entrar conmigo en casa. Mi mujer está en el sofá medio estirada, se ha quitado la ropa que ha llevado a Port Ángeles y se ha puesto simplemente la camisa que utiliza para dormir y que únicamente le cubre hasta la mitad de los muslos. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose desvía su mirada del televisor, nos sonríe tenuemente y consigue que yo también lo haga. El tiempo que ha estado sola parece que ha reflexionado, que su cansancio y decepción se ha evaporado.

— Estás muy atractiva con ese atuendo, Bella— susurra Jasper al sentarse a su lado, consiguiendo que su sonrisa se amplíe— Ser una mujer casada te sienta fenomenal, mucho mejor que a mi cuñada la perfección convertida en mujer

— Eso eres tú que me ves con buenos ojos, Jasper— agradece mi mujer besando la mejilla de mi cuñado y haciendo reír a Edward que todavía está rodeando mi cintura con su brazo

— Yo también opino lo mismo, Bella— dice ahora Eddie separándose de mi y yendo a sentarse al otro lado de mi mujer— Preciosa con esos piececitos, esas piernas desnudas y ese inicio de pechos que evidencia lo que si me dejas, voy a tocar

La mirada de permiso de mi cuñado, del hombre que me dio mi primera vez real, es clara. Bella sonríe suavemente, ella sabe que Eddie es inofensivo y que para él solo es un juego, como lo sería si le tocara las tetas Leah, algo limpio y blanco. La mirada de aceptación es la que necesita para que él coloque su mano en uno de sus pechos, en el otro Jasper imita a su hermano. Ver a mi mujer en el sofá con mis dos cuñados a cada lado, ambos metiéndole mano, consigue que me quede completamente clavada en el suelo sin poder decir o hacer algo.

— Parece que a nuestra querida Rose le da lo mismo que toquemos a su mujer, a ver si reacciona con esto

Edward decide que quiere verme enfadada, sabe que con sus caricias y tocamientos a mi novia, siempre con su consentimiento, lograrán que lo aparte de ella. No es lo mismo hacerlo cuando estamos de fiesta, cuando jugamos a besarnos, que hacerlo sin venir a cuento en mi propia casa.

— Al final resultará que nuestra Rose es una morbosa, que le gusta ver como sus dos cuñados hacen disfrutar a su mujer

— Entre cuñados de los hermanos Cullen nos tenemos que apoyar y hacernos disfrutar— bromea Bella, colocando una mano en el pecho de Jasper y otra en el pecho de Edward

El ver como mi mujer se suma a la broma, al juego, consigue que una corriente eléctrica me recorra la espalda. Las imágenes que tengo delante de evaporan, en mi mente aparecen imágenes de Bella con Victoria, disfrutando de verdad y no bromeando como hace con Eddie y Jasper. Imaginarme a mi mujer desnuda en una cama, sudando y gimiendo mientras la pelirroja la hace tocar al cielo me hace respirar aceleradamente. Al conseguir quitarme la imagen de la mente lo que hago es arrodillarme frente a Bella y besarla como si no hubiera mañana, rodeando con mis brazos su cuerpo y haciendo que mis cuñados aparten sus brazos de su cuerpo. Bella se entrega completamente al beso, me rodea con sus brazos el cuello y me aprieta más contra ella. No se el momento en que empiezo a llorar mientras la beso, tampoco se cuando ella me imita, lo que si que se es que ambas notamos el gusto salado del beso. Al romper el contacto nos miramos, sin entender el porque de nuestras lágrimas, sin comprender nada de lo que acaba de suceder.

— Parece que nuestras dos damiselas van a necesitar alguna infusión para serenar sus sentimientos

La voz de Edward me llega lejana, como si en vez de estar a menos de veinte centímetros estuviera a miles de metros. El padre de nuestro futuro hijo se levanta del sofá, Jasper también lo hace porque comprende que es un momento solo de Bella y mío, que ellos deben mantenerse al margen durante unos minutos.

— Bella— susurro— No entiendo porque estamos llorando, no entiendo nada

Mi sinceridad la hace sonreír y volver a besarme, parece que a ella le da igual el no entenderlo. Lentamente empieza a borrar con sus pulgares mis lágrimas, las que he derramado sin saber porque. Bella me tiene completamente desconcertada, me sigue sorprendiendo que después de tantos meses siga despertándome tan fuertes sentimientos desconocidos para mi.

— Llorar es bueno, desahoga mucho— señala con su sonrisa tímida al terminar de borrar de mis mejillas el rastro de ríos salados— Y no saber porque se llora a veces también sucede

— Sin ti a mi lado me muero— confieso sin pensar en lo que digo, dejando que el corazón hable y que mi mente se mantenga al margen— ¿Por qué eres tan importante para mi?— pregunto intentando entender algo de lo que está sucediendo desde hace unos minutos

— El amor, supongo— contesta acariciando mi mejilla y encogiéndose de hombros sin encontrar una respuesta mejor

Amor. Ese sentimiento que pensé tenía por Marco pero que al estar con mi mujer he descubierto que no, que lo que había con mi ex no era ni un 1% de lo que hay ahora. Siempre que escuchaba a la gente hablar de amor pensé que exageraban, ahora veo que las personas se quedan cortas al hablar del sentimiento y la sensación. Bella consigue hacer que me olvide de todo, me hace sonreír y también sufrir, en definitiva mantiene mis hormonas en plena efervescencia. Los altibajos de mis hormonas, el notarme más sensible, también debe tener bastante que ver con mi embarazo.

— Aquí están las infusiones para las lesbianas más atractivas de Estados Unidos

— No te voy a perdonar que le hayas tocado una teta a mi mujer, Edward— advierto— Ahora no me vengas de zalamero, esto te costará un régimen de visitas a nuestro hijo

— No le hagas caso, Jasper y tú podéis tocarme las tetas cuando queráis— dice con un tono juguetón aunque lo acompañe con un abrazo a mi cuerpo y con besos en mi cuello

Los hermanos Hale vuelven a sentarse en el sofá, ahora uno al lado del otro mientras Bella me hace sentarme encima de sus piernas. Su cara oculta en mi cuello me relaja, una de sus manos acariciando la parte baja de mi espalda me adormece, la otra mano tocando el lugar en el que está mi pequeño me da placer, en definitiva que mi estado de desequilibrio emocional ha pasado.

— Os quedáis a cenar y después vamos los cuatro juntos a Amanecer— propone mi gatita sacando su rostro del hueco de mi cuello, su tono de voz es de obligación

— Si nos lo pides de una forma tan dulce no podemos decir que no— ironiza Jasper— además hay que aprovechar para vivir el momento histórico de Rose Cullen llorando de amor

Pasando por alto lo último dicho por Jazzie me levanto de las piernas de Bella y me dirijo a la cocina. Abro la nevera y cojo el salmón que compramos el otro día, el cual empiezo a preparar con unas patatas y hacerlo al horno. Bella rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y me dice que la deje a ella, que yo vaya a ducharme porque necesito relajarme. Le hago caso, la dejo en la cocina y me dirijo al baño pasando por el salón donde Edward y Jasper están viendo en la televisión un partido de baloncesto de lo Lakers contra los Celtics. Los hombres de la casa ya están ocupados viendo deporte, así no incordiarán con su retintín como lo llevan haciendo desde que los hemos visto esta tarde. Al entrar en el baño enciendo la ducha, agua templada, me quito la ropa y me meto bajo los relajantes chorros. Diez minutos bajo los chorros de agua de mi ducha de hidromasaje me han dejado como nueva, preparada para ir esta noche a Amanecer y pasar una buena noche de sábado.

— La cena— escucho la voz de mi mujer al otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola levemente

Vestida con un albornoz salgo del cuarto de baño, descalza camino hasta la mesa donde ya está la cena puesta. Edward y Jasper se notan impacientes, tienen el tenedor ya en la mano para cuando me siente en la silla empezar. Evito hacerles esperar, me coloco en mi sitio y los 4 empezamos a degustar el salmón. La cena es gobernada por un ambiente distendido y familiar, las risas son el sonido que llenan nuestros oídos. Al terminar, los hombres de la casa se prestan voluntarios para fregar mientras Bella y yo nos preparamos para ir un rato a Amanecer.

— Rose— murmulla mi mujer, abrochándose un sujetador— Lo de antes era broma— me aclara por si me ha sentado mal

— Lo se, se que solamente estabas bromeando con Edward y Jasper— afirmo quitándome el albornoz y poniéndome la ropa interior— No te preocupes por nada, todo esto es culpa del embarazo y mis hormonas revolucionadas

En silencio terminamos de vestirnos, unos tejanos rotos con una camiseta de tirantes. Rose Cullen vestida informal sigue estando perfecta, sigue destilando magnetismo y levantando envidia de cualquier mujer. Bella también se ha vestido con unos tejanos pero difiere de mi en que en vez de llevar una camiseta de tirantes es una de manga corta con su inscripción "Fuck me". El leer esas dos palabras me hace reír, va pidiendo guerra esta noche mi señora esposa.

— No me separaré de ti esta noche, no quiero que alguien pueda cumplir las órdenes de tu camiseta

— Fuck me, Rose— me pide de una forma que si no fuera porque tengo a mis cuñados fuera ya le estaría arrancando la ropa

— No dudes que lo haré esta noche, lentamente y de forma muy placentera. Si fuera por mi no saldríamos de la cama, no iríamos a trabajar y tampoco a ninguna otra parte

Bella coge y mano me hace salir con ella de la habitación. En el salón Jazzie y Eddie silban al vernos, hoy ambos hermanos están demasiado juguetones y graciosos para lo que suelen estar habitualmente. Alice y Emmett van a tener sexo esta noche seguro, me parece que los tres hermanos Cullen vamos a pasar una entretenida y placentera noche.

— Vámonos

Los cuatro salimos de casa y al pasar por la de mis padres le decimos a Alice que venga con nosotros. Mi hermana acepta y enseguida se engancha al cuello de su Jazzie. Los cinco, levemente apretados en el coche, llegamos a Amanecer en pocos minutos. Todavía no hay nadie, el local está vacío y si no fuera porque sabemos que ya están dentro preparando las cosas para abrir pensaríamos que no hay nadie. Alice es la que hace los honores de golpear en la puerta para que nos abran, para que James aparezca y nos deje entrar. Jasper y Edward al pasar por su lado reciben un abrazo, Alice y yo un beso en la mejilla, y Bella un casto beso en los labios junto con unas palabras susurradas en su oído que le sirven para ganarse un golpe en el brazo. James ríe abiertamente, sus carcajadas consiguen que Victoria y Laurent aparezcan por la puerta que hay detrás de la barra.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— pregunta el novio de Sammer saliendo de detrás de la barra y acercándose al que considera como su hermano y a mi mujer

— Nada, solamente le decía a Bella que yo me presto voluntario para hacerle lo que pide con su camiseta— explica sin dejar de reírse

Laurent también besa castamente en los labios a Bella, negando con la cabeza el momento de infantilismo de James. Victoria desde la barra está sonriendo por la situación, porque disfruta de ver a su hermano reír de una forma tan abierta.

— Hermanito se nota que hace tiempo que no tienes sexo y que Bella quiere poner caliente a su Diosa

— A Rose y a todo el personal— sentencia James— Seguro que a Laurent no le importaría tampoco cumplir el deseo de su camiseta, que aunque tenga a Sammer nuestra Bella está muy apetecible, para lamerla de arriba a abajo. Desde que Isabella está casada con Rosalie está pletórica, el matrimonio le sienta fenomenal, como igual de bien le sienta el embarazo a la rubia más atractiva del mundo. Creo que si colgáramos en youtube un video de nuestras dos chicas pronto se harían famosas, además de los que pajilleros se aliviarían con ellas

Ahora no solamente es Bella quien le golpea en el brazo, yo también lo hago por la última parte de su discurso. El resto ríen por la escena de vernos a Bella y a mi corriendo detrás de James por todo Amanecer, por un local que dentro de poco menos de una hora estará abierto a todo el que quiera acceder pero que ahora está abierto exclusivamente para nosotras.

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 51 que llega con algunos días de retraso porque va como le da la gana y no deja subir capítulos, aunque gracias a la ayuda de romiina cullen he podido hacer un chanchullo y subirlo. Aquí hemos tenido una sesión de Alice en su salsa, empezando ya a mostrarse su faceta de loca de las compras y organizadora entusiasta de la boda de Charlie y Sue en la que actuarán los The British. Después en este capítulo ha aparecido más Jasper, algo que bastantes me pedís pero que con tantos personajes a veces es complicado de lograrlo. Rose aquí ha demostrado que sus hormonas están a flor de piel, que el embarazo la tiene sensible y que Bella le despierta mucho más de lo que ella creía que existía. Por último, James y Laurent aparecen, también los tenía un poco abandonadillos últimamente a los dos chicos del trío calavera.**

**A continuación procedo a contestar los siempre magníficos comentarios que me dejáis y que me hacen seguir Carpe con energías renovadas.**

— **Fran Ktrin Black:** Se viene un romance para Victoria, para hacerla feliz y darle todo el amor que se merece ella. Nicole es una chistosa y una cachonda mental, en verdad los British lo son. A ver como pueden revolucionar los tres músicos a nuestros ya revolucionados, y encantadores, personajes. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Guacha:** La intolerancia es una de las peores cosas que pueden existir en el mundo, la intolerancia tanto a nivel sexual como religioso o personal consigue que las personas no sean felices. El ser tolerante y el ser maduro puede ir de la mano pero muchas veces no va, la mayoría de veces se tiende a pensar que la gente madura es tolerante pero yo creo que es menos peligroso un maduro intolerante que un inmaduro tolerante. La vida es para cada persona diferente, cada cual tiene que decidir como quiere vivirla y que cosas quiere que haya en ella, aunque muchas veces sea demasiado complicada vivirla. No creo que Rose y Victoria deban de ser las preferidas por ser las más sexies, para mi son las preferidas porque ambas son las dos partes de una misma moneda. Rose y Victoria han sufrido demasiado, son autosuficientes pero a la vez son mucho más débiles de lo que deberían, en el fondo son mucho más débiles que Bella aunque no lo parezcan. El dolor de Victoria terminará porque encontrará a alguien que la ame como merece, aunque la pelirroja siempre esté enamorada de Bella como le pasa a la joven Swan con la pelirroja. Así que te ha gustado lo de Nicole con el nombre del personaje y la persona eh xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **zzzzzzzzzz:** Un placer que te gustara el capítulo 50. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **siscullengranger:** Gran slogan el de I love Carpe Diem jajajaja. Me alegra que cada capítulo que pase te guste más, la verdad que después de tantos capítulos casi sería natural que os empezara a aburrir. Exactamente, en este fic nada es normal y por eso la pura relación de amistad que hay entre Rose y Edward es solo eso, aunque pueda pareceros rara xD. Victoria es un amor, simple y llanamente no se puede decir más, ella se merece a alguien que la quiera y te garantizo que la va a encontrar próximamente. Está bien eso de pegarse por un tío y que después con él no funcione la relación y si lo haga la amistad con la que te pegaste xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **miros-ale****: **holaa. Los momentos de Rose con Edward se que pueden parecer raros pero momentos como los que compartieron en el capítulo 50 demuestran la profundidad de su amistad. Victoria la pobre chica demasiado ha sufrido ya, próximamente empezará a ser feliz y a ser tratada como una reina que es lo que se merece. Los The British volverán a aparecer y nos darán buenos momentos, como nuestros personajes habituales. No te preocupes por lo de haber dejado primero el comentario en el capítulo 1. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **stef-cullen:** Gracias por las felicitaciones pero todavía son 508, no 608 que ya me gustaría xD. El que me digas que no soy previsible me tranquiliza, porque lo de ser previsible desde mi punto de vista es el principio de fin de algo (soy así de tremendista xD). La charla telefónica subida de tono es un soplo de aire fresco para la relación de ambas, para que no siempre hagan lo mismo. La relación de Edward con Rose es muy pura, muy profunda pero muy blanca. Victoria no puede quedarse sola, la pelirroja se merece ser feliz y que alguien la quiera. Tus deseos han sido órdenes y Bella está de nuevo en su casa con su mujercita, Charlie ya está tranquilamente en su casa con Sue. Lo de las viejas se soluciona como lo ha hecho Leah plantándoles cara y demostrando que en la pareja lo que importa es el amor y no el sexo de las personas. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **MaxiPau: **Victoria conseguirá a alguien próximamente, a alguien que la trate como una reina y le de todo el amor que se merece. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Shiio95****: ** Siempre es un placer que gusten los capítulos que escribo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **HiMKo-cHaN:** No creo que nadie se esperase la boda, ni tan siquiera yo que fui quien la escribí xD. Victoria será feliz próximamente, la pelirroja ya se lo me merece después de todo lo que está sufriendo. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos del 47 al 50. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **keiren:** hey! Me alegro de nuevo verte por aquí y de que existas, como también te alegras de que yo lo haga xD. Estás muy filosófica con el comentario eh jajaja tanto pensar en la forma de ver la vida y el anhelo de esta aventura. Estoy bien y en paz conmigo misma xD. Peace&Love friend. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Hoy hace 2 años y un día que que Carpe Diem empezó, que lo publiqué en esta web. Después de todo este tiempo, de 51 capítulo y 614 comentarios, solamente puedo agradeceros a quienes seguís la historia, a quienes siento que me habéis brindado más de lo que yo nunca llegaré a daros a vosotros con Carpe. Aun queda un tiempecito para terminar Carpe Diem pero podéis tener por seguro que este fic siempre estará en mi corazón, como todos quienes lo habéis seguido.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	52. Chapter 52

**CAPITULO LII**

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que anoche escuché en Amanecer, en la conversación que mantuvieron mi mujer y Victoria. A pesar de que sabía que era privada, muy íntima, no pude evitar espiar lo que hablaban. Solamente entendí algunas palabras pero con ellas me llegó para saber que la pelirroja le había planteado la posibilidad a Bella de irse del pueblo, para que pudiéramos vivir nuestro matrimonio felizmente, pero por supuesto mi mujer se negó por completo a escuchar semejante opción. Isabella Swan por nada del mundo quiere tener lejos a su ex, es algo que ya sabía y que anoche volvió a quedarme claro cuando le rogó que no se fuera de su lado que era demasiado importante en su vida, que la quería.

— Rose, ven al agua

Las palabras de Edward, junto con la leve presión que ejerce en mi hombro, me hacen volver al presente y dejar los acontecimientos de anoche a un lado. Mi mente vuelve a la playa de La Push en la que estamos todos pasando el día, en la que unos están nadando en el frío mar y otros, como es mi caso, tomando el Sol en la arena.

— Emmett está en el agua— digo como si fuera una obviedad el porque no estoy dentro ya

— También está Bella— susurra Eddie en mi oído, arrodillándose a mi lado— seguro que caliente y muy mojada, deseando que vayas a acompañarla antes de que llegue Victoria y lo haga ella

— Ya me follé a mi mujer en las aguas de las paradisíacas playas de Waikiki— confieso contra su oreja de forma muy lenta— No me convencerás así y menos metiendo a Victoria por medio, la pelirroja no está en la playa

Mi cuñado se separa unos centímetros, coloca su mano en el sitio donde está creciendo nuestro hijo y me sonríe ampliamente. Edward con esa expresión está perfecto, el hombre más atractivo que he conocido nunca. Corto los pensamientos respecto a mi cuñado cuando él mueve la cabeza para que mire a mi derecha, lo hago y allí me encuentro con Victoria, Laurent y James que acaban de llegar. El trío calavera al darse cuenta que los estamos mirando nos saludan, siempre destilando buen humor y siempre los tres unidos.

— No está nada mal la pelirroja— comenta Eddie todavía acariciándome el estómago— Piernas torneadas, culo redondito, pechos no excesivamente grandes y unas curvas no demasiado acentuadas aunque terriblemente apetecibles

No dice nada más porque nota como Bella ha salido del agua y se aproxima a donde estoy tumbada. Sonrío al verla salir mojada y con gotas resbalando por todo su cuerpo, pero todavía sonrío más cuando antes de llegar hasta mi es agarrada por Jacob. El hijo de Billy ha salido detrás de ella del agua y la ha cogido sin que ella se lo esperase, de ahí que ahora esté pataleando en el aire intentando soltarse. Todos al ver la disputa reímos no podemos evitarlo, la situación es cómica. Sabiendo que si no hago nada mi mujer se enfadará conmigo, decido levantarme y aproximarme hasta donde está Jake.

— Parece que tu Diosa ha venido a salvarte de las garras del lobo, Bella— bromea el chico de La Push

El comentario hace que despeine su mojado pelo y que consiga que baje a mi mujer de su hombro. Como agradecimiento, Bella me abraza y besa pasionalmente consiguiendo que me olvide que estoy en un lugar público y que todos nuestros amigos también están. Mis manos dejan de estar inactivas para empezar a acariciar de arriba a abajo la espalda de Bella, para conseguir que tiemble de la misma forma de la que ha temblado unas horas en nuestra cama al dar rienda suelta a nuestra desbordada pasión. No se cuanto tardamos en separarnos, en darnos cuenta que todos nos están mirando y se están riendo. Sin decir una palabra, Isabella Swan a la que el tatuaje de la rosa con sus pétalos se le ve claramente con un bikini tan diminuto como el que lleva, me guía hasta la toalla donde se tumba y me hace tumbarme a su lado.

— Victoria es muy atractiva— digo sin saber muy bien porque después de semejante beso con mi mujer ha salido ESO de mi boca

Bella me mira confusa, después sigue mi mirada hasta donde está su ex con ese bikini negro tan diminuto que le cubre escasamente sus atributos. Noto como ella no dice nada, únicamente mira a la mujer que también tiene parte de su corazón y a la que no desea tener lejos. Su mano acaricia la mía aunque su mirada está fija en Victoria, a la que disimuladamente recorre de arriba a abajo. Empiezo a besarle el cuello, para intentar que vuelva a centrar su atención en mi y no en su ex que se está mordiendo el labio inferior al ver el pequeño bikini de mi mujer.

— A Leah le sienta muy bien el embarazo— contesta al salir de su estado hipnótico

Empieza a sonar el móvil de Bella, que para cogerlo tiene que pasar por encima mío. Antes de que pueda volver a situarse a mi lado la agarro, su cuerpo sobre el mío y ella estirada para conseguir sacar su móvil del bolso. Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios al tener su cuello al alcance, para poder morderlo y lamerlo mientras ella descuelga y contesta. Uno de mis brazos deja de rodear su cintura, se alarga para que la mano pase por debajo de la parte inferior del bikini. Juguetear en su cuello y en su trasero, gran combinación que consigue hacerla gemir al hablar con quien sea que la ha llamado.

— Es Rose— escucho que dice— Me está metiendo mano— explica lo más tranquila que puede

Cambio de posición, ahora la coloco a ella debajo y yo encima para dejar de besar su cuello y pasar a sus clavículas.

— ¿Estáis en Forks?— escucho que pregunta asombrada, apartándome para poder centrarse en la llamada— Rose y yo pensábamos que llegaríais en un par de días, ahora estamos en la playa de La Push. Esperarme en el inicio del pueblo, en media hora estaré allí

Parece que nuestros invitados, nuestros británicos amigos ya están en el pueblo que vivimos, el que en su mayoría está habitado por completos idiotas. Seguro que mi hermana se vuelve loca, más de lo que ya lo está, y el resto también porque todos los esperan siendo ya sus fans.

Al colgar Bella ambas nos miramos, sabiendo que debemos ir a Forks a buscarlos. En silencio ella se empieza a vestir, yo también. Al ver que me estoy poniendo la ropa, mi mujer agarra mis manos y me mira de una forma que denota no entendimiento. Lentamente, cogiendo con una de sus manos las dos mías, desliza mis shorts de nuevo por mis piernas.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio?— cuestiono sin entender el porque me lo pregunta— Me visto para ir contigo a Forks a buscar a esos tres locos ingleses

— Tú no vienes, Rose— sentencia firme y seria, pareciéndose muy poco a la Bella que estoy acostumbrada a ver, la tímida y amable— Tienes que descansar, no es bueno para tu embarazo ir de arriba para abajo con el coche. Ayer tuviste dolor y en vez de descansar fuimos a Amanecer y después hicimos el amor, se que tienes que tener reposo y siento no habértelo obligado a tener hasta ahora

Decir que sus palabras me han sorprendido es quedarse muy corta, porque sorpresa es una cosa y el asombro más absoluto es otra muy distinta. Miro los ojos de mi mujer, en ellos veo una determinación y una firmeza que no he visto hasta el momento. Con suavidad separo mis manos de las suyas, doy un par de pasos para poner distancia entre nosotras y sin decir nada me giro para encaminarme directamente al agua. Si ella quiere que me quede me quedaré, acataré su deseo aunque Rosalie Cullen no suele aceptar que nadie le obligue a hacer nada.

— Emmett todavía está en el agua

La voz de Jasper a mi espalda me asusta, tanto que dejo de moverme un par de segundos. Al volver a salir a la superficie, tras tragar algo de agua salada, me encuentro con la sonrisa amable de mi cuñado pequeño. Jazzie, sorprendentemente sin mi hermana alrededor, amplia su sonrisa y me rodea con su brazo por la cintura. El pequeño Hale, a pesar de tener 17 años ya es más alto que yo, es todo un hombre aunque tenga apariencia de ser casi un niño.

— Ahora mismo prefiero aguantar al pesado de mi hermano que ver partir a Bella, que no quiere que la acompañe porque dice que necesito descansar— explico rodeando su cuello con mis brazos

— Se nota que estás embarazada— apunta besando mi mejilla— Tienes las hormonas a flor de piel, mujer de hielo— bromea nadando hasta donde está James, Victoria, Laurent y Sammer

Al vernos llegar, en vez de saludarnos como sería normal, los hermanos del trío calavera se miran y vienen directos a nosotros dos. Antes de que puedan hacer algo me suelto de mi cuñado y nado en dirección a la playa, otra vez. En mi escapada choco contra mi hermano que al verme en el agua ha decidido cerrarme la salida. Los musculosos brazos de Emmett me rodean y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me hunden consiguiendo que trague agua. Tosiendo salgo a la superficie para descubrir que no he salido porque mi bruto hermano me haya sacado, he salido porque Victoria me ha impulsado de nuevo a la superficie. Las manos de la pelirroja están posicionadas en mis costados, de una forma firme pero gentil.

— A una embarazada no se le puede hacer este tipo de cosas, Emmett— dice seriamente la ex de mi mujer— Necesita tranquilidad y no creo que tragar agua del mar sea exactamente eso

La mirada arrepentida de mi hermano consigue que le apriete suavemente una de sus grandes manos. Ante mi gesto sonríe feliz, me besa las mejillas repetidamente y se va seguramente a intentar sodomizar a Edward. Niego con la cabeza al pensar en ese par de pervertidos, unos gays declaradamente abiertos que espero que ayuden a Robert y Tom a aceptar su relación.

— No me gustaría que Bella me riñera por dejar que su Diosa tuviera cualquier percance— me comenta Victoria rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, al ver como la miro interrogantemente por su gesto

— Se cuidarme sola, gracias— respondo intentando separarme pero sin lograrlo— No necesito que tú me ayudes

— No dudo que sepas cuidarte sola, reina de las impertinencias— dice contraatacando mientras salimos del agua— Únicamente me preocupo por ti aunque parece que todavía no lo entiendas, parece que todavía no entiendes que me importas y que te aprecio. Puede ser que esté enamorada de Bella pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarte morir a manos de tu infantil hermano, principalmente porque te considero mi amiga

Al llegar a mi toalla me hace sentarme, ella se coloca detrás y tras unos segundos siento como sus manos se posan en mi espalda. Al principio me sobresalto, después del primer segundo me doy cuenta que me está extendiendo crema protectora. El tiempo que está extendiéndome la crema pasa rápido, de nuevo puedo volver a comprobar que tiene unas manos prodigiosas para acariciar y masajear a los demás.

— Si Bella os viera ahora mismo habría dos posibilidades

La voz de Leah, cada día más embarazada y más guapa, es pícara al decir lo que acaba de decir.

— ¿Se puede saber que dos posibilidades?— cuestiona intrigada Victoria

— La primera es que se pusiera celosa y te apartase de su Diosa— comenta enumerando una de las dos opciones— La segunda sería que se pusiera tan cachonda al veros que os follara aquí mismo, sin tener que entretenerse demasiado en quitaros la ropa porque solamente lleváis puestos esos mini bikinis

Al escuchar las dos opciones, sobretodo la segunda, pongo los ojos en blanco y le doy un leve codazo a mi próxima cuñadrastra. La pelirroja, al contrario que yo, rompe a reír y rodea el cuerpo de la futura madre con sus brazos. Leah se deja abrazar, está encantada porque Victoria la trate siempre de una forma tan cariñosa.

— Tú también llevas un mini bikini, uno que te hace ver como la embarazada más apetecible y atractiva que he visto nunca con casi 7 meses. Leah Clearwater una mujer preciosa que también va a ser embadurnada en protección solar por las prodigiosas manos de la pelirroja más servicial

Sigo observando las palabras y gestos de las dos, sobretodo los gestos porque son lo más significativo. Leah sonriendo y apoyando las palmas de sus manos en las piernas de la pelirroja, Victoria pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para desabrochar la parte superior del bikini de la futura mamá. La aceptación de esa petición le es concedida a la ex de mi mujer mediante un casto beso en los labios.

— Jacob se va a poner celoso— advierto sin apartar la mirada de ellas dos, aunque mi hermana se haya sentado a mi lado y mire curiosa la escena

— Si es con Victoria no, con ella me deja hacer cualquier cosa y deja que le haga lo que me parezca— responde Leah sonriendo y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja— Yo también le dejo a él que se besuquee con ella o que hagan lo que quieran, en Victoria y Jake tengo plena confianza

El libertinaje de la pareja de la "hermana" y del mejor amigo de la infancia de Bella me deja completamente sorprendida. No les importa que otra persona ajena pueda llegar a tener intimidad con uno de los dos, que pueda acariciarlos como está haciendo ahora la pelirroja con Leah que le está amasando con mucha suavidad los pechos. El masaje que ha dado por la espalda de la chica de La Push se ha vuelto adoración al llegar a los senos llenos de leche, los que en un par o tres de meses amamantarán a un niño o una niña.

— ¿No hicisteis un trío?— pregunta Alice medio riendo, apoyada contra mi hombro y también mirando la escena que para ella resulta mucho más divertida que para mi

— Sí— responde con simpleza Victoria, siguiendo a lo suyo que es sobar los pechos de Leah— Uno en el que la pareja de yogurines me demostraron que saben disfrutar del sexo— explica— Te lo recomiendo con Jasper, Alice

— ¿Compartir a mi Jazzie contigo?— cuestiona levantándose y danzando alrededor de la toalla

— No necesariamente conmigo aunque me sentiría muy honrada— dice agradeciendo el simple hecho de que se le haya podido pasar por la cabeza, como si la idea de que pudiera tener sexo con una Cullen fuera demasiado para alguien como ella— Todo es ir probando cosas nuevas, disfrutar del sexo y no caer en la rutina

La conversación continua en el mismo tono, un tono de perversión del que no tengo ninguna duda está poniendo caliente a Victoria y haciendo reír tanto a Leah como a Alice. A la charla se incorporan Sammer, Laurent, Jacob, Jasper y James. El chico de La Push sonríe al ver como la pelirroja acaricia a su novia, una pelirroja que al verlo le cede su posición y ella va sentarse al lado de su hermano.

— ¿Entonces para cuando vendrás con Laurent y conmigo?— pregunta Sammer riendo y siendo abrazada por ese gran hombre que es el hermano negro de mi mujer

— Con Laurent no puedo, es como mi hermano y no puedo hacer esas cosas con él o con James. De aquí solamente puedo pensar en montármelo con los yogurines, quedan descartado mis hermanos y la rubia con Bella

Todos entienden sus vetos, especialmente el que hace conmigo y con mi mujer. Todos saben lo que hay entre Bella y Victoria, saben igual que lo se yo que ellas se quieren de verdad pero que lo suyo ya fue y ahora es imposible.

No se porque pero tener a tanta gente cerca empieza a agobiarme, quizás es por la gente o por pensar en tener en mi cama a la pelirroja junto con mi mujer. Me excuso ante mis amigos y empiezo a caminar por la arena en dirección al bajo de los acantilados, donde rompen las olas y la temperatura es unos grados más baja que en el sitio que nos hemos instalado nosotros. Al llegar me siento en la arena para disfrutar de la soledad, el clima con toques gélidos y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas que adquieren un olor levemente salado.

— Bonitas vistas pero menos bonitas que tú

La amable voz de James me sorprende, el hermano de Victoria está cerca con una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Siempre tan adulador como tu hermana?

— Claro, nos viene de familia— responde sentándose a mi lado— Aunque tú conoces a la parte decente de la familia, no al impresentable de nuestro otro hermano. Riley lleva nuestra misma sangre pero ni Vic ni yo lo consideramos familia, para nosotros solamente somos dos y Laurent, él forma el tercero en nuestra familia. Si cae él, caemos Victoria y yo también— explica mirando al frente, al mar que está revoltoso

— Tiene que ser difícil no tener padres

El silencio después de pronunciar mi frase es absoluto, James parece ausente como si se hubiera teletransportado mucho tiempo atrás y volviera a su adolescencia. La sonrisa amable se le ha borrado de los labios para aparecerle una nostálgica, en la que me doy cuenta recuerda su infancia. El estado en el que está James es el mismo en el que a veces he visto a Edward, en el que rememora cuando era feliz disfrutando de la protección que le daban sus padres.

— Lo es— susurra todavía en ese estado de tener la mente en otro lado— A pesar de todo, de que ya nos valemos por nosotros mismos, es complicado y doloroso, especialmente para Victoria. Ella es como tú, ¿sabes?— comenta sin dejar de sonreír levemente— Mi hermana intenta no mostrarlo ante nadie pero sufre mucho por lo de nuestros padres, los extraña tanto que duele saberlo y no poder hacer nada.

Intento imaginarme mi vida sin mis padres, alguna vez ya lo he intentado hacer al pensar en Edward y Jasper. Sin Carlisle y sin Esme sería todo mucho más complicado, mucho más doloroso, a pesar de tener a Bella a mi lado que me ama sin reservas como yo a ella.

— No me gusta que tu hermana sufra, James— aclaro por si se piensa que yo quiero dañar a la pelirroja

— Lo se y ella también lo sabe— responde levantándose y quedando de pie a mi lado solamente con las bermudas que lleva— Victoria entiende perfectamente que estás enamorada de Bella, que ella te quiere a ti por encima de todas las cosas. Mi hermana podrá ser muchas cosas pero la más importante es que es buena persona, demasiado buena a veces— apuntilla— Se que todavía sigue en Forks por Bella, porque nuestra pequeña Isabella se lo ha suplicado y no le puede negar nada.

— ¿Crees que mi mujer es egoísta?— pregunto al escuchar las últimas palabras que él ha pronunciado como si culpara a Bella de la debilidad de su hermana

— Isabella Swan Dwyer, ahora Isabella Cullen— remarca su nuevo nombre de casada el que lleva mi apellido—, lo que opino es que resulta demasiado generosa. No la considero nada egoísta a pesar de que si la considero dependiente de las personas que quiere. El divorcio de Charlie y Reneé también la afectó bastante, para ella poder tener a las personas que quiere cerca es lo más importante aunque sepa que puede dañarlas. Bella también sufre con lo de mi hermana, sabiendo que no la puede corresponder porque su corazón te pertenece, Bella tiene un dolor en el corazón que únicamente se cerrará al ver a mi hermana enamorada de una mujer que la haga lo feliz que se merece. Laurent y yo sabemos que ninguna de las dos se merece sufrir tanto como lo están haciendo, que tú tampoco te mereces sufrir tanto, pero la vida es complicada y eso también ambos lo sabemos

El James profundo que acabo de descubrir me ha sorprendido, me ha dejado realmente sin saber que decir. Intento buscar algo que responder, algo que preguntar, pero me doy cuenta que no es el momento adecuado para romper el mágico ambiente que se ha creado. El silencio que es roto únicamente por el sonido del mar continúa hasta que con él se mezclan los sonidos de pasos corriendo hasta donde estamos nosotros. Miro a ver quien viene, quien se aproxima a nosotros con un paso tan firme. Victoria, la siempre omnipresente pelirroja, trae una sonrisa que se esfuma al ver el estado de nostalgia y casi tristeza que está su hermano.

— Bella ya ha llegado, Rose— me comenta directamente

Sin responder nada me levanto y emprendo el camino de vuelta, dejando a los dos hermanos disfrutando de unos minutos en soledad que es obvio necesitan. Al aproximarme a donde están todos noto como mi hermana y mi hermano están entusiasmados con las tablas de surf que se han traido Robert, Tom y Nicole. Emmett parece un niño pequeño, uno que si no fuera por Eddie ya estaría con una tabla practicando en el mar. Leah está riendo mientras Jacob cede el puesto de su mano en la barriga de su novia a Nicole.

— Ha pateado— exclama sorprendida la chica británica consiguiendo arrancar una risa a los futuros padres y a Bella— El bebé ha pateado

— No querrás que aulle

Mis palabras consiguen que todos volteen a verme y que los tres músicos británicos se acerquen a saludarme, manteniendo las sonrisas que tenían en sus labios. Al verlos más de cerca me doy cuenta que los tres están más morenos y de que siguen destilando el mismo buen rollo que recordaba. Tom y Robert con sus gorritos de lana continúan dando sensación de leve dejadez, Nicole continua utilizando su look alternativo en el que predominan las camisetas de grupos de música, esta vez los The Who.

— Felicidades por el embarazo, futura mamá— dice como saludo la chica del grupo, abrazándome brevemente

— Esto es para ti

Tom saca de uno de sus bolsillos un carnet que al verlo me hace empezar a reír, cosa que también le sucede a Bella al llegar a mi lado y mirar el porque de mi estado. El carnet tiene como texto destacado las palabras "FAN DE HONOR". Los tres locos regalan a mi pequeño o pequeña el ser sus fans más distinguidos, algo por lo que seguramente muchos matarán cuando The British sean famosos. Cojo el carnet de las manos de Tom y le pido a Edward que venga para que vea el primer regalo que le van a hacer a nuestro bebé.

— Esto lo revendemos cuando sean famosos y nos podemos sacar un dinero para ir de crucero con Emmett y Bella— bromea mi cuñado ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Robert, que lo mira de arriba a abajo mientras lleva a cabo el juguetón golpe

Al ver la interacción entre ambos me doy cuenta que se llevarán muy bien, que seguramente tanto ellos como Tom y mi hermano terminarán siendo buenos amigos. Parece que Bella también piensa lo mismo porque me aprieta levemente la mano y me indica con la cabeza a ambos. Asiento con una sonrisa ladeada, divertida al ver que también Nicole se ha dado cuenta y se ha colocado en un segundo plano.

— Dejemos la reventa para más adelante cuando The British sean famosos y nuestro pequeño o pequeña sepa hablar y andar— sentencio caminando con mi mujer de la manos hasta donde está Leah con Jacob y los demás

Al llegar a donde están todos me fijo en que aparte de las tablas de surf también se han traído sus guitarras. Tres fundas descansan al lado de nuestras toallas, tres fundas que están cerradas pero que seguro no lo estarán por mucho tiempo una vez todos nos sentemos para comer en paz y armonía.

— Deberías de ir a hablar con Victoria pero sobretodo con James— susurro a Laurent al sentarme a su lado, ganándome una mirada de incomprensión por parte de él— Me ha hablado de sus padres

No necesita que le diga nada más, Laurent se levanta como un resorte y marcha al trote sorprendiendo a todos que me miran esperando una explicación. Decido ignorar a todo el mundo y empezar a tocar una de las tres guitarras. La saco de la funda y simplemente dejo que mis dedos rasguen las cuerdas sin tener en mente una canción predeterminada. Se que lo que estoy tocando refleja el sentimiento que me ha dejado la conversación con James, la tristeza pero a la vez la alegría de tener una familia en la que apoyarme. Termino de tocar cuando mi mente vuelve a estar en la playa de La Push, cuando dejo de pensar en que sin mis padres no hubiera podido superar lo de Royce.

— Increíble

La voz de Sammer diciendo simplemente eso, "íncreible", queda eclipsada por un sonoro aplauso que también va acompañado por algunos silbidos. Saber que me están aplaudiendo a mi me da vergüenza por eso busco con la mirada a mi mujer, para encontrármela muy sonriente y muy orgullosa. Bella no me dice nada, no es necesario que me diga nada porque me lo demuestra con un profundo beso.

— Seguís tan lesbianas, atractivas y pasionales a como os recordaba— bromea Nicole una vez termina el beso que compartimos Bella y yo

— Ellas siempre dan este tipo de espectáculo. No se dan cuenta que para las que estamos a pan y agua como yo, sobretodo si son tan lesbianas como es mi caso, dan mucha envidia

Victoria aparece pero de James y Laurent no hay ni rastro, parece que la pelirroja ha dejado al moreno la labor de levantar el ánimo de su hermano.

— Dímelo a mi que tengo que soportar a los dos maricones estos cada noche dale que te pego— afirma la chica de los British haciendo espacio a su lado para que Victoria se pueda sentar— No tienen respeto por las pobres solteronas que se tienen que satisfacer como buenamente puedan

— Somos unas incomprendidas, una especie en extinción a la que se le niega el comer cada día

Ambas siguen bromeando con su desdicha, porque nadie las quiere aunque en el fondo ni una ni la otra lleven razón. Por mucho que se hagan las pobrecitas una se monta tríos con sus compañeros de banda y la otra con unos jóvenes de 17 años que van a ser padres próximamente.

Todos nos vamos dispersando, cada cual vuelve a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de reunirse para recibir a los recién llegados. Emmett y Edward vuelven a entrar al agua, esta vez acompañados de Robert y Tom. Los cuatro hablan de sabe Dios que cosas mientras se zambullen y ríen, aunque también se que por lo menos mi hermano estará disfrutando de poder ver el cuerpo de los dos británicos.

— Rose

La voz de Bella hace que deje de mirar al mar y centre mi mirada en ella, que ahora se ve un poco azorada, avergonzonzada. No se que le pasa ahora, después de darme un beso que quita el aire frente a todos, su actitud no la comprendo demasiado.

— Dime

— Siento haberte hablado antes así, se que he sido un poco brusca

— No tienes que disculparte por nada— le digo acariciando su mano gentilmente— Se que solamente te preocupas por mi, quieres que tanto yo como lo que está creciendo en mi interior estemos bien. En el fondo me gusta que alguien me meta caña, aunque eso demuestre mi dependencia y debilidad. No soy tan fuerte como aparento, yo lo se y tú también lo sabes porque ambas tenemos claro que tú eres la fuerte de la pareja

— El fin de semana que viene deberás de ser tu la fuerte, porque con mi inmadura madre dudo mucho que lo sea

La conversación que había comenzado por una disculpa deriva en nuestro viaje a Jacksonville, a la visita que haremos a mi suegra quien está entusiasmada por mi embarazo. Según Bella su madre seguramente haya comprado muchas cosas para mi futuro pequeño; mínimo de unos patucos, un trajecito, un babero y algún peluche me asegura mi mujer, también puede ser que tenga alguna cuna aunque yo no creo que Reneé llegue hasta esos extremos.

Mientras intercambio frases con Bella, ambas tumbadas en nuestra toalla, veo como James y Laurent vuelven. Al rubio se le nota normal, como si no hubiera estado recordando a sus fallecidos padres porque los tiene vivos y los ve cada día. Victoria al ver a su hermano se levanta del lado de Nicole y la insta a que ella haga lo mismo para presentarle a James. Esas dos van a ser muy amigas, en el fondo tienen bastante en común.

— Deberíamos empezar a vestirnos e ir a mi casa para comer— dice Leah a Bella que asiente con la cabeza— Además quiero ver que pueden hacer esos británicos con las guitarras, a ver si superan a la Diosa Cullen— bromea sacándome la lengua

— Superar a mi mujer es imposible, Rose simplemente es la mejor

Leah se aleja riendo por las palabras que me acaba de dedicar Bella, unas palabras que consiguen subirme todavía un poco más el ego, si eso es posible. Al empezarnos a vestir miro al mar y observo como el cuarteto de machos, que pierden más aceite que el Chevrolet de mi mujer, salen del agua riendo y encantados de haberse conocido. Al verlos juntos, como también al ver a Victoria con Nicole me doy cuenta que ya tenemos tres más en nuestra red de locura en bucle.

Al terminar de vestirnos todavía tenemos que esperar casi 20 minutos a que todos estén listos. Emmett es el último en estar preparado y en coger una tabla de surf para llevarla hasta la camioneta de Bella. Tanto las tablas como las guitarras son colocadas en el Crevrolet que mi mujer no quiere dejar de conducir a pesar de que yo quiera para ella un coche más lucido.

En casa de Sue Clearwater, que se queda pequeña para tanta gente, nos encontramos a Seth con sus amigos Embry, Paul y Quil, además de con Bree. Parece que Sammer no se esperaba encontrar con su hermana porque se sorprende al verla, a pesar de que está claro del porque está en casa de los Clearwater.

— No se si cabremos todos para comer en el salón— comenta Leah al ver a tanta gente en su casa

— Bella y yo si es necesario comemos en la habitación— respondo sonriendo de medio lado

— Comeros entre vosotras querrás decir— apuntilla Victoria consiguiendo que todos estallen en carcajadas

— Exactamente a eso me refiero— contesto afirmando sus palabras— Comérmela entera como tú te la desearías comer

Las risas se cortan en el mismo instante que termino de decir la última palabra. Todos se han quedado sin saber que decir, unos serios como James y los otros sin entender demasiado de que va el tema, un claro ejemplo los dos chicos británicos. En la mirada de Nicole veo perspicacia, se ha dado cuenta que Victoria y yo tenemos un punto en común, Bella.

— A alguien como Victoria no le pueden faltar pretendientas— apunta rompiendo el silencio y ganándose ser el centro de todas las miradas— ¿Con esas piernas, ese culo, esas tetas, esos ojos y en general toda ella?— pregunta de forma retórica y sin esperar que nadie diga nada— Ya te digo yo que si viviera en Hawai no pararía de comerse a chicas enteras una detrás de otra, diariamente

— Pero resulta que ella no quiere comerse a otras chicas, ella quiere a la mía— digo enfadándome por estar teniendo esa discusión frente a tanta gente— El amor es lo que tiene

Ahora todos la miran a ella, todos miran a Nicole que parece se ha autodenominado defensora de la pelirroja a quien solamente conoce desde hace una hora. La británica está tranquila, se nota que le importa bien poco tener un encontronazo conmigo frente a la que considero mi gente.

— ¿Acaso aquí la única que está enamorada es Victoria?— cuestiona con un tono de voz de clara diversión— No me hace falta ser adivina para darme cuenta que Bella también está enamorada de la ella. Siento si te cuesta aceptar que tu mujer además de ti tenga su corazón ocupado por ella

— No tienes ni idea de nada— grito empezando a enfadarme de verdad

Edward al ver como se están desarrollando las cosas se coloca a mi lado y me agarra de la muñeca para intentarme hacer salir del salón, para que me de un poco el aire fuera de la casa. A pesar de que mi cuñado es más fuerte que yo no logra hacerme salir, en mi estado de enfado consigo zafarme de su agarre y encararme con la joven que me estoy cuenta no se corta ni un pelo en decir lo que piensa.

— Quizás no tenga ni idea de la historia que tenéis las tres, quizás me esté metiendo donde no me importa— acepta mirándome fijamente a los ojos— Pero lo que tengo claro es que ha sido un comentario fuera de contexto producido por unos celos preocupantes que te deberías mirar

Decido salir del salón antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta, antes de que pueda golpear a alguien o de decir cualquier barbaridad. El irme fuera de la casa para intentar tranquilizarme responde esencialmente a que se que ella tiene razón, a que por más que me duela reconocerlo Nicole solamente ha dicho la realidad. Mis celos son los que han reaccionado así, mis malditos celos son los que me han hecho ser una maleducada.

— Rose

La voz de Nicole me arranca de mi espiral de culpabilidad, ése en el que he entrado por sus palabras ciertas pero terriblemente dolorosas.

— Siento lo que te he dicho ahí dentro— empieza a decir— Sigo pensando todo lo que te he dicho pero quizás no haya sido la forma más adecuada decirlo frente a tanta gente y menos sabiendo que en tu estado las hormonas las tienes revolucionadas.

— No pasa nada— respondo respirando hondo para serenarme de nuevo y volver a ser Rose Cullen— Además llevas razón en lo que me has dicho, en lo de los celos

— Es complicado ser uno de los vértices de un triángulo— comenta tranquila— Lo ideal siempre sería parejas de dos sin problemas alrededor pero eso no suele pasar, normalmente siempre hay o ex, o hermanos, o padres, o fans alrededor para complicar todo más de lo necesario. Lo importante es que tú tienes a Bella, que ella te ama y que sois felices. Si Victoria está enamorada de Bella o si Bella también tiene un espacio en su corazón destinado a la pelirroja no importa

— Intento controlarme pero me es imposible hacerlo, no con Victoria. Me vuelve loca el pensar que ella tuvo a Bella antes, que si quisiera podría volver a tenerla una noche ahora

Nicole se saca un cigarro del bolsillo, no me ofrece porque sabe que yo no puedo fumar por mi embarazo. Tranquilamente le da caladas, parece que la futura estrella musical se toma su tiempo para responder lo que tenga en mente pensado decir. Al terminar el cigarro, apagando la colilla con su pie, lo que hace es mirarme de nuevo y sonreír.

— El que Victoria vuelva a acostarse con Bella no depende solamente de ella, también depende de tu mujer y de la fidelidad que te tenga. Bella no es una muñeca de adorno, ella toma las decisiones que cree más oportunas te puedan gustar o no — dice en un susurro antes de volver a entrar en la casa de Leah— Deberías de pensar lo que te acabo de decir, además de pedirle perdón a Victoria

— Lo haré

No se si Nicole ha escuchado mis palabras, porque cuando he respondido estaba a bastante distancia y mi tono no ha sido demasiado elevado.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Después de disculparme con Victoria, tras comer todos pizza en el salón de la familia Clearwater, Bella y yo decidimos volver a Forks mientras que los demás se quedaron por La Push a pasar la tarde. En el trayecto de vuelta no hablamos demasiado aunque mi mujer me agradeció que me disculpara con su ex, que hubiera aceptado mi parte de culpa de la misma manera que Victoria aceptó la suya.

Ahora una vez cenadas y habiendo visitado a Charlie para comprobar que seguía bien en su recuperación, ambas nos dirigimos un rato a Amanecer para poder disfrutar tranquilamente de las últimas horas del domingo.

— Parece que tu padre está recuperado del todo

— Sue lo está cuidando mucho, le obliga a hacer todo lo que el médico le ha obligado y que si no fuera por ella no haría. Tiene suerte de haberla encontrado, es todo lo que Charlie necesita por ser lo contrario a mi madre

— En este caso son los polos similares los que se han atraído— señalo una vez ya estamos con el coche aparcado frente a Amanecer

Entramos cogidas de la mano al pub, en el que para ser domingo por la tarde-noche hay bastante gente. Además de nuestro habitual grupo de amigos y de Newton con los suyos, también hay varias parejas más tanto en la barra como bailando la música que está sonando.

— Parece que la gente quiere ver a The British— susurra Bella antes de acercarse a la barra para pedir y de paso saludar a Victoria y Emmett

— Rosie, Bella— nos saluda mi hermano después de servir un par de vodkas con hielo— ¿El mismo cóctel sin alcohol de siempre?

Afirmamos con la cabeza, a la espera de que Emmie nos lo prepare y podamos llevárnoslo a la zona vip. Mientras esperamos, la pelirroja apaga la música y anuncia la actuación en directo de un grupo británico que llegará muy lejos. Al terminar la presentación empiezan a sonar las guitarras, la música empieza a ser creada.

— Lo hacen bien, tienen ritmo— comenta Victoria al escuchar la melodía y el sonido de las canciones— Además de que los tres son jóvenes, guapos y simpáticos

— Dos gays y una chica que planta cara a mi Rosie, triunfarán— vaticina mi hermano con una gran sonrisa al servirnos nuestros cócteles— Y gracias al sobresueldo que sacaremos por ello compraré unas cosas para jugar con Eddie

El tono utilizado por Emmett no me deja ninguna duda sobre lo que quiere comprar para utilizar con Edward. Algún juguete sexual para alguna de sus diversas perversiones de sodomización, eso es lo que comprará mi hermano con el posible sobresueldo que se saque esta noche con la buena entrada que está habiendo hoy en Amanecer

Despidiéndonos dejamos la barra y nos dirigimos a la sala vip, nada más entrar nos encontramos de frente a Jasper que estaba por salir. Nos cede el paso para que entremos, como el caballero que es y que hace feliz a la loca de mi hermana que está dentro de la sala. Alice está sentada al lado de Leah y Jacob, los futuros padres que están hoy en Amanecer porque querían vivir la primera actuación de los The British en Forks. Además de ellos 3 que están sentados, y Jasper que iba a salir, también están Ángela con Eric, Siob con Liam y Sammer. Supongo que Edward debe de estar ayudando en la barra, aunque no lo hayamos visto, y Laurent con James comprobando todo, para que salga una noche perfecta.

— Parece que ninguno nos queríamos perder la actuación— dice Bella como saludo a todos

— Siempre llegando tarde vosotras dos— contesta Jacob— Pero eso es por el buen sexo que se tiene con una embarazada, ¿verdad Bella?

— Muy cierto Jake— afirma mi mujer acariciando mi vientre al dejar su cóctel en la mesa que hay frente al sofá

La conversación sobre el sexo en el embarazo se empieza a alargar, ahora todos dicen la suya aunque solamente lo hayamos podido comprobar Bella, Leah, Jacob y yo. Al final, cuando Eric está diciendo que a él le encantaría ser padre poco después de casarse con Ángela, me excuso para ir al baño. Al salir de la sala vip me doy cuenta que Robert, Tom y Nicole están haciendo un descanso entre una canción y otra. Los chicos de The British están en la barra intentando hablar con Emmett mientras algunas chicas de Forks les piden hacerse fotos con ellos. Pensando en que es lo mismo que sucedió en Honolulú entro en el baño, lugar en el que me encuentro con una Nicole sudada pero sonriente.

— Buena actuación

— Gracias— responde con su sonrisa— La gente aquí parece que nos ha acogido bien. Tom y Robert ya tienen a varias chicas babeando por ellos, intentando llevárselos a la cama

— Y tú debiendo soportar que te espanten a todos los posibles pretendientes, que cruel es el mundo— apunto entrando en un cubículo para aliviar mi vejiga

— Exactamente, Rose— afirma— Me voy que todavía nos queda media hora de actuación

Escucho como la puerta se abre y se cierra, tras eso el más absoluto silencio se instaura en el baño. El silencio de los lavabos de Amanecer contrasta con el ruido que hay fuera. Al terminar de vaciar mi vejiga me lavo las manos y salgo para encontrarme de frente con el imbécil de Newton que está incordiando a Nicole. El joven más tonto del pueblo, junto con su amigo Tyler, impide que la chica del trío The British pueda volver al escenario.

— Newton— saludo con tono gélido— ¿te apartas?

— ¿Acaso también te quieres follar a esta como haces con Arizona?— pregunta mirándome con asco— Maldita zorra bollera

Antes de que pueda mandarlo a la mierda, de que Nicole pueda hacerlo, aparece Victoria y le suelta un derechazo que seguramente hará que le aparezca un buen morado en el pómulo. La mirada de asombro de Nicole es muy evidente, parece que no se hubiera imaginado nunca que la pelirroja pudiera hacer eso, yo en cambio recuerdo cuando golpeó al padre de Sammer por sus comentarios racistas sobre Laurent. El golpe también me hace rememorar el que le di yo a ella antes de partir a Las Vegas con Bella para casarnos.

— O te vas ahora mismo del local o te juro Newton que no tendrás descendencia en la vida— amenaza una Victoria muy seria— Seguramente la humanidad me lo agradecería, no permitir a la especie humana más Newtons por el mundo sería de agradecer

El idiota mira a la pelirroja de arriba a abajo, se toca el sitio donde ha sido golpeado y antes de emprender la retirada escupe a Victoria. La pelirroja sigue manteniendo su porte sereno, sin inmutarse porque el imbécil la haya escupido, la única sensación de que está realmente muy molesta son los puños apretados y los nudillos casi blancos.

— Gracias— susurra Nicole colocándose al lado de Victoria— No hacía falta pero gracias— vuelve a decir, esta vez besando suavemente su mejilla y limpiando el escupitajo con un pañuelo que saca de su bolsillo

No espera a recibir respuesta, una vez termina de limpiar parte del rostro de la pelirroja se va. Frente a los baños únicamente quedamos Victoria y yo, ambas sin movernos todavía. La primera de las dos en reaccionar soy yo, me aproximo a ella y rodeo sus hombros con uno de mis brazos.

— Newton es un gilipollas, muy buen derechazo— alabo intentando hacerla reaccionar

Mis palabras no sirven para que diga nada, así que decido dejarla sola unos segundos para que vuelva a ser ella y no un robot que se ha quedado sin pilas. Al dejar de rodear sus hombros ella alza una mano hasta su mejilla, al lugar donde ha sido besada. La dejo en esa posición, con su mirada de asombro por un lado y la mano en la mejilla por otro. Quizás aun haya esperanzas para Victoria, quizás Nicole pueda llegar a ser la chica perfecta para ella. ¿Qué Nicole es hetero? Yo también lo era hasta que conocí a Bella, hasta que conocí a mi media naranja.

**TBC...**

**Capítulo 52 que llega en el día 1 de mayo, el día de la madre. Así que antes de nada felicitar a todas las madres pero sobretodo a la mía que nunca jamás leerá Carpe Diem pero igualmente la felicito xD.**

**En este capítulo, que me ha costado Dios y ayuda escribir porque tenía inspiración 0, vemos que Rose se ha encontrado un poco con la horma de su zapato que es Nicole. La chica del grupo The British ha hecho muy buenas migas con Victoria, ha salido en su defensa frente a todos sin que le temblara el pulso y después ha agradecido la defensa de Victoria frente a Newton con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Aparte de ella, los otros dos miembros del grupo también han encontrado puntos de apoyo, en este caso Emmett y Edward con los que aparte de orientación sexual comparten más cosas. James en este capítulo se le ha visto un poco más, otra parte de su personalidad y no solo la dicharachera que siempre muestra. Bella también ha sacado su lado más firme y Rose el más obediente. Creo que el capítulo ha tenido un poco de todo (perversión sobretodo), con la incorporación de los The British y la preparación para el viaje a Jacksonville con Reneé.**

**La contestación de los comentarios llega a continuación, agradeciendo de antemano todos y cada uno de los que he recibido en el tiempo de no actualización que ha habido.**

— **Fran Ktrin Black:** Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Como has podido comprobar en este capítulo 52 ya han aparecido The British, ya se han integrado completamente al grupo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **zzzzzzzzzz:** Agradezco tus palabras respecto a que ha sido un buen capítulo. El día que termine de escribir Carpe Diem me será muy complicado decir adiós, quizás un hasta luego aunque sepa que será el punto y final en una historia que me ha dado tantos buenos momentos al escribirla y al recibir vuestros comentarios. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **siscullengranger:** El pobre Jazzie ha estado a la sombra durante 51 capítulos, ya le tocaba salir un poco a la luz xD. La locura de Alice por las compras es la normal, los celos de Rose lamentablemente también son los normales en Carpe Diem y el lado bromista de James me gustó escribirlo, de la misma forma que me ha gustado escribir su lado más melancólico al recordar a sus padres. A Carpe Diem aun le queda un tiempecito pero no demasiado, dentro de unos capítulos ya empezará la cuenta atrás para poner el punto y final a una historia que me ha encantado poder escribir y que siempre recordaré con mucho cariño. Bella y Rose son tan distintas la una a la otra que por eso se complementan tan bien, porque donde una flaquea la otra se mantiene firme. No creo que se merezcan las felicitaciones por escribir algo que a mi me hace disfrutar tanto. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **MaxiPau:** Un capítulo tranquilito aunque Bella y Rose hayan tenido sus más y sus menos de vuelta a Forks tras comprar en Port Ángeles. Si algo tienen nuestros amigos de Forks es que saben divertirse de vez en cuando como se ha demostrado bastantes veces xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Whitney:** Hi. Sorry but I can't translate Carpe Diem to english because I haven't the correct level. I would be proud that someone translated into English Carpe Diem, but not me. Greetings and thanks for the review.

— **stef-cullen:** Hola. Yo estoy bien, a pesar de que he tenido una sequía de inspiración ¿a ti como te va todo?. Creo que el capítulo no llegó a tu correo porque estuvo tonto durante varios días y casi ni me dejó actualizar. Rosbell siempre, momentos íntimos de nuestras dos chicas de vez en cuando son necesarios. Alice si no fuera una loca de las compras no sería la Alice que nosotras conocemos xD. La punzada que le dio a Rose no es nada de importancia, solamente es un toque de atención para que descanse más de lo que lo está haciendo y que Bella la obligará a hacer. La noche en Amanecer no está escrita, lo que si está escrito es más o menos la conversación que tuvieron Bella y Victoria porque Rose las espió. La pelirroja ya va a tener novia, por fin va a tener a alguien que la quiera y la cuide como se merece. James dentro de un tiempo también encontrará a alguien, no va a ser el único que se queda soltero el pobre chico. La camiseta de Bella es guay, ella que va pidiendo guerra xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **HiMKo-cHaN: **Para mi es un verdadero placer el leer que cada vez te gusta más mi fic, que te parece que está genial. Rose no debería de ser tan celosa pero hasta que ella no vea a Victoria enamorada perdida de otra chica va a ser imposible que sus celos se evaporen por mucho que ella lo quiera, sus inseguridades hablan por ella. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **miros-ale****:** Me alegra que te guste la historia y para mi es un honor que la consideres una de las mejores que has leído. Alice siempre adicta a las compras, si no fuera adicta no sería Alice xD. El dolor de Rose simplemente es indicativo de que tiene que descansar más, Bella se ocupará de eso a partir de ahora. Rose dejará sus celos e inseguridades cuando Victoria se enamore perdidamente de otra mujer, hasta entonces por más que lo intente le será imposible. Las dos llorando, una por la revolución de hormonas que le produce el embarazo y la otra por empatía xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **oso:** La continuación aquí la tienes, siento el retraso. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

—**MysG****:** Hola. Me alegra que te guste la historia, siempre es un placer recibir comentarios de gente nueva que acaba de descubrir el fic. Intento escribir la historia de la mejor forma posible, desarrollarlo de manera coherente aunque a veces no lo logre. Me pensaré la idea de lo del día de canto, agradezco la sugerencia porque todas las ideas siempre son bienvenidas. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Shiio95****:** Aquí tienes la actualización, ya puedes comprobar lo que pasa después del capitulo anterior. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Espero tener el capítulo 53 pronto, que el brote de inspiración que he tenido para escribir el 52 me dure un tiempecito. Me gustaría poder tener el 53 en menos de una semana pero no puedo garantizar que lo vaya a tener porque nunca se sabe cuando tienes que escribir algo tan loco como es Carpe Diem.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


	53. Chapter 53

**CAPITULO LIII**

La semana está siendo estresante y muy complicada, el nuevo caso contra el hospital es el más complicado que he tenido que preparar hasta el momento en el tiempo que llevo trabajando. Además del difícil caso, en el que gracias al cielo tengo a Siob para montar una buena defensa, otro tema ocupa mi mente. Algo que solamente he hablado con mi compañera de trabajo, algo que tengo que hablar con mi mujer pero que no se como planteárselo. Un mejor puesto de trabajo, una gran oferta que si no fuera porque no se como Bella reaccionará al enterarse ya habría aceptado. El mejor bufete de abogados de Los Ángeles me ha hecho llegar una oferta en la que me expresan su deseo de contar con una joven tan prometedora como estoy demostrando ser yo.

— Rose— escucho mi nombre— ¿te encuentras bien?

— Sí, solamente estoy pensando en la oferta de M&S Associates

Siob asiente con la cabeza, se levanta de la silla que hay al otro lado de mi escritorio y camina hasta quedar de pie a mi lado. Lentamente se sienta sobre el escritorio y me coge las manos con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera lastimarme de no hacerlo con semejante cuidado. Liam tiene mucha suerte al haber encontrado a una chica como lo es mi compañera de trabajo, mi amiga Siob.

— ¿Todavía no le has dicho a tus padres y a Bella lo de la magnífica oportunidad que te están ofreciendo?— pregunta mirándome a los ojos y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios

— Todavía no se lo he contado a nadie, solamente lo sabes tú— confieso suspirando— Mis padres se que estarán encantados, muy orgullosos de que el M&S Associates quiera que forme parte de su bufete. La que no se como reaccionará es Bella, no se como se tomará el tener que dejar Forks, su trabajo, a su padre, a sus amigos y a Victoria— explico para que entienda el porque todavía no he aceptado la oportunidad de mi vida— Si ella no quiere venir conmigo a Los Ángeles, si ella prefiere quedarse aquí aunque yo esté allí, yo no puedo aceptar el trabajo.

— Deberías irte a casa— me aconseja Siob con una sonrisa, acariciando mi mano— Bella te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, además piensa que en Los Ángeles tiene la universidad de UCLA para estudiar economía, así que ambas podéis conseguir un futuro mejor— argumenta sin dejar de sonreír y de transmitirme calidez— Así que ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es irte a casa, descansar y plantear como vas a decirle a tu mujer que vais a tener un futuro mejor gracias a tu oferta de trabajo.

No quiero irme del despacho, no es justo que Siob tenga que enfocar sola el nuevo caso. A pesar de lo reticente que soy a hacerle caso, ella me guía hasta la puerta del despacho y me despide sin darme opción a negarme. Sin darme demasiada cuenta llego a mi capricho rojo. Conduzco lentamente, no tengo prisa de llegar a casa, todavía es demasiado temprano para que haya alguien. Bella está trabajando en el correccional hasta las 5, Tom y Robert estarán en mi casa con mi hermano y mi cuñado, Nicole estará en la casa con el trío calavera donde me apostaría mi sueldo de un año que la pelirroja babeará por ella. Después del beso que le dio en la mejilla, Victoria no se separa de ella y todos nos hemos dado cuenta en los tres días que han pasado.

Aparco mi coche en la entrada del claro del bosque donde Bella y yo tenemos la casa. Me sorprendo al ver el coche de la ex de mi novia, no tenía previsto que estuviera en mi casa. Sin darle demasiada importancia a que esté, camino hasta la puerta y la abro. El salón está con la luz apagada, ni rastro de Victoria, miro en la habitación de invitados, que debería de haber sido un estudio, pero ni rastro. Antes de entrar en el dormitorio que comparto con mi mujer miro en el baño pero tampoco ni rastro. Al empezar a abrir la puerta de mi habitación me quedo completamente parada, la imagen que contemplan mis ojos por el leve espacio que he abierto me ha dejado completamente petrificada. En mi cama, en la cama que comparto con Bella, entre las mismas sábanas que mi mujer y yo hemos hecho el amor, ahora está Victoria comiéndose literalmente a Nicole. La pelirroja, completamente desnuda, está dándole mucho placer a la chica que antes de conocerla era heterosexual. Mi cansada mente tarda unos segundos en procesar la imagen que tengo delante, en entender que yo no debería de estar viendo lo que se está haciendo en mi cama. Con mucho cuidado me voy de mi propia casa para dejar que dos mujeres se follen tranquilamente, que puedan gemir sin ser escuchadas por nadie más.

— ¿Estás bien?

Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Edward a mi espalda, la voz de mi cuñado que ha aparecido de la nada.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— pregunto sin entender el porque de su presencia

— La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí cuando deberías estar en el trabajo?— cuestiona rodeando mi cintura con su brazo— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Están follando en mi cama— digo alejándome de mi casa para poder intentar borrar las imágenes que he visto, el como Nicole temblaba de placer y el como Victoria la lamía entera y la hacía tocar el cielo— Están haciéndolo en la cama que yo hago el amor con Bella

— Será mejor entonces que dejemos intimidad a Victoria y a Nicole— responde Eddie besando mi sien y guiándome hasta su Volvo

Mi cuñado me abre la puerta trasera de su coche, yo me subo y espero a que él haga lo mismo. Edward se sienta a mi lado, pasa su brazo por mis hombros, me abraza y vuelve a besar mi sien. Sabe que el ver a la ex de mi novia en pleno momento pasional me ha impactado y seguramente sabe que cuando logre asimilar lo que he visto empezaré a imaginarme cosas.

— ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?

— Siob me ha mandado para casa— digo en tono quedo, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello— No me podía concentrar en el nuevo caso que tenemos, solamente era una carga— susurro directamente contra su piel, la que huele a levemente a chocolate

— Rose, cariño— murmura haciendo que aparte mi cara de su cuello y lo mire directamente a los ojos— ¿por qué no te podías concentrar en el caso?

Se que no voy a ser capaz de no decírselo, de ocultarle lo de mi magnífica oferta y mis miedos a que Bella diga que no. A otra persona quizás si podría mentirle, quizás incluso a él pudiera si no fuera porque su gentil mano está bajo mi barbilla y no me permite alejarme. Sus ojos fijos en mi, su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía, consiguen que me sea imposible no responder o no contar la verdad.

— Por Bella

Al escuchar el nombre de mi mujer, mi cuñado alza levemente la ceja y me besa con cariño la punta de la nariz. Ante su gesto sonrío tenuemente y empiezo a explicarle todo. Le comento la oferta que me han hecho desde M&S por ser una de las más brillantes jóvenes abogadas, el miedo que tengo de obligar a Bella a que deje su vida y a los suyos por algo mío. Edward escucha atentamente todo lo que le estoy diciendo, acariciando mis brazos con sus manos.

— Rose lo que me has contado es maravilloso, completamente maravilloso y no puedes pensar ni por un segundo en perder la oportunidad de tu vida— empieza a decir una vez yo he terminado de desahogarme al explicarle el porque estoy tan preocupada— No me cabe la menor duda de que Bella estará feliz por ti, que estará encantada en irse contigo a Los Ángeles para que tú puedas estar en el mejor bufete de abogados del país. Se que no quieres sentir que ella se sacrifica por ti pero aunque tú pienses que la estás obligando a irse contigo, no es cierto

— Gracias por siempre estar ahí, Eddie

El saber que siempre contaré con el apoyo de Edward, que siempre lo tendré, porque aparte de un amigo será el futuro padre de mi hijo me hace feliz. Para agradecerle su apoyo cierro el leve espacio que nos separa. Los labios de mi cuñado aceptan el contacto, esos labios que pertenecen a mi hermano pero que ahora están jugando con los míos. Sin pensar me dejo llevar, sin querer pensar en nada más coloco mis manos en el cuello de Eddie que con delicadeza rompe el beso. Los dos nos miramos, Edward me acaricia la mejilla con suavidad mientras me sonríe.

— Eddie, te quiero mucho— susurro separándome de él, haciendo que se apoye contra una puerta del coche y recostándome en su pecho— Siempre puedo contar contigo, siempre puedo confiar en ti para todo y realmente te lo agradezco— sigo diciendo mientras sus varoniles manos acarician mi vientre por debajo de mi camisa— Espero que nunca rompas con mi hermano, que lo sigas haciendo tan feliz como hasta ahora

— Emmett es mi vida, sin el pesado oso no sabría que hacer— confiesa besando mi frente sin dejar de acariciar mi, todavía plano, vientre— Los Cullen habéis conseguido que mi hermano y yo seamos felices, no solamente porque hayamos encontrado el amor, también por todo lo demás. Tus padres son como nuestros propios padres, Alice es como mi hermana pequeña, Emmett para Jasper es como su otro hermano mayor igual que tú

— ¿Y yo que soy para ti?— pregunto cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del ambiente íntimo que hemos establecido en el Volvo

— Para mi eres la persona más importante junto con Emmett y Jasper. Eres mi confidente y mi mejor amiga. Se que aunque te vayas a Los Ángeles y te conviertas en la mejor de tu profesión siempre podré contar contigo, siempre sacarás tiempo para el padre de tu hijo— termina bromeando

— Siempre podrás contar conmigo, siempre estaré ahí para ti aunque tenga que anular una cita con el mismísimo Obama

Los dos mantenemos el silencio, los dos apreciamos el ambiente íntimo que hay dentro del Volvo, los dos vamos cediendo al sueño sin ni si quiera quererlo. Dormir entre los brazos protectores de Edward me hace sentirme completamente segura. No se cuanto tiempo estamos dormidos, lo que sí se es que nos despertamos al escuchar unos golpes en la ventanilla del coche de mi cuñado. Victoria está con una sonrisa radiante, Nicole con una mucho más disimulada, las dos están fuera del coche mirando al interior donde yo ya me he levantado del pecho de Eddie.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?— pregunta la chica de los The British al vernos salir del coche— Aparte de dormir como una pareja de enamorados encantadores

— Estábamos teniendo una sesión de secretos inconfesables— dice Edward con una sonrisa de medio lado y rodeando mi cintura con su brazo—, en la que hemos terminado extenuados y dormidos

— Me gustaba más pensar que después de echar un polvo salvaje, e ilegítimo, en el coche os habíais quedado dormidos— comenta la pelirroja con su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos felices

— Los polvos aquí los echáis otras— respondo con malicia y viendo como a Nicole las mejillas levemente se le tintan de rojo, la chica inglesa se ha ruborizado— Solamente espero que hayáis cambiado las sábanas de mi cama, no me apetece dormir en ellas con Bella sabiendo lo que habéis hecho

Noto como Victoria se está conteniendo para no responder, como se tiene que morder la lengua porque no sabe si a Nicole le gustará alguno de sus múltiples comentarios. Es la primera vez que veo a la pelirroja no respondiéndome, es la primera vez que noto como mira a otra persona y le importa la reacción que pueda tener ante sus palabras. Edward también se ha dado cuenta, también está viendo que tenemos ante nosotros a un Victoria completamente enamorada. Espero que Nicole no le haga daño, que el polvo que han echado sea algo más que la típica experiencia lésbica de prueba.

— Entonces quizás también quieras cambiar la ducha de hidromasaje o el sofá— comenta la chica de los The British mientras entrelaza su mano con la pelirroja, que sonríe todavía más si es posible— O quizás quieras obviar que nos has visto follando y disfrutando como tú debes disfrutar con Bella

Mi cuñado no puede evitar reír, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo dicho por Nicole, quién con sus palabras me deja claro que es la chica perfecta para la pelirroja. Las dos son espontáneas, las dos tienen carácter, las dos son jóvenes y atractivas, las dos parece que son sexualmente activas y fogosas.

— Tres polvos, eso a eso se le llama disfrutar del rollo bollo— bromea Edward ganándose un codazo por mi parte y un golpe en el hombro por parte de Victoria que sigue sin dejar de sonreír, parece que lleva la palabra ORGASMO escrita en la frente— Pero me alegro por vosotras, por disfrutar del buen sexo en casa ajena, en la casa de mi cuñada y de Bella

La amena conversación se ve interrumpida por el sonido del hambriento estómago de Victoria. Al escucharlo, a Edward y a mi se nos escapa una leve risa, a la pelirroja las mejillas se le colorean y Nicole simplemente besa con cariño una mejilla de su hambrienta amante, o lo que sea que sean ahora.

Entramos los cuatro en mi casa, me excuso ante ellos para poder ir a ducharme. Mi cuñado va directo a la cocina para cocinar algo, noto como la pelirroja le susurra algo a la otra chica que consigue que vaya con Eddie a la cocina. Sin darle importancia, entro al baño y enciendo la ducha de hidromasaje en la que no puedo dejar de imaginarme a las dos chicas montándoselo. Muevo la cabeza para borrar la imagen y empiezo a desvestirme.

— ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan buenorra como tú?

La pregunta formulada por Victoria al entrar en mi baño me toma por sorpresa aunque salgo de mi estado de sorpresa y continuo desvistiéndome. Al quedar completamente desnuda entro en la ducha, sin importarme que la pelirroja esté mirándome fijamente desde fuera de la mampara. Saber que soy admirada, que a pesar de la tonta sonrisa que gobierna sus labios disfruta viendo mi belleza, me hace sonreír.

— Tú tampoco estás nada mal— comento devolviéndole el halago, enjabonándome

— Lo se— afirma con una gran sonrisa, sentándose tranquila y observando como extiendo el jabón por una de mis largas piernas— No le digas a Bella lo que has visto, ¿vale?

La miro durante un segundo directamente a los ojos, en ellos veo que me lo está pidiendo enserio. No es que tuviera intención de decirle a mi mujer que había visto a su ex follando en nuestra cama, así que tampoco entiendo demasiado el porque de su petición

— No pensaba decirle nada a Bella, no es algo que sea cosa mía el contar o no contar

— Gracias, Rose— susurra con su sonrisa perpetua del día de hoy— quiero contárselo yo a Bella, decirle que me voy a ir con Nicole. Se que muy posiblemente me esté haciendo muchas ilusiones, que el aceptar irme con ella, Robert y Tom a Los Ángeles sea una locura. Quizás dentro de poco vuelva a estar aquí con el corazón roto pero necesito arriesgarme, necesito comprobar que ella es "la chica" que mi corazón me dice que es

Termino de aclararme el pelo y apago la ducha. Salgo y encuentro como Victoria me tiende una toalla que en vez de dármela me la enrolla en el cuerpo. Al sentir su "abrazo" se que está haciendo lo correcto, que tiene que arriesgarse para ser lo feliz que se merece con una mujer.

— Oye, Victoria— digo evitando que se separe de mi— Me alegro que estés tan feliz, realmente me alegro por ti y espero que Nicole sea la adecuada y no te rompa el corazón. Te mereces todo lo mejor, a pesar de que haya tenido encontronazos contigo por Bella

— En el fondo tienes corazón— bromea separándose y mirándome fijamente— ¿te puedo pedir otra cosa?

— Tú dirás

— Cuando yo me vaya estate más al lado de Bella. Se que quizás tú no lo entiendas, o quizás sí porque tú con Edward tienes una amistad similar en que los dos os queréis, pero se que tu mujer va a pasarlo mal. James y Laurent se apoyarán mutuamente, además se que ellos estarán contentos porque yo me arriesgue a ser feliz, pero Bella sufrirá y quiero que sea lo mínimo posible. Tú eres la mujer de su vida pero por mucho que te duela ella tiene un sitio especial en su corazón para mi y no quiero que lo pase mal por mi culpa

Se que tiene razón, se que Victoria tiene razón, recordar la conversación de Bella con su ex y como le pedía que no se fuera me lo confirma totalmente. Aunque quizás mi mujer no sufra si tanto su ex como nosotras terminamos en Los Ángeles, el que Victoria se arriesgue a irse con Nicole me beneficia aunque no se lo diga.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?— cuestiono viendo como da el visto bueno asintiendo con la cabeza— ¿Cómo has podido convencer a una heterosexual para que se acueste contigo en menos de tres días?

Mi pregunta la hace soltar una carcajada, no creo que se imaginase lo que le acabo de preguntar. Antes de contestarme se coloca detrás de mi y rodea con sus brazos mi cuerpo cubierto por la toalla.

— Bella tampoco tardó mucho más en meterte en su cama y meterse entre tus piernas— susurra con diversión contra mi oído y subiendo sus manos de mi cintura a mis pechos— Además todo está en convencerla de que se deje llevar al principio, después cuando la lengua y los dedos entran en acción es imposible que no quiera repetir

La pelirroja sabe que es una puta máquina a la hora de tratar a una mujer en la cama, a la hora de acariciarla y de darle placer. No puedo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras y sus movimientos en mi cuerpo. Las manos abiertas, abarcando mis pechos sobre la toalla, su pubis pegado a mi trasero y frontándose de manera juguetona para hacerme enfadar. Maldita Victoria y malditas sus manos que tengo que admitir son las más prodigiosas que he encontrado nunca.

— ¿Podrías dejar de manosear mis pechos y frotarte contra mis glúteos?— pregunto girándome y quedando cara a cara con la pelirroja que fue la primera vez de mi mujer

— Podría pero me gusta manosear la belleza— bromea apoyando su frente contra la mía, cerrando los ojos

La abrazo brevemente y antes de separarme le susurro un _"Gracias" _que ella se piensa que es por el halago que me ha hecho pero que en realidad es por abrirme el camino para que Bella esté encantada con aceptar el traslado por trabajo a una nueva ciudad.

Una vez vestida con ropa cómoda, unos shorts y una camiseta ancha de mi mujer, salgo al salón. Edward está todavía en la cocina pero Nicole por el contrario se ha visto arrastrada al sofá por la pelirroja. Ignoro a las dos, por mi salud mental, y voy donde mi cuñado a ayudarlo para terminar la comida. Lo que hoy nos tocará comer es la especialidad Hale, rissotto con variedad de setas y una leve pizca de especias. El olor del plato es exquisito y sonrío al ver como Eddie está encantado de su éxito con el rissotto.

— Se van a ir a Los Ángeles— confieso en un susurro— Victoria se va a ir con The British a Los Ángeles

— Parece que solamente faltaremos Emmett y yo allí— bromea Edward haciendo referencia a mi más que posible marcha con Bella y a la de Alice con Jasper para empezar en UCLA

Saber que mi hermana y mi otro cuñado estarán en Los Ángeles, que Victoria y The British estarán allí, consigue que empiece a confiar en las posibilidades que Bella acepte venir sin ser obligada. Un peso se me está quitando de encima conforme más lo pienso, un peso que espero esta noche cuando hable con mi mujer se evapore del todo.

Media hora más tarde estamos los cuatro sentados a la mesa, cada uno con una sonrisa gobernando en sus labios. Las de Victoria y Nicole son muy obvias, sobretodo porque sus manos están perdidas debajo de la mesa, la mía por ver un futuro prometedor y Edward simplemente porque está disfrutando de la situación. Comemos en silencio aunque yo esté deseando contar que me han ofrecido la oportunidad profesional de mi vida, una oportunidad que antes tengo que contársela a mi mujer y después ya la airearé al resto de mi familia y amigos.

— Nosotras nos vamos— anuncia Nicole una vez todo ha sido recogido y los platos han sido fregados

Eddie y yo vemos como las dos salen de mi casa, contentas y seguramente con ganas de un poco de acción porque durante la comida se han puesto más calientes que una estufa.

— Yo también debería irme— dice Edward acercándose a mi y besando mi sien— Seguramente Emmett pensará que me he fugado— bromea

— Quédate conmigo un rato— pido con una voz a la que nadie puede negarle nada, incluido mi cuñado

Suavemente cojo la mano de Edward y lo hago sentarse en el sofá. Los dos nos acomodamos, yo apoyando mi cabeza contra su hombro y con mis rodillas subidas al sofá, él rodeando con su brazo mis hombros y con su mano acariciando mi brazo. Los dos estamos cómodos con la cercanía, los dos disfrutamos mientras vemos la película final de la saga de Harry Potter y después un par de capítulos de Breaking Bad.

A media tarde escucho como un coche aparca en el claro durante unos segundos y después reemprende la marcha. Ángela ya ha traído a Bella del trabajo y en un par de segundos seguro que mi mujer aparece por la puerta con su tímida sonrisa y sus ojos cariñosos.

— Hola— dice a modo de saludo, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a Eddie— ¿te encuentras mal y por eso ha tenido que venir Edward?— pregunta preocupada, acercándose al sofá

— Me encuentro perfectamente— contesto con firmeza antes de levantarme y besarla con una pasión que la coge por sorpresa— y ahora mucho mejor todavía

Edward nos mira con una sonrisa antes de despedirse y de susurrarme "díselo" al oído. Una vez que nos quedamos solas me pongo nerviosa, otra vez vuelvo a pensar que quizás estoy pensando demasiado en mi misma.

— ¿De verdad estás bien?— me vuelve a preguntar Bella, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá y agarrando mis manos casi con adoración

— Tengo que decirte una cosa— confieso mirándola a los ojos, centrada en la calidez que desprende y que ha conseguido descongelar mi corazón— Antes quiero que sepas que todavía no he decidido nada, que si tú no quieres yo no aceptaré— apunto para que se de cuenta que por ella estaría dispuesta a perder la mejor oportunidad profesional de mi vida

Bella asiente, ahora seria porque se da cuenta que le voy a hablar de una cosa importante que merece tener su parte más adulta atenta.

— Verás, yo quería decirte que me han ofrecido otro trabajo— empiezo a decir obteniendo toda la atención de mi mujer— Un trabajo en Los Ángeles en el mejor bufete de abogados del país. Se que no te puedo pedir que aceptes venir conmigo y que dejes a tu padre y tus amigos, también se que si tú no vienes conmigo yo no puedo ir. Si tú me dices que no quieres irte a vivir conmigo a Los Ángeles, que yo no trabaje en M&S Associates y tú estudies en UCLA, no aceptaré la oferta

Casi antes de que termine de hablar siento a Bella contra mis labios, siento su cuerpo contra el mío aunque mejor dicho sería sobre el mío. Parece que es un sí, que su reacción entusiasta y pasional es un sí. A pesar de que todavía no me ha dicho con palabras que quiere que acepte no le doy importancia, ahora lo único importante es que voy a disfrutar de mi mujer.

— Mmmm...Rose— gime Bella mientras le estimulo primero un pezón y luego el otro con mis dientes y mi lengua— Te quiero

Al escuchar como me dice que me quiere, en un momento donde su cabeza está perdida en mares de placer, solamente puedo sonreír y notar como mi corazón late a mucha más velocidad.

Paso veinte minutos más haciéndola temblar de placer bajo mi cuerpo en el sofá, veinte minutos en los que cada lametón que le doy a sus pezones le arranca un grito de placer. Minutos en los que todo lo que no sea Bella desaparece de mi mundo, en el que mi mujer ha conseguido que yo sea feliz.

— ¿Esto ha sido un sí?— pregunto con un sonrisa, sin apartarme de su cuerpo que se está recuperando del orgasmo que le he provocado

— Esto ha sido una maravilla— bromea cuando su respiración vuelve a ser normal y no entrecortada— Una auténtica maravilla que no ha conseguido ni por asombro borrar ni una pizca del orgullo que tengo de estar con una mujer tan inteligente y preciosa como tú. Porque Rosalie Cullen, por si no te ha quedado claro todavía ya puedes ir haciendo las maletas porque nos vamos a Los Ángeles a que tú demuestres que llegarás a ser la mejor abogada del país

Una gran sonrisa aparece en mis labios, una gran sonrisa que también aparece en los labios de mi mitad perfecta. Parece que para ella la opción de que yo no aceptara no se le había pasado por la cabeza, que el dejar a todo lo que tiene por mi no le comporta ningún problema.

— Tienes que ir a contárselo a tu familia y yo se lo tengo que ir a decir a Charlie aunque quizás espere hasta después de la boda

Cierto, la boda de mi suegro es la semana que viene. El padre de Bella todavía sigue en casa haciendo reposo aunque Sue esté pendiente de él y esté casi recuperado. Quizás el decirle como regalo de bodas que me voy a llevar a su hija a Los Ángeles no le haga demasiada gracia, cosa comprensible. Mi suegra, a la que vamos a ver en menos de dos días, también es otro punto al que no se muy bien como abordar porque de Reneé me espero cualquier reacción.

— ¿De verdad que no te importa tener que dejar a tu padre, a toda tu gente y tener que dejar tu trabajo por mi?

— Tú eres lo más importante para mi, Rose— confiesa acariciando mi mejilla— No me importa dejar todo por ti, por la gran oportunidad profesional de tu vida que no puedes dejar pasar por nada del mundo. Además no es como si Los Ángeles estuvieran en el fin del mundo, que en 3 o 4 horas se llega viajando en avión de Seattle a allí.

— Tengo mucha suerte de haberte encontrado, Bella— confieso casi con timidez, porque no me gusta mostrarme tan dependiente y unida a alguien— Solamente espero que nunca te vayas de mi lado

De nuevo me vuelve a besar, de nuevo hubiéramos acabado haciéndolo en el sofá si no llega a ser porque la puerta de la casa de abre y por ella entran el trío The British y Victoria. Parece que Tom y Robert saben ya que entre su compañera de grupo y la ex de mi mujer hay más que una simple amistad. Los cuatro al vernos sonríen y casi vuelven sobre sus pasos cuando Bella se levanta contenta y va a saludarlos. A Victoria la abraza como si no la hubiera visto en años y la pelirroja me mira con la ceja alzada, casi preguntándome el porque mi mujer está así.

— ¿Le has echado un buen polvo?— pregunta Tom sentándose a mi lado en el sofá

Antes que pueda contestar es Bella quien lo hace, quien una vez terminado el abrazo con su ex habla y cuenta el porque tan feliz está

— A Rose le han ofrecido un trabajo en Los Ángeles en el mejor bufete de abogados. Nos vamos a vivir a Los Ángeles porque tengo una mujer que llegará a lo más alto

El orgullo con el que ha dicho todo es muy notable, lo que hace que consiga otro beso de mi parte.

— Podemos alquilar una casa todos juntos entonces— comenta Robert con una sonrisa de medio lado— Una casa bien grande para nosotros seis

— ¿Victoria?— pregunta Bella mirando a la pelirroja sin entender que se vaya a vivir con The British

— Estoy con Nicole y me voy a vivir con ella

Todos miramos a mi mujer que parpadea varias veces intentando digerir la noticia, intentando asimilar que la pelirroja se va a arriesgar. Tras varios segundos, Bella reacciona y se coloca delante de Nicole. Mi mujer está seria, la sonrisa que tenía hasta hace unos segundos se ha evaporado.

— Espero que no estés jugando con ella— le advierte señalando a la pelirroja— Si te atreves a romperle el corazón sabrás quien es Isabella Swan-Cullen

— No es mi intención hacerle daño

Parece que Nicole no se esperaba las palabras de mi mujer a pesar de que ha respondido con rapidez. Tom y Robert por su parte están sonriendo al ver como Bella ha sacado las uñas con su compañera de grupo, como mi mujer ha marcado territorio y ha dejado bien claro que si daña a su ex se arrepentirá. Victoria lo único que hace es coger la mano de Bella e irse con ella a nuestra habitación, a hablar con ella solas.

— Parece que necesitan hablar las dos— dice Robert yendo a sentarse de nuevo al sofá, al lado de su chico

— Lo que parece es que a Bella no le ha hecho ni la más mínima gracia que Nicole se esté follando a Victoria— apunta Tom, abrazando a su compañera de grupo— Tu chica es muy posesiva

— Solamente con lo que le importa, como yo— aclaro con tranquilidad mientras Robert enciende la televisión y zappea hasta que lo deja en la MTV

Los cuatro miramos los diversos videoclips musicales que se suceden en la MTV. Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, JLo, The Killers, Bruno Mars o Black Eyed Peas son algunos de los cantantes de los que vemos sus videos. Noto como The British no se pierde ni un solo detalle, como comentan entre ellos tres el tono y los matices de la voz. Decido dejarlos y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Victoria y Bella están sentadas en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama. Mi mujer tiene su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su ex y sus brazos rodeando su cintura. La pelirroja se deja abrazar, deja que mi mujer se acurruque contra ella mientras le besa con suavidad la cabeza.

— Felicidades Rose

— ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?— pregunto a Victoria que no me ha podido ver

— Tu olor

Su simple respuesta hace reír a Bella que me pide que me acerque a ellas con un movimiento de mano. Al rodear la cama y quedar frente a ambas noto como mi mujer está con los ojos cerrados y completamente relajada por la cercanía de Victoria. Me siento frente a ellas, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y observándolas. Por primera vez siento que tengo delante a un par de personas como Edward y yo, por primera vez no me siento celosa de que mi mujer esté abrazando a su ex o de que la pelirroja bese el pelo de mi Bella.

— ¿Entonces tenemos ante nosotras a una futura Ally McBeal?

— Posiblemente aunque sin Harrison Ford como Calista— contesto con una sonrisa

— Mejor una Ellen Degeneres que un Harrison Ford, o por lo menos a mi me gusta más— comenta Victoria instando a que Bella la suelte y me abrace a mi— Ya sabes, cosas de gustos y de que los penes no me llaman demasiado la atención

— Nicole no se parece demasiado a Ellen aunque tampoco a Paris Hilton o Lindsay Lohan y eso me tranquiliza

La intervención de Bella me hace sonreír y hace que se gane un almohadazo por parte de la pelirroja. Parece que mi mujer tiene ganas de jugar y tras arrebatarle la almohada le devuelve el golpe. En menos de un pestañeo ambas están teniendo una guerra de almohadas encima de la cama, parecen dos niñas pequeñas a las que se les terminan uniendo The British que parece ya se han cansado de ver videos musicales. Al final Bella termina entre mis brazos, arrodillada y besándome con pasión mientras tanto Robert con Tom, como Nicole con Victoria, se están enrrollando encima de nuestra cama.

**TBC...**

**Después de varios meses aquí está el capítulo 53, siento tanto retraso pero he tenido algunos percances que me impidieron subirlo antes de irme de vacaciones en agosto y ahora que he vuelto os lo dejo aquí esperando que perdonéis tanto retraso.**

**En este capítulo ya se ve como hay un cambio futuro de escenario, cambiaremos Forks por Los Ángeles. Personalmente creo que Forks ya estaba demasiado machacado, LA abre nuevas oportunidades al tener más cosas y ser una ciudad tan grande aunque se que quizás a algunas personas que leéis la historia no os gustará este cambio. En este capítulo 53 hemos podido ver como Victoria ha encontrado el amorcito en Nicole, la pelirroja ya se lo merecía.**

**Mi respuesta a los comentarios va a continuación aunque esta vez lo haré un poco diferente. Los comentarios de usuarios sin registrar los comentaré aquí, los comentarios de usuarios registrados los comentaré por PM porque sino en este capítulo la respuesta a los comentarios superaría al capítulo en general xD.**

— **y****innebra****:** El final del capítulo es un indicio de lo que en este capítulo te encuentras de golpe, a Victoria con Nicole en la cama de nuestras chicas xD. Me alegra que te hayas animado a dejar un comentario, la verdad que me encanta que nuevas personas se unan a la familia de Carpe Diem aunque yo haya tardado tanto en actualizar. Agradezco tus palabras de que este fic es uno de tus favoritos, yo la verdad que cuando lo empecé no pensaba que iba a llegar ni a 5 capítulos y ya ves ahora que tiene 53 y los que quedan. No se si soy realmente buena escribiendo o no, solamente se que escribir me entretiene y que si encima gusta lo que escribo pues mucho mejor. Por cierto, te contesto por aquí al comentario porque he intentado contestártelo por PM pero no me ha dejado. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **zzzzzzzzzz:** Me alegra que te haya parecido un buen capítulo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Maria mok:** Siempre es de agradecer que gente nueva lea el fic y deje comentarios diciendo que le parece que está super y que le guste los giros que le doy. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **MaRiia:** Hola. La verdad que no me molesta que hayas puesto una reseña de mi fic en tu blog, me ha cogido por sorpresa pero realmente me hace ilusión que esté anunciado xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **oso:** No te preocupes por nada, cualquier comentario que me dejes será perfecto. A veces la historia debería de estar mejor narrada pero Carpe Diem es más que nada un fic para entretener y divertir xD. Ciertamente Carpe es un fic fuera de lo común, loco como pocos y que terminaré aunque esté tardando en actualizar. Me alegra haber captado tu atención y conseguir que siguieras leyendo el fic, que no te pareciera latoso siendo tan largo, algo que a mi me pasa mucho xD. La pareja se que es rara aunque a mi ahora ya me parece normal, le tengo tanto cariño al rosbell y a las parejas secundarias que ya las veo a todas de lo más normal. Siento haber tardado tanto en tener la continuación. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Maria****:** Me alegra que te encante la historia, aquí tienes la continuación. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **Astrid:** Antes de decir nada quiero agradecerte profundamente que te estés molestando en dejarme un comentario por cada capítulo que estás leyendo, te lo agradezco profundamente porque lo que estás haciendo es un gran trabajo. Me alegra saber por los comentarios que me vas dejando que te gusta la historia, aunque haya cosas que deba mejorar saber que en general te está gustando me enorgullece. Carpe Diem es algo muy importante para mi, lo empecé a escribir casi porque sí y ahora es una historia a la que le tengo muchísimo cariño. Se que quizás algunos capítulos son más aburridos que otros pero en una historia tan larga es complicado mantener la intensidad en todos los capítulos. Me alegra que te gustara el POV de Bella y te esté gustando el POV de Rose. De nuevo te agradezco que te esté tomando el tiempo de dejar un comentario por capítulo, muchas gracias Astrid por todos tus comentarios y un saludo muy grande.

— **keiren****: **Aquí tienes la actualización, siento de verdad haber tardado tanto en tener el capítulo 53. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **vic-nico-rose-bella:** Me alegra y me encanta que te super agrade mi fic de Carpe Diem. Intento escribir lo mejor que puedo, me gusta hacerlo de una forma que os guste a quienes leéis mi fic. Seguiré escribiendo porque es algo que me entretiene y muy terapéutico, la verdad xD. Lo de algún capítulo desde el punto de vista de Victoria ya lo había pensado, la verdad que si estaría bien y me lo estoy planteando seriamente. He actualizado bastante tarde pero creo que tus sospechas de Victoria y Nicole son ciertas. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

—**fansCarpeDiem****:** Holaaaaaaaaaa. Encantada de que me leas desde Venezuela, la verdad que esto de internet es tan fascinante porque la distancia no importa en absoluto. Siempre es un placer que la gente empiece a leer rosbell y les guste, porque Bella y Rose encajan bastante bien en el fondo. Aquí tienes la actualización que ha tardado en llegar pero por fin llegó. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**El próximo capítulo lo tendréis pronto, ahora tengo tiempo de sobras y tengo internet, así que puedo escribir y subirlo no como en este gran impass de tiempo que me quedé sin internet y también estuve estudiando para unas oposiciones. Tengo que agradecer todos los comentarios recibidos y los PM que me habéis enviado, tenéis toda la razón en estar un poco molestos por mi tardanza en actualizar.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y seguir esta historia loca que sin ****vosotrs**** nada seria lo mismo, sin vosotros esta gran y bonita familia no existiría.**


End file.
